


I Never Said It Was Easy...

by Forever_a_king_24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 554,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_king_24/pseuds/Forever_a_king_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tobin are best friends. They know it, their teammates know it, their family knows it, hell the World knows it. Tobin's starting to realize that she may want to be more than just friends with Alex but doesn't know if she should say anything or if what she is feeling is real. They have crazy friends who will gladly express what they think, but they also have to focus on what their real goals are next, qualifying and the OLYMPICS. Can Tobin figure out what these feelings for Alex are and tell her, or will she just let them go and let her continue to just be her best friend..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tobin Comes Back to the US

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading all of the other stories on here that it inspired me to want to write one. I just want to write a story that others can maybe connect to like I do when I read other stories about these two amazing athletes. I want there to be happiness, love, but also have to have some heart breaks and tough moments. All of this is FICTIONAL!!
> 
> This is my first time ever writing, so I am sorry if it isn't good. I hope you enjoy and comments are definitely welcomed!
> 
> Thank you and hopefully ENJOY!!

What do you do when you are in love with your best friend? Do you tell her? Do you hide your feelings because you don’t want things to change? WAIT, Tobin Heath, are you even really in love with your best friend? Maybe this is just an extra like best friend kind of love, not an “I am so in love with you” kind of love…

With a nine hour flight and nothing to do, this is what keeps going through Tobin’s head as she is finally flying back to the United States from her three month vacation to France to visit some friends and her old team. She’s already read the surf magazine 5 times before she decided that she just couldn’t do it anymore. She was just so bored on this flight from Paris to New York that she doesn’t know what to do. The flight is playing the movie Grown Ups 2 and even though she absolutely loves Adam Sandler, she just isn’t in the mood to watch this movie again. Spending days and weeks together on the road and in hotels with 22 other girls, you tend to watch movies a lot. This one however, just makes Tobin’s head spin a little because this brings her back to the movie night that she started feeling more than just friend’s feelings towards Alex. Oh crap, Alex Morgan… THE Alex Morgan, the one who is the new face of the USWNT, the one where pretty much every guy, and probably every girl has a crush on her. Basically America’s Sweetheart, this era’s Mia Hamm, the striker who looks sweet and innocent but who is actually one competitive and dominating player. The baby horse on the team, even though she is no longer the youngest but one of the leaders, your BEST FRIEND… Yeah, that Alex Morgan. Too many thoughts about Alex instantly run through your head until the pilot comes on the speaker throughout the airplane to tell you that your flight will be landing at JFK in New York City in 10 minutes.

As you are filing out of the packed airplane of tourists, you are stopped by a little girl who is staring at you like you are a ghost. You smile at her and when she doesn’t move or smile back you start to feel uncomfortable and think you have possibly dropped some food on your shirt or something from long flight. After a few seconds, you walk the two feet that separate you two and bend down to talk to her.

“Hey there little one. I like your pink socks and pink headband! My best friend wears the same thing all the time too. I’m Tobin, what’s your name?” you ask as you smile thinking back to your best friend and her signature pink prewrap.

“I… I’m Haley,” the little girl finally stutters out. “You’re Tobin Heath… Like THE Tobin Heath that is on the US Women’s soccer team. OMG!! You are my idol!!” she finally spits out after gaining her composure.

You smile and blush at the fact that you could possibly be someone’s idol because you just think you’re you, just Tobin Heath.

“Can I please get your autograph and maybe my mom can take a picture of us please? My sister and friends are going to be so jealous that I met you.” Haley asked and again, Tobin smiled at the young girl’s request.

“Of course you can take a picture. We can take a couple to make them extra jealous!” Tobin stated with her famous megawatt smile. She quickly reached into her back pack to grab a pen and started signing Haley’s shirt and pulled the young girl into her so her mom could snap a few pictures of them together.

“Oh man, my best friend is going to be so jealous that I met Tobin Heath, world’s coolest soccer player! I am so posting these on twitter and Instagram.” the young girl excitedly said looking at her phone filled with pictures with a smile on her face.

Tobin couldn’t help but smile and then got a great idea, so she pulled out her cell phone and the asked “Haley, can I get a picture with you too. I need a picture with the world’s coolest, er what 12 year old?”.

“Haha I am 13 actually, my favorite number.” Haley said with a chuckle and a big grin on her face. Of course 13 was her favorite number Tobin thought as she pulled Haley into her for a selfie together. After the picture, they both examined it to make sure they liked it and then Tobin laughed as she said “Well now I have to post this on my twitter and Instagram to make my best friend jealous that I got a picture with the coolest 13 year old, especially since her favorite number is 13 too.”

Tobin then gave the little girl a hug as she collected her bags and headed out towards the doors, leaving the young girl happy. Before Tobin left, she turned to the young girl and gave Haley her snapback she had been wearing and said “Here Haley, this is my favorite hat. You should have it and now your best friend can be even more jealous. The only other person to ever wear this was my best friend because she loves it, so she may be jealous too but it’s ok. The baby horse will get over it.” The girl has tears of joy in her eyes as she gave her the biggest hug ever and said thank you. As Tobin walked away, Haley was holding the hat and then realized that Tobin said baby horse. Her best friend that she was talking about was Alex Morgan, and she just screamed with excitement, then yelled goodbye to Tobin and was waving at her uncontrollably.

Tobin just laughed as she finally was able to get into the car that her sister Perry had arranged to pick her up in, and headed to Perry’s apartment. It was going to be about a 40 minute drive because of the traffic, so Tobin decided to text Perry and let her know she was finally on her way.

**_Tobin:_** **Hey Per, in the car on the way to your place. There’s some traffic so should be there in about 40 or so mins.**

Tobin sent the message and just sat back, taking in all of the city and what she has missed over the last few months until she heard her phone go off with a text.

**_Per :) :_** **FINALLY!! I am so excited to see you. We have some company here to see you so hurry home. I love you and can’t wait to see you.**

Tobin smiled reading this text messaged and then started to wonder, who could possibly be there in New York City with Per waiting for her. Must be her family or some of Per’s friends she just thought. She knew it couldn’t be Alex because she was in California with her family spending the holidays with them. They planned to meet up after Thanksgiving before they had to meet up for camp the following week. Even though Tobin is confused about everything having to do with Alex, she misses her more than anything. She misses her best friend and she remembers how hard it was to say bye to her for a few months as she went to France. She couldn’t get her off her mind now, so she decided to send her a quick text.

**_Tobin:_** **Hey Lex, just wanted to let you know that I landed and I am finally on my way to Per’s. Hopefully you are not too busy and are having a great time at home with your family. Tell them all that I say hi. I’ve missed you and I can’t wait to see you soon.**

She sent the text and decided to close her eyes for a little bit because she was completely drained from her flight and the fact that she didn’t sleep but maybe an hour on the long flight wasn’t helping.

Then her phone went off again, this time it was notifications from twitter and Instagram. Tobin smiled as she opened up her Instagram to see that she was tagged in a collage of her airport pictures with Haley.

She laughed as she read the caption, “ _BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!! Just met Tobin Heath and she’s even better in person than what we all think she is. She even gave me the hat that she was wearing and said that her best friend would get jealous because she loved that hat. Her best friend being ALEX MORGAN!!! Ahh I can’t believe that all just happened. Thank you SOOOOO much @tobinheath. You are the absolute best ever and hopefully we made @alexmorgan13 as jealous as we made my best friend @sara_wizardy22. #Tobin’sTheBest #BestDayEver #ThankYouTobin_ ”

Tobin was about to respond when the car came to a stop and realized she was finally at Perry’s apartment and she couldn’t be any happier. She thanked the driver and gave him a $20 tip for helping get her bags out of the trunk and she finally headed up to her sister’s apartment. She walked in and instantly felt the warmth of the apartment compared to the cool November breeze that New York had to offer right now.

She walked in and didn’t see anyone in the living room so she dropped her bags and yelled out. “Per… HEEEELLLLOOOOO! I’M HOOOOMMMMEEE.” Tobin sang out as she finally heard her sister’s voice. “In the kitchen Tobin.”

Tobin smiled that she was just moments away from finally seeing her sister for the first time in person in months. She opened the door to the kitchen and her jaw instantly dropped at who all she saw that was standing in there next to Per.....


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does Tobin see there with her sister when she walks into the kitchen. Is it who you expect? Is it who Tobin wants to be there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support guys. It really does mean the world. I hope you are enjoying this. I am just trying to get some background to the story and not rush into the main plot or anything too fast so I am sorry if it's not progressing as quick as you all may like, but I promise it will be worth it. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much and the comments are definitely welcomed. I hope you enjoy!!

Perry is just standing there smiling with a glass of wine in her hand as Tobin is completely speechless to see who’s next to her.

“TOBIN!!!!” An excited Kelley O’Hara yells as she jumps onto a still shocked Tobin. “I have missed you so much. No more traveling for you unless it’s with me, duh!” Kelley says as Tobin is struggling to breathe from Kelley’s death grip hug.”

“Kelley, let her go. She’s turning blue because she can’t breathe at all you squirrel!” Lauren laughs out trying to help her fellow New Kid from Kelley’s strong grasp. “Hey Tobs!”

Finally released from the tight hug and able to breathe, Tobin smiles and just pulls Lauren into a hug. “Hey Cheney, gosh I have missed you!” Tobin confesses and then hears a scoff from Kelley. “Squirrel stop, you know I for damn sure have missed my partner in crime and surf partner since I couldn’t surf at all there. That reminds me, Ashlyn freaking Harris, MY DUDE, get over here!”

Laughing and shaking her head, Ashlyn walks over and engulfs Tobin into a big bear hug. “Tobs, damn girl I have missed you. You were gone way too long,” the tall goalkeeper expressed.

“What are you guys all doing here? I thought you all would be with your family since Thanksgiving is in like what, two days?” Tobin laughed out as she was honestly puzzled to see her friends here.

“Well, A. you are family silly, 2. We couldn’t just not be here when one of our favorite middies come back from being gone FOREVER, and lastly, we are all having out Thanksgiving together because it wouldn’t give any of us much time at home before we had to leave for camp again.” Kelley states as if it was so obvious that she couldn’t believe Tobin didn’t get it.

“Thank you for that wonderful list squirrel, so glad that Stanford education is paying off well,” Lauren laughs at her friend’s explanation to Tobin. “But seriously Tobs, we couldn’t miss seeing you after you just got back. Plus like Kel said so intelligently said, you are our family and I wouldn’t miss spending Thanksgiving with you and Perry. Jrue is busy with ball and I already had a week early Thanksgiving with my family so I wouldn’t feel as if I missed anything.” Lauren further explained.

Perry, Tobin thought. She finally turned to see her sister beaming at her with a big smile, so happy to finally have her sister home and surrounded by friends who truly love her. Tobin just wraps her sister into the biggest hug possibly from the slim midfielder and just calmly says “I have missed you so much. I love you and thank you for this. You are the best!”

Perry acts as if it’s no big deal but she can see how much Tobin really means it and just hugs her again. Finally able to wrap her sister up in a hug that she has missed the last few months.

“Well Tobs, we have wine and beer. What would you like to start with to celebrate you being back to where you belong finally?” Ashlyn says breaking the moment Tobin was having with her sister.

“A beer dude, of course.” Tobin says as she breaks away from her hug from Perry and grabs the beer from Ashlyn. “I’m starving and something smells delicious!”

“Well, luckily Perry and I have been cooking all afternoon and dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes.” Lauren laughs out, expecting that the first thing Tobin would say was that she was hungry.

“C’mon, let’s go watch the game while they drink their wine and finish cooking dinner.” Ashlyn yells out as she walks to the living room with Kelley.

Tobin agrees and follows and them out. She sits out on the couch and is instantly engulfed into the soccer game on, watching how quick the footwork of the Barcelona players are. She doesn’t even pay attention to Ashlyn’s and Kelley’s conversation until Kelley throws a pillow at her. Tobin looks up puzzled and confusedly asks “Uh hey, what was that for Kel?”

“You gave a little girl your PDX snapback? Alex is going to be so mad at you!” Kelley have says and half shouts as Ashlyn is laughing at how amped up Kelley is about this.

“Ha, well she wanted to make her best friend jealous and I thought why not, it made her day. Plus, she was like the coolest 13 year old ever. That reminds me, I have to post a post about her on Instagram.” Tobin laughs out as she begins to upload her photo on Instagram.

“OMG!!! You DO want baby horse to kill you!” Kelley now shouts out, not holding anything back as Ashlyn is shaking from laughing so hard. This caught the attention of Perry and Lauren however, and they hurry out puzzled about what all the shouting was about.

“Just look at this!” Kelley demands as she shoves her phone into Lauren’s hand.

“ _One of the best interactions I have had at JFK. Met the coolest 13 year old ever. Definitely was a great way to be welcomed back into the States. Looks like I may have a new best friend whose favorite number is 13 and loves my snapback. Again, thanks @haleys_comet13 for the great pictures and your support. #MakingOurBestFriendsJealous #Coolest13outthere_  “

Lauren reads the caption of the post out loud and then laughs. Shaking her head she just simply laughs out “Wow Tobs, Alex may be a little jealous at that one. Kel, would you calm down please. You are going to give Ash a heart attack because she keeps laughing at you, and you would have to explain to Krieger why her girlfriend is rushed to the hospital!”

Spitting out her drink, Ashlyn was fully crying with laughter now because of the look of horror on Kelley’s face. “Yeah, no I don’t want to deal with the wrath of Kriegs. I am calm now, don’t worry.” Kelley sheepishly says as she gives Tobin a look of you are going to probably die from the hands of Alex Morgan when you see her next.

Thinking of Alex, Tobin looks at her phone surprised that she hasn’t heard from the striker yet. She hasn’t talked to her since yesterday night and that was only for a few minutes because Alex had to go to a meeting with her manager. Lauren notices and gives Tobin a sympathetic smile until Perry speaks up. “Hey Tobin, why don’t you put your bags in your designated room and then come on out and we will have dinner in a few.”

Tobin just nods as she walks to pick up her bags and heads down the hall to Perry’s guest room, which ultimately has turned into Tobin’s room when she is in New York to visit. Tobin stops at the closed door and pulls out her phone to call Alex just to hear her best friend’s voice for a few seconds. The phone rings 4 times before it heads to voicemail and Tobin hangs up, a little sad that she hasn’t heard from her best friend.

Tobin finally opens the door and is shocked to see what is in the room waiting for her...


	3. The Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin walks into her room to see the best gift that could possibly be left for her... Well the second best gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of the chapters at once, I have just been thinking of so many ways that I want this story to go so I needed to type them out while they keep popping into my head. Again, thank you all for your support and I hope you are liking this story. I'm just want to write something others can connect with if they have a best friend that they care for and love too. This just happens that Tobin is in love with her best friend.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the support and it means a lot to me; especially because this is my first time writing like this. As always, keep the comments coming and let me know what all you would to see this story have or what next you would possibly want me to put in it. ENJOY!!!

What in the world…

Tobin walks into her room and sees pictures and lights decorating the room. A little shocked, Tobin ignores the note on the bed and just starts investigating each of the pictures that are hung up from strands of line throughout the room. Each picture is a different moment of her life from the start of her time with the USWNT Senior team, to when she played over in France, to when she plays with the Portland Thorns. Pictures of her with her with her best friends. Between her spraying water on poor little Morgan Brian, to Rapinoe and her trying to learn and speak French, to her doing her pregame hop with her fellow New Kids onto the pitch. Tobin couldn’t help but smile at each of the moments captured and strung around the room for her to see. She sees pictures of her in onesies with Kelley and Alex, and her jumping into the arms of Cheney. She was a little too occupied with all of the pictures to notice that Perry was in the doorway watching her.

“Welcome Home Tobin!” Perry finally said with the biggest smile on her face.

“Per, did you do all of this?” Tobin gasped out amazed. Per just shook her head no so Tobin asked again, “Those three did this?”

Again, Perry shook her head no and now Tobin was definitely confused. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again asking “Okay, then who did this because this is just amazing!”

Smiling, Per finally spoke, “Alex did this. Ever since you left, she’s been up visiting New York for some Nike shoots and to visit her sister. She has made sure to come and stop by a few times each visit to go to lunch or dinner with me. She has missed her best friend so much!”

Tobin, who is just beaming now, can’t believe that Alex would do all this for her. She doesn’t speak just yet because she is still at a loss for words, so Perry continues on. “She’s even stayed here a few times because she didn’t want to bother Jeri and her boyfriend. Probably about a week or so after you left she started putting a few pictures up for you to come home to. She thought that you may like being welcomed home by all of your friends and family, and since we realistically can’t bring everyone here, she thought she would bring them here through the pictures. You truly are loved by so many people Tobin.”

After a few more minutes of silence, Tobin walks over and gives Perry a big hug because she is truly thankful for everyone in her life. “I love you and I love them. I love Alex, gosh thank you for welcoming me back with these amazing surprises.”

“You’re welcome Tobin! Oh, make sure you open your note that’s on the bed too.” Perry laughs out as Tobin instantly turned to her bed to see a note in big handwriting knowing the striker wrote her a note.

Tobin walked closer and realized that the note was on top of a sweatshirt. She picked it up to realize that it was Alex’s favorite Cal Berkeley one. She smiled and just pulled it close to her, inhaling the scent of Alex’s perfume. Perry just laughed and started to walk away before she shouted out “Glad you are so happy to have the sweater Tobin, because she stole your UNC one before she left.”

“She whhhaaaatttt???” Tobin shouts as she realizes what Perry had just said. She tried to act mad, but she just couldn’t get the stupid smile off of her face as she heard Perry laughing down the hallway. She then decides to sit down and read the note that Alex left for her.

“ _Toby,_

_Seriously, you had to leave for 3 whole months to France? You couldn’t have gone to like Jersey or LA for 3 months where I could visit you each month? Well, as you can see I have missed you more than you could possibly know. It’s weird not walking into the apartment in Portland and not seeing you there. The squirrel has been moody without you too and Ashlyn has been complaining nonstop of not having her “surfer bro” with her to surf. I came back to visit Jeri for a weekend and decided to come see Perry and instantly felt drawn to walk into this room hoping you’d be in here reading a surfer magazine or juggling a soccer ball. Then I saw how empty it was and it made me miss you even more. So, I had the brilliant idea to create a little picture walkway for you to walk into because that way I could see parts of you when I came to visit Per over these months where you are not here. I can’t wait to see you and I am glad you are reading this because that means you are actually home and I’ll be seeing you soon. Well call me after you read this because I can’t wait to hear your voice best friend!!_

_Love Alex,_

_P.S. Thanks for your UNC sweatshirt :) …. And shirt and shorts. You’re the best Toby!!_ ”

Tobin read the whole thing with the biggest smile on her face until the last sentence. She stole more clothes Tobin thought and just shook her head at her best friend. She walked to grab her phone from her desk in the room when she looked up to see 3 pictures that she hadn’t noticed yet.

One was the moment where Tobin was being helped up by Alex after she assisted the striker in a great goal in the Olympics in 2012 against France. Another picture was of Alex, Cheney and Tobin huddled around their former coach Pia, as Pia has her hands up to her face while the others have tears in their eyes watching the screen for Pia’s last game slideshow. And then last one, was a little collection of 3 memorable pictures all grouped together. On the left was Alex picking Tobin up and embracing her in a big hug after they had just won the 2012 Olympics. The one in the middle was of Tobin embracing Alex from behind and squeezing her in a big hug after they had just won the 2013 NWSL Championship for the Portland Thorns. The one on the right was the most recent one, with it just being captured 4 months ago. It was of Alex and Tobin wrapped up in the American Flag after they had just defeated Japan for the 2015 World Cup.

Smiling at all the memories, Tobin just couldn’t grasp about how much they have been there for each other to achieve these unbelievable goals.

Tobin excitedly dialed Alex’s number again excited to talk to her best friend. Again however, the phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail. Tobin, a little bummed, hung up and decided to walk to the kitchen table where she heard Perry yell that dinner was finally ready when she was calling Alex.

Tobin walked out of her room looking down at her phone contemplating on calling the striker again when she finally reached the table and saw that there was an extra plate set up for someone. Tobin looked up puzzled about it until Lauren spoke up. “We have one more coming Tobin, she’s just running a few minutes late.”

Not thinking much, Tobin spoke “Ahh it’s Krieger probably. Always running late to put on that damn mascara for Ash.” Everyone, including Ashlyn, just laughed at Tobin’s remark until they heard the doorbell ring.

“Tobin, go let Alex in please.” Ashlyn laughed out as she was about to take a drink of her beer.

“What? It’s your girlfriend, you should go let her in dude.” Tobin stated because she just finally sat down.

“Uh hello, foods here on the table and I have to hurry and scoop up the best chicken pieces before the squirrel steals them all.” Ashlyn expresses as she and Kelley are already fighting over the chicken. “Alex would understand!”

Rolling her eyes, Tobin sighs “Fine.” And gets up to go open the door.

She opens the door, “Hey Al….whaaaattt?” Tobin stops mid-sentence when she sees who’s at her door right now.

With the biggest smile on her face, there’s the familiar girl staring at her with the blue eyes Tobin can never not stare into. “Hey Tobs. Welcome home!” The striker rasps out. The familiar rasp sending chills through Tobin’s body as Alex steps forward and wraps her best friend into a big hug...


	4. Somebody's Got Some Explaining To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finally sees the person she wants to see. The person who she can't get out of her mind. Can she let the feelings that have been in her head the last few months go, or will she finally tell her best friend the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys!! Thank you so much for you nice comments and I am glad you are enjoying this story. i am having a blast writing it, obviously by all the recent updates. Again, this is completely fictional and I am making up all of the time tables and dates. 
> 
> Definitely keep the comments coming. I really love hearing from you and if there is anything you want to have in the story, just let me know. I may be able to slip it in and incorporate it.
> 
> Well as always, ENJOY!!!

OMG Alex is here… Your best friend is here… She’s really here. Is this a dream? This has to be a dream because there is no way Alex is really here… Oh gosh Heath, get your self together and speak to the girl...

All of these thoughts are just flooding Tobin’s mind as she is hugging Alex.  After a few long seconds of being embraced in each other’s arms, Tobin finally pulled back a little and spoke to Alex. “Lex, what the… How are you here? I thought you were back in California with your family for Thanksgiving!”

“Well, it’s nice to see you Tobs.” Alex chuckled out. “My family is having Thanksgiving at Jeri’s apartment this year and also Perry invited me to have one with you guys too. What better way to spend a day to be thankful than with both of my families.”

Smiling her megawatt smile, Tobin then pulls Alex into another big hug before they heard Kelley yell out, “Hey dumb and dumber, can you two please stop being so best friend lovey dovey and get in here so we can eat dinner? I’M STAARRVVIINNNGGG!!!”

They both pulled apart to give Kelley a glare and all Kelley did was smile and blew them both a kiss. They finally headed over to the table where the other girls have started to plate their dishes. Tobin took a seat at the head of the table with Lauren on her left and Ash on her right. Next to Ash was of course the feisty squirrel and on the other side of Lauren was Perry. That left the other end of the table for the one and only Alex. Tobin didn’t mind because that meant she could just look up and connect eyes with her best friend.

The dinner table was anything but quiet with these girls as they just continued to tell each other how their lives have been since they last saw each other at the last victory tour games a month back. Tobin was just listening intently because unlike everyone else, she wasn’t there at the games since she was in France.

Tobin just sat back listening to Cheney and Perry talk about their favorite wines and how they were going to plan a trip for everyone to go on a wine tasting tour, and then she heard Ash and Kelley arguing over who gets the last bread roll because Ash grabbed it first but Kelley totally saw it first. Tobin laughing and just shakes her head because she definitely has missed this with her friends and sister.

Tobin then felt a pair of blue eyes looking at her, so she turned to see Alex just staring at her with a satisfied grin on her face. Tobin connected her eyes with those big blue ones and just mouthed “Hi” to Alex, with Alex mouthing “Hi” right back.

Tobin then stood up to make a toast, “Guys, thank you so much for this. I have missed every single one of you so much when I was gone. Being back with you four and then you Per, is just unbelievable. I am truly lucky to have you all in my life and I can’t believe you all are here. Thank you for being the absolute best. I love you all more than anything!”

“Aww look at Toby being all sweet!” Kelley exclaimed.

They all just laughed and cheers and they were stuffed from dinner and full of wine and beer. They just hung around the dinner table for a little bit until they realized that it was getting late and Kelley, Lauren and Ash were going to a Broadway show. They get up to say their goodbyes and tell Tobin how happy they are to have her home.

“Do you want to come Tobs? You can be my date.” Lauren asked and smiled because Kelley and Ash groaned that it meant they were each other’s dates.

“No it’s okay Cheney, I am tired from the day and just want to stay in tonight. You guys have some fun.” Tobin said as she gave Cheney another hug goodbye.

The three girls left after one more round of hugs and told Tobin that they will see her tomorrow for lunch. Perry went to go put away the extra food they had left over as Tobin and Alex were in the living room watching the highlights of the soccer game just talking.

“Need any help in there Per?” Tobin shouted towards the kitchen.

“No I got it covered, thanks though.” Perry calmly shouted back through the kitchen door.

“Want to watch a movie or something Lex? Unless you have to go see Jeri or Allie or something.” Tobin said, hoping that Alex would want to stay.

“Oh Tobin, you think that I came here just for dinner and would leave my best friend on her first night back? Really? Haha I already brought some movies for us to watch.” Alex laughed and assured Tobin that she was there to be with her.

“Per, movie night tonight okay with you?” Tobin asked as Perry walked through the door.

“Actually, I am going to an art show with Taylor and Chris. Then we are going to the after show get together, so I’ll probably just stay with them tonight. I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon in time for lunch though.” Perry told her sister as she walked by to her room so she could change for the event.

“Well, guess it’s just you and I tonight baby horse.” Tobin smiled as she looked at Alex.

“Perfect, I am definitely okay with that. I missed my best friend.” Alex admitted as she was busy looking through her phone. Then all of a sudden she let out a gasp as her mouth dropped.

“You have a NEW BEST FRIEND TOBIN HEATH??!!” Alex half shouted as she looked up to see the midfielder freeze from the surprising outburst.

“Oh, hah yeah about that. Before you get mad, she was this really cute little girl who was so excited to see me and told me that she wanted to make her best friend jealous. So we took a few pictures and I couldn’t but take a couple pictures with her on my phone to post. We agreed to make our best friends jealous.” Tobin quickly tried to explain to Alex before Alex killed her for saying she had a new best friend.

At that moment Perry walked out laughing at Tobin’s explanation and decided to try to change the topic, “Alright you two, I am getting ready to head out. You guys have some fun and try not to kill each other or break anything in the apartment please.”

Tobin quickly jumped up and walked her sister out the door as Alex was yelling bye to Perry and to have some fun. Tobin and Perry approached the door as Perry pulled Tobin into another big hug, this time lasting longer than the previous ones and whispered in her ear, “I love you so much Tobin. I am so glad you are back and I just want you to be happy. Follow your heart and have a great time. Enjoy your time with your best friend. She loves you more than you know it.”

Perry then pulled away and gave Tobin a simple smile. Tobin couldn’t help but smile back knowing that Perry wants Tobin to be happy and to tell Alex her true feelings because Tobin confessed them all to her the night before she left for France. Perry was so understanding and was just there to listen and give some advice in moments when Tobin needed them most.

Before Tobin could say anything she heard Alex’s voice, “TOBIN HEATH… You GAVE her your PDX!! Your favorite hat… MY favorite hat? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

“Oh gosh, good luck with that. If you are not alive when I come back tomorrow, just know I loved you and you’ll be missed.” Perry laughed as she hurried out the door before she got into the middle of this situation. And just like that, Perry was gone and it was just Tobin there at the door not wanting to turn around to face the wrath of Alex.

Tobin took a deep breath and turned around to face a now standing Alex with her hands on her hips, and her lips pursed together.

“Okay Lex, it’s not that big of a deal. She was seriously the coolest little girl ever and so sweet. I knew that me giving her my hat would make her whole day and it made mine too. To be able to see that smile on her face was amazing.” Tobin pleaded her story to a stern looking Alex hoping that she would soften up a little.

Alex couldn’t help but feel warm about how Tobin was pleading her story about the little girl and decided it was okay under a few circumstances.

“Okay, well you are lucky that I love you because I am still mad at you, but that was very sweet. But let’s clear up some things. She better not be your new best friend, she better appreciate and enjoy that hat because I loved it on you and stealing it from you. I am glad she was happy and you made her day, but then again not cool Toby.” Alex mumbled out. She was about to turn around to sit down but then she had to say one more thing, “Oh, and she BETTER NOT be your favorite 13 Tobin Heath!”

With that, Tobin smiled and blew her a kiss before she stated “You know you’ll always be my favorite 13 Alex. You’re my best friend and nothing will ever change that or put that into jeopardy.” After Tobin said that, she felt a twinge in her heart about the double meaning she was insinuating.

“Promise?” Alex rasped out with pleading eyes as she looked at Tobin.

“I promise!” Tobin simply replied.

Alex then got the biggest smile on her face and then spoke again as she got up and headed to the kitchen with her phone in her hand, “Okay Tobs, you put in the movie, Pitch Perfect obviously! And I’ll go make the popcorn and take care of something really quick.”

Tobin did as she was told as she looked through the movies that Alex brought with her. She found Pitch Perfect and put it in the DVD player when she heard her phone ring with a notification. She got back up to the couch, grabbed her phone and opened the Instagram notification to see what was said.

“Seriously?” Tobin said with a smile as Alex walked through the door of the kitchen.

The striker looked up and just gave her a smirk before saying, “Hey, it had to be said for everyone to know.”

Tobin just laughed as she looked down again at her phone to read a comment that Alex posted on Tobin’s Instagram picture. She reread it again with a big smile on her face.

“ _Haha yeah you may have made me a little jealous, but guess who gets to spend the next week with her BEST FRIEND. That’s right, I DO. Take care of that snapback @haleys_comet13 because it definitely was worn by one of the coolest middies ever. #Mybestfriendishome #I’llalwaysbeherfavorite13_ ”

She just laughed and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting in Alex’s lap. She was happy to be back at home with her friends and family. She was happy to be here watching a movie with her best friend. Yeah, just her best friend...


	5. It's Not About The Money...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex finally have some alone time and Tobin is deciding that it could be time to tell Alex how she feels. How will Alex take it? Will she lover her back? Will she say she doesn't feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, I am loving writing this for you all. I love that you all enjoy it too. It makes me want to continue writing it and building off of it. But now I am at a crossroad, because I could take this story a few ways. It is set 2 days before Thanksgiving, so I was wanting to know if you all wanted me to do the story and include Thanksgiving with everyone, or should I just skip ahead to the following week when they head off to their camp preparing for their next games and qualifier? I am not sure when the next update will be until I know what story line you guys want me to go with. So let me know and I will write a new update immediately. 
> 
> Please keep the comments going and let me know what you think. Again, thank you so much and as always, ENJOY!!!!

There they sat watching Pitch Perfect on the couch together. Of course there are two couches with a big chair, but they insist on laying on the same one because they had to share the popcorn. Tobin’s leaning back as Alex is leaning on her reciting all of the songs along with the movie. Tobin couldn’t help but watch Alex instead of the movie because she was just so infatuated by the striker.

Alex felt Tobin’s eyes on her as she was singing, so she turned to face Tobin and asked, “What? Why are you staring at me Tobs?”

Tobin just smiled because she was just so happy to be here with Alex. “I’m just… I missed you so much Alex and I just can’t believe you are here with me right now.” Tobin finally said.

“Aww Toby, I missed you more than words can explain. No more leaving for months to another country unless I get to go!” Alex playfully demanded.

Tobin just chuckled as her face gave the biggest smile possible when she saw Alex’s smile grow at her laugh and then she realized this was it. With Perry’s words playing back in her head, she knew this was the moment to tell Alex that she was in love with her.

“Al… Alex… I have something I need to say to you.” Tobin finally said. Alex just turned around completely with her attention on Tobin waiting for her to continue. Tobin took Alex’s hands into her own and took a big deep breath before she began.

“Okay I just have to tell you because I have been holding this in for so long. Please just let me say what I have to say and then you can talk after, I just need to tell you and get this all off my chest.” Alex just nodded as she waited for Tobin to continue. “Alex, I love you. And I know you already know that, but I love you more than what you think. Alex, I love you more than a best friend, more than I have loved anyone before. For a while now I didn’t know what I was feeling because you are my best friend and I knew I loved you. But there’s something different, and I couldn’t wrap my head around to what it was. Then after we were at camp and were watching Grown Ups 2 with the gals, something sparked in me. We were cuddled up on the bed together like always, and as everyone else was so focused on the comedy, I was focused on you. You intertwined our fingers together and snuggled your head into my chest and I felt how relaxed you were. I then kissed your head and I instantly felt a spark. Can you believe that? A spark just by kissing the top of your head. It sounds dumb, but it’s so true and ever since then, I knew that I was in love with you Alex Morgan. I am sorry I am rambling I just want you to know what’s all in my head. But then I talked to Perry about what I was feeling and she was so great with listening and just basically let me realize that I was wanting more than to be your friend.”

Tobin had to stop for a moment to take a breath before she finished this last part. “Alex, you are my absolute best friend and we will always be best friends, but I want more than that. I am so truly and deeply in love with you Alex Morgan that my head won’t stop spinning. If you don’t feel the same way I completely understand and will drop it, but I just needed to tell you the truth. So, what do you think Lex…?”

Tobin looked up from her and Alex’s hands to see Alex with a different look on her face. She wasn’t really sure what Alex was thinking and after a few seconds, Alex smiled and opened her mouth to say something. “Tobs…”

**It’s not about the money…. Money… money…**

Tobin then woke up after she felt Alex snuggle closer into her. She heard the movie still on and realized that they fell asleep as the final song of pitch perfect was on. Funny because the last performance was her favorite part of the movie so her waking up to it was ironic.

She decided to get up and go get a quick drink of water as she realized that it was all just a dream. Just when Alex was about to tell her how she felt, she woke up. She groaned at the fact that she wanted to know what her dream would have had Alex said. She then looked at the clock and it read 2:24 am and that she should probably go get Alex and head to bed.

She quickly went the couch where Alex was sleeping and gently spoke as she was trying to shake her awake, “Lex, hey Lex come on. Let’s head to the bedroom and go to bed.”

Alex didn’t want to move and gently whispered, “Carry me please Toby.”

Alex, not even opening up her eyes as she said it made Tobin’s heart melt, so the midfielder just scooped Alex up with ease headed to her bedroom. Alex instinctively just wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck as she snuggled her head closer into Tobin’s body until Tobin was at the bed placing Alex gently in it. Tobin quickly changed into some soccer shorts and a sweatshirt as she turned on her music to play while they sleep. She just smiled as the first song to come on was _Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud_ because it was Alex’s favorite song. Tobin turned off the light and then got into bed, and within a matter of seconds Alex had her arms wrapped around Tobin’s waist and just cuddled into her.

Tobin couldn’t help but smile because she was so happy to be there with her best friend. Nothing in the world could change her mind of where she wanted to be. She just couldn’t help but think what her dream would have ended like if she didn’t wake up. Would Alex tell her she loved her? Would she be embarrassed because she didn’t feel the same way? After about 20 minutes of thinking what if, Tobin finally drifted off asleep cuddled up to her best friend with the song _Stay With Me by Sam Smith_ playing. At the end of the day, Alex was just her best friend…


	6. The Day Before Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finally gets her alone time with Alex, but will she muster up the courage to tell Alex her true feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh!! Thank you all for the comments. They really do mean the world to me. I think I have finally found the direction and way I want this story to go. I am sorry if this story isn't progressing as fast as some of you may like but I just want to build up the story and not rush into anything too fast. It will be worth it very soon I promise. This is a really, really long chapter but there was just so much that I wanted to get in it. I think you all will like the way this chapter ends...
> 
> Please keep the comments going and let me know what you think. I am not too sure when I will update this story next but I hope you all enjoy it for now. Again, thank you for your continued support. This is my first ever written work so I am so happy you enjoy it. Well let me know what you all think and as always, ENJOY friends!!

**Can I lay by your side?**  
**Next to you, yoooouuuuu**  
**And make sure you're alright**  
**I'll take care of you**  
**I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight…**

Tobin slowly started to wake up from the sunlight that was poking through her window. She kept her eyes closed and heard the song that was playing on her radio. Really… she thought, Sam Smith Lay Me Down is playing. Honestly, all of these signs she keeps coming across are really starting to get annoying, Tobin thought. She laughed at herself when she realized that she was having a full on conversation in her head half asleep. She rolled over to what she thought would be a sleeping Alex Morgan, but instead there was just an empty space. She instantly woke up and thought that Alex being there last night was just a dream.

Tobin laid in bed for a little bit longer until she was thirsty and decided to get up and head to the kitchen for some water. She made sure to grab her phone and with her eyes half open, she made her way down the hall.

She heard a noise in the kitchen and instantly smiled because it must be Alex in there cooking breakfast. Being with Alex last night wasn’t a dream, she really was with her best friend she thought. As Tobin walked through the door she saw who was making all the noise.

“Well looookkkk who decided to finally get out of bed!” A smiling Lauren said as Perry was pouring her poor, sleepy sister a glass of juice.

“What? I just came from another country, and it’s not that late. It’s only…” Tobin quickly glanced down at her phone to see what time it really was, “3:45pm… Whoa. Why didn’t anybody wake me up? Wait, weren’t we all supposed to go to lunch together?” A shocked Tobin gasps out as she can’t believe that she slept in so late.

“It’s okay Tobs, everyone knew that you would probably need some sleep and wouldn’t be awake or up to lunch, so Alex texted everyone and told them to change it to dinner plans instead.” Lauren reassuringly tells Tobin because she can see how sad Tobin was that she made everyone miss a lunch together. “Plus, now Ali is here and we finally have the whole crew that we were expecting.

“Alex…” Tobin whispers.

“What was that Tobs?” Perry asks, as she was occupied making her sister a sandwich.

“Oh… nothing. Yeah, Kriegs is here. The crew is all back together. Hey, where is Alex by the way?” Tobin asks curiously and then, feeling embarrassed, she asks another question. “And the others, you know... Where are they all at?"

Lauren, not skipping a beat, with a big grin answers, “Well, Kel, Ash and Ali are all walking around New York City for new outfits for dinner tonight. Which, by the way is at 6:30, and well, baby horse” Lauren pauses to look at Tobin as she instantly smiles at the nickname of her best friend, “Well she’s out at a meeting with her manager and with Jeri picking up her family at the airport.”

“Oh, so no Alex tonight? That’s alright, I’ll see her again soon.” Tobin tries to casually play off even though she is bummed thinking she won’t be seeing her best friend tonight at dinner.

“Oh no Alex is coming Tobs, she’s going to be heading over to the restaurant with the other 3.” Perry assures Tobin.

Tobin’s phone goes off from a notification and she decided to look down to realize that she has 8,000 notifications from Instagram and 7 text messages and 3 missed calls. Tobin first inspects what the notifications could be from, and when she opens it up, she couldn’t help but smile.

“So, you finally see what picture everyone in the world has tagged you in huh?” Lauren asks with a big smirk on her face.

Tobin, still occupied with looking at the picture, didn’t hear Lauren’s question until she was then sprayed with a few sprinkles of water from her fellow New Kid.

“Hey… what was that for Cheney?” Tobin asks puzzled.

“I said, so you finally see what picture you were tagged in to make the whole world go crazy?” Lauren repeats herself as she laughs at Tobin’s reaction to the water.

“What picture are you tagged in Tobs?” Perry asks curious, even though Tobin has a suspicion that she already was probably shown by Lauren.

Tobin just shows the picture to her sister and Perry just laughs and says “Well, I guess Alex wins in the best friend battle with that little girl I like her caption too.”

Tobin just laughs and then realizes that she didn’t even realize there was a caption to the post because she was so focused on the fact that Alex posted a selfie of herself out at the airport waiting for her family dressed in one of Tobin’s snapbacks and her favorite UNC sweatshirt with some leggings and Ugg boots.

Tobin laughed as she read what Alex had put for the caption of her picture.

“ _Waiting for the parents to finally get here. Somebody may have given away my favorite snapback, but this one is pretty great too. Thanks @tobin_heath for the comfy and warm sweatshirt. It’s nowhere as great as CAL BERKELEY’S, but this UNC definitely brings out the blue in my eyes. #ThisIsWhatHappensWhenMyBestFriendIsBackInTown #HerClothesAreMine #TheyLookBetterOnMeAnyways_ ”

After Tobin finally gets over that fact that Alex posted such a thing, she looks through her phone to see that she missed 2 calls from Kelley and then one from her mom. Then she decides to check out her text messages before she calls anyone back. She sees that Perry texted her to tell her that mom tried to call her but Perry told her that she was probably sleeping and that they would see her tomorrow for Thanksgiving. Next, Tobin sees that she had 3 text messages from Kelley asking if she was awake yet. She laughed as she saw that Ashlyn had sent her a text that was supposed to go to Lauren and then she sent her another one apologizing for the previous text.  
Finally, Tobin saw a text from Alex and she had butterflies just seeing the name. She decided to open it and read what she said.

 ** _Lex <3 :_** **Hey sleepy head, I know you’re probably still sleeping and it took everything out of me to not wake you up because I have already had to wait 3 months to be with you and I didn’t want to have to wait any longer just for you to sleep. Lol but I decided to be nice. I had a meeting with Mike and then Jer and I are heading to the airport to pick up my parents. I’ll be seeing you tonight for dinner though since we had to skip lunch because of somebody… haha but I’ll see you later. I love you best friend and I am so happy you are home.**

Tobin laughed as she read the text a few times before deciding what to text back.

 ** _Tobin:_** **Well thank you baby horse for letting me sleep. You’ve waited 3 months, I don’t think another few hours would kill you. But sounds great and tell Jeri and your parents that I say hi and can’t wait to see them. I’ll see you tonight then. Oh btw, you look great in that North Carolina Blue. And apparently everyone from Instagram agrees lol**

Tobin sent the text and finally looked up at the eyes of Perry and Lauren staring at her. “What?” She asks.

“Nothing.” They both say at the same time and then gave each other a look. Tobin confused as to what just happened just goes back to eating her sandwich.

“Okay Tobs, when you are finished you need to go get ready. It’s already 4:13 and we need to leave here by 5:50 to make it on time for our reservations for dinner.” Lauren expresses as she puts her plate in the sink. Tobin just nods as she takes another bite of her sandwich, enjoying each bite.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“TOBIN!!! LET’S GO!!” Lauren yells from the living room as she waits there with Perry for Tobin so they can get in their taxi to leave.

Tobin finally walks out and just flashes her megawatt smile as she opens the door for Lauren and her sister.

“Well, you look great Tobs.” Perry compliments her.

“Thanks Per, you look amazing as always. And dang Cheney, don’t forget, you’re married. You are not allowed to dress that hot and not expect to have all the guys hitting on you.” Tobin smoothly says as Lauren and Perry just laugh at the cheeky girl.

They finally arrive to the restaurant where the other four girls are there looking at the menus.

“Finally you guys get here. I was so hungry I was about to take a bite of Ashlyn and her chicken legs she’s got on her.” Kelley stated to prove a point of how hungry she was.

The whole table busted up laughing as Ali almost choked on her glass of wine she just took a sip of, while Ashlyn just gave Kelley a glare and mouthed “You’re dead Squirrel!”

The three girls made their ways around the table as Tobin embraced Ali in a hug as Ali tried to speak over the argument between Ashlyn and Kelley that just erupted. “Hey Tobs, gosh it’s so good to finally see you back home. Definitely have been missed by everyone, especially your baby horse over there.”

Tobin smiled as she pulled away from Ali and went to go take a seat between Alex and Lauren.

The dinner progressed great with lots of wine and laughter from the seven girls as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Ali was telling a story of how it Ashlyn and Kelley had walked into a glass door on their adventure through the city today; laughing at every other word as she remembers how they slammed into the glass door rubbing their heads and dropping their coffees.

“Well, why the hell would you have a big ass store like that and not have more than a sliding glass door! Plus, why in the hell would you make a glass door so clear like that anyways?” Ashlyn tries to defend herself from the embarrassing moment, but gave up when everyone at the table was crying from laughing so hard.

After a few moments, Kelley finally speaks up again and asks the questions that resulted in her getting looks from every single person at the table besides Tobin. “So Alex, how was your date last week with Carson? Was it as great as I imagined because that boy is hot as hell?!”

Tobin instantly looked up at Alex to see her look at Kelley with a look of ‘really Kelley, are you kidding me’?

“It was alright. He was a sweetheart and all but I don’t think there was a spark there or anything would progress.” Alex shrugged while not making eye contact or even looking towards Tobin.

“Aww come on baby horse, you haven’t dated anyone in over a year since you and Servando broke up. You need to find yourself a good guy. You’re Alex Morgan, the face and sweetheart of the US Women’s Soccer team. All of the guys would die for a chance to be with y… Ouch!!” Kelley growls out and starts to rub her shin.

She then looks at Lauren as if to ask what her getting kicked in the shin was for. Lauren didn’t even say anything but just gave her a stern look and tried to change the subject quick.

“Okay guys, so tomorrow’s the big day. Everyone needs to be at Perry’s by 11am tomorrow so we can get all of the festivities started and cook.” Lauren states and everyone nods and agrees that they will be there.

They pay the bill and get ready to leave. Lauren heads back to the hotel with Kelley, Ash and Ali in one taxi cab as Perry, Alex and Tobin head to Perry’s apartment in another. They finally get back to the apartment when just before Tobin is about to walk to the door, Alex stops her.

“Hey, what’s up Alex?” Tobin asks curiously.

“Do you want to take a walk with me really quick? I just want to get some fresh air really quick before we head inside.” Alex rasps out.  
Tobin nods as she yells out to Perry that they’ll be up in a few minutes. They then start to walk down the street towards a park as Alex has her arms wrapped through Tobin’s. They walk in a comfortable silence for a 5 minutes before Alex decides to speak.

“Tobs… I am really so happy you are home. It has not been the same without you here. I’ve missed my best friend more than anything.” Alex quietly says as her head is on Tobin’s shoulder.

“I know what you mean Alex, I’ve missed you too. More than you will ever know.” Tobin admits as she wishes she could just tell Alex just how much she missed her.

They decide to head up to the apartment door because it was now getting cold out and it was already late. They knew they had an early day tomorrow so they should probably call it a night and get some rest. They walk up to the outside of the apartment door before Alex speaks up again.

“Well Tobs, I should probably say goodnight and head back to Jeri’s to see my family before we head here tomorrow.” Alex says as she looks down at her heels she was wearing.

“Oh, yeah that’s probably a good idea. Thank you for spending dinner with us, it wouldn’t have been the same without you there. I love you Alex, more than you will ever know.” Tobin finally confesses.

“Of course Tobs. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else then with you guys at dinner tonight. I love you too.” Alex says as she pulls Tobin in for a hug and kisses her cheek.

Tobin kept thinking of what Perry had said to her before and back to her dream the night before that she decided now could possibly be the time to do it. She held onto Alex tight and then whispers in her ear, “Alex, I really do love you. You mean the world to me. Thank you for just being the amazing you.”

Then Tobin kisses behind Alex’s ear.

That’s all Tobin was able to get out of herself and admit. She just doesn’t want to ruin anything with their friendship and decides that maybe it’s just best that they stay friends, and friends only. Tobin pulls away and says goodnight before she watches Alex walk into the taxi and Tobin heads inside.

She doesn’t go anywhere but leans against the front door inside the house knowing that that was her chance to tell Alex and she wasted it. Too many mixed feelings are running through her head that she can’t think clearly. A knock on the door pulls her out from her thoughts as she opens the door.

Standing there is the blue eyed beauty that she loves so much. Alex is just looking down at the ground and doesn’t say a word.

“Alex… what’s wro…” Tobin starts to ask until she feels the forward's lips against hers. A soft and tender kiss between the two mesmerizes the tanned girl.

When they finally pull apart and Tobin opens her eyes she sees Alex smiling and walks in past her.

She turns and holds her hand out for Tobin to grab and says five simple words, “Let’s go to bed Tobs...."


	7. Let's Go To Bed Tobs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I decided to stop playing with all of your hearts and thought it was time to give you all what you've been waiting for. This is all fluff, but it was time to make this happen. I am not too sure if I really like the way this chapter came out, but I tried to make it as heartfelt as I could for this situation. I hope you enjoy and like it. 
> 
> I am not too sure how much more I will update with this or when I will even update because things are getting pretty busy for me. Please keep the comments going and let me know what all you guys think please. Thank you again so much for your support and as always, ENJOY!!

“Let’s go to bed Tobs….”

Those five words Tobin repeated over and over in her head as she took Alex’s hand and followed to her bedroom. As Tobin entered the room, shoe let go of Alex’s hand and turned to close the door. When she turned around again, she saw Alex looking at the pictures she put up over Tobin’s desk of the ones of them winning their championships. Tobin walked over to Alex and looked at them with her.

“Three of the best moments of my life.” Alex rasped out, “All with you right there by my side. Right there to enjoy each of these moments with and to get my victory hug.”

Tobin smiled thinking back to each of these moments before she finally said, “No one I would want to spend those moments with more than you Alex.”

The striker just smiled, not looking at Tobin because she was blushing too much. “Tobin, thank you for being the bestest best friend I could possibly ever ask for. You have been there for me through the injuries and heart breaks and there’s no one that I trust more than you.” Alex finally admitted as she turned to look at Tobin.

Tobin smiled and then realized that now was the time to tell Alex. It was time to put it all out there in the open. She took a deep breath and began, “Alex… I don’t know where to start, but you need to know. I love you so much and I…”

The striker took Tobin’s face in her hands and leaned in to connect their lips before Tobin pulled away. “Wait Lex, I need to tell you something.” Tobin breathed out.

“Tobs?” Alex gently rasped.

“Yeah Lex?” Tobin answered gently.

“Just kiss me…” Alex whispered. “Please..”

After the forward’s gently request, the two connected their lips again gently. Very gentle and cautious, Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her closer to her. The forward instantly wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck as they passionately kissed.

They finally pulled apart and just looked deep in each other’s eyes until Tobin spoke up, “Let’s get changed and head to bed Lex.”

The forward just nodded and went to change into some of Tobin’s clothes as Tobin set up her music to play when they went to bed. Tobin got into bed first and just smiled at the memory of Alex’s lips on hers. Alex finally came back into the room and laid in bed with Tobin.

After a few seconds Alex spoke, “Tobs, I really do love you. I hope you know that. You’ll will always be my best friend. No matter what.”

Tobin didn’t respond because she didn’t know what to say. Was this Alex’s way of telling her that the kiss didn’t mean anything or was Alex just telling her that was all she felt for her was to be friends…

Alex leaned into Tobin to cuddle and the midfielder wrapped her arms around the striker as if nothing happened or anything had changed. After a few minutes, Alex’s breathing even out and she was fast asleep and that left Tobin to contemplate some things. After a few minutes and songs later, Tobin just whispered out, “Alex, I am in love with you…” and then she fell asleep a few minutes later.

**BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP…**

“Arrggghhh” Tobin groaned as she heard an alarm go off and then stop after being turned off.

She laid there for a few minutes until she realized that she hadn’t turned it off so someone else had to. She slowly opened her eyes to see Alex snuggle back into her body for warmth. She couldn’t help but smile and pull Alex closer into her not wanting this moment to end.

“Good morning Toby.” Alex whispered out with a small smile on her face but not opening her eyes.

“Morning baby horse. Happy Thanksgiving!” Tobin greeted back as she placed a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek.

After a few seconds of lying in bed, Tobin moved to get up to go for a quick run before the festivities of the day started. Alex felt her pull away and groaned out, “Where are you going?”

“Go back to bed Lex, I’m going for a quick run before everyone else wakes up.” Tobin whispered out as she looked at her phone to see that it was 5:45 in the morning and she knew Perry would be awake by 8 to get some things set up before Lauren came over at 9:30 to help before the others all got there.

“Tobin?” Alex rasped out.

“Yes baby horse?” Tobin answered back.

“I love you so much.” Alex replied simply.

“Yeah, I love you too Lex. Go back to bed. I’ll be back soon.” Tobin replied with her back to Alex as she was trying to find her shoes to put on.

“No, Tobin. I love you… and I am in love with you too.” Alex whispers out as she sees Tobin freeze from what she was doing.

Tobin just turns around to say something to Alex but no words would come out, so Alex carried on. “I heard what you said last night. I heard you say that you loved me and I have been waiting for the three months for those words to come out of your mouth Tobs. I love you and I am truly, deeply in love with you.

“Oh Alex…” Tobin gasps out as she leans towards the bed to where Alex was now sitting up on. She cradles Alex’s face with her hands as she connects their lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. “I love you so much.” Tobin breathed out as she pulled away from Alex’s lips.

“Promise?” Alex whispers out with her eyes still closed from the kiss.

“I promise baby horse.” Tobin reassures as she rests her forehead against Alex’s and just smiles.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex finally speaks up again. “So about that run, how about you skip it and come cuddle in bed with me and maybe exchange a few kisses Toby…”  
Tobin just smirks at the forward’s request, “Anything you say Lex.” Tobin says as she hops into bed with Alex.

After a few hours of cuddling and talking with some kisses here and there they decide it about time for them to get up and get ready for the day. Perry had texted Tobin that she was heading out with their mom to go get a few last minute things before being back to cook and that Lauren was meeting up with them, so they only had about an hour or so before the day was about to get busy.

“Okay so you’ll be back in an hour or so with your family and everyone else should be here by then.” Tobin states as she was checking her phone to see what time it was.

“Yes I will Tobs.” Alex agrees before she stops Tobin from what she was doing on her phone. “Hey…”

Tobin looks up to see the gorgeous blue eyes staring at her and she just smiles. Alex grabs Tobin’s hands and brings them up to her heart before she says the best words that Tobin could possibly hear. “I love you more than you’ll ever know it. It’s you and me okay… You and me through anything and everything out there. I want this. You’re my best friend, but I love you more than that Tobin Heath. Today’s about being with family and loved ones, and I am lucky to have both my family here and my loved one… You!”

With the sound of those words leaving Alex’s lips Tobin couldn’t help but smile and wrap Alex into her arms before she says back, “You and me baby horse. I love you so much.”

Tobin kisses Alex one last time before Alex leaves to go back to her sister’s apartment and get ready for the door. After Alex left, Tobin couldn’t help but smile and play back every word that Alex said to her over and over in her head. Tobin was so happy that she knew she needed to make today even more special than it already was. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent her sister a quick text.

 ** _Tobin:_** **Hey Per, thank you for everything and for being there for me about everything. Alex and I talked and she knows how I feel and she feels the same way too. I am in love with my best friend and my best friend loves me back!!! Can you believe it?**

Tobin just sat back onto her bed for a second repeating the last line in her text over and over to herself. She can’t believe that the girl she loves truly loves her back. She smiles thinking about it as she heard her phone go off from a text from Perry.

**_Per :)_ : Yeah I can believe it and I am so happy you finally told her. I know she has been dying to tell you that she was in love with for the last few months. You deserve to be happy Tobin. I love you and I am so happy for you. Welcome home sis!**

Tobin’s mouth dropped as she reread Perry’s text message. Perry knew… she knew that Alex loved her or was in love with her and never said anything.

Tobin just shook her head because she couldn’t believe that this was all happening, but was so happy that it actually was. Before she could reply, she heard her phone go off expecting it to be Perry but was happy to see the familiar name of the one she loved.

 ** _Lex <3 :_** **Hey Tobs, I just wanted to tell you Happy Thanksgiving because I completely forgot to say it back this morning. Thank you for being you and I am truly thankful to have you in my life. I love you Tobin but I am more in love with you than anything. You are a true blessing to me Tobs. See you in a little bit.**

Tobin read that text over and over and couldn’t help but smile bigger and bigger after each time. She had to gain her composure and then she finally sent a text back to Alex.

  
_**Tobin:**_ **I love you so much Alex. Thank you for being in my life. Remember, it’s you and me no matter what. I’ll see you soon beautiful.**

Tobin smiled and then thought of a great plan and sent off a quick text to her sister before she put her phone down to go take a quick shower with only one thing on her mind, Alex…


	8. Toasts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving dinner is here and they all make their toasts to what they are thankful for. True feelings come out when you think and truly understand what you are thankful for. What could Tobin and Alex possibly be thankful for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been a while since I've posted a chapter. It's be a very busy week and I didn't know how I wanted this part of the story to go. I decided to just go for it and I am sorry if it's not what you all would have wanted but it's starting to tie the story together for what I have planned next. I had to give you Talex fans a good, cute chapter. 
> 
> This is a very long chapter and I wanted to get everything I needed to into it. Instead of splitting it up, I decided to leave it as one for you all being so patient with me to write this chapter. Let me know what you think of this and I hope you think it's a cute chapter. I promise that it will now lead into something a little more that you want. Start testing all of the boundaries.
> 
> Well again, thank you for reading this and leave me a comment to let me know what you think or what you would like in the story. As always, ENJOY!!!

“TOBIN….WE’RE BACK!!” Perry yelled as she struggled to walk through the door with all of the groceries she had in her hand.

“Hey Per, let me help with that.” Tobin said walking towards her sister as she saw her struggling to get her keys out of the door. “Where’s Cheney?” she asked.

“Gosh, we went for 10 simple items. Just 10! And we came back with 7 bags full of groceries because some stupid squirrel just had to have a peach cobbler pie with all the other desserts we have planned.” Lauren gasped out as she finally made it through the door with her hands full of groceries.

They all headed to the kitchen to drop the groceries off and then Lauren headed to the bathroom to make sure her hair didn’t lose any of its curliness from the long shopping trip.

Tobin was busy unpacking all of the groceries when she felt Perry nudge her. She turned around and then was immediately embraced with her sister’s arms. No words were exchanged, none needed to be. Tobin just closed her eyes and leaned into her sister truly happy that things were starting to work out for her.

Lauren walked into the kitchen to see Tobin and Perry in their hug. Perry looked up to see a smiling Lauren and they exchanged a knowing look that finally, Tobin is happy. Tobin is home, and she is happy. Lauren then cleared her throat that made Tobin break out of the hug with her sister. She turned to look at a still smiling Lauren and simply asked, “What Cheney? Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“Oh nothing Tobs, I’m just…. Really happy you’re back.” Lauren said as she gave Tobin a hug with a tight squeeze before she pulled away and kicked Tobin out of the kitchen so her and Perry can cook.

                          --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“KNOCK KNOCK….HELLO!! HAPPY TURKEY DAY BETCHES!!!” Kelley yelled as she entered Perry’s apartment.

Lauren walked out with a ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron on as she welcomed Kelley, Ashlyn, and Ali in.

“Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving!” Lauren said as she gave each of the girls a hug. “Ash, did you happen to bring the wine?”

Ashlyn just smiled proudly as she answered, “Yes Chen, 5 bottles for you ‘elegant’ ones. Don’t worry though, I brought some beer too for when you guys decide to want some of those.”

“Nobody here wants to drink beer after wine Ash!” Ali responded to her girlfriend.

“Well, I guess that’s just more for me and Papa Morgs.” Ashlyn said with her big one dimpled grin.

The girls just laughed at the keeper before Kelley asked, “Hey, where is Alex and the family?”

“They’ll be here in about 5 minutes. They got stuck in traffic because of the snow.” Perry answered as she walked out of the kitchen and gave each girl a hug and wished them a Happy Thanksgiving.

“Typical Alex, always late. No matter what it is, she will be late.” Kelley said as she took off her coat.

“That girl will definitely be late to anything. I got 5 bucks that says she’ll be late to her own wedding!” Ashlyn said as she helped Ali take of her jacket before removing her own.

“Ha, the only thing that girl won’t be late for is soccer.” Lauren quickly chirped in. The whole living filled up with laughter as they nodded and agreed on all of the statements being made. Kelley quickly begun to say, “Damn, baby horse better find herself a guy that…”

“That what Kelley?” Alex asked, surprising the group of girls laughing in the living room who didn’t notice the Morgan’s walking through the door.

“Oh, you know, just…” Kelley started to answer before Ashlyn threw her hand to cover her mouth.

“Don’t mind her. Happy Thanksgiving guys!!” Perry quickly interjected as she welcomed the Morgan’s into the apartment.

“Happy thanksgiving! Thank you so much for having us here.” Pam Morgan said as she gave Perry a hug before moving onto the other girls there.

After exchanging all of their hugs, everyone into the living room to watch the football game that was playing. Perry made sure to welcome her guests accordingly with a beer or glass of wine and some appetizers until the food was ready.

After about 15 minutes or so, Alex started looking around for the one person she has been wanting to see since she left her this morning. While listening to Kelley and Ashlyn argue about who would win in a pie eating contest between the two with Ali laughing as she wouldn’t take sides and Jeri who totally said Ashlyn would win, Alex then looked up to meet eyes with Perry who had just walked out of the kitchen. Perry, who noticed that Alex was looking for her sister, gave her a little smile and tilted her head towards the hallway to lead Alex to Tobin.

Alex gave Perry a ‘thank you’ smile as she left the living room to head to find Tobin. Alex made her way to Tobin’s bedroom and turned the doorknob to enter. Once she entered, she couldn’t believe what she saw.

Not only did Tobin have all of the lights that Alex had hung in there for her, but along with all of the pictures that were already there, Tobin hung up a few more of the two of them. Alex wouldn’t help but smile when she walked up to the new pictures to get lost in each memory of the picture. Alex was too lost in the amazing moment to notice Tobin walk in the room until she wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey you. I’ve been looking for you.” Alex rasped out as she felt the familiar arms wrap her up from behind.

“I’ve been busy setting up a few things.” Tobin smiled as she kissed the back of Alex’s neck.

“Mhmm… I can see that.” Alex replied as she felt a little entranced from the midfielder’s lips on her neck.

After a few minutes of standing there in peace, Alex turned around to face the midfielder to look in her eyes and ask, “You did all of this for me? How’d I get so lucky to get this?”

“Anything for you my little baby horse.” Tobin smiled out as she pulled Alex closer. “What?” Tobin then asked. “Nothing, I just like that.” Alex said. “Like what?” Tobin asked curiously as she inched her face closer to the forward.

“You said ‘my baby horse’.” Alex blushed as she answered. “I like being called yours.”

Tobin just smiled as she looked deeply into the forward’s blue eyes before saying, “Well, Ms. Morgan,” Tobin leaned in so her lips are just barely brushing Alex’s. “You think you can get used to that? Being my girl?”

“Definitely.” Alex whispered before closing the minimal space there was between the two of them to connect their lips.

“I missed you out there.” Alex finally breathed out as she pulled away from the kiss for some air.

“I missed you too.” Tobin answered, “Which is why I got you this.” Tobin then turned to go out of the room for a brief second, only to walk in with a bouquet of beautifully bloomed lilies. She then opened her drawer to pull out a card and a candy bar before heading to hand them to Alex.

“What is this?” Alex gasped out as she had the biggest smile on her face before taking the gifts from Tobin.

“Oh nothing, just felt like you deserved a few things for just being you.” Tobin shrugged off as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Alex however, couldn’t stop smiling and staring at the midfielder because it meant the world to her. The simple things are what mean the most to Alex and Tobin does just about all of the simplest and smallest things just because that’s her.

Alex, still with the biggest smile on her face, leaned in to catch the midfielder’s lips with her own before saying, “Thank you Tobin. Seriously, this is amazing. I love you.”

With the biggest smile on her face after hearing that last part from Alex, Tobin answered. “Of course Alex. Happy thanksgiving. I love you.”

Alex couldn’t help but to keep smelling her lilies as Tobin had a vase with water already ready for the striker to put the bouquet in. After Alex and had the flowers down, she inspected the card and the candy bar. She just smiled as she saw the candy bar was a Heath bar, her favorite. She then looked at the letter when she heard Tobin start to speak.

“Okay babe, so only rule is you’re not allowed to open that until after dinner and when no one is around. Not even me.” Tobin said as she saw Alex’s face change.

“Whhatt? Why?” The forward asked disappointedly.

“Because it’s not the right time and because I just… I need you to know how I feel and I want you to open it later. We have to go have a Thanksgiving party with our friends and your family.” Tobin softly spoke out.

Before the forward could protest any, Tobin pulled her into a passionately, yet soft kiss and the forward was too lost in it that when they broke apart she didn’t even care to argue. They then started to the door to head to the living room before Alex stopped at the doorknob. She pulled Tobin into a tight hug and then kissed her cheek with a smile. Tobin smiled as she opened the door to let Alex head out to the living room as she followed.

Perry and Lauren finally came out of the kitchen about an hour and a half after everyone settled in the living room to watch the games that were on, to announce that dinner was finally ready. The ten people then all made their way to the table to take their seats.

Ali and Ashlyn sat by each other on one side of the table with Lauren on Ashlyn’s left and Jeri on Ali’s right. On the other side of the table, Kelley sat next to Alex’s mom, who had her husband on the other side of her, and then Perry sat on his right. Tobin, again, was at the head of the table with Lauren on her right and Perry on her left. Alex sat at the other end of the table between Kelley and her sister Jeri.

Alex looked up to make eye contact with Tobin as everyone else got settled in their seats. They both just smiled at one another before Perry spoke up.

“Okay, thank you all for coming. Today is all about being around family and being thankful and I know we all probably have some that we wish were here with us right now, I am happy we are all able to be here for each other still. I’d like to make a toast to what we all are thankful for before we plate or dig in. Kelley, I am talking to you. Put that roll down!” Perry demanded as she laughed with the table at the guilty looking Kelley. “I am thankful for you all being here and making this day special. Thank you to the Morgan’s for joining us on this special day. Thank you God for keeping us all happy and bringing us together. Thankful for my amazing family who I can’t wait to see in a few weeks and I just wanted to say thank you to you all for helping plan a great surprise for Tobin. Thank you Alex especially, for keeping me company when Tobin was gone and checking up on me. But most of all, thank you Tobin for finally coming home. I love you all. Okay, would anyone like to go next?” Perry asked.

“Yeah I will.” Lauren answered. “Um, well I would like to say thank you to you all for being here with me on this special day. Thank you to Perry and Tobin for allowing us to join you here at your place. I am truly thankful for my family, who I hope are having a wonderful day. I am thankful for my amazing husband. I am thankful for the opportunities I have been given in life and for the National team. You girls are truly a blessing in my life and I can’t thank you guys enough for being family away from home. But most importantly, I am thankful for God and what all he has given me and my loved ones.”

“Wow Cheney, that was amazing. Hmm, well I don’t really know how one can follow that, but I’ll try.” Ashlyn laughed out as she thought about what to say. “I’m thankful for all of you guys. You guys are my family away from family and I couldn’t be anymore grateful for you. I am thankful for surfing and having the chance to play on the National team. My family, wish I could be with them today but I know I’ll see them soon and that all of my loved ones are healthy. Truly, what I am thankful for is Miss. Ali Krieger. Without you, I don’t know where I would be or who I would be. I love you and I am truly blessed to have you in my life. Thank you for everything…. Oh, and I am thankful for shark week.” Ashlyn finished as she got a love smack from Ali.

“Shark week, really?” Ali laughed out as she questioned her girlfriend. “Well, I am thankful for you all. Perry and Tobs, thank you for allowing me to be part of this special day here in your home. Thank you to you all for being family and always helping me and being there for me in my life. I am truly thankful for my amazing parents and my brother Kyle, who is probably making a youtube video right now. Thankful for everyone part of the National team because it’s the best group to be part of. And I am thankful for you Ashlyn Harris. For being my rock, my biggest supporter, and my love. Thank you for all that you do.” Ali finished up as she smiled and then gave Ashlyn a quick kiss on the lips.

“Well, now that we got all the mushy stuff out of the way, I guess I’ll bring us back to reality.” Kelley said as the table laughed at her bluntness. “I am thankful for Tobs and Perry for allowing me to join on this meaningful day. Thank you for being my best friends and family. Thank you Lauren for making my peach cobbler pie, makes me feel like I am right at home with my family. Thankful for my amazing family and the opportunity to play for the National team. Thankful for the gals, best group out there. Thankful for the FOOOODDDD of course. Oh, and I am thankful for all of the squirrels out there. Happy Thanksgiving y’all.” Kelley ended with a big smile.

The Morgan clan all went next with Jeri talking first, then her mom gave thanks, with Alex’s dad after her. There were only two more people left to give thanks and there was a moment pause to see who would go first. Alex finally decided to speak up to give her thanks.

“First of all, I just want to say thank you Perry and Tobin for allowing my family and I to join you on this day. Today is all about being with family and loved ones and I am lucky to have both of my families here. I am truly thankful for you mom, dad, Jeri and Jen, who couldn’t be here today. Without you guys, I wouldn’t be who I am today. You girls, I mean words can’t describe what you all mean to me. You all are my best friends, my sisters, my girls. You make life easier when I am around you. Truly blessed to be part of your lives and the National team. I am thankful for everyone’s health and happiness.” Alex said as she took a breath before looking at Tobin to finish her toast. “I am thankful for you Tobin Heath. Truly thankful to have you in my life. Whether it’s out there on the field or back in Portland in our apartment, you make life better. You’re a light in many people’s lives and I am blessed to have you in my life and as my best friend Toby. Thankful you’re home, and no more leaving the country for months at a time. But seriously thank you. I love you so much… I love you all. Happy Thanksgiving.”

Alex finished up as she sat down after her speech. Nervous, because she doesn’t feel like she really got across to Tobin how much she meant to her because she couldn’t just say everything she felt in front of her parents. She knows Tobin knows that she loves her, but Alex just wish that she could tell her just how much without worrying about her parents and their friends knowing about them. Hell, they have barely gotten to talk about what they are, so her confessing her love for Tobin completely for the first time wouldn’t be ideal.

Alex was lost in her own little until she heard Tobin get up from her chair to make her toast.

“Okay, well uh I am not really good at making toasts, but I’ll try my best. First, thank you all for coming here and spending thanksgiving here. I know you all would rather be with your families and the fact that I have you here with me means the world. You all are my family and I am truly blessed. Thank you Michael, Pam, and Jeri for joining us on this amazing day. You guys are one of the best families I have ever been lucky enough to be around. Squirrel, Kriegs and Ash, thank you for being you. You are all some of the greatest people, friends, and teammates I can truly ask for. Cheney, gosh you know how I feel about you. You’re my New Kid, you’re one of my best friends and I truly love you more than anything. If it wasn’t for you and ARod, I don’t know how my beginning of the National team would have been. I thank God for everything he has blessed me and my loved ones with. Thankful for the opportunity do something I love and play soccer with the ones I love for the country I love. It’s an honor to be part of your guys’ lives and journeys. Perry, words can’t describe how blessed I am to have a sister like you. Thank you for allowing me to come here and just drop in whenever because that’s what I do. You never question anything or judge, you’re the best. I am so glad to be able to come home and see you. Can’t wait to be with the rest of the family soon.” Tobin gushed out before pausing and taking a few deep breaths before looking at Alex.

Tobin smiled as she connected eyes with the blue eyed forward and she continued. “And finally, I am thankful for you Alexandra Morgan. You are one of the reasons why I am here, right now today with all of you. You are one of the reasons of why I am the person that I am. You mean more to me than you will ever know. You’re my best friend, my partner in crime, you’re my baby horse, my workout buddy, my coffee date, my person. You make me laugh when I don’t want to laugh and you make me a better player and person on and off the field. You are a blessing to my life and no words can ever describe how much you mean to me. No words can describe what any of you mean to me. I love you all. Happy Thanksgiving!!” Tobin said in conclusion to her toast.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Everyone said with a big smile after Tobin's speech as they toasted each other and gave each other a hug or kiss on the cheek as they clanked their glasses together.

Tobin looked at Alex as everyone was clanking their glasses and the striker made eye contact with her. Tobin just smiled and mouthed out a simple phrase to make Alex’s heart race. “I love you Alexandra Morgan.”

Alex, with her cheeks rosy red mouthed back. “I love you too Tobin Heath.”


	9. Lucky Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I never said it was easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am sorry that it's taken me almost a month to update this. School and work has been so chaotic. It's difficult being a double major and finding time to update this. BUT, now that I am on break for a week, I'll be updating more frequently on this and my other story The Letters. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kind words and I am glad you like this story. I am sorry that it's taken me so long, but I decided to award you guys with one big chapter. Probably couldn't put it into 2 maybe 3 chapters, but I felt like they all needed to stay together. Just remember, I am a sucker for happy endings, but you have to have some lows to appreciate all of the highs. This chapter may make some mad and it may not be how you want it to be, but I Never Said It Was Easy...
> 
> Definitely keep the comments coming and let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you again so much for your support and as always, ENJOY!!

Thanksgiving dinner was definitely a great one. There was never a dull or quiet moment at the table. Between the girls sharing stories, the Morgan’s telling their stories of the World Cup and how nervous they were, to Ashlyn and Kelley bickering over who ate the most. There were a lot of laughs shared, a lot of food eaten, and a lot of alcohol consumed.

The Morgan’s all decided that it was time for them to head home. Jeri was heading to spend time with her boyfriend and Michael and Pam wanted to enjoy a nice walk around New York a little bit. The girls all made their way to say goodbye to them and thanked them for a great night.

All of the girls decided to head to the living room to sit around, drink some wine, and just tell some stories by the fireplace. After about 30 minutes of talking Kelley brought up the brilliant idea of playing a game of Monop deal.

Perry and Lauren opted out of playing the rowdy game with the group and elected to just watch and laugh at what all would happen. Ali decided to just be a team with Ashlyn and play a little bit because she knew both of them alone would get smashed by the others. That left Alex, Kelley and Tobin to be the others playing and after about two minutes into the game, there was already yelling and bickering.

“YOU CHEATER!!!!” Kelley yelled at Alex, who was literally a foot away from her. “You can’t just do that! That’s against the rules. C’mon someone help me out here.”

“Kel, just because she beat you on that hand doesn’t mean she cheated.” Ashlyn said through fits of laughter.

“Fuck you Harris. She’s cheating” Kelley instantly answered back as she glared at the keeper.

“Well now, somebody is missing Hope because she’s a little frustrated right now…” Alex said as Ali and Lauren fell to the ground laughing at Kelley’s expression.

“I swear, do you want to be a dead baby horse? Because I will kill you and then Tobin really would have to look for a new best friend.” Kelley said through gritted teeth as Ashlyn, Ali, Lauren and Perry couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… no need to bring that up again Kelley.” Tobin finally stated after she got the look from Alex because she knew Alex still wasn’t happy about that whole interaction.

“Kel, what does it matter anyway? Tobs about to win after this next card anyways.” Lauren said when she could finally control her laughter.

“No she’s no…. SERIOUSLY TOBIN!!! WHAT THE FUCK!?!” Kelley started to say until she realized that Tobin just won.

“WHAT THE HELL??” Alex, Ashlyn, and Ali all said in synch as they just processed that Tobin just won.

“I hate this game!” Kelley said as she got up from her sitting position.

“Alright, with that humiliating defeat, I think it’s time to head back to the hotel.” Lauren said as she too got up and started stretching out her limbs. The others nodded and got up from their seats and to head to get their coats. Each girl gave the others hugs and said how great of a night it was. They went to say their goodbyes as Ali, Ashlyn and Lauren left to the cab. Perry then said her goodnights to Alex and Tobin as she headed to bed after the long day they had.

That left just Tobin and Alex there in the living room to clean up the game. Tobin went to go put the glass bottles in the kitchen as Alex was finishing up cleaning up the game. Alex was too busy to even hear Tobin come back in until she heard some music.

Alex then turned around to see Tobin standing there with a big smile on her face. Alex smiled as she slowly walked over to her.

“Hey.” Alex rasped out as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“Hey back.” Tobin said as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I love this song.” Alex said as she heard Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud play on the iPod, while snuggling her head into the crook of Tobin’s neck.

“I know you do.” Tobin whispered into Alex’s ear. “Dance with me…”

Alex the pulls her head back a little to look into Tobin’s eyes. “Really? But you don’t like dancing.”

“I like dancing with you.” Tobin said as she then kisses the younger girl’s cheek.

Alex just smiles as she begins to sway with Tobin to the song. Slowly dancing in the living room, the two girls didn’t need to say a word. Just being in each other’s company at that moment was all they needed. After the song finished, Alex looked up at Tobin and connected their lips together.

Tobin just smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “Do you have to go back tonight or can you stay here?”

“I can’t imagine being anywhere other than right here with you Tobs.” Alex said as she leaned forward and connected their lips again.

“Mhmm…” Tobin said as she kissed Alex back. After a few seconds, they finally broke apart and Tobin spoke up again. “Let’s head to bed Lex.”

Alex just nodded as she and Tobin headed to the bedroom. They both got changed as were getting ready for bed. Tobin then headed to the kitchen to get something to drink before bed because she knew if she didn’t drink some water, then she wouldn’t be feeling too great in the morning.

Alex was then there in bed waiting alone when she saw her card that Tobin had given her before dinner on the desk. She got up and walked over to it and began to open up the envelope.

“What are you doing?” Tobin asks as she wraps her arms around Alex.

“Opening.. this up…” Alex says as her breath hitches when she feels Tobin’s lips on the back of her neck.

“No, no, no... No opening it until you’re not around me silly girl.” Tobin says as she kisses down Alex’s neck.

“What? But why? I really want to open it Toby.” Alex whines as she turns to face Tobin, trying to give her the best puppy dog face she can.

“You can’t… Just, ugh please understand that you can’t open it when I’m here with you.” Tobin pleads to the girl she can’t resist.

“But Toby, why?” Alex asks curiously.

Tobin took a deep breath and looked at the ground before she spoke. "I just… Lex, you mean so much to me and you will never know just how much. I just, I don’t want you to just open it, read it, and then say things because you feel like you have to you know? I love you and nothing will ever change that, but I want you to be ready when you read the letter and I don’t want you to just read it and feel obligated in a way. I never want to lose you. I just…” Tobin started but then started shaking her head trying to find the right words.

“Hey…” Alex said as she grabbed Tobin’s hands in hers. “You will never lose me Tobin, ever. I promise that. I love you as a best friend and as something more and you need to know that. If you don’t want me to open it right now I understand, but you need to know that I wouldn’t just say something because I feel like I had to.”

“I just, I need you to promise me that you won’t open it until it’s the right time Lex. I know you’re stubborn, but this is just too important.” Tobin breathed out as she finally made eye contact with the younger girl.

“But when’s the right time? How will I know?” Alex asked curiously.

“Believe me, when you think it’s the right time, it’s probably not you stubborn and curious girl.” Tobin laughed out as she gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. “But you’ll know when it’s the right time when you feel it. Deep down, you’ll feel it in that baby horse tummy of yours that it’s the right time to open it. Don’t listen to your head because you think too much, but listen to your heart and stomach. They’ll tell you when it’s time to open it.”

Alex closes her eyes as she feels the warmth of Tobin’s breath on her neck and body. “Hey, I’m not stubborn.”

“Yes you are silly. But that’s why I love you.” Tobin said as she kissed the behind Alex’s ear.

“Mhmm… whatever you say.” Alex hummed back as she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Tobin’s neck. She then tried to kiss Tobin as Tobin turned her head and Alex looked at her surprised.

“Promise me baby horse…” Tobin whispered as she kissed up Alex’s neck.

“But Toby.” Alex breathed out.

“Promise me.” Tobin said as she kissed the corner of the striker’s lips.

“I promise…” Alex rasped out.

And right then, Tobin connected their lips together and finally gave Alex what she had been wanting. Slowly, but passionately, they were kissing each other. Tobin pulling Alex closer to her as she wrapped her arms around her hips and Alex slightly moaning into the kiss. What started out as a simple kiss quickly turned into a much deeper, and passionate kiss as the two slowly made their way to the bed.

Things began to heat up as both girls wanted to show the other how much they meant to them. Alex finally pulled away for some air as she looked up into the eyes of a smiling Tobin.

“What?” Alex asks out of breath.

“Nothing, you’re just seriously beautiful Lex. I’ve missed you so much.” Tobin responded.

Alex just smiled as she pulled Tobin back down for a simple, but passionate, kiss.

Tobin pulled away and just wrapped Alex into her arms. Tobin laid down right next to her in the bed and the two just stayed like that until they fell asleep.

                          ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls all had another day together before they all want their separate ways for the next 3 weeks. Lauren went back to Kansas City to see Jrue and Amy, Kelley went to visit some of her old friends at Stanford, Ali and Ashlyn went back to DC, and Alex went back home to California for the time being because she had a lot of Nike shoots and meetings there. Tobin stayed another week with Perry and then headed back to Portland.

She and Alex haven’t gotten to talk too much over the last few weeks. After Alex left back to California, they texted a little bit over the week and then they both got a little busy. Tobin knew Alex had meetings and obligations with Nike, but she wanted to talk to her. Instead, Tobin gave her space and didn’t want to bother her too much.

They talked once or twice over the phone for a max of 2 minutes each time and never really got to say much to each other. They haven’t spoken about what had happened over Thanksgiving, they haven’t talked about what they said, about what their kisses meant, or even what they technically were.

Tobin had so much going through her head and it didn’t help that she was back at the apartment she shared with Alex and Allie. She missed Alex and wanted to see her, hell, wanted to talk to her but she knew she shouldn’t push the issue at all and should just wait to see what Alex really wanted. At the end of the day, Tobin said the she’s rather just be friends with Alex than ever lose her.

It was the day before they all had to return for camp and Tobin was nervous and excited at the same time. She’s excited because she gets to see the gals and be with the team again. She gets to see Alex, but that’s what also makes her so nervous. She has to see Alex again. It’ll be the first time since what had happened back in New York.

Tobin had so much on her mind that she needed to go clear her head. She decided to go for a run with Allie and Kelley, who came a few nights before to visit before they had to fly to Denver for camp. After about 3 miles and 2 miles of constant complaining from Allie and Kelley, they finally headed back to the apartment.

“Seriously Tobin, you do know we have to report to camp tomorrow. Let’s not kill ourselves today. It was supposed to be an easy run.” Kelley said between breaths once they got inside of the apartment.

“Yeah Harry, let’s not kill the squirrel before Dawn does.” Allie gasped out between swallows of her water.

“Sorry, just felt like going on a nice and long run.” Tobin just shrugged at her two friends.

The two girls tried to recover and sat at the counter top looking through their phones as Tobin was pulling some fruit and yogurt out of the fridge to make a little after workout snack for the group. She was busy making the parfaits when she heard Allie gasp.

“Whoa, look at Alex here. Gosh she looks amazing.” Allie gasped out as she was showing Kelley the Instagram picture.

“Daaaammmnnn, she looks hot. But damn, her date looks even hot as hell too!!” Kelley absentmindedly said.

“Tobs look at this. Alex was at the gala in LA last night.” Allie called Tobs over from making the food.

“Yeah, uh, she looks nice.” Tobin tried to manage out as she took a quick glance of the picture.

Tobin went back to making the snacks but couldn’t help but think about Alex. She was too busy in her own thoughts to even here Kelley speak to her.

“Hey, earth to Tobin. I repeat, earth to Tobin. HELLLLOOOOO.” Kelley said until she finally threw some water onto Tobin to get her attention.

“What the… Kelley, what?” Tobin stuttered out.

Kelley just rolled her eyes. “Dude, I asked if you knew who this guy was that Alex went with to the gala. Because he posted all about them on his Instagram. Seriously, they look so cute and Allie and I have no idea who he is, so I thought you might because you two are like inseparable.”

“Yeah, you basically like one person.” Allie quickly added in. “I mean look at his caption for this one.”

Tobin just shook her head no at knowing who he was. She couldn’t help but clench her jaw as she grabbed the phone from her friend and read the caption out loud.

“ _Yes ladies and gentlemen, I had the best date at the event. Definitely the most gorgeous person there, hands down. Thank you @alexmorgan13 for the best night and for being the best date ever. #Luckyguy #Blessed #SheisGORGEOUS_ ”

Tobin couldn’t help but feel a pull in her heart when she read it and looked at the picture of them smiling together. She just handed the phone back to Allie and went back to her parfait.

Allie then pulled up Alex’s number and called her. She put it on speaker and Tobin couldn’t help but hope that Alex didn’t pick up the phone. She didn’t know what she would say or how she would react when she heard her voice.

The phone rang once, and then twice, and Tobin thought she may just be lucky enough to escape this moment without hearing the voice she’s been dying to hear for the last 3 weeks. Then, her heart instantly stopped when she heard the familiar rasp answer.

“Hello?” Alex answered.

“ALLLLLLL, Who in the hell is the hottie from last night? We need details girl!” Allie said as she couldn’t help but continue to look at Instagram pictures with Kelley on her phone.

“Hah. Oh you saw that huh? Wait, who’s we?” Alex asked.

“Allie, Tobs, and I.” Kelley answered. “Hey Al, we are currently looking at the pictures of you two from last night and it seems like everyone is dubbing you two as the hottest couple there. He’s hot. Why haven’t we heard about him?”

“Yeah Al, so this is why you haven’t been able to talk to us too much huh? Been too busy with Mr. Hot Stuff? I mean, this guy apparently is very fond of you with the picture he posted. It’s almost as cute as the one that you posted of you guys. Almost haha.” Allie chirped in.

“Wait Tobs is there and is looking at the pictures with you guys?” Alex asked.

“Yeah she’s here. And well she’s not looking and stalking like us, she just read the one he posted about you. Hey, you were the best date ever huh?” Kelley laughed as she asked her friend.

“Yeah whatever. Tobs?” Alex quietly rasped out.

Tobin couldn’t take it anymore and was slowly losing the fight of holding herself together. “Uh, hey I gotta go. Going for another run.”

“Dude, we just got back from a 3 mile run and you leave tomorrow for camp.” Allie shouted as Tobin was heading out the door.

“Gosh, that girl is crazy.” Kelley stated as they heard the front door close after she left.

                               --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long 24 hours for Tobin. She couldn’t get Alex out of her mind. It didn’t help that Alex tried calling her a couple of times. Tobin couldn’t bring herself to answer one of them or text her because she just felt empty. There wasn’t really another way to describe the way she felt because she knew she has no right to feel sad, to feel mad or hurt because they never really stated what they were. They are two friends who love each other very much, and who happened to kiss and enjoy it for the time they were together. So, she felt empty.

Tobin couldn’t think of anything else besides Alex and it didn’t help that she was looking through her phone while on the flight to Denver with a sleeping Kelley, to see all of the things she was tagged in from fans. Lots and lots of pictures of her with Alex were some of the favorite things for fans to tag them in and she couldn’t help but she what picture they would put them in each time.

She also couldn’t help but look at the picture that Alex and James posted about the night and read the comment. No matter how much she wanted to stop, she just couldn’t help but read them and see what everyone had to say.

She then got another notification, this time in a comment and she couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach as she read them. They were comment that were left on Alex’s photo and it was addressed to her and James. She read the comments that the fan wrote and then what he put and she felt her jaw clench up.

“ _Wow @alexmorgan13 he’s a cutie. You and @JamesRayThomas11 are adorable, but does he have the approval of the best friend? What do you think @tobinheath_ “

“ _Haha, well thank you @abby_keckk I most certainly agree that we are adorable. I’m not too sure if I have @tobinheath approval, I have to get @alexmorgan13 approval first lol_ “

Tobin couldn’t look at it anymore and she threw her phone into her bag and just closed her eyes shut. After about 30 of the longest minutes of her life, she heard the captain say that they were just about to land into Denver.

Tobin and Kelley quickly made their way off the plane and through the airport to their baggage. They did have to stop for the occasional pictures with fans and signing autographs, but they didn’t mind at all. After finally making it out of the airport, they got into the car that the team had sent for them and made their way to the hotel.

Once they got there, they instantly saw a few teammates and greeted them with hugs and hellos. Tobin was grateful that not one of them had been Alex, but she said hey to Morgan, Pinoe, Ali, and Ashlyn. They then all went to see who their roommates were, and Tobin only prayed that this one time she wasn’t actually with Alex.

They made their way to Dawn and she announced who was with who. Tobin heard who she was with and thought God must have been listening to her because this time she wasn’t with Alex Morgan, but in fact she was with Ali Krieger. She couldn’t be any more relieved because she loved Ali and she would be just as chill as Tobin.

Tobin made her way up to her room and stayed there with Ali and Ashlyn until the mandatory meeting at 9:30 that night to make sure all of the girls were there and knew the plan for the next morning.

Tobin walked down with Ash and Ali and made sure to not look up at anyone once she entered the room because she was worried to make eye contact with the blue eyes she could never look away from. Once they entered the room, Tobin quickly sat down next to Hope and Ali sat on the other side of Tobin so there was no way of Alex being able to sit by her.

Jill and Dawn told them what all they needed to know for the next day and just the overview of what the week looked like. The meeting only lasted about 15-20 minutes before they were all excused to go back to their rooms for bed. Tobin didn’t even waste a second and quickly exited the room before anyone had a chance to talk to her.

Ali finally made her way up to the room. “Everything okay Tobs?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah no everything’s fine. I’m just really tired.” Tobin quickly stated.

“Okay, just making sure. Baby horse was looking for you. She told me to tell you to text her when I saw you.” Ali said as she walked over to her suitcase to grab her toothbrush.

“Okay, thanks Kriegs.” Tobin replied.

The next day, Tobin made sure to be one of the first ones to breakfast to plan where to sit and to try and sit at a table that would get full quickly so Alex wouldn’t have the chance to sit near her.

Luckily for Tobin, Alex was one of the last people to make it to breakfast with her roommate Ashlyn, and so they had to sit at another table across the room from Tobin. Tobin made quick work of her breakfast before heading back up to her room to grab some her stuff before walking to the field.

The hotel was only 2 blocks away from the fields that they were practicing on, and even though it was December in Colorado, that didn’t stop the, from practicing and walking in the snow. Tobin was thankful that the fields weren’t far away, because that meant she didn’t have to worry about sitting on the bus next to Alex because they were bus buddies.

Once out there on the pitch and practice had started, Tobin didn’t think about anything but soccer. She didn’t really notice Alex or anyone else for the matter because she was so focused on playing. For the time being, they were just another player to her and who she either had to try to get a cross to, or try to nutmeg.

Practice was pretty basic for the first part until they had to condition. Dawn wanted to see where they were at physically, so they were definitely put through the ringer. They finally finished their first of 3 sessions and headed back to the hotel for an hour before having to head back to the pitch.

There was minimal talk between Alex and Tobin, which many of the teammates thought was very weird because usually you couldn’t look without seeing the two together, nonstop talking. This time however, they were on opposite sides if the huddles and only time you really heard them say something to each other was when they would call for the ball from the other.

They finally wrapped up their last training session and Dawn told them to make sure they did recovery when they got back to the hotel. They were assigned groups as to who would do what recovery and when, so there wasn’t a mass buildup of players trying to do the same thing at the same time.

Again, Tobin felt that God must be trying to help her out because Alex was not in her recovery group, which is weird because it’s almost always a definite that they would be together.

Tobin finally finished her recovery and made it up to her room to shower. Ali came in a few minutes after and showered and then just laid in her bed watching a movie as Tobin read a magazine. There was a knock at the door and Ali went to open it to be greeted by her favorite keeper ever.

“Hey babe, hey Tobs.” Ashlyn said as she walked through the door and gave Ali a kiss before jumping on her bed.

“Hey Ash.” Tobin said not looking up from her magazine.

“Hey Tobs, Alex is looking for you. I’ll just text her and tell her that you’re in here.” Ash said as she began to text on her phone.

“Wait no! I mean, no don’t worry about it.” Tobin quickly tried to recover.

“Okay Tobs, what’s going on? You never want to not be around Alex or talk to her.” Ali asked as she sat on her bed with her girlfriend.

“What? Oh it’s nothing, I’m just really tired from today.” Tobin tried to say nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I call bull shit! You are NEVER too tired for baby horse. You sure everything’s okay Tobs?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. Seriously, no worries.” Tobin tried to reassure her friends.

“Okay whatever. Hey babe, want to go with me to get a snack from the snack room? I’m feeling a peanut butter and chocolate granola bar.” Ashlyn asked Ali.

“We seriously just ate like an hour ago.” Ali stated to Ash.

“And your point is? It’s only like 8pm and we have practice at noon tomorrow, so I need a little snack in between now and breakfast silly.” Ashlyn said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “We can take a little walk around the hotel too. It’d be romantic.”

“Hah romantic? Aren’t you just the little charmer!” Ali laughed as she got up off the bed. “Want anything from the snack room Tobs?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though. Have fun on your little romance adventure.” Tobin said through a smile.

“Haha, thanks. We’ll try. I’ll be back in a few hours probably. I’m not going to bring my key so I’ll try not to be too late and wake you.” Ali said as she pulled Ashlyn up off the bed.

“Okay sounds good. I’ll probably be awake reading.” Tobin answered.

The two girls then left and Tobin finally had some peace and quiet to herself. Some alone time to reflect on what kind of day it had been. She wasn’t lying when she said that she was tired, but it was only have true as the reason why. Yes, she was tired from training today, but that wasn’t the only reason why she was tired. She was mentally and physically exhausted from trying to avoid Alex all day. She actually hated it, because there’s no one she’d rather be with right now than her, but she knew she couldn’t just see her and not feel her heart hurt a little.

Tobin was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even here the knock on her door. After a few seconds, there was a knock again and this time it was loud enough to get the attention of Tobin.

Tobin made her way to the door and spoke as she answered it. “You probably should’ve grabbed your key Kreigs…”

Tobin instantly stopped talking as she opened the door to see the girl that’s been on her mind for the last month in front of her. The striker was looking down at the floor until the door was finally opened and she looked up into Tobin’s eyes.

Tobin felt her heart melt as she looked into her favorite blue eyes in the world.

“Hey…” Alex rasped out and it sent chills throughout Tobin’s body. “Can… can I come in?”


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tobin let Alex in and talk or will she just give up on them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, thank you guys so much for the great comments. I am so glad that you all enjoy the story because it makes it that much more fun to write. I am sorry for the cliffhangers, but that's what keeps you all coming back for more. 
> 
> As promised, I'm making sure to update this story as quick as I can and I hope you all enjoy it. Definitely keep leaving comments and let me know what you all think of this chapter. This one was difficult but very intriguing for me to write. I hope you all enjoy it. It's definitely a long chapter, but I think I got in all that I wanted to. 
> 
> Keep the comments coming and let me know what you may want in the next chapter. Thank you for your support and reading this story. Well, as always, ENJOY!!

Tobin couldn’t move. She couldn’t talk. She couldn’t get her eyes off of Alex.

She stood there in the doorway for a minute or two until Alex spoke up again. “Tobs?”

Tobin finally snapped out of it and gained her composure enough to mumble out. “Wh… what?”

“Can I come in? Please…” The forward rasped out, barely above a whisper, with pleading eyes.

“I… uh, I don’t know.” Tobin managed to say.

“Oh.” Was all the forward said.

“I just, I can’t do this right now Alex.” Tobin mumbled out. “I’m really tired and I just need to think about some things.”

The forward couldn’t get any words out of her mouth. She just looked up at Tobin. Tobin could see tears starting to form in her eyes and it instantly broke her heart. All she wanted to do was wrap her up in her arms and kiss her, but she knew she needed to think about some things.

“Alex, I’m not mad. I have no right to be mad actually. What you and I are, we… we’re just friends. Best friends actually. And you had a great time with that guy and that’s okay. You don’t have to feel bad or anything.” Tobin continued. “But, I just can’t do this right now and I need to think about some things okay. I love you and I always will, but I just can’t talk to you about this right now.”

“Okay.” Was all that Alex could muster out.

Tobin gave her a halfhearted smile and then closed the door before regretting what she had just said. She just leaned up against the closed door for a little while and couldn’t help but finally break down. She had been holding it in for so long and she just couldn’t do it anymore.

After about 20 minutes, she heard her phone go off. She got up to go look at who had texted her and to her surprise, she saw that it was Perry.

**_Per :)_ : Tobin, is everything okay? Ashlyn texted me and said that you have been acting really weird. What’s going on? **

At first Tobin didn’t want to respond, but she thought about it and instantly knew she needed to tell her sister the truth because there are only two people she could talk to when she was upset. Perry and then Alex, and she couldn’t talk to Alex about Alex, so she knew she needed to talk to her sister.

**_Tobin_ : Per, I just don’t know what to do. I thought everything was going to be okay and that thanksgiving was the start of my new journey, but Alex and I haven’t really spoken since and then I see that Instagram post about her and that guy. I know I have no right to be upset or sad, but I can’t help feeling it. **

After a minute, Perry had texted her sister back.

**_Per :)_ : Tobin, you have every right to feel sad. You love her and you’re hurt. Have you tried to talk to Alex about any of this? **

**_Tobin_ : No, I can’t manage to bring myself to face her. Every time I see her I just want to wrap her up in my arms, but I know I can’t. I have been avoiding her for the last two days. She just came to try and talk to me and I told her I couldn’t and closed the door in her face. Now she probably definitely hates me. I just don’t know what to do. **

**_Per :)_ : You know Alex can never hate you, but you need to talk to her. You two are too close to let this keep you from being around each other. You guys both need each other whether it’s just as friends or something more. Remember Tobin, Luke 12:34 - For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also. What’s your treasure? I love you Tobin. Just think about what I said okay…. Have a great camp and I’ll see you next week for Christmas. **

Tobin read what her sister had sent to her, and then closed her eyes so she could think. She kept running her hands through her hair to help calm her nerves down a little. She heard her phone go off again, expecting it to be her sister but was surprised when she saw who it was from.

**_Cheney:_ Follow your heart Tobs. I love you! **

Tobin couldn’t believe what she just read. Lauren wasn’t even still with the team because she retired, but she still was able to know when Tobin needed her. But wait, what did Lauren mean by telling her to follow her heart, Tobin thought. Nobody knows about Tobin’s feelings for Alex except her sister. How could Lauren text her something that was so relevant when she was supposed have no idea about anything. So, Tobin sent her a quick message.

**_Tobin_ : What do you mean Cheney? **

**_Cheney_ : You know what I mean Tobs. She loves you, believe me. Follow your heart and trust in God. What do you really want in life Tobin? Whatever it is, make sure you go after it and don’t let it go. I love you**.

Tobin read the message over and over and realized that Lauren did in fact know. Of course she did because Lauren knows everything. Tobin couldn’t help but be thankful for having her in her life.

**_Tobin_ : Gosh I miss you Chen. I love you and thank you! **

Tobin took a few minutes to wrap her head around everything and thought about what she really wanted. After constant going back and forth, Tobin finally stood up and realized that she needed to find Alex so they could talk.

Tobin made her way to the elevator and hit the button to go to the 3rd floor. She was pacing in the elevator as it went from the 2nd floor up to the 3rd. Once the doors opened, she took a deep breath and made her way to Alex’s room.

She knocked on the door, patiently waiting for Alex to open it. She couldn’t help but look at the ground. Finally, the door slowly began to open and Tobin looked up to make eye contact with the person. However, she wasn’t looking into the baby blue eyes that she wanted, but she was staring into the brown eyes of one Ali Krieger.

“Hey Tobs, what’s up?” Ali said. “Come on in.”

Tobin walked through the door to look around and see no Alex in sight, but just Ashlyn and Ali there.

“Where’s Alex?” Tobin asked.

“I thought she was with you.” Ashlyn answered. “We passed her on our way out of the room an hour ago when we went to go get a snack and she said that she was going to talk to you.”

“Did you guys talk?” Ali asked.

“No, not really.” Tobin gasped out. “I need to talk to her. Do you know where else she would be?”

“Try Kelley’s room.” Ali suggested as Tobin turned to head out the door.

Before Tobin left, she turned to look at Ashlyn. “Oh, by the way, thanks for selling me out to Per!”

Ashlyn saw the small smile forming on Tobin’s furrowed face. “Dude, it had to be done. Now go talk to the baby horse.” Ashlyn said through a smirk of her own.

Tobin left and Ali made her way to sit on Ashlyn’s lap. “When will those two finally get together? They are so in love it is ridiculous.”

“Soon babe. Believe me, nothing can keep love apart, I have firsthand experience of this.” Ashlyn answered as she leaned up to connect her lips with her girlfriend’s.

“Mhmm… I love you.” Ali smiled into the kiss.

“I love you too Princess.” Ashlyn breathed out.

Meanwhile, Tobin made her way Kelley’s room and started knocking on the door. The door finally opened and Tobin made her way through it to look for Alex.

“Whoa Tobito. Please, come on in. Make yourself at home.” Kelley sarcastically said to the midfielder.

“Damnit, she’s not here.” Tobin said as she looked around the room.

“Who’s not here?” Christen asked.

“Huh? Oh Alex. I’m looking for her. I need to talk to her. Have you guys seen her?” Tobin frantically asked.

“No I haven’t seen her.” Kelley said.

“I think she may have went to Syd and Pinoe’s room to grab some nail polish from Syd.” Christen said.

“Nail polish... Syd and Pinoe’s room. Got it. Thanks.” Tobin said as she turned to head out the door.

“Wait Tobs, want to play Monop Deal?” Kelley asked.

“Yeah sure… wait what? No. I can’t. I have to find Alex.” Tobin answered out of habit before realizing that she needed to talk to Alex.

“Fine, just bring her back and we will play. Press, text JJ and Moe and ask them if they want to play.” Kelley said as Tobin left the room.

Tobin made her way back to the elevator and waited for it to go back to the 2nd floor so she could find Alex in Syd and Pinoe’s room. Once she made it to their door, she began knocking on it furiously.

“What?!” Syd asked as she opened the door. “Tobs, what the hell is up with all the banging?”

“Is Alex here?” Tobin asked at the door.

“No, I haven’t seen her since dinner.” Syd answers. “Yo Pinhead, have you seen Alex?”

“Haha so funny… Syd the Sloth.” Pinoe joked back. “Haven’t seen baby horse since she went to the lobby with Carli. They may still be there. You know the baby horse always has to eat.”

“Okay, lobby… Thanks.” Tobin said as she turned to go back to the elevator.

“Bring us back some snacks when you find her down there.” Pinoe called out the door to Tobin.

Tobin made her way into the elevator again, but this time to the lobby. She was getting a little annoyed about going back and forth through the floors, but she would do anything for Alex. She knew she needed to find her to talk to her.

The elevator doors finally opened again and Tobin made her way through the lobby looking for Alex. She scanned all over the place and still didn’t find her. She was getting frustrated now and quickly turned around without looking and bumped into someone.

Tobin crashed to the floor as she looked up to realize that she ran into Hope. Hope looked down at her surprised to see that it was in fact Tobin who had ran into her.

“Whoa, hey, you okay there Tobin?” Hope asked as she reached her hand down to help her up.

“Uh, yeah. Sor… sorry.” Tobin tried to mumble out.

“Hey, everything okay there Tobs?” Carli, who had been walking with Hope, asked.

“Yeah… yes. Carli, have you seen Alex?” Tobin gathered herself enough to ask.

“I saw her about 20 minutes ago, but I think she went back to find you in your room actually.” Carli stated.

“Seriously? Ahh okay, back to my room then. Thanks.” Tobin thanked her two veterans a she made her way back to the elevator to go to her room.

“If not, then check her room.” Carli called out just before the elevator doors closed.

Tobin made her to her room again, and barged in hoping to see Alex. She scanned the room and found no Alex, but she did find something that showed that Alex was there.

Tobin walked over to her bed to see a familiar sweatshirt on her bed. She picked it up to see that it was her UNC sweatshirt that Alex had taken before. Tobin pulled it close to her and inhaled Alex’s scent. She felt her heart flutter and break at the same time smelling in the scent she loves so much.

Tobin finally opened her eyes to see that there was a note on the bed. She instantly recognized the handwriting and quickly opened it up to read what the striker had said.

“ _Tobs,_

_I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I hurt you. You have no idea how much that hurts me because you are the last person I ever want to hurt. You are my best friend and you mean more to me than anyone else. These last few weeks have been so chaotic and I know we barely talked but you need to know there was a reason. I knew I had to write all this down for you to read because I don’t know if I could get this all out and tell you all of this when and if you gave me the chance to tell you._

_There was never a second that you weren’t on my mind. All day, every day I thought about you and what you were possibly doing. Wondering where you were in the world, because I know you and how much you love to travel. There were so many times when I had a text message written out to send to you, but I just never pressed send. Or there were too many times when I had your contact up and I didn’t press call. There’s a reason though Tobs. It’s not because I didn’t want to talk to you, but because it hurt me to talk to you and not be with you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you, and the fact that I had to be away from you for another three weeks after you were just gone for three months hurt me. All I wanted to do was cancel the events I had scheduled and just fly to wherever you were because that’s exactly where I wanted to be. I even asked my manager if we could reschedule some things and he said no because they were all on a deadline for some products. Speaking of events, I know you saw that Instagram post that James and I had posted for the gala. You need to know there is nothing, never has been anything, and never will be anything with that. He’s one of the product creators and he and I had to attend the gala together to talk about the new sports line. Believe me, he knows that my heart belongs to someone else. There’s no excuse for me not talking to you, but I just need you to know that it hurt me not to talk to you and be with you._

_I read the letter you wrote for me on Thanksgiving Day. You told me not to read it until the time was right, and you know how hard it was for me not to rip it open when I got on that flight back to California? Seriously, it took everything I had not to open it and read what you wrote. But, I made you a promise, so I waited and waited and you know when I finally opened it? The moment I saw you yesterday in the meeting when you were sitting between Hope and Ali. I saw you smile at one of the things Ali had said to Ashlyn and I saw that megawatt smile that made me stomach have butterflies. Seriously, I knew that I loved and cared for you more than anything and that I knew that I had missed you while you were gone in Paris and then when you were gone these last three weeks, but in that moment, I knew I wanted to be around you and I was done missing you. I was done missing you because I wasn’t going to allow the opportunity to slip away again and let there be a chance that I had to be away from you again. I felt the feeling that you wanted me to feel and my heart told me to open the letter. So I did, last night. I read the letter. Over and over and over again. Let’s just say that I read it probably several times and each time I read it, my heart melted more and more. Everything you said was unbelievable and I couldn’t help but fall more in love with you with each word Tobs._

_I just need you to know, that I love you Tobin. I feel every single thing you feel, maybe more. You have no idea how bad I just sit some night wishing that you had your arms wrapped around me and my head was against your chest listening to your heartbeat. It’s one of my most favorite sounds in the world, besides your laugh of course. Your laugh is what makes my heart flutter and skip a beat at the same time. Tobin, I need you to know that yes, we are friends, best friends, but that’s not just it. You aren’t just a best friend and that’s not all that I want from you. Tobin I want so much more than that from you, I want you forever. We have known each other for such a long time and you have been there for me through it all. Through the ups and the downs, you’ve been there more than anyone. Tobin, I don’t just want to be your friend, I want to be your everything because you’re my everything. I know it may seems cheesy to say, but it’s the truth. You’re my Tobin, my best friend, my nutmeg queen, my partner in crime, my monop deal buddy, my biggest competitor, my biggest fan… You’re my person, you’re my bible, and you’re my love Tobin. You’re the reason why I thank God every night for blessing me with everything I have in life because he gave you me. Do I deserve you? Definitely not, but I know that I am willing to spend every day proving to you why you mean so much to me. I love you so much Tobin._

_That is why I am so sorry that I hurt you the way I did. That was never anything I imagined doing and I never wanted to hurt you. I understand that you are mad and hate me and I don’t blame you. Like I said, I don’t deserve you at all, but I need you to know that you mean everything to me. So whatever you want to do, just let me know. If you don’t want me in your life anymore, I understand but know that you’ll always be in my heart. And I gave you back your UNC sweatshirt. I know it’s something you love, so I gave it back because I don’t deserve it anymore. It deserves to be worn by someone who you love and who means the world to you and not someone who has hurt you. I gave it back because I don’t deserve to have it, but maybe one of the days I can prove to you what I feel and can wear it again. I want you to keep my Cal sweatshirt though, because I love it and I love you. So, there’s no one else I’d rather have wearing it than you... It looks better on you anyways._

_I love you Tobin, I hope you someday will be able to understand just how much. I am so sorry that I hurt you and hopefully we can talk and start to become Tobs and Alex again. Become the best friends that we are and build from there because I have missed having my best friend to talk to this whole camp. Again, I am sorry for everything._

_I love you,_

_Your Baby Horse <3_”

Tobin couldn’t help but smile, frown, and cry of happy and sad tears when reading the letter. She knew she needed to find Alex so she could tell her she loved her. Tobin couldn’t even think about how hurt Alex must feel right now and how much she just wants to wrap her up in her arms.

Tobin quickly made her way to elevator again to head up to Alex’s room. She ran through the doors once they opened and began knocking on the hotel door waiting for it to open. Ashlyn then answered it and just looked at Tobin with a bewildered look.

“Whao, hey Tobs are you okay? Why are your eyes so puffy?” Ashlyn asked concerned.

“I need to talk to Alex, do you know where she is?” Tobin said frantically.

“You still haven’t talked to her?” Ali finally said as she walked over to the door.

“No. I want, no I need to talk to her. I need to tell her something.” Tobin now said with urgency. “Do you know where she could be?”

“No, I have no idea.” Ashlyn said with sadness.

“Well, when Alex has a lot on her mind where would she go to think? What does she love more than anything to do when she’s stressed?” Ali asked.

“Well, besides shopping, Alex loves soccer and talking to the gals. She usually goes to Tobs when she’s stressed to talk, right Tobs?” Ashlyn answers. “So if she’s not with you, then where would she go because all of the stores are probably closed?”

“Soccer… I know where she is. Thanks I got to go. BYE!” Tobin quickly musters out before running back to the elevator.

Ali and Ashlyn just smiled as they loved how much Tobin and Alex knew each other and they were two who were rooting for Alex and her to end up together. Ali just wrapped her arms around Ashlyn as they watched Tobin run to the elevator.

Tobin made a stop to her room really quick to grab shoes and a jacket before heading back into the damn elevator one last time to go to where she knows Alex would be. Once out of the elevator, Tobin runs out of the hotel lobby and makes her way to the practice fields they have been using during camp. Tobin knew that Alex loved nothing more than soccer and that she would go to the field whenever she was stressed to just think and clear her head.

Tobin ran as fast as she could until she finally reached the pitch; her lungs burning from the high altitude and the cold air that surrounded her because they were in Colorado in December. Tobin searched all around the stadium until she finally saw who she was looking for.

There she was. Alex was there just shooting balls over and over into the net. Tobin yelled to get her attention, but Alex never looked up. Tobin ran her way down the stadium and onto the pitch towards Alex. Alex was too busy and focused to even notice anyone near her or watching her. Tobin only stood about 10 yard to the side of her and yelled her name again, but quickly realized that Alex had her headphones in so that’s why she didn’t hear her.

Tobin just stood there and watched at how focused Alex was on juggling the ball around and then kicking them into the goal. Alex then moved to do penalty shots because she knew that there may be a time during the upcoming Olympics that she would be called upon to take a kick if they ever resulted into a tie. She was not a rookie anymore, but she was a veteran, who was looked to as a leader and the face of the sport.

Tobin loved how focused Alex was because she would block out anyone and everyone and just focus on her one goal, to score. Tobin watched until Alex let out a scream in both frustration and exhaustion as she walked to the net to collect the balls so she could kick more. Alex was walking out of the net to put the balls around the penalty box when she finally looked up to see Tobin.

Shocked, she took out her headphones and just looked at her.

“Hey…” Tobin finally said with her arms crossed and with a little shrug.

“Hi.” Alex mumbled out. “What… what are you doing here?”

Tobin walked closer to Alex, now only standing a few feet away from her. “I have been looking for you for the last hour and a half.”

“Why didn’t you just call me? I had my phone with me the whole time. You know I always have my phone with me.” Alex asked comically.

“Uh yeah, well… because I didn’t think about that. Plus, I was too busy thinking about trying to find you and what I needed to say to think about the phone.” Tobin laughed out.

“Okay, and now that you have found me, what did you want to say?” Alex asked timidly.

Tobin took another step forward. “Well, I wanted to tell you that I love you so much. That I am sorry for ignoring you and closing the door in your face. I was just hurt because I have missed you so much and it sucked not talking to you for the last few weeks and then these last two days especially.” Tobin took a deep breath before continuing on. “And then after I went on this man search throughout the whole hotel and made several trips in the elevator, I came back to my room to find a letter.”

“Oh, you read that huh?” Alex rasped out, barley making any eye contact with Tobin.

“Yes, I read the letter. And I can’t believe you Alex.” Tobin said.

Alex looked up scared and confused at what Tobin was about to say next.

“I can’t believe you think I could ever be mad at you so much to not want you in my life. I love you, more than anything in this world. You mean the world to me. I mean it’s pretty much you and the big man upstairs who mean the most to me. It used to just be God, my family, and soccer. But now, it’s you baby horse. You mean the world to me and I love you more than anything. Soccer will come and go when I am done. My faith, well that will always be there and will always be constant. My family are the reason why I am me today. They gave me everything I could ever ask for to help make my dreams come true. But you, you’re the reason I am me, right now. You’re the reason why I keep going through it all. When everything else is gone and over with, you’re the one thing that I can never get out of my mind. You’re the common factor of it all Alex.” Tobin calmly told her.

Alex finally made eye contact and Tobin could see that she had tears in her eyes. She walked over and brushed away a few tears before continuing.

“You’re who I pray to God about, you’re who my family always asks about and wonders how you and you’re family are doing. You’re the reason why I look so good playing this beautiful game that I love so much. It’s you Alex, it’s always been you and it will always be you. I must say, I was a little hurt about that guy at the gala and then what he posted and what his comment was on your Instagram post…”

“But Tobs, he’s…” Alex tried to interrupt Tobin and explain but Tobin stopped her before she could.

“Just, hold on Lex, I need to get this out. Yeah I was hurt and jealous, but I just know that I would rather fight for you and prove to you that I love you more than anyone ever could rather than to just give up and lose you. And you were wrong, you’re way more than good enough for me. I don’t deserve you, but I have prayed to God that if I had the chance to prove my love to you that I would spend every second showing you how much I love you and how amazing you are. I love you Alex.” Tobin finally said as she leaned closer to Alex.

Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s face, wiped away a few tears and then gently leaned in to connect her lips with the younger girl’s. Alex gently, but passionately kissed back as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and Tobin slid her arms around Alex’s waist to pull her closer.

“Mhmm…” Alex said as she pulled away from the kiss.

“Please forgive me baby horse. I’m sorry I got upset and jealous, I just really love you.” Tobin said as she looked into her favorite pair of blue eyes.

“I forgive you Tobs, but you never had anything to worry about. Like I said, he was just part of the product and we needed to both go so we could talk about it.” Alex said before she leaned into whisper into Tobin’s ear. “Plus, he’s gay anyway.”

Tobin’s eyes just widened as she processed what Alex had just said and then looked at the smirk the striker had on her face.

“Oh…” Tobin just said as she leaned in again to kiss Alex.

After a few passionate minutes of kissing, Tobin and Alex pull away for some air. They just stared into each other’s eyes before Tobin finally spoke up.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this cold baby horse. Remember, we do have training tomorrow and I’m thinking a nice warm shower is in store for you. Maybe a little cuddling before we have to go to bed if you’re up for it.” Tobin said as she wrapped her arms around the forward.

“Mhmm… yes a warm shower sounds good.” Alex hummed out before gathering her stuff.

They walked hand in hand up the stadium before Alex stopped walking. Tobin, surprised by the sudden stop, turned to look at Alex confused.

“What’s wrong?” Tobin asked.

“Are we okay?” Alex asked gesturing with her hands to the two of them. “I love you and I want you to know I’m okay with being whatever you need us to be, but I am in love with you and want to be more than just friends.”

Tobin turned to face Alex completely before wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist. “Hey, we are okay. I am in love with you and I don’t want to just be your friend. I want to be your person, your love, because you are my love. I want to be with you through it all.”

“I want that too. I love you so much.” Alex said as she leaned in to kiss Tobin.

They kissed but Tobin felt Alex shiver because she wasn’t wearing anything but a long sleeve shirt in 15 degree weather, so Tobin pulled away. Alex looked at Tobin curious as to why she would pull away.

“That reminds me, I believe this is yours Miss. Morgan.” Tobin said as she pulled the UNC sweatshirt out of the little backpack she was wearing.

“But, you love this sweatshirt.” Alex began to argue.

“You’re right, I do and you said I should give it to someone who I love. Well, what’s better than giving it to someone I love and am in love with?” Tobin said cheekily.

“Gosh I love you.” Alex said as she leaned in for another kiss before putting the comfy UNC sweatshirt on.

The two girls walked hand in hand and made their way back to hotel and made it up to Alex’s room. It was about 11:30pm and curfew was midnight, so they weren’t in any trouble, luckily for getting back late. They were able to make a deal with Ashlyn and Ali to switch roommates for the night and the other two were more than happy to oblige.

So Alex and Tobin made their way to Tobin’s room, with Alex grabbing a few things she needed for the night. Tobin went to her bed as Alex walked into the bathroom to start the shower.

After letting the water run a few minutes to get warm, Alex called out to Tobin. “Hey Toby, can you please come here for a second?”

“Ugh Alex, you know I hate that name. What do you ne…” Tobin began to say until she walked into the bathroom to see Alex in just a towel wrapped around her body.

“Well Toby,” Alex said with a smirk. “I was going to see if you could reach around and take off this necklace for me please? I don’t want it to get ruined by the water.”

Tobin walked in the bathroom and reached up to grab the necklace and start to unclip it when she realized what one it was. “Hey, this is the one I got for you after you won the Player of the Year award.”

“I always wear it when I play. It means the world to me because it’s from you.” Alex said as she turned to look at Tobin.

“Really?” Tobin whispered out.

“Really!” Alex rasped out as she connected her lips with the midfielder’s.

“Mhmm…” Tobin moaned out as she kissed Alex.

Alex pulled away and looked deeply into Tobin’s eyes. She then dropped her towel and stepped into the shower. Tobin couldn’t help but stare, but she was about to turn around and walk away until Alex stopped her.

“Hey, please join me.” Alex rasped out seductively and held out her hand.


	11. Camp...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the camp end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys, thank you so much for your kind comments. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this, but my hard drive crashed and I lost the chapter that I had wrote in the middle of uploading this. So I had to wait for my laptop to get fixed and then try to rewrite this chapter, so I am sorry if this one isn't that great. I just tried to get you all a chapter for waiting so long and being so patient with me. I would have posted it earlier, but I ended up helping my mom bake some pies for the tomorrow and then help my fiance with his grocery shopping for last minute things. 
> 
> Definitely leave so more comments because and let me know what you guys think. I love reading all that you have to say and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. Thank you so much for your support again and as always, ENJOY!!

It only took Tobin about two seconds to decide whether or not she would join Alex in the shower. She nodded her head and slowly started getting undressed. She reached for Alex’s hand and slowly stepped into the hot water.

  
At first, Tobin just looked at her body not believing that she was actually in the shower with Alex. Alex looked up to see Tobin slightly biting her bottom lip while admiring her and couldn’t help but smirk.

  
“Hey, see something you like?” Alex rasped out seductively.

  
Tobin smiled and slowly leaned forward to whisper into her ear. “No, I see someone that I love.”

  
Instantly having chills sent down her spine, Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and connected their lips together. Tobin wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s waist, bringing their naked bodies closer together, and kissed back. The kiss first started out nice and slow, but after a few seconds, the kiss got deeper and more passionate.

  
Alex slid her tongue across Tobin’s bottom lip and she instantly was granted access. Almost instantly, the two were fighting for dominance. Tobin then pulled away for some air and moved down to start kissing Alex’s neck. The forward couldn’t help but moan slightly as Tobin kissed down her neck and gently nibbled down by her collarbone.

  
Tobin gently pressed Alex up against the wall and started sliding her hands down her body as she continued kissing her neck. Alex was getting lost in the pleasure of Tobin all over her and the warm water on them, which she started to moan. Tobin couldn’t help but smile after hearing Alex, so she slowly slid her hands over her breast, and massaged each one. She returned back to Alex’s lips as each hand slowly and gently massaged each breast.

  
Tobin kissed down Alex’s chest and took her right boob in her mouth and started to suck on it. Alex, again, couldn’t help but moan out in pleasure as Tobin started twisting her nipple around with her tongue.

  
After spending time on each nipple for a few minutes, Tobin slowly kissed and made her way down Alex’s body. She made sure to slowly kiss and slide her hands down each aspect of Alex’s toned stomach. Tobin gently kissed each ab muscle as she made way to Alex’s hips. Tobin made sure to take some time kissing and biting gently, to leave Alex a nice little mark.

  
Alex was almost too lost in the pleasure of Tobin’s lips that she wanted to feel Tobin in side of her, but she also knew that this isn’t how Tobin would want their first time to be like. Tobin was old fashioned and would want their first time of making love to be special and intimate and not just a sex romp in the shower.

  
With all of the strength and willpower she could manage, Alex pulled Tobin back up to her and slowly connected their lips again. Tobin pulled away for some air and just looked at Alex giving her a ‘thank you for understand look’. Tobin really loved how much she and Alex knew about each other because even though they both were lost in the kiss and were caught up in the moment, Alex knew and understood that this wouldn’t be the way Tobin would want their first time to be like. Alex just smile as she pulled Tobin in for another slow but passionate kiss.

  
After a few minutes of getting lost in the kiss, the two broke for some air and Tobin got out letting Alex finish her shower. Tobin just dried up and changed into some clothes for bed. She laid there, replaying the last few days over and over in her head, and she couldn’t believe what the days have been like. She couldn’t help but smile that she finally had the talk she wanted to with Alex.

  
Tobin wanted to thank God for everything properly, so she tried to roll off the bed so she could pray. Unfortunately for her, she landed with a thud because she got tangled up in the bed sheets, and she just hoped that neither Jill nor Dawn were in the room underneath her.

  
After gaining her composure back, Tobin sat on her knees, brought her hands together, leaned forward on the bed, and began her prayer:

  
“Hey God, 

          What’s up? How are you doing tonight? Hopefully everything is going well for you up there. I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit. I don’t want to ask you for anything because you have blessed me with so much already, but I did want to thank you for some things. First off, I just wanted to thank you for my family. They are seriously the best and they make my life so much easier. Thank you for blessing me with them and for making sure that they are happy and healthy. They truly mean the world to me and I’m so lucky to have them, so thank you for that. Secondly, thank you so much for blessing me with the opportunity to play this wonderful sport I love for this amazing country. Honestly, being able to represent the U.S. is the biggest honor and privilege, and I thank you for blessing me this amazing opportunity. Because of this beautiful game, I have been lucky to play with these wonderful teammates and coaches, and there is absolutely nothing better than that. I’m truly blessed to be part of such a great and that’s all because of you! I also wanted to thank you so much for keeping all of my loved ones happy and healthy. I know that’s a tough job because I love so many people, but thank you for everything you do. Thank you for blessing me with Cheney and Arod because I don’t know what I’d without them. Please continue looking out for Cheney and make sure she knows how much she is missed and loved by everyone. Finally God, thank you so much for blessing me with Alex Morgan. You know, the one that I pray to you about at least twice a day. She is honestly an angel sent from heaven, so thank you for sending her here. Good job with her God because she is honestly perfect. She has one of the biggest hearts that I have ever met and she’s one of the best players I’ve played with. I mean look at her, 26 years old and she’s accomplished so much already without even hitting her full potential. She’s the face of the sport and she’s the main reason why so many young little girls and boys believe in themselves and their goals. There is no better role model or person than her God. But what’s the best, is that she is still as humble, sweet, and hardworking as the day that she walked into her first camp. Ha, do you remember when I first told you about her that day? She’s truly amazing, but I don’t need to tell you that do I? Just, thank you for blessing me the opportunity to have her in my life. I promise that I won’t let you regret your decision of blessing me with her. I don’t deserve her or anyone else that you have blessed me with, but I promise to continue proving and showing you how special they are to me. I may have too many flaws to be perfect, but I have too many blessings to be ungrateful. So, thank you for everything God and please continue to look over us the way you have been. Amen.”

  
Tobin sat there for a few moments with her eyes still closed after her prayer to just take in the moment. Right as she was about to open her eyes, she felt someone kneel besides her. She opened her eyes to look at Alex, who had her eyes closed and her hands together. Just as Tobin was about to ask her something, Alex bowed her head and began her prayer:

  
“Hi God, 

           It’s Alexandra Morgan. We definitely don’t talk as much as we should and that’s completely my fault, and I’m sorry. I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you have given my loved ones and I. Thank you for keeping everyone happy and healthy, and thank you for watching over all of us. But I just really wanted to ask you for one little thing if I could. God, please can you bless Tobin with everything that she wants and deserves in life. She is seriously the most amazing, unbelievable, selfless, caring, and loving person that I have ever met. She will sacrifice her own happiness for someone and then ask for nothing in return. She acts like we are all blessings in her life, but in reality, she is the blessing in everyone’s life. She brightens everyone’s day no matter how they feel at that moment and it is truly a honor and blessing to be part of her life. So please God, please bless Tobin with all the best things because she truly deserves nothing but the best. Thank you again for everything you have given my loved ones and me, and thank you for allowing me to love Tobin. I don’t know what I would do without her in my life. Oh one more thing, please bless we with the honor of making Tobin mine because I love her more than she will ever know. Thank you again for everything God and please continue guiding and watching over us like you have. Amen”

Tobin couldn’t help but stare at Alex with a smile as she finished up her prayer. Alex finally opened her eyes up and turned to look into the eyes of Tobin.

  
“What?” Alex asked curiously.

  
“Nothing, you just… you amaze me Lex! That was amazing.” Tobin said through a smile.

  
“Ha, like you should be talking Tobs. I heard your whole prayer. Seriously, you gave me goosebumps with what you said. You make me fall in love with you more and more every second.” Alex said looking deep into Tobin’s eyes.

  
“Just telling God thank you for blessing me with the best thing in my life.” Tobin says as she pulls Alex closer to her.

  
“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Alex asks with a smirk as she wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck.

  
Tobin leans forward and put her lips to Alex’s ear before whispering, “…You.”

  
Alex has chills sent throughout her body and she just pulls Tobin back so she can crash their lips together. It’s a simple but passionate kiss and Tobin moans at the feeling of Alex’s lips.

  
They pull apart, still having their arms wrapped up around each other, and Alex leans forward so her forehead is pressed against Tobin’s. They sit here for a moment like that to just enjoy the moment they had with each other.

  
“So, that reminds me. Will you bless me with the opportunity to officially call you mine?” Alex rasps out with her eyes still closed.

  
“I don’t want anything more than to be yours Lex.” Tobin answers before she connects her lips with Alex’s again.

  
They pull apart and Alex looks up to the ceiling. “Well, you did it again God. Thank you!”

  
Tobin couldn’t help but laugh and kiss Alex again before suggesting that they should head to bed. Alex just nods and climbs into bed with Tobin following right behind her. Tobin reaches over to turn off the light on the table next to their bed and wraps an arm around Alex. Alex cuddles up against Tobin with her head on Tobin’s chest, slowly drifting off to sleep as Tobin gently plays with her hair.

  
Just when Tobin thinks Alex is finally asleep and closes her eyes, she is awaken by the forward’s voice.

“So, you told God about me the first day you met me huh? What did you say?” Alex whispers out with her eyes still closed.

  
“Ha, yeah I’ll tell you that story another time. Get some sleep Baby Horse.” Tobin answers as she kisses the top of Alex’s head.

  
There was no response, so Tobin decided to let sleep finally take over her body and closed her eyes.

  
                              ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days of camp have been great for the gals. They are looking really good and they found out who they will be competing against in the qualifiers, so they all seem to be in good spirits. For Alex and Tobin, things couldn’t be going any better for them. They spend every second they can with each other and they are both having a great camp. Between having a great camp and being in love, they seriously have no complaints in life.

  
It’s finally the last day of camp and all they had left was a light weight lifting session in the morning, and then just a scrimmage in the afternoon before camp was over. Dawn didn’t kill them too much during weights, so now all that was left was the scrimmage.

  
Jill split up the teams for the last scrimmage of the year and to no one’s surprise, Alex and Tobin were on the same team. Everyone knows that they need Alex and Tobin to be in synch and connecting with each other for qualifiers, so them ending the camp on the same team was a given and necessary.

  
The scrimmage has been a great one so far with each team having their share of great moments. The whole group of gals have been playing great and it’s been a very competitive scrimmage. Jill was definitely impressed with the intensity, but there was also more the line then just winning and losing the last scrimmage. Being the competitors they are, there was a bet that was made prior to the beginning of the scrimmage.

  
After the teams were split up, there was instant playful trash talking between Kelley, Pinoe, Ash, and Syd. This ultimately led to Kelley betting that if they won, then Ash and Syd would have to buy the first two rounds of shots for the winning team, but if they lost, Kelley and Pinoe had to buy.

  
Dawn had just yelled out that there was only about five minutes left in the scrimmage and the red team was beating the blue team by one goal. Pinoe had the ball and was making her way down the pitch when she passed it to a cutting Carli, as she tried to dance around JJ. She couldn’t manage to get around her, so she passed it back out to Kelley. Kelley then saw a cutting Tobin and passed it ahead to her and Tobin made her way down the sideline.

  
She passed it to Pinoe, who one touched it back to Tobin. Tobin had the ball, faced up against Ali, and had no way around her. So, Tobin being Tobin did what she knew best. She made a move before kicking the ball between Ali’s legs before trying to get around her. Being nutmegged and unable to catch up, Ali grabbed Tobin’s penny and yanked her down hard. A foul was immediately called by Jill and called for a free kick a little bit outside of the penalty box.

  
Tobin was very slow to get up and took a few seconds to catch her breath. Klingenberg came over to offer her a hand up, which Tobin accepted, and to ask if she was okay. Tobin was about to answer when she heard some yelling and instantly turned to the familiar voice.

  
“Krieger! Seriously, what the hell was that?” Alex shouted as she walked towards Ali.

  
“Lay off Baby Horse and get over it!” Ashlyn yelled as she defended her girlfriend and walked out of goal.

  
“Settle down Harris and get back in your goal!” Kelley yelled back as she pulled Alex back towards her position for the set piece.

  
“Relax ladies!” Jill yelled out before she turned to Tobin to see if she was okay.

  
After Tobin gained her composure, she stood there waiting to take the kick. She quickly analyzed her options and tried to decide if she should serve it up for the set piece or if she should try to shoot for goal. Jill blew the whistle and after a deep breath, Tobin approached the ball and decided to shoot for goal. She kicked the ball and made it over the wall in front of her and was able to bend it past the outstretched arms of Ashlyn.

  
Tobin was immediately swarmed by her teammates as they were now all tied up. They went back to center field to kick off and just before they started, Jill says that next goal wins.

  
After that, instantly the intensity increased and you could tell how bad everyone wanted to win. They went back and forth with neither team really having too great of an opportunity to score. Then, Ali cleared out a ball to Moe, who connected with a streaking Crystal. The blue team tried to retreat and get in position to defend, when Crystal tried to make a move through the center.

  
Klingenberg defended it perfectly, and took the ball away before passing it to Becky. Becky then passed the ball ahead to Carli, who looked up to see an open Tobin down the sideline. After one touching it, Tobin sent a beautiful pass through the middle for Alex to run on to.

  
Alex already ran behind a retreating JJ and Ali, and was now 1 v 1 with Ashlyn. She touched it once to get a better angle on the ball, and then touched it again to control it before shooting for goal. With her powerful left leg, she shot inside the upper right corner of the post past a diving Ashlyn for goal.

  
The whole blue team swarmed Alex and they celebrated their come from behind win, with a gloating and excited Kelley and Pinoe. They were all pulled together for a meeting with Jill in the center of the field. She told them how proud she was of them for working so hard this whole camp and that they needed to stay focused even though they were about to have a break. She wished them happy holidays and then told them that after the New Year, it was nothing but focusing on qualifying for the Olympics because they were right around the corner. Dawn did her quick reminder of telling them to do their recovery when they get back to the hotel and to have a great break.

  
After the girls ate dinner and finished recovery, they all decided it was time to get ready for the bar tonight. Tobin and Alex went their separate ways so they could get ready for their night out. They decided that they didn’t want to see each other until after they were out at the bar because they wanted to surprise each other with how they were dressed for the night.

  
They thought it would be cute since this is their first time out in public as a ‘couple’. Granted, they have only been dating for like four days and no one knows about them yet, but they both couldn’t help but feel the excitement of being out and about with each other.

  
Alex, of course, took the longest to get ready, so she and Ashlyn had to leave with the second group for the bar. Once they made their way to the lobby, they met up with Kelley, Christen, Julie, Becky, Moe, and Klingenberg, and got into the taxi. After about a three minute drive, they were finally all getting out of the car to enter the bar.

  
They made their way through the entrance to see that the place was completely packed. They all scanned all over the bar and dance floor until Kelley finally spotted them.

  
“There they are. Follow me.” Kelley yelled over the loud music as she walked over to Syd and Pinoe, who were jumping and waving their arms to get their attention.

  
They gave their hugs to everyone who were standing at the table, before Kelley spotted Ali and Crystal on the dance floor. She instantly pulled Alex with her and they joined the two girls dancing to _Smack That by Eminem_.

  
Ashlyn made her way to the bar to order a drink, when she noticed Tobin sitting at the bar trying to order.

  
“Hey there Tobs. Damn, look at you.” Ashlyn complimented her friend as she smacked her shoulder lightly.

  
“My dude! There you are. Ha thanks, just threw something together.” Tobin shrugged. “But look at you. Looking all fancy for Kriegs huh?”

  
“Yeah, I mean have you seen that girl and what she’s wearing? She’s killing it with that dress. Baby Horse is too. The girl is slaying with that dress and showing off those long legs of hers.” Ashlyn said with a smirk.

  
“Oh really? Hmm, I haven’t seen her yet.” Tobin responded as she looked to try to find Alex on the dance floor.

  
“So, what are you drinking? My treat, a bet is a bet.” Ashlyn asked as she finally gets the attention of the bartender.

  
“No you don’t have to do that. I got this round.” Tobin says as she tells the bartender to put it on her tab.

  
“Ah fine, but I got next round.” Ashlyn said as she took the drink from the bartender. “Hey, why aren’t you out there dancing?”

  
“You know I hate dancing.” Tobin said after a sip of her drink.

  
“Okay, so what are you doing over here then? We do have a table over there you know.” Ashlyn nodded towards the table their teammates were all at.

  
“I didn’t feel like standing too much. Still a little sore from today.” Tobin responded.

  
Just as Tobin finished her sentence, Ali came up and sat on Ashlyn’s lap and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. “Hey babe. Hey Tobs. What are you two doing over here?”

  
“Ahh I just came to order a drink and check on Tobin.” Ashlyn said as she wrapped her arms around the defender.

  
“Hey Tobs, I’m really sorry about the foul today. I really didn’t mean to grab your penny like that.” Ali said sincerely to the midfielder.

  
“Hey no worries Kriegs. It wasn’t that big of a deal and I know you didn’t mean to.” Tobin said to reassure her.

  
“Hah, tell that to Baby Horse. She was about to come unglued on Ali.” Ashlyn laughed out.

  
“Yeah, she’s just a little protective of me sometimes I guess. She knows you didn't do it on purpose.” Tobin shrugged.

  
“Well that’s what best friends are supposed to do. Speaking of Alex, she’s been looking for you Tobs.” Ali said with a smile on her face.

  
“Oh really? Hmm, I don’t see her. I guess I’ll talk to her in a little bit.” Tobin says as she, again, looks for Alex on the dance floor and at their table.

  
The three just sit at the bar for a few minutes talking before another song comes on and Ali begs Ashlyn to go dance with her. After a few pleads and begs from Ali, Ashlyn gets up and follows her girlfriend to the dance floor. Tobin couldn’t help but smile at her two friends for being so happy with each other and in love. She knew that that’s exactly what she wants for her and Alex and she couldn’t wait to see what their future holds for them.

  
Tobin was really lost in her moment thinking about her and Alex that she almost didn’t feel her phone go off with a text message. She opened it and couldn’t help but smile as she read it from her favorite person.

  
**_Lex <3_: Hey Tobs, where are you? I want to see you!!**

  
Tobin couldn’t help but smirk and looked up to see if she could see Alex, but when she couldn’t she just turned back around on her stool and texted her back.

  
**_Tobin_ : I’m sitting at the bar having a drink. I want to see you too. I missed you and want to try to see if I can sneak a kiss on you without getting caught ;)**

  
Tobin sat there for a few moments, waiting for Alex to respond, but was instead greeted with a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

  
“Here you are. I’ve missed you too. And what, you want to try and sneak a kiss like this.” Alex rasped out to Tobin just before she placed a simple kiss underneath her ear.

  
“Mhmm…” Tobin moaned out as she felt Alex’s hot breath and lips on her neck.

  
Tobin then spun around on her stool to see Alex, and it took her breath away. Alex was there in her tight, dark blue dress that showed off every beautiful curve she had. She had her hair down in wavy curls and the makeup she had on made her blue eyes even more irresistible than they already were.

  
“Wow Lex…. You look, just wow. Most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.” Tobin was able to manage out.

  
“Awe, thanks Tobs.” Alex said blushing. “But look at you. Gosh you look amazing.”

  
Alex couldn’t help but slightly bit her bottom lip as she looked Tobin up and down. Alex was taking in how amazing Tobin looked in her black skinny jeans, her loose blue shirt that hung off of her shoulders, and the way her snapback looked on top of her wavy hair.

  
Tobin noticed Alex and with a smirk on her face and she spoke up to break her out of her own little world. “Hey Lex, what are you looking at?”

  
Alex couldn’t help but smile as she answered Tobin before sitting down on the stool next to her. “My super beautiful girlfriend. You seriously look amazing Tobs.” Alex rasped out.

  
“You’re girlfriend? I like that.” Tobin said with a smirk.

  
“So, what are you doing over here babe? Everyone’s over there drinking and talking about their plans for the break.” Alex asked as she nodded over towards the table where their teammates were.

  
“Ah, I just felt like sitting down for a little and having a drink. And, I’m a little sore so I didn’t really want to stand for too long either.” Tobin tried to answer nonchalantly.

  
“Sore? Tobin, I knew you got hurt from that stupid foul from Ali earlier. Dammit, that really makes me mad that it happened. How bad is your back?” Alex quickly and frantically asks.

  
“Lex, relax. It’s okay and I’m okay. Ali didn’t mean to do it and I’m fine. Just a little stiff really, that’s all.” Tobin says reassuringly. “But I must admit, I love seeing this protective Baby Horse. It’s so… sexy.” Tobin says as she leans in and whispers into Alex’s ear.

  
“Mhmm…” Alex responds as she closes her eyes when Tobin’s hot breath hits her body.

  
The two sit there for a few minutes talking until most of the team heads to the dance floor and calls out for them to come dance.

  
“Babe, come dance with me please?” Alex asks as she gets up from her seat.”

  
“Ahh, I don’t know Lex. You know I don’t really like dancing.” Tobin says as she takes a drink of her drink.

  
“But I thought you said you like dancing with me…” Alex rasps out seductively as she takes a drink of Tobin’s drink.

  
Tobin couldn’t help but smile as she takes one more drink of her drink before she follows Alex to the dance floor. Once they get to the dance floor, they see everyone jumping around and dancing to _Sheppard’s_ _Geronimo_ and they just joined in. Tobin was enjoying dancing with all of her semi drunk friends, and really drunk Kelley, that she didn’t mind dancing for the moment.

  
Once the song ended, most of the team made their ways back to the table. Just as Tobin thought that she was possibly done dancing, _Justin Bieber’s_ _Where Are You Now_ comes on and Alex grabs her to dance some more.

  
Alex slowly backs up into Tobin, and dances with her. Tobin couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of Alex against her, and they grind to the beats of the song. Ashlyn was dancing with Alex and they both looked over to see the other two dancing with each other that they couldn’t help but smirk before Ashlyn shouted over to Tobin.

  
“I thought you hated to dance Tobs?” Ashlyn shouts with a smirk on her face.

  
Tobin didn’t even care to respond as she moved her hands to Alex’s waist to bring her closer into her. Alex felt Tobin against her, so she started to grind deeper into Tobin’s pelvic and slowly started to get lost in the movements.

  
Alex then leaned back, so that her body was fully against Tobin’s front, that she then reached one of her hands back and wrapped it around the back of Tobin’s neck to bring her closer. Tobin rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder as she just followed the rhythm of Alex’s hips with her own and couldn’t help but moan as Alex grinded deeper into her.

  
Alex smirked as she heard the moan come from Tobin’s mouth, that she made sure to put even more pressure on her pelvic as she danced. Tobin, who had her hands on Alex’s hips so she could keep her close, leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Alex’s neck.

  
Alex couldn’t help but have chills run down her body at the feeling of Tobin’s lips on her, that she turned and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck as she continued to dance with her for the next song. Slowly still grinding on Tobin, Alex couldn’t help but smirk when she heard another moan come from her.

  
“Definitely teasing me with the kisses behind my ears Tobs, but those moans are a turn on I must say.” Alex seductively rasps out.

  
Tobin just smirks and leans in to whisper into Alex’s ears. “Well, as much as I love to turn you on by my moans here on this dance floor, I would much rather be back in our hotel room where I can moan your name over and over Lex.”

  
With those words, Alex pulled away from Tobin and grabbed her hand to pull her through the dance floor. They said their goodbyes to their teammates and told them that they would see each other before they all leave tomorrow morning.

  
They then made their way outside where they caught a cab back to their hotel. They whole car ride they made sure to keep in contact with each other as they finally made it back to their hotel. They quickly made their way to Tobin’s room and just as Tobin closed the door behind them, Alex had her pushed up against the door and connected their lips.

  
The kiss was almost desperate, both were hungry for each other, and neither of them were subtle in showing it. Alex kissed her passionately, as her cold hands felt their way up Tobin’s warm stomach making her skin jump. Tobin then picked her up, as Alex wrapped her legs around her waist, and she slowly made her way to the bed.

  
Tobin turned to sit on it as Alex was straddling her. After a few moments, Alex backed away and looked at Tobin with seductive eyes. She bit her lip and slowly unzipped her dress and Tobin couldn’t help but watch as her dress hit the floor, revealing her black, lacy bra and underwear.

  
“Wow Lex…” Tobin rasped out as she looked her girlfriend up and down.

  
“Wow yourself.” Alex said. “Hey babe, turn on some music please. It’s over there on the table. You can put it on the Toby playlist. I’m going to go grab us some water.”

  
It took Tobin a minute to comprehend what Alex had said to her, but once she gains her composure, she reaches over and grabs Alex’s IPod. After a few moments, Tobin starts to look around and noticed that Alex’s stuff was in the room.

  
“Hey Lex, why is all of your stuff in here?” Tobin asks.

  
“Well, Ashlyn asked me if I could possibly switch rooms with Ali for the night because the two of them wanted an ‘intimate’ night together before everyone leaves. Even though they are both going back to the same house and same place, I told her I guess I could do that for them and stay the night with you if I had to.” Alex answers as she’s looking in the fridge for some water. “Tobs, pick a song please.”

  
“Oh okay.” Tobin answers as she starts to look through the playlist listed as Toby. Tobin couldn’t help but smirk at each of the songs. “Hey Lex, you know this playlist is basically…”

  
“Sex and party songs. Yeah I know, shut up.” Alex cuts her off as she walks up with a bottle of water.

  
Tobin just smirks as she puts it on shuffle and couldn’t help but laugh when  _I_   _Don’t Mind by Usher ft. Juicy J_ comes on. Alex smirked at Tobin’s reaction and sat on top of her lap, straddling and taking her face in her hands as she kissed her. Alex slowly slid her tongue across Tobin’s bottom lip before lightly biting and pulling it away, asking for entrance and was immediately granted it. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, she began to take Tobin’s shirt off, and she willingly lifted her arms up to aid her. Tobin slid back onto the bed, laying down and positioning Alex on top of her in the dominant position. She continued to kiss Tobin while using one hand to unzip her pants, until she slid them off of her.

The feeling of her skin on Alex’s seemed to ignite a whole new fire within Tobin. It was more than a desire to be with Alex, it was an intense craving. One that she couldn’t wait any longer to fulfill, so Tobin flipped Alex, so that she was on top of her.

  
Tobin began massaging Alex’s breasts with her hand and the low moans that she let out between kisses let her know that she was doing a good job. Tobin then slipped her hand behind her back and unclasped her bra. Tobin broke the kiss for some air, and began kissing down Alex’s neck and onto her chest, sucking and nibbling lightly on each nipple.

  
After a few minutes on each nipple, Tobin started moving down, kissing every inch of Alex’s skin as she went. Tobin kissed her chest, her stomach, each ab muscle she had, and then finally reached her hips. Tobin then tugged at her underwear with her teeth before pulling them all the way down and threw them off to the side.

  
Tobin then pulled away to just look at Alex underneath her and she couldn’t help but smile at the fact that the girl she loved was right in front of her right now.

  
“Hey…” Alex rasps out.

  
“Hey pretty girl. I love you, I hope you know that.” Tobin says as she leans forward to kiss Alex.

  
“Mhmm… I love you too babe, but Tobs, I’m kind of dying over here.” Alex breathes out.

  
“Oh yeah? What do you want Baby Horse?” Tobin asks as she slowly starts kissing down Alex’s neck and chest.

  
“You… I want to feel you… inside me babe.” Alex rasps out.

  
The desperation in her voice was so cute and sexy that Tobin couldn’t help herself anymore and decided to give her what she wanted. She slowly slid two fingers inside of Alex, feeling her tense up with her entry.

  
“Baby Horse, you wouldn’t happen to be this wet for me, now would you?” Tobin asks with a smirk on her face.

  
“Shut… up… Ba...” Alex’s sentence got broken up when Tobin began to move in and out of her slowly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, breathing heavily and letting out low moans. Alex’s hips began to thrust and Tobin matched her rhythm with her fingers. As Alex began to breathe heavier and thrust her hips quicker, Tobin pulled her fingers out of Alex.

  
Before Alex could even protest, Tobin leaned down and placed her head between Alex’s legs and started sucking her clit. Tobin slowly twisted and swirled her tongue around as Alex thrusted up into her mouth. Tobin sucked harder and slipped her fingers back inside of Alex, thrusting harder than before. Alex’s muscles began to tense and Tobin knew she was close.

  
Tobin kept twisting her tongue around her clit, while pumping harder and deeper into Alex. Alex started moaning louder and louder and Tobin knew she was about at that point. So Tobin slide in her deeper one last time and with the curl of her, Alex came undone. Just as she climaxed, she moaned Tobin’s name so loud, that it was almost a scream.

  
“Well, thank goodness we have music playing or that would have been awkward.” Tobin says as she lies right next to a still sensitive and out of breath Alex.

“Shu…Shut Up.” Alex breathes out as she lightly smacks Tobin.

  
“But can I say Lex, you moaning out my name was easily the hottest and sexiest thing that I… have… ever heard.” Tobin seductively says in between kisses she gives Alex.

  
“Mhmm… well get used to it babe.” Alex says as she kisses Tobin back.

  
Tobin couldn’t help but smile at Alex and she just can’t believe how lucky she is to be with someone as amazing as her. Alex looks over to see Tobin with a big grin on her face, so she turns to lay on her side so she’s facing her.

  
“What are you smiling at?” Alex asks with a smile.

  
“I’m smiling at you Lex and how amazing you are. Oh, and I like hearing you call me babe.” Tobin says as she blushes.

  
“Well you’re the amazing one Tobs. I love you so much.” Alex says as she leans in to kiss Tobin. “Mhmm… And get used to hearing me call you babe, because you are my babe.”

  
“Yes ma’am.” Tobin says as she kisses Alex back. “I love you too Lex. So much! Come here.”

  
Tobin pulls Alex closer as she wraps her arms around her body. Alex gently lays her head on Tobin’s chest and lightly starts tracing the outlines of Tobin’s abs on her stomach. Tobin couldn’t help but get chills at the touch of Alex’s hands. Tobin slowly starts lightly scratching Alex’s back as she feels the forward relax even more than before and her breathing start to even out.

  
“Babe…” Alex rasps out as she looks up to Tobin.

  
“Yes Baby Horse?” Tobin says as she looks in down at the forward.

  
“I… I don’t want to have to say good bye to everyone tomorrow. I don’t want to have to say good bye to you…” Alex says barely above a whisper.

  
“I know Lex, I know… me either. Don’t worry, we will work something out.” Tobin says.

  
“Promise babe?” Alex gently rasps out.

  
“I promise Baby Horse. I love you so much.” Tobin assures her while staring deeply into her eyes before connecting their lips together for a very loving yet passionate kiss.

  
They pull apart, and Tobin reached over to turn the light off so they can try and get some sleep. Tobin slowly plays with Alex’s hair as the forward begins to drift to sleep and Tobin closes her eyes. As Tobin slowly drifts to sleep, she couldn’t help but think what her plan for tomorrow is and what this means for her and Alex.

  
Will she have to say goodbye until the next camp, will she be able to spend the holidays with her, will she go with Alex to her family’s, will Alex come with her to hers? Tobin couldn’t help but think about all of these questions as she slowly drifted off to sleep with music in the background.


	12. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp is over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys!! Thank you so much for your kind words and great support. It truly means the most to me. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been extremely busy with the holidays and helping my fiance with everything since his surgery.
> 
> I knew I needed to write something for you all so I wrote this out really quick to give you all something. I'm sorry if it's not too great, but it's the leading part for the next journey for the story. 
> 
> Thank you all again for your support and patience and as always, ENJOY!!

**BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP….**

“Babe…. Turn off the alarm.” Alex says groggily.

**BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP….**

“Tobs..” Alex says again as she rolls over to see that Tobin was not in bed with her.

Alex makes her way over to the other side of the bed to turn off the alarm. She sits up and rubs her eyes before looking around the room for Tobin.

“Tobs?” Alex asks as she walks around the room and then into the bathroom to find no Tobin.

Alex went and sat back onto her bed and grabbed her phone. She looked to see if there were any text messages from Tobin, which there weren’t, and then called her.

After four rings, it went to Tobin’s voicemail. Alex, a little bewildered as to where her girlfriend could be, decided to send her a text.

**_Alex_ : Babe where are you? It’s only 7:30 and we were supposed to go get breakfast together before everyone starts getting ready to leave.**

Alex looked through her phone as she waited for Tobin to respond. She sat there looking through all of the Instagram pictures she was tagged in and couldn’t believe some of the things her fans put. She couldn’t help but smile every time she saw a picture of her and Tobin together with the name Talex tagged to the caption.

Alex was lost in her phone and looking at the pictures when she heard the door open. She looked up to see in walks Tobin struggling to carry two coffees and breakfast she had brought with her.

“Hey Lex.” Tobin said as she walked to hand Alex her latte. “Here you go.”

“Thanks Tobs but I thought we were going to go get breakfast downstairs?” Alex asked as she took the coffee from the midfielder.

“Yeah we were, but I thought breakfast in bed with my beautiful girlfriend sounded much better than going downstairs with other people.” Tobin said with a smile as she placed all that she had brought for breakfast on the bed.

“Tobs, this looks amazing. Mhmm waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, bacon and scrambled eggs. My favorite!!” Alex says as she takes a bit of her waffles.  
“Yeah I know. Oh and I almost forgot.” Tobin says as she gets up and walks out the door.

Alex looks up confused as she watches Tobin disappear through their hotel room door for a minute before walking back in with a bouquet of lilies.

“What’s this?” Alex asks as Tobin hands her the bouquet.

“Oh you know, just a thank you for the best week of my life and thought my beautiful girlfriend would like some flowers.” Tobin says as she connects her lips with Alex’s.

“Mhmm…” Alex moans into the kiss. “Coffee, breakfast in bed, flowers, and a kiss? What did I ever do to deserve you Tobs?” Alex asks.

“Well, between that amazing and goofy laugh you have, you’re amazing smile, those irresistible eyes, that raspy voice that gives me chills and those most perfect lips you have, you’ve had me hooked since day one.” Tobin says as she kisses Alex again.

Tobin pulls away and scoops up some whipped cream with her finger before walking away to her suitcase. “Eat up baby horse, we have to pack still before we meet everyone downstairs to say goodbye.”

Tobin notices that Alex didn’t respond so she turned around to look at Alex and see her looking down playing with her food.

“Hey… what’s wrong Lex?” Tobin asks as she goes to sit on the bed with Alex.

“Nothing..” Alex whispers out.

“Lex…” Tobin says encouraging.

“I just… I don’t want to say goodbye.” Alex admits, still looking down at her food.

“What? To the team? We will be seeing them in two weeks Lex. I’m sure you may even see some sooner.” Tobin answers as she takes a sip of her tea.

“Yeah.. I guess you’re right.” Alex says as she still looks down at her food.

“Hey...” Tobin says as she lifts Alex’s chin up so she can look at her in the eyes. “What’s really going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she slowly feels her eyes filling up with tears. “I just.. I don’t want to say bye to you Tobs. This week has been amazing and I’m scared to not see you for two weeks. I mean, I know it’s stupid because it’s only two weeks and nothing so stupid or simple should come between us or anything. But I just feel like Christmas and New Years are meant for being with the special ones in your life and you’re my special one babe. I just wish that I could be with you during those times because we are a couple and that’s what couples are supposed to do. Spend Christmas with each other’s families and then spend New Years out and about with each other and then kiss once it hit midnight. But I can’t ask you to come be with me when I know you want and need to see your family and I don’t want to be selfish and take you away from them. Plus, our families don’t even know we are together and we really haven’t even talked about us telling them or telling anyone for that matter. I mean no one knows that we are together and I don’t know what you want to do about that or how you even feel. I know that I want to tell them but I don’t know when or how. And I just really really want to be selfish and spend the holidays with you but I want to be with my family too and…”

Alex was interrupted when Tobin connected their lips together for a kiss and Alex immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

“Wh… What was that for?” Alex asks out of breath as Tobin pulls away.

“Well, you were just rambling on and on and I needed to find a way to make you stop talking and take a second to breathe.” Tobin says as she catches her breath herself.

“Okay… well now that I’m listening, what do you want to say?” Alex says with a raised eyebrow.

“Well baby horse, I want to say to that you are so cute when you ramble on. But first, I know it’s scary to think about what will happen next because like you said, this last week has been amazing and I don’t want it to end. But I know that no matter what happens we will be fine because Alex, I love you so much that nothing can ever affect that. Second, I want to tell our families but I want us both to be ready. We have only been together for a short time and I want us to get used to it just being us for a little before we tell everyone else you know. I’ll be ready whenever you are pretty girl, but I know this is very new to both of us and I want to take it slow. This is it for me Lex. You’re it for me. I love you so much that I can’t wait for what our future will be together. Thirdly, Christmas is in two days and I promised my family that I would spend it with them but if you want me to come with you back to California instead of New Jersey I will. Because you’re right, holidays are meant to be with the ones who mean the most to us and you mean the world to me Lex. So, I’ll go with you to California. Let me just call my mom and text Perry that I’ll come see them after Christmas.” Tobin explained as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket to call her family.

Just as Tobin was about to click on her mom’s name, Alex pulled her in for another kiss. Surprised, Tobin didn’t really kiss back for a few seconds until she felt Alex’s hands on her chest pulling her shirt and pulling her more into her. After that little tug to be closer to her, Tobin snapped out of it and started kissing back.

When they finally pulled apart, Tobin couldn’t get the goofy but confused grin off of her face as she looked Alex in the eyes.

“What was that for Lex?” Tobin asked.

“Don’t call your mom. You don’t need to change your plans Toby. You spend time with them and we’ll see each other at New Years right?” Alex said as she caught her breath from her kiss with Tobin.

“Lex, I’m going to Paris on the 29th until the 3rd remember?” Tobin reminded her girlfriend.

“Oh, yeah. Well, I’ll see you at camp then I guess. I totally forgot that you were going to Paris.” Alex rasped out as she felt a little sadness encompass her body.

“Yeah, I’ll be a day late to camp but I’ll be there. Just have to collect all of my stuff from Paris and sign some papers. But that’s why I said I’ll change my plans and spend Christmas with you Lex. Don’t worry it’s okay and my family will understand.” Tobin explained.

“But you need to be with your family. I want to have you with me but that would be selfish in asking you to spend the holidays with mine instead of yours. Especially when we wouldn’t even tell them that we were together. It would just be as if you’re hanging with your best friend for the holidays instead of your family.” Alex said as she looked down at her hands.

“Lex, it’s okay to be selfish because I want nothing more than to be with you for the holidays. And it would be okay if I was just there as your best friend for the time, as long as I could sneak some kisses here and there on you because it’s so hard not to kiss you.” Tobin said as she kissed up Alex’s neck.

“Mhmm… really? You’d give up seeing your family on Christmas to hang out with me and my family?” Alex asked as she had chills sent throughout her body from the feel of Tobin’s lips on her.

“Yup… I’d give up anything for you Lex.” Tobin said again as she kissed right under Alex’s ear.

“Wait… Ahh.” Alex said pushing Tobin back a little bit so she could get her attention.

“What’s wrong Lex?” Tobin asked confused.

“I can’t let you do that. I can’t be selfish and ask you to be with me when I know how excited you were to see your family. The fact that you would change everything to just be with me makes me fall more and more in love with you Tobin Heath. But I can’t let you change everything for me. I can wait to see you. I don’t want to or like to but I know I can and will babe.” Alex explained as she looked into Tobin’s eyes.

“Are you sure Lex? It’s not a big deal really. I can change it for you.” Tobin said as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist to pull her onto her lap.

“Yes I’m sure Toby. Eleven days… I can do it. But then, you’re mine okay?” Alex asked as she kissed Tobin’s neck.

“I’ll always be yours…” Tobin manages to get out as she has chills sent throughout her body.

“Promise?” Alex asks as she kisses up Tobin’s neck until she reaches her ear and gently tugs on it with her teeth.

“Mhmm.. I promise baby horse.” Tobin whispers before she connects her lips with Alex’s as the two get lost in the passionate kiss.

**BANG BANG BANG…**

“Let’s go. Team picture in 15 minutes down in the lobby.” Ashlyn yells through the door causing the two to break apart and jump with surprise.

“Be right there!” Tobin yells back to Ashlyn before she turns to look at Alex. “You hear that? We have 15 minutes.”

“Yeah… and what do you plan on doing in those 15 minutes babe?” Alex asks with her raspy voice through hooded eyes.

Tobin couldn’t but smile as she laid Alex on her back and slowly kissed her again. Hands intertwined together as Alex wraps her legs around Tobin’s waist and the midfielder slowly starts to roll her hips against hers. The kissing goes from slow and gentle to passionate very quickly, with Alex sliding her tongue across Tobin’s bottom lip asking for entrance, which was immediately granted.

Tobin unlocks one of her hands and slowly slides it down Alex’s body all the way to the top of her sweatpants. Just as she was about to slide her hand on the inside of her waistband, they heard another few bangs against their door again with a voice to follow.

“Come on you two. Let’s go!” Ashlyn yells again causing Alex to roll her eyes.

“We’re coming!” Tobin yells as she drops her head down with frustration.

“Well, at least that was the plan but never made it to the point thanks to somebody.” Alex said frustrated, which followed a deep sigh.

Tobin couldn’t help but laugh at how Alex was panting and her remark. She definitely turned her girlfriend on and the fact that she wasn’t allowed the chance to give Alex what she wanted made her laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing… nothing Lex. Come on, let’s go.” Tobin said as she kissed Alex on the forehead before getting off her and helping her off the bed.

The two made their ways to the lobby which had all of their teammates there waiting for them. Most already had all of their bags packed and ready to load into the cab for the airport. The girls all gathered together for their last holiday picture before they all said their goodbyes. Most were going home to spend the little time they had with their families while others were going on holidays cruises and trips to get away for a bit before they came back to total focus preparing for the Olympics.

Alex and Tobin said their goodbyes to their teammates as Tobin stood around in a group with Ashlyn and Kelley trying to plan a quick surfing trip before their next camp. Alex was talking to JJ, Moe, Kling, Pinoe, Ali, and Syd talking about their holiday plans.

Alex couldn’t help but glance over at Tobin with a big smile on her face watching how lost into a conversation she was with Ashlyn and Kelley. She knew right then that she loved that girl just by the way she laughed and how big of a smile she had on her face.

“Hey, everything alright there baby horse?” Ali asked with a smirk on her face.

“Huh? Uh yeah of course.” Alex quickly responded as she noticed the rest of the group was heading out the doors to put their suitcases into the cab.

Ali couldn’t help but smile but didn’t say anything and just nodded her head as she followed the rest of the team outside to say one last goodbye. Everyone hugged and told each other that they loved one another before they got into the cabs and left.

Alex stood there and waved goodbye to the girls along with Tobin, Ali, Ashlyn and Kelley. They all took in the moment before the headed back up to their rooms to gather all of their stuff and catch the next cab to the airport for their flights.

Ali and Ashlyn’s flight back to Florida was first with Kelley’s flight to Georgia was only 20 minutes after. So they all said their goodbyes and I love yous before they went their separate ways to board their planes. Alex and Tobin had another hour to their flights so they walked to the coffee shop in the airport to grab some.

They sit down with their tea and latte and have a causal talk about their holiday plan and how excited they are to see their families.

“So, we’re okay right? I mean, we will be okay right babe?” Alex asks timidly.

“Lex, of course we are going to be okay. Believe me, you are going to get awfully annoyed with all of my text messages and snapchats to you.” Tobin says cheekily.

“I could never get annoyed with you Tobs. Gosh I can’t wait until next camp.” Alex says through a small smile.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that Lex?” Tobin asks curiously.

“Because..” Alex leans closer to whisper. “Then I can hold you and kiss you as much as I want.”

Just as Tobin was about to lean in and close the space between them, two sixteen-year-old boys walked up to their table.

“Hi… uh excuse me. You’re Alex Morgan right?” One of the boys asked.

Alex just simply nodded and smiled at the two boys. Tobin couldn’t help but smile because the two of them were shaking where they stood. Obviously star struck by the beauty of the Alex Morgan, but who could blame her?

“Can I, I mean, can we pl.. please have your autograph and a picture?” The other boy asked.

“Yeah of course.” Alex simply said as she stood up from the table to pose for a picture with the boys.

Tobin couldn’t help but smile as she watched her girlfriend be adored by the fans. How lucky was she… Dating the face of US soccer and in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. Tobin couldn’t even begin to believe that this was real and kept waiting for the moment that she woke up from her dream.

“Hey, are you ready to head over to the terminals?” Alex asked, breaking Tobin out of her own little world.

“Huh? Oh yeah, let’s go.” Tobin said as she grabbed her bag and tea and walked side by side to the terminal with Alex.

After a few moments of silence, Alex spoke up, “Sorry about that.”

“About what?” Tobin asked confused.

“Didn’t mean to have them ruin our moment.” Alex stated simply.

“Oh Lex that’s not a problem at all. They’re fans of yours. I mean who could blame them? They have way more guts than me though I’ll tell you that.” Tobin responded as she took another sip of her tea.

“Ha, what do you mean more guts than you?” Alex asked curiously.

“Well, if I was their age and saw you sitting down, I wouldn’t’ have the courage to ever come up and ask you for a picture. Shoot, I’d be lucky to form words around you. I mean look at you, your Alex Morgan. Baby horse. America’s sweetheart… The girl who is going to break all of Wambach’s records. I mean you’ve assisted on more of her goals than anyone else who she had been playing with for years. You’re that great Lex and the fact that you are with me is still mind blowing to me. So, there’s no way I would muster up the courage to approach you and I don’t blame them for taking the chance to come say hi.” Tobin explained as she turned to look at Alex once they got to their terminals, which lucky for them were only across the way from each other’s.

“Tobs stop. That’s not true and you know that. I’m just me, Alex. Nothing special just the same little girl from Diamond Bar who fell in love with the game of soccer and the same girl who fell in love with y..” Just as Alex was explaining to Tobin that she was not that special, she was interrupted by Tobin again.

“And look at that, here come a few more fans to see their idol and help prove my point. Told you, everyone loves you Lex. You’re just amazing.” Tobin says as she’s watching a group of little girls walk over to them.

Alex turns just in time to see some of the most adorable little girls walk over to where her and Tobin were standing with the biggest smiles on their faces.

“Hi there!” Alex says with a big smile on her face.

“Hi..”

“OMG.. YOU’RE ALEX MORGAN.”

“I LOVE YOU!!!”

“ALEX… hi.”

They all started to say at the same time and gasp as they were meeting their idol.

“You are amazing. Best soccer player in the world. You’re our idol. Can we have a picture with you and your autograph please?” One of the girls managed to say clearly so Alex could understand it.

Alex turned to look up at Tobin who just had the cheekiest grin on her face about the whole situation and Alex knew that Tobin definitely thought she was so clever because these little girls helped prove her point.

Alex smiled and turned back around to the little girls and just nodded before speaking, “Of course you can. Can my best friend Tobin be in the picture too?”

Tobin instantly just looked at Alex, who in return had the cheekiest smirk on her face as the little girls looked passed Alex and had their eyes lay upon Tobin.

“To… Tobin. Omg, you’re Tobin Heath.” One of the little girls gasped out.

“You’re the nutmeg queen! You’re the New Kid.”

“Your best friends with Alex so of course you two would be here together.”

The little girls were just rambling on and on about Tobin now. They were completely star struck about seeing two of their idols together right now.

“What do you say Toby? Want to take a picture with me and the cutest little girls ever?” Alex asked with a big smile.

“Uh, yeah! Of course.” Tobin said instantly with a big smirk and got ready for the pictures.

Tobin even took off her snap back that she was wearing and put it on one of the little girl’s head to wear during the picture. The little girl couldn’t help but smile the biggest smile her parents have ever seen as she was wearing Tobin Heath’s hat.

Once they were done with all of the pictures, they turned to sign the things the little girls held out for them to sign.

“Here’s your hat back. Thank you so much for letting me wear it.” The little girl said as she took off Tobin’s hat and held it out for her to grab.

“No problem. It’s a pretty nice hat huh?” Tobin asked through a smirk.

“Yeah, plus it’s from you. It’s like my new favorite hat.” The little girl responded excitedly.

“Hah, yeah it’s a great one. It’s one of my best friend’s favorites. She’s always trying to take it away from me and keep it for her own.” Tobin says with a smile as she can see Alex smiling out of the corner of her eye as she signs the other little girl’s shirt.

“I don’t blame her. It’s super cool and says TOMBOY on it. I need to get myself one of them.” The little girl says.

Tobin couldn’t help but smirk but before she could even say anything Alex was already saying something.

“Well how about this, you take this card and log onto their website and type in the code and you can have a free one from us. Here, all of you can get one if you’d like and then you guys can come out to our next camp or a game and we will sign them for you.” Alex says as she hands each of the little girls a card.

“You’ll be in San Diego in January for your next camp right?” One of the little girls asked.

“Mhmm, we will be on January 2nd.” Alex says.

“We live in Long Beach but we will be heading there for some of the camp after our soccer tournament.” The little girl responded.

“We can’t wait to see you then.” Alex said before she gave each of them a hug and her and Tobin went to go sit down to wait for their flights.

Tobin just sat down and was about to look at her phone when she felt a pair of blue, glassy eyes on her.

“What?” Tobin asks curiously.

“Don’t what me. I know what you were about to do with that hat.” Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?” Tobin asked leaning in to whisper into Alex’s ear. “And what’s that Lex?”

Alex took a big gulp as chills spread over her body feeling Tobin’s breath on her neck. “You were about to give away another one of MY favorite hats to someone other than me.”

“Well striker, what are you going to do about it?” Tobin asks seductively.

“Tobs.. I want to kis…” Just as Alex was about to finish her sentence, there was an announcement over the intercom.

**_FLIGHT TO 1092 LOS ANGELES, CA NOW BOARDING. TICKETS A1-A60 PLEASE STAND UP TO BOARD NOW. I REPEAT FLIGHT 1092 LOS ANGELES, CA NOW BOARDING._ **

After the announcement, Tobin turned to see Alex with her eyes closed and a look of disappointment and a hint of sadness spread throughout her face.

“Well, I guess it’s time to say goodbye Lex.” Tobin said as she stood up and reached for Alex’s hand.

“I don’t want to say goodbye..” Alex mumbled out as she opened her eyes to look up at Tobin.

“Well then it’s not goodbye. It’s a see you later.” Tobin said through a small smile as she pulled Alex up and wrapped her arms around her.

“See you later Toby.. I love you so much.” Alex rasped out against the crook of Tobin’s neck with a few tears falling down her face.

“Well good thing, because I love you so much too. Maybe even more than all of your fans.” Tobin said as she felt Alex lightly smack her chest.

“Okay well, I should get going.” Alex said as she pulled away and grabbed her purse to walk over to stand in the line.

“Text me when you land Lex. Have fun with your family and I’ll see you soon Baby Horse.” Tobin said after one more hug.

“I will. Have a safe flight too Toby.” Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“I love you so much Lex.” Tobin whispered before she placed a simple kiss under Alex’s ear.

Alex just closed her eyes and tried to control all of the emotions going through her body right now. She knew she needed to keep it together and that they would be together again in 11 days, but she couldn’t help but feel a little pain in her heart knowing that she wouldn’t be with Tobin at all during the holidays.

Alex pulled away and took a deep breath before she turned to walk to the line and board her plane. Tobin stayed and watched as Alex walked onto the plane and she felt emptiness instantly that she wasn’t going to see the lover of her life for 11 days. Tobin simply turned and gathered her stuff to head to her own terminal for her flight that was about to board.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was so happy to finally land. Flights weren’t as fun to travel alone as they were when she was flying with Tobin because the two of them would play cards or talk about anything and everything. Then when she ‘accidentally’ drifted off asleep, she could always lay her head on Tobin’s shoulder and just breathe in her amazing sent.

Alex was gathering her stuff and waiting at the baggage claim when her sisters Jeri and Jen came and wrapped their arms around the youngest of the Morgans.

“Ali-Cat!!” Jeri said as she wrapped her little sister in a big hug.

“Hey Jer. Hey Jen.” Alex said as she pulled away from her sisters. “I’ve missed you two so much.”

“Yeah, we know. So how many bags are we waiting for this time?” Jen asked as she turned to look at the bags around the carousel.

“Just two this time.” Alex said matter of factly.

“What? Are you sure you’re feeling okay Ali-Cat?” Jeri asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, I mean I hoped you brought more than just shoes. Usually they take up two bags alone.” Jen contributed to the teasing of her little sister.

“Hah… very funny you two.” Alex said as she glared at her two older sisters before cracking a little smile.

The three Morgan girls stood there waiting for Alex’s last bag to come around the carousel as one of the little girls from the airport in Denver came up to Alex.

“Alex?” The little girl asked.

“Oh hey. You were on the flight back here too? Why didn’t you say anything? I would have had you come sit with me.” Alex said smiling down at the little girl.

“I.. I didn’t want to bother you again.” The little girl shyly said.

“Oh you’re never a bother little one.” Alex said then turned to her sisters. “These are my sisters, Jen and Jeri. Guys, this is the coolest little girl from Denver.”

“Hi, I’m Savana. You guys are all really pretty and you’re so lucky to have a sister like Alex.” Savana said as she smiled up at the girls.

“Actually, she’s the lucky one. We are like the coolest sisters ever.” Jeri said with a chuckle.

Alex just rolled her eyes before turning back to Savana. “Remember, bring the hat with you to San Diego and I’ll make sure to be looking for you and I’ll definitely come by and say hi.”

“Thank you so much again Alex. You made this the best Christmas ever.” Savana said as she was about to turn away to walk back to her mom. “Oh, wait! Here, this is for you. It’s from Tobin Heath.”

“What?” Alex asked surprised by the colorful bag she was handed.

“Before I boarded the plane Tobin came up to me and told me I needed to give this to you when we landed. It’s an early Christmas present from her I guess. Merry Christmas Alex.” Savana said as she turned and went back to her family.

Alex stood there looking at the bag in her hands as she was still shocked that Tobin had managed to surprise her with a gift.

“Well? Are you going to open it or what?” Jeri asked her younger sister.

“Yeah come on open it. What did Tobin give you?” Jen asked curiously.

Alex opened the bag and couldn’t help but smile at what was in it. She pulled out the TOMBOY snapback Tobin was wearing with a sticky note attached to the inside of it. Alex pulled the sticky note off the hat and read what it said.

‘ _My favorite hat belongs to my favorite striker. To my best friend. I miss you already. Love Toby :)_ ’

“Hah of course. A snapback. Typical Tobin Heath.” Jeri said as Jen had spotted Alex’s last bag and went to go get it off the carousel.

“Yeah..” Was all Alex could manage out as she felt a wave of emotion wash over her.

“Alright Ali-Cat got your bags. Let’s get you home.” Jen said as she walked up with the last of Alex’s bags.

The three Morgan girls headed out of the airport and went to their car. They had a simple trip back to their parent’s house and Alex was immediately welcomed home by her parents.

Alex had a great night with her family and she was so happy to be with them again. She couldn’t help but get a certain midfielder out of her head though and wished that she would text her back. Alex had texted her and thanked her for her gift and let her know that she was home.

Alex enjoyed Christmas eve with her family and friends that have come over for the Morgan’s annual Christmas Eve party and dinner. Alex was having a great time with everyone and laughing with them but she couldn’t help but think and wish that her girlfriend was there with her. Alex and Tobin had only exchanged a few text messages with one another since they had to say goodbye to each other the morning before.

Alex was talking to her sisters when she felt her phone buzz. She looked down and couldn’t help but smile when she saw it was a text message from her favorite person.

**My Toby <3: MERRY CHRISTMAS LEX**

**Alex: Tobs, it’s not Christmas yet.**

**My Toby <3: It is here! And you were the first one I wanted to wish a Merry Christmas too.**

**Alex: Well, Merry Christmas then Toby. I miss you.**

**My Toby <3: I miss you too. How’s my favorite striker doing?**

**Alex: Good, just missing my amazing girlfriend.**

**My Toby <3: Oh yeah? What are you missing about her?**

**Alex: Well let’s see, besides everything, I miss having her strong arms wrapped around me. I miss looking into her amazing and gentle eyes. I miss hearing that amazing laugh and looking at her megawatt smile that literally melts my heart. I miss kissing her and I miss telling her I love her.**

**My Toby <3: Lex…**

**Alex: What Tobs?**

**My Toby <3: I love you… I hope you know that.**

**Alex: I know Tobs. I love you too. So much babe. Wish I could see you on Christmas.**

**My Toby <3: I know Lex I wish I could see you too. But I should let you go so you can have fun with your family. I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay.**

**Alex: Okay Tobs. I love you and miss you so much. Goodnight.**

**My Toby <3: Goodnight Lex.**

Alex couldn’t help but feel some sadness in her heart knowing that she wasn’t with Tobin. All she wished was that she could spend the holidays with her but there was no way in that even happening. Alex went back to talking to her sisters and tried to push her disappointment of not being with Tobin out of her mind.

She should be happy and excited. She was with the most important people in her life. She shouldn’t be upset, after all, tomorrow was Christmas her favorite holiday. But she wanted to spend her favorite holiday with her favorite person. She wanted to spend it with Tobin.


	13. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Christmas as a couple but they have to spend it apart.... But Tobin still knows how to surprise her with Christmas gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and for reading this story. It truly means a lot to me and I am glad you like it. I decided to write a pretty long one for you all for being so kind and patient with me. It's been hard to write because I am helping my fiance recover from his torn acl and his surgery, but I'll always try to make time for this story.
> 
> I hope you guys read and enjoy this one. You may feel a few different emotions reading this chapter. I'm not going to lie, the strings of my heart were tugged on as I was writing it for many reasons. I've had to spend Christmas without my fiance before and it was not fun at all. So I took some personal experience for this aspect of the story and put a lot of myself in it.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy it and definitely let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much for reading it and being so supportive. I'll continue it if you all want and would love to hear any ideas or details you would want in the story. Thinking about adding some more smut in the story but wanted your opinion first, so let me know what you guys think. Again, thank you so much for reading this and as always, ENJOY!!!

**BUZZ… BUZZ… BUZZ…**

Alex heard her phone go off and decided not to look at who texted her but instead rolled over on her side to sleep some more.

**BUZZ… BUZZ… BUZZ…**

Alex rolled over to her side again to flip her phone over because she definitely wasn’t ready to answer whoever was texting her right now.

**BUZZ… BUZZ… BUZZ…**

“Ugh.” Alex groaned as she rolled over in her bed to grab her phone to see who was texting her. She couldn’t believe when she unlocked her phone to see that it was 5:30 in the morning and that she already had several texts from people.

Rubbing her eyes awake and trying to adjust to the brightness of the phone screen, she looked to see that all of the text messages were from her teammates in their famous group message they had.

Alex couldn’t help but roll her eyes and feel annoyed of her teammates but she couldn’t get the smile off of her face as she read what all they had been saying while she was trying to sleep.

_**SQUIRREL: MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS BETCHES!!!! LOVE YOU ALL… WELL KINDA** _

_**Kling: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!** _

_**Moe Moe: Merry Christmas!!** _

_**KRIEGS: MERRY CHRISTMAS GALS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!** _

_**ASH the SHARK: MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!! ALI BOUGHT ME A PUPPY :)** _

_**PINOE: BITCHES…. IT’S ONLY LIKE 5 IN THE MORNING HERE… SOME OF US WANT TO SLEEP!** _

_**SQUIRREL: Oh shut up Pinoe.. I already saw and liked Sera’s Instagram post of you two opening presents.** _

_**Moe Moe: ME TOO!! Nice hair btw lol** _

_**PINOE: I don’t have any time for your shit Gumby Jr. and I wasn’t talking about for me. You know Solo, JJ, the Sloth and Baby Horse need their beauty sleep. Plus, Cap is probably still sleeping.** _

_**Kling: There’s no way Cap is sleeping still. She’s the biggest kid of us all. And who cares if these texts wake up the others, it’s what they get for being on the wrong coast on CHRISTMAS!!** _

_**SYD: FUCK OFF!! I’m in Canada you bitches so I’ve been awake. But MERRY CHRISTMAS I LOVE YOU ALL… Well except for you Pinhead lol jk** _

_**Carli: Merry Christmas!!** _

_**Moe Moe: Whoa, Carli’s even up early for Christmas… Somebody must have wanted to open their presents.** _

_**Carli: Actually, I woke up for a run and to get some shots in this morning before presents Moe.** _

_**SQUIRREL: SHOCKER… NOT!!** _

_**CAPTAIN Christie: Merry Christmas everyone and yes I’ve been awake because unlike you all I have two daughters who have been waiting to open up presents since after Thanksgiving. Have a great day and I will see you all very soon.** _

_**Kling: TOLD YOU SHE’S AWAKE!!** _

_**ASH the SHARK: GUYS!! Did no one see what I said… ALI GOT ME A PUPPY!!** _

_**MY TOBY <3: Merry Christmas!!** _

_**SYD: Boy or girl??** _

_**ASH the SHARK: It’s a boy!! I named him…… JAWS :)** _

_**Julie J: Merry Christmas but it’s like 6am guys!!** _

_**SQUIRREL: Jaws… Seriously??** _

_**PINOE: And you allowed that Kriegs??** _

_**KRIEGS: I don’t want to talk about it… It’s her pup and that’s what she wanted.** _

_**Pressy: It’s cute Ash. And, Merry Christmas!!** _

_**HAO: MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM CANADA!!! Nice name Ash.** _

_**Moe Moe: Well is everyone in Canada for the holidays? Gosh.** _

_**Kling: Dude, it’s been only 2 people who said they were in Canada… not everyone.** _

_**Hope SOLO: Ladies… it’s 5 in the freaking morning. STOP blowing up my phone or I swear it will not be good when I see you all at camp!** _

_**Julie J: Sorry Hope…** _

_**Moe Moe: SORRY!!! It was Kelley’s fault. She started it.** _

_**ASH the SHARK: I AGREE WITH MOE. SQUIRREL’S FAULT.** _

_**SQUIRREL: FUCK OFF ALL OF YOU!** _

_**Pressy: Sorry Hope… Merry Christmas.** _

_**SYD: SUCK UP lol** _

_**PINOE: Shut up SLOTH. Leave Press alone.** _

_**Hope SOLO: Seriously you guys…. Well, lucky I love you all and my family has been up making pancakes. Merry Christmas!!** _

Alex seriously couldn’t help but smile at her teammates. They were definitely such a family… dysfunctional at times, but the best second family she could possibly imagine. She wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. She made sure to join the group text and wish them a Merry Christmas before she tried to go back to bed.

_**Alex: Merry Christmas!!! I love and miss you all. Can’t wait to see you guys soon!!** _

_**ASH the SHARK: Baby Horse being the last to wake up like always lol** _

_**SQUIRREL: SHOCKER… NOT!!** _

_**PINOE: LOL welcome to the party Baby Horse** _

_**CAPTAIN Christie: Okay… No more texts in this group text for the rest of the day. You all are worse than my children. Merry Christmas to you all and have a great time with your families. Love you all.** _

And with that last text message from Christie, Alex knew that she might as well not count on another text from the group because once captain said it’s over, it’s definitely over.

Alex put her phone down and laid in bed to try and go back to sleep because it was only about 5:45 in the morning. After about 15-20 minutes of trying, but failing to fall asleep, Alex figured it was time to get up. She decided to call Tobin to wish her a Merry Christmas and hear her voice because she missed her so much.

After four rings though, the phone went to voicemail and Alex decided not to leave a voicemail. Alex got out of bed and went downstairs to find her Mom in the kitchen making some coffee for the group.

“Good Morning Ali-Cat.” Pam said as she poured her daughter a cup of coffee.

“Morning.” Alex simply replied as she sat down on the stool at counter top.

“Awake a little early now aren’t we?” Pam asked as she grabbed the creamer for the coffee out of the refrigerator.

“Yeah the teams been texting for the last hour and there was basically no sleeping after that.” Alex said before she took a drink of her coffee.

“Well that’s okay, your dad and sisters are out getting donuts for everyone and then we will start opening up the presents.” Pam replied.

“Sounds great.” Alex responded as she looked at her phone to see if Tobin had texted or called her back yet.

“I’m so glad you’re home sweetie.” Pam said as she wrapped her arms around Alex. “We have missed you so much.”

“Yeah I’m glad to be home too.” Alex said as she hugged her mom back.

“Is everything okay sweetie? You seem preoccupied.” Pam said as she looked her daughter in the eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine mom. Just tired is all.” Alex said trying to convince her mother.

“Well Alexandra that was one of the worst convincing lies I have ever heard from you. I don’t even think you even believed that one.” Pam said as she raised an eyebrow at her youngest daughter. “Now, tell me what’s really going on.”

Alex just shook her head and cursed herself a little. Of course there was no getting anything past her mother. Damn her for knowing her daughter so well.

Alex took a deep breathe trying to think of the right words to say to her mother. Should she say she’s sad because she’s not with Tobin? But then her mom would ask why because they have gone many holidays without being with each other so why would this one be any more difficult than the others. Should she tell her mom about her and Tobin? What if she gets mad or doesn’t understand and is disappointed?

Alex was lost in her own head trying to think of what she should say to her mom that Pam had noticed her daughter completed zoned out. She reached out and put her hand on top of Alex’s, which caused her to look up at her mother.

“How’s Tobin? Is she happy to be home with her family for the holidays?” Pam asked gently.

“Tobin?” Alex asked surprised. “She’s uh, well she’s doing good. Well at least I think she is. I haven’t really talked to her that much, but I know she was excited to see them all.”

“That’s good. You need to tell her to come visit. You know all of us would love to see her.” Pam said as she looked into her daughter’s eyes.

“Yeah I’m sure she would love that too. But it won’t be for a while because she’s going back to Paris in a few days until camp to collect her stuff.” Alex said with a hint of sadness in her voice that her mother caught onto instantly.

“Oh well I’m sure glad that she won’t be in Paris anymore and will be back home. I know how much you have missed her over the last few months.” Pam said to her daughter as Alex just nodded her head while looking down at her hands.

“She’s a great girl Ali-Cat. Definitely my favorite of your friends. She’s always welcomed here and we love her. We love you both, no matter what.” Pam said sincerely to her daughter.

Alex just looked up to her meet her mother’s eyes and saw how gentle and sincere they were. All Alex could think is what her mom is trying to say. Does she know that they are together? Is she telling her that it’s okay and they don’t care?

“Yeah she’s amazing. Best person I have ever met. She is truly the best. She’s my... my… my best friend. She’s my Tobin… I truly love her.” Alex rasped out barely above a whisper.

  
Pam couldn’t help but smile and pull her daughter into a big hug. “I know sweetie and she loves you too. I know that for a fact and we love you both, together. So, as long as you’re happy then that’s all that matters.”

Alex couldn’t help but feel a wave of emotion overcome her and she had tears forming in her eyes as she hugged her mom. Of course her mom knew because her mom knows everything. The fact that her mom is telling her it’s okay without Alex having to say much of anything about it is what blows her away. Alex was truly lucky to have the mom that she does.

Alex and Pam were sitting there hugging for a minute when in walks in Michael, Jen, and Jeri. Michael doesn’t say anything but looks at his wife to see her smile and nod her head. Michael couldn’t help but smile because he knew exactly what his wife was telling him. He turned to look at his two daughters, who too were looking at their mom and sister hugging with big smiles on their faces because they knew what her nod meant too.

Alex and Pam then broke apart and Alex turned to see her sisters and dad looking at her with big smiles on their faces. Jen and Jeri both walked over to Alex and engulfed her in a big hug. No words were exchanged, but none needed to be. Jen and Jeri know their sister better than most and nothing mattered to them more than having her be happy.

Alex finally pulled away to turn and see her dad standing there. He had tears in his eyes and the sweetest smile on his face she has ever seen. She walked up to him and buried her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you Ali-Cat. So very much.” Michael was able to say as he kissed the top of his youngest daughter’s head.

“Okay, so good start to Morgan Christmas 2015… Everyone in tears.” Jen said as the rest of the Morgans shared a little chuckle. “How about we get this party started and open up some presents?”

The Morgans all made their way to their living room and gather around the Christmas tree as Michael begins to hand out presents to the family. One by one they all open their presents and it was a great Christmas morning. Lots of pictures and laughter was coming from the opening of presents.

Just as everyone thought all of the presents were opened, Michael went to his coat pocket that he had hanging up and grabbed something from it.

“Well we only have one more present left. Ali-Cat, this is for you.” Michael said as he handed his youngest daughter an envelope.

“Who’s it from?” Jeri asked with a smile on her face as she looked to Jen, who also had a big smile on her face.

Alex just looked at the envelope and all she could do was look at the familiar handwriting that was on the front.

‘ _MY BABY HORSE… MERRY CHRISTMAS_ ’

Alex couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she quickly ripped open the envelope to pull out a letter. She quickly unfolded the paper and began to read what was written.

“ _Lex,_

_First off, Merry Christmas!! You have no idea how much I miss you and it’s only been a few days since I’ve seen you. Gosh, I must sound pretty pathetic but I just miss my best friend. I miss my Baby Horse. I hope you are having a wonderful time with your family. Mine says hello and Merry Christmas. I just wanted to write to tell you that I was thinking about you and wish that I could be with you on Christmas morning but I hope you’re having a great time with your family._

_Also, I wanted to tell you that I told my family about us. I don’t want to hide you or us to them because you mean the most to me and they needed to know that I was in love. They needed to know who was the person making me the happiest I’ve ever been. I know I said that we should probably keep it just between us for a little bit, but I just don’t want to hide you to them. They’re my family and they should be happy for me and us no matter what. So I told them…. And guess what. They weren’t even surprised. I mean of course Perry already knew, but my parents told me that it was about time you and I got together. No shock, no disappointment, nothing but love and happiness for us. Then I told them that I was madly in love with you and they asked when the wedding was. Hah they love you Lex, not as much as I do of course, but no one will ever love you as much as I do._

_So, I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much and this is the best Christmas because I can call you my girlfriend. My love… my best friend. I wish I was there with you right now but even though I’m not, that doesn’t mean I can’t give you your Christmas present still. And since I know how much you love competition, I decided to send my favorite striker on a little scavenger hunt. Let’s see if the great Alex Morgan can figure it out and find the treasure (aka Christmas present)._

_I love you Alex and I can’t wait to see you soon. Again, Merry Christmas and good luck with the hunt ;)_  
_Love,_  
_Your Tobin_

 _Hint: Okay let’s start easy for the Baby Horse… 4 years you attended here growing up. Not a child but not yet an adult. Probably the most popular girl in the school. Go to where the biggest Brahma you have ever seen is. That’s where you will find your first clue. (By the way… what even is a Brahma?)._ "

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at her family. She quickly grabbed her shoes to put on and then a sweatshirt.

“Well, it looks like I am going on a scavenger hunt from Tobin.” Alex said as she grabbed her keys before she turned to her dad. “Dad, how did you even get this letter? There is no stamp or anything from the mail.”

“A dad must never tell his secrets about his daughter’s girlfriend’s Christmas surprise.” He said with a big smile.

Alex just stood there beaming at her dad as she took in what he said. ‘His daughter’s girlfriend’… Those words coming out of his mouth through a big smile sent chills through her body. She walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss on his cheek and a hug before heading out to her car to her old high school for her clue.

Alex made her way to Diamond Bar High and went directly to where she knew the big statue of a Brahma was. She didn’t have to look too long before finding another envelope taped to the top of it. She quickly ripped it open and read what it had said.

“ _Striker,_

_Definitely was a really easy clue. I needed to make sure you knew where at least one of these was. Okay, now for the next clue…_

_Some like it hot and some like it cold. Some like ice, some like blended, while others like it steamy. We always go here because of the one who looks like McSteamy. I personally like their tea, especially when you’re the one who orders it for me. Here is where you will find your next clue._ "

Alex knew exactly where the next clue was. Of course Tobin would be making her go to her favorite little café in town. It’s the only one Alex has ever taken her too and it’s where they always go to see the real life McSteamy barista that was there.

Alex got in her car and made her way to the café and quickly walked through the doors. She looked around; of course it was only a little busy for it being Christmas morning. She looked around and couldn’t find the clue.

“White chocolate latte for a Baby Horse…” Alex heard be called out.

She turned around to see it was her favorite barista, Mr. McSteamy, holding out a latte and an envelope for her. She walked over to him and thanked him for the coffee and envelope and wished him a Merry Christmas.

Alex took a drink of her latte and couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth of her favorite drink and then opened up the next clue.

“ _A latte for my favorite hawtttee…_

_Don’t laugh, you know that was cute and made you smile. Anyways, here is your next clue Baby Horse…_

_Some like to feel the salty water on their body, while others like to just sit on a towel and tan. I wonder who that could be… But I must admit, looking back from surfing to see the most beautiful girl lying down with that perfect tan is definitely not a bad thing. Go to the best surfing spot we have ever been to... And if you can’t remember where that is, try to remember where we took a walk and watched the surprising firework show._ ”

Alex didn’t even have to think before she was out the door to and in her car driving to the local spot she had taken Tobin for a time when she came to visit. Alex drove to the beach and started trying to figure what her gift could be. How could Tobin make this scavenger hunt work if she wasn’t here in California to do it? Alex couldn’t help but think, and possibly wish, that it was Tobin leaving all of these clues herself for her to find her at the end. There’s no way though because Tobin was on the East Coast with her family.  
Alex finally pulled up to the exact spot that she and Tobin had made their way to along the beach and stopped to watch the amazing firework show a few summers ago. Alex wondered where her next clue could be when she saw a pile of seashells in the shape of a heart with an envelope in the middle.

Alex took a picture of the shells and then quickly ripped open the envelope to read what was inside.

“ _That night Lex… that was the night when I realized that I loved you more than just a friend. That night, under the stars and watching those amazing fireworks was when I realized that I loved you more than I could possibly explain. When I realized I was indeed in love with you… I didn’t think I could fall anymore in love with you but I was definitely proved wrong because each time I see you or hear you or hear your name even be mentioned I fall in love deeper and deeper. Gosh I love you…. Anyways, back to the scavenger hunt…_

 _I may not be your first love but I am hoping that I am your last. There’s one thing that I know I can never compare to and that’s what your true first and real love is. The thing that makes you who you are. The thing that has blessed me the opportunity of meeting you and sharing so many memories with you. The one thing you love more than anything in this world. Go to where it all began for you. That’s where you will find your next clue._ "

Alex couldn’t help but have tears in her eyes and smile like a complete idiot at reading what Tobin had written. This girl… Alex didn’t think there was any way she could be more in love with her, but she was wrong.

Alex quickly made her way back to her car and drove to where she knew the clue was. She drove for about ten minutes before she put her car in park and got out of it. She took a few steps and just looked out at where she was.

Where it all began… she couldn’t help but smile as she looked out onto the pitch and remembered all of the amazing memories she had there. How many times she would come out her to work on drills with her dad. Where she learned how to work hard and where she first fell in love with the game. Where the beginning of her Olympic dreams began.

Alex took a few moments to take in all of the memories coming back to her before she looked to see that there was a soccer ball lined up in the 18-yard box. She walked over to there to see a sticky note on the ball that says ' ** _K_ _ICK ME_** ’.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she lined up for the penalty kick and after a deep breath; she approached the ball and drove it with her powerful left leg to the bottom right corner of the net. Alex heard some clapping behind her and she closed her eyes.

She thought of only one person that could be standing there clapping for her, the one that she wished who it could be. She turned around and opened her eyes but it wasn’t who she thought it was. Instead of it being a certain midfielder she hoped to see, she was looking at the first person to ever believe in her. Her number one fan.

“Man, I think I have seen you do that about a million times and it still never gets old.” Michael said as he stood about 5 feet away from his daughter.

“It never gets old for me either. This love for soccer will never go away and I have you to thank for that dad. We have done this since I was a kid and it’s still one of my favorite memories. Because of you I fell in love with this amazing game and accomplished my dream. You were the one who believed in me dad, when no one else did, you did. I wouldn’t be where I am today if it wasn’t for you.” Alex rasped out to her dad.

“Ali-Cat, it was never me. This was all you. You were the one to put in all the work. You were the one who wanted to be the best and you worked hard for it. You are Alex Morgan because of this right here. Because of all of those mornings, afternoons, and nights of coming out to work on your shots and technique. I was just lucky enough to be there for the amazing ride and journey you have had and I am so proud of you. You know, I sometimes come out here when you’re not home and are at camp and I just remember those times when we would come out here. Remember when I used to bribe you with ice cream? I guarantee that it would still work if it ever came down to it.” Michael expressed with a couple laughs as Alex laughed along with him. “I’ll come out here and see some of these little girls out here wearing their Alex Morgan #13 jerseys with pink pre-wrap on and they all decide they want to be a forward. All they ever say is that I want to be like Alex Morgan. You’re their idol and that wasn’t ever because of me or anyone else. It’s all because of the hard work you have put in on and off the field. All of this, it’s because of you Ali-Cat. And I am so gosh darn proud of you. I’m just lucky to be Alex Morgan’s dad.”

Alex couldn’t help but cry as her dad told her how proud he was of her. That’s really all she ever wanted was to make her family proud; to make her dad proud.

Alex walked over and wrapped her arms around her dad and just enjoyed the moment.

“She loves you Alex.” Michael said surprising Alex.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked curiously as she pulled away to look up at her dad.

“Tobin, she’s a great girl and she’s in love with you. When she asked me to help her with all of this, I couldn’t help but smile and say yes because the way she talked about you made me feel how much in love with you she is.” Michael said looking down at his daughter and wiped away a few of her tears.

“I love her too dad. More than I could have even imagined. I guess this was the gift though because there are no more clues.” Alex said as she looked her dad in the eyes.

“Actually,” Michael said as he pulled out an envelope from his pocket to hand to his daughter. “There’s one more.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she took the envelope from her dad and opened it.

“ _Don’t get too mad at your dad. He was definitely a big help to make this all happen, but man do I wish that I was there with you right now Lex. But now that I have sent you all across Diamond Bar, I think it’s time for the last clue…_

 _No more games, no more great and clever little clues… Your present is where this whole journey began. Go back home, with your family and there is where you will find your gift Lex._ ”

Alex couldn’t help but smile at her dad as he just laughed at her face expression after she read it.

“Seriously? She sent me all over the place for the gift to be right at home.” Alex said through a small smile to her dad.

“She thought that it would be nice for it to come full circle I guess.” Michael shrugged as he put his arm around his daughter.

The two walked off the pitch, as they have done many times before when Alex was growing up, with his arm around her shoulders.

Alex followed her dad home in her car. She couldn’t help but feel excited to see what Tobin had managed to get her for Christmas.

She walked in the house, following her dad, and couldn’t help but smile when she saw a big present waiting under the Christmas tree. She picked it up and then made her way to the couch, where she was surrounded by her sisters and parents and she started to unwrap the present.

She finally got down to a box and opened it up to see a picture frame. She pulled the picture frame out of the box and couldn’t help but smile as she read what was engraved on the frame.

‘ _ **Our First Christmas 2015**_ ’

Alex had the biggest smile but then felt a little pain in her heart because even though it was their first Christmas technically, they weren’t actually with each other. They are supposed to spend holidays together and be with one another for these important parts of each other’s life; for their life together.

Alex looked at where there should be a picture and was surprised when there was a note folded up instead. Alex successfully retrieved the folded up note from the frame and opened it up to read what it had said.

“ _Merry Christmas Lex!! I know you probably wish that I had gotten you something different or better, and I do too, but I just wanted to document our first Christmas together because I know there will be many more. I am so sorry that you are there on Christmas morning and didn’t wake up to my arms around you. I can PROMISE that it will never happen again and every Christmas morning for the rest of our lives I’ll be there for you to wake up to with my arms around you._

_As for the picture missing in the frame, I want you to choose whatever one you want from today to put in there. I know that you would rather have one of us together on there, but for our Christmas you can choose any one special moment from the day to put in it. Maybe it’s already happened or maybe it hasn’t happened yet. I just want you to choose one that you think is special to you today._

_I love you Alex. Merry Christmas!!_ ”

Alex smiled as she finally lifted her eyes up from the letter. She just smiled and closed her eyes as she placed the letter to her heart and whispered out, “Merry Christmas Toby. I love you…”

All of the Morgan’s just watched the younger one have her moment before Jeri spoke up.

“What’s wrong Alex?” Jeri asked her sister curiously.

“Nothing. I just... I don’t know.” Alex said as she looked down at the note in her hands.

“Don’t know what Al? Did you not like the gift?” Jen asked.

“No I loved it. I just, I don’t know. I just had a thought that maybe it was Tobin who was leaving the clues where they were and when I got home that it would be her as my present. It was just me setting myself up and getting my hopes up because I know she is with her family. And I love that she is with her family, I just want to be selfish and have her here, with me. I know that makes me a bad person but I just miss her.” Alex rasped out.

“That doesn’t make you a bad person Ali-Cat.” Pam told her daughter.

“What does it make me then mom? I mean its Christmas and we are supposed to be with our loved ones. I’m so happy that I’m here with you guys but I want to be selfish and be here with Tobin too. I know she needs to be with her family because they haven’t seen her since she left for Paris, but I just wish I could be with her right now.” Alex said with a lump in her throat and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“It means you’re in love Al. It doesn’t make you a bad person for wanting to be with your girlfriend. Holidays are meant to be with loved ones and we all can tell how much you love her. It’s okay to want to have her here and believe me; I know she wants to be with you right now too.” Michael sincerely told his daughter. “Give her a call. She’ll tell you how much she wants to be with you right now too. I am sure of it.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile at how encouraging and supportive her dad was. At how supportive her whole family was. Alex got up from the couch and went to grab her phone that she put on the kitchen counter by her keys. She quickly searched for Tobin’s name and hit call.

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

“Hello?” Tobin answered.

“Hey babe.” Alex rasped out.

“My striker…” Tobin breathed out. “Merry Christmas. Did you get my present?”

“Yeah I did. It was amazing Tobs.” Alex said with a small smile on her face.

“I’m sorry it wasn’t probably what you wanted, but I have other gifts for you when I see you next.” Tobin explains to her girlfriend. “Did you enjoy the scavenger hunt?”

“No it was great. The hunt was amazing. You’re amazing Tobin.” Alex says with a shaky voice. “I… I miss you so much.”

“Awe Lex, I miss you too. Believe me, I wish I could be with you right now. Wish there was some Christmas miracle that I could be there with you.” Tobin soothingly says over the phone.

“Yeah…” Was all that Alex could manage to get out. She was on the verge of breaking down but she didn’t want to do that to Tobin, especially on Christmas when she was with her family.

“So what did Santa get you for Christmas?” Tobin asked, surprising Alex.

“Hah, Santa got me nothing Tobs. We don’t do Santa gifts anymore.” Alex breathed out through a small laugh at her girlfriend.

“Awe, well my Baby Horse was a good girl so I think she deserves a gift. I may have to go talk to Santa and tell him he owes you one.” Tobin joked, trying to lighten up the mood and make Alex feel better.

“You’re such a dork Tobin.” Alex said through a small smile and with a roll of her eyes.

“Maybe…. But I’m your dork.” Tobin said innocently.

“Promise babe…” Alex asked barely over a whisper because she could feel a lump in her throat again.

“I promise Lex. I’ll always be yours. I love you… so much.” Tobin said sincerely.

“I love you too. I miss you babe and wish you were here.” Alex rasped out.

“Me too. But hey I have to go Lex. I’ll talk to you in a little bit okay? I love you so much. Merry Christmas.” Tobin said after a deep breath.

“Okay sounds good. I love you too. Merry Christmas Toby. Bye…” Alex barely manages to get out before she hangs up the phone and a few tears roll down her face.

“How’s Tobin?” Pam asks her daughter as she walks back out into the living room from her bedroom where she placed her presents from the day.

Alex took a moment to gather herself and turned to answer her mom. “She’s doing good. She asked if I liked the present and the scavenger hunt. Ha, she even asked if Santa got me a present.”

“A Santa present?” Pam asked her youngest daughter.

“Yeah, she’s a dork I swear. She may be 27, but deep down she is still a 7 year old I swear.” Alex laughed out as she smiled thinking about her girlfriend.

“Well lucky for you Ali-Cat, you do have a Santa present. You should go check the back patio.” Pam said with a big smile on her face.

Alex looked at her mother confused for a second as Pam just nodded over to the back patio door. Alex turned to see her sisters watching the interaction with big smiles on their faces. Alex slowly walked to the back patio, wondering what this last gift could possibly be.

She walked out onto the back patio and saw that nothing was out there. For a brief moment, she thought somehow Tobin was out there waiting for her. Again, she allowed herself to get her hopes up because there was no Tobin. I mean of course there was no Tobin because she was with her family for the holidays, right where she should be.

Alex walked to the railing of the patio deck and just leaned forward on it while watching the clouds pass by in the sky. She closed her eyes to take in the peacefulness that surrounded her. She couldn’t help but let a few tears escape her eyes.

Alex was in her own little world until she heard the back patio door open and then close. She knew it was one of the Morgans coming to check up on her, or possibly one of them walking out with her so-called ‘Santa present’.

She heard the person come to a stop a foot behind her so she took a deep breath and turned around. She opened her eyes and couldn’t believe what she was looking at. There, in an adorable Santa hat, was Tobin with a bow taped across her chest and her megawatt smile filling her face.

“Merry Christmas babe…” Tobin whispered out as she opened her arms.

Alex wasted no time into falling in Tobin’s arms. She buried her face into the midfielder’s chest and couldn’t help but breakdown. Tobin just wrapped her arms tightly around the forward and kissed the top of her head.

Alex finally pulled away and looked Tobin in the eyes. “Tobin you’re really here. How? What about your family?”

“Well, I do recall that I wished you a Merry Christmas last night. My family and I spent the early, early morning celebrating Christmas. Then, I hopped on a plane at about 4 this  
morning and made my way her.” Tobin simply explained and she wiped a few tears from Alex’s face. “And yes Lex, I’m here… I’m really here with you for our first Christmas together.”

Alex couldn’t help but cry as she then leaned forward to connect her lips with Tobin’s. Tobin tightened her grip around Alex as she had her hands placed on Tobin’s chest, grabbing her shirt. They finally pulled apart for some air and relaxed their foreheads against each other.

“So all of the clues and notes left around for me, they were all from you? Babe, you seriously flew down here to just spend Christmas with me? That ticket must have cost so much for just the night. At least let me pay for half of it plea...” Alex rambled on until Tobin connected their lips together again.

When Tobin finally pulled apart, she looked Alex in the eyes. “Yes they were from me. Was literally only one clue ahead of you each of the times. I forgot how crazy and fast of a driver you were. And yes, I flew down here to spend Christmas with you, my beautiful girlfriend. But I won’t allow you to pay for any of it because I’m not staying for a night.”

“Oh… you have to leave sometime tonight?” Alex asked with sadness filling up her body.

“Well only if you want me to. I was thinking, if it was okay with you, that I would just leave the 29th when I had to go to Paris.” Tobin said through a big smile.

“Really????” Alex asked excited. “But what about your family?”

“They told me to come here. They saw how sad and mopey I was not with you and they understand how much I wanted to be with you. They know I love you and they said that I should be with the one that has my heart, so here I am.” Tobin said as she pulled Alex closer to her.

Alex just leaned up to kiss Tobin lightly on the lips. “Sad and mopey huh Toby? Oh, and you called me babe earlier…”

“I did?” Tobin asked with a smirk.

“When I turned around to see you… You said Merry Christmas babe… You never call me babe.” Alex whispered out.

“Well striker…” Tobin leaned in to whisper in Alex’s ear. “I guess it’s a Christmas miracle because I'm here and I did call you babe because you are my babe. But more importantly, you’re the love of my life.”

Alex just closed her eyes as she felt chills sent throughout her body from Tobin’s warm breath on her neck.

‘MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVE BIRDS!!!” Jen and Jeri said as they walked out to the back patio and wrapped the two up in a big hug.

“Great job with the surprise Tobin. She had no idea.” Pam said as she walked out with Michael and wrapped Tobin up in a hug.

“Wait, you knew about it?” Alex looked at her mom curiously.

“Yes! Tobin called your father and I last night and asked for all of our help.” Pam simply stated with a smile.

“All of your help?” Alex asked before looking at her sisters. “You two knew too?”

“No… well I mean yeah, but not until this morning when dad woke us up at 4:30 to go pick up Tobin at the airport and go get ‘donuts’” Jeri explained.

“Yeah, we thought we were just getting donuts and then dad took a turn to the airport and we asked him where we were going, he said just a little detour. Next thing we know, we were waiting for Tobin at baggage claim. Then on the way back to the house she explained the whole plan.” Jen further explained to the youngest Morgan.

“Like I said, after Tobin called and explained the plan I just knew I had to help.” Michael said proudly as he put his arm around Tobin.

“Yeah Lex, your family helped make this all happen.” Tobin said through a big smile on his face.

“Well, I think it’s time for the annual Morgan Christmas Day picture.” Jen said to the whole group. “So come on all. Let’s head inside by the tree for the picture.”

The Morgan clan all walked back into the house as Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand to walk into the house. Just as Alex was about to enter through the door, Tobin slightly pulled on her hand and Alex stopped to turn around and look at her.

“What’s wrong Tobs?” Alex asked curiously.

Tobin didn’t say anything. All she did was look deep into Alex’s baby blue eyes and saw how much loved was filled in them. She caressed the side of her face with her hand and leaned forward to connect their lips. I gentle kiss that was filled with so much love that both girls felt weak in their knees.

When they finally pulled apart, Alex kept her eyes closed as Tobin wrapped her arms around her. Alex took a deep breath of her favorite scent of the midfielder and couldn’t help but feel complete.

“Merry 1st Christmas Lex. I love you.” Tobin said as she pulled away to look at Alex.

Alex opened her eyes to look into Tobin’s soft and gentle brown ones. She couldn’t help but feel a wash of emotion and love go throughout her body by just looking at Tobin.  
“Merry 1st Christmas Toby.” Alex said with the biggest smile on her face. “I love you so much.”

Tobin wrapped her arm around her Alex’s waist and they entered the house to join the Morgans for their Christmas Day events.


	14. Back To Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex spend the holiday together but now it's time for Tobin to go back to Paris to finish packing up all of her stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post. I got so caught up in helping my fiance with some things and then we got really occupied with trying to plan our wedding that I hadn't had any time to write this. He's not really helpful in making decisions about the wedding lol But then when I was going to update the chapter, it all got deleted so I had to try and put something together again and hurry to get something out to you guys. It's a decent size chapter, about 6,500 words, so hopefully that helps make up for the delay in updating.
> 
> I had gotten a few good ideas from some of your comments and then what people had emailed to me so I decided to go with some of them and add some more curveballs in the story. Whatever you feel just know I am right there with you, but don't ever forget that I am a sucker for happiness and good endings. So if things aren't the way you want them to be after this chapter, just know in the end Alex and Tobin will be happy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and definitely keep up with the comments and let me know what you think and what you want in the next chapter of the story. You guys are the absolute best and thank you for being so patient with me. I hope you all like this chapter and I can't say thank you enough for taking the time to read it and leaving me comments. As always, ENJOY!!!!!

Once Tobin had walked into the backdoor with Alex for the annual Morgan Christmas picture, she was really in for a fun filled day. The Morgans, of course including Tobin, took their picture in front of the Christmas tree like they do every year.

After the picture, they all gathered in the living room with their coffee and donuts and shared some of their favorite Christmas morning stories. Tobin made sure to take a seat right next to her favorite striker, interlacing their fingers together, and just sit back to listen to the stories.

Tobin couldn’t help but hold her stomach and gasp for air to try to breathe from laughing so hard. There are just too many stories of Alex she hadn’t heard being told and the fact that Alex has always been the competitive, yet ditzy, girl that she is now makes Tobin’s heart melt.

From the stories of her getting mad and throwing her cards down when she was defeated to her then tripping over her own toys after storming off from finding out her sister had cheated to beat her just killed Tobin. She could only imagine how mad the baby horse was when she found out that she was cheated out of a win.

Alex, very embarrassed, tried to defend herself but her family wasn’t ever going to let her live any of it down. Tobin couldn’t help but smile at how red the forward was getting and wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head in between laughs.

Pam couldn’t help but smile at her youngest daughter and how happy she was. “So Tobin, how are your parents? Your mom and I had a blast in Canada together.”

“They’re doing great. It was great to see them and be able to actually hug them. Yeah my mom always talks about how amazing of a time she had in Canada and how you two would manage to get yourselves into some trouble.” Tobin said as she pulled her attention away from Alex.

“Trouble? What trouble could you have possibly gotten yourself into mom?” Alex asked curiously.

“Oh no trouble. Just you know, maybe the occasional discussion with Canadian fans over the last Olympics and even though, yes we are Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath’s moms that we are humans too and they should not be mad at us for our daughters being…. Well pardon my language Tobin, but for being badasses.” Pam simply described to her daughter.  
“Oh my gosh mom!! I can’t believe you!” Alex shrieked as she laughed along with everyone else.

“What can I say? We definitely weren’t everyone’s favorites in those café shops with our USA shirts and apparel on.” Pam laughed as she remembered the memory. “You try being the parents of soccer superstars, it’s tough at times. When people love you, they love us. Well, it’s the same when they don’t like you, especially because you ruined their Olympic gold hopes.”

“Oh man, just wait until all of your fans get their wish of you two being together. They are going to go crazy.” Jeri says as she looks at the two soccer stars.

“Yeah I can’t wait to post all of these pictures of Christmas. Here you two, smile! Definitely going up on Instagram.” Jen says as she pulls out her phone to take a picture of Alex and Tobin.

“Wait!” Alex says, surprising her sister. “You can’t post anything. I mean, we haven’t told anyone that we are together and we don’t really want anyone to know.” Alex quickly explains before looking at Tobin for her reaction.

“Yet… We don’t want them to know yet. We wanted to tell you all because you’re family, but no one else knows. Not even the team and we want to just keep it to just us for a little while because we want to build on our relationship as a couple before others put in their own opinion.” Tobin says as she interlaces her fingers with Alex’s.

“Seriously? You guys do know everyone already thinks you’re basically a couple already right?” Jen says.

“Yeah or they hope for you guys to be a couple. Everyone’s going to love it.” Jeri quickly adds in.

“Yeah, maybe, but we just want it to be just us for a while you know.” Alex says pleadingly.

“Of course Ali-Cat. Anything you guys want, and when you decide to tell everyone that you’re together, we will be right there by your side. Both of yours.” Michael says to his youngest daughter and Tobin.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she looks at her sisters who are nodding and agreeing with their father. Gosh, she just had the best and most supportive family ever she thought.

“Alright, well let’s see. We have about 3 and a half hours until everyone starts showing up for Christmas dinner. So Jen and Jeri, you two come with me to the kitchen. Alex, go ahead and show Tobin where to put her stuff and where she could take a nap because I am sure she is exhausted.” Pam directs the Morgan girls.

“Come on Tobs, I’ll show you to the guest bedroom.” Alex says as she gets up from the couch and offers her hand out to Tobin.

“Actually, the guest bedroom is not suitable for a guest right now.” Michael tells his daughter. “Guess she’s going to have to stay in your room for the few days.”

“But dad, mom had me clean and organize it yesterday. I’m pretty sure it’s suitable.” Alex says confused.

“Yeah, well I may have decided to store a few things in there and it would be awfully uncomfortable for Tobin to sleep in there.” Michael says as he gets up to clean the living room.

“Oh I don’t mind at all Mr. Morgan. I can sleep anywhere.” Tobin answers.

“He’s trying to tell you that it’s okay for your girlfriend to sleep in the same bed with you here Al. Just accept it and walk away.” Jeri yells from the kitchen.

Alex and Tobin couldn’t help but blush as Michael nods his head in agreement with his daughter and walks away.

Alex grabs Tobin’s duffle bag, the one thing she brought with her for the few days because she packs so light, and leads the way for Tobin to follow.

The two girls make their way to Alex’s room and Tobin instantly goes to lie on the bed. Alex couldn’t help but smile as she sees her very adorable girlfriend lay in bed. Her bed. She can’t even wrap around her head that she’s here. On Christmas day, Tobin is here.

Tobin lifts her head to notice Alex staring at her. “What?” She asks curiously.

“Nothing, I just can’t believe you’re here Tobs. You’re really here.” Alex rasps out as she leans against her closed bedroom door.

“Come lay with me Lex.” Tobin breathes out as she opens her arms for Alex to join.

Immediately Alex made her way over and laid in Tobin’s arms. “I love you.” She whispers.

“You know there’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you. Lex, I love you so much.” Tobin says as she looks deeply into the forward’s eyes.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at Tobin before leaning up and connecting her lips with Tobin’s. A soft kiss full of love.

“I should let you get some sleep Tobs. I know you’re tired and we have the dinner in a few hours.” Alex said as she pulled away from Tobin.

“I guess, but where do you think you’re going?” Tobin sighs. “I need my napping buddy.”

Alex shook her head at Tobin’s remark and laid back down with her girlfriend as she closed her eyes to nap.

“Much better.” Tobin says with a smile on her face as she wraps her arms around the forward to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days couldn’t have went any better for the new couple.

The Christmas dinner was perfect and Tobin couldn’t take her eyes off of Alex. Anyone who watched them would think that they were just best friends, but for the few that knew they were together could tell how much in love they were. All of the family members from Alex’s side couldn’t help but love Tobin because of her laid back personality. It was impossible to not fall in love with Tobin.

Alex actually found it hard to have anytime talking to Tobin because everyone else there wanted to either talk and hear all about Paris, talk about her soccer experiences and the little cousins and family members all wanted to take pictures with her. Alex didn’t mind too much though because she got to watch everyone interact and love Tobin.

The days following Christmas were all a blur because they packed so many things into the little time they had together. Between the surfing, times at the beach, hiking they did, and hanging out with friends and family, Tobin’s time in California went by quick. There were tons of pictures taken and many firsts for the new couple. Their ‘first surfing trip’ or ‘first hike’ or ‘first bike ride’ as a couple, even though they have done plenty of each of the things before but somehow this time they just had more meaning behind them.

Alex and Tobin couldn’t have asked for a better few days in California with each other. Alex’s family got to see firsthand how happy and in love she was and how the two were as a couple. They couldn’t help but feel joy every time they saw the two interact with each other. Still best friends, but with more meaning and love to them.

Everything was just so perfect for them and nothing could change or affect that. That is until they found themselves sitting in the airport waiting for Tobin’s flight to be called back to Paris. The two were in such a love bubble the last few days that now when it’s time for Tobin to leave, they aren’t really handling it too well.

Tobin sat there drinking her tea as she watched Alex crumple and uncrumple her straw wrapper for the hundredth time and blankly stare at it as if it’s the most intriguing thing in the world.

“Hey.” Tobin said as she covered Alex’s hand with her own to get the forward’s attention.

Alex looked up and Tobin couldn’t help but she the sadness that filled her blue eyes. “Hi.” Alex rasped out.

“It’s only for a couple days Lex. I’ll be back before you know it and we will be together again.” Tobin said as she interlaced her fingers with Alex’s.

“Yeah…” Alex halfheartedly replied back, looking down at their hands.

“Lex…” Tobin said pleadingly. “Look at me please.”

Alex lifted her head again to look into Tobin’s eyes. She couldn’t help but feel warmth in her heart to see how much love that was in them. “I love you Tobs. So much…”

“I love you too Baby Horse. More than you could possibly imagine.” Tobin said with a smile on her face as she brought up Alex’s hands to her lips to gently kiss it.

Just as Tobin was about to say something else, her phone begins to ring. She looked down at the number confused and was about to ignore it when Alex signaled her that it was okay to answer it. Tobin excused herself from the table and walked away to answer the phone.

Alex sat there looking at her phone looking through her Instagram to see that Ashlyn posted a picture of her new puppy for the hundredth time since she got it. She couldn’t help but laugh it because the dog was dressed up in a shark suit and the caption underneath it.

‘ _Dun nun dun nun dun nun….. Jaws :)_ ’

Alex continued to scroll through her Instagram to see another picture of the dog but this time, he had a shoe next to him. Alex looked and saw that the shoe was a little torn up. She read what the caption underneath had said and couldn’t help but gasp and laugh at it.

‘ _So…. Jaws may have taken on his identity a little too well because he may have chewed up Auntie Krieger’s brand new shoe…. #Weareintrouble #DunNunDunNun #JawsAttack_ ’

  
Alex decided to comment on the picture because it was too good to pass up.

‘ _@ashlynharris24 Somebody owes @akrieger11 a new pair of shoes… maybe even two pairs lol #goodluckwiththat #bestfriendprobs_ ’

After Alex was done looking through her phone, she looked up to see Tobin about 15 feet away in, what looked like, an intense conversation with whoever was on the side of the phone. Tobin turned to look at her and gave her a small smile but went back into serious mode when she spoke into the phone.

Alex just waited patiently as a few fans came over to ask her for her autograph and picture. Alex being Alex of course agreed and made sure to talk to the fans and see how they were.

As Alex finished up with the fans, Tobin came back to her seat and quickly sent out a text.

“Everything okay babe?” Alex asked curiously.

“Huh? Oh, yeah everything’s fine.” Tobin responded shortly.

“It looked like you were having an intense conversation. Who was it?” Alex asked again but very gently.

“No it was no one. Don’t worry about it.” Tobin responded as she looked down at her phone with furrowed eyebrows at the text message she just received.

“Oh okay.” Alex said as she tried to study Tobin’s face. “Hey.” Alex said as she put her hand on Tobin’s forearm to get her attention.

Tobin looked up and saw the curiosity and concern in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked with concern and the full attention of her girlfriend.

Tobin opened her mouth to speak but no words were able to come out and then they heard the voice over the intercom.

**_FLIGHT 3251 TO PARIS, FRANCE IS NOW BOARDING…. TICKETS A1-A30 LINE UP TO BOARD…._ **

Tobin just closed her eyes and se took a deep breath to gather herself for a moment. When she opened them she couldn’t help but notice the sadness in Alex’s eyes and it made her heart hurt.

“Hey, I’ll be back in a few days Lex.” Tobin said gently as she stood up and put her hand out for Alex to grab.

“I know it’s just been so nice to have you here. Having us be an actual couple together and it’s been the best.” Alex replied as she took Tobin’s hand to get up and just looked into her eyes.

“Lex, in a few days it’ll be you and me. Ruling the camp like no one has ever seen. Kicking balls and taking names.” Tobin cheekily says through her megawatt smile.

“Oh my gosh Tobs, you’re a dork.” Alex laughs out at her girlfriend’s weirdness.

“Yeah, well you love me so that’s your fault.” Tobin says with a shrug.

“You’re right… I do. I love you so much Tobs.” Alex says with her raspy voice. “I’ll miss you but this time will be a little easier knowing that you’ll be coming home in a few days rather than months. No more Paris after this luckily.”

Tobin wraps her arms around Alex’s waist and pulls her in for a hug. Taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent she loves more than anything.

Alex instantly wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck and closes her eyes as she squeezes tightly, not wanting to let go.

“I love you Lex. I’ll see you soon.” Tobin whispers as she kisses the forward’s head before she pulls away. “I better get going.”

“Okay. Have a safe flight and text me when you get back to the apartment. I don’t care what time it is. I’ll see you in a few days. Have a great New Year and no kissing any Frenchy girls at midnight Tobs.” Alex says with a pointed look which causes Tobin to laugh.

“Ok I will.” Tobin says as she walks away and then immediately turns around realizing she should clarify what she agreed to. “I mean, I will text you, not I will with the Frenchy girls.”

“That better be what you meant.” Alex says through a smirk. “Bye Tobs. I love you.”

“Bye Lex. See you in 2016!” Tobin says with a big smile on her face as she threw up a peace sign before she turned around and walked up to the terminal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
About 12 hours on the flight, the 45 minute wait for her luggage, and then the 30 minute drive back to her old apartment, Tobin finally made it back to Paris. She was absolutely exhausted. Tobin doesn’t sleep well on the airplane as it is, but now with so much on her mind, it was nearly impossible for her to relax and sleep during the flight.

It was noonish when Tobin finally stumbled into her apartment. And to most surprise, she wasn’t hungry at lunch time. Well between the fact that it’s actually about 3 something in the morning back in California and that she’s too busy stressing about things, she’s just not too hungry.

She settles her luggage in the small living room and looks around everything that still hadn’t been packed. It’s not like she has too many things as it is, but it’s still a pain to pack.

She moves to sit on her little couch she has in the living room and takes a moment to close her eyes and just relax. So much going through her head, she just needed a moment to gather herself.

Tobin was lost in her own little world for a few minutes until she heard her phone start to buzz and it pulled her back into reality.

She quickly dug it out of her sweatpants’ pocket to look at who it was. With a smile, she gladly answered it and the familiar name.

“Hey Linds _.”_ Tobin answered.

“Tobs!! I heard the good news. I can’t believe it. I honestly thought that there was no way they would convince you to do it again.” The fellow American said cheerfully on the other side of the line. “We have to go to dinner tonight to catch up. I know you’re probably jetlagged, but how about 7ish? Meet you at the little café okay? Bye.”

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll see you later. Bye Linds.” Tobin answered with her eyes closed.

One she hung up, Tobin couldn’t help but feel her stomach go into knots. What did she agree to? She looked at her phone again and stared at it; Staring at the background of her phone at the picture of the love of her life. The love that she promised she would be back for.

She then remembered what she had promised the younger forward before she left. She quickly pulled up a new message and began to write up a text.

**Tobin: Just got home. Haven’t been here more than 5 minutes and Linds already found me and planned dinner lol I know you’re sleeping so just text me when you wake up. I miss you and love you so much Lex.**

With her head spinning and not knowing what to do and what to think, she knew she needed to talk to the most reasonable person in her life for help.

Tobin looked through her phone again to search for the name she was wanting and clicked on it to send a new text.

**Tobin: I miss you!**

Tobin put her phone on the table knowing that she wouldn’t receive a text for a while because it’s still really early in the states. She gets up to go take a quick shower and wash off some of the flight from earlier.

After Tobin gets dried up and dressed from the shower, she goes back to the couch to lie down and watch tv. She notices her phone light up and she grabs it to see that she had a text message waiting for her.

**Cheney: Tobs… what’s wrong?**

Tobin couldn’t help but shake her head as she sends an ‘I miss you’ text to Cheney and she instantly replies with a worried text.

**Tobin: Nothing I just miss you Chen. What are you doing up anyways? Isn’t it early?**

**Cheney: I’m in New York with Jrue for his game against the Knicks and its 7am here. Now seriously what’s wrong? I know you wouldn’t just text me that unless something was wrong.**

**Tobin: Oh tell Jrue I said hi and that I see he’s having a great year. But 7 is still early by the way. You should be sleeping.**

**Cheney: Tobin Powell Heath… What’s wrong?**

Tobin took a deep breath knowing that her best friend and fellow New Kid knows her better than her and it’s annoying sometimes because now she has to explain herself.

**Tobin: I… Well PSG wants me for another season before Olympics…**

**Cheney: Excuse me! What? I thought that you went there to sign your papers to be done and then head home. FOR GOOD.**

**Tobin: I haven’t decided anything yet. But they want me for another season and they already talked to Jill and the organization I guess and they don’t want to let me out of my contract yet until before the Olympics.**

**Cheney: What did Jill say about it?**

**Tobin: She called me when I was in the airport and she wasn’t necessarily thrilled but she understood and then said that it could be good for my game. She knows it’ll be more competitive for me with PSG than with the league there.**

**Cheney: But what about the camps?**

**Tobin: They know that Olympics are what’s most important right now so they’ll let me leave for most if not all of the camps. I’ll be there for qualifiers and everything, just not in the US until the month before Rio…**

**Cheney: Okay… well it’s not ideal but it’s not too terrible either. Got to have a positive attitude towards it. How are you holding up?**

**Tobin: It’s fine I guess. I didn’t think that this was even an option so now that it’s what I have to do it’s weird but I’ll be fine. As long as I’m able to be there for everything for the gals and camp then it’s okay.**

**Cheney: How’d your family take it?**

**Tobin: I haven’t told them yet but they’ll understand. I’m never really there anyways because of camp and the Thorns. This time I just won’t only be in Portland but I’ll be here.**

**Cheney: Okay… what about Alex? How is she taking it?**

Tobin took a deep breath because she can’t even bear the thought of what Alex will think.

**Tobin: I don’t know how to tell her Cheney. It was hard for her last time I left and now things are different. I mean she’s my best friend, she’s my… it’ll just be hard.**

**Cheney: She’s the love of your life Tobin…**

**Tobin: …Yeah**

**Cheney: Well I know it’ll be hard Tobs and Alex will be upset but it’ll all be okay. God has a plan for you and right now he wants you to be there in Paris preparing and getting ready for the Olympics. Trust in his guidance and plan Tobs. Baby Horse will understand and things will be okay I promise.**

**Tobin: But how do you know it’ll be okay? Alex will be heartbroken and hate me probably.**

**Cheney: When has she ever hated you? And I know because I see the way she looks at you and how her face lights up when she talks about you Tobs. That girl loves you and I could tell it was more than just a friend long before she’d probably want to admit it. She’ll be sad but she’ll understand. I promise. Now get some sleep because I’m sure you’re exhausted from the flight and didn’t sleep. I’ll call you later tonight. Love you Tobin.**

**Tobin: You just know everything don’t you lol I love you Cheney and I miss you.**

Tobin closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Not but 5 minutes later she heard her phone going off with notifications again. She couldn’t help but smile to see a group text with Perry, Jen and Jeri.

**Per :): So Cheney called and told us what all is going on and even though I don’t like it, just know it’s okay Tobin.**

**Jeri Morgs: Yeah we know things aren’t going to be easy for you or Alex but it’ll be okay.**

**Jen Morgs: Don’t worry Tobs, we’ll take care of her but we have an idea but you’ll have to act fast.**

**Tobin: Guys it’s like 5 something in the morning there… How could you have planned something already? I literally just told Cheney not even 30 minutes ago.**

**Jeri Morgs: Oh come on Tobin, you act like she wasn’t on the phone with us while she was texting you.**

**Per :): Yeah Tobs, it’s what you two get for being the younger ones of the family. Your sisters will all talk to help you guys.**

**Jen Morgs: Yeah but we have an idea Tobin but you really need to act fast so it works out right…**

**Tobin: Okay… what’s the plan?**

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex wakes up the next morning with her eyes a little puffy from crying before bed. She knows that it’s a little ridiculous because she will see Tobin in a few days but doesn’t make it any easier having to say goodbye.

Alex rolls over to her side to have her back towards the light shining through her window. She closes her exhausted eyes to try to get some more sleep. Even though she slept for a good amount last night it really didn’t feel like it because of the emotional feelings of Tobin leaving encompassing her.

Just as she was nearly asleep again, she hears her phone go off with a notification. She quickly grabbed for it thinking that it would be from Tobin.

As she unlocked her phone, Alex couldn’t help but squint her eyes to try and get used to the instant brightness. She saw that she had two text messages and then a notification from Instagram.

She first looked at the text messages and noticed that one was from Tobin and the other was from Ali.

**KRIEGS: Look who got new shoes!! ;)**

Alex couldn’t help but laugh as it was not only a picture of one pair of shoes, but three pairs of shoes.

**Alex: HAHA love them!! Tell Ash to control Jaws and she wouldn’t have to buy you more shoes lol**

Alex looked at Tobin’s message and saw that it was sent at 3 in the morning and that it was now 8, so it was about 5pm for Tobin. Alex thought about calling her, but knew she was probably sleeping so she decided to just send a text back.

**Alex: I’m glad you made it safe and of course she did lol well tell her hi for me. I miss waking up with your arms around me already. I love you and can’t wait to hear your voice.**

  
After Alex sent the text she decided to look at the notification from Instagram. Right when she opened it up, she couldn’t help but laugh at the picture that Ashlyn had tagged her in.

In the picture was her and Jaws sitting next to three new boxes of shoes with Ashlyn sporting a pouty face. Then the caption underneath it made her laugh even more.

‘ _When your pup decides to actually become Jaws and chews up a pair of your best friend’s brand new shoes and you have to buy a pair to replace them… Well, it was only one pair until @alexmorgan13 decided to give @akrieger11 the idea that she should have more than one pair of brand new shoes… and here we are 3 pairs later... #thanksbabyhorse_ ’

After a few minutes of looking through her phone, Alex decides that it was finally time to get up. She walks out into the living room to see that her sisters were up and in the kitchen talking about something.

“Tobin said it was but I’m not sure.” Jeri says to Jen as they are looking at something on her phone.

“Tobin said what?” Alex asks as she walks in the kitchen causing her sisters to jump with surprise of the familiar voice.

“We were trying to figure out what the best place to get coffee in Jersey was because we are heading there next week and we wanted to plan some fun things to do.” Jeri said to the younger and curious Morgan.

“So, we asked Tobin what the best places were because you know we need our coffee before we can even start any part of our day.” Jen squeaked out causing the girls all to laugh because that was in fact true. All of the Morgan girls definitely needed their coffee before they could even start any part of their day.

“Okay, well I think I’m going to go for a run.” Alex said as she walked out of the kitchen towards her bedroom to change.

Alex quickly changed into her running tights and a long sleeve Nike long sleeve before walking out to sit on the couch to put on her running shoes. As she was gathering her headphones she couldn’t help but notice her two sisters searching for something in the drawers.

“What are you looking for?” Alex asked.

“Where are our passports?” Jeri asked out loud as if someone would give her the answer.

“Why are you looking for your passports? You’re going to Jersey not out of the country.” Alex said through a small laugh.

“Well, I want to go on some kind of vacation soon. So, I’m looking for our passports to give me motivation and an influence on where to go.” Jeri said matter of factly.

“Yeah what she said.” Jen replied as she started to look for them in another drawer. “Ah ha, found them! Hey, it’s only ours in here. Where are mom’s, dad’s and yours?”

“I’m sure mom and dad have theirs in their bedroom drawer or something.” Jeri said to the oldest Morgan.

“Yeah and mines in my US backpack in my room.” Alex answered nonchalantly.

“Oh okay well I am glad that’s taken care of. Have fun on your run.” Jen said as she walked out of the living room to her bedroom in her parent’s house.

“Yeah have fun planning your next vacation.” Alex shouted out to her sister with a laugh to follow. “I’m going to go on a run. I’ll be back in a little.”

Alex walked out of the house and stretched for a few minutes before she went on her run. She put her headphones in and put on some music and the first song to come on was Perfect by One Direction and she couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Tobin singing it to her the last night they were together before she went back to Paris. Alex looked down at her phone to see if Tobin had sent anything, and when she saw that nothing was there she decided to begin her run.

After about 45 minutes, Alex finally makes her way back into the house to see Jen, Jeri and her mom in the living room talking.

“Hey Ali-Cat. How was the run?” Pam asked her youngest daughter.

“It was good. What are you guys doing?” Alex said as she looked at her guilty looking sisters.

“Nothing.” Jen and Jeri said in synch.

Before Alex could even protest, there was a knock at the door. Pam got up to answer the front door as Alex looked over at her sisters, who were giggling, with her eyebrows raised.

“What are you two pla…?” Alex asked curiously and before she had time to finish the question, her phone began to ring.

She looked down at it to see it was Tobin calling and she immediately answered it with a big smile on her face. “Hey Tobs.”

“My striker. Good morning.” Tobin said on the other side of the phone.

“I could probably say good morning to you too babe.” Alex laughed out as she could hear the hint of exhaustion in the midfielder’s voice. “I miss you. How’s Paris?”

“Yeah I’m a little tired. Haven’t really been able to sleep without you here to cuddle with. But Paris is good, just getting ready to go to dinner and stuff with Linds. I miss you too.” Tobin answered with a yawn.

“I know it was hard for me to sleep too. I missed having you here to wake up to. But only a few more days before I get to see you and have you here with me.” Alex said with a smile until she heard a scoff and some giggling from her sisters, so she turned around to give them a glare.

“What are you two laughing about?” Alex asked her two older sisters with a pointed look on her face. “Sorry Tobs, Jen and Jeri won’t stop laughing and I know they are guilty but I don’t know what for.”

“It’s okay. I can just let you go because I have to get ready for dinner anyways. I’ll talk to you later. Have a good day. I love you, bye.” Tobin says quickly as she hangs up.

Alex looks at her phone and couldn’t believe that Tobin had already hung up before she could say bye back. She turned again to look at her sisters, but this time with a more serious glare.

“Seriously, what’s your problem? What are you two so giggly about?” Alex said sternly.

Before Jen and Jeri could even answer, Pam walked back into the living room with a bouquet of flowers.

“These are for you Ali-Cat.” Pam said as she walked in and handed her the flowers breaking up the small tension in the room.

“What? Who are they from?” Alex asked curiously as they were a bouquet of Iris’.

“I’m not sure. The delivery man just said that they were already paid for. Check to see if there’s a note.” Pam said suggestingly.

Alex looked around the bouquet to see a little note. She took it off of the flowers so she could read what it says.

‘ _My striker,_

_Frances’ flower, the Iris, is known worldwide for being breathtaking and beautiful just like Paris, but they’re definitely no match to the AELX MORGAN. 2015 was a great year for me because not only did I win a World Cup, but I won your heart. The only thing that could make it better is if I could end the year exactly the same way as I started it; With you… How about one last miracle of 2015?_

_Love,_

_Your Tobin_ ’

Alex had the biggest smile on her face reading the note from Tobin but was confused on what she meant by one last miracle. She looked up to see her mom and sisters sitting on the couch with smiles plastered on all of their faces.

“So… Who are the flowers from?” Pam asked with a big grin.

“They’re from Tobin. But, I have a feeling that you all knew that.” Alex said with a smirk on her face. “Do you guys know what her miracle could be though?”

Before Alex got any answer from her family, her dad comes walking in through the front door and into the living room.

“Special Delivery….” Michael said with a cheeky smile. “For one Alexandra Morgan… A ticket to Paris, France at 11:15am.”

Alex’s eyes went huge as she realized what her dad said and she looked around the room as her mom and sisters couldn’t help but smile and laugh.

“A ticket… to Paris?” Alex asked with surprise. “What? How?”

“Let’s just say that between your girlfriend, Perry, and your amazing sisters, we all decided you should go spend the New Year with her.” Jeri said as she and Jen had the stupidest but proudest grins on their faces.

Alex couldn’t help but scream and run over to her sisters and jump on them with a bone crushing hug. Alex finally pulls away to look at her phone to call Tobin back when she realizes what time it is.

“Wait, the flight is at 11:15? It’s already 9:35 and I haven’t even packed or anything yet.” Alex announces worriedly.

“We may have already taken care of all of your packing...” Jen admits.

“And your passport too…” Jeri adds in with a smile.

“Ahhhhh I love you guys!!!” Alex shrieks with excitement as she hugs them again.

Alex finally let go of her sisters as she feels her phone buzz with a text message. She quickly sees that it’s from Tobin so she opens it up to read it.

**MY TOBY <3: What do you say Lex… One last holiday miracle of 2015? I can’t wait to end 2015 with you, but I’m more excited to start 2016 with you. I’ll be there to pick you up in the airport at 6am. I love you and have a safe flight. See you soon.**

Alex couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she realized how lucky she was. In 12 hours she will be in the arms of her best friend, her girlfriend, the love of her life. She couldn’t control the happiness and warmth her heart felt as she thought about being in Paris for the New Year with Tobin.

“Okay, I don’t mean to sound pushy Ali-Cat, but we should probably get you to the airport in about 20 minutes if you want to make that flight.” Michael said to bring his youngest daughter out of her own little world.

“Oh right.” Alex said as she got up to go get her bags that were already packed for her.

“Alex you take a shower first. You stink!” Jen yells down the hallway to Alex as she walks into her room.

“Yeah, we’ll go with dad and drop your bags to be checked in and then we will come back to take you to the airport.” Jeri adds on as she gets up to get her jacket before the two sisters go to get Alex’s luggage to take to the airport.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed her towel and a pair of clothes to change in to as she headed to the shower.

She was really going to Paris… She was going to spend the New Year with the love of her life in the city of love. Everything she ever wanted was finally coming true because after the New Year, she and Tobin would be heading back to camp. Also, Tobin would be heading back to the US, FOR GOOD! Nothing could be better than that….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hopefully you liked the chapter and if not, just know that it will get better. This was a direction someone suggested the story could go in so I decided why not. Just know that even though things may get tough, things will always find a way to workout. Sort of like how it is in real life. There are many challenges some face, but as long as you have love then nothing will ever be too much for you to overcome.
> 
> Definitely leave me some comments if you have any suggestions or questions. I have noticed some things since being away from writing for the last week or so and it's that people are starting to write about Tobin and Christen Press together... What is that? Am I the only one that doesn't really like it? I guess I'm just a big Talex fan that I can't picture them with other teammates in these stories lol
> 
> Oh, and I was thinking of maybe doing some one-shots, so if you have any prompts or suggestions you want to see definitely let me know. You can either let me know here or I can give you my email to send me what you want and we can talk about it. Thank you for reading it again and can't wait for you all to see the next chapter :)


	15. Paris... Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has finally made her way to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry for taking so long to update. A lot of things have prevented me from updating and then I decided I wanted to add more to this chapter. Then, this turned out to be almost 15,000 words and I'm not done yet. So I decided instead of completing the whole thing and giving you a chapter that was over 20,000 words because I doubt you wanted that, I would split it up in half. 
> 
> So I can update this first part now and then either later tonight or tomorrow I'll update the next chapter depending on how much detail I want to put into it. 
> 
> So, here's the first part of Paris for Alex and Tobin. I hope you all enjoy because it's roughly about 12,000 words I think. This is the beginning of a serious moment between our two favorite girls so just bare with me. Remember, I am a sucker for happy endings and for Alex and Tobin, but you need some angst and problems. No relationship is perfect.
> 
> Thank you so much for being patient and for reading this story. I really try to put a lot of detail and things into it so I hope you like it. Again, sorry for taking so long. Getting ready for my wedding is definitely taking up some time but I'll always come back to write this. I'll never leave you guys hanging without closure.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments. Just be prepared for the next one because that's when all of the major things happen. This one is basically just introducing you into all of it. Thanks for reading and as always, ENJOY!!!

Alex couldn’t sit still in the airport waiting for her flight to get called to be boarded. She literally only got there like 15 minutes ago, but she was antsy and restless. She knew that she should probably relax a little bit because she still had a 10-hour flight ahead of her, but she couldn’t help but feel excited. Soon, she would be in Paris… with Tobin, ending and then starting the New Year… together. Nothing could bring her down right now.

Alex couldn’t help but pace around the airport while she waited near her terminal for her plane to arrive. She could notice a few people were recognizing her around the airport, especially when there were a few trying to sneak pictures of her without her noticing.

Alex was in such a happy bubble, that she ended up walking over to some of the younger fans and introduced herself to them. Her suspicions were then confirmed that a few people had recognized her as many of them were speechless that she had walked over to say hello.

Alex lingered and talked to them for a few minutes before posing for pictures. Instantly as she walked away from all of them, her phone was buzzing nonstop from twitter and Instagram notifications that she was tagged in.

With a big smile on her face, she began to look through each of them and couldn’t help but feel her heart grow with happiness with all of the amazing things said about her. The fact that fans would say that just because she took the time to say hi and take a picture with them made their day or how much she’s inspired them is more than anything she could have ever dreamed of.

Alex was lost in her phone looking at all of the pictures and posts until she finally heard the words that she had been waiting for.

**_FLIGHT 1713 TO PARIS, FRANCE IS NOW BOARDING…. TICKETS A1-A30 LINE UP TO BOARD…._ **

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that the flight number just had to be 1713…. I mean, why wouldn’t it? Alex made her way to line up and smiled at the fact that she was finally heading to see her loved one.

It didn’t take too long for Alex to actually board the plane and sit in her seat. Once there, she knew she about 15-20 minutes until they would take off because they were still loading up bags and everything underneath.

Alex grabbed out her favorite magazines for the flight, of course including a surfing one because it reminded her of Tobin, and relaxed in her chair.

She was scrolling through her twitter one last time before she knew she wouldn’t be able to use it during the flight and then she noticed a tweet from her favorite person.

_@tobinheath: Paris bound again! Dinner with the locals and then I reunite with a blue eyed Baby Horse in the AM ;) #seewhatididthere_

Smiling as big as ever, Alex couldn’t help but feel her heart pump faster because of how happy she was. With rosy red cheeks and a permanent smile, Alex decide to send out a tweet of her own.

_@alexmorgan13: What happens when you miss your best friend..? Obviously you get on flight 1713 to see your favorite middie :) #Isawwhatyoudidthere_

Just as Alex sent the tweet, the captain came over the intercom and she knew that it was finally time for them to takeoff. With a happy heart and smile on her face, Alex leaned back in her chair as she put on her headphones and looked through her phone to play some music.

Alex clicked on the shuffle button on her phone and instantly felt her heart flutter at what song was playing. With _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ by _Elton John_ playing, Alex couldn’t help but close her eyes and relax into the memory of her and Tobin watching the Lion King and Tobin singing along with the song.

Tobin, looking deeply into Alex’s eyes as she held her hands in her own, was serenading a very giggly and blushing Alex. At the time, they were just best friends and they were just spending a lazy day together watching Disney movies since Kelley blew them off to go hang out with ‘someone’ aka Hope Solo. Alex didn’t know any better then, but she knew that she loved Tobin and that Tobin loved her, but there was always something about the moment that felt different. Now we all know why.

With that amazing memory playing her head, Alex was now ready for the long flight she was about to endure. She didn’t even care because she knew that she was that much closer to being with her favorite girl.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the terribly long flight, lucky Alex was able to sleep through most of it, she was now ready to get off. With the sound of the captain’s voice telling them that they have finally arrived into Paris, Alex couldn’t be happier.

Alex pulled out her phone and saw that it was 5:48am and could already feel the exhaustion from the flight. She scrolled through her phone to find Tobin’s name to send her a text letting her know that she had landed.

Alex made her way off the plane and towards the baggage claim. She couldn’t feel more excited than knowing that she was only moments from seeing her girlfriend. As Alex approached the carousel waiting for the luggage, she looked around and couldn’t find Tobin yet.

Alex glanced down at her phone to see if she had a text back from Tobin yet and was surprised that there was nothing. Just as Alex was about to call Tobin, she felt a tap on her shoulder and couldn’t help but smile at the contact. She turned around, expecting to see her tan midfielder, but was instead met with a taller midfielder.

“Hey Alex!” Lindsay Horan says as she wraps Alex up in a hug.

“Hey Linds.” Alex says, with a hint of disappointment, as she hugs her back.

“How was the flight? Oh and here, I brought you coffee.” Lindsay says as she pulls away from Alex and hands her a cup of coffee.

“Oh thanks. And it was good, just really long.” Alex replies after she takes a sip of her coffee. “Where’s Tobin?”

“What? Not happy with me? Ouch!” Lindsay says as she put her hand over her chest pretending to be hurt. “Hah no Tobs is meeting with Rich for a meeting and she had to drive like an hour out of town. She told me to tell you she wished she could pick you up, but that she will see you in a few hours.”

“Oh okay.” Alex says as she tried to hide her disappointment.

Alex and Lindsay stood there for a minute in a comfortable silence before Alex saw her bags come around the carousel and grabbed them. After she got all of her luggage, she followed Lindsay out to her car and headed to the apartment complex that Tobin lived in. Evidently, Lindsay and other players rented out of the same complex.

The car ride was about a 35-minute drive, so the two girls caught up and made small talk about camp following the New Year. Lindsay was extremely excited because she knew that this upcoming camp was a big one for her chance to make the Qualifying roster and made sure to talk and pick Alex’s brain about what to expect, since Alex is now one of the veterans on the team.

As the two were talking about camp and everything that has happened since they last saw each other, Alex felt her phone buzz. She grabbed her phone from her pocket to see a text message from Tobin and couldn’t help but smile. She quickly opened up the message.

**MY TOBY <3: Good morning beautiful. I am so sorry that I can’t be there to pick you up from the airport. Richie called me late last night and told me we needed to meet up to do some paperwork and you were already on the flight so I couldn’t let you know sooner. Hopefully Lindsay is being a good chauffer for you. I love you Lex… more than anything and I’ll be home soon. Go ahead and take a nap because I know you’re tired and I’ll be home for a great New Year’s Eve with my girl.**

Alex couldn’t hide the big smile that encompassed her face and Lindsay definitely noticed.

“What are you so smiley about?” Lindsay asks with a smirk.

“Oh nothing, Tobin just texted me and said she hoped you were being a good little chauffer.” Alex says with a laugh as she sees Lindsay roll her eyes at what her girlfriend said before she sent her a text.

Alex: Sounds good babe. I miss you and I can’t wait to spend tonight with you. I love you and drive safe.

“So Alex, looking for some romance in the city of love?” Lindsay asks as she keeps both of her eyes on the road.

“What?...” Alex asks surprised.

“You know, looking for some romance while in the city of love. You don’t have a boyfriend right? What’s better than finding a guy, in Paris, on New Year’s Eve? Sounds like the perfect love story ever.” Lindsay explains as she exaggerates the love story part.

“NO, no boyfriend…” Alex says as she internally smirks because she does have a girlfriend. “But I don’t know if I am looking for anything in Paris. Just wanting to spend the week with Tobs really.”

“Oh well, I hate to tell you, but Tobs is planning finding some Paris love tonight.” Lindsay says matter of factly.

“What..” Alex tries to say but remembers she needs to keep her composure to not make Lindsay question anything. “What do you mean?”

“Oh you know, she’s never had a New Year’s kiss and she’s planning on having one this year. And she figured she find one to have here in the City of Love, especially since it’s her home.” Lindsay explains as she parks the car in front of the apartment complex.

“It won’t be her home for much longer though.” Alex corrects as Lindsay looks at her.

“Oh… you and her haven’t really talked about things yet. That’s right…” Lindsay mutters to herself as she looks down internally cursing herself.

“Talked about what?” Alex asks very curiously.

“Haven’t talked about your plans for New Year’s silly. Now come on, let’s get you inside and in bed. I’m sure you could go for a nap.” Lindsay says as she hops out of her car trying to hurry the conversation so she doesn’t tell Alex her best friend is planning on staying in Paris for another season.

Alex was wanting to protest, but as she got out of the car she couldn’t help but take in the beautiful area that Tobin lives, no, lived in.

Lindsay helps Alex grab her luggage and they made their way to the inside of the complex and to the elevator. Lindsay presses the 2nd floor and 4th floor button and turned to smile at Alex.

Once they reached the second floor and the doors open, Lindsay steps out and turns to look at Alex.

“Okay, apartment 413 is Tobin’s apartment. Here’s the key that she left for me to give to you. Go get some rest because tonight is going to be a fun and crazy one. See you later Baby Horse.” Lindsay says as she hands Alex the key before pulling her in for a hug.

Alex hugs her back and thanks her before Lindsay turns to leave towards her room and the elevator door closes. Alex patiently waits for the elevator to make it up to the fourth floor, and once it does she immediately grabs her luggage and makes her way down the hall.

Once she got to Tobin’s apartment door, she stopped and just smiled. Of course Tobin would have an apartment with 13 in it. Wonder if that was by coincidence or if she planned it. You never know with that girl.

Alex just shook her head and smiled as she put the key in the lock and turned it. She opened the door and took in the wonderful little apartment. It was so Tobin Alex thought.  
Not much was in there, but what all that was in there was everything that Tobin needed and loved. Alex noticed all of the pictures around the living room and it made her smile to know Tobin probably put all of these up to help her feel closer to home.

Alex looked through all of the pictures that were on the little desk and above the fireplace in Tobin’s apartment, but the one that caught her attention the most was one of her and Tobin.

The picture of Alex jumping into Tobin’s arms after she scored a goal vs. Haiti in Tobin’s 100th cap celebration. The picture was there right next to Tobin’s 100th cap jersey hanging up on the wall.

Alex smiled remembering that exact moment of the day. She was heartbroken for Tobin because of course her being so unselfish and allowed her actual 100th cap game to be when they celebrated Lori instead. So when they actually did celebrate Tobin, she wasn’t able to play because of her ankle and Alex saw how much that hurt Tobin.

So Alex did what Alex knew best, score a goal for her best friend. Dedicate the goal to her and show everyone what and who this game was really about.

After the moment of that great memory, Alex made her way to the back bedroom door. As she opened it, she was hit with the familiar scent that she loved so much. Alex walked in and instantly felt relaxed as she looked around to see the room that was Tobin’s.

Tobin, being the nomad that she is, never really had a permanent room that was just hers ever since Alex first knew her. So when Alex walked in, she, for the first time, got to see a room that was all Tobin’s. Definitely didn’t surprise her to see all of the US things hanging up on the wall. The Arsenal jersey didn’t surprise her at all either since her girlfriend was a huge fan. What did surprise her, however, was the fact that right there on the wall were a couple of jerseys but they weren’t ones she was expecting.

Alex walked up to first see a US jersey, but it wasn’t Tobin’s jersey; It was hers. Then right next to it, Alex saw that the other jersey was her California Berkeley jersey. Amazed, Alex looked at them with tears in her eyes because there’s no way Tobin should have one of these jerseys, let alone both of them.

Too caught up in the jerseys, Alex didn’t even notice the note that was left for her on the queen size bed. As she turned to see the bed, she noticed the note that had her name on it and she instantly went to grab it as she noticed a single rose was laying there with it. She picked up and smelled the rose as she opened up the letter and read what was inside.

‘ _My Striker,_

_Words can’t describe how much I love you. You’re everything that I have ever hoped, dreamed, wanted in life and I thank God every day for blessing me with you. I wish I was thee with you when you first walked into my apartment, but I had a few things I really needed to take care of before I dedicate these next 2 days with you. Make yourself at home and I will be back before you know it. I can’t wait to end this amazing year with you, but I am looking eve more forward to beginning this new one with you; The love of my life._

  
_See you soon Lex,_

_XOXO_ ’

Alex couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she pressed the note to her chest thinking about the amazing girlfriend she has. Gosh, she couldn’t help but think about how much she really loves her.

Alex went to grab her luggage and put them in Tobin’s room and then grabbed a towel to go take a shower. She definitely needed to wash off that long flight and was too excited to use the shampoo because it was the scent that she loved so much. It was Tobin’s scent.

Once she was done with the shower, Alex dried up and changed into some comfy clothes that she took from Tobin’s drawer. Of course Alex packed clothes, or rather Jen and Jeri packed clothes, but nothing was more comfortable than being in Tobin’s clothes.

So Alex grabbed a pair of Tobin’s old US National team’s shorts and then put on one of her UNC sweatshirts. Between her hair smelling like Mango and Vanilla and then the smell of the sweatshirt of Tobin’s lotion and perfume, Alex was intoxicated with the scents she loved so much. The only thing missing now from these smells was Tobin.

Feeling exhausted and sleepy, Alex made her way back into the bedroom to lay down. She looked at her phone to notice that it was 7:45 in the morning and that a nap sounded perfect right now. She made sure to hook her phone up to a charger and made herself comfy on the bed as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tobin made her way through the front door of her apartment with her newly signed contract in hand. After spending the last few hours on the phone with her family members and then Jill, there was only one more person who she needed to tell. Unfortunately, that was the most difficult person to tell.

Taking a deep breath as she looked at the papers in her hand, she walked over to the drawer in her desk in the living room and placed the newly signed contract in there under a few other papers. After throwing her keys on the table, Tobin instantly was reminded that there was someone else there in the apartment. The familiar pink Nike shoes were a dead giveaway of who else was in the apartment.

Tobin, with butterflies in her stomach, walked to her bedroom and carefully opened the door to see the most amazing sight in her eyes. There she was; the most amazing girl in the world. Just laying peaceful curled up in a little ball in Tobin’s bed.

What made Tobin smile even more was the fact that she was wearing another one of her UNC sweatshirts. Though Alex may like to talk smack on Tobin’s alma mater, Alex sure loves representing them as much as Tobin does.

Instead of going and waking the forward up with hugs and kisses, like she really wants to, Tobin gently pulls the door closed and grabs her keys to head out for a little bit. She decided to let Alex sleep since she knows that she’s probably exhausted from the flight and time difference.

After a 45 minute trip to the store for some groceries and then to the café to bring back coffee and pastries for them to have for breakfast, Tobin made her way back into her apartment. Smiling at the silence throughout the apartment, Tobin knew that Alex was still sleeping. Tobin simply put her groceries away so it doesn’t look completely empty in her apartment.

Once she was all done with that, Tobin decided she would just wait and let Alex sleep a little. Tobin heads to sit on the couch and turned the tv on to the soccer game. Of course, the game that would be on in about 15 minutes after the Chelsea one was Barcelona. The team that her girlfriend loves almost as much as the one she plays for.

Tobin sat down on the couch and looks at her phone to see what time it was. With it only being 9:20 in the morning, she decides she would give Alex another 40 minutes or so to sleep. Because even though Tobin feels sympathetic that she’s tired, Tobin really just wants to talk and kiss and hold her girlfriend. Deciding to be patient, Tobin grabs her surf magazine that she brought with her from home and looks through it.

Making sure to flip through each page a few times and rereading each story, Tobin figured it had to have been at least 30 minutes that she spent doing that. She unlocked her phone screen to look at the time and instantly groaned when she read 9:24.

It’s only been four minutes, seriously? Tobin thought as she was becoming very impatient. Ah, 4 minutes equals 40 minutes when it comes to love anyways, right? After contemplating for a moment, Tobin stood up from the couch and decided it was time to go wake up her girlfriend. Well, at least she tried to be patient. It’s the thought that counts right?

Tobin, basically skipping down the hallway, makes it to her bedroom door and quietly opens it and walks over to the bed. Smiling at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend laying there so peacefully, Tobin gently crawls into bed.

With Alex’s back to her, Tobin wraps her arm around Alex’s waist and slightly brushes her hair from the side of her neck to expose some skin for Tobin. With Tobin gently pulling Alex into her, which the forward relaxes into automatically out of habit, she nuzzles her chin onto her shoulder.

Inhaling the amazing scent of her girlfriend, which even though she smells a lot like Tobin right now, Tobin smells the amazing cherry blossom on her girlfriend’s skin that the forward always smells like. Being intoxicated with the scent she loves and having her arms wrapped around the one she loved, Tobin instantly placed her mildly chapped lips onto the exposed skin of Alex’s neck.

With soft and gentle kisses being placed on her, Alex couldn’t help but slightly moan at the amazing contact. Slowly starting to wake up, Alex leans closer into Tobin. Tobin slightly squeezes her a little and Alex instantly woke up.

Tobin, noticing that her girlfriend was finally realizing that she was there with her, couldn’t help but press a smile into her girlfriend’s neck.  
“Morning sleepy horse.” Tobin whispers as she presses a gentle kiss beneath the forward’s ear.

“Tobin!!” Alex squeals, before instantly turning around to wrap her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“My girl.” Tobin gets out before connecting her lips with Alex’s.

Alex instantly kisses back and wraps her arms tighter around the midfielder’s neck. Once they pull apart, Alex leans her forehead against Tobin’s and they just have a moment with each other.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex rasps out as she finally pulls her head away to look into the brown eyes she loves so much.

“Not as much as I’ve missed you.” Tobin challenges as Alex rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to pick you up from the airport.”

“it’s okay. It was nice to catch up with Lindsay but I missed seeing you at the baggage claim. How was the meeting with Rich? Did he say he was going miss having you here in Paris?” Alex asks with a smirk.

“About that…” Tobin says hesitantly. “Lex I…” Tobin begins before being interrupted with her phone ringing. “Hold on one second.”

Tobin gets up to answer her phone and instantly smiles when it’s Lindsay’s voice she hears.

“Morning Linds. Thanks again for picking up Alex for me, I owe you.” Tobin says into the phone as she walks out of her bedroom.

Alex, still exhausted, remains in bed as she smiles again looking up at Tobin’s wall where her jerseys are hanging up. She can’t help but feel butterflies and extremely happy when she’s here in Paris, laying in Tobin’s bed as she hears her girlfriend’s voice in the other room.

Alex can’t wait to spend the night with Tobin celebrating the New Year and then most of tomorrow with her before she had to head back to the states to make it to camp on time.  
Just as Alex was lost in thought about how excited she was about the next ahead, Tobin walks into the room with coffee and pastries in hand.

“Here you go.” Tobin says as she hands Alex a coffee and a little baggy of a pastry treat. “One French vanilla latte and a Choux à La Crème for my striker.”

“A what?” Alex asks with a smile on her face from the warmth of the coffee.

“A Choux à La Crème.” Tobin says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s like a cream puff, but much much better. Try it.”

Skeptical at first, Alex pulled the pastry out of the bag and took a small bite into the cream filled pastry and couldn’t help but close her eyes and melt into the wonderful taste.  
With a big smile on her face, Tobin made sure to tell her girlfriend she told her it was good. “Told you Lex. Amazing right?”

“Mhmm!!” Alex managed to moan out before she took another bite of the pastry.

Tobin couldn’t help but laugh as she watched her girlfriend devour that pastry with only a few bites. She couldn’t help but fall more in love with Alex every second she looked at her.

Alex, taking notice of Tobin staring at her with a smile, felt her heart flutter as she remembered she was here with Tobin.

“Babe…” Alex whispered out as she put her hands on Tobin’s lap as she scooted closer to her on the bed.

“Yeah Lex?” Tobin says as she snaps out of her own little world and looked up into Alex’s baby blue eyes that she loves so much.

As Tobin looked up into her eyes, Alex’s breath hitched a little bit as Alex recognized the warmth and love that was in her eyes. With a big smile on her face, Alex leaned in and whispered, “I love you so much. Thank you for this.”

With chills being sent down her body, Tobin leaned in and connected her lips with Alex’s once again as she placed her hands on the forward’s waist. Instantly, Alex placed her hands on Tobin’s chest and balled her hands up with her shirt to pull her closer.

It wasn’t a sloppy kiss, but it was definitely full of passion and love. The electricity that was going through both of the girls as their lips connected made neither of them want to break away.

When breathing became an issue, they finally broke apart as Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and pulled her into a hug.

No words were exchanged for the few moments as the two sat there in silence and enjoyed the moment. Tobin squeezed a little tighter as Alex dug her head further into the crook of Tobin’s neck.

Tobin finally pulled away from the hug and looked into Alex’s eyes before speaking. “So Lex, Linds and a few of the girls know of a party that they want us all to go to. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah! Definitely Tobs. I want to enjoy the night with you, so whatever you want works for me too. How far away from the Eiffel Tower are we?” Alex asks as she pulls herself away from Tobin and gets up off the bed to stretch.

“About 45 minutes or so. Why?” Tobin asked with a questioningly look.

“Oh no reason. I’ve just always wanted to see it all lit up at night. The pictures you’ve shown me were unbelievable so I could only imagine seeing it in person. But I know that we have a lot to do tonight and since I’m only here for the night and have to leave tomorrow afternoon to get back for camp, I guess it’ll just have to be a trip we take another time.” Alex simply explains as she walks over to the nightstand to grab her coffee to take another sip of it.

“Oh yeah. Well I figured you’d want to get back on the first day of camp and not have to try to explain to Jill and everyone why you were arriving late with me from Paris.” Tobin says with a laugh of the thought of Alex trying to explain that to everyone.

“Yeah that was a good plan. I wish that I had more than a night here with you, but it’s okay because you’ll be coming home to me for good the next day.” Alex says as she walks over and put her arms around Tobin’s neck and leans down to give her a kiss.

All Tobin could do was close her eyes and kiss Alex back with the thought of her still having to tell Alex she was staying in the back of her head.

“You know, I wish I would have visited you some when you were playing here. We could’ve done so much exploring.” Alex says as she pulls away and walks out of the room to head to the bathroom.

Now Tobin could feel the knots in her stomach at the fact that her girlfriends thinks that she will be coming home with her for good, but she actually has to tell her that she will have another season in Paris.

“Babe…. What’s the actually plan tonight? When should I be ready?” Alex shouted from the bathroom down the hall as she started to brush her hair which was all over the place after waking up from her nap.

“Uh, dinner just you and me at 7 and then we will meet up with Linds and some of the others at her apartment and then head to the house party.” Tobin called out to her girlfriend as she looks through her phone for something.

“What time is it now?” Alex asks from the other room. “Tobs? Babe what time is it?”

After not getting an answer, Alex walks back into the room and watches as her girlfriend is focused on her phone. Obviously preoccupied with something important, Alex decides to just watch her for a few moments. She leans against the doorframe in the room and watches the love of her life with a heart full of happiness.

After a few moments, Alex decides to try and get Tobin’s attention again. “Tobs?”

“Hmm… Yeah?” Tobin says as she finally pulls her eyes away from her phone to look at Alex.

“I asked what time it was.” Alex says with a small smile on her face.

“Oh sorry.” Tobin mumbles out as she quickly opens her phone to see what time it was and then opens up the new text she had just received. “It’s about 10:15ish.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles as her girlfriend’s nose goes straight into her phone again. “Whatcha looking at babe?”

“Oh nothing.” Tobin says nonchalantly. “Just looking for a good place for dinner.”

“Mhmm… Any good places?” Alex asks, knowing that they were in Paris, of course there were tons of good places to eat.

“Uh a few. Just trying to decide what’s the best.” Tobin says without her eyes leaving the screen of her phone.

Alex just smiled at her knowing that she was usually pretty chill about things, but the fact that she was trying to find a place for them to eat that was perfect was adorable to her.  
Just as Alex was about to say something, she heard her phone go off with a notification.

When she opened it to see what it was, she smiled as big as possible and looked at Tobin. “Tobs!! Barca’s games on right now!! Come on.”

With a huff and a roll of the eyes, Tobin got up and followed her girlfriend out to the living room to sit on the couch to watch the soccer game. Alex sat down, happy that the channel of the game was already on, while Tobin grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before going to sit down on the couch.

The game was about to start and Tobin took a deep breath because she knew she was about to be in for a long 90 minutes. It wasn’t because of the two teams playing, because even though that Barcelona isn’t her favorite team, she didn’t mind them because they have great players. The reason why it was going to be a long 90 minutes was because of her lovely girlfriend.

Don’t get her wrong, she loved watching soccer games with Alex, every time besides when it was Barcelona. Watching soccer with Alex Morgan was almost as intense as playing soccer with Alex Morgan. The girl is just so damn competitive and Tobin swears Alex thinks that the players and refs can hear her yelling at them through the tv.

Also, there was absolutely no, I mean, NO speaking during the game, unless it’s halftime. And, in no way in hell was there ever speaking badly about the, because that is when Alex goes from being America’s sweetheart, to the girl from Hell.

Tobin, being the calm and relaxed person she was, couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s opposite antics. However, Tobin just justifies it as this is how she knows she really loves the girl because if it as anyone else, Tobin wouldn’t never in a million years watch a game with a person like that. When it comes to Alex, however, she would withstand the crazy and intense demeanor and watch the game with her. She even caught herself rooting for Barcelona, with half being because she wanted them to win, and other parts in being in fear in the reaction of her girlfriend if they lost.

The first 20 minutes of the game has been played and Tobin had to bite back her laughter a few times watching her girlfriend watch the game. Seriously, how could one be so intense while sitting on a couch watching a game?

As if right on cue, Alex jumps up from the couch and yells, “Offsides?? Are you kidding me? No way was Messi offsides.”

“Lex, you’re going to scare my downstairs neighbor.” Tobin says and instantly bites back her smile as Alex turns to glare at her.

“Tobs, he wasn’t offsides. I swear, all of the refs are trying to take goals away from players when they aren’t offsides.” Alex says very sternly.

“Yeah, I mean you’ve been called offsides probably about 5 times just this Victory Tour.” Tobin says as she ducks from being hit by the pillow that Alex swings at her with. “Hey, I know you weren’t offsides on any of them.”

Alex just rolls her eyes as she sits back down on the couch to continue watching the game. After a minute, Tobin tries to put her arm around Alex to pull her closer to cuddle and Alex just shrugs it off.

Alex just turns to look at Tobin with a pointed look before turning back to watch the game. Tobin couldn’t help but laugh because her girlfriend was both really into the game and also a little mad about her comment about the offsides flag.

Luckily for Tobin, she knows exactly how to handle one mildly pissed Alex Morgan. She gets up from the couch as Alex is still focused on the game and goes to the kitchen to grab a cup of milk and the Oreos.

If there was one thing that Alex couldn’t avoid, it was chocolate and Oreos just happen to be her favorite. The fact was proven, once again, instantly when Tobin sat down and opened up the bag. Alex, trying to stay focused on the game, couldn’t help but glance over at her girlfriend dunking her cookies into her glass of milk.

Tobin, not looking at Alex but knowing that her eyes are on her, pops the whole cookie into her mouth and sighs in satisfaction of the great taste. After another cookie and another peak from Alex, Tobin slides the cookies and glass of milk over in front of Alex and sat back into the couch.

Alex, being Alex of course, tried to be stubborn and act like she didn’t want any so she just ignored them for a moment. She had her eyes fixed on the tv until Messi was making his way towards the goal and serves a great ball into Neymar but his shot barely went over the crossbar. Alex jumped up in anticipation and groaned when the ball missed high, but when she sat down, she grabbed a cookie and instantly dipped it into the milk.

Tobin, with a smug smile on her face, sighs in triumph as she put her hand on Alex’s back and begins to rub it. Alex relaxed a little more into her as she continued watching the game and eating cookies. Another few minutes go by and now it was about to be halftime with the game still scoreless.

With a minute added to the clock, the game looked like it would go into the halftime with no score, that was until Suarez sent a ball long towards the other side of the field and Messi caught up to it. After making a move and nutmegging the only defender, he was now 1 v 1 with the goalie. After one touch to get a better angle on the ball, Messi sent a ball flying out of reach of the goalie and into the upper left hand part of the goal.

Alex jumped up cheering and couldn’t help but scream in excitement. Tobin just watched as her girlfriend celebrated as if it was her own goal.

After the whistle was blown for halftime, Alex sat back down next to Tobin and leaned into her. Tobin wrapped her arm around Alex, interlacing their fingers together.  
“Are you done being mad with me now?” Tobin asks as she smirks when she feels Alex scoff at her question.

“Not yet. You’re not that lucky Heath. It takes more than just a few Oreos for me to forgive that comment.” Alex says as she plays with Tobin’s hand in hers.

“Hmm… more than a few Oreos huh?” Tobin says as she starts to pull away from Alex to get into position.

Before Alex even saw it coming, Tobin quickly pounced on her girlfriend and started tickling her. Alex had no chance basically. Tobin, with all of her weight and upper body strength, pinned Alex on the couch and intensely tickle attacked her.

“TOBS!!!!” Alex shrieks. “Stopppppppp….. Pleeeaasseee.”

Letting up for a minute to pin Alex’s arms by her head, Tobin looks into the forward’s eyes to ask a question. “Am I forgiven yet?”

“Gosh no. You tickling me made it worse silly middie.” Alex says as she tries to catch her breath after the continuous shrieking from Tobin tickling her. “Now get off of me Tobs.”

“Hmm.. What about this?” Tobin smirks as she leans over Alex and brushes her lips gently against Alex’s sensitive spot underneath her ear.

Alex, immediately with chills sent throughout her body, only closed her eyes at the feeling of Tobin’s lips.

Tobin started slowly kissed down Alex’s neck, peppering soft and simple kisses along the way. Making sure to gently suck and nibble along the way until she finally made it to the base of her neck right above the collarbone.

Alex couldn’t help but melt at Tobin’s lips on her and slowly bucked her hips up as Tobin hovered above her body, and laid her body between Alex’s legs.

“So…” Tobin says as she pulls away from Alex to ask her again. “Are you still mad at me baby horse?”

Alex, with her eyes still closed, nodded her head as she rasped out, “Yes..”

Shaking her head, Tobin slowly kisses up Alex’s jaw and gently sucks on Alex’s pulse point. After a few seconds, Tobin kisses back up her neck until she reached her ear.

Gently taking her earlobe between her teeth, Tobin tugs on it before whispering, “You are so beautiful Lex. I love you.”

Alex just shivers at Tobin’s low and sexy voice in her ear and tries to break her arms from her grip but fails. Instead, Tobin interlocks their hands together and kisses underneath Alex’s ear at her most sensitive spot.

“Babe…” Alex barely manages to whisper out with Tobin’s lips on her neck.

“Do you forgive me Lex?” Tobin whispers as she continues to kiss Alex’s neck.

Alex squeezes her hands that are interlocked with Tobin’s and nods her head. Tobin instantly connects her lips with the forward’s and lets go of her hands to place them on her hips. Alex automatically wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck.

What started out as a soft and gentle kiss, quickly deepened when Alex pulled Tobin closer into her. Tobin’s hands were on Alex’s waist and her thumbs began to slowly graze along the forward’s abs where her sweatshirt was raised a bit.

Alex took Tobin’s bottom lip within her own and gently tugged on it before swiping her tongue across it. Immediately, Tobin granted access to her and the two spent some time battling for dominance with their tongues as Tobin slowly slid her hands further up Alex’s body.

When breathing became an issue, Tobin pulled away and started kissing back down Alex’s neck as Alex started bucking up her hips with Tobin’s to create friction. Tobin continued to kiss and suck on Alex’s neck as her hands were drawing circles on the forward’s warm skin. Tracing each and every one of her muscles on her stomach, Tobin felt chills throughout Alex’s body.

Tobin pulled away to look at Alex for a second and couldn’t help but get lost into the baby blue eyes. Alex, taking notice in pause of what they started, sat up on her elbows and looked at Tobin with a smirk on her face.

“Tobs..” Alex says with a raised eyebrow. “I love you, but I think we were in the middle of something.”

With a smile on her face, Tobin quickly connected her lips with Alex’s again as she slid her hand down Alex’s body. The two pulled apart for a brief second as Tobin helped Alex take off her UNC sweatshirt.

Once it was off, Tobin couldn’t help but bite her lip as she quickly saw that Alex wasn’t wearing anything under it.

Alex smirked at Tobin and that instantly caused a fire to burn in Tobin’s stomach and she went back to kissing Alex with a bit more fury than before. Alex slid her hands up Tobin’s shirt and gently dug her nails into her back as Tobin slid her hands down Alex’s chest and began squeezing and rubbing her breast.

As Tobin gently rolled her thumbs over Alex’s nipples, hardening them, Alex moaned into her mouth at the sensational feeling. Happy with that reaction, Tobin moved to kiss down Alex’s chest and take one of her nipples in her mouth.

Alex was loving the feeling of her girlfriend’s mouth on her chest and tangled her hands in her hair. Tobin worked on one nipple for a few seconds before moving to the other, causing Alex to silently moan at what was happening.

Tobin kissed back up Alex’s chest to take her bottom lip in hers again as she slid her hand down the front of her body until she reached the top of Alex’s shorts. Gently ghosting her fingers above the hem of her shorts, Tobin begins to slid her hand down Alex’s shorts until she was interrupted.

**BANG…. BANG…. BANG….**

The two instantly freeze and as Tobin was about to get up, Alex grabs her and puts her finger to her lips.

“Shh…” Alex whispers. “Maybe they’ll go away if we stay very still and quiet.”

Tobin nods her head with a smile on her face before leaning back down to connect her lips with Alex’s.

After a moment of silence, the two girls thought that whoever was at the door must have left and continued what they had started a few minutes ago. That was, until they were interrupted again but this time with Tobin’s ringtone from her phone going off.

After two rings, the heard banging at the door again followed with a voice.

“TOBS OPEN UP!! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE. I CAN HEAR YOUR PHONE.” Lindsay shouts from the other side of the door.

Tobin chuckles as she drops her head down in defeat as Alex sighs at the fact that they were interrupted. Tobin moves to get up from the couch, but not before giving Alex another kiss in which Alex wraps her arms around her neck to pull her closer.

Not wanting to let go, they were pulled out of their moment with another bang and shout from the other side of the door.

“Hold on. I’m coming!” Tobin shouts as she gets up off the couch.

“I wish…” Alex mutters with an eye roll and Tobin couldn’t help but laugh as she throws Alex her sweatshirt to put back on before walking over to the front door to open it.  
“Hey Linds, what’s up?” Tobin asks as she opens the door to the other American.

“Well, we were wondering if guys wanted to come shop and explore with us? I’m sure Alex would love to see some of Paris before we have to go back tomorrow.” Lindsay says as she sees Alex and smiles at her suggestively.

“Yes!! Shopping and exploring Paris sounds great Toby.” Alex says as she walks over to stand next to Tobin at the front door.

“Yeah sure, but wait. Who’s we?” Tobin asked curiously.

Just then before Lindsay could say anything, up walks Laure Boulleau.

“Bonjour Tobin.” Laure says as she wraps her arms around Tobin to give her a hug.

“Laure! Hey, I didn’t know you were here still. I figured you’d be back with France already.” Tobin says as she breaks away from the hug.

“Nope, I’ll be here until the 3rd and then I’ll head to camp.” Laure says before turning to make eye contact with Alex. “And you are the famous Alex Morgan that we all have had the pleasure of hearing so much about. You’re one hell of a striker you know that? I’m Laure.”

“Awe, well thank you. You’re the one who should be talking. You are great for France and PSG. It’s nice to officially meet you off the field Laure.” Alex says as she shakes hands and shares a smile with the familiar competitor.

“So, you two get dressed really quick and we can head out for a little bit before tonight.” Lindsay says looking at how the two girls were dressed. “We’ll meet you two downstairs in about 10 minutes.”

The two girls nod their head in agreement and once they shut the door the shared a smile and went to go get changed for the day.

Alex and Tobin made their way downstairs to meet up with Lindsay and Laure and they all piled into Lindsay’s car for their little adventure. Once they got into the car, conversations flowed fairly easy for all of the girls as Tobin felt back in comfort with her friends in Paris and Alex was able to get along with basically anyone.

Alex and Tobin were in the back seat as Lindsay drove them to downtown where all of the best shops were. Having a great time talking with everyone, Tobin made sure to try and sneak glances at Alex without anyone seeing or knowing. One time, Alex had actually caught her and she had the biggest smile on her face, which caused Tobin’s smile to grow bigger.

With both of the girls just staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, they saw how much love was in each other’s eyes for one another. Alex couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she mouthed ‘I love you’ to Tobin.

Tobin didn’t think her smile could get any bigger until Alex mouthed that. Tobin looked deeply back into her eyes and mouthed back, ‘I love you’.

They were both pulled out of their own little moment when the car came to a stop and Lindsay announced that they were there. Alex, with a smirk, brushed her fingers over Tobin’s and gave her hand a little squeeze before she got out of the car.

Tobin felt a shot of energy that went through her body and she shook her head at her loving girlfriend and knew she was in for a long day. Between the fact that she has to keep her hands off of Alex in front of everyone, and then shopping with Alex, and then shopping with an Alex Morgan and having to keep her hands off of her while she tries on clothes… Ahh this is going to be rough.

They head to a few little shops and of course Alex feels like she’s a kid in a candy store. Tobin, on the other hand, feels like she’s grocery shopping with her mom after a long day. You know that feeling when you just don’t really want to shop anymore, especially after watching everyone choose so many items but knowing they won’t actually buy it. Well yeah, that’s how Tobin feels right now.

They were walking down the street to the next shop when Tobin spotted a little café and her eyes lit up. She was so tired of going to the stores and watching everyone try to decide what to buy for tonight and then having them try to choose something for her, that she had enough. Plus, she was hungry. It was 2:15 and she had been up since at the early hours of the morning.

“Hey, look Cafe de la Nouvelle Mairie. I could sure go for a croissant and tea.” Tobin said as she caught the attention of the other three girls before they headed into another store.

“Seriously Tobs? You eat more than anyone I know.” Lindsay says a she shakes her head at her friend.

“Can we go to the store first and then go get something?” Alex asked innocently because she saw a dress through the window that she really loved and wanted to try on.

“But I am STARVING.” Tobin exaggerated.

“How about this,” Laure spoke up. “You two go in there and Toby and I will go and get some things from the café and meet you both out here in about 15 minutes. Sound good?”

“Yes!! I want a croissant and café au lait.” Lindsay says with excitement at the idea.

“Sounds good to me.” Alex says and before she can say another word, Laure linked her arm with Tobin’s and headed across the street to the café.

“C’mon Alex. We only have 15 minutes and this dress has your name written all over it.” Lindsay says as she tugs on Alex’s arm to pull her into the store.

Once they got in, Alex beelines straight for the dress and once a staff member came up to her, she had Lindsay ask her if she could try this dress on. Once Lindsay made the request, they headed back to the dressing room and Alex went in to try on the dress, while Lindsay stood outside waiting.

Once Alex got the dress on, she walked out of the dressing room and showed it to Lindsay. Her mouth instantly dropped and Alex knew this was the dress she was going to be buying and wearing tonight.

“Alex! You look…. Wow. All of these guys won’t be able to keep their eyes or hands off you. Shit, neither will the girls!” Lindsay gasps out as she takes in Alex in that dress. “I mean, if I wasn’t straight I would definitely have a hard time taking my eyes off you.”

Alex just laughed and rolled her eyes as she turned to look into the mirror to see herself. She’s not a cocky person at all, but she couldn’t help but feel confident and beautiful in the dress. Lost in her own little world and looking at what she looks like, she barely heard Lindsay’s comment.

“What?” Alex asked as she turned to look at Lindsay, who had an amused look on her face.

“I said,” Lindsay moves to look at Alex face to face now. “I guess somebody is really looking for love in the City of Love after all.”

Alex laughs and shakes her head before she walks back into the changing room to change out of the dress so she could buy it. As she was taking it off, however, all she could think about was that she didn’t need to look for love when she was already in love with her best friend and she gets to spend the wonderful night with her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tobin and Laure make their way to the café across the street. They went up to the barista and Laure began to order what she, Lindsay and Tobin wanted and just when she was about to order again, she turned to look at Tobin.

“Oh no, we never got what Alex wanted.” Laure said with concern.

Tobin, however, was as calm as ever and turned to look at the barista to order. After ordering a Raspberry Mocha Kiss and a chocolate croissant, Tobin reached for her money to pay.

After the transaction, the two moved to go sit down and wait for their takeout order to be ready.

“How’d you know that she would like that? She’s never been to Paris right?” Laure asked curiously.

“When it comes to Alex, anything with chocolate she will love.” Tobin laughs out.

“Okay, what about the coffee?” Laure asks again, with a smirk on her face.

“Well, one time when we were back in the states years ago. I think maybe after the 2012 Olympics, we were on our Victory tour playing in Jersey and we found this little café that was a hole in the wall.” Tobin smiles as she talks about the memory. “We walked in to order and we decided to try different things and she had gotten a Raspberry White Chocolate Latte and instantly fell in love with it. We had to leave the next day so she didn’t get to have it again and ever since then, she has tried to order it at other cafés and none have had it. They have had either a white chocolate latte, or they’ve had raspberry, but none that go together. Ha, one time she asked if they could make it and when one place tried to, it was abysmal. Absolutely horrible.”

Tobin just laughed at the memory of Alex’s reaction to the terrible taste of the coffee. Laure joined in and once she caught her breath she asked Tobin a question. “So, how do you know that this one would be good then and not be bad like the other?”

Once Tobin gathered herself, she turned to look at Laure. “Well, I had visited the place in Jersey about a month after we went there and talked to the owner. He and his wife were actually from Paris, so we talked for a long time about Paris and soccer. After talking, he told me that they were actually closing that little café down because they were moving back here to Paris. He gave me his number and information and told me whenever I was in Paris to come to his café and he would treat me to coffee anytime and we could talk.”

“Okay, then why in the world didn’t we go there Tobin? We could have gotten free coffee. What’s the café called?” Laure says, following with a laugh of her own.

Before Tobin could answer, they were interrupted with a voice.

“Tobin! Bonjour!!” A man from behind the bar said as he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Tobin for a hug.

After a few minutes of talking and exchanging a few laughs, the man walks over to grab them their coffees and treats before giving Tobin another hug.

The two girls walk out and as they were standing waiting for the other two girls, Tobin could feel Laure’s stare.

“The café was called Cafe de la Nouvelle Mairie.” Tobin smirked as she turned to look across the street at the store waiting for her fellow Americans.

Laure turned around to look at the café behind them and laughed as she read what the name of the café was; Cafe de la Nouvelle Mairie. She bumped her shoulder into Tobin’s and they exchanged a few laughs as the other two started walking towards them. Once Tobin noticed Alex walking over, her face instantly lit up.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Laure asked.

“What… What are you talking about?” Tobin asked surprised.

“Oh come on Tobs, you must think we are all blind. I knew you liked her the first time you had ever talked about her. When all of your stories seem to include or revolve around her, it’s hard not to notice. Plus, I see the way you look at her. I thought it was just a crush every time we played you guys, the way you looked at her on the field, but then when I see the way you look at her in person. It’s obvious, you love her.” Laure explains to Tobin as the midfielder stands there in disbelief.

After a moment of silence, Laure continues. “Plus, the story you just told about how you knew her coffee order and what she would like. How you went back to the café to find the people who made the coffee the right way was just adorable. You love her Tobs and you can see in her eyes how much she loves you. SO, how long have you been dating?”

This time, Tobin couldn’t help but smile as her cheeks burn as she blushes. “Less than a month.”

“Does anyone know yet?” Laure asks with a smirk and when Tobin shakes her head no, she couldn’t help but laugh because she gets to be one of the ones that knows first.

“Only our family and Cheney knows and we want to keep it just us for a while.” Tobin answers and Laure nods in understanding that this means a lot to Tobin and she wouldn’t dare to put her friend in a difficult position.

“Does she know about your new contract yet?” Laure asks again, but this time with concern in her eyes.

Tobin takes a deep breath before whispering out, “No…”.

Laure nods and looks into Tobin’s eyes and can see the pain and how scared she looks.

“Don’t worry Tobin. She loves you and will understand.” Laure says, trying to comfort her friend.

Tobin turns to look at the two girls who were finally making their way over to them after taking, what seemed like 100 selfies, of themselves together.

“Yeah, I hope so.” Was all Tobin could manage out.

“Hey guys!” Lindsay greets them excitedly before grabbing her coffee from Laure. “Mhmm, thank you!”

“De rien.” Laure answers back before handing Alex her latte.

Alex thanks Laure before taking a drink of her latte. As she takes a drink, her face lights up at the familiar taste. She looks directly at Tobin and smiles as big as ever at her.  
“Tobs, seriously?” Alex asks with a smile.

Tobin simply nods and flashes her a smile as Laure smiles along with them. Lindsay, on the other hand, was confused as ever.

“What’d you get Alex? I didn’t even hear you tell them what to get you.” Lindsay says trying to get the attention of the forward.

“It’s a Raspberry White Chocolate Latte, and she didn’t tell us what to get because Tobin already knew what to get her.” Laure answers with a smile looking at Tobin. “What a true best friend knows.”

They all laughed but Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of Tobin. After a minute, they all decided that it was time they should head back to the car to go back home before the big night.

Tobin and Laure walked a few yards ahead of Alex and Lindsay and were sharing a few good laughs the whole way. Walking close and brushing shoulders with one another, Alex couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy over it.

Lindsay happened to notice that Alex was a little quiet and that her eyes were fixed on the couple ahead. “They’re really close.”

“Yeah, they seem to be. I’m glad that Tobin has a great friend here along with you.” Alex answers, still not having her eyes leave the two ahead.

“Yeah, well they’re two people that everyone on the team thinks should be dating.” Lindsay shares with Alex.

“What? Why?” Alex asks, now looking at Lindsay.

“Because they are adorable together. They make each other laugh and they have a lot in common. They are both really relaxed and they seem to both be nomads. They love to travel and don’t really stick around too much in one place.” Lindsay explains as she scarfs down her croissant.

“Oh.” Was all Alex could manage to answer.

“Laure’s all for it. She admitted it to Shirley and I a while back, but Tobin’s always been the one to not make anything progress. I think they went on one date. Ha, but you can’t really call it a date since Tobin had no idea what was going on. She thought that it was just two friends going to dinner, that was until Laure kissed her when they got back to their apartments.” Lindsay continued to tell Alex.

Alex felt sick to her stomach. The last thing what she wants to hear is Tobin being kissed by another person and how others think they should be perfect for each other.

“So when Tobin said that she was going to be looking for love tonight in Paris, we all just assume that she’s finally going to be giving her and Laure a chance.” Lindsay continued to explain, not noticing the sickness in Alex’s face.

They were silent for a minute and Alex couldn’t take her eyes off the two girls ahead who were laughing and enjoying their conversation. They were then stopped when a fan had recognized the two ahead and asked for a picture.

Lindsay and Alex watched from a few feet back as the little girls stood in front of Tobin and Laure and took a picture. Alex couldn’t help but feel a burn in her stomach as she watched Laure wrap her arm around Tobin for the picture.

After a few pictures, Laure turned and called for Lindsay to come join, since they all played for PSG, and little walked over. The little girls were even more excited to recognize another player from PSG and asked for her autograph too.

Once all of the pictures and autographs were done, they walked another 30 feet to their parked car and got in. When they were in the car, Laure and Lindsay were going on about some story that had happened when Tobin was gone for the holidays and Tobin was laughing while listening. Alex, on the other hand, was staring out the window and was very quiet.

Tobin noticed, and moved her hand to grab Alex’s and gave it a squeeze to get her attention. When Alex turned to look at Tobin, Tobin gave her a questioningly look as if to ask if everything was okay. Alex, made sure not to look her in the eyes because Tobin would be able to tell if something was wrong, simply nodded her head and gave her a half smile.  
Before Tobin could question it, Laure had said something to her and pulled her back into the story and out of her moment with Alex. The care ride home was shorter and Alex was very thankful for that.

Once they parked, they got out of the car and all made their way to the elevator. They all were laughing and planning the night and Alex did her best to put on a smile. Once the other two made their way out of the elevator, it was just Tobin and Alex now on the way to the 4th floor.

Alex, thinking Tobin was going to instantly question her what was wrong, was surprised when she didn’t. Instead, Tobin reached out and grabbed her hand and held it in hers. Tobin didn’t look at her, but she held her hand and rubbed her thumb up and down while waiting for the door to open. Alex felt a happiness throughout her body just by the simple touch of Tobin that she smiled and was very content.

Once the door opened, Tobin pulled Alex’s hand up to her lips and gently kissed it before walking out of the elevator. Alex instantly blushed as she followed Tobin to her apartment door, and walked in once Tobin had opened it and held it open for her.

Tobin followed Alex inside and turned to close the door. Once she had turned around, Alex instantly wrapped her arms around her neck. No words were exchanged for a few moments, they were just holding each other.

When Alex finally pulled away she saw that Tobin didn’t have questioningly eyes, but compassionate ones. Alex loved that she didn’t always have to explain things to Tobin and that she just understood when Alex needed a moment with her.

Alex was about to drop her hands from around her neck and walk to change, but instead Tobin grabbed her by the waist and looked into her eyes. Alex smiled as she looked at Tobin, who had her megawatt smile on her face, and knew in that moment that this was definitely the love of her life.

Tobin raised one of her hands from around Alex’s waist and caressed Alex’s face with it. Holding her in her hand, Tobin rubbed her thumb over Alex’s cheek before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Alex immediately closed her eyes and kissed back, while wrapping her arms tighter around Tobin’s neck.

When they pulled apart, Alex still had her eyes closed but a smile took over her face. Tobin leaned her forehead against Alex’s and stayed there for a moment.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for hours.” Tobin whispered out. “I love you Baby Horse.”

“I love you too Tobs. So much!” Alex rasped out, not wanting to open her eyes because she’s afraid she’ll breakdown about everything the Lindsay was telling her earlier.

They finally broke apart and Tobin headed into the kitchen for some water as Alex went to go grab her charger for her phone and put her dress away for the night.

“Did you have fun today?” Tobin called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah I did.” Alex responded and hesitated before speaking again. “You and Laure seem to be close.”

“Yeah she’s great.” Tobin answered back absentmindedly.

“Yeah that’s what Linds said.” Alex bit down on her lip, contemplating if she should bring up anything she had heard from earlier.

“Definitely my one of my favorite people here. I mean she’s basically me but from the France national team instead of America.” Tobin continued as she walked into the living room and sat down to watch the highlights of the game.

Alex couldn’t keep quiet after that moment and took a deep breath to control her emotions before speaking again. “Yeah apparently everyone thinks you two are perfect for each other.”

“Mhm.” Tobin hummed out as her eyes were fixed on the tv screen.

“Yeah… So you kissed her?” Alex asked with hesitation in her voice.

“Mhm.. Wait, what?” Tobin said turning to Alex. “I’m sorry I wasn’t really listening.”

Alex looks at her with a pointed look. “I’m sorry. I was lost in the highlights of the games. But what did you say about Laure?”

Alex took a deep breath, shaking her head at Tobin’s question before getting the confidence to talk again without breaking down. “I said that apparently everyone says you two are perfect for each other and that you kissed her?”

Tobin’s eyes went huge and she could hear the hurt in Alex’s voice. She pulled Alex down to sit on the couch with her and looked into her blue eyes before answering. “Lex, no one is more perfect for me than you. You’re the one I want and no I didn’t kiss her. She… well she kissed me but this was so long ago. I didn’t initiate it or anything.”

“But we aren’t perfect for each other Tobs.” Alex began to say with a lump building in her throat. “You are calm and relaxed and I’m definitely not. And did you… did you like the kiss?”

Tobin’s heart broke when she heard what Alex had said and took a moment to process it before answering. “Lex, there’s no one that I want to kiss other than you. She kissed me but I didn’t kiss back. I was in love with you. I told you, you’ve had me since the beginning. No one can or ever could take that feeling away. You and I weren’t even together and I couldn’t allow myself to even look at anyone else in that way because you had my heart. You’ve always had my heart, even when you didn’t want it. I love you!”

“Really…” Alex said barely above a whisper with tears building in her eyes.

“Really.” Tobin said as she wiped the tears from Alex’s eyes. “Babe, it’s always been you and it’ll always be you no matter what. And for Laure, you don’t have to worry about her.”

“Why’s that? Lindsay said that she really likes you and now that you said you were wanting to have your first kiss for New Year and to find love in Paris that she was excited because now you two can have a chance.” Alex unloaded on a stunned Tobin.

“Well, no more lovely talks with Lindsay for you.” Tobin said half joking and half serious. “And you think that I would want to share my first New Year Eve kiss with anyone other than you? Lex, I want you to be my first one and my last. Plus, I don’t need to find love in Paris. I brought my love from America with me. I’ve already found my love; you. Also, Laure knows that I love you and that we are dating.”

Shocked, Alex gives Tobin a look.

“She figured it out. Apparently, when I talk about you everyone can tell that I love you or something. How weird is that?” Tobin says with a laugh.

“Wow, we need to work on your feelings towards me in stories because everyone will find out that you love me.” Alex says with a small smile on her face.

“Ugh, you’re one to talk Baby Horse. She said that she could tell that we were dating because of the way you look at me too. So, it’s not just me!” Tobin says matter of factly to her girlfriend.

Alex couldn’t help but smile because she doesn’t doubt that people could tell that she loved Tobin. She can’t help it. Her eyes give her away as it is, but with how much love she feels for Tobin and how happy she makes her, there’s no way she can contain it.

“Lex.” Tobin says to get her attention. She interlaces her fingers with Alex’s and pulls them into her lap before leaning forward. “I love you, only you. More than anything in this world. You have nothing to worry about.”

Alex smiles before leaning in to connect her lips with Tobin’s. Alex put as much love as she could into the kiss to let Tobin know she loved her so much too.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other with goofy grins on their faces. “I love you too Tobs.”

Tobin leaned in for another gentle, but loving, kiss before kissing Alex’s hands and getting up to look at her phone at what time it was.

“Okay, well it’s almost 5 and it’s going to take almost 35 minutes to get to dinner and we have reservations, so yeah.” Tobin says looking at Alex.

“So what are you saying? That I should get up and get ready now?” Alex asks crossing her arms.

“Well, I mean I know you take a little while to get ready and stuff.” Tobin says shyly.

“So I should get ready now?” Alex asks again, this time a little more playfully.

Tobin walks over, wraps her arms around Alex’s waist to pull her closer, before leaning in to whisper. “So, you should get ready now for an amazing night beautiful. Plus, we can’t be late.” Tobin kisses underneath Alex’s ear before walking away after she knows that she sent chills through her body.

“You are evil Tobin Heath!!” Alex calls out from the living room where Tobin left chills on her body.

“Yeah, well you love me anyways.” Tobin calls out followed by her adorable laugh that Alex loves so much.

“Yes… yes I do.” Alex whispers to herself before she heads to the bathroom to get changed to get ready for a night she won't ever want to forget. A night with Tobin celebrating the end and beginning of a year. The beginning of their future together as they both will be in the US.... At least, that what she thinks.


	16. Paris... Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin's staying in Paris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, this took me a little longer than I had expected because I added much more than I was intending. I'm going to keep this short because this chapter will speak for itself.
> 
> Just remember when reading, there's a purpose for it all. All I can say is be ready... this chapter is 15,000 words and yeah... just be prepared.
> 
> Thank you for reading it and as always, ENJOY!!

Tobin finishes getting ready in her room and walks into the living room to gather all of her stuff while waiting for Alex to finish getting ready. Tobin took a long time in deciding what she should wear for the night before deciding that there was only one person’s opinion she cared about. All that mattered to her was what Alex thought and would like.

Tobin decided to dress in a pair of white skinny jeans paired with blue strapped wedged heels, and then a blue flowy shirt with the shoulders partially hanging off and a leather jacket to tie it all together. She had her hair down with waves all throughout it, Alex’s favorite hairstyle on her besides her messy ponytail, and then just a little bit of makeup.

Tobin looked at her phone to see what time it was and when she read that it was 6:20 she knew they needed to go.

“Lex, come on we have to go. Can’t be late.” Tobin yelled down the hall before walking to the table to grab the keys.

She was too busy looking at her phone and texting people back to notice that Alex had opened the door and came out of the bathroom.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Alex rasps out.

Tobin turned around and her jaw dropped. She could feel her cheeks burning and her heart was pounding as she took in what Alex was wearing.

Standing in front of her in the living room was Alex in a tight black dress that fit perfectly around all of her curves, that showed off her beautiful and sexy chest and collarbones, and made her legs look longer and sexier than they already do. Pairing that with red heels and a red clutch purse, along with a light gray shawl that she wrapped around her shoulders, she looked amazing.

Tobin couldn’t form words as her eyes took in what Alex was wearing and then when she looked up to Alex’s eyes, her face turned into the biggest smile possible. Tobin’s heart melted when she saw the beautiful face of Alex Morgan, with not too much makeup because she obviously doesn’t need it, but with just the little hint of eyeliner and mascara to make her already amazing eyes shine brighter and look more blue. Then having red lipstick on her lips to add on top of that, drove Tobin up the wall.

“Do I look okay?” Alex rasped out and Tobin’s knees instantly went weak at her sexy voice.

“Lex, you look unbelievable.” Tobin managed to get out as she walked towards Alex and wrapped her arms around the forward’s waist.

Taking in all of Alex, and how Alex’s hair was perfectly laying out with loose curls flowing up, Tobin couldn’t help it. She leaned in and connected her lips with Alex’s.

When they pulled apart, Alex laughed as Tobin had some of Alex’s lipstick on her lips. She grabbed a napkin from her clutch and wiped the lipstick off of Tobin. “You look unbelievable Tobs.”

Tobin opens her mouth but nothing would come out because she still can’t find any words to describe Alex. Alex smirks at her girlfriend and loves that she can make her speechless.

“Babe,” Alex says to get Tobin’s attention and out of her own little world. “We probably should go. Wouldn’t want to be late to our reservations.”

Tobin just laughs as she sees the smirk on Alex’s face and gains her composure again. “You’re right. Let’s go to dinner.”

The two make their way downstairs to Tobin’s rented car and Tobin opens the door for Alex to get in. Once in the car, Tobin hurries to the front seat to get in and drive off to dinner. She plugs her phone into the radio and hands Alex the phone to choose a song.

Alex goes through all of the amazing options before choosing one of her favorite songs for to play. Tobin just smiled at the familiarity of One Direction’s Perfect and reached over to interlace her fingers with Alex’s.

After the 30 minute car ride and small talk between the two, Tobin finally pulled in and put the car in park. She got out to open the car door for Alex and help her out of the car before shutting the door.

Tobin reached down and interlocked her hand with Alex’s with Alex looking up at her as if to ask if it was okay. Tobin gave her a smile and a nod and Alex relaxed into Tobin as they walked hand in hand towards the restaurant door.

Tobin opened the door for Alex and they walked in to be greeted by the hostess.

“Hi there. Happy New Year’s Eve. Do you have a reservation?” The hostess asked.

“Happy New Year’s Eve to you too. Yes, we do. It’s under the name Baby Horse.” Tobin says through a bug smile as she turns to see Alex’s smirk on her own face.

“Ah yes. Table for 2 for Baby Horse. If you would follow Kyle, he will show you two to your table.” The hostess tells them as she points them to their waiter.

Tobin and Alex nod and say thank you as they follow Kyle to their table which Alex is blown away by. They get seated in a booth that had a few candles and was overlooking the beautiful lights of Paris.

They look over the menu and Alex instantly looks at Tobin. “Tobs, I have no idea what any of this means. It’s all in French.”

“Yeah, I really don’t know too much either. We can ask the waiter for the specials and what he recommends and see if we like it.” Tobin suggests and Alex agrees.

Once the waiter walks over, he suggests some dishes and tells a little bit about them and they both agree on a dish for themselves that they like. Tobin also orders a bottle of their best wine and Alex smiles in agreement because she loves wine.

Once the waiter brings them their wine and pours them a glass, Tobin and Alex get lost in conversation. Talking about anything and everything, Tobin and Alex get lost into each other’s eyes as if no one else was even in the room with them.

They were broken out of their own little world when their waiter comes over with their meal and they both can’t believe what they have in front of them. Alex got the lamb while Tobin got the roasted duck. Both absolutely love the taste of their own dishes and ultimately ended up trying/sharing their meals with each other.

Once they finished dinner, they both agreed that they needed to get some kind of dessert. So, they end up agreeing on sharing a French silk cake that melted in their mouths. The two of them enjoyed the dessert while talking about the night and their future that they were excited for.

Tobin reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand to hold in hers on the table as they smiled at one another. Alex looked deep into Tobin’s eyes and mouthed ‘I love you’ to her and Tobin leaned across the table to connect her lips with Alex.

Tobin and Alex are never really ones who display affection publicly, mainly because they are athletes and try to keep their relationship to just them, but also because they just aren’t ones who want to make people feel awkward with a couple kissing.

Right now, however, none of that mattered to the two as they lean in a few more times for some simple, but love filled, kisses.

After the waiter brought them their check, which the two fought over who was paying until Tobin stood her ground that it was her treat, they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Tobin opened the car door for Alex and before Alex got in, she turned to Tobin and kissed her.

Tobin smiled back into the kiss and when they broke apart, Alex got in the car and Tobin shook her head while closing the door. She knew this was about to be a great night with the love of her life.

They enjoyed the drive back to Tobin’s apartment complex. It was another 30 minute drive, but the two didn’t care because they had some alone time together. They talked about the night and Alex teased that if Tobin was lucky then she would get her New Year kiss.

Basically, the car ride back was filled with tons of laughter between the two. They always seem to have a great time no matter what. They could be doing something adventurous, something intense, or something so simple as driving home from dinner and singing along to songs on the radio. The two were in love and there was no denying that.

As Tobin was driving, her phone began to buzz with notifications. With one of Tobin’s hands on the steering wheel, and the other placed on Alex’s thigh with Alex’s hand resting on top of it, Tobin ignored them.

As her phone continued to buzz, this time with a phone call, Alex looked at her with a questioning look. “Are you going to answer any of them?”

Tobin shook her head, “No, I don’t need to. Nothing’s more important than my time with you right now. They can wait.”

Tobin kept her eyes on the road so she wasn’t able to see the smile formed on Alex’s face at her answer. Alex squeezed Tobin’s hand that was on her thing and looked out the window to watch the beautiful lights of Paris fly by.

There was a moment of silence until Tobin’s phone started to ring again. This time Alex looked at who was calling.

“Hey babe it’s Lauren. Do you want me to answer it?” Alex asked as she could see Tobin debating the question.

Once Tobin decided and nodded her head, Alex answered the call.

“Hey Lauren!” Alex said cheerfully into the phone. “Tobin’s driving right now, but let me put you on speaker through the car.”

After a moment of trying to get the call to go through the car’s system, Alex was successful.

“Okay Lauren, I think it works now. Tobs say something.” Alex requests.

“Say something.” Tobin sarcastically repeats and earns an eye roll from Alex. “Hey Cheney. What’s up? Oh, and Happy New Year’s Eve.”

“Hah hey Tobs. Happy New Year’s Eve. I totally forgot that you and Alex were in Paris… together.” Lauren says and Tobin could see that Alex instantly freezes remembering that no one was supposed to know she was there.

“Don’t worry Lex. Cheney knows about us.” Tobin assures Alex as she squeezes her thigh.

Alex gives her a questioning look and before she can open her mouth to speak, she hears Cheney’s laugh on the other side of the phone.

“Oh yeah Alex. I’ve known since before you two knew. Let’s be honest.” Lauren says through fits of giggles. “Anyways, what are you two love birds up to tonight?”

“We just got done with dinner and are headed back to the apartment to meet up with the others before we head to the party. What are your and Jrue’s plans?” Tobin asked as she rubbed her thumb on Alex’s thigh.

“Oh fun. Well he has a game in about an hour, but after that we are going out with some of the team.” Lauren explains over the phone. “Oh by the way Tobs, you need to check your messages.”

“Uh, I can’t right now because I’m driving. Why, what’s up?” Tobin asks curiously.

“Uh, well you remember what we talked about the other day? Well, let’s just say that the family all knows.” Lauren tried to explain carefully.

“The family? Whose family?” Alex asked confused. “What do they know?”

“Our family Tobin.” Lauren says sternly to try to get her point across without Alex knowing what they were talking about. “You know, what you, Perry and I discussed before planning a trip.”

Tobin’s eyes went wide as she realized what Lauren was talking about. Their family knows… as in the team all knows that Tobin had signed for another season in Paris.

Now with her head spinning with the news, her mouth went dry and she couldn’t form words.

“You guys planned a trip?” Alex asked curiously. “Babe, do I get to go on this trip?”

“Of course you do Alex.” Cheney answered when she heard nothing coming from Tobin. “But you don’t get to know any of the details until Tobin tells you.”

Alex smiled and quickly turns to look at Tobin, who looks like she’s about to be sick. “Awe Tobs!! Tell me the details.”

“Soon Lex, very soon.” Tobin manages to get out. “How did everyone find out Chen?”

Lauren takes a deep breath before filling Tobin in. “Well apparently Mom told all of the older siblings. The young ones don’t know yet and all of us decided they don’t get to know until the right time.”

Tobin was trying to decode what Cheney was telling her and after a few moments, she believes she understands. Jill had called all of the older veterans and told them the situation and they all agreed not to say anything until Tobin told them.

“Okay… thanks Cheney. I’ll text you when I get back.” Tobin says as the words leaving her mouth were coming out shaky.

“Okay Tobs. I’ll talk to you soon.” Lauren says before hesitating a moment to take a deep breath. “You two have a great night. I love you both, very much.”

“Thanks Lauren. Have a great night with Jrue. Love you!!” Alex, who is oblivious to everything going on, says cheerfully before hanging up the phone.

After another minute of driving, the couple pulled into the apartment complex and Tobin sat there for a moment gathering her thoughts. Alex looked at her and squeezed her hand to get her attention. When Tobin looked up at her, she got lost into her baby blue eyes and her amazing smile that was staring back at her.

Alex, looking at Tobin with a smiled, couldn’t resist the urge she had and leaned in to kiss her. Tobin, felt a bittersweet moment as she kissed her because she loved this girl so much, but she knew that she had news to tell her that will crush her. Once they pulled apart, Alex smiled at her again and then got out of the car.

Tobin followed her lead and got out of the car and the two walked hand in hand to Lindsay’s apartment. Once they got to the front door, Tobin knocked a couple of times and the door was swung open.

They were welcomed in by the captain of PSG, Caroline Seger, and Tobin was wrapped into a hug. Tobin smiled a genuine smile and introduced them all to Alex. Of course no real introduction needed to be made because everyone knew who Alex Morgan was, but it’s the first time any of them really had the chance to talk to her off of the pitch.

More of Tobin’s PSG teammates came up to her to say hi and give hugs, and Tobin was able to relax a little bit, forgetting about her whole situation. Lindsay came up and brought each of them a drink.

“I thought we were going to a house party?” Tobin asked skeptically after taking the drink from Lindsay.

“Well, we have to pregame a little bit first before we head over there Tobito.” Lindsay explains as she takes a sip of her drink. “Plus, it’s only like 9 something. We won’t head over there until 9:45. So cheers to a great year.”

Tobin smiles at her friend, but raises her glass to cheers it along with Alex’s. After a few minutes of them all talking, Alex hears here phone ringing and looks to see who it was.

  
“Oh Kell texted me. Can you hold this please?” Alex says as she hands Tobin her drink to hold, and Tobin’s eyes narrowed in on Alex as she opened her message.

After Alex read it and smirked at the message, Tobin relaxed a little bit. “What’d the squirrel want?”

“She sent me a message saying that Hope texted her and apparently they are spending New Year’s Eve together. So she asked if I was in town to shop with her for a new dress for the night.” Alex laughed as she sent Kell back a message. “Oh that reminds me, don’t forget to text Lauren back Tobs.”

“Right.” Tobin said through gritted teeth as all of the memories of what Cheney had explained to her over the phone came back to her. “I’m going to go to the restroom really quick. I’ll be back.”

Tobin walked to the bathroom and quickly pulled out her phone to look at her messages that she had received. Her heart sank when she saw the group message that she was included in from all of her veteran teammates.

**RaPINOE: TOBS!!! YOU’RE SERIOUSLY STAYING IN PARIS FOR ANOTHER SEASON???**

**Ash MY DUDE: I thought you were planning on coming home for good…?**

**Becky BROON: Coach called… Is it true? You’re staying in Paris? What about the Olympics?**

**Carl LLOYD: Well, Congrats on the new contract Tobs. When are you going to tell everyone else?**

**KRIEGS: When are you going to tell Alex?**

**SOLO: And Kelley?**

**RaPINOE: FUCK THEM, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US????**

**Carl LLOYD: Jeez Pinoe, give her a break.**

**AROD: So you’re not returning home?**

**Captain America: Well you guys instead of badgering her with questions, how about you congratulate her. Tobs, this is an amazing accomplishment and opportunity and Jill said that you’ll be able to be around for the camps and qualifiers.**

**SOLO: You’re right, sorry Cap. Congrats Tobin. Will you be at camp this weekend?**

**Ash MY DUDE: You better be at camp or I am going to kick your ass and find you in Paris.**

**KRIEGS: ASHLYN!! Congrats Tobin! Seriously so proud of you and they’d be dumb to not want you for another season.**

**Becky BROON: Congrats Tobin. We will celebrate when you come back to camp and we’ll play video games.**

Tobin’s heart sank reading the messages because all of her veteran teammates could barely wrap their heads around it, she can’t imagine how the others would take it. How Alex would take it. After taking a minute to gather her thoughts, she sent out a text to the group.

**Tobin: It’s true guys. I got a call when I was in the airport waiting to come to Paris to fly here to pack my things. They wanted me to sign on for another season and the US National team all thought it was a good idea so they agreed to it. Jill wasn’t thrilled at first, but she tried to find some positives in it and said it would be good for my game. I’ll be there for all of the camps and the qualifiers. I’ll return home for good a month or so before we head to Rio. I haven’t told anyone yet besides my family and now you guys know. I’ll send a message to the others after this, but I need to send Alex and Kelley a message just them before that. If you guys could not say anything to them for a bit that would help so much. I love you guys, so much!!**

Tobin took a deep breath before sending a text to Cheney to let her know of her plan.

**Tobin: Thanks for the heads up Cheney. The vets all seem to be confused about it which I don’t blame them because this is a difficult situation. I told them I’ll text the rest of the girls in a little bit all together but first I need to send Kelley her own personal text and then I don’t know how to tell Alex. Thanks for everything Cheney. I miss you and love you.**

Tobin was about to call Kelley when she decided that a text wouldn’t do it any justice. So, she looked for her name and pressed the call button.

After a few rings, Tobin could feel her stomach go in knots until she heard the familiar voice.

“Ello?” Kelley said in a British accent.

“Hey squirrel.” Tobin barely managed to get out.

“What up Tobito? How’s Paris?” Kelley asked enthusiastically.

Tobin hesitated for a moment. She was feeling sick and tried to search for the words to say to her friend.

“Tobs? You still there? Aye yo are you already drunk?” Kelley asked as she laughed at her own assumption.

“Yeah I’m still here. I… I have something to tell you Kell.” Tobin barely mustered out.

“Okay, what is it? Oh my god, you’re pregnant?” Kelley gasped.

“What? No Kell, that’s impossible. You know that. I like girls.” Tobin replied shocked.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Okay, then what is it?” Kelley asked through fits of giggles.

“Well… I signed for another season for PSG. So I won’t be home for another few months. Well, basically not until the month or so before we leave to Rio.” Tobin tried to explain.

After a moment of silence, Tobin was getting worried because Kelley is never silent. “Kell? You okay?”

“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK TOBIN??” Kelley yelled. “I THINK I’D RATHER YOU BE PREGNANT THAN THIS NEWS.”

“Kelley, if I was pregnant I wouldn’t be able to play with you in the Olympics.” Tobin tried to reason. “I’m just here for a few more months but I’ll be there for camps and stuff. I just won’t be playing in the league until after the Olympics.”

“Okay…” Kelley said a little more controlled and quietly like she was mulling this over. “Well, this sucks but it’s okay. Don’t get me wrong, it fucking sucks, but it’s not HORRIBLE. As long as you’re happy and you will be there with Alex and I through every step of the Olympics, then it’s okay. How’d Alex take it?”

Tobin was completely silent at the last question. She felt knots in her stomach again only this time they were feeling tighter and tighter.

“You haven’t told her yet have you?” Kelley asked but already knowing the answer.

“…No.” Tobin managed to whisper out.

“Ugh.” Kelley said with a deep sigh. “Well, just know I fully support you all the way. And hey, look at the positives, we will beat the Thorns even easier now that you won’t be there.”

Tobin just scoffed at her friend laughing on the other side of the phone. Thankful or her inappropriate humor in a serious moment. “Whatever you say squirrel. And, thanks for everything.”

“Of course Tobs. Have a great New Year and I’ll see at camp in a few days. Love you Bitch.” Kelley cheerfully says as she hangs up the phone.

After Tobin hung up she collapsed against the door because her knees were too weak to hold her up anymore. That conversation didn’t go terrible, it definitely didn’t go perfect, but it wasn’t too bad. Tobin took a moment to gather her thoughts before she sent out a group message to the team. Well, to everyone besides Alex.

**Tobin: Hey guys, so most of you already know but I wanted you all to hear it from me. I have signed on for another season to play with PSG leading up to the Olympics. They talked to Jill and the staff and they all came to an agreement that it would be good for both teams and me. Don’t worry, I’ll still be at most if not all of the camps, and I’ll be there for qualifiers. I won’t be home though until about a month before Rio. This decision is a tough one but it’s what was best for me to help both here and our team in accomplishing our goal. OLYMPIC GOLD. I want you to know I love you all so much and I can’t wait to see you in a few days at camp.**

After Tobin sent the message, she closed her eyes to gather herself a little bit because her head was spinning. Having a moment to herself was what Tobin needed, that was until she felt her phone buzz and she knew she had received some messages.

Scared to look at any of them, Tobin took a deep, but shaky, breath and opened her phone’s messages.

**KLINGENmoe: Wait, so you’re staying in Paris?**

**SYD: WTF Tobs!?!**

**JJ BRICK: WOW Tobs.**

**Pressy: I can’t believe it. Are you happy with that decision?**

**klingenMOE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**WHIT ENG: Back to Paris huh?**

**HAO: What kind of agreement is that?**

**RaPINOE: A BULLSHIT ONE!!**

**Squirrel: I fully agree… But I SUPPORT you Tobito!**

**Ash MY DUDE: I do too. Won’t be the same not seeing you out there when Baby Horse and I kick the Thorns’ ass, but it’ll be okay.**

**KLINGENmoe: EASY THERE Ash. We will still kick your ass and when Tobs come back, we will do it again.**

**SOLO: I fully support you Tobs!**

**KRIEGS: ME TOO!!! Can’t wait to see you at camp Tobs.**

**Carl LLOYD: I agree. I support your decision Tobs.**

**WHIT ENG: ME TOO!**

**Pressy: I DO TOO.**

**klingenMOE: As long as you promise to come back, I support it!!**

**HAO: I support you buddy.**

**JJ BRICK: I support you Tobs!!**

**RaPINOE: I’m still PISSED about it, but I fully have your back on it Tobs.**

**SYD: Why hasn’t Alex’s name popped up yet?**

**KLINGENmoe: It’s because she’s not in the group text.**

**Pressy: Why isn’t she in the text?**

**SYD: OMG!!! YOU HAVEN’T TOLD HER YET HAVE YOU?????? SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!!**

**Tobin: No I haven’t told her yet.**

**KRIEGS: Syd calm down!**

**SOLO: Back off everyone. Tobs is telling everyone when she needs to.**

**Squirrel: If she hasn’t told Alex it’s because she wants to do it a certain way.**

**Tobin: I’m going to tell her in a little bit. I’m just thinking of how.**

**Ash MY DUDE: That means no telling her everyone until Tobs has the time to tell her. I’M TALKING TO YOU YOUNG ONES!!**

**RaPINOE: Agreed! No one mentions it to Baby Horse until they know for sure Tobin has talked to her.**

**Carl LLOYD: AGREED! And if anyone tells or mentions it to her before Tobin had the chance to say anything, you’ll have to mess with me.**

**SOLO: AND ME!**

**KRIEGS: ME TOO!**

**HAO: ME THREE!!**

**Captain America: No telling Alex. Now, everyone enjoy your New Year’s Eve with your loved ones and I’ll see you all at camp. Love you all.**

**Tobin: Thanks guys. You all are the best. I love you and I’ll see you soon!!**

Tobin sent the message and let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding. She stood up to look at herself in the mirror and felt like a little bit of weight was finally off of her shoulders. Only a little though, because there was still one person she needed to tell and they were the most important.

After a moment of gathering and composing herself, Tobin opened the door to find Laure waiting outside for her.

“Uh hey, sorry I didn’t know you needed to use the bathroom.” Tobin stuttered out.

“You okay?” Laure asked with a head nod. “How’d telling the team go?”

“I.. How’d you know that’s what I did?” Tobin looked at Laure with curiosity in her eyes. “It went okay. Better than I thought but they weren’t the ones that I was worried about.”

Laure nodded her head understanding, “Well, let’s have a great night and once you see that she loves you more than possible, then you’ll know it won’t be as bad as you think when you tell her.”

Tobin gives Laure a small smile, but Laure can tell that she’s still scared so she continues on.

“Plus, you can tell that girl loves you. When every story about you that the team tells her makes her smile and eyes sparkle when your name is mentioned is a sign. You know, for two people trying to hide their love for one another, you two suck at it.” Laure slings her arms around Tobin, joining her for a small laugh.

“Yeah, well I can’t help it. I love her so much.” Tobin says sincerely.

“Yeah I know. Pretty sure everyone knows.” Laure says reassuringly. “She’s great though. I can see what made you fall for her. The team loves her definitely. Hell, Seger is trying to convince her to play here.”

Tobin relaxes and share a little laugh with Laure as they walk back into the living room with everyone. “She’s the absolute best. She means the world to me.”

Before Laure can even respond back, she feels Tobin slip away from her grasp and she heads straight for Alex with the biggest smile on her face. Laure just laughs and shakes her head. Seriously, these two need to be better at hiding their feelings for each other.

“Tobs!!” Lindsay yells as she sees her fellow American walking up, causing Alex to turn immediately.

“Hey guys.” Tobin greets the group that was formed who were sharing laughs and stories. Tobin turns to look at Alex, who looks at her with loving eyes and a big grin on her face. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Alex almost whispers, which Tobin shouldn’t have even heard it because of all of the music and commotion that was going on with everyone there, but with her eyes fixed on Alex, she heard it loud and clear.

Tobin grins as big as ever by just connecting eyes with Alex. She really was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

“I missed you. Where’d you head off to?” Alex asked, leaning in to Tobin’s ear so she could hear her over the crowd.

“Just had to take care of a few things. I miss you too Lex.” Tobin whispered back into Alex’s ear, placing her hand on her lower back.

“Hey everyone, can I have all of your attention for a moment?” Seger yells, snapping Alex and Tobin out of their own little moment, gathering everyone’s attention. “I just wanted to say thank you all for being here so we can celebrate the New Year together. You all are family and nothing means more than family. Cheers to everyone on their accomplishments. We have league champions, young players making their National team’s rosters, we have players who have signed new contracts, we have World Cup players, and World Cup champions!”

“Whoo!! Yeah Tobs.” Some of the teammates cheer.

“This has been an amazing year. I look forward to this next season coming up. We have signed back some pretty great players who I know will help us fight for the title again.” Seger begins to say and Tobin starts to tense up knowing that her captain was about to say something about her new contract. “We’re a family and losing players is a hard thing because of how close we are. Thankfully Koka and B signed again to have some more fun with us. And Tobs, I am so hap…”

“So happy you and Alex could join us for a celebration of the New Year in Paris. You may be World Cup champions for the Americans, but you are family. Both of you and we couldn’t be more excited to have you bother here.” Laure intervened seeing her friend tense up with fear of her news being outed.

Lindsay catching on to the subtle hint that Laure was giving here, spoke up too. “Here’s to a great 2015, but an even better 2016! CHEERS!!”

“CHEERS!!” Everyone toasted and went back to their chatter from before.

Tobin gratefully mouths a ‘thank you’ with a smile to both Lindsay and Laure for helping divert the whole situation and goes back to talking with Alex and others.

After about 10 minutes, it was announced that their cabs were there to take them to the party. All of the girls finished their drinks and headed downstairs to the vehicles.

Alex and Tobin got into the back seat of one of the cabs and Tobin interlaced her fingers with Alex’s. Alex immediately smiled at the gesture and felt her heart pounding at the affection and love she felt for this girl.

After a 20 minute cab ride, the girls all piled out of the cabs and made their way to inside the apartment doors. What many thought was just going to be a small apartment part, was proven wrong. Alex and Tobin’s jaws dropped when walking through the door to see a suite styled apartment already filled with over 40 people and a DJ playing.

“This place is huge!!” Alex gasped out, taking everything in.

“Yeah. I didn’t know this was going to be like this. WOW!” Tobin shouted back over the music.

“Alright you two.” Laure threw her arms around their shoulders and pulled them in. “Have some fun and enjoy the night. You two obviously deserve it. It’s not every day when you get to be in the city of love with your true love. SO, have some fun, dance, drink and enjoy the night.”

Alex and Tobin both smiled at Laure and nodded their heads as Laure took off into the crowd. Alex, taking in the crowd and venue, didn’t notice Tobin looking at her until one girl came up and asked her to dance.

Tobin, completely lost in the sight of Alex didn’t even recognize someone was talking to her until she put her hang on Tobin’s arm to get her attention. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to dance?” The blonde haired girl asked.

“Oh no thank you. I don’t dance at all. Plus, this is the only girl I’ll be with tonight.” Tobin said as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist pulling her in closer.

The blonde girl simply smiled and nodded before she went back into the crowd of dancers. Alex, however, couldn’t take her eyes, or smile, off of Tobin.

“What?” Tobin asked as she felt Alex’s stare on her.

“I just love you.” Alex smiled back.

“I love you too Lex.” Tobin leaned in to say into Alex’s ear. “Let’s go have some fun.”

Alex nodded in agreement to Tobin and the two headed to tables with some of Tobin’s teammates, where the drinks were already flowing. Somehow after a few shots, Alex convinced Tobin to dance with her.

Tobin was feeling a good buzz so she was more willing to go dance but she knew she didn’t want to drink too much tonight because she wanted to enjoy the night with Alex. Especially with what all she had planned.

The DJ was playing a good mix of songs for the party. Mixing up between a lot of good dance songs to jump around to and then slowing it down for some sentimental songs, the party was going great. Tobin has never danced this much in her life, but she couldn’t help it when she had the best dance partner in the world. Well, in her world.

They just got done jumping around to Geronimo by Sheppard and both were out of breath ready to head back to the table. Just as Alex was beginning to walk back to their table, Tobin tugged her hand to pull her back.

Surprised by the gesture, Alex tilted her head to look at Tobin with a curious look. Tobin didn’t say anything however, instead she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist to pull her closer. Alex didn’t skip a beat and wrapped her arms around Tobin.

The two slow danced as Alex finally realized what song the DJ was playing and knew exactly why Tobin had pulled her in. With a smile on her face, Alex leaned in and rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they slowly swayed back and forth to the song. No words needed to be said, they were just enjoying their own little moment with the words sinking in to their heads and more importantly, their hearts.

_I've been a walking heartache_   
_I've made a mess of me_   
_The person that I've been lately_   
_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_   
_And watch as the storm blows through_   
_And I need you_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_   
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_   
_And for when I think I lost my way_   
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_   
_God gave me you_   
_Gave me you_

The words couldn’t be any truer to the way Tobin felt for Alex and she felt like there was no better way to show Alex then to dance with her. Everyone knows Tobin hates dancing, but when it came to Alex she didn’t mind. She would dance with Alex for the rest of her life if she had the chance.

Lost in her thoughts, Tobin felt Alex pull away to look in her eyes. Getting lost in the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, Tobin smiled.

“What are you smiling at?” Alex asked softly.

“The love of my life.” Tobin sincerely said.

At that moment, Alex didn’t care where they were or who they were. She needed to kiss this girl because she is just too amazing and she loved her so much. So that’s exactly what Alex did.

With no hesitation, Alex tilted her head up to connect her lips with Tobin’s. Tobin gripped Alex’s hips a little more firmly and pulled her closer as she kissed Alex back. After a moment, the two broke apart and Alex had the biggest grin on her face.

Tobin couldn’t help but smile too at the sight of Alex and how happy she looked. Right then she knew, she knew that Alex was it for her. Alex was the love of her life and she would do anything to see that smile on her face every day.

Tobin looked up at the big clock counting down the New Year and realized that it was 11:20 and that they still had one more thing to do before it was the New Year. Moving her eyes to look back at Alex, Tobin started to pull away.

Filled with confusion, Alex stopped Tobin to ask what was going on. “What’s wrong Tobs? What are you doing?”

“We have to go. I have a surprise for you and we need to leave now before we miss it.” Tobin responds as she starts to make her way through the crowd.

“What about everyone else?” Alex shouts over the music again and when no response was reciprocated, Alex pulled Tobin to a stop to get her attention. “Babe, where are we going? We’re going to miss the countdown here with your friends.”

“They’re not who I’m worried about spending the countdown with Lex.” Tobin says as she faces the forward now. “I have a surprise and we need to go. Trust me babe, you won’t want to miss this.”

Alex simply nods as she allows Tobin to pull her out of the crowd of dancers and through the door to the road to catch a cab. Alex didn’t say anything once she got into the cab but instead just intertwined her fingers with Tobin’s as Tobin was speaking French to the driver.

No words were exchanged between the two but none needed to be. Tobin was busy talking to the driver about God knows what, and Alex was too lost in the fact that Tobin has a plan for her on New Year’s Eve in Paris, and she also called her babe. Alex still can’t get used to the fact when Tobin calls her babe because it doesn’t happen often, since Tobin’s not really into that nickname, but when it does, it melts Alex’s heart every time.

After about a 20 minute car ride, Alex was pulled out of her own thoughts when the car came to a halt. Tobin, saying something in French to the driver, was quickly making her way out of the cab and pulling Alex with her.

Alex didn’t hesitate or protest at all, but simply followed Tobin out of the cab. Not really looking anywhere but at Tobin and how flustered she looks, Alex was wondering what was going on in her head and why were they basically sprinting.

“Tobs, what’s wrong? Where are we going to so fast? We are going to miss the countdown.” Alex managed to get out staring at Tobin as she finally was able to catch her breath when they came to a stop.

Tobin didn’t say a word. When they finally stopped she smiled a megawatt smile and turned to look at Alex. Alex looked at her questioningly as to why she didn’t answer her and she wondered what the surprise was.

Alex raised her eyebrow at Tobin asking what they were doing and Tobin smiled at her before looking deep in her eyes.  
“Just look.” Tobin nodded her head over to the left for Alex to follow.

Confused, Alex turns her head in the direction of Tobin’s nod and her jaw dropped instantly. A gasp falling out of her open mouth, Tobin smiled as she watched Alex’s reaction to what was in front of them.

With the beautiful glow of lights, Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of what she was standing in front of; The Eiffel Tower.

Tears starting to form in her eyes, Alex turned to look at Tobin and saw her smile that was fixed on her. Before Alex could even say anything, Tobin was pulling her towards it.

“Come on, we only have about 10 minutes to make it up there before the clock hits midnight.” Tobin excitedly explains as she pulls Alex towards the entrance of the Eiffel Tower.

Not really understanding what was happening, Alex followed along with Tobin as they approached one of the workers for the Eiffel Tower. Alex thinking there was no way they would be able to explore it, waited as Tobin was talking to him.

After a minute of French going back and forth, the man smiled at Alex as he allowed them to make their way up the first steps of the stairs.

“Come on Lex. Use those Baby Horse legs of yours and hurry. We can’t miss the countdown.” Tobin said over her shoulder as she took off her heels to run up the stairs.

Alex, confused at what was even happening at first, gathered herself and followed Tobin’s pursuit up the stairs after taking off her heels. Once they made it up the first floor, they both were a little out of breath and Alex thought they had made their final destination. Before she could even say anything, however, Tobin was pulling her over to the lift.

The two made their way on the lift and Alex was now staring at Tobin. Tobin could feel Alex’s eyes on her, but didn’t look at her and instead kept her eyes looking up at to where their real destination was. When they finally came to a halt, Tobin turned to look at Alex.

“Go check it out Lex…” Tobin nodded towards the new floor that they approached.

Alex turned to look at where they had reached. She slowly walked out towards the railing to gasp at what she saw. They were at the top floor of the Eiffel Tower and Alex was overlooking the city.

Tobin slowly approached behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the forward, placing her mouth near her ear.

“This is the surprise Lex.” Tobin whispered.

Alex turned to look at Tobin and couldn’t believe where she was. With music playing from the speakers of the Eiffel Tower, Alex was at a loss for words for a moment.

“But… How? How’d you managed this?” Alex shyly asked.

“Well, let’s just say I have some great friends her in Paris.” Tobin says through one of her megawatt smile. “I remembered you said that you wanted to see it and whatever you want is my goal to make come true Lex.”

Alex felt her eyes start to well up a little as she turned to look back out over the city. “Tobs, this is amazing.”

“No, what’s amazing is you Alex.” Tobin began to say as the music stopped on the radio and the minute countdown for the New Year started to happen. “Lex you’re the reason why this year was so special to me.”

_**60… 59… 58… 57…** _

Tobin took a deep breath, “Alex you are the reason why I thank God every day for the life I have. You are more than I could have ever hoped for but you’re everything I have ever dreamed of.”

“Tobs…” Alex barely rasped out, tears falling from her eyes.

_**50… 49… 48… 47…** _

“You said that you and I weren’t perfect for each other and you know what, in a way you’re right. We aren’t the exact same and we aren’t perfect but I don’t want to be perfect. I want to be with you. You have everything I have ever hoped and wished for Lex.”

**_40… 39… 38… 37…_ **

“You are feisty, you wear your heart on your sleeve, you’re the total opposite of chill, you get mad at the little things. I am the opposite. I am relaxed and I try not to show emotion. I keep to myself while you’re the face of the US team. But guess what? That’s what make you perfect for me. We may not be perfect in the aspect as we are the exact same, but you fill the gaps in my life that I need. I need someone who is feisty and gets mad at things. You show that you care and fight for you want. That makes me want to be a fighter too Lex.”

**_30… 29… 28… 27…_ **

“You make me want to be a better person. You are the love of my life and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens in our life. Lex you’re the one who makes me the happiest that I have ever been. This year has been perfect because of you being in my life.”

**_20… 19… 18… 17…_ **

“We started the year as best friends and we have been through a lot together. We laughed, we’ve cried, we’ve won the World Cup, and most importantly, we fell in love. And we did it together. I don’t know what all the new year has in store for me, but I know as long as it includes you then it will be the best year yet. I love you Alex. 2015 was an absolute gem and great year, but I know 2016 will be better because I have you. You’re my heart, you’re my soul, you’re my striker, but more importantly, you’re my love.”

**_10… 9… 8… 7…_ **

“Tobin…” Alex barely manages to whisper out through her tears.

“I love you Alex. From now to the end of time. I don’t think there is any amount that will be long enough for our love, but how about right now, we start with forever…”

**_3… 2… 1…_ **

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!** _

As the radio announced 1, Alex crashed her lips into Tobin’s connecting for a moment that will never be forgotten. With tears falling down her face, Alex places her hands on the front of Tobin’s chest with Tobin’s shirt bunched up in her hands, she got lost in the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Alex opened her eyes to look directly into Tobin’s. Alex continued to have tears fall down her face as she stared into the honey brown eyes that she will never be able to forget. No one has ever showed more love for her in her life than what was in Tobin’s eyes and she couldn’t help but feel blessed.

Tobin moved her hands to cup Alex’s face and gently wiped away her tears with the soft strokes of her thumbs.

“No more crying Baby Horse. Can’t start 2016 with you crying, that would make me the worst girlfriend in the history of New Year’s.” Tobin jokes trying to get Alex to smile.

It worked, of course. “I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I love you so much and I’m so lucky.”

“Well, duh you’re lucky. I mean we already knew that.” Tobin tried to suppress a smile as she saw Alex roll her eyes. “I’m lucky Lex. You’re all I’ve ever wanted in life. I can’t wait to tackle and nutmeg 2016 with you. See what I did there?”

“Oh my, you’re such a dork.” Alex shook her head while rolling her eyes.

Before Tobin could retaliate, Alex beat her to it. “But you’re my dork and I love you anyways. Yeah, I know what you were going to say.”

“Don’t act like you know me… You don’t know me.” Tobin tries to say with a straight face until Alex gives her a pointed look and she breaks into a big smile. “Okay, well maybe you know me a little bit.”

Alex smiles, knowing she won that debate, and wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck. She felt as if nothing could or ever will compare to this moment right now. Winning the World Cup was one of the best achievements and feelings she’s ever had, along with Olympic Gold, but this moment here with Tobin, passes it.

What’s even better is that all of Alex’s best or favorite moments in her life always happen to include Tobin in them. The Olympics, the World Cup, and now the start of 2016. There was a reason why they were amazing, it’s because she got to spend and enjoy them with her best friend, her teammate, her nomad, her love.

2016 was about to be a great year and Alex can’t wait. Tobin looks out of the city enjoying the moment. She can’t help but smile having Alex in her arms and them wrapped in each other’s arms in silence. Nothing could break or ruin this moment, but deep down in her heart she knows she needs to tell her about PSG.

Alex pulls away to look at Tobin and when Tobin made eye contact with the blue eyes she loves so much, all of the worries were pushed aside. She may need to tell Alex the truth but not right now. No, right now Tobin needs to enjoy the night with the love of her life. Tobin needs to appreciate and live in the moment with Alex while they are here in Paris together.

In that moment, Tobin quit worrying. She leaned forward and connected her lips with Alex’s once again. Nothing sloppy because that would ruin the moment. No, it was a gentle and tender kiss. It wasn’t one full of passion or desire, but it was filled with much more than that.

It was filled with the love the two have for each other. It was one of those send chills all over your body, electricity shooting through your fingertips, fireworks going off as your lips meet type of kiss. It wasn’t just one shared through two people dating, but it was shared between two people who are each other’s whole world. It was shared between two people who are madly, deeply in love.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The two finally made their way back to Tobin’s apartment and when she opened the door for Alex to walk in, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Alex walked through the door to see candles lighting up the living room. More than 15 candles lighting up the apartment, Alex smiled at all of the rose pedals laid throughout the apartment.

Taking it all in, Alex was left speechless. She turned to look at Tobin with curiosity in her eyes.

Tobin shrugged and looked to the floor with a shy smile on her face. “I uh… I may have asked Laure if she could do me a big favor. So she set this up while we were out at dinner, and she asked my neighbor if she would light the candles when we were on our way back to here. I’m sorry if it’s cliché or too much. Or not enough Lex because I know you deserve the whole world and this isn’t exactly it, but I ju…”

Tobin was rambling on, Alex thought it was adorable because that meant that she was nervous, but she didn’t want Tobin to be nervous. So to help her out, Alex walked over to Tobin and gently placed her finger to Tobin’s lips to stop her from mumbling. When Tobin looked up into Alex’s eyes, she relaxed immediately.

The baby blue eyes she loves more than anything weren’t filled up with disappointment, or irritation, or anything like that; instead they were filled with love, gratefulness and admiration. Looking into those eyes Tobin smiled her famous megawatt smile.

Alex couldn’t wipe her goofy grin off her face. She was love struck by this girl, and it was bad. Lucky for them, no one was around because if they were, then they all would definitely know the two loved each other because of the way they looked into one another’s eyes.

Tobin turned for a moment leaving the living room with a confused Alex left to stand there as to what happened. It was only a few seconds she was left alone in silence taking in the amazing scenery that was all in the living room. Tobin walked back out and at first, just stopped and looked at her amazing girlfriend standing there. Gosh, she was so damn lucky, she thought.

“Hey…” Tobin gently said.

Alex turned around with a big smile on her face at the sound of the voice she loves so much. “Hi.”

“Come with me…” Tobin squeaked out, nervous definitely, as she held out her hand for Alex to take.

Alex nodded as she reached her hand out to Tobin’s. The two walked silently down the hall and Tobin took a deep breath before opening the door. Alex looked at Tobin gently, noticing how nervous she was, and after a reassuring smile she turned to look through the open door.

Shining bright in Tobin’s simple and ‘Tobin made’ room, were lights hanging throughout with a mixture of lilies and roses everywhere. Alex looked at Tobin again, this time Tobin had a smile on her face and nodded her head to walk in. After a moment to gather herself, Alex walked in and took in the simple but most amazing room ever in her eyes.

“You know, no one has ever stepped foot in this room, aside from me, until you.” Tobin explained while leaning against the doorframe.

Alex turned around to look at her. “Yeah, and why’s that?”

“Well, I’ve never had a place that I could really consider my own. The living room of places aren’t really one’s to have because they share it with everyone else who enters their place. However, a bedroom, that’s like one’s place where they can go to and call theirs. It’s where someone can do most of their thinking, most of their crying, most of their decision making, where one can create the place as theirs and just theirs without being judged by anyone. This is the first place that I have ever had as my own and didn’t have to worry about someone telling me what I needed to have it as and what should be in here.” Tobin gently explained.

“So, why’d you allow me to be in here? And when did you put up these lights?” Alex rasped out.

“When I finished getting ready before you for dinner.” Tobin smugly said. “And having you be in here and seeing my room was never a question. With others, I don’t know I was afraid that they wouldn’t understand me. It’s always been soccer, surfing, family and God for me. That’s what I think represents me and that’s what I want my room to reflect as and I don’t think others would agree. They’d probably say I needed more of this or that in there. But with you, I don’t have to hide myself. You are the one I feel comfortable being vulnerable and real to.”

Alex could tell that Tobin was struggling with words to describe herself and the situation, but Alex understood everything. She understands Tobin and knows what she’s like so there was no need for her to try and explain it.

“Hey…” Alex says with her raspy voice. “You never have to try to hide yourself to me. Ever because I love everything about you.”

Tobin, still leaning against the doorframe, smiled thankfully at Alex. Alex could see how grateful Tobin was and she knew that she would do anything to see that amazing smile on Tobin’s face.

Tobin walked over and grabbed the remote to her IPhone and plugged it into the speaker and selected a playlist that she made of all of Alex’s favorite songs and pressed shuffle. She turned around to look at Alex with a smile on her face being holding out her hand.

Alex took it willingly and Tobin pulled her into her. Alex immediately wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and leaned her head against her chest as they slowly swayed side to side to the music.

_You know how life can be_   
_It changes overnight_   
_It's sun, even raining_   
_But it's all right_

_A friend like you_   
_Always makes it easy_   
_I know that you get me_   
_Every time_

_Through every up, through every down_   
_No matter where life takes us_   
_Nothing can break us apart (You know that's true)_

“I love this song.” Alex rasps out with her head against Tobin’s chest.

Tobin just hums in response as they dance more to the amazing song. Listening to every word because it means something to them, even though it was just a silly High School Musical song.

_I just wanna be with you_   
_Hey yeah_   
_Just be with you_   
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_All I wanna do_   
_Is be with you, be with you_   
_There's nothing we can't do_   
_Just be with you, be with you_   
_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us_   
_Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)_   
_I just wanna be with you...I just wanna be with you_

After dancing to a few songs in silence and sharing a few loving looks and kisses, Alex decided to ask a question she has been dying to ask since she first got there.

“Hey Tobs..” Alex whispered out with her head in the crook of Tobin’s neck.

“Yeah?” Tobin hums out with her eyes closed dancing to the next song playing on her phone. It was one of her and Alex’s favorites; A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

“Why do you have 2 of my jerseys on your wall? And how did you even get the Cal one?” Alex asked as she felt Tobin tense up.

After a minute of silence, Alex pulled her head back so she could look at Tobin and she saw her staring at the jerseys with a smile on her face.

“Well, I have the jerseys of my favorite players and you, my baby horse, are one of favorite players of all time.” Tobin simply said.

“But there are so many other great players out there. Look at Mia Hamm, Julie Foudy, Abby, Boxxy, all of them… What about Lauren and Amy?” Alex asked confused.

“You’re right, they are all amazing players. Some of the best I have had the privileged playing with or watching, but they aren’t you. Alex I don’t just have your jerseys up there because I love you. Well, I mean that’s part of it,” Tobin stops to let out a small laugh. “But that’s not all of it. You are one of the best players I have ever had the chance to watch and play with. The way you play the game. The strides you make and the way you run on to a ball. The way you roll defenders off the ball when they think they got to it before you and then how you take over and blast it with all of your might. The way how you can make an almost impossible angle of a goal look so flawless and easy because you slip it in the right spot. Just, the way you love the game Lex. Not only on the field, but off of the field too. The way you compose yourself during interviews and events. How your number one goal is to provide a better opportunity for this league and so players younger watching us know that they have a chance. I mean look, you are moving to Orlando to help jumpstart a brand new league. You are doing that for the good of the league. You are unbelievable. You show everyone that your love for the game exceeds past those lines out there on the pitch. You show everyone that they should dream because dreams do happen. And for that, my baby horse, that is why you are up there on that wall. That is why you are one of my favorite players.”

Alex didn’t know what to say, she was left speechless by Tobin. Tobin melted when she looked into Alex’s eyes, though a little watery, the blue was shining through more than ever. Tobin placed one of her hands on the side of Alex’s face, caressing it, and gently brushed her thumb across her cheek.

“And I got that Cal Berkeley jersey about 3 years ago, when we were finishing camp. I made a trip with Kelley to visit Stanford for her ceremony and I made a trip the next day to Berkeley. I met up with your coach and we talked for a while. He was telling me all of the ‘young Alex Morgan’ stories he could think of. And every single one of them included with how you were always the hardest workers, and humblest they had ever come across. Nothing has changed. But I asked him if there was any way I could maybe buy the jersey off of him that he had in his office because they had already had one hanging in their Hall of Fame. He at first was debating it, but then after agreeing on me signing things for the school and his team, oh and that I had to admit that for that moment, a UNC alumni thought Berkley was better than UNC, he gave me it.” Tobin continued to explain as she looked deeply in Alex’s eyes.

“Gosh, I love you so much.” Alex barely rasped out above a whisper before connecting her lips with Tobin’s.

Tobin kissed back as she tilted Alex’s chin up to deepen the kiss. When the two needed air, they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together with their eyes shut.

After a moment, the next song’s melody was starting and Tobin felt a lump in her throat at that very moment. Out of every song, this was the one that had to play in this moment. Tobin, though happy to have Alex in her arms, knew that she still had to break the news about Paris to her.

Tobin pulled away to look at Alex and tell her the truth. As Tobin opened her mouth to say it, she was stopped with Alex opening her eyes and looking at her. The loved that filled them made her heart skip a beat.

So instead of ruining the night, Tobin leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Alex’s. With a simple kiss, Tobin pulled away and Alex leaned her head against Tobin’s chest again as the two danced to the slow song.

_I found myself dreaming_   
_In silver and gold_   
_Like a scene from a movie_   
_That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_   
_And you pulled me close_   
_Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

_I woke up in tears_   
_With you by my side_   
_A breath of relief_   
_And I realized_   
_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

Tobin danced with Alex but many thoughts running through her head. Listening to the song, with Alex in her arms, Tobin was hanging onto every single word. Scared for what tomorrow has to bring her because she knew that she was going to tell her before she left back to the states. Before they went to camp, Tobin knew she was going to break the news to Alex.

_So I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna hold you_   
_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_   
_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_   
_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_In the blink of an eye_   
_Just a whisper of smoke_   
_You could lose everything_   
_The truth is you never know_

_So I'll kiss you longer baby_   
_Any chance that I get_   
_I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

_Let's take our time_   
_To say what we want_   
_Use what we got_   
_Before it's all gone_   
_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

Tobin was going to make the best out of the moments she had left with Alex here in Paris. She knew that she loved her and that Alex did in return, but how strong was their love? Tobin understood that she needed to love with no regrets so she was going to listen to the song. She was going to love her and show her how much she loved her because there’s always a chance that she may lose her.

The last lyric really hit her hard and she held onto it more than the others because it was the truth. They weren’t promised tomorrow, and that scared Tobin more than anything.  
The two danced most of the night away until they made their way to the bed. Starting 2016 the best way they knew possible, showing each other just how much love and passion they had for one another. Alex only had a few more hours left in Paris with Tobin and they both wanted to make the most of it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Continuous buzzing noises were going off all throughout the morning and after ignoring most of it, Tobin couldn’t anymore. She woke up after only a few hours of actual sleep to see that her girlfriend was cuddled up into her side still. With their legs wrapped around one another with nothing but a blanket covering their exposed bodies, Tobin smiled at the sight.

Lost in her own little world because she was staring at Alex, Tobin was brought back to reality when she heard the phone buzzing again. She went to grab her phone to shut it off when she realized it wasn’t hers but Alex’s. Not wanting to wake the forward up, she let it continue to buzz until it finally stopped.

After about 20 minutes of lying in bed holding Alex, Tobin was able to sneak out of her grasp without waking her up and grabbed something to throw on, before she headed to the living room. She made her way to the living room to turn on the sports channel because there were some highlights about the game being played. She then made her way to the kitchen to see that her clock read 12:30 in the afternoon and that Alex’s flight was at 3:45 and she needed to be there by 2:15 to check in her bags.

Looking through her refrigerator and cupboards for what to have for breakfast, she wasn’t satisfied and decided to head to the little café down the street to bring coffee and breakfast in bed for when Alex woke up. Plus, that way she wouldn’t have to do any dishes either so it was a win-win situation.

Tobin quietly made her way into her room, making sure not to wake up Alex just yet, and got clothes to change into so she could head to the café. After getting changed, she scribbled a little note to place it on the table with Alex’s phone to let her know where she had gone if she woke up, and then she headed out the door.

After the 10 minute walk, Tobin made it to the café and ordered a few things for breakfast. As she was waiting, she felt her phone buzz again and when she looked at it, she saw that she had a ton of messages and notifications. She knew most of them were probably from all of her American friends because they were celebrating the New Year right now back there.

So assuming that most of the notifications were just of her either being tagged in something from the fans about the US National team, her friends about the New Year, or just her being tagged in the events from last night, Tobin didn’t bother checking them out yet. It was way too early to see what embarrassing picture she was linked or tagged with just yet.

As Tobin was sitting down with her tea that she had ordered while waiting for all of her baked good to be ready, she noticed a few fans looking at her and pointing. She smiled and waved and talked to them for a brief moment before looking at the paper that an older man had.

She saw her name on the front page of the sports and she asked him if she could look at it. Agreeing, he handed it over for Tobin to read and her eyes went wide as she translated what the French words were.

‘ ** _La reine de la noix de muscade est de retour . Tobin Heath signe pour une autre saison avec le PSG._** ’

( **The nutmeg queen is back. Tobin Heath signs on for another season with PSG.** )

Tobin’s jaw dropped because it wasn’t supposed to be announced until after she returned back to the states and at camp. Just as Tobin was trying to wrap her head about all of this, she heard her name be announced. Looking around to see who called her name, she couldn’t find a person.

That was, until she realized where the source of her name was from. It was a person there in the café, but it was a person on tv. It was showing the locals news about the soccer teams in the area and they were announcing the resigning Tobin for all to see.

Tobin could feel her stomach go in knots as the waiter came out with her bakery goods that she had ordered and instantly recognized her as Tobin. Asking for a picture and autograph, Tobin was in autopilot because she couldn’t wrap her head around it all.

After finishing with a picture, she felt her phone go off again as she saw it was a text from Lauren.

**Cheney: Please tell me you have told Alex about Paris?**

**Tobin: Not yet. I was going to when I get back from the café with breakfast.**

Tobin received another text from Lauren and instantly felt her face drop.

**Cheney: Tobs… it’s been announced all throughout the states. There are reports on Twitter and Instagram about you resigning. You are tagged in everything. Get back to Alex and tell her before she finds out by looking at her phone.**

Tobin runs out of the café as fast as she could and hurries her way up to her apartment complex. When she finally made it to the front door, she barged in to find Alex sitting on the couch watching the tv. She had her eyes glued to the words and Tobin’s picture on the screen.

Tobin took a step closer to read what was said next to her picture posted.

**_Champion Coupe du Monde et l'étoile est de rester à Paris . Amérique Tobin Heath signe un nouveau contrat avant le début de la nouvelle saison avant d'avoir à la tête de Rio pour les Jeux olympiques de 2016…_ **

( _ **World Cup Champion and star is staying in Paris. American Tobin Heath signs a new contract before the start of the new season before having to head to Rio for the 2016 Olympics…**_ ****)

“Lex…” Tobin whispered out as she notices the forward freeze.

After a minute, Alex got up from the couch and turned around to look at Tobin.

“Is this true? What all of the reports and what’s all over Instagram?” Alex asks pointing to her phone in her hand. “You signed for another contract?”

Tobin couldn’t look at Alex anymore. She looked down at the floor and nodded her head.

“But.. why? I thought you wanted to come home… I thought you wanted to be back in the states, with your family, with the gals, with me…” The last part made Tobin flinch at the sound of hurt in Alex’s voice.

“I do Lex. It’s just Richie and the organization came up with a great agreement for me and the next season. They think it would be good for me and for our team.” Tobin tried to explain, still not brave enough to look at Alex.

“Good for you? What’s good for you is to be back home, with us. Playing with people who you play on the National team with and against your teammates. Not all the way over here. What about the US team? And camps?” Alex asked, trying to find answers.

“Well we agreed that this league was better for me to build and be a leader that the Us team needs me to be and I’ll be at most of the camps. I’ll also be at the qualifiers just won’t be back in the states for too long before we leave for Rio.” Tobin felt a lump building in her throat.

“Okay, when do you return home for Rio then?” Alex asks curiously.

“About a month or so before we leave.” Tobin hesitantly musters out.

“A month?? Tobin what about our plans? What about the league? What about us? When did you find out? How long have you known?” Alex immediately asks with a sternness in her tone.

“I… I found out when we were at the airport for me to come back here. I was planning on telling you today..” Tobin stutters out, still afraid to make eye contact with Alex.

“You found out in the airport? That’s why you were acting so weird. And today, you were planning on telling me today? Wait…” Alex says after taking a moment to piece things together and Tobin knew what was about to come. “You brought me here to Paris to tell me you’re not leaving but instead staying? I thought I was here to enjoy your last nights with you but instead it’s because you wanted to tell me this. This wasn’t about you wanting us to start a new year together, it was about you trying to soften me up to what, not have it hurt me as much when you decided to tell me that you were staying? And my family helped you with it… They knew too… Who else all knows Tobin?” Alex yells accusingly at Tobin who flinches at that the harshness of her town.

“No… I wanted to tell you in person Lex and your family agreed it would be better for us to have time together here. Spend a great New Year together and us work through this because it sucks but it won’t change anything because I love you.” Tobin says finally looking up at Alex. “And the whole team found out last night and they didn’t tell you because I told them I wanted to tell you myself.”

Tobin could see the anger and hurt that filled Alex’s eyes. “Tobin why didn’t you tell me sooner then? I would have stopped you before you signed, or at least tried to talk to you about it. You didn’t even give me a chance to tell you how I felt.”

“What would you have said Lex? You don’t like the idea obviously and I can’t just say no when the organization says they think it’s a good idea.” Tobin challenges back.

“I would have said something to the organization. You could have said no and came back to the league.” Alex says with a pointed look and her arms crossed.

“No I can’t just say no. I’m sorry we all not Alex Morgan who gets to do whatever they want because they are America’s sweetheart and the face of the US team. We all don’t get that luxury Alex.” Tobin spits out a little harsher than she intended.

Stunned, Alex fires back. “But you were supposed to come home for good Tobs. You were supposed to be back so we can..”

“So we can what Lex? Play on different teams because you decided to move to Orlando with Ash and start a new team while I’m still in Portland? See you once in a while when we play each other because you know we wouldn’t just be feet away but states. And then see each other at camps? Yeah well guess what, that’s what we will be doing now too except I’ll just not be states away.” Tobin now says with a booming voice.

“You said it was okay for me to go do this for the league and go to Orlando. You said you understood Tobs.” Alex says with confusion.

“Yeah I said it was okay because I was trying to be supportive for my best friend.” Tobin spits back.

“Then what’s different for you staying here in Paris? You want me to be happy because I’m not Tobs. I’m hurt just like you are for me being in Orlando now.” Alex says with pain in her voice.

“Well Lex, I guess we both suck at this then. You will be there and now I’ll be here. I don’t like it either but I know that I love you and I didn’t want this to change things.” Tobin tries to control her voice now.

“Change things? This changes everything. You’re not just a simple flight away anymore Tobs. You promised you wouldn’t leave again without me for that long…” Alex pleads.

“Alex, it’s not like I wanted this but I have to do what’s best for me. Jill and everyone agrees, I would think out of everyone, you would at least understand it a little bit and be supportive.” Tobin snaps back.

“Supportive? Having my girlfriend be in Paris for another season is not really what I wanted Tobin.” Alex starts to say.

“Yeah well I’m sorry to disappoint you Alex. I forgot everything was about making you happy.” Tobin yells throwing the bakery goods in her hand on the table.

“I never said that Tobin. I just wished that..” Alex started to say before being interrupted.

“What? That I would do whatever you wanted. You know Alex, I have been sick to my stomach since the moment I found out on how I was going to tell you because I knew you would be the hardest. I knew that I would hurt you when I told you and that would break my heart. I knew that I would disappoint you but everyone kept telling me that you would still be supportive one I told you because you loved me. I guess they didn’t know what they were talking about.” Tobin says bitterly and the words cut through Alex like a knife.

With tears and sadness in her eyes, Alex fired back before her voice broke from her tears.

“Well, lucky for you that you didn’t have to tell me. No, I had to find out from everyone else besides the one person I trusted and loved. You didn’t even have the curtesy to tell me Tobin. And I can’t believe you said that. You should damn well know that I love you. I always have.” Alex stopped to gather her breathing because she was full on crying now. “But you know what, forget it. You’re right. I’m the one being selfish and sorry that I don’t want to not have my girlfriend in the same country as me. But I have to go get my bags. Lindsay will be here in a few minutes to take me to the airport.”

Alex walked away to Tobin’s room to gather her stuff and pack. Tobin stayed in the kitchen upset about what was happening. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“I thought I was taking you to the airport. You just all of a sudden decided that you wanted someone else to take you? Tobin shouted down the hall.

Alex didn’t even respond, too busy crying from the fact that she was leaving the one she loved and they were shouting at one another. Alex stayed in the room, trying to gather herself when she got a text from Lindsay saying she was heading to the car and would meet her down there.

Alex walked out of her room with Tobin standing there against the wall waiting for her.

“So we are really going to have this be the way it goes? You leave with Lindsay to the airport?” Tobin asks bitterly.

“Tobs, if I don’t leave now, then I don’t think I ever will. I love you and I want to be happy for you but right now I can’t. I just wanted to start the year with you and knowing you were going to not have to leave anymore was the best and then this. You didn’t even tell me yourself. Am I not good enough for you to be able tell me like you told everyone else?” Alex barely managed to get out through her tears.

“Alex are you kidding me? You should know me better than that.” Tobin says with a stern look.

“Yeah… well I thought I did.” Alex whispers out as she heads to the door.

“But Lex…” Tobin begins to say.

“What?” Alex asks as she stops walking towards the door and looks at Tobin with sad eyes.

Tobin opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

“Bye Tobs.” Alex says devastated as she walked out the door.

“But I love you…..” Tobin barely whispers as the door is already closed and Alex is already gone.

Tobin stood there contemplating what to do.

What the hell are you doing Heath? Run after her. Tell her this will not change anything between the two of you. Tell her she’s the love of your life and then you will make it work because you can’t live without her. Tell she was the hardest to tell because it hurt you the most. Go after her….

Instead, Tobin stood there staring at the front door that Alex walked out of. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t think. She just watched the love of her life walk out and instead of fighting for her and fixing things, she let her go back to the states heartbroken.

Yeah, great start to 2016 Heath…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.... so this chapter was a tough one, I know. Leave me some comments about how this chapter made you feel and what you think should happen next. I don't know when I'll next update this so give me your ideas and what you thought about it and I'll try to start writing a new chapter when I can... Thanks for sticking it out with me. I know this chapter was a tough one...


	17. January Camp...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for their January Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of your comments and suggestions as to what you wanted the story to go. I took it all into consideration and here it is.
> 
> Before you read it, just know that this one took a lot out of me to write... You'll know why in a moment... I decided to cut this one off at the 14,000 words and will just make what else I wanted to get into this chapter into a whole new one because this one deserves to stand alone. There is so much emotion into this one that I just thought it would be better to have you all read and be able to process it all...
> 
> Just be prepared for this chapter.... That's all I am going to say. Thank you for reading and as always, ENJOY!!

Silence…. The first ten minutes of the drive to the airport was silent. Lindsay didn’t ask a question when she saw Alex walking to the car looking like she was about to cry. Lindsay didn’t ask if she was okay, she didn’t ask what was wrong, she didn’t ask what had happened. Instead, she turned the car on and they started the drive.

Alex was looking out the window, completely silent and a little zoned out. She was trying her hardest to keep herself from crying and tried to think of what all had just happened. Did she and Tobin just really get in a fight like that? Was she really just brought to Paris for Tobin to tell her that she had signed for another season? Why didn’t Tobin tell her? Is she really leaving Paris with her heart completely broken? Are her and Tobin even still together?

Tobin… That was all Alex could think about. The love of her life and all of a sudden she doesn’t know what to feel. That’s when it got too much for Alex. Tears slowly filling in her eyes, Alex couldn’t help but think about what this meant for the two. Lindsay looked over to see a few tears slowly fall from Alex’s eyes and she couldn’t stay silent anymore.

“Hey.” Lindsay said gently. “Are you okay?”

All Alex could do was nod her head as she stared out the window afraid that if she looked anywhere else, she would cry.

“Can I ask a question?” Lindsay asked, making sure to not cross any lines. Again, Alex just nodded. “Did you and Tobin get in a fight?”

After a deep breath, Alex again nodded.

“Was it about her signing the new contract?” Alex’s jaw instantly clenched when she heard the question and nodded her head. “Want to talk about it?” This time, Alex nodded no because she didn’t want to think about it.

After another moment of silence, Lindsay took a deep breath before breaking the silence again. “Can I ask you something personal Alex?”

Alex, once again, nodded.

“Are you and Tobin together?” Lindsay asked hesitantly and Alex could feel the lump build in her throat.

“I… I don’t know anymore.” Alex barely manages out.

Lindsay thought deeply before continuing. “Will you two be able to fix this?”

After the words left Lindsay’s mouth, she instantly regretted it. Alex took a moment to think about it and then as she closed her eyes, tears started to fall. After trying so hard to hold it together, she finally lost it and broke down.

“I don’t know…” Alex barely managed to mumble out through shaky breaths.

“I know I said that everyone thinks Tobin should be with Laure, but just know that’s because they have never seen her with you. I may act like I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but anyone around you for more than thirty seconds could tell you love each other. She loves you Alex and I know that you love her. You can clearly see it when you guys look at each other.” Lindsay sincerely says.

Alex drops her head into her hands as she tries to control her emotions. Taking in what Lindsay says, the two again are in silence besides the sound of sniffles coming from Alex. Lindsay does the only thing she possibly could to help Alex in this moment, she doesn’t say another word about Tobin or anything and let’s Alex have her moment and that’s how the rest of the ride to the airport goes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**BANG… BANG… BANG…**

“TOBIN OPEN UP!”

**BANG… BANG… BANG…**

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!”

**BANG… BANG… BANG…**

“FINE, I’M COMING IN!”

Laure swings the front door to see Tobin nowhere in sight. Looking all through her apartment, she was wondering where she could have been. About to call her, she walked in the living room to notice a shadow out on the patio.

Laure made her way to the glass door and slide it open and there Tobin was. Leaning over the edge with her head in her hands. Laure leaned against the frame of the patio door and there was silence for a few moments.

“Want to talk about it?” Laure asked and when Tobin didn’t answer she continued on. “So I take it that Alex saw the news before you told her about the contract? Lindsay sent me a text before she left to take Alex to the airport.”

Once Tobin heard Alex’s name she started to shake from crying.

“What happened?” Laure asked gently.

“She was so hurt. So upset that I didn’t tell her about the contract. I just, I was on my way to get breakfast and then tell her but it was too late. The news broke before I had a chance to tell her. I wanted to tell her, I just, I wanted a good memory here with her before I hurt her. I wanted to not have to think about reality for a moment and just have a night in Paris with the girl I loved.” Tobin managed to get out between sobs.

Laure nodded her head understanding. “What did she say about it?”

“She was hurt Laure. She told me she would’ve tried to stop me and we could have tried to talk to the organization to have them try to find a way to get me to not have to sign. She just, she wanted me back with her but I wouldn’t be with her. Not really anyway. I would be in Portland while she was in Orlando.” Tobin took a deep breath before continuing on. “Orlando and Portland would have been hard enough as it was with us barely seeing each other, but with me being in Paris? There’s no way I could ask her to do that. She doesn’t deserve someone who would be out of the country majority of their relationship and then see each other for a few days every few months for camp and games. She doesn’t want that.”

“Is that was Alex said?” Laure asked which Tobin just looked at her confused. “Is that what Alex told you? That she didn’t want that?”

“She didn’t have to. She doe…” Tobin began to explain before Laure cut her off.

“She didn’t have a chance to tell you Tobin. Maybe she would have said she didn’t want that, or maybe she would have tried to make it work. But you don’t know for sure because you never gave her a chance. You decided it for the both of you.” Laure explained, causing Tobin to look down at her hands. “What if she was just hurt by all of this? Because if you ask me, this is a pretty terrible situation for you both to be in, but the way she looks at you, I bet she would have calmed down and you two would have made it work. I mean, don’t you love her? I thought you wanted to be with her?”

“I do, more than anything. But she doesn’t deserve to have a part time girlfriend, she deserves better than that. Better than me. Plus, she’s Alex Morgan and with all the attention she will be getting leading up to the Olympics, she’s not going to have any time for us. With all eyes on Alex, she deserves to have someone there to be right by her side and not supporting from another country. She deserves more than me and I know that. I love her, but since I got the phone call about the contract I knew that it wasn’t going to work for us. I love her and always will but there’s no way I could ask her to be with me when I couldn’t love her properly.” Tobin managed to get out as she turned to look at Laure.

“So, why did you bring her here then?” Laure asked confused.

“I.. ugh, I brought her here to have one last great night of having her as mine. One last night of having her in my arms. Of being able to tell her I love her more than anything in this world. To have one last great memory of her with me before I broke her heart. Before I had to come back to reality in knowing there was just no way I could be with her. At least not while I was still here. I mean, I signed for one more season, but what happens after the Olympics? What if PSG wants me to sign again? This has been my home for a while that I don’t know what will happen. So, I made it easier for her. For both of us to end it now before we got into it way too deep. I love her, more than anything but she deserves better. She deserves to be loved better. So that’s why I brought her here. To have one last moment of her being mine when I still could. But now she’s gone on her way back to the states and when I see her at camp in a few days, we won’t be together anymore. We will just be the best friends that we were before.” Tobin sobbed out.

“But Tobin, you guys could be together. It doesn’t have to go this way.” Laure tried to explain to Tobin.

“It does though, because she doesn’t deserve a long distance relationship like this. We just need to be friends and that’s it.” Tobin explains through tears, as she turns around to lean over the ledge again, defeated.

“I guess you didn’t really love her as much as you thought you did huh?” Laure asked.

“What did you just say?” Tobin turns around.

“You didn’t love her the way you said you did before.” Laure says as she slowly walks up to Tobin and wraps her arms around her neck. “You don’t want her anyways because she wouldn’t be able to love you as much as someone else could.”

“What are you talking about? I did love her.” Tobin says confused.

“Ahh, key word was did. If you loved her you wouldn’t be here, on the patio with me while Lindsay drives her to the airport. No, you didn’t love her, you loved the idea of her. And now Tobin, as she heads back to the states, you can be here with me in Paris. You never really loved her obviously…” Laure whispers as she leans in and connects her lips with Tobin’s.

Tobin, confused as to what was happening, immediately pushed Laure away from her.

“Laure, what are you doing?” Tobin asks shocked.

“I’m showing you what love is Tobin.” Laure says with a pointed look.

“Why would you kiss me? I don’t have love for you any more than a friend.” Tobin spits out.

“Oh, just like Alex right? Because you two are just going to be friends now. I mean you never really loved her more than that..” Laure says with her arms crossed.

“No!” Tobin raises her voice. “Not even close. I love Alex. Not loved, not past tense. I love her more than anything in this world.”

“Then why are you here on the balcony with me and not at the airport fighting for her Tobin? Lindsay texted me a few minutes ago saying that Alex was heartbroken because of your fight.” Laure says as Tobin looks down at her hands. “You’re supposed to fight for what you want Tobin. If Alex is what you want, then you go after her and fight for her. You fight for what you love before it’s too late. You have to get to her before she leaves because if she gets on that plane to the states before you two talk, then there’s a chance you two will never be together again because of the pain from this.”

Tobin raised her head to look at Laure, thinking about what she said. “You’re right. I have to fix this. I have to get to her before she leaves. She needs to know why I did it and that if she’s willing, we can make this work. I love her too much for her to leave like this. I… I have to go.”

“Come on, my car is out front already running. If I drive, we can get there in twenty minutes. It’s already 2:45. She’ll be boarding in thirty minutes. Let’s go.” Laure tells Tobin and she nods.

The two run out the door and jump into Laure’s car. As Laure speeds off, Tobin calls Alex’s phone and it immediately goes to voicemail. Damn, she must have turned it off already Tobin thinks. She quickly dials Lindsay’s phone and it rings a few times before going to voicemail. Frustrated, Tobin types up a message and sends it to Lindsay.

**Tobin: Has Alex gotten on the plane yet??**

After two minutes, Tobin receives a text from Lindsay.

**Linds HORAN: No I just left her at the security check point. She’ll probably board in the next 15 minutes. Why?**

**Tobin: I’m on my way now!**

**Linds HORAN: FUCK, THANK GOD!! GET OVER HERE AND FIX THINGS WITH YOUR GIRL BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE!!**

Tobin can’t stay still as she thinks of everything she is going to say to Alex to fix this. How she’s going to say she’s sorry. How she can’t live without her. How she will do everything she can to make this work.

Noticing Tobin in her own little world, Laure speaks up to try to stop her from overthinking.

“Tell her you love her. Tell her the truth and speak from the heart. That’s all she wants to hear.” Laure say and Tobin looks at her with a small smile before nodding her head.

“So, do you always just leave your car running in the middle of the streets in Paris?” Tobin asked amused.

“Only when I know of Americans being bloody idiots and need my help.” Laure says with a glare. “Plus, Lindsay texted me as she and Alex arrived to the airport and said that you guys needed our help because that girl loves you more than anything. Yeah, Lindsay knew the whole time by the way. Also, maybe not kiss or anything when you’re around a crowd and dancing in the middle of the dance floor if you’re trying to keep your love life a secret. Just a helpful hint for the future.”

Tobin looks at her with amusement before rolling her eyes. She turned back to watch the road as Laure swerved in and out of lanes, passing too many people to count. One, Tobin debated, could have been a cop who must have been having a good day because just smiled as the two of them sped off passed him.

Tobin was thankful for her friends. Thankful for them knowing how much she loves Alex and how she needed to fix things. Needed to fix things before she left back to the states. If Alex left before Tobin made it to her to explain and fix things, then she knows Alex won’t forgive her. She knows she’ll lose her and she can’t have that happen.

After another few minutes, and some questionable running of the red lights, Laure pulls up to the curb of the airport and Tobin jumps out. Running through the airport doors, Tobin runs to see what gate Alex’s flight is and once she finds it, she makes her way to airport security. As she was making her way to the security checkpoint, she was stopped by someone and asked for her ticket.

Her face immediately dropped when she remembered that she couldn’t make it through without having a ticket. She felt defeated and before she could even say something to try and convince him to please let her go through, she was tapped on the shoulder.

“Thought you might need this.” Lindsay says as she hands her a ticket. “Don’t ask any questions, I may know a few people who could get me a complementary ticket that will get you to the next city over and through security. Just go get Alex back.”

Tobin throws her arms around Lindsay, engulfing her in a big hug before turning to show the worker the ticket to literally the city that’s an hour away from Paris, so she could get through the checkpoint. Once cleared and she made it through the checkpoint, she makes her way to the nearest screen with all of the flights arriving and departing. Scanning frantically with her eyes, she finds the flight; **_PARIS to LOS ANGELES 4381 GATE 7_**.

Tobin turns to see which direction Alex’s gate was and immediately runs towards it. As fast as she could, she runs through the airport to make it to Alex in time and with it being 3:24, she knew she didn’t have much time.

Passing Gate 5, Tobin could see the gate she wanted just a few yards away. She stops as she scans the line for the one she loved. Looking all around, she finally sees the long brown hair she was looking for in line.

She runs as fast as she can over to her. Stopping abruptly, unable to breath, she puts her hand on the girl’s back shoulder to have her turn around. When she does, Tobin isn’t met with the blue eyes she was wanting, but she was met with brown ones.

It wasn’t Alex. It wasn’t her blue eyed girl, but it was someone else. Looking confused, Tobin apologized to the girl and continued to scan the airport and line. Losing hope fast, Tobin looked up at the ticket booth to see Alex approaching it.

She was a good 10 yards away and Tobin could see Alex handing her ticket over with her headphones over her ears. She would recognize that girl with headphones and the way she walks in a heartbeat. Shouting as loud as she could, Tobin tried to get Alex’s attention.

Alex walked through the terminal entrance and walked down the tunnel. Tobin ran up to the front of the line to go after her, but was stopped by the ticketholder asking for her ticket.

“Miss, can I see your ticket please?” He asked.

“I don’t have a ticket. I just need to get on there to talk to my girlfriend really quick.” Tobin said as she tried to break through his arms.

“Miss I can’t let you get on the plane without a ticket.” He explained trying to prevent her from entering the tunnel.

“Listen I don’t have one. I just need to talk to her really quickly. It’ll only take a minute I promise. Please, I am begging you. Please let me go and talk to her and then you can kick me out of here. I’ll leave willingly I promise. Just let me go see her for a minute. PLEASE!” Tobin pleaded.

“I’m sorry miss but I can’t do that. You can’t get through the gate unless you have a ticket. I’m sorry, but if you would please move to the side so we could finish boarding.” He said pointing to the line behind Tobin.

Devastated, Tobin made her way to the window to look out at the plane Alex was boarding. Alex was only 30 feet away, being separated by a tunnel, and Tobin couldn’t get to her. Tobin couldn’t make it to her in time. Her heart felt heavy. It was breaking into a million pieces and what’s worse is that she did this to herself. She did it to Alex. Alex was just as heartbroken, if not more, and she had every right to be mad and hurt by Tobin.

Tobin stared out the window at the airplane hoping, somehow miraculously, that Alex would walk back out the tunnel and Tobin could tell her she loved it. Instead, Tobin watched as they closed the gate and the plane rolled on out to the strip.

Taking a deep breath with her heart pounding, Tobin watched as the plane took off. There it went she thought… There goes Alex and all of her hope. Alex was gone, in more ways than one and Tobin had no one to blame but herself.

After gathering the feeling back into her legs, Tobin slowly makes her way back through the airport. Not looking up at anyone who recognized her and calling her name, she walked to the lobby of the airport. Seeing Lindsay and Laure sitting at one of the benches, she walks over to them.

“How’d it go?” Laure asked.

“Did you make it in time? Did you fix things?” Lindsay asked right after.

Tobin looked down at her feet for a moment gathering herself. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and looked up at them.

“I didn’t make it. She’s… she’s gone.” Tobin barely managed to whisper out as she broke down. Trying her hardest to control her emotions and keep it together, but it was just too much.

Laure and Lindsay looked at each other and their hearts broke for Tobin. Lindsay wraps her arms around Tobin and allowed her to cry into her. Laure put her arm on her back and rubbed it up and down trying to soothe her.

After a minute, they headed out to the cars and left the parking lot. Tobin was silent in the passenger seat with tears slowly streaming down her face. Heartbroken, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her pictures from her hours spent with Alex.

They looked so happy. They looked so in love. It was the perfect hours… Tobin just wished that the ending would have turned out differently.

Laure pulled up to the apartment complex, with Lindsay following right behind, and parked. She turned the car off and go out of the car and stood at the front of the complex with Lindsay next to her as Tobin took a minute for herself in the car.

Tobin took a deep breath and walked over to the front with the other girls and they made their way to the elevator. They all rode up together in silence and as it hit the 4th floor, Tobin made her way out of the elevator. She turned to look at the two girls standing there and gave them a small smile that she forced before turning to walk to her door.

The other two stayed in the elevator and just watched her walk away. No words were exchanged between because none needed to be. They watched her enter her apartment and then pressed the button to their floors. Heartbroken and sad for her, they knew this was going to be a rough time for the middie.

Tobin entered her living room and instantly felt like the place was empty. Not like there was ever too much anyways, but without Alex there, it felt like she had nothing. She walked into her bedroom and saw the UNC sweatshirt that Alex had been wearing of Tobin’s on the bed.

Tobin walked over to pick it up and could smell Alex’s perfume on it. She wrapped it in her arms and laid down on the bed. With her heartbreaking and having Alex’s scent around her, Tobin broke down into tears.

Feeling completely lost and not knowing what to do, Tobin was pulled out of her own little world when she received a text. Thanking it was Laure or Lindsay probably, Tobin debated on ignoring before deciding to check it with the little glimpse of hope that it could be Alex somehow.

Tobin opened it and well, it wasn’t Alex. No, she would be too lucky to have that be possible, but it was her next favorite person.

**Cheney: How are you doing?**

After taking a deep breath, Tobin replied back.

**Tobin: She’s gone Cheney….**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a long, and pretty miserable, flight back to Los Angeles, Alex was finally able to get off of the plane. Making her way through the airport and of course being recognized by fans, thank god for sunglasses to cover her puffy red eyes, Alex was able to get to baggage claim.

While waiting in baggage claim, Alex finally decided to turn on her phone from the flight. Not knowing what to expect, she watched as her phone went off with notifications. Nervous about what might be on there and more importantly, who could have texted her, she looked through them all wondering if any were from Tobin.

….Nothing. That was what she received from Tobin. Not a text, a phone call, a voicemail, hell not even a freaking email. Alex would take anything at this point from her in hope that maybe they made a mistake as to what had happened and that they would fix things. Instead, Alex was left heartbroken looking at her phone.

She was pulled out of her sad moment when a pair of arms were wrapped around her. Surprised, she turned around immediately and relaxed when she saw the person who had their arms around her a moment ago.

Smiling as big as ever, was one of her best friend; A very blonde Ashlyn Harris, with a smiling Ali Krieger not far behind. Thankful, Alex wrapped her arms around Ashlyn and gave her a real hug.

Of course she didn’t want to text her family to tell them about what happened because for one, they knew Tobin was staying in Paris and didn’t tell her so she was a little upset about it. Secondly, she didn’t want to have to talk to them about it and break the news that they had basically broken up after seemingly being in love. Finally, she knew that she needed to be around the people who would understand her situation and be there for her without freaking out.

Luckily for her, Ali and Ash had made their way to Los Angeles a few days early to visit Ali’s brother Kyle. Plus, they were two of her best friends and they knew she had feelings for Tobin ever since the beginning pretty much.

Ashlyn and Alex have had a lot of talks over the last few months because they’ve spent a lot of time together planning their Orlando moves, so she knew she could trust them when she needed help. When she called, there came no surprise that the two didn’t even question her and agreed to pick her up at the airport and that they would head to the hotel all together.

When Alex pulled away from Ashlyn and looked up at Ali, she gave her a knowingly smile and wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex felt comfortable in Ali’s hug and knew the look she gave her was one of sympathy and letting her know that she was there for her.

When she pulled away from Ali’s hug, wiping a few tears from her eyes, she turned to see Ashlyn was grabbing her luggage off of the carousel. Ali wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulders and they walked out of the airport to the car with Ashlyn right behind them with Alex’s luggage. No words were spoken and Alex was thankful for that.

They started driving to the hotel and the car ride was relatively silent. Minimal talking and what they did talk about was about Ashlyn’s puppy, Jaws, and how she was really sad that she had to leave him for camp. Luckily, Ali came up with the idea to have Jaws stay with Kyle and his dog Luna, so Ashlyn would still be able to have him near her.

Pulling up to the hotel, the three girls walked out of the car and made their way into the hotel lobby. Immediately walking in, they heard a loud shriek and there was only one person who they knew that would shriek like that in public.

“GUYS!!!!” A very excited and animated Kelley shrieked while running over to engulf the girls in a big hug. “My two favorite girls!!”

Confused, the girls looked around at each other and when they were able to break away from the hug, Ali questioned.

“Kell, don’t you mean your three favorite girls? There’s three of us standing here.” Ali said with a chuckle as she pointed to herself, along with Alex and Ashlyn.

“Nope, my two favorite Alexs. I don’t even like the blonde one over there. Us brunettes have to stick together. Sorry Harris.” Kelley answered smugly with a shrug of the shoulder.

“Whatever. Don’t you have some squirrels to play with? Or do they not want to be your friend either?” Ashlyn replied back with a glare and roll of the eyes.

“No, they’re busy gathering acorns for the day. And don’t you have some sharks to splash around with and hopefully they take a bite out of those chicken legs Harris. God, how does it feel to have a girlfriend who’s one calf is bigger than both of your legs put together?” Kelley fired back with a glare of her own.

Ali and Alex shared a few laughs watching the two friends go at it and it was the first laugh Alex had for hours. It was a small one, but it still felt a little better than crying and being completely depressed.

“Alright you two.” Ali interrupted the two snarling at each other. “Kell, we have definitely missed you.”

Kelley wrapped Ali up in a hug again and looked up to make eye contact with Ashlyn shaking her head no as she mouthed a ‘fuck you’ to her. With a smirk on her lips, Kelley pulled away and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile at, and hugged her back.

Kelley then turned to a very quiet Alex and have her a sympathetic smile before engulfing her in a hug. Alex leaned into the hug as Kelley was trying to comfort her because she knew that right now would be hard for Alex with Tobin staying in Paris for another season. It would be hard for any best friend, and to the knowledge of the team, that’s all they think it is. It’s just a best friend upset that her best friend won’t be back home, but if they all only knew the real reason why it’s killing Alex.

Luckily for Alex, she didn’t have to explain that to any of them because she had Ali and Ashlyn to talk about it with and then she had Kelley, who has no idea that they are, or were, together, but she will do everything in her power to help her friend.

The group stood there and talked for a few minutes, catching open on their Christmas with their families and stuff before they were later joined but most of their other teammates. Everyone shred their hugs and how are yous before being ushered in to one of the conference rooms by the National team staff.

Taking their seats, Jill came up and discussed what their plans and goals were for this camp. It’s their last one before their last tune up game and then less than two weeks later it would be Olympic Qualifiers. Jill discussed that they would start practice tomorrow and that they would be without two players until the second day of camp because Lindsay and Tobin were still in Paris.

Hearing Tobin’s name made Alex’s stomach go in knots, but she tried her best to keep a straight face because she could feel Ali and Ashlyn’s eyes on her. Honestly, she felt like she could feel everyone’s eyes glancing over at her when it was said that Tobin was still in Paris.

Dawn then stepped up in front of them all and informed them that this was going to be a long camp and that recovery will be in high force. With a three week camp and basically double and triple workouts most of the days, they were going to be pushed harder than before. Recovery was going to be key for them all because with qualifications coming up and for them all trying to make those roster spots, they needed to give themselves the best chance possible.

After all of the coaches talked and they were given the plan for tomorrow, they were instructed to walk up to Dawn for their rooming assignments for the next three weeks. At this moment, Alex was completely out of it. She stayed sitting in the chairs as everyone else made their way to find out who they were rooming with.

Everyone was eager and couldn’t wait to see who they got to be with, Alex was the complete opposite. She was honestly terrified because there was a chance that she would have Tobin because they always room together, majority of the time.

Alex stayed there in her seat as everyone else started to leave the room. Noticing that it was just now her and Dawn left in the room, Alex made her way over to Dawn.  
“Alex, my dear. It’s nice to see you.” Dawn said with a genuine smile.

“It’s good to see you too Dawn. Who am I with this camp?” Alex asked, holding her breath and the fear of who it would be.

“Hmm let me see.” Dawn said looking down at her paper and scrolling with her finger. “Mhmm… Morgan, you are with... hmm… Heath… Harris… Ah here, Krieger! You and Kriegs will be roommates for this camp.”

Alex smiled and gave Dawn a small nod as she grabbed her key for the room and headed to the elevator. Taking her time to make it to her room, she entered to find that Ali was laying on her bed looking through her phone. She was definitely happy that it was Ali that she was rooming with because that meant that she didn’t have to be reminded of too many things about Tobin like if she was Ashlyn or some other Tar Heel.

Alex made her way to her bed and laid down, exhausted from the flight that she didn’t really sleep in and then from the emotional rollercoaster she was on. They both were satisfied with just hanging around the room for the time because they knew tomorrow was going to be the start of a long camp. They were later joined by Ashlyn and Kelley who suggested that they watch the soccer game that was playing before they had to meet downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, Alex and Ali headed back up to their room for the night. They both decided it would be a good idea because they had weights in the morning and didn’t want to be up too late. Once they made it to their room, Alex went straight to her bed as Ali walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After a little bit of silence, Ali walked back into the room and sat down on her bed. Contemplating if she should or not, Ali cleared her throat before speaking.

“So you were a little quiet at dinner tonight.” Ali said gently. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

Ali, who was laying on her stomach watching the highlights of the game, didn’t answer as she closed her eyes. Ali thought for a moment before trying again.

“Al, what… what really happened between you and Tobin?” Ali hesitantly asked, knowing that it was a long shot but she would try it anyways.

“I went to Paris to visit her. She and I…” Alex began, taking a deep breath trying to find the right words to explain to Ali and admit something that she didn’t plan on admitting to anyone yet. “We are, or were I should say, dating. She surprised me with a ticket to spend the New Year together and it was perfect. Everything was perfect and then when I woke up the next morning, I had alerts and tags on my phone that she had signed with PSG again. I walked out to the living room looking for her and she was nowhere in sight because she went to the café for breakfast. But I turned to see the tv on and they were talking about Tobin. There was something in French next to her picture on the screen, so I translated what it said on my phone and yeah… She signed for another season and I was in disbelief.”

Ali could see Alex was trying her hardest not to break down again and was trying to wipe away the few tears that were building in her eyes.

“What did Tobin say?” Ali asked gingerly.

“Nothing at first.” Alex said before taking a shaky breath. “Then I started asking her questions as to why she would do this and then why she didn’t tell me about it and she snapped at me. She got defensive and said that we all can’t be Alex Morgan and get our way with things. Then she brought up Orlando and how it would be the same because when season started we wouldn’t be able to be together really because we’d be in different states.”

“Awe, Alex. What did you say before you left?” Ali asked noticing Alex was slowly letting the tears fall from her face.

“Told her I had to go and how it hurt that she didn’t tell me. Everyone else got to find out from her but I had to find out from the news report. Like, did I not mean enough to her to be told like everyone else? So I texted Lindsay for a ride to the airport and packed my bags. She didn’t say anything or follow me until I was leaving the apartment. She told me to wait as I was about to walk out the door and when I turned to look at her, she said nothing, so I left. I didn’t even go through security checkpoint until I had like five minutes left before I was supposed to board the plane.” Alex managed to get out through tears.

“Why’d you wait so long?” Ali tilted her head to look at Alex.

“Because I thought that she would come after me. I almost walked out of the airport to head back to her place to fix things because I didn’t want to leave like that. I mean, I love her Ali. I thought she loved me too and then when I was waiting there, I was looking to see if she would walk through the doors of the airport. But she didn’t. She didn’t come after me or fight for us. So, I left and left my heart with her in Paris.” Alex mumbled out, allowing all of her emotions to take over.

Ali walked over to sit next to Alex on the bed and rub her back as the forward cried. She felt terrible knowing that two of her best friends are in love but can’t find a way to make it work. It hurt her that her friends were so heartbroken.

“So, what now Alex? What will happen with you two?” Ali asked as she brushed the loose hair out of the forward’s face.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Alex looked up at Ali. “I honestly don’t know. Try to get over this heart break and one day be back to ourselves and friends again.”

“Just friends?” Ali asked in almost a whisper.

“Just friends… that’s all we can be I guess.” Alex said with a lump in her throat and started to cry again.

This time, Ali didn’t say anything or ask another question. Instead, she pulled the forward up into her lap and let her rest her head there as she cried. Ali rubbed her back and sat there to be there for Alex. She was there to be her rock and let her be vulnerable until she cried herself to sleep.

Ali knew this was bad and sent a text to Ashlyn to explain things and how things were about to be a mess when Tobin shows up in a couple days. Two of their best friends were in pain and the only thing that could fix it was them having each other, but right now, that was not even an option.

Alex was very thankful or the next day. Nothing could take her mind off things better than going out and being out there on the pitch. The three workouts and practices they had been intense. Alex didn’t think she could be so exhausted. It’s not like this is her first camp, so she figured it wouldn’t affect her as others have before, man was she wrong.

After their final workout of the day, Alex was in recovery with some of the younger ones and she felt almost like a rookie again. These new kids were definitely a bunch of characters. Just loving life and loving every moment about this intense camp, and it was just the first day. She felt comfortable around them and it made the younger girls feel comfortable too.

I mean, it’s a little intimidating to be in the same vicinity, let alone camp, with Alex Morgan. I mean, she’s the Alex Morgan who is one of the best players in the world. Ever so humble, you wouldn’t think any more of Alex then that she was a hard worker and great teammate. It’s crazy because of how young she is still and how she hasn’t even hit her prime, that she is one of the older veterans with experience on the team.

Even though she’s now one of the older and more experienced players, Alex still feels like a kid and is grateful for the youngsters on the team. She can definitely connect with them because honestly, that was her only 4-5 years ago. She knows how scary it could be and how nerve wrecking a camp like this could be, so she wanted to be there for them like others were for her.

How Abby, Pinoe, Cheney were for her… How Tobin was for her. And there it was, Tobin creeping back into her mind after not thinking about her at all the whole day. Tobin would like these new girls, Alex thought because she herself was still a kid at heart. She may be 27 and have over 100 caps under her belt, but she is still the goofiest person Alex had ever met. She loved every aspect about that girl and that’s what broke Alex’s heart even more.

Alex made her way back to her room after recover and even though she was exhausted, she agreed to have a movie night with all of the girls in her room. She loved having the team around because they all were her family and she was grateful to spend time with them all. She was even more grateful that none of them, including Kelley, and brought up Tobin and her staying in Paris at all.

She knew things were about to change tomorrow, but Alex was thankful to have a night with her team and try to get herself back into a rhythm before having to face the love of her life, no, her best friend again. And there it was again… Tobin, her best friend. That seems like all they will ever be.

 

**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**

Alex groaned as she heard her alarm going off the next morning. She rolled over to shut it off and felt all of her muscles ache with the movement. Yeah, she was definitely sore and that’s an understatement. All of the years and falls she has taken over the years was starting to catch up with her.

Alex laid in bed for a few minutes trying to rub the tiredness out of her eyes, when she looked up to see that Ali wasn’t in the bed next to her. Wondering if she was in the bathroom getting ready, Alex called out to her.

“Ali?” Alex called and when she heard no response, she got out of bed to look around the room.

With Ali nowhere in sight, Alex looked at the clock wondering what time it really was; Scared that she may have missed breakfast or something. With it being 6:15 and breakfast wasn’t until 7, Alex was confused as to where the defender could have gone, especially since they didn’t have their first workout of the day until 9.

Alex went to sit on her bed and grab her phone to text Ali to ask where she was, when she noticed that she already had a message waiting for her.

**KRIEGS: Went out with Ash early. I didn’t want to wake you. I’ll be back to the room before breakfast and we can head down together.**

Alex smiled while reading the text because she loved seeing two of her best friends in love with each other. Though they may never get to room together, they still find time to be able to do coupley things. No matter how big or small it was, just the fact that they can spend a few minutes together is what matters most.

Alex loved watching their love grow. Alex wanted that one day. She wanted that love with Tobin. I guess things don’t always go the way you always wished for though.

About 30 minutes or so later, Ali walks back into the room with a drained look on her face. She walked in and didn’t look up at Alex for a few moments before she was able to gather her composure.

“Ready for breakfast Al?” Ali asked, trying to keep her voice even.

“Mhmm. Let me just throw on a sweatshirt really quick.” Alex answered with her eyes still focused on her phone.

The forward got up and open her luggage to grab a random sweatshirt before turning to look at Ali. Ali’s eyes went wide for a second as she looked at Alex before her face tightened up a little. Confused, Alex wondered what was wrong.

“You okay Kriegs?” Alex asked curiously.

“Huh, yeah I’m fine. Ready to go?” Ali asked with one breath.

“Yeah I’m starving.” Alex responded as she grabbed her key card and headed toward the door first.

With Ali following right behind, she couldn’t help but feel her heart tighten after the morning she had. The reason why she left so early was because she went with Ashlyn, who volunteered, to go pick up Lindsay and Tobin from the airport. After the silent card ride back, Ali followed her girlfriend and Tobin, who was Ashlyn’s roommate, into their room and they had a talk.

“Coming Krieger?” Alex shouted from the elevator door as Ali was still lost in her own thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m coming Alex.” Ali answered as she made her way to the elevator doors with the young forward. Ali looked over at Alex who still looked a little heartbroken, but a little more like herself compared to yesterday. She looked at her and couldn’t help but feel her heart break and just think that this girl’s world was about to get rocked in about 5 minutes with the return of Tobin.

The elevator doors opened to the breakfast room for the team. Alex walked out and Ali took a deep breath, preparing herself for what the forward was about to be surprised with, before walking into the breakfast room.

They stood in line for a few minutes, gathering their breakfast, until they went to sit down at a table with Julie, Kling, Becky and Kelley. Alex sat in between Julie and Ali, with her back to the entrance door as they all were engulfed in one of Kelley’s animated stories.

Most of the team were already down at breakfast, except for a few who were running a little late. Becky looked up to see in walked in Ashlyn with a few girls behind her.  
“Kriegs, Ash is finally here.” Becky said as she noticed Ali instantly tensed up and turned around to meet eyes with her girlfriend.

“Linds!!!” Moe announced as she walked over and engulfed the girl in a hug.

A few of the other girls walked up and gave her a hug and welcomed her back from Paris. Alex was still too lost in Kelley’s story along with Julie and Kling to even notice any of the other commotion. After a minute or so, things settled down and they all went back to their breakfast.

Ashlyn put her plate down at one of the empty seats and then walked over to greet Ali with a kiss. She said hi to everyone and was about to say something to Ali before they heard a squeal.

“Right? I’m trying to teach her to get up off the board to actually surf and not just paddle, well then… OH MY GOD!!!!!” Kelley shouted, midsentence of her story. “TOBITO IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!”

The defender ran and jumped on the other girl, happy to see her friend is home. Alex instantly tensed up and couldn’t bring herself to actually process what Kelley had just shrieked. Everyone else made their way to give Tobin a hug and ask her about her new contract and stuff while Alex stayed in her seat with her back still to everyone.

Ali and Ashlyn looked down at the forward, who had her eyes closed, and didn’t know what to do. Ashlyn gave Alex’s shoulder a squeeze before heading over to the group of girls to throw her arm around Tobin.

Ali sat down next to Alex and grabbed her hand. “It’s either now or never Al. Let’s get this over with before you have to see her at practice…” Ali whispered and Alex opened her eyes to nod in agreement. Ali got up and turned to smile at Tobin as she walked over to her.

Alex took a deep breath trying to control all of her emotions before standing up. With one last breath, she turned around to see Tobin there in the middle of the group of girls talking.

Alex took in how tired the midfielder looked. As if she hasn’t slept for days, Tobin had her messy hair controlled by one of her snapbacks and then was wearing her World Champion shirt along with a pair of sweats. A simple look on her, one that Alex couldn’t help but love. Alex thought she looked beautiful and no matter how hurt she was, that aspect would never change.

Alex slowly approached the group and stood next to Ali as the midfielder was answering all of Kelley’s and Pinoe’s questions about the new contract and what it meant. Tobin hadn’t noticed Alex because she was behind the majority of the crowd on the outside of the circle.

“So, you’re choosing them Frenchies over us huh Tobito?” Pinoe asked which resulted in an eye roll from Tobin.

“Well, they are more entertaining then you Pinoe.” Tobin said with a smirk on her face.

“But they don’t know how to surf!” Kelley protested.

“Yeah, well then I should feel right at home because you don’t know how to surf either.” Tobin said with a grin on her face to her friend.

“I do too!!” Kelley protested, crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

“Just kidding Squirrel. Honestly, it’s going to be tough but it will be okay guys. I’ll still be at most of the camps and qualifiers so don’t worry.” Tobin explained in a little more serious of a tone.

“Whatever, we have Lindsay now. So they can go ahead and keep you up there I guess.” Ashlyn sarcastically said as she wrapped her arm around Lindsay, causing the whole entire room to laugh.

Tobin throwing her head back, laughing, caused Alex’s legs to go weak at the sound of her favorite laugh in the world. Ali took notice and put her hand on Alex’s back and gently rubbed it, trying to make the forward feel a little better.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, I’ve already been replaced.” Tobin mockingly said.

“Not by Alex. I mean clearly she hasn’t replaced you yet because she’s wearing that ugly Tar Heel sweatshirt.” Kelley said as she threw her arm around Tobin’s neck. “I mean, you two do realize you have your own clothes to wear, right?”

Everyone instantly turned to look at Alex. Alex looked down at her sweatshirt to take in that she was in fact wearing Tobin’s UNC sweatshirt. Internally cursing at herself for not looking at what she grabbed before she put it on, she heard the faintest voice through the laughs of the team and looked up.

“Lex…” Tobin whispered when she finally saw Alex through the crowd of the team.

Taking a moment to gather herself as she looked into Tobin’s eyes, Alex gave a small, forced smile to Tobin. Knowing the team was watching the two best friends interact and would find it weird if Alex didn’t reciprocate anything, she was only able to manage out the small smile.

“Alright ladies, if you are all done with breakfast, head back up to the rooms. For you who need wrap and therapy on something, meet upstairs in 10 minutes.” Dawn announced to the group, breaking up the gathering.

The girls all made their ways out of the conference rooms, all hugging Tobin telling her it was nice to see her while others were excited to have Lindsay there and catch her up about what happened the first day of camp.

Tobin never took her eyes off of Alex though as the others were talking to her. Alex was about to walk back upstairs with Ali and Ashlyn until she felt a hand on her forearm. She turned around to look up into Tobin’s honey brown eyes.

“Can we talk for a moment please?” Tobin asked with sadness in her eyes.

Alex just nodded as she turned to tell Ali that she would meet her back up in their room. Ali gave Alex a look for a second before nodding and turning to look at Tobin to make eye contact with her as if to remind her what they had talked about early before heading back upstairs with Ashlyn.

The two girls stood there for a second and they were finally alone together in the room. Alex didn’t have the courage to look at Tobin, so she looked down at her feet when she heard Tobin finally clear her throat.

“Lex, I just wanted to say…” Tobin started before hesitating to take a deep breath. “Say I’m sorry. For everything. You didn’t deserve any of that in Paris.”

“It’s fine.” Was all Alex could manage out while still having her eyes fixed on the floor.

“You’re my best friend and I shouldn’t have snapped at you like I did. I should have told you I just, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” Tobin admitted.

“Why though?” Alex asked, surprising Tobin.

“Why what Lex?” Tobin asked curiously.

“Why did you resign? I’m your best friend and you couldn’t even tell me or give me a heads up. I had to find out from everyone else instead of the one person that I should have heard it from. And then to find out everyone, I mean, literally EVERYONE, knew before me. Why didn’t you tell me Tobin?” Alex asked, finally looking up and in Tobin’s eyes.

“I… I don’t know.” Tobin stuttered out, looking away from Alex’s baby blue eyes.

“You don’t know? Okay well that makes so much sense Tobin.” Alex said with a little annoyance in her voice. “I mean you bring me all the way to Paris, the City of Love, to have the most amazing and breathtaking New Year’s Eve I ever thought was possible, to have the next day I find out, not from you, that you were staying in Paris and breaking up with me.”

“We aren’t broken up. I mean, that wasn’t my intention to hurt you.” Tobin barely managed to get out.

“We aren’t? Then what are we Tobin? What does this mean for us now?” Alex asked trying to find out answers.

“We’re… Look, you don’t want to be with me. You and I are best friends and that works for us. I don’t want to lose you Lex, and I’m sorry that I hurt you. Paris is just what I have to do for myself.” Tobin explained.

“Best friends… that’s what you want from me? You admit you love me and can’t be without me but you just want to go back to being best friends only?” Alex fired back with a mixture of pain and anger in her voice.

“It’s what’s best for you and me.” Tobin said looking down at her hands.

“Don’t you dare try to say what’s best for me Tobin.” Alex sternly said.

Tobin flinched back at the harshness in Alex’s voice and Alex took notice. Taking a moment to gather and control herself, Alex asked more gently this time. “Just, why Tobin? Why wasn’t I good enough or important enough to find out from you like everyone else?”

Tobin took a moment to think about what she should tell Alex. Thinking back to what her conversation with Ali and Ashlyn was this morning…

            _………………………………….. FLASHBACK……………………………_

_“Long flight huh Tobs?” Ashlyn asked as Tobin flopped head first onto her bed._

_“Mhm.” Tobin groaned out._

_“Tobs?” Ali asked while getting a questioning look from Ashlyn as to if she should do this now or not._

_“Yeah?” Tobin breathed out as she closed her eyes because exhaustion of no sleep the last two days was getting to her._

_“Why didn’t you tell Alex?” Ali asked hesitantly._

_Tobin opened her eyes and immediately sat up on her bed to look at Ali and Ashlyn staring at her. “What?”_

_“Why didn’t you tell her? She deserved to hear it from you and not the report of it coming out. I know you love her. Believe me, we all know you do because you are best friends but come on Tobs. We know you both love each other and something was going on. Then Alex said she didn’t know what you two were anymore…” Ali gently said._

_“We aren’t taking side Tobs. You both are out best friends and we just want what’s best for you. We just wanted to know why I guess… Why did you not tell your best friend, the girl you have been in love with since she first stepped foot into camp, that you were signing another contract?” Ashlyn added in, trying to assure Tobin that they weren’t attacking or judging her._

_Tobin took a deep breath, trying to decide what she should say. “I don’t know… I, I love her more than anything in this world. More than God, and more than soccer. Can you believe that? Me love something more than my faith and soccer. But with Alex, I do. She makes me feel complete and even when I didn’t think I was empty.”_

_Tobin slowly began to let tears fall down her face and Ashlyn walked over and put her hand on her back to comfort her by gently rubbing up and down. After gathering herself, Tobin continued._

_“Alex deserves the whole entire world and I was willing to give it to her. But once I got that phone call about Paris, I knew that wasn’t an option, at least not right now. Alex didn’t deserve to be in a relationship with someone so far away. So I made the decision to have one last great night with her before I knew we could be nothing more than just friends.” Tobin barely managed to get out._

_“But why didn’t you ask her Tobs? You know Alex would have chosen you over anything…” Ali gently asked._

_“Would she? She has so much going on with our team and then the new team in Orlando that I would have just been another thing she had to deal with. She doesn’t need to be worrying about us when she has so much already to worry about. I love her too much to let that happen.” Tobin whispered out through her shaky breaths._

_“Why didn’t you go after her then if you love her? You just let her leave.” Ali questioned._

_“I did go after her… Lindsay and Laure helped me get there and I made it to her gate as she was walking through the tunnel. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I would fix it if she wanted to. I tried to get to her but the person wouldn’t let me on the plane without a ticket and I tried to shout her name but she had her headphones on. I tried, but I was too late.” Tobin mumbled out as she broke down._

_Ali walked over and wrapped her arms around Tobin as Ashlyn rubbed her back to comfort her. Both of their hearts broke because they now are understanding a little bit of both sides of the stories._

_“So, what now Tobs?” Ashlyn asked after a few minutes of no talking._

_“Now, I just be the best friend that Alex deserves.” Tobin mumbles out after pulling herself together._

_“That’s it?” Ashlyn asked curious and Tobin nodded her head._

_“Are you going to tell her that you went after her in the airport? That you wanted to fix it?” Ali asked._

_“No.” Tobin shook her head._

_“But, why not? You tried to go there and fix things. You were willing to work on it and give it a chance before she left Paris. Why would that change when you both are here now?” Ali asked confused._

_“I knew I needed to get to her before she left Paris. If she left without knowing that I loved her and would do what she wanted, then she wouldn’t be able to forgive me. And when she left, I was heartbroken and knew I couldn’t blame anyone but myself because I did it. After thinking a little bit about it and talking to Laure and Cheney, I decided that, for now, we just needed to be friends.” Tobin explained._

_“But Tobs…” Ashlyn began._

_“If it’s meant to be, then it will happen. I prayed about this for the last few nights and this is the message I received. The advice that God gave me and I trust him more than anything. True love will always prevail and if Alex and I are meant to be together, then we will one day. But for now, with our lives and how they are, we will go back to being us.” Tobin said looking into their eyes._

_“What, being two people who are madly in love but are too scared and stubborn to be together?” Ashlyn scoffed and received a stern look from Ali._

_“No, we will go back to being teammates, family, and best friends… The thing we know best.” Tobin whispered out as she looked down at her hands._

_The three girls sat there in silence. Ali and Ashlyn looked at each other and knew this was definitely going to be a hard three weeks ahead of them. Just hoping that these two would figure it out because they are so in love and it hurts that they won’t allow themselves to be happy with each other._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………_

After taking time to reflect on her talk with Ali and Ashlyn this afternoon, Tobin looked up to see Alex staring at her waiting for a reply.

“It’s… Complicated.” Tobin manages out.

“Complicated? Are you kidding me?” Alex asks annoyed. “You not telling me and allowing me to find out from other sources is complicated. You said you loved me… You said it was you and me remember? Through everything, it was supposed to be you and me no matter what. Then the first time things get difficult you shut me out like I don’t mean anything to you. You told everyone on the team before me Tobin. And then everyone else in the world got to know before me. You couldn’t have told me? You know, the girl you said you loved, your best friend, your girlfriend? You decided I didn’t mean enough to you for you to tell me?”

“It’s not like that Lex…” Tobin said defensively.

“Really? Then what’s it like Tobin? Please tell me, what’s it like then because right now, that’s all it seems like.” Alex asked with a lump in her throat.

“I… I don’t know Lex. It’s co…” Tobin began before being interrupted.

“Complicated. Yeah, got it Tobs. Well, you wanted to be just friends, so then let’s be friends. You won’t have to worry about us anymore. You’re my best friend and that’s it. Just like you want. We are both adults and this team means more to me than almost anything in the world. So, let’s not let this affect us or the team.” Alex tried to say control, but her voice cracking when she said they were best friends and that’s it, so she started to walk away back to her room.

“Lex wait! I’m… I.” Tobin called to Alex to try to tell her she loved her.

“What Tobin?” Alex stopped at the door to turn around to hear what Tobin had to say.

I love you. You mean the world to me. I can’t lose you. You are right, it’s supposed to be you and me. I messed up. I need you in my life. You mean more to me than anything in this world. I love you so much…

That’s what all Tobin should have said. That’s what all was running through her head the moment Alex turned around to look at her.

Tobin looked down for a moment, feeling Alex’s gaze on her.

“I’m sorry.” Tobin mumbled out barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, well don’t be.” Alex said before hesitating and looking into Tobin’s eyes when she finally looked up. “We’re just friends anyways. Nothing to apologize for.”

It hurt Alex saying it just as much as it did Tobin hearing it. Alex turned around and walked back up to her room to get ready for practice. Tobin stood there frozen from what just happened.

Hurt and devastated, Tobin didn’t allow herself to cry and breakdown. She had no right to because she did this and she can’t get mad at Alex for acting the way she is right now.

  
So instead of crying, Tobin took a deep, shaky breath and walked back to her room to get ready for her first day at camp. It was going to be a long camp, that’s for sure….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!!!!!! I know guys, I know. This chapter was... well I'll let you guys finish that sentence. The next chapter will be continuing the journey of these two through camp. I decided to break it up because I didn't want to overload you all with so much emotion in one sitting.
> 
> Leave me comments to let me know how this chapter made you feel... Did it break your heart, did you cry (It's okay if you did, I maybe was a little emotional when I wrote most of it too), who's side do you take? What do you want to happen next? Let me know what you think and I thank you for all of your comment and even though it was a tough chapter, I hoped you guys still liked it because it's building to the next phase of the story.


	18. The Test...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I didn't think that I was going to get another chapter done until maybe next weeknd, but with all of your reactions and suggestions, it gave me the motivation. So I present to you, a 20,000 word chapter. This chapter, you will feel some emotion. You will feel some anger and pain, but just be ready. Things happen for a reason.
> 
> So, I don't plan on talking too much here about this because I'll let the chapter speak for itself. I don't know when I'll be able to update next so I thank you all so much for reading the story and definitely keep leaving comments and letting me know what you thought. What would you like to see happen next and all of that because I do read your comments and I try to incorporate into the story.
> 
> Thank you again for reading the story and as always, ENJOY!!

The next three days of practices have been, well to put things lightly, complete hell. Jill, Damn and the rest of the staff were definitely putting them through the ringer. They were pushing harder than they have ever before.

  
They may be the World Champs, but they are practicing like they finished last place and have something to revenge. They’re playing like they are the underdogs, rather than the best team in the world. They are working to prove why they won the World Cup.

  
They haven’t really done too much soccer yet, but rather getting all of the girls in shape and ready. With qualifiers in the next month and a roster spot only allowing 20 girls, everyone was fighting for a spot. Well, mostly everyone except for the few that everyone knew was a shoe in.

  
With the most recent injuries to some of the girls, Cap and Pinoe, and then the pregnancy announcements for Amy and Syd, there were now a few spots available for the younger girls to step up. With everyone working so hard and the coaches pushing them physically in the gym, there was no real reason for Alex and Tobin to communicate too much right now.

  
The girls have been working out two to three times a day and majority of it was each group working on their own special skills. The keepers were all working together, the defenders were all together, the middies all were working on things and then the forwards were all together doing their own things. Then when they would do their conditioning and testing, there was no time for really anyone to do any talking because they were too busy trying to breathe.

  
After all of the practices so far, the girls would do most of their free time either sleeping, icing, eating, or basically anything where they didn’t have to exert too much energy. All were pretty tired and exhausted. So when others saw that Alex and Tobin weren’t really near each other, none of them questioned it because everyone was so drained.

  
The next day however, that is when they actually get to go out on the pitch and compete against one another. After their morning workout with their specific groups, Jill told them to be ready to compete for their scrimmage in the afternoon.

  
So most of the girls went back to their rooms to mentally get ready for the scrimmage because this is where a lot of them would have the chance to prove to Jill why they should be on the roster. They still had two weeks of camp left before a game and then qualifiers, but they knew they needed to impress each chance they got.

  
They all made their way out to the pitch, getting out of the vans and getting their boots on. Tobin and Alex haven’t shared more than a few words for the last few days and no one really seem to notice it too much, other than Ali, Ashlyn and Lindsay. Well, there was one other person and they weren’t going to say anything but just keep their eye on the situation.

  
After they stretched and ran through a little warm up, Jill assigned them their teams for the scrimmage. To no one’s surprise, Alex and Tobin were on the same team, along with Julie and Becky, Kelley, Ashlyn, Jaelene, Heather, Lindsay, Morgan, and little Mallory Pugh. With a good mix of girls on the team, Jill was ready to see what they did against the other group.

  
With the ball set in the middle of the pitch, Dawn blew the whistle and the battle started. At first, they all looked a little sloppy. No one was really connecting with their passes which is understandable because they all haven’t played with the group of girls that were out there with them.

  
Jill understood that because of the mix of new faces out with the vets, but what bothered her was the lack of communication and flow between her returning players. She was a little unsatisfied to with the way that Alex and Tobin weren’t really connecting in a way. They connected pretty well with the other familiar faces, but not with each other and that was odd to her.

  
She didn’t say anything and just let the plays unfold for themselves. They scrimmaged for a few hours and Jill finally blew the whistle to bring the girls together. Disappointed with the lack of communication between some players, Jill was still thrilled with the way some played and fought. Mainly the younger ones because they knew that they needed to prove themselves.

  
“Alright ladies, a pretty good first day of scrimmage. You fresh new faces, you guys came out and competed and that’s the best thing you could do. Just remember, don’t try to exert yourself too much because this is a long camp. You all are here for a reason so know we believe in you. Just play your game and things will take care of themselves. For out next scrimmage tomorrow, I want to see you all communicating more. I was a little disappointed with some of your passes to each other and lack of connection because I was expecting much more. But, it is the first day of camp so I understand. So good practice, rest up and listen to Dawn for recovery. There will be no morning practice tomorrow, just a yoga session to loosen you all up before our scrimmage at noon and then you have the weekend off. Good work ladies.” Jill said to the group before they all gathered their stuff to head to the vans.

  
Jill stayed back watching the girls all interact with each other after the practice and was, overall, pleased with most. However, she noticed how Alex and Tobin didn’t interact afterwards with each other at all. Usually they are always in a group talking or discussing something, but they are on opposite sides of the bench this time.

  
“Not too bad for the first day.” Dawn said as she approached the head coach.

  
“Yeah, but there was something missing. A lack of…” Jill began, trying to find the right word.

  
“A lack of Alex and Tobin connecting.” Dawn filled in as Jill nodded her head in agreement.

  
“Yeah! Two plus hours of scrimmage and they didn’t connect on one ball for a goal. When has that ever happened?” Jill asked with her eyes fixed on the two players.

  
“It doesn’t. Usually those two are on the same track like they are one person playing out there with how well they connect. Maybe it’s the new faces out there that’s throwing them off.” Dawn suggests.

  
“Yeah. Tell me, when was the last time you’ve seen Tobin and Alex not talk, smile, or even laugh after a day out on the pitch together?” Jill questioned as Dawn contemplated it for a moment before shaking her head. “Yeah, me either. We may have to change some things up tomorrow.”

  
Dawn looks at Jill and sees a small smirk form on her face before gathering her things to head to one of the vans.

  
The day the girls all are pretty relaxed and loose from their yoga session earlier in the morning. With a pretty relaxed morning, they all knew that they were in for a long and hard scrimmage because they were given the weekend off. They all made it out on the pitch and warmed up a little before being called in to be set to their teams.

  
They all figured that they all would be switching up the teams from yesterday, but were surprised when Jill had informed them that they needed to gather in the same groups that they were yesterday. Once they all got in their groups, Jill looked around and thought for a moment before speaking up.

“Tobs, you and Crystal switch.” Jill finally says after thinking about what she wanted to change. “Alright, let’s get the scrimmage started.”

  
Not thinking much of it, the girls all headed out to the middle of the pitch and once Dawn blew the whistle, they got things started.

  
For the first twenty minutes or so, the game was flowing pretty well. Tobin and Alex didn’t have much interaction with being on different teams and anytime Alex had the ball, Tobin was always cautious in guarding her and not really bodying her up. Same goes for Alex when Tobin had the ball.

  
When Tobin was making her runs, Alex never made too much of an effort to try and take the ball away. She mainly tracked to the other players to try and prevent a pass and Jill was getting a little frustrated, but she was letting it go.

  
What really pushed her buttons was when Alex had the ball and Tobin tried to protest the ball, but instead of grabbing Alex or putting any contact or pressure on her, she tried to swiftly take the ball and actually overran Alex, making it easy for her to get by her and send a cross to Mallory for a goal.

After that moment, Jill blew the whistle and called all of the girls in.

  
“Ladies, what is going on? Do none of you want to get physical at all? I mean, you’re World Champions, but guess what, that means nothing now. We did our celebrating and all that. Now we are even with every other team out there in the world. Honestly, we are somewhat the underdogs because no World Cup champion has ever won it back to back with the Olympics. No one thinks or believes we can and I don’t know about you guys, but I would like to change that.” Jill explains to the group and the girls shake their heads in understanding.

  
“So please, get physical. Put a body on someone. Hope, direct your defenders to be in better spots because they are getting beat every time by Alex. Carli, I need to see more communication with you and your group. Lindsay, I need to see you take girls on a little more. Use your physicality and height to an advantage. And Alex and Tobs, stop being so damn afraid to bump into each other and play the game. Ladies, get physical and leave it all out here for the next hour or so and then you can relax the next few days. Okay? Now let’s get back to playing.” Jill instructs and they break apart to start the game.

  
With a smirk on Jill’s face as she makes eye contact with Dawn, she blows the whistle and they’re off playing again.

  
The game is going at a much faster, yet controlled, pace and Jill loves it. Things are starting to get more physical between all of the girls and it’s exactly what she wants to see. She even gives a little laugh when she sees Tobin try to take Alex 1v1 and Tobin nutmegs Alex without a hesitation.

  
Alex instantly gets frustrated, even more so than she would if it happened to her by another player in a game and that lights a fire in her. It gets her juices flowing even more when after Tobin nutmegs her, she sends a beautiful cross into Carli for an easy goal.

  
Tobin smiles and celebrates with the team for a moment before getting back in her position to start again. Alex got set in her position and once the whistle blew, she took off towards goal and after a few passes, a long ball was sent down to Alex towards the side.

  
With Tobin there in front of her, Alex passed the ball off to Crystal who was running the outside of her to get a better angle. After Alex passed it, she pushed Tobin with both of her hands to the side, which ultimately made Tobin fall to the ground, and made her way towards near post just in time for a cross from Crystal and it ended in a goal.

  
Not happy with the little push that she took, Tobin looked at Alex and gave her a ‘what the hell’ look before getting an ear full from the Carli. They next few plays, there was a little chippiness going on between Alex and Tobin and every chance they got, they made sure to let the other know about their presences with a little grabbing and pushing.

  
Quite a few times Jill or Dawn could have called a foul on the two and ended the play right then and there, but instead they decided to let it play out. Jill had her eyes on the two players the whole entire scrimmage and knew that they had something they needed to work out, so she was going to let them do whatever they needed to out on the pitch.

  
With not much time left on the timer Jill had, she told the girls to finish strong and show her something. The ball was being battled in the middle of the pitch until a pass got stolen from Becky and she sent it out to Morgan. With a few passes between Morgan, Crystal and Lindsay, the girls made their way towards their goal with the other team trying to quickly retreat into position. Morgan then sent a pass to Alex as she was making her run and after she got passed Klingenberg, who was flying in after her, Alex was heading towards goal until she was taken down.

  
With a slide tackle kicking the ball free, and clipping the foot of Alex, Tobin came in to prevent a goal from being scored. No foul being called because either Jill thought it was a clean tackle, or because she wanted to see what would happen next, Krieger got possession of the ball and sent it back the other way.

  
Most of the team had retreated back to the other side of the pitch except for Alex, who was still on the ground and Tobin. Tobin walked over to Alex and stuck out her hand to help her up.

  
“What the hell was that Tobin?” Alex shouted, swatting Tobin’s hand away and got up off the ground.

  
“What do you mean?” Tobin asked confused. “I was playing soccer and went for the ball. That’s it.”

  
“Oh, so you decide to just slide tackle me because hey, why not right? I broke your heart so why not just break your foot or something too right?” Alex angrily said.

  
“Oh gosh Alex that wasn’t even a possibility or thought and you know it.” Tobin scoffed back. “And I said I was sorry. My goal was to never hurt you. Not right now and not before.”

  
“Yeah whatever Tobin. You say whatever you want to make you feel better.” Alex said as she turned to make her way down to the other side of the pitch.

  
“What do you want from me Alex? Huh, what?” Tobin shouted, causing Alex to stop and turn to look at her.

  
Jill had been watching them the whole time since after Tobin tackled Alex, but she was now joined by the rest of the team and staff who stopped playing after they heard the yelling.

  
“What do I want Tobin? How about an explanation or the truth… Just something!” Alex shouted back at Tobin walking towards her.

  
Before Tobin could respond, Lindsay and Ali made their way back down to them and got in between the girls. The rest of the team headed over too with confusion all over their faces.

  
“Not here Alex. Not right now…” Ali said in a low voice to Alex as she got in front of her face to block Tobin from her.

  
“Alright ladies, that’s it. Good practice and make sure you get some recovery and rest this week. Have so fun but know when Monday comes to be ready to get back to work.” Jill announces to the team to get the attention off of the other girls.

  
The rest of the team looked at them for a moment before retreating back to their stuff to change and head to the vans. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding her head at Ali and turned around to walk back to the benches.

  
Tobin waited for a minute to gather herself before having Lindsay throw an arm around her to make sure she’s okay. The two started to make their way over to the benches when Hope comes from behind them and bumps her should into Tobin’s. Causing Tobin to look up at her, Hope gives her a look with a nod to see if she was okay, and Tobin nods and smiles in return for the gesture and they walk to change their stuff.

  
Jill, who was watching the whole entire thing from the beginning of the pushing, to the slide tackle, to the yelling, couldn’t help but form a little smile on her lips. She didn’t like that two of her players, two of her key players, weren’t connecting or getting along, but she liked to see that there was a little fight in them.

  
Of course she wouldn’t want any of her players shouting at each other, but in all of her years around the sport, when two players get heated about something other than soccer, that means they care about something else. There was something going on between them and she didn’t know what it was exactly, but she knew that with the passion the two just showed right there, that it would be fixed sooner or later.

  
After making it back to the hotel and doing their recovery, Alex makes her way to her room with Ali right behind her. Alex throws her stuff across the room before laying on the bed.

  
“What happened out there today?” Ali asked curious.

  
“She got to me. She’s seriously the most frustrating person I have ever met.” Alex says as she put her hands to her face to rub her eyes.

  
“I know that slide tackle was a little out of character, but it’s soccer Alex.” Ali starts to explain.

 

“It wasn’t about the slide tackle. I mean, yeah that pissed me off too, but I don’t play this sport thinking I would never get tackled.” Alex admits.

  
“Okay, then what is it about Al?” Ali asks gingerly.

  
“It’s about her. It’s about how much I want to hate her and scream at her but I can’t. It’s about how I want to be mad at her and feel nothing for her anymore but I just can’t because…” Alex starts to ramble before losing the words to say.

“Because you love her.” Ali finishes it for her and Alex nods in agreement. “You should tell her then.”

  
“I can’t Kriegs. She doesn’t want me and anytime I even think about trying to talk to her about it, she just shuts down and says it’s complicated. I mean, you’re damn right it’s complicated but when is love not complicated? I mean, I just want to know why. Why am I not good enough for her to try to make things work with? Why don’t I get a reason as to why she did this? Just… just why?” Alex barely manages to get out as she starts to cry a little.

  
“You are enough though Alex. She loves you she’s just…” Ali starts to say but can’t find the right word to explain it.

“Complicated.” Alex breathes out through a small laugh, causing Ali to nod her head in agreement and share a small laugh of her own.

  
“I know this is tough for you Alex and if you guys can’t be together right now, well then that’s your decision. But you can’t allow this to affect you two out there on the pitch. I mean you two have one of the best connections between players that I have ever seen and it’s been missing these last few scrimmages. So if you guys don’t want to be together right now, well that’s not for me to have an opinion on, but you need to at least try to get to a point of being friends or at least civil where you don’t want to lash out any chance you get.” Ali tried to reason.

  
“But I want to be with her. She just doesn’t want to be with me.” Alex rasps out and it breaks Ali’s heart hearing how much pain she was in. “But you’re right. I need to try a little more with her and push all of this aside for the team.”

  
There were a few moments of silence between them before Alex speaks again.

  
“Hey Kriegs?” Alex asks gently.

  
“Yeah Baby Horse?” Ali says looking up at her.

  
“Why does love have to be so painful?” Alex asks with so much pain in her voice that it break Ali’s heart immediately.

  
Ali doesn’t say anything as she sees Alex struggling to hold it together and instead walks over to her and wrap her up into a hug. The two stayed quiet as they had their moment together. It wasn’t between two teammates or even two friends, but it was between two people who were family and who would be there for each other whenever needed.

     ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tobin barges through the door to her room and immediately lets out a frustrated groan before sitting on her bed. Ashlyn followed closely behind and allowed her friend to have her moment.

  
“Dude, what the hell was that out there?” Ashlyn asked.

  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Tobin simply said.

  
“Tobs, you have to talk about it. I mean, you and Alex never get heated like that. Especially at each other out there on the pitch.” Ashlyn states.

  
“I just don’t want to talk about it okay.” Tobin says again.

  
“Whatever you say dude but just know that you need to fix whatever this is between you two before the end of camp. You know everyone already notices how weird you two are acting.” Ashlyn begins to explain.

  
“Can you just drop it? I get it okay. I messed up and it’s all my fault. Now, please drop it.” Tobin says half sternly and half pleadingly.

  
“Fine.” Ashlyn says before she heads to take a shower. “But if it’s worth anything, you two need to fix this. If you don’t want to be together well hey, that’s your choice and I’m not here to judge. But out there on that field, that is my problem because you are my teammates and that’s our team. You want to act like you don’t love each other and can’t be together then fine, go right ahead and hurt yourself. But you two need to be friends and squash this shit because it’s affecting the way you play, the way you both play. Do whatever you want, but make sure you are able to still be cool out there on the pitch together.”

  
Ashlyn walks into the bathroom to take a shower and Tobin can’t help but feel anger. She’s not mad at Ashlyn, or Alex, or anyone else in the matter, but she’s mad at herself. For doing this to herself, for doing this to her team, for doing this to Alex.

  
Frustrated with herself, Tobin grabs her headphones and phone before heading out of her room. With her music playing in her ears, Tobin makes her way down to the lobby, passing a few teammates, and goes for a walk.

  
Tobin walks about a mile down the road to the beach and after a few minutes, she finds a secluded area to sit and watch the waves crash. If there was one thing that could calm the midfielder, it was watching the waves come in.

  
Tobin sat there for a good thirty minutes or so as she slowly felt the peace come over her. Watching the waves and music in her ears, she was completely lost in her own world. Listening to one of her favorite songs by Charlie Puth, maybe it’s one of her favorite’s because Alex loved it, she couldn’t help but think about the forward and what she should do.

  
_I'm only one call away_  
_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me_  
_I'm only one call away_

  
_Call me, baby, if you need a friend_  
_I just wanna give you love_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

  
_No matter where you go_  
_You know you're not alone_

  
_I'm only one call away_  
_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me_  
_I'm only one call away_

  
_Come along with me and don't be scared_  
_I just wanna set you free_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_You and me can make it anywhere_  
_For now, we can stay here for a while, ay_  
_'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

  
_No matter where you go_  
_You know you're not alone_

  
_I'm only one call away_  
_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me_  
_I'm only one call away_

  
Tobin closed her eyes as she listened to the song and just thought about everything. Thought about what was going on right now, thought about what she should do, what she should say to Alex, what Alex meant to her. Just everything. After a little bit of time and trying to figure things out, Tobin came up with the conclusion.

  
She loves Alex, more than anything in the entire world and she had hurt her. She can never forgive herself for hurting Alex but she knew she wanted to be in Alex’s life. At the end of the day, she was her best friend and they needed each other in their lives. So it may not be what she wants right now, but Tobin knows she’d rather just have Alex as a friend than nothing at all.

  
Tobin finally made her way back to her hotel room to see Ali and Ashlyn in there watching whatever soccer game was on. Tobin looked and smiled at them before going to her duffle bag to grab clothes to change into after her shower.

  
“Everything okay Tobs?” Ashlyn asks.

  
“Yeah. Everything is good. And Ash, I’m sorry for being so short earlier. I was jus..” Tobin began to apologize.

  
“Don’t even worry about it Tobs.” Ashlyn interrupts with a smile on her face.

  
Tobin smiles at her thankfully before turning to look at Ali. “Hey Kriegs, do you know if Alex has any plans after dinner?”

  
“Uh, no I don’t think so. Why?” Ali asked hesitantly because she wanted to protect Alex from anything bad that could happen.

  
“I just wanted to talk to her about things.” Tobin says absentmindedly.

“About what? Are you going to tell her everything?” Ali asks curiously.

  
“I’m going to try to fix things for us. For her and I, and for the team. We may not be able to be together right now, but I want to be in her life. She’s my best friend and always will be.” Tobin says as she heads to the bathroom to shower.

  
“What are you doing?” Ashlyn asked as Ali instantly pulls her phone out of her pocket.

  
“Giving Alex a heads up.” Ali mumbles as she’s texting out a message to Alex.

  
“No... no… no.” Ashlyn says as she grabs the phone out of Ali’s hands. “We are staying out of this right now.”

  
“Ash, give it back. I need to at least warn her that Tobs wants to talk to her.” Ali says, reaching for her phone.

  
“And what do you expect her to do? Either overthink it all and nothing will get talked about or she will avoid Tobin all together. No Princess, these two need to do this on their own for right now. We can’t get in the middle of this because we know what we want.” Ashlyn says keeping the phone out of reach from Ali.

  
“And what do we want to happen?” Ali asked with a pointed look on her face.

  
“We, my Princess and love of my life…” Ashlyn says as she leans forward to be only inches away from Ali’s face. “We want them to realize that they need to be together and make things work. We want them happy and in love like us. But just as it was for us, we don’t need others telling us what we need to do, but we just needed to figure it out ourselves. And they will too… Who knows when, but they will babe.”

  
Ali smiles her nose-crinkled smile before leaning in to connect her lips with Ashlyn’s. “I love you.” Ashlyn sighs back in agreement and wraps her arms around Ali to deepen their kiss.

  
Dinner was pretty uneventful for the girls. No one really brought up the fight between Alex and Tobin and figured it was just them being tired from a long week of camp. Best friends fight, everyone knows that. Plus, they didn’t question it too much because Alex and Tobin were sitting across from each other and talking with the same group.

  
They weren’t necessarily talking to one another, but they weren’t completely avoiding each other either. Clearly both were taking their friends’ advice from earlier and trying to be civil with each other. They even shared a few laughs as Kelley told a story about the two of them trying to prank her over the summer at the World Cup.

  
Once dinner was over, most of the girls started piling out and talked about having a movie night in Kelley and Christen’s room. Just as Alex was getting up from her seat, she felt a hand on her wrist to stop her.

  
“Hey, will you take a walk with me please?” Tobin asked as Alex looked into her eyes.

  
“… Sure.” Alex mumbled out as she couldn’t take her eyes away from Tobin’s.

  
They made their way outside of the lobby and walked in silence for a little bit. Trying to sneak glances at each other, they both got caught every time and started laughing from their middle school behavior.

  
“I’m sorry about earlier.” Tobin finally says, breaking the silence.

  
“Me too. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, in front of everyone.” Alex sheepishly said.

  
“Ahh, I think you shocked them more than me. They never heard you yell at me like that. They all feared for my life and probably felt sympathetic for me.” Tobin said as she covered her heart acting as if she was a helpless girl.

  
“Oh shut up.” Alex rolled her eyes as she playfully shoved Tobin.

  
“See…. Abuse right here. Man, where are the fans taking pictures when you need them?” Tobin gasped out, looking back and forth for someone else there.

  
“Oh whatever Toby.” Alex laughs out before looking at Tobin. “What?”

  
“Nothing. I just, I really hate that nickname.” Tobin says hesitantly. “But I’ve missed hearing it come from you.”

  
Alex doesn’t know what to say as she looks down at her hands, not being able to answer or respond.

  
“Anyways,” Tobin speaks up to break the silence. “Here let’s sit here. This is the best place to watch the waves roll up and I’m betting it’s a good sunset watching spot.”

  
Alex nods her head, still not able to gather words at Tobin’s small confession and takes a seat next to her on the sand.

  
“You’re right. This is a good spot to watch the sunset and waves.” Alex barely whispers out.

  
“Yeah, I found it when I came here earlier to think and clear my head.” Tobin admits as she looks out at the waves.

  
“What did…” Alex begins to ask but hesitates for a moment. “What’d you come to think about?”

  
“Everything really. The team, soccer, Paris, us… Just everything.” Tobin shrugs.

  
“I see. And what’d you figure out?” Alex asked, scared of what the outcome could be.

  
Taking a deep breath, Tobin looked down at her hands before speaking. “Well, for soccer and the team, I figured out that I need to start being myself again. With the way I play and the connections I make with you out there. I know I am my best when I play off and feed off of you and lately, I have been getting away from that because of the guilt I have in my heart about us. And then Paris, well I figured out that I am scared to leave there again but I know it’s what’s best for me right now. It’s not best for me in some ways, but it’s best for me in other ways. And with us… Well, that’s still a work in progress. I don’t have us completely figured out because if you notice, everything else in my life somehow seems to come back to you.”

  
“Yeah… I’m sorry.” Alex whispers out.

  
“It’s not your fault. It’s my fault. Completely my fault and I take full blame. But I need you to know Alex that I love you. I mean, you’re my best friend and I promised to always be there for you no matter what. I want you in my life. I want to be that person you call when you have a problem and when you need someone to have in your corner for something. I’ll always be that person.” Tobin says as she starts fiddling with the sand underneath them.

  
“Just best friends though…” Alex says with a hint of pain in her voice.

  
“Alex, I never wanted to hurt you. It actually breaks my heart to know that I have and I hate myself for it, but with me being in Paris and you being in Orlando, it’d just be better if we were friends. I don’t want you to be held back because of me. I want you to go out and find someone who will be there and love you more than they ever thought was possible because that’s what you deserve. And when you need help in deciding if they love you, well I’ll be there to help you decide. I want you in my life Lex. More than anything and I’d do anything for you. Things didn’t work out for us and it sucks but I know it’s in God’s plan. But I do want you in my life forever. I mean, you’re my best friend.” Tobin rambles on, not noticing Alex’s face dropping.

  
“You… you want me to try and find someone who loves me?” Alex asks more in disbelief than anything.

  
“It’s what you deserve. You deserve to be loved every second of every day.” Tobin says as she looks out at the waves.

  
Alex stays quiet for a while, trying to process everything that Tobin’s telling her right now. Taking notice of the silence, Tobin looks up to try and read Alex’s face.

  
“You okay Lex?” Tobin asks and Alex’s heartbreaks at the use of her nickname the middie has for her.

  
Wanting to scream at the top of her lungs and tell Tobin no, everything’s not okay because all Alex wants to do is be with her. She wants Tobin to fight for her and show her that she means something to her, Alex turns to look at Tobin.

  
“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Alex lies with a forced smile on her face. “So, best friends again?”

  
“Yeah, best friends.” Tobin says as she wraps her arms around Alex and pulls her into a hug.

  
As they were hugging, thousands of thoughts were running through each of their heads.

  
_What am I doing? I love this girl more than anything and I’m telling her that we just needed to be friends? What is wrong with me? Fight for her. Tell her you’d do anything possible to have her as yours. You can’t really think this is a good idea to just be friends and tell her that she should find some who will love her. You’re an idiot Heath…_

  
_Why are you doing this Tobs? I love you. I don’t want someone else loving me. I want to wake up with you by my side every day and kiss you whenever I wanted. I don’t want to not have you as mine. I can’t just be your friend because that’s too hard. I need to say something because this won’t work. We both will just get hurt more from this…_

  
The two girls pulled apart and smiled at each other. They didn’t say what they were thinking, they didn’t fight for what they wanted. Instead, they just accepted the fact that they should be friends like before and go back to being how they normally were. Just each other’s best friend. Nothing more.

 

          ------------------------------------------------------------

The girls have a nice relaxing weekend off, heading to spend time at the beach majority of the days. All wanting to either surf or learn how, but Jill definitely put an end to those dreams in saying no one can even think about stepping foot in the water with a surfboard or any other type of board. So instead of them surfing, they all made their way down there to tan and play some beach soccer and volleyball.

  
On their Sunday, most of the gals had made their way to the beach to play some beach soccer. With Ali, Alex, Carli, Hope, Emily, Christen, Crystal and Julie all laying their towels down to tan, the other group of gals circled around to kick the ball around. Tobin, of course being one of the girls kicking the ball around, couldn’t help but sneak a few peaks over at Alex in her beautiful blue bathing suit. The suit left not much to imagination, as it fit her perfect and the color made her skin looking beautiful and tan.

  
Distracted by looking over at the stunning forward, Tobin gets smacked in the shin by the soccer ball.

  
“Yo Tobito, are you going to play soccer or just stand there like a tree huh?” Kelley asked as Tobin rubbed her shin.

  
“Yeah sorry. Got a little distracted by something.” Tobin apologizes as she kicks the ball over to Morgan.

  
“You mean by someone?” Ashlyn asks as she walks by Tobin, who blushed immediately.

  
“Alright, alright. Let’s get a game going.” Kling shouts out, trying to wrangle in the girls who were wanting to play. “Moe, me, Becky, Sammy, Steph, Whit, Hao Alyssa, and Jaelene are together. You all are together.”

  
“Dude, that leaves only Tobito, Harris, Linds, and Mall on my team.” Kelley says in bitterness.

  
“Wow, screw you too Squirrel.” Ashlyn says.

“Yeah, what the hell Kell?” Lindsay asks with a little scoff.

  
“Well, I guess you better do some recruiting then huh?” Kling says with a smirk as she gathers in a circle with her team.

  
“Alright, well let’s go get some girls to kick their ass with.” Kelley says as they start walking over to the group of girls tanning. “Alright, we need 4 players to help us kick those bitches’ asses. Who’s in?”

  
“No way, don’t even think about looking at me.” Hope says instantly.

  
“Yeah me either. It’s our day off for a reason.” Carli adds in.

  
“I would rather just lay here all day. Sorry.” Christen says as she goes back to her magazine.

  
“Awe come one… Please somebody?” Kelley begs.

  
“I’ll play.” Julie says as she gets up from her towel.

  
“Yeah me too.” Emily chimes in.

  
“Oh yeah, I’m definitely down for some beach soccer.” Crystal jumps up excitedly.

  
“Yes!! Anyone else?” Kelley asked as she high fived the three other girls.

  
“Princess?” Ashlyn asks as she gives her a wink.

  
“Oh no, no, no. Not today stud. You go out and show off for me.” Ali says with a smirk on her face.

  
“Okay, eww. Barf.” Kelley acts like she’s grossed out by her two friends.

  
“Lex?” Tobin asks with her megawatt smile.

  
“Oh no, count me out on this one.” Alex says, shaking her head.

  
“Awe come on.” Kelley whines. “We only need one more player!!”

  
Before Alex could answer, three girls walk up to the crowd.

  
“Hey, we saw that you guys had a soccer ball and looked like you were getting ready to play a game. Need any players?” The blonde haired girl asked.

  
“YES!!” Kelley shrieks as she moves to introduce herself to the girls. “I’m Kelley and that’s the only name you need to remember.”

  
“Hah okay. Well hi Kelley. I’m Tayler, and this is Maddie and Ashley.” The blonde girl says pointing to her friends behind her.

  
“Jeez squirrel where are your manners?” Ashlyn scoffs as she moved in front of the freckled face girl. “Hey, I’m Ashlyn. You know the annoying squirrel over there, but the is Lindsay and the is Tobin.”

  
“Oh, hi. Nice to meet you.” Tayler says as she sticks her hand out to shake Tobin’s.

  
“Hi.” Tobin says with a smile before shaking her hand.

  
Tayler couldn’t help but stare and look at Tobin as Alex slowly started to feel a little jealousy in her stomach.

  
“Alright, well let’s get this game started. You three will be on our team and Crystal and Rose will join Kiling’s.” Kelley announces as she starts to walk over to the other group to tell them the plan.

  
The rest of the girls start to walk over to the rest of the group when Tobin decided she doesn’t want to be wearing her tank top and get it all sweaty and filled with sand.  
“Lex, can you hold these for a second?” Tobin asks, handing her snapback and sunglasses over to her.

  
After Alex takes them, Tobin quickly pulls off her tank top and Alex’s eyes couldn’t have gone wider. There in front of her, was Tobin in just her bikini top with a pair of soccer shorts, showing off her very toned and very tanned stomach. Alex’s eyes never left the midfielder’s body as Tobin asked her a question.

  
After a slight nudge from Ali to get her back to reality, she looked up at Tobin who had a smile on her face.

  
“What’d you say?” Alex asked trying to pull herself together to focus on Tobin’s words.

  
“I said I can grab those from you now and asked if you could hold my shirt please.” Tobin said with a beautiful smile.

  
“Uh yeah, sure. Here.” Alex mumbled out as she handed over Tobin’s hat and glasses and grabbed her shirt to fold up next to her.

  
“You know what, here.” Tobin said handing over her glasses. “Take care of these for me will you? They look better on you anyways.”

  
Tobin jogs over to the other group of girls kicking around the soccer ball as Alex couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face and watched her the entire time.

  
Alex heard a clearing of a throat and looked over to see Ali with an amused look on her face.

  
“What?” Alex asked innocently as she placed the glasses on herself.

  
“Oh nothing… Nothing at all.” Ali said with a big grin. “So, how’s that best friend thing going?”

  
Alex turned to give Ali a look and rolled her eyes before turning back to watch Tobin play soccer. Well, she would tell anyone who asked that she was watching everyone, but let’s be honest, there was only one person she cared to watch.

  
After the day on the beach, all of the girls made their ways to the hotel. Alex, who was walking with Christen, Ali and Carli ahead of the rest, heard her name be called. She turned around to see who was calling her name and her heart fluttered when she saw that it was Tobin.

  
“Lex! Hey, hold on for a second.” The midfielder called out and jogged after her, leaving the conversation that she was having with Kelley, Crystal, and Julie.

  
“Hey Tobs. Good game out there today.” Alex says trying to control her heart from pounding out of her chest.

  
“Oh you were watching? Thanks!” Tobin said with a grin as she stood there smiling at Alex.

  
“Of course I was watching.” Alex said, not informing Tobin that she was all she was watching. “You guys were hilarious. Oh, and do you have to nutmeg everyone? I mean, even the new girls?”

  
“Hey, they need to learn. Can’t be trying to go after my ankles or I’ll make them play.” Tobin said seriously, before breaking into a small smile.

  
“Ahh, I see. Why didn’t you nutmeg those other three girls? Too busy trying to show off to them?” Alex tries to say in a joking matter, but deep down she was never more serious.

  
“What? Oh that Tayler girl and the other two? Honestly, didn’t really notice them. Was too busy trying to play. Plus, they were awful.” Tobin says instantly, not even understanding Alex’s double meaning. “That Tayler girl said that she would score a goal for me because she was one of the best soccer players on her team for their indoor team and probably in the world. I laughed and told her we’d see. Then after the game, she came up to me and I told her not to worry because she can’t be the best goal scorer in the world. I’ve played with them and that title has already been taken.”

  
“Oh, well I’m sure she’s good for her team and I mean I bet she was distracted. She couldn’t take her eyes off of you.” Alex says, trying to hold it together before her jealousy takes over but she has to remember that they are just friends.

  
“Ahh, I don’t know. But I didn’t even notice. I was too distracted by something to even notice.” Tobin said as she looked down at her feet.  
“Oh were you?” Alex asked with an amused look. “And what were you distracted by?”

  
“I was distracted by how good you looked…. Wearing my sunglasses. I may need to take these back.” Tobin said as she snatched the glasses of the top of Alex’s head.  
“Ahh gotcha.” Alex said, trying to hide the disappointment on her face.

  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, catching up to majority of the girls. Laughing at whatever Kelley and Kling were bickering about now, Alex couldn’t help herself but sneak looks at Tobin.

  
There Tobin was, so at peace and happy. It was a smile that Alex had missed and it was bittersweet. Alex loved seeing Tobin smile and so happy, but it also hurt because while she’s happy, Alex is hurting inside at the fact that they can’t be together. At the fact that Tobin won’t allow them to be together and she doesn’t get why.

  
They all go and get changed before they head to dinner. This dinner was different then the ones that have had the last week. Alex and Tobin sat right next to each other and couldn’t stop laughing at something. They were acting like their old, goofy selves again and everyone on the team went on as normal.

  
Well, almost everyone. Ali was still keeping her eye on the situation because she doesn’t want them to get too attached again and then have to break each other’s hearts. She wants more than anything in this world for them to be happy together, but she knows that they won’t allow it because of Tobin going to Paris.

  
Watching them interact with each other made her heart hurt because she can see how in love they are. They are constantly touching, looking at each other longer than needed, and even sharing food off of each other’s plates. There’s one thing people should know and that athletes never share their food with anyone, except for the ones they love because they are always hungry.

  
The next few days of camp go amazing for the team. They are not as sore as they were the first week and they are looking much better in playing with each other. All of the new girls are stepping their games up and feeling more comfortable with the camp, and the veterans are leading the way by examples.

  
Alex and Tobin are connecting so well on the pitch that it’s a beautiful thing to watch. The way they know where each other are on the field is unbelievable. They are connecting on passes, crosses, and goals that it’s almost unfair to have them on the same team together.

  
Jill loves seeing the two players connecting again, but what really makes her smile is everything else. The way the two actually look like they’re having fun out on the pitch together. The way they’re having fun and smiling with each other instead of trying to avoid one another. She knows she needs them to be able to connect for the upcoming qualifiers and then Olympics. They are definitely two big keys components in their chances at winning.

  
After the practice on Saturday morning, Jill blew the whistle and wrangled all of the team together. She thought about what she was going to say for a moment before making a decision.

  
“Ladies, you all have been working so hard. The difference between last week’s practices to this week’s is a full 360. We are not exactly where I would like us to be, but we are getting there. Every single one of you deserves to be here and you are showing why. Between the communication, the chemistry that’s back out there that we were missing last week makes me really love this job. You all need to understand that when one or two of you are out of synch with each other, then the whole team is out of synch. You guys are a team and run on one unit, so if one link in the chain is kinked, then something goes out of whack.” Jill explained as she looked directly at Alex and Tobin. “You girls need to be able to trust each other and get along out there. Last week, I don’t know what was going on and you could tell the connection and chemistry wasn’t there, but this week was completely different. You guys played the game for one another and seem to really enjoy being out there with each other and that’s what we need. So, since you guys have been working so hard and made changes, I think you guys deserve a reward. No practice for the rest of the day or tomorrow. You all deserve to go out and have some fun, but no too much fun. After your recovery with Dawn, you all are free to do whatever you’d like for the next day and be ready for a meeting tomorrow night after dinner. Until then, go and have fun and please do not bother us with anything. We need a break from all of you. Veterans, I expect you to show the younger ones how they should act when they are given this freedom. Starting Monday, we are in our last week of camp before our last tune up game. So enjoy the break because you’ve deserved it.”

  
After Jill finished talking, Dawn told them what their plans for recovery was when they got back to the hotel. So they all started to change and grab their stuff to head to the vans.

  
Alex was in the middle of her recovery with Ali, Christen, Hope, Julie, and Carli as all of their phones start to go off. Alex looked down to see it was a message from Kelley and could only assume that they all had received it.

  
**SQUIRREL: CLUB TONIGHT BETCHES!!!!!! EVERYONE MEET IN LOBBY AT 8PM. IT’S TEAM BONDING AND CAPTAIN CARL AND BROON SAID IT’S MANDATORY! SO NO EXCUSES!! LET’S SHOW THESE YOUNGSTERS HOW IT’S DONE. OH PS, WE HAVE TO SNEAK LITTLE PUGH IN BUT DON’T WORRY, I’LL TAKE CARE OF THAT.**

  
After reading the message, they all looked up at Carli with a shocked look.

  
“I did not agree to that.” Carli said shaking her head as the rest of the group laughed. “But hey, why not let loose a little and have some fun right?”

  
The rest of the girls agreed and cheered because they all felt like they needed a good night out after the hard practices they have been having. Alex couldn’t help but feel a little excited to actually dress up and be able to show off to Tobin a little bit. She may want to be just friends with her, but that doesn’t mean Alex can’t try to show her that they could be more.

  
After recovery, Alex made her way to the room to take a shower. After spending about 20 minutes cleaning up and soaking her muscles in the hot water, she steps out and can hear intense talking going on in the room.

  
Interested, Alex leaned her ear to the door to try and listen to who it was and what was going on. She could recognize that it was Ali’s voice and then two others, but she couldn’t tell because they talked a little lower than the defender’s. Alex was trying hard to decode what was being said, but it was too muffled for her to understand.

  
After a few minutes, front door slammed shut and there was silence. Not knowing what happened or what that was about, Alex quickly dried off and got changed before walking out of the bathroom. Looking around to see Ali focused on her phone, Alex leaned against the wall before getting her attention.

  
“Who left?” Alex asked and noticed Ali’s jaw clench a little bit.

  
“Ashlyn. We had a disagreement I could you could say.” Ali said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

  
“Oh, is everything okay? What about?” Alex asked gently.

  
“Oh nothing. Just an argument over our family. We have different opinions on things and just got a little heated.” Ali says as she starts texting out a message to send.

  
“Oh, okay. Well I hope everything’s okay.” Alex said as she walked over to sit on her bed. “Was there anyone else in here? It sounded like there was another voice.”

  
Ali looked up after hearing the second part to Alex’s question. Taking a deep breath, she looked in her eyes to answer.

  
“Yeah, Tobs was here with her. They were walking up from their recovery and came to talk for a moment.” Ali said trying to get a read from Alex’s face.

  
“Oh, did she want anything?” Alex asked a little curious. “Did she need to talk to me or something?”

  
“Alex, what’s going on with you two?” Ali asks directly, beating around the bush.

  
“What do you mean? We’re friends. That’s it.” Alex tries to say convincingly.

  
“Are you sure? I mean, you guys have gotten back into this rhythm and I don’t want to see you get your hopes up and get hurt. I know you love her but are you really just trying to be her friend or are you wanting something more?” Ali asked a little sternly.

  
“Ali, I love her. There is no denying it. And I wish more than anything that we could be together but she doesn’t want me. No matter how much that hurts, she doesn’t want to be with me and actually told me to move on and find someone who would love me the right way. Can you believe that? Just wants me to move on from her and find someone else. I love her and will always have those feelings, but I know that’s not a possibility right now. I still want answers from her, but I can’t hope for something that won’t happen. So yeah, all I’m trying to do is be her best friend again. It’s stupid how easy we get back into the swing of things and get so close. I mean, I should not even be talking to her or want to scream at her, and at times, that’s all I want to do. But then I think about how much it sucks not having my best friend in my life and I’d rather have her as a best friend than nothing at all.” Alex admits looking down at her hands.

  
“So, would you be okay with her talking and seeing other people then too since you guys are only going to be friends?” Ali asks a little hesitantly.

  
“I mean I have to be. We aren’t together and she can see and talk to whoever she wants. When she’s there in Paris, she could be with anyone she wants. Hell, she could be with Laure because obviously that has always been an option for her, according to Lindsay, but yeah. I don’t know Kriegs. I love her and if this is how it has to be, then I’ll stay strong and get through it.” Alex mumbles out.

  
After a little bit of silence between the two, Ali takes a deep breath to say something.

  
“Al, I have to tell you something. But I need you to stay calm okay?” Ali says cautiously, causing Alex to look up with curiosity.

  
“Okay?” Alex questions.

  
“Well, apparently the girls from the other day at the beach came up to Ashlyn when they were on their way back from practice and asked if they could somehow meet up later with us because they wanted to hangout. Well Ashlyn said that we were maybe thinking of hanging out at a bar or something later and I guess that Tayler girl asked if Tobin wanted to grab dinner with them.” Ali slowly begins to say.

  
Alex’s eyes went wide hearing this and opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t form any words.

  
Ali continued on. “Tobin at first said no I guess, but then Kelley happened to be right there and agreed for her to go to dinner. Actually, she agreed for all of them to go to dinner. Ashlyn included and you best believe not only did Ashlyn get an earful for going to dinner with another girl, but Kelley may have gotten a stern text message too. But, I just wanted to give you a heads up because you’re my friend and I love you and don’t want to see you hurt. I just wanted to make sure that you were prepared.”

  
After taking it in for a few seconds, Alex finally found words to say. “Well, they should have fun then... I mean, I can’t be mad at her. We are just friends, right? She can go to dinner with whoever she wants and I can’t get mad. We both agreed to be friends.”

  
“Al… is that true? You’re fine with it?” Ali asked gingerly.

  
“Truly? No! I’m not okay with it because I never got an explanation as to why we can’t be together. All I got is that I should find someone who will love me and that it’s just complicated. I never got a reason Krieger and to find out she’s going to dinner with someone hurts. It actually pisses me off too because that could be us. Why won’t she let it be us?” Alex starts to raise her voice as she gets up and paces around the room. “Why didn’t she fight for us? She was so willing to just let us go without a second thought. I never got a reasoning for anything. Why she didn’t tell me about the contract, why we can’t be together, why she didn’t fight for us. I got nothing. I love her more than I ever thought possible and all I can do is just be her friend. It sucks to not be good enough for the one you love.”

  
“Al… she loves you she’s just.” Ali started to say but couldn’t find the right words to finish her statement. She so wants to tell Alex the real reasoning as to why Tobin can’t be with her and how she did fight for her. She came to the airport to stop her but didn’t make it. Gosh, there was so much Ali wanted to tell Alex that she couldn’t because Tobin asked her not to.

  
“She’s just Tobin. She only truly has time for the things that means more to her than anything. That’s her family, soccer and her faith. Nowhere does that statement include me. God I want to hate her so much right now for what she put me through and how she’s hurting me.” Alex says as she raises her hands to her head and starts running them through her hair.

  
“Okay, then why don’t you hate her?” Ali asks confused.

  
“Because… because I love her too much. I’d rather have her as my friend than nothing and that makes me pathetic, I know. You want to know something though?” Alex rasps out as she moves to sit back on her bed.

  
“What’s that Al?” Ali asks gently.

  
“I… think that I am slowly giving up on her. On us. She will always be my best friend, but I can’t take the heartbreak with her. I think, I need to just allow myself to leave all my feelings for her in Paris with that one amazing night. She’s the best thing that happened to me, but I need to allow myself to move on and heal.” Alex admits barely above a whisper.

  
“So what now?” Ali asks with sadness in her voice.

  
Alex takes a deep breath before answering. “Now, we move past this. She gets what she wants of us being friends and I go back to focusing on the new team in Orlando and getting ready for Rio.”

  
After about 5 minutes of silence, the two girls pull themselves together and head to dinner. Ali notices that Alex isn’t as bubbly as she’s been the last week when they were at dinner but there’s a reason. Alex was finally accepting Tobin’s pleas of her moving on and Alex was giving up. Ali felt sick to her stomach and her heart was breaking because she knew the truth about it all but she can’t say anything. It wasn’t her place and it’s not her decision to make for the two.

  
Dinner moves pretty slow for Ali because she was thinking about everything going on and she didn’t know what to do to help. So, instead of accepting the fact that Alex was just going to give up, she was going to push her a little bit. She wasn’t going to flatly tell Alex that Tobin loves her and wants to be with her, but she could help show her.

  
Thinking of ways to get Tobin to show Alex what she meant to her, without actually having the midfielder know what was going on, was the difficult part. After contemplating a few ideas, Ali finally came to the conclusion. Why not dress Alex in the sexiest thing possible tonight for the club, that would drive Tobin wild and then let Alex take care of the rest.

  
Everyone knows that once the forward hits a club, she can’t help but dance. And when Alex dances, she gets the attention of a certain midfielder, and others around her. So maybe Alex dancing with other people while Tobin watches might light a fire in Tobin’s stomach for her to actually fight for the one she loves.

  
So with her mind set on the plan, Ali was excited to get Alex back to the room to help her get ready for the club tonight. Alex was too excited to finally get out and let loose to have fun, have a drink or two to forget about everything, to even care to let Ali help dress her.

  
After almost 2 hours of trying to decide what to wear, a dress or a squirt, jeans or a blouse, heels or flats, boots or slip ons, and then what should they do with their hair. Up or down, wavy or curls, maybe straight or braided, they were finally finishing up their last touches of make up before heading down to the lobby.

  
Walking out of the elevator, the girls heard a lot of cat calls and squeals from their teammates. Alex and Ali just blushed as they walked over to where Ashlyn was standing with a group of teammates.

  
“Hey babe. Damn look at you Princess.” Ashlyn said as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Ali just smiled as Ashlyn turned her attention to Alex. “Baby Horse, holy shit. Are you trying to get the attention of everyone you encounter tonight? You look great.”

  
Before Alex could reply, she felt an arm thrown around her shoulders.

  
“HOLY SHIT SOMEBODY LOOKS HOT!!” Kelley yells, causing Alex to blush. “Yo girl, can I got yo digits?”

  
“Shut up Kell. You look amazing too.” Alex complimented.

  
“Well duh. Of course I look great. Alright since everyone’s here, are you all ready to go?” Kelley asks as she sees everyone nod their heads.

  
The girls all pile into a few cabs as they make their way to the club. Alex, who has yet to see Tobin, decides that tonight she wasn’t going to let herself think about any of it too much. She was just going to let herself have some fun, drink, dance and just enjoy the night. Whatever happens, happens.

  
The first group of people from the first taxi make their way into the club and finds a few tables to gather for their team. Kelley and Ashlyn go to buy the first round of shots for all of the ones able to drink while the rest of the team hangs out at the tables waiting for their teammates.

  
The final group arrives at the club, just in time for the first round of shots and they all cheers before taking them. Alex was busy in a conversation with Julie to notice that Tobin slides in to sit next to her at the table. It wasn’t until Alex heard the laugh that makes her heart melt that she turns to see Tobin talking with Ali and Ashlyn, joking around about something.

  
“Hey.” Alex says in a low voice, unsure if Tobin would even hear her.

  
But, of course Tobin did. That girl was always in tuned with Alex’s raspy voice.

  
“Hey Lex.” Tobin says with a smile. “You look great. I mean, really great.”

  
Ali couldn’t help but smirk as she watches the two interact and see Tobin taking in Alex’s outfit. Between the silver dress that fits perfectly around Alex’s body and is just thigh high so it shows off her tanned, long legs, to the way Alex has her hair in loose curls with just the right amount of makeup to accent her eyes even more, Tobin was definitely lost in her beauty. And Ali couldn’t be loving it any more than this.

  
“Thanks Tobs. You look great yourself. I love this look on you. Always have.” Alex says looking down at Tobin, taking in her outfit.

  
Tobin, always so simple, was wearing tight black jeans, with a tank top that shows off all of her amazing muscles, and of course her signature snapback on her head over her wavy hair. It was a look that Alex loved more than most things in the world.

  
“Ah, I just threw something on. Didn’t have much time to get ready.” Tobin shrugs.

  
“Yeah, where were you tonight? Didn’t see you at dinner.” Alex says, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

  
“Oh, yeah I went to dinner with Ash and Kell. We met up with those girls from the beach the other day. They wanted to hang out and ask about soccer and stuff.” Tobin says absentmindedly as she takes a drink of her beer.

  
“Oh, the ones who couldn’t keep their eyes off you huh?” Alex says a little more sternly than intended.

  
“Yeah, I guess so. I don’t know, they were cool. Tayler gave me her number to have in case we all wanted to hangout the next time we had a chance during camp or decide to go to the beach or something.” Tobin says as laughs at Kelley’s dancing skills on the dancefloor.

  
“Oh, well, good for you Tobs. Hope you two just have fun with each other.” Alex raises her voice a little, jealousy filling the pit of her stomach as she hears Tobin talk about another girl.

  
“You okay Lex?” Tobin asks when Alex raises her voice.

  
“Yup, I’m fine.” Alex says shortly.

  
“Okay...” Tobin says unconvinced and turns back to talk to Ashlyn.

  
Clearly irritated, Alex grabs another shot on the table and instantly downs it. Ali, taking notice of the conversation and then Alex’s want to drink, knew she had to do something.

  
“Alright, time for dancefloor. Who’s coming?” Ali shouts to the group.

  
“Oh, me!” Alex breaths out after wincing from the strong vodka taste.

  
The two girls are followed on the dancefloor by half of the team and they’re all just jumping around, dancing with each other. Feeling the alcohol hit their systems a little bit, they all got lost into each song.

  
This was exactly what they all needed. They needed to let loose and have some fun without any of the pressure of being professional athletes. They just needed to be the young women that they were. After a few songs, Ashlyn joined the group to dance with them, well to dance with Ali, but still she was with them all.

  
The groups started to break apart, some of them heading home because they were tired from the day. The rest were either at the tables hanging out or on the dancefloor still dancing their hearts away. Alex had been one of the girls who were still out on the dancefloor, letting loose and having a great time.

  
She was still dancing with Kelley, Ali and Ashlyn until she feels an arm on her back. Turning around to face a tall, very handsome man, she started to break away from the group and dance with him. Ali took notice and smiled a little bit that Alex was following in her plan without actually knowing about the plan.

  
Alex and the guy were dancing in a good rhythm of each other, nothing too sloppy and sexual, but enough to show a little bit of passion. Enough to make anyone who was in love with Alex fill up with jealousy. So, after watching what she had been wanting to accomplish with Alex, she turned to look at the tables where Tobin was sitting to expect her eyes to be on Alex the whole time.

  
Instead when she looked over there, she saw that Tobin was having a conversation, laughing, and not even looking out at the dancefloor. Usually, no matter how much they were fighting or even before they admitted their feelings for one another, Tobin’s eyes were always on Alex on the dancefloor. This time, they weren’t and that was painful for Ali to witness.

  
Alex, on the other hand, was too lost into her dancing to care for a moment. Then the song _Geronimo_ by Sheppard plays throughout the club and the memories of Alex dancing this song with Tobin at the celebration party for the World Cup come flooding into her mind. She looked up to see the person she was dancing with wasn’t Tobin and that bothered her.

  
Still dancing with the guy, Alex looked over her shoulder to see if Tobin was watching her dance. A piece of her hoped she was because she knew Tobin would be jealous and maybe show something to Alex. Instead, she noticed that Tobin wasn’t even looking at her. Was too busy in conversation to even care.

  
Alex continued to look over with disbelief in her eyes until Tobin finally turned to look over at Alex dancing. Thinking she would see some little reaction or anger in Tobin’s face, Alex was proved wrong again. Instead, Tobin smiled her megawatt smile at her and then turned back to talk with Lindsay.

  
Pissed of and pain in her heart, Alex thanked the guy for the dance and left the dancefloor. Ali, taking notice of Alex’s departure, followed her out. Alex was waiting on the curb for a taxi to come, filled with anger and pain in her heart.

  
Ali stood out there with her and when the taxi came, the two girls both got in, not saying a word about anything that happened. When the driver started to drive them back to the hotel, Ali reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand and gave it a knowingly squeeze. No words were said, Alex just looked out the window and closed her eyes. With so much running through her head, she just couldn’t handle it anymore.

  
Meanwhile, at the club was still Kelley, Ashlyn, Tobin, Lindsay, Moe, and Kling. They were all sitting at the table, talking about things when Lindsay looks to see Tobin quiet.

  
“Tobs, what’s going on through your head right now?” Lindsay asks.

  
“Oh nothing.” Tobin says looking down at her drink she’s been sipping on for the last hour and a half. “Ash, did Ali head home with Alex? They make it home okay?”

  
“Yeah, Ali texted me a little bit ago saying they made it back and were going to call it a night.” Ashlyn confirmed to Tobin before going back to her conversation with Kelley and the Kling.

  
“I’m surprised you didn’t storm over there on the dancefloor when she was dancing. I saw you trying to keep your eyes away from it. Afraid of what you might see? Or do?” Lindsay asks with an amused look on her face.

  
“It’s not my place to say or do anything. She was here to have fun and dance. That’s what she did. I don’t get to have a say in who she dances with.” Tobin says in a mumble.

  
“Don’t you?” Lindsay challenges.

  
Tobin looks up to look in the midfielder’s eyes and sees what she’s trying to get at.

  
“Linds, we aren’t together so she can do whatever she wants. It’s better this way.” Tobin tries to say convincingly.

  
“Are you trying to convince me or yourself Tobs? And you’re not together because you guys won’t allow yourselves to be. Not because you two don’t belong together. But, whatever you say Tobs. It’s your life, I’m just saying what we all see. Anyways, ready to head back?” Lindsay asks as she gets up from the stool.

  
Tobin doesn’t say anything, she just nods her head and follows the rest of her team to the taxi waiting for them. All Tobin could think about was how much she wanted to go to Alex’s room right now when they get back and kiss her. She wants to tell her the truth but can’t find it in her to do it. She knows it’s better this way and that they need to just be friends.

 

                  --------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Alex woke up feeling a little off. It wasn’t complete pain or sadness, but a feeling of devastation. The realization that Tobin was really just wanting to be friends and not fight for them was getting to Alex now. Having Tobin so close to her and them slowly going back to being how they were before was great, but Alex wanted more. She didn’t want to be just friends, she wanted to be with Tobin.

  
If they were just going to be friends, then Alex wanted to know the real reasoning behind it. She wanted to know why Tobin won’t fight for them. Why Alex didn’t get to know about the contract from her like everyone else. She wanted to know why she wasn’t enough for Tobin.

  
With a ton of thoughts running through her head, Alex looks around to see that Ali was still sleeping in bed. Alex looked over at the tired girl, thankful for everything that she has done for her. Ali has been there for this whole situation, never pushing her or making her feel bad at all. Being there for her to cry and not even question it. Ali was a great friend and Alex was definitely thankful for all of that.

  
Lying in bed thinking of what to do, Alex was brought out of her thoughts when she got a text notification.

  
**Captain CARL: Dawn wants us to do a test today before the last week of camp tomorrow. So, we will all go downstairs at 11:45 and then in pairs starting at 12, we will take the test. The next group will follow and so forth. We will have the five conference rooms to help this go a little bit quicker. First groups Conference Room 1: Ashlyn and Hope, CR2: Kell and Press, CR3: Becky and Kriegs, CR4: Crystal and HAO, CR5: Whit and Sonnet. At 1pm CR1: Alyssa and Jaelene, CR2: Kling and Mallory, CR3: Steph and Julie, CR4: Carli and Linds, CR5: Moe and Sammy. At 2pm CR1: Alex and Tobs**

  
When Alex got done reading the pairings of the list, she couldn’t help but groan. She had to be in a room alone with Tobin, doing god knows what test Dawn has planned for them, and they would be together for an hour.

  
There was literally anything else Alex would rather being doing than this test. And to make matters worse, Alex and Tobin had to go last out of everyone.

  
The time was passing slowly as all of the girls were in the last available conference waiting for it to be their turn to take the test. Before anyone went to take the test, they were instructed by Dawn that they may have their phones, but there would be no texting or telling the others what the test was because they wanted accurate results and scores.

  
As each of the groups made their way to take their tests, Alex was growing nervous because soon it would just be her and Tobin alone waiting. They both were lost in their phones listening to music, looking through social media, and even reading to even look up at each other.

  
Finally, not looking at the time, Dawn walks in and tells the girls that it’s their turn for the test. The two get up and follow he to conference room 1 and when they walk in, they’re surprised to see nothing but two chairs there.

  
Confusion all over their face, Dawn nodded her head for them to take a seat. The girls followed what she instructed, knowing that an explanation bout what they were doing would soon follow.

  
“Alright ladies. So the test you two will be taking today are fit specifically for you. Jill has decided that all of you girls have been improving each camp and that’s what we want, but now it’s time for us to take a different approach. We’ve been working so much on the physical and mental part of the game, but we are going to take it a step further. We are going to work on the emotions and mental aspect of the game. Not thinking of certain plays or anything, but now we are going to work on the communication part. You two are some of our top players and more experienced and Jill thinks you two could strengthen that connection you already have.” Dawn started to explain and Alex and Tobin’s eyes went big the instant she told them what the test was going to be about.

  
“How are we supposed to do that? What are we supposed to test?” Alex asked confused looking over at Tobin who was nodding to the question.

  
“That’s for you two to determine. Talk about soccer, talk about your lives, what your biggest fears are, what each other think they need to work on together as teammates. What should you know about the other person, what should one do when the other has the ball, what your strengths and weaknesses are together and apart. Just communicate and strengthen you already tight bond. We know we need you two to be on the same page moving forward. You are both leaders, so teach each other something and learn something new about one another. Talk about music, books, anything and everything. Just build on this so you’re even stronger out there on the pitch.” Dawn further explained.

  
“What if there’s nothing to talk about?” Tobin asked, surprising Alex a little bit with that question.

  
“There’s always something to talk about Tobs. But, if you both find nothing to say, then just listen to your music or read your magazine or play a game. You have an hour of it just being you guys, without any other source influencing on what you should do. Whatever happens in here or whatever you two say, stays in here between you two. So, take what you will and make the most of it. You get out of it whatever you put in. There are cards and magazines and soccer balls over on the corner. I don’t expect to see you out of this room until 3. So, good luck and the test begins now.” Dawn says as she closes the door behind her and leaves the two alone together.

  
The two sat in silence for a minute trying to process what Dawn told them they were supposed to do. Tobin started to laugh after a minute and Alex looked at her confused.

  
“What’s so funny?” Alex asked.

  
“Nothing, it’s just this. What are we supposed to do? I mean, I thought I was going to actually have to take a test and instead I get to hang out with my best friend for an hour. Easiest test in the world.” Tobin says through laughs. “Want to play MonopDeal?”

  
“Don’t you want to at least try and put this test to use? I mean we can always play cards Tobs. We are supposed to talk about stuff.” Alex says crossing her arms at Tobin.

  
“Talk about what? There’s nothing to say that I don’t know about you really Lex. Plus, I’d rather play a game with my best friend.” Tobin shrugs reaching for the cards.

  
“How about for the first half, we try talking and seeing what we come up with, and then the last half we can play cards. Deal?” Alex suggests.

  
“Fine. Deal. Okay, what do you want to talk about because I got nothing.” Tobin says as she walks over to the other side of the room to grab the ball and start juggling it.

  
“Really? You have nothing you want to talk about?” Alex asked a little annoyed.

  
“Nope, do you?” Tobin asks as she focusing playing with the ball.

  
YES!!!!! THERE’S SO MUCH I WANT TO SAY TO YOU TOBIN HEATH…

  
“Uh, not really. I mean, I haven’t really thought about it I guess.” Alex lied. “How about we take 5-10 minutes in our own little zone and think about what we’d want to talk about. We both can have one thing we want to ask and the other person has to answer, no matter what. Does that work?”

  
Tobin stopped juggling and started contemplating Alex’s suggestion before nodding her head. She moves to sit on the floor across the room from Alex and starts to read her Bible. Alex watches her for a second before putting her headphones on her head to listen to music and think.

  
So much was running through Alex’s head that she needed to try and think of what one thing she wanted to ask Tobin. She had so many questions that she wanted answers to, but knew that Tobin would only answer the one she agreed to. So Alex had to try and determine what she really wanted an answer to. What was most important to her?

  
Now was her chance to ask what she’s been wanting to ask since the day she left Paris. Since the day Tobin broke her heart. The more Alex started to think, the more stressed she was. She started to doubt herself and question if she should ask now. I mean, it’s clear that they are going to be friends and that’s what Tobin wants. They are finally in an okay place where they can hang around each other when it doesn’t hurt too much.

  
Alex can’t allow herself to reopen that wound and pain to get one answer to a million questions she wants to know, right? I mean, she can’t really put herself through all of that pain again can she?

  
With a decision in on her tongue of what she was going to ask and not bring up any of the Paris stuff, Alex’s eyes go wide to the next song to play through her headphones. It was one of her favorite songs for a while. It had a good, soft melody and the words were so powering to her.

  
But now when it comes on, Alex feels her heart tighten up on her. Instead of hearing the song for the melody and great voices, she listening to the song for the lyrics. The meaning behind the words and what the story tells.

  
She looks takes a deep breath before looking up at Tobin. Watching her look so peaceful, reading her Bible and acting like nothing bothers her in the world. Acting like nothing is on her mind or any hint of pain. Just peacefulness and contentment.

  
Alex looks at her as she listens to the song and no words have ever hit her heart more than these are right now.

  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _And I am feeling so small._  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all._

 _And I will stumble and fall._  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl._

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _And I will swallow my pride._  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye._

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_And anywhere, I would have followed you._  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_Say something..._

Alex feels tears starting to build in her eyes as the words hit her heart so hard. Sniffling a little bit, Tobin looks up to see Alex staring at her with tears in her eyes. She looks at her with concern and Alex takes a deep, shaky breath before taking her head phones off.

  
“Are you okay?” Tobin asks with concern in her voice.

  
“No…” Alex mumbles out. “Are you ready to start the talk?”

  
Tobin, still a little confused, nods her head as she closes her Bible and leans back against the wall.

  
“Do you want me to go first or do you want to?” Alex asks, not really knowing which one she’d rather have Tobin say.

  
Tobin shrugs before thinking for a few seconds before answering. “I can go first if you want.”

  
Alex nods and sits back in her seat waiting for Tobin to ask her a question. Tobin, who is still looking as calm as ever, takes a deep breath before thinking how she wanted to ask Alex. She leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes before speaking.

  
“Why’d you dance with that guy at the club last night?” Tobin asked.

  
“What?” Alex asked shocked that that’s the question she would ask. “You want to know why I danced with him?”

  
Tobin nodded her head, still not looking at Alex, and waited for an answer. Alex thought about how she was going to answer this before just going for it. She had nothing to lose.

  
“I don’t know. He was dancing around the group and then put his arm on my back and I thought, why not. It was Just dancing.” She said and Tobin just nodded her head at the explanation. “And honestly, didn’t even think you noticed I was dancing with anyone. Usually you’d be the one to come up and dance with me and you never did or even looked interested in the dancefloor.”

  
Tobin opened her eyes and looked Alex straight in the eyes, getting serious for a second. “I always notice when you dance with someone Lex.”

  
“Well, why didn’t you come dance with me then or say something if it bothered you?” Alex asked.

  
“Is that your one question?” Tobin challenged and Alex rolled her eyes before shaking her head no. “And for the record, I never said it bothered me.”

  
“Good to know.” Alex said shortly, feeling a little shot at her heart.

  
She thought carefully for a few minutes before deciding what she wanted to ask. There were so many options for her to choose from that she just randomly chose the one that has been bothering her since the beginning. She had nothing to lose and wanted to know the truth.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me about the contract?” Alex asked staring at Tobin.

  
Tobin’s face dropped for a moment and she shook her head. “I don’t know.”

  
“NO, don’t do that. You don’t get to shut down on me Tobin. We agreed that we get one question to ask and the other has to answer.” Alex raised her voice a little bit.

  
“I don’t know Alex. I just can’t answer that question for you.” Tobin says defeatedly.

  
“You can’t answer that one? Fine, how about this one then; Why are we broken up? Why do you just want to be my best friend? Why won’t you fight for us? Why didn’t I mean enough to you to fight for or even tell about Paris? Huh, Tobin? Take your pick, I’d gladly take an answer for any one of those questions.” Alex basically shouted to Tobin.

  
“That’s not fair Alex, okay. I’m sorry but I just don’t know okay. It’s complicated.” Tobin says, trying to say under control.

  
“Complicated? Are you kidding me? You know what’s complicated? Trying to love someone and give them your all when they don’t want to give it back. Trying to fight for something that the other person doesn’t want. That’s complicated.” Alex says as she slowly starts building tears in her eyes.

  
“You don’t want to love me.” Tobin says looking down at her hands.

  
“Oh my gosh, Tobin! Are you serious? You’re all that I have ever loved for the last few years. You want to know what’s complicated? Trying to hate you, trying to be so mad at you that my feelings for you would pass. Trying to forget your stupid megawatt smile that makes my heart flutter, your laugh that makes my knees go weak or the way you say Lex to me. What’s complicated is that I have so many reasons to hate you, to be mad at you because of how you’ve hurt me and I just can’t do it. What’s complicated is that I have all of these reasons to stop loving you and I can’t. That’s complicated Tobin!” Alex shouted with tears now fully running down her face.

  
“Lex, I don’t know what to say. I’m...” Tobin tried to find the words. “I’m sorry.”

  
“Of course you’re sorry Tobin. You’re sorry for hurting me but I don’t even get to know the reason why you hurt me in the first place. I don’t get to know why you one moment told me I was your whole world, to the next ending my world. Because guess what Tobin, you were my world too and what pisses me off is that you still are my world. After everything, after all of this, I still want to be with you. More than anything in the world and you don’t want to be with me. That’s what hurts.” Alex shouts back in between sobs.

  
“Lex, please don’t cry. You shouldn’t cry over me.” Tobin tries to console her.

  
“I shouldn’t cry over you? And why not? I love you Tobin. I’m crying because I’m fighting for you. This is what you’re supposed to do for the one you love and not just give up at the first chance you get. You may be able to just forget about us but I can’t. Sorry.” Alex says as her voice breaks from her crying.

  
“I’m sorry Alex. I just, I can’t do…” Tobin begins to explain until she was interrupted.

  
“No, you don’t get to say you’re sorry when you’re not! Why aren’t I enough for you anymore Tobin? What changed huh? Why didn’t I get a text, or a call, or a chance to know about Paris from you? I was right there with you and I still found out from everyone else but you. Am I not good enough that I don’t get to know from you? Do I not mean anything to you like everyone else?” Alex shouts through her tears.

  
“It’s not like that Lex.” Tobin says sternly.

  
“Then what’s it like Tobin because I’m all ears. What do I have to do Tobs to get an explanation? DO I have to be best friends with you? Do I have to date you? Do I have to love you? Oh wait, I already did all of that! I can’t believe after all that we have been through, this is how you want this to end up as. You want to just be my friend, you want to not be the one to tell me about Paris, you want us to see other people, you want us to act as if nothing happened before. Well, you get your wish. I just thought that I meant more to you to have you fight for us or at least give me a reasoning than this. You know what, have it your way. Have a great time in Paris.” Alex says as she opens the door and storms out of the room crying.

  
Alex makes her way through the hallway to the lobby where the elevators were. Dawn, who was sitting in the lobby talking with Jill, watches as she enters the elevator crying her eyes out. Looking down at her watch, she knows that it’s not even close to being the hour they were supposed to have and just as she’s about to go find out what happened, Tobin comes storming down the hallway to the stairs.

  
Jill and Dawn watch as the other girl makes her way through the stairwell door and starts sprinting up them. Confusion on both of their faces, Dawn looks at Jill and they give each other a small smile. They knew something was going on with two of their star players and instead of asking them about it, they would just create this little test for them and make them realize they needed to talk about it. Not knowing what direction this fight could go, they both knew at the end of the day the two girls would work something out because they’re best friends. They’re best friends, but with more love and everyone can see that.

 

       -------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex makes her way out of the elevator onto the team floor and heads towards her room. She’s bawling her eyes out and really hoping no one on the team walks out to see if she was okay. She can’t handle trying to talk to anybody about this right now. As she’s only a few doors away from her room, she’s stopped immediately with a familiar shout.

  
“Lex!” Tobin shouts down the hallway. “You really think you don’t mean more to me than everyone else?”

  
“That’s what it looks like Tobin.” Alex fires back as she turns to look at the midfielder, who is now only 4 feet away from her.

  
“I can’t believe after all these years that you don’t know the one thing about me.” Tobin shouts back.

  
“Fine, then why didn’t you say something? Why didn’t you fight for us? Why didn’t I get to know from you like everyone else?” Alex shouts through her tears, causing majority of her teammates to open the doors from their rooms to see what was going on.

  
“Because it is too damn hard, Alex! I cannot even begin to explain to you how much I am going to miss you! When I think about not seeing you every day, it makes me not want to go back to Paris and play. It makes me want to ask to be traded to Orlando to be with you there. Okay? And I didn’t tell you because I was terrified and knew that it would break your heart. None of the team means more to me than you. Nothing in this world means more to me than you actually. And you think I don’t want to fight for Lex? Are you kidding me? I’m telling myself to let you go because you don’t deserve to be with someone who will be gone in another country. It killed me last night watching you with another person dancing but I couldn’t get mad because I’m the one that did this. So if you think that, that I didn't say tell you or fight for you because you don't mean as much to me as everyone else, you're wrong. It's because you mean more to me. So there! All right? There’s your explanation!” Tobin shouts with tears now falling down her eyes before turning around to walk away.

  
“Tobin! You can’t just walk away again.” Alex shouted, causing Tobin to turn around and walk back towards her.

  
“Again? Are you kidding me Alex? Ahh, you don’t need to be with me. You need to be with someone else who will be there for you when you need them.” Tobin explains.

  
“You need to tell her Tobs.” Lindsay says out of nowhere.

  
“No!” Tobin says as she starts walking down the hallway.

  
“Tobs, come on! Tell her how you were bothered that she was dancing with that guy last night too.” Ashlyn shouts after Tobin.

  
When Tobin doesn’t answer, Lindsay starts to speak up again.

  
“She went after you in Paris Alex.” Lindsay says, causing Tobin to stop and turn around.

  
“Linds, stop!” Tobin warns as she starts walking back towards them.

  
“She went to the airport and followed you to the gate Alex. She was trying to get to you but didn’t get there on time. She made it through security and everything but you were already boarding the plane and they wouldn’t let her on without a ticket.” Lindsay continued, looking at a confused Alex.

  
“You shouldn’t have told her. You shouldn’t have said anything.” Tobin scolds Lindsay as she turns to walk away.

  
“You came to the airport?” Alex asks, barely above a whisper, which causes Tobin to stop walking with her back to her.

  
Taking a deep breath, Tobin nods her head. “Yeah, I did.”

  
“Why, why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asks, tears filling her eyes.

  
“I didn’t want you to… I don’t know. I don’t want to limit you with me being in Paris and you being here. You deserve to be loved and have someone there for you whenever you need them. Not with someone who’s in another country.” Tobin explains, closing her eyes.

  
It was silent for a few moments as Alex tried to process everything that was happening. The rest of the team all had tears in their eyes, and shocked looks on their faces about what was all going on. No one daring to say a word because this was a moment between Alex and Tobin.

  
“So, you came to the airport? You… you fought for me. For us!” Alex mumbled out.

  
Tobin turns around to look into Alex’s blue eyes, that were full of tears.

  
“I did Lex. That’s what you do when you love someone.” Tobin says with a smile on her face.

  
Alex couldn’t help it anymore. She took the step that was in between her and Tobin and connected their lips. Grabbing Tobin’s shirt and balling the fabric up in her hands, she closed her eyes and tried to show Tobin how much loves she has for her. Tobin, without skipping a beat, places her hands on Alex’s face to kiss her back passionately. Both trying to put as much love as possible in the kiss.

  
They pull apart, both out of breath staring into each other’s eyes. Alex’s blues shining brighter than they have the last two weeks, and Tobin’s honey brown eyes, filled with joy. Tobin gently wipes her thumb across Alex’s cheek to wipe away a few tears falling down.

  
“Hi.” Tobin whispers as she looks loving in Alex’s eyes.

  
“Hi.” Alex responds through a smile.

  
“Well, I don’t mean to break up this little moment, but ABOUT FUCKING TIME!!!” Kelley says, ruining the moment.

  
“Subtle Squirrel.” Ashlyn says as she rolls her eyes.

  
“What? You all know that I’m not the only one that’s thinking it. We have been waiting for these two to get their shit together FOREVER!!!” Kelley exaggerates and it causes everyone to laugh and nod their heads.

  
“Alright guys, let’s all leave these two to themselves and talk.” Carli says as she smiles to the couple. “Back to your rooms now.”

  
All of the girls head to their rooms while wiping the tears from their eyes and trying to take their stupid grins off of their faces.

  
Ashlyn walks up and wraps both girls in her arms and gives them a kiss on their heads before turning around to head to her room. Ali walks up and wraps her arms around Tobin and gives her a knowing look and that she was happy for her.

  
“Let yourself be happy Tobs. She loves you, so let her.” Ali whispers into Tobin’s ear.

  
She pulls away to look at Alex and then wraps her arms around her neck. She holds her for a few seconds as Alex relaxes in her. The two sharing a moment with each other.

  
“I love you.” Ali whispers to her before pulling back and wiping Alex’s tears away.

  
Alex smiles, thanking her for everything she’s done, and let’s go of the embrace. Ali turns to walk towards Ashlyn, taking the hand she’s holding out for her, and they make their way to Ashlyn’s room holding hands.

  
Alex turns her attention to Tobin now and just smiles at her. Tobin smiles back before moving to walk away down the hall.

  
“Where are you going?” Alex asks confused.

  
“I left my Bible in the conference room and I saw a coffee and flower shop down the street. I’ll be back and we can talk about everything. You’ll get an explanation for everything you want to know.” Tobin says as she smiles at her before starting to walk away.

  
Alex smiles and is at the front of her door, about to walk in, before she is stopped.

  
“Hey, want to come with me? Need my striker with me because I’ve missed you more than words can describe.” Tobin says shyly, but with a big smile on her face and hold her hand out for Alex to take.

  
“Definitely.” Alex agrees as she grabs Tobin’s hand and interlace their fingers together.

  
The two make their way through the hallway to the elevator. Hearts are pounding and finally back together. Where do they stand? Well, who knows. Tobin’s leaving for Paris in 8 days, Alex will be heading to Orlando to get settled.

  
The two of them have so much to talk about and figure out, but for right now, none of it mattered. They were together. Fighting for what they want. Fighting for who they want. Fighting for love, and in the end, love ALWAYS prevails.


	19. Captain Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last week of camp before Alex and Tobin go there separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long. So much has happened since the last time I wrote my last chapter. My fiance and I have started figuring out our last little details for out wedding and it's slowly starting to stress me out a little. I am extremely excited, but so busy trying to figure everything out.
> 
> I am so sorry for this chapter being delayed, but I hope this new chapter, being 20,000 plus words, helps make up for it. I'm sorry if it's not too good, but I tried to hurry and write out a new chapter for you guys because you all deserve it. I love this story so much so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always, leave me comments of what you thought and what you would like to see next chapter. You should know by now that I love hearing all of your suggestions and will definitely use them because if you want it, then you get it lol Anyways, thank you again for taking the time to read this story and I can't wait to hear from you guys.
> 
> Well without further ado, as always, ENJOY!!!!

“Alright ladies, hopefully you all had a great weekend off. Tomorrow we start the last week of preparation for our game this week. This is your week to show me something. No one is guaranteed anything and you all know that. Keep building that relationship.” Jill announces to the team as they are all gathered up together after dinner. “I know there will be arguments. I know there will be questions as to what others are doing. This is our last week to prep for the game coming up and then it’s qualifiers less than two weeks after. So, tomorrow I want you all to continue to build with each other and give it your all. Alright, now we have weights tomorrow at 11 and then field at 1. So, everyone enjoy the rest of your night because the grind starts again tomorrow. Good night ladies.”

  
Jill finishes up and dismisses all of the girls after dinner. Some get up and decide to head to Kelley’s room for a movie night. Others head to their rooms to relax and enjoy their night before the week ahead. No one has really brought up the Alex and Tobin scene that happened earlier in the day, but they have been keeping an eye on it.

  
Alex and Tobin get up and start walking out of the dining hall with Ali, Ashlyn, Hope, Kelley, Christen and Moe, Kling and JJ. No words are spoken between them, but they keep sharing glances and smirks at each other and the others have noticed. They’re all making their way to the elevators when Tobin speaks up.

  
“Want to go for a walk?” Tobin asks gently, causing Alex to stop and look at her for a second.

  
Alex smiles and opens her mouth to answer when somebody beats her to it.

  
“You know, no thanks. I don’t feel like going on a romantic walk under the California stars and moonlight with you Tobito. I’d rather hang out with the gals and watch a movie if that’s okay with you.” Kelley answers, causing Tobin to glare at her while the others laugh.

  
“I swear Kell, sometimes I can’t stand you.” Tobin tries to say with a stern voice.

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Yo baby horse, take this girl for a walk will ya?” Kelley says as she points to a fuming Tobin, who was about to strangle her but Hope steps in the way and prevents it.

  
“Alright Squirrel, leave them alone. Let’s go watch a movie.” Ashlyn says as she gets the group moving back towards the elevators to help her friends out.

  
The groups heads inside the elevator as Tobin and Alex are still standing together in the hallway. Just as the doors are about to close to the elevator, all of the girls in the elevator give the two a wink and thumbs up before erupting in laughter.

  
Alex enjoys a small laugh of her own from watching her friends and then turns to look at Tobin who’s looking at her with the kindest eyes.

  
“What?” Alex says with a smile.

  
“Nothing.” Tobin shakes her head. “You are just so beautiful. I missed seeing that smile.”

  
Alex looks down as her cheeks turn a few shades of red. “I missed it too.”

  
Tobin takes a deep breath as she reaches out to take Alex’s hand in hers.

  
“Will you take a walk with me please?” Tobin asks very gently as if afraid Alex would say no.

  
Alex looks up and smiles as she sees the shyness in Tobin’s eyes. She nods her head yes and laces her fingers with the hand Tobin has in hers. The two turn to walk out of the hotel, making sure that no one was outside waiting or watching them to catch any pictures of the two walking out together holding hands.

  
They walk in a comfortable silence towards the beach. So much running through each other’s heads as to what they needed to talk about. Tobin knows she has so much explaining to do and Alex deserves to get the answers.

  
Alex couldn’t help but think about everything either. About how not more than 5 hours ago she was bawling her eyes out because she felt like she had lost Tobin completely and now they are walking hand in hand to the beach.

  
With so much on each other’s minds, they didn’t recognize that they had been walking without any words exchanged between them until Tobin notices her favorite spot that she had found earlier in camp.

  
“Ahh, we have to go back to our spot.” Tobin says as she gestures toward the little secluded area on the beach.

 

“Our spot?” Alex asks with a smirk as Tobin leads her over to where they sat before.

  
“Yes our spot.” Tobin says as she sits down in the sand and pats for Alex to do the same. “The best spot for watching the waves and the sunset. I bet it’s also amazing for looking at the stars and the moonlight on the ocean.”

  
Alex smiles as she shakes her head at Tobin. The girl was a hopeless romantic. A dork for sure, there’s no denying that. But she’s definitely a big softy and Alex loves that most about her and follows her suggestion to sit next to her.

  
After a minute of silence and looking out at the waves crashing in, Alex hears Tobin take in a deep breath. Curious, she turns to look at her and notices Tobin has her eyes closed.

  
“What are you thinking about?” Alex asks curiously.

  
“About how I can’t believe how I almost lost you.” Tobin admits.

  
Alex doesn’t say anything. A little shocked at Tobin’s confession, she just looks at her and waits for her to continue.

  
“I really messed up with us Lex. I tried to make a decision that I thought would be better for the both of us, no matter how much it hurt me.” Tobin continued on with her eyes still shut. “I tried to push you away. I tried to push my feelings for you away so it wouldn’t hurt as much. That didn’t work, like at all. I hurt you more than I ever thought was possible and I am so sorry for that. I don’t think I will ever forgive myself for putting you through that. You don’t deserve to be hurt like that.”

  
“It’s okay Tobs.” Alex says trying to comfort Tobin.

  
“But it’s not Alex.” Tobin says as she turns to look at Alex. “It’s not okay what I did. I made a decision because I was scared of hurting you. In the end, I hurt you more than possible. I made you think that I didn’t care about you or love you anymore. I made you think that I didn’t want you. You thought you weren’t good enough for me. I mean are you kidding me? You, Alex Morgan, thought you weren’t good enough for me? You’re more than good. You’re too good for me Lex and I made you think less of yourself. I am so upset with it; you have no idea. I will never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did. I don’t expect you to forgive me either, but I hope one day I can try and build that trust with you again. I’m so sorry.”

  
“Hey…” Alex whispers as she places her hand on top of Tobin’s knee. “I forgive you. I don’t hate you. I never could even if I wanted to. I am not too good for you Tobin Heath. You’re probably the sweetest, most amazing and genuine person I have ever met and I love you.”

  
“I’m so sorry Lex. More than you could ever know.” Tobin says as she looks down in defeat.

  
“Stop, babe. I know you’re sorry. Don’t beat yourself up any more about it.” Alex rasps out as she tilts Tobin’s chin up so she can look her in the eyes. “I forgive you okay?”  
Alex leans in and presses her lips gently against Tobin’s. Tobin closes her eyes as she lets the warmth of Alex’s soft lips take over her body.

“You need to know why I did it though.” Tobin says as she pulls away.

  
“I don’t want to know.” Alex says in a whisper.

  
“What? For the last few weeks all you have been telling me is that you wanted to know the reason. And now you don’t all of a sudden?” Tobin says with confusion.

  
“No, I don’t want to know anymore.” Alex says as she shakes her head.

  
“Why?” Tobin, still confused, asks.

  
“Because me knowing now won’t change anything. I was scared that I was losing you Tobin.” Alex begins to explain and hesitates to take a deep breath before continuing. “When I left Paris, I thought that you just let me leave. I thought that since you had the Paris offer that you decided that we weren’t worth anything for you to worry about. That you just were going to let us go because it wasn’t important. After the time we had for New Year’s Eve, I was shocked to what had all of a sudden happened between us. And then when you told me you just wanted to be my friend, I thought I wasn’t enough. That I did something for you to not love me anymore and I wanted to know what I did. I wanted to know what I did to mess it up between us. I wanted to know so I could fix it and try and change your mind because I am so in love with you Tobin.”

  
“But Lex…” Tobin began to say but Alex stopped her.

  
“Hold on, let me just finish this Tobs. You need to know why I don’t want to know anymore.” Alex says before looking down at her hands. “I wanted to know why you wouldn’t fight for us and why I wasn’t enough for you. I was scared that you decided that we just weren’t right for each other and better off as friends. But now Tobin Heath, I know that we aren’t better off as friends. Hell, I suck without you in my life. I would have just been your friend though if that was what you wanted because I need you in my life. Whether that was just us being friends or whatever. It would have killed me to just be your friend, but I would have done it. But now, I know that I can never just be your friend. I love you Tobin Heath. I don’t need to know your reasoning because they aren’t important to me anymore. You coming to the airport to chase after me. You fighting for us, getting jealous of me dancing with that guy at the club, you calling me your striker, that’s what I care about. You telling me you love me is all the explanation I need.”

  
“I do love you. More than anything in this world Alex, but I am so sorry still. I let you down and hurt you. That kills me more than you will ever imagine and I won’t be able to forgive myself for what I did to you. For what I made you feel like.” Tobin mumbles out and Alex can feel the regret and pain in her voice.

  
“Tobin, I forgive you.” Alex says as she looks deep into Tobin’s eyes for this. “I love you and I forgive you. None of that pain can ever match with all of the love and happiness you make me feel. The pain is in the past. This, right here between you and me, this is right now and this is what matters to me. I forgive you. I need you to be able to forgive yourself.”

  
“You forgive me?” Tobin whispers out. “Why?”

  
“I do and because Tobs.” Alex says as she leans closer to Tobin. “I… Love… You….”

  
Alex leans in after she whispers out the last word and Tobin instinctively wraps her arms around Alex’s waist. The two connect in a soft kiss.

  
“I love you Baby Horse.” Tobin whispers against Alex’s lips.

  
Alex could have sworn she felt her heart do a summersault just from Tobin’s simple words. She smiled against her lips before taking Tobin’s bottom lip between her own.

Trying to muster as much love and passion to show Tobin how much she meant to her in the one kiss.

  
When the two finally break apart, due to lack of air in their lungs, they looked deep into each other’s eyes.

  
Alex saw the love that she missed when she looked into Tobin’s eyes. The big, honey brown eyes that make her feel complete and at peace were back and they were the ones she could imagine herself staring into for the rest of her life.

  
Tobin couldn’t help but smile the biggest grin possibly while looking into Alex’s eyes. Those blue eyes… The ones that make her feel nothing but like she was at home. Didn’t matter where they were in the world, when she looked into Alex’s eyes, she was home. The blue eyes that makes her fall deeper and deeper in love. Tobin could see the sparkle back in her eyes.

  
For a while, the blues eyes that she loved so much weren’t shining like they used to. Those blue eyes were just a simple blue, still gorgeous, but not the eyes that she had come to love so much. Right now, however, those eyes were back. They were shining brighter than ever and Tobin’s heart melted because that meant that Alex was happy.

  
“Lex?” Tobin asks as she closes her eyes for a second as she turns her face to look down.

  
“Yeah?” Alex says gently.

  
“Thank you.” Tobin says quietly after taking a deep breath.

  
“For what?” Alex questions.

  
“For being happy again. For being the amazing person you are. For letting me love you and making me the happiest girl in the world. For being my best friend.” Tobin admits as she looks back into Alex’s eyes.

  
“Tobs.” Alex rasps out as she laces her fingers with Tobin’s while she looks deeply into her eyes. “The reason why I am happy is because of you. Thank you for loving me because I love you more than anything.”

  
“Even chocolate?” Tobin smirks.

  
“….. Let’s not get too carried away there.” Alex rolls her eyes before breaking into a big grin. “The only time that I will love something more than chocolate is the day I decide to marry someone. Other than that, everything else will always be number two.”

“Hmm…” Tobin hums out before looking back out at the waves. “So striker, where does this leave us?”

  
“What do you mean?” Alex asks with a hint of confusion in her voice. “I thought that you and I were us. I thought, I mean I guess I assumed that you and I would be together again…”

  
“You know I leave for Paris hours after our game.” Tobin says and she could feel Alex tense up next to her.

  
“Yeah I know. I guess I just thought that we would do long distance. I mean, I guess I just figured that since we love eac…” Alex mumbled out before getting stopped.

  
“Alex, I love you more than anything. I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you again. It’s you and me through it all. Nothing, not Orlando, Paris, or anything in between can break us. You’re my striker and you have my heart. From now until the day you say you don’t want me to love you anymore. And even then, I’ll still love you because I don’t ever listen to you anyways.” Tobin laughs as she gets another roll of the eyes out of Alex. “We may not be together right now, but I want you to know that all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.”

  
“Wait, we aren’t together?” Alex asked with a shocked look on her face.

  
“Nope.” Tobin shakes her head as she pops the p.

  
“Why not?” Alex asks with pain in her heart.

  
“Because Baby horse.” Tobin says as she leans in, barely brushing her lips against Alex’s ear. “I have to take you out on a proper date before I can ask you to be my girlfriend. You deserve to have everything done the right way.”

  
Tobin whispers into Alex’s ear, causing the forward to shake at the warmth of her breath on her skin. Tobin smiles as she feels the goosebumps forming on Alex’s body and then kisses the top of her head as she swings her arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. Alex smiles as she leans into Tobin and the two of them look out at the ocean as the moonlight reflects off of the waves.

  
The next few days of camp have been pretty solid. The girls are working really hard and they are looking great. Jill and the coaching staff couldn’t be any more excited for the upcoming tune up game because she knows the team needs to be able to play against someone other than themselves.

  
The girls just finished their morning practice and they aren’t required to be ready for the next practice until 4 and it’s only 11:30 in the morning right now. They’re all huddled near the benches and changing from their cleats to head back to the hotel.

  
“So Tobito… How long have you and baby horse been banging?” Kelley asks nonchalantly as she’s untying her cleats.

  
“Kelley!” Tobin says shocked.

  
“What? You know we all have been taking guess as to when you first got together so I just wanted to know.” Kelley shrugs as the other girls sitting near them in their group laugh.

  
“I had since last year.” Julie admits.

  
“I had since before the World Cup.” Moe says with an awkward face.

“Seriously guys!” Tobin says shocked. “You guys can’t just be guessing and talking about stuff like that. Not what friends do.”

  
“Shit, I had since 2 years ago.” Ashlyn chimes in as she receives a death glare from Tobin. “What? I mean, we all knew you had been in love with her since the first time you met, so we figured you two had to have hooked up at least once before.”

  
“Yeah, so we tried to see who was right. But look at you Toby, hooking up with Alex Morgan. Go you!” Kelley says with a cheer in her voice. “I said you guys hooked up during the Olympics in 2012.”

  
“So who was right? Or closest?” Hope asks with a smirk on her face. “What? I didn’t make a guess or assume anything, but I do want to know when they two of you started…. Canoodling with each other.”

  
“Canoodling? Seriously Solo? What are we, 7?” Kling asks as the group laughs at Hope’s choice of words.

  
“What? Would you rather me say fucking?” Hope asks with a sternness in her voice.

  
“YES!” Kelley dramatically nods her head.

  
“Fine, when did the two of you first start fucking Heath?” Hope asks a she turns to look at Tobin.

  
“We are not talking about this!” Tobin says as she shakes her head.

  
“Talk about what?” Lindsay asks as she joins the group of girls.

  
“Nothing.” Tobin mumbles.

  
“Just when the first time Alex and Tobs hooked up.” Ashlyn says proudly.

  
“Oh, well I figure before Paris at least because there’s no way that was the first time.” Lindsay says, causing the girls all to look at her. “What? I mean the two were making out on the dance floor. You can’t tell me that when we saw them sneak out of the house that we didn’t assume or expect them to not go back and have sex.”

  
“Tobin, you dog!!!” Kelley shrieks.

  
“Oh my gosh. I hate you all right now.” Tobin says as she drops her face in her hands.

“So, when was the first time you two took it farther than just being friends?” Moe asks intently.

  
“The last night of last camp.” Tobin admitted quietly, hoping that the girls would drop it once they got the answer.

  
“LAST CAMP?????” All of the girls shriek in unison, causing some of the others to look over at them.

  
“Shut up everyone!” Tobin said as she blushes with embarrassment.

  
“Wait, you guys haven’t had sex in our room have you?” Ashlyn asks curiously. “Please say no!”

  
“What? No, we haven’t done anything anywhere since…” Tobin began to say.

  
“Ahh, since Paris. How romantic Tobin.” Kling jumps in to finish Tobin’s sentence.

  
“It all makes sense now.” Julie voices out loud.

  
“What makes sense?” Tobin questions.

  
“Oh.. Nothing.” Julie quickly says as she feels the smirks from her other teammates.

  
“No, what?” Tobin asks again as she notices all of the smirks on everyone’s faces.

  
“What Julie here is saying is that it makes sense now as to why Alex has been a little…. Feisty I guess you could say.” Ashlyn interjects, helping explain things so the blushing Julie doesn’t have to.

  
“What do you mean feisty?” Tobin asks confused.

  
“You know, she just looks like she’s been on edge a little bit and it’s because she hasn’t had any relief.” Hope tries to get Tobin to understand.

  
“She’s just been focused on camp. You know how competitive she gets and focused when it’s so close to game time. She probably doesn’t know that she’s been extra pushy or on edge I guess.” Tobin tries to explain, and then is confused when her teammates start laughing.

  
“OH MY GOD TOBITO. WHAT THEY ARE SAYING IS THAT BABY HORSE IS ON EDGE BECAUSE SHE HASN’T HAD SEX WITH YOU SINCE BEFORE THE CAMP!! YOU’RE GIRL NEEDS SOME RELIEF!” Kelley basically shouts and causes the group next to them, Ali, Christen, Stephanie and Sammy, to look and laugh along with the other girls.

  
Luckily for them, most of the team has already made their way to the van and headed back to the hotel along with the coaches. Unfortunately, Alex was one of the girls who was still at the field and heard the shriek from Kelley.

  
“KELLEY!” Tobin shouts as she covers her face with embarrassment.

  
“HEY BABY HORSE, IF WE GET YOU LAID WILL YOU STOP BEING A BITCH TO EVERYONE AND MAKING US LOOK STUPID ON THE FIELD?” Kelley shouts to Alex, who looks shocked, as she was standing next to Becky and Carli because they were having a talk about the last practice.

  
“Squirrel!” Ashlyn says through fits of laughter at the horror look on Alex and Tobin’s face.

  
“What? Aren’t you two tired of getting scored on by Alex because she’s putting all of her anger and frustration from not getting any into her kicks?” Kelley asks as she gestures to both Hope and Ashlyn.

  
“I hate you Kelley.” Tobin mumbles out before getting up and walking towards Alex.

  
“Did I just hear what I think I did?” Alex asks as Tobin approaches her.

  
“Yeah, I hate her right now.” Tobin says as she turns to glare at Kelley, who is laughing with the rest of the girls.

  
“HEY LOVE BIRDS. YOU CAN HAVE OUR ROOM TO YOURSLEVES BEFORE THE NEXT PRACTICE. JUST NO CANOODLING ON MY BED PLEASE.” Ashlyn shouts, as she receives a smack on her arm from Ali, and laughs with the rest of the girls making their way to the vans.

  
“We need better friends.” Tobin mumbles.

  
“THANKS HARRIS! DON’T BOTHER US UNTIL IT’S TIME TO LEAVE FOR PRACTICE.” Alex shouts back to the crowd, getting laughs and shrieks from her friends.

  
Alex sends them a smirk and laughs from her friend’s hoots and cheers as she turns to look at a very surprised looking Tobin.

  
“You okay babe?” Alex asks curious.

  
“I can’t believe you just said that. NO, yelled that Lex.” Tobin laughs in disbelief.

  
“Hey, it’s not like they were wrong in thinking that I needed you. Plus, a free room to just ourselves without getting disturbed by Kelley or anyone for hours hasn’t happened ever. So, it’s a win-win babe.” Alex smirks as she leans in to kiss Tobin’s cheek.

  
“Oh my gosh Alexandra Morgan!” Tobin breathes out.

  
“Come on Tobs. Let’s go. I’m starving. Plus, I really, really, really want to kiss and touch you right now and I can’t take your shirt off here with everyone watching and the chance of having pictures of that all over the internet.” Alex whined as she laughs at the shocked look on Tobin’s face.

  
“You’re going to be the death of me Baby horse.” Tobin finally manages to say as she follows Alex to the van.

  
Tobin and Alex made their way up to Alex’s room once they got back to the hotel. Tobin absentmindedly made her way over to Alex’s bed and flopped down head first. Alex closed the door behind her and made sure to lock the extra deadbolt, just in case any of her teammates tried to come in with Ashlyn’s key or something.

  
Alex turned around to see Tobin sprawled out on her bed. Shoes and socks already kicked off, man she hated wearing socks, and she was snuggled into the pillow. Alex couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as she saw the person she loved so much laying in her bed looking so adorable.

  
Alex could stare at her all day because she was so adorable, but then another sense hit her. The feeling and desire she had to kiss her was too much. The feeling to kiss her body and feel her body pressed against her skin was all that Alex had been missing. It’s been a few weeks now and Alex had needs that she needed to fill.

  
“Tobs?” Alex rasped out as she took off her shoes.

  
“Sleep time striker.” Tobin mumbled out with her eyes closed.

  
“But I don’t want to sleep. I want to do something else.” Alex slowly said as she walked over to the bed.

  
“Mhmm… remote on table. Watch tv and I sleep.” Tobin formed words as exhaustion was slowly taking over her body.

  
“Babe….” Alex said in her raspy voice as she leaned down on the bed and kissed Tobin’s neck. “I don’t want that. I want something that tastes good.”

  
“Chocolate’s in my duffel bag. Eat it. I sleep.” Tobin mumbles out, clearly not getting what Alex was hinting at.

  
“You have chocolate?” Alex asked shocked because she had never mentioned the chocolate before right now, but then snapped back into what she really was trying to get from Tobin before. “Babe… I want you.”

  
“Hmm… come here.” Tobin says as she opens her arms for Alex to slide into and snuggle. “Good. Now sleep baby horse.”

  
Alex could feel the fire burning in her stomach for the want she had for Tobin. What irritated her was that Tobin was so oblivious to know that she didn’t want to sleep right now. In fact, that was the last thing on the striker’s mind.

  
After taking a minute to decide how she could get Tobin to cave in, Alex slowly placed her hands around Tobin’s waist. She slid her hands up under the hem of the shirt and slowly made circles with her thumbs on the midfielder’s warm skin. Causing goosebumps immediately, Tobin wrapped Alex closer into her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
“Babe…” Alex whispered as she leaned in and slowly kissed up Tobin’s neck. “Baby…”

  
Tobin didn’t answer. She moved her neck a little for Alex to have better access, but she still had her eyes closed and was probably still asleep. Alex continued to slowly place open mouthed kisses up the tanned girl’s neck and slowly slid her hand up her back.

  
The heat that was radiating off of Tobin was unbelievable. Alex felt like she was out in the sun when her cold hands touched the hot skin of the one she loved.

  
“Babe…” Alex rasped out again as she reached Tobin’s jawline and gently kissed it until she went back to her pulse point to suck on it. “Tobs… babe.”

  
“Lex…. Sleep.” Tobin barely groaned out as her breath hitched from Alex’s cold hands against her body.

  
“But babe… I want you.” Alex mumbled against Tobin’s body as she continued to kiss and nibble her neck.

  
Alex slowly started to lift Tobin’s shirt because one: it was getting in the way of what she wanted, two: Tobin was radiating so much body heat that it made Alex worry that she would get heat stroke, and three: because Tobin is just so damn hot without a shirt on.

  
Tobin didn’t object to it either. Well, it’s not like she helped too much as she still had her arms wrapped around Alex and her eyes closed. The forward finally managed to get the shirt completely off of the midfielder, with no help from her at all, and instantly latched her lips to the newly exposed skin.

  
With Alex’s lips against her collarbone, Tobin opened up her eyes with a small smirk on her face. Alex was way too busy with trying to cover as much of Tobin’s body to notice that she had finally gotten her attention.

  
As Alex slowly kissed down Tobin’s chest and making her way to her stomach, Tobin flipped them so she was hovering over Alex.

  
“Whoa… Oh, now somebody decides to wake up.” Alex says with a smirk on her face.

  
“Well, there’s no way I can sleep with my super gorgeous striker kissing me like that and running her hands up and down my body.” Tobin huskily says.

  
“Well, you were just laying here… looking so damn amazing. I couldn’t resist it babe.” Alex rasps as she wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck.

  
Tobin settles herself between Alex’s legs and leans down to gently kiss Alex. The forward kissed back immediately and wanted more of the midfielder so she pulled her closer. Tobin took Alex’s bottom lip between her own and sucked on it, causing a small moan to escape Alex’s mouth.

  
Pulling away breathless, Tobin looked down into Alex’s eyes and could see the hunger that filled them. Tobin couldn’t help but smirk as Alex caught her breath.

  
“What are you smirking at?” Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“You.” Tobin said as she leaned down and brushed her lips gently against Alex’s for a second.

  
“What about me?” Alex asked as she shivered with the brief connection.

  
“Just how amazing… beautiful… gorgeous… and sexy you are.” Tobin said in between kisses down Alex’s neck.

  
“…yeah?” Was all Alex managed out with Tobin’s lips on her.

“Mhmm.” Tobin hummed as she slid her hands up Alex’s shirt before removing in, but unlike her shirt coming off, Alex was more than willing to help make it easier.

  
Tobin stared at Alex’s torso for a moment, taking in the unbelievable muscles the forward had. She immediately started from the bottom of Alex’s torso, just above the waistband of her shorts causing the forward to buck her hips slightly, and left a trail of open mouthed kisses up her body. Being sure to kiss each ab muscle the forward had.  
Slowly running her tongue along the curves of the muscles as she makes her way up, trying to kiss around Alex’s sport bra, which the forward was more than willing to take off for her but Tobin hadn’t encouraged it yet, and to the top of her collarbone. Gently nibbling and brushing her lips lightly against it, causing the forward to shutter with chills.

  
“Babe…” Alex breathed out trying to get Tobin’s attention because she wanted her so bad.

  
Tobin didn’t answer though. Instead, she slowly kissed up the crook of Alex’s neck and kissed along her jawline. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s back and gently scratched her nails up and down, causing the midfielder to groan a little.

  
After the slow torture of Tobin’s lips kissing every inch of her body, Alex opened her mouth to say something but Tobin immediately put a stop to it before it even began. Tobin attacked her lips, covering them with her own and swallowed whatever Alex was about to say.

  
Causing a little moan to come out, Tobin swiped her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip, asking for access which the forward immediately gave her without a hesitation. The two swirled and twisted their tongues with each other, fighting for dominance and control, until Tobin gave in to Alex.

  
After, what felt like 20 minutes of intense and passionate kissing but was really probably only like 2 or 3 minutes, the girls broke apart when lack of oxygen became an issue. Trying to catch her breath, Tobin went back to kissing down Alex’s neck as the forward pulled her closer to her. Alex was hungry in the sense of wanting Tobin and Tobin was being very cautious and slow that drove Alex insane.

  
Alex wants to say something, but the feeling of Tobin laying between her legs, slowly kissing and sucking at her pulse point, distracted her. Tobin knew exactly what she was doing however.

  
Tobin could feel the chills throughout Alex’s body and the want she had for her. The way her muscles tensed when Tobin would gently rock against her front. The forward wanted her and she loved the fact that she was in control. It’s not too often when Tobin was in control of the very feisty forward.

  
Tobin, still laying in between Alex’s legs, slid her right hand down the front of the forward and traced every muscle she had until she reached her leg. Sliding her hand along the forward’s thigh, she gently scratched her nails down and up her leg, very slowly. Tobin grabbed Alex’s leg and wrapped it around her waist, pulling the forward closer in to her and causing a slight moan to escape her lips.

  
Alex was more than thrilled with the new contact and pressure that Tobin put against her as she pulled the midfielder in for another deep kiss. As they were kissing, Tobin gently began to slowly rock her hips into Alex’s and the forward wrapped her legs closer against Tobin.

  
After a few gentle rocks, the forward couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted more. She wanted Tobin to be inside of her. She wanted to be inside of Tobin. She just WANTED her more than ever and Tobin was taking her sweet damn time to make this happen.

  
“Babe…” Alex rasped out in the most seductive voice ever. “I… want… you…”

  
Chills sent all the way throughout Tobin’s body at the sound of Alex’s voice. It was dripping with want and desire and that right there made Tobin want to lose all control and take her without any hesitation. Tobin slid her hand back down Alex’s body as she played with the top of her waistband for a second.

  
The feeling of Tobin’s hand down her body made Alex buck her hips in want and Tobin couldn’t help but smirk at how feisty she really was. Tobin dipped her hand down Alex’s shorts and gently brushed her thumb across her underwear and a small moan escaped Alex’s lips again.

  
Tobin slid her hand back out and kissed Alex before she could even protest. As they were kissing, Tobin was able to slide Alex’s shorts down and she teasingly played with her underwear, gently brushing up against the forward to make the sexiest groans come out of her throat.

  
Tobin pulled away from kissing Alex as they both tried to catch their breaths. Tobin looked into her eyes and could see how dark the blue was in her eyes. Tobin knew how gone Alex was. She was burning with desire and want and Tobin fell more and more in love with that look in her eyes every time she sees it.

  
Not saying anything, Tobin kisses her way down Alex’s stomach until she reaches the forward’s underwear. Alex involuntarily bucks her hips at the feeling of Tobin down near where Alex wants to feel her most. Tobin starts to kiss the top of Alex’s underwear, slowly pulling it down inch by inch revealing new skin to kiss. Alex grabs the sheets in her hands as she’s getting ready to feel Tobin’s tongue next.

  
Just as Alex was thinking that she was about to get what she had been wanting for a while now, Tobin let’s go of her underwear and pulls her shorts back up to her hips. Tobin then sits up on her knees and looks up to a glaring Alex.

  
“Wha… What are you doing?” Alex asks out of breath and confused.

  
“Baby horse, you can’t actually think that I was going to sleep with you when we have another intense practice in a few hours, right?” Tobin says with a chuckle.

  
“You are kidding right?” Alex says with an annoyance in her tone.

  
“We are going to need our energy for the rest of practice. Plus, I don’t sleep with people before I start dating them.” Tobin says with a smirk before leaning down to kiss a shocked Alex.

  
“Tobin… Fucking… Heath… You cannot be serious right now!” Alex says through gritted teeth. “I can’t believe you.”

  
“Hah it’s okay Lex. Don’t worry there’s time for that. Now let’s actually take that nap that I have been trying to take for the last hour, huh?” Tobin smirks as she lays down next to Alex.

  
“I can’t believe you. You hate me… I swear. You tease the hell out of me and then tell me you want to take a nap?” Alex says as she rolls over to her side to turn her back to Tobin.

  
“Awe, come on Lex. I’m tired and we have another hard practice in a few hours. I just want to lay with my beautiful striker and sleep.” Tobin says genuinely as she wraps her arms around Alex.

  
“No… No cuddling for you. You’re mean and I don’t want to cuddle.” Alex tries to say harshly but it doesn’t affect Tobin at all.

  
Instead, the midfielder wraps her arms around the forward and pulls her close into her and nuzzles her face into the forward’s neck.

  
“Don’t be like that. You know cuddling and sleeping is so much better when you are in my arms.” Tobin whispers into the forward’s ear before gently kissing Alex’s most sensitive spot.

  
“Mhmm… Ugh fine.” Alex mumbles as she turns to face a smirking Tobin. “You’re lucky I love you and love cuddling with you.”

  
“Mhmm…” Tobin hums as Alex snuggles her head into Tobin’s chest.

  
The two close their eyes for a few minutes and Tobin could feel Alex’s breathing even out. Thinking that Alex was fast asleep, Tobin breaks the silence.

  
“I love you baby horse. More than anything in this world. It’s you and me for now on.” Tobin whispers as she kisses the top of Alex’s head.

  
“Promise?” A raspy voice asks, surprising Tobin, who thought that she was asleep.

  
“I promise Lex.” Tobin answers genuinely as she pulls Alex tighter into her body and the forward nuzzles her face deeper into Tobin’s chest.

  
Later that afternoon at practice, most of the girls thought that they were going to have a good simple practice. That didn’t happen at all. They all were counting on Tobin helping Alex relieve some of her ‘stress’ but instead, Tobin definitely added to it. If they thought that Alex was feisty and on edge before, having the forward, who had just been teased the hell out of, at practice now was ten times worse.

  
The practice was definitely a physical one. Alex was a main source in that and others followed. Jill and the coaching staff loved it. Loved seeing her star striker pushing people around, knocking them to the ground, fighting for every last ball possible. Watching Alex practice so hard made others follow and try to fight hard too. But what they all loved the most, was watching the forward run basically circles around some of the best defenders in the world and scoring over and over against the best keeper in the world.

  
The girls were sometimes in awe to watch how much energy and strength the forward has. Watching someone battle that hard in practice was what made them better as a team. It was both a blessing and a curse because they loved that she was working and playing hard, but it sucked being on the receiving end of the Alex Morgan trample. The girl may look beautiful, but she is one of the fiercest competitors out there.

  
After the rough practice, some of the girls made their way over to Tobin to give her a ‘what the hell’ look. Obviously, they got the clue that Tobin didn’t help Alex out at all and she was as intense and feisty as ever. Tobin didn’t read too much into it, besides laugh at her teammates.

  
Everyone loved Alex I mean, who didn’t right? But it still made Tobin laugh as to who was all terrified and intimidated by the forward. She was the sweetest and humblest person she had ever known. But out on the pitch, Alex Morgan was the scariest person to ever cross. If you are in her way of the ball or chance at goal, well, let’s just say that I pray for you every night.

  
The next morning practice was some of the same for the girls and Alex. She still hasn’t gotten any from Tobin and she was slowly starting to feel like she was going to combust from tension built up. It would be okay if she didn’t have to see Tobin much, but with the two always cuddling, taking naps together between practices, it’s starting to get too much for her.

  
Alex has a ton of self-control and isn’t like a horny 12 year old boy, but there’s something about Tobin that brings it out in her. Makes her want to feel the midfielder’s hands all over her. Wants to feel her lips and her tongue and just all of her.

  
After the two early practices, Alex is sitting on the ground stretching alone until she is joined by no one other than her best friend Kelley.

  
“Yo Baby Horse.” Kelley greeted her as she sat down with her water bottle.

  
“Hey Kell.” Alex answered while leaning to touch her toes.

  
“So, haven’t gotten any from Tobito yet huh?” Kelley asks bluntly.

  
“What? Kelley, you can’t just ask something like that.” Alex says after she recovers from coughing at Kelley’s question.

  
“Yeah I can! You’re my best friend and she’s my Tobito. Your sex lives are basically my sex lives. Duh, best friend’s code.” Kelley said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

  
“No. My sex life isn’t yours and I don’t want to know any more about your sex life Kell.” The forward corrected her friend.

  
“Damn, you must be needing Tobin bad.” Kelley says with a laugh. “You’re only this short and bitchy when you’re extra horny.”

  
“Kelley!” Alex shrieks with a raised eyebrow.

  
“What? I’ve been around you on long trips and camps for too many years now. I know when you are about to be on your period, when you’re on your period, when you’re off your period, when you’re horny, when you’ve just got laid, when yo…” Kelley started to name off before being cut off by Alex.

  
“Okay, I get it. You know me.” Alex sighs out.

  
“Exactly. So, what’s the deal? Why haven’t you guys had sex yet? I mean it’s been since Paris right?” Kelley asks, causing a raised eyebrow from Alex. “Hey, Linds told us all that one. Not my fault.”

  
“I am so going to kill you all for talking about my sex life.” Alex mutters out.

  
“But, seriously Al. Why haven’t you two? Is it because of whatever happened between you guys before? Which I am still bitter that I had no idea any of it was happening, but that’s beside the point right now.” Kelley scoffs.

  
“Don’t give me that. No one knew, so it’s not like we intentionally didn’t tell you only.” Alex assures her friend. “But, I don’t know why.”

  
“What do you mean you don’t know why?” Kelley asks confused. “Don’t you want to sleep with her?”

  
“Are you kidding me? That’s all I want. It’s not me that’s been keeping us from it. Every time I think we will, she stops it or doesn’t notice what I’m trying to do.” Alex admits.

  
“What in the hell do you mean she doesn’t know what you’re trying to do?” Kelley questions.

  
“I mean, like when we are in the room together after practice and I come out from the shower, I’ll walk out in just the towel and straddle her and I’ll le…” Alex begins to explain before Kelley interrupts.

  
“Eww, Alex I don’t want to hear about your sex stories.” Kelley shrieks. “Just kidding. I’m sorry, continue please.”

  
“I seriously hate you sometimes.” Alex says with a glare. “As I was saying, I’ll come over and like straddle her and she’ll just look at me and then smile. She’ll give me a kiss and stuff but then like, nothing. She never tries to take it a step farther. Or like we were laying down in bed last night and she was on her stomach watching the Arsenal game and I was drawing circles on her back. Well I started to run my hands up and down her skin because she was just in a sports bra, teasing me no doubt, and like I don’t know. Anytime I try hinting or getting her in the mood, she won’t do anything about it or she doesn’t notice it.”

  
“Hmm… I think I know what the problem is.” Kelley says.

  
“You do? What is it?” Alex asks hopeful.

  
“It’s obvious Al.” Kelley looks into her eyes and says seriously. “You are just not that hot and you obviously suck at the whole flirting thing.”

  
“Oh, shut up! I hate you.” Alex groans as she stands up from stretching. “I’m never talking to you again about this.”

  
“Haha Hold up Alex.” Kelley cackles as she jumps to her feet to talk to Alex. “Honestly, I don’t know. She’s really old fashioned and I bet she wants to sleep with you and stuff. But maybe she’s just nervous about things. I mean, this is the first time with people actually knowing about you guys. Also, you know Tobito is oblivious to everything. Unless you literally throw yourself at her and put her mouth or fingers where you want her to, she probably doesn’t even realize anything. Just talk to her.”

  
“I don’t really know what to say to that Kell. But maybe you’re right. She may just be cautious about things because of what happened before. I’ll talk to her. Thank.” Alex says before laughing a little. “But don’t ever have this talk about my sex life with me again. And never tell me to put Tobin’s fingers and mouth where I want her to anymore.”

  
“Hey, I’m just trying to help you out.” Kelley laughs. “Plus, half of the team just wants you to be relaxed again because they are tired of getting ran over by you out there on the pitch. You know, you’re a scary person out there when you haven’t gotten any. Like, killer Alex comes out and you even make Hope and Carli nervous. That’s saying something.”

  
“Oh my god, whatever.” Alex rolled her eyes while sharing a laugh with Kelley. “Come on, let’s head to the vans with the rest of the team.

  
The two girls make their way to the vans and head back to the hotel with the team. Once they get there, Alex looks around for Tobin and couldn’t find where she had gone off to. Alex asked everyone that she thought would know, and they all told her that Tobin took one of the team’s cars out somewhere.

  
Confused, Alex went up to her room and sat there for a minute. After taking off her shoes, she pulled out her phone to call Tobin. After four rings, the phone went to voicemail. Alex hung up and decided to send her a text.

  
**Alex: Where’d you head off to? We have practice in 2 hours and right now is our cuddle up and take a nap time. Hurry back babe. Miss you. Love you.**

  
After Alex sent the text, she leaned back and got comfortable in bed. She figured she’d just watch some the game that was on as she waited for Tobin to respond and hopefully be back soon. Ali was gone, probably with Ashlyn she figures, so she was alone.

  
It only took about three minutes for the intensity of practices that she was putting into them to catch up with her and she slowly drifted off to sleep. There was no fighting the exhaustion that overtook her body.

  
Alex started to stir a little bit when she felt the bed dip, and then a pair of arms were wrapped around her body. It took her a few minutes to gather herself to realize that it wasn’t a dream. She turned around and faced Tobin, who had a small smile on her face and her eyes were closed.

  
Alex wanted to say something and ask where she had been, but she couldn’t bring the words to her mouth. She was too content with looking at the one she loved, holding her in her arms, and looking so peaceful with her eyes closed.

  
Alex couldn’t get the grin she had on her face off while she got comfy in Tobin’s arms.

  
“Stop staring at me like that. Sleep time.” Tobin mumbled with her eyes still closed.

  
“How’d you know I was staring at you?” Alex smirked.

  
“Because I could feel your heart beating faster when you turned around and the way it was beating was when you saw something that made you happy or something you loved. It’s the same beating I feel from your heart when I hug you after you just scored a goal or when you see your family. Usually with the biggest smile on your face to go along with it.” Tobin explains with some deep sighs as she was slowly drifting to sleep.

  
“Oh…” Alex whispered as she felt her cheeks blush from the fact that Tobin knew her so well.

  
“Yeah, I pay attention to that Lex. So, stop staring at me with those heart melting eyes, and let’s sleep. We have about an hour or so left before our last practice before the game tomorrow.” Tobin says through a smile, still with her eyes closed.

  
“You’re right.” Alex agrees as she nuzzles her face into the crook of Tobin’s neck. “I love you so much.”

  
“I love you too babe. Always have and always will.” Tobin whispered out as she could feel the smile forming from Alex’s lips on her neck.

  
The two laid in silence besides the background noise from the game that was on. Very content with just being in each other’s arms. Nothing’s better than being able to take a nap, cuddled up with the person you love most.

  
They were fast asleep within minutes and slept for about an hour until their alarm went off for them to wake up. They still had one last practice before their last tune up game tomorrow. Alex was both nervous and excited because it was a big day for her, but it also meant that Tobin would be leaving the following morning back to Paris.

  
The last practice was more of a prep than anything. The girls all broke into their groups of positions and worked on fine-tuning the basics. Working on form and timing to get ready for the game tomorrow. After about an hour of group work, Jill called the girls together as they headed off to the sideline for a water break.

  
“Alright ladies, to finish off practice we are going to separate for a little scrimmage. This is the last time to show me what you have before the game tomorrow. After the game, the roster for Qualifying will be decided. So, let’s have a great and hard practice and don’t hold anything back. Give me all that you’ve got for the next hour and then we will call it good. Show me something out there. Alright, let’s get going.” Jill explains to all of the girls.

  
Jill looks at her coaching staff for a minute before breaking the girls all up into groups. Alex felt a little disappointed to see that she wasn’t on the same team as Tobin, thinking that it may result into the game tomorrow. Trying not to think too much into it, because it was just a practice, she ran to her side of the pitch to get ready for the scrimmage.

  
Alex lined up with and looked around to feel the familiarity of the team. On her side of the pitch, she had Moe, Carli, Becky, Ali, Lindsay, Julie, Kling, HAO, and Crystal, with Hope as their goal keeper. She smiled looking at the strong team she was surrounded with, but when she looked up, she couldn’t help but feel a hint of sadness when she saw Tobin on the other side talking with Press and Steph about what their strategy was. Alex knew she could play with anyone, but she always felt that she was better when she had Tobin out there with her on her team.

  
Not being allowed to dwell too much on the fact of the teams, Dawn blew the whistle and the girls were off. The game was moving at a quick pace and played well for Alex. It took about 10 minutes for them to break the barrier and after a touch from Moe to Lindsay, she sent a long ball over the top of the defenders that Alex ran after and after taking a touch to get a better angle, she shot for goal and scored easily.

  
Jill seemed please but didn’t really say anything. Instead she watched the reactions of the team and their dynamics. The ball was set back out in the middle of the pitch to resume play again and the game started to get a little more physical. The younger ones were trying to show that they deserved to be out there.

  
Alex was trying hard to run onto some balls, but sneaky Kelley made sure it was more difficult these next few times around. Alex was trying to do what she could as the girls were really locking down on her. Apparently some of the veterans had given some pointers to the younger girls on how to try to disrupt a very talented Alex and make life difficult. They made sure to bump her and throw off her timing each chance they got and to make things even harder, they made sure to never give up any room for some passes from her team to send to them.

  
Alex was trying so hard to try and facilitate anything she could to others since she was having a rough time. The game had been going one for a good 45 minutes and they probably only had a little bit left and Alex was not feeling like she was in a good rhythm. She was watching her team play good but having a difficult time getting the ball to her. The other side was on her nonstop and she had barely any room to move. The, whenever she did manage to get the ball, she was always bumped or knocked down and was looking around to see for Dawn to call anything but she never did.

  
Alex was really starting to get pissed now, and to top things off, she was watching Tobin have some success with the other forwards and they were scoring goals. The last thing Alex really ever wants to see is that she was being one of the weaker forwards of the group, let alone to see her favorite midfielder have some chemistry with others. It was selfish of her, but everyone knew that when you put Alex and Tobin together, that magic just happens between the two.

  
Press took a shot on goal and Hope was able to save it and sent the ball long to a streaking Alex. Alex made her way onto the ball and was running to her goal as she was tripped from behind by Jaelene. Alex hit the ground hard and took a few seconds to lay there wither her eyes closed and stew in her frustration about the day. This wasn’t how the last practice before the game was supposed to go.

  
After taking a minute to catch her breath and gather herself, Alex opened her eyes and sat up to see a worried Tobin make her way over to her and held out her hand to help her up.

  
“You okay?” Tobin asked as she stuck her hand out for Alex to take.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…” Alex hesitated and took a deep breath as she grabbed Tobin’s hand and was brought to her feet. “Just a little frustrated.”

  
“Well don’t be. Remember who you are and that you’re the best striker out here. When nothing is working right, what is there that you could do to help change things?” Tobin offered as she patted Alex’s back.

  
“I just can’t connect with them right now. Your girls are playing pretty tight. Good job. I just… wish you were here serving me balls.” Alex admitted as she shared a shy smile.

  
“Well, try to find a way to connect. You’re a leader out here Lex, show them you can overcome adversity. Even when you don’t have me serving you my awesome balls.” Tobin laughed as Alex rolled her eyes. “Just go out and be you. Your nickname is Baby Horse for a reason, show them why.”

  
Alex smiled as she and Tobin walked to get into their positions for the free kick to come. Alex took a second to think about what Tobin had said and took a deep breath before the whistle blew. She relaxed as soon as the ball was kicked and played like the dominant forward she was.

  
In the last 10 minutes of practice, Alex managed to score 3 goals and assisted on another by being physical, dominant, and by outrunning the whole team. She relaxed and played like she was capable of and it showed why she was one of the most dynamic and dominant strikers in the world.

  
Dawn blew the whistle and told the girls to gather in the middle of the pitch for the coaches to say what they had to. Each coach said what they had to before Jill stood in front of the team.

  
“Ladies, this was by far one of our best camps. We brought in a lot of new faces, and lost a lot of veterans. This was a grueling 3 weeks, but you all showed me a lot. You showed me and everyone else why you deserved to be called into it. You all have worked together and gained chemistry and trust in one another from the first practice, to the very last practice. I’ve seen a lot of you problem solve out there and figure things out without having to have us coaches do it for you. That’s what I’ve wanted to see. Wanted to see how you would react to newer players working with the veterans and when our forwards aren’t connecting with the midfielders, who would step up and fix things. I’ve seen so much out of you girls that it makes me even more excited for tomorrow. Thank you for such a wonderful camp and for giving me every ounce of yourself.” Jill started out with before taking a breath and smiling at her next statements. “Tomorrow is a very special day. Not only do we get to finally play a game against someone other than each other, but we get to celebrate a very special accomplishment. Alex, tomorrow is a day to celebrate you and a wonderful 100 caps. Watching you grow as a player is something special and I know we all can’t wait to see another 100 plus out of you. So ladies, have a relaxing night and let’s have some fun tomorrow and celebrate the best way we could; win.”

  
All of the girls cheered and hollered as Jill finished up with her talk and they all broke apart to head to their bags to change. As they all sat down and changed and got ice for their bodies, they heard a very familiar voice.

  
“GUESS WHO’S BACK BITCHES!!!” Pinoe sang as she walked up to her teammates.

  
Everybody was so excited to see her that they instantly made their ways over to give her a hug and catch up.

  
“What are you doing here?” An excited Moe asked.

  
“Well Gumby Jr, I’ve been asked to help broadcast the game. Plus, you don’t think that I would actually miss a certain Baby Horse’s 100th cap, now would you?” Pinoe said as she jumped on Moe’s back. “That reminds me, dinner reservations have already been made for everyone tonight. Jill and I have decided that we needed to treat you all to a good dinner since you’ve been starving yourselves for practice and this way we all could celebrate Alex before everyone heads out tomorrow night.”

  
“Awe, you guys don’t have to do that.” Alex said through a big smile.

  
“The hell she does.” Kelley scoffed. “I could sure go for a big steak and a good dinner tonight. So we are celebrating you whether you like it or not.”

  
“I agree with Squirrel.” Ashlyn said as she high fived Kelley.

  
“Alright it’s settled then.” Pinoe said as all of the girls nodded their head in agreement. “But first, you all need to shower because you stink. Be ready in an hour. Dress casual, don’t need to be looking too fancy now.”

  
The girls all laughed and gave Pinoe a hug before making their ways to the vans to head back to the hotel to get ready. All of the girls get showered and dressed fairly fast. They really didn’t take long to get ready because most of the girls opted to wear either their leggings, sweats, or yoga pants. They all make their ways down to the lobby to get into the van’s and head to the restaurant.

  
When they walk in, they are taken to the back, private room of the restaurant where they could enjoy their meals in peace without having to worry about anyone coming in and taking pictures or bothering them.

  
The girls all sat down at the long table, that fit all of them, and started looking through their menus. There was not a moment of silence as all of the girls interacted with one another and were trying to catch up with Pinoe about everything.

  
“So Tobs, has anyone convinced you to stay in America yet?” Pinoe asked, causing Tobin to choke on her water that she was taking a sip of.

  
“What?” Tobin choked out between coughs.

  
“You’ve been stuck with these vicious girls for 3 weeks now. Surely one of them has tried to convince you to stay yet, right?” Pinoe looked around at the rest of the team. “Squirrel? Harris? Oh come on Baby Horse, you must have convinced her to stay right?”

  
Alex didn’t even look up at Pinoe and instead kept her eyes focused on her plate of food. Confused, Pinoe looked around at all of the girls to see what she was missing. Kelley looked over at Hope, who looked at Carli to say something to try and change the subject of the awkwardness that came across the table.

  
“So guys,” Carli said, clearing her throat to get the attention of everyone. “I would like to just make a little toast. This has been a great camp and I am proud of every single one of you for giving it your all. Like Coach said, this is the next part of the journey to Rio and there’s not a better group to have here then this group. But right now, tonight and tomorrow we are here to celebrate a great accomplishment of Alex. I remember your first cap, you were so damn nervous, but still poised at the same time. This team is special because of the opportunities you create whether it’s your goal scoring capabilities, your assists, or your presence to open up more room for other players. It’s been fun being part of your journey. Congrats on a great 100 caps, can’t wait to watch the next 100 plus. Cheers.”

  
“Cheers!!!” All of the other girls say as they cheer for the great accomplishment of Alex.

  
Alex blushes and says thank you before looking back down at her food. All of the other girls go back to their conversations with one another, but Tobin notices Alex and leans into her.

  
“What’s wrong?” Tobin whispers.

“Nothing.” Alex says as she plays with the food on her plate.

  
“Lex.” Tobin says with concern as she places her hand on top of Alex’s. “What’s going on?”

  
“It’s nothing. It’s stupid Tobs. I’m fine.” Alex says in a whisper, still not looking at Tobin.

  
Some of the girls notice the small moment that Tobin and Alex were having and really thought nothing of it. Pinoe looked over at the two and watched with curiosity because they were extremely quiet for being who they are.

“Striker…” Tobin whispers into Alex’s ear as she pulls her hand into her lap. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

  
Alex closes her eyes for a second and could feel the emotion and chills through her body as she feels Tobin’s warm breath against her ear. She takes a deep breath before turning to look into the softest, kindest honey brown eyes she has ever seen.

  
“I just… I really wish that you didn’t have to leave tomorrow after the game. Wish that you were staying here, with me. I know it’s stupid and selfish, I just… I don’t want to be without you.” Alex admits shyly.

  
“You will never be without me. You’ll always have me and I don’t want to leave you either. But I’ll be back in 2 weeks for Olympic Qualifiers and it’ll be you and me again.” Tobin says as she rubs her thumb against the back of Alex’s hand in her lap.

  
“Promise? Promise I’ll never be without you? Because I don’t think I can handle that.” Alex whispers out, looking down at her hands.

  
“Hey look at me.” Tobin says as she gently lifts Alex’s chin up to look into her eyes. “You will never have to worry about that. You’ll always have me. It’s you and me Lex. I promise that!”

  
“I love you…” Alex whispers as she looks deep into Tobin’s eyes.

  
Tobin did the only thing she felt she could do to show Alex how much she loved her; kiss her. Tobin leaned in and connected her lips against the forwards and gently showed her how much she meant to her.

  
Watching the whole thing unfold, Pinoe spits out her water that she was taking a drink from and gasps, slightly choking a little bit.

  
“Eww, what the hell Pinhead?” Ashlyn asks as she got a little water sprayed on her. "Oh shit, hey breathe for a second. hate to have the Squirrel give you mouth to mouth."

  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” Pinoe choked out as she pointed to a shocked Alex and Tobin. “When did this become a thing where you two kiss at the dinner table huh?”

  
Tobin and Alex couldn’t find words to say as they couldn’t help but feel embarrassed from the midfielder.

  
“Oh that started about a week ago.” Kelley said with a shrug as she took a bite of her bread roll. “Actually, more like what, last camp… right guys?”

  
“Yeah, they love each other or something like that.” Ashlyn said nonchalantly as she placed her hand on Ali’s thigh, after wiping off the water from her face.

  
Pinoe couldn’t form a word to say anything. She just continued to look back and forth between the two and had a blank expression on her face. Alex and Tobin looked at one another before turning to look at her. Not knowing what to say or expect, they looked back at each other again before they heard Pinoe clear her throat.

  
“So Baby Horse and Tobs are kissing… in love…..” Pinoe drew out before breaking into a big smile and cheering. “YAY!!! MORE GAYS FOR US!!! AND FUCKING FINALLY!”

  
The rest of the team burst out in laughter, while Tobin and Alex relaxed at the fact of Pinoe’s word choices.

  
“So, what does this mean for you two? Who all knows?” Pinoe asked as she finally caught her breath from laughing.

  
“Uh, well just our families and you guys. That’s it.” Tobin said as she felt her body tense up. “And it means, well…”

  
“It means that we are wanting it to just be us building with one another before others decide to say something and make it a big deal.” Alex jumped in, cutting Tobin off. 

“Okay.. what about what happens with Paris?” Pinoe asked and the rest of the team got really quiet, because they two were wondering what the answer could be and what this meant for them.

  
“Well… I mean she will be there and I’ll be in Orlando. It’ll be hard at times but, I mean…” Alex began to explain but couldn’t find the right words.

  
“Nothing will come in between us. Not Paris, Orlando, or anything. We are going to make it work and build on it, on us, because I am so in love with her that I’ll do anything to make her happy.” Tobin says as she turns to look Alex in the eyes. “It’s me and her until she decides to not want me anymore.”

  
Alex couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as she leaned in to connect her lips with Tobin’s for a simple kiss before pulling away and looking her deep in the eyes. Gosh she was so in love with this girl and she falls deeper and deeper every moment.

  
“GET A ROOM!!” Kelley shouts, breaking the moment, as she earns a glare from Hope.

  
“Well shit, here’s to a great camp, Baby Horse’s 100th cap, the love going around on this team, and the Road to Rio.” Pinoe says as she raises her glass. “CHEERS BITCHES!!”

  
The rest of the team laugh as they cheer to the toast and go back to finishing up their dinner. Alex relaxes as Tobin wraps her arm around the forward’s shoulders. They enjoy the rest of their dinner and finally make their way to the hotel to call it a night.

  
Alex and Tobin make their way into the elevator with the team, who have decided that they wanted to have a movie night since it’ll most likely be their last night together for at least a week or so. Also, it was only 8, so they knew it was too early to call it a night.

  
Tobin looked over at Alex, who had her hand interlocked with Tobin’s and was leaning her head on her shoulder. Tobin couldn’t help but smile at the closeness between them and as the elevator dinged, Tobin led Alex out of the elevator. Instead of following the team to Press and Kelley’s room though, she led them to her room.

  
Alex followed her into the room, not really thinking much about it. She figured they were just grabbing something before joining the team. As she walked in, however, she noticed the room was decorated with balloons and streamers.

  
“What is this?” Alex asked as she took in the room.

  
“Well, since tomorrow is a big accomplishment, I asked the hotel staff to help decorate for you.” Tobin smiled as she leaned against the wall.

  
“Tobs, you didn’t have to do this.” Alex said looking at Tobin with a smile on her face. “Come on, we should head to the room for the movie. They’re probably waiting for us.”

  
“Yeah, I already told them we probably weren’t coming. Hopefully you didn’t want to watch Finding Nemo for the thousandth time.” Tobin laughed. “Oh, I have something for you.”

  
Tobin walked to her drawer to pull out a candy bar with a bow on top. She turned and handed it to a smiling Alex.

  
“Here, my girt to my girl.” Tobin said as she kissed Alex on the cheek. “You know, since you love chocolate more than anything in this world.”

  
“Tobs!” Alex gladly took the chocolate bar with a big smile on her face. “You’re the best but you didn’t have to do this. Just being with you is the best gift for my 100th cap I could get.”

  
“Okay, I guess I’ll just take the chocolate back.” Tobin reached out to take the candy bar back but Alex pulled it well out of reach. “That’s what I thought.”

  
“I love you, I hope you know that.” Alex hummed as she ripped open the candy bar and took a bite of the chocolate.

  
“Not as much as I love you.” Tobin challenged back as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist.

  
Alex leaned her back into Tobin’s front as she relaxed into the feeling of Tobin’s arms around her. She held up the candy bar to Tobin’s mouth for her to take a bite and gasped when Tobin took the biggest bite in history of bites. Tobin couldn’t help but laugh at Alex’s reaction and tried to swallow the chocolate so she wouldn’t choke on it from laughing.

  
Alex turned her head to look back up at Tobin and noticed that she had some chocolate on her lips. Alex fell deeper in love looking at Tobin, with chocolate on her lips and looking back at her with the most loving eyes she’s ever seen.

  
Alex tilted her head up and pressed her lips against Tobin’s. Tobin hummed against Alex’s lips as she tightened her grip around Alex’s waist. Alex reached her hand up and wrapped it around the back of Tobin’s neck to pull her closer into the kiss.

  
When the two finally pulled away, they were breathless. Alex opened up her eyes to still see the little chocolate that was left on Tobin’s lips still. She giggled before swiping her tongue across Tobin’s bottom lip and wiping off the chocolate. Tobin smirked at the forward and turned her around, so they were facing one another, and moved the strand of hair that fell from her face out of the way before connecting their lips again.

  
It started out as a simple kiss until Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and deepened it. Tobin wrapped her hands underneath Alex’s legs and picked her up, causing the forward to wrap her legs around her waist.

  
Alex took Tobin’s bottom lip between her own and sucked on it as Tobin walked them over to her bed. She gently placed Alex down and pulled away to take off the sweatshirt she was wearing because now all of a sudden, it felt like it was 1000 degrees in the room.

  
Tobin hovered over Alex’s body as she gently kissed Alex’s neck, reaching her pulse point and sucking on it. Causing the forward to moan slightly, Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s back and pulled her closer to her as she wrapped her legs back around Tobin’s hips.

  
Tobin leaned in closer, gently applying some pressure on the forward’s center and slowly started to roll her hips. Alex couldn’t help but buck her hips up, wanting to feel more pressure because she hasn’t had Tobin in so long. Tobin continued to kiss and suck on Alex’s neck, causing the forward to moan out a little.

  
“Wait babe.” Alex said breathless. “What if Ash walks in?”

  
Tobin continued to nip at the forward’s neck, leaving open mouth kisses all the way up to her ear before whispering into it. “I already switched rooms with her for the night. She’s staying in your room with Ali. It’s just you and me tonight Lex.”

  
Alex smiled big at the words coming from Tobin and pulled the midfielder back to her lips. Alex kissed her with a different purpose now and wanted to show Tobin how much she meant to her. Sliding her hands underneath Tobin’s shirt and gently scratching her nails up and down her back.

  
Tobin gently tugged on Alex’s bottom lip before sliding her tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. She was immediately given access and explored all aspects of Alex’s mouth with her tongue. Tobin pulled away for a second to catch her breath, before kissing behind Alex’s ear, her weak spot. Sending chills throughout her body, Alex pulled Tobin back up to her lips and Tobin kissed her again.

  
Alex kissed back just as heatedly and lightly tangled her fingers in Tobin's hair. She let out a pleasured sigh when her Tobin slid her hands down her abs and shivered as she made her way to the waistband. The striker draped one leg over Tobin's hip and pressed as close to the her as she could, trying to feel more of her. One kiss was all it took to make Alex want Tobin even more than she already did and Alex knew she needed Tobin or she would combust.

  
“Babe…” Alex rasped out between breaths. “I want you.”

  
Tobin slowly kissed Alex’s body, sliding her shirt and bra off of her to allow more access to the striker’s body. Tobin made sure to kiss and suck on each muscle the forward had before making her way to her leggings. Tobin kissed Alex’s hip bone for a little, twisting and twirling her long on top of the forward’s sensitive spot. She gently nipped and sucked on it, making a little mark and causing the forward to take a deep breath at the sensational feeling.

  
Tobin dipped both of her thumbs underneath the waistband of Alex’s leggings and started gently rubbing her thumb across the forward’s legs. Tobin pulled back and sat on her legs, in between Alex’s, and looked at Alex.

  
Alex, too lost in wanting to feel Tobin, sat on her elbows when she felt the loss of touch from the midfielder.

  
“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, slightly panting.

  
“Lex I love you, but I don’t know if we should do this.” Tobin said as she started to retract her hands from the forward’s body.

  
“Tobin, I need you. I want you babe. Don’t you want me?” Alex asked with a little sadness in her voice.

  
“Of course I want you Lex. Gosh, more than anything. It’s just that…” Tobin stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t deserve you and I already almost messed this up once. I don’t want to mess this up again and rush anything between us. I want you, believe me I do. I want to kiss you, slide my fingers in you and feel your body shake. I want to taste you more than anything, but I don’t want to rush anything. You deserve the best.”

  
“Tobs... stop thinking that you don’t deserve me. You and I fit together. If you don’t deserve me, then I don’t deserve you. But I want you more than anything. I love you more than you’ll ever know. So, stop questioning this and telling me I deserve better. All I want is you. You’re more than I could ever deserve, but I thank God every day for allowing me to love such an amazing girl. So please, stop and just kiss me. Be with me…” Alex asks as she leans up and kisses Tobin.

  
The two get lost in this kiss and Tobin pulls away and mutters out, “But Lex… I just want you to be happy.”

  
“I am happy, more than anything in the world. When I’m with you, nothing else matters. You’re who and what I want. I love you.” Alex whispers out as she kisses Tobin again.

  
They break apart again for a second to catch their breaths and Alex could see the hesitation in Tobin’s eyes.

  
“Please… I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel your tongue. I want you.” Alex seductively says as she wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck and kisses up to her ear before whispering. “Take me baby…”

  
That’s all Tobin needed to hear to get the fire burning in her stomach. She kissed Alex with a new passion this time and slid her hands down the forward’s body. Sending chills with her fingertips along her abs, Tobin dipped her hand on the inside of her leggings as she kissed down her neck.

  
Tobin wasted no time as she brushed her thumb against the top of Alex’s underwear, causing the forward to buck her hips up at the contact. Smirking, Tobin kissed down Alex’s chest, kissing each abs she had, before reaching the top of her waistband again.

  
Tobin smoothly slid the leggings off of the forward and instantly felt the heat radiating off of her center. Tobin kissed down Alex’s stomach to the top of her panties as she gently slid them down a little to kiss and suck on tip of her core. Alex shivered at the contact of Tobin’s lips on her body and probably could’ve came right then and there if she allowed it.

  
Tobin could feel Alex’s body tighten up and she knew her girl was so worked up that she wouldn’t drag any of it out. She slid Alex’s underwear off with one quick move and her mouth dripped at the sight of Alex’s wet center. After looking up into Alex’s eyes and seeing how bad she wanted her, Tobin gave her a sweet smile before leaning her head in.

  
Tobin didn’t just attack to make her cum in seconds, but instead she gently kissed the top of Alex’s center before sliding her tongue through her folds. Alex let out a small moan at the feeling of Tobin’s tongue sliding through her. Tobin took her time and gently brushed her tongue through Alex, lapping up all of the wetness the forward had produced from being so worked up.

  
Tobin held down Alex’s hips, because they were bucking at the contact, before finally giving to forward what she had wanted for so long. Tobin gently darted her tongue inside Alex and could feel the forward’s stomach tense up at the sensational feeling of her tongue.

  
Alex closed her eyes and threw her head back as Tobin twisted and twirled her tongue deep inside of Alex, trying to show her how much she loved her. Tobin continued to lick and twist her tongue within Alex as she heard the forward start to moan and tense up a little.

  
“Ohh… baby…” Alex moaned. “Yes…”

  
Tobin could feel that Alex was so close to orgasming, that she slowly slid her tongue back through her fold, and gave some attention to her clit before kissing back up her body. Alex was panting and was already missing the loss of contact from the midfielder that she opened her eyes to look at Tobin and ask her what she was doing.

  
As Alex was about to open her mouth to say something, Tobin pulled away from kissing her body, took off her own shirt, and looked at her with so much love in her eyes that Alex felt there was no need to question or say anything. Instead, she pulled Tobin into her and kissed her lips.

  
Alex hummed as she tasted herself and licked Tobin’s lips and this caused the midfielder to moan deep in her throat. Wanting to finish Alex off the right way, Tobin slid her knee in between Alex’s legs and slowly applied a little pressure to her center. The forward’s eyes rolled back a little at the new contact she felt and couldn’t help but have a hitch in her breathing.

  
Alex slowly began grinding against Tobin’s knee as she slid her tongue within Tobin’s mouth, feeling every aspect. Tobin slid her hand down Alex’s body as she slowly massaged circles around Alex’s clit. Definitely working her girl up more and more, Alex began to buck her hips at the feeling of Tobin’s fingers around her center. Tobin continued with a circling motion, and Alex’s whimpering ratcheting up into a moan.

  
The midfielder kissed down the forward’s neck as she slid her fingers down a little more, getting them coated with Alex’s juices, before slowly sliding one deep inside of her. Alex threw her head back at the new feeling and couldn’t help but whimper when Tobin slowly started moving in and out. The forward wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, pulling her fully on top of her.

  
Tobin started out very slow and gentle before adding another finger deep inside of Alex. The forward welcomed the additional finger and kissed up Tobin’s neck as she pulled her closer to her body.

  
“Yes baby…. Ahh that feels so good…Deeper...” Alex began to moan into Tobin’s ear.

  
Tobin could feel the desire and want in her own core as she slowly slid her fingers in and out of Alex, and started thrusting and rolling her hips against the back of her hand to get deeper inside of her. Alex, very satisfied at the deeper feeling, met Tobin with each thrust and started rolling her hips in sync.

  
Alex felt her body start to tense up as Tobin continued to thrust deep inside of her. Alex kissed and nibbled around Tobin’s ear, slightly moaning with each thrust.

  
“Ahh Tobs… I’m almost there… yes… just like that baby… yes…” Alex moaned out, luckily not screaming because that would be embarrassing to explain later on.

  
“Tobin felt herself tighten up from the pressure on her core that was being created with the meeting of thrusts with Alex’s hips and the words coming from her mouth. Tobin connected her lips with Alex’s as she continued to thrust deeper. She pulled away and buried her head near the forward’s neck.

  
“Gosh, you’re so warm Lex. You feel so amazing…. I love you so much.” Tobin began to pant out in a very husky voice. “Cum for me baby horse…”

  
It only took Tobin a few more deep thrusts before she sent Alex over the edge. The forward’s body tensed up as she continued to thrust her hips with Tobin, and she caused Tobin to come undone too. The both of them moaned, the sexiest moans they have ever heard from one another, and rode their high of ecstasy and orgasm down together.

  
Tobin collapsed on top of Alex, out of breath and buried her face into the crook of Alex’s neck. The forward was very sensitive still at the touch and feeling Tobin’s hot breath against her neck was sending chills throughout their bodies.

  
They laid in silence, panting and trying to catch their breaths after that very sexual and breathtaking moment they just had. Tobin managed to roll off of Alex and laid on her side as she tried to feel some air circulate in the room because they both were dripping with sweat.

  
After a few minutes of silence, Alex broke into a fit of giggles and Tobin looked over at her with a questioning look.

  
“What’s so funny?” Tobin asked, still trying to catch her breath.

  
“I have been waiting for that for so long… You have no idea.” Alex said with a big smirk on her face as she giggles again.

  
Tobin just rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she tries to slow her heartbeat down from the intense moment. Alex rolls over and wraps her arm around Tobin’s waist as she pressed her lips to Tobin’s neck.

  
“Thank you.” Alex breathed out as she kissed Tobin’s neck.

  
“For what?” Tobin asked as she felt goosebumps form on her body from Alex’s lips on her.

  
“For being so caring. For loving me. For allowing me to love you. Just for being you. I love you more than anything.” Alex admits as she leans up on her elbows and looks deep into Tobin’s eyes.

  
Tobin felt her heart skip a few beats looking deep into Alex’s blue eyes before leaning up and gently kissing her lips. It wasn’t a kiss full of desire or passion, but it was one filled with love and what each other meant to one another. There’s no kiss that is more meaningful or more important than one so simple that could still take your breath away.

  
The two pulled away with goofy grins on their faces and Alex wrapped herself around Tobin’s body as the two laid there in silence with exhaustion taking over their bodies. They were content with just hearing each other breath and sigh as Tobin broke the peaceful silence with a fit of laughter.

  
“Well, it’s safe to say the team will be loving me tomorrow because they won’t have to deal with ‘feisty’ baby horse anymore. They don’t have to live their lives in fear for a while.” Tobin said through a fit of laughter as Alex elbowed her but couldn’t help but laugh herself.

  
The two ended up laying there, wrapped up in each other’s arms as Tobin turned the tv on to place some music for the two of them to fall asleep to.

  
The next morning, Alex could feel the sunlight creeping in from the hotel window and slowly began to stir awake. She rolled away from the light to realize that there wasn’t the body warmth that she fell asleep to last night. Alex slowly opened her eyes to see that Tobin was nowhere to be found.

  
A little sad, Alex rolled back over to look at what time it was and to see if Tobin had left her a message, but she couldn’t find anything. She pulled her phone from the charging cord and scrolled through to Tobin’s name to send her a text.

**Alex: Baby, where are you?**

  
Literally 2 minutes after Alex sent the text message, she heard a knock at the door. Looking at her phone to see that it was only 9:30 in the morning and the fact that she didn’t have to be downstairs for breakfast until 11 and ready to be at the field until 12, she was puzzled as to who it could be. Most of her teammates were probably still asleep she figured, but she threw on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt before opening the door.

  
She was greeted with a hotel worker holding a bouquet of roses and lilies together, and handed her a card along with the flowers before she left the room. Surprised, Alex thanked her and shut the door as she took in the beautiful flowers.

  
Setting them on the table, she looked at the note to recognize the handwriting that she loved so much.

  
_Captain Morgan_

  
Alex couldn’t help but smirk at the name on the letter as she unfolded it and began to read what the midfielder had written.

  
“ _Captain Morgan… I like the way that sounds._

  
_Good morning beautiful! I am so sorry that I am not there for you to wake up to right now, but I want you to know it took everything I had to not just stay in bed with you this morning. I had a few things that I needed to take care of before our game today, so I wanted to let you sleep on your special day. BTW, Congrats on this amazing day. This is a day you have been waiting for, for so long, and now it’s finally here in your home state. Nothing better than that! 100 caps is an amazing accomplishment and I am so lucky to be able to watch you do something you love and I’m so honored to be a little piece of this journey. You’re absolutely amazing and you deserve to have a day where everyone recognizes it and celebrates you. So enjoy today and how about we get you a goal on your special day?_

  
_I love you so much Lex and I cannot wait to show you how lucky I am to have you in my life. I hope you enjoy the flowers. I know it’s not much, but this is just the beginning of what this special day holds in store for you. I won’t be at breakfast but I will be there waiting for you on the bus to the field. I love you more than anything and I can’t wait to celebrate your amazing accomplishment today._

  
_Love,_

  
_Your Tobin_ ”

  
Alex swears she could feel her heart skipping a few beats as she reads Tobin’s letter. She didn’t think it was even possible to fall anymore in love with her, but Tobin always seems to prove her wrong, and Alex loved it every time. The only time she actually likes being wrong, because anything else was a definite no. Alex was lost in the thoughts about Tobin and her letters as she heard her phone go off with notifications.

  
She made her way to look at her phone and couldn’t help but smile at the notification saying that Tobin had tagged her in something. Opening up the notification, Alex smiled the biggest grin as she looked at a really creative and amazing looking picture made of her. She looked down and read what the caption Tobin had put.

  
“ _@tobinheath Asked my friends @ilovedust to create me a sweet piece for my good friend @alexmorgan13 to celebrate her 100 caps. Super proud of this chick in so many ways._ ”

  
Well, another time when Alex thought she couldn’t fall more in love with Tobin and she was again proved wrong. Gosh, she us couldn’t get enough of this girl and she can’t wait to wrap her arms around her. Alex, smiling at the picture, heard her phone go off a few more times and she knew it was everyone texting her and telling her congrats on the accomplishment.

  
This was a day she has been waiting for and she is so happy that it’s finally here. Today was her day, one of the biggest accomplishments of her career and she was going to be spending it with her family, her home state, but more importantly with the one she loved more than anything.

  
She knew that Tobin was leaving only hours after the game, but she pushed that thought and feelings to the side because right now, she was going to focus on only the good. And she was going to focus on spending this amazing day celebrating the best way she could, by going out and playing out there on the pitch with her teammates and the girl she loves more than anything.

  
Right now, that’s all that matters to Alex.


	20. 100th Cap for Captain Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration of Baby Horse's 100th cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off.... THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT!! Seriously, you guys make me love writing this story. I'm so happy that you all enjoy reading it because I enjoy writing it. Plus all of your comments that you leave are just amazing. When you tell me you love it and what you love about it, it makes me want to top that and write an even better chapter for the next one.
> 
> Second, I decided to cut this chapter a little shorter than usual because I wanted to get you guys out a new chapter for your amazing support. Plus, this chapter, there's a lot of emotion in it. I was going to add a ton of smut and passion, but as I continued to write this and the way it developed, I didn't want to ruin this chapter with it. This chapter, is full of emotion and I wanted it to stand alone. Don't worry, I say I cut it short but it's still like 12,000 words lol the next chapter I'm thinking that I'll add some smut if you guys are okay with it.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you guys read and enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and was able to write it fairly quickly because I knew that you all deserved a new chapter for the penitence you always have for me. Definitely leave me more comments and let me know what you felt and how this chapter made you feel. What did you like about it and what would you like to see in the next one. Thank you all again.... So, here it is. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!

The gals all finished up with their breakfast and started to head to the bus. All of the girls have been congratulating Alex all morning and the forward couldn’t wipe away the smile that’s been permanently stuck on her face since last night with Tobin.

  
Lost in conversation with Ashlyn and Ali, Alex loaded the bus to see the one person she has been missing all morning long. The rest of the team stayed back and off the bus as they watched Alex walk over to Tobin from the window. They decided to let the two have their own little moment before having to prepare and get ready for the game.

  
Alex smiled as she saw Tobin, of course in their normal bus seat, there with a big smile on her face and a single lily in her hand. Alex blushed as she made her way over to her and took her seat.

  
“Afternoon Captain Morgan.” Tobin said through a big grin as she leaned in and kissed Alex.

  
“Mhmm.” Alex moaned into the simple kiss before taking the lily from her. “I missed you this morning.”

  
“Yeah, I’m sorry. I had to take care of a few things before the game today.” Tobin murmured out as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Excited for today?”

  
“More than anything. I’ve been waiting for this for so long. I can’t believe it’s finally here.” Alex said as she brought the lily up to her nose to smell it.

  
“Well let’s make it a great one Baby Horse.” Tobin said as she leaned in to connect her lips with Alex’s again.

  
The two were lost in the kiss and didn’t even notice most of the team gathered in the front of the bus watching them.

  
“WOOT! WOOT!” Kelley cheered.

  
“GET IT TOBS!!” Ashlyn joined in.

  
The rest of the girls laughed as their teammates broke up the moment between the two and made their ways to their seats. Many of the girls talking about the game and how they can’t wait because they’ve been waiting to play for so long. Plus, they all can’t wait to celebrate for Alex’s 100th cap.

  
Plenty of chatter was going on throughout the bus between everyone, but Tobin and Alex stayed to themselves. Both with their headphones in, they were just listening to music and getting mentally prepared for the game. They knew it was a celebration, but they still had a job to do out there so they didn’t want to change any of their normal habits.

  
One thing did change from their normal routine, the one where Tobin interlaces her fingers with Alex’s. Alex smiled as she looked down at their hands, before looking at Tobin who was staring out the window with a small smile of her own.

  
They arrived at the stadium and all of the girls started to make their ways off of the bus. They headed to the locker room to get ready for pregame and to get their minds set for the game.

  
They had a really good pregame and most felt pretty loose for the game. Of course there was a lot of excitement and nerves at the same time because it was a big game in a way. This was the only game between Qualifiers, last chance to show Jill they deserve to be on the roster, and of course, Alex’s 100th cap.

  
Jill walked into the locker room and got the attention of all of the girls.

  
“Okay ladies, here we go. Right now is where you leave it all out there on that field. I still have a few decisions to make, so show me what you got. Let’s go out there and play our game. And Alex, congrats on a great 100 caps. Today’s your day and you’re going to be the one to lead us out there today. It’s been a pleasure watching you grow up as a player and a leader. This one’s for you Baby Horse. Let’s go out there and have a great game.” Jill says as she pumps the team up before leaving the locker room to head out to the field.

  
All of the girls cheer and before they head out of the locker room, they give Alex a big hug and congrats. Each and every one of them were truly happy for Alex and she could feel the love and support. After Carli gave Alex a hug, she handed over the captain’s arm band and Alex felt chills as she took it from one of her captains.

  
“Pretty soon this will be yours permanently one day. Congrats Alex! It’s a great accomplishment.” Carli said with a smile and one more hug before heading out to the tunnel to line up.

  
Alex turned to see that it was just her and Tobin in the locker room and she started feeling nervous. Tobin slowly walked over to her and without saying a word, she wrapped her strong arms around the one she loved and just held her for a moment. Alex leaned into her and instantly relaxed a little.

  
“Today’s for you Lex. I am so proud of you.” Tobin says as she pulls away from the embrace to look at the striker in the eyes.

  
Tobin could see the excitement and nerves in her eyes, but with the big grin on her face, she knew Alex was ready. Without saying a word, Tobin grabbed the armband out of Alex’s hand and wrapped it around her arm. Placing it where it should go before being covered up with their jacket.

  
Once Tobin placed it on her arm, Alex felt chills all throughout her body. This was it. The day she has been waiting for her whole life. The moment of being captain for this team was such an honor and Alex really took it to heart. Today, this was her team and she was ready to start 2016 off with her 100th cap and a memory she will never forget.

  
Tobin took notice of Alex’s goosebumps and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Alex grinned as big as her cheeks would allow her to before wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck. Tobin wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her tight into her before whispering in her ear.

  
“Game time. This one’s for you Captain Morgan.” Tobin said with a smile before kissing Alex’s temple and heading out of the locker room to line up in the tunnel.

  
Alex was left alone in the locker room for a second. She stood there and felt so many emotions for the day rush through her. This was it, this was her moment. After taking a deep, shaky breath, Alex made her way out to the tunnel with her teammates. She made her way to the front of the line, and after a few moments, she led her team out onto the field.

  
They lined up out on the pitch, in front of thousands of screaming fans and Alex could feel her heart pumping. After a moment, Alex was called to the center of the groups and was smiling the biggest she ever has at her wonderful family who was standing there waving at her. The announcer was talking all about Alex and her accomplishments and told the crowd to help them congratulate Alex on a wonderful 100 caps. Alex was welcomed by the commissioner of the US organization and her head coach with a jersey that had ‘100’ on it for her 100 caps.

  
After a few pictures with them, Alex called her family over to take pictures with her. She hugged, kissed, and smiled with all of her family as the crowd was cheering her on. With the fans in the stands chanting her name, Alex couldn’t help but feel so loved.

  
As Alex was enjoying her moment of celebration, Tobin stood in line with the biggest and proudest smile she had ever had. She knew what it felt like to celebrate 100 caps, she just did it 4 months before, but this felt different. She wasn’t able to be part of hers but Alex still found a way to make it feel like the most amazing day in her life.

  
Even though Tobin couldn’t play and celebrate, Alex not only scored a goal for her, but made sure everyone knew what the day was. She ran and jumped on Tobin, who was out because of a sprained ankle so maybe jumping on her wasn’t the best idea, but it didn’t matter. Alex made sure everyone knew that today was about her and Tobin vowed that she would do the same thing for Alex. She knew that today was about Alex and she needed to make sure the forward knew how special she was and that today was about her.

  
After the National Anthems for both teams, the girls huddled up to have one last talk before they headed out on the pitch. Leading the talk was Alex and Tobin couldn’t help but be focused on every single one of her words. She couldn’t help but feel so proud and to watch in awe of this girl. After one last break, the girls ran out onto the pitch and got ready to start the game.

  
Tobin said a quick prayer before running out to her position. Before she made it over there, however, she headed towards Alex and gave her a quick hug and smile. No words were said, but it was a special moment between the two. No one who didn’t know about the two would have even thought twice about it, but their teammates and Alex’s family knew what it meant. They knew that this was their time together and today was about Alex.

  
After one last smile to each other, the referee blew the whistle and the game started. They were going at such a quick pace, Jill loved seeing that her girls were ready to play. US controlled the ball early and as they were making their way to goal, it was kicked out.

  
Tobin quickly went to the sideline and threw it in to a running Alex, who was anticipating it. She made her way into the box before kicking it through to a wide open Carli, who easily placed it in the back of the net. Alex ran over to give Carli a big hug before turning to run towards Tobin.

  
The two smiled and hugged at their connection they had to lead to Alex’s assist for Carli. It was only 6 minutes in and US had scored with Alex having an assist on her 100th cap. It was going to be a great day for the girl in front of her home crowd.

  
Only about 15 minutes later was Alex in front of goal heading down a ball, who the keeper barely got a hand on to keep out of the net. With such a great shot on target, it bounced in a great place for Carli to go up for a header and knock it home. Carli with her second goal and Alex with her second assist, these two were having a great connection early in the game. It was the 21st minute of the game and the US was up 2-0 and Alex was having a great 100th cap. Only thing that could make it even better, was if she could get a goal of her own.

  
They played a pretty dominant first half and were in the closing minutes before the whistle would be blown for halftime. As the clock was ticking down in the 45th minute, Carli was set to get another goal as she had a nice header. The ball, however, bounced off of the post and Alex was right there to kick it home.

  
She had done it! She scored a goal on her 100th cap and the stadium went wild. Stadiums went wild all throughout the world whenever Alex even touches the ball, let alone when she scores. So I want you all to try to imagine how loud the crowd, her home state crowd, had erupted when she scored a goal in her 100th CAP!!!

  
All of her teammates came running to her to give her a big hug and congratulations. She celebrated with them all before turning to see Tobin standing a few feet away with the biggest and proudest smile on her face. Alex instantly made her way over to her and jumped straight into her arms. Tobin caught her easily and spun her around for a second as she screamed how proud she was of her.

  
The two broke apart with the matching smiles on their faces as they headed back towards the middle of the pitch to start again. After a few kicks, the whistle blew and the teams made their ways to their locker rooms.

  
Once they made it into the locker room, all of the girls erupted and tackled Alex. Not only did she score a goal in her 100th cap, but she was playing like a badass. A goal with 2 assists, the star forward was definitely back. All of the girls gave her hugs and told her that their Baby Horse was back.

  
Alex couldn’t help but feel good because of all of the things that were being said and the fact that she was playing good. Not only was she playing well, but she felt really good. She felt healthy and like the normal Alex Morgan, before the injuries. She’s finally getting back into form and what a better way to start 2016 than what she has done already.

  
They made their way back out onto the pitch for the second half and played well but definitely took their foot of the pedal. Alex was playing well and at the 74th minute, she turned to see her number was lit up in the sub monitor. Receiving a big round of applause and hugs from everyone on the field, Alex made her way to the sideline to end her day. It was definitely a great one for her and she was very excited to see what the year has in store for her.

  
The US won the game, 5-0 and celebrated afterwards in the locker room. A few of the girls made speeches and all for Alex and she was congratulated a few more times. She was given the ball that they played with for the game and every single player and coach signed it for her.

  
After cleaning up and getting changed, all of the girls said their goodbyes and made their ways to leave for home. Alex, Tobin, Ali and Ashlyn ended up all getting into the car with Jen, Alex’s sister, to go to dinner with the Morgan family at their house.

  
They drove for a little over an hour before arriving at the Morgan family’s house. All of the girls made their way out of the car and went to the trunk to grab their bags. Ali and Ashlyn followed Jen into the house as Alex was about to walk in before feeling Tobin pull on her arm.

  
Alex turned around to see what Tobin wanted but was pulled in for a deep, loving kiss. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck instinctively and kissed right back. The two were lost in the kiss and when they broke apart due to lack of air, they stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms.

  
Alex tried to catch her breath as she kept her eyes closed from the amazing kiss. Smiling the biggest smile possibly from the high of the magical kiss, Tobin leaned her forehead against Alex’s.

  
“I love you Alex.” Tobin mumbled out.

  
“I love you too. More than anything.” Alex said breathless.

  
“Let’s go celebrate you.” Tobin said as she pulled away and reached for the door. “After you Captain Morgan.”

  
“You just love saying that don’t you?” Alex laughed as she walked through the door of her house.

  
“CONGRATS ALEX!!!!” Everyone shouted as the forward walked into the living room.

  
She stopped in her tracks when she saw all of her friends from home and family all in her living room here to celebrate with her. She was definitely shocked when she saw Kelley, Hope, Pinoe and Press there too. She definitely had some of the bestest friends ever.

  
The whole house was decorated with balloons and streamers and a big sign that was draped on the wall that read ‘ ** _Congrats on 100 Caps Alex! We Are So Proud of You!_** ’.

  
Alex was shocked to see everyone there and turned to see a smiling Tobin right next to her. Tobin looked at her with loving eyes before nudging her to go greet everyone. Alex made her way through everyone there and gave them all hugs and kisses. She mingled with everyone and thanked them for coming.

  
She was talking to her aunt and uncle when she looked around to find Tobin because she missed her and hadn’t seen her for the last hour or so since she was mingling with everyone. Taking notice that Alex was looking around, Ali walked over to her.

  
“Check the patio.” Ali whispered into her ear, causing Alex to turn and face her with thankful eyes.

  
Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around Ali, giving her a thankful hug before excusing herself from her family and making her way to find her best friend. To find the love of her life.

  
Alex opened the sliding glass door and noticed Tobin was leaning out against the railing. Alex could feel her heart flutter as she watched her for a few seconds. Just her mere presence was enough to make Alex feel all giddy inside.

  
“You know, last time we were out here was when you surprised me on Christmas morning.” Alex finally said as she stood a few feet away from Tobin.

  
“Hah, yeah. That was a great day.” Tobin said as she turned to face the forward.

  
“It definitely was. But it’s not my favorite one. New Year’s Eve with you takes that title by far.” Alex said with a smile from the amazing memory. “Between Paris, the Eiffel Tower, our New Year’s kiss and just being with you to start this amazing year… That is my favorite day in my life right now.”

  
“That one was amazing… But it’s not my all-time favorite.” Tobin nodded before smiling.

  
“It’s not?” Alex asked as Tobin shook her head. “Then what is yours?”

  
Tobin didn’t answer right away. Instead, she looked down and smiled at her feet before looking back up to a curious Alex. Alex was inching her way closer to Tobin and was only about a foot away before the midfielder spoke again.

  
“Today’s my favorite day actually.” Tobin admits.

  
“Today, seriously? Why?” Alex asked a little confused but definitely curious; I mean she knew it was a great day for them as a team and for her personally for her 100th cap, but she didn’t get why Tobin has it as her favorite day.

  
“Today I got to watch the person that I love more than anything in the world accomplish an amazing goal. Watching you get recognized for your 100th cap and all that you have done so far for the team is unbelievable and you’re only getting started. Watching you lead us out there on the pitch today for the start of the game and then to hear your pregame speech was just something Lex. When I watched you today, I couldn’t help but feel honored and proud. You are so unbelievable and today was about celebrating you.” Tobin smiled as she took a breath and closed her eyes before continuing. “Watching you do the thing you love more than anything in this world, well besides chocolate of course, was amazing. Hearing the fans chant your name and watching them all fall in love with you was something else. But my favorite part of the day wasn’t the amazing assists, or the goal you scored, or the way you smiled and waved to the fans. But my favorite part today was wrapping that captain band around your arm. Being able to place something as honorable and amazing as that on your arm gave me chills. To see you wear that arm band and embrace the moment gave me chills. You’re a leader Lex and today was just the small glimpse of the future of this team. Being part of your history, part of your journey, that’s what makes today the best day in my life. Being able to experience today with you is my favorite memory.”

  
Alex had tears in her eyes at Tobin’s words and she was wrong yet again. She fell more in love with the girl than she ever thought was possible. Alex couldn’t form any words, but instead she wrapped her arms around Tobin and looked deeply in her eyes. With a smile plastered on her face and tears in her eyes, Alex felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

  
Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist to pull her closer. As the two were only a mere inch away from each other’s lips in their own little moment, they were suddenly interrupted.

  
“Damn Tobs… Making chicken legs over here cry.” Kelley said as she gestured to Ashlyn, who was standing in the doorway of the back patio with the rest of the gals and Alex’s family.

  
“I fucking hate you sometimes.” Ashlyn glared and said quietly to Kelley as the rest of the group laughed and wiped the tears in their eyes from listening in on the two’s moment.

  
“Would you two cut it out for once?” Hope rolled her eyes.

  
“And way to ruin their private moment.” Ali said as she glared at Ashlyn who was mouthing something to Kelley.

  
“Yes… a private moment.” Alex said in disbelief at the audience in front of her. “So why are you all out here?”

  
“Oh Al, you have to know by now that there are no private moments in this household.” Jen said with a small laugh.

  
“We just wanted to come out and tell you there was cake for you to look at and cut before your father digs into it.” Pam gently said as she nudged her husband with her elbow and he gave a guilty smile. “Then we didn’t want to interrupt Tobin’s unbelievable speech. Seriously honey, that was beautiful.”

  
Tobin blushed, not knowing what to say because now everyone’s eyes were on her. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to wait in silence too long because of course one of her teammates had something to say; they always do.

  
“Yeah, nice speech Tobs. But seriously? Al’s 100th cap was your favorite day? I mean, we have won so many games and championships and this is the day you choose?” Kelley said with a hint of sarcasm.

  
“Seriously! We won the mother fucking World Cup and Olympics.” Pinoe added.

  
“And National Championships at UNC.” Ashlyn added in before getting a stern glare from Ali.

  
“I think it’s sweet.” Press adds in, smiling at Alex who gave her a small smile.

  
“No, it was fucking adorable. I guess I just don’t get what makes today all that special.” Kelley added in and again received glares but this time it was from all of her teammates.

“What? I mean, I guess I’m just confused is all.”

  
“Thanks Kell for the support and sensitivity.” Alex said with a hint of anger in her voice.

  
“Well, today is more than just Alex’s 100th cap to me.” Tobin spoke up from behind Alex, causing everyone, including the forward, to turn and look at her with curiosity.

  
“What do you mean it’s more than just the game to you?” Alex asked now confused.

  
“Well, I wasn’t planning on doing this right now… or in front of everyone here, but there’s a reason why this is also my favorite day.” Tobin said as she played with her hands nervously.

  
“OMG!!! YOU’RE PROPOSING AREN’T YOU??” Kelley screamed, scaring the hell out of most of the crowd watching.

  
“No Kell! She’s not proposing.” Alex said to her freckled friend before turning to face Tobin. “You’re not proposing right?”

  
Tobin released a small, nervous laugh before shaking her head no at the forward’s question.

  
“Then what the hell is it?” Kelley asked before getting more dagger looks from her friends.

  
“Okay, no more talking for you.” Hope said as everyone in the crowd nodded in agreement.

  
Alex gave Kelley a ‘what the hell’ look before turning back around and noticing Tobin really quiet and not looking up. Still playing nervously with her hands, Alex reached out and placed her hands over Tobin’s to still them.

  
“Hey…” Alex whispered out, causing Tobin to look up at her. “What is it?”

  
It was silent for a few seconds and everyone watched as Tobin tried to find the right words to say. Tobin felt the nerves encompass her body, but once she felt Alex’s touch, she relaxed a little. Then looking up into the bluest eyes she has ever seen, she wasn’t as nervous anymore.

  
She knew what she wanted to do and nothing should stop her from doing it. After taking a deep breath to calm her heartbeat, Tobin smiled and started her reasoning.

  
“Alex, you and I have been in each other’s lives for so long. From the first day you walked into camp I knew that I had to get to know you. I was instantly drawn to you, between your blue eyes, your adorable laugh, to that raspy voice of yours. Then when I started talking to you and getting to know you, I knew right there that I needed you in my life. When we started hanging out it was so easy. We became best friends instantly and honestly, I don’t even really know how it happened. One moment you were Alex Morgan, the new girl, but then you became one of the biggest parts in my life. You became my best friend and we have been best friends for so long now and I can’t imagine you not being part of my life. That’s actually something I don’t plan on ever letting happen ever again because I wouldn’t be able to handle it. I know that I messed up and I can’t forgive myself because I almost allowed myself to lose you, but I can promise that it won’t ever happen again.” Tobin stopped to take a deep breath, shaky breath trying to determine how to continue until she looked up and saw that Alex, even with tears in her eyes, was looking at her like she was the only one in the world. “I know things will be different and tough. You’ll be in Orlando building a new life and home there and I’ll be in Paris for a little while. Things may make us scared and cause us to quit or run away, but I can promise you that won’t ever happen again. No more quitting. No more running. Some amazing girl once told me that you fight for the things you love. You fight because you can’t possible imagine your life without it and that girl is one of the strongest fighters I have ever met. Because of you, I want to be a fighter too. I want to fight for you, for us, for our love. I know things won’t be easy, but nothing’s ever easy if it’s worth it.”

  
“Tobs…” Alex said with a very shaky breath as tears fell from her eyes.

  
“In my life, it used to just be my family, soccer and God. That’s all I needed in life. That’s all that really mattered to me. But then you came along and I knew that it wasn’t that way anymore. My family and soccer and God will always mean the world to me, but you, Alex Morgan, you are what means most to me. Between your sarcasm, your death glares you give defenders out on the pitch, especially when they take you down, the way your eyes light up when you score a goal or when you see your family. All of that and everything in between is why I love you. I may not be your first love because soccer has that, I may not be your only love because I know for sure chocolate will always have the upper hand, but I am hoping to be your last love because you’re it for me. No matter where we are in the world or whatever silly argument we have when I beat you in Monop Deal, my love for you will never change. You’re all that I could imagine in life and though I don’t think I deserve you, I am hoping that I have the chance to show you how much you mean to me. I can promise you that I will always work and try to prove to you that I’m the one you should be with and that I love you with every part of me. You’re who I want to be a fighter for. When all my dreams come true you’re the one I want next to me. It’s you… It’s you Lex. So, in front of God, your parents, Jen, our loud and nosey teammates, and basically everyone close to you in Diamond Bar, will you please be my girlfriend?” Tobin sincerely said as she held Alex’s hands in her own.

  
“….yes.” Was all Alex could manage to get out as she was full on crying right now.

  
Tobin smiled as she dropped Alex’s hands and cupped her face to connect their lips. Once their lips touched, electricity shot through both of their bodies and Alex melted into Tobin. Alex grabbed Tobin’s shirt and bunched it up in her hands as she closed her eyes and tried to kiss back to show Tobin how much she loved her.

  
The two pulled apart due to their lack of oxygen and Tobin rested her forehead against Alex’s as the forward kept her eyes closed. Tobin opened her eyes and smiled as she gently brushed away Alex’s tears that were falling from her face.

  
Everyone watched in silence, well not silence because they all were sniffling from crying, and just enjoyed the moment between the two. Michael wrapped his arm around Pam as they watched their little girl be in love with her best friend and they couldn’t be happier.

  
“Fuck, you should have proposed with that speech.” Pinoe said as she wiped away her tears that she had gathered from listening to the two.

  
“Seriously. SO beautiful Tobs.” Press said as she leaned into Pinoe who wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

  
“You need to give me some pointers for when I end up proposing to Princess over here.” Ashlyn said as Ali gave her a small nudge before she turned to wipe away her tears that were falling down her face.

  
The rest of the crowd laughed and nodded in agreement as they all started to wipe away their own tears. Watching these two together, they knew it was a special love they shared. To be in the presence of it all was just unbelievable.

  
“I love you.” Alex whispered out as she finally opened her eyes.

  
“I love you too.” Tobin said as she leaned in to kiss her again.

  
“I have been waiting for you to ask that question again for so long.” Alex rasped out against Tobin’s lips.

  
Before Tobin could respond, however, Jen spoke up.

  
“Uh, when the hell did you two stop dating?” The oldest Morgan asked.

  
“Ahh don’t worry. They didn’t even bother to tell any of us they were actually dating in the first place. Sneaky bitches.” Kelley murmured out as the group all shared a little laugh.

  
“Baby Horse and the Nutmeg Queen. Damn, they are going to have some athletic, fast, magic creating kids.” Ashlyn said as smiled at her two best friends.

  
“Well, fucking congrats you two.” Pinoe sang out as she wrapped the pair in a big hug and was followed by the rest of her teammates there.

  
Everyone came and gave the two hugs and told them how happy they were for the two. All of Alex’s family members loved seeing their little Alex in love and happy. Her hometown friends also loved it and told her they can’t wait to be told about when the couple gets engaged because they know that wedding will be epic.

  
After a little mingling and talking on the back patio, Michael cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

  
“Well, I know we have been pretty sappy all night and that’s not how a party celebration is supposed to go, but I feel like I should give one last speech before the moment passes. So, beware, more sappiness is on your way but this time it’s dad sappy. So it’s even worse.” Michael announces as the crowd laughs at him.

  
“Oh dad, please no.” Jen said as she covered her face with one hand while her other is wrapped around Alex.

  
“Oh let your father talk Jennifer.” Pam said before turning around to beam at her husband.

  
“Ali-Cat, words can’t describe how proud your mother and I are of you. Watching you when you were a little kid, we knew that something was special. You didn’t care how young or small you were, you always wanted to compete with anyone and everyone. Your sisters definitely got a little annoyed, especially when you started actually winning sometimes. I have had the honor in being part of your journey. I remember when you didn’t want to play soccer anymore and played every other sport out there. But you never gave up and after that one game you had when you were 8 years old, where you scored 4 goals, you decided that you wanted to play soccer. I remember when you wrote that letter that night saying how you were going to be a professional soccer player. Who would have thought that 19 years later we would be standing here, celebrating your 100th game for the US national team? Wow, time sure does fly. I remember when all you wanted to do was come home after school and go into the backyard and kick soccer balls at our makeshift goal. You used to beg me to come out here and help you. I can honestly tell you that it was one of my favorite memories. Being able to be part of your journey is one of the things I treasure most besides you and your sisters.” Michael choked back a tears as he took a deep breath to contain his emotions. “Watching you pursue your dream is all I could have ever wanted for you. You being the great girl that you are and the hard worker you’ve been since you were 8 is something special. You may be Alex Morgan, world soccer superstar, to others but you’ll always be Ali-Cat to me. I may not be part of your journey anymore, but I will always be there in your corner cheering you on. I am so proud of you and I hope you know how much joy you bring to our lives. You, Alexandra, you are a blessing and to be able to watch you play the sport you love and get your 100th cap today was something special. It’s something I will never forget. Congrats Ali-Cat on today and I can’t wait to watch your next 100 games. I love you so much and I am…. I am so proud of you.”

  
Alex fully lost it as her dad was choking back his tears during his speech. She was doing pretty well until her had a catch in his throat from the tears that wanted to fall and then she couldn’t hold back anymore. Watching her dad be so vulnerable and emotional for her and telling her how proud he is, was the perfect ending to the night.

  
Alex walked straight up to her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. Michael pulled his daughter and held her for a few moments as she cried into his chest. The two shared a very special moment because even though she may be just Alex Morgan to everyone else, she was still his little girl. She was still that little girl who played monopoly by herself to learn the game so she wouldn’t lose again, she was still the sweetest and humblest athletes he had ever had a pleasure in coaching. But most of all, she was still his little girl that he would bring ice cream to so she would have a smile on her face. She was still his Ali-Cat and that will never change.

  
“GOD! This family and their speeches I swear!” Pinoe announced as she was wiping the tears from her eyes again. “I’m never coming back to this house.”

  
Everyone else around laughed and silently agreed as they were wiping tears from their eyes that had formed from Michael’s speech to his daughter.

  
“Okay, well now that we got all of that out of the way, there is a beautiful chocolate cake that has been calling my name. So, I say we all head in and cut into the puppy.” Michael said as his wife rolled her eyes at him and Alex gave him a smile at his silliness.

  
“Alright everyone, cake time.” Pam said as she started herding the crowd back inside.

  
Alex turned to look at Tobin, holding out her hand to take so they could walk in together. Tobin took it but she didn’t walk inside. Instead, she pulled Alex towards her and Alex gave her a questioning look.

  
“Oh I forgot, here you go Tobin. Project BH13 was accomplished.” Michael said with a big smile and a wink as he handed Tobin a box that was wrapped.

  
Alex gave them both a questioning look before Michael laughed and walked back through the patio door.

  
“What about Alex? She has to see her cake first before we can cut it.” Jen asked.

  
“We can show her a picture of it on our phones. Now Mama Morgs, cake me please.” They heard Kelley say before Michael closed the patio door.

  
Alex rolled her eyes at Kelley’s comment before turning to look at Tobin. She was quiet, looking down at the box in her hand that she was holding. Curious, Alex placed her hand on Tobin’s forearm to get her attention.

  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asked. “Why didn’t you want to go inside?”

  
“I, uh, got you a gift.” Tobin quietly said looking down at her hands. “I told you that the flowers were just the beginning of the celebration of today.”

  
“Oh… so is that for me?” Alex said with a raised eyebrow. "BH13... Seriously?"

  
Tobin nodded her head as she took a deep breath before handing the wrapped box over. Alex took it and before unwrapping it, she looked up to make eye contact with a very nervous Tobin. Alex couldn’t help but think how cute she looked and leaned into to connect their lips for a soft, simple kiss before looking down and ripping open the box.

  
After untying the bow and taking off the layer of paper, Alex saw that it was a small, square box. With butterflies in her stomach, Alex quickly removed the top of the box and gasped at what she saw.

  
Pulling out the most beautiful white gold necklace she has ever seen. It was a small heart shaped necklace and it was beautiful. She pulled it out to notice the little detail and engraved marks on it. On the heart was a little AM13 and TH17 on each side of the heart with a little blue diamond in the middle of the initials.

  
Alex felt breathless as she took in the beautiful necklace and could feel tears threatening to leave her eyes again. Alex couldn’t speak as she was too lost in the moment of the beautiful gift Tobin gave her. Not paying any attention around her, Alex missed how nervous Tobin was looking because she didn’t know if Alex liked it or if it was too cheesy.

  
“I know it’s not much. I bought the necklace when I was in Paris, missing you. I had this plan that I was going to get you a necklace for your 100th cap. I just didn’t know what I should have engraved on it. I was planning on 100 for your 100th cap for the longest time, but then, I don’t know. I thought maybe you would like something a little more personal. Something about us on it. I’m sorry if it’s stupid or not enough. Or maybe it’s too much and too soon for us.” Tobin started to ramble on as Alex continued to look down at the necklace. “I’m sorry Lex I should have just got the 100 engraved on it. I can exchange it or get you something else tomorrow. I can have it sent to you when I’m in Paris because you deserve something beautiful and I ju…”

  
“Can you put it on me please?” Alex simply asked, cutting Tobin off from her rambling.

  
Tobin paused and looked at her, not being able to react to what Alex had asked her to do.

  
“Tobs?” Alex said with a small smile as Tobin melted at the sight of. “Please?”

  
After the request again, Tobin nodded her head as she took the necklace from Alex’s hands and unclasped the necklace. The forward turned around and lifter her hair out of the way as Tobin placed the necklace on her. After the midfielder connected the necklace together, she gently placed her lips at the base of the forward’s neck, sending chills all throughout her body, before pulling away.

  
Alex smiled at the feeling of Tobin’s lips and turned around to look deep into her eyes. Alex felt a wave of emotion through her body as she looked at the girl she loved. Not wasting another moment, Alex grabbed Tobin’s shirt to pull her closer and connect their lips. The midfielder reacted immediately as she cupped her face with her hands. The two melted into the kiss and were lost in the moment before pulling away out of breath.

  
“Thank you for this. I absolutely love it.” Alex said breathlessly as she opened her eyes from the electrifying kiss.

  
“You deserve it all Lex.” Tobin said sincerely.

  
Alex smiled at the midfielder’s simple words as she felt the love fill up through her body. The two stayed like that for a moment before there was an array of lights surrounding them. Alex pulled away from her embrace with Tobin to see that there were white lights all throughout the back patio. Lighting up the beautiful back area and Alex couldn’t help but smile as she turned to look at Tobin, who was beaming back at her.

  
“So, is this part of your celebration too?” Alex asked with a small smirk on her face.

  
“Well, I may have came here early this morning to finish up some little details for your party tonight.” Tobin said as she looked all over the backyard.

  
“Wait, this morning? You drove here and did this? You must have gotten here early? Babe, did you play so well today when you were that exhausted?” Alex asked curiously.  
“Ahh, it wasn’t that bad.” Tobin shrugged. “Plus, it was your day. I knew I couldn’t let anything prevent it from going perfect.”

  
Alex couldn’t help the small smile that took over her face. Wanting to kiss this girl with more passion than ever because of all of the small things she does for her, Alex was brought out of her moment when Tobin spoke again.

  
“I have one more question for you.” Tobin softly said and Alex nodded her head for her to ask; Tobin took a small deep breath before looking up at Alex and held out her hand. “Dance with me please?”

  
“But you don’t like dancing. And there’s no music.” Alex laughed as she gave Tobin a small look.

  
Tobin couldn’t help but smile before turning to look at the sliding glass door of the patio and nodding her head. Alex followed her gaze to see Ashlyn and Kelley both smiling and shaking their heads before turning to do something. Just as Alex realized what her two friends were up to something, music came out from the speakers outside.

  
“Problem fixed.” Tobin said with a big smile on her face and held out her hand again. “Dance with me?”

  
Alex could feel her cheeks get red as she smiled and took Tobin’s hand. The midfielder pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her waist as Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck. The slowly started swaying to a soft melody of music. There were no words, but it was a beautiful melody to dance to that the two didn’t care. After a moment, the song changed and Alex instantly pulled her head back to look at Tobin.

  
Tobin just smiled as she saw Alex’s eyes light up when she recognized the song. It was one of her favorites and it was the song that Alex always swore she would be listening to when she found the person she fell in love with. She knew it was cheesy, but it was a secret she had told Tobin one late night at camp back in 2012. Back when they first got to know each other and somehow the midfielder remembered it.

  
Alex could feel the love she had for Tobin grow more and more and the little details and gestures likes this are why she loves the girl. Tobin always knew the little things that made Alex happy and Alex never really appreciated it as much as she should. She never really realized how much Tobin actually knew and paid attention to her. How much the midfielder loved her.

  
They looked deep into each other’s eyes but didn’t say anything. Tobin just smiled, knowing that Alex was probably processing the memory of what this song means to her, and laughed at how cute her face was when she realizes something. Tobin leaned in and gently placed her lips against Alex’s. It was a simple but filled with love kiss and the fireworks that went off in both of each other’s heads was amazing.

  
The love they had for one another was undeniable and they were truly lucky to be in love with their best friend. Alex smiled as she pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head against the midfielder’s chest. The two swayed to the lyrics of the song as they enjoyed their private moment together.

  
_Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help_  
_Fallin in love with you_

 _Oh, shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_Oh, if I can't help_  
_Fallin in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things_  
_Are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_Oh, for I can't help_  
_Fallin in love with you_

 _Oh, like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

 _Oh, take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help_  
_Fallin in love with you_

 _Oh, oh, for I, I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you_

  
“This is why today’s the best day of my life.” Tobin said when the song ended, causing Alex to look up at her. “Getting to hold you in my arms. Being able to celebrate this amazing day with you. And having you as mine is why it’s my favorite. Today’s marks the beginning of the rest of our lives… together. It’s you and me.”

  
“You and me… promise?” Alex barely rasps out above a whisper.

  
“I promise until the day I die.” Tobin said before leaning in and kissing Alex.

  
The two were enjoying a small moment together before being pulled out of it with a knock on the glass patio door. The two turned to look and saw Kelley and Ashlyn making silly kissy faces at them as they over exaggerated their slow dance together. Mocking their best friends, Alex and Tobin just rolled their eyes and laughed.

  
“We need better friends.” Tobin mumbled.

  
Alex laughed as she couldn’t tell if Tobin was fully joking or not. The forward turned from the glass door to look up at her girlfriend staring at her. Beaming with so much love in her eyes, Alex could feel her heart pounding out of her chest.

  
“I love you.” Alex whispered.

  
“I love you too.” Tobin said sincerely a she pulled Alex closer and the forward nuzzled her face into her neck as they continued to dance to the new song playing.

 

               -----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The couple enjoy the rest of their night with Alex’s family and their friends. It was a great celebration, one Alex couldn’t be happier with, but she knew in the back of her mind that she only had a few more hours with Tobin.

  
Once everyone left, Alex and Tobin headed for the forward’s bedroom in her parent’s house. They got changed into something comfy and laid there talking and enjoying each other’s company. They knew that in less than 4 hours that Tobin would have to be leaving to the airport to start her new journey in Paris again.

  
Alex tried her hardest to stay up, but the exhaustion of the game and celebration of today were catching up with her and she was dozing off. Tobin didn’t mind because she knew that her girl was exhausted. She wrapped the forward up in her arms and held her as she slept.

  
Tobin stayed up, thinking about everything that was happening. She got the girl she loves back in her arms and now she has to leave again to another country. Life doesn’t seem fair sometimes she thinks, but she knows that everything happens for a reason as she trusts the big man upstairs.

  
Tobin stared at the clock on Alex’s desk, watching as the time ticked away. Closer and closer to her having to get up and head to the airport. Closer to her having to say goodbye to the one she loves. Tobin only wished that there was a way for her to slow or even stop time from moving so she could just lay there with Alex in her arms a little longer.

  
After a few hours, Tobin looked again to see that it was time. The clock read 3:30am and the forward knew she had to leave by 4 to make it to the airport and her flight at 5:30. Tobin slid out from under Alex and took a deep breath before trying to wake the forward up.

  
“Lex…” Tobin whispered as she brushed the strands of hair out of her face. “I have to leave in a little.”

  
“Mhmm… come back to bed baby.” Alex sleepily said and Tobin felt her heart drop at the word baby; gosh she loved this girl.

  
“I need you to wake up striker.” Tobin whispered again as she gently brushed her finger against Alex’s face to wake her up. “I have to finish packing and I want to say goodbye before I leave.”

  
When Alex heard the word goodbye, she immediately opened her eyes and could feel the pain start to come back. She tried to wipe the tiredness out of them since she only got about 2 hours or so of sleep. Tobin smiled at her, finally seeing her girl start to waken, and leaned over to kiss her forehead before going downstairs to make a cup of coffee before she had to leave.

  
Alex took a few minutes to gather herself as knew she was getting prepared to say goodbye to Tobin. They both decided it would be better for them if they said bye at the house because if they did it at the airport, Tobin probably wouldn’t go and Alex wouldn’t let her leave.

  
Alex made her way downstairs, wrapped up in a small blanket and noticed Tobin, Ashlyn and Ali in the kitchen talking. The two were taking Tobin to the airport and Alex was both thankful and jealous because she was upset that’s he wasn’t strong enough to take her and say goodbye herself.

  
Alex slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around Tobin, who was sitting at the counter top on the chair. Tobin relaxed into the forward’s embrace before turning and pulling the forward in her lap. They looked into each other’s eyes and tried to muster up a smile. They were happy to be together, but scared and sad to have to say goodbye.

  
Tobin pulled the forward into her for a big hug and kissed her cheek before handing over her coffee. Alex smiled at the small gesture; Tobin was always great at sharing her things with Alex. They all hung around the kitchen in silence before Ali looked up at Ashlyn and gave her the look.

  
“It’s 3:54 Tobs.” Ashlyn said dejectedly as she could she the expressions in her friend’s faces change. “We’ll be out in the car.”

  
Ali made her way over and hugged the both of them before giving Alex a sympathetic smile before turning and walking out with Ashlyn. Once they made it out of the kitchen, it was just Alex and Tobin alone. After a few moments in silence, Tobin looked up and cupped Alex’s face in her hands.

  
“I am going to miss you so much.” Tobin breathed out as Alex slowly let the tears she’s been trying to hold back fall down her face. “It’s only 2 weeks and then I’ll be back with you.”

  
Alex could only nod as she knew there was no way she could talk because she was such a mess. Tobin felt her heart rip at how sad Alex was getting and she knew she couldn’t allow herself to break too because then she wouldn’t leave.

  
“Hey…” Tobin whispered as she caused Alex to look up at her and she wiped away the tears falling from her face. “It’s you and me… don’t forget that.”

  
Alex could only nod her head again as she nuzzled her face into Tobin’s chest and the midfielder wrapped her arms around her. The two stayed in the moment for a little while as Tobin kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Tobin looked at the clock and knew that it was time for her to go, but she didn’t want to break the hug with the forward because she knew it will be heard not seeing her every day again.

  
“I have to get going now” Tobin finally said and she could feel Alex tense up.

  
The forward didn’t say anything, but got up off of her lap and allowed Tobin to put her backpack on. Tobin walked over to Alex and could see the pain on the forward’s face. She wrapped her up in a hug again.

  
“I love you so much. Wait for me.” Tobin whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and heading out the door to go to the car.

  
Alex stood there, frozen, and felt her heartbreaking. She couldn’t believe Tobin was leaving… again and there was nothing she could do. Alex took a second to gather her thoughts before she realized she didn’t even say anything back to Tobin.

  
The forward dropped her blanket and ran out of the front door to the porch. Watching Tobin approach the car and open the door, Alex knew she couldn’t let her leave without saying something.

  
“Tobin!” Alex shouted. “Wait!”

  
Tobin turned around to see Alex in a dead sprint towards her. The midfielder closed the back seat door she was about to get in and caught Alex in her arms. The forward wrapped her arms around Tobin as she connected their lips.

  
She tried to muster up as much love and passion as she could because she knew this would be the last kiss for a while. Tobin immediately responded and pulled the forward closer by her hips. They pulled apart, both breathless, and leaned their foreheads against each other with their eyes still closed.

  
“It’s you and me… No matter what.” Alex said breathless. “I love you and I will miss you so much.”

  
Tobin could feel her heart swell and break at the same time. She was going to miss this girl for the next two weeks. Tobin pulled Alex into her and hugged her as tight as she could, not wanting to let go.

  
“I love you. I’ll text you when I get to my apartment.” Tobin whispered in her ear. “You and me baby girl.”

  
Alex felt her knees go weak when Tobin said baby girl. She’s never called her that and in this moment, those words both destroyed her and made her feel alive again. With one last squeeze and kiss on the cheek, Tobin pulled away and got into the car.

  
Alex stood there as Ashlyn pulled the car out of the driveway. With one last wave and smile to Tobin, Alex watched the love of her life drive away, and she could feel her heart break into pieces. Alex stood out there for the next 10 minutes, hoping that somehow Tobin would be pulling back into the driveway and not leaving her.

  
Alex made her way back inside and sat on the couch. She knew she couldn’t go back into her bedroom because it smelt like Tobin and she couldn’t handle the emptiness right now. Alex was lost in her own thoughts, playing with her hands, as she dad walks over and sits down on the couch with her.

  
Alex looks up and he gives her a look she’s seen only a few times. It was the look that he gave her after she tore her ACL in her first camp in 2008, and then the look he gave her when they lost the 2011 World Cup. It was the look of sympathy and understanding and that he was there for her even though she is hurting right now.

  
Alex was trying to hold it together, but as soon as Michael wrapped his arm her, she lost it. She immediately broke down and Michael does what every dad should do; He pulled her close into him, wrapped his arms around her and held her. He let her cry and just comforted her, kissing the top of her head and let her know that he was going to be there for her. She never had to be sad or broken alone. She will always have him and he will always be there for her, no matter what. She may be Alex Morgan, but right now, she was just a girl sad, missing her girlfriend, and needing the comfort of her dad.

  
Alex woke up when beams of light started to come through the patio door and hit her in the face. She sat up and recognized that she was on the couch with a blanket covering her. A little groggy and disoriented, Alex looked to see if anyone was in the living room or kitchen.

  
Not hearing anyone, she looked up at the clock to see that it had read 10:17 and her heart sank a little. Of course the time had to have 17 in it. It may seem childish or pathetic, but seeing 17 in anything immediately makes her think of Tobin.

  
Of the one she misses more than anything. She knew that Tobin’s flight had taken off almost 5 hours ago, so she wouldn’t be landing until at least another 4-5 hours. Thinking of Tobin, Alex decided she wanted to send her a message for her to be able to open when she gets off the plane to.

  
Alex found her phone on the table next to the couch, which was weird because she doesn’t remember bringing it down with her, noticed that she had a message waiting for her. Alex quickly unlocked the phone to see the message was from Tobin. Smiling, Alex opened up the text.

  
**MY TOBY <3: I miss you so much already. 15 days and you’ll be in my arms again. I love you striker. You’re my forever.**

  
Alex felt her heart swell and melt at the same time from Tobin’s text message. This girl… she was just the best. Alex fell more and more in love with her at the simplest things. The things she says, the things she texts, just the little things she does. Alex knew that this was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with… and she couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... firstly, Have any of you been watching these games? Can I just say that..... ALEX IS FUCKING AMAZING. I swear, my fiance gets a little mad because I have a little crush on Alex lol He knows he's my own and only, but there's a little place for her in my heart too. I mean, how can you not love her right?
> 
> Second, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I told you that there was a little emotion in it. I took a lot from my life and tried to be in the character's shoes and how they would react or respond in the situation. Hopefully you all were able to connect and feel the emotion while reading it. This next chapter has potentially for a lot of things. I have a general idea of how I want to take it because... hey, we have 15 days of Tobin in Paris and Alex in Orlando before Qualifying, so there's room for so much opportunity lol and I must admit.... I'm looking to probably make this a chapter with a little heat and passion, if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> So leave me comments about ideas you'd like to see in it and I'll make sure to try and integrate them in the story. Thank you all again for reading this and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll start writing the new one once I hear some ideas from you all. So, comment away and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, and what you want in the next. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!


	21. Being Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin try to make it work while being away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support. I love that you enjoy this story so much because I enjoy writing it. All of your suggestions and comments I read and think about. SO, after reading everything that you have said I decided to write this chapter this way and break it up a little. It was just going to be them apart and the having the Olympic Qualifiers in it, but I decided to break it up and let the qualifiers be next chapter.
> 
> So this one will definitely make you all a little happy and giddy in your own way. It's a little bit of a tease I guess in a way but just know the next chapter will have some more detail and and everything you all may be wanting. Just know this is a quick, little build up chapter. Still 15,000 words so don't worry lol I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm not going to talk too much because I bet you all just want to hurry and read it and then have me update again lol 
> 
> Well let me know what you think and what you want in the next chapter. The more you guys tell me and the sooner you do, the quicker I get to working on the next chapter. I have a general idea of what i'm going to have I just want some more little ideas that you all may have because this story is for you all. Well, thank you all again for your support and reading this. Definitely leave some more comments.
> 
> Thank you so much again. As always, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

“So… how’s the house looking?” Kelley asks.

  
“It’s looking good. Ash and Kriegs helped me move my stuff in since they already moved into Ash’s before Christmas.” Alex said into the phone.

  
“Can’t wait to check it out.” Kelley said excitedly. “You have a pool right?”

  
“Yes Kell.” Alex rolled her eyes.

  
“Love it!!” Kelley sang into the phone. “So… How’s Tobin?”

  
“She’s fine. Trying to get adjusted there. They’ve already had practices and their first game is in a few days.” Alex tried to sound strong. “She misses home already.”

  
“She’s only been gone for three days.” Kelley laughs. “How much can she miss already? I mean, there’s nothing too special to her here.”

“Wow… Thanks Kell.” Alex said with an annoyance in her tone.

  
“I’m kidding… How are you holding up? Miss her yet?” Kelley tries to recover.

  
“I’m fine. It sucks, but I know I’ll be seeing her soon. I need to get used to not seeing her.” Alex says, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

  
“Al…” Kelley says in a softer, more serious tone. “Seriously. How are you doing?”

  
“Ugh…” Alex takes a deep, shaky breath. “I miss her… so much. It’s hard not having her here.”

  
“I know. Have you guys been able to talk much?” Kelley questions.

  
“A little. The time zones are hard to get used to. I’m not on the West coast anymore, so it’s definitely a little more of an adjustment.” Alex says as she flops down on her couch. “We Facetime each chance we get, but that makes it harder seeing her face sometimes too. Seeing her and not being able to touch her or kiss her or smell her. It’s just… I don’t know. It’s hard right now.”

  
“Okay first off, I understand the kissing and touching, you dirty baby horse you, but the smelling? Seriously? And people say I’m weird... Second, I know it’s hard because you two are in love and blah blah blah, but you’ll see her in less than two weeks and all will be okay. And thirdly, just know you get to experience the fun with being in a long distance relationship.” Kelley explained over the phone.

  
“I don’t know if I should say thank you to that little insult or not.” Alex laughed. “But what’s the fun in being in a long distance relationship? Because right now, it sucks.”

  
“Uh… HELLO!! Phone sex!! AND my personal favorite, the dirty pictures sent to one another… Umm.. oh skype sex… Facetime sex… mhmm… just overall sexting!!” Kelley says excitedly over the phone.

  
“Oh my god Kelley, No!!” Alex shrieks. “You know there’s no way Tobin would be in to any of that stuff.”

  
“Uh that’s why you have to persuade her young one. Come on, a hot piece of ass like you, it should be easy. Especially because she loves you more than God, her family, soccer, blah blah blah.” Kelley over exaggerates.

  
“Did you just call me a hot piece of ass?” Alex questions with a small laugh.

  
“Yeah, I don’t want to talk about it.” Kelley immediately dismisses the comment with a small laugh of her own. “Anyways, focus. You need to take the benefits of being with your girl. Tease the hell out of her… make her want you more than she already does. So when she gets back…. BAM! Hanky panky with the baby horse.”

  
“OH MY GOD KELL” Alex shrieks again, covering her face with her hand. “I don’t know how I keep getting into the situation of having a talk about my sex life with you.”

  
“Fuck off... you love it.” Kelley says with a smirk. “Well I have to get going. Meeting a friend for lunch.”

  
“Okay, sounds good. Tell Hope I said hi.” Alex says with a smirk of her own.

  
“….Shut up.” Kelley says as a flood of embarrassment overcomes her. “Hey seriously though, think about what I said. You and Tobs need to have some sort of connection while she’s gone so you two can continue to build your relationship. If not, you two will go crazy. Need to let your love grow in every aspect.”

  
“Awe Kell… You’re right. Thanks for caring and I’ll think about it.” Alex says as she starts contemplating Kelley’s words.

  
“Don’t think I’m saying it because I care about your feelings. I just don’t want to see bitchy Alex, not getting any from her girl. It’s a scary sight.” Kelley mocks.

  
“Well… yeah you ruined it. Moment's over.” Alex says as she rolls her eyes.

  
“HAHAHAHA Love you. BYE BITCH.” Kelley laughs into the phone before hanging up.

  
Alex sits on her couch laughing from her friend’s antics. Even though Kelley was completely crazy and nonfiltered, whatsoever, Alex couldn’t help but contemplate her words. I mean, her and Tobin do need to continue to build their relationship.

  
It’s hard being in a relationship as it is when you only live 10 minutes away from someone, but living in a different country? Living in a different time zone? Difficulty skyrocketed about 10 thousand times more than the norm.

  
As Alex was thinking about all that Kelley had said, she heard her phone go off. She unlocked her screen to notice that her message was from Tobin and her heart immediately fluttered seeing her name. Not wasting any time, Alex quickly opened up and read the message.

  
**MY TOBY <3: Missing my cuddle buddy after a long practice.**

  
Alex smiled instantly at Tobin’s text. It’s crazy how such a simple statement can make one’s heart race faster and faster. I guess that’s what happens when you’re in love, right?

  
**Alex: I miss you too. Wish I was there to take care of you babe.**

  
Alex sent off the text and looked at what time it was. With it being 3:30 in Orlando, that means it was about 9:30 in Paris. Alex was actually surprised that the midfielder was still awake because with all of the practices she had to instantly jump into when she returned to Paris, she was usually asleep by 8:30-9pm the latest.

  
Just as Alex was lost in her own thoughts, she hears her phone ringing. Looking down to see Tobin’s picture appear on her screen, Alex was more than thrilled to answer the phone.

  
“Tobs?” Alex answers excitedly.

  
“Striker… I miss you.” Tobin rasped groggily into the phone.

  
“I miss you too babe. More than anything.” Alex melted when she heard Tobin’s tired voice. “How was practice today?”

  
“Ah, it was good. Just trying to get used to their system again.” Tobin says through a yawn. “How’s the house looking?”

  
“It’s looking good. I have all of the furniture in and set up with the help of Ash and Kriegs. It’s looking like home kind of, but it doesn’t feel like it. Not yet.” Alex says with a sad tone. “It’s missing something.”

  
“Oh well I’m sure it’ll feel better the longer you’re there. What’s it missing? Maybe I can find it here in Paris and send it to you Lex.” Tobin breathes into the phone.

  
“Well, you don’t have to go looking for it too much because I know it’s in Paris.” Alex answers. “But you can’t really send it to me.”

  
“Well what is it then? I’ll send it to you tomorrow morning. I promise!” Tobin answers and Alex could feel her heart beating faster at how cute she is.

  
“It’s you…” Alex shyly admits.

  
“Oh.” Tobin answers and takes a deep breath because she wasn’t expecting that. “If I could be there with you right now, I would.”

  
“I know. It’s just me wanting to be selfish and have you with me. But it’s okay, I get it.” Alex answers a little more harshly than she intended.

  
“Lex…” Tobin calmly says, knowing the striker was a little upset.

  
“Yeah?” Alex asks.

  
“I love you more than anything. I’ll be back in less than 2 weeks.” Tobin says through gritted teeth. “Don’t be sad or feel bad for wanting to be selfish because I want to be selfish too. Wish you were here with me. Wish I was there with you. With my arms wrapped around you and me kissing you.”

  
“Mhmm.. I want that too babe. More than anything I wish that I was lying in bed with you.” Alex hums into the phone.

  
“Me too baby horse. It would make sleeping so much easier.” Tobin yawns into the phone once again.

  
“I should let you go. I bet your exhausted from your practices.” Alex says after hearing Tobin yawn again.

“Mhmm I don’t mind staying up talking to my love.” Tobin says with a very sleepy voice.

  
“It’s okay Tobs. You should sleep. Text me when you wake up and I’ll make sure to answer it. Thank you for calling, I miss hearing your voice.” Alex takes a deep breath.

  
“I’ll text you as soon as I wake up before weights. I love you baby horse. Have a great day. Night.” Tobin says before hanging up the phone.

  
“I love you too.” Alex whispers to herself after Tobin hangs up the phone.

  
Alex tried to pull herself together after talking to Tobin. Sometimes it feels like things should be getting easier, especially since they have been apart longer than this before, but it’s different now. Before they were just best friends who missed each other. But now, now they are two people in love and have to live apart for a while. That’s what the toughest thing is.

  
Alex takes a few deep breaths before going on throughout her day. She still had so much to do to get her house feeling like a home and she had things for the Pride she had to get together before preseason started in a month.

  
After a long day, Alex accomplished a few of the things she intended on doing before finally collapsing in her bed. Taking a look at her phone, she saw that it was about midnight and she knew that Tobin would be waking up soon for her weights.

  
Alex tried her hardest to stay awake for when Tobin texted her, but that didn’t work. The exhaustion of running around all day and unpacking wore her out. Alex was asleep for about 10 minutes before Tobin texted her, but Alex didn’t hear it. Alex didn’t hear the phone call from Tobin 2 hours later either.

  
When Alex finally wakes up at 8 in the morning, she immediately checks her phone. Groaning when she sees that she missed Tobin’s text and phone call, she sees that Tobin even left her a voicemail. Contemplating what to check first, Alex decided to read the text.

  
**MY TOBY <3: Morning Baby horse. Had a dream that you were in my arms and I didn’t want to wake up from it. Love you.**

  
Alex could feel the small smile spread across her face after reading the text. God she wished more than anything that she was actually in Tobin’s arms instead of sleeping alone in her bed.

  
Alex took a moment before remembering that Tobin left her a voicemail. Alex was more than excited to hear it as she clicked on it to play.

  
“ ** _So sleepy head, so much for you being awake to answer my text or call huh? Ha, well anyways just thought I’d try and call you because I missed your voice. Even though I just talked to you like 12 hours ago, I miss hearing that raspy, sleepy voice. It’s my favorite one. I just want you to know that I’m thinking about you and I can’t wait to have you in my arms again. Can’t wait to kiss you and tell you how much I love you in person. Text me when you wake up and I’ll hopefully not be at practice. I love you Lex._** ”

  
Alex’s heart melted every time she heard Tobin say she loved her. Even over the phone, in a voicemail, Alex felt like the luckiest girl in the world when she heard it. She was more in love with this girl than she thought was ever possible.

  
Taking a moment to wake up, Alex made her way to the kitchen to get a drink of water and make some breakfast. As she was in the kitchen, she heard a knock at her day and wondered who it could be.

She opened the door and was met with a smiling delivery guy with a bouquet in his hands.

  
“I have a delivery for a Ms. Alex Morgan.” The man said.

  
“I’m Alex. These are amazing. Who is it from?” Alex asked surprised as the man handed over the bouquet of flowers.

  
“I am not sure. I think they came with a card. Can you please sign here?” The delivery man held out the paper for her to sigh before heading back to his truck to drive off.

  
Shocked at the flowers, Alex walked back towards her living room as she set the flowers down. She noticed the little card in the bouquet and grabbed it to read who they were from.

  
" _My Striker,_

  
_My love grows more and more for you every day. You said that it doesn’t feel like a home yet because I wasn’t there, but just know I’m always there with you. Less than two weeks and I’ll be able to hold you in my arms again. I love and miss you. Take care of yourself and I’ll see you soon Baby horse._

  
_Love you XOXO_ ”

  
The forward felt knots form in her stomach because she missed Tobin so much. A few tears were starting to escape her eyes and she couldn’t help it. She sat there on the couch looking at the little note card over and over.

  
She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear the knocks at the front door, or when Ali made her way to the living.

  
“Hey Alex, are you rea..” Ali shouts as she walks into the living room before spotting Alex crying. “Oh no, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

  
Alex looked up at Ali, a little surprised, before crying more as she handed her the note card that Tobin sent her.

  
“Okay…” Ali tries to understand as she looks at the note card. “Why are you crying Baby Horse?”

  
“I… I miss… her.” Alex barely managed to say through breaths as she covers her face with embarrassment.

  
“Awe, Lex. It’s okay to miss her.” Ali tries to calm her as she wraps her arms around the forward.

  
“But… It’s stupid. I shouldn’t be this much of a mess with her gone. It’s only been 4 freaking days.” Alex tries to calm her sobs. “I’m pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic at all. You miss your girlfriend. That’s okay.” Ali says as she rubs the forward’s back. “You love her and you miss her. It’s okay to be sad.”

  
“I just wish that she didn’t have to be gone. I wish that we could be here, together.” Alex continues as she’s finally able to steady her voice. “I miss her so much.”

  
“Believe me, she wishes that she was here with you too.” Ali says with a small smile.

  
“Yeah? How do you know that? She could be having the best time in Paris with all of those stupid French girls and their stupid French accents, and their stupid French food, and their stupid French kisses.” Alex mumbles, causing the defender to laugh.

  
“Okay for one, easy there Lex. No need to get jealous, especially when you know that you’re all Tobin has ever wanted since she met you. For two, this letter and bouquet proves the point. She misses and wants to be with you just like you do with her. And three, because of the phone call the first day of her telling Ashlyn that she was just going to ask PSG to release her so she could come be here with you.” Ali says, causing the striker to look up at her immediately.

  
“Wait, what? She was going to ask them to release her? Please tell me Ash talked her out of it.” Alex said with a new strength in her voice.

  
“Ash talked to her about it for about 2 hours and Tobin begged her to talk to the Pride to see if she could possibly come here and play for the team. Ash told her that she would talk to Tom and the office. She has a meeting with them today I think actually.” Ali explained.

  
“No! We can’t let Tobin leave PSG to come here.” Alex jumped to her feet, causing Ali to jump a little.

  
“What do you mean? You just said that you wanted her to be here with you. And now that she may actually do that, you don’t want her to?” Ali asked confused.

  
“I want her here, more than anything! But I don’t want her to leave PSG because of me. Even though I hate it and it hurts me to admit, Paris is good for her. Good for her game. I don’t want her to change or move because of me.” Alex mumbles. “I need to call her right now. I need to stop this!”

  
“Whoa there Baby horse, one second.” Ali says as she grabs the phone out of Alex’s hands, much to her dismay. “Tobin wouldn’t do anything unless it was because it’s what she wanted. She’s smarter than that. And Tobin wouldn’t be able to even ask for a release until at least 5 games into the season. It’s in her contract, we already looked. Ash is having her meeting today about herself and then would bring up the Tobin thing just in case it would be a possibility of it happening. Nothing is set in stone at all.”

  
“But I need to call her, I need to tell Tobin not to do it because she needs to do what’s best for her. She doesn’t need to worry about us. I love her and that won’t ever change. Whether she’s in Paris, Portland, or here in Orlando with me. It’s us against everything.” Alex frantically explains.

  
“Good, I’m glad you feel that way and Tobin deserves to know that. But how about instead of over the phone, you tell her when you see her in 11 days? Face to face would be much better.” Ali says, trying to calm down the younger forward.

  
“You’re right. Face to face. She deserves to know it all.” Alex says, more to herself, but Ali heard it and nodded.

  
“Okay, now that’s out of the way, how about we go get that coffee and do some shopping?” Ali asked with a clap of the hands.

  
“Shopping… Yeah right!” Alex said excitedly, as she remembers what the defender was doing there so early anyways. “Let me just go throw something on and we can go.”

  
Alex made her way to the bedroom to get changed for the morning out. Alex kept thinking about Tobin and how much she missed her. Then the words from Kelley kept coming back to her and she couldn’t really stop thinking about if she was right or not.

  
She threw on her shirt and after contemplating for a few moments, she called out to Ali.

  
“Hey Kriegs. Did you and Ash ever…” Alex paused, trying to find the right words to use. “Did you ever send private messages and pictures to each other when you were in Germany?”

  
“Private messages? What do you mean?” Ali questioned when Alex made her way back to the living room.

  
“Like… you know.” Alex gave a small face to the defender, trying to get her to understand what she was saying without having to actually say it. “Very personal and revealing messages or texts.”

  
“Revealing pictures?... Oh.. OH….” Ali says with big eyes, now understanding what the forward was asking. “Those kind of messages and pictures.”

  
All Alex could do was nod her head in embarrassment as the defender smiled and laughed. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea she had to bring it up to her friend. Damn Kelley!  
“Hah, well yeah we definitely did.” Ali answered through laughs. “I mean, we were away from each other for a long time and you know Ashlyn. She’s hornier than a frat boy.”

  
Again, all the forward could do was nod her head. Half from embarrassment and the other half from being uncomfortable hearing about her two friends’ sex life. When Ali looked over at her and saw the forward looking a little embarrassed, she started to put two and two together.

  
“Wait, why do you ask?” Ali questioned, seeing the forward’s face turn red. “Are you and Tobin wanting to sext and have phone sex Al?”

  
“I… I mean. I don’t know.” Alex shrieks as she covers her blushing face with her hands. “I haven’t talked to Tobin about it. Kelley brought it up and now I can’t get it out of my head because she said it would help us strengthen our relationship because she’s there and I’m here and yeah… Just forget I said anything.”

  
“Ahh... Kell would offer that advice.” Ali shook her head as she left out a little laugh. “But hey, she’s not wrong. It’s a good thing to use or try out if you’re missing each other. It can get fun and I mean, it does help strengthen your relationship in a way. You keep up that passion and when you guys get to see each other; you’ll be able to express yourselves more than you have been over the phone. It’s a great teasing factor too.”

  
“It’s not… you know? Embarrassing?” Alex asked shyly.

  
“Well, if you accidently send it to the wrong person, then it’s freaking embarrassing… I don’t want to talk about it.” Ali quickly cut off as Alex gave her a look as if asking if that had happened to the defender. “But if you’re worried that it would be embarrassing between the two of you, then your answer should be no. I mean, as long as you love the person and trust the person you are sending them to, then there should be no embarrassment. And I know for a fact Tobin loves you, more than anything. So, if you’re thinking about it, I say why not? Talk to Tobin about it and I promise it’ll help make things a little easier in a way.”

  
The forward couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s words and nodded her head. Yeah, why not? It’s her and Tobin. There’s no way she should feel embarrassed about wanting to send dirty texts to her girlfriend. Now, she just needs to get Tobin on board with the idea.

  
“Alright. Ready to head out?” Alex asked as she gathered herself from her thoughts.

  
“Yes ma’am.” Ali says as she throws her arm around Alex’s shoulder. “Awe, look at my Baby Horse wanting to sext her girlfriend. My little baby is growing up.”

  
“Oh god. Sometimes I think I need new friends.” Alex rolled her eyes as the two walked out of her house to head to the car.

 

                        ----------------------------------------------------------

 

After a long, but fun day of shopping and having lunch with Ali and Ash at Ash’s house, Alex finally made her way inside her house. Coming back with a few more bags than she was intending, the forward was ready to be done with the day.

  
Dropping the bags off into her room, Alex made her way to the couch in her living room. She flopped down as she reached out for the remote and turned on the tv. To her surprise, the Barcelona game was starting in 30 minutes.

  
Looking at the clock and seeing that it was 4:45pm, the forward decided to order some pizza because she didn’t feel like cooking tonight. Plus, nothing is better than watching soccer with pizza.

  
After she called and placed her order, one large pizza, half pepperoni and half buffalo chicken because it was Tobin’s favorite and they always ordered a split pizza, the forward went to take a quick shower. After drying herself off, Alex threw on a pair of old soccer shorts with her Barcelona jersey to watch the game.

  
Just before she was about to jump on the couch, she heard a knock at the door. Figuring it would be her pizza, Alex grabbed her money to hand to the delivery man.  
When she opened the door, a kid no older than 17 was standing there with his mouth open. Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the young boy, who seems to possibly recognize her.

  
“Uh, how much is it?” Alex asked, trying to get the boy’s attention.

  
“You’re… you’re Alex Morgan!” He gasped out.

  
Damn, well I guess he did recognize her.

  
“Yeah I am. Thanks for bringing my pizza so quickly. How much do I owe you?” She asked again because she didn’t want to miss the start of the game and because she was really hungry.

  
“Uh… it’s uh.. it’s $11.50.” He was able to mumble out, still a little star struck.

  
“Okay, well here’s $15. Thank you again for getting it here really fast. Have a great day.” Alex thanked him before he smiled and turned away to his car.

  
She smiled before closing the door and turning to head back to the couch. She grabbed a water and some napkins before sitting on the couch to dig into her amazing pizza.

  
Just as she was about to take a slice, the announcer from tv started to introduce the teams and Alex immediately looked up seeing who Barcelona was playing. When she looked at the tv, she couldn’t help but smile to see that it was Barcelona vs. Arsenal.

  
Of course the team they were playing today was Arsenal. Tobin’s favorite team. This is the game that Alex always loved to watch because that meant that her and Tobin always got a little more competitive with each other than they already were.

  
Having all of the things that reminded her of Tobin, but Tobin herself, Alex decided to capture this moment. First she took a picture of herself in her Barcelona jersey, then she took a picture of the pizza, and finally she took a picture of her tv of the game.

  
She combined them in a little collage to post the picture on Instagram. She had to think of a clever caption before she posted it and finally came up with the one she liked.  
Rereading it with a smile, Alex knew this was a good caption to post.

  
“ _Pizza, check. Jersey, check. Barcelona vs. Arsenal, check. Soccer to end the night. All I’m missing is a certain midfielder so I can brag about Barcelona winning. Who are you all going for? #BarcelonavsArsenal #Barcaalltheway #Tobsgotitallwrong_ ”

  
Alex was happy with her post and right after she sent it, she decided to scroll through her Instagram. As she was scrolling, she continued to get notifications of likes and comments on her post. She knew that when she put in Tobin’s name that everyone would comment even more than usually.

  
She continued to scroll when she came across a post that she smiled at. Tobin had posted her own little picture about the game and Alex should have figured because it was the big game for the two.

  
Alex wasted no time to inspect the picture and smiled at the familiarity of it all. Tobin posted a picture of her feet on the coffee table, with a pizza, half pepperoni and half buffalo chicken, next to her and the game in the background.

  
She smiled at the fact that Tobin had the same idea as her. The two were definitely the same person in a way and Alex knew if Tobin got half pepperoni on her pizza, then she was missing her too because Tobin thinks a pepperoni pizza is just ‘too plain’.

  
Smiling, Alex looked down to see the caption Tobin had written.

  
“ _GAMETIME! Let’s go boys. Go show them silly Barcelona fans... aka @alexmorgan13…. What we are made of. #Arsenal #Missingmybestfriend #EventhoughshelikesBarca #SillyBabyHorse_ ”

  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh and see her caption. Alex even got a shout out and insulted all at the same time. Alex was laughing looking through all of her comments when she noticed that Tobin had commented on her picture that she posted.

  
“ _WOW… looks like someone totally copied me and my picture. If you want to be just like me for people to think you’re cool, then just say so @alexmorgan13. #ARSENAL #NOBabyHorsegotitallwrong_ ”

  
Alex just laughed at Tobin’s comment. Man she was such a smartass. Well, if she comments on her picture, it’s only fair that Alex comments on Tobin’s too. I mean, fair is fair, right?

  
“ _Silly fans? Well would you take a look at the score… I believe it’s 1-0 Barca. And you obviously copied me @tobinheath. And isn’t it like almost midnight there? Dawn won’t like you eating pizza so late lol #BARCELONA #Imissyoutoo #EventhoughyoulikeArsenal_ ”

  
Satisfied with her comment, Alex went back to watching the game and eating her pizza. She felt pretty content knowing that even though Tobin was miles away, she was doing the exact same thing as her right now.

  
Forty minutes into the game and it’s still 1-0. After the early goal by Messi, of course Messi right, there hasn’t been too many scoring opportunities. The last few minutes of the half get pretty exciting but no goals come out of it. A few yellow cards because things were starting to get chippy, but they go into half time with the score 1-0, Barcelona.

  
Alex went to throw away her trash and put the rest of the pizza she didn’t eat away in the fridge. As she was in the kitchen, she heard her phone start to ring.  
Rushing over to see who was calling her, she smiled when she saw that it was Tobin calling on Facetime. Answering on the third ring, Alex tried not to seem overly excited, but it didn't work.

  
“Hey Tobs.” Alex said with happiness in her tone.

  
“Seriously? Calling me out like that for eating so late? And saying Dawn’s name? Not cool Lex.” Tobin tried to say sternly before breaking into a small laugh.

  
“Well, don’t try to say that I copied you.” Alex laughed. “What are you even doing up? It’s late there.”

  
“Well… didn’t know you would be so unhappy to have me call. My bad, I should have just acted like I was sleeping already then.” Tobin mocked like she was hurt by Alex.

  
“Oh don’t be like that. You know I am SO happy to hear your voice and see you.” Alex said, causing Tobin to break her act. “But shouldn’t you be sleeping now babe?”

  
“Well, we only have pregame tomorrow at like 1, so I don’t have to be awake until noon or so. Plus, our game is on. I can’t miss it.” Tobin explains.

  
Alex couldn’t hold back her smile when Tobin says ‘our game’. “I miss you.”

  
“Really? Well I just so happen to maybe, possibly, sort of, kind of, miss you a little bit too. Just a little though.” Tobin says as she looks away from the phone but having a small smile form on her face.

  
“Mhm… Just a little bit huh?” Alex says with a smirk. “Well I guess you don’t miss me in your arms. Kissing up your jaw as my hands slide up your back, pulling you closer into me.”

  
“….Nope.” Tobin barely managed out with a small groan. “N..Not at all.”

  
“Yeah… sure babe.” Alex laughs at Tobin’s reaction. “Hey Tobs, can I ask you something?”

  
“Of course striker. What’s up?” Tobin says with a small smile as she’s now back to focusing on the game.

  
“Um..” Alex chewed on her cheek, trying to come up with the right words to say. “What would you say if we sent personal messages and stuff to each other?”

  
“Uh, earth to Baby Horse, we already do that silly. All of my messages are personal.” Tobin brushes off the question as she continues watching the game. “Ahh come on, he was not offside!”

  
“He clearly was Tobs.” Alex rolls her eyes before continuing. “But no, I mean what if you and I send personal messages and stuff to each other of each other?”

  
“Mhmm sure. I’ll send more personal messages to you.” Tobin absentmindedly says as her eyes are focused on the game and not her phone. “No… NO. Stop him! Don’t let him get into the box.”

  
Alex rolls her eyes again. Between the fact of Tobin not really paying any attention to what she was saying and wasn’t quite understanding what Alex wanted was annoying her. She just wants to know how Tobin would feel about it because she really misses Tobin in more than one way.

  
Watching Tobin focus on the game, Alex decided to try to make Tobin understand in the only way she could think of. Knowing the midfielder was too focused on the game, Alex slipped off her jersey, so she was only in her shorts and bra, and snapped a picture of her giving the most seductive eyes ever to Tobin.

  
Smiling at her picture and the fact that Tobin still hadn’t noticed that she had her shirt off or even did anything, Alex sent her the picture. Now all she had to do was wait for the midfielder to look through her messages and see what was there.

  
The game goes on and Tobin and Alex talk and bicker a little bit about the game. Both were defending their teams as Messi scored another goal. Tobin was definitely not happy watching the game right now as her team was losing.

  
Tobin was too caught up in the game to even notice that Alex had her shirt off when she did actually look at her through her phone when she talked to Alex. There were only about 10 minutes left in the game and Alex was getting impatient waiting for Tobin to look at her messages.

  
As if God was listening to her and knew he needed to help her out, Tobin received another text that they both heard. It caught the attention of the midfielder because she looked at her phone to see a smiling Alex.

  
“Gosh you’re beautiful.” Tobin smiled into the phone. “Hold on one second. Kell texted me and I have to see what the squirrel wants.”

  
Alex smiled and just decided to wait. She could hear and see her girlfriend still but Tobin wasn’t able to see her.

  
“Oh my. She just asked me if I would bring her back some French fries when I come back to the states because she bet Ashlyn that they are made different here then they are back home.” Tobin laughed. “Remind me why we are friends with her again.”

  
“I don’t know. Because she’s funny.” Alex laughed and remembered that this whole thing was her friend’s idea. “And helpful. Sometimes.”

  
“Yeah… sometimes being the key word.” Tobin said as she was messaging Kelley back. “Oh hey Lex, it says I have a message from you too.”

  
Alex smiled, knowing exactly what the message was. She sat there in anticipation, waiting for Tobin to open it up and see the picture. After a few seconds, Alex heard Tobin gasp.

  
“Uh Lex… did you mean to send me a… this picture?” Tobin asked.

  
“Well, I didn’t intend on sending it to anyone else.” Alex said with a raspy voice.

  
“Why… why’d you send it? You’re like, really shirtless in it.” Tobin stuttered.

  
“Is that a problem?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“No... no problem at all. I just… You look amazing.” Tobin managed to say.

  
“Yeah? Well I’m glad you think so because I have been thinking.” Alex starts as she sees that she now has Tobin’s full attention. “Maybe we sho…”

  
“Wait, are you still shirtless?” Tobin interrupts her as she finally realizes that Alex wasn’t wearing her jersey.

  
“Yeah, been shirtless sense I sent that text.” Alex laughed. “Anyways, I’ve been thinking Tobs and what if we, you know, tried this.”

  
“Tried what?” Tobin asked confused.

  
“As I was saying earlier, we should send more personal messages to each other. Like my picture personal.” Alex slowly says, trying to get Tobin to catch on to what she was saying.

  
“You want to send shirtless pictures to each other?” Tobin questions.

  
“Well… yeah shirtless, and maybe more than shirtless.” Alex begins to explain. “You know the good things about skype and Facetiming is that we can see each other. And we can see what each other does.”

  
“Yeah, we can see each other so…?” Tobin starts to say and then Alex sees that it finally clicks in her head. “Wait! You want to send dirty messages to each other and like have sex over the phone?”

  
“Well… Yeah.” Alex says shyly.

  
“Lex, that’s… I don’t know. I mean, we don’t do that.” Tobin tries to say.

  
“But Tobs, it’s not like it’s a bad thing. I mean, I love you and I miss you. I miss every little thing about you. Between your kisses, your hugs, the way your hands feel against my body. Your lips against mine, your lips against my neck. The way your body fits with mine. I miss feeling your touch.” Alex tries to explain to Tobin. “I just… ah, this way we can be with each other without being with each other. I mean, it’s a way for us to build our relationship babe.”

  
“I miss all of that too Lex. But I don’t know about sexting. That’s like embarrassing and uncomfortable.” Tobin simply says.

  
“It doesn’t have to be embarrassing Tobs. I mean, it’s you and me. No one else will ever see or know. If it’s with someone you love and trust, then it shouldn’t be embarrassing.” Alex nearly begs. “I just miss you babe and I miss having you; All of you.”

  
“Yeah and I miss that too, but I’m just not comfortable with it at all Lex. I’m sorry I just… I don’t think I can do that.” Tobin says embarrassed.

  
“It’s okay. It was just a suggestion anyways. I just miss you and was hoping that maybe this would be fun and help build our relationship. It’s fine.” Alex says defeatedly.

  
“Lex please don’t be mad. I’m just… I’m not comfortable with it. It’s not what I do.” Tobin tries to explain.

  
“I’m not mad Tobs. I understand, I do. I just can’t wait to have you home.” Alex says flatly.

  
“Okay… well I should probably head to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow before practice.” Tobin hesitates for a second. “I love you.”

  
“Okay. I love you too. Goodnight.” Alex says with a little bit of wind knocked out of her sails.

  
The two girls go to sleep not too happy with the way their conversation ended. Alex fell asleep a little bummed that Tobin didn’t even want to think about what she said, let alone give it a chance.

  
Tobin fell asleep thinking all about what Alex had said. Wondering why she would ask that of her because she thinks it’s embarrassing. I mean, yeah Tobin missed seeing and being with Alex in that way, but sending dirty messages to each other was just a little much.

  
The next morning, Tobin woke up to see that she had a message waiting for her. Hoping it was Alex, Tobin frowned when she saw it was Ashlyn and she had sent it late last night. Adjusting her eyes to the light, Tobin unlocked her phone and opened the message to read it.

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Yo Tobs what time is your game tomorrow? I need to make sure that we are awake to watch it. Ali says hi btw**

  
Tobin rolled her eyes at her friend. She was happy she wanted to watch her first game, but she couldn’t help but laugh that she got the date wrong.

  
**Tobin: The games not until tomorrow and it’s at 10am here, so for Orlando it’ll be at 4am for you.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Fuck! Why couldn’t you just be normal and play in the US like most of us?**

  
**Tobin: I’m pretty sure YOU and YOUR girlfriend both played overseas, so don’t give me that lol**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Well that’s different. I wasn’t the one that had to wake up at the god awful time to watch my home girl play. You’re lucky you’re one of Princess’ favorites.**

  
**Tobin: Wow… I feel so honored.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: God you’re a bitch I swear. I miss you Tobs.**

  
**Tobin: I miss you too. Hope all is well and hope Kriegs is doing good.**

  
Tobin thought for a moment about the night before and decided she could ask Ashlyn what she thought about what Alex wanted.

  
**Tobin: So I have a question… what are your thoughts about sending dirty messages to someone?**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Well as long as you send it to the right person you were intending on sending them to, then it’s perfectly fine lol no I’m all for it. Why? You don’t plan on sending me any do you? HAHA**

  
**Tobin: Okay no! I was just wondering because it was brought up to me and I don’t really know what to think about it.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Oh so Baby Horse wants to get dirty huh? Damn that girl is a good one for you Tobs. What are you not sure of?**

  
**Tobin: I just don’t really know what to think of it. Isn’t it embarrassing to do that? I mean, I don’t ever dirty talk and I feel like this is very personal.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Well you have to think of it this way… Who else would you rather get more personal with than the one you are in love with? If Baby Horse is the one you love and you trust her fully with it, then why not have some fun while you are away? It’s not a bad thing Tobs. A LOT of people do it because it helps with being away from the one they want.**

  
**Tobin: I don’t know… Isn’t it like awkward?**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Maybe the first time. Kind of like the first time you sleep with someone. It’s new to you and different, but after a few moments you get into it and you enjoy yourself. Don’t try to overthink anything. You have a very, very hot girlfriend who wants to have SEX with you but can’t. SO the next best thing is to try to turn each other on and relieve each other’s needs while you’re away until you see them next. Then when you do see them, it’s like some of the best and most passionate sex ever.**

  
**Tobin: Yeah I guess… I don’t know. It’s still a little weird to me I guess. But thanks Ash and let’s act like this talk never happened.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Hey, all I’m saying is think about it. Because don’t forget, you have a beautiful girl who’s missing every part of you while you’re away. Oh and if you need some help or tips, just let me know. I may have some experience I can share with you ;)**

  
**Tobin: OKAY seriously this conversation never happened. Why are you even awake anyways? Isn’t it like 6ish there?**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Princess wanted donuts and coffee when she woke up… She wakes up at 7 every morning to work out now -_-**

  
**Tobin: Hmm… Somebody is WHIPPED!!! Lol just kidding. Alright well thanks again Ash. Tell Kriegs I miss her and I’ll talk to you guys soon.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Just wait… Baby Horse will have you wrapped around her finger the next time she sees you… oh wait, she already does. Lol alright Tobs. Have a kick ass game tomorrow. We will be watching.**

  
Tobin laughed as she read her last message from her friend. She laid in bed for a little as she thought all about what Ashlyn had said. When she looked to see what time it was, she saw that she had about 15 minutes before she had to leave for practice.

  
She quickly got up and changed in a matter of a few minutes. She made her way to the kitchen to have some fruit and a granola bar before she had to leave for her practice. Before heading out, Tobin decided to send a text to Alex.

  
**Tobin: Can’t get you out of my head. I hope you slept well and I can’t wait to be there with you to wake up to. I love you so much Baby Horse.**

  
Alex heard her phone go off with a notification and rolled over to see who it was from. She smiled when she saw Tobin’s name light up and managed to open the message. Smiling at her text, Alex decided to try to go back to sleep before texting her back, knowing that she was probably heading to practice.

  
After about 20 minutes of unsuccessfully going back to bed, Alex decided that she should get up and go for a run. She had a lot going through her head and the only way to clear it for her was either out on the pitch or running.

  
She quickly got some running clothes on and tied her shoes before heading out. It was a beautiful morning in Orlando and Alex felt like she could get used to waking up here. So many places she ran by thinking that Tobin would like this or that.

  
That made it more difficult than before because Alex went on the run to clear her head, but most of her run reminded her of what she was trying to clear. Missing Tobin was the hard part and all Alex could think about was how much she can’t wait to see her. The countdown was on and Alex was more than excited to be able to hold her and kiss her again.

  
When Alex finally made it back home to her apartment, she managed to run a good 4 miles. She was exhausted and dripping with sweat, but she felt good to just go on a run. Though she went to clear her head, she found that thinking about Tobin all the time wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

  
Looking at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, Alex couldn’t pass up the opportunity. She took a quick picture of herself in her running clothes, dripping sweat and exhausted. She sent the picture to Tobin and added a text to it.

  
**Alex: When your girlfriend texts you in the early morning and wakes you up…. Couldn’t fall back asleep, so went for a run instead. Miss my running buddy. Those 4 miles weren’t nearly as fun as it is with you. Love you!!**

  
Alex hopped in the shower and got herself clean before she had to head to the facility to go sign some papers for the team. They were starting preseason pretty soon and Alex needed to help finish off some things before they started.

  
After spending a few hours there, Alex was there talking to her head coach and training staff, when she heard her phone go off with a text message. She looked at it, smiling when she saw Tobin’s name and opened it. Not thinking much of it because usually Tobin just sends her a cute little message.

  
When Alex saw the message, her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Standing there in her bathroom, was a sweaty Tobin with no shirt on, just in her sports bra and her nike pros, with her thumb hooked on the inside of them. She was slightly tugging the middle down, showing off her amazing abs and the v-lines that makes Alex’s knees weak. Alex stared at the picture, looking at every detail and aspect of it. Including Tobin biting her lower lip between her teeth with the most seductive look in her eyes ever.

  
Being lost in the picture, Alex didn’t realize there was even any text in the message until Tom cleared his throat to pull her out of her own little world and get her attention. Alex smiled and excused herself before reading what the midfielder had sent.

  
**MY TOBY <3: So… Is this personal enough for you? BTW… a sweaty workout picture of you before heading into the shower is not fair. Love you striker ;)**

  
Alex smiled the biggest she’s ever smiled and felt her heart start to race. She couldn’t hold back her excitement as she decided to send Tobin a text.

  
**Alex: BABE!! YOU LOOK SO AMAZING!! That’s definitely a great picture of you. Wish I could be there to help clean you off from your practice ;)**

  
After Alex sent the message, she felt a wave of heat flood across her body. Tobin just sent her a half-naked picture and she couldn’t be more thrilled. Maybe they could do this whole long distance, sexting thing after all.

  
Gaining her composure, Alex walked back into the offices with the coaches and training staff and went over some little details. They were holding another tryout for players to participate in and see if they could pick up anyone they may have overlooked or missed.

  
In the middle of her talk, Alex felt her phone go off with another text. She knew she needed to finish what she was saying before she could look at it, but now she was a little bit distracted. Not knowing what Tobin could have said of if she decided that it was a bad idea for them to send stuff.

  
Finally finishing with her meeting with Tom, Alex grabbed her phone and quickly walked outside. Smiling seeing Tobin’s name, she took a deep breath before opening up the text.

  
**MY TOBY <3: Mhmm me too… I wish you were here with me right now.**

  
**Alex: Oh really? And why’s that?**

  
**MY TOBY <3: Because then I could wrap my arms around you. I could hold you as I slowly started kissing and nipping at you jaw. Sucking on your pulse point. Hearing those sexy moans come from you as I slid my hands over your breast and gently twisted and twirled my tongue in all of the places you wanted it.**

  
Alex’s jaw dropped when she read Tobin’s last text. Feeling the heat build in her lower abdominal, Alex knew she needed Tobin.

  
**Alex: BABE!! I WANT THAT. I WANT YOU!!!**

  
**MY TOBY <3: How about we have some Baby Horse and Tobs time right now? I’m home for the night and just icing before the game tomorrow. SO my time is all for you.**

  
**Alex: Ahh I’m supposed to go to lunch with Ash and Tom to talk about our last things before we head of to qualifiers. I could cancel though and then head home to have some you and me time.**

  
**MY TOBY <3: No don’t worry about it. It’s cool. Go to lunch with them. That’s more important.**

  
Alex felt like her heart just broke. Of course the one time Tobin actually agreed to something like this, Alex had plans and now made Tobin rethink it all. Now she probably won’t want to ever do it again and Alex felt like she just blew her only opportunity.

  
Getting ready to send out another text to Tobin, Alex was surprised when she heard her phone go off. It was another text from Tobin and she held her breath before opening it to read what it said.

  
**MY TOBY <3: How about this… Skype date at 9 for me and 3 for you. We can have some of us time.**

  
**Alex: YES!! I would love that babe!**

  
**MY TOBY <3: Perfect, it’s a date. Oh and ps…. I WANT YOU TOO ;)**

  
Alex felt all giddy inside. Tobin was proving more and more why she fell in love with her and she couldn’t help but feel the want and need for her. If she thought the heat down in her core was hot before, now it’s burning like the sun.

  
Looking at the time, she saw that it was 12:30 and she had about 2 and a half hours before it was time. She just wanted to hurry up with this lunch meeting and head home so she can get ready for her skype date with Tobin.

 

        -------------------------------------------------------

 

After a long meeting and lunch, Alex finally made her way home. Looking at the time, she saw she had about 20 minutes before her ‘date’ with Tobin. She went into her bedroom and looked all through her closet to see what she should wear.

  
She felt a little silly because she didn’t need to wear anything that she would need to try and impress Tobin with, but she still wanted to look good for her. She wanted to show Tobin what she was missing and that she was still hopefully as pretty as Tobin thought she was when she left.

  
After contemplating on what to wear, Alex decided on her leggings and a tank top. Simple but yet it still looks good on her. She rushed to the mirror to touch up her makeup because she wanted to look good for Tobin.

  
As she was finishing up her makeup, she heard Skype ringing and her heart started to pump fast. She quickly ran over to her couch and clicked to answer the call.

  
There staring at her was Tobin, looking as amazing as ever. Alex smiled as she took in the one she loved so much. Her mouth dropped when she saw Tobin and it’s not because she was wearing anything special, but because she was just there.

  
Tobin had her hair down with it all wavy, but had a snapback on to contain it. She was wearing her TOMBOY tank top, which showed off every muscle in her shoulders and arms, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

  
“Hey striker.” Tobin smiled, bringing Alex’s attention back to her.

  
“Hey babe. How are you doing?” Alex asked, still a little dazed at seeing her girlfriend.

  
“It was good. Been missing you though. How was your meeting?” Tobin asked. “Oh, and you look unbelievable.”

  
“I’m just wearing a tank top Tobs.” Alex laughed, but she could have sworn her face turned red when Tobin gave her the compliment. “And it was good. Definitely was hard to focus though because of someone.”

  
“Lex, you could be wearing a trash bag and still look like the most beautiful girl in the world. I mean, you’re the most beautiful girl in my world.” Tobin said with sincerity, which Alex could feel her heart melt even more. “Who could have possibly made it hard for you to focus on your meeting?”

  
“Gosh… I love you.” Alex smiled before scoffing. “And don’t try to act all innocent Tobs. You sending that picture literally made my jaw drop.”

  
“I thought that’s what you wanted? Me to send you more ‘personal’ messages.” Tobin said as she air quoted personal.

  
“It’s exactly what I wanted. It just made me want you even more than I already do.” Alex said with a small smile.

  
“You want me huh?” Tobin asked with a smirk. “Probably not as much as I want you.”

  
“Uh, false. I want you so bad babe.” Alex said with confidence.

  
“Yeah… I want you too. Wish you were here with me, in my bed, just the two of us.” Tobin admits.

  
“Oh really? And what would we be doing if I was there with you? In your bed… Just the two of us?” Alex asked with a smirk.

  
“Oh… uh, well. I mean...” Tobin struggled to find the right words.

  
“Tobs, we don’t have to do this. I know this isn’t something you’re comfortable with and I don’t want you to do anything that you aren’t comfortable with.” Alex says, seeing the hesitation in Tobin’s eyes. “It’s okay, really. Just being able to talk to you is enough.”

  
Tobin looked up and saw Alex’s loving eyes looking at her. Even though they were miles apart, and looking at each other through a pixelated screen, Tobin never felt safer than she was with Alex. This may feel embarrassing and awkward at first, she knew that there was no one she would rather experience this with than Alex.

  
“If it was just the two of us here in my bed, then I wouldn’t just have sex with you, but I would make love to you. I would hold you in my arms, kissing you slowly. Gently biting your bottom lip and sucking on it between my own before I swept my tongue across your lips to ask for entrance. You would smile before granting me access and we would of course battle for control with our tongues. I would give you a run for your money, but decide to let you go ahead and be in charge as our tongues twisted and twirled with each other’s.” Tobin explained in a husky voice. “As we kiss, I would grip your hips and pull you closer into me as you would wrap your arms around my neck. We would pull away because we would need to breathe for a second. But as soon as I pulled away, I would immediately start kissing up your neck. Gently kissing and sucking on your pulse point, making sure not to leave a mark, but letting you know that you are mine and all that I ever wanted.”

  
“Mhmm babe…” Alex slightly moaned, listening to Tobin talk. “What else?”

  
“Well, I would lay you on your back and hover above you, placing my body in between your legs. I would slowly slide my hands down your body as I continued to kiss down your neck. You would tilt your head a little to give me more access. As I’m kissing you, you would run your hands up my back and torso, under my shirt, until you had enough and decided to discard it from me because it was in your way. After ridding me of my shirt, you would lean up to kiss my newly exposed skin. Your lips on my skin would drive me absolutely insane and I would tilt your head up so I could connect our lips again. Kissing slowly, I would take your shirt off, struggling for a few seconds because I wouldn’t want to break apart our lips, but finally managing to rid it from you. I would be welcomed to see you weren’t wearing a bra, which shouldn’t surprise me anymore but it always makes me feel the want for you more and more.” Tobin continued with the story with a small smirk. “After a few more moments of kissing and discarding all articles of clothing, I would kiss up your body until I reached your lips again. As we kissed, I would slowly grind my hips into yours and you would pull me closer into you, wanting more contact. Me, being the tease that I am, would kiss up your neck, before tugging on your ear lobe, trying to drive you crazy as I slowly continued to put light pressure against your core. Hearing you whimper and full of lust would drive me crazy though and I would know that it’s been enough teasing.”

  
“Yes… enough teasing…” Alex slightly moaned as she was so lost in Tobin’s story.

  
“Yeah Baby Horse. So, when it’s been enough teasing, I would slide my hand down your amazingly beautiful body and gently brush up against your core. I would slowly work you up, rubbing soft and slow circle around you as you would gently start thrusting your hips up trying to get more contact. I would only work you up enough to get you nice and wet and ready, as I kissed you. I would pull away and see how must love and lust was in your eyes and I would now give you want you wanted.” Tobin explained as she watches Alex close her eyes and get lost in the story. “I would give you a small smile before leaning in and gently kissing your lips as I slid a finger inside of you. Swallowing your moan, I would slowly slide it in and out, working you up and getting you used to the feeling before adding another one. Slowly sliding in and out, thrusting against the back of my hand to make it go deeper and deeper, I would work you up more and more until that last curl of the finger. Kissing you and swallowing your moans as you would be coming down from your high of climax, I would gently retreat my fingers from inside of you. Licking them clean for you to see how wet and sexy you were, I would lean down and kiss you. After tasting yourself from my lips, you would moan again, because let’s face it, you’re a moaner. And then I would lay next to you and pull you into my chest as I told you how much I loved you. How much you mean to me. And how much I can’t wait to spend my life treating you like the amazing woman you are.”

  
“OH MY GOD!” Alex exclaimed, still hot from the story. “Babe… that was…”

  
“Was that okay? I’m sorry if that wasn’t good or the right way to explain things… I could try and do better.” Tobin frantically said, cutting of Alex because she was afraid she didn’t enjoy it.

  
“Are you kidding me? That was more than okay… That was really freaking hot. Like seriously babe, I need you to come take care of me. The way you explained it. GOSH. Please come home soon.” Alex panted, a little flustered from Tobin’s dirty words.

  
“Really?” Tobin asked a little shocked.

  
“Yes really. I can’t wait for that to all actually happen Tobs.” Alex explained. “I can’t wait to feel you and touch you and kiss you. Can’t wait to help please you the best way possible.”

  
“Hmm… well if you keep looking at me the way you are and saying those dirty things with that sexy raspy voice of yours, I don’t know if I can’t wait until I see you to have you take care of me.” Tobin admitted with a smirk.

  
“Oh really… Is my baby a little horny for me?” Alex asked with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrow.

  
“More than a little.” Tobin groaned.

  
“Hmm… well maybe I can help you out with it then.” Alex said before taking off her tank top to just be sitting there in her bra, laughing as Tobin’s jaw dropped.

  
“Best idea ever.” Tobin gasped as she took in Alex’s amazing, shirtless body. “I think I’m going to like this whole Skype sex thing.”

  
“Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet babe.” Alex says through a smirk as she unclasped her bra.

  
“Thank you God!!” Tobin said as she looked up to the ceiling and Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

  
The two ended up getting more and more comfortable with the idea of what they were doing. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but this was a good way for the two of them to express their feelings.

  
Alex loved how comfortable Tobin had gotten with it because she would always wake up with a pretty revealing picture of Tobin after her practice that always made her jaw drop. Alex would always return the favor and send her in nothing but Tobin’s shirt on or Tobin’s sweatshirt with Alex giving Tobin those seductive, blue eyes that she loves so much.

  
To say the two took full advantage of the whole concept of dirty messages, sexting, and Skype sex would be an understatement. It definitely made it more fun for Alex for when Tobin had a game. Alex would always give a proposition saying that if Tobin got an assist or nutmegged someone then Alex would do something for her.

  
The two really enjoyed every moment about it and it made them being apart a little easier than before. It definitely was still hard, especially when they just really wanted to be together to take care of one another, but it was still nice to be able do this.

  
It definitely made the next week and a half pass by fast and Alex was more than excited to be getting to Texas to play in qualifiers. She was even more excited because that meant she gets to see Tobin face to face instead of through the computer screen.

  
Alex got to Texas and met up with all of her teammates who were on the roster for Olympic Qualifiers. She was more than thrilled to see them all, but she couldn’t help but look for a certain midfielder. Ali, taking notice of her friend’s wandering eyes, walked over to her.

  
“She won’t get in until the morning of the game. She has a game today and then flies out late tomorrow to head here. Since we only have a day all together before we play, Jill decided to let her get the game in because it was just as good as practicing with us for a practice.” Ali says, getting the attention of Alex.

  
“Oh, okay. Thanks Kriegs.” Alex says, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

  
“Don’t worry, she’ll still start and everything. This won’t affect her from playing.” Ali assures Alex. “And I know how excited she is to see you.”

  
“Yeah? How do you know that?” Alex asked as she and Ali made their way to their hotel room; They were rooming together for this tournament.

  
Ali just smiled as she followed behind Alex as she unlocked and opened the door to the room. When they walked in, Alex noticed a rose on her bed and a box that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Alex smiled, turning to look at Ali who threw her hands up as if she had nothing to do with it.

  
Alex walked over to take the small white rose and brought it up to her nose to smell before turning her attention to the box. Looking to the small note attached to it, she read what it said: **_OPEN ME_**. Without much hesitation, Alex quickly made work of the pink wrapping paper before pulling off the cover of the box.

  
She smiled big as she reached out and pulled out the cutest little stuffed horse she has ever seen. Looking it over, she noticed it had baby blue eyes and when she pulled it close into her, she smelt the familiar scent. One that reminded her of her girlfriend.

  
Lost in her little moment for a second, Alex looked down to see that there was a note inside the box. She grabbed it and smiled as she read what it said.

  
“ _Lex,_

  
_I have missed you so much. I can’t wait to actually be face to face with you again and to hold you in my arms. There is nothing more exciting than the fact that I get to be with my love again. I guess playing soccer with you and the gals is a close second, but nothing compares to you._

  
_Well if you’re reading this then that means you opened the box and found your gift that I made. Yes, I went down to this small little build a pet workshop in Paris and saw that I could build a horse and thought it would be perfect. You know he had to have those blue eyes his mom has that makes my heart melt more and more as I got lost into them. Well, I would like to introduce you to Striker. He’s the second cutest baby horse I have ever had the pleasure in spending time with. You being the first, of course. Well, I hope you like him and I may or may not have sprayed a little of my perfume on him so when you cuddle up with him, you still feel like I’m there with you. Maybe this will help make your home feel like home when you return with him._

  
_Anyways, I can’t wait to see you and I missed you so much. Only a little bit longer and you’ll be in my arms again. I love you so much and I can’t wait to qualify for Rio with you._

  
_Love you so much,_

  
_Tobin_ ”

  
Alex felt her heart melt even more as she read over and over what Tobin put. Gosh she really did love this girl more than anything else in this world. Closing her eyes, hugging Striker, Alex was too lost in the moment when Ali spoke up.

  
“Told you she was excited to see you.” Ali said with a smirk before heading into the bathroom.

  
Alex didn’t even need to turn around or respond because Ali knew she was smiling ear to ear, maybe even rolling her eyes at the defender. All Alex could do was smile.

  
Only another 24 hours or so and Tobin would be back with her. Back in her arms. They would be able to be a couple for a week and they’d get to be together. Alex couldn’t wait to hold her and kiss her again.

  
Soon, they would be back out on the pitch together. Playing and representing the US the best way they could. They would soon be given the opportunity to qualify for the Olympics, for Rio with each other and there was nothing that could make Alex happier than that.

  
Well, maybe getting to hold and kiss Tobin again. And definitely show her all of the things Tobin’s been making her feel for the last two weeks over there Skype dates. Gosh, this was going to be a great qualifying tournament for Alex, she could feel it.

  
Between being able to have Tobin back, playing for this amazing team, and feeling healthy again. Alex knew this was going to be her tournament and her year. Qualifying for Rio, that’s all that mattered to her right now. Well, that and being able to show Tobin how much she loved her.

  
Yeah… it wasn’t just soccer anymore for Alex. It was soccer and Tobin. The way she’s been feeling lately, it seems like it’s Tobin first and then soccer and Alex was perfectly okay with that. Soccer was her first love and she will always love it, but Tobin… Tobin is her love and Alex is starting to realize what that truly means to her.


	22. Qualifying For Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin comes back for the CONCACAF tournament to try and qualify for the Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and continued support... I thought I would reward you guys, because you're the best fans in the world, with a new chapter. This one is about 20,000 words so give yourself some time to read it. I was going to break this chapter up, but decided to just go for it and give you all a nice long one.
> 
> I'm not going to talk too much about this chapter because I want it to speak for itself. All I can say is WOW... I tried to put a lot of detail and pieces of my heart in it. So be prepared to hit quite a few different emotions while reading it. 
> 
> Thank you all again for being so wonderful and supporting this story. It truly means the world to me and all I ask is after you read it, please let me know what you thought about it. What part was your favorite? How did it make you feel? What would you like to have in the next chapter? Oh and definitely listen to the sings in the chapter if you're not too familiar with them because then you'll kind of get the meaning and feeling of it in the story. Thank you all so much again and I hope to hear from you so we can start the process of the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!

**MY TOBY <3: On my way back to see you… Can’t wait to hold you again. I love you.**

  
That was the message Alex fell asleep to the night before the start of Olympic Qualifications. To say that she had a hard time falling asleep that night would be an understatement. Between the excitement of the game and then finally seeing Tobin in person was too much.

  
Luckily for her, their game wasn’t until 7:30pm so she didn’t need to be up until about 11ish for brunch. Even though she didn’t get much sleep, Alex felt like she slept for years. Probably due to the excitement of the game and seeing Tobin, her adrenaline was already running.

  
Smiling, Alex made her way downstairs with Ali to the conference room for their brunch and team meeting. Having a little pep in her step, Alex made no time in walking into the conference room. Ali couldn’t help but laugh to see how excited and giddy the young forward was.

  
When they made it in the conference room, Alex had one goal in mind. It wasn’t to look for the food, but to look for the one she loved more than anything. When they got in there, Alex noticed that all of her teammates were already there and either eating or gathering their food.

  
Alex’s eyes scanned all over the place, looking for Tobin but was a little disappointed when she didn’t see her. Upset because she would have figured that she would be here by now, Alex was about to pull out her phone to text her when was bumped into.

  
Looking up to see a familiar smirk, Alex signed when she saw Ashlyn giving her a small look.

  
“Whatcha doing Baby Horse?” Ashlyn smirked.

  
“I was about to call Tobin to see where she was.” Alex answered, crossing her arms.

  
“Oh she’s in a meeting with Jill and Dawn right now. Dawn’s checking out her ankle and talking to her before our meeting.” Ashlyn answered as she started to walk towards the line for food.

  
“Wait, what do you mean having her ankle checked out? What happened?” Alex asked worried.

  
“Oh you didn’t hear? She was running onto a ball when that bitch defender for Lyon went directly for her ankle. No attempt at all for the ball.” Kling jumped in on their conversation.

  
“Yeah, apparently it was pretty bad but Tobin told them she was fine and made her way here. I think Dawn and the staff are checking it out to see if she could play or not tonight.” Ashlyn continued as she started getting her food.

  
“Seriously? She never told me any of that. She just sent me a message after training yesterday saying that she was on her way.” Alex mumbled, trying to process what her teammates were saying.

  
“She probably didn’t want you to worry about her.” Moe shrugged, as she joined in on the conversation.

  
“Yeah, I mean I bet she’s fine. Plus, there was no way she would have anything prevent her from coming back home for a little while.” Ashlyn assured her.

  
“Yeah. Well I need to go find her. See if she’s okay.” Alex said as she turned to walk out the conference room before seeing Jill and the training staff walk in.

  
Alex stopped in her tracks, looking to see if Tobin was following behind them. When there was still no sign of Tobin, Alex began to get worried and was about to head out of the door to find her when she heard Jill’s voice.

  
“Alright ladies, grab your food and sit down. I have a couple of things to discuss before you all head back to your rooms.” Jill announced as she headed to the food line to get her food.

  
Alex wanted to protest and walk to find Tobin, but she knew that whatever questions she had were about to be answered. So, Alex made her way to the buffet line and grabbed some yogurt, granola and fruit to eat before taking a seat next to Ali at one of the tables.

  
After a few minutes of everyone gathering their plates and eating, Jill stood up to grab the attention of the team.

  
“Alright ladies, I know you all are excited for today and you should be. Everything we have been preparing and prepping for comes down to this tournament. We may be World Cup champions, but none of that matters anymore. Today, today is about the road to Rio. Qualifying is what we are here to do and we can’t take any team or situation for granted. You all have worked so hard and now is when we show them why we are the best team in the world. I’ve loved what I’ve seen from you all over the last few months and then these last days before today, so just go out and play like we have been preparing for. For the lineup tonight…” Jill explained.

  
“Hey Coach,” Ashlyn raised her hand to ask. “Have we heard anything new about Tobs?”

  
Alex’s eyes immediately went to Jill’s face, ready to hear what the outcome was. She wasn’t the only one worried or interested to hear about the midfielder, but she sure in hell was the one that was worried the most.

  
Jill looked over at Dawn, giving her a face, before clearing her throat to talk again.

  
“Tobin took a pretty nasty tackle to her foot and initially we were worried as if she could even play. After a lot of thought and talking with her and the staff, she has been cleared to play. She would be here now, but she got in around 6:30 this morning and had to get checked out for the last few hours by the staff. So she’s in her room sleeping right now and will be on the bus at 5:30, ready to go. So no one go and bother her until it’s time to leave.” Jill announced, taking notice of everyone’s relieved expressions before smiling down at Alex and winking at her. “That leads into what I was saying before, the starting lineup for today will consist of Solo, Krieger, JJ, Broon, Kling, Moe, Horan, Crystal, Carli, Tobin and Alex. You will start us out and we have 3 possible subs to help make a difference in this game, so I need you all to be ready and focused for it. So everyone, enjoy the rest of your food and go get your heads right before we leave for the game. Be in the bus no later than 5:30 and let’s go start this journey to qualifying.”

  
Everyone went back to enjoying their meals as they started to talk about the games and how excited they were. Alex couldn’t control her smile as she knew Tobin was okay and was starting with her today. Today was about to be a good day and Alex couldn’t wait.

  
After finishing up their meals, everyone made it back to their rooms to relax and get focused for the game. Alex and Ali went to their rooms and Alex immediately jumped in her bed and turned the tv on to the soccer game that was on. The two sat in silence until Ali and Alex’s phones went off with a notification.

  
**ASH the SHARK: Having sleepy beauty as my roommate makes me want to wake her up so bad. Oh and what do I see here… Somebody is sleeping in the terrible blue sweatshirt of Cal… I may need to bring her back to her Tar Heel roots.**

  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh at Ashlyn’s text as she looked at the picture attached to it. It was of a sleeping Tobin and she was sleeping in Alex’s Cal sweatshirt she gave her. She couldn’t hide the smile that was forming on her face from the one she loves wearing something that reminded her of Alex.

  
“So… you still wondering if she’s excited to see you or missed you at all?” Ali says with a smirk as she laughs at the text Ashlyn sent her too.

  
“Shut up.” Alex says as she rolls her eyes before looking back at the picture.

  
“Mhm...” Ali laughs as she goes back to scrolling through her phone and social media accounts.

  
Too much excitement was going through Alex’s body and she just couldn’t handle it. She knew she still had a few hours until she would be able to see, let alone talk, to Tobin and it was killing her. To make time go by faster, she decided to take a nap.

  
It was a good idea because it would kill some time before the games. Also, she was tired from not getting too much sleep the night before and she wanted to be well rested for the big game.

  
Alex made sure to set her alarm and as she hooked her phone up to the charger, she noticed Ali was getting ready for the same thing. Smiling and shaking her head, Alex rolled over on her side and closed her eyes to take her nap.

  
**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP….**

  
Groaning, Alex rolled over and turned the alarm on her phone off. Looking at what time it was, Alex knew they had about 40 minutes before they needed to head downstairs for the bus. Looking over to make sure Ali was up, Alex made her way to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

  
Walking out of the bathroom, Alex changed into her clothes to wear on the bus before going to sit on her bed and wait until it was time for her to head down. Alex grabbed her phone and headphones to play some music to listen to, but she noticed she had a message waiting for her.

  
**MY TOBY <3: I had a dream that I was about to get on a bus and see the girl I love more than anything. This was the one dream I was okay to wake up from because it will be a reality in less than an hour. I can’t wait to hold you and kiss you. GAMEDAY BABY HORSE. Let’s start the journey of Qualifying for Rio… together. I love you and will see you soon.**

  
Alex’s heart melted when she read her text. She was more than excited to start this tournament and to make things better, she gets to do it with Tobin. Nothing could mean more to her than being able to play the game she loves with the one she loves.

  
Smiling like a big idiot, Alex didn’t notice Ali walk out of the bathroom asking if she was ready. After finally getting her attention after the 4th try, Ali said it was time to go. Alex nodded her head and gathered her gear as she followed Ali out the door to head to the bus.

  
Making their way onto the bus, Alex was looking to see if Tobin had already loaded before her. When she noticed that she wasn’t there yet, she took her seat and looked out the window. Lost in her music, she didn’t even notice when Tobin made her way onto the bus.

  
Before Tobin sat down, she stopped and just looked at Alex. Taking in every feature and beauty of the forward, Tobin could feel her heart pound faster and faster.  
Too lost in looking at the one she loved, Tobin didn’t even notice Kelley was standing right behind her.

  
“Yo, Tobito. Stop eye-fucking your girl and take a seat will you?” Kelley bumped into the midfielder to walk past her before turning around. “Wipe that drool off your face. She’s not a piece of meat, you dog.”

  
“I seriously hate you sometimes.” Tobin said through gritted teeth.

  
“I love you too. Missed you Tobito. Now let’s go kick some Costa Rican ass.” Kelley smiled before taking her seat in the back of the bus.

  
Tobin couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head at her friend. She definitely missed this group of girls, but no one as much as Alex. Looking back up at Alex, Tobin took a deep breath and made her way to her seat.

  
Tobin sat down and turned to look at Alex. The forward had her eyes closed and you could tell that she was focusing. Tobin thought about leaving her in peace but as she was staring at her, she couldn’t help herself. All she wanted to do was see that smile that she’s vowed to put on her face for the rest of their lives.

  
Tobin leaned in a gently placed her lips against Alex’s cheek, softly kissing the forward before pulling away and turning her music on to listen to. Alex immediately opened her eyes at the contact of the familiar lips against her skin and turned to look at Tobin.

  
Tobin was busy looking at her phone to find a song to notice the forward’s eyes on her. Alex couldn’t pull her eyes away from her however, as she was so happy to have her back. To have her there, sitting with her and being in the same vicinity as the one she loved, was everything she wanted.

  
Tobin, not turning to look up at Alex reached her hand out and grabbed Alex’s to interlace her fingers with her own. Alex’s smile grew more and more as she felt tears start to form in her eyes. She knows she shouldn’t be crying because Tobin wasn’t gone for too long and it was just her holding her hand, but there was something different.

  
Being away from the one you love more than anything in the world is hard enough, but having that person live in another country and the only way you can see them was through a computer screen was definite hard. So yes, Alex was tearing up because she was finally here. She was home and even though it wasn’t for a long time, Alex couldn’t be happier to see her.

  
Tobin felt Alex squeeze her hand as they interlaced their fingers and the midfielder smiled before turning to look at the forward. Noticing the tears in her eyes, Tobin placed her left hand on her and caressed Alex’s face.

  
The forward leaned into her touch, closing her eyes as she felt a wave of emotion come through her body. Tobin gently brushed her thumb across the forward’s cheek and felt her heart pump faster and faster. To be able to touch the girl she loved again was almost too much for herself.

  
Alex finally opened her eyes as a few tears escaped and looked deep into Tobin’s. Tobin gently brushed away each tear that fell and smiled while she looked lovingly into the baby blue eyes she loved so much.

  
As Alex’s looked at Tobin, she could see the love in her eyes. Staring into the honey brown eyes that she fell in love with, Alex could see all of the love and kindness the midfielder had. In that moment, the fact of Tobin being gone in Paris felt so minimal because this moment of the two together was more important than anything else.

  
Seeing the small smile on Alex’s face, Tobin couldn’t help herself and leaned in to connect their lips. A gentle and soft kiss, the two felt electricity throughout their bodies. Just the small kiss was so powering and meaningful that it left the girls speechless. Instead, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss before pulling away.

  
Opening their eyes to look back into each other’s, they both smiled their goofy grins. Anybody watching them would think they were two teenagers who kissed for this first time and were so surprised with how it went. But these two, they felt like each kiss was the first one all over again but the love they shared and expressed through them grew each time.

  
Without saying a word, they both smiled at each other before turning their focus back to preparing for the game. Alex was getting lost in her music again as she felt Tobin’s thumb gently brush against her hand and Alex never felt more at ease.

  
The excitement and nerves of the games started to overcome her but the simple touch of Tobin was enough to ground her and calm her down. This was definitely what she had missed and she was more than thrilled to have her touch and love back.

  
They finally made it to the stadium and made their ways off the bus. As they got off, there were a ton of fans shouting and waving at them. All of the girls felt the happiness in their hearts seeing all of these fans here to see them and it made them even more excited for the game.

  
After getting changed and watching the last few minutes of the game before them, the team made their way out onto the pitch for warm ups. As they were stretching and practicing, they couldn’t help but feel the buzz all around the stadium.

  
Seeing all of the fans here and chanting their names, made it all feel so surreal. If they weren’t excited before, then they would definitely be now because of the atmosphere. It finally felt like more than just another victory game or friendly. It felt like the Olympic Qualifiers and they were ready to give the fans a show.

  
After warm ups were over, the girls made their way back into the locker room to get changed and ready to lineup for the walk out to the pitch. Getting in their own little zones one last time, Jill walked in and got their attention for one last pep talk.

  
“Alright, here we go. Today is what we play for. This is what all of the hard training, long days of practices and running are for. Right now is the start of qualifying for Rio. I don’t want anyone to think ahead to any game. As you all know, nothing is ever guaranteed, so let’s take it one game at a time. Let’s go out there and start fast. Make a statement and show them that we aren’t messing around. We are here for one reason and one reason only; To qualify for Rio. It starts today ladies. One game at a time. Play as a team and have each other’s backs. Show them why we are the number one team in the world.” Jill preaches before heading out of the locker room to the field.

  
The girls all say a few things to get each other pumped before the start making their way out of the locker room to line up in the tunnel. Alex didn’t even notice that she was one of the last ones left in the locker room as she was about to head out of the door before being pulled back.

  
Before having a chance to realize what was happening, Tobin cups Alex’s face and connects their lips together. Alex instinctively wraps her arms around Tobin’s waist and pulls her closer. Alex gets lost in the kiss and slightly moans as Tobin shows her how much she missed her.

  
When they finally break apart, Alex keeps her eyes closed as Tobin leans her forehead against hers. Both panting from the passion and love of the kiss, they stayed there in silence for a few moments until Tobin starts to talk.

  
“This is your year Lex. Forget everything that’s happened before or what anyone has said. Nothing over the last few years with injuries or games matter. Right now, in this moment, all that matters is that you’re Alex Morgan. One of the best forwards to have ever worn this US jersey and this is your team. 2012 Alex Morgan was a great one, but I’m looking more forward in seeing 2016 Alex Morgan. You are unstoppable. You deserve to be here. You deserve to play and start. This is your team and there’s a reason why you are here. It all starts with today. This is your year. I love you more than anything. Go play your game and go be great baby girl.” Tobin whispered before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss against Alex’s lips before walking out of the locker room.

  
Alex stood there, with her eyes closed still, as Tobin’s words ran through her head. Repeating them over and over again, Alex couldn’t help but get chills.

  
First off, she was so damn lucky to have someone like Tobin in her life. Someone who believed in her and loved her more than she could possibly imagine.

  
Second, she was right. This is a new year and a new Alex. Yeah, it’s been rough with injuries for the last little while but that’s over now. She was healthy and was becoming the Alex Morgan she used to be. No, she was becoming the Alex Morgan she was meant to be. This is her year and she’s ready to take it head on.

  
With one last deep breath, Alex made her way out of the tunnel and walked to line up with her team. After a few moments, they were walking out onto the pitch and the whole stadium erupted. Hearing all of the fans and the cheering sent chills all throughout the players’ bodies.

  
After the National Anthems, they gathered for one last huddle to get prepared for the game. Breaking from the huddle, they ran out onto the pitch to the cheers of all of the fans.

  
They positioned themselves out there and just before the whistle blew, Alex looked up at Tobin and gave her a smile. Tobin smiled back, nodding her head, and was ready to get the game started.

  
With one last deep breath from them all, the whistle blew and the game started. Crystal rolled her foot over the ball to Tobin, who kicked it back to Moe as she turned and passed it to Lindsay. Looking up and seeing the players running down field, Lindsay sent a beautiful ball towards the middle of the pitch and Carli was able to get her head on it and flick it forward for a running Alex.

  
Alex made her way behind the defender as shielded her off as the ball took a bounce in front of her. Getting herself into position with the defender behind her, trying to stop her, Alex watched the ball bounce before striking it with her right foot.

  
Getting tackled in the process, Alex watched her ball go past the diving keeper and in for a goal. Alex got herself untangled from the defender and jumped up to her feet excitedly. Running around, showing off her famous airplane celebration, Alex ran and jumped on Carli as the rest of her team ran to her and celebrated.

  
The forward had her first touch of the CONCACAF tournament be a goal. With the quickness of the goal, it was announced that Alex scored it just 12 seconds in. Dubbing it as the fastest goal to ever be scored in Olympic Qualifying history and the fastest goal by an American ever.

  
After celebrating with her teammates and starting the game off the right way, they lined up to start again. It didn’t take too long for two more goals to be scored as Carli and Crystal added a goal of their own in the 9th and 15th minutes.

  
Carli’s goal came from a penalty kick they were rewarded when a defender took Crystal down and the ref pointed to the spot for the kick. Crystal’s goal came from a kick on goal from a throw I by Alex, but the keeper was able to get enough on it to deflect it. Crystal happened to be in the right spot and after her first shot was blocked, she stuck with it and kicked it home for a goal.

  
The rest of the half went on pretty good. The US was pushing hard but no goals were coming from any of their attempts. The teams started to get chippy however, and a lot of pushing a fouls were starting to become evident.

  
Seriously every time she looked around, Alex saw that Tobin was getting tackled or thrown to the ground and Alex was starting to get pissed. Right before the half, two minutes were added to stoppage time and the keeper threw the ball out to the Costa Rican team.

  
As Tobin went to challenge a ball, she fouled her friend and teammate Shirley Cruz from behind and stood there as if nothing happened. Shirley was obviously really pissed and as Tobin stood there looking, she swiped her arm out to push Tobin away from her.

  
Getting up mad, Shirley was walking looking at the ref as Alex walked in her way and gave her a little tap on her arm. She understands that Shirley didn’t like the foul, but she doesn’t like seeing her swing her arm at Tobin.

  
The whistle blows and the teams head to the locker rooms for the half. Overall, Jill was really happy with what they were doing and told them to keep up the intensity. Going over a little more strategy and things to change, they made their ways back out to the pitch to start the second half.

  
Things started pretty slow for the US as they weren’t able to connect on a few opportunities they had. The one thing that was evident though, was the fact that Costa Rica made sure to take Tobin to the ground every chance they had.

  
Seriously, every time Alex looked when the whistle blew it was because someone had fouled Tobin and thrown her to the ground. Alex was really starting to fume and was about to say some things to the players when Tobin grabbed her arm and gave her a look.

  
Alex gave her a pleading look because she was pissed that Tobin was taking so many hits, especially since she was already nursing a sore ankle from PSG. Even though she didn’t want to, Alex listened to what Tobin wanted and kept her mouth shut. It was really hard, especially since the very next play Tobin was thrown to the ground again.

  
A pissed off Alex was nothing any team would ever want to deal with, especially when she was pissed because they were hurting her girlfriend. The next few plays the US were getting closer to building up for a goal, but nothing quite clicked yet.

  
It wasn’t until the 62nd minute, when Carli got into the outside of the box a floated a great pass over for Alex to put a head on it. With Alex’s perfect header and placement, she netted the fourth goal and her second of the game.

  
Alex ran and gave Tobin a hug and gave her a look as if saying she may not have been allowed to say something, but scoring again would work just as well too. The team celebrated before heading back out to the middle of the pitch to start again.

  
Another goal was added when Christen made a good move and scored the final goal in the 83rd minute. The assist went to Tobin and Alex couldn’t be happier or proud to see Tobin get one because she had been working so hard throughout the game.

  
The final whistle blew and the game was finally over with a 5-0 win by the US. Everyone went to shake hands with the other team and talk before heading back to their locker rooms. Jill told them how pleased she was with the way they played and said tomorrow will just be recovery day for those who played major minutes while the others went to the field for a training session.

  
The girls made their way to the bus and after a 20-minute drive, they were finally back at the hotel. Ali, Ashlyn, Alex and Tobin all made their way up to Ali and Alex’s room to debrief about the game. They all showered first, before Alex, Tobin and Ali had to ice, and Ashlyn wanted to hang out with her girlfriend, so she joined.

  
“So Tobs, what the hell was up with Shirley out there tonight?” Ashlyn asked as she sprawled out on Ali’s bed.

  
“Nothing really. Just playing the game I guess.” Tobin shrugged.

  
“Playing the game? Babe, she swung her arm at you. I was getting pissed out there.” Alex said as she sat on the ground to ice her knees.

  
“Yeah we could tell Baby Horse. You look like you were about to kill someone.” Ashlyn laughed.

  
“Oh stop.” Ali lightly smacked Ashlyn as she iced her knee on her bed. “But seriously Tobs, it seemed like everyone on the team were marking you and made it their goal to take you to the ground.”

  
“Yeah, I don’t know.” Tobin shrugged again as she sat on the ground next to Alex to ice her ankle.

  
“I wonder if it’s because of what happened between you and Shirley in Paris.” Ashlyn said out loud as Alex’s eyes snapped up to look at her.

  
“What do you mean what happened between them in Paris?” Alex asked, before turning to Tobin. “Something happened between you two?”

  
“Uh, yeah. Kinda.” Tobin mumbled before turning to give Ashlyn a ‘what the fuck’ look.

  
“What happened?” Alex asked, now with her full attention on Tobin.

  
“Uh, hey we are going to head to my room. Hey Tobs, you should stay here tonight so I can have a night with Ali. Thanks. Have fun you two.” Ashlyn quickly said as she got off the bed and pulled Ali up to her feet.

  
“But babe, I want to hear what happened.” Ali voiced as Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

  
“I’ll tell you later.” Ashlyn mumbled quietly as she pulled the defender out the door with her, leaving just Alex and Tobin alone.

  
“Okay… so apparently something happened with you and Shirley to have her and her team focus on fouling you nonstop.” Alex said as she crossed her arms. “So, what happened?”

  
All Tobin could think was that Ashlyn had to open her big mouth about this and get her in trouble. Then, when she needed her help, she left her out to dry and to have to explain it by herself. What a bitch, Tobin thought.

  
“Uh… It’s nothing really.” Tobin hesitated as she felt Alex’s eyes piercing through her. “When I was back in Paris the second or third day, the team went out to dinner to celebrate us all being together again. Afterwards we all went on a walk and stopped to look out over the water. Well as the others were busy running around, Shirley and I were talking about our National Teams. I turned to look at our friends and when I turned back to face her, she kissed me.”

  
“SHE WHAT?” Alex nearly shouted, with her eyes as big as saucers.

  
“Hold on, calm down Lex.” Tobin said and immediately regretted the words leaving her mouth.

  
“Don’t tell me to calm down. I was home in Orlando missing you, crying when I thought about you because I missed you more than I could possibly imagine and you were over there. Kissing fucking Shirley Cruz of all people?” Alex said angrily. “What the actual hell Tobin? I thought I meant something to you.”

  
“You do.” Tobin tried to explain. “She kissed me and as soon as our lips touched I immediately pushed her away and asked what she was doing. I told her that I’m sorry but that I couldn’t do this because I was madly, deeply in love with someone else and there was no way I would ever do anything like this to her.”

  
“Yeah… and what did she say to that?” Alex asked, still really bothered.

  
“She wasn’t happy. She got mad because I never gave her the chance for something to happen with us. She was just embarrassed about it and didn’t really talk to me afterwards.” Tobin shrugged. “I guess she’s really mad still but she has no right to be. I didn’t do anything wrong. She kissed me and I declined and told her I was in love with someone else.”

  
“Okay, I thought I didn’t like her before because of her pushing you around and fouling you, I freaking really don’t like her now.” Alex said protectively. “I can’t believe you kissed another girl.”

  
“I didn’t Al. She kissed me and I pushed her away.” Tobin tried to say, pleading her case.

  
“Yeah… whatever.” Alex mumbled as she took her ice bag to the bathroom sink before getting into bed.

  
Tobin took a deep breath, not wanting to go to bed with her girlfriend mad at her for something so stupid. Thanks a lot Ash, was all Tobin could think. Hearing Alex sigh, Tobin knew the forward was extra pissed.

  
After a few more minutes of icing her ankle, Tobin went to put her ice bag in the sink along with Alex’s before heading back into the room and leaning against the wall. Taking a moment to see Alex scroll through her phone, Tobin tried to think of how she should approach this.

  
“Do you want me to stay here tonight or should I head back to my room?” Tobin asked in a very weak voice.

  
“Do what you want.” Alex said bluntly, still a little pissed.

  
Yeah, a pissed off Alex was never fun. Tobin definitely has her work cut out for her. After thinking in silence for a few more seconds, Tobin walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Alex.

  
“I’m not trying to make any excuses. I shouldn’t have ever let there be a chance for her to kiss me and it doesn’t matter how fast I pushed her away, the fact that it happened was unacceptable and I’m sorry Lex. You deserve better than that and I messed up. I just need you to know that I was a mess the whole time I was away from you too. I mean, I know it was only for a few weeks, but every day I would catch myself trying not to breakdown because all I wanted was to have you in my arms. For you to be the one I was on the bridge with, overlooking the water with my friends. The one’s who lips were against mine, but with yours, I would actually kiss back and pull you in instead of push away.” Tobin started to explain before stopping to take a deep breath. “You have no idea how much I just want to tell everyone that I am in love with you and that they needed to back off because my heart belongs to you. I don’t have eyes or feelings for anyone else because you’re all I could ever want. You’re more than I could ever want and I am so lucky to be able to call you mine. You’re who I’ve been dreaming of each night and thinking about because I have missed you so much.”

  
Tobin stopped, waiting to see if Alex would say anything. After a few moments of silence, Tobin took a deep breath before continuing.

  
“You’re the only one I want Lex. You’re the girl I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with. Being away from you is the hardest thing I have ever done but just know even though I’m away, my love for you grows more and more every day. You’re my whole world and I am so in love with you it’s ridiculous. There’s no excuse for what happened and I understand you’re mad, I just want you to know that no one can or ever will compare to what I feel for you. No one will ever come in between what I want with you.” Tobin breathed out as she started to get up from the bed.

  
“Wait.” Alex called as she reached out for Tobin’s arm. “Don’t go. I just got you back… I don’t want you to leave again already.”

  
“Lex…” Tobin whispered as she turned to face the forward.

  
“I know it wasn’t your fault for her kissing you and I’m not blaming you or mad. It’s just…” Alex began before hesitating. “I was jealous that she got to kiss you when that’s all I’ve been wanting to do since the moment you left. I’m sorry for overreacting… I just missed you.”

  
“Awe, Baby Horse.” Tobin said as she cupped Alex’s face with her hands. “There is no need to ever feel jealous. You’re the only one my heart wants. It belongs to you… Always has.”

  
Alex felt the warmth in her cheeks from Tobin’s words that she said with sincerity. Alex closed her eyes and leaned up into Tobin to connect their lips. Trying to show her how much love she had for her and how much she missed her, the forward bunched up the midfielder’s shirt in her hands as she pulled her closer into the kiss.

  
When they finally broke apart, the both were sporting big smiles. Both were obviously so smitten by each other it was just the most adorable thing to see.

  
“Stay with me.” Alex whispered as she leaned her forehead against Tobin’s.

  
Tobin smiled as she pulled back the covers and snuggled her way in. Pulling Alex closer into her, the midfielder wrapped her arm around the forward as the other arm was on top of the one Alex had around her waist. Alex laid her head on top of Tobin’s chest and interlaced her fingers with Tobin’s hand.

  
After a few moments of silence, Alex decided to ask a question she couldn’t stop thinking about.

  
“Tobs…” Alex rasped out. “You said that no one will ever come between what you want with me… What do you want?”

  
“I want it all Lex.” Tobin laughed at Alex’s question. “I want to be the one you wake up to every day. I want to be the one you call when you are upset or when you have the greatest news of her life. I want to be the one to take away all the fear and pain for you but be the one to help you reach the happiest moments of your life. I want to be there when you break Abby’s scoring record. I want to be there after we win more games and championships. More gold medals. I want to buy you that white picket fence you’ve always dreamed of. I want to marry you. I want to sit on our back patio, overlooking the beach as we watched our children run around. I want to watch our beautiful little girl who is a spitting image of you, run around and challenge her little brother. Both of them having the most amazing blue eyes that will always get me, because they’re exactly like yours. I want to watch our little boy score his first goal in a game and celebrate with his arms out like an airplane. I want to watch our girl make varsity as a freshman and break all of the scoring records at school, just like her amazing momma. I want to grow old with you and be in our little rocking chairs as we battle it out in Monop Deal. I don’t want to just get married to you, I want a marriage… I want to build a life with you and show you how amazing you are. Every single day. I want it all. I want it all with you.”

  
Alex was left speechless as she looked up and watched Tobin explain what she wanted with her. Alex felt the exact same way. She didn’t want to just be with her, but she wanted to build a life with her. She loved her, more than anything and nothing will ever change that.

  
“I love you.” Was all Alex could manage out.

  
“I love you too. SO much striker.” Tobin whispered back as she kissed Alex’s forehead.

  
Alex placed her head back on Tobin’s chest as she could hear Tobin’s heartbeat. The strong beat was soothing and it made Alex feel more connected to Tobin than she has in the last few weeks. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

                          -------------------------------------------------------

The next two games of the tournament were sort of a blur for the team. Three days following their game against Costa Rica, they faced a pretty well-structured Mexico team. They bunkered down and didn’t leave much room for anyone to get in from behind and score at all.

  
It wasn’t until in the 79th minute when a ball was sent into the box and Alex had bodied it to keep control. When the ball bounced off of Alex, it apparently hit the hand of the Mexico defender and the ref immediately called for the penalty kick. A weird moment in the game, but the US would take it because that was a chance for them to take the lead.

  
Carli lined up for the shot and when she went to take it, her ball was blocked. It bounced back towards her however and she knocked it in to score the game’s lone goal. Definitely a weird was to win the game, but hey, a win is a win.

  
Two days later they were playing their third game of the tournament to finish up bracket play. The US already was going to be the number 1 seed of the bracket, so Jill decided to rest most of her normal starters. Well, Becky and Tobin weren’t going to play at all because they both had received a yellow card and she didn’t want to chance them getting another one and having to sit out the next game.

  
When they played Puerto Rico, the game was just a routing by the US. Crystal led the team with a 5 goal performance as they won 10-0. The game was fun for about the first 20 minutes and then most of the girls on the bench were definitely bored. They all thought it was probably pretty comical for the fans to look over and see who was on the bench.

  
Sitting there, in their purple pennies, was an all-star team. Becky, Kling, Tobin, Alex, Ash, Hope, JJ, and Moe watched as the team went on to rout Puerto Rico. They were obviously a little bored while watching the game and there was even a time when Alex and Tobin ran back to the locker room.

  
Many questioned what they went back for, but it was mainly just a bathroom break. Well, and then Tobin decided that she was starving from watching the game so they snuck in and grabbed some snacks to bring to the bench to munch on.

  
When the final whistle blew, the US were now 3-0 in the tournament and they were in the driver’s seat for the tournament. After the had their talk and met with fans, they made their way back to the hotel to sleep.

  
The next morning, they loaded up the bus and made their way to Houston, Texas for the important part of the tournament. Before, the games were all about placement and seeding but this next game is the most important one of the tournament.

  
They had a couple days to check out the new field they were playing on and to prepare for their game against Trinidad and Tobago. They made it to the semifinal and all they had to do was win to qualify for Rio. Nothing mattered more than this game and they knew they needed to be well prepared.

  
Getting ready for the game tonight, Tobin heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it and was met with a distressed looking Ali. Figured she was looking for Ash, Tobin let her in.

  
“Ash, Kriegs here.” Tobin announced as she went back to reading her Bible.

  
“Actually, I’m here to see you Tobs.” Ali says as she sits on Ashlyn’s bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

  
“Oh, okay. What’s up Kriegs?” Tobin asks as she closes her Bible.

  
“You need to go talk to Alex.” Ali breathes out and Tobin’s eyes immediately go big.

  
“What? What’s wrong?” Tobin asks frantically as she jumps to her feet.

  
“Nothing… Well, I don’t really know.” Ali tries to explain. “She’s just been really quiet and not herself right now. It could have been what everyone keeps posting on her social media.”

  
“What’s been posted?” Ashlyn asks as she walks out of the bathroom. “Hey Princess.”

  
“After Crystal’s game the other day everyone keeps posting that she should be starting and that Alex needs to be benched because she’s not the player she used to be.” Ali says quietly.

  
“That’s bull shit! Yeah, Crystal had a great game but have they not been watching Baby horse lately? She’s getting her touch back. She’s getting back to form.” Ashlyn answers, pissed that they would say that about her friend.

  
“Yeah, but you know Al. She always feels like she has much more to prove because everyone’s eyes are always on her.” Ali countered and at this point Tobin has had enough.

  
“Where you going?” Ashlyn asked as Tobin made her way towards the door.

  
“To fix this.” Tobin shouted, not bothering to turn around as she made her way to Alex’s room.

  
Tobin tried to stay calm as she made her way down the hall to Alex’s room. She already knew that Alex always put a lot of pressure on herself because how much everyone talks about her, but this was ridiculous. Why do people think they can have an opinion about who should start because of one game someone had?

  
Approaching Alex’s door, Tobin took a deep breath before knocking on it. After a moment, Tobin noticed the door wasn’t fully closed and entered.

  
Looking around, Tobin noticed Alex was standing out on the back patio with her music in and trying to focus before the game. In reality, it was a very big game and everyone needed to be ready for it. The last thing Alex needs is the little stuff in her head.

  
Tobin made her way out of the back patio door and wrapped her arms around the forward’s waist. Lucky for them, their hotel room’s back patios all were pretty well hidden from the outside view so no one could see them even if they tried.

  
Once Tobin’s arms were around Alex, the forward immediately relaxed into her. Not even needing to turn around to know who it was. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alex took off her headphones and turned around to look Tobin in the eyes.

  
Tobin noticed how sad they looked. They were still the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen, but they weren’t her girlfriend’s eyes. They were ones full of sadness and doubt.

  
“What’s going on Lex?” Tobin asked gently.

  
“Nothing. Just nervous for the game today.” Alex half lied.

  
“We are all nervous. It’s a big game and we need it to qualify, but it’s okay to be nervous. That means you still love the game and it means a lot to you if you get nervous. You’ve played in hundreds of games, most in the biggest stages, and you being nervous in another one is good. I know you’re going to do amazing because it’s who you are.” Tobin assured her.

  
“Yeah… just, we have to do well. We need to qualify.” Alex said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

  
“And we will. It’s what we’ve been working for. We’ve done everything we can to get to this point. Now, we just have to go out and play.” Tobin continued gently.

  
“You’re right. I love you.” Alex gently said as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and pulled her close so she could nuzzle her face into the crook of the midfielder’s neck.

  
“I love you too.” Tobin said back as she squeezed the forward close. “So, what’s really going on in that head of yours?”

  
Tobin felt the forward tense up a little bit and she knew that Alex was thinking about everything. The stayed in silence for a few seconds before Alex cleared her throat.

  
“What if they’re all right?” Alex mumbled against Tobin’s chest. “What if I’m not the player I used to be and Crystal and Press all deserve to play over me?”

  
“Hey, look at me.” Tobin pleaded as she titled Alex’s face up from hiding in her chest to look her in the eyes.

  
“They are only right if you allow them to be. Yeah, Crystal and Press are great players, but they’re not you. They’re not the players that attract an average of 3 players to cover them because they are scared of what they’re capable of.” Tobin says as she stares deeply into the blue eyes. “You, Alex Morgan, you are one of the best players to ever wear this jersey and this is your year. They’re right, you’re not the player you used to be. You’re better. You’re more mature. You know the game, inside and out from your experience. This is the year of Alex Morgan. No one can ever compare to what you have done in some of the biggest games we have ever played and guess what?... Tonight won’t be any different. Jill’s a good coach and she wouldn’t play you unless she believed in you. 2016 is your year and I can’t wait to watch you thrive and excel. So, forget what everyone says because half of them don’t know what they are even talking about. You just go out there and play your game because your game is one of the best out there.”

  
Alex smiled at Tobin’s encouraging words and couldn’t find the right ones to say. So instead, the forward leaned in and squeezed Tobin tight. The two stayed in the moment without any words for a little bit before it was time to head to the bus for the game.

  
As they headed out to the field, the whole stadium was buzzing. Over 5,500 fans attending the last game of the night, the players started to feel the adrenaline kick in.  
The Anthems were sung and the pregame huddle was over with. Now, the player all broke apart and headed to their positions on the pitch. Before Tobin went to her spot, she ran behind Alex, who was stretching her legs, to say something.

  
“This is your year. Let’s go qualify.” Tobin whispered before heading over to her spot.

  
Alex didn’t respond, but she let Tobin’s words sink into her head. She smiled, knowing that she had the support of Tobin was more important than any of the negative others had for her.

  
Now ready and focused for the game to start, Alex took one last deep breath before the whistle blew. They were off and running and you could tell both teams had a lot of adrenaline and nerves because there was a lot on the line. Rio was on the line.

  
After some good early opportunities, the US were yet to capitalize on any of their chances. It wasn’t until the 12th minute, when Mallory was running towards the outside of the box with the ball that something happened. In front of her, she had both Alex and Carli running towards goal, trying to get into position, and she passed the ball at an angle behind them.

  
Thinking she missed the two players, the defenders turned to intercept the pass when out of nowhere comes Tobin to one time it to the back right corner of the net. With a beautiful strike, the US were on the board and no one could be more excited for Tobin than Alex.

  
The midfielder was covered with all of her teammates before Alex even had a chance to celebrate with her. She was able to walk over after everyone dispersed and gave her a hug and big smile for her goal. They both walked over to the middle of the pitch to get into position for the game to start again.

  
It wasn’t until the 30th minute in the game when Kelley took a pass from Tobin, and she sent a beautiful ball towards the box. The ball found Lindsay’s head and her header went wide of goal, but Alex was right there to volley it into the back of the net.

  
With the beautiful and perfectly placed ball, the US were up 2-0 and Alex was feeling good. She went and celebrated with her team, but again didn’t really get to with Tobin because everyone swarmed her before the midfielder had the chance to get to her.

  
The next goal came in the 43rd minute when a Carli Lloyd’s header slipped in underneath the keeper’s head. It was a little bit of an accidental goal because the keeper had been making some pretty great save all night, and to let one sneak in under her legs was devastating. The US would take it however, and go into the half up 3-0.

  
The second half was a slow one to start out with. Not too many chances were there for the US and when they were, they didn’t capitalize on them. However, in the 71st minute they scored another one.

  
A corner was sent into the box and Sammy Mewis was the one to be able to get her head down on it, but it was blocked by the keeper. The ball bounced up to Alex, who headed it towards goal but it went off the crossbar, with the help of a defender.

  
The reflection came back to Alex, and wasting no time in letting it bounce, Alex tapped it to the back left corner of the goal. It was her second goal of the game and she instantly went to jump on a waiting Kelley. This time, Tobin was able to be one of the first to celebrate with her and she shouted out to the sky as her excitement for Alex’s goal overcame her.

  
Alex’s night wasn’t over thought. In the 73rd minute, Moe sent a beautiful weighted ball over the backline for Alex to sneak onto. With great hand eye coordination, Alex tapped the ball in, while it was still in flight from the pass, and crossed it over to the back right corner of the net.

  
ALEX MORGAN HAS DONE IT! HAT TRICK for the Baby Horse. And not only was it a hat trick game for Alex, but Alex she passed the great Shannon MacMillan as 8th place on the USWNT career scoring list.

  
Alex, celebrated in nothing other than her famous airplane celebration, ran and to celebrate with her teammates. Everyone was so thrilled for her because this was her first hat trick since 2012 and it’s been a long time coming.

  
After celebrating with everyone, Alex turned to see Tobin waiting for her so she could celebrate. Tobin could’ve jumped and celebrated with the group, but instead she just watched with the proudest grin on her face. She watched the one she loves get all the credit and confidence she deserved.

  
Alex ran to jump into Tobin’s arms as the midfielder spun her around before telling her how proud she was of her. Alex gave her the biggest smile she’s had in a game for a long time and they both felt like this was just a magically moment. They walked back together towards the middle of the pitch to finish off the game, but not avoiding any contact with each other as they both bumped into one another talking.

  
The final whistle blew and the game was over. They had accomplished what they wanted to do. They qualified for Rio and they couldn’t be any more excited. They made sure to thank all of the fans as they posed for pictures and signed autographs.

  
They all made their ways back to the bus to head to the hotel after a long, but amazing game. Jill ordered them all to go straight to their rooms and rest up because their next game was only two days away and she wanted them well rested for Canada.

  
Alex and Tobin gave their hug and kiss goodbye before retreating back to their own rooms to shower and get ready for bed. Alex was still on her high from the game and taking a nice, long shower was exactly what she needed.

  
After she let her muscles soak in the warm water, she dried up and changed. Walking out to get into bed, Alex noticed that Ali was already fast asleep. Alex laughed and shook her head, Ali was such a grandma.

  
Alex got comfortable under the covers and grabbed her phone to look through her social media at all of the notifications she was getting from the game. As she started to look through all of the congratulations and great jobs from her friends, family and fans, she noticed that she had a text message waiting for her.

  
**MY TOBY <3: 3 amazing goals tonight… 5 goals in the tournament… 62 goals overall in your international career... 8th all-time on the scoring list… Qualified for RIO…. And only 1 Alex Morgan! You were unbelievable tonight and I am so proud of you. This is your year… I love you so much.**

  
Alex couldn’t control the smile that was forming on her face. She loved how encouraging Tobin was and how she always made her feel so special. Tobin was definitely one of her biggest fans and supporters and she was truly thankful for her.

  
Rereading the text over and over, Alex loved every aspect of it. But there was one thing that Tobin had wrong and Alex wanted to make sure to fix it.

  
Tobin laid in bed watching the highlights from the game. Her and Ash were talking about how amazing every goal was and SportsCenter was going on and on about how the US qualifies for Rio and about Alex’s hat trick. Tobin definitely felt like the proud girlfriend.

  
With her eyes fixed on the tv, Tobin heard her phone go off with a text. She was excited to see that it was from Alex and wasted no time in opening it and reading what she said.

  
**Lex <3: Thank you but you were the one who got us qualified with your goal. You were amazing tonight but that’s no surprise because you’re always great. Thank you for being you Tobs. I love you!**

  
Tobin smiled at her girlfriend’s words. She was happy to have the happy, confident Alex back because there’s no reason for her to ever doubt herself. As Tobin was placing her phone on the charger to go to bed, she received another text.

  
**Lex <3: And you’re wrong… This isn’t my year. It’s OUR year.**

  
Tobin’s smile grew even more than before. The fact that she and Alex are doing all of this is amazing, but to be able to do it together, that is what’s special. Tobin closed her eyes and dreamt about all of the amazing things to looks forward to for the two of them. First stop, RIO.

  
Two days later they were matched up against Canada for the championship. Both teams already qualified for Rio, so this was just for bragging rights. It’s always an intense and chippy game when the two teams played and no expected tonight to be any different.

  
Right off the bat, there was already a lot of pushing and shoving going around. The scoring opportunities were going back and forth but no one could really get a good shot off. The first half ended and it was scoreless.

  
When the second half came, the US looked like a team wanting to win. In the 53rd minute, Backy, on her 100th cap, sent a beautiful ball in towards the box. Lindsay was the one who was able to cut across and get her head on it to send it past the keeper. With that amazing goal, the US was up 1-0.

  
Only 8 minutes later, they added another one. Sort of a déjà vu to the game against Trinidad and Tobago, Mallory came running towards the box with the ball with Carli and Alex running ahead towards goal. She cut the ball back again, and there was Tobin to place it perfectly inside the right post.

  
Tobin celebrated, in Tobin fashion of course, and pointed to the sky. All of her teammates came and jumped on her, congratulating her on the great goal. Alex was one of the last ones to get to her but that didn’t mean she didn’t celebrate it.

  
When Tobin scored, Alex threw her hands in the air because she was so happy for her. She clapped and fist pumped before running over to celebrate with the team. And now, the US was up 2-0 and they wouldn’t let that lead change at all.

  
The final whistle blew and the US won the tournament, completing the clean sweep of the tournament. They all celebrated and got their medals and trophy for winning the game. It was a good win and one they definitely deserved.

  
They all made their ways back to the hotel and decided to shower up and get ready to go out to celebrate their win and Becky’s 100th cap. Some of the girls were heading out that night, while others were heading out the next morning.

  
Alex and Tobin both weren’t flying out until the following morning and knew tonight was a night where they could hang out and be together. Also, already making the deal earlier with Ali and Ash, they were switching roommates for the night so each couple could have the night with the one they loved.

  
The plan was for all of the girls who were staying to meet up in the lobby at 8 so they could head to the bar for dinner and drinks. When it came time to meet, the girls noticed that a few of the girls were missing because they were still getting ready.

  
Tobin laughed because of course, Alex had to be one of the ones in the group who wasn’t ready yet. So they decided to leave in the first van. So, Tobin, Ashlyn, Becky, Emily, Kling, Sammy, and Jaelene headed to the bar first.

  
Tobin grabbed Ashlyn and herself a drink as they both shared stories and laughs because they were always the ones waiting on their girlfriends. Tobin couldn’t believe how long it took Alex to get ready sometimes, because anything she decided to wear she would look amazing in.

  
Tobin knew that it was going to be a casual night out with the team so she decided to dress simple. She put on her faded white jeans with holes in them, and throw on a simple light pink t-shirt. She had a little mascara on and her hair was down with its natural waves. It was simple but that’s all that Tobin really wanted.

  
As Tobin was lost into her story with Ashlyn, she didn’t even realize the other group of girls walk in. Finally, Ali, Alex, Kelley, Moe, and Lindsay came and joined the party. Alex walked over to where the group had their table but didn’t see Tobin.

  
Looking around, Alex was wondering where Tobin could be until she heard her laugh. Instantly turning around, she saw her girlfriend, head thrown back laughing at a story with Ashlyn, sitting at the bar.

  
Alex smiled as she made her way over to them and threw her arms around the midfielder as she laid her head on her shoulder. Tobin smiled, recognizing the arms snaked around her back.

  
“There’s my striker.” Tobin said lovingly.

  
“Hey babe. You look amazing. What are you drinking?” Alex asked as she sneaked a quick kiss to Tobin’s cheek.

  
“Amaretto sour.” Tobin said as she turned around to hand her girlfriend her drink to try. “You look beautiful Lex.”

  
Tobin watched as her girlfriend tried her drink and took in what she was wearing. Alex dressed very simple as she was wearing black skinny jeans, along with a black cutoff shirt and had a black and white cutoff shirt over it. Her hair was down in its natural waves and Tobin thought she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world.

  
“This is so good.” Alex said after she nearly finished half of Tobin’s.

  
“Well let me order another then.” Tobin smiled as she placed her hand around Alex’s waist before turning to order another from the bar.

  
“No hey, I got it.” Ashlyn said as Ali walked over and greeted them. “This rounds on me because you all had a great fucking tournament.”

  
“Thanks stud.” Ali said as she kissed Ashlyn’s cheek.

  
“So, what are your guy’s plans until the She Believes tournament?” Alex asked as the four of them moved towards a table where the rest of the team was.

  
“We’re going to head back to Orlando for a few days for me to grab some things and then head up to DC. Princess wants to sleep in her bed for a few days before we have to come back to Florida for the tournament.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes as she takes a drink of her beer.

  
“Hey, it’s a valid reason.” Ali laughs as she lightly smacks her girlfriend.

  
“What about you two? When do you have to head back Tobs?” Ashlyn asks, unaware of the instantly tensing of the couple.

  
“Well I head out tomorrow at 6am to try and make it back to Paris to meet up with the team on their road game. I’ll be back the morning of the tournament.” Tobin says as she notices Alex not looking at her and rather looking down at her drink.

  
“What about you Baby Horse?” Ashlyn asks, snapping the forward out of her own thoughts.

  
“What? Oh, uh I’m just heading back to Orlando to finish up the house and relax before we have to head down to Tampa.” Alex breathed out, still not looking towards Tobin.

  
Tobin was about to say something when she heard her phone start to ring. She looked down to see who it was and knew she needed to answer it. She excused herself and went to a quieter place to talk.

  
When she left, Ali and Ashlyn noticed Alex let out a deep breath they didn’t know she was even holding. Both not knowing what to do or say, Ali gave Ashlyn a look as if to change the subject.

  
“What kind of place is this?” Ashlyn laughed. “We are definitely in a country bar.”

  
“Yeah, Kling and Moe thought this would be a good place. Plus, it would allow little Mallory in because she’s not 18 yet.” Ali laughed, taking notice of the bar they were actually at.

  
“I think this is the longest Alex has ever been without having someone ask for her autograph or picture.” Ashlyn laughed.

  
“Hey, that’s not true.” Alex protested but laughed along. “Seriously though. There’s only like us and 6 cowboys with their wives that definitely don’t look like they watch soccer or even know who we are.”

  
“I kind of like it. We can just relax and have fun as us and not have to worry about anyone noticing us.” Ali said as she interlaced her fingers with Ashlyn’s. “Plus, I can actually act like you’re my girlfriend in public and not be worried.”

  
“Best bar ever.” Ashlyn smiled as she leaned in to connect her lips with Ali’s.

  
“Hey Al… Whoa, you two, get your tongues out of each other’s mouths. We are in public.” Kelley shrieked as she came up to the table.

  
“I swear, I fucking hate you sometimes.” Ashlyn glared at Kelley, which just made the freckled girl laugh more.

  
“Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on, everyone wants to dance and I need my dancing partners.” Kelley grabbed Ali and Alex’s hands.

  
“It’s all country music. We know you can’t dance unless it’s bump and grind Squirrel.” Ashlyn said as she took a drink of her beer.

  
“Excuse me? These are my roots. Just watch and see as I take these two and we dance our asses off.” Kelley said with a smirk before dragging the two with her.

  
Ashlyn laughed as she watched Ali try to line dance with Kelley and Alex. Soon, Moe, Kling, Emily, Becky and Mallory joined as they all tried to stay in sync. It was a mess, but it was nice to see the girls let loose and be goofy in public without having to worry about any paparazzi or fans snapping pictures of them. They could just act like normal friends at a bar and that was everything they could have imagined.

  
As Ashlyn was busy watching the team dance, Tobin came back over and sat down. Turning to see the midfielder looking out to the distance, Ashlyn gave her full attention to her friend.

  
“Whoa Tobs, it looks like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Ashlyn said as she took in Tobin’s big, blank eyes. “Hey, you okay?”

  
“Huh? Oh, yeah I don’t know.” Tobin mumbled.

  
“What do you mean you don’t know. Who was on the phone?” Ashlyn asked, a little worried.

  
“It was Tom.” Tobin said as she looked down at her phone.

  
“Tom? Like my coach Tom? Coach of the Pride? What did he say?” Ashlyn asked, spitting out more questions than intended.

  
“He talked to me about the possibility of me joining the Pride.” Tobin mumbled out.

  
“Holy fuck!! And? Are you joining the team?” Ashlyn asked, extremely excited.

  
“No… He said there’s no way I could leave PSG and join the new form team. It’s against the contract the team has. They can’t sign a released player from a country club team because my rights belong to another team.” Tobin explained.

  
“Ah, fuck.” Ashlyn said, a little disappointed. “So what does that mean now? You’re staying in Paris?”

  
“Probably.” Tobin shrugged. “Richie sent me an email and said he’s going to try and see if there’s something else he can do and told me he’d let me know within the next few minutes.”

  
Tobin looked out and watched her team dance. Really, all she was watching was Alex and she loved seeing the forward smile and laugh with their friends. She definitely missed being able to see her.

  
“She love you, no matter what.” Ashlyn said, following Tobin’s gaze to Alex. “She told Ali that she needed to stop you from trying to transfer here.”

  
“What? Why would she do that?” Tobin asked as she turned to look at Ashlyn.

  
“She knows that being in Paris is good for your game.” Ashlyn shrugged. “She may be upset and it hurts her that you’re away, but she only wants you to do what’s best for yourself. If being away is that, then she will support it and you. She loves you Tobs.”

  
Tobin looked in her friend deep in the eyes. Listening to every word that she said before turning back to look out at the dancefloor. When she saw Alex, she couldn’t help but feel her heart melt as she threw her head back in laughter.

  
“I love her too. More than anything in this world.” Tobin breathed out.

  
“More than soccer?” Ashlyn questioned, knowing that soccer was the most important thing to Tobin because that’s all she’s ever known.

  
Tobin looked out at Alex as Ashlyn’s question sunk in. Watching the girl she loved have a great time and smiling made Tobin want to have it all with her.

  
“Yeah…” Tobin smiled before turning to look the keeper in the eyes. “Soccer isn’t anything anymore without her.”

  
Ashlyn didn’t know what to say. Seeing one of her best friends admit that she loved her other best friend more than soccer, the game that was her whole life, meant everything.  
With all the excitement, Ashlyn threw her arm over Tobin’s shoulder and the both just stayed there for a little bit. Watching their girlfriends try to dance to _Take Your Time_ by Sam Hunt.

  
They were enjoying their drinks and talking when Tobin heard her phone go off with a text. Looking to see who it was, Tobin saw that it was her manager and Ashlyn urged her to read what he said.

  
**Boss man RICHIE RICH: I know you have a lot on your mind and I think I may have found a solution. Open the attachment and let me know what you decide. A decision needs to be made tonight. Love you kid.**

  
Tobin looked up and saw the curiously in Ashlyn’s eyes too. They both shared a moment of silence before Tobin clicked on the attachment and read what was inside.

  
After reading it, Ashlyn gave her a friend a look before getting up from the table. She could see the confusion in Tobin’s eyes and that she was trying to make a decision to see if this what was she really wanted. Ashlyn gave her shoulder a squeeze and gave her a small smile before heading out to the dancefloor to dance with the rest of the team.

  
Watching her teammates all dance made the decision even harder for Tobin. All she really wanted to do was play in the same team as Alex again, but there was no way that was possible of happening. Lost in her thoughts, Tobin needed to walk outside to get some fresh air.

  
As she walked outside, her mind raced with what should she do? I mean, she knew she could go back to Paris and everything would be fine because her and Alex’s love is much stronger than a little long distance. And without the option of playing in Orlando with Alex, there’s no real reason for her to be debating her options.

  
Tobin turned to walk back into the bar with her leaning on a decision. When she looked through the door, she saw Alex laughing and dancing with Kelley and the group. Seeing her so happy is all that Tobin wanted and in that moment, Tobin knew the right decision.

  
She pulled out her phone and searched for one name. Once she found it, she clicked on it and heard it ring. After the second ring, the call was answered.

  
“Hey Richie. I know what my decision is….” Tobin breathed into the phone.

                       ------------------------------------------------------

 “So chicken legs, how do you think my dancing is now?” Kelley shouts as they dance to Florida Georgia Line’s _This Is How We Roll_.

  
“Still like an idiot.” Ashlyn smirks back as she continues dancing with the group of girls.

  
Kelley just rolls her eyes and scoffs and the song ends. The next song comes on and it’s a slow one. All of the girls laugh as they matched up with each other to slow dance. They thought, why not, because it’s just them there and they think it’ll be fun.

  
So each girl matching up with each other, Kelley grabbed Alex’s hands and pulled her into her. Alex laughed as Kelley wrapped a hand around her waist as her other hand grabbed Alex’s to dance.

  
“Admit it.” Kelley says as she looks into Alex’s eyes. “I’m a much better dancing partner than Tobito.”

  
“Oh, I don’t know about that Kell.” Alex laughs as the defender tries to spin the forward. “Oh… fancy.”

  
“What can I say? I’m a fancy Georgia Peach.” Kelley shrugs as she continues to dance.

  
All of the girls were having a fun time as a few slow songs played in a row. They didn’t mind because it was nice to slow down after the day they had. It was really fun to just be able to dance with their best friends and not have to worry about anything.

  
As they were dancing, Kelley was having fun trying to spin Alex around each time. Most of the girls were trying to spin their partner without having them fall. They all were enjoying their attempts.

  
Kelley spun Alex out again, but this time, she spun her into Tobin’s arms. Alex looked up and smiled when she realized that she was in Tobin’s arms and immediately felt her heart pound.

  
Without skipping a beat, Tobin pulled Alex close into her and started swaying to the song. Alex instinctively wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and danced along. Kelley watched with a smile on her face as she and Tobin planned that moment perfectly, without having to plan it.

  
“It’s fine… I’d rather dance alone anyways.” Kelley laughed as she turned to join her other teammates and their dancing.

  
Alex and Tobin didn’t even care because they were too busy focusing on each other. Alex leaned her head against Tobin’s chest as they started swaying to Brad Paisley’s _She’s Everything_.

  
Lost in their own little moment, Tobin relaxed. She knew that she had just made a big decision and it’s not going to be easy, but with Alex in her arms and by her side, she knew everything would be okay.

  
The forward could heart Tobin’s heart beating fast, so she looked up to see why that was. When she looked up she saw Tobin staring down at her with a big smile. Seeing her smile made Alex smile and they shared a little moment together before Tobin leaned in and captured the forward’s lips.

  
It wasn’t a kiss full of lust or passion, but it was a kiss full of love. It was something so simple that you only dream about in the movies. It was a kiss of true love and it made the forward melt into Tobin’s arms.

  
When they pulled away, Alex still had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Tobin smiled and leaned her forehead against Alex’s as they swayed to the song. Tobin recognized it and started singing the words to the forward.

  
_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_  
 _A holey pair of jeans_  
 _She looks great in cheap sunglasses_  
 _She looks great in anything_

_She's: "I want a piece of chocolate."_   
_"Take me to a movie."_   
_She's: "I can't find a thing to wear."_   
_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_   
_With her brown hair a-blowing_   
_She's a soft place to land_   
_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_   
_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_   
_She's a fighter when she's mad_   
_And she's a lover when she's loving_

  
_And she's everything I ever wanted_   
_And everything I need_   
_I talk about her_   
_I go on and on, and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_   
_She's a Saturday out on the town_   
_And a church girl on Sunday_   
_She's a cross around her neck_   
_And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_   
_Baby, come and kiss me_   
_She's a one glass of wine_   
_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_   
_And the stealer of the covers_   
_She's a picture in my wallet_   
_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_   
_When I'm on my knees and praying_   
_She's the answer to my prayer_   
_And she's the song that I'm playing_

  
Alex opened her eyes as she pulled away to look at Tobin. Listening to Tobin sing this song to her made her heart beat faster and faster. The love she had for this girl was almost too much for her.

  
What really made her melt was the way Tobin was looking at her. Like she was the only person in the bar. The only person in the world. The love and sincerity she had in her eyes made Alex feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

  
Alex leaned in and captured Tobin’s lips again. Another loving and gentle kiss, the two were lost in the moment. When they broke apart, Alex couldn’t help but smile at her.  
“I love you so much.” Alex whispered as she looked deep into Tobin’s eyes.

  
Tobin smiled as she gently pecked Alex’s lips again. She pulled the forward closer into her as she started singing to the song again. Trying to show Alex how much she meant to her and these words to the song were definitely on point. The two stayed in their own little moment as they continued to dance.

  
_And she's everything I ever wanted_   
_And everything I need_   
_I talk about her_   
_I go on and on, and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_   
_She's the voice I love to hear_   
_Someday when I'm ninety_   
_She's that wooden rocking chair_   
_I want rocking right beside me_

_Every day that passes_   
_I only love her more_   
_Yeah, she's the one_   
_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_   
_And everything I need_   
_She's everything to me_   
_Yeah she's everything to me_

The girls called it a night and made their ways back to the hotel. They all were leaving the next day and after a ton of pictures and drinks, were ready for bed. Alex and Tobin said their goodbyes to everyone because Tobin’s flight is early in the morning and most of the girls wouldn’t be awake to say goodbye.

  
After telling them all goodbye and giving them a hug, Tobin laced her fingers with Alex’s as they walked into her room. The two quietly entered the room without saying a word.

  
Alex grab some clothes to change into before going to use the bathroom. Tobin went to her already packed duffle bag and grabbed some clothes to sleep in.

  
After deciding on a tank top and some of Alex’s Cal Berkeley shorts, that she may have stolen, Tobin went to the back patio to look out on the city. So many things were going through her head and she knew that with it being almost 2am already, she knew she didn’t have much time before she left Alex.

  
Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t even hear Alex come out to the patio with her until the forward wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her chin on her shoulder.

  
“Whatcha thinking about babe?” Alex asked with her raspy voice.

  
“Everything.” Tobin breathed out as she overlooked the ledge. “PSG, soccer, you, us… Just everything I guess.”

  
“Babe, I don’t want you to leave Paris because you think you have to for us. I promise you that wherever you are, nothing will change with us. I love you more than anything in this world and I will support you through everything.” Alex explained as she felt Tobin tense up. “Please don’t just come to Orlando because you feel like you have to.”

  
“I know we are okay Lex. I love you and that won’t change because I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every second of the day.” Tobin hesitated to take a deep breath before continuing. “But I’m not coming to Orlando. I can’t because it’s against their contract for being a new team in the league.”

  
“Oh…” Alex said with a little more disappointment than she intended. “It doesn’t matter because we are going to make this work. All of it.”

  
“You promise?” Tobin asked as she looked down at her hands.

  
“I promise.” Alex assured her as she turned Tobin to face her. “Plus, now we get to perfect our Skype sex and sexting.”

  
“Oh really now?” Tobin said with a smirk as she placed her hands on the forward’s hips. “You enjoy having sex with me over Skype? Listening to me tell you how much I want to kiss you… touch you… twist and twirl my tongue with yours?”

  
“…yes.” Alex breathed out as Tobin started to slowly kiss up her neck.

  
“How about when you watch me slowly slide my hands down my body as I gently rub my fingers in circles thinking about you. Thinking about how bad I wish you were the one touching me, causing me to moan and whimper.” Tobin whispered in Alex’s ear as she gently started to nibble at her earlobe.

  
“…Mhm.” Alex shivered at Tobin’s teeth against her body.

  
“You want to know what I enjoy?” Tobin asked in a husky voice as she gently pushed Alex up against the sliding door.

  
“…What?” Alex asked with a slight moan as Tobin’s body pressed against hers.

  
“The sounds you make when I kiss you here… and here… and here…” Tobin said as she kissed each of Alex’s sensitive points, causing her to moan. “I want you so bad Lex.”

  
“Then take me.” Alex whimpered out.

  
After hearing those words, Tobin wasted no time. She captured Alex’s lips with her own and kissed her passionately. One little swipe of her tongue and Alex had immediately granted her access.

  
The two battled for control as their tongues twisted and twirled with one another’s. After giving up and allowing Alex to have control, Tobin pulled away and started attacking her neck with kisses.

  
Tobin slid her hands down Alex’s body, sliding under her shirt as she gently scratched her nails up and down her side. Between the kisses on her neck and Tobin’s hands sliding up her body, Alex was lost in lust.

  
She wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and pulled her closer to her. Trying to add as much pressure to her throbbing core as she could. Tobin must have gotten the hint because she immediately slid one of her hands down Alex’s shorts and gently brushed up against her core.

  
At the simple contact, Alex moaned as she bucked her hips up. She wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel Tobin deep inside her.

  
“Bed… NOW.” Alex moaned out and Tobin shared a small laugh before going back to kiss the forward’s pulse point.

  
The forward moaned when Tobin’s lips were back on her and she could feel herself ache from wanting Tobin. After a moment, Tobin slid her hands underneath Alex’s legs and pulled her up. The forward reacted immediately and jumped up as she wrapped her legs around the midfielder’s waist.

  
Tobin slowly walked them through the door as it was now Alex’s turn to attack her neck. Alex started from her ear as she kissed down Tobin’s neck. Biting her way down and soothing each bite with her tongue, she was driving the midfielder crazy.

  
When Tobin was finally able to reach the bed, she gently dropped Alex to her knees. The forward immediately ran her hands up Tobin’s body, underneath her shirt, before removing the tank top for her. Alex took a moment to look at Tobin in just her sports bra and her amazing body.

  
Smirking, Tobin leaned in and cupped Alex’s face to connect their lips again. The forward couldn’t help but melt into the kiss as Tobin tried to show her how much she loved her.  
Finally breaking away because they both hand no air in their lungs, Tobin helped Alex take off her shirt. Once Alex had no shirt on, Tobin couldn’t help but stare and admire her beautiful girlfriend. She really was a piece of art and Tobin loved every aspect of her.

  
Watching her girlfriend look her body up and down, Alex decided to tease her a little bit as she stood up and Tobin to sit on the bed. With Tobin looking up at her, Alex slowly slid her hands down her own body before removing her shorts she was wearing. Tobin’s eyes went wide as she took in her girlfriend in just her bra and lace thong.

  
Alex smirked seeing her girlfriend bite her lip as she looked her up and down. She walked over and straddle Tobin’s lap as she smiled down at her.

  
“Hi.” Alex rasps out so innocently.

  
“Hi.” Tobin smirked as she leaned in and captured Alex’s lips.

  
Tobin slid her hands up Alex’s back as she made quick work of her bra and threw it to the side. The forward slid her hands down Tobin’s body as well, and broke their kiss apart so she could slide her sports bra off.

  
Once it was off, Tobin immediately starting kissing down Alex’s chest. The forwards threw her head back as the midfielder’s lips sent chills throughout her body. The first touch of Tobin’s tongue on her puckered nipple made Alex’s knees weak, shivering as she felt the midfielder’s fingers ghost across her torso before creeping down to her hips.

  
The forward involuntarily bucked him hips at the contact of Tobin’s hands around her hips. Tobin took this as a notion that her girl was wanting her. So, Tobin flipped them and laid Alex on her back as she laid in between her legs.

  
Hovering over her body, Tobin gently kissed down Alex’s body. Making sure to kiss and nibble every inch of her torso, Tobin was driving the forward crazy. Tobin gently kisses and bites Alex’s hip bones and makes sure to leave a little mark.

  
Once the midfielder gets all the way down, she lifts Alex’s leg up, draping it over her shoulder, as Alex’s fingers tangle themselves in hair. Tobin first works her up by using her tongue to lay slick lines up and down her slit.

  
Tobin trails small circles around Alex’s clit and then back down to her opening, feeling her body get weak writhing at her touch. Using this same motion, Tobin can feel the forward getting wetter with every pass.

  
Tobin moaned against Alex’s skin at how wet the girl was. She never got tired of feeling of being able to make her girlfriend this wet. Hearing the moans coming from her as she tried to thrust her hips into Tobin’s mouth made the midfielder's core burn.

  
The midfielder brushes Alex’s clit with her tongue directly and hears a moan come from above her; Alex couldn’t help but throw her head back as Tobin was hitting all of the right spots. Tobin slides her tongue down and thrusts it inside the forward, twisting and twirling deep inside of her.

  
Feeling the forward’s walls start to tighten, Tobin didn’t let up. She twisted and twirled her tongue deep inside her, making Alex grab at the sheets on the bed. With a couple more flicks of the tongue, Alex was coming undone. Moaning at the feeling of her release, Alex melted in Tobin’s mouth.

  
The midfielder gently continued to lick the sensitive forward as she lapped up all she had produce. Helping her ride down from her high, Tobin gently kissed back up Alex’s body.

  
The forward was panting with her eyes still closed as she tried to gain her composure back. The midfielder hovered over her and watched as her girlfriend was still coming down from her high. Alex opened her eyes and was met with a smiling Tobin.

  
The forward pulled her closer and connected their lips. Moaning at the taste of herself on Tobin’s lips, Alex found a newfound energy and flipped the two, so she was straddling the midfielder.

  
Tobin moaned as she felt the wetness from Alex’s core on her waist. The forward leaned down and kissed up her girlfriend’s neck. Gently tugging on her ear lobe as she helped Tobin maneuver to get her shorts and underwear off.

  
“I have been waiting to do this for so long.” Alex said in her seductive, raspy voice. “Try not to be too loud babe.”

  
Before Tobin could even counter with a protest, Alex slid her hand down Tobin’s body and gently swiped through her wet folds. Groaning when she felt how wet Tobin was, Alex leaned in to kiss down Tobin’s chest as she gently worked her girlfriend up.

  
Alex was driving Tobin crazy as she rubbed circles around her clit. There was nothing she loved more than hearing the small moans come from Tobin because of her. After working the midfielder up enough, Alex slide a finger deep inside of her.

  
The midfielder immediately gasped as Alex kissed up her neck. She added another finger before slowly sliding them in and out. Tobin could feel herself getting close as Alex continued to pump into her. Sliding deeper and deeper, Tobin was on the edge.

  
Alex kissed up to her lips and with a few more thrusts and curl of the fingers, Tobin was coming undone. The forward swallowed her moans as she continued to slowly thrust into her. Trying to help Tobin come off of her high of ecstasy.

  
Alex kissed Tobin’s lips chastely, smiling at her girlfriend panting from her orgasm. The forward then curled up on the midfielder, laying her head on her chest to hear her heartbeat and gently traced patterns on Tobin’s stomach. Tobin wrapped her arm around the forward and held her close as she ran her fingers through the forward’s hair.

  
“So much better than Skype.” Tobin breathed out, causing the forward to laugh.

  
“I think so too.” Alex laughed as she kissed Tobin’s chest before going back to drawing patterns with her fingertips.

  
The two stayed there in silence for a few moments before Tobin looked over to see what time it was. Noticing that it was almost 4 in the morning, Tobin knew she would have to be leaving to the airport soon.

  
Alex could feel the midfielder tense up underneath her and turned to look at the clock too. Noticing the time, Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

  
“I don’t want you to leave again.” Alex whispered.

  
“I don’t want to leave either. But the tournament isn’t too far away so I’ll be back with you soon.” Tobin said as she started to stroke Alex’s hair.

  
“I know. I’ll miss you still.” Alex admits.

  
“Hey look at me.” Tobin pleads as she uses her left hand to tilt Alex’s face up to look at her. “I’ll miss you too. It doesn’t matter if I’m gone for weeks or minutes, I’ll always be missing you when I’m not with you.”

  
Alex smiled before she placed her head back on Tobin’s chest. Letting the words sink in, Alex started thinking about everything they have been through. She started thinking about their future.

  
“Our kids can have my eyes as long as they have your smile.” Alex rasped out, surprising Tobin.

  
“What?” Tobin asked surprised.

  
“You said before that our kids will have the blue eyes that make your heart melt, just like mine. Well they need to have your smile because that’s what I fell in love with. So, they can have my eyes as long as they get your smile. Oh, and let’s hope they get your hair too because mine takes too much time to try and control.” Tobin smiled hearing Alex talk about their future because she’s never really done that before. “A white picket fence house on the beach is perfect. We are going to have to designate a room for all of your surfing stuff though. And we are going to need to get a cute doghouse for our puppy.”

  
“Doghouse, check. Anything else?” Tobin asked through a big smile.

  
“No, as long as you give my two little miniatures you, then I will be happy.” Alex says with a smile. “As long as I get to grow old with you and watch our babies accomplish every dream they ever wanted. Please just allow one to go to Cal and I’ll be happy. And every goal our baby girl scores, I hope she points to the sky and gives all glory to God like you. I want our kids to be able to always have faith in everything.”

  
“As long as the other can go to UNC.” Tobin says with a smirk. “Honestly, anything you want Lex. All I want to do is make you happy.”

  
“I want what you want Tobin.” Alex says as she tilts her head to look into Tobin’s eyes. “I want to build a life with you. Everything you described before is what I want. Nothing else matters as long as I get to do it with you. You’re all I could have dreamed of.”

  
“I love you striker.” Tobin smiled as she gently brushed her thumb across Alex’s face. “It’s you and me.”

  
“Forever?” Alex asks as she leans into the midfielder’s touch.

  
“Forever and always.” Tobin whispered as she leaned in to connect her lips with Alex’s.

  
The two broke apart and cuddled up closer into each other. They only had about another hour or so together and all they wanted to do was spend it in each other’s arms.

  
The next morning Alex woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. Rolling over to quickly shut it off, she cuddled further underneath the covers to go back to sleep. After a few moments passed, the forward opened her eyes and instantly sat up.

  
Looking around, she saw there was no sign of Tobin. Turning to look what time it was, she saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. Tobin’s flight was at 6, so she was already gone.

  
She grabbed her phone to send her a text when she noticed a small note, with her name on it, on the table across the bed. She managed to get herself untangled from the sheets and grabbed the note to read it.

  
“ _Baby Horse,_

  
_I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up. I just couldn’t go through another goodbye hug with you because then I would convince myself in not leaving. You’re all that I have ever wanted and to see you have pain or sadness in your eyes hurts me. So instead of our last moment together being us saying goodbye, I thought us talking about our future, tangled up in each other’s arms was better. Remember, our kids will have your unbelievable, breathtaking blue eyes and be scoring machines… Just like the most wonderful woman in the world. I can’t wait to wake up with you in my arms for the rest of our lives. And I can’t wait to explain to the little ones how amazing of a player their momma was. They’re going to hear all about 2012 Alex Morgan, but they won’t be as impressed as they will be when they hear about 2016 Alex Morgan. They’re going to be as proud and in awe of you as I am._

  
_Remember, this is OUR year. No matter what, we are going to do this together. This is just the beginning of forever._

  
_It’s you and me… Forever and always._

  
_I love you so much and I’ll see you soon. Take care of Striker and hopefully he makes you feel better when you miss me. Just know I am always missing you._

  
_Love you,_

  
_Your Toby <3_”

  
Alex felt her heart melt and break at the same time. She was sad that she didn’t get to see Tobin before she left, but she knew that Tobin was probably right. Their last memory together for a while shouldn’t be of them both sad, but of a great memory.

  
Them talking about their future, in each other’s arms, that’s what they should remember. Hearing and reading Tobin talk about their future and their kids that they will have only make Alex fall more and more in love with her.

  
Alex knows Tobin has only been gone for a few hours but she already misses her. It’s okay though because they won’t be apart for too long. It’s only 10 days and then they will be back in each other’s arms. Alex could do it. It’s not going to be fun, but she knows she can do it because she loves her.

           ----------------------------------------------------------

 After spending a few hours in the airport and then on a 2 hour flight, Alex was finally pulling into her driveway. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to fly alone because Ali and Ashlyn were on the flight with her.

  
The three pulled up into Alex’s driveway and they offered to help Alex carry her stuff into the house before they went and got dinner. The forward didn’t feel like cooking after the long day and with it being 7 at night, she was feeling hungry.

  
Alex slid her key into the door as she unlocked it for them all to walk in. When Alex walked into her living room, she noticed a box sitting on her coffee table. Confused because she doesn’t remember it being there before, she walked over to it to see what it was.

  
Noticing that it had a note attached to it, Alex quickly unfolded it to recognize the handwriting.

  
“Who’s it from?” Ali asked as Ashlyn followed her into the living room.

  
“My mom. She was on her way to visit my aunt with Jeri and they decided to drop this off before they left because they thought it would be good for me to come home to I guess.” Alex answered as she inspected the box.

  
“What’s in it?” Ashlyn questioned as she took a seat in Alex’s chair.

  
“I’m not sure.” Alex sighed as she began to open the box.

  
After taking off the wrapping paper, Alex noticed that it was a box that was sent through the mail. Looking at the name on the address, Alex felt her heart swell. She looked up to meet eyes with Ali as she read who it was from.

  
Ali could see the hesitation in her eyes, so she gave her a look to urge her to continue. After a deep breath, Alex started to open up the box. Once she got it opened, she noticed it was wrapped in pink tissue.

  
She pulled the pink tissue out of the box and started to unfold the gift inside. Once she unraveled all of the tissue paper, her mouth dropped at what the present was.  
Alex dropped all of the tissue paper and held the captain’s band from the National team. Inspecting it, Alex felt something different on the back of it, so she turned it around.

She let out a gasp when she saw that ‘ _Morgan_ ’ was stitched into the back of it.

  
Lost in the moment and inspecting the gift, Alex didn’t even notice the note in the box. Ali grabbed it to look at it before getting Alex’s attention.

  
“You should read this.” Ali said as she handed Alex the note.

  
“ _Captain Morgan,_

  
_You’re right, I’m never going to get tired calling you that. Don’t ask how, but I may or may not have taken the captain’s band you wore on your 100th cap after the game. Luckily, I am such a ninja and no one caught me so I could give it to you. I didn’t have much time to do anything with it before I left, so I had to bring it with me to Paris. So depending on when you get this, just know that it has traveled some._

  
_You may have noticed that on the back of the band, there is a new stitching. One of the best moments for me that day, well besides you agreeing to be my girlfriend again, was putting this armband on you. When I had the honor of placing it on your arm, I got chills. Watching you wear that armband was like looking into the future. You are going to be the captain of this team soon and I can’t wait to watch that happen because you deserve it. So, I thought that maybe this would be a nice little memento to keep because it’s the first time you’ve worn the armband, but it won’t be the last. I hope you enjoy it and know that you’ll always be Captain Morgan to me._

  
_You may be opening this weeks after seeing me or maybe I’m there right now with you. Depending on when you parents can get it to you, just know that I am missing you more than ever. Every time when I find myself missing you, which is every night, I go out to my back patio and look up at the moon. I stare at it and think about how amazing it is and what it represents. It’s like a symbol of our love in a way. We could be right next to each other, or thousands of miles apart and it makes no difference because the moon I’m looking at is the same one you are. We don’t need to be next to each other to know the moon is there. Just like our love… Even though I would rather be with you, I know that when I’m not, our love will be the same for each other and it will always be there._

  
_It may not make any sense and maybe I’m just rambling on but I don’t know, when I look at the moon I feel like there’s a chance you’re looking at it too. In that exact moment, miles don’t separate us. In that moment, you and I are together and that makes me miss home a little less. Every time you look at the moon just know that I am looking at it, praying to it every night and telling it how much I love you._

  
_I love you Captain Morgan and I can’t wait to spend my life with you._

  
_Love you_ “

  
Alex felt a wave of emotion overcome her body and she could barely keep herself together. Ali and Ashlyn watched as the forward read the letter over and over before looking up at them. She handed Ali the letter to read and sat in silence, thinking, until she finished.

  
“Wow, Al. I can’t believe she did that.” Ali gasped.

  
“I can.” Ashlyn answered, causing the two to look at her. “Tobin loves you. She would do anything for you. Including stealing the captain’s armband for you.”

  
“…yeah.” Was all Alex managed to say because she was on the verge of breaking down. “I need some air really quick.”

  
The forward walked out of her back patio door and headed toward the beach that was behind her house. Ali and Ashlyn walked up to the door to watch the forward. They know she needed a moment to process it but they still wanted to be there for her.

  
Alex walked down the beach to the small waves crashing in. She tried her hardest to control her emotions, but once was out there by herself, she let herself break. Tears were coming down because of how much she missed Tobin.

  
Again, she felt stupid for crying already about missing Tobin because it’s been less than a day but she can’t help it. She was in love with the girl and having her be gone in another country was terrible. Plus, when everything that she does or is around reminds her of Tobin, it makes it hard to be okay with missing her. Then with all of these thoughtful surprises, Alex couldn’t take it.

  
Alex stood out there on the beach, looking out into the ocean as the tears fell down her face. Thinking about how much she missed Tobin, she couldn’t wait till the day came when Tobin would never have to leave again.

  
Alex took a few deep breaths to try and control her tears. Right when she thought she maybe had it controlled, she looked up and saw the moon. That instantly started a new round of tears and emotion to overcome her.

  
With her arms crossed, holding herself, Alex stared up into the moon. With Tobin’s words replaying over and over in her head, she couldn’t help but miss her. She wondered if there was a chance Tobin was staring up at the moon too. Wondering if at that same moment, Tobin was looking at it when she was.

  
As she was thinking about it all, Tobin’s words started to make sense. Her comparison of the moon to their love was perfect. It didn’t matter if they were together or not, the moon never changes. It only grows and becomes brighter; just like their love.

  
Alex smiled now as she looked up at the beauty of the moon, reflecting off of the ocean. Alex felt her heart beat faster as she felt the connection with Tobin. Somehow, she felt that Tobin was looking at the moon too and they were connected.

  
“I love you Tobin. So much.” Alex whispered out with her eyes closed.

  
Alex closed her eyes as a few tears fell from her face. Overwhelmed in the moment, Alex enjoyed the silence of the waves for a few moments. Taking a few deep breaths of the fresh air.

  
“That’s good because I love you too. More than you will ever know.” Alex recognized the familiar voice from behind her.

  
She instantly turned around to see Tobin standing there in Alex’s Cal sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, and of course, no shoes.

  
“What? What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to Paris.” Alex mumbled out, shocked to see Tobin there.

  
“Well you see, that won’t work anymore.” Tobin shrugged.

  
“What do you mean that won’t work anymore? Why not?” Alex asked confused.

  
“Haven’t you heard? PSG released me.” Tobin said with a small smile forming on her lips. “I’ve been traded to Portland for the 2016 season. And then I’ve been told by the Orlando Pride coach that he is interested in signing me for the 2017 season because he thinks I would work well with his superstar forward.”

  
“Seriously?” Alex mumbled out, still in disbelief.

  
Tobin nodded her head as Alex tried to process what was happening.

  
“So… what does that mean? You’re staying in the states?” Alex asked hopeful.

  
“I’m staying… No more Paris.” Tobin said with a big smile on her face.

  
Alex felt the smile grow on her face as she looked at Tobin. Without any hesitation, the forward ran and jumped into Tobin’s arms, just like she did when she scored a goal for her on her 100th cap. The midfielder caught her with ease and spun her around before placing her back down on her feet.

  
“So you’re staying… with me?” Alex whispered shyly.

  
“With you… I’m home baby girl.” Tobin assured her as she cupped the forward’s face and captured her lips.


	23. ORLANDO!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Orlando for the couple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and your continued support!!! You have no idea what it means to me. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out but I wanted to give you guys something special. 
> 
> I'm going to get straight to the point and allow the chapter to speak for itself. Thank you to Talleymoe and Jojo2chen for being willing to let me use them in my story. This chapter is for you readers so I made it...... 35,000 words!!! It's a long one so get ready. A ton of things happen in this chapter and we pretty much hit a few feelings here and there. I took in what lots of you said that you wanted and used aspects of my personal life too so hopefully you like it.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!

Once Tobin’s lips touched Alex’s, the forward melted. She brought her hands to Tobin’s chest as she kissed back and tried to put as much love as she could into it. The two were lost in their kiss until they were interrupted.

  
“Damn. You two are worse than Princess and I.” Ashlyn cleared her throat, breaking up the two from their kiss. “Nice of you to join us finally. I didn’t know how much longer I could keep it to myself with those sad Baby Horse eyes looking at me.”

  
“You knew?” Ali asked in shock as Alex looked at her with curiosity too.

  
“Well, yeah.” Ashlyn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
“And you didn’t tell me?” Ali crossed her arms, causing the other couple to laugh at her.

  
“I couldn’t Princess. I promised Tobs that I wouldn’t say a word.” Ashlyn tried to explain.

  
“But you could have mentioned it to me.” Ali pouted.

  
“Babe, you would have told Baby Horse and then Tobs would have killed me.” Ashlyn laughed.

  
“I would not have!” Ali protested.

  
“Princess....” Ashlyn said with a knowing look to Ali.

  
“Whatever. She’s one of my best friends, but I would have kept this a secret.” Ali pouted again. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.

  
“I would’ve if I could.” Ashlyn said sincerely. “Plus, you should have seen how sad and pathetic Tobin looked. I had to help and keep it a secret for her.”

  
“Uh, I did not look pathetic.” Tobin intervened.

  
“Don’t have to lie now Tobs.” Ashlyn smiled before turning to Alex. “She was definitely pathetic looking and practically begged me to help.”

  
“Thanks dude.” Tobin said sarcastically and Ashlyn just shrugged with a laugh.

  
“Well, thank you for helping her then.” Alex said with a smile before turning and wrapping her arms back around Tobin’s neck. “Sad and pathetic looking huh?”

  
“Like I said before… we need better friends.” Tobin breathed out as Alex smirked at her.

  
“Hmm…” Alex agreed with a small smirk before leaning in and connecting her lips with Tobin’s.

  
“Yo, Tobs and horny horse… If you two would keep it in your pants for a sec I would like to actually go get food because I am starving.” Ashlyn announced, pulling the two out of their kiss.

  
“Seriously Kriegs, sometimes I don’t know how you deal with her on a daily basis willingly.” Alex scoffed with a small smile.

“Yeah, well she’s cute.” Ali said with a smile as she turned to look at her girlfriend. “Plus, she’s really good with her hands. She’s a keeper after all.”

  
“OKAY” Alex and Tobin both shrieked at the same time as Ali just winked at them. “That’s enough of that.”

  
“Nice one Princess.” Ashlyn said as she threw her arm around the defender’s shoulder. “I’ll show you what the hands can do to you later tonight.”

  
“Okay… Stop.” Alex laughed. “We can go to dinner right now if you two will stop talking about your sex lives.”

  
“Finally!” Ashlyn sighed. “Where to?”

  
“Anywhere. I don’t care as long as you two stop talking about your night planned.” Alex said as Tobin nodded in agreement.

  
“How about that one place we went before we left for Houston.” Ali suggested to Ashlyn.

  
“That works for me.” Ashlyn said before looking at the other couple nodding to the suggestion because they didn’t care. “Teak Grill it is.”

  
“Perfect. Let’s go.” Ali said as she wrapped her arm around Ashlyn’s waist as the two made their way to Ashlyn’s jeep.

  
Tobin was about to follow the couple towards the jeep when Alex reached out and pulled her back. Caught off guard, Tobin turned to face Alex with a surprising look on her face.

  
“What’s wrong Lex?” Tobin questioned.

  
Alex didn’t answer. She wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and connected their lips. The midfielder responded immediately as she wrapped her arms around her waist to pull Alex closer.

  
The two broke apart when they had no more air in their lungs. Tobin, still with her eyes closed, smiled from her loved one’s lips.

  
“What was that for?” Tobin asked with a hum.

  
“For being you.” Alex whispered out.

  
“Hmm… I need to be me more often then.” Tobin said through a smirk in her eyes.

  
“Shut up…” Alex scoffs as she rolls her eyes and laughs at her girlfriend. “Seriously though, thank you for being you.”

  
“Don’t thank me.” Tobin says seriously as she cups Alex’s face and stares into her eyes. “I love you. Never thank me for making you happy. It’s all I want to do.”

  
Alex couldn’t help the smile that had spread on her face. She could see how much Tobin meant it when she said she loved her and in that moment, Alex knew everything was going to be okay. They were meant to be.

  
And in that exact moment, there were no words to describe what she felt. Nothing could show Tobin how much she meant to Alex. How much Alex loved her, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

  
Alex closed the little gap between them and connected their lips once again. Trying to muster up how much love she had for her in the one little kiss. They were lost in each other, lost in the kiss, when a certain voice broke them out of it.

  
“CAN YOU TWO STOP THAT SO WE CAN EAT? YOU CAN HAVE EACH OTHER FOR DESSERT AFTER.” Ashlyn shouts with a laugh following.

  
“We look for new friends starting tomorrow.” Tobin sighs in frustration, which causes Alex to laugh.

  
“Come on babe.” Alex laughs with one small kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before she grabs her hand and starts towards the jeep.

  
Sighing as if she was annoyed, Tobin starts to drag herself towards their friends. She grabs Alex’s hand and interlaces their fingers together as they walk off the beach.

  
After an eventful 10 minute drive of the girls all singing to Taylor Swift, they finally arrive to the bar and grill. Knowing that they were now near people who would recognize them, the couples made sure to not be too touchy around one another as they walked into the place.

  
Ashlyn talks to the hostess for a quick second and she leads the group to a booth. Alex slides in first and Tobin sits next to her as Ali slides in first on the other side and Ashlyn follows. The couples are laughing as they look over the menu and waving at all of the people who are recognizing them before the waiter comes over.

  
“Hey there.” The waiter says as he starts handing out the napkins and utensils for the table. “My name is Mark and I will be your…. Holy Shit.”

  
“Uh… hey.” Ashlyn says as the whole tables laughs at the guy’s little outburst.

  
“Pardon me… I’m sorry. But you’re… you’re…” The waiter stutters as he tries to find the words he’s looking for. “You’re players from the national team. Local girl Ashlyn Harris, and Tobin Heath, the two coolest girls on the team.”

  
“Yup, that’s us.” Tobin laughed as she looked at Alex.

  
“And you’re Ali Krieger. The warrior princess herself. You’re amazing.” Mark says with big eyes.

  
“Thank you.” Ali says with her small nose crinkle smile as she’s very flattered by the waiter. “You’re very sweet.”

  
The waiter blushes at Ali’s kind words before he turns to look at Alex and his mouth drops.

  
“You’re Alex Morgan… Like the Alex Morgan. You’re a complete stud.” He says as his eyes go really big as he takes in her small smile. “You are gorgeous!”

  
“Ha, well thank you very much.” Alex smiles as she looks at him.

  
Mark smiles as he can’t pull his eyes away from Alex. Tobin’s not even paying attention anymore as she looks through her menu to decide on what she wants to eat. Ashlyn and Ali do notice however, and it takes a kick from under the table by Ashlyn and her eyes darting at the waiter before Tobin would notice.

  
When Tobin finally catches on and looks at Alex and sees the uncomfortable look she has in her eyes, Tobin helped her out. Clearing her throat, Tobin made sure to get the attention of the waiter.

  
“Yeah, sorry. What can I get for you guys tonight?” Mark gathers himself as he gets his notepad out ready to take their orders.

  
Each girl orders their food and a water to go along with it. Kyle collects the menus and before he heads off, Ashlyn asks where she can order herself a beer and he points her over to the bar.

  
“Alright, first rounds on me. What does everyone want?” Ashlyn turns to face the group.

  
“Hmmm I’m not sure.” Ali said as she looked over the menu.

  
“I think I’ll take a strawberry daiquiri.” Alex said, to the surprise of Tobin. “What? It looks good and I want something sweet.”

  
“Oooh that does sound good. I want one too.” Ali says with a smile as she looks at Ashlyn.

  
“You see what your girl is doing? Turning my girlfriend into a fruity drink Princess.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes to Tobin, causing a light smack from Ali.

  
“It’s not the only thing fruity about her.” Alex smirks, causing Ashlyn and Tobin to choke on their waters and Ali’s mouth to drop.

  
“ALEX!” Ali shrieks in disbelief.

  
“I’m sorry.” Alex laughs as she shakes her head. “I don’t know where that came from. It just slipped out.”

  
“Fucking point for the Baby Horse.” Ashlyn laughs before standing up. “Alright Tobs, want to help me go get these fruity drinks for our fruity girlfriends?”

  
“Wow…” Both Ali and Alex scoff before Alex gives Tobin a knowing look.

  
“Thanks for that one dude.” Tobin says as she slides out to head to the bar with Ashlyn to order drinks.

  
Alex laughs as she watches her girlfriend walk to the bar. Ali couldn’t help the smirk that grew on her face as she sees how happy Alex is.

  
“You really love her, don’t you?” Ali asks, breaking Alex from her own world.

  
“Yeah.” Alex answers before turning to look at Ali. “More than anything in this world.”

  
“I can tell.” Ali smiles sweetly.

  
“Really? Because I feel like I don’t show it enough or tell Tobin enough or how much she means to me.” Alex admits.

  
“Hey Al, don’t think like that.” Ali says intently. “She knows you love her. Hell, the whole world actually knows you love her. Have you seen some of the things people post on your Instagram?”

  
“You’ve been looking at what people post of me?” Alex asks with a smile.

  
“Don’t ask. Ash and Kelley had a bet going on.” Ali said before Alex gave her a look and the defender continued. “Kelley bet Ashlyn $50 that her and your friendship was more liked than your and Tobin’s. She even tried to say more people thought you two should be a couple then you and Tobin… Yeah, Ash came home with an extra $50 and a salty friend.”

  
“Oh my gosh.” Alex laughed. “Tobin was right. We need different friends.”

  
“Yeah, but like I was saying Al. She knows you love her.” Ali continues. “I’m sure of it.”

  
“Yeah?” Alex says before looking Ali directly in the eyes. “How do you know for sure because she does all of these amazing things for me and I haven’t done anything for her. I don’t know what to do. She’s so sweet, and kind, and genuine and romantic. I, on the other hand, am not. I mean she plans beautiful Eiffel Tower adventures and surprises me on Christmas. She steals the captain band for me and gets it stitched with my name. She’s perfect and I don’t even know how to tell her how much she means to me.”

  
“You’re right. Tobin is amazing, but I want you to do one thing Al.” Ali says and Alex gives her a questioning look. “Took a look over there at the bar. Tell me what you see.”

  
Alex at first gives Ali a questioning look as to why she wanted her to look at the bar. After a small smile from Ali, Alex turned her head to look at the bar to where Ashlyn and Tobin were.

  
When she saw Tobin, her heart fluttered. She sees Tobin in the middle of a very animated story she was telling Ashlyn and the two of them are laughing with tears in their eyes. Tobin throws her head back in full laughter with a sparkle in her eyes that makes Alex fall more in love with her.

  
“That happiness on her face… That’s what you do for her. That’s the love you show her. Tobin just got released by a team that loved her and is coming back to the states to start over again with Portland. But none of that even matters or bothers her because of you.” Ali says sincerely as Alex smiles looking at her girlfriend. “The smile you put on her face. The happiness in her eyes are because she knows that she’s not just coming back to the states for Portland or the US team. She’s coming back to the states for the one who loves her more than she could possibly imagine. Tobin doesn’t need you to plan special events or surprises for her to know that. She knows it by the way you look at her. The way your blue eyes shine brighter or the smile you get on your face when she’s near you. That’s all Tobin needs to know how much you love her.”

  
Alex turns to look at Ali with tears forming in her eyes. Ali reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Alex’s and gives it a little squeeze with a small smile.

  
Just as the two were having their small little moment, Ashlyn and Tobin walk up with the drinks in their hands.

  
“Here we go… A strawberry daiquiri for my favorite Princess.” Ashlyn smiles as she places the drink on the table. “Everything okay?”

  
“Yeah, everything’s perfect.” Ali smiles as she pulls her hand from Alex’s to turn and grab her drink. “Thanks baby.”

  
“Anything for you Princess.” Ashlyn smiles as she sits down and places her hand on Ali’s lap.

  
“Here you go Lex.” Tobin smiles as she slides the drink in front of Alex before taking a seat. “I asked the bartender to put extra whipped cream on it for you.”

  
“Thanks Tobs.” Alex said sweetly as she took a drink of her daiquiri.

  
“Hey, where’s my extra whipped cream stud?” Ali demands.

  
“Oh, uh, well I figured…” Ashlyn starts to stutter out.

  
“You figured what? That I probably wouldn’t want a little extra yummy goodness on my drink?” Ali interrupted her with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Well… I just…” Ashlyn tried to recover.

  
“I’m kidding Ash. It’s okay.” Ali smiles at the nervous looking keeper. “Just obviously Tobin is more considerate of her girlfriend of a few months then mine of 5 years…”

  
“Ouch.” Alex laughs as Tobin was trying to fight her laugh that was trying to escape from Ashlyn’s face.

  
“Thanks a lot dude.” Ashlyn glares at Tobin, which ultimately causes her to let out the laugh that was trying to escape, before turning to look back at Ali. “I’ll go get you another if you want.”

  
“No it’s okay Ash, seriously. I’m just messing with you.” Ali smirked as she squeezed the keeper’s forearm before turning and winking at the other couple.

  
Ashlyn relaxed as she placed her hand back on top of the defender’s lap. The two of them got lost into their own conversation and Alex couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two. Seeing two of her favorite people be together for so long through this intense life of theirs gave her hope for her own relationship.

  
Alex was in her own little world until she felt Tobin’s hand rest on her thigh. The forward smiled at the contact and turned to look at Tobin, who was too lost coloring in the little color book that she grabbed from the bar. Alex laughed because her girlfriend may be 27, but she was definitely a child.

  
Mark came back with all of their food and asked if they needed anything else and they all shook their head no. Partly because they didn’t need anything else, but also partly because Tobin and Ashlyn didn’t want him to continue to stare at Ali and Alex with his big eyes anymore.

  
“This is so good.” Alex hummed as she dug into her seafood pasta. “Want a bite Tobs?”

  
The midfielder nodded her head as Alex scooped up some of her pasta on her fork and held it out for Tobin to take a bite of. Tobin hummed in delight at the taste of it and Alex smirked, giving her the knowing look that she knew she would like it.

  
The other couple watched the two’s interaction and couldn’t help but share a small laugh.

  
“You know, if you two are trying to stay under wraps about your relationship, you should probably stop feeding each other.” Ashlyn whispered with a smirk.

  
Alex and Tobin gave her a small glare before they turned to look back at each other and smile. Even though they hated to admit it, she was probably right.

  
“So Tobs, since you don’t have to go back to PSG what are your plans now?” Ali questioned and Alex felt Tobin tense up next to her. “Are you heading back to Portland to get things settled?”

  
“Uh… well Portland hasn’t announced my trade back there yet.” Tobin fragilely said as her thumb stopped rubbing circles on top of Alex’s thigh. “PSG won’t officially release me until March 1st.”

  
“Oh, so you have to go back to Paris until then?” Ali questioned and Alex was curious to know the answer to the question.

  
“Well, no. Richie said he’ll pack everything and send it to me so I don’t have to go back there.” Tobin admitted and a small wave of relief came across Alex.

  
“So where are you staying then?” Ashlyn wondered. “Going to see the family?”

  
“I was actually… I don’t know. I was kind of hoping…” Tobin started to stutter nervously as she turned to look at Alex before looking back down at the table. “I was going to ask if I could, I mean only if Lex wanted me to, I was hoping… that uh… well…”

  
“YES!” Alex nearly shouted, causing Tobin to jump and the couple across the table to laugh.

  
“Yeah?” Tobin turned to look at her and smile.

  
Alex nodded her head as the smile on her face matched the one on Tobin’s. Both couldn’t take their eyes off of each other.

  
“Uh, what the hell happened?” Ashlyn questioned, a little lost about what they agreed to. “Where are you going to stay Tobs?”

  
“Oh god.” Ali laughed as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “Tobs is staying with Alex babe.”

  
“What? When did she say that? When did you say that?” Ashlyn turned to ask Tobin. “Did I like totally check out for a few seconds because I tend to do that when Tobin starts to ramble.”

  
“Wow, thanks again dude.” Tobin scoffs.

  
“Hey, just telling the truth.” Ashlyn laughs. “Anyways, well congrats you two. Actually get to act like a couple for more than a few hours here and there.”

  
“Seriously, I’m so happy for you two.” Ali intervenes as she looks intently at the other couple. “You’ll get to have some time to just you two before the tournament and you both could use that.”

  
Tobin and Alex both nod as they sneak a peek at each other. Both wearing matching smiles on their faces. Alex couldn’t help but get lost in the loving way Tobin was looking at her and her heart melted again for, what felt like, the 100th time that night.

  
Tobin turned to get back into her conversation with Ashlyn about how can she just check out when she’s talking. Alex couldn’t pull her eyes away from Tobin, however. As she saw the smile on her face, the sparkle in her eyes, she realized what Ali was telling her.

  
Tobin knew how much Alex loved her because that smile only appears when Tobin is at her happiest. She’s seen it when they won the Olympics in 2012, she’s seen it on her sister’s wedding day, and she’s seen it when they won the World Cup last summer. But right now, she sees it every time Tobin turns to look at her and that made her heart race.

  
The couples enjoyed the rest of their dinner and drinks at the grill. Tobin and Ashlyn fought over the check, with Ali and Alex not even getting a chance to offer to pay. After Ashlyn decided that it was her treat because Tobin just got to Orlando and she was the guest, they paid and left.

  
The car ride back was a pretty laid back one. Ali and Ashlyn were singing to a few of their favorite songs that were on the radio, while Alex and Tobin stayed quiet in the back. Tobin placed her hand in Alex’s lap and interlaced their fingers for the car ride. That simple touch made Alex’s heart pump faster and she relaxed in the moment of being with her girlfriend.

  
They finally made it back to Alex’s. Tobin and Alex gave their hugs and said bye to their friends before walking hand in hand into the house.

  
Once the two got into the house, Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Responding immediately, Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s hips to pull her closer.

  
“Hi.” Tobin smiled as she Alex pulled away.

  
“Hi.” Alex said gently back. “So you’re staying? You’re really staying?”

  
“As long as you’ll have me.” Tobin smiled. “I’m staying… with you.”

  
“God, I love you.” Alex smiled as she connected her lips with Tobin’s again.

  
“Mhmm.” Tobin hummed into the kiss. “Ready for bed Baby Horse?”

  
“Yeah, I’m tired.” Alex nodded.

  
Tobin wrapped her arm around the forward’s shoulders and they walked towards the bedroom. Alex grabbed some clothes to change into as Tobin made herself comfy in bed.

  
When Alex walked out, Tobin couldn’t help but smirk at what she was wearing. Alex felt Tobin’s eyes on her and when she looked up to meet them, she saw the biggest smile on the midfielder’s face.

  
“What are you smiling at?” Alex wondered.

  
“You.” Tobin said simply. “Looking amazing in that UNC shirt and those number 17 shorts Lex.”

  
“Oh stop. It’s the only things that I have that’s clean.” Alex rolls her eyes as she gets into bed.

  
Tobin just smirks because she knows damn well that Alex has a closet and dressers full of clothes that she could wear. She doesn’t question it, but she knows that deep down Alex has a soft spot for UNC.

  
The forward wraps her arms around Tobin’s waist and places her head on her chest as she cuddles into her. Tobin smiles, as she wraps her arm around the forward and rubs her back as her other hand locks fingers with Alex’s.

  
They lay there watching _A Walk to Remember_ , the movie that just happens to be on tv. As they lay there, Tobin mindlessly rubs Alex’s back as she pulls her closer into her body. Alex was lost in the movie until she felt Tobin’s hands slowly slide up under her shirt.

  
Feeling her warm touch on her skin, Alex immediately received goosebumps. Tobin continued to gently rub her hand up and down her back until she started drawing little patterns on her skin. Alex shook with chills as she turned to look up at Tobin.

  
“Sorry Lex.” Tobin apologized with a small laugh. “I didn’t know I was doing that. Was focused on the movie. Ha, I’ll stop.”

  
“No.” Alex protested with a small smile. “You can keep doing it. It just gives me chills.”

  
Tobin smiles as she slides her hand back under the forward’s shirt and continues to draw patterns on her skin as she focuses back on the movie. Alex smiles at her girlfriend and relaxes at her touch again.

  
With the sensational feeling of Tobin’s hand on her skin, Alex decides to reciprocate it. She retracts her hand from Tobin’s fingers and gently slide it underneath Tobin’s shirt. The midfielder instantly jumped when her hand touches her skin.

  
“Gosh, you’re freezing.” Tobin breathes out as Alex gently draws patterns on her stomach.

  
“I’m sorry babe. I can stop.” Alex says as she starts to pull her hand away.

  
“You don’t have to. Just caught me by surprise is all.” Tobin says and Alex smiles as she keeps her hand on her stomach to draw patterns.

  
They continue watching the movie, as both Tobin and Alex continue to draw patterns on each other’s skin. Tobin starts to get goosebumps all over her body from Alex’s touch and pulls the forward closer into her. Alex couldn’t help but smile because she knew exactly what she was doing.

  
She continued with the patterns as she then started to drag her nails along her stomach. With this new feeling, Tobin involuntarily released a small, light moan and Alex couldn’t be happier.

  
The midfielder leaned down to kiss the top of Alex’s head as she pulled her closed into her. Alex felt the kiss and looked up to look into Tobin’s eyes.

  
Tobin wasted no time and connected her lips with Alex’s as she sucked on her bottom lip between her own. Alex moaned into the kiss and that was all the midfielder needed as she gently pulled Alex on top to straddle her.

  
Alex placed her hands up and under Tobin’s shirt as she kissed her, with Tobin’s hands settling on her waist. After getting lost in the kiss, the two pulled apart and were left panting as Alex rested her forehead against Tobin’s.

  
“I thought you were tired…” Tobin panted through a small smirk on her face.

  
“Shut up.” Alex said breathless as she smiles at her girlfriend.

  
“You know, you need to start being nice to me.” Tobin smiles as she slowly starts kissing up Alex’s neck.

  
“Mhmm… And why is that?” Alex manages to get out.

  
“Because…” Tobin continues to kiss up the forward’s neck until she reaches her ear. “I’m staying in the states. You’re stuck with me.”

  
“Promise.” Alex breathes out as she gets chills from Tobin gently tugging on her earlobe with her teeth.

  
Tobin doesn’t answer. She moves to connect her lips with Alex’s again as she slowly slides her hands up underneath her shirt. The forward instantly got chills from Tobin’s touch on her skin and cups her face to kiss her even deeper.

  
Alex sucked on Tobin’s bottom lip, causing a light moan to come from her mouth, before she swipes her tongue across her lips. The midfielder immediately reacts and grants her access as their tongues fought for control.

  
Twisting and twirling within each other’s mouths, neither wanted to give in to the other. Before Alex could gain any control, Tobin broke away from the kiss to slide Alex’s shirt off of her. Once the shirt was removed, Tobin couldn’t help but bite her lip to see that Alex wasn’t wearing a bra.

  
Smirking at the sight of her girlfriend’s eyes on her, Alex latches onto her neck. First starting underneath her jaw, Alex slowly kisses and nibbles her way down to Tobin’s collarbone as the midfielder pulls her closer.

  
Sighing because of the tank top getting in the way, Alex pulled away to take the shirt off of Tobin. Obliging completely, Tobin raised her arms to help make it easier. Satisfied with the newly exposed skin of the midfielder, Alex went back to work on her neck.

  
Closing her eyes at the contact of her lips against her, Tobin had goosebumps all over her body. Too lost in the amazing feeling of Alex’s lips on her neck and chest, Tobin didn’t even realize that Alex had slid her hands down her body and started messing with the strings of her sweatpants.

  
It wasn’t until the forward’s thumb was tucked on the inside hem of the pants that Tobin opened her eyes and noticed her hand. Pulling away to see the desire in the midfielder’s eyes, Alex smirked before sliding her hand down her pants and gently brushing over her core.

  
Tobin closed her eyes and bucked her hips up at the like contact. Alex couldn’t help the big smile on her face because she knew it was time for her to work her girlfriend up.

  
Alex slowly started to rub her hand over Tobin’s core, and with her underwear being the only barrier, the midfielder was loving it. Enjoying the contact, Tobin started to kiss and bite her way down Alex’s chest.

  
Alex let out a small gasp as Tobin took one of her nipples in her mouth and started to twist and twirl her tongue. Alex felt the fire in her core start to build as Tobin took her time with each nipple in her mouth.

  
Between the sucking, twisting and twirling of her tongue, Alex almost lost it. Alex’s goal was to try and drag this out for Tobin, but that wasn’t going to work for her. She was too worked up with Tobin’s mouth on her chest that she couldn’t tease the midfielder anymore.

  
Without any hesitation, Alex slid her hand on the inside of Tobin’s underwear and swiped her finger through her wet folds. Both girls moaned at the contact but for two completely different reasons.

  
Tobin, obviously, moaned from the contact that she had been wanting since she saw the forward. Alex, on the other hand, moaned from the feeling of how wet her girlfriend was for her.

  
Alex continued to slowly work her fingers through Tobin’s wet folds and after coating them, she slid one deep inside. Tobin, who was still sucking on Alex’s chest, moaned the deepest and sexiest moan Alex has ever heard.

  
Tobin was hot, wet and tight around Alex's finger and Alex loved it. It somehow got even better when the younger girl slowly began pulling her finger out of the older girl, pushed all the way back in and then repeated the process.

  
The deeper Alex pushed, the louder Tobin got. The forward loved hearing the sounds come from Tobin and decided to drive her even more crazy as she started to kiss and suck on Tobin’s pulse point; Her most sensitive and weak area.

  
As Alex was working up Tobin, the older girl couldn’t help but feel herself tighten up a little. Getting loss in the sensational feeling, Tobin was brought back to reality when Alex added another finger deep inside of her.

  
The midfielder knew she was about to scream at the new addition and instead bite down on top of the forward’s shoulder. Alex winced at the pain, knowing that she would end up having to explain that mark on her shoulder later, but she didn’t care and kept thrusting into Tobin.

  
Tobin had enough and knew she needed to do something with her hands because if not, she would start scratching and tearing Alex’s back up from the stimulation in her core. So, without any warning, Tobin slid and maneuvered her hand into Alex’s shorts and started running her fingers through Alex’s folds.

  
The forward’s breath hitched at the contact and stopped kissing Tobin to look at her. When Alex looked at Tobin, the midfielder had the biggest smirk of accomplishment on her face. Alex couldn’t help but smile as she felt Tobin gently rub her fingers around her, so she continued to gently thrust into Tobin.

  
The midfielder felt herself tighten up even more and knew that she needed to get Alex there because she was getting close. After a few more gentle swipes, Tobin without hesitation, pushed a finger into her.

  
It all happened so fast and Alex wasn't at all expecting it, so when it happened she gasped in pleasure and closed her eyes. Tobin smirked at the sound and continued to slide her finger in and out. The forward enjoyed the pleasuring feeling and started to grind her hips into Tobin’s finger as she continued to slide her fingers in her girlfriend.

  
Just as Alex began to wonder if it could possibly get better, Tobin pushed a second finger inside her, forcing her to cry out in pleasure. That extra finger slid so easily inside her just as the first had done, to no surprise, given how much the kissing and gentle rubs through her folds had turned Alex on.

  
Before she could even fully start to enjoy the feeling of the two fingers instead of just one, Tobin slid her thumb over her clit, and it made the younger girl feel as if she was about to cum on the spot. Alex felt herself tighten up and couldn’t help the moans coming from herself. She tried to kiss Tobin but with the feeling and moans coming from her mouth, there was just no way of that happening.

  
Tobin closed her eyes as she felt herself get closer and closer to the edge between Alex’s fingers, the grinding the forward was doing, and the unbelievably, sexy moans that were coming out of her. She tried to stay focused though and started to kiss up Alex’s chest again to keep herself from moaning out too loud.

  
Both of the girls were getting lost in their movements. Fingers were moving slowly in and out, in and out, in and out, and Tobin was tightening around Alex, as Alex was tightening around Tobin.

  
“Right… there… Tobs…” Alex started to pant out as she felt herself tighten.

  
Tobin knew her girl was close, which was good, because she was at the edge too. Tobin started to pick up the pace as Alex was grinding down onto her fingers and thrusted deeper and faster.

  
Feeling Tobin pick up the pace, Alex reacted and did the same. She started to grind harder down onto Tobin’s fingers, and hips, as she started thrusting her fingers deeper and deeper into Tobin. Both girls started to pant as their sweaty bodies continued to grind against each other with each thrust.

  
Tobin knew she was only one or two thrusts away from exploding, so she knew it was time to get Alex there. With one last curl of her fingers as she pumped deep inside of her, the midfielder was coming undone. The sounds… the moans… the deep, throats grunts were enough to push Tobin over the edge with her.

  
The two girls came at the exact same time, their love tunnels closing down on each other's fingers, squeezing them and covering them in cum as their bodies trembled and they let out whimpers and cries the other couldn't help find adorable. Both girls crashed their lips together as they moaned deeply into each other’s throats.

  
Both had their eyes shut closed as they slowly tried to work each other off of their climax. Gently continuing their grinding as they both were panting from the pleasure. Finally, after coming down from the high of sensitivity, the girls opened their eyes. Both stared in each other’s eyes and saw the same thing. Both had their pupils dilating and eyes glazing over as each other's face became a mask of bliss.

  
Sweating, out of breath, and still sensitive, the two had the same goofy look on their faces: SATISFACTION! They both smiled and laughed as they knew they just had some of the best/intimate love making they have had. Working each other up and reaching the point at the same time, they were in full bliss.

  
Alex felt her heart melt as she looked into Tobin’s eyes and expected there to be the look of hunger and lust still, but instead there was just the look of full love and adoration. Even after the sexiest and lust filled moment the two just had, Tobin was still able to make Alex feel like she was special and loved by the look and softness in her eyes.

  
Tobin, still panting from the intense moment, couldn’t help but flash her megawatt smile and it made Alex’s stomach have butterflies. Without hesitating, Alex wrapped her arms around the midfielder’s neck and connected their lips.

  
This kiss wasn’t full of lust or passion like it was before, but it was simple and modest in a way. It was a kiss of true love that she felt for her and it was more electrifying than she could have imagined.

  
Tobin responded immediately and wrapped her arms around Alex’s strong, sculpted back to pull her in. The two had goosebumps rise on their bodies as their lips connected and they expressed their love for one another. They pulled away, still feeling lost in the kiss, and again had matching grins.

  
Alex couldn’t help but blush as she was so smitten by the midfielder. After the passionate and lust filled moment they had, Tobin was able to kiss her with the simplest but powering kiss that drove her nuts. Tobin noticed the forward’s cheeks turning red and thought it was adorable, so she leaned in and gave her another gentle kiss on the lips before pulling her down on top of her as they laid in the bed.

  
Alex relaxed into her as she cuddled up on her body, with their legs intertwined together and the forward’s head laying on top of her chest. The two enjoyed the silence with the minimal sound coming from the movie that was on in the background.

  
Well, that was until Tobin started laughing. Confused, the forward raised her head from her chest and looked at her girlfriend.

  
“What are you laughing at?” Alex questioned.

  
“Nothing…” Tobin giggled.

  
Alex raised her eyebrow and gave her a look, basically saying as if. The midfielder laughed again and tried to control her giggles as Alex gave a deep sigh.

  
“It’s just…” Tobin giggled a little again before being able to control herself. “We definitely christened this place the right way.”

  
Alex instantly let out a scoff at Tobin’s words and joined the midfielder in laughing. Feeling her cheeks redden, the forward dropped her head back down and into the midfielder’s chest to hide her face. Tobin’s chest shook from her deep laughs and she wrapped her arms around Alex to pull her close.

  
“Well… I guess it’s a home now, right?” Alex said through her little embarrassment.

  
“That depends… Do you feel like it’s home?” Tobin asked.

  
The question caught the forward off guard because Tobin didn’t ask in her joking way. She was more serious and curious as if she was really wondering.

  
“I mean… I don’t know yet.” Alex admitted. “This new house is nice, but I don’t know if it’s a home yet to me. What about you? Think Portland will feel like home again?”

  
“Probably not.” Tobin shrugged.

  
“Did…” Alex hesitated because she was afraid to know the answer. “Did Paris feel like home?”

  
“Only once it did. Just like Portland.” Tobin admitted. “It felt like home for a little bit but I know when I go back there that it won’t be home again.”

  
“Is it because you won’t be in the same apartment as we were before? I miss that apartment because it was home to me. To us.” Alex said shyly. “This house just isn’t home yet.”

  
“A house is just a building, but a home… That’s a feeling Lex.” Tobin said seriously as she looked into Alex’s eyes. “Buildings come and go. I’ve learned that with our schedule, it’s hard to consider a place that we live in a home because we are always on the go. Being on the road, being in hotels or on the bus; I’ve felt different parts of that as a home because of you. It’s not where I am and what building I’m living at, but it’s where I am with you. That’s home to me. That feeling I get when I’m with you, the comfort I feel… That’s what a home is. My home is wherever I am with you.”

  
The words that just came out of that girl’s mouth was enough to make Alex fall in love with her… AGAIN. The simple words, meaning, feelings that Tobin expresses are reasons why Alex feels like the luckiest girl in the world. Her reassurance and honesty. Her true feelings and sincerity in it all. That’s why Alex feels like she doesn’t deserve this beautiful girl that God has granted her, but she’s vowed to prove that she means the world to her every day of their lives.

  
“I love you….” Alex barely managed out as she raised her head up to connect her lips with Tobin’s again for a simple kiss.

  
The midfielder kissed her back, smiling into it, before pulling away and wrapping the forward closer into her. Alex laid her head back down on her chest and zoned everything else. She felt Tobin start to relax and knew that since she had to wake up really early for her flight this morning, that she was almost asleep.

  
Alex, even though she was exhausted, was restless. She stayed up as she felt Tobin’s breathing start to even out. Alex reached for the remote and decided she wanted to turn off the tv. She wanted silence in the room because there was only one sound she wanted to hear.

  
_**Ba bump… Ba bump… Ba bump…**_

  
The sound of Tobin’s heartbeat is probably her favorite sound in the world. That’s hard to say because she loves her groggy voice in the morning, her amazing laugh, the way she talks about something that she’s passionate about, the way she looks into Alex’s eyes and says she loves her. All of those are her favorite, but when she hears Tobin’s heartbeat, nothing compares.

  
Listening to it pump. Listening to it beat faster and slower at the same time. It’s the most soothing and intimate feeling in the world. Listening to the heart of her loved one… The heart Tobin tells her that belongs to her… There’s just something so magical about it. The heart that is capable of loving everyone and everything possible. The heart that’s the most generous, compassionate, sincere thing ever. The heart that belonged to the one Alex loves the most….

  
Yeah, out of all the amazing things Alex loves about Tobin, her heart and its heartbeat is what she loves the most. The heart of gold. The heart of the one she loves. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life going to sleep and waking up to that heartbeat every day.

  
In that moment, Alex understood what Tobin was saying earlier. A home isn’t made because of the building that they are living in now. A home is the feeling you get when you’re with the ones you love. The memories and moments that occur because of being with the most important people in your life. A house is a building, a home is a feeling.

  
Alex was home. In Tobin’s arms, that’s where home was.

  
Alex relaxed into Tobin as the midfielder pulled her closer into her. The smile that spread across the forward’s face as she looked up to see the peace that was over her girlfriend’s face was perfect.

  
She closed her eyes. Hearing nothing but the heartbeat of the one she loves. Slowly letting the exhaustion and sleep take over her, Alex fell asleep in the arms of the most important person in her life.

  
**BUZZ…. BUZZ…. BUZZ…**

  
Alex groaned as she heard her phone vibrate loudly on her bedside table. Wanting to ignore it and go back to bed, she moved her head to be in direct line of the sunshine peering in. Groaning again, the forward flipped over to cuddle up into Tobin but wasn’t met with the one she loved; Instead she was welcomed with the other fourth of the bed that the midfielder occupied.

  
Opening her eyes to look for Tobin, the forward was sad to notice there was no sign of her. Hearing her phone start to buzz again, she wondered if it could be Tobin and quickly rolled over to reach for her phone.

  
Sad that there was nothing from Tobin, the forward looked to see who was in fact messaging her in the morning. Noticing she had four text messages, she saw that two were from her sister, one was from her manager and the other was from Ali. Alex first read and texted back the other two before opening up the defender’s message.

  
**KRIEGS: So Ash surprised me with tickets to DC earlier than we were planning. We are leaving today and will be back in 6 days so we can hang out in Orlando for a few days before we head to meet with the team. No shopping for us today :( I’m sorry!!**

  
**Alex: Don’t even worry about it!! I’m glad you get to go home sooner and sleep in your own bed ;) lol but we can get together when you guys get back. Us 4 can all go out together.**

  
**KRIEGS: YES!! DOUBLE DATE!!! EEEEKKKK!! We’ll do it the day we come back because we will be in Orlando at like 4ish.**

  
**Alex: Hahaha perfect. Sounds like a date!!**

  
**KRIEGS: YAY!! Okay, well we are about to board the plane. Have a great few days and we will see you Saturday. Have fun with Tobin ;) Ash says don’t do anything she wouldn’t do lol Love you BYE!**

  
**Alex: OH STOP!! Lol okay love you guys! Have a safe flight and have fun in DC.**

  
Noticing that it was almost noon, the forward knew she definitely had slept in but she couldn’t help it. Sleeping with Tobin was always when she got her best sleep. Alex shared a small laugh with herself as she finished looking through her phone. Thinking about the crazy but fun date she and Tobin would have with the other two, Alex felt her heart pump.

  
She couldn’t wait for the day when her and Tobin could actually act like a couple in public and not have to worry about the media or what everyone would say. Where she could hold Tobin’s hand, kiss her, lean on her, just show her how much she meant to her without having to worry about their being a picture up on the internet about it later will be great.

  
Thinking all about Tobin, Alex went back to wondering where her girlfriend could have gone. She decided to call her and once she found her name, she waited for the girl to answer. To her surprise, well it shouldn’t be a surprise anymore because Tobin never has her phone, the phone starts ringing on the table next to her.

  
Alex shook her head, laughing that Tobin would go off somewhere and leave her phone so Alex couldn’t get ahold of her. The midfielder was, and still is, a wanderer and she literally can’t stay still. Honestly, Alex doesn’t even remember the last time she was able to wake up in her arms because Tobin is always off doing something before she wakes up. It doesn’t bother her too much because she knows how antsy she gets. She just sometimes wishes that Tobin would stay so Alex could wake up in the arms of the one she loves.

  
Rolling over to where Tobin’s phone was on the bedside table, Alex saw that there was a note folded up with her name on it. She immediately sat up and grabbed the note to open.

  
“ _Striker,_

  
_Went for a quick run to explore the new city of my amazing girlfriend. It was so hard to not wake you up but I knew you probably needed the sleep after the long tournament and traveling yesterday. Plus, we both know how much I wore you out last night ;)_

  
_I love you and should be back by the time you wake up._

  
_Tobin XOXO_ ”

  
Shaking her head, Alex loved how much of a dork Tobin could be. Like she said before, Tobin can’t stay still. She always had to go and do something and today was apparently go explore Orlando day.

  
Wondering what time Tobin left, she figured that she had to be back by now. Getting up and throwing a sports bra and sweatshirt on, along with her shorts, the forward made her way out of the bedroom. Walking down the hallway, she started to hear some noise coming from the kitchen.

  
Once she made her way into the living room she could hear some music being played. Smiling at the familiarity of the song, Alex knew Tobin was home. She took a few more steps into the living room to see Tobin, with just a sports bra and pair of shorts on, singing and trying to flip a pancake.

  
Alex’s heart melted when she saw Tobin, in her iconic Tobin bun, cooking breakfast in her kitchen. That was a sight she didn’t mind seeing one bit and couldn’t wait to see it for the rest of her life. She walked closer and as she approached Tobin, she wrapped her arms around the midfielder’s waist from behind before resting her chin on top of her shoulder.

  
“Good morning sleepy head.” Tobin smiled as she continued to cook the pancakes.

  
“Morning.” Alex tiredly rasps out. “Smells good babe.”

  
“Well I thought that this kitchen should be used at least once while you live here.” Tobin laughs as she tries to flip the pancake without the spatula.

  
“Hey, it’s been used before today.” Alex protests as she rolls her eyes at Tobin’s flipping attempts.

  
“Lex, all of the pots and pans still had their stickers on them from when you bought them.” Tobin laughs. “Cooking popcorn or oatmeal and cutting fruit up don’t count as being used.”

  
“Whatever.” Alex scoffs as she turns to walk away.

  
“Hey.” Tobin grabs her waist to pull her back into her after she put the pancakes back down. “I’m just kidding. I wanted to make you breakfast because I never get to do this.”

  
Alex couldn’t help the smile that was appearing on her face as Tobin explained to her what she wanted. Alex wrapped her arms around the midfielder’s neck as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. Tobin pulls her in close and gently rubs her hands up and down her back as she kisses the top of her head.

  
The two enjoyed the moment of being in each other’s embrace. It was just the two of them. No one else walking in to interrupt them. No one trying to take their pictures or ask questions about their lives. Right now, it was just the two in each other’s arms. Just being a couple and nothing could be more perfect.

  
“Are you hungry?” Tobin finally broke the silence as she pulled away from the embrace to check on the pancakes.

  
“Starving actually.” Alex mumbled at the loss of contact with Tobin.

  
“Well take a seat and you will be served in a moment.” Tobin said over her shoulder. “Oh, one more thing.”

  
As Alex was turning to take a seat on the bar stool at her table top, Tobin grabbed her waist and turned her. When the forward was facing her Tobin cupped her face and brought their lips together. A sweet and loving kiss. When Tobin pulled away, the forward still had her eyes closed and was lost in the moment.

  
“Good morning pretty girl.” Tobin whispered as she pecked Alex’s lips again before turning to finish the pancakes.

  
Alex’s heart melted… again. She went to go sit down on the bar stool with a big smile plastered on her face. After watching Tobin continue to do her thing: Singing to the song, doing a few little dance moves as Michael Jackson, and trying to flip the pancakes without the spatula, Alex was lost in her world. Thinking about how much she loved this big dork that was in her kitchen.

  
“Okay….” Tobin announced; snapping Alex out of her thoughts. “Some fresh chocolate chip pancakes for my chocolate loving girlfriend. Oh, and I can’t forget. With a side of extra crunchy peanut butter for my lovely peanut butter cup.”

  
“You are such a cheese ball.” Alex laughed as she took the pancakes and peanut butter from her. “Thank you Tobs.”

  
“Of course. Anything for you Lex.” Tobin smiles as she searches the cupboard. “Milk, juice or coffee?”

  
“Well, since I don’t have any milk, or juice, I think I’ll go with coffee.” Alex laughs before taking a big bite of her pancakes. “Mhmm…. So good.”

  
“Actually, I may have gone to the store after my run and stocked this place up a little. I mean, if I’m going to be staying here for the next few weeks, I’m not going to just be eating popcorn and fruit.” Tobin laughs before handing Alex her mug. “Here you go. One white mocha coffee for my girl.”

  
“Did you break something in here that I don’t know about?” Alex asked. “Like did you break a window by kicking the ball in the house again? Or did you wreck my car when you went to the store? Because you are being…. Like different.”

  
“Okay…. One time I kick the ball in the house and as I told you before, it was Allie’s fault that she stuck her leg out like that to make it hit the window.” Tobin explained as she started to laugh. “And no, I didn’t wreck your car or break anything.”

  
“Stick her leg out? Tobs, she was taking a nap. Her legs were already laying out straight like that. You kicked it at her to try and wake her up and it ended up smashing into the window.” Alex raised her eyebrow as she sipped her coffee.

  
“Whatever…. You have your story and I have the truth.” Tobin shrugged as she took a seat next to Alex at the tabletop and a few bites of her pancakes. “Mhmm… these are good.”

  
“Yeah… I think yours turned out better than mine.” Alex smirked as she looked down at her finished plate and then over to Tobin’s plate of pancakes. “You should let me try them to see who’s were better.”

  
“Lex, they were literally the same. Came from the same frying pan and everything.” Tobin scoffed as she tried to protect her pancakes from her girlfriend.

  
“I don’t know. Yours look like they’re bigger and more pancakey.” Alex smiled.

  
“Pancakey? Lex, that’s not even a word.” Tobin laughed. “Besides, maybe mine look like they’re more ‘pancakey’ because I gave you all of the ones with the most chocolate chips in them.”

  
Alex’s face broke out into a small smile at how considerate her girlfriend was. Not only did she make her breakfast, but she intentionally made some with extra chocolate chips because she knows it’s her favorite. Alex definitely hit the jackpot with Tobin.

  
“But Tobs…” Alex tried to give her best pouty face to the midfielder.

  
“Ugh, fine.” Tobin rolled her eyes as she gave in before scooping some up on her fork for the forward to bite from. “Here.”

  
“Mhmm…” Alex said in delight after taking the pancake off of Tobin’s fork that she held out for her. “I think mine were definitely better.”

  
“Whatever you say.” Tobin shook her head as she took another bite of her pancake.

  
Alex couldn’t help but watch her girlfriend eat her breakfast. So happy to have her there with her. Tobin could feel Alex’s eyes on her.  
“Why are you staring at me like that?” Tobin asked with a small laugh.

  
“Just happy you’re here. With me and having breakfast at home. I’ve missed this and you.” Alex admitted and Tobin’s face instantly softened up.

  
“I’m happy to be here too.” Tobin said as she leaned over and pecked Alex’s lips softly, both had their lips tasting like peanut butter and chocolate.

  
Alex smiled when they broke away from the kiss and leaned her head on the midfielder’s shoulder as she finished eating her breakfast and read a surfing magazine she grabbed from the store. Alex just sat in silence because she wanted to enjoy her company.

  
What was cute was that after every bite Tobin took, she scooped up a bite for Alex and held it out for her to take. Alex smiled because even though Tobin just gave her grief about sharing her breakfast and Alex had already finished her own, Tobin was still offering to share with her.

  
The two enjoyed their breakfast together because they really haven’t ever been able to do this. Not since they started dating at least. And Alex couldn’t be any happier than right now with her girlfriend.

  
The next few days were some of the best that Alex could have possibly imagined. Her and Tobin got to act like a real couple at her house. They were able to spend time together without anyone trying to bother them.

  
With the beach being right in Alex’s backyard basically, the two girls got to go out and play in the water and enjoy beach time together. Whether they were out tanning, swimming, surfing, or just sitting out and watching the waves, the two were able to do it without having anyone bother them.

  
Tobin definitely loved the aspect of basically Alex having her own little private part of the beach right behind her house. Especially when the midfielder would tackle and take her girlfriend down to the sand to pin her down and gently kiss up her neck until she reached her lips.

  
The two were acting like lovesick teenagers who were having the summer love that they always dreamed about. Except it wasn’t summer and they weren’t teens. This was their life and their relationship now and they both were loving it.

  
Of course it wasn’t that easy because when they did go out for dinner somewhere in town or to the coffee shop, they couldn’t hold hands or act like a couple. They just acted like best friends, which wasn’t too terrible because they are best friends. It’s just hard that your best friend is also the love of your life and all you want to do is how her off in front of everyone, but you can’t.

  
The worst was when they ran into reporters who wanted to know everything about them. Alex had been out a few hours the last few days because she needed to help promote everything for the new team and she had to do a lot of photo shoots.

  
Tobin wasn’t jealous or mad because she understood, but she was getting a little annoyed seeing Alex having to be around all of the Orlando City soccer players and taking pictures with their arms around her. There was just something about it that irked her. Maybe it was because they could smile and pose with their arms around the forward but she couldn’t because everyone would question it instantly.

  
At the end of the day it was okay because Alex would be home and they could be together. Tobin was able to call Alex hers and wrap her up in her arms at night. But every morning so far, like before, Tobin is never there for Alex to wake up to. She’s either already out and about doing something. Working out, surfing, reading her bible, or sitting on the beach.

  
Alex has yet to wake up in her arms and it was starting to bum her out a little. Like literally, the one thing she wants is to wake up with Tobin right there. It doesn’t matter what time Alex gets up wither. She’s been waking up around 7ish-8 in the morning and every time Tobin is already gone.

  
Of course Alex doesn’t feel like she should make it a big deal or complain because it’s not like Tobin leaves her to go off for the day. She’s always there when the forward wake up or back within the hour of when she’s awake to greet her with a big kiss and her megawatt smile. Alex just wish that one morning she didn’t have to try and find Tobin, but instead she was already wrapped up in her arms.

  
Alex had a long meeting the Friday before the girls left to Tampa to meet with the rest of the National team on Tuesday, so instead of going home and the girls cooking, they decided to go grab some food at the cafe down the road. The two dressed very casual because they were just wanting to get some food to go before they went back to the house to watch a movie and enjoy the night together.

  
They ordered and were thinking that their game plan was going to work because they only had to stop and sign a few shirts for fans and take a few pictures. Excited to get their night started, the two grabbed their food and made it outside the door before they were bombarded with reporters.

  
Being the professionals and friendly girls they are, they stopped and answered some questions for the reporters so they could post it on the internet or in their article. The two girls made sure to keep a little space between them because they knew if they were too close together, they would just reach out or be holding onto another because they are always drawn to one another.

  
“So Alex, how has the transition from Portland to Orlando been for you? Are you excited to be here and star for the new franchise?” A reporter asked.

  
“I’m so excited. The move has been pretty easy. Of course Portland was a great place to be for the last three years and the team was great, but I’m looking forward to the new journey here in Orlando. I’m looking forward to help build a winning team and franchise here for these fans. Expanding the league with this new team is the step we want to take and have in the NWSL.” Alex answered calmly.

  
“Is it going to be weird playing without Tobin Heath and Allie Long? You three have been together for the last three years and you’re known as the ‘Three Amigas’. Will things be hard without having them out there with you on the pitch?” Another reporter asked.

  
“That was one of the hardest parts about leaving Portland. Of course the fans, the city, and overall team was great. But having them as my teammates every day and being roommates with them was something special. I think it’ll be hard but it’ll be okay. Allie and I are still great friends and I look forward to battling with her out on the pitch. Think it could be fun even though I’ll miss seeing her everyday next to me out there. And Tobin and I still play together from the National team, so I’m lucky to be able to see her out there on the pitch all of the time when we represent the crest.” Alex answered briefly.

  
“Speaking of Tobin Heath, you’re here and not in Paris with PSG. Why is that? Will you be back for the game against Lyon on Sunday?” Someone asked.

  
“Uh, well we have the She Believes Cup coming up on this week and we have to report on Tuesday, so I’ll probably stay here until after that.” Tobin said briefly.

  
“Stay here? As in Orlando? Are you staying with Alex for the week?” A report asked quickly.

  
“Uh, yeah. I came here to visit before we head out to for the tournament. I’ve never really seen Orlando so thought it would be the perfect time to explore while she’s here moving into her new place.” Tobin smiled because it wasn’t a lie.

  
“So Alex, what’s the plan after the She Believes Tournament for you two?” A reporter questions.

  
“Well we are going to go out there and play three of the top five teams in the world. It’s going to be great competition and practice for us leading up to Rio. We will see what we need to work and improve on and what’s really working for us out there. After that, I’ll come back here and get ready for preseason with the Pride and Tobin will head back to Portland.” Alex says and Tobin’s eyes went wide instantly.

  
“Portland? Why would she be going back to Portland? Tobin, why aren’t you going back to Paris? Are you still on the team?” The reporter asked and Tobin froze because she didn’t know hat to say.

  
“I meant Paris.” Alex quickly intervened; saving Tobin from announcing the secret release and trade. “We were talking about Portland and I guess I’m just so used to saying Tobin and Portland together that it just slipped out instinctively.”

  
“Is that true Tobin?” The reporter directed towards Tobin.

  
“Uh, yeah.” Tobin nodded her head. “It’s so natural to say me and Portland together that I almost catch myself saying that’s where I’m going instead of Paris. Spent the last three years there that it’s just habit for it to be where I would go or say I’m going instead of where I am going.”

  
“One last question. Alex, things have been said that you and Servando Carrasco are reportedly together. What happened before? Just a little separation? Is that why you asked to be traded here to Orlando to be closer to him?” The reporter asked and Tobin instantly tensed up and looked at Alex for her to answer.

  
“What you heard is wrong. He’s a good guy and will always be a friend, but we are not together. And no, he wasn’t why I asked to be traded here. I wanted to help build a program and expand the league.” Alex answered sternly and to the point.

  
“So are you aren’t seeing him? Because there are all of the pictures from the photoshoot this week and you two look like you’re back together in love.” The question was asked.

  
“I am not seeing him. Like I said, he’s a good friend and that’s all. We all had fun taking pictures and promoting our first year and their second year, so we all had a lot to smile and be happy about.” Alex answered.

  
“So are you seeing anyone right now then? You’re the face of the Women’s National Team. You have the hearts of millions all over the world. There has to be someone who has caught your attention and that you’re dating.” The question shocked both girls and Alex paused as she tried to think of how to answer it without looking suspicious.

  
“That’s very kind of you.” Alex said first before she paused to try and figure out how to answer the question; She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Tobin’s eyes on her. “I, uh… No. I’m not seeing anyone right now. My eyes, mind and heart are focused on Rio and that’s basically it. Thank you but we are going to get going.”

  
Alex gave a small smile and thanked the reporters before turning to see Tobin looking down at her feet. She gently placed her hand on Tobin’s arm to get her attention and when Tobin looked in her eyes, the forward could see a little bit of hurt in them. Tobin smiled and thanked the reporters before following Alex to the car.

  
The car ride back was a quiet one. Alex was driving but couldn’t help herself from trying to look over at Tobin. The midfielder, on the other hand, didn’t look in her direction at all. All she did was stare out the window the whole entire drive until they finally pulled into the driveway.

  
They both made their way out of the car and Alex unlocked the door for them to walk in. They entered and mindlessly grabbed their food and headed to the living room to have dinner. Usually, the two cuddle up on the couch so they could watch whatever movie they had chosen while they ate dinner.

  
This time, however, Tobin went to sit on the Alex’s chair as the forward sat on the couch. They both ate in silence as they watched the movie. Alex kept trying to sneak glances over at Tobin but just like in the car, the midfielder didn’t try to look at her once.

  
Alex tried not to think too much about it and tried to focus on the movie, but it was too hard. She wanted, no, needed to know what Tobin was thinking. Was she mad? Sad? Happy? Tired? What?

  
“Hey Tobs.” Alex broke the silence to get the attention of the midfielder.

  
“Yeah?” Tobin answered as she turned to look at her.

  
Before Alex could get anything out, her phone started to ring. Groaning, Alex was about to press ignore but Tobin nodded to her that it was okay to answer. Alex looked down to see that it was her manager so she knew it was probably good that she was answering it.

  
“Hello?” Alex answered.

  
“Oh hey Brandon, no I’m doing well. Yeah, the house is starting to look good.” The forward continued.

  
“No, it’s home to me now. I’m right where I want to be.” Alex smiled as she looked at Tobin, who paused the movie for the forward to talk on the phone, and Tobin was smiling back at her.

  
“Tomorrow? Well Ashlyn is coming back to town so we all were going to get dinner and stuff together. She gets in at like 4ish so I have to be done by then.” Alex answered the question she received from her manager.

  
“Oh, Wall Street beer pong competition? Yeah, I can do that. Who am I paired up with?” Alex asked and Tobin noticed her face drop when she heard the answer.

  
“Seriously? The reporters are going to have a field day with that. They already think that I’m here just for him and I don’t want that. It’s not the truth and we are giving them reasons to think that it is.” Alex answered annoyed.

  
“I get that they want to advertise and promote the new team, but they don’t need to use him and I together to do that. I could do it with Brek or Kaka.” Alex noticed Tobin stopped looking at her and was looking down and playing with her hands.

  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll be there at noon. Okay, yeah. Thanks Brandon. Bye.” Alex finally hung up the phone with a deep sigh following.

  
Alex stood there for a second looking at Tobin. After a few seconds, the forward walked over and crouched in front of the midfielder and grabbed her hands so she could get her attention.

  
“Hey.” Alex gently said.

  
“Hi.” Tobin weakly responded.

  
“I love you so much.” Alex assured as she gently started rubbing her thumbs against the midfielder’s hands.

  
Tobin nodded before looking down at her hands.

  
“So,” Tobin paused to take a deep breath. “You’re going to promote more with Serv?”

  
“Both teams are going to be there. They split us up so a member from each team would be together. And I guess they think having us partnered together would be good from the promotion.” Alex answered simply.

  
“I see….” Tobin nodded. “It’s not true, right?”

  
“What’s not true?” Alex asked confused.

  
“You…” Tobin hesitated before looking up at Alex. “You didn’t just come to Orlando to be near him did you?”

  
Alex’s heart broke when the words left Tobin’s mouth. She could see the fear and pain in Tobin’s eyes and that right there made her break inside.

  
“NO!” Alex said sternly but strong. “He and I are friends. That is all. I would never move anywhere for him. I don’t want anyone thinking that there’s anything between him and I because there’s nothing, especially you Tobs.”

  
“Okay.” Tobin nodded.

  
“I promise you Tobs. There’s nothing between him and I. There’s only one person that I love and that’s you. No one could ever compare to that. I can call Brandon back and tell him either they switch our partners or I just wouldn’t be able to make it tomorrow.” Alex said as she reached for her phone in her pocket.

  
“No, don’t do that.” Tobin said calmly. “It’s okay. You should go and have fun. Even if it is with him.”

  
“But I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I don’t want you to doubt what we have. There’s nothing going on with him and I because I am in love with the most amazing girl in the world.” Alex said sincerely.

  
“I love you too.” Tobin answered simply as she leaned in and kissed Alex sweetly on the lips.

  
“Good.” Alex smiled after breaking away from the simple kiss. “Ready for bed babe?”

  
“You go ahead.” Tobin breathed out. “I have a few things I have to do before tomorrow.”

  
“What things?” Alex asked curiously.

  
“Just some paperwork to send to PSG and Portland before the announcement on Monday.” Tobin explained.

  
“Oh, okay.” Alex said happily. “You’ll hurry to bed right after that though, right?”

  
“Yeah, sure.” Tobin shrugged.

  
“Okay.” Alex said sitting in Tobin’s lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. “I love you so much. I can’t believe you are going back to Portland for us. I am seriously so lucky to have you in my life.”

  
“I’d do anything for us. For you.” Tobin smiled looking into Alex’s eyes. “I love you.”

  
Alex pulled Tobin close to her as she nuzzled her face into the crook of the midfielder’s neck. They sat there for a few seconds and enjoyed each other’s company. Alex let out a little yawn and the midfielder chuckled.

  
“Okay, bed time for the Baby Horse.” Tobin smiled.

  
“Okay.” Alex nodded as she got off of Tobin’s lap and pulled her to her feet. “Hurry in so I can cuddle in your arms babe.”

  
“Okay striker.” Tobin smiled as she kissed the forward’s forehead.

  
Alex smiled sweetly as she looked into Tobin’s eyes. She could see all of the love the midfielder had for her but she could see something else. She could see the sense of worry or possible doubt in her eyes and Alex didn’t like that. She didn’t say anything or question it, however, but she gave her a small peck on the lips and headed off to the bedroom for sleep.

  
Tobin watched as Alex made her way to the bedroom. She was exhausted from the day and couldn’t wait to sleep, but her mind was running too much. She had so many things in her head that she couldn’t shut off.

  
Tobin really did have some paperwork she needed to finish and send to Paris before the announcement, but that wasn’t the only reason why she didn’t want to go to bed yet. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was a little jealous and upset with how the reporters were talking about how people think Alex is here for Servando and how they are cute together.

  
She knows she has nothing to worry about because Alex loves her. Alex loves her more than anyone has ever loved her, but there’s always that little doubt in the back of her head. Sometimes she wonders if it’s too good to be true that she has Alex Morgan’s heart.

  
Thinking too much about everything, Tobin decided to go take a walk out on the beach. Nothing could be fixed or solved over night, but she knew going out to listen to the waves crash against the shore would help ease her for a little bit. She stayed out there for a few hours just thinking about what was going on and just all about life before she went back inside to finish the paperwork she needed to do.

 

      --------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex woke up the next morning pretty early to go for a run and workout because she had the event this afternoon. She rolled over to notice that Tobin, again, was nowhere in sight. A little disappointed, she tried to think back to remember if she felt Tobin come into bed at all the night before.

  
Realizing she can’t really remember, she decided to drop it. She knew that it would be almost impossible for her to remember because she would have been half asleep, at best, if and when Tobin came into bed with her.

  
Checking her phone to see if there were any messages from Tobin, she was noticed that it was only 9 in the morning and there was nothing from anyone. She looked around the room to see if there were any notes or letters or hints of something to where Tobin had gone, but again, there was nothing from the midfielder.

  
Not thinking too much about it, Alex made her way to the kitchen to make herself a smoothie before her run. When she was walking through the living room, she stopped because she noticed the limbs that were curled up on the couch.

  
Rubbing her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was clear, she saw Tobin there. Tobin was sleeping. Curled up on the couch instead of in bed…. With Alex. Alex wouldn’t admit it, but she was a little bothered and upset that the midfielder didn’t come to bed with her last night like she said she would do.

  
Trying not to get too upset or bothered by it, Alex made her smoothie really quick and went to her room to change. She grabbed her duffle bag and made her way out to the car to head to the stadium. Knowing a good workout would help relieve her stress and worries, Alex knew it was going to be a long morning.

  
After a good hour and half of running, weights and then nonstop taking shots at the goal, the forward was finally home. Walking in and expecting to see Tobin, she noticed that the midfielder was gone. Wondering where she could be this time, she saw there was a note on the table. Alex walked over to grab the paper with her name on it and read what it said on the inside.

  
“ _Lex,_

  
_Went out for a ride with the skateboard through the streets of Orlando. Should be back around the time your event is done. Have fun and show them how great my girl is at beer pong._

  
_Love you_ ”

  
Alex couldn’t help but feel a little confliction in her stomach. She was happy that Tobin loved her and she was exploring Orlando. On the other hand, she was sad that she left already and didn’t have a chance to say bye or hi or good morning.

  
Things just weren’t adding up or going the way Alex thought this week together would go. She’s still happier than she was or would ever be without Tobin, but she just thought that maybe things would just be perfect.

  
Lost in her thoughts, Alex was brought out of them when her phone started to ring and it was her manager. She saw what time it was and knew she had to hurry and shower before heading out. She answered the phone and started making her way to the bathroom to get ready.

  
As was planned, Alex arrived and started taking pictures with her team and then with Orlando City’s team. Both groups were there having fun promoting their groups and hanging out with the community. They broke into groups with their partners and Alex was with Servando.

  
It wouldn’t have mattered too much but all of the press was making it such a big deal. Servando noticed her annoyance of it all when they were setting up the game against Brek and Kaylyn. He leaned close to her to say something.

  
“We don’t have to be partnered together if you don’t want to. I can switch with Brek if it makes it easier for you.” Servando asked sincerely.

  
“No, it’s okay.” Alex breathed out. “I just don’t want them to make a big deal about us being partnered because they think we are together.”

  
“Let them think what they want. You and I know the truth.” Servando said to the surprise of Alex. “We are friends and that’s all we will ever be. Plus, your heart is already with someone else.”

  
“Yeah, you’re ri…. Wait, what? Why would you think that?” Alex asked confused.

  
“I can see it in your eyes Al. Don’t forget, we spent years together. Between college and then the few afterwards, I know you almost as well as anybody and I know when you are in love.” Servando explained. “But this time, this look isn’t the one you used to give me. It’s a combination of the look you give your family and the look you get when you’re out there out on the pitch. Whoever they are, you got it bad for them and they are truly lucky.”

  
“I’m the lucky one.” Alex smiled sweetly at Servando.

  
“Yeah, well I’m sure Tobin would say differently.” Servando smirked as he finished setting up the cups for the game.

  
“Wha… What do you mean?” Alex gulped.

  
“She’s your best friend and she would tell whoever it is that was with you that they were damn lucky to be with you. Believe me, I know because I got the whole best friend speech from her before.” Servando laughed.

  
“Yeah, she cares so much. I love her. She’s my best friend.” Alex smiles and Servando can see the pure joy and happiness in her eyes.

  
The two relax a little and start the game against Kaylyn and Brek. The two of them were definitely dominating the game. They may have had some practice during college and with how competitive they both are, there was no losing.

  
They were down to the last cup for themselves, while Brek and Kaylyn still had half of their cups left to make. Servando and Alex were having a great time and before Alex was about to take her shot, Servando leaned in to say something.

  
“By the way, if you don’t want people to know that you and Tobin are together, you might not want to wear her snapback out and about.” Servando whispered with the biggest smirk on his face and Alex’s eyes went wide.

  
Alex looked at Servando dead in the eyes and he just smiled. Seeing his encouraging smile made her cheeks go red from blushing. She may have been wearing a simple black tank top, a pair of pants that rolled up around her calves, and Tobin’s black NY snapback to tie the outfit together. Anybody who knows their lives, or Tobin, would know that this was definitely the midfielder’s hat. It’s one of her favorites that she loves to wear whenever she goes out and about. Servando couldn’t help but laugh and wraps his arms around her to pull her in for a hug.

  
“I’m happy for you two. I know no one will ever treat you better or love you more than she will. You two are perfect for each other and if you both every need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” Servando said sincerely and Alex relaxed into the embrace. “Plus, I expect an invitation to the legit Morgan-Heath wedding. You know it’ll be epic from the power couple in soccer.”

  
Alex laughed and rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the embrace. She couldn’t help but feel her heart melt when she looked and saw how truly happy Servando was for her. Even him, her ex boyfriend, could see the two were in love and the way Tobin makes Alex feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

  
She knew the press would be having a field day with all of the pictures of them being close, but it didn’t matter. Her heart belonged to one person and one person only. All she had to do, no, all she wanted to do was show Tobin how much she meant to her.

  
Smiling like the biggest dork ever, Alex turned back and sunk the last cup for the game to end. They had won and now we up against the next pair. She could finally relax and have fun, knowing that Servando knew nothing would ever happen between them and that she didn’t actually come here for him because her heart belonged to Tobin.

  
During one of their games, Alex felt her phone go off and she reached in her pocket to see who it was. Hoping it was from Tobin, but it wasn’t. She smiled when she saw that she had a message from Ali and quickly opened it up to read it.

  
**KRIEGS: We will be back about 4:15ish and after we drop our stuff off at Ash’s we can meet up with you and Tobs. Have any ideas for the night?**

  
**Alex: I was thinking we could have a night at my place. We could cook dinner together (well Ash and Tobin because we can’t really cook) and drink wine and beer and hang around the fire pit. Just be able to be couples together without having to worry about anything or anyone. Does that sound okay?**

  
**KRIEGS: SOUNDS PERFECT!! Ash and I will bring the wine and drinks. She said you and Tobs should go out and get some steaks for them to grill and then whatever sides you guys want.**

  
**Alex: Okay that works perfect. Can’t wait!! We’ll see you in a few hours then.**

  
**KRIEGS: YASSS!! See you soon. Love you.**

  
Alex couldn’t help the big smile she had on her face. She was so excited for a night with Ashlyn and Ali at her place. But what she was more than excited for, was getting to spend a night with Tobin with the other couple and they can just have a night together. They really needed it because of the little tension and small moments they have been having so far over the last few days.

  
Alex was so excited that right after they won the last game, the championship, that she sent Tobin a few quick messages.

  
**Alex: BEER PONG CHAMPION!!!!**

  
**Alex: OH, and Ash and Kriegs will be at the house around 4:30-5. We’re cooking dinner at the house… aka you and Ash :)… They’re bringing drinks and we are going shopping for the food. Steaks to grill and then whatever you wanted for the sides.**

  
Alex sent the texts off before being surrounded by the group of friends and teammates. Each trash talking each other about their skills and stuff. Then Servando threw his arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulled her into him.

  
“Photo of the champions for Instagram.” Servando smiled and Alex laughed as she looked into the camera with a smile and raising her finger up to show that they were number one.

  
After Servando got the picture, they tried to come up with a good caption for it. After throwing a few ideas around, Servando finally came up with one and typed it out. Alex’s phone went off with the notification tag and when she saw what he put, she looked up and smiled at him before hitting like on the picture.

  
“ _When you are partnered with @alexmorgan13 it’s pretty much a guarantee that you are going to win. BEER PONG CHAMPIONS!! I think it was the snapback from the coolest midfielder that helped us win though… #NeverHuntAlone #Lions #Pride #CHAMPIONS_ ”

  
The group was chatting and talking with fans when Servando walked over to Alex and showed her something on his phone. She looked down and smiled when she saw that Tobin had liked their picture and then commented on it. Looking for her comment, Alex saw that Tobin sent ‘CHAMPS with a trophy and clapping hands emoji.

  
Alex smiled and then she heard her phone go off with a text. She looked down to see that it was from Tobin and she couldn’t wait to open it.

  
**MY TOBY <3: THAT’S MY GIRL!! ALWAYS A CHAMPION!!**

  
**MY TOBY <3: That sounds perfect. I just got back so I’ll start cleaning the house and then when you get home we can go to the store.**

  
**MY TOBY <3: OH, also… love the snapback ;) I LOVE YOU!! See you at home soon.**

  
Alex’s heart melted when she read the text messages. Between Tobin calling her my girl, to the fact that she’s cleaning up the house because she knows how tidy Alex usually wants things, to the simple words of her saying that she will see her at home. She didn’t say the house or your house, but she called it home and Alex knew in that moment that it was home. She was going to be able to go home and be with Tobin and soon, they’ll never have to live anywhere besides in the same place with each other.

  
Alex sent Tobin a text back and then tried to speed the event along. All she wanted to do was hurry and get back to Tobin. She went back and finished taking pictures with everyone and all of the fans before she hurried to her car to head home.

  
When she finally made it home, she walked into the house to see the place was perfect. It was clean and it smelled amazing. Tobin had plugged in some good smelling sensors and the place smelled, well exactly how Tobin wanted it to smell like, the beach.

  
Alex dropped her purse and keys on the table and noticed the new addition on her counter top. There was a beautiful bouquet of flowers that caught her attention. She walked over to inspect them and couldn’t resist the urge to smell the amazing flowers.

  
In this moment, Tobin walked out of the room and noticed her girlfriend was home. She silently made her way over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She gently squeezed her as she laid a gentle kiss on the back of the forward’s neck.

  
Alex shivered at the contact of Tobin’s lips on her before relaxing into her. Nothing could ever compare to the way it feels to have Tobin’s arms wrapped around her and Alex didn’t want to move from that moment.

  
“I missed you.” Tobin said as she placed her chin on the forward’s shoulder. “Did you have a good day?”

  
“I did.” Alex responded before turning around to face Tobin and wrapping her arms around her neck. “But I missed you the whole time. Couldn’t wait to get back here so I could see you.”

  
Tobin smiled as Alex was looking at her with so much love filled in her eyes. The two were a mere inch apart with smiles on their faces. Tobin noticed Alex glance down at her lips before back up to her eyes.

  
The midfielder leaned in and kissed the tip of the forward’s nose. Alex couldn’t help the giggle that escaped from her before shaking her head at her silly girlfriend. Tobin just shrugged before connecting their lips together for a sweet kiss. Alex hummed into the kiss as she enjoyed the moment before they broke apart.

  
“Ready to go to the store?” Tobin asked as she arms were snaked around Alex’s waist.

  
“Mhm.” Alex nodded her head. “Ash and Kriegs will be here in about a half an hour or so.”

  
“Well we better get a move on it then.” Tobin smirked before pecking Alex on the lips again and going to get the keys.

  
Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. The last few days may have been a little rough for them and tense, but it didn’t matter. The two loved each other and as long as they both knew it then they would be okay. Alex was lost in her own little thoughts before Tobin cleared her throat and smiled at her. Alex, with a big smile on her face looking at the love of her life, walked over and connected their hands together to walk out to the car.

  
After a very entertaining shopping trip for the two who couldn’t decide on what their sides should be with the steaks. They finally managed to make a decision and take a few pictures with the fans that had stopped them before making back to the house.

  
They had just walked in and unloaded all of the groceries that they bought before they heard a knock at the door. Alex yelled for them to come on in and Ali and Ashlyn walked in with their hands linked together as Ashlyn had a pack of beer in her hands while Ali had a bag full of wine.

  
The couples greeted each other with hugs and asked about the time off they had both had. Ashlyn and Ali handed over the drinks for Alex to put in the fridge and Tobin showed them that with the steaks they have, they’ll have baked potatoes, panfryed asparagus and bacon, with a salad with French bread.

  
The other two nodded their heads with approval before Ashlyn grabbed the steaks to head outside to the grill. Tobin followed the keeper after she grabbed two beers from Alex before giving her a peck on the lips. Ali watched as two of her best friends shared their cute little moment.

  
“So…” Ali said with a smirk as she sat on one of the bar stools. “How are things with you and Tobin?”

  
“They’re great.” Alex smiled as she turned to look at the defender. “What?”

  
“Nothing.” Ali shook her head but still had the biggest smirk on her face. “Is it nice actually being able to act like a couple for more than a few hours a day?”

  
“Yeah.” Alex said before looking at Ali. “It’s been great. But we’ve been a little tense with each other the last few days.”

  
“Really? Why’s that?” Ali asked curiously.

  
“I don’t know.” Alex sighed as she grabbed two wine glasses. “Things just been a little more different I guess. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

  
“Different how?” Ali pushed a little further.

  
“Just, like, I don’t know.” Alex struggled to find the right words as she poured the wine in the glasses. “All I want to do is be with her. I just want to wake up in her arms every morning, which I have yet to do once. I don’t know. We have been great. I mean, really great but there are some times when we aren’t at the same time. You know Tobin, she’s always wants and needs to do something. So when I wake up she’s already gone doing something and that’s fine, but sometimes I just want her to stay in bed and be there with me. I can’t get mad though because I’ve been busy promoting the new team and Tobin has been having to be put second while I go out. And then I know she’s been a little tense with the whole Servando thing because the press has been putting that I am with him and stuff. I don’t know… It’s just small things I guess and I don’t know what it is or means.”

  
“Hah, it’s called being in a relationship with the one you love the most.” Ali laughed as she took a sip of her wine and Alex encouraged her to continue. “Look Al, it’s hard being in a relationship when you’re in the spotlight. You know that. But now you’re experiencing being in a relationship where you are trying to keep your relationship low key without anyone really knowing. It’s not easy and things will get hard. You wanting her to stay in bed with you to wake up to is normal. You want a relationship and to just be a normal couple but you know Tobin. That girl has to be out and about doing something. Ash was the same way at first. I swear it’s that UNC in them. But Ash changed and became domesticated in a way I guess and it’s just because she got used to being with me and not wanting to go run off and do something else. Don’t worry, Tobin will do that too and things will be a little better.”

  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Alex nodded as she took a sip of her wine.

  
“Hey, welcome to having a relationship. The small fights, the loving kisses, and the great sex. It’s all worth it.” Ali smiled and laughed at Alex’s reaction.

  
Alex couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her. The two clinked their glasses together before starting on some of the side dishes for the dinner. After about 30 minutes or so, they grabbed all of the dishes and walked out to the back patio.

  
Tobin and Ashlyn were talking about surfing and their girlfriends couldn’t help but roll their eyes. They set the table on the porch up with everything they needed and sat down just in time because the other two had just finished cooking the steaks. Ashlyn brought the steaks over to the table and took a seat next to Ali as Tobin followed and took a seat next to Alex.

  
The couples enjoyed their night together. They were drinking wine and eating the amazing dinner they had put together. It was nice for them to just act like a couple for once with their friends and not have to worry about anyone getting pictures or anything.

  
After they finished up with their dinner they all decided to play this new game. They thought it would be fun because they were already drinking and it would be a good way for them to all learn even more about each other than they already do.

  
So Alex went inside to go find a deck of cards as Tobin went to go grab more beers for her and Ashlyn and the other wine bottle for Ali and Alex. When they walked back out to the patio, Ashlyn had already hooked up her phone to the stereo to play some music while they played the game.

  
The girls all sat at the table as Ashlyn started shuffling the cards. Tobin placed her hand in Alex’s lap and leaned in to give her a soft, gentle kiss before turning back to Ashlyn. The forward felt her cheeks blush because she loved being with Tobin in this atmosphere where they could be all lovey dovey with their friends.

  
“Okay, does everyone remember how to play the game?” Ashlyn asked.

  
“Not really.” Alex smiled as the keeper glared at her. “What are we doing again?”

  
“Ugh, you’re killing me Baby Horse.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes but laughed as she saw the small scoff the forward gave her. “Okay, this is how we play this game for the 100th time. I’m going to pass out all of the cards to everyone. We have to keep them all turned over and we can’t look at them. With the pile of cards in front of you, or in your hand, you’ll flip the top card over in the middle of the table. Each one of us will do it and the person with the highest card gets to ask the person with the lowest card any question they wanted. You can ask anything you want and the other person has to answer. No matter how cheesy, embarrassing or personal it is. You get one veto throughout the whole game and if you don’t want to answer a question then you can use it and get rid of it. Whether because it’s too personal or something you don’t want to answer. Everyone got it?”

  
“Yup.” Tobin said as Alex and Ali both nodded their heads in agreement.

  
After all of the cards were passed out, the girls stacked all of their cards on top of one another before taking the top card and flipping it over in the middle of the table. After the flips, it showed that Ashlyn had the highest card with a jack and Tobin had the smallest with a 4 while Alex had a 9 and Ali had a 7.

  
“So Tobs, are you usually on top or bottom with Alex?” The keeper asked with a smirk on her face.

  
“Whoa, okay… Starting out strong dude.” Tobin laughed as the other two girls couldn’t believe the question already. “Well, it just depends on who wants to be in charge. Alex always acts like she wants to be in charge and on top, but she loves it when I’m the one in control.”

  
“TOBIN!” Alex shrieks as her face turns red with embarrassment.

  
“What? It’s the truth.” Tobin shrugs as the other two laugh.

  
“Okay, next!” Alex tries to hurry the game along.

  
_**Ace – Alex   King – Tobin    2 – Ali    7 – Ashlyn** _

  
“Hmm…” Alex smirked at Ali. “Craziest place you have ever had sex.”

  
“Oh gosh…” Ali blushed as she looked at Ashlyn, who had a proud smirk on her face. “There are too many but probably in the airplane bathroom.”

  
“You’re part of the mile high club?” Alex laughed as Ali and Ashlyn both laughed and nodded their heads.

  
“Wait, you didn’t…” Tobin started to ask as Ali covered her face in embarrassment. “You did!! You had sex on the way home from DC in the plane.”

  
“What?” Alex shrieked with laughter.

  
“What can I say?” Ashlyn asked with a shrug. “We had to leave DC in style.”

  
“ASH!!” Ali shrieked as her face was bright red. “Okay, next!”

  
The game continued on for a little while as each girl started asking more and more questions. Some sexual. Some very personal. Some started to get serious though.

  
_**Queen – Tobin   8 – Ashlyn    6 – Ali    4 – Alex**_

  
“Ohhh… this should be good.” Ashlyn said as she took another drink of her beer.

  
“What’s your biggest goal right now in life?” Tobin asked and the other girls went silent as they looked to see Alex’s reaction.

  
“Right now?” Alex asked as she thought hard about what her answer could be. “Honestly, probably to prove to everyone that I’m not a waste of talent or just a pretty face. That I am more than just my injuries. That I can help lead the team to a championship and that all of the faith that Pia, Jill, and even Abby have put in me wasn’t for nothing.”

  
“WOW… That was deep.” Ashlyn mumbled out.

  
“Smooth Ash.” Ali said through gritted teeth. “You’re not a waste of talent Al. You’re one of the best forwards I have ever played with and have had to try to defend. You are the face of our team for a reason and we all have faith in you. Always have and always will.”

  
“Thanks.” Alex shyly said as she looked down at her hands. “Okay, next round.”

  
**_10 – Ashlyn  7 – Alex  7 – Ali  3 – Tobin_ **

  
“Hmm Tobs…” Ashlyn thought hard for a second for a good question to ask. “What’s a secret you’ve never told Alex?”

  
“Why do you hate me?” Tobin asked her friend before turning to look at Alex, who had her eyes glued to Tobin’s face waiting for the answer. “Well, okay don’t hate me for this. But I think you play better without the braid in your hair. I don’t know why, but it’s just… You play like the girl who loves the game without the fancy little braid on top of your head. I mean, you always play great and you look amazing with the braid, but I just think you play more like… like you without the braid and just your simple ponytail with the pink pre-wrap.”

  
“So you don’t like my braid?” Alex asked with a small smirk.

  
“Okay, next round.” Tobin quickly said before having to answer the question.

  
**_King – Alex  8 – Ali  4 – Tobin  3 – Ashlyn_ **

  
“Damnit.” Ashlyn muttered as Alex had this look in her eyes.

  
“Ash…. What is the biggest secret you have from Ali?” Alex asked and the keeper tensed when she felt the defender’s eyes on her.

  
“Can I tell you but not have Ali here to listen?” Ashlyn asked hopeful.

  
“What? NO!” Ali protested because she wanted to know the answer.

  
Alex could see the pleading eyes the keeper had and could tell that she really didn’t want to answer it in front of the defender.

  
“Yeah. Kriegs you can head inside for a few minutes so she can tell us.” Alex said to the defender.

  
“Ugh, not fair. Tobin had to answer in front of everyone.” Ali protested.

  
“That’s because she didn’t ask if she could say it without anyone present. Please?” Alex pleaded.

  
“Fine.” The defender said reluctantly. “You’re lucky I have to pee anyways.”

  
The defender walked into the house. After waiting a couple seconds after she left, Ashlyn grabbed her phone and started scrolling through it. After finding whatever she was looking for, she looked up at the two waiting girls.

  
“The biggest secret I have from her is this.” Ashlyn turned the phone to show her two friends. “I don’t know if this is enough or one that she would like, but it’s the one I thought she wouldn’t say no to. I love her more than anything and I already bought it. It’s at my house right now hidden in my safety box so she can’t find it.”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex gasped as she covered her mouth.

  
“Dude… that’s amazing. When are you going to propose?” Tobin asked as she took in the ring.

  
“I’m not too sure. I’m thinking soon. Maybe after the She Believes It tournament. Ali told me she wants to come out to the world after the tournament so I think I may give it some time before that. I was actually thinking the first game we play the Spirit in DC. That way she could do it there with her friends and family near there. I’d call her mom, dad and Kyle and have them there to be present. DC is where our love grew and I thought what better way to ask then where it all really began for us? Out on the pitch with her in the captain band and us being surrounded by the sport we love.”

  
“Ash… that’s amazing!!!” Alex said as she had tears in her eyes.

  
“Pull it together Baby Horse. You’re going to blow my cover.” Ashlyn laughed as she saw Ali making her way back to the door. “But thanks!!”

  
Alex quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes as she turned to look in Tobin’s directions. The midfielder smiled as she placed her hand up to Alex’s face and caressed the forward’s cheek. Alex relaxed into her touch as the midfielder brushed away a tear with her thumb.

  
“Okay, I’m back.” Ali announced and she obviously had a good little buzz going on. “Next round!”

  
**_Jack – Ali  10 – Tobin  7 – Ashlyn  3 – Alex_ **

  
“Yas!!” Ali said excitedly. “Baby Horse…. What’s something that bothers you most about Tobin so far in your relationship?”

  
“Ali!” Alex gave her a look.

  
“Answer it.” Ali laughed as she leaned into Ashlyn.

  
“Ugh, fine.” Alex took a deep breath before looking down at her hands and answering. “Everything Tobin does is amazing and she is seriously the most important thing in my life. But, I guess what bothers me most is that she never stays in the morning. Like, I don’t know… I wake up every morning without you there Tobs and it’s okay and I’m not mad or anything. But I just sometimes wish that I could wake up in the morning and that you’ll be right there. I would be in your arms and that’s all I ever really want. I know that I won’t be able to do that too much because you’ll be in Portland and I’ll be in Orlando, but I was just wanting to be in your arms for however long I could while we had the chance you know. I don’t know, it’s just something that I’ve thought about lately.”

  
“I’m sorry Lex.” Tobin mumbled out as she looked down. “I don’t mean to leave. I just, I don’t know. I have a lot on my mind when I wake up and there’s things I want to get done before you wake up so I could spend the rest of the time with you and not having to worry about anything. I’m not really good at the whole being a girlfriend thing, but I’ll fix that. I promise.”

  
“Tobs, stop.” Alex looked into the midfielder’s eyes. “I love you and you are amazing. Don’t think you’re not being a good girlfriend or anything like that. It’s just me being selfish and wanting to spend every second I can with you whether it’s in the morning, afternoon, or at night. You’re the best girlfriend and person I have ever met and I love you. It’s just something that was in the back of my head but it’s nothing big or important.”

  
“Everything you think is important to me.” Tobin said as she brushed away a strand of hair from Alex’s face. “I’ll get better. I promise.”

  
The forward smiled at how sincere and sweet her girlfriend was. The truth and love in her eyes made the forward’s heart melt. She leaned in and connected their lips for a brief second before pulling away. The midfielder hummed into the kiss as a big smile spread across her face.

  
“Okay, now that that’s fixed. Next round.” Ashlyn announced as she broke up the two’s moment.

  
**_Queen – Alex  8 – Ali  5 – Ashlyn  2 – Tobin_**

  
“What’s your biggest fear?” Alex asked her girlfriend and the other couple instantly turned to look at Tobin.

  
“Uh… I don’t know.” Tobin said. “I think I need to veto this question.”

  
“Awe, come on Tobs!!” Ali asked but Ashlyn gave her a look knowing that Tobin really didn’t want to answer it.

  
“Yeah, Tobs.” Alex whined. “Please answer it.”

  
“Fine.” Tobin mumbled before taking a deep breath. “My biggest fear is that you’ll realize one day that you don’t want to be with me. That maybe everyone was right and that you have everyone’s hearts all over the world and literally could be with anyone. I’m scared that you’ll realize you don’t love me and that you should be with someone else. And…. Well that what you said to the press was true.”

  
“What I said to the press?” Alex asked in confusion.

  
“When they asked if you were seeing someone… You said no.” Tobin said and Alex could hear the pain in her voice and it broke her heart. “You said that your eyes, mind and heart are focused on Rio and nothing else. I don’t know… I guess I’m just scared that it could be true. I’m probably just being dramatic or sensitive but I don’t know. I guess I’m just scared that one day you’ll realize that you’re Alex Morgan. America’s sweetheart that millions all over the world are in love with and that you could be with anyone. I’m afraid that you’ll find someone else who you think would be better for you than me and that you’ll fall in love with them.”

  
“Oh my gosh, Tobs.” Alex said as she could she Tobin trying not to break down, so she grabbed her hands with her own and held them. “I love you. No one will ever compare to you or even come close. I said that to the press the other day because if not I would have told them yeah, I’m in love with the most amazing girl that the whole world loves. I’ve been told recently that I can’t really hide my love I have for you from those two over there, but also from Servando.”

  
“Servando?” Tobin questioned as she finally looked up into Alex’s eyes.

  
“Yeah.” Alex nodded with a small smile on her face. “He told me that he knows he and I are just friends and that’s all we will ever be especially because he sees that my heart belongs to someone else already because the way I smile and the look in my eyes. Then he told me that if we wanted to keep our relationship to us and not have anyone find out then maybe I shouldn’t be wearing your hat out in public because then people would start asking me about you and I will give us away because I can’t help it. I love you too much to not let the whole world know.”

  
“My snapback does look good on you and you’re terrible about hiding things in serious situations.” Tobin smiled.

  
“That’s because I don’t want to hide you from them or anyone but I want it to just be us for a while. I just got you back and I don’t want to lose you or have to share you with everyone else.” Alex admitted. “I love you Tobin. More than anything in this world. I don’t want you to doubt anything with us because nothing and no one will ever change the way I feel for you. You’re my one and only.”

  
Tobin smiled and nodded her head. Alex saw the hesitation still on her face so she did the only thing she could in the moment. She leaned in and captured her lips for a gentle kiss. She tried to show Tobin how much she loved her and will away any of the doubt or hesitation.

  
The two broke apart and still had their eyes closed from the kiss. The forward leaned her head against the midfielder’s and they just stayed there for a few moments. Ali and Ashlyn watched on as two of their best friends were having a moment. They allowed them to have it without them interrupting or anything because they knew that the two needed it.

  
They all stayed there in silence listening to the music in the background. Ali and Ashlyn were looking at each other with loving eyes until a certain song came on in the background. Ashlyn smiled the biggest smile ever as she hopped out of her seat and looked down at Ali.

  
“May I have this dance?” Ashlyn asked cheekily with her hand held out for Ali to take.

  
“Of course.” Ali smiled as she took Ashlyn’s hand and stood up.

  
Tobin opened her eyes and turned to look at her two friends dancing under the stars and moonlight. She had a small smile on her face as she watched them enjoy each other’s moment. She turned to see if Alex was watching them too, but was surprised she wasn’t.

  
Instead, Alex was looking at her. Tobin stared deep into the bluest eyes she has ever seen and felt her heart flutter. Those eyes are the ones she loves the most and like she said before, they’re the ones she wants their children to have because they remind her of the person she loves the most.

  
Tobin took a deep breath and stood up. Looking down at Alex, Tobin smiled.

  
“Will you dance with me?” Tobin asked weakly.

  
“Yes babe.” Alex smiled as she took Tobin’s hand.

  
Tobin helped the forward up to her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist. Alex pressed her body against Tobin’s as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The two started swaying back and forth to the music.

  
Tobin was listening to the music and she started thinking about the words to this song. She could feel her heart pump faster and faster and she was sure Alex could feel it coming from her chest. The forward didn’t say anything, however, and just rested her head against the crook of her neck.

  
The midfielder closed her eyes as she thought about everything between her and Alex. She loved this girl more than anything and even though she was scared of losing her, she knew that Alex loved her. They were meant to be.

  
Tobin could feel how tense Alex was; no doubt thinking about what Tobin admitted to her. So the midfielder did the one thing she thought she could do; She started to sing the lyrics to Alex because they were like telling her feelings to her.

  
_I remember, trying not to stare, the night that I first met you_  
 _You had me mesmerized_  
 _And three weeks later, in the front porch light_  
 _Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight_  
 _I hadn't told you yet_  
 _But I thought I loved you then_

  
_And now you're my whole life_   
_Now you're my whole world_   
_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_   
_Like a river meets the sea,_   
_Stronger than it's ever been._   
_We've come so far since that day_   
_And I thought I loved you then_

  
_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,_   
_You were so surprised_   
_There were people around, but I didn't care_   
_I got down on one knee right there and once again,_   
_I thought I loved you then_

  
Alex looked up as she watched Tobin sing to her. There were tears in her eyes and Tobin raised her hand to caress her face and gently rub the tears that started to fall away. Looking deeply into the blue ocean eyes, Tobin smiled and continued to sing. It was like she was singing her life, her feelings, her love to the forward and Alex could feel it.

  
_But now you're my whole life_   
_Now you're my whole world_   
_I just can't believe, the way I feel about you, girl_   
_Like a river meets the sea,_   
_Stronger than it's ever been._   
_We've come so far since that day_   
_And I thought I loved you then_

  
_And I can just see you, with a baby on the way_   
_And I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray_   
_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_   
_But I've said that before_

  
Tobin stopped dancing and cupped Alex’s face in her hands. She looked deeply into her tear filled eyes to make sure Alex was focused in on her. She smiled as she sang this last part to the forward because this was what she truly felt for her. She just needed to show the forward that she was in it with her forever and that she was it for her.

  
_And now you're my whole life_  
 _Now you're my whole world_  
 _I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_  
 _We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in_  
 _And I'll look at you and say_  
 _And I thought I loved you then_  
 _And I thought I loved you then_

  
When Tobin finished singing the lyrics Alex had full on tears falling down her face. The love and heartfelt expression she felt from Tobin was almost too much for her to handle. The sincerity of it all was what Alex loved the most. She loved this girl more than anything and there was nothing that would ever change that.

  
Alex leaned in and connected her lips with the midfielder’s as she pressed her hands on Tobin’s chest. With such a loving and simple kiss, the two felt the spark of electricity that went through them. It wasn’t the spark of lust or anything, but the spark of true love and they both felt it.

  
When they finally pulled apart they just stared at each other. Both sporting the love struck goofy grins on their faces. Nothing was easy and nothing was perfect; It never is. But that didn’t matter because as long as they had each other, then life would be perfect to them.

  
Ali and Ashlyn just laughed as they watched their friends have their moment. They knew what they were feeling because they have been through it all before. To be able to watch the other two was like watching their life from when they started out.

  
They both have been through a lot with each other and they fell in love with their best friend too. So they knew exactly how hard things could be and what all it takes to be with one another, but at the end of the day that’s what you want. To be able to be with the one you truly love and to call them yours… There’s nothing better.

  
The rest of the night went perfect. The couples all sat back down after a few dances and talked about everything they could think of. Enjoying their night under the stars before they all decided to call it a night. Ali and Ashlyn headed home, which just happens to be only a few minutes down the road, and Tobin and Alex went to the room. They ended the night the best way possible; Falling asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.

  
**BUZZ…. BUZZ… BUZZ…**

  
“Hello?” Alex asked tiredly into her phone.

  
“Oh, morning Tom.” Alex greeted her coach on the phone.

  
“I wasn’t planning on it but if you need me to I can. What time do I need to be there?” Alex tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

  
“Okay, so in like 40 minutes? And it’ll only last until like 1ish?” Alex tried to clarify when she noticed that it was around 11 in the morning.

  
“Okay, not a problem. I’ll see you guys soon then. Bye.” Alex finally said as she hung up the phone.

  
Groaning when she realized that she had just agreed to go back to the facility to do some press coverage for the team. She wished that she could say no, but when your head coach asks you to come over to help promote the team because you’re the leader of it, well you just can’t really say no.

  
Alex rolled over to shield herself from the sun sneaking in through the window because she wanted to try to get a few more minutes of sleep. When she rolled over she wasn’t met with her typical empty space of blankets. Instead, she rolled back into Tobin’s side.

  
The forward’s eyes opened immediately as she saw her girlfriend looking so peaceful when she slept. Her heart fluttered because she was actually waking up in her arms like she has been wanting to. Tobin knew how much it meant to her and the fact that she didn’t leave her this time. No, she stayed and slept in so the forward could wake up in her arms.

  
Alex smiled thinking about her amazing girlfriend. She leaned in a gave her a sweet kiss on her collarbone. When she did that, the midfielder pulled her closer into her and snuggled into her. Alex’s heart raced as the smile that spread across her face was so big.

  
Not wanting the moment to end, Alex looked over at the clock to see that she needed to leave in the next 20 minutes or so. Contemplating how she should wake her girlfriend up, or if she even should, she couldn’t help herself. She leaned up to kiss Tobin because she was looking so adorable.

“Mhmm…” Tobin hummed as she pulled Alex closer to her. “Morning Baby Horse.”

  
“Good morning.” Alex said in her raspy voice that drove Tobin wild. “You stayed.”

  
“Of course I did. There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Tobin said in her own tired voice that made Alex’s stomach do flips. “Let’s stay here for the rest of the day. Just like this.”

  
“I wish I could but Tom called and needs me to come down to the facility to do some pictures and press coverage.” Alex said halfheartedly.

  
“Ugh, they’re killing me. They keep taking my girl away. Not cool.” Tobin groaned but smiled as she pulled Alex closer to her. “You’ll be back soon though?”

  
“I know Tobs, I’m so sorry. I would tell them I couldn’t do it but Tom called and said he needed me. But I will be done around 1ish and then I’m all yours for the next few days.” Alex promised Tobin as she took in her girlfriend’s loving smile.

  
“Okay… I guess that could work.” Tobin shrugged after a few seconds of contemplating Alex’s words. “I’m going to probably just go for a run and a ride through Orlando until you get back.”

  
“Okay. We can meet up and get lunch afterwards and then whatever you wanted afterwards.” Alex said with a smile on her face.

  
“Sounds good.” Tobin said before looking Alex in the eyes. “You know, when I move here there will be no more of them stealing you away from me. They better get it all out now because when I’m back, it’s going to just be you and me.”

  
“Promise?” Alex asked barely above a whisper.

  
“I promise Lex. It’s you and me. No matter what.” Tobin said sincerely. “I love you so much.”

  
“I love you too.” The forward whispered out before leaning in and connecting their lips together.

  
“Mhmm…” Tobin hummed. “Okay, either you leave now while you have the chance or I’m not letting you leave.”

  
“I wish I didn’t have to leave.” Alex laughed after she gave Tobin one more peck the lips before making her way out of the bed.

  
“ME EITHER!” Tobin shouted from the bed as she still laid there because she didn’t want to get out yet. “I LOVE YOU.”

  
The forward chuckled as she went to the kitchen to make herself a smoothie before she finished getting ready to head out. Once she had everything she needed, she gave Tobin one last kiss goodbye and got in her car to head to the facility.

  
She did as she was told. Took pictures with everyone there who wanted to take a picture with her. She signed so many shirts and things that she lost track of the count after the first 10 minutes. She prepped with Tom and the staff about a few things before she headed to the press coverage.

  
She sat at the table with Tom and Kaka, the men’s captain, in front of all of the reporters who were there. They took turns asking all of them about their expectations for the team. How this will change Orlando and what their goals for the new team and organization was.

  
After a few hours, Alex was finally finishing up and saying goodbye to Tom and everyone. They figured out what all was needed coming up but Alex knew she didn’t have to worry about it for the next week or so because she was going to be with the National team.

  
She started walking to her car and decided to send Tobin a message to let her know that she was done. After not being able to look at her phone for the last few hours, she saw that she was swamped with notifications from Instagram, Twitter, and then a few text messages.

  
She first decided to look at her texts to see that she had a few from her sisters, one from Dawn to let them know about their workouts before they get there on Tuesday, and then she saw that she had a couple from Tobin.

  
Of course Alex was going to make sure to open Tobin’s first. So after she got into her car she opened up the messages she had from her girlfriend.

  
**MY TOBY <3: I LOVE ORLANDO!! Riding through the city is too legit. Between the people, the beaches and the chill atmosphere. I met the coolest teenager ever. She showed me the best places to go skateboarding. I can see us building a home here.**

  
Alex’s heart did summersaults when she ready the first text. She loved that Tobin loved Orlando because that makes things so much easier. Then with her transferring teams next year to join her in Orlando, she just couldn’t wait. But what really got her was the part that Tobin said last…

  
_I can see us building a home here_

  
That was music to Alex’s ears. She loved having Tobin say that because that’s where they would be heading soon. They would be building a home together… A life together and she couldn’t wait.

  
Now with the biggest smile on her face, she saw that she had another text from Tobin. She opened it up and her mouth dropped. It was a picture of the cutest little brown puppy that Alex had ever seen. Wondering why Tobin would send a picture of a puppy to her, Alex read what the text had said.

  
**MY TOBY <3: SO…. I may have gotten you a present :)**

  
Alex had to read it a few times before she processed what it meant. Not wasting any time, Alex quickly sent Tobin a text.

  
**Alex: YOU BOUGHT A PUPPY?!?!?**

  
After Alex sent the message, she could see the little dots form instantly. Tobin was pretty quick at responding and answered her question. What she had said made Alex laugh a little.

  
**MY TOBY <3: …………maybe…………….**

  
Alex wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t. She loves animals and the fact that Tobin had gotten her a puppy was the cutest thing ever. She was going to wait to respond and make the midfielder sweat a little bit. She’s just talk to her when she saw her at the house.

  
Before she started driving she decided to check all of the notifications she had on Instagram and twitter. She figured that Tobin probably had posted a picture and tagged her in it. But after looking through her social media she noticed that Tobin didn’t post anything yet.

  
So she went looking as to see why her phone was being blown up with so many notifications. A lot of them came from the press conference and the pictures that she did with all of the fans, so she understood that. But then she noticed that she was tagged in so many posts with the same picture. She clicked on one of the pictures and smiled at what she saw.

  
It was a picture of Tobin running through Orlando. Alex figured that it was her going on her morning run like she said she was. But the thing that really caught her eye was the shirt that she was wearing. She looked closely to see that Tobin was wearing one of her practice shirts… for the PRIDE.

  
Not only was it one of her practice shirts, but it was one with the number 13 on the back. None of those are even out yet to be sold for people to buy. So Tobin literally had to take one of Alex’s to wear and run around town in.

  
Alex, who was still surprised that Tobin wore her shirt, decided to look through all of the posts that the fans have put up about her and Tobin, and laughed at what was all said.

  
“ _OMG… TALEX IS REAL!! #IKNEWIT #LOVETHEM_ ”

  
“ _Look who’s supporting their bestie!! @tobinheath and @alexmorgan13 are friendship goals. #Faves #Squad_ ”

  
“ _@tobinheath looks so good in that light blue. Maybe she’s telling us she’s joining @orlpride. What do you think @alexmorgan13?_ ”

  
“ _@tobinheath is in Orlando…. She’s wearing a Pride jersey…. It has @alexmorgan13 number on the back…. I’m convinced… THEY’RE TOGETHER!!!_ ”

  
“ _Daaaammmnnnn @tobinheath. Where can I get one of those shirts from?_ ”

  
She started scrolling more when she saw that there was a picture that a girl had posted about Tobin that was different from the rest. She clicked on it and saw Tobin smiling with a teenager. They both were rocking snapbacks and big smiles on their faces. They both did the hang loose sign with one hand as the other was holding their skateboards.

  
Alex read the username of the girl: _@jojo2chen_. Alex knew this was probably the girl that Tobin had said showed her around Orlando for all of the best spots to ride. She smiled as she not only saw how happy the girl was, but how happy Tobin was. She couldn’t help but laugh as she read the caption of the picture.

  
“ _OMFG!! I’m crying right now…. Look who I got to skateboard with today. Nothing better than skateboarding in Orlando with @tobinheath. She’s even reppin’ @alexmorgan13 and the PRIDE. #TOBINHEATH #Iloveher #Snapbackbuddies_ ”

  
Alex couldn’t help but like the picture. She laughed as she recognized the snapback that Tobin was wearing was the one she had on at the event yesterday. Yeah, most people would probably put that together but she didn’t mind. She loved seeing Tobin wearing her stuff around and the fact that she’s having a great time with fans in Orlando made her heart want to burst.

  
The forward finally put down her phone after she pretty much stalked her girlfriend and all of the pictures that were posted about her. She started the car and drove home. After about 15 minutes, she pulled into her driveway and made her way inside.

  
When she walked in she wasn’t expecting to see what she did. She walked through the front door and saw Tobin laying on the ground asleep with the new puppy curled up on her chest. It was the most adorable thing that Alex had ever seen.

  
She already knew that she was going to say yes to the puppy as it was, but after seeing this; There was no doubt. She pulled out her phone and instantly took a quick picture of the two because she just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

  
After she took the picture, she dropped her purse and the keys on the kitchen counter. When she did that, the little puppy started to wake up at the little noise. When he saw Alex he started making his way off of the sleeping Tobin and walked over to Alex.

  
The forward squealed when the puppy started walking over to her and yawned. The sound woke Tobin up and she flipped over on her stomach to see Alex picking up the puppy to hold in her arms.

  
“Surprise….” Tobin said through a small yawn. “Can we keep him?”

  
“Can we keep him? Are you kidding me?” Alex asked not even looking at Tobin. “He’s never leaving. He is so cute.”

  
“Good because I may have already bought him a bed and a few toys.” Tobin sheepishly said as she started to get up from the ground.

  
“A few toys?” Alex asked as she saw the pile of 10 new toys out and ready for the pup to play with.

  
“Okay… maybe more than a few but look how cute he is. He deserved it.” Tobin smiled as she walked over and started petting the pup in Alex’s arms.

  
“Mhm...” Alex smiled before looking back at the pup. “What’s his name?”

  
“Well that’s for his mommy to decide.” Tobin said as she looked at Alex with a smile.

  
“Mommy….” Alex repeated as she looked back to the pup. “I’m your new mommy. Gosh I am going to spoil you so much.”

  
“Hey, you’re not allowed to spoil him. That’s my job.” Tobin laughed.

  
“I can’t believe you bought a puppy.” Alex said as she placed the little pup back on the ground for him to walk over to his pile of toys.

  
“I thought it would be good for you to have so you don’t miss me too much when I’m in Portland. Plus, he needed a new mommy and family and I thought he’d be perfect for you.” Tobin shyly said.

  
“He’s perfect for us.” Alex said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist and pulled her in for a hug.

  
“Yes he is.” Tobin whispered as she kissed the top of the forward’s head. “So, what do you want to name him?”

  
“I don’t know.” Alex said as she pulled away to look back at him. “There’s so many names that he could have. I need to ask what Kriegs, Kell and Ash think.”

  
The forward pulled her phone back out and took a picture of the pup and sent it to all three of their friends. She knew that if anybody would be good to help give opinions about names that it would be those three. She only had to wait a few minutes before all three of them had responded.

  
**KRIEGS: Oh my he’s just the cutest!!! Name him Bear because he looks like a little teddy bear.**

  
**ASH the SHARK: Name him Jaws Jr.**

  
**SQUIRREL: GRANOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

  
**ASH the SHARK: Seriously? What kind of name is Granola Squirrel?**

  
**SQUIRREL: BETTER THAN JAWS JR.**

  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh at her friends. She turned to show the names and ideas to Tobin when she realized that the midfielder was back to laying on the floor and playing with the pup. Alex smiled because she loved every bit of the sight.

  
After smiling like an idiot for a few seconds she decided to join her. She moved to lay on her stomach next her girlfriend and they both just smiled at each other before playing with the pup.

  
“He is seriously the cutest.” Alex said as she was pulling the little rope for him to follow and pounce on.

  
“I know. There were a few that I saw but when I saw him, I knew he was the one.” Tobin smiled.

  
“How’d you know? I would’ve tried to buy all of them.” Alex laughed.

  
“Because of his eyes. When I saw them they reminded me of the person that means the most to me in the world. So I just knew… I had to bring him home to show his new mommy the new addition of our family.” Tobin smiled as she started rubbing the pup’s ears.

  
“Our family…” Alex whispered as Tobin turned to look at her.

  
“Yeah Lex.” Tobin smiled. “It’s not just you and me anymore… It’s you, me, and little baby boy Morgan-Heath.”

  
Alex leaned in and connected her lips with Tobin’s for a simple kiss before breaking away and breathing out. “Blue.”

  
“What?” Tobin asked as she was still in a daze from the kiss.

  
“His name.” Alex smiled. “Blue Morgan-Heath.”

  
“I love it.” Tobin said with the biggest grin on her face. “You, me and Blue. One big family.”

  
“I love you so much.” Alex said as she kissed Tobin again before pulling out her phone.

  
“What are you doing?” Tobin laughed as she got up to go get Blue some water.

  
“I have to show the world the new addition to family.” Alex smiled as she was posting a picture up to Instagram.

  
Tobin shook her head as she filled a bowl up with water. She heard her phone go off with a notification, no doubt Alex had tagged her in it, so she put the bowl down for Blue to drink from.

  
She grabbed her phone from her pocket and opened up the new notification. She gave Alex a look of ‘really?’ when she saw the picture she had posted. The forward just laughed as she went back to playing with their new puppy.

  
Tobin wanted to act mad, but there was no way of that happening when she saw how big the smile on her girlfriend’s face was. She laughed as she looked at the picture of her sleeping on the floor with the new pup that Alex had decided to use. She looked at the caption the forward had written.

  
“ _My favorites. #HisnameisBlue #Sleepypup #SleepyTobin #Iminlove_ ”

  
“So where’s his food? I bet he’s hungry.” Alex asked as she broke Tobin out of her own thoughts.

  
“Well I may have gotten really excited when I got him and saw all of the toys that he would love that I possibly forgot to get food.” Tobin says shiftily.

  
“Why does that not surprise me?” Alex laughed. “Okay, well it looks like I need to go get this pretty boy some food.”

  
“Can I come?” Tobin asks happily.

  
“We can’t leave him home alone Tobs. He’s too small.” Alex says responsibly.

  
“Let’s ask Ash if she could watch him for a few hours. We could go get everything we need for him and I could take you out to lunch like we talked about this morning.” Tobin pleaded as she grabbed her phone to send a text.

  
“I don’t know Tobs.”

  
“Come on Lex. It’s better than shopping alone.” Tobin stated.

  
“True.” Alex agreed. “But we don’t even know if Ash could or even wanted to watch him.”

  
“Well she just told me that her and Kriegs would love to meet him and watch him for a few hours.” Tobin smiled as she read the message from her phone. “She even capitalized love so you know she means business.”

  
“Oh gosh.” Alex rolled her eyes. “I don’t know Tobs.”

  
“Hey, look at me.” Tobin gently said as she pulled the forward close to her to make eye contact. “It’ll be okay. We will get lunch. Go get a few things for little Blue and then be back and stay in for the rest of the night.”

  
“Okay…” Alex agreed before smiling. “I’m sure Auntie Ash and Auntie Kriegs will take good care of him.”

  
“Exactly. Plus, Jaws will have someone to play with.” Tobin smiled as she grabbed the car keys before grabbing her snapback to put on. “Ready?”

  
“Yeah.” Alex smiled as she picked up Blue and walked out of the door to head to the car.

  
The two drove the few miles down the road until there were at Ashlyn’s house. As soon as they pulled up, the blonde keeper was out on her front porch with Jaws in her hand to welcome the new puppy. The couple laughed as they walked up to greet her.

  
They introduced Blue to her and then they let the two pups get acquainted. Ali had walked out when she heard the familiar voices and instantly had her heart melt when she saw little Blue. After a few minutes of talking and laughing, Alex and Tobin headed off to lunch before they went to buy Blue some food.

  
After taking about 30 minutes on deciding where they should even go for lunch, they finally settled on a little café that was right across from one of Tobin’s favorite parks in Orlando. The two had a great lunch together. Laughing and talking about all of their plans the next few days and then about the tournament coming up.

  
After they were finished and Tobin paid for lunch, because there was no way she’d let Alex pay, they made their way out of the door. Alex started walking, thinking that they would walk down to the pet store that was down the street, but noticed that Tobin had stopped walking.

  
“What’s wrong?” Alex asked concerned. “The pet store is this way.”

  
“Let’s take a walk in the park.” Tobin smiled as she looked across the street.

  
“A walk? Tobs we have to get Blue his things for the house.” Alex states simply. “Plus, I’m sure Ash and Ali don’t want to babysit the whole time.”

  
“You’re joking right? Kriegs already asked if he could sleepover for the night.” Tobin laughed and Alex couldn’t contain her own chuckle from escaping. “Come on. I want to show you something really quick.”

  
“Really quick?” Alex asked and Tobin nodded her head as she held out her hand for Alex to take. “Fine.”

  
The midfielder smiled as she grabbed Alex’s hand as they jogged across the street before walking along the path in the park. They had to drop their hands from one another’s because there were definitely a few people around who seem to have noticed them. The last thing they wanted was pictures or anything about them holding hands while walking through the park.

  
The two walked in some peace. And by peace, I mean basically Alex questioning every five seconds on where Tobin was taking her because they had things to do and places to be. Tobin would just shake her head and laugh at the curious and impatient forward as she continued her on the path of the park.

  
After about 10 minutes of walking through the path and stopping a few times for pictures with fans, Alex finally spoke up. She has had enough of the walking because all she wanted to do was go play with her new puppy.

  
“Tobs, you said it would be quick. Where are we going?” Alex whined.

  
“Here.” Tobin smiled as she turned to Alex. “Look at that.”

  
The forward walked up the little hill that Tobin was standing on and looked out to see what she was so happy to show her. When Alex looked out she saw what had Tobin so fascinated.

  
They were on a little hill and overlooked a nice soccer complex. There were 5 fields that were set up and they could see all of them were being used by teams. Behind the soccer complex was another amazing sight.

  
The beach was right behind there and it was something that Alex knew was the real reason why Tobin loved the sight. Between the soccer and then the beach, her girlfriend was in heaven with her two favorite things.

  
“So this is where you have been sneaking off for the last few mornings huh?” Alex asked Tobin with a smirk. “A little bit of soccer here and then you can go surf afterwards. I think I found the real reason why you liked Orlando. Your new favorite place.”

  
“That’s not true.” Tobin laughed. “Well, I mean I do like Orlando and I have come here a few times this last week. It’s not the reason why I keep coming back here. I don’t just come to play soccer on the fields and it’s not because of the view of the beach. Your house has all of that.”

  
“Okay… then what’s the reason why you have brought me here?” Alex questioned.

  
“Because of what this represents.” Tobin smiled as she looked off at the complex.

  
“What what represents? The beach or Orlando?” Alex asked even more confused.

  
“It’s not about the beach Lex.” Tobin laughs as she takes a seat on the hill.

  
“Then what’s it about? Why do you like coming here so much?” Alex sits next to Tobin.

  
“Because of that out there on the fields.” Tobin nods her head to the complex. “You see all of the players out there?”

  
“Yeah.” Alex nods her head not really understanding what Tobin was getting at.

  
“You see all of them with their pink headbands on? Or how about the coolest freaking Nike cleats?” Tobin smiles.

  
“Yeah. What about them Tobin?” Alex questions.

  
“They’re out there right now because of a dream. They’re out there because they love the sport and they want to play for something they love. They want to do something that they have dreamed about.” Tobin explains as she looks out at the fields. “They’re out there because someone once said that they should dream big because dreams do happen. They’re having a chance to play because a superstar athlete moved to Orlando to help expand a league and fight for little boys and girls to have a voice.”

  
“Tobs, they’re out there because they love it and because of what others have done before me. What you have done. What Mia and Abby and Cap and Kristine Lilly have done. What Ronaldiho, Beckham and Messi have done.” Alex explains.

“That may be true but look out there. They’re not all rocking their Messi jerseys, or their Mia Hamm’s, or Abby’s or Beckham’s. They’re wearing their #13 Morgan jersey with their pink headband. They’re wearing their favorite player who inspires them the most. The same one that inspires me every day.” Tobin explains as she turns to look at Alex who was already looking at her.

“Is that why always come here Tobs?” Alex asks barely above a whisper.

“I come here because I get to see what type of impact you have not only made on the game of soccer, but on the whole nation. You see little girls out there trying to have the same work ethic and grace as you because you’ve inspired them. You’ve shown them that they can have a dream and accomplish it. That they can be the pretty girl but still be the best player out there. You’ve made an impact on the sport and this is the result Lex.” Tobin explains. “It may not be easy and it was tough dealing with at first, but this is what you were supposed to do. You were supposed to end up here in Orlando to help expand the league more and to help show these little girls that someone is out there standing up and fighting for their voice and for their dream.”

  
“You’re part of it too. We all are.” Alex explains. “I wouldn’t be who I am without you or the rest of the girls. You guys are the reason why I have the chance to do it all.”  
“No. You’re the reason why you’re who you are.” Tobin says seriously as she looks into Alex’s eyes. “Never take your hard work, dedication, or ability away from yourself. You are you because of yourself. We are all just part of your amazing journey and I can’t wait to be there every step of the way. As your teammate, your best friend, and as your love.”

  
“I can’t wait for that either.” Alex whispers as she leans her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

  
“That’s going to be our little girl out there. Running around, nutmegging players as she finishes with the deadliest touch anyone has ever seen.” Tobin smiles. “Well, since her momma of course. And that’s where our little man will score his first goal and celebrate with his arms out like an airplane. We’re definitely going to be those crazy soccer moms. One big family.”

  
“I can’t wait for that.” Alex breathes out. 

  
“Me either. They’re going to be unstoppable.” Tobin smiles as she watches the kids finishing up with their practice.

  
“No, not them playing.” Alex says as she lifts her head up to look at Tobin. “Which I am excited about but it’s not what I can’t wait for the most.”

  
“Then what can’t you wait for?” Tobin asks confused.

  
“To be a soccer mom… with you. To be one big happy family.” Alex says sincerely as she looks deep into Tobin’s eyes. “To have a life with you.”

  
“I love you Striker.” Tobin says as she begins to lean in but hesitates when she remembers she’s in public and kissing Alex would be very hard to explain.

  
“Good save.” Alex laughs out because, just like Tobin, she was almost too lost in the moment and started to lean in.

  
“Would have been a hard one to explain.” Tobin laughs as she jumps to her feet. “Come on. Let’s play some pickup really quick.”

  
“Tobs. What about Blue?” Alex asks as her girlfriend starts heading down the hill to the soccer fields.

  
“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Tobin shouts over her shoulder before stopping at the base of the hill to look up at Alex. “Don’t worry, I’ll beat you pretty fast anyways and then we can go buy the stuff for Blue.”

  
“Uh, not happening.” Alex says as Tobin definitely hit her competitive nerve. “You’re on.”

  
The forward got up from her sitting position and made her way down the small hill. Tobin laughed as she went to one of the newly empty fields and started to juggle with one of the balls that were left out on the field.

  
Alex started to stretch a little bit as she watched her girlfriend do tricks with the ball. She couldn’t help but smile and be in awe of just how amazing Tobin was with the ball at her feet. She was definitely a lucky girl to have Tobin in her life.

  
After the forward was done stretching, she grabbed her hair tie that was on her wrist and started to put her hair up in a ponytail. Tobin glanced over to see the forward getting ready and she had a small smirk on her face because she knew how competitive her girlfriend was.

  
“Uh oh…. The hairs going up. Somebody is getting serious.” Tobin smirked and then from the glare of her girlfriend she let out a laugh. “Okay, so do we want to play full field or use those little nets to make a smaller field?”

  
“Uh, probably just the small field.” Alex answered as she looked around the complex. “Don’t want you to have to be chasing me too far on this field.”

  
“I’d chase you anywhere.” Tobin smirked before letting out a small laugh. “Okay since I love you and you’re my favorite forward in the world, I get to start with the ball.”

  
“Oh, thanks.” Alex laughs.

  
“Alright… Ready?” Tobin asks and Alex does one last quad stretch before nodding her head.

  
With a small smirk Tobin looks at her girlfriend before rolling her foot off the ball. The game starts and Tobin doesn’t waste any time with her little tricks. She’s making her way towards the small goal but has Alex right there in front of her. She knows that she can’t run past the forward or overpower her, but she can out trick her.

  
She starts rolling her foot down the side of the field with the forward staying low and mirroring her. She can see that Alex has her eyes on the ball and wherever it goes, so does she. She thinks about nutmegging her but she knows the forward is expecting it. They have been teammates and best friends for years so Alex knows most of Tobin’s tricks.

  
So as she sees Alex get low to defend her, Tobin thinks of a great idea. With a small smirk, Tobin pops the ball up and over Alex and runs past her. The forward was too busy trying to follow the ball to realize that Tobin was already on it and making her way towards the small goal. With a simple touch out in front of her, the midfielder knocked it home.

  
“GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL.” Tobin yells with her hands in the air.

  
“Seriously?” Alex says with a small hint of frustration.

  
“You weren’t expecting that now, were you?” Tobin smirks as she’s finally ended her celebration.

  
“Whatever. My ball.” Alex says competitively.

  
“Okay.” Tobin smiles as they get set up back in the middle of the small field. “The Nutmeg Master 1. Baby Horse 0.”

  
“I hate you sometimes.” Alex mumbles, causing a small laugh from Tobin. “Ready?”

  
The midfielder nods her head as she gets low for the forward to start. Alex takes a deep breath before rolling her foot over the ball. She knows that she doesn’t have any tricks that she can do on Tobin. The midfielder was the one that was always so good with the ball at her feet. The forward was really known for her goal scoring ability and her strength that went well with her speed.

  
She started making her way slowly towards her goal with Tobin right there in front of her, giving her some room as she watches the ball. The forward was wondering how she was going to get the ball past her and when she tried to make a move, the midfielder stepped up on her and stole the ball.

  
The forward was not happy and as Tobin took off towards her own goal, Alex made sure she wasn’t going to go down 2-0 and have to hear Tobin celebrate again. The forward took off in a sprint after Tobin and just when the midfielder was set for a shot, the forward slid in to take the ball away.

  
Tobin was completely shocked when Alex did that. The forward wasted no time though and went off towards her goal. Having a heavy touch to lead it out in front of her, Alex ran onto it too quickly before Tobin could recover and placed it perfectly in the back of the next to tie the game.

  
“Well, that was easy.” Alex smirked as Tobin looked at her still in disbelief that she did that.

  
“Did you really just slide in to steal the ball?” Tobin laughed. “It’s a pickup game Lex, not the World Cup.”

  
“Hey, a games a game. I don’t want to lose.” Alex shrugged.

  
“Okay, well you’re on.” Tobin responded as she tied her tennis shoes a little tighter as she got a little more serious.

  
The two really went after it after the first two goals. Both were shoving each other a little bit and making sure to try and prevent the other from scoring. They played a few more goals and it was tied 3-3. They decided to call it ‘halftime’ so they went to the little water fountain to get a drink.

  
They both were laughing at each other as they started calling each other out for tackling when it was a little unnecessary and Alex was getting on Tobin for holding her too much. Tobin countered with it’s not her fault that her girlfriend is beautiful and she can’t help to try and grab her a little bit.

  
Alex smirked at her girlfriend for being so cute but she still called her a cheater. The two laughed at each other as they were walking back towards their little field. Tobin noticed two teenagers playing a little pickup game of their own and before Alex could even say anything, the midfielder made her way over to them.

  
“Hey guys I see you’re playing a little pickup. My friend and I were wondering if you wanted to come play with us.” Tobin voiced as she walked over to the two friends.

  
“Tobin Heath?” The teenage girl smiled. “Hey it’s Jo. I was the girl that showed you all of the places to skateboard.”

  
“Jo! What’s up little one?” Tobin smiled excitedly. “I didn’t know you played.”

  
“Well, I kind of do.” Jo smiled before turning to her friend. “This is my friend Talen. He’s on the boys’ team here. Talen, this is Tobin Heath. World’s coolest soccer player.”

  
“I don’t know about that.” Tobin smirked as she waved to the young teenager. “Hey Talen. You got some nice moves bud.”

  
“Thanks.” Talen mumbles out. “You’re the nutmegger on the team, right?”

  
“Yes she is.” Alex smiled as she walked up to the group. “The best one in the world if you ask me. Hi by the way. I’m Alex Mor…”

  
“ALEX MORGAN!!” Talen says as his mouth drops. “You’re Alex Morgan.”

  
“Oh my gosh.” Jo adds in. “I can’t believe Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath are standing here… Right in front of us. Talking to us.”

  
“Oh come on now Jo.” Tobin laughs. “We went boarding together. We’re bros now.”

  
“Can we possibly get an autograph and a picture?” Talen asks as he stares at Alex.

  
“Of course.” Alex smiles before smirking at Tobin. “Would you guys want to play a little pickup with us first? Tobin cheats and I need someone to help me lower her ego a little bit.”

  
“My ego? Ha.” Tobin laughs as she turns to the teenagers, who were still pretty star struck. “Yo Jo, want to help me knock the Baby Horse off of her pedestal?”

  
“Hey!” Alex glared at Tobin before turning to look at Talen. “Talen, would you like to help me shut her up?”

  
“…yes.” Talen mumbled out as he realized that he was about to be on the same team as Alex freaking Morgan.

  
The forward smiled as she threw her arm around the young teenager’s shoulders and they walked toward the smaller field for their little game. Tobin laughed as she watched her girlfriend walk off with the boy; knowing damn well that kid was in heaven because he’s obviously very smitten by the forward.

  
The midfielder then turned to see the eager girl looking at her and she knew she had a great partner. She smiled as she nodded her head towards the field for them to start walking to.

  
“Alright Jo, I know you’re a good boarder. How’s the soccer skills?” Tobin asks the young teenager.

  
“Well…. I’m more of a badminton player.” Jo says shyly.

  
“That’s perfect.” Tobin says cheerfully and surprises the teenager. “That means you have good reactions. Don’t worry, you head towards goal and I’ll dance around the other two and then send the ball right for you to tap in. Hit it with some authority and we’ll be all good.”

  
Jo smiled and then nodded at Tobin’s advice. She really couldn’t talk too much because she was literally hanging out with her favorite player in the entire world. Not only that, she was on her team and they were playing Alex Morgan. Her other favorite player but let’s be honest… Who doesn’t have Alex as one of their favorite players?

  
After a little bit of strategy talk, the two teams got in position for the next part of the game to start. It was established that the next team to score 2 goals would win the entire game because Tobin and Alex had been tied before. Losers had to buy ice cream and by losers, they meant either Tobin or Alex had to buy ice cream for the younger fans.

  
After a little bit of trash talking, Alex rolled her foot over the ball to send a pass to Talen and the game had started. There was some good build up from the forward and her partner, but every time she had the ball at her foot Tobin made sure to get in the way. Literally not allowing any space for the forward to think to get a shot off, Tobin made sure she had to give it up each chance she got.

  
Alex managed to get around Tobin on one opportunity, and a she did that Jo came out of nowhere to get in her way. The forward saw the new defender, so she lofted a ball over to Talen who was streaking towards the goal. As he came onto the ball, he felt Tobin’s presence behind him and sent a shot off towards the net.

  
Unfortunately, it went a little wide of the mark and he missed. He was down on himself because he didn’t want to miss the shot, especially when his partner was Alex Morgan. The forward didn’t let him sulk at all as she told him it was okay and that he would get it next time. With the little encouragement from the superstar forward, he went back to his position and was ready to prove and show off a little bit for the forward.

  
Tobin had retrieved the ball from the missed kick and started from in front of her goal. She smiled at Jo and gave her a head nod, as if to remind her of the plan, and then she was off. The midfielder went straight towards Alex and as the forward closed in on her defensively, Tobin did was she normally does; She nutmegged her.

  
With one quick kick of the ball, Tobin had split Alex’s legs as she ran around to get onto the through ball. Talen came up to defend her when he noticed the move and Tobin looked up to see Jo running towards goal. After seeing her teammate get into position, Tobin knew what she had to do. She smirked at the young teenage boy, remembering how he knew her as, and decided to show him why they called her the Nutmeg Queen.

  
With a swift move, the ball was through his legs in an instant. Talen didn’t even see it coming and Tobin made sure to put enough power onto it to make it to the waiting Jo. The teenage girl was, at first, in awe of the beautiful move, but when the ball literally hit her in the foot, she knew what she was supposed to do. She looked up to see the goal only a few feet in front of her and with authority, like Tobin said, she kicked it home.

  
**_GOAL!_**

  
Tobin cheered as she ran over to the excited teenager and gave her a hug. Both were celebrating the goal as Alex wanted to roll her eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that was forming on her face. Watching Tobin celebrate with the young teenager made her heart happy because she could see how fun the both of them were having.

  
She quickly got out of that moment as she turned to look Talen in the eyes and smile. She could see that he was a little disheartened by his miss goal and she knew it wasn’t too big of a deal.

  
“Okay, now that they think they have us, let’s show them why we are the best.” The forward smirked towards the boy and he smiled before nodding back.

  
The teams gathered again at the middle of the field and were ready to start again. Alex smiled at Tobin, seeing the smug look on her face, before kicking the ball towards Talen. He starts making his way towards the goal but Jo is right there defending him pretty well. He looks up and makes eye contact with Alex and after a small nod by the forward, Talen thinks he knows what she’s asking for.

  
He looks back in front of him at Jo and in a quick move, he fakes one way before going the other and sends a ball ahead for Alex to run onto. Seeing what he was planning on doing, Alex did a one-step move around Tobin and took off towards goal.

  
After the great ball out in front, Alex made her run and caught up with the ball pretty quick. Tobin was a few steps back from the long strides of the forward. Alex touched it once to get a better angle on the ball and then, with her powerful left foot, she hit it home.

  
_**GOAL!**_

  
The forward was ecstatic as she ran over to Talen and gave him a hug. You know he was definitely enjoying every minute of the hug. They said good job to each other as they celebrated and then Alex looked over her shoulder to smirk at Tobin.

  
The midfielder shrugged and rolled her eyes at them before going to talk to Jo with a small smile on her face. The two teams had a little talk before this last ball because the game was on the line. After a few minutes of strategy, they lined up again to start the next one.

  
Tobin looked deep into Alex’s eyes as she gave her a small wink. The forward rolled her eyes but she had a smirk on her face. The two were so competitive and they knew that neither wanted to lose.

  
Tobin rolled her foot over the ball and kicked it towards Jo. The teenager, a little shocked to have the ball at her feet, timidly touched it out in front of her and almost lost it. With a few encouraging words by the midfielder, Jo got her bearings of it and started making her way towards the goal.

  
She was able to keep Talen from trying to take the ball away and when he stepped up to steal it, she crossed it the other way towards Tobin. The midfielder managed to get a little distance between herself and Alex and ran onto the ball. She went to kick it but the forward made a sliding tackle and stole the ball away.

  
The midfielder sighed in frustration as she ran after the forward and quickly got in front of her to stop the break. The forward tried to send the ball ahead to Talen, but Jo stepped in the way and deflected the pass where Tobin could control it.

  
Both teams stepped up a little bit defensively, making it difficult for the other to get a shot off. When they were able to get shots off, they were pretty terrible angles and both teams missed a few chances. The ball went back and forth for a little bit, until Jo sent a great ball into Tobin.

  
Tobin was able to get the ball around Alex, but Talen had made his way over to deflect it. With the deflection, Alex was able to run onto it and make her way towards goal. Tobin could see the determination in the forward’s eyes and knew she had one goal in mind.

  
The midfielder ran by Alex, slightly pulling on her to slow her down. The forward was able to keep herself up with her strength. Tobin then slid to try and take the ball away but Alex anticipated it coming and touched it ahead as she jumped over the sliding midfielder.

  
Showing why they call her Baby Horse with the leap, the forward ran back onto the ball. Jo stayed home for a few seconds before closing in on the forward. Alex recognized it and with a beautiful touch, she sent the ball ahead for Talen.

  
The young teen had timed it perfectly and knew he wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste again. He touched it once to control it before setting his feet and knocking it in the back of the net.

  
The smile on his face was so big as the forward ran over and jumped up on him. Alex engulfed him in the biggest hug and they cheered as they had just won. Tobin laughed because if anyone had been watching them, they would have thought the pair had just won the Olympics or something.

  
Jo walked up beside Tobin and watched the other pair celebrate. Tobin looked over and noticed that she was looking down at the ground with a sad look.

  
“Yo, what’s wrong?” Tobin asked concerned.

“I’m sorry we lost. I really tried.” Jo apologized.

  
“Jo, no worries dude.” Tobin simply said. “Did you have fun?”

  
“Yeah.” Jo shyly answered.

  
“I did too and that’s all that matters.” Tobin smiled before throwing her arm around her shoulders. “I play this game for the love of it. That’s all that matters to me and you were a little badass out there. I don’t believe that you don’t play soccer. You just said badminton to mess with me, huh?”

  
The teenager smiled as she looked up at her idol. Not only was she the coolest person ever, but she was so supportive. Jo couldn’t really answer or find words to form so she just shook her head and turned to look at the forward and Talen, who were walking up to them.

  
“Great game guys. Jo, you are great!” Alex smiled as she gave the young teen a hug. “You might need to show Tobin how to send in some of those great crosses.”

  
“Wow…. Thanks friend.” Tobin tried to act appalled but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her. “Yo, Talen. Dude you got some moves.”

  
“Thanks. I’ve been watching you and Messi.” He admitted.

  
“I couldn’t think of two better players to watch then them.” Alex smiled as Tobin smirked at her.

  
“Okay, so who is ready for some ice cream?” Tobin asked the group. “My treat.”

  
“I am.” The two teenagers said in unison and it caused the older girls to laugh.

  
“Alright, well there’s a small ice cream shop across the street from the park. So gather your stuff and we can head over there.” Alex smiled as the two teenagers nodded their heads and went to collect their things.

  
“You’re so good with them.” Tobin whispered to Alex.

  
“They’re really cool.” Alex smiled as she watched the teenagers laugh and gather their stuff. “This was a great idea Tobs. Blue would love it out here too. Oh my god, Blue. We need to hurry and get back to him.”

  
“Well it looks like our little man is a little tuckered out.” Tobin laughs as she looks at her phone. “Look what Kriegs just sent me.”

  
Alex grabbed the phone from Tobin’s hand to look at the message. She couldn’t help but laugh at the picture that the defender had sent. It was so cute because there was Ashlyn, the big, bad keeper, who was sleeping on the couch with Blue laying on her legs and Jaws laying on her stomach.

  
**KRIEGS: All 3 children are down for the count. Time for a glass of wine and the Bachelor ;)**

  
“Okay well let’s go get ice cream with these two studs and then go pick up our boy.” Alex smiles as she hands Tobin her phone back. “I’m ready for a night with just my family.”  
“Me too Lex.” Tobin smiles widely.

  
The two teenagers walk back towards the soccer players and they start making their way back through the park. They all start talking about things they like and the best things in Orlando that Alex needs to try since she lives here now.

  
After about 15 minutes, the group makes it into the little ice cream shop. Alex, Talen and Jo take a seat at a table and Tobin takes all of their preferred orders. The midfielder then heads to the counter and starts ordering for the group as a few fans come up to her and ask for her autograph.

  
Alex watches with a smile on her face as Tobin squats down to take a picture with the cutest little girl ever. She couldn’t be more than 7 maybe 8 years old but she had her eyes on Tobin. With the biggest smile and adoration in her eyes, Tobin made her day by signing everything she had to offer.

  
Alex fell more in love watching her girlfriend interact with the fans, especially the younger ones. She couldn’t help but think that soon, that could be their kids that she would be playing with. Their little babies that would share the same kind eyes and the biggest smile that would make anyone’s heart melt.

  
Alex turned her attention back to the teenagers who were going on about how cool it was to hang out with the superstars for the day. Alex couldn’t help the smile that was on her face as she watched the two talk about the day. She started thinking about her amazing day and couldn’t help but feel grateful.

  
She went and had a great meeting and promotion event with the new team. She came home to a new puppy and the beginning of her little family. Then she got to hang out with two of the coolest teenagers and played the sport she loves with her favorite midfielder. But what made her day the most was that all of it included Tobin. The one she loves the most and she just wanted to show her what it all meant to her.

  
“Hey you two.” Alex said to get the attention of the teenagers. “I need your help with something.”

  
The teenagers both had their full attention on the forward. Alex smiled as she explained what she needed their help with and asked if they would be part of it. Without any hesitation, they both agreed and Alex thanked them.

  
She described what the plan was and when they were all going to execute it. As they were finishing up with their plan, Tobin walked up with the ice creams.

  
“Okay, dessert is served.” Tobin smiled as she handed each of them their ice cream. “So, what’d I miss?”

  
“We were just talking about how fun the game was today and how these two will need to come out to a few games this season.” Alex smiled as she turned to look at the nodding teenagers.

  
“Cool. Next time I come back we will have to go for a ride Jo.” Tobin smiled to the young girl before looking at Talen. “Do you ride at all Talen?”

  
“I surf mainly.” Talen states simply.

  
“My dude!! We are so hitting the waves the next time I come to visit Lex.” Tobin smiles before turning to look at Alex. “You’re so lucky to love here with the coolest kids around.”

  
“Yeah. They’re pretty great.” Alex smiles before winking at the teenagers.

  
They all hang out for another 10 minutes or so as they finish up their ice creams. When they make their ways out of the door, they stop to take some more pictures of their day. Tobin and Alex sign everything the teens wanted and gave them each a hug goodbye.

  
Alex and Tobin walked down the street to the pet store to finally get everything they needed for Blue. They kept sharing small glances at one another and couldn’t help themselves from blushing. They were seriously acting like teenagers with each other who were trying to hide their relationship because it was fun and exciting.

  
After grabbing literally everything possible in the pet store, they made their way to the car. After about a 20 minute drive, they pulled up into Ashlyn’s driveway. Alex’s heart melted when she saw Blue start to make his way over to her with his tail wagging.

  
The girls talked for a little bit, talking about their days before deciding to call it a day. Tobin and Alex both thanked Ashlyn and Ali again for watching Blue. The other two told them it was no problem at all and said they can’t wait to babysit overnight with the little man.

  
After a few hugs goodbye, Alex, Tobin and Blue were finally heading home. Luckily they didn’t live too far down the road as they made their way home. Only a few minutes later and they were walking into Alex’s house.

  
Tobin followed her girlfriend with all of the things they had bought from the store. They laid out all of the little things Blue now had and put out a bowl of food for the little pup. He instantly went to eat and then drank some water as Alex watched on as a proud parent.

  
Tobin smiled as she saw her girlfriend look at the little pup with such loving eyes. She made her way towards the forward and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Tobin placed her chin on her shoulder as they both smiled at the contact. It’s the first time they had been able to do that for the last few hours and it felt good to just have their own little moment.

  
Alex spun around to face Tobin and leaned in to connect in a simple kiss. She wrapped her arms around the midfielder’s neck to pull her closer as Tobin hummed into the kiss.  
“I’ve been waiting to do that all day.” Alex breathed out once they broke away from the kiss.

  
“Me too.” Tobin smiled before connecting their lips for another kiss; This one being a little deeper.

  
“Want to watch a movie?” Alex finally asks as they break away for some air.

  
“Yeah. I’m going to go change really quick. Choose whatever you want.” Tobin says as she pecks her lips one last time before walking back to the room.

  
The forward’s heart melted a little bit as she watched Tobin walk away. Alex couldn’t get the smile off of her face as she grabbed Blue and a toy for him to play with before heading to the couch. She searched through the movies on their Prime account before deciding on the movie _Spy_ with Melissa McCarthy.

  
The forward got comfortable on the couch as she waited for Tobin to come back. As she sat there, she played with Blue and couldn’t help but fall more in love with the little guy. It was definitely one of the best things that Tobin has ever given her and that’s saying something because anything Tobin has given her has been unbelievable.

  
“Lex, did you see what those two rascals posted about us?” Tobin called out as she walked in the living room, breaking Alex out of her own thoughts.

  
“I haven’t looked yet.” Alex answered as she grabbed her phone to see that she had notifications from Instagram.

  
She smiled when she saw the first one that she was tagged in from _@talleymoe_ which after looking, she saw it was Talen. He put up a picture of him smiling with his arms around Tobin and Alex as they kissed his cheek. The caption made her laugh after she read it.

  
“ _The best day ever. Not only met these two babes, but I got to play soccer with them!! Guess who my teammate was?? That’s right the gorgeous @alexmorgan13. After we won, @tobinheath bought us ice cream as a reward. I think I fell even more in love with them today. #SOHOT #AlexandTobin #MarryMe #Please #Imalmost18_ ”

  
She knew the teenage boy had a crush on her by the way he looked at her. It was even better to read the caption he posted. She felt very flattered that he was so smitten by them.

  
She looked further into her phone at the other post that she was tagged in and smiled when she saw there were multiple pictures. In the little collage from _@jojo2chen_ there were pictures from throughout their time together.

  
The top right picture was of Jo smiling with Alex after the game. The top left was one of her with Tobin and they both were giving the peace sign. In the bottom left was a picture of her and Talen with overly excited looks on their faces that made her laugh. In the bottom right corner was a picture of her ice cream because who doesn’t like a picture of their ice cream in their post? And in the middle of the collage was a picture of Jo with her arms around Tobin and Alex.

  
“ _BEST DAY EVER!! Not only did I get to skateboard with @tobinheath yesterday, but she remembered me today and asked us to join her and her friend’s pickup game. Who was that friend you ask.....? It was @alexmorgan13!!!! THEY ARE SERIOUSLY THE COOLEST GIRLS EVER!! #SOCCER #IcecreamthatTOBINboughtme #ILOVETHEM #Myfaves #17 &13_”

  
“That was fun today.” Tobin smiled as she sat down next to Alex on the couch.

  
“Yeah it was.” Alex smiled as she looked up from her phone. “Thank you for today.”

  
“Anything for you Striker.” Tobin smiled as she squeezed the forward’s thigh before turning to watch the movie.

  
Alex felt her heart pump as she got to cuddle up next to Tobin on the couch. Just the two of them with Blue laying on her lap. They were really a little family and all Alex could think about was soon this is how it will always be. The two of them with their little ones and enjoying life… Together.

  
After the movie and some popcorn and chocolate to end their night, Tobin and Alex made their way to the bedroom. The brought Blue with them into the bedroom and placed him in his kennel with his little bed to sleep in. Once he was placed in there, he passed out.

  
Alex smiled as she watched her little man sleep peacefully. She turned to see Tobin reading her nightly Bible reading and again, she felt herself fall more in love.

  
Watching the person who means the most to her do something so simple, yet something she’s so passionate about is amazing. Alex crawled into bed and cuddled up into the midfielder as she continued to read her Bible.

  
“Sorry Lex. I’m almost done and then we can go to bed.” Tobin mumbled as she tried to finish up her reading.

  
“Don’t rush. Take your time Tobs.” Alex smiled while looking at Tobin.

  
The midfielder smiled as she went back to reading. Alex cuddled up into the midfielder as she gently started drawing small patters on her skin that was showing from under her shirt. The midfielder shivered at her gentle touch and had goosebumps arise on her body.

  
After another 10 minutes, the midfielder finally closed her Bible before looking down at Alex. The forward looked up and Tobin couldn’t help herself. She cupped her face and leaned down to connect their lips in a very loving, intimate kiss.

  
Alex couldn’t help but get lost into the kiss. The kiss was full of love and it was everything Alex could ever want in a kiss. Nothing is ever better than kissing the one you love to show them how much they mean to you.

  
They broke apart and both had smiles on their faces. Tobin kissed her forehead before sinking lower in the bed to get comfortable. She then pulled the forward closer into her as she wrapped her arms around he. Alex wrapped her arm around the midfielder’s waist as they tangled their legs up together.

  
“I love you.” Alex mumbled into Tobin’s chest.

  
“I love you too Lex.” Tobin answered back sleepily.

  
“I seriously love you more than anything.” Alex said a little more seriously as she leaned her head up off of Tobin’s chest to look her in the eyes. “You may not understand it or believe me now, but I promise to show you just how much you mean to me. You’re my world babe.”

  
“You’re mine too Baby Horse. I love you.” Tobin smiled before giving Alex another gentle kiss. “Let’s get some sleep.”

  
The two relaxed into each other’s arms and fell asleep within minutes. It was a great day and there was no better ending than being able to fall asleep tangled up within each other’s arms.

  
**Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…**

  
The next morning Tobin slowly starts to wake up when she hears her alarm on her phone go off. Groaning, she rolls over and turns it off with one quick motion. She rolls back to her side and reaches out to cuddle into Alex when she is met with just blankets.

  
She slowly opens her eyes when she realizes that Alex isn’t in bed with her. She sits up to see if Blue was in his kennel but just like Alex, he was nowhere in sight. She tries to rub the sleep from her eyes when she looks over at the clock and notices that it read 9:45 in the morning.

  
She turns to reach for her phone to call Alex when she sees that there’s a little note folded on the desk. Smiling because usually she’s the one that leaves the notes, she grabs it and notices the writing on it. Scribbled in Alex’s loopy handwriting was Tobin. She wasted no time in opening up the folded paper and read what was written.

  
“ _Tobs,_

  
_Well it’s pretty weird for me to be leaving you the notes in the morning huh? Well I am sorry that I am not there for you to wake up to but I have a good reason I promise. I just want you to know that I love you so much and you literally mean the world to me. You are always the one who does all of these amazing things for me and you show me each and every day how much I mean to you. Well, I want to show you what you mean to me. What you have meant to me since the day I met you. I love you and I will see you soon._   
_You should probably go check the kitchen. There may be a little surprise for you there._

  
_P.S. Blue decided to help mommy with this little adventure in showing his momma how amazing she is._

  
_We love you babe._ ”

  
Tobin felt the smile that had begun to spread across her face. It was weird to be the one to wake up with Alex leaving her little surprises but she would take it. Tobin decided to waste no more time as she hopped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

  
When she entered the kitchen, she saw that, again, Alex was nowhere in sight. She did see a small cup of tea there waiting for her. She smiled as she took a sip and felt the soothing warmth of goodness encompass her body.

  
She was a little too lost in the cup of tea to not notice the envelope that was sitting on the counter. After a few seconds in her little daze, Tobin recognized the envelope and grabbed it. She recognized the handwriting, of course, and smiled at what it could be.

  
She placed down the cup of tea and read what the title of the envelope had said.

  
_Remember When…_

  
Smiling, Tobin didn’t bother wasting anymore time in figuring out what it could be inside. She quickly opened it up and pulled out the letter that was written to read.

  
“ _Tobs,_

  
_Words cannot describe how amazing you are. I am seriously the luckiest person in the world and the reason behind that… is you. It is so hard to try to come up and find the right words to tell you how much you mean to me because none of them does it any justice. You may not think so or believe me but I mean it when I say that I love you more than anything in this world. I always have and I honestly always will. So instead of trying to convince you with me telling you about it, I want to take you on a little walk down memory lane of our journey. Starting with this letter._

  
_Remember when we first met…._

  
_I was seriously this scared little college kid that was entering a camp full of legends. You being one of them because I knew all about you from your time at UNC and then from the 2008 Olympics. Believe me, everyone knew all about Tobin Heath and I thought you were the most dynamic and amazing player in the world. I still do…_

  
_But there I was, scared and completely out of my league but then you walked up and introduced yourself to me. I had met a few of the girls and I was terrified to talk to them but when you came to introduce yourself to me, I felt as if I had known you my whole life. I immediately felt comfortable with you and knew that I wanted to become your friend. I didn’t want to admit to you then, or any other time during our long friendship, but I was so smitten and in awe by you and your Heath charm that I knew I needed you in my life. Honestly Tobin, that day six years ago was the day my life changed. It was the day that I finally felt complete and I think there was a part of me that fell in love with you before I even knew what love could be. It was the day where I knew that you were special to me. I didn’t know why but I knew that I needed to have you part of my life and after all of these years, I still feel that way._

  
_You became my best friend and I figured that’s why I needed you in my life. You and I would be inseparable and anything I did or wanted to do, I knew that you would be there right by my side. It’s always been us together and who would have thought that after all of these years, that this is where we would be? You didn’t only become my best friend on the pitch but off of the pitch. From that first day that we met, I felt a special connection to you and it’s only gotten stronger. Somewhere, a piece of me fell in love with you that day and it’s only developed more and more over the years._

  
_The day I met you is something that I will never forget because it’s the day that changed my life. It’s the day that I met the love of my life and the person that will mean more to me than anything else in the world. I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you._

  
_Now…. It’s time for you to find the next letter. Nobody has a stronger connection than us on the pitch. Maybe you should go check out the field where I beat you yesterday ;) I have a little surprise for you._

  
_Love you so much,_

  
_Your Striker._ ”

  
Tobin could feel her heart pounding in her chest from the excitement and love she felt. She couldn’t help but smile from Alex’s words and she knew that this girl was her forever. She rushed to throw on some shoes and a sweatshirt before grabbing her keys and to make her way to the fields from yesterday.

  
Tobin didn’t know what all Alex had up her sleeve and planned but she did know one thing. She absolutely loved this girl more than anything and she couldn’t wait to see what they next letter has about their journey together….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for your support and patience with the story. All I ask is for you to let me know what you think of this chapter and leave me some comments. What did you feel after you read it and let me know what you'd like to see next chapter. What Remember When letters would you like to see be addressed? Thank you so much and I look forward in hearing from you!!


	24. Remember When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin remember memories throughout their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long. It has been really chaotic for me and I wanted to leave you guys with one last chapter that I hope you enjoy... Thank you all for being part of the amazing ride and I thank you for your support. 
> 
> All I ask is that you comment and let me know what you think please. Thank you for making my first ever fanfic something that I loved writing. You fans deserve the best and I am sorry some people had to ruin it by talking all about Preath and being disappointed with this story. I'm sorry if I disappointed you all but know that Talex and two best friends falling in love is something close to my heart. It's what happened to me. My fiance was my best friend before we got together and now we are getting ready for our wedding next month... 
> 
> Please make sure you read the story all the way to the end... I love you all. Thank you for everything.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

Tobin drove the 15 minutes that it took to the soccer complex to see what Alex had planned for her. She felt the excitement and curiosity fill her heart and she couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend and pup. Tobin made it to the soccer complex and turned her car off before hopping out and walking toward the fields.

  
Tobin looked all over the place but didn’t see her favorite forward anywhere in sight. Confused, Tobin pulled out her phone to call Alex when she felt something hit her feet.

  
Looking down, Tobin saw that it was a soccer ball. She looked up in the direction from which the ball came from to see who was responsible for it. Smiling, she saw one of the coolest teenagers in Orlando.

  
“Jo, what’s up dude?” Tobin smiled as the teenager walked towards her. “What are you doing here?”

  
“I’m just out here to kick the ball around a bit. Trying to perfect my touch on the ball.” The teenager smiled as she looked at Tobin. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Uh, well to be completely honest, I don’t know.” Tobin let out a small chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders. “Alex left me a note to meet her here and I can’t seem to find her anywhere.”

  
“Oh, well I haven’t seen her here.” Jo shrugged. “Want to play a quick pick up game really quick?”

  
“Sure, why not.” Tobin nodded as she saw how excited the teenager was to see her idol again. “You can start with the ball.”

  
“Okay.” Jo smiles as she gets herself ready to start. “Ready?”

  
“Bring it.” Tobin smirks.

  
The teenager takes a deep breath before rolling her foot over the ball. Tobin gave her room to make her way towards her and the goal. Tobin loved seeing fans love the game and she couldn’t bring it upon herself to be too competitive with them, unlike a certain Baby Horse she knows who would have immediately attacked and stolen the ball.

  
Jo was dribbling the ball and was now in front of Tobin, not quite sure of what to do or how to get around her. In that matter of second, Tobin decided to help her make a decision and took a step up with her right foot, which prompted the teenager to cross the ball over and go around her. Tobin was proud that she made the right decision, especially since the girl said that she doesn’t really play soccer too much.

  
After Jo made it around Tobin, she saw the small goal in front of her. She didn’t set her feet properly and quickly shot off a kick and the ball went wide right of the target. A little bummed, Jo was quickly bumped into by Tobin, who gave her a reassuring look and Jo smiled. She felt an ease around her with the simple smile and nod by Tobin, basically telling her that it was okay and that she would get it next time.

  
Tobin went to retreat the ball and settled it in position to start the game again. Tobin looked at Jo as if to ask if she was ready and the teenager nodded her head. Tobin smiled as she started her way towards the goal. She was moving side to side to see the girl’s footwork and was trying to give her some pointers along the way. Nowhere in her mind was she even thinking about going straight to the goal to score.

  
Jo, with the help of Tobin’s pointers, was able to kick the ball free a few times from Tobin as she would try to cross over. Tobin recovered every time, but was impressed at how quick the girl was learning. She could see how happy the teenager was and it made her heart happy to see the confidence within the teenager.

  
Tobin knew the girl was definitely getting better at everything she was throwing at her and Tobin started to get into the game a little bit. Tobin started doing fancy tricks around the teenager and the small groans and laughs that were be produced encouraged her to continue. Then Tobin did what she knows how to do; She nutmegs the poor girl.

  
With one quick motion, Tobin poked the ball through the girl’s legs as she made her way around her to pick up the ball again. Tobin was only a few steps away from goal when she touched it into the back of the net. The midfielder was smiling as she turned around to see the teenager shaking her head at her with the biggest smile on her face.

  
“Sorry.” Tobin shrugs and lets out a small laugh. “It’s a habit.”

  
“It’s okay.” Jo laughs. “Getting nutmegged by Tobin Heath is definitely not the worst thing that could happen. Actually, it’s one of the best things.”

  
As Tobin was about to say something she heard her phone go off with a text. She grabbed her phone from the pocket of her shorts that she was wearing and unlocked her phone. Seeing that it was a text from Alex, she quickly opened it and read what it said.

  
**Lex <3: I love you so much. Can’t wait to see you!**

  
Smiling like an idiot, Tobin notices Jo looking at her with a smirk on her face. Before texting Alex back, she clears her throat to say something to the expecting teenager.

  
“Hey Jo, sorry I have to cut this short but I’m supposed to be meeting Alex. I don’t know where yet, but I need to find her. It’s supposed to be somewhere around here, so I think I should go roam around and look for her.” Tobin mumbles out. “It was great seeing you again. What’s the luck of that? But anyways, maybe we’ll go on a ride through town the next time I come visit Orlando.”

  
“Okay, no worries. Thanks for the small game.” Jo smiles.

  
“Anytime dude.” Tobin smiles before turning to walk towards the complex at the fields.

  
As Tobin starts making her way towards the buildings, she hears a voice shout behind her. Turning around, she sees Jo jogging towards here.

  
“Tobs!” Jo says as she’s now in front of the midfielder. “I almost forgot to give you this.”

  
Jo holds out an envelope as Tobin looks at her with confusion. After a moment, Tobin reaches out and takes it from the teenager. Jo gives her a small head nod before smiling and turning away to head the other direction.

  
Tobin stood there with confusion written all over her face. After she watched the teenager walk away and disappear, Tobin looked down to see the envelope in her hand. Flipping it over, she recognized the handwriting on the front and smiled as she read it.

  
_Remember When…_

  
Without wasting any time, she quickly ripped it open to read what was inside.

  
“ _February 29, 2012…_

  
_That day was one that I will never forget. Do you remember what happened on this day?_

  
_No, it wasn’t my first cap. It wasn’t the day I scored my first goal for the team. It wasn’t the day that I became part of an amazing family. It wasn’t the first game I started either. All of those were amazing days and I definitely will never forget them, but this day is definitely one that triumphs them all… At least, in my opinion._

  
_No, that day was the first time you ever assisted me on a goal. Looking back, who would have thought that after that pass, it would be the gateway to our connection on the pitch. That game against Denmark at the Algarve Cup was one of the best days of my life. It wasn’t because I scored or that we got the win, even though those were two amazing moments too, but it was the fact that I had a connection with you._

  
_Looking back now, that goal was a weird one. Between my header to you trying to back heel it and it smacking that defender right in the face. Oops… But what was great was that instead of giving up on the ball, you continued to fight for possession and you were able to poke it out with your foot a little bit right to me. Just enough for me to get a shot off and score another goal for our team._

  
_That was great and thinking back, our celebration together was so low key. Yeah, you were just coming back from your hand injury and you had that black tape on it and it was wrapped, but we kind of did this awkward hug thing. Man, we had like no contact with each other, and now look at us. If one of us scores, we are all over each other. Hell, if anyone on the team scores we are still all over each other. It basically gives me an excuse to jump on you and be in contact with you._

  
_Honestly, that was one of the games that I remember most because of that moment. That moment, I knew great things were going to happen because of you. Watching you fight for possession against two defenders and so skillfully poke it out for me was just something else. Yeah, seeing you in practice and setting up other teammates was nice and I knew how amazing you were, but when you and I connected on that goal it just felt… It felt right. It felt like there were definitely going to be more to come after our first connection._

  
_I think what I loved most was after the game. You and I talked nonstop about our goal together. Do you remember Cheney teasing us? Saying that the two little babies connected not only off the pitch but now on the pitch. And then Arod jumping in saying that this was just the start for us. Boy, could they not be more right. I don’t think they thought that it was going to end up this way, but never less, they couldn’t be more right._

  
_I bring all of that and the memory up because I feel like that was the start of us. Like yeah, we were friends of course and bus buddies, but I don’t know. After that goal, there was this connection between us that I couldn’t explain. Hell, I still can’t explain it now after all of these years. That was the beginning where I realized that you were going to be special to me out on the pitch and even more off the pitch._

  
_What’s amazing is that our connection on the pitch couldn’t be any stronger. I know no matter where I am out there, you’ll get me the ball or you’ll be there whenever I need an outlet pass. You just know me inside and out and I couldn’t be more grateful for that. You were one of the main reasons for that great year of 2012 that I had but more importantly, you are one of the reasons for why I am the player I am. You give me the opportunities to score and you’re the real star of the team. You’re my star Tobs._

  
_Now that you played your pick up game with Jo, aka one of my favorite teenagers in Orlando, it’s now time for you to come find me and Blue again. I know you’re going to like this next place that I send you because anyone with a brain would love it._

  
_It may be early in the morning, but not too early for some ice cream. Go downtown and into Little Ma and Pa’s ice cream shop. Come find a piece of me and our journey._

  
_P.S. The only reason Jo gave you this letter was because of one condition…. You seriously just had to nutmeg the poor girl, huh? I thought there could be a chance that you wouldn’t do that to her, but then I thought again and realized who was I kidding… It’s you… Tobin Heath... Nutmeg Queen. Nice to know that I know my girlfriend better than anyone else ;) I still love you anyways. See you soon babe._ ”

  
When Tobin finished reading the note, she couldn’t wipe off the goofy grin that she had on her face. Her heart melted when she read the letter, for a second time, and remembered that moment so vividly. There was no way in hell that she was going to forget the first time she assisted Alex Morgan for their first goal together.

  
Looking again over the letter, Tobin rolled her eyes at the fact that only Alex would send her to an ice cream shop this early in the morning. Never less, Tobin made her way back to the car and hopped in, so she could drive to the little place.

  
It only took her another 10 minutes in the other direction to make it downtown. She remembered Alex mentioning before about the amazing little ice cream shop they had there and knew Alex has been wanting to show her it. I guess this was her time to get Tobin to go there.

  
Once Tobin finally found the store, she parked the car out in front and made her way into the shop. Looking around, Tobin was surprised to see that the place had quite a few customers. It was only like 11 something in the morning, but it was Florida and they must be like Californians and can eat ice cream anytime of the day in any weather.

  
Tobin looked around, hoping to find the pair of blue eyes that she fell so deeply in love with, but Alex was nowhere in sight. Again confused as to where her girlfriend could be, Tobin decided to take a seat at the table to wait for Alex.

  
While sitting at the table, Tobin decided to look through her social media on her phone. Looking through Instagram and noticing all of the posts fans have of her that she’s tagged in, she couldn’t help but laugh.

  
As she was distracted with her phone, someone came and sat her table. Tobin looked up when she felt the new presence and laughed when she connected her eyes with the other person.

  
Smiling with a big ice cream cone in his hand, Talen slid a sundae in front of the midfielder. Tobin laughed as she looked down at the dessert.

  
“Hey Talen. What’s this?” Tobin asked with a smile.

  
“I saw you sitting here all alone and decided it was my turn to owe you some ice cream since you bought it last time.” Talen said cheekily.

  
“Thanks bud, banana ice cream with pecans and chocolate chips is my favorite.” Tobin smiled as she scooped a spoonful into her mouth.

  
“Really?” Talen smiled as Tobin nodded back at him. “What are you doing at the ice cream shop so early in the morning?”

  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?” Tobin laughed as she raised her eyebrow at the young boy. “I was actually sitting here waiting for Alex and since she’s not here yet, I decided to sit and wait.”

  
“Alex is the coolest.” Talen smiled as she licked some of his ice cream. “She’s my favorite player.”

  
“Whoa, what about me dude?” Tobin mocked as if she was appalled.

  
“You’re cool too. I mean you’re my favorite middy and you have the coolest tricks and dribbling skills. Alex is just…” The boy tries to cover his tracks.

  
“Unbelievable. Amazing. Beautiful.” Tobin sighs out and the teenager nods his head.

  
“Yes!” Talen says excitedly. “She’s just so badass. You are not allowed to look that beautiful and be such a badass soccer player. It’s like against the rules.”

  
“Hah, well I can’t say that I disagree with that.” Tobin agrees as she scoops another spoonful into her mouth.

  
“How long have you guys been friends?” Talen asks and it surprises Tobin.

  
“Oh boy, I played her in college when she was at Cal and I was at UNC. But I officially met her at camp in 2009, so about 7 or so years now I guess.” Tobin thinks back.

  
“Wow, you guys must have so many stories together.” Talen breathes out.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin laughs. “We definitely do.”

  
“What’s your favorite memory with her and your friendship?” Talen questions.

  
“Favorite memory?” Tobin asks and the teenager nods. “Man, I don’t know if I could ever consider one to be my favorite with her. There’s too many.”

  
“Okay, well what’s a really good one then? One that’s in your top memories for you two?” Talen asks.

  
“Hmm… okay well a good memory I have is when we were out on the lake paddle boarding. We were out with our friend Kelley and Allie and we decided to go for a nice little stroll through the water around the lake a few years ago. Well, being the competitive people we are, we all decided to race around this buoy and back.” Tobin starts to explain.

  
“Kelley O’Hara? And Ali Krieger?” Talen asks.

  
“No, Allie Long.” Tobin smiles.

  
“Oh… Oh, she’s on the Portland Thorns. She used to play with you and Alex right?” The teenager asks.

  
“Yeah, she’s one of our closest friends.” Tobin laughs.

  
“That’s so cool.” Talen smiles. “Okay, so you guys ended up racing. Well, who won?”

  
“Alex did.” Tobin smiles back at the memory. “But that wasn’t the best part.”

  
“Then what’s the best part?” Talen asks.

  
“Well after Alex won, she may have been gloating a little bit. You know, sort of how she did when you guys scored yesterday.” Tobin innocently glares at the teenager, causing him to laugh. “Anyways, somebody, I’m not going to say who, may have gotten a little annoyed at the gloating striker because she wins almost always at anything that we do. Well, let’s just say after a little push by a certain squirrel caused the gloating striker to be a floating striker.”

  
“You guys pushed Alex into the lake?” Talen laughs accusingly.

  
“Not me!” Tobin threw her hands up innocently as she laughed along with the teenager. “But yes. Alex may have ended up in the water. It definitely stopped her from gloating anymore though.”

  
“Oh my god, that’s is hilarious. Was she mad?” Talen laughed.

  
“Not at me. I didn’t do anything.” Tobin laughed back at the memory and the face the striker made when she submerged from the lake.

  
“That is too great.” Talen smiled as she ate some of his ice cream. “Got any more?”

  
“Oh, I’ve got tons. But let me see…” Tobin thought for a few seconds. “Okay, well another good one I’d say is when Alex, Ashlyn Harris, Kelley, Ali Krieger, and I were all hanging out a few weeks before the World Cup. We had been given a few days off from training to relax and we all decided to head to California and hang out in the beach house that Alex’s family owns.”

“They own a beach house?” Talen asks as Tobin nods her head. “And you seriously hang out with the coolest people.”

  
“I know, right?” Tobin laughs as she continues her story. “Well, after a day out on the beach we all decided to cook dinner. Ash and Kell would fire up the grill while Ali and I would take care of the sides for dinner.”

  
“What’d Alex do?” Talen questions.

  
“She was in charge of dessert.” Tobin laughs. “While we all would have been perfectly fine with her buying ice cream, she decided that she wanted to try and make these homemade cream puff things that she had on one of our trips for the National Team in France. She was absolutely addicted to them.”

  
“Oh I bet they were delicious.” Talen hummed.

  
“Yeah… they were something alright.” Tobin laughed.

  
“Did you not like them?” Talen questioned.

  
“Well… after we finished up with dinner, Alex was so excited to bring us the dessert that she had made for us all. She wouldn’t let anyone help or even know what she was making until she brought them out. She went back into the house to get some more drinks for us. Well, us being who we are, saw the cream puffs and didn’t waste any time by popping one into our mouths. The only problem was… they were terrible.”

  
“Terrible?” Talen laughs.

  
“Oh man, they were awful. Like I have never had anything as bad as those.” Tobin laughed.

  
“Can she not bake?” Talen asks through a small laugh.

  
“I mean, she’s made a mean batch of chocolate cookies before… and by that I mean she’s brought some great cookies that her mom made for us all to eat.” Tobin laughs. “But her making these cream puffs from scratch was just… awful. We all instantly spit them out and drank as much of whatever we had left in our drinks left to get the taste out of our mouths.”

  
“Why were they so bad?” Talen tries to breathe out as he’s laughing at Tobin.

  
“Well, when she was making them she may have gotten the sugar mixed up with salt. So when it asked for 2 cups of sugar, she definitely put 2 cups of salt.” Tobin explains and tries to calm herself down from the eruption of laughter coming from her. “They were the saltiest, nastiest tasting cream puffs I have ever had. But, we didn’t want to hurt her feelings because she was so proud of them because according to her they looked “so pretty”. Typical Alex response.”

  
“How’d you guys avoid hurting her feelings?” Talen asks.

  
“Well before she came back out I looked at the group and told them that we needed to eat all of them. We couldn’t let her know how terrible they were, so we had to eat them all and not even show that they were filled with salt and could possibly kill us.” Tobin laughed as she explained it to the teenager. “So when she came out, she asked how they were and that’s when we all started to shove them into our mouths. We tried not to taste them so we chewed and swallowed over and over.”

  
“What did she say? And how did you guys eat those when they were filled with salt?” Talen laughed and was very curious.

  
“Well, Ali and Ash took a cop out and grabbed a handful and said they were heading to the beach to go eat them with their feet in the water. Later I found out they threw them all into the water so the birds could eat them.” Tobin laughed at the memory. “Kell, of course, ran away and joined them too with her own handful. Cowards.”

  
“What about you? What did you do?” Talen laughs at Tobin’s small comment.

  
“Well, there were probably about 5 left when she realized where everyone had gone. And at this point, I’m pretty sure that I ate about 10 and I thought my mouth was pretty much going to start bleeding from all of the consumption of salt.” Tobin explained. “She then asked if they were really that good and tried to grab one to try, and I knew I couldn’t let that happen. SO as she tried to take one, I tackled her to the ground in the sand. She looked at me as if I was absolutely crazy, and then before she could say anything I jumped up and ate the last 5. I thought I was going to die… Or throw up. Either was definitely an option at that point.”

  
“So you guys were able to keep it from her that they were terrible?” Talen laughs at Tobin’s antics in the story.

  
“Yeah… not exactly.” Tobin admits as Talen looks at her with excitement in his eyes. “Well, Alex got up and asked me what was wrong with me. I couldn’t really talk because I definitely thought I was going to throw up from the salt. So, as she waited for me to gather myself, Kelley, Ali and Ash had walked up from the beach and Alex looked at them. Well, good ole Kell didn’t realize that she was still holding a few cream puffs in her hand. Why she didn’t throw them away our out in the beach beats me, but Alex definitely zeroed in on them and before any of us could react, she took one from Kell’s hand and ate it. If you saw the look in her eyes or the face she made you would have died. She spits it out instantly and immediately drank as much of her drink as she could. When she finally gains her composure, she looks at us and we all start laughing. She couldn’t believe how we even ate any of those and wondered why we didn’t say anything. It was definitely a moment I will always remember and now I will always double check before I eat anything baked from Alex Morgan.”

  
“That is freaking hilarious. Alex Morgan, most beautiful soccer player in the world but terrible at baking.” Talen laughs.

  
“Pretty much dude.” Tobin laughs as she remembers that memory so well before looking down at her phone and seeing that it was almost noon and that she still hadn’t found Alex yet. “Well, I should probably get going and try to find Alex.”

  
“Yeah, I forgot you were looking for her. Can I ask for one more story please?” Talen asks and Tobin smiles and nods, which causes him to think for what he wanted to hear. “What about one that you won’t ever forget? One that might not necessarily be your favorite but one that you know you’ll never forget? If it’s not too difficult to think of one.”

  
“Hmm… Well, that one is easy.” Tobin breathes out.

  
“It is?” Talen asks, surprised.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin stops to take a deep breath. “It was in 2011 after the championship game against Japan in the World Cup. We ended up losing to them in penalty kicks.”

  
“Yeah, I remember that game. It was a tough one.” Talen says seriously. “You guys played really great. Alex had a great game.”

  
“Yeah, she did.” Tobin thinks back. “But it’s not the game that’s something I’ll remember the most. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was probably one of the most difficult games for me to get over and I think about it all the time. But honestly, it’s not the game that I’ll never forget, but it’s what happened afterwards.”

  
Talen sits there in silence as Tobin takes a second to think about her next words. She’s mindlessly playing with her empty sundae cup as she looks back up to Talen and he nods his head for her to continue.

  
“Of course we all were sad and crying because it was a tough loss. It was our game and we had it taken away from us. Not saying that Japan didn’t deserve the win because they played a great game and beat us, but it just felt like it was our year and we were supposed to win it. But we didn’t.” Tobin paused at the memory. “But what I won’t forget is afterwards when we got back to our hotel rooms. A lot of the girls wanted to go out and drink and forget about the game, but Alex wanted to go back to the room. Everyone was crying and upset but Alex was almost calm and trying to keep to herself. I asked if she wanted some company and she said no and left. Well, she was my roommate and I didn’t really want to go out and drink with everyone. So after I talked to Cheney and Arod for a little bit, I headed up to my room for a shower. As I opened the door, I could hear some sobs coming from the balcony. I looked around and didn’t see Alex in the room, so I made it to the patio and that’s where I saw her. Standing there, with our 2nd place medal in her hand and she was crying while looking out over the city. In that moment, I saw the youngest player on our team have to deal with pain and heartbreak and I knew that she’s not used to breaking down in front of others because she had held it in the whole time until she was alone. I was heartbroken and I knew that she was too but she didn’t want anyone to help her through it and I could tell she didn’t want to breakdown in front of anyone because she wanted to be strong for others. That moment… that picture of seeing Alex sobbing with the medal in her hand is one I will never forget.”

  
“Wow.” Talen barely managed to get out.

  
“Yeah, it was a tough one. But, we have been through so much and we have so many great memories together, and some not so great memories.” Tobin tried to say through a small smile.

  
“You guys really are best friends.” Talen said after a moment.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin smiled sweetly. “We really are. She’s the best and I am lucky to have her in my life. She’s gotten me through a lot of things and has always been there for me. She helped me get through the moment in the World Cup because I missed the pk and I couldn’t get over it for a while. She was there. She helped me get over it and was just there when I needed her most. I’m lucky to have her as a best friend. She’s just…”

  
“The best.” Talen smiled.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nodded. “Alright Talen, well it was good seeing you again bud. I actually saw Jo earlier before I came here. Next time I’m back in Orlando we need to go surfing or something.”

  
“That would be cool.” Talen smiled as big as he could.

  
“Alright, well I better get going.” Tobin smiled as she got up from the table to head out.

  
As she started to walk towards the door, she was stopped when she heard Talen’s voice. She turned around to see him getting up from the table and walking over to her.

  
“This is for you.” Talen said as she handed her an envelope.

  
“Thanks.” Tobin said as she looked down at the familiar envelope that she’s received before.

  
Tobin smiled and engulfed the teenager in a big hug before releasing him. He had the biggest smile on his face as she started to walk towards the door. Before he walked out, he turned around to look at Tobin.

  
“Alex may be the best to you and millions around the world, but you’re the best to her. You’re her best friend.” Talen simply said before he turned to walk out the door of the ice cream shop.

  
Tobin stood there and smiled at the teenager’s words before taking a seat back at her table. Looking at the envelope, she noticed the familiar writing on the front.

  
_Remember When…_

  
Again, without wasting any time, Tobin quickly opened the envelope to read what was written.

  
“ _July 17, 2011…_

  
_One of the most difficult days I have ever had to deal with…_

  
_The day we lost in the World Cup finals was one I didn’t think that I could ever get over. It was the first major loss that I have really ever felt and experienced. I was already the youngest one on the team and I didn’t want to seem weak. Seeing Abby, Cap, Boxxy and everyone else crying and upset was hard. Seeing your idols and people you look up to crying made me think that it wasn’t okay for me to breakdown because they deserved to win. You deserved to win and we didn’t and that honestly broke me._

  
_I remember everyone was wanting to go out and drink and just forget about the game, but I couldn’t do that. I told you that I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed but when I went upstairs I called my dad and cried nonstop to him for 20 minutes. He tried to console me but it didn’t work. He tried his best but I just couldn’t get it together and ended up getting mad at him. After the phone call I went to the balcony and looked out over Frankfurt. The city was amazing and I understood why Krieger loved it so much, but in that moment all I could see was the disappoint and pain in everyone’s eyes when I looked out over it. Then looking down and seeing the 2nd place, not 1st place, medal hanging around my neck is when it really hit me. We had lost and had to wait another 4 years before we could possibly get another chance at it._

  
_I was a complete mess and I was crying nonstop. Then you came up to the room and you stood at the balcony door as I cried. You asked if I was okay and I didn’t answer. You tried so hard to talk to me and I wouldn’t give you anything. I just ignored you and cried and you didn’t deserve that because yeah, I was hurt but I knew that you were hurting too. You were in just as much pain, if not more, than me and I was acting like I was the only one in pain. I didn’t want you to see me cry though Tobs. I wanted to be the tough one for you and Abby, and Cap, and everyone and when I went to the room I knew that I could breakdown because I didn’t need to be tough for anyone. I could let myself feel the emotion and pain of the game without anyone being there to see it or judge me._

  
_So when you came up to talk to me, I didn’t know what to do, so I was cold and ignored you. You should’ve left. It’s what anyone else would have done. It’s probably what I would have done. You should have left me to wallow in my own pain and tears all by myself because I didn’t deserve or want anyone there. But instead, you stayed. You didn’t say anything, but you came up and wrapped your arms around me from behind and you just let me cry. You let me scream, cry, and feel the pain that I was feeling but instead of feeling it alone, you were there for me. You didn’t say anything, but you didn’t let me go. You were just there when everyone else would leave. You knew I needed you before I did and I can’t thank you enough. You holding me that moment after that loss is something that I will never forget because I knew you were in pain but you allowed me to be weak for a moment. I hate being in pain and weak in front of people, but in that moment, I felt comfortable and okay to be vulnerable in front of you. That is truly a moment I will never forget. Not just because of the game, but because even in the most painful situations for us both, you were there for me and put me first when I didn’t deserve it. When I didn’t deserve you._

  
_Then…_

  
_August 9, 2012…_

  
_A little over a year after the pain and heartbreak, we came together again and you held me. Though, in 2011 it was you holding me because I was in pain, this time was a better memory of you holding me. We had just been crowned as Olympic Gold Medalists… Can you believe that? Us, young 20 something year olds became Olympic Gold medalists. Well, actually it was your second gold medal because you are a complete stud. Throughout that tournament, you and I were on fire. Hell, throughout the year we were in sync and nothing could stop us. That was my best year of my young career and I honestly think it was because of you. You and I became so close and anyone could see it both on and off the pitch._

  
_I mean, we only got teased about it basically the whole year because it was so apparent. Honestly, looking back on it now, how could we not get teased about it. I’m pretty sure everyone thought we should have been dating because of the way we acted towards each other. It was destined for us to get together obviously because I truly loved you more than anything. You were my best friend. What a difference a year makes though. You went from holding me because I needed you for comfort, to you holding me because we were so happy to have won and to do it together. It was only fitting that the following year we won against it Japan though, right? I thought I couldn’t need you anymore after the 2011 final but then to have you there through the amazing year of 2012 to cap it off with being named the US female player of the year was unbelievable. I still have the amazing note you wrote me, besides my necklace that you gave me that I wear during every game. You were there for me when no one else was or should have been and I will never forget that._

  
_Finally..._

  
_July 5, 2015…_

  
_World Cup Champions…. The final time you held me after a major game and who would have thought that 4 years later from the most painful game of my life would come one of the best games of my life. You held me again… Again it was against Japan…. And again, you were the one there for me when no one else was or should have been._

  
_You were there with me, with the American flag wrapped around us, and we were celebrating. We were celebrating being World Cup Champions in Canada. That is a moment that I will truly never forget either. The smile you had after the final second ticked off the clock. You looked so proud of everyone and everything. We gave Cap, Boxxy, Abby, and Lori the World Cup they deserved. But what was even better, was that you got to win the World Cup with Cheney and for Cheney. You even scored a goal in the final… Like seriously? I couldn’t even do that._

  
_That game was amazing being of the history behind it. It was against Japan… The same team that had beaten us 4 years before. It was a lot of our idols and friends’ last World Cup. It was the last time that the New Kids would be a full group. I know how hard it was on you to learn that Cheney was planning on retiring and I could see the pain in your eyes. But did you ever express that to Cheney or anyone else? No… you didn’t. Instead, you put on the megawatt smile that everyone loves and you played your heart out that tournament. You gave the players retiring the World Cup they deserved to end with and that was amazing._

  
_That game was just full of emotion. I was sad with who was leaving… I was thrilled and excited with winning… Winning for the players retiring, winning with the most amazing team ever. Winning for Kriegs because that was the same field she tore her ACL in Olympic Qualifying and to see her come out and not only play every minute but be able to drop to her knees and know that she had overcome one of the biggest injuries and fears as a player was too amazing. But I think my proudest moment was not us winning… But was watching you score that goal in the game. To see how far we have come from 4 years ago. I know how hard it was for you because of the pk and you felt like you let us down, when in reality we all let ourselves down because we couldn’t finish. But then to see you score that goal… against the same team… in the final 4 years later was the best. Watching you score and celebrate with the smile and confidence on your face was the moment…_

  
_It was the moment when I knew that I was truly and madly in love with you. Yeah, I knew that I love you but I figured it was because we were best friends. I didn’t want my feelings to get confused with anything, but after that game I knew. I knew that you, Tobin Powell Heath was the girl I wanted to spend my life with._

  
_So between 2011… to 2012… to 2015… Look at our journey. We have been through so much and I can say that you are the bestest friend I could have ever asked for. We have had some ups and downs in our lives… but I know anytime I deal with something that you will be there because you never walked away. You never left when you should have. You always stayed whether I asked you to or not. Between the most difficult days of my life to the happiest… You were always there to hold me through it all. I truly love you Tobin, with every little piece of my heart._

  
_Now that I have cried while reflecting on these memories... luckily I chose just these because there are so many between us, I think it’s time for something a little happier. Plus, I miss my amazing girlfriend and I know Blue wants to see his momma._

  
_So babe… I think it’s time for you to come home…. Come find YOUR FAMILY because we are yours. Always have been and always will be. I love you so much Tobin… Come Home._ ”

  
Tobin sat there in disbelief as she read Alex’s letter. This girl was Tobin’s whole heart and reading back on their history is something Tobin will never take for granted. Reading these letters was a part of Alex Tobin didn’t know about.

  
Of course she knows everything about her. She is her girlfriend and best friend, but there was something different about this. Tobin was reading a piece of Alex that Alex never allowed to be shown or expressed. It was something more intimate about the forward. Like Tobin didn’t know what all Alex was thinking after the 2011 World Cup game. They never talked about it. Tobin just stayed there and held her and that was that. She didn’t want to push the forward in discussing something she knew was painful.

  
So for her to write these letters to Tobin and express things that she’s never voiced before was something special. Tobin doesn’t know how, but she was truly blessed and lucky to have gotten Alex to love her the way she does.

  
After a few minutes of taking in all that Alex written, Tobin couldn’t wipe off her grin from the last part. _Come find YOUR FAMILY because we are yours… Come Home_. There was nothing more special or amazing that Tobin could read or hear than that from Alex. Because at the end of the day, she was her home. Alex and Blue… that’s all that truly matters to her and in her life now and she couldn’t wait to be with them forever.

  
After gathering her composure, Tobin quickly made her way to the car and hurried home. With Alex taking her back there, she knew that this had to be the last stop. She knew she was about to see the girl that has captured her heart and made her the happiest girl in the world.

  
After the 20-minute drive back home, Tobin put the car in park in front of the house. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 12:47 and Tobin had been out on this little hunt for a few hours. It was truly the best because it was from Alex but now all she wanted to do was hold the girl that she fell in love with.

  
Walking through the front door, Tobin called out for Alex. After not hearing anything, she looked around to see where she was. When she made her way back to the living room, she was frustrated and confused as to where Alex could be. She was about to call her when she saw Blue running up to her.

  
“Hey buddy.” Tobin said excitedly as she bent down to pet her pup. “Where’s mommy at?”

  
Blue wagged is little tail excitedly as he ran around in circles around Tobin. The midfielder couldn’t help but laugh at her pup and knew it was one of the best decisions to get him. Well, other than falling in love with Alex Morgan, of course.

  
Tobin laid on the ground and started playing with Blue when she noticed something on him. She picked him up and pulled him closer to notice that something was stuck on the onside of his collar. She took it off of him and noticed that it was a little note tucked away. She wasted no time in unfolding it and reading what was written.

  
“ _Woof woof…_

  
_Hi momma,_

  
_I just wanted you to know that I love you. Thank you for getting me for mommy. I love you both so much. Maybe her a little more because she says so, but still know that I love you so much too. You are the best momma in the whole entire world. You always smell so good and you let me lick you when mommy’s not looking. I think she knows though… I can’t wait to grow up with you and mommy because we are a family. We are the 3 best friends that anyone can have mommy says._

  
_I love everything about you, momma. I love the way you smile, the way you stay calm when mommy decides to yell at me when I was about to chew on her shoe, the way you let mommy and me sleep on your chest last night. I love hearing your heartbeat. Mommy says that’s the best sound in the world to her and I think I have to agree. Your strong heartbeat is full of love and I hear it beat harder when you look at mommy._

  
_I think what I love the most is how much you love mommy. Anyone can see it. I’ve only been around you for a day and I can already see how much you love mommy. You make her feel like she is the only girl in the world and she is so lucky. One day I want to find a puppy who looks at me the way you look at mommy… Don’t worry, mommy already told me that I’m not allowed to date anytime soon. But hey, a puppy can dream, can’t I?_

  
_Well, today has been really fun helping mommy leave all of the hints for you but I think she’s been missing you because she can’t stop talking about you. It’s almost too much to handle momma. But can you help a pup out and get mommy off of my back for a few? Maybe a hug and a kiss will do the trick. I’ve been trying to take a nap ever since mommy woke me up early this morning, so I think it’s your turn to play with her while I sleep._

  
_So can you please bring me to my bed in the kennel in our room and that’s where you’ll find your clue to mommy._

  
_I love you momma but I think it’s time for you to see mommy. We can play on the beach later though._

  
_Woof woof_ ”

  
Tobin had the biggest smile on her face as she shook her head at her girlfriend. She is the biggest dork ever but she was her dork and Tobin loved her more than anything in the world. So she did what Alex had asked, well, what Blue had asked, and picked him up to take him to his bed.

  
When Tobin got there, she saw the envelope on top of his bed in the kennel. She grabbed it before she placed him in there and hesitated as she watched him curl up into bed. Within 45 seconds the pup had fallen asleep. Blue wasn’t joking when he said that it was time for his nap. Tobin smiled at her sleeping pup before she walked back out to the living room to read her next envelope.

  
_Remember When…_

  
Tobin couldn’t help but smile when she read the familiar handwriting and wasted no time in ripping it open to read what Alex had written.

  
“ _2009 changed my life forever…_

  
_I met the best friend I thought never was possible in having._

  
_2011 was life altering…_

  
_I felt the worst pain and heartbreak I thought could have ever existed._

  
_2012 was the best year for me…_

  
_I learned what I was capable of and experienced life with my best friend._

  
_2015 was redemption…_

  
_Same team… same opportunity… same chance…. Different results._

  
_Life has never been easy but it was easier during those years for me because I had you. I never thought that I could or would depend on someone so much to bring me happiness but then I met you and I understood what all of the fairytales meant when they tried to put true love in the minds of children. Life isn’t easy but it is when you have true love and the person you can always count on by your side._

  
_You are my true love Tobin. You are the reason why these last 7… wow we are old babe, but why these last 7 years have been the best. It wasn’t because of soccer like many would think and expect, but it’s because I’ve had you in my life. You showed me what true love was. It doesn’t have to be big things that people do but it’s the small things. I don’t just love you because you’re Tobin Heath, world famous soccer start… I love you for so much more than that…_

  
_I love you because you’re a dork. Because you make me laugh. Because you have the softest and kindest eyes in the world. Because you get lost in your own world. Because you are so calm when I am not. Because you are passionate. Because you always know what to say. Because you listen when I need you to. Because your smile is the best smile I have ever seen. Because your laugh is music to my ears. Because your heartbeat is my favorite sound in the world. Because you don’t nutmeg me the whole time when we go 1v1. Because you’re so patient with me. Because you never leave when you have every reason to leave. Because you love me unconditionally._

  
_There are a million reasons why I love you and there are never enough words to show you or express to you the way I feel. You, Tobin… You’re my heart and soul. You make me believe in God more than I ever have because I was blessed with you._

  
_I’m so sorry. I know I am definitely not as good as you with expressing my feelings in these little letters and showing you what you mean to me, but please know that you are my world. It used to just be soccer because that was the only thing that I could truly love and know that it would love me back and always be there but then there came you… You changed my life the moment you came up and introduced yourself to me and that was the best day of my life._

  
_You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can’t wait to experience life with you. Wherever you go, I will be there with you. You’re all that I could ever want in life and I am truly blessed to call you mine. I can’t wait to spend forever with you._

  
_There is just one more letter for you to open up. I know you are probably getting tired of looking for me, but know this one is the most important one. Go out to the beach… You’ll find what you are looking for there._

  
_Just know that I love you. Forever and Always…_ ”

  
Tobin felt her heart race more and more after reading Alex’s letter. She didn’t waste any time before heading to the beach. All she wanted to do was hold Alex in her arms and tell her that she loved her.

  
Tobin walked to the backyard of Alex’s house onto their little beach that they have and instantly spotted the envelope. She smiled as she noticed that it was sitting on top of a soccer ball and the ball was in the middle of a heart made out of seashells. Tobin laughed as she could see how hard Alex was trying and the little details were too cute.

  
Tobin made her way to the soccer ball and grabbed the envelope.

  
_Remember when we fell in love…_

  
Tobin smiled at the front of the envelope and pulled out the letter to read. She took a deep breath before looking at the letter…

  
**THE END!!!**

  
**Thank you all for reading this story. The love and support that I have received from it is truly amazing and I hope you enjoyed it… I love you all!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**You guys don’t think that I could just leave it like that… With that being the last thing to read now, could you?!?! Goodness, no way!!!**

  
“ _TOBIN POWELL HEATH…_

  
_Do you remember when we fell in love?!?!? I feel like that’s a loaded question because I’m pretty sure I was in love with you the day I met you. But truly, us finally admitting our true feelings for one another is one thing but the moment when we fell in love and expressed it together was something I will never forget. Now you can debate me all you want on when you believe the moment of us being on the exact same page and in true love could be, but I think I know the moment._

  
_That night… Of us in Paris for New Year’s Eve was the night I believe that we feel in love. Of course, the aftermath of the next day wasn’t ideal… we can never talk about that following day still, but I think the night before was the moment where I felt as if you and I would be spending the rest of our lives together. That night, you showed me the world and everything that I have ever wanted but it wasn’t what I wanted in the end. In the end, I knew that all I ever wanted was you… Was my best friend and in that moment, I knew that you and I were endgame._

  
_It didn’t matter whether we were in a coffee shop, out on the pitch, or on top of the Eiffel Tower, I knew that wherever you were, was where I wanted to be. It was where I was meant to be because you and I are meant to be. I am so madly and deeply in love with you that no words can ever express to you what you mean to me. But I promise to show you that you are my whole world and that I can’t wait to spend my life with you._

  
_Also…. Another reason why I really loved that night in Paris was because you showed me your room in your apartment. You had said that no one ever got to see it but you showed me. That was an honor in itself, but then you showed me and told me the stories of what was hanging on your wall. That was the night where you surprised me that most…_

  
_You said that I was your hero, and gosh you must have had a concussion or had been seriously jet-lagged when you decided that because there’s no way that I should be your hero. There are too many people out in the world for you to consider me your hero. Then you talked about you loving me and you really threw me into a whirlwind Tobs, but I started thinking and I realized something._

  
_I can’t be your hero… I’m truly sorry but I just can’t._

  
_I can’t be your hero because…_ ”

  
Tobin read the last part and was confused. Alex can’t be her hero because what, she thought.

  
“Because you’re my hero…” Alex says in her raspy voice from behind Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of thought.... And my fiance encouraging me with some great words, along with all of yours, I can't really end this story. I love it too much and I love you all too much. Just know that the updating might be spread out, but there is just too much left to be told. Too many more events and aspects about their lives that need to be explained and written for you guys to know. This story is for you guys and you amazing fans are why I write. So... GUESS WHO'S BACK :)


	25. She Believes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USWNT takes on the best at the She Believes tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was going to post this a few days ago but decided that the chapter wasn't complete and that there was so much more to add into it. So now... you have a 30,000 word chapter to enjoy.
> 
> I took in what all of you have said, thank you for writing and letting me know your thoughts, and decided to put some feels into this chapter. There are some surprises and I was able to create a scenario to build off of that many of you may not be happy about yet, but it makes the story stronger. There's a new twist in there that may leave you all wondering. Oh, and definitely listen to the songs in the story because you can kind of feel where the characters are coming from.
> 
> I'm not going to talk much about this because I think that chapter will speak for itself. Just be prepared for an intense chapter in a way. Thank you all so much for your wonderful words and hopefully i can update soon but I will need you guys to leave me comments of what you thought and what I should have in the next chapter.Let me know your thoughts, your wants, what this chapter made you feel and anything else you can think of. My goal is to update before my wedding in 2 weeks, so comment as soon as you can so we can get this new one started :) Thank you all again! You are the best fans ever!!
> 
> I don't want to take up any more of your time. As always, ENJOY!!!!

The voice that she loves more than anything in the world… the rasp… the sincerity… the love. Tobin turns around to look at the one thing she can’t live without. Alex is simply smiling at her with the most loving look in her eyes. The love she has for Tobin.

  
The midfielder smiled at her girlfriend and before the forward could say anything else, Tobin took the step in the space that was in-between them and kissed her. Alex’s arms instantly wrapped around Tobin’s neck as the two connected in a deep, passionate kiss.

  
When they pulled away, they both were out of breath and leaned against each other’s foreheads with their eyes still closed from the kiss. After a few seconds of trying to control their breathing, Alex finally spoke up.

  
“That went off better than I could have planned for today.” She said still a little breathless.

  
“How’d you plan for this moment to go when I finally saw you?” Tobin asked with a small smile at Alex’s statement.

  
“I don’t know. That I would explain to you why you are my hero and that it would be so thoughtful and clever and knock you off of your feet. But then you kissed me and yeah… all of that plan is definitely gone. There’s no topping that.” Alex laughed as she explained to Tobin.

  
“Oh… I see.” Tobin smirked as she wrapped her arms around the forward’s waist. “It’s probably a good thing because there’s nothing that you could ever say that would change my mind that you’re my hero.”

  
“Tobin… there’s no way. You’re my hero.” Alex pleads. “I mean, look at you. All that you have done for the game and for the team. What you have done for us. For me. You’re the definition of hero. You’re my hero.”

  
“Lex…” Tobin begun but Alex placed her finger to her lips to quiet her.

  
“No it’s true. You, Tobin Powell Heath… You’re my hero. I love you so much.” Alex said sincerely.

  
Tobin opened her mouth to respond but was immediately interrupted by her phone going off with notifications. Tobin smiled weakly because her moment was interrupted. She opened her mouth again so talk but her phone went off again with notifications. She groaned as Alex laughed and raised her eyebrow at her.

  
Tobin reached for her phone to see who and what was so important that it kept interrupting her personal moment with Alex. When she opened her phone she saw why her phone kept going off and immediately had a small smile on her face.

  
Alex took notice in the small change of her feature. She was curious as to who or what was so important to continue to ring to her phone.

  
“What’s up Tobs?” Alex asked gently.

  
“One second.” Tobin sent off a text really quick before looking up at Alex with a simple smile on her face. “My trade has been announced. I’m officially of Thorn again.”

  
“You’re a Thorn.” Alex said with a small smile with Tobin nodding her head. “You’re a Thorn who’s living in Portland… Who’s going to be living in the US. Not Paris.”

  
“It’s official Lex. I’m here. I’m staying in the states and soon...” Tobin said with a smile on her face as she brought Alex closer to her so her lips are ghosting over Alex’s. “Soon I’ll be living in Orlando with my hero.”

  
Alex couldn’t hide her smile as she crashed her lips to Tobin’s. The two couldn’t help themselves because things seem to be working out for them. They broke apart for a second and engulfed each other in a big hug as they enjoyed the moment together.

  
“Oh, I forgot.” Alex said after a few silent moments as she went to the patio to grab something before heading back out to the sand where Tobin was. “This is for you.”

  
“What’s this?” Tobin questioned as she grabbed the little bag from Alex.

  
“Just something for the one I love.” Alex smiled. “Open it.”

  
Tobin looked at Alex for a few seconds and noticed how giddy she was. She shook her head with a small smile on her face before opening up the bag and pulling out the wrapped present.

  
Wasting no time at all, Tobin started to unwrap the present and unveiled a small jewelry box. She took a small breath before opening up the box and seeing what was inside. Tobin looked up at Alex to see the smile on her face and then looked back down at the present.

  
Tobin reached in and pulled the piece of jewelry out of the box to look at it more in-depth. Her jaw dropped as she inspected the beautiful present. It was a crescent moon necklace. When Tobin looked at it more carefully, she saw that it had ‘Forever’ engraved into it.

  
“Lex.” Tobin breathed out before looking up at the forward. “This is unbelievable.”

  
“Do you like it?” Alex asked sincerely. “I know you love rings but I was thinking about what you were saying about the moon earlier in the week and started looking up designs. If you don’t like it, I can return it. I just was thinking about us and everything you have given me when we are away from each other. I just wanted to give you something that you could look at when you missed me or were missing me while you were in Portland. You know, if you missed me because you might not and I understand that because you have other things to worry about then me and I just wanted to show you that Io…”

  
Tobin couldn’t help but think how adorable Alex was when she was nervous or being vulnerable. It’s something the forward doesn’t do often and when she is vulnerable, she starts to get uncomfortable and rambles and Tobin thought it was the cutest thing. She couldn’t take it anymore though, and to stop her from continuing, Tobin placed both hands on Alex’s face and crashed their lips together.

  
The two got lost in the moment as Tobin tried to show Alex how much she really did love her. The forward, instinctively, placed her hands on Tobin’s hips to steady herself. When they finally broke apart, Alex had to take a deep breath.

  
“Sorry.” Tobin breathed out shakily. “You were rambling and I couldn’t get a word in, so I did the only thing I could to get you to stop.”

  
“Okay.” Alex breathed out as she tried to gain her control back. “What’d you want to say?”

  
“Uh… well now I don’t remember.” Tobin laughed as she thought for a second. “We got to kissing and everything I wanted to say went out the window.”

  
“Okay.” Alex laughed as she shook her head. “Is the necklace okay though? If you don’t like it, we can return it and get something else.”

  
“Lex, are you serious? I love it.” Tobin deadpanned.

  
“Really?” Alex said with a small smile.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nodded and smiled. “It’s seriously the best thing you could have gotten me. I really love it. Thank you. Can you put it on for me?”

  
“Of course.” Alex smiled as she took the necklace from Tobin’s hands and placed it around the midfielder’s neck.

  
“Thank you.” Tobin said as she turned around and looked down at her new necklace. “I love you… so much.”

  
Alex smiled as she leaned in and kissed Tobin again. Wrapping her arms around the midfielder’s neck, the two got lost in the kiss. It wasn’t sexual or passionate, but it was powerful and full of love.

  
“So… How’d you like the little hunt this morning?” Alex smirked as she pulled away.

  
“It was really fun. I really loved the letters.” Tobin said sincerely as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s body and engulfed her in a big hug. “Thank you for today.”

  
“I just wanted to show you how much I love you and how special you are to me because you make me feel like that every day. I’m lucky.” Alex breaths out as the two looked out over the water, still wrapped up in each other’s arms.

  
Tobin didn’t know what to say. She’s holding the most perfect girl in the whole entire world in her arms and she gets to call her hers. But it’s Alex who’s saying that she’s lucky to have Tobin. Tobin couldn’t disagree more because she has Alex Morgan as her girlfriend. She gets to love Alex and be the one to hold her in her arms, while others can only dream about it. She’s the lucky one.

  
Instead of saying anything, the two just stayed there in that moment in each other’s arms. Yes, they could tell each other how much they love one another and can argue about who’s luckier, but there’s no need. Sometimes, all the words that need to be said are actually no words at all. So, instead of saying anything, they just enjoyed the silence and contact of each other, while looking out over the water.

  
Tomorrow, they will be leaving for Tampa Bay to meet up with the team and prep for the She Believes Tournament in a couple of days, and then they both will be going their separate ways for the NWSL season. They are actually going to have to have time and space between them as a couple in different states and on different teams. It’s not going to be easy, but it could be worse. Of course, all of that is going through their heads, but it’s not something they wanted to think about.

  
Right now, all they needed to think about was spending their night together. Being the little happy family they are, with Blue, and just having a night away from everyone. Yes, they would be getting emails and text messages about Tobin staying in the states and playing for Portland that they would answer, but they also had the night to themselves.  
They would probably order in dinner for them and cuddle up to watch movies. They didn’t need to go out to do anything because they were leaving early in the morning tomorrow to meet with the team and they just wanted a night to themselves. It’ll be the last one for a while, so they would rather make the most of it and just be with each other.

 

    -----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning the girls get ready to head to the airport for their flight to Tampa. It was only a 2-hour drive or so but the National team would rather have the girls fly in over driving their cars. After they packed and ate some breakfast, they headed out to the car which Ali and Ashlyn had rented for them all to head to the airport in.

  
Greeting the couple, the two girls threw their bags in and loaded into the car. With everything packed, the 4 athletes headed off to the airport. It only took about 20 minutes or so to get to the airport and once they checked in their bags, they had about 45 minutes to wait to load their flight.

  
Ali and Alex decided they wanted to go get some coffee for the flight, so they headed off as Ashlyn and Tobin stayed back and took a seat to wait for their flight. They were busy looking at their phones checking to see what was going on in the social media world. Tobin had been receiving notifications nonstop from friends, family, teammates, and fans in her decision to stay in Portland.

  
She was laughing at some of the things she was tagged in when her phone went off with a few more notifications. Noticing that they were text messages and not anything from social media, she wasted no time in opening her inbox to see who they were from.

  
The first one she smiled at because it was from her favorite forward in the world. She opened up to see what she had sent.

  
**Lex <3: Do you or Ash want anything from Starbucks?**

  
“Want anything from Starbucks?” Tobin asked Ashlyn as she lifted her head up from her phone.

  
“Hmm… I don’t know.” Ashlyn contemplated. “What’s that one drink that I got that one time?”

  
“Dude, seriously?” Tobin gasped with a small chuckle. “How do I know what drink you got that one time when I have no idea what time you are even talking about?”

  
“Hmm… come on, you remember. It was that one morning when we all went out and went shopping. I think it was a few months ago.” Ashlyn tried to explain.

  
“I seriously have no idea what you are even talking about.” Tobin said bluntly before looking back down at her phone to her other text message.

  
“Hmm… I think it was something with coffee in it.” Ashlyn tried to think back to what she had drank. “Just tell Ali to get me the usual.”

  
Tobin didn’t even hear what Ashlyn had said because she was looking at her phone and noticed she had a message from another one of her favorite people. Smiling, Tobin opened up the message to see what it said.

  
**Pressy: TOBS!! You’re staying and playing for Portland again?! I’m so happy for you! I bet Alex is sooo excited.**

  
Tobin smiled at what Christen had written her and thought it was sweet of her to write something. Tobin, totally forgetting that she hadn’t even texted Alex back, typed out a message to Christen.

  
**Tobin: Thanks Chris! Yeah, we both are pretty excited. It’s going to be nice to be home again.**

  
**Pressy: I bet. You guys are going to have a great team there. Maybe you’ll actually give Julie, Alyssa and I a challenge this time ;)**

  
**Tobin: We’ll definitely give you more than a challenge. We’ll be handing you a loss, no doubt haha**

  
**Pressy: Oh whatever. We will just have to see Heath. When do you guys get to Tampa?**

  
**Tobin: Uh, I think our flight gets in at 2:10. How about you guys? Are you flying from California or are you in Chicago already with your team?**

  
**Pressy: JJ and I are in California. We went to visit some friends from school and decided to enjoy the Cali sun while we could before we headed back out to Chicago. We should be flying in around 3 I think.**

  
**Pressy: Kelley is already there though. She said that all of the gals are planning on going to dinner tonight before we start tomorrow. You should let Alex and whoever you see know. You’ll have to let me buy you a beer or something to celebrate your trade though.**

  
**Tobin: Dinner tonight with the team sounds wonderful. And come on Pressy, you know I can’t let you buy me a drink. Especially right before practice tomorrow morning lol**

  
Tobin was too lost in her conversation with Christen to notice that Ali and Alex had walked up with coffee. She didn’t look up from her phone until she felt Ashlyn nudge her with her arm.

“What?” Tobin asked when she looked up at Ashlyn and then noticed the other two standing there with coffee.” Oh hey, there you guys are.”

  
“We didn’t know what to get you guys so we just guessed.” Ali said as she handed over the drinks.

  
“I told you to get me the usual.” Ashlyn shrugged as she took a drink of her coffee. “Mhmm, but this is perfect. Thanks babe.”

  
“You never told us to get anything.” Ali responded.

  
“What?” Ashlyn answered confused. “I told Tobin to tell you to get me the usual when Baby Horse texted her and asked.”

  
“I never got anything from you.” Alex answered as she looked at Tobin.

  
“I totally forgot to text back with the orders Lex. I’m sorry.” Tobin said sheepishly. “But this is perfect. Thank you.”

  
“You didn’t text her back? Who were you texting the whole time then?” Ashlyn asked with her head cocked to the side.

  
“Christen texted me about the trade and I forgot about your message Lex. I’m sorry.” Tobin answered. “Oh, but the gals are all planning on us going to dinner tonight before we start training tomorrow.”

  
“Oh dinner with the gals. I can’t wait. I’ve missed them all.” Ali squealed.

  
“It’s only been like a week since you last saw them Princess.” Ashlyn laughed.

  
“10 days actually.” Ali glared at Ashlyn.

  
“You’re right. SO long.” Ashlyn smirked as she and Tobin laughed.

  
“Don’t encourage this behavior Tobin.” Ali glared at Tobin, stopping the girl dead in her tracks.

  
“You’re right.” Tobin threw her hands up in surrender. “I’m excited to see everyone too.”

  
“Suck up.” Ashlyn mumbled, causing the three to laugh.

  
Tobin noticed Alex was sitting quietly across from her in the seats and she wasn’t really into the conversation. She saw that she was fidgeting with her cup and Tobin knew that was a telltale sign that something was bothering her.

  
She got up and sat down next to the forward, who was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the midfielder next to her. Tobin gently placed her hand on top of the forward’s forearm to get her to look at her.

  
“Hey…” Tobin said gently. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

  
“Oh, nothing.” Alex said.

  
“Are you sure? Because you seem distracted by something.” Tobin gently prodded.

  
“It’s nothing, really. It’s actually stupid and I’m just being sensitive I guess.” Alex said as she looked back down at her hands.

  
“Lex.” Tobin said as she interlaced her hand with one of Alex’s, causing the forward to look up at her. “Talk to me.”

  
“It’s just.” Alex said as she took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I guess I felt a little jealous or whatever that you didn’t text me back and texted Press instead. I know it’s stupid because it’s just about coffee and all, but I don’t know. It’s stupid and I shouldn’t even be bothered by it.”

  
“You’re jealous that I texted Christen instead of you back?” Tobin said as she tried to hide the small laugh that escaped her mouth. “Seriously? You’re a goof Lex. There is no need to be jealous about anything. I completely had a brain dead moment and thought I texted you back and didn’t. There was no choosing her over you or anything because there’s no one I would choose over you. I just honestly, and completely spaced. I’m sorry.”

  
“I know. I’m just being ridiculous right now, I guess.” Alex said with a little sadness in her voice.

  
“What’s wrong? I know that you’re not this down because I didn’t text you back about coffee. What’s wrong Baby Horse?” Tobin asked gently as she started rubbing small circles on Alex’s hand with her thumb.

  
“I don’t know. I guess I’m just sad that after this tournament we have to go our separate ways. I know it could be so much worse because you could be in Europe instead of Portland, but it still sucks. I’m going to miss having you on my team for both club and country.” Alex mumbled out.

  
“Believe me, I wish I was going to play for the Pride with you but they won’t allow it. It’s not going to be easy but hey, we survived with me in Paris. Portland and Orlando won’t be anything compared to it. Especially when I get to play you a few times.” Tobin smiled, which caused Alex to smile weakly back.

  
“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know. I guess I’m just nervous for everything. The tournament and then the new season for the NWSL.” Alex admitted.

  
“I know and I’m nervous too, but I promise everything will be okay. You’re going to have a great tournament, probably will be the player of the whole tournament, and then you’re going to kill it this season for NWSL and the Pride. You’re going to be the best captain they’ve ever had and lead them in every way possible.” Tobin smiled.

  
“Ha, I’ll be the only captain they’ve ever had Tobs.” Alex laughed as Tobin just shrugs her shoulder.

  
“And you and I will be perfecting our amazing Skyping skills and I’ll fall even more in love with you each moment I’m away.” Tobin smiled sweetly. “But lucky for me, I’ll have you close to me at all time because you’re my forever. You’ll just have to take care of Blue and make sure he knows his momma loves him.”

  
“I love you.” Alex said as she started to lean in but Tobin pulled back.

  
“We are in public.” Tobin says a little quietly.

  
“So?” Alex said with hopeful eyes.

  
“We can’t let anyone see us. Some already think we are together while others believe you’re with Serv. A picture of that would be hard to explain.” Tobin explains.

  
“Let’s show them exactly who I’m with then.” Alex says with a small smirk and she pulls the hand she has interlocked with Tobin’s into her lap.

  
“Lex… You know we can’t do that.” Tobin breathes out as she pulls her hand away. “Not yet. Especially with the trade and everything that juts happened. Plus, you’re Alex Morgan.”

  
“So? What does that have to do with anything?” Alex questioned.

  
“So…” Tobin gives Alex a look. “I can’t break millions of fans’ hearts by taking the fantasy of you away from them. Plus, like we discussed before, I want it to just be about us for a while.”

  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Alex mumbles out as she looks down.

  
“Hey.” Tobin says to get Alex to look up at her. “I love you more than anything. I just don’t want to have to share you with anyone just yet.”

  
All Alex could do with nod her head and smile weakly. She knew that she and Tobin had discussed that they should just keep it quiet still about them, but it was starting to get hard for her. She wanted everyone to know that she was the happiest girl in the world because she was in love with the most amazing person ever, but she can’t.

  
Ali looked over at the couple and had been keeping her eyes on them while they were having their little moment. She could hear slightly of what they were talking about and she could tell how bothered the forward had been when Tobin expressed her feelings of just keeping to themselves still.

  
Her heart broke a little for her friends but she knew exactly what they were going through. Her and Ashlyn were in the same exact situation and they have been together for the last 7 years without actually confirming that they’re together.

  
They all sat there in silence for a little bit as they started looking through their phones. Ashlyn would laugh at something and show the group what they all were tagged in or the pictures that they had already had taken of them in the airport. They all laughed because even though they have only been there for a little less than an hour, they were already tagged in about 100 pictures.

  
Their flight was finally called and the group got up to get in line for their plane. Once they all boarded, they knew it was only going to be about an hour flight so they didn’t bother with trying to sleep. Instead, they all either read a magazine or just listened to music until they landed.

  
Once they landed, they had to wait about 20 minutes or so for their van to pick them up to head to the hotel. They finally made it to the hotel and as soon as the girls walked in, they were greeted by some teammates.

  
“Well look at what we have here… The sickening love birds are here and all together.” Kelley announced as the group gave her a ‘what the fuck, we are in public look’. “Oh relax, nobody is in here to notice what I just said. And frankly, I doubt they even care because who cares about your love lives?”

  
“Wow, thanks dude.” Tobin laughs as she approaches her friend with the rest of the group.

  
“Seriously Kell?” Lindsay laughs as she turns to the group. “Hey guys! It’s good to see you all. Especially my new teammate Tobin.”

  
“Yeah Tobin, congrats again.” Whitney says as she hugs her friend. “It’s nice to have you back and playing where you belong.”

  
“Thanks. It’s nice to be able to actually stay and not have to leave again.” Tobin expresses as she waits her turn to give everyone their hugs.

  
The girls all head to the conference room where they were greeted with more teammates and catching up on what has happened in the last 11 days or so since they have all seen each other. Many were talking to Tobin about her trade to Portland and how she possibly kept it a secret from them all. And then how they all started to make bets about who would win what games when they played each other.

  
Once everyone had made it to Tamp and they all gave their hugs, Jill and the rest of the coaching staff had walked in. They girls all took their seats and quieted down so they could hear what their coaches had to say.

  
After Jill gave her little talk about what she expects and the plan for the tournament, Dawn stood up to give her usual talk. You know, the one about eating healthy. No drinking alcohol. No eating chocolate, as she looked directly at a blushing Alex and Ali. Ice baths will be required as everyone groaned, besides the polar bear herself; Carli Lloyd. No staying out past curfew and that they needed to set a good example for the younger players; Mallory Pugh to be exact.

  
After Dawn finished up with her usual speech, she announced that she would give the assign rooms. Alex couldn’t help but hope that somehow, she may be with Tobin for this camp because she wanted a few more nights with her before they had to separate to different states. She had hope, but she knew realistically that it wouldn’t happen because the coaching staff knew they were together.

  
“Alright ladies, we are going to change things up a little. So, rooming assignments: Solo and JJ. Carli and Sammy. Moe and Whitney. Jaelene and Barnes. HAO and Becky. Crystal and Alyssa. Horan and Mallory. Sonnett and Kling. Kelley and Ashlyn. Alex and Krieger. Tobin and Press. Come get your keys and the day is yours. Curfew is at midnight tonight and breakfast is at 9am tomorrow. Vans leave for training at 11 so don’t be late and get the care you need beforehand. Remember, we only have two days before the tournament, so let’s be smart and work hard.” Dawn expressed before they dismissed the girls.

  
The girls all get up and go to grab their room keys to head to their rooms. The girls all made their ways to the elevators to head to their rooms to drop their bags off. With such a big tournament for them, all of their rooms were on the same floor, except for the coaching staff. They decided to stay on the floor above them because they didn’t want to hear the constant ruckus their team usually made when it wasn’t bed time.

  
Tobin and Ashlyn decided to head up to Ali and Alex’s rooms before heading to theirs to hang out. Once the four of them made it in there, Ashlyn face planted onto the bed closest to the door.

  
“Okay. Well, I guess this will be my bed for the week.” Ali laughed at her girlfriend’s antics.

  
“Sorry, I’m just so tired already.” Ashlyn groans as she moves to sit up on Ali’s bed.

  
“From what?” Alex asks as she moves to the bed towards the window to place her luggage by it. “You’ve literally have done nothing today.”

  
“Hey, you don’t know that.” Ashlyn says in defense.

  
“Well, have you done anything?” Tobin challenges as she goes to sit on the forward’s bed.

  
“…..no.” Ashlyn mumbles and causes the whole room to laugh. “I hate you guys!”

  
“Rude!” Ali acts as if she’s appalled and puts her hand over her heart. “I thought we had something special.”

  
“Key word… had.” Ashlyn says without thinking and instantly regrets it the moment it leaves her mouth.

  
“Excuse me?” Ali turns to look at her with now a little anger in her tone.

  
“Somebody’s in trouble.” Tobin whispers to Alex who can barely suppress her laugh.

  
“Princess, I didn’t mean it.” Ashlyn pleads quickly. “I’m sorry.”

  
“Mhm.” Ali says as she turns around to grab something from her bag.

  
“Oh… she’s mad.” Alex whispers to Tobin.

  
“Shut up!” Ashlyn says towards the two.

  
“What’d you say to me?” Ali turns around instantly.

  
“No! No, no, no… not you.” Ashlyn frantically tries to explain and cover her tracks. “I was talking to those two. Not you babe.”

  
“They didn’t even say anything.” Ali says sternly and Ashlyn gives her a face and then looks to the other two.

  
“Need some help here guys.” Ashlyn pleads.

  
“We didn’t say anything.” Tobin says calmly and earns a glare from the keeper.

  
“See… so you were talking to me.” Ali adds on and Ashlyn’s face drops.

  
“NO.” Ashlyn accidentally shouts a little. “I mean, no. I would never tell you to shut up.”

  
“Yeah, well you’re in the doghouse. Congrats.” Ali says with little amusement in her voice and she heads to the bathroom to put her stuff away.

  
“I fucking hate you two sometimes.” Ashlyn turns to say to the other couple.

  
“What was that?” Ali shouts from the bathroom.

  
“Nothing Princess.” Ashlyn retreats quickly, which causes the other two to laugh hysterically.

  
The keeper just gives the two a look before she keeps herself busy on her phone. Tobin and Alex, once they pulled themselves together, started talking but was interrupted by Ashlyn.

  
“Yo, you guys see what you’re tagged in on Instagram?” Ashlyn asks as she looks up at the couple.

  
“What’d our fans tag us in now?” Alex asks as she wraps her arms around Tobin and pulls her close; causing the midfielder to smile.

  
“I bet it’s something that has us tagged as ‘ _Talex_ ’.” Tobin laughs out as she gently kisses the arm wrapped around her.

  
“Uh, it’s not from a random fan.” Ashlyn mumbles out hesitantly.

  
“Who’s it from then? And what is it?” Ali asks as she walks out of the bathroom and into the room.

  
“Uh, well.” Ashlyn tries to find the words before handing it over to Ali.

  
“Oh… oh.” Ali says as she looks at the picture then back up to Ashlyn.

“What is it?” Alex asked unamused.

  
“Yeah, seriously guys.” Tobin adds on. “What’s going on?”

  
“Well.” Ali begins and then hesitates to think of what to say. “Apparently the Orlando and Portland press think that you two are together. Kind of.”

  
“What do you mean?” Alex asks again.

  
“Just look at this.” Ashlyn says as she hands the two her phone.

  
Tobin grabs it and puts it in front of her so they both can read it. They see there’s a picture of them out on the pitch together and it looks like a normal picture of them until they read the caption of the picture.

  
“ _From teammates to love mates? Is it possible that two of the United States’ best soccer players found more than great chemistry on the pitch? There’s rumor that the Nutmeg queen is with the Beauty queen. Is that possible? It can’t be true because according to a source from Orlando, Alex Morgan is back with college sweetheart, and Orlando City’s, Servando Carrasco. Yes, the two have been close for years and there is nothing different now from then. So what has everyone changing their minds about them now? Maybe the fact that Tobin Heath, who was recently traded back to Portland Thorns for the 2016 season, was seen in Orlando and wearing a Pride shirt. The name and number on the back: Morgan #13. So, whether they are best friends or something more, let’s just hope their chemistry continues to build so they can win gold in RIO._ ”

  
“Seriously? Why do people keep thinking that I’m with Servando?” Alex says in annoyance.

  
“That’s what you’re bothered most about in this article?” Ashlyn asked. “Not that they think you and Tobin are together? Or that they called you love mates?”

  
“Yeah, that was creative.” Ali scoffs.

  
“No.” Alex shakes her head. “That doesn’t bother me because they aren’t wrong.”

  
“But Lex, they think we are together.” Tobin finally speaks up.

  
“So?” Alex says looking Tobin straight in the eyes. “Is it bad that they think that? I mean, they’ve assumed that Ash and Kriegs have been together for years.”

  
“That’s true.” Ashlyn agrees.

  
“Yeah, I mean Tobs. I know that we wanted it to just be us for a little bit and so far, it’s been great.” Alex explains as she turns to look Tobin in the eyes. “But, I don’t know. Maybe we can tell them that we are together. Or at least stop hiding it and whatever happens, happens.”

  
“You’re willing to put yourselves through that?” Ashlyn asks and earns an elbow in the ribs from Ali.

  
“Yeah.” Alex answers without skipping a beat. “It doesn’t bother or scare me anymore.”

  
“I don’t know Lex.” Tobin mutters out. “I don’t really want all of that attention on us right now. I mean, I don’t want them thinking you’re with Serv, but I don’t think it’s a good time for us to say we are together. Especially when we are about to go our separate ways for the new NWSL season. I just want it to be just us for a little while longer.”

  
“Yeah. You’re right.” Alex says halfheartedly and Ali takes notice.

  
“So what are you guys going to do about it?” Ali asks gently.

  
“Yeah, like when you guys see a fan or press and they ask you about it and you guys.” Ashlyn adds on.

  
“We’ll just tell them what we have been.” Tobin answers as she turns to look at the other two. “We are great friends and that’s basically it.”

  
“Alright dude.” Ashlyn supports her friend. “Well, just know that you guys are the second best secret couple on the team.”

  
“Ha, thanks.” Tobin laughs at her college friend.

  
They all sit in a comfortable silence before all of their phones go off with notifications at the same time. They all laugh, knowing that either they were all tagged in something together or they all received a text message. They pulled out their phones to see they had been sent a message in the team’s group message.

  
**SQUIRREL: YO BITCHES… Alright, starting this tournament off the right way. We are all heading to dinner together to bond before the start of tomorrow and to celebrate some great things. So… we are heading to a restaurant that is right on the beach for all of you BEACH BUMS. Meet in lobby at 6:30 to head there. So that means you all have a little over an hour to get ready. SO get a move on it… I’M TALKING TO YOU KRIEGS AND BABY HORSE.**

  
“Sometimes, I swear I hate that girl.” Ashlyn jokes as she puts her phone away and stands up.

  
“Isn’t she your roommate?” Tobin laughs.

  
“Don’t remind me.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Alright, well I better go drop my stuff off at the room and get ready. I’ll meet you all in the lobby. I love you Princess.”

“Yeah, I should probably go head to my room too. I’m sure Press is wondering where her roommate is.” Tobin laughs as she gets up from the bed.

  
“Okay, well we will see you guys at dinner then.” Ali answers as she turns to wrap her arms around Ashlyn and give her a kiss. “Love you stud. But you’re still in the doghouse.”

  
“Ouch.” Tobin laughs as Ashlyn’s face drops. “Lex?”

  
Alex was lost in her own little world until Tobin said her name. The forward looked up at her girlfriend and could feel her heart melt when she looked into her eyes. They were so full of love and Alex was truly lucky, but there was something still bothering her.

  
“I’ll meet you down in the lobby to head to dinner, okay?” Tobin says with her famous smile.

  
“Yeah.” Alex nods as she stands up and wraps her girlfriend up in a hug.

  
“I love you, striker.” Tobin says as she kisses the forward’s cheek before following Ashlyn out of the hotel room.

  
The forward stands there for a minute as she thinks about Tobin’s words. Nothing can brighten her day more than hearing the words ‘I love you’ come from Tobin’s mouth. As Alex stood there though, Ali was watching her and noticed that something was a little off.

  
“Hey Al. Can I ask you something?” The defender asks.

  
“Huh, oh yeah, sure.” Alex says as she goes to grab something from her bag.

  
“Truthfully, do you want to just tell the world that you and Tobin are together?” Ali asks and notices the forward freeze a little.

  
“What?” Alex asks as she turns to look back at the defender, who just gives her a knowing look. “I mean, I guess I’m ready to tell everyone.”

  
“But Tobin isn’t?” Ali asks gently.

  
“It doesn’t seem like it.” The forward says and takes a deep breath after. “I mean, she’s right though. It’s not the right time to tell anyone because of the new season and with Rio around the corner.”

  
“You don’t really believe that though.” Ali states more than asks and Alex nods her head slightly. “What do you want, Lex?”

  
“I don’t know.” Alex says quietly. “I don’t want to hide us anymore. I want to be able to hold her hand or sit close to her without us having to worry about keeping ourselves a secret. I just… I don’t know.”

  
“You want to be a couple. You want to be the people in love without having to hide you are in love.” Ali says and Alex nods her head as tears are slowly building in her eyes.  
“I don’t know how you and Ash have done it for so long.” Alex says.

  
“It hasn’t been easy, but it’s my fault. She’s been wanting to say something for years, but I was the one who was hesitant.” Ali explains and then grabs Alex’s hands to hold in her own. “Tobin’s in love with you. More than anything in this world. She’s just not ready yet and I know that’s hard for you, but it’s also hard for her. Just because she doesn’t want anyone to know doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you or care.”

  
“I know. I just don’t want to hide us anymore I guess.” Alex admits and feels the pain in her stomach.

  
“I know, but just know that she will come around.” Ali tries to encourage the forward.

  
“How do you know that?” Alex asks and Ali can see the sadness in her eyes.

  
“Because…” Ali smiles before looking Alex deeply in her eyes. “The nomad who doesn’t care about where she lives, moved back to the states because her home is here. Because you are here. You’re her home Baby Horse and I know it’s tough right now, but things will work out. I promise.”

  
“Thanks Kriegs.” Alex says sincerely and the two have a little moment together.

  
Both of the girls decide to take a shower before dinner because they wanted to wash off the travel they did earlier. After they both got ready, dressing in leggings and a shirt, they headed downstairs to meet the team.

  
To everyone’s surprise, the two were some of the first ones to get there and they waited for everyone else to come down so they could head to dinner. Once everyone met in the lobby, they all headed out to the vans and packed themselves in.

  
It was only a 15 minute or so drive to the restaurant, which was good because all of the girls were hungry. Once they got there, all of the girls couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the beach with the sunset slowly starting to set. They all thought it was a perfect place to have dinner and gave Kelley her props for picking a good place.

  
Once they all got settled in the table that was reserved for them all, they started looking over the menus to decide what they wanted to eat. The whole table was erupting in laughter and conversation from everyone getting together and catching up on what had happened since they last saw them.

  
After the waiters came and took all of their orders, Kelley stood up and tried to get everyone’s attention. After a few moments of trying to get everyone to actually quiet down and to have their full attention on her, she started to speak.

  
“Alright gals… I just wanted to say I am so glad to see you all again. I have definitely missed you all.” Kelley turns to look at Ashlyn. “Well, most of you besides chicken legs over here.”

  
“I hate you.” Ashlyn glares as the table erupts with laughter from everyone.

  
“I kid… Well, kind of.” Kelley laughs. “Seriously though, I just wanted to say that this is going to be our last time all together for a while and I will miss playing these games with you all. I know that we will see each other when we play against one another, but that’s different. I’m trying to kick your ass then and I won’t be such a friendly squirrel.”

  
“You’re never friendly.” Lindsey says and causes the table to laugh again.

  
“Quiet down over there child. Maybe you should have gone to college. You might have learned some respect.” Kelley fires back and everyone dies of laughter because of how Lindsey’s mouth dropped. “Anyways, I just wanted to say a few words before we start this big tournament. First, congrats on our newly engaged Julie J... Get it, like Jessie J?!?!. That boy sure knows how to pick out a damn ring to propose with. Secondly, congrats to our very own Tobito for finally getting her shit together and staying in the states to play. Unfortunately, you had to go back to the Thorns, but just know I still kind of love you anyways. And lastly, congrats to our very own little Mallory for getting a prom date for her senior prom. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do… Wait, no, no, no. Definitely don’t do anything that I would do.”

  
“Good advice Kell.” Christen laughs as the table shakes their heads at the defender.

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, let’s have a great tournament and show these guys why we are the best team in the world.” Kelley finishes up with and all of the girls nod their head and cheer in agreement.

  
All of the girls go back to their conversations with one another and it’s definitely a great time. They all are finishing up and eating their dinner.

  
Alex and Tobin are sitting next to each other, to no one’s surprise, and they are having a good time. Tobin has her hand on Alex’s thigh under the table and the forward couldn’t feel more comfortable than right now. That was, until Carli’s announcement.

  
“So, Dawn just sent us out the schedule the league sent them for us this season and who we all will be playing opening day.” Carli announced.

  
“OH MY GOSH!!!” Kelley screamed as she looked over Carli’s shoulder at her phone to see the schedule.

  
“Seriously Kelley?” Carli glared as she tried to get the ringing out of her ears.

  
“Sorry.” Kelley mumbled. “I was excited and shocked to see who plays who.”

  
“Okay.” Hope says amusingly. “Who plays who and where on opening day?”

  
“Well first game of the season is Washington vs. Boston in Washington.” Carli says as Ali and Crystal cheer and Whitney gives them a ‘whatever’ smirk. “Then we have Kansas City vs. the Flash in KC. Also, we have Dash vs. Chicago in Houston. Sorry guys, but you’re going down.”

  
“Whatever. We will just see about that.” JJ smirks as she looks at Christen and Alyssa.

  
“Then on Sunday we have Reign against Sky Blue in Seattle.” Carli says as Hope smirks at Kelley.

  
“Well, down goes the Squirrel.” Hope says to a scoffing Kelley.

  
“I’m telling Cap you said that.” Kelley fires back like a child and causes he table to laugh.

  
“Wait, so that means…” Becky starts to say as the whole team turns to look at Tobin and Alex, who are already looking at each other.

  
“Thorns against the Pride.” Ali fills in as she looks at the couple.

  
“Where?” Ashlyn asks.

  
“Portland.” Carli states.

  
“Damn, they did that on purpose.” Kling says.

  
“No way.” Moe says. “They wouldn’t do that, would they?”

  
“They had to of.” Ashlyn speaks up. “I mean what’s better than having the new expansion team play against a well-established team?”

  
“Especially when the expansion team took the star striker from the team that had her for 3 years.” Kelley added.

  
“Well…” Tobin finally speaks up. “This should be fun.”

  
“Welcome home, right?” Alex breathes out and lets out a small smile.

  
“Oh, I’m so tuning in to watch that game. Baby Horse vs. the Nutmeg Queen. Girlfriend vs. girlfriend. Lover vs. lo…” Kelley starts to say before getting interrupted.

  
“I think we get it Kell.” Becky says as the team laughs.

  
“Hey, don’t act like you guys won’t be watching it too.” Kelley scoffs.

  
“Well, one last week together and then it’s on guys.” Hope says as the team laughs and agrees.

  
“Well if anyone cares, I’ll be finishing up Calculus while you all are playing your games.” Mallory voices and the whole team erupts in laughter.

  
“And with those words from the baby, I think it’s time to head back to the hotel.” Ashlyn says and everyone laughs and agrees as they get up to pile back into the van.

  
Once they all get to the hotel, some decided to head to the pool to relax in the hot tub, while others decided to head to their rooms to relax before the next day. Tobin and Alex headed up to Alex’s room as Ali and Ashlyn decided to check out the hot tub and put their feet in.

  
Finally having some alone time, Alex and Tobin just relaxed in bed and watched a movie. Alex was cuddled up in Tobin’s side and as the midfielder was lost in the thriller they were watching. Alex, on the other hand, was too busy thinking to even pay attention what was happening in the movie.

  
Tobin took notice when she didn’t jump at a part that happened in the movie and looked down at her girlfriend. Noticing that she looked like she was miles away, the midfielder rolled them over so that she was hovering above the forward and looked in her eyes.

  
“Hmm… Nice move Tobs.” Alex smirked as she looked up at her girlfriend.

  
“Thanks. I’ve been thinking about it for the last few minutes.” Tobin said as the forward let out a small laugh. “What have you been thinking about this whole time?”

  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked confused.

  
“Since dinner. You’ve been like, lost, I guess.” Tobin tries to explain. “Your mind seems to be miles away right now. What’s going on?”

  
“I don’t know.” Alex says quietly.

  
“Lex.” Tobin says gently and gives her a look. “Talk to me. Please.”

  
“Ugh. I don’t know Tobs.” Alex says as she takes a deep, shaky breath. “I guess with this tournament and then you and I going our separate ways and then now with the first game of us playing you guys in Portland. I just… I don’t know.”

  
“Hey, stop worrying about us Lex.” Tobin says sincerely. “We are okay and nothing will change that. Not us being miles away. Not us playing you and me wanting to beat you more than ever. Nothing. Okay?”

  
“Yeah.” Alex says weakly.

  
“Are you nervous about coming back and playing in Portland?” Tobin asks and she can feel Alex tense up.

  
“I guess I just thought that I would have a little more time before I had to go back there and not have to have it be the first game of the season with a newly expanded team.” Alex admits. “Orlando brought me there for a reason and I guess I just want us to do well this season and with me having to play you and Allie and everyone as the first game, it’s just hard.”

  
“Hey… stop right there.” Tobin says as Alex closes her eyes. “You never have to worry about who you are playing because you’re the best striker in the world. No one can stop you. You’ll find out when we play these teams this weekend and you’re going to be the one to lead us to victory.”

  
“That’s not true Tobin.” Alex breathes out but Tobin stops her from continuing.

  
“Hey, I promise. Like I said before, you’re going to win player of the tournament. I’d bet money on it.” Tobin smiles. “And Orlando traded everything possible for you because they know who you are and that they just won the lottery when they get to have Alex Morgan as their superstar and captain. Believe me, I wish we had you in Portland.”

  
“I wish I was going to be with you too.” Alex says with sadness in her voice.

  
“Hey, it’s just for a season.” Tobin assures Alex. “And then it’s just going to be you, and me, and Blue. One big and happy family in Orlando.”

  
“A family. In Orlando.” Alex repeats and Tobin nods her head in agreement.

  
“Yes.” Tobin says as she looks deeply into Alex’s eyes. “I love you Baby Horse.”

  
“I love you more.” Alex says with a small smirk and Tobin can’t help but shake her head.

  
The midfielder leans down to connect her lips with the forward’s. Alex wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck to pull her closer as the two share a powerful kiss. Before anything can progress, Ali, Ashlyn, Kelley, and Christen all walk into their room.

  
“WHOA… WHOA… WHOA… Tobito. Get off of the Baby Horse.” Kelley says as the rest of the group laughs.

  
“Ugh.” Tobin groans as her head drops onto Alex’s shoulder. “I hate our friends sometimes.”

  
“Me too.” Alex whispers as she gets up from under Tobin. “What do we owe the pleasure of having all of you in here to interrupt my movie time with Tobin?”

  
“This is what you do during movie time?” Ashlyn asks as she turns to look at Ali. “We need to do more movie time too then Princess.”

  
“Oh shut up.” Ali laughs as she turns to look at Alex. “Sorry to interrupt, but we just got done with hanging at the hot tub and it is time to head to our own rooms before curfew.”

  
“Yeah, I came to collect my roomie.” Christen says sweetly as she turns to look at Tobin. “Ready Tobin?”

  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Tobin gets up to follow her out the door before turning to look at Alex. “I love you. See you at breakfast.”

  
The other four girls walk out of the room and Alex turns to see that Ali is looking at her with a smirk on her face. Curious, Alex turns and cocks an eyebrow at her.

  
“What are you looking at?” Alex asks.

  
“Nothing. Just can’t believe we haven’t even been here for more than several hours and you two were already about to taint this room.” Ali laughs.

  
“Oh my gosh.” Alex blushes as she covers her face. “Seriously, we were just kissing and it literally lasted about 45 seconds before you all barged in.”

  
“Uh huh.” Ali laughs as she heads to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. “That’s what we all say.”

  
Alex just laughs because it didn’t matter how much she would try to explain to them, they all would believe what they wanted to. So the forward shrugged it all off and got herself ready for bed. She made sure she had everything ready for the morning and went to get into bed.

  
Once she was in bed, she made sure to set her alarm so she wouldn’t be late to breakfast. She noticed that her phone was on silent and she had a text message waiting for her. Not wasting any time, she quickly opened up the message and saw that it was from Tobin.

  
**MY TOBY <3: My striker… this is going to be your tournament. I love you so much. See you in the morning :)**

  
Alex couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. She was truly lucky to be in love with her best friend. She was going to bed a happy girl with the nest girlfriend she could ever imagine and Tobin was right. This was going to be a good tournament… for both of them.

  
The next two days of training went really well. The girls were all clicking well together and they know that this tournament is basically like a miniature World Cup for them. They are playing 3 of the top 5 teams in the world and they know that all will be looking to take out and beat them.

  
Three games are all they had to play in this final tournament and they knew that a lot was on the line. Of course, the tournament doesn’t mean anything really in the scheme of things, but in a way they did. The tournament itself didn’t matter because nothing was on the line, but this tournament was a judging one. They were going to see what was working for them and help Jill and the staff see who needs to be playing more and starting.

  
After two hard, but good, days of training and scrimmaging, it was finally the morning of the first game. First team up: England. They were a great and stable team that would make sure to try and lock down the offensive attack.

  
The game wasn’t until 6:30, so the girls had a quick morning stretch and then were free to get themselves right for the game. Tobin and Alex haven’t really had too much time together because Alex kept getting pulled away to deal with the newly legal battle that the gals were having against US soccer.

  
Tobin was definitely bored without Alex, but she was luckily able to hang out with Christen in her room and the two definitely made the most of their time. When they had a few hours to explore or go out and do stuff, the two would head for coffee together or ice cream.

  
No one seemed to notice too much except for someone who most wouldn’t think would notice. Good ole little Morgan Brian. She noticed that Tobin and Christen had been getting closer over the last few days and though she knows neither would do anything, she was still a little skeptical of the situation.

  
The day of the game, most of the girls decided they were going to head down the road to pick up a smoothie and a pregame snack to have throughout the day. When the group all met downstairs in the lobby to walk together, there was no Tobin.

  
“Hey Al, where’s your other half?” Ashlyn asked as she and Ali made their way out of the elevator and approached the group that was already in the lobby.

  
“I’m right here chicken legs.” Kelley said sarcastically, earning a glare from the keeper. “Where is Tobito though?”

  
“She said that she was going to go for a run after she finished reading her bible. I was told to bring something back, though.” Alex said sweetly.

  
“Well aren’t you just the best girlfriend in the world.” Ali smiles before turning to look at Ashlyn. “Learn lessons.”

  
“Ooooohhhhh chicken legs is slacking.” Kelley remarks.

  
“GOD! I swear I hate you.” Ashlyn growls out, causing the group watching to laugh.

  
“Alright, well I say we head out. I’m starving and I need something fruity.” Lindsey says, completely oblivious to watch she just started.

  
“Watch out Kriegs, Lindsay is going to take your girl from you. She says she’s looking for something fruity.” Kelley says and causes Ali to choke on her laughter.

  
“KELLEY!!” Moe shouts as she can’t help but laugh.

  
“Okay first of all, fuck you Squirrel.” Ashlyn says between laughter. “But good one. You definitely left that wide open Linds.”

  
“But I didn’t mean it like that.” The young girl blushes.

  
“Yeah, they never do.” Whitney says under her breath and causes Alex, who was standing right beside her, to let out a laugh.

  
“Okay. Can we just act like civil adults and get a smoothie please?” Ali asks as she tries to reign the group in.

  
“No fun.” Kelley remarks before taking a deep breath in defeat. “FINE.”

  
After their little snarky comments to each other, the girls all head to the little juicer place for some smoothies. Luckily it wasn’t too big of a group, because once they walked in, they were immediately bombarded with fans. One fan even asked for a picture with all of them, and they happily agreed.

  
So Alex, Kelley, Ashlyn, Ali, Whitney, Moe and Lindsay all huddled around the young girl and smiled for the picture. After signing autographs, they finally made their way to the counter to order their drinks. They all decided to just hang out at the little juicer place and drink their smoothies before heading back out to the hotel.

  
So as they all sat and talked about the game tonight, Alex was approached by a group of young fans. Alex, being the sweet person she is, got up and went to the group and their families to sign autographs and take pictures with them.

  
“Man, they really do lover her.” Lindsey says in awe.

  
“Awe, don’t worry little Horan. There are some people who are just blessed in every department… and she’s one of them.” Kelley says as she shrugs her shoulders.

  
“Hey!” Ali exclaims as she looks at Kelley. “What are we? Chopped liver?”

  
“Compared to Alex?” Moe says with a raised eyebrow. “Pretty much.”

  
“Well, you’re pretty damn loved too Kriegs.” Whitney assures her.

  
“Oh definitely. You’re almost as annoying as Baby Horse over there.” Kelley says nonchalantly.

  
“Yeah. It’s terrible going out in public with her most of the time.” Ashlyn laughs as she takes a drink of her smoothie. “She’s always having to stop to take a picture with people.”

  
“Whatever.” Ali rolls her eyes. “You love it too.”

  
“Never said I didn’t.” Ashlyn smiles chastely at her girlfriend.

  
“Hey, where did Alex say that Tobin was?” Moe asked as she looked down at her phone.

  
“Uh, I think she was going to go for a jog or something.” Whitney tried to remember.

  
“Oh… okay.” Moe said more to herself.

  
“Why?” Ali asked curiously as she heard the hesitance in Moe’s voice.

  
“It’s probably nothing.” Moe says shyly.

  
“Moe.” Lindsey turns to look at Moe more seriously. “What is it?”

  
“I was just looking through my phone because I got notifications from fans posting pictures and tagging us.” Moe mumbles before stopping.

  
“Yeah, and?” Whitney questions.

  
“And we were tagged in a photo with Tobin.” Moe says and looks down at her hands before continuing. “Well, she wasn’t running. It was of her getting coffee with Christen.”

  
“Like, today?” Ashlyn asks a little surprised.

  
“Yeah. All of these are of her about 10 minutes or so ago being posted with fans and just them.” Moe says disheartedly.

  
“That’s weird.” Ashlyn says and Kelley gives her a look.

  
“Yeah, like what the hell? I know that they have gotten closer over these last few days. Especially since Alex has been busy with the lawsuit case for the team.” Kelley thinks out loud.

  
“Guys, it’s probably nothing.” Lindsey voices.

  
“You think so?” Moe asks.

  
“Yeah. I mean, it’s Alex and Tobin.” Ali finally speaks up. “I bet Tobin finished her run and decided to go get something with Press.”

  
“Yeah. You’re right.” Ashlyn agrees and the rest nod their head in agreement.

  
As the group fell silent for a second, Alex ended up walking back from the fans. At first everyone is really quiet, not knowing what to say or if they should say anything at all. Alex takes notice and gives them all a look.

  
“What?” Alex asks as she looks between her teammates. “What did I miss?”

  
“Nothing.” Ashlyn quickly says. “Squirrel almost embarrassed herself as usual.”

  
“What’d she do now?” Alex asks with a small laugh.

  
“She thought that kid over there was cute and was wanting to hit on him but he’s apparently only like 16.” Ashlyn quickly lies.

  
“Oh my gosh Kell.” Alex squeals before looking at her. “That’s full on cougar status.”

  
“Yeah.” Kelley agrees as she looks at the keeper and gives her a ‘seriously’ look. “I’m tired, okay? My radar was a little off I guess.”

  
“More than a little.” Alex laughs as she finishes her drink as she gets a text message and looks down to see who from. “Okay, well Tobs just said she finished her run and is heading to shower. So I’m going to go and get her a smoothie and then we can head out.”

  
The rest of the girls just nod their heads as the forward goes to the counter to order again. Once she leaves, Ashlyn turns to look at the rest of the girls and they all have the same confused look on their faces.

  
“What the fuck?” Ashlyn asks in disbelief. “What was that?”

  
“Moe, you said that was posted how long ago?” Ali asks as the midfielder looks at her phone again.

  
“At least 10 minutes ago.” Moe mumbles out. “And she’s not in workout clothes. She’s definitely dressed up after a shower.”

  
“That’s really weird.” Whitney says quietly.

  
“Guys, come on.” Lindsey says and causes the girls to look at her. “This is Tobin we are talking about. The girls that has been in love with Alex since the moment they met.”

  
“Yeah.” Kelley says after a few seconds. “It must be just weird timing or something. Nothing to worry about. Especially with those love birds.”

  
The girls all nod their heads and agree. Most seem convinced enough that there was nothing to worry about, except for Moe. This time, Ali noticed the hesitancy on her face and she too couldn’t help but feel a little alarmed by it. She doesn’t know what, but something seemed to be going on. Whether it’s platonic or whatever, there’s something going on.

  
Alex walks up with a smoothie and parfait in her hands and gets the attention of the girls. They all gather their stuff and start to make their way back to the hotel. It’s relatively quiet on their walk back as everyone seems to be thinking about the games.

  
As they approach the hotel, there stands a few reporters and they are looking to talk to the two hometown players, Alex and Ashlyn. Ali and Moe hang back as the rest walk into the hotel to relax before the game.

  
Alex and Ashlyn are busy talking with the Florida reporters as the other watch. It’s pretty quiet between them but Ali notices the look on Moe’s face.

  
“You okay?” Ali asks.

  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking a little bit.” Moe answers out briefly.

  
“About the Tobin thing.” Ali says more as a statement than a question. “Me too.”

  
“What do you think is going on with that?” Moe asks.

  
“I don’t know. I mean, it’s not bad that she’s hanging out with other players on the team, but I don’t know.” Ali says and tries to find some words. “I think it’s weird that she told Alex that she had just gotten done with the run but in reality, she was at coffee with Press.”

  
“They’ve been hanging out a lot more lately.” Moe says with a little skepticism in her voice.

  
“Do you think that Tobin is hanging out more with Press because she likes her?” Ali asks confused.

  
“No, I don’t.” Moe shakes her head. “I know Tobin well enough to know that she doesn’t look at anyone the way she looks at Alex. But, I do think something weird is going on with them.”

  
“Weird how?” Ali asks curiously.

  
“That… I don’t know.” Moe answers honestly.

  
“Yeah… me either.” Ali mumbles too.

  
They both stay quiet as they turn to watch Alex and Ashlyn finish their interviews. It looks like they are about done when one interviewer asks a few more questions.

  
“So Alex and Ashlyn, how do you think the team is going to be this year in your inaugural season?” An interviewer asks.

  
“I think that we are going to go out there and compete. Yes, we may be new, but we have a lot of talent that we have acquired and we are really excited to get a chance to make history with this new team.” Ashlyn answers respectively.

  
“Are you two ready to be without your partners in crime, so to say? I mean it’s been you, Ashlyn, partnered up with Ali Krieger for the last three seasons. Same goes for you and Tobin Heath, Alex. Will it be weird not to have the familiarity out there with you with this new team?” Another reporter asks.

  
“The best thing about this game is that at the end of the day, no matter who is out on the pitch with you, that it’s just soccer. Of course it will be different not having them with us because, like you said, we have been teammates for the last 3 seasons, but I think we will adapt well. We have some great players on the team that I think we will connect well with and it won’t affect either of us at all. Plus, I have played with some of these players before and I know Ash has too, so I think after a little time together things will click for us.” Alex answers and Ashlyn nods in agreement.

  
“Speaking of Tobin Heath, her trade to Portland was announced earlier this week. She was seen hanging around Orlando with you guys before that and this tournament. Did you two have any luck or will to try and convince her to stay in the states and possibly play for the Pride?” Someone asked.

  
“Ha, I wish we could have Tobs on our team. It would feel like a college reunion for me.” Ashlyn laughed as she answered. “No, honestly, Tobin came out to check out the waves because she’s a beach bum. Also, we bribed her to come help both of us move into our houses down there and she was great enough to be willing to help. Though we won’t be on the same team this year, I wish her all of the best during the season and it’s nice to have her back home and playing in the NWSL where she belongs.”

  
“So no Heath for the Pride this season. Do you guys have any idea of other players possible moving around? It has been noted the last few days that Christen Press may be heading to Portland too during the season sometime. She has been spotted with Heath more and more this week and from the talk all over social media, many would love to see those two pair up.” The first reporter asked again and this caught Ali and Moe’s attention.

  
“That would be something that you would have to ask Christen or Tobin.” Alex says platonically. “I have no idea about any other teams and trade possibilities so if you want to know about that situation, you will have to ask them. I know that they are friends and great players, so it wouldn’t surprise me for fans to want to see them together.”

  
“Okay, well we know you guys have this big tournament and it starts tonight against England. So good luck in the tournament and on the inauguration of the newly formed, Orlando Pride. We don’t want to take any more of your time, but I do have one last question I would love to ask you Alex.” The last interviewer says.

  
“Thanks.” Ashlyn smiles.

  
“Thank you, and of course. Go right ahead.” Alex smiles simply.

  
“My son has been on me for months saying that the next time I interview you, that I would have to ask a question. He is getting ready for prom and says that since he’s finally 18, that he would love to have you as a date to prom and possibly marry you too.” The man says about his son and the rest of the group of interviewers just laugh.

  
“Well, that is very sweet of him and nice of you to help him pass that along. You must be the cool dad.” Alex compliments with a small laugh. “I am very honored to be asked such great things, but I am going to have to decline. I’m already taken.”

  
As soon as the words left Alex’s mouth, Ashlyn’s eyes go wide. The entire group of interviewers immediately started asking more questions as to who she was taken by and what she meant by it. Ashlyn, coming to the rescue, smiled to the group and pushed Alex inside of the hotel and were followed by the other two girls.

  
They all instantly make their ways up to Alex and Ali’s room. Not even bothering to say a word as to what had just happened until they reached the door and all piled in. Once in there, Ashlyn turned to look at the forward.

  
“Dude, do you know what you just said?” Ashlyn questioned.

  
“What?” Alex asks innocently. “All I said was no to the offer.”

  
“Al.” Moe says with a confused look. “You told them that you were taken already.”

  
“No I didn’t.” Alex responds before looking around. “Did I?”

  
“Yeah.” Ali nods her head.

  
“Oh my gosh. I didn’t mean to.” Alex slightly starts to panic. “It just sort of came out.”

  
“Relax.” Ashlyn says as she tried to calm her friend down. “It’s not like you said who you were with.”

  
“That’s worse. They are going to start making up who I am with.” Alex slightly shrieks.

  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Ali says as she puts her hand on the forward’s lap. “It really won’t affect anything.”

  
“Yeah. But whoever you are around the most at camp or in Orlando are who they are going to assume you are with.” Ashlyn says.

  
Before the forward can even answer, there’s a knock at the door. All four girls turn to look at the door, before Moe gets up to answer it. When she does, there’s an unexpected looking Tobin there. She smiles before walking into the room.

  
“Hey Moe.” Tobin greets her fellow midfielder. “Hey guys. What are you all doing?”

  
“Nothing.” They all say in unison and it surprises the midfielder.

  
“Okay, that was weird.” Tobin laughs before looking towards Alex. “Hey Lex.”

  
“Hi Tobs.” Alex barely mumbles out before turning to the table. “I got you a smoothie and parfait.”

  
“Awesome.” The midfielder smiles before kissing the forward on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

  
“So Tobs, how was the run?” Moe asks and instantly gets a small look from Ali.

  
“It was good.” Tobin answers nonchalantly as she grabs her smoothie to drink some. “It was relaxing. Too bad I couldn’t come with you guys to this awesome juicer place. Kelley said it was pretty chill. Well, that was until somebody had to spend the whole time with fans.”

  
“They love her.” Ashlyn voices.

  
“Can’t blame them.” Tobin smiles and looks to Alex to see her reaction but notices she’s acting different. “Hey, what’s wrong Lex?”

  
“Tobs. I may have done something bad.” Alex barely manages to say as she looks down at her hands.

  
“What do you mean?” Tobin asks confused.

  
“Well, we were on our way back to the hotel and then Alex and I were stopped to talk to the press for Florida.” Ashlyn tries to explain.

  
“Yeah that’s what Kelley said when she barged into mine and Press’ room.” Tobin replies.

  
“Well, one of them asked Alex a personal question.” Moe adds in. “They asked if she could go to prom with his son and if she would marry him.”

  
“Ha, really?” Tobin laughs. “That dad must have won dad of the year for his kids when he asks Alex Morgan for not only a prom date, but for a marriage. Please tell me you said no.”

  
“Yeah.” Alex manages to say with a head nod.

  
“Okay.” Tobin shrugs. “Then what’s wrong?”

  
“I told them no because I was already taken.” Alex whispers.

  
“You told them you were taken?” Tobin jumps up to look at Alex. “Lex, I told you that I didn’t want to tell anyone yet.”

  
“She didn’t say who.” Ali defends. “She just accidentally let it slip that she wasn’t single.”

  
“Great.” Tobin mumbles. “Now they are going to assume things.”

  
“So what?” Moe says, surprising everyone; including herself. “I mean, people already assume everything anyways. Whether it’s you guys or anyone else on the team. People are always going to assume things, so this isn’t anything different.”

  
“Yeah, I mean it’s going to be okay Tobs.” Ashlyn tries to help. “No one is going to assume more of you guys unless you want them to.”

  
“I’m sorry Tobs.” Alex finally says. “I really didn’t mean to let it slip out. It just, I don’t know. It happened. I didn’t even realize it until they told me up here.”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin says as she tries to think things through. “I mean I really wish that we didn’t let that slip out just yet. We are giving them reasons to think things, but it’s fine.”

  
“Don’t worry, people think more of you and Christen planning things so she could be traded to Portland than anything else.” Moe says almost accusingly.

  
“What?” Tobin turns to look at her in surprise.

  
“Yeah, apparently people have noticed you two hanging out a lot these last few days and think that you two would play well together in Portland.” Alex laughs it off. “I didn’t think you two were getting so close Tobs.”

  
“Well, you wouldn’t really notice much nowadays with the new Pride team and this lawsuit, now would you?” Tobin says hastily.

  
“Whoa, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Alex says apologetically. “It was a joke. I’m glad you get to hang out with the gals.”

  
“Yeah Tobs, chill.” Ashlyn says. “I mean, who cares if you and Press have hung out?”

  
“Yeah, or out getting coffee before games together.” Moe says under her breath but loud enough for Tobin and Ali to catch.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin says, not even looking to anyone. “You’re right. Sorry, I guess I was just thrown off by the little slip up.”

  
“I know.” Alex tries to understand. “And I’m so sorry Tobs. I promise I didn’t mean to do it.”

  
“It’s fine.” Tobin murmurs out. “We will just have to be more careful now.”

  
“I guess.” Alex agrees.

  
“Well, I think I’m going to head to take a nap before I get my ankles taped for the game.” Tobin says as she gets up.

  
“Do you want to just nap here with me?” Alex asks hopefully with a smile on her face.

  
“No, I told Christen that I would help her with something really quick and then I’ll probably just sleep in our room.” Tobin denies the forward and it causes the rest of them to see the deflated look in Alex’s eyes.

  
“Oh, okay.” Alex says halfheartedly. “Well I’ll see you after then. I love you Tobs and I’m sorry again.”

  
“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll see you guys later.” Tobin says as she heads for the door. “Thanks for the smoothie and parfait.”

  
The midfielder left and the girls all stayed quiet for a second. They could tell that Alex had a bothered look on her face but tried to put a small smile on and act as if nothing was wrong. She made her way to the bathroom and once she closed the door, all of the other girls just looked at each other.

  
They all knew that they were thinking the same thing about how awkward that was. Between how upset Tobin got about Alex accidentally saying that she was taken to them mentioning Christen’s name, something seemed off. I think what was more confusing was the way Tobin left. She never refuses a nap time with Alex and never leaves without at least a kiss or and I love you.

  
They all didn’t say anything and just let it be. Maybe something was off with the midfielder, but they knew that it wasn’t their place to say or assume anything. They would keep an eye on things, however. Right now though, they all knew that they needed to get themselves focused for the game coming up and that they needed to be ready. So whatever was going on, or if anything was going on, it would have to wait for now.

 

     ----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The girls all are in the locker room getting ready for their game. Alex and Tobin haven’t really said anything to each other at all since after Tobin left Alex’s room. They were both content with just listening to music on the way to the game and once they got in the locker room, not much had changed. The only time they talked was when they had to during warm ups and it was a little weird.

  
No one really noticed the distance between the two, but it was bothering Alex. She knew that Tobin was a little bothered by the interview, but she thought that the midfielder would have gotten over it by now.

  
Though bothered, Alex was still pretty focused on the game to even worry about anything else. Whatever was going on with them she knew that she didn’t need to worry about it when they hit the pitch.

  
As they were finishing up with their pregame talks from the coaches and captains, they started to head out to line up for the game. Like usual, Alex was one of the last ones out because she was finishing her last few visualizations and when she looked up, she was expecting to see Tobin like always. This time, she looked up to see that she had already left to line up and thought it was different, she wasn’t too worried about it.

  
Then when she left the locker room, she looked to see that Tobin was already in line. She was laughing and joking around with Christen, Lindsey and Crystal. When Alex walked by them, Tobin didn’t even bother to notice her girlfriend as the others smiled and wished her good luck.

  
Once Alex got in line, she was a little shaken up. Tobin ignored her. Was it intentional? No way! There’s no way she would do that to her. Tobin isn’t like that. Maybe she’s still mad at her about things? Alex had so many things running through her mind and Moe took notice.

  
“You okay Alex?” The younger midfielder asked as she could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

  
“Yeah.” Alex mumbled out, not really confident or convincing at all.

  
The midfielder didn’t bother pushing anymore because she knows that they needed to focus on the game. So with one small pat on the back and a weak smile, they get ready to head out to the field. Once they touched the pitch, everything became such a blur.

  
The game was getting pretty chippy early as Alex and some of the girls started pushing and shoving each other right off of the bat. One included Alex getting taken down by Greenwood and Alex had pulled on her arm when she fell. That initially caused the rest of the game to sort of test the boundaries. Nothing was working offensively really for either teams as they had chances at time but both defenses were able to recover or make things difficult.

  
Alex and Tobin may not be communicating well off of the pitch, but on the pitch they had some success. They were playing off of each other decently and it wasn’t until the 31st minute, when they saw one of their combinations together get stopped. As Alex passed the ball back to Tobin, Greenwood came cleat up and took Tobin’s ankle out completely from behind.

  
Tobin went to the ground and Greenwood ran on by like nothing happened. Obviously she was still and that the scuffle between her and Alex didn’t result in anything but a foul, so she got a little revenge. Though she was shown a yellow card, that wasn’t good enough for Alex.

  
She went straight to the ref and instantly started arguing for more than a yellow. Tobin laid on the ground holding her ankle and Alex went to fight her case. She complained that there’s no way that it should just be a yellow and when Tobin finally got up, she went up to Alex.

  
Alex was still arguing with the ref and Tobin came from behind her and tapped her arms, causing the forward to turn and look at her. Alex was about to say something, but Tobin just walked off and got ready for play to start again. So after the ref finished writing in the booking, they continued play and ultimately went into the half scoreless.

  
The second half was some of the same. Both teams had chances but never really capitalized on any of it. Jill made some subs and tried to change the flow of the game. Alex and Tobin, still not really talking to each other, couldn’t really connect that well. It looked as if both were distracted by something and no matter how hard Alex tried to push it to the side, she still had the fact of her and Tobin not really talking lingering in the back of her head.

  
The team looked like they would start the tournament with a tie, until the 72nd minute. Crystal, who came on as a sub, was able to get a shot off and get it by the keeper. It was a pretty good shot and it was nice to have the US with the lead, which they wouldn’t let up.

  
The final whistle blew and the girls were satisfied. They did what they had to do and grinded out a hard fought win against a good team. They all said their good games to one another and gave their hugs before getting ready to head back to the hotel.

  
Jill gave them strict rules that they needed to take of themselves tonight because their next game was in a few days. So they only had time to get some food and go back to their rooms to ice and relax for the night. She wanted them to act as if this was the Olympics, due to the quick rebound of games, and knew that they needed to prep the same way.

  
After her shower, Alex grabbed some ice and placed them on her knees and hip before hopping into bed. Ali was already there as she was looking on her computer. The two relaxed in silence for a few minutes but Ali could tell something was bothering the forward.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Ali asked.

  
“About what?” Alex answered in surprise.

  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Ali says before giving Alex a look. “How about how you and Tobin aren’t even talking really right now? Or how she didn’t give you a kiss or even say I love you back? Or how about when she got fouled and you were there arguing with the ref, she didn’t even say a thank you or anything?”

  
“It’s nothing Ali.” Alex says timidly.

  
“Oh come one Alex.” Ali says with a deep breath. “Anybody with a brain can see how bothered you are by it. What’s going on?”

  
“I don’t know.” Alex admits. “She’s mad at me or something. Maybe still about earlier.”

  
“But that was an accident.” Ali defends. “Nothing has ever lasted for you two to act like this out on the pitch though.”

  
“Yeah, I don’t know.” Alex says quietly. “It’ll be fixed though. Don’t worry.”

  
“But Alex.” Ali begins but Alex interrupts.

  
“It’ll be fixed.” Alex repeats again gently. “I promise.”

  
“Okay.” Ali accepts it. “Just know that if you need to talk or anything, I’m here.”

  
“Thanks Kriegs.” Alex smiles weakly.

  
The defender nods her head towards the forward before closing up her computer. She reached over and turned off the lamp by the bed and the two got ready for bed. Alex couldn’t help but lie awake thinking about everything.

  
What was going on with her and Tobin? Usually no matter how mad they are at one another, they would always still at least say goodnight to each other. The forward couldn’t stop her mind from running, so she reached over and grabbed her headphones and plugged them into her phone to listen to some music.

  
While listening to music, she couldn’t help but think about what Tobin was doing. With her mind so preoccupied, she didn’t even notice what song had randomly come on. After the first lyric, she pressed pause and opened up a text message to send to Tobin.

  
**Alex: You played great tonight. Hopefully your ankle is okay and make sure you ice it. I’m just here listening to music before bed and I can’t get you off of my mind. I love you.**

  
**Alex: When you get a chance, listen to Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Your heartbeat is my favorite sound in the world. These words… just listen to it if you get a chance. Night Tobs.**

  
Alex sent off the two texts before going back to her music. She pressed play on the song and had it on replay for her to fall asleep to. It may sound pathetic, but Alex wanted to go to bed to the song that made her think of Tobin. Made her think of the love of her life, so that’s what she did. She closed her eyes and just listened to the words as she fell asleep.

_I love it when we're at a party_   
_In downtown crowd oh_   
_But I can hear you call me baby_   
_With the music up loud_   
_Red wine, good times, no I, don't mind_   
_Being with everyone else_   
_And in there's night like tonight that I want you to myself_

_And tonight I wanna drive so far_   
_But only find static on the radio_   
_And we can't see those city lights_   
_And I love the way you're looking firefly glow_   
_Saying everything without making a sound_   
_A cricket choir in the background underneath the harvest moon_   
_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet_   
_Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_   
_And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_I wanna feel it like a kick drum_   
_Beating faster in your chest_   
_I wanna feel you're holding on to me_   
_And make me hold my breathe_   
_You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder_   
_Baby we won’t need a song_   
_We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss_   
_What are we waiting on?_   
_And tonight I wanna drive so far_   
_But only find static on the radio_   
_And we can't see those city lights_   
_And I love the way you're looking firefly glow_   
_Saying everything without making a sound_   
_A cricket choir in the background underneath the harvest moon_   
_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet_   
_Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_   
_Yeah we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_I wanna feel it like a kick drum_   
_Beating faster in your chest_

_And tonight I wanna drive so far_   
_But only find static on the radio_   
_And we can't see those city lights_   
_And I love the way you're looking firefly glow_   
_Saying everything without making a sound_   
_With a river rolling in the background underneath the harvest moon_   
_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet_   
_Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_   
_We're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

The next morning was weird again. Ali and Alex made their way to breakfast and anticipated that they would be sitting with their girlfriends like they do every time. Instead when Alex reached the conference room where breakfast was being served, she saw that Tobin had already made it down there and was already sitting at a full table.

  
Again, Alex tried not to act like she was bothered but anyone who knows her could tell that she was. Tobin didn’t even look at her too much when she walked in. Alex stayed calm though and after she grabbed her breakfast, she made her way to the other table and sat with Ali, Ashlyn, Crystal, JJ and Mallory.

  
Everyone ate their breakfast and made small talk with each other before Dawn announced what their plans were for the day. The players who had played a significant amount last night would have to do some recovery session and easy training while the others had to go to the field and get some touches in. The girls expected it and are used to the routine by now, so they made sure to go ahead and get themselves ready for the afternoon.

  
It was a plan that the girls were going to go get some coffee and smoothie before they went to their recovery session. Most of the girls were on board for it because it would be a nice and relaxing time. Alex was happy because maybe she would be able to spend some time with Tobin or at least talk to her.

  
As they were getting ready to leave the conference room to head out for coffee, Kelley turned to look at Tobin. She was still sitting down at the table with a few of the girls and they were lost in conversation.

“Yo, Tobito. You coming?” Kelley asked and the rest of the girls who were going turned to look for her answer.

  
“Uh, I think I’m just going to head and get the recovery session over with now and then go explore Tampa a little bit with Christen.” Tobin answered.

  
“OH.” Kelley says as she turned to look at Alex, who had confusion in her eyes. “Okay then.”

  
Tobin nodded and smiled at the girls before turning back to her conversation with her table. No one really said a word about it but they all had the silent conversation of what was going on with Tobin. Alex, on the other hand, couldn’t stop thinking about why Tobin was ignoring her.

  
Not wanting to ruin the rest of the day though, Alex tried to put on a small smile and act like everything was okay. Though everyone wanted to say something, they knew it wasn’t their place to. So, they all went along with their day and tried to have fun.

  
The rest of the day went pretty okay for the team. They all did their necessary recovery session and then headed out to the beach. Most of the girls just wanted to tan and put their feet in the sand. Though it seemed like everyone was having fun, Alex was noticeably moping and down. Again, no one said anything because trying to talk to the forward is like talking to a brick wall. She will just shut down and act like nothing was wrong. That girl is an iron trap.

  
The next day at training was where everything happened. Alex had already been on edge with whatever was going on with her and Tobin, and then to find out that everyone kept tagging her in articles and things on social media of how she shouldn’t be playing because she had a terrible game against England. Many praised the performances of Crystal and Christen and voiced that she should be the one coming off the bench.

  
Alex was strong and knew that everyone had their opinions and that Jill is playing her for a reason, but with her already being sensitive with the whole Tobin situation, she was about to explode. So when they went into training that day, Alex was one track minded and did everything she could to focus on herself and drills when they split up.

  
It was a pretty good practice for the team before the game the next day, but Jill wanted them to work on some schemes for playing France. So, they ended up doing a little scrimmaging and that’s where things got interesting. She had put the starting lineup that she would probably use for the game tomorrow together so they could work on schemes.

  
She hoped that they would flow well together, especially when they are preparing to play a good team tomorrow. That wasn’t the case though. After about 30 minutes or so of seeing that lack luster of connection throughout the group, she was irritated. She pulled the group together in the middle of the pitch and said everything she had on her mind.

  
“Ladies, what the hell is going on? You are acting like you guys have never played together before. Why when it seems like we are taking a step forward you all decided you want to take 5 steps back? There is no communication out there, from any of you. No chemistry between our midfielders and forwards. Our backline is acting like they can’t trust the other to help or cover their area. I mean… What is it? Are you guys scared to play France tomorrow?” Jill asks and the team doesn’t say anything but shakes their heads at her. “What is going on? Hope! Your backline is all out of order and they aren’t in the right places. Becky, you’re the leader of that line. Why does it seem like you guys aren’t trusting each other out there, huh? Carli, your passes aren’t where they need to be and your touches are too heavy. Moe and Lindsey, you guys are moving the ball well but you aren’t communicating with your outside wings and that correlates with them not getting the communication with Alex. Speaking of Alex, what the hell is going on with you today? Your head seems to be a million miles away right now. I mean, ladies, what is going on?”

  
Everyone just stares at her with a defeated look in their eyes. No one has anything to say and that really makes her mad. Jill turns to look at Dawn before turning back to the team.

  
“Captains! Where are your voices, huh? I know that there is a lot going on with the lawsuit but I need you all here right now. Whatever is going on within your heads needs to be fixed, right now. If we don’t, we are going to get embarrassed by a good team tomorrow.” Jill says sternly. “You know what, we are going to change things around until you fix it. Blue team I want out there is Hope, Barnes, Sonnett, Whitney, Moe, Carli, Mallory, and Alex. Red team I want is Alyssa, Kelley, Krieger, Becky, Lindsay, Sammy, Tobin, and Press. First starting 8 v 8 and then we will sub everyone else in after each goal or two. Now, go out and show me something and pull it together.”

  
The girls all get their colored pennies on and the ones that are starting head out to the field. Jill has them all talk amongst themselves for a second to get a game plan together for the players they have out there. As they get ready to start, Jill walks over to Dawn.

  
“What do you think?” Jill asks as she looks at Dawn.

  
“I think this is about to get interesting.” Dawn replies.

  
“Which part?” Jill asks with a small chuckle.

  
“Well, you have Solo with 3 new defenders for her backline. You have Carli with the two youngest middles to try and communicate with. Then on the other side you have a veteran backline that you want Becky to talk to. Also, you have Tobin partnered up with Press and against Alex.” Dawn thinks out loud.

  
“You’re right… I do.” Jill says as she looks forward.

  
“You have Tobin and Alex on opposite teams when you know that they aren’t connecting well.” Dawn slowly says before turning to look at Jill. “You know when they aren’t connecting well is because they are fighting or something. And when they are fighting off of the pitch, then on the pitch they will get feistier and more chippy on the pitch together.”

  
“Possibly.” Jill nods.

  
Dawn smirks at Jill’s words as she turns to look at the group getting ready to start. She had no idea what exactly Jill was hoping to happen with this scrimmage, but she trusted that the coach knew what she was doing. It typically always worked out for them and she knew that Jill had a reasoning for whatever was about to come of this scrimmage.

  
The girls all get ready for the scrimmage to start. After getting situated, Dawn blows the whistle and they are off. There’s a few sloppy passes between both groups and they knew that it was going to be a long practice unless they pull it together.

  
After getting a little settled in, things started to happen. After a few good passes between the midfield, they were able to get the ball up to Alex. Alex made a good run onto the pass from Mallory and scored on a nice one touch. After the score, Jill instructed some players to switch off and they started up again.

  
This continued for a good 20 minutes of intense and nonstop play. The girls were meshing pretty well with each other and Jill was being precise on her subs. She basically had everyone be on each other’s team at least once besides two people: Alex and Tobin.

  
They were never once on the same team with one another. No one really noticed in the scheme of things, but Jill knew exactly what she was doing and watching for. Dawn, after catching on after a few substitutions, made sure to watch the duo when they were out on the field together.

  
There had been a few times when they had to defend or go after a ball against each other and that’s when the chippiness came in. At times it was Alex shoving Tobin off of the ball, while others it was Tobin who did the fouling. No fouls were ever called between the two because whatever it was that was going on with them would be settled here and now.

  
Though there was pushing going on, there was still good soccer being played and Jill was satisfied. But she knew it wasn’t time to blow the whistle to call practice just yet. So, the girls continued to move the ball around and play.

  
Kelley had taken the ball away from a driving Christen before she could get the shot off. With the ball at her feet, she looked up to see Mallory waiting in the midfield so she sent a pass to her. Tobin noticed the pass and made her way back downfield because most of the girls had been sucked up top from the earlier corner kick. JJ was there to defend and she ran up on Mallory, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw an unmanned Alex streaking up the middle.

  
Mallory looked ahead and saw the forward and kicked the ball ahead for her. Staying onside, Alex ran up onto the ball nicely and made her way towards the goal. With Tobin getting a good jump, she was close to the forward and tried to help cut the angle off. Alex looked up to see that Tobin was closing in and that Ashlyn was covering the front post and her angle.

  
Without a moment of hesitation, Alex got a kick off before Tobin slide in to tackle her. Both went to the ground, and what seemed to look like a free ball getting kicked past the front of goal to no one was actually left ahead for an oncoming Carli. With the perfect pass, Carli easily tapped it in with the goal.

  
The teammates clapped for the great goal and play but that didn’t last long. They all looked to see Alex and Tobin on the ground and instantly saw there was about to be a problem.

  
Tobin turned to see that Alex not only got the ball off in time, but she passed it perfectly ahead for Carli to score. She turned to look at Alex and tried to get off of her but then was instantly pushed away when she offered to help the forward up.

  
“Get off of me.” Alex grunted as she pushed Tobin and her hand away from her.

  
“Whoa, what’s wrong with you?” Tobin asked as she got herself situated.

  
“Are you kidding me?” Alex asked lividly. “Me? What’s wrong with you Tobin?”

  
“What are you talking about?” Tobin asked as she gave Alex a confused look.

  
“You’re what’s wrong with me.” Alex says bitterly.

  
“Me? What have I done?” Tobin questioned.

  
“You’re the one who has been pushing me away and ignoring me for the last few days. What have I done to piss you off Tobin? Huh, what?” Alex nearly shouted.

  
“Whoa… whoa… whoa. Calm down you two.” Kelley rushed over to get in-between her two best friends as the rest of the team gathered around to watch too.

  
“Tell her to calm down.” Tobin signaled to Alex. “I’m fine. I didn’t mean to take you out Lex. I was going for the ball.”

  
“You don’t get it, do you?” Alex gasped. “It’s not about the tackle or the play Tobin.”

  
“Then what is it about?” Tobin shouted.

  
“US!” Alex shouted.

  
“What do you mean? We are fine.” Tobin said.

  
“Fine? We shouldn’t be just ‘fine’ Tobin.” Alex emphasized as she started to pace.

  
“What’s wrong with fine?” Tobin asked confused.

  
“What happened that made you think that fine was okay? We were just doing perfect and then all of a sudden you decide to ignore me. The afternoon of the game, at the game, and these last few days since. Is it about the interview? Are you mad that I told them that I was taken?” Alex asked.

  
“No Alex. Everything is fine.” Tobin calmly said.

  
“Then what is it? What have I done to make you not want anything to do with me?” Alex pleaded and was on the verge to breaking down.

  
“You did nothing Alex. Things are fine.” Tobin repeated and the forward couldn’t help but groan. “What do you want from me, Alex? I mean, what?”

  
“I want you to talk to me. I want to know what changed over these last few days?” Alex said with a shaky breath.

  
“Nothing.” Tobin deadpanned and the forward felt deflated.

  
“Then why have you ignored me these last few days? Why haven’t you told me you loved me then? Why haven’t you even said good morning or sat by me at breakfast?” Alex said with tears threatening to fall from her face.

  
“I don’t know Alex.” Tobin said as she looked down at her feet. “I guess I didn’t mean to.”

  
“You guess?” Alex breathed out and could feel all of the eyes from her teammates and coaches on her. “Fine. You win.”

  
And with that, the forward turned around and walked away from the group. No one said a word but they all looked around at each other. After a few moments of silence, Jill spoke up and told the group that it was the end of practice and that they can gather their stuff and load into the vans. The girls did what they were told and they all walked back to their stuff to pack up without saying a word.

  
“So.” Dawn said as she walked up to Jill and watched the girls walk over to pack their stuff. “That was interesting.”

  
“Indeed it was.” Jill nodded.

  
“Did you get what you wanted to out of it?” Dawn asked curiously.

  
“I have 2 of my best players fighting over something they don’t really know what about. I have them stop practice and get into an argument in front of the whole team before a big game. And they showed more passion in these last 5 minutes than they have the last 3 days.” Jill said before she turned to look at Dawn with a smirk. “I’d say that it was a success.”

  
Dawn smiled back at the coach before shaking her head. They both shared a little moment before heading over to the vans to head to the hotel. Once they go to the hotel, the girls were told to ice, grab something quick to eat and then to relax for the night. They had a game in the afternoon and Jill wanted them to be ready for it.

  
Tobin went directly to her room and threw herself on the bed. Christen came in a few minutes later and there was a weird silence between them. After a few seconds of thinking what to say, she finally spoke up.

  
“So, what was that all about?” Christen asked gently.

  
“I have no idea.” Tobin groaned into her pillow.

  
“Is everything okay between you two?” Christen questioned.

  
“I don’t know anymore.” Tobin breathed out.

  
“Can I ask something?” Christen asked with hesitation before Tobin sat up to look at her. “Why have you been ignoring Alex?”

  
“I… it’s complicated.” Tobin breathes out.

  
Christen takes a moment to see how defeated the midfielder looks and her heart broke. She walked over to sit by Tobin on her bed and took her hand within her own.  
“You can talk to me.” Christen says gently and Tobin takes a deep breath before speaking.

 

    ------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex walks into her hotel room and slams her stuff on the ground. She couldn’t help but feel pain and anger in her body. She shouldn’t be feeling angry. She should feel happy because she was in love and at soccer, but the person she was in love with is ignoring her and acting like she doesn’t mean anything.

  
Alex was too upset to even notice that Ali, Ashlyn and Moe had made their ways into the hotel room. She was too upset to even care if she did notice them. Ali looked on with pain in her chest before walking over and wrapping her arms around the forward.

  
The forward at first tried to break away from the contact, but when Ali tightened her arms, she gave in. The forward ended up breaking down in the defenders arms and Ali brought her down to the bed and just held her. After a few minutes of letting the forward have her moment, Ashlyn spoke up.

  
“Are you okay Babe Horse?” Ashlyn asked her friend.

  
“What did I even do?” Alex asked as she tried to control her small cries.

  
“You didn’t do anything Al.” Ali cooed.

  
“Then why is she mad at me?” Alex said as she tried to control her crying. “I didn’t mean to say that in the interview. It slipped. Plus, why doesn’t she want to say we are together?”

  
“I don’t know Al.” Ashlyn said dejectedly.

  
“I’m sorry babes.” Ali said gently.

  
“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I just… I don’t get it.” Alex said with sadness in her voice as she got up from the defender’s grasp. “I’m going to take a shower and then just head to bed. Thanks guys, for caring. I’ll be okay though. I promise.”

  
The forward heads to the bathroom and starts the shower. The other 3 girls just sit there in silence for a few moments as they thought about what was happening.

  
“What the hell is going on?” Ashlyn asked.

  
“I have no idea. Tobin’s been acting weird lately.” Ali voiced as she tried to search for answers.

  
“Yeah and it’s tearing Baby Horse up.” Ashlyn answers. “She has so much stress with the new team, and then her and Tobin being in different states to play and stuff. They don’t need to be fighting during it too.”

  
“Yeah.” Moe finally speaks up.

  
“I just want to know what’s going on with Tobin.” Ali says as she looks up to the other two. “Between her and Christen, and why she’s ignoring Alex. I mean, they were fine I thought.”

  
Ashlyn shrugs at her girlfriend’s words. They sit in silence as to what could be going on with their friends when Moe seemed to have had enough. The young midfielder got up and headed for the door.

  
“Where are you going?” Ashlyn asked puzzled.

  
“To find out what the hell is going on.” Moe says before leaving the room.

  
Seconds later she makes her way to the door of Christen and Tobin’s room. She didn’t hesitate to knock on the door continuously until it was answered.

  
“Oh, hey Moe.” Christen smiles at the midfielder. “What’s up?”

  
“I need to talk to Tobin.” Moe says with little conviction in her voice.

  
“Okay, well she’s in here. But now is probably not a good ti…” Christen begins to explain until Moe barged passed her.

  
“Tobin, we need to talk.” Moe says as she sees the midfielder sitting on her bed.

  
“Moe, not right now please.” Tobin breathes out.

  
“No, we are talking right now.” Moe shouts as Christen closes the door to the room. “Now I want to believe you and everything you say, but it’s kind of hard when you’re acting this way.”

  
“Moe…” Tobin starts but is cut off from Moe.

  
“No, you need to just listen right now.” Moe says as she looks at Tobin dead in the eyes. “You’re one of my favorite people. I look up to you in so many ways. I truly think that you are one of the most technical and playmaking players I have ever seen. But I don’t just look up to you by your soccer ability. I look up to you because of who you are as a person off the pitch. You’re seriously one of the most chill and rational people I have ever met. What really gets me, is your heart and how much you care for everyone. Alex, being the main one. Anybody who looks at you can see how much you love that girl. You two are meant to be together and you are seriously, like, relationship goals.”

  
“Wait, Moe.” Tobin tries again until Moe puts her hand up to stop her.

  
“You two make people believe that true love is real and out there. Hell, you make Ali and Ashlyn, two people who have been together for years, want to be like you at times. You two are honestly perfect together and the way you can calm that intense striker down is unbelievable. I want to believe you Tobin, I do because I admire you.” Moe continues before looking between Christen and Tobin. “But what is going on with you Tobin? And what is going on between you two because the fact that you would blow Alex off to hang out with someone else is just mindboggling. So, what is going on with you? If it’s because of the interview, it was an accident. Alex didn’t mean to let anything slip but seriously, would it be that bad if people knew you two were together? All that girl wants to do is tell everyone that you two are in love and that she’s happy with you. What’s the problem with that?”

  
“It’s not that easy Moe.” Tobin begins but is interrupted.

  
“Then what makes it hard Tobin? What is keeping you from allowing yourself to be happy with someone who you’re the world to? I mean, what is so bad about admitting to the world that you are with Alex freaking Morgan?” Moe begins to shout.

  
“Take it easy Moe.” Christen says as Moe gives her a look.

  
“And you. What the hell is your problem? We all are a family and you and Tobin sneaking around like you are is ridiculous. Do you know how hurt Alex would be if she knew? If, no, when she finds out that instead of coming to get smoothies with us that you went and had coffee with Christen. I mean we are supposed to be a family and we don’t sneak around and hurt each other the way you guys are doing it.”

  
“I’m not doing anything.” Christen says in defense. “I love Alex. She is someone I look up to.”

  
“Well, you sure have a funny way in showing it.” Moe snaps out before looking at Tobin. “Seriously, if you are planning on hurting Alex, then you should do it sooner rather than later so we all can be here to help you through it. I may be pissed at you but at the end of the day we are family, and we’ll be there for each other no matter what.”

  
“I’m not trying or planning on hurting Alex.” Tobin breathes out. “And Christen and I are just friends. She’s helping me with things.”

  
“Helping you with things? What can she possibly be helping you with that you can’t ask, oh I don’t know, your best friend that’s your girlfriend?” Moe gets worked up.

  
“Okay, take it easy bean.” Tobin says as she gets up from her bed to go to her bag.

  
“Oh don’t you dare think you are leaving without explaining things to me Tobin.” Moe says as she gives Tobin a glare.

  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just grabbing this to show you.” Tobin says as she pulls out something from her bag to hand the midfielder.

  
“What’s this?” Moe asked as she takes the item from Tobin.

  
“It’s what Christen is helping me with.” Tobin explains.

  
“Oh my gosh, Tobin.” Moe’s mouth drops as she looks to see what Tobin was talking about. “This?”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out as she looks down at her hands. “She’s my whole world, but I’m scared about things.”

  
“Tobin.” Moe says as she notices the midfielder look down and play with her hands. “How long have you?”

  
“For a while.” Tobin says as she turns to look out the window. “I love her Moe and I want her to know that. But, I’m scared too.”

  
The younger midfielder looked on at Tobin as her heart broke. She then turned to look at Christen who shrugged her shoulders at her.

  
“I just found out a few minutes ago.” Christen says gently.

  
“I don’t know what to say.” Moe says as Christen gives her a small smile.

  
“Ha, me either.” Tobin lets out a small laugh.

  
“Tobs…” Moe says as the midfielder turns to look at her two friends. “She loves you and just wants to be with you.”

  
“I know.” Tobin mumbles barely audible.

  
The three girls stayed there in silence as they tried to figure out what the hell to do. Tobin knew that she was in the wrong to be ignoring and treating Alex the way she had been, but she was afraid. She knew that she needed to fix things. Especially when they had their game tomorrow against a great opponent.

  
Later that night, Alex finally made her way out of a long shower. She didn’t think that she was in there for too long, but noticed that she was in there for almost 2 hours when she looked at her phone. She felt bad, especially when she knew that Ali wanted to shower too.

  
When she exited the bathroom, she noticed that Ali was nowhere in sight. She figured that Ali probably went to take a shower in Ashlyn’s room or something. She finished getting ready for bed and decided that she didn’t want to do anything but sleep. She was mentally, physically, and emotionally drained from the day and all she wanted to do was relax her body and sleep.

  
She turned the television on to a movie that was playing and got settled in bed. She knew she had to be to breakfast at 9 in the morning, so she made sure to set her alarm. After setting her alarm, she put her phone on the bedside table and rolled on her side towards the empty sheets. The bed felt so empty without something there with her, so she moved towards the middle of the bed to make it feel as if she wasn’t missing anything, or anyone, and closed her eyes.

  
After about 15 minutes or so, she thought she heard the door being opened and knew that it was probably just Ali coming in before curfew. Not even bothering to move, tried to let herself drift off to bed again.

  
She heard footsteps throughout the room and felt them approaching towards the side of the bed. Thinking that it was just Ali getting ready to get in her own bed, she felt her own bed dip. After the person took a minute and a deep breath, they lied down next to her and wrapped their arms around the forward to pull her close.

  
Alex instantly knew whose arms were wrapped around her and she tensed up for a moment. Tobin pulled her close into her body and placed a gentle kiss to the side of Alex’s head and the forward relaxed at the contact. They stayed there for a few moments as Alex enjoyed the touch that she had been missing for the last few days.

  
“I’m sorry.” Tobin whispered.

  
Alex couldn’t speak. She didn’t know what to say because she was still emotional and didn’t know what was going on. Tobin noticed the silence and took a deep breath before continuing.

  
“I’m scared Alex. I know that’s not an excuse as to the way that I have been lately and the way I’ve treated you, but I’m scared.” Tobin gently explained. “You’re my whole world. I love you more than I ever thought was possible and I am still in shock that you love me back. I’m scared that if we let others in about us that they will somehow persuade you that you are too good for me because they are right. You are way too good for me and I don’t know. I have a lot going on in my head right now that I don’t know about, but there is something I do know. I know that I love you Alex Morgan and nothing will ever change that. I just want you happy and I don’t want to mess anything up between us by doing something stupid.”

  
There was silence when Tobin stopped talking and she understood. She knew that Alex was probably still upset at her and she has every right to be. She wasn’t asking the forward to forgive her because she doesn’t have that right, but she knew that she wanted the forward to know that she loved her.

  
“You’re my world Lex. My life is a better place since you came along and I wouldn’t take that or anytime that I spend with you for granted. I love you Alex and I don’t know what’s going on in my head but just know that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for hurting you and I know you didn’t mean to say anything in the interview. I’m lucky that you want to tell everyone and I do too, but I’m just asking for a little bit longer. Please. I just want it to be about us for right now.” Tobin whispered out.

  
“I hate it.” Alex whispers out.

  
“What do you hate?” Tobin asked timidly.

  
“I hate that I can’t hate you.” Alex mumbles out as she turns to look Tobin in the eyes. “I hate that no matter how mad I want to be at you, that the moment I have your arms around me I know that it’s all I ever want.”

  
“Lex.” Tobin whispers out as she can see tears forming in the forward’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

  
“Just please.” The forward says as she closes her eyes. “Please don’t do that anymore. Don’t shut me out. It’s supposed to be you and me against the world. We can’t do that if you don’t let me in.”

  
“I know. I’m sorry. I just have so much in my head with the trade and everything.” Tobin whispers out as she brings her hand up to wipe away a tear that fell from Alex’s eye.

  
“I just want to be part of it all. The good and the bad. It’s what I’m here for.” Alex whispers out. “I love you and I want to be part of all of it. I just need you to let me be part of it.”

  
“You’re right.” Tobin says as she presses her lips up to Alex’s forehead. “I love you and I’m sorry.”

  
“I love you more.” The forward says and Tobin can’t help the smirk that forms on her face.

  
“Why are you always so competitive?” Tobin teases.

  
“It’s only a competition if you don’t admit I’m right.” Alex says through a small smile.

  
“There’s no way you love me more.” Tobin says as she looks the forward in the eyes.

  
“Wanna bet? I mean I think that I lov…” Alex begins to say but is interrupted when Tobin crashes her lips with Alex’s and the forward hums into the kiss.

  
“You were saying?” Tobin says as she pulls away from the kiss.

  
“I love you.” Alex breathes out with her eyes still closed.

  
“Promise?” Tobin asks.

  
“Forever and always.” Alex says with sincerity.

  
Tobin couldn’t help the pounding her heart was doing when she heard those words. She gently connected their lips together again as she tried to show Alex how much she loved her. When they finally pulled apart, Tobin pulled the forward close into her so they could fall asleep.

  
“My favorite sound.” Alex said in her raspy voice as her head laid on top of Tobin’s chest to hear her heartbeat.

  
“You’re a dork.” Tobin laughs as she pulled Alex closer into her.

  
“But you love me.” Alex says as she slowly starts to drift off to sleep with Tobin playing with her hair.

  
Tobin knew she did and she knew she didn’t want to be anywhere else but where she was now. With Alex in her arms as they were going to sleep. She knew that nothing was fully fixed and figured out, but that didn’t matter. As long as they had each other, then everything would be okay.

  
The next morning Alex wakes up a little more refreshed. She slept really well in the arms of her girlfriend and everything seemed to be okay. She rolled over to look at her girlfriend, but was surprised to not see her. Feeling a little sad, she grabbed her phone to see if she had a message from her when she hears the door open.

  
Expecting to see Tobin, Alex was surprised when she was met with Ali’s face. The defender smiled at her and Alex mustered out a small smile of her own but was disappointed to not see Tobin. Ali took notice and sat on her bed to talk to the forward.

  
“Everything okay Alex?” Ali asked her friend.

  
“Yeah. Everything is fine.” Alex replied. “I was just hoping to see Tobin when I woke up.”

  
The defender instantly had a smile on her face. Alex noticed the smile and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Ali didn’t say anything but she nodded her head towards the patio. The forward followed her gaze and saw a shadow out on the balcony.

  
Wasting no time, Alex got out of the bed and walked out to the balcony. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face when she saw Tobin was sitting on a lounge chair with her glasses on and the Bible in her hand. Alex just stood there for a few as she watched at how peaceful the midfielder seemed to be. Tobin ended up looking up and instantly smiled when she saw Alex.

  
“Well, good morning sleepy striker.” Tobin said peacefully. “I have a white chocolate mocha for my girl.”

  
“Oh, I love you.” Alex smiles as she takes the coffee from the midfielder’s hand and sits next to her on the chair. “Thank you.”

  
“Anything for you, Lex.” Tobin smiles as she places her hand around the back of Alex’s neck and gently starts to squeeze it. “Ready to head to breakfast?”

  
“Mhm.” Alex sighs out as she gets up from the chair and heads to the door of the room.

  
Tobin follows her into the room. They both throw on a sweatshirt and puts some sandals on before they head out the door. Before Alex is able to walk out of the door, however, Tobin pulls her back into her arms. The forward was about to question her but then Tobin leans forward and connects their lips.

  
When they pull apart, Tobin can’t wipe the smile that forms on her face. She couldn’t help but fall more and more in love with Alex as she looked at how cute she was when she was surprised.

  
“Good morning.” Tobin breathes out as she pecks Alex’s lips again.

  
“Mhmm… good morning.” Alex replies happily.

  
The two then make their ways down to the conference room where breakfast is set up. When they walked out of the elevator, they were walking side by side. Tobin slips her hand down and laces her fingers with Alex’s, causing the forward to smile at her.

  
They walk into breakfast holding hands and completely happy. When the team turned to look at them, a few did some hoots and cheers because the two seemed to be back into their little love bubble. Ali and Ashlyn had big smiles on their faces because two of their favorites were back to being the happy couple they should be. Moe and Christen both had smile on their faces too when they saw the couple.

  
Alex and Tobin waved them all off because they were being silly, but couldn’t hide the blush that formed on their faces. They both went to get their plates before sitting down together at the breakfast table. Dawn saw the two and couldn’t help but smile at her players before turning to look at Jill.

  
“Just like you planned it?” Dawn asked sarcastically.

  
“100%.” Jill smirked as the two shared a laugh before going back to their breakfast.

  
Breakfast went great for the group as they talked about everything and anything. There were lots of laughter shared within the tables and everyone was in a light mood. That was a good thing because before they had been so tense with each other, and they had a big game today.

  
After everyone finished up with their breakfast, Jill stood up to tell them the plans. They would head back to their rooms to get everything prepped to leave to the field and to get their selves stretched and taped. As soon as Jill finished talking, each girl did as they were told. Tobin walked Alex up to her room and kissed her goodbye before heading to her own room to get ready.

  
The trip to the stadium was a good one as all of the girls were getting focused for the games. Warm ups had gone pretty well and everyone was feeling great. They knew this was about to be a difficult game they were about to play against France and that they needed to come out ready to play.

  
As they were getting ready to head out to line up, Alex looked to see if she could find Tobin but had no luck. Knowing that she probably already made her way out to the tunnel, Alex turned to put her headphones in the locker when she saw a little piece of paper.

  
Grabbing it, Alex wondered where it could have come from. As soon as she pulled it out to look, she knew exactly who the note was from because of the familiar scribble of her name. With a small smile on her face, she unfolded the paper to read it.

  
_“Psalm 3:6 – I will not be afraid of many thousands of people who have set themselves against me all around._

_Alex Morgan – California girl. Chocolate addict. Yoga enthusiast. Hard worker. Stubborn. Face of USWNT. Strong. Baby horse. Leader. Striker. Goal scorer. CHAMPION._

_Go show everyone who you are. This is your tournament."_

  
Alex read the note and felt her heart flutter. Something so simple from Tobin could just make her day. She knew she was in trouble because she was so deeply in love with this girl.

  
She placed the note back into her locker and made her way out to the tunnel. She gave the coaches and players that weren’t starting high fives before heading to lineup. As she was walking by, she stopped at Tobin, who was getting herself focused for the game.

  
Alex walked up and wrapped her arms around the midfielder and gave her a hug. Tobin didn’t say anything, but she did wrap her arms around the forward to hug back. When they pulled apart, they both had silly grins on their faces and Tobin gave Alex a little wink, causing the forward to roll her eyes as she laughed at her girlfriend.

  
Alex went to pull away when Tobin grabbed her hand and gave it one last squeeze. Alex smiled at the small contact and gesture and knew what Tobin was saying without saying anything at all. The forward finally made her way to lineup and saw that Moe had been giving her a look.

  
“What?” Alex asked with a smile.

  
“Nothing.” Moe smirked before looking straight ahead before they had to start walking. “You two are more annoying than Kriegs and Ash.”

  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the young midfielder’s statement. She wanted to rebuttal but the refs started to walk out and it was time for them to head out to the pitch. She knew it would have to wait until another time for her to fire back at the young girl, but realistically, she didn’t care because she knew she was deeply in love with Tobin. It didn’t bother her if her friends were annoyed, or acted like they were even though they weren’t, because they loved how happy the two of them were.

  
With one last deep breath, the forward started walking out to the pitch with the team. When they made their way out to the field, she couldn’t help but feel the buzz from the fans. They were already going crazy for them and they hadn’t even started playing yet.

  
The teams were announced. The anthems were sung. The captains met and gave their handshakes before the starters gathered for their pictures. With one last pregame speech, the girls headed out to the field to take their positions. Everyone looked around at each other and gave their nods that they were ready to do it. The whistle blew and the teams were off.

  
The early minutes were both teams testing the waters and seeing what pace the other would set. Mallory led the charge and tried to use her speed to get something going. The US had a few good opportunities early as Kelley sent in a good cross for Alex to try and put a head on, but the ball was directed right to the keeper.

  
France had a great opportunity early on in the 10th minute when Becky, who is celebrating her 100th cap by wearing the captain’s band, had a pass get deflected and France would make a run towards goal. Luckily for the US, when the cross came in to an open Le Sommer, she missed the ball and it went by her. Giving the Americans a lucky break because she was wide open in front of goal with the only presence of Hope in her way.

  
France had a few more great opportunities early on and caused the gals some distress. Carli, who did not have a good game at all, tried to defend a free kick in and almost sent in to the back of the net for an own goal. Luckily it hit of the post but when she tried to make a clearance, she missed and a France player was able to get a shot off but luckily Hope was there to make the save.

  
Both teams had some great opportunities but couldn’t capitalize on them. The US was lucky to go into the half with a scoreless game because they were definitely outplayed by France. When they got to the locker room Jill had some words for them and she wasn’t too thrilled about their performance, but told them that they were alright and had time to fix things.

  
What Jill had said really sunk in because when they came out in the second half, they were playing much better. They started passing the ball and getting some good combinations going within the middles. What was really impressive, was their defense had really bunkered down and got themselves settled. They limited all of the France’s early opportunities in the earlier part of the game and didn’t leave them much opportunity to score.

  
Jill made a few subs in the 85th minute as she tried to quicken the pace and make one last push for a goal. Crystal and Christen came in for Kelley and Lindsey and the girls were off and running. Nothing seemed to come from it as they were looking to finish the game with a 0-0 tie.

  
Then in the 91st minute, a free ball came midfield and Mallory fought hard for it. Coming up with it in the end, she controlled it and looked up to see that she had Alex running ahead. With a simple touch, she played it through to Alex, who had outrun several France defenders to get onto the ball.

  
Alex, on stride, touched it ahead so she could get a better angle on it. After getting it settled to her favored left foot, Alex took the shot. With perfect placement and power, Alex strikes it to the lower far post and gets it by the keeper for the game winning goal.

  
Alex, after sliding down from the kick, got up and ran towards the bench to celebrate. It was a brilliant goal from the forward and the crowd went wild. The whole team went wild because of the late game goal. They did get settled because they still had another minute or so of stoppage time to play, but it wasn’t a worry because when the final whistle blew they had done it.

  
The team were on a high after the last minute goal from Alex that it was a good few days of recovery and training. All of the girls were in high hopes for the final game against a longtime rival: Germany. The girls had to win this game to win the tournament because they score a goal less than Germany. So with a loss or tie, Germany wins the whole thing.

  
Jill wasn’t too worried about the tournament and winning it because she was wanting to see her team play against top competition. Of course winning the tournament would be a bonus, it wasn’t there main mission.

  
With many familiar faces, especially since playing each other in the World Cup before the final, the teams were ready for a battle. The players got settled in their positions and with the blow of the whistle, the game starts.

  
Both teams came out quick. They are both well veteran teams and knew that it was sort of all or nothing for this game. The US had a few early opportunities that they couldn’t cash in on, while Germany had a few good ones for themselves. Germany pressed the gals pretty well and were ready for them to make a mistake.

  
In the 29th minute, the US did make a mistake and Germany made sure to capitalize on it. Ali tried to get a pass in to Moe, who had a heavy touch on the ball, and had it taken away by a German defender. Passing towards Mittag instantly, she made her way towards the middle of the field above the box, where no one stepped up to close in on her. With the space that she had, she took a shot from distance and placed it perfectly by Hope in the lower left post.

  
Germany celebrated like they just scored in the World Cup and it was the first time the US had given up a goal in 2016. It was actually the first time the US was down in 2016 too. Though they were down, they knew the game was far from over and that they needed to continue their game.

  
Then something absolutely amazing happens. Both teams were fighting for the ball when a clear out by Germany made its way to the midfield. Kling was battling a Germany player for possession and when she finally gained it and created space, she looked up to see Alex and sent a beautiful pass ahead. Now, the next moment that happened was one that is almost hard to believe and hard to describe because it won’t do the goal any justice, like at all.

  
With the well weighted ball ahead, Alex ducked out of the way so the ball could bounce ahead towards goal. The ball took two bounces and Alex, with a defender coming from the side to cut off her angle, chipped the ball over the defender with her left foot. As the German defender ran passed her and with another coming up to help, she did the most courageous thing.

  
With the ball dropping from her chip, Alex volleyed it with her right foot as the keeper came out to try and shut down the goal. She was too late however and Alex was able to get the goal off before being pummeled and having her feet get taken out by the keeper.

  
Alex did a flip as the keeper took her out, but gracefully rolled back up to her feet in a fluid motion. The best part of her brilliant goal in the 35th minute was probably her goal celebration; or lack of one.

  
When she bounced up to her feet, the ball had so much force on it from her volley that it came rolling out of the net and to her feet for her to do some dribbling with. She then turned to have Christen running up to her clapping, and finally realized what she had done and gave a smile.

  
The whole team came over to give her a big hug and tell her how badass of a goal it was. She didn’t even really react to her goal because she was completely in shock that she had just done it. It was definitely one of the most brilliant and amazing goals she has ever done and many have ever seen.

  
After all of the celebration, the team ran back to the middle to start the game again. It didn’t take long for the US to make something happen again as they scored just 6 minutes later. This time it was Sammy Mewis, who took a shot from distance, and was able to sneak it under the keeper’s arms to help the US take the lead in the 41st minute.

  
Things seem to be going in their way because they went into the half with the lead 2-1. They would come out and continue their impressive playing, as both teams really bunkered down. They were grinding it out until the final whistle blew for the game to be over with the United States winning 2-1 and claiming the inaugural She Believes trophy.

  
The girls celebrated together as they were completely proud with their performance. The whole tournament had been a great one and was a great stepping stone leading into the Olympics. They not only played 3 of the top 5 teams in the world, but they beat them all. Only scoring 4 goals in the tournament proves that they played some tough competition, but only allowing 1 goal scored on them proves that they took care of business.

  
France was called up to the stage to receive their second place medals for the tournament. Though they were a little disappointed with the results, they knew they had a lot to be happy with and learned what they should build on. After the second place medals were given, it was time to pass out the tournament awards.

  
To no surprise, Hope was awarded the Golden Glove for probably like the 1000th time in a row. It’s sort of hard to argue who else deserves it when you have the track record that she does.

  
As the awards were getting passed out, Alex was standing by JJ, Crystal, Tobin, Carli and Kelley. They all were happy to see the keeper get her well-deserved award and couldn’t help but laugh at the ugly trophy they were about to receive.

  
“Golden Boot goes to Baby Horse.” JJ voices as she bumps Alex with her shoulder.

  
“Oh stop.” Alex blushes as she waits to hear the next award be announced.

  
With the Golden boot award being announced next, the girls already knew who the recipient of that award would be. With 2 goals against some of the best teams in the world, Alex won the award unquestioningly. The amazing thing is that it’s her first time winning the Golden Boot. She’s always been close and ended up with the Silver or Bronze, but this was her first time getting the Gold. Dubbing her as the top goal scorer of the tournament.

  
As Alex was receiving her award, the rest of the team was looking on proud. They knew it was a good win for them and without Alex’s two critically goals, they probably wouldn’t be in this position.

  
“Who gets the Golden Ball?” Crystal asks as she looks to her teammates.

  
“I don’t know. A few players had a great tournament.” JJ shrugs.

  
“I bet it’s Mallory. They’d go wild to give it to the baby.” Kelley laughs.

  
“No way. I bet Alex.” Mallory says confidently.

  
“It’s got to be Hope.” Carli answered. “She had a good tournament and only allowed a goal against the top teams in the world.”

  
“Alex scored 2 against the top teams in the world.” Mallory voiced as a few players smiled at the loyalty of the young player.

  
“It could be Kling.” Crystal says. “She had a solid tournament too.”

  
“No, it’s going to be Alex.” Tobin says as the rest of the team looked at the midfielder.

  
“Of course you’re going to say that.” Christen laughs.

  
“No, I know she’s going to win it.” Tobin smiles proudly at her friends.

  
“I bet you that it’s Hope.” Kelley says as she turns to look at her friends. “First round that Hope wins.”

  
“I’m not betting on it Kelley.” Tobin whispers.

  
“That’s because she knows that she’s going to lose.” Carli says with amusement. “Hope has it in the bag.”

  
“I’ll take the bet.” Mallory says as Kelley and Carli turn to look at her. “Alex will win without a doubt.”

  
“You can’t bet.” Kelley laughs. “You can’t buy drinks and we sure in hell won’t buy you a drink.”

  
“I’ll take it then.” Ali smirks as she walks up on the conversation. “Alex wins both awards tonight because she had the best tournament.”

  
“You’re on.” Kelley says before turning back around for the award to be announced.

  
“ _Ladies and gentlemen, the third award is the Golden Ball award, which honors the tournament’s top player. To receive the Golden Ball award, please give a round of applause to Alex Morgan from USA._ ” The announcer says.

  
“Told you.” Mallory cheered loudly as her mentor receives a round of applause for her award.

  
“Shut it.” Kelley smirks as she screams for her best friend.

  
“Looks like first round is on the squirrel tonight.” Christen laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I knew she was going to win.” Kelley says as she receives looks from her teammates. “What? It’s true. I just didn’t want Tobin to be right.”

  
All of the girls laugh as they turned to see Tobin’s reaction but were silenced when they saw her. She didn’t even care what their conversations were about because she wasn’t paying attention to them. Instead, she was looking on as Alex was posing for pictures with Hope and their awards. Tobin was looking on with such a proud expression on her face that all of the girls couldn’t help but smile at the moment.

  
After the awards were handed out, the girls were called to the stage to be given their first place medals. They all crowded the stage and waited for the confetti to go off as they raised the trophy up for the fans to enjoy. Afterwards, they all huddled under the She Believes banner and posed for pictures.

  
After celebrating, the girls all headed to the locker room to shower and head back to the hotel. Once they showered, some started making their ways to the buses as they talked about the game. Many couldn’t stop talking about Alex’s goal and then how the confetti machine malfunctioned and didn’t go off right.

  
Most made their ways out to the bus and did a few interviews along the way, while Alex was finishing getting her stuff packed. As she was about to walk out of the locker room, she was pulled into a big hug from her favorite midfielder.

  
“My superstar.” Tobin whispered as she pulled Alex close.

  
“Hi baby.” Alex said in her raspy voice as she nuzzled her face into the midfielder’s neck.

  
“What’d I tell you? Player of the tournament. And Golden Boot just to one up me.” Tobin laughs, causing the forward to roll her eyes playfully.

  
“Shut up and kiss me.” Alex says as she pulls back to look at her.

  
“Yes Captain Morgan.” Tobin smirks as she leans forward and connects her lips with the forward’s.

  
Before the two could get lost in the kiss, they were interrupted by some bystanders.

  
“GAG!” Kelley says, causing the two to pull apart.

  
“Like seriously? Can’t you wait until we get to the hotel?” Ashlyn asks with a smirk before receiving a light smack from her girlfriend.

  
“Leave them alone.” Ali says before turning to look at the couple. “They need to have this moment before they head out and have to act like they aren’t more than best friends.”

  
“Ouch, that completely sucks.” Lindsey voices as she walks up to the door. “You two seriously just need to tell everyone so it can be out there.”

  
“I COMPLETELY AGREE.” Kelley nods her head furiously. “I’m tired of the are they or aren’t they bull shit. Just tell them so they can stop assuming that the Baby Horse is with some random guy, and that Tobin is with a fucking soccer ball.”

  
“Kell, stop.” Alex says as she felt Tobin tense up. “It’s none of their business. We just want to keep it between us for now.”

  
“Seriously?” Ashlyn questions.

  
“Awe, come on!” Kelley dramatically says. “You can’t be serious, right? I mean what’s the big deal of them knowing anyways? Hell, it’d probably make your lives less hectic if they knew who you were banging.”

  
“KELLEY.” Ali gasps.

  
“It’s true.” Kelley shrugs before looking at Tobin and Alex. “Don’t give me this bull shit that it would be easier to just keep to yourselves for now. There’s no difference of them knowing than not. Maybe they won’t have to try and guess and speculate anymore but it won’t affect you guys. Plus, when you head out there you know they are going to bombard you with questions about who you are with.”

  
“Just let it go Kell.” Alex pleads and Ali notices the look in her eyes.

  
“We are going to tell them.” Tobin says as the girls look at her. “Just, for now we want to keep it to just us. Things will probably cool down with all of the speculation once we separate and head to out NWSL teams. We could probably act like a normal couple and get ourselves situated before telling them. We’ve only been dating for like 4-5 months and it’s too soon to let the whole world know that we aren’t only gay, but we are together. Especially with the Olympics in the summer.”

  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Kelley voices before being stopped.

  
“Kelley!” Ali says again as she gives the defender a knowing look.

  
“Fine, whatever. Do what you want.” Kelley gives in. “Can we please head back so we can go to the bar to drink and dance?”

  
“Let’s go.” Lindsey says as the girls pile out of the locker room one by one.

  
The girls all head out towards the bus and get stopped to take pictures and sign some autographs. As they were almost to their bus, Alex was asked to do a few quick interviews. She agreed and followed their media director to the reporters.

  
“Alex, great game and unbelievable goal. What does a win like this against some of the top teams in the world mean to the team?” A reporter asked.

  
“It’s huge for us. Anytime you get the opportunity to plays teams as fundamentally great as England, France, and Germany are, it’s a positive thing. We got the chance to play against teams that we may see in Rio and we saw what we needed to work on. It is definitely a big confidence builder for us with the positive results we accomplished, but we also saw where we lacked and need to improve in.” Alex answered.

  
“Alex, can you take us through that brilliant goal you had tonight? It was just confirmed that it’s a Sports Center Top 10 nominee and is probably one of the best goals that many have ever seen. How did it feel for you and what was going through your mind to pull off such a daring and unbelievable move? Also, your goal celebration was so low-key for the topnotch goal. Why?” Another reporter asked.

  
“Ha, yeah well honestly, I have no idea what was going on in my mind in that moment.” Alex admits and causes the group to laugh. “I just saw that Kling gained control on the ball and started running towards goal when she sent a perfect pass over the top. That’s always my goal to get in behind the line and cause havoc and when the ball went over me and bounced with the defender coming in, I knew what my options were. I tried to chip it over the defender running and as it was in the air, I thought why not try to volley it with my other foot because I didn’t have much time before the keeper would step out on me. And truthfully, I was in shock that I had just done that and scored to celebrate. It wasn’t until I saw Christen running up to me before I realized what had happened. I think I’m still in shock.”

  
“So now that you guys are finished with your tournaments you all are all headed to your NWSL teams for preseason. What are you looking most excited for and does this give you time with your new love interest?” A reporter asks.

  
“I’m truly excited to get to the girls, who have been training already for a few days, and just get to start the building of it all. I’m looking forward into stepping into a leader role and to play with Tom again. We have a great group that Tom and the staff have put together, and I guess that I am just excited to get started with them and to give Orlando a women’s team that they deserve. Orlando is turning into a great soccer city, as many can see from the result of the Orlando City team, and with all of the support we have gotten from them without stepping on the field yet, I’m just excited to get it all started and to play.” Alex says with a smile on her face.

  
“Are you excited to get to watch some Orlando City games in person this year? With the great team, fans, stadium and Servando Carrasco there, it seems like you heart is in Orlando now.” One questioned the forward.

  
“I am excited. The guys have a great team and it’s been great getting to go through this process with their support because they’ve been through it from last year. The fans and atmosphere are terrific and it’s going to be a memorable day when we get to step out on the pitch for the first time in front of them. I have a lot of friends on the men’s team and I am excited to watch them all play. Servando and I have known each other since college, so it’s great to have a great friend on the team, but my whole heart definitely isn’t in Orlando.” Alex says truthfully. “Thank you guys.”

  
The forward smiles as she walks away and heads to the bus. The bus ride to the hotel is pretty lively from all of the girls getting ready to celebrate the great tournament of playing. They all agreed that since they already took a shower at the stadium, that they would head to their rooms to change and then meet in the lobby to head to the bar in 45 minutes.

  
Once they got to the hotel, they all rushed off of the bus so they could go get ready. For some, the 45 minutes would be easy to find something to wear and get ready for the night, but for others it would be more difficult. Alex and Ali were included and knew that they needed every second of that 45 minutes to get ready for the night.

  
Some girls made their way downstairs to eat after they finished getting ready and decided that they would head to the bar so they could get tables for the group. So Tobin, Christen, Ashlyn, Kling, Carli, Whitney, Hope, JJ, Jaelene, Moe, Lindsey and Sonnett all headed out in a cab. That left the rest to finish getting ready before heading out to the bar.

  
Once the first group made it to the bar, they zeroed in on some tables for the group to have for the night. After claiming their tables, Tobin, Ashlyn, Christen and Hope took drink orders before heading to the bar. They sat there after they ordered to wait for their drinks and started talking about their night.

  
“So you ready to be back in Portland?” Ashlyn asked the midfielder.

  
“Yeah I am.” Tobin nodded. “I’m excited because it’s a great place and the fans are great. Are you nervous to start new in Orlando?”

  
“No, I’m honestly so excited.” Ashlyn says with a big smile on her face. “I mean, sure, it’s going to be hard to be away from Ali but to have the chance to play at home. To play in front of my family for the first time in I don’t know how long, that’s something special.”

  
“Well I’m happy for you dude.” Tobin cheers her beer to Ashlyn’s as they clank them.

  
“Thanks buddy.” Ashlyn smiles back.

  
“Are you nervous to have to play Alex for your first game?” Christen asks.

  
“Not really. It’s just another game, I guess.” Tobin answers. “It’ll be different to not have her out there with me on the Thorns though.”

  
“It’ll be okay, Tobs.” Hope smiles as she grabs the rest of the drinks. “I think we should go and bring them their drinks before they start something over there.”

  
“You’re right.” Christen laughs as she grabs her drinks to bring to the girls.

  
“You coming?” Ashlyn asks as she gets ready to leave the bar top.

  
“I’ll be over there in a second. Just going to finish my beer and order something that Alex would like after.” Tobin informs.

  
“So whipped.” Ashlyn laughs as she walks away to the table.

  
Tobin sits there for a few minutes as she enjoys her beer. Thinking about everything and the fact that she is heading to Portland in the morning to start over there again. After she finishes her beer, she gets the bartender’s attention to order a long island ice tea, that she knows she will have to share with Alex once she gets there.

  
As she’s waiting for her drink, she pulls out her phone to start looking through it. Possibly seeing if Alex had texted her or something but found nothing. She was then joined by a familiar face.

  
“What are you doing over here all lonely?” Moe asked the midfielder.

  
“Just thinking and had to order another drink. One that Alex would actually enjoy.” Tobin shrugged.

  
“She loves you.” Moe says seriously to the older midfielder.

  
“I know.” Tobin nods in agreement. “It’s just complicated.”

  
“Truthfully, I think you’re crazy.” Moe shrugs as she takes a sip of her drink.

  
“Why do you say that?” Tobin asks curiously as she looks at the younger player.

  
“You have the most wanted girl in the world and you’re afraid to tell the world that you love her. You’re afraid to allow yourself to be happy because you don’t think you deserve it and blah blah blah.” Moe explains.

  
“I just don’t want to make the mistake in our relationship. She means too much to me.” Tobin admits shyly.

  
“Alex loves you. What don’t you get about that? She is madly, deeply, annoyingly in love with you.” Moe says seriously as she looks Tobin in the eyes. “Whatever you’re thinking might happen, won’t. Alex loves you more than anything and just wants to show the world how much. She just wants them to know she’s taken by someone that makes her happy.”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin can only agree.

  
“You need to tell her. You can’t keep this up because once you guys go your separate ways for the new season, it may be hard on her. Christen agrees with me. You need to tell her the truth as to why you’ve been acting like this.” Moe pleads to the older girl.

  
“Not yet. Alex deserves to be happy and not stressed with anything more than she already has.” Tobin breathes out.

  
“She’s happiest with you. With the love of her life.” Moe bluntly says and Tobin can only look down at her drink. “Just think about it. But pull yourself together because she just walked into the bar and her eyes are only looking for you. You’re all she wants.”

  
Tobin turns to see the forward approach the tables of their teammates as she greets them al. She’s scanning the area and hasn’t found who she was looking for until she looks up at the bar. With a big smile on her face, she makes eye contact with Tobin. Tobin can see her eyes light up when she sees her and Tobin couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter.

  
The midfielder gets up from the bar stool and makes her way over to the table. She takes a seat next to Alex and couldn’t help but take in what she’s wearing. Alex has on a pair of white ripped jeans, with a black, backless shirt that shows off her defined back muscles. Her hair is down in loose curls, Tobin’s favorite, and she has a simple layer of make up on. It may be simple, but Tobin thinks she looks absolutely amazing.

  
“Hi.” Alex said in her raspy voice that made Tobin’s knees go weak.

  
“Hi.” Tobin barely managed to get out as she got lost in Alex’s gorgeous blue eyes.

  
“What?” The forward asks as Tobin just stares at her. “Do I look okay?”

  
“You look perfect.” Tobin says sincerely as the forward blushes.

  
“You look great too.” Alex compliments on Tobin’s simple black ripped jeans, Tomboy tank top, and snapback on top of her wavy hair. “What are you drinking?”

  
“Long island tea.” Tobin says as she hands it over for the forward to try.

  
“Oh, my favorite.” Alex says excitedly.

  
“I know.” Tobin smiles as she places her hand on Alex’s thigh before turning to get in the conversation with the team.

  
The girls are all enjoying their night as they knew it would be their last one for a while. Tomorrow they all would be heading their separate ways for the new NWSL season with their teams and they wouldn’t meet back up for a while. They knew that it was a night to celebrate and have some fun before they had to say goodbye. And as promised, Kelley bought them a round of drinks, Shirley temple for Mallory, as they all cheered to the tournament.

  
Most of the girls made their way to the dance floor to dance and let loose. Tobin never made it out there but she enjoyed watching her team have fun and dance. Well, she enjoyed watching Alex dance because the forward looked like she was having a great time. Christen saw that Tobin was sitting alone at the end of the table, so she decided to bring her a beer.

  
“Told you that I would be buying you a beer to celebrate you trade.” The green eyed forward smiled as she handed Tobin a bottle.

  
“You didn’t have to.” Tobin replied as the forward shook her head.

  
“Just accept it and enjoy it.” Christen smiled. “Are you having fun being a loner tonight?”

  
“I’m not alone though. I have you sitting with me.” Tobin smirked as the forward rolled her eyes playfully.

  
“Sometimes I don’t know why I am friends with you or how Alex is in love with such a goof ball.” Christen playfully teases.

  
“Me either.” Tobin shrugs. “Guess you guys are both lucky.”

  
“Oh, shut up.” Christen lightly smacks Tobin as the tanned midfielder erupted with laughter.

  
Everybody was having a great time as the drinks kept on coming. Alex was having so much fun dancing but decided that she wanted to take a breather. She was starting to feel a little sore from the dancing combine with the games and tumble over the keeper she took earlier.

  
She made her way over to the table to sit down after grabbing a water from the bar. She looked out to see her teammates all out dancing and having a great time and knew that she was going to miss seeing them for a while.

  
She smiled when she saw that the team, well Kelley, had finally convinced Tobin to make her way to the dance floor. Alex’s heart fluttered seeing the midfielder try to dance with Crystal and loved seeing her out there laughing. Seeing Tobin having a great time is one of the best sites the forward could see.

  
The music slowed down and a slow song was played. Not stopping any of her teammates, they all partnered up together to slow dance and tried to spin and dip each other at any chance they got. Alex couldn’t help but laugh to see Tobin and Kelley argue as to who gets to be the leader in the dancing and how Kelley spins Tobin into their teammates over and over. Alex shook her head at the dorks she calls friends.

  
Alex then decided to look at her phone because she hadn’t since they got to the hotel before the bar and noticed that she had an abundant amount of notifications. She smiled because most were from fans about the tournament and pictures of her throughout the game. Then she saw that she was tagged with the Golden Ball and Boot and couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face.

  
She noticed that she had some twitter notifications from some special people and made sure to open those up to read them.

  
_“@BeastModeSoccer – I thought this tune really fit the goal perfectly. Could watch this over and over.”_

  
_“@MiaHamm – Courageous goal by @alexmorgan13. You never quite know if the keeper is going to retreat or plow right thru you.”_

  
_“@AbbyWambach – That is a goal never to forget @alexmorgan13. Perfect touch and then volley for the equalizer. Yes!!!!! #cheeringaloneinabaronmycomputer”_

  
Alex could only smile from the wonderful words and encouragement from some of her favorite people. Having Mia Hamm tell you how great of a goal you had is just unbelievable because it’s Mia Hamm. Then having Abby compliment it is amazing. Alex was happy that she could impress her mentor and make her proud. Abby was definitely one of her number one fans.

  
After looking over her phone, Alex looked up to see that her friends were still dancing together and attempting to dip one another. As she watched, she couldn’t’ help but notice the people around them. They were, what it looked like to Alex, couples who were dancing with each other. Alex couldn’t help but be envious of them as she watched.

  
Seeing how they could be wrapped up into each other’s arms without a worry of who was watching. The fact that they were able to kiss in public as they dance to a meaningful song made her heart hurt. She felt happy to see people, who look like they cared about each other, be able to express it to one another without a worry.

  
“It’s hard, huh?” A familiar comes from next to her.

  
“What?” Alex asks as she turns to look at them.

  
“It’s not easy being in love and not having the ability to act like it.” Ali says softly.

  
“How have you done it for so long?” Alex asks, not even bothering to answer the question Ali knows the answer to.

  
“Ash is the one who had to struggle the most through it because I wasn’t ready. But now, all I want to do is be with her. Whether we are out in public or at home, she deserves to be loved and adored. It took me a little bit to come around and accept myself, but she deserves to not be a secret anymore.” Ali admits.

  
“You two are amazing together.” Alex compliments, causing the defender to smile.

  
They both turn to look out and watch their friends on the dance floor. The DJ is mixing up a few good tracks, as the team is dancing like crazy. If they weren’t sore from the games this week, they would definitely be sore after tonight.

  
“Is it true?” Ali asks, pulling the forward’s eye away from the dance floor.

  
“Is what true?” Alex asks confused.

  
“That you are okay with not telling anyone yet and that it’s what you both want?” Ali asks as she sees Alex’s eyes shift down to the table. “Honestly?”

  
“I don’t want to be a secret anymore.” Alex admits as her voice breaks at the end.

  
Ali didn’t say a word. The two sat there in the moment as Ali placed her hand over the young forward’s. Her heart broke for the girl because she knows how much pain that can cause someone who’s in love with a person that’s not ready to tell the world.

  
There was nothing the defender could say that would help, so she just sat there with her and let her know that she was there if she needed her. They sat there as they watched the team dance to the next song.

_When you hold me in the street_   
_And you kiss me on the dance floor_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_We keep behind closed doors_   
_Every time I see you, I die a little more_   
_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_   
_It'll never be enough_   
_It's obvious you're meant for me_   
_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_   
_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_   
_But I'll never show it on my face_

_But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_When you're with him, do you call his name_   
_Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_   
_Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?_   
_Or would you play it safe and stay?_

_Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_   
_I don't wanna hide us away_   
_Tell the world about the love we're making_   
_I'm living for that day_   
_Someday_   
_Why can't I hold you in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that we could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

_Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_   
_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_   
_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't we be like that?_   
_Wish we could be like that_

Alex couldn’t help but relate to the song as she watched Tobin. When she looks to see other couples and how they are able to interact, it pains her. Looking at Tobin, all she can do is think: she wishes they could be like that. Why can’t they be like that?


	26. Captain Heath vs. Captain Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAMEDAY CAPTAIN HEATH VS CAPTAIN MORGAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys.... well I said hat I was going to try and give you a new chapter before my wedding day, so here it is. My wedding is on June 13th, and I got this done and updated on the 10th. Not too bad, right? Anyways, thank you all for your continued support and being the best readers I could ever ask for.
> 
> I was really debating on how I was going to do this chapter. I didn't get everything I wanted into it, so I ended up splitting everything that I wanted this one chapter to be into two. So, here's this chapter because I wanted to have something finished for you all to read before I went into a little hiatus for my wedding. 
> 
> It's about 24,000 words or so. Be ready because this is a heavy chapter. I don't want to take up too much of your time so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Seriously? You have played in 2 games for the Pride and you have already scored 6 goals? Can you like, I don’t know, take a chill for a second?” Kelley asked her friend as they made their way through the hotel lobby.

  
“Oh stop.” Alex denies the compliment. “It was against college players.”

  
“Dude, you were just a college player like a few years ago.” Ashlyn points out as she rolls her suitcase behind her friends.

  
“Yeah! Exactly. Hell, we have a 17 year old on the team right now.” Kelley laughs as she turns to look at her friend as they walk towards the conference room. “So don’t act like that should surprise you anymore if they are in college or not. You are killing it and I need you to like stop. Unless it’s for this team.”

  
“It’s just nice to see the team start to gel together.” Alex avoids the compliment again. “I know they’ll kill it this weekend while we are here. How’s Sky Blue going?”

  
“Ahh, you know the usual. Cap’s kicking their asses into shape and putting the youngsters to shame.” Kelley shrugs before breaking into a big smile as she turns to look at her friends. “It’s freaking awesome!”

  
“Well I can’t wait to play you guys. I’m calling at least a goal from Baby Horse.” Ashlyn says as the three make their ways into the Conference room.

  
“No way. There’s no way she’s scoring on me.” Kelley argues back.

  
“Hey!” Alex says to her two teammates who completely ignore her.

  
“She’s going to score on you more than a certain keeper.” Ashlyn says with a smirk on her face.

  
“You did not just say that!” Kelley gasps. “It’s happened only a few times and we aren’t anything. Just friends.”

  
“Friends that do the dirty.” Ashlyn amuses herself.

  
“I hate you!” Kelley shrieks. “Alex won’t score any, just like you when Ali finds out you ate the chocolate bar before seeing her because you didn’t want to share.”

  
“You wouldn’t!” Ashlyn shrieks as she stares at the defender.

  
“Oh I would.” Kelley smirks. “Bet you $20 bucks.”

  
“Oh, you’re on!” Ashlyn growls back.

  
“I’m standing right here!!” Alex says in between her two friends as they glare at each other.

“What’s going on over here?” Ali asks when she walks over and sees the two participating in a staring contest; well, glaring contest.

“They’re betting on whether or not I score when we play Sky Blue.” Alex says as she turns to look at her good friend. “They’re seriously being childish.”

  
“Do you expect anything less?” Ali asks with a small smile.

  
“I shouldn’t anymore.” Alex says with a small laugh as she turns to the defender before wrapping her up in a hug. “Hey Kriegs. I’ve missed you.”

  
“I’ve missed you too. Thanks for babysitting the child for me.” Ali laughs as she breaks from the embrace.

  
“No problem. I just let her out with Jaws and Blue and she gets tired quicker.” Alex laughs as Ali nods in agreement.

  
“Yeah, that should about do it.” Ali says before turning to look at Ashlyn. “Hey stud.”

  
“One second Princess.” Ashlyn answers absentmindedly before her eyes go wide and she blinks when she turns to look at Ali.

  
“HA! I WIN!” Kelley shouts as she gains the attention of the rest of the team that had made their way into the conference room.

  
“Shut up.” Ashlyn turns to say to Kelley before looking back at Ali with the sweetest smile. “Hi baby.”

  
“I’ve missed you.” Ali says sweetly as she wraps her arms around Ashlyn and leans in to kiss her.

  
“Mhmm.” Ashlyn hums into the kiss as she wraps her arms around the defender’s waist. “I’ve missed you too.”

  
“GAG.” Kelley says loudly, causing the duo to roll their eyes as Alex shares a small laugh.

  
“I seriously hate you.” Ashlyn says through gritted teeth.

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Kelley waves it off. “What up Kriegy? How’s it going in the Capital?”

  
“It’s going well. How’s Jersey going?” Ali asks as she wraps her friend up in a hug.

  
“Oh you know, same old same old.” Kelley shrugs before turning to see her teammates. “THE GALS ARE BACK.”

  
All of the team laugh at the freckled girl’s antics as they all greet each other. They all have been separated for a few weeks as they have been with their respective NWSL teams. Luckily, no team member was alone on the team and has at least someone who is still part of the training camps for the National team.

  
They were all called in by Jill for their mini 6 day camp in Orlando before they head to Connecticut and then Pennsylvania to play a couple matches against Columbia. All of the girls were laughing and catching up before they were greeted by the last few teammates that hadn’t made it yet.

  
“YOUR THORNS HAVE ARRIVED!!” Kling cheered as she walked through the room with her teammates following.

  
“BOO!” The rest of the players that were already there said as the players walked in.

  
“Ouch.” Allie said as she followed the small defender. “Not cool guys.”

  
They all laughed as they hugged each of the players that made their way through the door. Portland had a few players on the team as Kling, Sonnett, Lindsey, Tobin and newly added Allie Long. They had the most coming from one team and they never let any of them forget it.

  
“ALLLLLLLL” Allie cheered as she jumped on her friend. “I miss you in Portland.”

  
“Hey Allie.” Alex smiled as she hugged her friend back. “I’ve missed you too.”

  
“Can you like, come back yet, please? It’s hard to be the three amigas when one lives in Orlando and causes another to be a complete buzzkill.” Allie says as she turns to hug the rest of the girls.

  
“I’m sorry. We can be the three amigas this weekend.” Alex smiles at her friend.

  
“Hey, no jumping on her. She has a sore hip that I need ready by the season opener.” Ashlyn says protectively.

  
“You hurt your hip?” Ali turns to look at the younger forward.

  
“Yeah. It’s just a hip pointer but it’s a little sore.” Alex shrugs off. “Where’s Tobin?”

  
“Wow… I haven’t even been here for more than 2 minutes and I’m already thrown to the side like trash because you want to see your mopey girlfriend.” Allie scoffs.

  
“Been there.” Kelley calls out from her discussion with the other teammates. “Get used to it.”

  
“Oh whatever.” Alex laughs as she brushes off her teammate’s whines. “Seriously though?”

  
“She was right behind us but then Pressy needed her help with something outside.” Kling says.

  
“Yeah, they’ll be here in a second.” Lindsay says as she hugs her teammates and catches up with them.

  
“Okay.” Alex smile falters for a brief second.

  
“So why are we practicing in Orlando when our games are in Connecticut and Pennsylvania?” Moe asks the group.

  
“Because someone decided that the bean needs to see the sun and a beach fast.” Ashlyn says as the rest of the team laughs.

  
“Wow, already starting with this, huh?” Moe gasps as she gives Ashlyn a playful glare.

  
“Just stating the facts sweetheart.” Ashlyn blows her a kiss.

  
“Whatever.” Moe bluntly says before turning to Kling. “Where are my Portland macaroons?”

  
“Ahh… well you see… what had happened was…” Kling struggled to say as she looked down at her feet.

  
“Oh my gosh. You ate them already, didn’t you?” Moe shrieks appalled.

  
“I bought them for you and they just looked so good, that I thought I should try one to test them out.” Kling starts to say.

  
“Try one? You eat there every day.” Sonnett says before receiving a glare from the small defender.

  
“As I was saying… I thought I should try one and then they just tasted too good. Well, after another couple… I may have shared them.” Kling says shyly.

  
“What?” Moe shouts as she turns to look at a guilty looking Lindsay, Allie and Sonnett. “You guys all ate my macaroons?”

  
“We had to.” Lindsay defends. “They looked so good and then Kling tried to offer Tobin one first.”

  
“Why would you offer one to Tobin?” Moe turns to look at Kling.

  
“Because she looked sad and I thought a macaroon would cheer her up.” Kling explained.

  
“Well, did it?” Moe asks with a stern glare before Kling shook her head no. “Why not?”

  
“Because she was too mopey to eat one.” Allie jumped in.

  
Before Moe could even fire back, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

  
“I was not mopey.” The familiar voice said and Alex could feel her heart beating faster.

  
“Yeah, then what would you call it?” Allie asks as Alex turned around to see her favorite midfielder.

  
“I’d call it missing my Baby Horse.” Tobin said smoothly as looked up to meet the eyes of Alex. “Hi.”

  
“Hi.” Alex smiled as Tobin made her way over to her, leaving Christen walking over to the rest of the team, before she wrapped her arms around the forward’s hips.

  
“I’ve missed you.” Tobin says gently as she leans in to peck Alex’s lips.

  
“Oh GOD! Get a room.” Kelley shrieks as the rest of the team erupts in laughter.

  
“We need new friends.” Tobin whispers as she pulls away.

  
“I think you’re right.” Alex smiles as she snuggles her head into Tobin’s neck.

  
As the girls continued their banter back and forth with each other, Jill and the rest of the coaching staff walks into the room. They all disperse quickly and make their ways to the chairs to listen to Jill’s speech. Alex and Tobin sit by each other and as Alex looks forward, she feels Tobin’s hand rest on her thigh. Though it shouldn’t make her feel this way, Alex can’t help but feel the sense of comfort, security, love and happiness at the simple contact.

  
“Alright ladies, welcome back to camp. I have seen some of your preseason matches and I am impressed with how dedicated you all have been. I’ve called into the 23 of you because you all have shown why you should have the chance to be part of the camp and our upcoming matches against Columbia.” Jill starts to explain. “For the matches, only 18 of you will be suiting up, so this camp I need you all to show me why you deserve the chance to be out on the field. As you all have noticed, we are welcoming two newer players this late into our last few matches. Allie has proven that she deserves a shot to participate in camp, and then we have Ashley Sanchez. Some of you may know that she’s been in the system with the younger teams for a while and helped lead USA to a berth in the 2016 FIFA U-17 Women’s World Cup. I want you all to show her what it’s like to be part of the Senior National team and to help give her experience. Let’s have a great few days of camp before our tough matches against a young Columbia team.”

  
The girls all nod their heads in agreement as their head coach finishes up with her talk. Jill then turns to give Dawn the go ahead for her annual speech, like always, before she announces the rooming situation.

  
“Okay, rooming for the whole duration of camp and games: Solo/Kling, Naeher/Mewis, Broon/Sonnett, Long/Dunn, Press/Alex, Harris/Moe, Tobin/Krieger, Hinkle/Horan, JJ/Mal, Kelley/Ashley, Whit/Lloyd, and HAO. Come get your keys and training starts tomorrow at noon. Breakfast at 10. The rest of the night is yours.” Dawn finished with a smile as the team was dismissed.

  
All of the girls got up to get their keys from Dawn for their rooms. Most made their ways to their rooms as some stayed in the conference room to talk and plan what to do for the rest of the night. Alex, Tobin, Ali, Ashlyn, Kelley, Allie, Moe, and Christen were all talking about going to get some ice cream as they were approached by the two youngest players.

“Hey Mally Mal.” Kelley sang. “Hey roomie. I’m officer KO and don’t worry, I’m the fun one around here.”

  
“In your dreams.” Ashlyn scoffs before receiving a death glare from the defender.

  
“Hey guys.” Mallory says with a big smile before turning to look at Alex. “Alex, my good friend Ashley here is a huge fan or yours.”

  
“Of course she is.” Kelley rolls her eyes before getting a light smack on her arm by Christen.

  
“Oh that’s very sweet of you. Hey Ashley. I saw your tournament in the CONCACAF. You were a stud.” Alex smiled sweetly at the young forward, who looks like she’s speechless.

“Welcome to the camp. You obviously deserve it.”

  
“Thanks.” The younger forward barely managed to mumble out. “Can I get your autograph?”

  
“OH MY GOD.” Kelley exclaimed. “Seriously?”

“Shut up Kell.” Allie laughed as the younger forward’s cheeks began to blush.

  
“You’re scaring the poor girl.” Moe said as she glared at the defender.

  
“AM NOT!” Kelley said before turning to little Ashley. “I’m not scaring you, huh?”

  
“….No.” Ashley barely whispered as the team laughed.

  
“Oh this poor girl has to room with you.” Christen laughs as the team joined in.

  
“Come on. Let’s go get our things in the room as we leave Baby Horse with the kids.” Ashlyn said as she wrapped her arm around Ali’s shoulders.

  
“Meet in lobby in 20 to head to ice cream.” Ali announced.

  
The rest of the girls agreed as they followed towards the elevator. As most left the room, Alex was left there with Mallory, Tobin, and Ashley.

  
“I told you they were crazy.” Mallory laughed.

  
“Yeah.” Ashley said quickly as her cheeks are still red from embarrassment.

  
“Don’t worry. We are obviously the chillest vets.” Tobin said calmly as the young forward smiled up at her.

  
“Can I ask for your autograph too?” Ashley smiled.

  
“We can do something better.” Tobin smiled before looking up at Alex. “I think it’s picture time.”

  
“I agree.” Alex smiled as she pulled out her phone. “We need to post something since it’s officially the first day of camp and your first one with us. What do you say?”

  
“Oh my gosh!! Yes.” Ashley nodded excitedly as she pulled her phone out too.

  
“Hey! Can I join?” Mallory asked.

  
“Awe, poor little Mal is feeling left out.” Tobin laughed as the teenager’s face dropped. “Of course you can kid. Get in here.”

  
The young midfielder excitedly joined the group and pulled out her phone. All of them took turns taking pictures of the group and made sure to look through each others’ to decide if they wanted to use one that the other took.

  
The teenagers couldn’t get their grins off of their faces as they got to take selfies with two of the National team’s star players. If this wasn’t the best first day of camp for Ashley, then I don’t know what is.

  
Ashley thanked Tobin and Alex and started walking out of the room with Mallory when Alex smiled at Tobin. The tanned girl saw the look in the forward’s eyes and knew she was thinking of something.

  
“Hey guys.” Alex shouted after the two. “Do you want to go get ice cream with us?”

  
“Yeah.” They both said excitedly.

  
“Meet down in the lobby in 15 minutes.” Alex smiled at the two girls, as they nodded their heads and hurriedly made their ways to their rooms to drop their bags off.

  
Alex smiled at the two girls before turning to see Tobin staring at her with a look on her face. Alex could only smirk as she saw Tobin’s eyes were smirking back at her.

  
“What?” Alex asked.

  
“Everybody just loves you.” Tobin replied.

  
“Oh no they don’t. They love you.” Alex laughs. “But hey, I don’t blame them.”

  
“Stop.” Tobin laughed before wrapping her arms around the forward’s waist. “Seriously though, everybody loves you.”

  
“Not as much as you love me.” Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck.

  
“No statement could be any more true than that one.” Tobin smirks.

  
Alex could feel her heartbeat as she looks deeply into Tobin’s eyes. They were so full of love. She has definitely been missing this for the last few weeks since they were away. The pixelated screen never did them any justice.

  
“I’ve missed you.” Alex whispers as her lips are mere inches away from Tobin’s.

  
Before Tobin could respond, or lean in, their phones go off with notifications. Laughing, they both knew that it would probably be from the teenagers and couldn’t wait to see what they posted. They both grabbed their phones to look at the pictures and couldn’t help but laugh at the two teenagers.

  
Mal’s picture on Instagram was of Tobin and Alex standing behind her and Ashley as they all have the biggest smiles on their faces.

  
‘ _@malpugh – Welcomed my good friend @ashley.sanchez to two of my favorites. Back to camp with @alexmorgan13 and @tobinheath couldn’t be more exciting, so we had to get a selfie with them. #USWNT #Backtocamp #Lovethem_ ’

  
Ashley’s picture was similar to Mal’s and her caption was really adorable.

  
‘ _@ashley.sanchez – First day with the National team and I get a selfie with my idol @alexmorgan13 and the best middie in the game @tobinheath. Thank you so much for it and to @malpugh for introducing me to them. I can’t wait to be on the same training field as these LEGENDS! #Bestdayever #1stcamp #myidols #dreamcometrue_ ’

  
Alex and Tobin both had matching smiles as they read the two posts they were tagged in. They seriously loved the two youngsters and felt honored to be able to sort of mentor them along this journey because they’ve been in their shoes.

  
“They are the cutest.” Alex squealed as she put her phone away.

  
“I agree.” Tobin smiled at her girlfriend. “How about we go drop our bags off so we can get you that double chocolate chip ice cream you’ve been wanting.”

  
“Yes please.” Alex smiled as she kissed Tobin’s cheek. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.” Tobin blushed as she walked out with her girlfriend.

  
The two girls made their way to the elevator to head up to their room. They went to Tobin’s first, where Ali and Ashlyn were talking about what they have missed from each other over the last few weeks. They then headed to Alex’s room to drop off her stuff and figured Christen was in there, but she wasn’t. They both guessed that she was probably with JJ or someone.

  
Alex noticed that Christen chose the bed closest to the door, so she made her way over to the other bed to put her stuff. Tobin grabbed a water from their fridge that the team had already stocked for the girls, before she went to sit on Alex’s bed. The forward was busy placing her things in places she wanted them.

  
“So what’d you do to your hip?” Tobin asked, catching the forward off-guard.

  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked and Tobin gave her a look.

  
“I mean, what did you do to your hip and why didn’t you tell me that you hurt it?” Tobin asked a little more intently.

  
“I don’t know. I just took a bump in our last preseason game and felt it tweak a little. They say it’s a hip pointer, so it’s just sore.” Alex answers before looking at Tobin. “Wait, how’d you find out?”

  
“The question shouldn’t be who else told me, but it should be why didn’t you tell me?” Tobin asked with a pointed look. “We have talked every day for the last few weeks, multiple times a day, for multiple hours, and you didn’t say anything.”

  
“I just didn’t want to worry you.” Alex mumbled.

  
“I’m always going to worry about you Lex.” Tobin said sincerely. “You’re okay though, right?”

  
“Yeah.” The forward nodded and Tobin could tell that something was off.

  
“Hey.” Tobin said gently as she stood up from the bed and grabbed the forward’s hand. “Talk to me.”

  
“It’s stupid.” Alex mumbled as she looked down at the ground. “I was just nervous I guess.”

  
“Nervous about what?” Tobin asked as she pulled the forward to the bed and sat down for Alex to sit on her lap.

  
“I don’t know.” Alex said shyly before Tobin gave her a look. “I guess that I’ve been feeling good lately and things seem to be going good for me this year with playing. I was nervous to say that I was injured because then everyone will just talk about how I’m injured again, and I don’t want that. I don’t want to be injured and I just want to play.”

  
“I know you do, but if you have a hip pointer, then you’ll be good as new if you take it easy and just let it heal.” Tobin said as she gently brushed her thumb across the forward’s cheek.

  
“I know.” Alex admitted. “I just want to play with you one last time before…. You know.”

  
“Before you play against me.” Tobin finished and the forward nodded. “Well, I’d rather you be completely healed so you can be you and not someone that has to play with pain or anything lingering.”

  
“Yeah.” Alex simply said.

  
“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Tobin said as she looked into the blue eyes that she loves. “These games don’t matter and I’d rather have my girl healthy for Rio where she’s going to win us a gold medal.”

  
“You’re going to be the one to win us a medal.” Alex blushed.

  
“Yeah, because I’ll be serving balls that you’ll score with.” Tobin laughed. “You’re going to make me look so good.”

  
“Oh shut up.” Alex laughed. “You’re a dork.”

  
“Maybe, but you love me.” Tobin said and Alex could feel her heart race.

  
“I do, so much Tobin.” Alex whispered.

  
The midfielder felt the love from the forward’s words and couldn’t help herself. She leaned in to connect her lips with the ones that she has been missing for the last few weeks. Alex instantly kissed back and pulled Tobin closer into the kiss. The two were having a great moment before being interrupted.

  
“Hey Alex are you re… Oh shoot. I’m sorry.” Christen says as she walks into the room.

  
“No, don’t be Press.” Alex laughed as she looked at the forward. “We were just talking.”

  
“Hmm… I like your form of talking.” Christen smirks and causes the couple to laugh. “Anyways, we are all heading down to the lobby and I was seeing if you were ready but if you guys would rather do this, I can tell them you guys were ‘talking’ instead.”

  
“YES!” “No.” Tobin said as Alex answered at the same time with a different answer before looking at her girlfriend.

  
“No, it’s okay.” Alex smiled before turning to Christen. “We’ll head down with you now.”

  
“Do we have to?” Tobin whined as the forward got off of her lap.

  
“Come on Tobs.” Alex smiled as she held her hand out for Tobin to take. “Let’s go have ice cream with our friends.”

  
“Ugh.” Tobin groaned as she got up from the bed and followed her girlfriend out the door. “We need new friends.”

 

         --------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The girls had a great training camp down in Orlando and made their ways to Connecticut to play against Columbia for their friendly. Though they had a great camp, they will be playing without two of their usual starters. Alex and Moe both have minor injuries that the coaching staff would rather have healed than play them and have the injuries worsen.  
Being limited at practice and told that she won’t be able to play in the games really got to Alex but she understood the decision. She definitely wasn’t happy with it, but she understood and respected it.

  
With the fact that Alex hasn’t been able to really participate too much in practice, she had a lot of time to joke and hang out with Moe. She loved the young midfielder and the two definitely had a great time talking, but Alex would rather be out on the pitch. Especially, because with her sidelined, that gave the other forwards the opportunity to show Jill that maybe they should be the ones starting.

  
Also, Alex had to watch her teammates form a bond with Crystal, Christen, Ashley and Mal, while she was healing. She had to watch Tobin connect with the other forwards and that made her a little uneasy because she doesn’t want her connection with Tobin to disappear and go to anyone else.

  
The girls were out at the pitch getting ready for the games as Alex, Moe, and Ashlyn, who was chosen not to suit up for the game, sat up in the press box to watch the match. The three girls were having a great time as they watched their teammates prepare for the game but Moe could tell something was off with the forward as her eyes were glued to Tobin and the forwards.

  
“You miss her that much already, huh?” Moe smirked as she got the forward’s attention.

  
“Oh shut up.” Alex scoffed. “I just love watching her play.”

  
“Yeah, it seems like she can make a decent connection with whoever is out on the field with her.” Moe stated as she looked out at the team.

  
“You know who has been looking good together? Tobs and Press. They’ve been on fire at practice.” Ashlyn says absentmindedly as she doesn’t notice the glare Moe gives her. “They have a great connection and it keeps building with each ball, I swear.”

  
“Yeah.” Was all Alex could reply with.

  
“I wonder if it’s true that Press will head to Portland with them.” Ashlyn says and Moe noticed Alex tense up. “Those two would kill it there.”

  
Alex couldn’t take hearing about Tobin connecting well with another player when she misses playing with the midfielder. They were about to start the new season on different teams and Alex just wasn’t quite ready for it yet.

  
It didn’t help that she felt jealous of Tobin and Christen’s newfound friendship. The two have gotten extremely closer over the last few weeks since last camp. Alex had noticed that they hung out with each other over the last few weeks and it made Alex feel sad in a way. She wished that she had the chance to hang out with Tobin, but she’s been so busy with helping the newly formed team get ready for their debuts, that she was basically stuck in Orlando.

  
Tired of hearing about Tobin’s connection, Alex got up and left the room. The two players just let her leave and figured that she went to go get something really quick. Well, that’s what Ashlyn figured as Moe turned to look at the keeper once they were alone.

  
“Seriously?” Moe says as she looked at the blonde.

  
“What?” Ashlyn asked clueless.

  
“You know that Alex has been missing Tobin for the last few weeks and that they have a special connection on the field, and you decide that you would tell her how her girlfriend has a great connection with another forward?” Moe explains.

  
“Oh, I didn’t really think about that one too well.” Ashlyn says as she realizes what the midfielder was trying to say.

  
“You think?” Moe gives her a look. “And to say that she has a great connection with Press? I mean, come on Harris.”

  
“Yeah, I fucked up.” Ashlyn mumbled as she looked down. “My bad.”

  
“Just, no more comments about how she has a great connection with another player. Especially one that she has been hanging around a lot with.” Moe voices as she turns to look out at the field.

  
“Yeah, about that. What the hell is going on with those two?” Ashlyn asks as she receives a glare from Moe instantly to drop it. “Fine, never mind. I don’t want to know.”

  
The two girls dropped the conversation and looked out at the team as they were getting ready for the game. Alex made her way back with a few water bottles for the girls to drink as they watched. They messed around on their phones a little bit before the National anthems started.

  
After that, the girls got ready to watch the game start. They watched as their teammates did one last little huddle before running out on the field. They all made their way as Tobin and Allie did their handshake that entailed to Dab, and Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

  
Moe and Ashlyn laughed along with her as they turned to give her a look. Alex shook her head at them as if she didn’t know where that came from or when that even became a thing. They all shared a small chuckle before hearing the whistle for the game to start.

  
The team played pretty well against a young Columbia squad. With the final score of 7-0, the US dominated the entire time. Goals were distributed pretty evenly as Crystal, Mal, Tobin, Carli, and Christen each had a goal while Allie scored her first two goals as part of the Senior National team.

  
A few days later, the team played Columbia again in Pennsylvania. Again, Alex, Moe, and Ashlyn were not available for the game and sat in the press box to watch. Though the Columbian team gave a better fight, they were still on the losing end when the match finished. With goals from Julie and a goal by Christen, the US prevailed to a 3-0 win. Making them 11-0 to wrap up the beginning of the year before the teams heads off to start up the 4th season of the league.

  
All of the girls head out to celebrate their time together before their flights in the morning. All were heading back to their teams for a few more practices before their opening games. They go out and have a great time at the bar and definitely drank way too much.

  
The next morning came way too early for all of the girls. With some already saying goodbye because their flights were early in the morning, the rest of the girls had made their ways to the airport around noonish because their flights were in the afternoon.

  
Group by group the girls started to head out. They made sure to hug their remaining teammates before leaving and gave them a little ‘next time I see you, my team’s going to kick your ass’ talk before heading out to the plane.

  
The remaining girls left were the Portland, Orlando, and Chicago girls. They all hung around with each other until they would have to head over to board at their own gate. As they all stayed hung around and played cards, Allie suggested that they go get some coffee or a smoothie for their flight.

  
Most agreed to go because they wanted something too. Alex stayed as Tobin said that she would bring her back something, as Julie and Alyssa were doing the same for Christen. The two girls sat there in a comfortable silence for a little while as Christen looked through her phone, while Alex looked out the window.

  
With the next flight being for the Orlando girls, Alex knew that her time left with Tobin was dwindling down quick and her thoughts were everywhere. Christen took notice of the forward and debates on checking up on her, before she realized that she should see if she was okay.

  
“Hey Alex.” Christen said gently as she placed her hand on top of Alex’s arm to get her attention. “You okay?”

  
“Huh, oh yeah. I’m okay.” Alex breathes out.

  
“Are you sure? You seem a little out of it.” Christen says and can notice the shift in Alex’s facial features. “What is it?”

  
“I’m just worried about things I guess.” Alex admits.

  
“Like what kind of things?” Christen asks gently.

  
“I really don’t know.” Alex shrugs before continuing. “I guess with the new team and our game coming up. With this stupid little hip thing, and I guess with Tobin and us.”

  
“What do you mean with Tobin and you?” Christen asks surprised. “Has she said anything to you? Are you guys fighting?”

  
“No, not at all. We are doing good, I think. We haven’t had too much time around each other because I’ve been rehabbing my hip and stuff. Hell, she’s been around you more than me I think.” Alex laughs. “I’m just nervous and sad to have to be away from her now.”

  
“Oh.” Christen says as she thinks of what to say next. “Well, you know that she loves you so much and will be missing you too. I know that it seems like it’ll be hard, which I mean, it might, but it’ll make seeing each other better. It’s always amazing when you get to be with the one who has your heart after time away from them.”

  
“Yeah, I know. You’re right. It’s just hard right now I guess. After the first couple days I’ll be okay.” Alex nods her head.

  
“Yeah. And hey, don’t worry about the new team. You’re going to be a great leader and you’re helping this league accomplish a great thing.” Christen assures her friend. “Plus, your hip is nothing you can’t deal with. Like you said before, you’re feeling better and you’ll be out there scoring goals like nothing. Just try not to score when you place us please.”

  
“I can’t guarantee anything.” Alex smirks as she shares a laugh with Christen. “But seriously, thank you. Thank you for being a good friend to me and to Tobin. You two have gotten a lot closer and I’m glad she has another friend like you. It’s been tough for her to not have Lauren and Amy here anymore.”

  
“Oh, yeah.” Christen smiles halfheartedly. “It’s not a problem, really.”

  
“Well, just know it means a lot to both of us.” Alex smiles at the other forward and Christen can’t help but feel her heart sink.

  
Before Christen can respond or say anything back, they are interrupted by the group that comes back from their tour around the airport. Christen looks up to take a coffee from JJ, as she sees Tobin had Alex a smoothie.

  
“Here you go Baby Horse.” Tobin smiles as she looks at the forward.

  
“Thanks Tobs.” Alex rasps back with a small smile of her own.

  
“What have you two been talking about?” Tobin asks.

  
Christen could feel her chest tighten up at the question. She wanted to avoid it completely but could see that Alex was ready to explain to the midfielder. Lucky for her, there was an announcement throughout the airport.

  
**_FLIGHT 6357 TO ORLANDO, FLORIDA IS NOW BOARDING. TICKETS A1-A60 PLEASE LINE UP TO BE READY TO BOARD._**

  
“Well, that’s us.” Ashlyn breathes out as she stands up. “JJ and Pressy, I’ll see you gals in a couple weeks. For the rest of you losers, we’ll be seeing you in a few days.”

  
“You’re going to be the losers Harris.” Kling fires back with a smirk before hugging the defender.

  
“Seriously though, I can’t wait to see you guys.” Ashlyn smiles as she gives each of her teammates a hug. “It’s going to be fun.”

  
“Yeah, what she said.” Alex smiles at the girls as she gives them each a hug.

  
“Don’t worry Al, I’ll take care of your girl for you.” Allie smirks as she wraps her friend up in a big hug.

  
“I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” Tobin mumbles before turning to her college friend.

  
“Alright Tobs.” Ashlyn says as she throws her arm over Tobin’s shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you out there on the pitch. Try not to nutmeg too many of our girls.”

  
“Ha, I can’t promise anything.” Tobin laughs as she looks on at Alex hugging and saying bye to the rest of the team.

  
“It’s going to be okay.” Ashlyn says so only Tobin can hear.

  
“I know.” Tobin nods as her eyes never leave Alex. “Can you…”

  
“I’ll take care of her for you. Don’t even worry about that.” The keeper finishes Tobin’s thought so she didn’t have to ask because she knows how worried the midfielder is.

  
“Thanks dude.” Tobin says appreciatively. “I’ll miss you both, Have a safe flight.”

  
“We will.” Ashlyn says as she pulls her good friend in for a hug. “You guys have a safe flight to Portland.”

  
“Will do.” Tobin replies.

  
“Alright, well we better get going Baby Horse. Orlando is calling our names!” Ashlyn announces as she pulls away from the embrace with Tobin and looks at her friends talking. “Have a safe flight guys. We’ll be seeing you all soon.”

  
“You’re right.” Alex nods as she gives each teammate a final hug before turning to look at Tobin and seeing the midfielder looking down at her feet. “Tobs.”

  
“Lex.” Tobin breathes out as Alex walks over to stand in front of her girlfriend. “Hi.”

  
“Hi baby.” Alex says gently.

  
“This isn’t goodbye.” Tobin says as she sees the pain in the forward’s eyes. “I’ll be seeing you very soon.”

  
“Yeah, to play and try to beat me.” Alex says as she looks down at her hands that were messing with her boarding pass.

  
Tobin wraps her arms around the forward’s body and pulls her in for a hug. Alex closed her eyes as she tried to just enjoy the embrace for a few moments before having to leave. Tobin could feel the forward tense up with the announcement for their flight to board had been announced again.

  
“I’ll be seeing you in a few days out on the pitch.” Tobin says as she gently brushes her lips to Alex’s ear before whispering. “I’ll be secretly hoping you score.”

  
“I love you.” Alex lets out a small laugh before nuzzling her head into Tobin’s neck to press a small kiss to her neck before pulling away. “Bye Tobs. Bye guys. Have safe flights.”

  
The rest of the team all said bye and waved as the forward grabbed her stuff and followed Ashlyn to line up. They all went to sit back down once the two were standing in line with their back to them about to board the plane.

  
Tobin, however, watched as Alex handed over her ticket after Ashlyn. The forward turned around to see the pair of brown eyes that she loved watching her with her smile that makes her heart melt. Alex gave Tobin a small wave and smile before turning around to follow Ashlyn through the tunnel.

  
“Bye Lex.” Tobin silently said to herself as she gave a small wave.

  
Tobin took a deep breath before going to sit down with her teammates. They all still had another 45 minutes or so until they needed to board, so they went back to playing cards. Tobin didn’t feel like playing and sat to watch the girls play, but was really zoning out and thinking about everything.

  
“You need to tell her.” Christen leans over to whisper as she turned to look at Tobin.

  
“Not yet.” Tobin calmly says as her eyes never leave her teammates playing their game.

  
“She deserves to know.” Christen pleads. “She loves you and I can tell she’s feeli…”

  
“Not yet Chris.” Tobin says harshly, cutting the forward off, before taking a deep breath to calm herself. “I’m sorry. Just, I can’t. Not yet at least.”

  
“It’s okay Tobin.” Christen gives a small smile. “But she does deserve to know about… well things.”

  
“I know.” Tobin nods as she closes her eyes.

  
Christen doesn’t try to press any further. She doesn’t want to upset the midfielder and knew that Tobin would tell Alex the truth about things when the time was right. It was just hard having to stay quiet about things and watch it all unfold.

 

            -----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**LEX <3: It feels weird coming to this stadium in purple and without you in the locker next to me. GOOD LUCK today. OH, and if you nutmeg me today, then you will definitely not be getting any tonight ;) I love you babe. See you out on the pitch Heath.**

  
Tobin felt her heart beat faster each time she read the text from Alex. She knew it was going to be weird to have to play Alex this season but having it be their first games for both of them is cruel. She hoped that both teams would have gotten at least a few more games under their belts and built chemistry before having to play a game like this. Whatever the circumstances were, Tobin couldn’t wait to go out and play in front of the crowd and see Alex.

  
“What are you smiling goofily at?” Allie asked as she knocked her knee with Tobin’s, gaining her attention.

  
“Oh nothing. Just Lex.” Tobin smiled before sending Alex a quick text.

  
“It’s going to be weird to play her today.” Allie voiced.

  
“I know.” Tobin agreed as she put her phone away in her locker after texting Alex. “At least we all are together again.”

  
“The three amigas. Together on the pitch again.” Allie smiled. “Except one has gone to the dark side and is purple.”

  
“Oh stop.” Tobin rolled her eyes as the two enjoyed a laugh before being interrupted.

  
“Tobin.” Kayla, the team manager said. “Mark wants to see you in his office really quick.”

  
“Okay.” Tobin nodded. “Thanks.”

  
“Ohhhhhh….. you’re in trouble.” Allie teased as Kayla walked away.

  
“Shut up.” Tobin laughed as she got up from her seat to see her head coach.

  
On the other side of the wall where the visitor’s locker room was, the Pride were all trying to stay loose and get ready for the game. Most of the girls were talking and stretching, just joking around and having fun. Alex, on the other hand, was trying to get in the zone when she felt her phone go off with a notification.

  
**MY TOBY <3: If you score, I am DEFINITELY nutmegging you. It’s only fair that we both get the chance to do something we are great at. I can’t wait to see that Captain’s armband on you. I love you. Good luck Morgan ;)**

  
Alex couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as she read Tobin’s text. She loved the fact that she gets to see Tobin out there playing tonight. She just wished that she didn’t have to be on the opposite team tonight.

  
“You ready for this Baby Horse?” Ashlyn asked her captain as she extended her hand to help her up. “It’s go time.”

  
“Yeah.” Alex smiled as she put her phone away in her locker and zipped up her jacket. “Let’s do this.”

  
“Ladies, it’s about that time.” Ashlyn announces as she gets the attention of the team. “Let’s go!”

  
Alex stands at the door as each player walks by and gives her a hug before they head out to the tunnel. Each getting each other pumped and ready to go for the game. When everyone else has made their way out of the locker room, Ashlyn approached Alex.

  
“Are you ready for this?” Ashlyn asked genuinely. “It’s going to be hard for a moment and then it’ll just be like every other game.”

  
“Yeah, I think so.” Alex nodded as she took a deep breath.

  
“Just go out and be you. The superstar.” Ashlyn smiled as she pulled her friend in for a hug before whispering in her ear. “Don’t worry, they’ll only boo you for the few minutes your name gets announced and then every time you touch the ball.”

  
“You are the worst.” Alex groans as Ashlyn pulls away to head out the locker room laughing.

  
Alex couldn’t help but shake her head at her friend’s words. It made her laugh though and feel a little bit lighter than she was a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes to gain her composure. After collecting herself, she knew it was time and made her way out of the locker room to lineup with her teammates.

  
When she made her way to the front of the line, she didn’t even turn to look at the Portland team. She was too focused in introducing herself to the little girl that she was walking out to the pitch with to notice that the referee had told them it’s about time to head out to the pitch.

  
“Good luck Morgan.” A familiar voice whispered behind her.

  
Alex instantly turned around with big eyes. Tobin was standing there with a big smile on her face in front of the line. She was going to be the Thorns’ captain for the game and Alex couldn’t believe it.

  
Before she could even say anything, the referees started walking out towards the pitch and Alex was getting pulled by the little girl. Tobin couldn’t help but laugh as she started out towards the pitch and lead her team to the field.

  
Both girls kept glancing over at each other and sharing small smiles. They made their ways onto the pitch and started high fiving their players as they came down the lines. The announcer started talking and welcoming the fans and everyone for coming to the season opener.

  
Tobin couldn’t help but try to sneak a few looks at Alex. She laughed when she saw Alex doing the same thing and they both sported big grins on their faces. The only thing really keeping them from being next to each other were the referees.

  
**Kelley: HOLY SHIT!!! DO YOU GUYS SEE THIS????**

  
**Krieger: They are both captains?????? OMG Mark definitely did that on purpose.**

  
**Moe: They definitely are playing this up more than these two needed.**

  
**Pinoe: HAHA look at their faces. They look like 2 little giddy teenagers lol**

  
**JJ: They suck at hiding their excitement.**

  
**Kelley: Coming from the cinnamon roll herself…**

  
**Hope: Leave her alone Kelley!**

  
**Kelley: I didn’t even do anything!!!!**

  
**Moe: Looks like someone is still a little salty about their game earlier haha**

  
**Hope: Shut it Brian!**

  
**Becky: Oh they’re about to announce the starters**

  
**Kelley: $20 says that they BOO the hell out of Alex’s name when it’s called!!**

  
**JJ: You are just so supportive lol**

  
**Christen: They can’t boo her Kell**

  
**Pinoe: Oh no… They CAN and they WILL lol Baby Horse is prepared the hear the BOOBIRDS**

  
After the announcer got done welcoming everyone to the historical 4th season for the league, it was time to announce the teams. Alex felt her heart tighten when the announcer said that they were going to introduce the visiting team first and started with the back of the line.

  
Alex’s heart started pumping faster and faster as each of her teammates got announced and cheers from the fans. She could feel Ashlyn’s smirk staring at her as it got closer to their names. Ashlyn was announced and she received a welcoming round of applause and she took a deep breath with her eyes closed because she knew it was her turn, and that she had to prepare herself for a difficult welcome.

  
“ _AND CAPTAIN OF THE ORLANDO PRIDE, NUMBER 13, ALEX MORGAN._ ” The announcer said.

  
Alex opened her eyes to turn and wave to the crowd and felt her heart beating. The crowd gave her a standing ovation and cheered very loudly for her. She couldn’t help the smile that was on her face because they gave her the best reception she could have ever hoped from the team that she left to help the league.

  
Now feeling a little more relaxed, Alex was getting herself ready for the game as the Thorns were being announced. Of course each were receiving great cheers, but then it was time to announce Tobin and Alex could feel that the crowd was ready to erupt.

  
“ _AND CAPTAIN OF YOUR PORTLAND THORNS, NUMBER 17, TOBIN HEATH._ ” The announcer said.

  
It was barely able to be heard by anyone on the field because the crowd was going crazy. Alex could feel the smile on her face when she heard and saw how loved Tobin was by the Portland crowd and knew that she was where she needed to be right now.

  
The National Anthem was sung next and Alex could feel herself getting antsy. She just wanted the game to get started and to start playing the game. Once it finished, Alex led her team through the line of the Thorns and gave a big smile and handshake to each of the players as she passed by.

  
Both teams made their ways to their benches to get a few last minute words from the coaches as it was time for the captains to head to the middle of the pitch. Alex and Tobin both could feel their hearts racing faster and faster as they made their way over there.

  
**Pinoe: OH SHIT!!! CAPTAIN’S MEETING!!!**

  
**Moe: Do you think it will be awkward?**

  
**Hope: Hell no… Look at that smile on Tobin’s face as she watches Alex walk up to her.**

  
**Krieger: Gosh they are too cute!!**

  
**Kelley: OH GAG KRIEGS!!**

  
Alex made her way to the middle of the pitch as she looked down at her feet to keep herself calm. When she made it to the referees, she looked up and couldn’t help but smile. She looked up to see Tobin smiling at her and her heart melted instantly.

  
Alex went straight to Tobin, skipping the handshakes with the referees, and wrapped her arms around Tobin. The midfielder instantly wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and squeezed her tight as they received ‘awes’ from the whole stadium.

  
They both laughed as they pulled apart and shook hands with the referees. They heard the little speech that he had for them and then did the coin flip. Tobin elected for them to start with the ball first and Alex chose the side of the pitch they would like to defend. The referee finished up with a good luck and the two captains shook hands with the referees before turning to look at each other.

  
“Ready for this?” Tobin asked with a smile.

  
“Always.” Alex challenged back.

  
“Let’s go make history.” Tobin smiled before pulling Alex in for another hug.

  
Alex felt chills go throughout her body as she was wrapped up in Tobin’s arms again. She instantly hugged back as she could feel everyone’s eyes in the stadium on them. She couldn’t help but smile even more when the crowd went wild at the two hugging and cheered loudly for them.

  
“Good luck Captain Morgan.” Tobin smirked as she pulled away.

  
“Good luck to you Captain Heath.” Alex cheekily said back and Tobin couldn’t help the laugh from escaping from her.

  
The two made their ways back to their teams to give their captain’s speech before they take the field. Alex took a water bottle from their trainer and took a couple of drinks as she listened to Kaylyn say a few things to the team before it was her turn to speak. She gathered in the middle of the huddle and got everyone’s attention.

  
“Alright, here we go. This is what we have been training so hard for over these last few weeks. Forget about everything that people have hyped this game up with. I know this stadium is crazy and the fans are loud, but tune them out. Remember who we are and what we are here to do. No one expects anything from us because we are the newly formed team in the league. They’ll be surprised if we even get a few points this season, and I don’t know about you, but I’d like to surprise them. We are one of the best teams in the league and I truly believe that. We have experience, we have youth, we have talent, but what we have that I care about most, and that is heart. I’m not asking you guys to go out there and be perfect, but I’m asking you to believe in one another and believe in yourself. When we step out on this pitch, we are making history. It’s up to us to determine how this historical year for the league and our team will go. How about it ladies? Let’s go make history and show them what being filled with pride is all about!” Alex says and the whole entire team cheers and agrees. “Alright, hands in. Family on three. 1… 2… 3…”

  
“FAMILY.” The entire team shouts as the starters make their ways to their positions on the pitch.

  
**Krieger: Oh here we go!!!!**

  
**Kelley: ALRIGHT! WHO GOT WHO FOR WINNING THIS GAME?!?!?!**

  
**Becky: Kell, shut up!**

  
**Pinoe: I bet if Tobin gets tackled Baby Horse will get all protective over her until she realizes that she’s not on her team anymore.**

  
**JJ: Game time!**

  
Tobin made her way to the pitch to get in her own position. She jogged over to Allie to do their handshake and finished with a dab. They both smiled at their new pregame ritual and gave each other a small nod before getting ready for the whistle to blow.

  
Tobin, finally in position, tried to focus on her teammates but couldn’t help her eyes from drifting to the opposite team. She watched as Alex led her team onto the field with that captain’s band on her arm. She looked so excited and happy to be the one everyone looked to.

  
Tobin couldn’t help but think of what if Alex didn’t get traded. What if she stayed in Portland and they were on the same team again? Alex would probably be the one with the captain’s armband and they would be in Portland. They would be together every moment of the day and things would be easier for them.

  
Things wouldn’t be as complicated as they were and maybe Tobin would be feeling different about things. Maybe she would not have to hide things from Alex because things would be different and she would know what the right thing would be.

  
Tobin was lost in her thoughts until she heard the referee shout out if everyone was ready. Tobin snapped out of her own thoughts and looked up to see Alex. The forward was stretching and touching her toes one last time before standing straight up to look at the midfielder.

  
Tobin felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the baby blue eyes, that made her fall in love, staring back into her eyes. The midfielder couldn’t help but break into a small smile as Alex reciprocated the gesture. No words were exchanged, but they both gave the look that neither could mistake. They may be playing against each other now, but they were secretly hoping the other does amazing.

  
With one last deep breath, the whistle was blown and the game had begun. The two teams came out pushing forward hard. Both seemed happy to be playing in their first game of the season but you could tell the complete fluidity through the teams weren’t there yet. To be expected though, because they have only just begun the season.

  
Orlando had a few chances on goal, but Portland’s keeper made some key saves early on. Then there was a ball that wasn’t fully cleared out yet and it was up in the air. Tobin was the one in position to handle it, but Alex saw it as an opportunity to attack.

  
They both fought for position to get to the ball. There was quite a bit of contact as they both went for it and then they stopped when they heard the whistle blow. Both turning to look at the ref, it was signaled that the foul was on Alex and it would be a free kick to Portland.

  
The both turned to head down the field when Alex turned to look at Tobin. The forward gave a small smirk and Tobin felt the heat in her stomach burn. The midfielder shook her head and laughed as Alex ran passed her, laughing along too.

  
**Moe: Ha who would have thought that Alex would foul Tobin?**

  
**JJ: Did you see that little exchange between the two right there?**

  
**Pinoe: They were definitely flirting!!!**

**Krieger: Can’t wait to see how well this progresses throughout the game.**

  
**Kelley: They were giving each other I WANT TO FUCK YOU eyes!**

  
**Christen: OMG KELLEY!!**

  
**Becky: You are too much sometimes!!**

  
**Kelley: Yeah, well you all love me anyways :)**

  
**Hope: Sometimes…**

  
The game continued on pretty well and at halftime the score was all tied up. A great goal, the first in Orlando’s history, by Steph Catley was the highlight of the Pride. For the Thorns, a great goal by Dagny Brynjarsdottir, the score was tied.

  
The second half started and both teams were fighting hard. Alex and Tobin only crossed each other’s paths a few times throughout the game. However, whenever they were in each other’s vicinity, they wouldn’t miss the opportunity to brush up against each other. Not even having it be intentional, the two were automatically drawn together and always made contact.

  
**Kelley: I SWEAR TO GOD IF I HAVE TO HEAR HOW LINDSEY DIDN’T GO TO COLLEGE ONE MORE TIME I MAY FUCKING LOSE IT**

  
**Krieger: Calm down Kelley. It’s a great thing for someone so young to just go straight to the league.**

  
**Moe: Doesn’t mean that we want to be reminded of it ever 5 seconds!**

  
**Christen: I thought she was your friend lol**

  
**Moe: She is… but it’s still annoying to hear about it every time she touches the ball.**

  
**Kelley: THANK YOU!!!**

  
**Hope: Can we just watch the game please? There’s only a few minutes left.**

**Becky: Are we looking at a draw?**

  
**JJ: Hmm… a draw wouldn’t be bad for either team.**

  
**Pinoe: NO WAY! Somebody needs to win it.**

  
Both team were competing at a very high level and they both were playing hard. With time dwindling down, it would seem as though they would be ending the match in a draw. That was until the last few minutes of the match when a ball was in the air and Tobin was the one waiting under it.

  
She handled it perfectly and sent a great pass to the newcomer, Lindsey. She wasted no time with getting a kick on it and sneaking it passed Ashlyn. The stadium went crazy as their home team scored late in the game to take the lead.

  
Tobin was too busy celebrating with her team to notice her girlfriend. When they broke apart to start the match again, she looked to try to see Alex’s face but the referee blew the whistle too fast before she had a chance to look.

  
The Pried pushed as hard as they could to try and get the equalizer to tie the game, but it was too late. The whistle had blown and the game was over. Tobin celebrated with her team as they won a hard fought game.

  
The teams made their ways around the field to shake hands with the opposing team and say good game. Tobin looked up to try and find a certain forward and couldn’t find her. She then made her way to Ashlyn and gave her a hug immediately.

  
“Great game Tobs.” Ashlyn said cheerfully but Tobin could see the disappointment in her face.

  
“Thanks. You too.” Tobin complimented back. “You were a beast out there, dude.”

  
“Ahh, not good enough tonight.” Ashlyn answered dejectedly.

  
“You guys looked good for just being put together.” Tobin said as she tried to look around for Alex. “I bet things will be different the next time we play each other.”

  
“I hope so.” Ashlyn smirked as she watched the midfielder scan the field. “She’s hugging Allie right now, but her eyes are looking for you.”

  
“What?” Tobin asked as she tried to not seem like a lost puppy dog.

  
“My captain is hugging your midfielder over there in the middle of the pitch and she’s looking for your captain because I’m pretty sure she could use a hug right now.” Ashlyn smiled as she gave Kling a hug.

  
“Thanks.” Tobin mumbles with a small smile as she narrows her eyes to look for Alex.

  
She starts making her way towards the middle of the pitch when she finally sees her. Ashlyn was right, the forward was looking and trying to scan the field through the teams because it looked like she was looking for someone.

  
She finally turned around, with her back to Tobin, as Lindsey came up and gave her a hug and talked to her. Tobin quickly walked over and tapped the forward on the shoulder as she was in mid conversation with their friends. She wasted no time in turning around and Tobin’s heart melted.

  
The forward’s eyes instantly lit up when she saw Tobin standing there. Tobin formed a smile when she looked into her favorite pair of baby blues and wrapped her arms around the forward. Alex instantly hugged her back and the two stayed in the embrace for a lot longer than they did with the other players they hugged.

  
When they finally broke apart, Tobin could see that Alex was hesitant. The forward looked down at the turf and sighed deeply. Thinking that it was because of the game, Tobin wanted to console her.

  
“You played amazing.” Tobin said as she had her hand on the forward’s shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up after this game. You guys competed.”

  
“Yeah, I’m proud of them.” Alex said quietly as she kept her eyes down. “Great assist though.”

  
“Thanks.” Tobin said but could hear the disappointment in her girlfriend’s voice. “You’re probably going to score like 3 goals next time we play.”

  
“Hopefully.” Alex mumbled out.

  
Before Tobin could say something else, both were approached by the team’s media advisor. He informed them that they were wanted for interviews and that they needed to head their now. They both agreed and started walking over to the room.

  
Once they got there, Alex was told that she would go first. Alex gave Tobin a hug before turning to head into the room, where all of the interviewers were. She took a seat in the chair behind the table and smiled as she waited for questions.

  
“Alex, great game out there tonight. Though you didn’t get the results that you wanted, what can you take away from the first game for the Pride in their history?” A journalist asked.

  
“Yeah, I mean we went out there and we competed. We fought hard for every ball and we were in in the entire game. We didn’t get the results we wanted but there were a lot of positives to come out of this game. I mean you have Steph, who will forever go down as the first player to score in the Pride’s history, and then you have how the team reacted to the crowd. I know that playing here can be nerve wrecking because of the amazing support from the fans for their Thorns, so I thought we handled it really well. It was just nice to get the first game under our belts and we got a ton of positives from it.” Alex answered honestly.

  
“Speaking of the fans, how was it to come out and play in front of them for the first time since your trade? Was it weird playing in another uniform against a team and in a place that you called home for so many years?” A reporter questioned.

  
“You know, it was almost surreal in a way. Like I truly didn’t know what to expect today would go like. Walking in I kept seeing everyone that I have known for years and was debating if it was okay for me to go talk to them. Then before warmups, I was walking through the stadium and turning into areas that I am pretty sure only current members of the Thorns are supposed to go, and it was a little weird because I kept catching myself automatically going there because I was part of the team for those years.” Alex laughed as she explained. “Portland is just a terrific place to be and to play in. These fans are unbelievable, there is no denying that. I knew coming in that I wasn’t their player anymore but instead I was an enemy on the opposing team. But they treated me with the love that they did when I was a player here and Portland and the fans have a special place in my heart.”

  
“Was it hard to play here again and did it still feel like home to you?” A reporter asked.

  
“It was hard because whenever you are the opposing team to a crowd of 15,000 plus fans, they make things a little difficult for you. But it was good to play here because I’ve been on this field so much that it felt as if I have never left.” Alex explained and then took a moment to think about how to answer the next part. “Portland was home for me for some great years and it’ll always be special to me, but it’s not home. I don’t consider this stadium as home to me anymore because I am on the opposing team. Yeah, I may know everyone that works here and where everything is, but it’s not mine to be part of anymore. So I guess the answer is no, it doesn’t feel like home anymore. I’ve started to build a great connection and foundation in Orlando, so that’s home to me now. Portland will always be in my heart though, there’s no doubt about that.”

  
“So Alex, I have to ask because millions are dying to know some details of your personal life. Who is this mystery person that has stolen your heart that millions would love to have? And are they part of the reason as to why Portland doesn’t feel like home to you anymore?” A reporter asks and Alex smiles at the question. “We just want to know something. Some details to help us understand who could be lucky enough to win the heart of Alex Morgan?”

  
“I’m honestly the lucky one.” Alex smiles as she thinks about Tobin. “Every day I am the luckiest girl because I have someone I can call mine and that I truly care about. I wake up with a smile every day when I realize that I get to call the person mine and I’m not a famous soccer player to them. They don’t care if I’m Alex Morgan. I get to just be a girl in love and it truly means the world to me.”

  
“You’re in love?” A reporter asks and Alex can’t contain the smile that’s on her face. “Who is it that you have fallen in love with? Why haven’t they stepped forward to say that they have won Alex Morgan’s heart?”

  
Before Alex could answer, the media advisor walks in and tells them that it’s the end of their interview. Alex, a little relieved because she didn’t have to answer the question, smiled and thanked them before exiting.

  
**Pinoe: OH SHIT!!!!**

  
**Hope: Did Alex just admit that she was in love to them?**

  
**Krieger: Yeah…**

  
**Kelley: Oh god, Tobito is going to have a panic attack!**

  
**Moe: Shut it Kell.**

  
Tobin was next for the interview. She walked in and took a seat with the biggest smile on her face. The crowd all laughed when she told them that it felt good to finally sit down. After they all quieted down from their laughs, they started asking questions.

  
“Tobin, fantastic game tonight. You guys pulled it out against a talented group of players. How does it feel to get the first game and win of the season over with?” A reporter questioned.

  
“Oh it’s huge. To be able to come out and play a good game, against a great team like Orlando, and get a win in front of the home crowd is all we could ask for. The fans deserve to be given great games like this and for us to be able to keep fighting throughout the entire 90 plus minutes to give them a win is great. We played a great game throughout the entire time and it was great to see our hard work get rewarded with 3 points. We can’t take anything away from them though. They were fighting to the very end and that last goal in the final minutes could have went either way. Luckily, it went our way.” Tobin laughed.

  
“Tobin, I have to ask. How did it feel to be wearing the captain’s armband for this game? Did you ever think that would be you out there with the band? Also, how were your emotions when you went to the captain’s meeting against Alex Morgan? You guys have played together for 3 years here in Portland and then you’ve played together on the National Team. Was it weird to play against her on this field?” A reporter questioned Tobin.

  
“Oh it’s an unbelievable honor to be able to wear this captain’s armband. When Mark told me that I would be wearing it tonight only one thought came to my mind: I’m old.” Tobin said with a smile and caused the room to erupt with laughter. “But no, seriously, it was an amazing feeling to be able to lead the team out on the pitch today but I’m not the captain. Sincy is our captain and I’m just filling in until she comes back. My emotions were pretty even. I mean I was of course excited for the game in front of our crowd and for the first time for me to put on the armband was against Alex, it was surreal in a way. She is one of my best friends and it was crazy to see both of us out in the meeting. Not too long ago we were the young ones that were just lucky to see the field, but now we were the ones representing our teams and it’s crazy to see how far we have come along.”

  
“You were originally supposed to be playing in Paris with Paris Saint-Germain, but you got traded back to the Thorns.” A reporter stated and Tobin nodded along. “What does it mean for you to be back in Portland? You’ve spent time in both places but you are widely known as a nomad. Have things changed since them? Do you consider Portland home, or do you consider Paris home?”

  
“Paris has a special place in my heart. It truly an amazing city and one of my favorites. When I got the opportunity to come back to Portland, I didn’t just make an irrational decision. I came back because it was a way for me to come back home. I have made so many great memories here and it’s one of my favorite places. My home is in Portland right now and it’s an amazing feeling to have. It’s just a great place to be and it’s familiar to me.” Tobin answered honestly.

  
“So Tobin, we have to get your take on things. Alex Morgan, as you said was one of your closest friends, has reported that she is involved with someone and is in love with them. I’m asking the question that millions are wondering… Do you approve of the person that has won her heart? And can you tell us if they are the reason why Portland doesn’t feel like home to her anymore?” The reporter asked and Tobin looked confused for a second.

  
“She said that?” Tobin questioned as she furrowed her brows. “Well, I can’t answer anything for her because it’s her personal life. I just know that Alex deserves the world and whoever can be the person to give it to her will win my approval, but she doesn’t need it from me. I just know that being able to love Alex makes them the luckiest person in the world because she is amazing and only deserves the best and to be happy.”

  
“What a good friend you are Tobin. So how about you? Anyone special in your life that has captured your heart? It has been reported that you and Christen Press have been seen out hanging out here in Portland, out in Chicago, and out in your home state in Jersey. Any possibly there or of her potentially coming to Portland to play for the Thorns?” Tobin was questioned.

  
“Ha, Christen is a good friend of mine. We have both have common interests in things and sometimes it’s nice to get away from all of the chaos and just relax and have some peacefulness.” Tobin laughed. “But the only love I have in my life right now is soccer. I’ve been blessed to play something that I have loved all of my life and right now, that’s all I want to dedicate myself to. But I’m getting the sign for Kevin, saying that it’s time for me to wrap up. So, thank you guys for your time.”

  
**Kelley: OH SHIT!!!**

  
**Krieger: Are you going to Portland Christen?**

  
**JJ: She better not!! Right Chris?**

  
**Christen: Guys, stop.**

  
**Pinoe: Well, I wonder how Baby Horse will take it when she hears that Tobin said that her only love is for soccer.**

  
**Hope: I’m sure it was only for the reporters. We all know that she’s in love with Alex.**

  
**Moe: Yeah.**

  
**Becky: Well this was fun. Can’t wait to see their next game lol**

  
The teams finish up with their showers and they head back to their places. The Pride are heading to their hotel because they aren’t flying out until the morning, and the Pride are all heading back to their apartments.

  
Ashlyn and Alex had agreed to go to a late dinner with the Portland National teamers, so they took a cab to Tobin and Allie’s apartment. Once they got there, they noticed that Lindsey, Kling, and Sonnett were already there too.

  
They got into their cars and headed to a nearby bar and restaurant to have some dinner and drinks. Tobin and Alex knew they had to keep their distance from each other because there were eyes everywhere on them. So as they walked into the bar, they made sure to sit across from one another, so they wouldn’t be too tempted to be touchy or anything.

  
Conversation was going great between the friends as they talked about the game. Both teams were proud of how each other played and they talked about the successful debut for the Pride in their first season.

  
“So, do you guys think that you are going to break the home opener attendance record?” Allie asked the Orlando girls.

  
“Oh without a doubt.” Ashlyn said confidently.

  
“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Kling asked. “You seem pretty confident.”

  
“Well because the Orlando fans have been buzzing about this for months. And we saw the early ticket sales and they were on a great pace to beat the record.” Ashlyn shrugged as she took a drink of her beer. “Plus, everyone wants to come out and see if Alex’s lover comes to the game because they are dying to know who it is.”

  
“Oh shut up.” Alex slightly glares at the keeper.

  
“What? It’s the truth.” Ashlyn laughs.

  
“Yeah, especially after you said that you were in love.” Tobin voiced out, surprising Alex.

  
“Well, I wasn’t going to lie to them and say that it was just a fling or a normal relationship.” Alex says a little pointedly to Tobin.

  
“No relationship with Alex Morgan will ever be normal.” Allie laughs as the rest of the table nods in agreement.

  
“Seriously, to be dating the face of soccer… It’ll never be normal.” Kling laughs.

  
“Well, at least no one suspects that it’s Tobin anymore.” Lindsey shrugs and Alex could feel her heart tighten up. “What, with you telling them that you only have your heart on soccer and all of that.”

  
“Plus with the fact that they think you are dating Pressy.” Kling adds in.

  
“True.” Ashlyn nods as she takes a bite of her food.

  
“Can you imagine that?” Allie gasps. “Tobin and Christen dating?”

  
“I don’t want to.” Alex mumbles quietly, hoping no one would hear it.

  
“Hell, they have enough reason to think that.” Kling shrugs.

  
“Why do you think that?” Tobin’s questions.

  
“Because you guys have been hanging out a lot.” Sonnet chips in.

  
“Yeah, if I didn’t know any better I would think that you guys were.” Lindsey laughs.

  
“I guess it’s a good thing that I said that I was just focused on soccer then so they don’t question it.” Tobin states.

  
“No, they still question it Tobs.” Allie informs her. “They just don’t question you and Alex anymore.”

  
“I guess that’s what you wanted right?” Alex says shyly as she looks up at Tobin.

  
“What we wanted.” Tobin says back and Alex couldn’t look at her.

  
“Well who’s up for some drinks at the club tonight?” Ashlyn asks as they end their previous conversation. “First round is on me and I think the team is heading there in a few.”

  
“I’m down.” Allie says with enthusiasm. “Some of our girls are heading out tonight too, so it’d be fun.”

  
“Yeah, I’m in.” Kling says. “Especially if Harris is buying.”

  
“I said one round woman.” Ashlyn laughs.

  
“We’ll just see about that.” Lindsey smirks and the group laughs.

  
“Sonnet, you in?” Allie asks.

  
“Yes!!” Sonnet agrees eagerly before turning to Tobin. “You guys are coming too, right?”

  
“Yeah, sure.” Tobin agrees.

  
“Uh, I think I am just going to head back to the hotel.” Alex says and the table looks at her confused.

  
“What, no! You have to come ALLLL.” Allie urges.

  
“I’m tired and a little sore.” Alex half lies. “Plus, I have to get on an earlier flight tomorrow to head to California for a signing for the Olympics.”

  
“You’re still going though, right Tobin?” Kling turns to ask her friend.

  
“Yeah she is.” Alex answers before Tobin can.

  
“Perfect.” Ashlyn says as she stands up from the table.

  
The girls all make their ways out of the bar after paying their bill and head to their cars. They are stopped by a few fans on their way out. They kindly take some pictures with them and signs some things before they actually make it out to the cars.

  
“Okay, well I can take the Baby Horse back to the hotel really quickly and then meet you guys there.” Ashlyn says as she grabs the keys for one of the cars.  
“No.” Tobin says as she grabs the keys from the keeper’s hand. “I’ll take her back and I can meet you guys after.”

  
No one contested to the offer. Alex gave her hugs to the group and told them to have some fun. She also told them If they needed anything that they could call her and she’d be there.

  
After saying goodbye, Alex gets into the car as Tobin opens the door for her. The midfielder gets in after and starts the car to head to the hotel. They are in a comfortable silence on the way and Alex can’t help but think about things. Tobin takes notice that Alex is lost in her thoughts and doesn’t say anything as they pull into the hotel parking lot.

  
“We’re here.” Tobin says as she pulls Alex out of her thoughts.

  
“Oh, thanks for the ride.” Alex says as she looks down at her hands.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go out with everyone?” Tobin asks. “I don’t really want to go if you aren’t.”

  
“No, you should go. Go celebrate your win with the team.” Alex says as she turns to look at Tobin. “You deserve it and you should go have fun. I’m tired and don’t really feel like going out.”

  
“Are you sure Lex?” Tobin questions and the forward nods her head.

  
“Yeah Tobs. Go have fun.” Alex tries to muster up a smile. “Don’t let me be a buzzkill. My flight is at 6:30 tomorrow morning, so I should just try to get some sleep.”

  
“Okay then.” Tobin says half convinced. “If you’re sure.”

  
“I am.” Alex nods. “Thanks for the ride and have a great time babe.”

  
“I’ll text you when I get home.” Tobin says as she laces her fingers with Alex’s and leans in slightly. “Get some rest.”

  
“Better not lean in too much Tobs.” Alex says as she pulls her hand gently away from Tobin’s. “Can’t have anyone thinking we are together.”

  
“Alex…” Tobin breathes out as she can tell that there was a little resentment in Alex’s voice.

  
“Goodnight Tobs.” Alex says as she opens her door. “Have a fun night. Love you.”

  
Before Tobin could answer back Alex got out of the car and closed the door. Tobin watched as she made her way to the hotel doors and stop. Thinking Alex was going to turn around to look back at her, the forward took a deep breath and continue on through the doors.

  
Alex made her way up to her hotel room. Being the captain and the first trip of the season, she was given a single room for just herself. At this moment, Alex was grateful because she wasn’t in any kind of mood to be around anyone.

  
She wasn’t lying when she said that she was tired, but she just wasn’t feeling like having to put a happy face around people either. She was also feeling a little guilty because she came off a little harsh to Tobin, but she let her emotions take control for a moment. She didn’t know why, but she was just a little bothered with how Tobin reacted about the interview thing and how different their answers were.

  
She tried not to let her mind think too much because she really did need to get some sleep. Also, she didn’t really want to dwell on things too much. So, she changed out of the clothes that she was in and made her way over to bed.

  
Having everything already packed was good because that way she didn’t have to worry about anything when she had to catch her flight in the morning. She turned on the tv, and since she lived in Portland for 3 years, she knew what the best channels were, and changed it to a movie that she enjoyed.

  
As she laid in bed watching the movie, she received a text message. Reaching over to grab her phone, she saw who it was from.

  
**MY TOBY <3: I’m home.**

  
**Alex: I thought you were going to hang out with everyone tonight and celebrate. You should go have fun.**

  
**MY TOBY <3: I told you that I didn’t want to go out unless you were going. I’d rather be home anyways.**

  
**Alex: Oh, okay. Want to Facetime? I want to hear your voice before bed babe.**

  
**MY TOBY <3: Can’t.**

  
**Alex: Oh, okay. Well, good night then Tobs.**

  
Alex felt her heart break when Tobin rejected her Facetime request. She knew that she was a little harsh with Tobin and she was probably not in the mood to talk to her. Alex can’t blame her and felt bad but Alex couldn’t take back what she said. It’s how she felt and she didn’t want to hide it from Tobin.

  
Alex laid in bed and even though she was tired from the games, she just couldn’t relax enough to go to bed. She was restless in a way. She stayed up for a little bit to watch the movie as she heard a knock at her door. She got up to answer it, not looking through the peephole because she figured it was one of her teammates, and was surprised.

  
“Tobin?” Alex said confused.

  
“Hey Lex.” Tobin breathes out.

  
“I thought you said that you were home.” The forward questioned as she stared at the midfielder.

  
“Well, I’m technically not home.” Tobin said gently as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the forward’s waist. “Now, I’m home.”

  
Alex instantly wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and pulled her as close as she could. The midfielder kicked the door close with her foot as she held her girlfriend. Tobin could feel Alex relax in your arms but knew something was still bothering her.

  
“I’m sorry.” Tobin whispered as Alex tensed up.

  
“I’m sorry too.” Alex simply replied back as she nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of Tobin’s neck.

  
“I know you said that you were tired and wanted to sleep, but I couldn’t let you leave without me telling you something.” Tobin breathed out and Alex pulled away to look her in the eyes.

  
“Yeah? What is it?” Alex said in her raspy voice and Tobin’s knees went weak.

  
She could see the love but also sadness in her girlfriend’s eyes. Today didn’t go how she thought it would and she felt bad that Alex had admitted that she was in love, while Tobin said that she was in love with soccer.

  
Looking deep in Alex’s baby blue eyes, Tobin wondered if now was the right time to tell Alex. She thought about everything that Christen had said and Alex did deserve to know the truth. She intended on telling her but when she stared deep in the forward’s eyes, she lost her train of thought and courage. Instead, she said the only thing that mattered the most to her right now.

  
“I love you. I love you so much.” Tobin whispered with sincerity.

  
“I love you more.” Alex rasped back.

  
“In your dreams Captain Morgan.” Tobin says with a smirk on her face.

  
Alex opened her mouth to fire back but she was stopped immediately. Tobin leaned forward and connected their lips together. Alex kissed back instantly and tried to muster up as much love as she could possible.

  
When they finally pulled apart, they both were breathless. Alex opened her eyes from the kiss and couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face when she saw that Tobin still had her eyes closed with a lazy smile on her face. The forward could feel her heart was full of love for the girl in her arms.

  
“I’ve missed this.” Alex whispered.

  
“What? My amazing kissing skills.” The midfielder smirked as she finally opened her eyes.

  
“No. Well, I mean, yeah that too.” Alex laughed. “But I’ve missed being this close to you and having you in my arms.”

  
“I’ve missed it too.” Tobin said sincerely. “I’ve missed my striker so much.”

  
Alex loved it when Tobin told her that she was her striker. It made her feel all giddy inside and like a lovesick teenager. Alex couldn’t help herself and gently leaned in to peck Tobin’s lips with her own again. They both just tried to enjoy each other’s company fir the little time they had together before Alex had to catch her flight.

  
“So… I was wondering.” Tobin said gently as she pulled away from Alex. “If it was okay with you, if maybe I possibly could stay here before yo…”

  
“YES!” Alex said immediately before Tobin could even finish here question.

  
“Yeah?” Tobin smiled as she looked into Alex’s eyes.

  
“Yes babe.” Alex said more controlled as she had the biggest smile on her face.

  
The two made their way to the bed and cuddled up under the covers. Alex cuddled up into Tobin’s side with her head resting on the midfielder’s chest. Tobin had her arm wrapped around the forward, playing with her hair, as her other hand was interlaced with Alex’s. They laid there in a comfortable silence before the forward turned to look up at Tobin.

  
“Thank you.” Alex barely whispered.

  
“For what, Lex?” Tobin asked confused.

  
“For being you.” Alex said as she took a deep breath. “For loving me for me and not for who I am. For allowing me to be the luckiest girl in the world.”

  
“Alex…” Tobin began to say before being cut off.

  
“I wasn’t lying to them when I said that I was in love and lucky to have someone who loves me for me.” The forward said as she looked deeply in her girlfriend’s eyes. “I love you Tobin. More than anything.”

  
Tobin felt her heart race. She didn’t know what to say and she didn’t know if she could even say anything. Looking deeply into the blue eyes she fell in love with, she leaned forward to connect her lips with Alex’s.

  
Alex melted in the kiss once her lips touched Tobin’s. The midfielder had no words to say to her but the kiss spoke for itself. Afterwards, the forward cuddled up closer into the midfielder and finally allowed her body to relax, knowing that she only had a few hours before she had to head to the airport.

  
It didn’t take long for Alex to allow herself to relax enough to drift off to sleep. Tobin, on the other hand, was wide awake with thoughts flooding in her head. She couldn’t help thinking about what Christen and Moe had told her a few weeks back.

  
There she was, lying in bed with Alex. The most beautiful girl in the world. The one that millions wanted. The one that loved her back. And all that Tobin could think about was what is supposed to happen next for them? Tobin knew that she needed to tell Alex the truth about everything, but she was just too scared that she was making a mistake. The midfielder just had too much on her mind about things and she didn’t know what she should do. What she does know, is that she is loved by the most amazing girl in the world, but was their love strong enough for their future; That was the real question.

 

         --------------------------------------------------------------

 

Three weeks later, Tobin was busy getting ready for dinner with a few of her teammates. They were meeting up with Ali and Crystal before their game against each other the next day. As Tobin was finishing up, Allie walked in their room and sat on her bed.

  
“Dang Harry. We are just going to dinner with a few friends, not trying to pick up hots chicks.” Allie said as she earned a roll of the eyes from the midfielder. “I don’t think Alex would approve of your intentions.”

  
“Shut up.” Tobin glared out and Allie couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“I’m kidding.” Allie said once she gained her composure. “Speaking of Alex, how is the lovesick amiga?”

  
“Lovesick? Seriously?” Tobin laughed. “She’s doing really well actually. She and Ash decided they should have a little team bonding with the Pride before their game on Sunday.”

  
“Oh yeah, they’re playing Hope and the Reign, huh?” Allie remembered and the tan midfielder nodded her head before she went to get something out of her bag. “SO, how are you two doing? I mean, with the distance and all?”

  
“I mean, it’s not easy, but we are doing really well.” Tobin shrugged. “There’s a lot of ‘I love you’ texts sent back and forth with never ending FaceTime calls. And I absolutely love it.”

  
“You do?” Allie asked surprised.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin smiled. “I mean, of course it isn’t ideal, but we make it work. It’s nice to just have it be us and not everyone in the entire world that has an opinion about it, you know? I don’t know, it’s just nice for us both right now.”

  
“Yeah.” Allie nodded as she mentally fought herself on whether she should ask Tobin the question or not. “Tobin, can I ask you something?”

  
“What’s up dude?” Tobin asked nonchalantly.

  
“Why don’t you want anyone to know that you and Alex are together?” Allie asked very gently.

  
“It’s complicated.” Tobin turned to say to Allie before turning back around to look in the mirror to finish applying the drop of makeup she was putting on.

  
“Complicated how? Because I truly think that Al ju…” Allie began to say before being cut off.

  
“It’s just complicated.” Tobin interrupted as she turned to look at her friend. “Can we just drop it please? Plus, we need to head to meet the enemies at dinner.”

  
“Hah, you’re right.” Allie laughed as she got up off the bed to head out of the room to grab the keys from the coaches’ room before stopping and turning to look at Tobin. “I’m not judging or questioning either of you. You both are my best friends Tobin. I just want you both happy.”

  
The tanned midfielder gave her friend a small smile as she nodded her head. Allie turned to walk out of the room to get the key so they could leave. Tobin looked into the mirror at herself once she was alone.

  
She just stared at her own reflection as she thought about everything. She closed her eyes for a brief second as she felt her heart pumping with her mind racing.

  
As she was taking a moment, she heard her phone go off in her pocket a few times. She reached down to see what the notifications were, when she noticed that she had a few text messages.

  
**KRIEGS: Hey girl just leaving the house and will meet you guys at the restaurant. See you in 10 :)**

  
**LEX <3: Sooooo…. I believe that I have a new calling. Alex Morgan – artist lol How do you like my tree? I added the little tire swing because I knew that you’d probably want one to swing on. We are heading to Kaylyn’s for a drink around the fire pit. Have fun at dinner and tell everyone I said hi. Love you**

  
**Pressy: Have you talked to Alex yet about things?**

  
Tobin read each of the messages and took a deep breath. She had so many mixed emotions that she thought she was going to explode. She knew what she felt in her heart but her head just wouldn’t allow her to accept it or think it was okay.

  
“HHHHAAARRRRYYYY” Allie shouts as she was at the front of their hotel room’s door, breaking Tobin out of her thoughts. “Ali just texted me to say that they’re on their way. LET’S GO!”

  
“COMING.” Tobin shouted as she quickly replied to one of the messages.

  
**Tobin: Not yet.**

  
Tobin, Allie, Sonnett, Lindsey, and Kling all pile into team’s car as they head over to the restaurant. Once they get there, they see Ali and Crystal and all are engulfed in hugs. They make their ways through the restaurant, where the waiter shows them to their table, all they all take a seat.

  
Conversation flows pretty easy for the group of friends after they all give their orders for dinner. Most reminiscing on their jokes from last camp and how they can’t wait for the next one. Once their meals come, they all couldn’t create a word because they were stuffing their faces too much.

  
When they were all pretty much on the last little bit of the dinner, they started talking about the season so far. Both were giving jabs about each other’s teams in a joking matter. They were all really excited to play an intense game tomorrow because both teams are undefeated.

  
“So, some are about to have their undefeated season disappear tomorrow.” Kling announces to the table.

  
“Yeah, sorry for having to hand you guys your first loss. Know we still love you though boo boo.” Crystal says with a smirk and the group of girls scoff.

  
“She wasn’t talking about us.” Lindsey said with a small glare. “Just know, tomorrow’s loss won’t define your team too much.”

  
“Nice one Linds.” Sonnett says through a small laugh.

  
“Okay… let’s just wait and see you trash talkers.” Ali laughs as she tries to stop the bantering.

  
“It’s okay Ali, I’m sure Ash will still love you after the loss.” Allie says and earns a gasp from the defender.

  
“OKAY.” Ali says with a hand up. “You just earned yourself a hard tackle tomorrow.”

  
“You wouldn’t.” Tobin laughs as she hears the gasp come from Allie’s mouth.

  
“Oh, she would.” Crystal jumps in playfully. “And you better watch it or Baby Horse will be having to take care of a bruised girlfriend.”

  
“Well, it’s more like us having to take care of a bruised Tobin.” Kling jumps in on the bantering. “Since she won’t be seeing Alex until camp and she’s with us every… single… day.”

  
“Hey.” Tobin says offended as she laughs. “It’s an honor for you guys to get to see me. Especially since you’re the only ones I ever see or hang out with.”

  
“Or Christen.” Crystal interjects and the midfielder snaps her head over to look at her.

  
“What?” Tobin says a little more seriously.

  
“You either hang out with these goofballs or Chris.” Crystal explains.

  
“Yeah, didn’t you hear?” Lindsey jumps in. “Tobs and Press are dating now. Well, according to all of the fans around the world.”

  
“Not even.” Tobin grits out. “We’re just friends.”

  
“Yeah, plus it’s all part of their plan to make it seem like she’s not with Alex.” Allies laughs as the group joins her.

  
“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side.” Tobin mocks. “And it’s what we both wanted.”

  
“Not exactly.” Ali mumbled and Tobin turned to look at her.

  
“Why do you say that?” Tobin asked curious.

  
“It just seems like maybe Alex has changed her mind. That’s all.” Ali explains quickly when she sees Tobin’s demeanor has changed.

  
“Hah seriously though Tobs. You and Alex just need to tell everyone to end the misery.” Kling laughs.

  
“Why haven’t you guys told anyone yet?” Sonnett

  
“Because they want to just keep it about them and no one else.” Lindsey answers. “I think it’s cute.”

  
“Thanks Linds.” Tobin smiles at her friend.

  
“I think it’s dumb.” Crystal voices, shocking the table as they stare at her. “I mean, you don’t want to tell people because you think they will affect you both and get into your personal lives? Like they don’t already do that as they try to figure out who is actually dating her? I just think it’s a waste of being in a relationship.”

  
“Crystal!” Allie gasps.

  
“What? It’s the truth. Y’all can’t tell me that you don’t think it’s dumb either. I mean we have all known that these two have loved each other since the beginning. I just think it’s dumb that they wouldn’t want to be able to express it to each other without having to worry about someone catching them.”

  
“Yeah, I think that it would be easier to be open about it too.” Klings agrees.

  
“I mean, what’s the point of being in love if you’re not even allowed to express it without being in fear of people finding out?” Crystal continues. “It’s just stupid to me, I guess.”

  
“Well it’s not about you and what you feel. It’s about what Tobin feels.” Allie jumps in to defend her friend.

  
“And Alex.” Ali mumbles.

  
“Exacly.” Allie nods in agreement. “It’s about what they both want and they want to keep it quiet, and I respect that.”

  
“I do too.” Sonnett agrees as the others nod.

  
“Well I think it’s stupid but whatever.” Crystal shrugs. “It’s your guys’ lives.”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin says gently as she feels a little bit of anger form in her stomach and chest.

  
The girls move passed the subject of Tobin and Alex and discuss their game that they will be playing tomorrow. After a little bit longer of hanging out, they girls all decide that it was time that they should probably head back so they can rest before them game the next day. So all of the girls give their hugs goodbye before going their separate ways.

  
The next day Tobin is sitting in her locker as she tries to focus for the game in the next few minutes. She sitting there and listening to some music, like she normally does, as she receives a message. She picked up her phone to see Alex had texted her.

  
**LEX <3: I have my tv all set up with the laptop to watch the game with the team. Ash and I have an inside bet to see who keeps their perfect season. So go make me proud Captain Heath ;)**

  
**Tobin: I’ll try my best. Tell Harris her girl is going down.**

**LEX <3: That’s my baby. I love you. GOOD LUCK!!!**

  
Tobin couldn’t wipe the small smile that was on her face when Alex texted her. She made her feel light and happy for a few minutes and that’s what Tobin needed. She was in her own little world until Allie came to sit next to her.

  
“You okay?” Allie asked.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nodded as she took her headphones off to put in her locker.

  
“You know, about last night…” Allie began before being stopped by Tobin.

  
“We should just get focused for the game.” Tobin said intently.

  
“Okay, yeah.” Allie nodded and said before standing up. “Let’s go do this Captain.”

  
“Shut up.” Tobin laughs as she playfully rolls her eyes.

  
Allie walks away laughing as she heads out to the tunnel to line up. Tobin stood up to put her things all away before reaching and grabbing the captain’s armband out of it. She took a deep breath before wrapping the band around her arm.

  
After collecting herself, she made her way out of the locker room and to the tunnel to line up with her team. After standing there for a few minutes, the referees lead the team to the field for the game to start.

  
The National Anthem was sung. The captain’s meeting was had and it was now time for the match to start. Tobin made her way out to the pitch, with her team in tow, as she took a few deep breaths.

  
The whistle blew and the game was off to a fast paced start. Both of these two teams were fighting to stay undefeated. There was immediate contact being made every time a player touched the ball.

  
Early in the game, Tobin was making a move towards the 18 yard box when she was taken down. Looking for a card and possible penalty kick, she was disappointed when it was called to be a free kick outside of the box.

  
Both teams went back and forth with a few possible scoring chances during the first half. No results came of anything, but what did come was some more chippiness. Tobin was in the middle of most of them it seemed like and you could tell she was getting frustrated with things.

  
When the second half began, that’s when things started to turn ugly. Tobin was constantly going head to head with Ali or Crystal. Crystal was making a move on the outside wing of the box when Tobin came in and tackled her. It was clean and as Crystal went rolling, Tobin got the possession and sent it to a teammate.

  
A few plays later, Tobin was going hard for a ball when Ali challenged her. Ali won possession and sent a pass to a teammate. The pass got deflected and as she went to regain possession, Tobin came in sliding too and they both hit the grass hard.

  
A foul was called on Tobin and nothing really came from it. Crystal, however, came to help up her captain and teammate before turning to look at Tobin on the ground.

  
“What the hell was that Tobin?” Crystal said sternly. “You’re getting out of hand.”

  
“I didn’t mean to clip her ankle.” Tobin defended herself. “I’m sorry Kriegs.”

  
“It’s okay Tobin.” Ali responded as she stretched out her legs.

  
“No it’s not.” Crystal said with a hint of anger. “You’re going to hurt someone if you don’t stop being reckless with your life. It seems like a common thing for you right now.”

  
“What did you just say to me?” Tobin half shouted towards Crystal who started making her way back down the pitch for the free kick.

  
“Harry.” Allie came running over and placed a hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “Stay calm. It’s okay.”

  
Tobin didn’t say anything but shook her head to try to get the feelings of anger away. She gave herself some distance between Ali, who was taking the free kick. She tried to calm herself, but she couldn’t get Crystal’s words out of her head and she was pissed.

  
As Ali started her motion to take the free kick in the 59th minute of the match, Tobin started running towards it to block it. She was able to get a piece but the ref blew his whistle. She wasn’t close to being the 10 yards necessary away from the ball and due to the mistake, she received a yellow card.

  
Tobin wasn’t happy with it, but she brought it upon herself. Ali looked at her after the action and couldn’t believe why she would do something like that. Out of everyone, Tobin knows better than to do something as reckless as that.

  
“What was that?” Ali asked her friend.

  
“Don’t worry about.” Tobin said coldly as she made her way back into position to restart the match. Ali wasn’t expecting that comment to come out of Tobin’s mouth, but had no time to dwell on it because they were ready to continue the game.

  
The more the game progressed, the more physical it got. Not only was it physical though, but there was a lot of bickering between the two teams and it started to get a little out of hand. Another instance was in the 67th minute when Allie was inside the box, making her way towards goal with the ball and she got taken down.

  
She collided with Labbe, the keeper for Spirit, and held her ankle. Tobin immediately shouted for a foul and penalty kick, but the ref said it was clean. Tobin started to fume and was about to shout something again when Lindsey placed her hand on her should to help calm her down. Tobin took a deep breath before turning to continue the play.

  
The next few plays later, Allie came in to foul Crystal hard and Ali immediately screamed for a yellow for the foul against her teammate. The ref decided not to give a yellow but did give Allie a warning. Allie made sure to help Crystal up and apologize and the two were good.

  
Tobin, on the other hand, was livid that a foul was called there but not on the ones for her teammates. Ali and the National team members noticed that she was fuming and they all made their ways over there to talk to her for a brief second before play was resumed.

  
“Tobs, take it easy.” Kling said to her captain.

  
“Seriously, we all knew it was a foul. No need to get pissed at the ref like that.” Ali said walking by.

  
“Maybe if she fought as hard as she does off the field as she does on, then things would be different.” Crystal said to no one in particular but Tobin heard it.

  
“Seriously?” Tobin shouted at Crystal.

  
“Hey, easy you guys.” Allie said as she stepped in front of her captain.

  
“Just saying Tobin.” Crystal shrugged her shoulders before heading over for play to start.

  
In this moment, Tobin was really fuming. She was pissed about all of the little comments being made. She was pissed that she couldn’t really get anything going. And she was pissed that she’s letting all of this get to her head.

  
The game continued and as the time was dwindling down. There was only about 3-4 minutes left, not including stoppage time, and it was looking like it would end in a scoreless draw. The Thorns tried to make a push in the last few minutes as Tobin was making her down the sideline.

  
A Spirit defender got in her way and stripped the ball from Tobin. Angry and fighting for possession, Tobin pushed the player that stripped the ball from her. The defender went flying to the ground and Tobin was called for a foul because of it.

  
At this point, Tobin had had enough and completely lost it. She picked up the ball and spiked it straight into the ground. The Spirit players around, including Ali, all instantly called for a yellow card to the ref. He started walking away as Ali followed him and pleaded the case of that being unacceptable.

  
The ref called Tobin over to him as Ali was finishing up with her case. Tobin approached the ref, with it looking like he was just going to give her a warning and talking to. Ali wouldn’t let it go and continued talking to him and until he told her that it was enough.

  
“That has to be a yellow. You know that’s unacceptable.” Ali told the ref.

  
“Seriously Kriegs?” Tobin said as she approached the two talking.

  
“That’s a yellow and you know it. What's the matter with you?” Ali said before turning to walk away. “You’re better than that Tobin.”

  
Tobin just looked at Ali in disbelief for a second. Her Ali was, trying to convince the ref to give her a yellow for that, knowing that it would be her second of the game. If she did get it then she would be ejected and then suspended for the next game. She thought Ali had her back better than that.

  
“Heath, come here.” The ref said.

  
“What?” Tobin said as she stood in front of him.

  
“That was out of line and uncharacteristic for you.” The ref stated. “But it was completely unnecessary too. No action like that should ever take place on the field like that.”

  
“Okay.” Tobin mumbled as she thought that was the end of it until she saw the ref reach in his pocket.

  
“That’s another yellow for you.” He held up the card before shrugging to her and reaching down to pull out the red car to show her as well. “That results in a red and you are done with this game. You need to exit the field now.”

  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Tobin huffed as she tried to defend her case.

  
“I don’t want to hear it. You need to make your way off the field.” The ref repeated as he pointed to the locker room.

  
Tobin was absolutely livid. She turned around and walked off the field as the crowd, both teams, and the fans all watched her. Most were in disbelief that Tobin, the most cool, calm, and collected player in the league would do something as childish as that and get herself thrown out of the game.

  
Tobin stormed into the locker room and couldn’t help but scream. She never should have let herself lose control like that, but she just couldn’t take it anymore. She has never been ejected from a game before. Hell, she rarely ever gets yellow cards, let alone two in the same game.

  
The game finished up and her team members made their way into the locker room. Nobody said anything to her as they all were taking their shoes off to head to the shower. Tobin just sat there, with her head in her hands as she tried to control her emotions.

  
She knew that she didn’t want to look at her phone because she could guarantee that she had messages from everyone. Her family, her friends, teammates, and Alex. All probably wondering what the hell that was out there. Also, she knew that she probably had way too many notifications from the fans that were there or watching online and felt like she let them down.

  
As the girls were about to walk to the showers, Mark came storming in and stopped them. He was furious at the team. He started to yell but then stopped himself to gain his composure and instead, talked to them in a more meaningful matter. He then looked at Tobin and told her that he was no way proud or believed it was acceptable what she did because she was the leader, but he told her that everybody makes mistakes and that they will learn and move on from it.

  
The team all agreed and they made their ways to the shower. Once they all finished up, the team started to load the bus. All that was left in the locker was Allie, Kling, Sonnett, Lindsey, and Tobin. It was pretty silent until they heard the door bust open and in walked Crystal and Ali.

  
“Tobin, what the hell was that?” Ali half shouted to her teammate. “What came over you?”

  
“It was nothing.” Tobin shrugged off as she was putting on some socks.

  
“That was not nothing Tobs.” Kling spoke up. “Is everything okay?”

  
“Yeah Tobs, I mean… what came over you?” Lindsey said seriously to her friend.

  
“It was nothing. I just lost my head for a second and then with all of the little comments being made by them I just had enough.” Tobin explained.

  
“Things were being said by both teams.” Ali replied.

  
“yeah, but you crossed a line.” Tobin said directly to Crystal.

  
“Me? How did I cross a line?” Crystal asked shocked.

  
“You said that thing about me being careless and how I seem to be doing that a lot lately.” Tobin sighed as she explained. “Listen, I get you don’t understand my decision about Alex and me, but it’s what we both want and you have no right to throw it in my face like that. Especially on the field.”

  
“Tobin, I didn’t mean anything by that.” Crystal tried to explain. “You’re my girl and I love you. Didn’t mean to ever throw anything like that in your face. I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s fine.” Tobin said shortly.

  
“Is there anything else bothering you Tobs?” Allie asked. “I mean, was it what the fans were saying or doing? What?”

  
“Yeah, was it the signs about you and Christen the fans had there?” Kling questioned. “If so, you just need to let that go because they don’t know about you and Alex.”

  
“No, none of that bothered me.” Tobin said. “They don’t know what Alex and I want and it’s our decision not to say anything.”

  
“It’s your decision.” Ali mumbled as Tobin looked at her.

  
“Why do you keep saying that? It’s what both Alex and I want.” Tobin said with a little anger.

  
“No it’s not.” Ali finally expressed. “It’s not at all what Alex wants and you would know or understand that if you stopped spending all of your time with Christen.”

  
“Are you kidding me?” Tobin shouted to the defender. “I know exactly what Alex wants.”

  
“Do you?” Allie asks and receives a glare from her teammate. “I’m not siding with anyone Tobs, I swear. Just do you know what she wants?”

  
“Of course I do.” Tobin spits out bitterly.

  
“Then why aren’t you guys public yet with your relationship?” Ali questioned.

  
“Oh like you should be the one talking.” Tobin mutters and the group all tenses up at the remark.

  
“We aren’t talking about me. We are talking about you and Alex.” Ali tries to steer the conversation back to the problem. “She loves you more than anything. Hell, more than soccer and you are just keeping her a secret like you don’t want anyone to know that you’re with her. It seems like you would rather people think you’re with Christen or something.”

  
“Seriously Krieger?” Tobin shouts. “You think you have the opinion about my relationship with Alex? How about you look at yours with Ash. You have put that girl through so much for so many years. You know how hard it was to see her time after time as her heart shattered when all she wanted to do was tell people that you were together but you wouldn’t allow it? Huh? You think that you have me all figured out when you have been doing the same thing to her for years. If you want to have an opinion on keeping feelings away from the press, then how about you look at your relationship instead of mine.”

  
“Whoa, Tobin.” Crystal said to stop the midfielder.

  
“No, she’s right.” Ali says shyly as she turns to look at Tobin. “You’re right Tobin. I was in your position. I didn’t want the world to know that I was dating Ashlyn because I was scared of the love I felt for her. Then I was scared that if the world knew about it, that they would judge not only me, but her. And because of that decision, Ash and I have had to live in constant secrecy and worry if someone saw us together inappropriately. The pain that I caused her every day was unfair and selfish and I will never be able to forgive myself for that. I mean, who in their right mind would want to hide the fact that they are in love with the most amazing person in their world? I know how you are feeling because Tobs, I’ve been there. I’ve been you and I have seen the pain that it causes the one who loves you more than anything in the world. I realized it way too late and caused her too much pain, but Ash stood by me every moment of the way and I didn’t and still don’t deserve that. No one should ever be kept a secret and it took me a long time to understand that. But that doesn’t have to be you and Alex.”

  
“I just… it’s complicated, okay?” Tobin mumbles out as she runs her hand through her hair.

  
“No, what’s complicated is the bull shit thing between you and Christen.” Ali fires back. “You want to be friends with her, well then I’m all for it. I love you both. I love everyone part of the team. But to see that you would rather spend time with her instead of someone you supposedly love really gets me. It actually pisses me off because I bet you haven’t even looked at your phone to see what Alex has sent you. I can guarantee that she is worried sick about you after watching the game. And yes, we all know that she was watching the game because there’s no one she would rather watch than you. Just like there’s no one Ash would rather watch than me. So before you come attack me and everyone else that cares for you, how about you take a look at yourself. You figure out what you want in life because I was lucky and Ash stayed by me the entire time but it was never easy. Alex loves you, without a doubt and she would do anything for you. Even agreeing with you to not say anything about you two to anyone because it’s what you want. But if you keep pushing her away or continue to act as if she’s a secret, she might not be able to handle it. No one should ever have to handle that pain.”

  
After Ali finished talking, she turned to leave the visitors’ locker room. Crystal gave Tobin a small smile before following her captain out and that left the Portland girls all there in silence. Tobin could feel her heart wanting to burst because of everything.

  
Allie noticed her friend on the verge of breaking down and wrapped her arm around her shoulders to console her. The others just stood there in silence and they all just thought about everything. There was so much to say but no one had the words for any of it.

  
After a few minutes, they all made their way to the team’s bus to head back to the hotel. The bus ride was pretty silent but luckily it was only about a ten minute drive. Once they got there, they decided they all wanted to go out for some drinks. Hell, after that game, they all needed one.

  
“Ready to go?” Allie asked Tobin when she immersed from the bathroom when she finished getting ready.

  
“I think I’m just going to stay here tonight.” Tobin said as she was sitting on her bed.

  
“Oh come on. You need a drink.” Allie half laughed. “Is it because you’re worried about Ali being there?”

  
“No, Kriegs was just saying what she feels.” Tobin shrugs. “I can’t blame her for it. I’m just tired and want to try and sleep some.”

  
“Okay, if you’re sure.” Allie asks and the midfielder nods. “Have you talked to anyone yet? Parents? Jill? Al?”

  
“No, I haven’t talked to anyone yet.” Tobin responds and looks down at her hands.

  
“Alright, well I’ll be back in a little bit.” Allie says as she grabs her room key. “If you need anything, just call.”

  
“I will.” Tobin says with a quick breath. “Go have some fun. You look great, dude.”

  
“Such a charmer, Harry.” Allie smiles before waving goodbye to Tobin and exiting the room.

  
Tobin sat there in silence for a little bit as she tried to collect all of her thoughts. She knew that she needed to turn on her phone and see all of the messages that were sent to her. She doesn’t doubt that either Jill or the captains had texted her to see what had happened. Then she knew her parents or sisters probably texted her to ask what came over her.

  
But the one she was nervous for the most, was to see Alex’s texts. There’s probably, without much doubt, at least 3 from the forward and she knew that Alex wouldn’t stop until she got ahold of her. Tobin didn’t blame her because what Tobin did was completely out of character and the forward would be worried. Tobin knows that if it was Alex who had done it then she would be without any doubt worried about the young striker.

  
Takin a few deep breaths to control her emotions and thoughts, Tobin reached for her phone. She held the button to turn it on and once she did, her instincts were right. Notifications from the media, fans, and everyone were flooding in. Then the rings of the text messages and voicemails that she had received was almost overwhelming.

  
Looking through all of the text messages she received, she saw that she had some explaining to do. Both Carli and Becky had texted her to see what was wrong and what made that happen. She had texts from both sisters, as well as her brother Jeff. His made her laugh though, with it telling her that even though she got ejected, that she looked like a total stud slamming the ball.

  
Her parents didn’t text her, but they did call and leave voicemails that she would be needing to return. Along with the one to from her sisters, Jill, and her manager. As she continued to look at her messages, she saw that Kelley, Pinoe, and Hope all had texted her with a variety of responses. They varied, such as: _WTF - YOU LOOKED SO BADASS DOING THAT - SO MUCH FOR COOL, CALM, AND COLLECTED; MORE LIKE HULK STATUS._

  
Tobin couldn’t help but laugh at the little responses from some of her teammates, but then her eyes fell on one name. When she saw Alex’s name in her phone, she saw that there were a few texts from her. Taking a deep breath, she opened them to read.

  
**LEX <3: Well, that was a questionable yellow lol Nice little ninja jump to deflect the ball Tobs but I don’t think that’s really allowed.**

  
**LEX <3: Did that really just happen? You basically got yourself thrown out… that’s not you.**

  
**LEX <3: What happened to make you do that? Did Ali say something to you? Tobs, talk to me.**

  
**LEX <3: BABE… Are you okay? What’s going on?**

  
**LEX <3: Please talk to me. I understand if your upset or frustrated but please talk to me. Help me understand what just happened.**

  
**LEX <3: I’m here if you need anything. We don’t have to talk about it. Just a text to let me know you’re okay will be enough for me Tobin.**

  
Tobin felt her heart breaking. She knew that Alex was probably sitting there, with her phone in her hand, waiting for her to text or call. Tobin felt like she let the forward down and knew that she had no one to blame but herself. Things just got too far out of hand and she doesn’t know how much more she can take.

  
**Tobin: I love you…**

  
Tobin sent the message and immediately saw the blue dots appear. Well, her intuition was right and Alex probably did have the phone in her hands waiting for a message. Tobin felt her heart ache as she waited to see what Alex was typing out.

  
**LEX <3: I love you too. More than anything!!**

  
**Tobin: I miss you.**

  
**LEX <3: I miss you too babe.**

  
**Lex <3: Are you okay?**

  
**Tobin: Yeah**

  
**LEX <3: Do you want to talk about it?**

  
**Tobin: Not tonight please**

  
**LEX <3: Okay. I wish I was with you to make things better.**

  
**Tobin: Me too… I’m sorry Alex.**

  
**LEX <3: You have nothing to be sorry for Tobs. Whatever the reasoning is it’s okay. I just want you okay babe.**

  
**Tobin: I lost my head.**

  
**LEX <3: I know.**

  
**Tobin: I yelled at Crystal and Kriegs. I yelled at everyone.**

  
**LEX <3: It’s okay Tobin. I’m sure they don’t think too much about it. Things get heated and things happen. It’s okay.**

  
**Tobin: I want to be with you and make you happy.**

  
**LEX <3: You already make me happy. Happier than anything in the whole entire world!!**

  
**Tobin: I love you Baby Horse**

  
**LEX <3: I love you more!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! Was that chapter not an emotional roller coaster or what?? Some may be hating me right now because it's not exactly how you probably wanted the story to go, but just know there is purpose for this whole thing. There's a bigger piece to the story that is being developed in these last few chapters and it's going to be insane. All I know, is that this next chapter will be... EPIC!!! I promise!!
> 
> So please just bear with me and I hope you guys liked the chapter and felt some of the emotions. Believe me, the next chapter will be insane and detailed and just... just wait. But, I want to thank you all for your amazing support and for following me with this story. I'm having an amazing time writing it and you guys are just too amazing. But definitely leave me some comments on how this chapter made you feel and what you would like to see happen in the next one because it's going to be a GOOD one. I never promise anything, but I PROMISE that it's going to be just EPIC. 
> 
> Thank you all again and next time I talk to you guys may be after my wedding!!!! I'm about to become a MRS. lol Thank you all for your support and leave me some comments :)


	27. It's Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all for the amazing words and wedding wishes. You guys truly are the best and it means the world to me. Secondly, I know last chapter was a rough one but this one... it's going to play with your emotions.
> 
> I don't want to say too much about it but just know this 25,000 word chapter is just the beginning. The next chapter that follows will continue to bring the story to where I think it needs to go and a way that some of you will like.
> 
> So I hope you all like it and let me know what you think. Thank you so much again for your support. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“It’s official… My striker with GOAL OF THE WEEK!!! You’re such a stud.” Tobin compliments the forward.

  
“Coming from the reigning player of the week and player of the month.” Alex laughs as they sit in the conference room waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

  
It’s almost been three weeks since the little incident with Tobin. She definitely paid a price from a stern talking from her coach, Jill, and then the suspension of the game against Chicago. Her and Alex were doing pretty well though.

  
They haven’t really fought or bickered or anything, which she was definitely appreciative of. On the other hand, Tobin wasn’t really talking to Crystal or Ali too much. Ashlyn was being a little standoffish too because she’s going to defend her girlfriend any day.

  
As Tobin and Alex were talking, they were joined by some of their teammates. They all gave their hugs and asked how things have been since their last camp which felt like forever ago. Which in reality, almost was because it was about 7 weeks or so ago since they last all were together. They all were into conversation when a very loud shriek came through the room.

  
“BITCHES!!! THE SQUIRREL IS HERE!!” Kelley screamed as she walked into the conference room.

  
“Great.” Lindsey rolled her eyes playfully, earning a glare from Kelley.

  
“Okay, I’m already over this child.” Kelley said as she turned to Alex and Tobin. “My friends!!! The Baby Horse and soon to be birthday girl.”

  
“Hah, hey Kell.” Alex laughed as she wrapped her friend up in a hug.

  
“Hey dude.” Tobin said as she hugged her friend when Alex finished.

  
“Or shall I call you miss Red card?” Kelley smirked before receiving a smack on her shoulder. “What the hell was that for Hope?”

  
“You can’t just start off with that when you’ve just seen the poor girl.” Hope rolled her eyes before turning to the couple and giving them a hug. “Hey guys.”

  
“Hey Hope.” They both said in unison.

  
“Oh come on.” Kelley rolled her eyes as she through her arm around Tobin’s shoulders. “She’s over it, right?”

  
“No.” Tobin shook her head.

  
“Too soon?” Kelley asked and the midfielder nodded her head in response. “Okay, well my bad.”

  
The rest of the group standing there laughed at the freckled defender before going back into their own conversations. It didn’t take long before the rest of the team piled in, followed by the coaching staff. The girls all took their seats and waited for Jill to speak up.

  
“Well, it’s nice to see you all here. I know you guys are in the middle of your season and we don’t play until another week or so, but we haven’t been together in almost two months and I want to get back to where we left off. We need to get adjusted to this high altitude in Denver, so a little camp beforehand should help accommodate with that adjustment. I don’t have to tell you who we are playing for you to know that we are going to be given some great games. As you all know, Carli’s knee isn’t healed yet and there’s no sense in pushing anything for a friendly. With her being out, we will need some of you other players to step up. I’m not meaning in a performance level because you all have been doing that even before the injury, but I mean on the leadership role. Becky, this is your time to be more vocal, like we talked about before, out there on the pitch. You’re a leader, but I need you to be a voice when you’re out there. As for the other usual starters, I need you to step up out there. Who will be that leader when times are tough and we need someone?” Jill says for the players to mull over for a moment. “Before I step aside for Dawn to give room assignments, I have some announcements. First, congratulations to Emily for graduating last weekend. I know that you weren’t able to actual attend the graduation, but just know that we are all proud of you. Next, congratulations to Mal. Welcome to adulthood and passing the first step in your life of high school. You’re going to do wonderful at UCLA and I know that we all can’t wait to watch you continue your growth. And finally, the last announcement isn’t really an announcement, but more of a surprise.”

  
“GUESS WHO’S BACK!!!!!” Pinoe sings as she walks in through the conference door.

  
All of the girls jump up excitedly as they rush the spunky midfielder. All give her bone crushing hug as they ask how and why she is able to be here. Pinoe simply smiles and tells them two words: Rio Mode.

  
Once all of the girls get back and settled in their seats, Jill smiles at them. She loves seeing her team starting to feel complete again with the return of the midfielder. Yes, they have done well without her and will continue to do well if needed, but Pinoe brings something others don’t. She has experience, she has leadership, but she brings a type of style and flare that not many can compare to.

  
After Jill wraps up with telling the team their plans for the few days of camp, she leaves the room for Dawn to go offer her typical speech. Once she’s finished with that, she moves on to announce the rooming assignments for the duration of camp.

  
“Okay room assignments: HAO/Pinoe, Carli/Sammy, Becky/Kelley, Adrianna/Alyssa, Hope/Kling, Gina/Jaelene, Dunn/JJ, Horan/Rose, Whit/Allie, Krieger/Tobin, Alex/Mal, Press/Sonnett, and Harris/Brian. Alright come up and get your keys after we finish up. Any questions?” Dawn asks.

  
“Uh yeah, Dawn?” Sammy raises her hand. “I think you said that I’m rooming with Carli by accident.”

  
“No, no accident.” Dawn smiled. “Carli will be arriving tomorrow to complete the team.”

  
All of the girls smiled at the fact that one of their captains will be back to help complete the team. Only one missing is Cap herself, but she took herself out of the camp because she felt like she wasn’t ready to be part of it. It was tough for her and the team because they were looking forward to having their original Captain back, to at least say goodbye and thank you to, but that didn’t work out.

  
Dawn excused the group after telling them to head to their rooms to change because they had weights in 35 minutes. So with that, the girls all grabbed their keys from the trainer to head to their rooms.

  
Tobin and Alex walked up together before Tobin gave the forward a kiss on her cheek to head to her own room. Tobin took a few deep breaths, knowing that it may be awkward because of the little fight with Ali from before. Their teams have played against one another since then, but not many, if any words were exchanged between the two.

  
Tobin finally reached her door, and with a deep breath, she slid her keycard through and entered. Hoping that the defender wasn’t there, Tobin was in no such luck. Ali was already changing into her workout clothes, as her back was to Tobin, as she walked into the room to her side of the room.

  
The defender didn’t look at her at all while they were both in there getting ready. It was even more awkward than Tobin had expected it to be, which sucked, because Ali was one of her favorite people. She knows that she crossed a line when she yelled back at Ali, but she shouldn’t have jumped on Tobin’s case either.

  
After they finished getting ready, they both made their way downstairs to the vans. They didn’t say a word, or even acknowledge each other, but that was fine. As long as they didn’t fight or make a scene then it was something that could be dealt with.

  
Once the girls got to the gym, they were put to work. Thinking that it was going to be a nice and easy day, they were immediately proven wrong. With Dawn splitting them up into groups of positions, they were put through the ringer.

  
After a very difficult weight training session, the girls thought they were done for the day. Boy were they wrong. Dawn then told the team to follow her and when they did, they felt their stomachs turning with knots.

  
The trainer took them outside to a turf field. Thinking that they may get some touches or drills done, they were proven wrong again. Dawn announced that she and Jill talked and knew that the main difficulty for this training camp was going to be the adjustment of altitude, so what’s a better way to adjust than running sprints.

  
Plenty of groans, whining, coughing attacks, and sprints later, the final whistle blew. Dawn, who had that evil smirk on her face, the one that knows that she definitely killed them this workout, told them they were completed with today’s session. She told them they needed to grab ice and relax before dinner because their lungs and legs would be burning.

  
The girls all listened to their trainer and as soon as they got into their hotels, they gathered their ice bags and headed up to the rooms. Tobin decided that she wasn’t up to more awkwardness with Ali, and she wanted to spend time with Alex, so she followed her to the room.

  
Once they were in there, they both groaned as they made their way to the forward’s bed to relax. Mal, who walked with them to the room, couldn’t help but laugh at her teammates. Noticing the laughs, Tobin gives her a small glare.

  
“What are you cackling about over there?” Tobin tries to say seriously.

  
“Nothing.” Mal tries to contain her laugh but the pointed look of Alex only made her laugh more. “It’s just, you two sound like old ladies trying to get into bed.”

  
“Sorry we aren’t used to this altitude like somebody.” Alex tries to say pointedly. “Plus, we have a lot more miles on our legs than you.”

  
“Yeah… so you’re old.” Mal laughs and Alex gasps.

  
“NO!” Alex defends. “I’m only 26.”

  
“Yeah, and I’m only 27.” Tobin chirps in.

  
“Soon to be 28 tomorrow and you know what that means?” The teenager asks as Tobin and Alex just look at her. “That you are only 2 years away from being 30. Like… 3 decades old.”

  
“You did not just say that.” Alex gasps.

  
“Wow, thanks kid.” Tobin says as she grabs her heart to act like she was appalled. “That hurt.”

  
“Just telling the truth.” Mal shrugs as the two older girls stare at her. “Not my fault you two are close to becoming the grandmas on the team.”

  
“Wow, why couldn’t you get the other youngster as the roommate? Rose wouldn’t be disrespecting us like this.” Tobin says with a small smile to the forward.

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I’m going to go ice with Rose and Lindsey and play angry birds with them. You two just go ahead and continue acting like an old married couple.” Mal says as she gets up from her bed with her ice bags in her hands.

  
“Thank goodness you’re leaving. Have fun with the children.” Alex smirks towards the youngster.

  
“Will do.” Mal says as she grabs her keycard. “Bye Tobs and well, I guess after realizing your age we can’t call you Baby Horse anymore since we have established you’re the old one on the team. So, bye Old Horse.”

  
“Ugh, rude!” Alex gasps at the young player.

  
“Hah, bye!” Mal laughs as she exists the hotel room.

  
The two just sit there in silence for a few seconds because neither can believe what just happened. After finally gaining her thoughts and was able to form words, Tobin turned to look at Alex.

  
“We’re old.” Tobin mumbled.

  
“How did this happen?” Alex asked as the midfielder shrugged her shoulders. “Weren’t we just the young ones?”

  
“Hah, yeah.” Tobin nodded her head.

  
“And she called me Old Horse.” Alex pouted and Tobin couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from her body when she looked at Alex. “What are you laughing at?”

  
“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Tobin quickly said. “Don’t worry, I still love you. Even if you’re an Old Horse.”

  
“TOBIN!” Alex gasped as she playfully smacked Tobin on the arm. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

  
“I’m…. I’m….. sor… sorry.” Tobin finally said through fits of laughter.

  
“Uh huh. I can tell.” Alex rolled her eyes at the hysterical midfielder. “Whatever. You’re the one who’s getting closer to 30 tomorrow. You’re the old lady.”

  
“Ouch. HEY! Not cool Lex.” Tobin said as her laughter escaped at the memory of being closer to 30.

  
“It’s okay. You’re a cougar. No big deal.” Alex said through a laughter that grew when she saw Tobin’s jaw drop.

  
“You did not just say that.” Tobin gasped. “I’m not a cougar. You’re like barely a year younger than me.”

  
“It’s not my fault you go for the younger ones Tobs.” Alex simple shrugs as she tried to control the laugh trying to escape from her throat.

  
“Ugh, I hate that teenager.” Tobin pouts as she crosses her arms and lays her head against the headboard.

  
“Awe, don’t be like that Tobs.” Alex says as she turns to gently lean into Tobin to whisper seductively into her ear. “Plus, it’s kind of hot that you’re a cougar. You may have some more experience than little young me.”

  
“Oh is that true?” Tobin asks as she sees Alex biting her bottom lip.

  
“Mhm.” Alex manages to hum out as she straddles the midfielder.

  
“Well, let me show you what experience I have.” Tobin huskily breathes out as she places her hands on either side of the forward’s hips.

  
Alex leans forward to connect her lips with the midfielder. Tobin hums into the kiss as she loves the feeling and taste of Alex’s lips. Nothing was more delicious than the taste of sweet cherry that the forward’s lips always produced with the chapstick she uses.

  
The two got lost in their kiss. It’s been a while for them to have such an intimate moment and contact because of the league. Alex gripped Tobin’s shirt as she pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Before anything could escalate, they were interrupted.

  
“Hey stupid, want to play monop deal with me and bean an… whoa!! What are you doing? Get off of her and put your clothes back on!!” Kelley shrieks as she breaks the two apart from their kiss.

  
“We do have our clothes on.” Alex says bitterly. “And why can’t you ever knock?”

  
“I did.” Kelley replies before receiving a knowing look from the forward. “I knocked on Moe’s door across from you and then baby Mal gave me the key to here because, I mean let’s be real… I never need to knock on my best friend’s door. But maybe I should start walking in with a condom on or something when I walk into a room with you two.”

  
“Kelley!” Tobin shouts through a fit of laughter.

  
“That doesn’t even make any sense Kell.” Alex said sternly.

  
“Oh it does… just think about it for a little while.” Kelley says as she opens the forward’s fridge to grab a water.

  
“NO it doesn’t.” Alex says irritated.

  
“What did you want anyways?” Tobin asks as she places her hand on the small of Alex’s back to calm her a little.

  
“Well…. Before I walked in on the making of a porno.” Kelley says as she fakes gags. “I was coming in to ask if you wanted to come play monop deal with me, bean, Linds, and I was going to say we could tell Tobs to come but it looks like you already did that.”

  
“You make it so difficult to like you sometimes.” Alex says through gritted teeth as Tobin couldn’t help herself from erupting with laughter after Kelley’s comment.

  
“Yeah, whatever you say.” Kelley shrugs. “So meet across the hall in a couple minutes. You know, after you two clean yourselves up a little bit.”

  
“Kelley!” Tobin laughs.

  
“Better keep the shouting down. People are going to think we are having a threesome or something.” Kelley says as both Tobin and Alex’s jaws drop.

  
“I can’t believe you just said that.” Alex says as she shakes her head at the defender.

  
“Well, it looks like my work here is done. I’ll see you two in a few minutes.” Kelley says as she opens the front door of their room before turning back to say something. “Oh and next time, maybe latch the deadbolt or chain or something. You have a roommate who barely just turned legal. We don’t need her walking in to witness you two and your sexy time in her early adulthood years.”

  
“GET OUT!” Alex shouts as she picks up a pillow to throw at the defender.

  
The defender walks out and closes the door before getting struck by the pillow. Tobin and Alex could hear her outrageous laugh coming from the hallways and they both shook their heads.

  
“We need new friends.” Alex says after a moment.

  
“That’s exactly what I have been telling you.” Tobin tries to say seriously but couldn’t keep a straight face and breaks out in laughter.

  
“We start looking for new friends after this camp.” The forward says seriously and Tobin tries to fight back her laugh.

  
“Whatever you say Lex.” Tobin says as she gets off the bed. “Come on. Let’s go have some fun with our friends.”

  
“Soon to be ex-friends.” Alex mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

  
Tobin tried so hard but she just couldn’t refrain the laugh that came from her. Seeing Alex moody like this towards their friends was just too cute for her to handle. She laced her fingers with Alex’s as they walked over to Moe’s room.

  
When they walked in, they were greeted with HI’s from Moe, Lindsay, Allie, Kelley, Rose, and Mal. The duo joined the group in their monster game of monop deal and it only took about thirty seconds for the game to go from fun to a competition.

  
There was a lot of bantering going back and forth with most of the girls talking smack to one another. They all were having a great time as Mal soon learned that no one really ever beats Alex… At anything. The older girls couldn’t stop from laughing at how mad, amazed, and confused the teenager was when Alex continued to win.

  
“Seriously?” Mal shouts at Alex after she won, again. “You have to be cheating?”

  
“That’s exactly what I have been saying for years!” Kelley tells the teenager before receiving a knowing look from Alex.

  
“And after all of these years you get the same result and answer.” Alex says with a smirk. “No cheating and just the winning continues.”

  
“There’s just no way.” Lindsey says in disbelief.

  
“It’s true. She doesn’t cheat.” Allie says looking down at her cards before noticing all eyes were on her. “What? We all have assumed that there was a chance that Alex had been cheating…”

  
“Which I wasn’t!!” Alex jumps in to say.

  
“And to prove it, we decided to have someone watch her whole hand the entire time she was playing a game to see if there was a way she cheated.” Allie continues to explain. “And she wasn’t. She just too damn competitive and good at this stupid game.”

  
“Hey! It’s not stupid.” Kelley defended the game.

  
“Well, who was the one to watch Alex’s hand?” Mal questioned.

  
“Me.” Tobin says with a smile.

  
“OH THAT’S NOT FAIR.” Mal half shouts, scaring the hell out of the midfielder.

  
“Easy there kid.” Tobin says as she grabs her heart from the scare.

  
“There’s no way it was a fair game when Tobin was the one watching Alex’s hand.” Lindsey says and the teenager nods her head in agreement.

  
“Exactly.” Mal says.

  
“Ugh, and why not?” Alex asks surprised by the accusation.

  
“Because Tobin’s been in love with Alex. She’d let her cheat.” Moe jumps in.

  
“We weren’t even together then.” Alex says matter of factly. “Plus, believe me. Tobin does not let me cheat or win… ever.”

  
“That’s true.” Tobin shrugs as she places her hand on the lower back of the forward.

  
“I still call bull shit.” Kelley says bitterly.

  
“Don’t be a sore loser Kell.” Alex says with a small smile.

  
“Oh look who’s talking!” Kelley says dramatically. “You’re the worst loser I have ever met.”

  
“That’s why I don’t ever make it a habit to lose.” Alex says with a wink.

  
“Whatever.” Kelley says and the room just scoffs and laughs at the forward. “Can we just get back to playing the stupid game, please?”

  
“I thought you said it wasn’t stupid?” Lindsey asks and causes the group to fight back their laughter.

  
“Not now child!” Kelley glares at Lindsey before looking back at her hand.

  
The group just laughs and continues to play their game. They were all having a great time when the door opens and in walks a few more teammates. Alex and Tobin didn’t even notice who it was until they heard someone greet them.

  
They both looked up to see Ali and Ashlyn standing there. Alex smiles at both of them and gets back to playing the game. Tobin, on the other hand, tenses up when she looks at the two. Ashlyn gives her a small smile before going to sit in her bed to watch the game that’s taken over her room.

  
Ali just stood there for a few seconds as she looked at Tobin. Neither gave a smile or had any emotion on their faces. Both just stared at one another until Moe says something to the defender, causing her to break her stare with Tobin, and answer her.

  
Ali then moved to sit on the bed with Ashlyn and watched the game between their teammates. Tobin tried to focus back on the game but she internally was kicking herself. She totally forgot that Moe’s roommate was Ashlyn and that there would be a chance that she would run into the both of them.

  
They all continued talking and playing until it was time for the girls to head to their rooms. They all knew that it was going to be an early day for training and difficult with the Denver air. They all said their goodbyes and headed out to their own rooms.

  
Tobin walked Alex back across to her room and they stood out in front of the door. Mal had already walked in, so they decided not to say their goodnight in front of her. They had Kelley’s terrible words playing in their heads and they just felt too awkward about anything now.

  
“Remember when we used to be roommates at most of the camps? I miss those days.” Tobin pouts a little as she holds Alex’s hands within hers.

  
“That was before the coaching staff found out that we were together.” Alex laughs.

  
“I know. But still, it was nice to not have to say goodbye to you every night.” Tobin mumbles as she swings her and Alex’s hands side to side.

  
“I agree.” Alex says gently. “Oh and what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?”

  
“Nothing.” Tobin says quickly.

  
“Awe, come on Tobs.” Alex says with puppy dog eyes. “What do you really want for your birthday?”

  
“All I want is to spend it with the love of my life…” Tobin says as she starts to lean into the forward.

  
“Yeah?” Alex gulps as Tobin nods her head and gets closer and is now ghosting her lips of Alex’s. “And what’s that?”

  
“Soccer.” Tobin whispers and Alex’s jaw instantly drops.

  
“Ah.” Alex gasps as she playfully slaps, the laughing Tobin, on the shoulder. “That was mean.”

  
“You know I’m just kidding.” Tobin tries to pull herself together.

  
“I don’t know anymore.” Alex pouts as she pulls her hands away from Tobin’s.

  
“Seriously.” Tobin says as she places her hands on Alex’s hips to pull her close to her so now they are a mere inch away from one another. “You’re all I want for my birthday.”

  
“I love you.” Alex smiles before leaning in to connect their lips together.

  
The midfielder hummed into the kiss as Alex wrapped her arms around her neck. Tobin fully wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her closer and to deepen the kiss. They were getting lost in the kiss when they were interrupted, yet again.

  
“Porno alert… porno alert…” Kelley whispers as she walked passed them to her room with Becky.

  
“Ugh.” Alex groaned as she pulled away from Tobin’s lips.

  
“And some new friends for my birthday would be nice too.” Tobin states and causes the forward to laugh.

  
“I love you. Night.” Alex says as she leans in to peck the midfielder’s lips before opening her door.

  
“Goodnight Lex.” Tobin smiles as she turns away to head to her own room.

  
Tobin starts walking down to her room and felt her stomach start to turn a little bit. She figured that Ali was probably already in the room since she left before them. She knew that this is silly but it would still be awkward until they solved things.

  
Tobin walked in her room and saw the defender in bed already. She didn’t look up from her bed when Tobin walked in and made her way to her bed. Tobin grabbed a water from the fridge before turning to look at Ali.

  
“Do you want a water?” Tobin asked the defender in hopes to try and break some of the tension.

  
“Sure.” Ali says gently, still not looking up from her phone.

  
Tobin turned around to grab the drink from the fridge. At least the defender answered her, so that was a start. She walked over to hand the defender the drink, resulting in a mumbled ‘thank you’, before sitting down on her own bed.

  
“I’m sorry Kriegs.” Tobin finally breathed out after sitting in a moment of silence.

  
“Tobs.” Ali said as she placed her phone on the side table next to the bed.

  
“I shouldn’t have yelled at you or said those things. You were just trying to help us and I snapped at you. I’m sorry.” Tobin said remorsefully.

  
“I’m sorry too.” Ali said as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed to face Tobin. “I didn’t mean to make you mad or anything. I shouldn’t have even said anything. I just care about you both so much and I see how sometimes things affect her. I mean, I’ve seen firsthand how hard it is on a relationship when one wants to be public more than the other and it’s hard Tobs. I just want you both happy, and if that’s with you guys staying a secret, then I will support that. I just want you to think about what Alex is feeling.”

  
“I know you do, and you’re right.” Tobin says as she looks in the defender’s eyes. “I also shouldn’t have thrown in your relationship and you and Ash into it too. I’m just so sorry Kriegs.”

  
“I forgive you Tobin. It’s okay.” Ali assures the midfielder. “Can I ask you something though?”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out.

  
“What’s going on with you and Christen? I mean, there are tons of rumors about you guys hanging out and stuff.” Ali says thoughtfully, trying not to make the midfielder angry. “I know Alex is starting to take notice of them and with all of the things you guys are tagged in from the fans, and it’s hard for her to ignore things.”

  
“We’re just friends.” Tobin simply states. “She’s helping me with things.”

  
“What kind of things?” Ali asks and she can see Tobin tense up as her head drops to look at her hands in her lap. “Listen, if there’s something going on with you guys then you need to tell Alex. I will believe you in whatever you say Tobin and I trust you. You’re my girl. But, so is Alex and I would never take sides but if you’re planning on hurting her, you need to do it sooner than later.”

  
“I don’t want to hurt her.” Tobin says shyly. “I’m in love with her.”

  
“Then what are you keeping from her?” Ali questions.

  
“I just don’t want to ruin our relationship by doing something stupid.” Tobin says as her voice cracks.

  
“Tobin…” Ali breathes out and closes her eyes because she’s scared to get an answer from her question. “Why could it possibly ruin your relationship?

  
“Because.” Tobin can barely whisper as she shrugs her shoulders in defeat. “It’s complicated.”

  
Ali could see the midfielder was having a hard time and was on the verge of breaking down. She didn’t push it any further because she knew that it’s not what Tobin needed in that moment. She was curious as to what Tobin is thinking and what could be happening for her to be scared to mess up her relationship with Alex though.

  
Ali moved over to wrap her arm around the tanned girl’s shoulders to comfort her. They didn’t speak but they sat there in a peaceful silence that they both needed. After a couple minutes, Ali suggested that they get ready for bed because they had a hard day tomorrow and Tobin agreed.

  
Tobin got up to brush her teeth and wash her face before making her way to her bed. She set her alarm on her phone, so she would be able to make it to breakfast in the morning. She rolled over on her side to try to sleep, when she heard her phone go off. She reached over to see who the message was from and smiled before opening it.

  
**LEX <3: IT’S OFFICIALLY YOUR BIRTHDAY!!! SOOO… HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!! I just wanted to make sure that I was the first one to say it to you and I want you to know how much I love you. I truly thank God for blessing the world with you 28 years ago. You didn’t only bless the world, but you blessed me. You’re my world and I can’t wait to see what our future holds for us. Happy Birthday Tobs and I’ll see you in the morning. I love you!!**

  
Tobin felt her heart melt when she read Alex’s text. The forward was such a sap with her words and also such a dork for texting her literally the second it hit midnight. But honestly, Tobin loved every little thing about her. She closed her eyes to fall asleep with a smile on her face because of the forward.

  
The next morning Tobin was being woke up by her alarm. Groaning, she reached over to shut her alarm off. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and tried to get out of bed.

  
Ali was already awake and she had a smile on her face. The defender greeted her and told her happy birthday. Tobin thanked her and they both made their ways down to breakfast. Tobin was looking through her phone and noticed that she was already receiving birthday wishes and shout outs from everyone.

  
She couldn’t help but smile at them as they continued to come in. There were tons of pictures of her that she was tagged in and everyone left some great comments. Her head was down when they walked into the breakfast room, but she was pulled out of her phone instantly.

  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” The entire room, full of her teammates, shouted to her.

  
Tobin was definitely surprised by them all being there. She had a big smile on her face when she was able to gather her thoughts. Each player and staff member came to give her a hug and birthday wish.

  
After hugging everyone, she saw her favorite person last. Alex, with the biggest smile on her face, walked up to Tobin and the midfielder felt her heart race. Alex stood there with a big pink bow on top of her head and wrapped her arms around the midfielder.

  
“You said you wanted me for your birthday.” Alex said in her raspy voice that makes the midfielder’s knees go weak. “Happy Birthday Tobs.”

  
Tobin couldn’t help the smile that continued to grow on her face. Looking at Alex, deeply in her favorite blue eyes, made her fall even more in love with the forward. She couldn’t help herself as she began to lean in before being stopped.

  
“Uh, excuse me!” Kelley said before the two could connect their lips.

  
“Some of us would like to eat breakfast and not get grossed out by you two.” Pinoe joined in on the banter.

  
Tobin gave them both glares as she turned to look back at the forward. The rest of the team laughed at their two teammates’ comments before going back to their breakfast. Tobin groaned as Alex looked at her in her honey brown eyes.

  
“I’m still working on the whole ‘get new friends’ gift for your birthday.” Alex says with a playful tone and Tobin couldn’t help but breakout into a big smile.

  
Alex smiled seeing Tobin’s smile. There was nothing that she loved more than to see the midfielder’s gorgeous smile. It’s one of the things she fell in love with instantly. Alex leaned in to give Tobin a quick birthday kiss before they made their way to get their breakfast.

  
After breakfast, the team all went to their rooms to change. Not shortly after, they made their way to the bus to head to the field to practice. The girls thought that yesterday’s practice was rough, they were definitely about to be in for one with what Dawn had planned.

  
Once they were all stretched out, Dawn put them to work. She sent the keepers to do their own drills, while everyone else did cone drills. They worked on every little thing you could think of. Passing. Angles. Ball movement. Anticipation.

  
Jill knew that they were getting ready to play a technical team, in Japan, so she really had them focus on trying to break through their defense. Knowing they usually pressure, she wanted her players to learn how to control the ball and find the seams. They aren’t always going to get those passes over the backline for Alex to run onto. She knows that they need to be able to build it up from the backfield and then control possession into the box.

  
After a hard two hours of practice, Jill called in the team. She was planning on doing some sprints to get them back to where they were before. Once they all met in the middle of the pitch, she took notice how tired the girls looked. This Denver air was definitely getting to them and knowing that they were sore from the practice yesterday, she decided to make a decision.

  
“Okay ladies, that wasn’t too bad. You guys seem to be a little off with your touches but I understand that we haven’t been around each other in a while. I can see that you guys are working hard, but I need you to work even harder. We are now only a little over 3 months out from Rio and we aren’t where we need to be. You know as well as I do that even though Japan isn’t going to Rio, they will be playing us this upcoming week like it’s the World Cup final all over again. I need you all to be focused and to be able to mesh even more together. Things are a little too loose for us but I know that we will fix it with the upcoming days.” Jill says as she looks over her team. “Now, I was going to have another practice later this evening, but I can tell this Denver air is taking it out of you. You guys have been working hard and I can see that, so the rest of the night is yours. You have earned it. But we are starting off early tomorrow and I expect you all to be ready to out in some work for the next few days. So go out and have some fun. Try to adjust to this altitude. Plus, I believe we have had some birthdays these last few days that will need some celebration. Have fun but be ready to work tomorrow.”

  
The girls all smile at their newly day off they received and thanked God because they were exhausted. The Denver altitude was definitely no joke and they all haven’t quite adjusted to it yet. After their huddle broke, the girls went to change their cleats to get back on the bus.

  
Alex and Tobin were sitting on the bench and changing their cleats. The Hef, the media advisor for the National Team, came up to them with a camera. Tobin bumped Alex with her should to look up to take a picture with her and the forward did.

  
She actually wrapped her arms around the midfielder’s shoulders and leaned her head against hers. Tobin sported the biggest smile, one matching Alex’s, as she placed her hand on top of her forearm as the picture was taken.

  
After the picture, Hef informed Tobin that she would be doing a live Q&A on Facebook this afternoon. Tobin smiled and agreed to it as she went back to getting her stuff together. When they were all packed up, Tobin and Alex made their way to the bus to head back to the hotel.

  
Tobin quickly got into the shower as soon as she was at the hotel. She had to hurry because she was supposed to do the Q&A with the fans. When she finished up, she grabbed her phone and made her way down to the conference room, where the media equipment was all set up. 

  
Tobin greeted everyone in their as she took a seat and waited for it to start. As she sat there waiting, she noticed that she had more notifications on her phone. Smiling as she looked through them all, she noticed the one the National Team’s account had posted on Instagram and smiled widely.

  
It was the picture of Alex and her after practice and they looked so happy. Tobin could see how happy Alex was when they were together and it made her heart tighten. Before Tobin could think too much about it, she was told that they were ready to start the questions.

  
After spending her time with the media team, she finally made it back to her room. When she walked in, she noticed that it was really quiet and no one was there. She was happy for a brief moment, as she went to lie down on her bed. She stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling out her phone to text Alex.

  
**Tobin: I’m finally done. What are you doing?**

  
**LEX <3: I ran out to get some coffee with Kell and Mal. Want me to bring you anything birthday girl?**

  
**Tobin: No, I’m okay. I’m going to take a nap probably before dinner.**

  
**LEX <3: Okay sounds good. I’ll come up to your room when I get back babe.**

  
**Tobin: Can’t wait!**

  
Tobin was thankful that she could get a nap in. She was definitely exhausted from practice and she hasn’t been sleeping too well as it is. She just had too much in her head that she just wished things were easier.

  
About an hour or so later, Alex was walking through the lobby when she saw Ali and Ashlyn. She quickly made her way to them to ask if they have seen Tobin. Ali told her that she was still sleeping when she last was in the room 20 minutes before.

  
Alex had a smirk on her face and asked if she could borrow her key so she could surprise her. Ali smiled and handed over her key without any hesitation. Alex thanked her before making her way up to Tobin’s room.

  
Once she got there, she slid the key in and quietly opened the door. As soon as she got in, she saw Tobin curled up on the bed. Alex’s heart melted when she saw her, now 28 years old, girlfriend all curled up in bed. She was so peaceful and Alex just loved it.

  
Though she looked peaceful, that didn’t stop the forward from progressing with her plan. While she was out with a few of the girls, she made sure to stop at the party store to grab some confetti and things. So with the bag in her hand, she gently climbed on top of the bed.

  
Standing there, she tried so hard not to move too much because the midfielder started to stir. Once she stopped, Alex got herself in position to wake her girlfriend up. After she ripped the bag open, Alex started jumping up and down on the bed as she poured the confetti on Tobin.

  
Tobin woke up as soon as the bed started moving and she couldn’t help but laugh at Alex. The forward was laughing and having a great time waking her girlfriend up like a young child.

  
“Wakey wakey birthday girl.” Alex sang as she jumped on the bed.

  
“Ugh, Lex.” Tobin whined but couldn’t contain the smile on her face.

  
“Finally you’re awake.” Alex smiled as she dropped to her knees and straddled the midfielder. “Can’t have you sleeping your birthday away. We have plans.”

  
“Plans?” Tobin asked as she placed her hands on the forward’s hips. “Do they involve us staying here in bed?”

  
“That sounds perfect, but no.” Alex smiles as she sees her girlfriend’s disappointment.

  
“But, why not? I just want to be with my Baby Horse.” Tobin whined.

  
“And you are going to be with me.” Alex smiled as she leaned down to gently peck Tobin’s lips.

  
“Mhm.” Tobin moaned into the kiss as her grip on the forward’s waist tightens.

  
“You get to be with the love of your life tonight.” Alex says as she breaks away from the kiss.

  
“Oh really?” Tobin asks with a smirk.

  
“Yeah.” Alex nods before leaning in to ghost over her lips. “Soccer. We’re going to the Brazil game. So you better get dressed because we are leaving in 20 minutes.”

  
“Not cool Morgan.” Tobin breathes out as Alex gets up off of her.

  
“It’s not fun, is it?” Alex teases as she’s referring to Tobin telling her it earlier. “Now get ready.”

  
“Fine.” Tobin huffs out as she stretches her body on the bed.

  
“Wait, stay like that.” Alex says a she pulls out her phone. “I need to take a picture because you look adorable.”

  
Tobin rolls her eyes, but complies to the forward. She closes her eyes and stays there for a few seconds so she can take the picture. When she was done, Tobin got to her feet and went to her bag to grab out clothes to change into.

  
Alex and Tobin walked out together, after they both were finished getting dressed, and met up with their friends in the lobby. Tobin looked up to notice that it wasn’t just going to be her and Alex going. Instead, she’s going with some of her favorite people. Allie, Kelley, Christen and HAO were all waiting there to go to the game.

  
It didn’t take too long for them to pile into a van and head to the game. They were all excited to get to the field to watch the game of Brazil vs. Panama. They were going to be playing on the field in a few days in front of a sold out crowd. Alex was really excited because she was going to be able to watch Kaka, the captain of Orlando city’s team, out there representing his country.

  
At the game, the girls were welcomed and treated like royalty. They find their seats for the match and instantly have all eyes on them. They were announced by the commentator and shown on the jumbo screen and the fans went wild.

  
Unfortunately, with all of the eyes on them, that meant they were probably not going to have any privacy at all. Though Alex and Tobin had to be careful, that didn’t stop the forward from sitting by her girlfriend throughout the match.

  
With Kelley on her left and Alex on her right, the midfielder was definitely happy. The game was going pretty good and at halftime Tobin decided that she needed to use the restroom. Christen had to also, so the two girls made their ways to the restroom, while Kelley and HAO went to go get a drink from the concessions.

  
Alex and Allie were the only two left at their seats. Alex decided that she wanted to take a picture, so she and Allie took a selfie. With the field behind them, they both were sporting smiles and you could tell they were happy to be watching the game. Alex was busy posting the picture to Instagram when Allie turned to look at her.

  
“Hey Al, can I ask you something?” Allie questioned her friend.

  
“Sure.” Alex nodded as she was finishing the upload of their picture.

  
“Why haven’t you and Tobin told everyone that you’re together?” Allie asked gently.

  
“What are you talking about? Everyone does know.” Alex answered calmly.

  
“No, I mean everyone. Like the world?” Allie continues and this time has caught the attention of the forward.

  
“Oh, well you know.” Alex tries to say nonchalantly. “We just aren’t ready for them to know yet.”

  
“Both of you? Or just Tobin?” Allie asked and she could tell that Alex tenses up a little bit.

  
“She’s just not ready to tell anyone yet.” Alex answers simply. “It’s just not the right time for either of us to tell anyone. Especially with the league and Rio coming up. We don’t need that distraction.”

  
“Who’s we?” Allie asks and can feel the forward’s eyes burning into her. “The National team or you and Tobin? Or just Tobin?”

  
“I don’t know.” Alex mumbles. “It’s complicated.”

  
“Yeah, that’s what I have heard.” Allie says in a defeated tone. “You know I’m here if you ever want to talk about things. I mean, you both are my girls and I love you guys.”

  
“I know Allie.” Alex tries to smile.

  
“Hey Al.” Allies pauses as she debates if she wants to bring up the subject or not. “Why haven’t you guys really seen each other since last camp? I mean, between games and stuff for the league?”

  
“What do you mean?” Alex questions.

  
“Like when you guys have an off day. You don’t come see Tobin and she doesn’t come see you.” Allie tries to explain.

  
“Oh, you know, we are both really busy.” Alex simply shrugs. “Our days off don’t really match up too much and it’s hard to plan trips out to see one another.”

  
“Okay.” Allie nods.

  
“Why?” Alex asks curiously.

  
“It’s just.” Allie mentally slaps herself because she shouldn’t have even brought it up. “She hangs out a lot with Chris and I just thought It was odd that you two didn’t find time to hang out. She’s made a few trips to Chicago and Jersey with Chris and I was wondering why you haven’t met up with her.”

  
“Oh, what did she say when you asked her that?” Alex asks.

  
“Nothing really. She just brushes it off usually and says that you were busy and stuff.” Allie explains as she looks at the forward.

  
“Yeah.” Alex nods as she was thinking about everything. “Yeah well she’s right. I’m usually so busy with stuff for the team and advertisement that it’s hard to find time for free days.”

  
Before Allie could say anything, the group of girls come back. HAO and Kelley both come back with drinks and smiles on their faces. Tobin and Christen look like they just had been talking about something and when they approached the group, they separated and didn’t even look at each other.

  
Tobin goes back to sit by Alex and Kelley. Christen goes to the other end of the row to sit by HAO. Allie notices that Alex was lost in thought, as Tobin was busy stealing Kelley’s drink to quench her thirst.

  
“What the hell?” Kelley gasps and grabs the attention of the group. “You two took a picture and didn’t include me?”

  
“They didn’t include any of us Kell.” HAO shouts from her seat to the defender.

  
“What the hell?” Kelley asks appalled.

  
“Relax.” Alex laughs as she looks at her friend. “You guys weren’t here and it seemed like a perfect time to take a picture.”

“WOW!” Kelley rolls her eyes. “Rude.”

  
“Seriously?” Allie laughs at her teammate.

  
“Do you want us to take another picture so you can be included in it?” Alex asks the defender.

  
“No, I don’t want to take a picture with you guys out of pity.” The defender pouts.

  
“Fine. Don’t be in it.” Alex smirks before turning to the rest of the group. “Want to take a picture?”

  
“Sure.” They all agreed and get up to take a picture.

  
“Can you take it for us Kell?” Alex asks teasingly.

  
“Ugh, I want to be in the picture!” Kelley whines as she gets up from her seat.

  
“But I thought you just said you didn’t want to.” Christen smiles at her former college teammate.

  
“Yeah, well I changed my mind.” Kelley says as she looks down at her shoes.

  
“Well don’t join us out of pity.” Alex says and couldn’t help the laugh that comes from the back of her throat.

  
“I’m not.” Kelley mumbles out.

  
“Come on Squirrel.” Tobin says a she opens her arm for the defender to stand next to her. “Get in here and take a picture with me for my birthday.”

  
The defender didn’t hesitate and quickly was by Tobin’s side. The midfielder smiled as they posed for their picture to be taken. After their picture, they all went back to watching the game. Not too long after, the game finished and they Brazil had won 2-0.

  
The girls headed back to their hotel and said their goodnights to one another. They only had ten minutes or so before curfew, so they knew they should just head to bed so they wouldn’t get into trouble.

  
Alex walked with Tobin to her room and they stopped in front of the door. Tobin turned to look at Alex, but was surprised instantly when the forward crashed their lips together. The midfielder reacted immediately and placed her hands on her hips.

  
Alex had Tobin’s shirt bunched up in her hands as she pulled her closer. They tried to deepen the kiss and the midfielder couldn’t help but hum into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they both still had their eyes closed.

  
“So, you have about 5 minutes left of your birthday.” Alex breathed out. “Is there anything else that you want before it’s over?”

  
“Yeah, just one thing.” Tobin says with ragged breath. “To hear you say you love me.”

  
“Tobin.” Alex smiles as she opens her eyes to look at her girlfriend, who still has her eyes closed. “I love you. So much more than you even realize.”

  
“I love you.” Tobin smiles back as she opens her eyes and looks deeply into Alex’s. “Thank you for today.”

  
“Happy birthday my love.” Alex says sincerely as she leans in to give Tobin another loving kiss. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
“Goodnight Baby Horse.” Tobin smiles as she pulls Alex in for a hug and kisses her forehead before walking into her room.

  
The forward smiles as she turns to head back to her room. Tobin goes to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for bed. She takes a few minutes before she is under the covers. Ali, the grandma that she is, is already asleep, so Tobin tries to be as silent as possible.

  
Just as Tobin is about to roll over and close her eyes, she hears her phone go off. Thinking that it’s another notification from a fan, she couldn’t help the smile that forms on her face. Alex had tagged her in a tweet that she had just sent out. Tobin opens it and smiles at the picture of them that they took at the game and the tweet.

  
‘ _@alexmorgan13 – Great night out in Denver! Watched @KAKA and Brazil kill it, and can’t forget the bday girl @TobinHeath!_ ’

  
Tobin swears that she couldn’t love this girl more than she does right now. But the forward continues to prove her wrong and does the small things to make Tobin fall harder. Sometimes, Alex doesn’t make things easier for her, but she loves her more than she could possibly handle.

  
Tobin knew that she was lucky to have Alex as hers because so many people would kill to be in her position, but she just wishes that things were easier so they could be happy. Trying not to think about things, Tobin puts her phone back on the table and rolls over to try to sleep.

  
The next few days of scrimmaging went okay. The team started to get back to the flow they were in before, but something seemed to be off still. There were moments of brilliance, but there were also moments of complete confusion.

  
Jill didn’t really know what to think about it. She could tell that the girls were working hard and their fitness level was great, but something seemed off. The team didn’t seem like they were completely meshing like they were before and she didn’t know why.

  
At times it looked like they were the best team in the world, while at other times, it looked like they were the bad news bears. They didn’t look like they were completely trusting each other out there and that was concerning the coach.

  
She prides their team in acting like a family, but right now their family looks lost. She figured that things may change the more they worked on things, but there was still something off about everyone. Something just wasn’t clicking and she knew it could be bad if it wasn’t fixed. Jill pulled everyone in at the end of practice to talk to them.  
“Alright ladies. You guys have been working hard and we all can see that, but there’s still something missing. Something seems to be off with you all right now. What is it? Can anybody enlighten me on what the problem is?” Jill asks and no one says anything. “I know that we have had some time away from each other, but we’ve been together for a week and things should be meshing better than they are right now? What’s the problem? You guys aren’t really trusting one another like we need to. You all seem to be thinking too much about everything. Is it because we are only a few months away from Rio? Because watching you guys this last week, I see moments of brilliance. But then, I see moments of complete chaos and dysfunction. So whatever is going on, I need you guys to pull it together because if not, Japan will make us look like we don’t belong out there.”

  
The team all nods, as they understood what their coach was saying. They all felt the same thing that she did. At times they were playing great and like a team, but at others, they were playing as individuals.

  
Maybe it was the fact that some players were nervous because they still were fighting for a spot in Rio. It seemed to go deeper and passed that though, and Jill couldn’t figure that part out yet. So she watched her team make their ways to their stuff and just thought about everything.

  
“What are we thinking coach?” Dawn asks as she walks up to the attentive coach.

  
“I have no idea.” Jill answers honestly. “Something just seems off. With all of them. They’re just not...”

  
“Trusting one another.” Dawn fills in and the coach nods her head in agreement.

  
“Exactly. Something is just missing.” Jill thinks out loud and Dawn nods her head in agreement.

  
“Maybe it’s the playing with different players and styles in the league.” Dawn suggests.

  
“Maybe.” Jill says. “But, I feel like they all just seem to be lacking that little extra. We know it’s a long season and they haven’t had time off really with the World Cup, all of the Victory tour games, and then the league.”

  
“Yeah, but it seems like they are lacking that motivation and last piece of coming together as a team.” Dawn explains her thought. “I don’t know. It just seems like some players aren’t 100% trusting each other like they should right now.”

  
“I agree.” Jill breathes out as the team heads to the bus.

  
“So, what should we do?” Dawn questions as they start to walk to the bus.

  
“I don’t know yet.” Jill voices. “I think I may make a call.”

  
“To who?” Dawn asks curiously.

  
“I’m not sure yet.” Jill answers honestly as they both laugh.

  
The two head up into the bus with the team. The rest of the night went well and the girls were resting for the game the next day. All of them were really excited before they would be playing in front of an amazing crowd in Denver. Also, 3 of the players are returning home to play and they couldn’t wait to see their families.

 

      ---------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s finally game day for the girls. They have been waiting for this for the last week of hard training at camp and they were ready. They finished up with their warm ups and were just waiting in the locker room until it was time for them to lineup in the tunnel.

  
Most of the girls were talking and messing around, trying to stay loose for the game. Alex was doing her usual and listening to music as she was visioning what her game plan was for the match. When she finished with that, she looked up to noticed that Tobin was lost in her music and in her own little world like always.

  
Smiling, Alex loved watching Tobin prepare for a game. The midfielder was the calmest of them all and the game came easy to her, but the way she could get lost in her own mind was just incredible. Alex usually wonders where she goes mentally before the game. Her main conclusion and guess would be the midfielder envisioning that she was at the beach instead of in the locker room.

  
Alex continues looking throughout the locker room and saw that her teammates were all doing their own things to get ready for the game. Some were singing and dancing. Some were listening to music and stretching. Some were talking with one another about anything and everything besides soccer.

  
One person caught her attention though, and that was Mallory. Alex could see that young player’s legs were bouncing up and down nonstop as she sat there and listened to the game. Alex noticed the face and eagerness of the young player because that was her not too long ago.

  
Alex got up from her locker and walked down to the younger players. Mal noticed Alex was standing in front of her and removed her headphones and gave the forward a halfhearted smile. Alex could tell the youngster was definitely nervous.

  
“How are you doing?” Alex asked.

  
“I’m doing okay.” Mallory said with a shaky breath. “Just a little nervous.”

  
“What about?” Alex asked as she took a seat on the bench next to the younger player.

  
“To play out there in front of everyone.” Mallory admits. “I shouldn’t be though, right? I mean, I play in front of my friends and family all of the time. Why is there any different?”

  
“Hey, no game is ever the same.” Alex tells the teenager. “You could play the same game, in the same place, in front of the same crowd, over and over, and it will still be nerve wrecking. That’s what makes this game great. And don’t worry about playing in front of everyone. They are unbelievably proud of you.”

  
“But you never get nervous before any of the game.” Mallory mumbles out to the forward. “When will the nerves stop for me?”

  
“Let me tell you a little secret.” Alex whispers as she leans into the younger player. “I get nervous before every single game. No matter what game it is or who we play.”

  
“You do?” Mallory asks surprised as Alex nods her head. “But it doesn’t seem like it.”

  
“Well then I have gotten good at hiding it.” Alex laughs before turning to look at Mallory. “Honestly, I feel like as long as you get nervous, then that’s a good thing because that means that you still love the game. It’s really easy for this sport and being part of this team to turn like a job and more of something you have to do rather than want to do. When you love something, doesn’t matter what it is; Not how big or how small, but when you love it, then you still get those butterflies. Even if you have done it over and over. It still means something to you.”

  
“Well, how do you manage the nerves?” Mallory asks Alex.

  
“You take a few deep breaths and try not to make the moment any bigger than it already is.” Alex explains to the wide eyed teen. “Pressure comes with this sport and this team and there’s a lot of expectation from everyone. So our job, as a player, is to try to minimize everything for yourself.”

  
“That makes sense.” Mallory says before taking a deep breath. “How about when you play in front of your home state? How do you keep yourself from letting them down?”

  
“Easy. You’ll never let them down because you are here, right now. Whatever you do in life, out there on the pitch tonight, it doesn’t define you. It’s how you carry yourself and represent them.” Alex explains. “No matter what happens, they are so proud of you. You’re a role model to so many little girls and you’re showing them that with hard work and passion for the game, that age doesn’t define or limit you. And when you’re walking out on the pitch tonight, look out in the stands and see how many posters little girls have of you. Then, look to your family and friends and see the smiles on their faces. You’ll see that them seeing you out here, following your dream, is all they could ever want and they are proud of you. Take a deep breath and play for the girl that fell in love with the game when you were a child. For you, that was like what, 3 years ago when you were 4?”

  
“Hah, you’re funny.” Mallory says sarcastically but can’t help to laugh.

  
“Seriously though Mal.” Alex says as she wraps her arm around the younger player. “Just go out there and have fun. Play the game and be you. If things aren’t going right for you, then take a deep breath and look for one of us. We are a team and a family. We will pick you up before you fall.”

  
“Thank you Alex.” Mallory says sincerely. “For everything.”

  
“Anytime.” Alex says with a smile. “You know, somebody once told me that the biggest part of this game is to be confident. Trust yourself and who you are. Believe that you are prepared and deserve to be out there on the pitch because it’s the truth. And when you feel like you are lacking that confidence, I’ll be right there to pick you up and we will do it together.”

  
“You’re the best.” Mallory says sincerely to the forward.

  
“No, you’re the best.” Alex smiles. “Little prodigy.”

  
“Oh whatever.” Mallory playfully rolls her eyes.

  
“Just wait, you’ll see.” Alex laughs as she stands up and hold out her hand. “Alright, game time. Ready?”

  
“Yeah.” Mallory nods before taking the forward’s hand to help her out. “Hey Alex, can I ask you something?”

  
“Of course.” Alex smiles as the team starts to make their ways out of the locker room to lineup. “What’s up?”

  
“Who was that player to give you that advice?” Mallory asks curiously and Alex instantly has the biggest smile on her face.

  
“The first player to believe in me before I even believed in myself.” Alex says before taking a deep breath. “Abby. She was the one that always had confidence in me when I lacked it. She was always there for me and believed in me. Just like I believe in you.”

  
“You do?” Mallory asked surprised.

  
“I do.” Alex says as she heads to the locker room door before turning to look at Mallory. “I’m your biggest fan. You’re one of my favorite players. I believe in you more than I think you even know. I just can’t wait for you to believe in yourself. No matter what happens, you will never and can never let me down.”

  
The young forward couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. She watched Alex walk out of the locker room and she felt this rush of emotion hit her. To have a player, one of her idols and players she looks up to, tell her that they are one of her biggest fans is unbelievable.

  
She couldn’t believe that Alex believed in her so much. It was literally a dream come true and now all she wanted to do was go out here and prove Alex right. Prove that there’s a reason that Alex should believe in her. So after one last deep breath, the youngster made her way out to the tunnel to lineup.

  
The referee started to walk and the teams followed out onto the pitch. The crowd was unbelievable with the sold out stadium. Walking out, the players all felt the excitement of the atmosphere and knew they were in for a great game.

  
After the anthems were sung, the group all gathered together for a last talk before they headed out. Becky did the pregame talk because she was captaining the game. Everyone seemed to be ready and focused and excited to play.

  
When the huddled broke, they all made their ways to their positions on the pitch. Alex was lined up on the middle of the pitch, looked ahead and saw a still nervous looking Mallory. Mallory was looking all around the field and crowds until she looked straight ahead at Alex.

  
The forward gave her a nod and took a long and deep breath. The teenager replicated the forward and felt her nerves calm down a bit. Alex smiled at her and Mallory knew that everything was going to be okay. The forward would have her back, along with the rest of the team, and she was ready.

  
The referee blew the whistle, and the game was off. Mallory rolled her foot over it for Tobin to kick back to their line. The flow of the game looked to be off for the United States, as they gave the ball away too easily. Between indecisiveness and sloppy passes, Japan was looking to bounce on them quick.

  
In the 14th minute, Japan did just that and had some great combination passes before getting a shot off. The kick sailed right passed an outstretched Hope, and into the back of the net. Just like that, in the early part of the game, the US gave up a goal.

  
With the lack of mental focus, the US were down a goal and were looking to bounce back from it. Unfortunately, nothing really improved for them as their passes weren’t anywhere close to one another. There was a lot of sloppy passes from the midfielders to the wings, with none getting up top to Alex.

  
Tobin was having a rough early part of the game, as she was consistently stripped of the ball. Then, in the 22nd minute, a Japanese player runs in behind Tobin and gets in position to set up their player in the box. With Tobin losing track of the player out on the flank, a cross was sent in to a player in the box and she one times it in past a diving Hope.

  
Kelley lost contact with the player in the box and didn’t do a good enough job at closing down on her. With the shot going in, the was two goals for Japan in the first 22 minutes of the game. The US have only given up a total of 1 goal on the year, and they have just given up 2 in the last 7 minutes.

  
With their backs against the wall, Jill couldn’t really believe that her team allowed this type of lapse to occur. She shouted some instructions to the girls but ultimately wanted to see how they would respond to this type of game, and to the pressure because they were down 2-0 to a team that doesn’t look like they would be letting up any time soon.

  
The US would respond immediately, however. Crystal had the ball in the middle of the pitch before kicking it ahead to Mallory on the outside flank. She was able to catch up and get around the ball, with her head up and crossed it in. Alex was right there and one timed it across her body and it sneaks in under the keeper’s hands.

  
The crowd went absolutely crazy as Alex scored the goal to cut it in half. She immediately looked at Mallory and the teenager came running and jumped into her arms. The rest of the team came and jumped on the two and gave their hugs and congratulations. Alex patted the youngster on the head, as she got an assist in front of her home crowd, before they made their ways to the middle of the pitch to start again.

  
The team went into halftime with a score of 2-1, as they had some opportunities but couldn’t capitalize on them. They were also lucky that Japan didn’t capitalize on some good looks because it could easily be more than a one goal game.

  
Going into the second half, Alex came out with a mission. Her team was down a goal and she knew that they needed someone to step up. Not just vocally, but by example and no one else seemed to know how to do that. SO, the forward pressured everyone around her with the ball, and created opportunities for her teammates to score. Nothing was working out for them, but the forward continued with persistence.

  
Then, in the 64th minute, the US was rewarded a free kick from a foul. Tobin was set to take the kick and as she started her service, the girls in the box started making their moves. The midfielder kicked a slicing ball into the box, near post, and it went by a flying JJ but made contact with the head of Alex.

  
With the direction of the header, the ball went off of the keeper’s hands and into the goal. The velocity and placement was strong and perfect enough to get in the back of the net. Alex had just tied up the score and brought the team back to life.

  
She instantly ran towards the bench and hugged Crystal and Sammy, before her team came over to celebrate. The forward gave a quick hug to Tobin, which was unusual because usually they celebrate more than that, before turning to head back to the pitch.

  
Now with the game tied at 2, the US had some momentum and confidence. Strong play continued for both teams as time was dwindling down. In the 72nd minute, Alex recognized a lazy pass from the keeper to the middle of the field, and ran to intercept the ball. Wasting no time, she one timed it to the corner of the goal, but the keeper was able to get a fingertip on it and deflect it away.

  
It was a great opportunity and shot by the forward. Definitely a heads up play from a player who was wanting to help win this game for her team. Luckily, another opportunity came in the 89th minute when Kelley lofted a pass up into the box.

  
There was only one US player that was in the area for the chance at the ball and that was Lindsey, the Denver native, who got subbed in during the middle of the second half. She was able to get a head on it and with the keeper coming out to protest the ball, it was able to bounce into the back of the net. The US had finally taken the lead after a long and chippy game.

  
With time dwindling down, the ref added 4 minutes of stoppage time. All the girls needed to do was hold the ball in the corner and bunker down in their box to protect the goal. Unfortunately, the US had a mental lapse, as Japan made their way down the box and scored the equalizer in the 93rd minute.

  
Disappointment came across the players, as they gave up the equalizer in the last minutes of stoppage time. Though, it was great to come back after being down and then taking the lead, they didn’t finish like they needed to. They didn’t get the result that they wanted, there were still positives to come from the game.

  
After the team walked around and thanked the fans. Of course, taking numerous of pictures and signing autographs, they went into the locker room. Jill, and the rest of the coaching staff, followed behind and once they were in there, Jill was ready to give her thoughts about the game.

  
“Does anybody want to explain to me what happened there?” Jill asks the team and it’s completely silent. “Seriously, somebody! Tell me what happened out there because I would like to know what was going through all of your heads!”

  
Again, nobody says anything. Jill was trying to stay calm but she was frustrated with the girls. She knew something was off with the group but she didn’t know what could have possibly created what they put out there today. Looking around, she looked to Becky.

  
“Becky, your backline looked terrible tonight. What happened to you guys?” Jill asked the captain. “Do none of you trust each other? Was it your intention to leave Hope to dry out there?”

  
“Honestly, I have no idea. We were trying to communicate out there but it seemed like we were always a step behind when we tried to figure it out. Too many miscommunicating players out there and I take full blame for my backline.” The captain says as she turns to look to the team. “I’m sorry I let you guys down but I promise that won’t happen again.”

  
“I’m sorry too.” Hope stood up to speak. “I didn’t direct or communicate well with any of you. You guys weren’t in the right position and I am sorry.”

  
“Thank you both.” Jill says to two of her veterans before turning back to the team. “How about my midfielders? What happened out on the flanks and what happened to our capability of holding the ball? Tobin, I need you and Crystal to control the pace on the outside and run onto balls to send inside. Allie, where was your presence during that game? None of my midfielder could control the ball and keep possession at all. It doesn’t matter who I put out there. I expect you to be able to control the ball and lead the attack into our third. I mean we have the ability to score goals. WE have one of the best scorers in the world right now in Alex, and then when Christen or Crystal are out on the pitch, there’s not many who can stop us. Do you see what happened when we did do some combos? From Dunn to Mal to Alex and goal! We are the best team in the world but you guys went out and played like we just formed together. So please, can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?”

  
“We’ll be better.” Alex says and some teammates agree.

  
“I know we will because we are going to be working and fixing whatever is going with you all.” Jill says and the team nods their heads. “Okay, now for the good part. I am proud of you all for fighting and grinding it out during the game. We had some mental lapses that cost us the win, but you overcame adversity. Some of you stepped up when the team needed someone to and I am proud of you. I’m proud of all of you. Honestly, we needed a game like this to see what we needed to improve on and to learn how to fix things during the game. For you all to fix it without waiting to hear from me at halftime. So, I am proud of you and way to fight to the very end. Let’s shower and get ready to head to the hotel because we have a flight in the afternoon to get to Cleveland.”

  
The team nods their heads again and starts to change to head to the showers. Jill walks out of the locker room to head to the hallway. Dawn follows and turns to look at the head coach.

  
“What do you think of that performance?” Jill turns to ask Dawn.

  
“Truthfully?” Dawn asks and Jill nods her head. “That there is a lack of trust going on right now. Individuals are trying to do too much rather than play as a unit.”

  
“I agree.” Jill says. “What’s your assessment of the players?”

  
“I think our backline had a mental lapse but Hope and Broon will fix that. Our midfield didn’t look cohesive with one another at all. Dunn did well in moments but need that consistently on the flank. Allie wasn’t aggressive enough when she needed to be. And Tobs got outplayed.” Dawn answered truthfully.

  
“I agree.” Jill says as she grabs her bag.

  
“On the bright side, Mal looked good. She worked hard and was part of the good first goal.” Dawn explains. “And Alex seems to be getting better and building more confidence with each match. She’s becoming the player that we all knew she’s capable of being.”

  
“She’s stepping up and turning into that go to leader. With her and Carli out on the pitch, we will be in good hands.” Jill says and Dawn nods in agreement.

  
“So, what’s the plan now for the next few training days?” Dawn asks as the two head out to the bus.

“We need to fix whatever is going on within the team.” Jill smirks before continuing. “I’ve got a surprise for them when we get to Cleveland.”

  
“Oh no. That can’t be good.” Dawn laughs as she follows Jill to the bus.

  
The team finishes up with getting ready and they start to head out to the bus. Alex starts to walk out with Tobin and Allie when she gets pulled away to do an interview. She follows their media advisor, Hef, down the hallway to where the reporters are.

  
Once she gets there, she sees that Mal is about to start her interview. Hef tells her that she will be after Mal, so to just relax and wait. Alex nods and takes a seat in a chair as she watches the teenager do her interview.

  
“Mallory, first off, good game. You guys started off by putting yourselves in a hole. How were you able to manage a way to will yourselves back to being in the game and then ultimately tying?” A reporter asks.

  
“Yeah we didn’t start off the way we wanted to, but we continued to fight. When I first got brought into camp with the National team, they kept saying that the biggest thing when on this team, is the mentality of the team. I didn’t really understand that for a while but the more I’m with and around these players that have been her for a while, I’m starting to understand the concept. With the players and leaders that we have on this team, we are never out of any game. Of course we never want to go down 2 goals, but our constant fight and will to not lose, is what brought us back. Well, that and of course Alex.” Mallory answers and the room laughs at the last part.

  
“How did it feel for you to play in front of your friends and family? Were you nervous or was it just like any other game for you?” Another reporter asked.

  
“Ha, well truthfully, I was terrified.” Mallory answered truthfully and then whole room erupts with laughter at the teenager. “Seriously, I think I was shaking while waiting to lineup when I was in the locker room. It was truly amazing to come out and represent our country in front of my home crowd. Being able to look up and see my friends and family is a moment and feeling I will never forget. But I was absolutely terrified to come out and play against them because it meant so much to me. Alex actually came up and talked to me though, and gave me some great advice that calmed me down.”

  
“What was the advice that she gave you?” A reporter asked.

  
“Well I asked her if it was okay to be as nervous as I was because it shouldn’t be when I’m playing in front of my family and friends because I’ve done it so many time. But Alex came to calm me down and basically told me that it’s a good thing to be nervous. It means that I still love and appreciate the game and it truly made sense to me. She just sat and talked to me for the 5 minutes or so before we had to line up and it really helped me relax for the game.” Mallory explained.

  
“Speaking of Alex Morgan, you two seem to be building a special bond out there on the field. Many are considering you two to be the next duo for years to come. Even saying that your relationship and partnership is similar to the one of Abby Wambach and Alex. How does that make you feel and do you think that’s an accurate statement?” The first reporter asked.

  
“Wow, to be put in the same category as Abby and Alex is beyond anything that I could ever have imagined. Honestly, what they had was something so powerful and dominating that it would be hard to duplicate. Alex is truly unbelievable. But what am I saying, I don’t need to tell you that.” Mallory says honestly and the group laughs. “I’m truly lucky to be able to play with all of these girls on the team. I have watched and idolized a lot of them and to have the chance to play alongside them now, is just a dream come true. I have learned so much from each of the players and they’re helping me develop. But Alex, she’s like a bigger sister to me. When I’m out on that field and I feel nervous or lost, I just look to her and she’s always there to help me. She’s really taken me under her wing and has shown me how to prepare and work hard. Her work ethic and determination to be the best is one that’s hard to match, but the way she takes time to help me during or after practice. I’m lucky to be paired up with her. She’s definitely a great leader, teammate, friend, and older sister to me.”

  
Hef comes up and tells them that their time with Mallory is over and she says goodbye to them. She turns to walk out to the bus and Hef turns to look at Alex. It’s now the forward’s turn, so she gets up and stands next to the gate to start answering questions.

  
“Alex, fantastic performance by you tonight. What were you thinking when you looked up at the scoreboard to see that you were down 2-0 in 22 minutes into the match?” A reporter asked.

  
“Well, it was a little shocking because so far we have been pretty solid and allowing the opportunity to have a shot on goal to be minimal, let alone allowing goals. Japan had a great game plan for the game and they executed well and took advantage of our mistakes. But truthfully, when I saw that we were down 2 goals, I had the same thoughts that everyone on the team had.” Alex explains. “We know that we are in every game, no matter what. Being down 2 was not what we wanted, obviously, but it was a good challenge for us to try and fight back from. We were able to get a little bit of ball movement and connections to help us get back into the game. This team is a team full of competitors and we have proved each time that we play until the final whistle blows and we are always going to give our all in every match.”

  
“You guys were able to not only get yourselves back into the game, by your 2 goals, but you were able to take the lead going to the stoppage time. Can you tell us why you guys weren’t able to maintain the lead and hold on for the win?” Another reporter asked.

  
“Well, Japan is a very technical team and we knew that. Going into the game, we knew that they would have great ball movement and connections through the midfield and they displayed that tonight. Just like us, they won’t give up until that final whistle either, and unfortunately we didn’t take care of the ball and bunker down in the last minutes like we should have. They came and scored a great goal and we can’t take anything away from them, but there were a few things that we could have done differently to help try to maintain the win.” Alex explains.

  
“Alex, you have had a great 2016 so far. Scoring 10 goals in your last 10 games. What’s been the difference for you this year?” A reporter questions the forward.

  
“Well, I’m healthy and injury free. That’s a main part in it, I believe. But also, the way our team is working and the way our offensive system is, I am getting some great opportunities. My teammates are giving me the chances and it’s my job to execute and score.” Alex says truthfully. “Also, I am really happy where I am at right now. Both for club and country, I feel good and I am happy with where I am in my life right now.”

  
“Could you being in love have anything to do with it as well?” The same reporter asked.

  
“Truthfully, I think it has a part in it.” Alex says with a smile on her face. “Like I said, I am happy where I am at in my life. Every part of it and being surrounded with such great people, it helps the mental aspect of the game that I feel like many people overlook. I feel like my confidence is building with each game and my relationship with my teammates on and off the field are building as well.”

  
“Speaking of relationships building, it seems like you and Mallory Pugh have quite the connection. She refers to you as a big sister. Is it safe to say that what Abby was to you is what you are to Mallory now? Taking her under your wing and showing her what to expect and how to prepare for the matches.” The first reporter asked.

  
“Mal is just a great kid. She’s a great athlete, who is wanting to learn and grow her game. Abby was someone that I could always look to when I felt like I needed that confidence boost or that extra boost of energy, and I guess I have sort of taken on that role for Mal. I was blessed to be part of a great period when I got to play with all of the players that I grew up idolizing and wanting to be, and they passed down all the knowledge possible. So now, I feel like it’s my turn to help pass down the knowledge to the younger players and just be that rock they could go to when they need it.” Alex explains to the room with a smile.

  
“Well Alex, I’m probably speaking for everyone when I say that it’s great seeing you out there dominating the game and having fun. We can’t wait to see what you do against Japan in Cleveland and what you do this summer in Rio.” One said to Alex and the rest nodded their heads.

  
“Thank you so much. It was great talking to you all.” Alex says sweetly as she waves goodbye before heading to the bus.

  
When Alex finally makes it onto the bus, she sees that someone is in her seat. Noticing that it’s Christen and that her and Tobin were having a conversation that looked serious, Alex found another seat. Not making a big deal of it, she sat down next to Allie for the ride to the hotel.

  
Once they got to the hotel, Jill called all of the girls to the conference room. No one really had any idea of what was going on, but the coach had things on her mind that she wanted to tell the team. Once they all were seated, Jill stood in front of them to tell them the plan.

  
“Okay ladies, we have a change in plans. We will be leaving tomorrow morning on the 9am flight instead of the afternoon. You will head to your rooms to drop your stuff off and then meet in the conference room to hear what the plan for the day is.” Jill explains to the team. “So, get your ice and head to your rooms. Bus leaves to the airport at 7. Have a good night and get some rest.”

  
With that, all of the girls made their ways out of the conference room. Listening to their coach, they went up to their rooms without much mingling with one another. Alex and Tobin walked up together, not exchanging any words.

  
When they reached Alex’s door, they didn’t say anything. Tobin wrapped the forward up in a hug and held her for a moment. When they pulled away, Tobin placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before turning to head off to her room.

  
Alex wanted more and to talk to her. She wanted to ask her what she and Christen were talking about because it looked intense, but she didn’t have the chance to. Instead, she went into her room and packed her bags before heading to bed because they had an early flight the morning.

 

   -----------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning the girls were all waiting in the airport for their flight. All were tired from the day before and weren’t happy that their flights were changed to so early in the morning. Most of the girls went to get coffee from the Starbucks in the airport because they didn’t think that they would be able to survive without any.

  
As they all sat around, they tried to keep themselves entertained. Most were looking through their phones, while some had a game of monop deal going on. Alex and Tobin decided to give the team a fair chance and sit out the games so someone else could win for a change.

  
The two girls just watched their teammates play as continuous bickering was occurring. None of these girls were good at losing and always claimed that the others were cheating. Alex couldn’t help but laugh as Mal even got into the game and claimed the rest were cheaters. She was definitely fitting in well within the group.

  
The forward saw an image ahead of her that caught her eye, so she looked away from the team to see what it was. Noticing Jill was on the phone with somebody, she could see the coach had a look on her face. Usually she wasn’t alarmed by their coach, but then she handed the phone to Dawn for her to talk. Noticing the discussion between the two before they shared a smirk, Alex couldn’t help but wonder what was going on.

  
“Tobs.” Alex voiced as she tapped her on the arm to get her attention. “What do you think Jill and Dawn are talking about over there?”

  
“Huh?” Tobin replies as she turns away from the game to follow Alex’s gaze to their coaches. “Oh, I don’t know. Probably just something in Cleveland.”

  
“What do you think it could be?” Alex asked.

  
“Probably ways to work us out there.” Tobin shrugged.

  
“But they have smiles on their faces.” Alex said as she turned to look at the forward.

  
“Yeah, they’re probably excited to kill us out there.” Tobin laughed and the forward couldn’t resist the smile that formed on her face.

  
“That’s not true.” Alex replied and the midfielder just nodded her head. “No it’s not. They don’t get pleasure in causing us pain.”

  
“Yes they do.” Tobin stated before turning to look at the group. “Guys, do Jill and Dawn enjoy working us out and causing us pain?”

  
“Yes.” Hope said without even looking up from her book.

  
“Definitely.” Becky nodded in agreement.

  
“Is that even a question?” Pinoe voiced as the rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

  
“Told you.” Tobin said satisfied as the team agreed with her.

  
“Whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes playfully. “Guess what?”

  
“What Baby Horse?” Tobin asks as she looks into Alex’s eyes.

  
“I really want to kiss you right now.” Alex whispers with an innocent smirk on her face.

  
“Don’t even tease like that.” Tobin breathes out as she closes her eyes.

  
“Who says I’m teasing?” Alex says with a hopeful smirk on her face. “Think I can kiss you without anyone seeing?”

  
“Not a chance.” Tobin says as she opens her eyes. “There’s probably already 100 pictures that you are tagged in on Instagram or something right now.”

  
“What if we give them something to really lose their minds over.” Alex says playfully.

  
“Yeah, nice try Lex. You know we can’t.” Tobin says a little more sternly than what she should have.

  
“I know.” Alex says almost dejectedly. “I was just joking.”

  
“Lex.” Tobin breathed out as she could tell the change in demeanor of the forward.

  
“Yeah?” Alex looks up into Tobin’s eyes.

  
Before Tobin could say anything, she was interrupted. Turning to see who was trying to get her attention, Tobin saw that Christen was calling her over. She turned to give Alex a small smile and told her that she would be right back before heading over to where the other forward was.

  
Alex watched as her girlfriend walked to the California native and was engulfed in laughter immediately. Alex didn’t know why, but she felt her heart tense up a little bit. Then as she was watching, she noticed a few fans come up to the duo and she saw that they asked for their autographs and pictures.

  
The two accepted, from what Alex could see, and they posed for the picture. It didn’t bother Alex that Tobin was taking a picture with the fans, because she absolutely loved that everyone loved Tobin. What bothered her was the fact that Tobin had her arm wrapped around Christen with no worries or care in the world.

  
“What’s up Baby Horse?” Ashlyn broke Alex’s gaze as she sat next to the forward when she noticed the change in her demeanor.

  
“Oh nothing. Just ready to get on the plane.” Alex tried to shrug off.

  
“Where’s your other half?” Ashlyn asked but she already knew where she was.

  
“She’s over there taking pictures with some fans.” Alex mumbled out as she looked down at her phone.

  
“Hey, you okay?” Ashlyn asked her friend.

  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” Alex barely breathed out.

  
“You sure? Because something seems a little off.” Ashlyn continued to press.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex repeated.

  
“Okay, whatever you say.” Ashlyn replied as she got up from her seat next to the forward before looking down at her. “You know, I know how it feels.”

  
“How what feels?” Alex asked confused as she looked up at the keeper.

  
“To be so madly and deeply in love with someone who isn’t ready to express their love to you in front of the world.” Ashlyn says and she can see the light drain from Alex’s face. “I know most people say they know what you are going through but in reality they have no fucking idea. But, I know what you are going through and if you need anything I’m here for you.”

  
“Thanks Ash.” Alex whispered out because she wasn’t able to get a stronger voice out without breaking down.

  
The blonde keeper nodded her head with a small smile before going back to her seat next to Ali. Alex couldn’t really bring her eyes up from her hands because she was afraid of breaking down. Sometimes she just wishes that Tobin wanted more and that she was enough for Tobin to want to tell the world to.

  
Alex was lost in her own thoughts for a little while until the announcement for them to board the plane came. Relieved, the forward grabbed her bag as she stood in line with the team. Looking around, she didn’t see Tobin but figured that she would just see her on the plane when they sat next to each other.

  
As the team made their ways onto the plane, Alex took the window seat in the middle row. She waited as each teammate passed by to sit in their seats as Allie came to sit in the row with her. The midfielder left the middle seat open, expecting Tobin to come sit with Alex, but they both were surprised when they saw her.

  
Alex watched as Tobin boarded the plane. Smiling at the midfielder, she watched her make her way towards the rows in front of them. Unexpectedly, however, Tobin followed Christen and sat two rows ahead. The forward was shocked to see her girlfriend sit with someone else other than her, but she was also surprised that Tobin didn’t even try to look for her to sit by.

  
Taking notice, Allie looked over at her to ask her what was wrong with her and Tobin but decided not to. She could tell by the confusion in the forward’s face that she had no idea what was going on. Alex pulled her phone out to send a text as Mallory came and asked to sit by them. Not taking any notice in the interaction of Allie moving to the middle seat for Mallory to sit with them, Alex started texting Tobin.

  
**Alex: Why are you sitting up there?**

  
**MY TOBY <3: Chris and I are planning a trip to Jersey to see our families and we were trying to find a time that works for us both. I didn’t want to bore you with it.**

  
**Alex: It wouldn’t have bored me. I just wanted to sit by you for the flight. We always sit by each other.**

  
**MY TOBY <3: It’s just one flight Lex, don’t worry about it. I’ll come back there to sit by you in a little bit of there’s a seat by you.**

  
**Alex: I’m sitting with Allie and Mal but I could come up there and sit with you guys.**

  
**MY TOBY <3: There’s not a seat up here. But I will just see you when we land.**

  
Before Alex could send another text in protesting, the captain announced that they were ready for takeoff and phones had to be turned off. The forward didn’t understand why Tobin wouldn’t want to sit with her and it bothered her. What bothered her the most was the fact that she was planning a trip to Jersey to see her family, but it wasn’t with her. She was planning it with Christen.

  
Alex felt her stomach turn in knots and she didn’t really want to be on this flight anymore. She decided to just try to close her eyes and fall asleep so time could go faster. After she put her headphones in, she turned her head towards the window and closed her eyes.

  
Mallory took notice of what was happening and thought that it was weird that Alex wasn’t sitting with Tobin. Especially because those two were usually attached at the hip to one another. After looking to see Alex was trying to sleep and Allie was listening to music, she turned to look at her neighbors to her side across the aisle.

  
“Do you know why Tobin isn’t sitting with Alex?” Mallory turned to ask her teammate.

  
“What?” Moe asked as she took out her headphones.

  
“Tobin’s sitting up there with Christen instead of with Alex.” Mallory said in a low voice. “That’s pretty odd, right?”

  
“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Moe tried to say evenly to the young teenager.

  
“Are you sure?” Mallory turned to look the midfielder in the eyes. “Because Alex seems to be wondering the same thing as to why Tobin didn’t want to sit by her. She looks kind of sad.”

“It’s nothing.” Moe breathes out as she sees the forward was indeed sad at the fact of not sitting by Tobin. “Just don’t worry about it.”

  
“Okay, if you say so.” Mallory shrugged as she put her headphones on to listen to music.

  
Moe didn’t say anything as she put her headphones back in. She looked ahead as she saw that Tobin and Christen were having a talk about something. She then turned to look back at Alex and she knew that the forward probably had so many things running through her head. She didn’t doubt anything that she was thinking and she knew things were getting bad quick and she knew it was time for her to talk to Tobin.

  
After the 3 plus hour flight, the team piled into vans that were provided to the team. Alex didn’t say anything to anyone and she didn’t even look at Tobin. The midfielder didn’t notice as she was lost in her own little world and listening to music. It only took about 20 minutes from the airport to their hotel.

  
Once they made it to the hotel, Jill told them that they had to meet in the conference room in an hour to hear their plans for the few days. After being given their room keys, the girls all made their ways up to their rooms.

  
Alex and Mallory went up to their room and the younger player watched the forward for a few seconds. Alex took notice of the younger girl’s eyes on her and gave her a small smile.

  
“What are you looking at?” Alex asked with an even tone.

  
“Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry.” Mal quickly replied.

  
“You sure? Because your face is saying something different.” The forward laughed back.

  
“Yeah, I was just dazing out for a moment.” Mal said because she was hesitant in asking the forward what was wrong.

  
“Okay, whatever you say.” Alex said as she turned to grab something out of her bag. “Want to help me paint my nails? I think it’s time for a new color.”

  
“Yes!” The younger player smiled as she dropped her bags onto her bed before jumping on the forward’s.

  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the excited teenager. She could definitely see the little bond that they were forming and understood what the media was saying when they said they reminded them of her and Abby. She was excited because, though she had great years with Abby, she knew she was going to have some great years with the younger player and that it was her time to continue the legacy the older forward passed on to her.

  
The younger midfielder couldn’t keep her excitement contained. She absolutely loved painting nails and what better than doing it with Alex? She noticed the smile on the forward’s face but something was off. It wasn’t Alex’s usual big happy grin, but it was still a smile. She knew something was bothering the forward, but she wasn’t going to bring it up when it was obvious the forward didn’t want to talk about it.

  
Instead, the two players picked out some of their favorite colors. After a few moments of talking about which color would go better and be luckier, they started their little nail session. Both girls had smiles on their faces as they spent the hour they had before the meeting painting each other’s nails.

  
While Alex was passing time by painting her nails, Tobin was in her room taking a nap. Figuring she had about 45 minutes before she was needed, she thought why not. She hasn’t sleep that well in the last few days, so it made sense to try and sleep some now.

  
When she was almost asleep, she heard a knock on her door. Groaning because Ali wasn’t in the room to answer it, the midfielder rolled off of the bed to head to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised and annoyed to see that it was Moe.

  
“Moe, what’s up?” Tobin asked in a tired voice.

  
“We need to talk.” Moe said as she walked passed the tan midfielder into the room.

  
“About?” Tobin asked annoyed.

  
“What do you think about?” Moe said a little bitterly. “Alex.”

  
“There’s nothing to talk about.” Tobin avoided the conversation as she went to sit back on her bed.

  
“Nothing to talk about? Are you kidding me?” Moe raised her a voice a little bit. “You didn’t see the look on her face when she saw you were with Christen instead of sitting with her.”

  
“It’s not a big deal.” Tobin said through gritted teeth.

  
“You’re joking right?” Moe asked unamused.

  
“Just drop it Moe.” Tobin tried to say calmly.

  
“Drop it?” Moe said furiously. “How can I drop it when two of my favorite people are…”

“We are nothing Moe.” Tobin said with a raised voice, cutting the younger player’s sentence off. “Just drop it.”

  
The young midfielder opened her mouth to say something but figured there was no point in arguing with her teammate. She saw the look on her face and figured that it was useless and decided it’s not worth it. So, instead of saying anything, she shook her head as she stormed out of the room.

  
As she walked down the hallway, she was pulled on the arm to stop her from walking. When she turned to see who grabbed her and stopped her from walking, she was met with a pair of green eyes.

  
“Are you okay?” Christen asked the young midfielder in a concerned tone.

  
“I just don’t get her.” Moe nearly shouted.

  
“Whoa.” Christen said to quiet down the irritated midfielder. “Get who?”

  
“Tobin.” Moe breathed out as she closed her eyes to try and even herself again.

  
“What did she do?” Christen asked.

  
“Nothing.” Moe says irately. “That’s the problem. She’s pushing Alex away and it’s slowing hurting her. She doesn’t get it.”

  
“I know.” Christen nods.

  
“You should have saw her face with she saw that Tobin was with you and not sitting by her. It’s like she watched someone kick her puppy.” Moe breathes out with anger.

  
“Believe me, we weren’t having a good talk either.” Christen says and it catches the midfielder’s attention.

  
“What were you talking about?” Moe asked the green eyed girl.

  
“We were planning a trip back to Jersey so she could see her family and talk to them about things.” Christen explains.

  
“She wants to tell her family about it?” Moe asks surprised.

  
“No, that’s the problem.” Christen breathes out. “But I think talking to them about it would help her with things and realize what she’s doing.”

  
“What are we going to do?” Moe asks.

  
“I have no idea.” Christen admits. “I’m going to try to go talk to her again.”

  
“Okay.” Moe nods her head. “I’m going to go get a snack in the snack room and clear my head.”

  
“Okay. I’ll let you know what Tobin says.” Christen says with a small smile.

  
“Thanks.” Moe says as she turns to walk downstairs to the snack room.

  
The young midfielder made her way downstairs to where their snack room was. She grabbed a handful of skittles and Snapple to hold her over before their meeting. Not really knowing what the meeting with their coach would be about, she decided to not really stuff herself with too much.

  
As she was walking out of the snack room, she opened up her Snapple to take a drink. She looked at the cap and read the little message that was on top of it and couldn’t help but smile. As she was walking, she had to pass the conference room and noticed the coaches were in there.

  
She walked by and smiled when she saw them look at her but then stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth dropped when she saw what else was in the room. After a moment of gathering herself, she had a great idea come to mind. She quickly pulled out her phone to send a text.

  
**Moe: You and Tobin need to meet me in the banquet room next to the conference room in 5 minutes. I have an idea!**

  
**Christen PRESS: Should I be worried?**

  
**Moe: NEVER! See you in 5.**

  
Moe smiled after she sent the text. She looked up and walked into the conference room to put her plan into action. She was determined to fix things and she knew this was what she needed.

  
“Where are we going?” Tobin asked sleepily as she followed the midfielder down to the room.

  
“Just trust me.” Christen says as she leads Tobin into the room.

  
As the two walk in the small banquet room, they see the younger midfielder there. She had a bit of a smirk on her face as she was eating her skittles. Both girls were confused, but Tobin definitely had no idea what was going on.

  
“You brought me down here to hang out with Moe?” Tobin asks with a small laugh. “You know, we have a great thing called hotel rooms where we could hang out and what’s even better is that they have these magical things called beds. They’re pretty dope if you ask me.”

  
“Okay smartass.” Moe laughs out. “We need to talk.”

  
“About what? Whether or not skittles or starbursts are better?” Tobin jokes.

  
“Okay, for one, everyone knows that skittles wins without any contest.” Moe says like it was obvious. “And for two, we need to talk about the whole you and Alex thing.”

  
“Not this again.” Tobin says with a deep breath. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

  
“Yes there is Tobs.” Christen chimes in.

  
“Oh, not you too.” Tobin says with a wrinkled face.

  
“I’m only trying to help you.” Christen says with sincerity.

  
“There’s nothing to help with.” Tobin pleads. “Everything is fine and I’m fine.”

  
“Tobin, you’re not fine.” The younger midfielder says and shocks the older player. “You continue to avoid things with Alex and you’re making her believe that she doesn’t mean anything to you. You should have seen her face in the airplane today. She was truly hurt.”

  
“There’s no need to be.” Tobin says evenly.

  
“Tobin, you told her that you and I were planning on a trip to see our families in New Jersey. You don’t think that she might have thought about how weird that is or why we have been hanging out so much and you haven’t really been with her?” Christen explains. “Or how you and I sat on the bus by each other after the game when everyone in the world knows that you and her always sit together.”

  
“It’s not that big of a deal. You were helping me with something.” Tobin says like it’s nothing.

  
“But it’s a big deal to Alex.” Moe says with frustration. “And everyone is starting to see it too. Mal even asked why you weren’t sitting with her. If the youngest and newest player on the team questions it, what do you think Alex is thinking?”

  
“She’s not thinking anything because there’s nothing to worry about.” Tobin says as anger begins to fill inside her.

  
“Tobin you have to tell her.” Christen says as she stands with her hands on her hips. “You have to tell Alex what’s going on with us and everything.”

  
“Not yet.” Tobin says as she runs her hands through her hair. “She doesn’t need to be worrying about that. I don’t want to ruin things with her.”

  
“IT WON’T RUIN THINGS!” Moe shouts as she jumps off of the table she was sitting on.

  
“Yes it will.” Tobin says with a deep breath.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Christen asks curiously.

  
“I just don’t want to hurt her.” Tobin says as she closes her eyes.

  
“You’re hurting her by keeping everything a secret. You know Alex loves you. She loves you more than anything.” Moe tells the midfielder.

  
“I know she does.” Tobin says quietly.

  
“Then why are you doing this? Tell her the truth. She deserves to know.” Christen says with a raised voice. “Tell her the truth and what you’re thinking.”

  
“I can’t.” Tobin shouts.

  
“Why not?” Moe asks with anger. “I mean seriously Tobin. Why not? What’s keeping you from telling her? What’s keeping you from telling the world that you are in love with Alex?”

  
“Because people think that you and I are together and it’s breaking her heart.” Christen adds in and it only infuriates the tan midfielder more.

  
“You guys both know why!” Tobin says bitterly.

  
“Do you really even love her Tobin?” Christen asks and it pisses her off even more.

  
“Is that even a serious question?” Tobin is now filled with anger and the two can tell by her voice. “I love her more than I love anything in this world.”

  
“Are you sure?” Moe asks and Tobin flinches at the question. “Because love is a verb. Without action, it is merely just a word.”

  
“I love her.” Tobin pleads.

  
“Then tell her the truth. Tell her everything.” Christen says as her heart breaks. “She deserves it.”

  
“I can’t. It will ruin things.” Tobin says with her eyes closed as she’s on the verge of breaking down.

  
“You’re ruining things now by doing this. Telling her won’t ruin things.” Moe says and it hurts Tobin as soon as she hears it.

  
“I…” The midfielder says with a shaky voice. “I can’t do this right now.”

  
“Tobin! You need to tell her.” Moe shouts to her and the tan midfielder couldn’t handle it anymore.

  
“I can’t.” Tobin says as she turns to walk out the door but stops dead in her tracks when she sees something she was least expecting.

  
“Hey Tobs.” A familiar voice says with a small smile.

  
“Cheney.” Tobin breathes out. “Arod.”

  
“How’s our girl doing?” Amy asks with a sweet voice as the two wrapped their arms around the midfielder.

  
Tobin couldn’t say anything. Once they had their arms around her, she melted into their touch and broke down. The guard and strength she’s been trying to have was long gone the moment she was in her best friends’ arms.

  
As the three of them were having their moment, Christen went to sit by Moe on the table. The midfielder had a smile on her face and it made Christen a little curious. She was shocked to see the two players return but Moe didn’t seem phased by it.

  
“Did you know they were coming?” Christen whispered.

  
“I found out they were here 10 seconds before I texted you to come down with Tobin. I knew we needed some help and who better than them?” The young midfielder said with a small smile.

  
“Nicely done.” Christen smiled as she saw Tobin was in the arms of two important people in her life. “So, now what?”

  
“Now, we sit here and wait for Lauren and Amy to fix everything.” Moe says with hope.

  
“Do you think they can?” Christen asks nervously.

  
“Nobody knows her better than them.” Moe admits. “Well, besides the one person that she’s in love with.”

  
“True.” Christen nods. “Hey, by the way. That was pretty good what you said to Tobin earlier. About love didn’t mean anything if there wasn’t an action. Where’d that wisdom come from?”

  
“Oh you know. I’m the love guru. Haven’t you heard?” Moe says and laughs when she sees the knowing look from the green eyed girl. “Plus, Snapple bottle caps give some great advice at times.”

  
“Figures.” Christen laughs at her teammate as they both turn to watch what was happening in front of them.

  
Tobin continued to break down in the arms of her fellow New Kids. They let her get it all out and knew what they needed to do. They just needed to show Tobin that they were there for her and they always would be.

  
As Tobin cried, Amy gently stroked her hair to try and calm her down. Lauren gently rubbed her back and whispered that everything would be okay to her to try and help. Tobin seemed to start slowly being able to catch her breath and the two girls gave each other a knowing look.

  
“It’s okay Tobin. We are here.” Lauren whispers to the midfielder.

  
“I messed everything up.” Tobin says with a shaky breath.

  
“What did you mess up sweetie?” Amy asks gently as she continues to try to calm her down.

  
“I love Alex.” Tobin mumbles out into their shoulders.

  
“We know you do.” Amy says. “And so does Alex.”

  
“She’s going to be mad because I will ruin everything.” Tobin says as the tears come back.

  
“How will you ruin everything?” Lauren asks cautiously.

  
“Because.” Tobin mumbles out.

  
“Tobin, Alex loves you.” Amy says sincerely. “Nothing you could do will ruin it.”

  
“I did something stupid.” Tobin says and Lauren looks up at Amy before turning to the other two sitting on the table.

  
“What’d you do Tobs?” Lauren asks hesitantly.

  
“This.” Tobin says with a weak voice as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out an Altoids Mint can.

  
“You bought her mints?” Amy asks confused.

  
“I bought what’s inside of it.” Tobin says as she pulls back from the girls’ embrace and looks down at her hands.

  
Lauren grabs the tin can from the midfielder. Looking at Tobin for a second, she took a deep breath before opening it up. When she does, she can’t believe what she is seeing. She reaches in and pulls out the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen.

  
Amy’s mouth drops open instantly as she sees the ring. The two look at each other before turning to look at the other two. Moe and Christen give them both small smiles with sympathetic looks on their faces.

  
“I want to propose to her.” Tobin says barely audibly. “I want to spend forever with her.”

  
“I don’t get it.” Amy says with confusion. “Why do you think this will ruin things?”

  
“Because she deserves better.” Tobin says as tears begin to fill her eyes.

  
“Tobin, she loves you.” Lauren says with her motherly tone. “No one will ever love her more than you. She knows that and doesn’t want anyone else. She wants you.”

  
“If I propose, it’ll ruin things.” Tobin says with a defeated tone.

  
“How?” Lauren asks gently.

  
“It’s too soon.” Tobin says with a shaky voice. “We have only been together for 6-7 months and she might not want to get married. I mean, look at you guys. You were dating for years before you got engaged.”

  
“Tobs, love doesn’t require a certain amount of time before they are allowed to get engaged or know when it’s okay to.” Amy says thoughtfully. “Love happens every second of the day and it doesn’t matter how long you have been with someone. All that matters is that you are in love with them and it’s what you truly feel.”

  
“Yeah, Tobs. It doesn’t matter if you’re with someone for a month or 20 years. Love is the most powerful things and it happens differently for everyone.” Lauren adds on as she grabs Tobin’s hand.

  
“What if she isn’t ready or doesn’t want to marry me?” Tobin asks with fear in her voice.

  
“Sometimes that’s a risk you have to take.” Amy pauses as she thinks for a second. “It’s the scariest but most rewarding risk in anyone’s life. Love isn’t easy and no one ever really knows when someone is ready or not, but it’s the risk you take. Because being able to call the one you love yours for the rest of your life is the most magical and blessing one can have in their life.”

  
“Yeah. Tobs, when you are in love with someone then you know that you would do anything and everything for them.” Lauren explains. “You would even keep your relationship quiet; even though you are absolutely dying to tell the world that you are in love with someone because they aren’t ready to tell the world yet.”

  
“Alex deserves to have it all.” Tobin whispers out.

  
“She only wants you.” Moe says, surprising the group.

  
“She just doesn’t want to be a secret anymore.” Christen adds in.

  
“I love her.” Tobin says sincerely. “Do you think it’s too soon for us to be thinking about marriage?”

  
“Truthfully?” Amy asks and the midfielder nods. “Not at all. You two are in love and anyone and everyone can see that. So what if it’s only been 7 months.”

  
“Plus, you guys have been in love for like 6 years. You just didn’t decide to act on it until 7 months ago.” Lauren says with a teasing smile.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nods.

  
“By the way Tobin, this ring is absolutely gorgeous.” Lauren says with a smile.

  
“Do you think she will like it?” Tobin asks with a little hesitance.

  
“No.” Amy shakes her head. “I know she will love it.”

  
“Really?” Tobin asks with her megawatt smile.

  
“Absolutely.” Lauren smiles. “It was a great pick.”

  
“Thanks. Christen helped me pick it.” Tobin mumbles as she grabs the ring back from her friend.

  
“She had it all picked out.” Christen says as she walks over to the group with Moe by her side. “All I did was go with her and pick it up from the store.”

  
“Well, it’s gorgeous.” Amy says as she stands up finally. “But I have to ask something.”

  
“What?” Tobin replies as she stands up too.

  
“Why in the hell do you have it in a mint box and not an actual ring box?” Amy laughs.

  
“Because if she sees it then she won’t think twice about it and just think that it’s mints.” Tobin says as if it’s obvious.

  
“Okay, but what if she wants mints and sees that? She’ll open it and will realize that it’s not mints in there.” Lauren asks and laughs at the midfielder’s face.

  
“Yeah, I didn’t really think about that.” Tobin says as she rubs the back of her neck. “I might need to come up with a better hiding place.”

  
“Maybe.” Lauren laughs as she pulls the girl in for a hug. “Gosh I have missed you Tobs.”

  
“I’ve missed you too.” Tobin says as she pulls away and wraps her arms around both of her New Kids. “I’ve missed you both so much.”

  
“So…” Moe says as she breaks up the light moment. “Now what Tobin?”

  
“Now.” Tobin says with a deep breath. “I need to show Alex that she means the world to me and that it’s time for us to become public.”

  
“Wow, really?” Christen asks surprised.

  
“Yeah, it’s time.” Tobin nods her head. “I don’t want us to be a secret anymore. She doesn’t deserve it and honestly, I don’t want to hide my feelings anymore for her. I love her.”

  
“Finally.” Moe says as she earns laughs from the group.

  
“Whatever. Now I just need to think of a great way to do it.” Tobin says aloud.

  
“Uh, I think we can help with that.” Amy says with a smile as Lauren sports the same one.

  
“Why are you guys here anyways?” Tobin asks as she realizes that her best friends are here in Cleveland. “I know it’s not just to see what was wrong with me.”

  
“Well, you’ll find out in about 5 minutes when we head to the meeting. Speaking of that.” Lauren smiles. “You all should probably head there now. We will see you in a few.”

  
“But, why?” Christen asks and the two girls shake their heads.

  
“You’ll find out in a minute. Head in there and just wait patiently.” Amy says with a smirk.

  
The three girls are hesitant at first, but ultimately do what they are told and head to the next room. They walk into the conference room and take a seat in one of the rows. They’re the first ones there but they weren’t alone for too long when the rest of the players start to pile in.

  
Tobin turns around to see that Alex was sitting a row behind her and to the right. She was lost in an animated conversation with Mal and Kelley and Tobin couldn’t tear her eyes away. She watched as the girl she loves, the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with, laughs and is engaged in a conversation.

  
She felt her heart beat faster when she heard her laugh. The sound was music to her ears and one of her favorite sounds in the world. Christen was about to say something to her when she noticed that she was focused on the forward. With a smirk on her face, Christen bumped the midfielder to get her attention and gave her a knowing look.

  
Tobin smiled at her friend and knew she was right. Tobin stood up and walked around her teammates until she was standing in front of the forward. Alex was lost in conversation but when she felt the midfielder’s presence, she turned to look up at her.

  
Tobin had a small smile on her face. She squatted down and was now eye level with the forward. Alex, who felt her heart pounding with the midfielder in front of her, simply looked deeply into Tobin’s eyes. Tobin fell deeper in love when she stared into the bluest eyes she has ever seen and couldn’t help herself.

  
She grabbed one of Alex’s hands, so she could lace her fingers with it. With her other hand, she raised it and caressed the forward’s face and gently rubbed her thumb across her cheek. Alex leaned into the loving touch and closed her eyes at the contact.

  
Tobin smiled as she knew that her life and whole world was right her. She was right in front of her and Tobin wasn’t as scared anymore. She knew that no matter what happens in her life, she wanted Alex to be there for every moment. The good, the bad, and everything in between.

  
Alex was her endgame and there’s nothing she wanted more in the world then to be with this girl forever. When Alex opened her eyes, she gave Tobin a smile and the midfielder fell in love all over again. She was unable to contain herself anymore and leaned in to connect their lips.

  
The forward closed her eyes and kissed back. It wasn’t a big kiss, but it was one full of love. It was one of those kisses that didn’t need any explanation for. No words were needed to explain their love because that kiss was everything they felt towards each other. The simplicity of it all and it was filled with so much love and power that it was a special moment.

  
When they broke apart, Tobin leaned her head against Alex’s. Both still had their eyes closed, but they knew all of their teammates’ eyes were on them, and they didn’t care. They were in their own little moment and all that matters is that they are there together.

  
“Hi.” Tobin whispers out.

  
“Hi.” Alex says back with a small smile.

  
They both open their eyes to look at each other. Both have smiles on their faces as if they just shared their first ever kiss. The love they felt for one another was strong and they knew that this was it for them. With everything going on in their lives, there’s one thing that they never want to be without; and that’s each other.

  
“Yo Tobito, can you please stop making out with your girlfriend and sit down please?” Kelley says from behind them.

  
“New friends are a necessity asap.” Tobin groans as the forward laughs.

  
Tobin shakes her head as she stands up to leave. Alex reaches out and pulls her back as she pecks her lips one more time. Tobin can’t help the goofy grin that forms on her face when she pulls away from the kiss. Alex has a smile of her own as Tobin makes her way back to her seat.

  
A few minutes later, Jill and the rest of the coaching staff walks in. None of them look like they have anything good to say because their faces are stone cold. The girls all got really quiet when Jill stood in front of them and was about to speak.

  
“Okay, so the coaching staff and I have been doing a lot of thinking. We have noticed some things going on within the team during camp and thought that maybe it was because of you all being away. Then to see the performance you all had during the game yesterday and we realized that there is just something off. Some of you look like you’re not trusting one another. Some are looking like they are not having fun. Some are trying to do too much while others aren’t trying to do enough. With Rio only a few months away and big decisions needed to be made, I want and need you all at your best. I need you all working as one unit and building that relationship that makes us great.” Jill explains and waits to see the reaction of her team. “I can honestly say that I have no idea what you guys may need to help fix that because you all have so much going on in your lives that it’s hard to accommodate them all. After some thought, I decided to call in some…. Reinforcement you could say.”

  
All of the girls looked at each other as they wondered what kind of reinforcement she could be talking about. After much confusion within the team, they turn to look at Jill. Their head coach had a big smile on her face as she gives Dawn the nod and their trainer pulls down the hanging curtain that was to the right of the team.

  
The entire team turns to look at their trainer as she pulls it down. All of their jaws drop when they see who all were standing there with smiles on their faces. Smiling as big as ever was Cheney, Amy, Sydney, Cap, and Abby.

  
All of the girls squeal as they get up from their chairs to go greet the girls. Many hugs and little comments were shared from one another. Most couldn’t believe that they all were there in Cleveland and knew that their coach had something up her sleeve.

  
Jill called for all of the girls to take their seats again. Once they did, she brought the others up to stand in front of the group to talk. They stood there and just looked out over the crowd, as the team was still in shock to have them there.

  
“Well, how good is it to have my pregnant ass back here?” Sydney jokes as she breaks the silence.

  
“Uh, hello. I’m the one that’s due within the next few weeks.” Amy chimes in and the crowd laughs.

  
“Okay, all jokes aside, it’s nice to see you all.” Cap says with a smile. “But, I’m not too happy with why we were called in here.”

  
“Yeah, apparently things have been difficult for you guys these last two weeks.” Abby continues as she looks out through the crowd. “Any specific reason why that is?”

  
“Let’s be honest… It’s because you miss us already. Isn’t it?” Sydney says and the team breaks out in laughter and smiles.

  
“Seriously though, what’s going on?” Abby asks again and the team looks around at one another. “Carli? Hope? Broon? What’s going on?”

  
“We don’t know.” Carli shrugs to her friends. “Things just seem a little off for us right now.”

  
“Okay, does anyone know the reason for it?” Cap asks the group and no one says anything.

  
“We figured that.” Abby says with a hearty laugh. “So that’s why we have come up with some conclusions as to why you all are acting like this.”

  
“What do you guys think?” Becky asks.

  
“Well, we know better than anyone how long of a season this year is. Especially after the World Cup and all of the victory games. We know you all have so much going on in your lives and you have had to put them on hold in some things.” Cap explains.

  
“We know you all have started your seasons for league. Alex and Ash have had to do a lot for the expansion team. Kling had to bounce around and try to get settled in Portland. Same with you Lindsey and getting yourself adjusted there. Carli with your injury. Same with you Pinoe. We have our own little JJ planning her wedding. There’s been a lot of coverage about you all since the World Cup and you are in the spotlight more than ever now, especially with the lawsuit. Then we have players’ graduation high school and college and not being able to be part of it. Things are hectic and chaotic and it’s seems like some are having trouble with balancing things. It’s exhausting and believe me, we understand.” Abby explains out to the group.

  
“That is why we are here though.” Amy says with a smile.

  
“We have come up with the best plan to help bring the love, passion, and fun to the team.” Sydney continues on.

  
“And what’s that?” Hope asks skeptical.

  
“We have decided that the team will be having their very own prom!” Lauren says with the biggest smile on her face.

  
“Prom? Are you serious?” Alex laughs out.

  
“We aren’t kids in high school.” Pinoe shouts out.

  
“Well, one of you just finished and that’s the point.” Lauren explains. “You guys have been so focused with getting ready for your league games and preparing for Rio, that you have lost the passion and fun that this team is all about. So, we are bringing it back for you.”

  
“With that being said, we will be throwing a prom and graduation party for the recent graduates. It’s a big accomplishment and we know how missing those accomplishments in our lives can add up. So, we are going to celebrate them.” Abby explains as she looks out at all of the faces. “Together.”

  
“So… a prom huh?” Carli asks and the girls standing in front of them nod their heads. “What’s the theme?”

  
“That’s up to you guys.” Amy states. “What do you guys want?”

  
“MARDI GRAS!” Kelley shouts and the team laughs.

  
“Okay, anything else?” Abby asks.

  
“How about Candy Land?” Mallory suggest and receives some questioning looks from her team. “What? It’s what we did at my school for prom this year.”

  
“Oh lord, she’s so young. It’s sweet.” Sydney laughs out.

  
“How about Alice in Wonderland?” Sammy asks.

  
“That’s a little creepy.” Kling replies and some teammates agree.

  
“What about a Yule ball?” Becky asks the team.

  
“YES!” Allie and Tobin both laugh out.

  
“Uh, what the hell is a Yule Ball?” Kelley asks confused.

  
“Well, for all of you wannabe Harry Potter lovers, it’s the ball they have in Harry Potter. You know, during the Goblet of Fire.” Becky explains.

  
“Isn’t that more of a winter wonderland type ball?” Amy asks.

  
“It still would be really cool.” Allie shouts out.

  
“Okay, that’s an option.” Cap says. “Anything else?”

  
“How about Vegas and Monte Carlo style?” Ashlyn suggests.

  
“You just want to play poker and dance to raunchy music.” Pinoe shouts and causes the team to laugh.

  
“Hey, isn’t that what high school and prom is about?” Ashlyn says with a smirk.

  
“How about like Neon lights and stuff?” Moe asks.

  
“Is that a gay joke?” Pinoe teases and the team erupts in laughter.

  
“No! But it would be cool to have like different colored lights all over the place and like black out lights.” Moe explains.

  
“I don’t know. If it’s prom, I don’t think we want to have neon lights everywhere and giving people seizures.” Sonnett states and the team agrees.

  
“Well come on, we need something guys.” Lauren says. “Unless you all want that winter wonderland Harry Potter theme.”

  
“Yeah, anybody have anything else?” Abby asks as she scans the room.

  
“How about a night in Paris?” Alex asks and all eyes turn to her.

  
“Paris?” Sydney asks. “That would be kind of hard to do, wouldn’t it?”

  
“Well, we could just take some aspects of Paris. But then have it be like a happy ever after feeling too.” The forward explained. “The night is all about love and happiness we have for one another and for the game. Why not have it be where miracles happen?”

  
“You think miracles happen in Paris?” Kelley asks with a smirk.

  
“Yeah.” Alex says as she sees Tobin’s eyes on her. “I know they do.”

  
“I like that idea.” Christen chimes in.

  
“Me too.” Ali says with a big smile. “A night in Paris with the people I love is perfect.”

  
“A place where miracles and love happens.” JJ says with a smile. “I’m in.”

  
“Me too.” Mallory says.

  
“Okay, anyone else have any suggestions?” Cap asks the group.

  
“All in favor for a magical night in Paris?” Abby asks and all of the girls nod their heads in satisfaction.

  
“It’s settled then.” Cap says with a clap of her hands.

  
“Wait, how are we going to pull this off and when?” Carli asks curiously.

  
“Well, since Abby got her new commentating job and her book, she may have some extra money that she would like to donate. Along with the generosity of the New Orleans Pelicans because they are big supporters of the USWNT.” Cap says with a smirk.

  
“And by that, they mean Lauren told Jrue to convince his team to donate to us for Prom.” Sydney corrects and the girls laugh.

  
“Whatever.” Lauren playfully rolls her eyes. “We will get all of the decorating accomplished for you all, so don’t worry about that. Oh, and it will be the night of your game, since it’s in the afternoon.”

  
“Okay, and what are we supposed to wear?” Hope questions.

  
“That’s the fun part.” Amy smiles as she looks out. “You all can either go dress shopping when you have time, that Jill has already told us she will give you, or you can wear the ones your families have sent over to us.”

  
“Our families have sent you dresses?” Alyssa asks surprised.

  
“Indeed they have.” Cap smiles. “You all act like this is my first rodeo or something.”

  
“Don’t worry, you guys can rent the dresses and then return them the next day if you don’t want to keep them.” Abby laughs. “Any more questions?”

  
“Yeah.” Ashlyn speaks up. “What are we supposed to do about dates to prom? Dance with each other?”

  
“Like that should bother you. Your girlfriend is on the team.” Crystal states and the team nods their heads in agreement.

  
“I was just asking for you poor suckers. I already know who my date will be.” Ashlyn smiles as she looks to Ali.

  
“I won’t be your date without a clever way of you asking.” Ali says and Ashlyn’s face falters.

  
“But Princess.” Ashlyn begins but it stopped immediately.

  
“No, don’t you dare try to give me that. You are asking me to prom and if it’s not good, I will say no.” Ali says sternly but with a smile on her face.

  
“Well, you all can find dates for prom.” Abby announces.

  
“How are we supposed to do that? Do we just ask each other?” Kling asks.

  
“That’s where the fun part comes in.” Laurens says with a big grin. “You can either ask your loved ones back at home. They all already have a little heads up because we have already contacted them to tell them about the prom idea. But for you who don’t have someone special back at home, you can partner up and ask a teammate to prom. But one rule… You have to ask them in high school prom fashion.”

  
“So we have to ask each other out?” Hope laughs.

  
“What’s better than getting asked to prom? Especially by some of your closest friends?” Abby laughs.

  
“Anybody got any problems with anything?” Cap asks.

  
“NO, I’m so in.” Pinoe shouts excitedly.

  
“Me too.” Christen says.

  
“Question.” Kelley asks as the eyes all turn to her. “Will there be alcohol allowed at this prom or will I have to sneak some in like I did at mine?”

  
“Seriously Kell?” Tobin laughs at her friend.

  
“Hey, a girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do.” Kelley says with a given look and the team nods in agreement.

  
“There will be adult beverage for the adults.” Abby says as she rolls her eyes.

  
“Yes!” Kelley shouts.

  
“Sorry baby Mal, none for you.” Pinoe says as she high fives Kelley.

  
The team laughs at the two and all start getting excited for the team prom. They started talking within each other and they already knew who would probably be going with who. Even though they don’t have feeling for one another, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t enjoy a night as each other’s dates for a team prom. All of the girls were actually really excited and couldn’t stop their giddiness until Jill cleared her throat for their attention.

  
“Okay, so you all have some fun to look forward to for the next few days. We have our next game in 4 days, so that means you guys will be needing to go shopping soon. So the plan for the next few days will be as followed: Today there will be an easy weight training and recovery session because we had the game last night. After that, you are all free to do whatever you’d like. Go explore, go shopping, go do whatever. Just have some fun. Tomorrow we will have a morning session and then another session after lunch. We will be done by 3 and then the day is yours. The day after will be easy. We will just have a later scrimmage starting at 5 and will last a few hours. You will be given the morning to do whatever you need. Then it’s game day and I will need all of your focus and commitment to the game and then we can have fun and celebrate after. I expect you all to have a dress, or suit, and dates. I don’t care if you fly in your loved ones from home or you ask out each other, but you all must have a date. You all have been giving me your all and I appreciate it, so it’s about time we celebrate the accomplishments we have had outside of the sport and have some easy fun. So let’s have a great week and it seems like you all have some shopping and prom proposals to do.” Jill finishes off with a big smile.

  
The team was dismissed and they all instantly couldn’t stop talking about their prom coming up. It felt as if they all were back in high school again and started already planning what they would do. The girls all sort of knew who they were going with, but they needed to come up with ideas as to who was asking who and how they would ask them.

  
Alex was talking with Allie and Kelley when she turned to see Tobin standing with Moe and Christen. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of the midfielder as she was in an animated conversation. Completely ignoring Kelley and her story, Alex walked over to Tobin.

  
“Baby Horse.” Tobin said with a big smile as she wrapped her arms around the forward.

  
“Hey babe.” Alex smiled as she took in Tobin’s familiar scent.

  
“Hey Alex, that was a great idea for the theme.” Christen said with a sincere smile.

  
“Thanks. It just felt like it would go perfect for everyone.” Alex said with a smile as she could feel Tobin smiling with her arms wrapped behind her.

  
“Who are you planning on going with?” Tobin asks the younger midfielder.

  
“I don’t know, it’s tough. But I’m thinking you just can’t break up Klingenmoe.” Moe says with a smile. “I’ll have the shortest but feistiest date.”

  
“That is so true.” Tobin laughs at the thought.

  
“What about you Christen?” Alex asks and Tobin could feel the forward tense up. “Have any idea who you are going with?”

  
“Well, the one person that I would probably go with is dating someone, so I will have to see what happens between them.” Christen says honestly.

  
“Oh, really?” Alex says quietly and Tobin could feel the forward was uncomfortable.

  
“Yeah.” Christen nods. “If Zach doesn’t come then I get my date with Julie. If he does, then I’ll find someone else on the team.”

  
“You and JJ.” Alex says aloud. “She’s with Zach. That’s who you were talking about.”

  
“Yeah, sorry I thought that was obvious.” Christen says with a big smile. “Unless you wanna ditch boring Tobin here and be my date Al?”

  
“No way.” Tobin interjects immediately. “Don’t you dare even think about taking my date away.”

  
“Haha, whatever Tobs.” Christen laughs. “I’m going to go see what Julie is thinking and if I need to think of a good prom proposal.

  
The green eyed midfielder walks away to the rest of the crowd, and Moe follows. Tobin and Alex stayed with each other as Tobin kept her arms wrapped around Alex from behind. The midfielder kissed the back of the forward’s neck and Alex couldn’t help but break out in goosebumps.

  
“So, who are you planning on going to prom with?” Tobin asks quietly.

  
“Hmm, I don’t know. Whoever gives me the best proposal.” Alex says and she could feel the smile that formed on Tobin’s lips on her neck.

  
“Oh is that so?” Tobin says and the forward spins around so that she’s facing Tobin.

  
“Yeah, how about you? Got any good dates in mind?” Alex asks with a challenging smirk.

  
“I got one on my mind but she’s like the total prom queen and I don’t think she would go for a chill and awesome date like me.” Tobin says with a cheeky grin.

  
“Oh really?” Alex laughs. “Your girl is the prom queen type huh? Must be high maintenance.”

  
“You have no idea.” Tobin jokes and receives a playful slap from Alex on the shoulder. “No, actually, she beats that stereotype. She’s probably the humblest and most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She’s definitely too far out of my league but hey, you got to risk it to get the biscuit, right?”

  
“Oh my gosh Tobs.” Alex laughs. “You are such a dork.”

  
“Yeah, but you love me.” Tobin says with her blinding smile.

  
“More than anything.” Alex says sincerely.

  
The two were having a great moment before being interrupted. Tobin wanted to roll her eyes but when she saw who it was, she didn’t mind at all.

  
“Hey lovebirds.” Abby says with a smile. “Mind if I steal Baby Horse away for a little one on one talk Tobs?”

  
“Go right ahead Abs.” Tobin smiles as she sees her girlfriend’s eyes light up at her mentor. “She’s all yours.”

  
“I’ll see you at recovery babe.” Alex says with a smile and peck on the cheek.

  
“Sounds good.” Tobin smiles.

  
She watches as Abby throws her arms around Alex’s shoulder, as she has done for many years when they were playing together, and they walk off. Tobin couldn’t help the smile that forms on her face as she sees how happy and complete the forward looked. She knows how much Alex misses seeing and being around Abby and to have her here, right now, is just perfect for her.

  
As Tobin was lost thinking and watching Alex, she felt a pair of arms around her. Smiling, she looked to see Amy was on her left, while Lauren was on her left. Her heart felt completely happy with her New Kids being there with her. Just like how Alex missed Abby, Tobin has definitely missed Cheney and Arod.

  
“So, what’s the plan Tobs?” Amy asks with a knowing smile.

  
“Well, I need to find something to wear.” Tobin breathes out. “And I need to think of the perfect way to ask Alex to prom.”

  
“I think we can help with that.” Lauren smiles at her tanned friend.

  
“Can you guys help with one more thing?” Tobin asks as she looks straight ahead at Alex.

  
“Of course.” Lauren nods. “What is it?”

  
“Can you help me come up with the best way to tell Alex that I think it’s time that we become public. It’s time for us to stop hiding. It’s time for me to stop hiding because I am lucky to be able to call that amazing girl mine.” Tobin asks sincerely with a smile.

  
“We can do that.” Lauren says with the biggest grin.

  
“Definitely.” Amy adds in as she eyes are filling up with water.

  
“You okay Arod?” Tobin asks concerned.

  
“I’m fine.” Amy shakes her head as she wipes away the tears. “These damn hormones.”

  
“Uh huh, sure.” Tobin laughs. “Just wait until after prom.”

  
“Why’s that?” Amy questions.

  
“Because.” Tobin says with a smile as she pulls away to face her two best friends. “I will be needing your help in planning a wedding proposal to her.”

  
“Seriously?” Lauren asks astonished.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “Love has no time limit, right?”

  
“Right.” Amy agrees with tears in her eyes again. “Our girl is growing up.”

  
“Yes she is.” Lauren says as her voice breaks.

  
“Why are you crying Cheney?” Tobin asks with sincerity.

  
“I’m just…” Lauren takes a moment before saying with complete honesty. “I’m so proud of you.”

  
“Okay, I’m pregnant and about to pop. I don’t know what her excuse is for the emotions.” Amy deadpans and the group laughs.

  
“Shut up.” Lauren shakes her head as she wraps her arms around her two best friends.

  
“Time to go plan a proposal.” Tobin says with a smile as they make their ways out of the room.

  
“Which one are we planning again?” Amy jokes and Tobin shakes her head.

  
“Oh gosh. This is going to be a long few days.” Tobin laughs.

  
The girls all walk out together. With their arms around each other like they used to when they all were playing together. But this time, it was different. They weren’t only getting ready to prepare themselves for a match, but they were getting ready for something bigger than soccer. They were getting ready to help plan the future and life of Tobin and Alex, and frankly, they couldn’t be any more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! So, was that chapter one that you guys were hoping for???? Talex deserves to be happy right? And who doesn't love a good ole fashioned prom??? Now, I need some help with deciding how players should ask each other to prom. Give me some of your own experiences or ideas that I could use for the players. And also let me know who you want to see go to prom together. Thank you so much again and leave me comments so we can start the beginning of their future :)


	28. Prom... Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to get straight to the point... This chapter was originally going to just be one, but I added SOOOOO much detail to it that it turned into a 45,000 word chapter. I thought that was too much for you to read at once because I don't want any of the little details and moments to get lost in how long it is. So, I split it up into two chapters and here's part one. I'll post part two either later tonight or the next day. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter and remember that it's directly connected to the next chapter. SO if you don't read something you were hoping in reading, just know that the next chapter may cover it. I hope you all like it and I thank you for your continued support. Leave comments and let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“So, how’s my favorite Baby Horse?” Abby asks with a smile as they take a seat at the little café.

  
“I’m doing really well. How’s the retired life? Ready to come back yet?” Alex asks hopeful.

  
“Yeah, not happening.” Abby laughed. “I honestly don’t think that I could endure one of Dawn’s workouts ever again. I’m enjoying my muffins and not having to run them off afterwards way too much.”

  
“That’s understandable.” Alex smiles before looking up at the older woman. “It’s not the same out there without you.”

  
“I sure hope it’s not.” Abby says as Alex gives her a confused look. “My time has passed. It shouldn’t be the same because this is your time now. It’s your team and you’re the one who’s going to lead them to victory.”

  
“I don’t know.” Alex says quietly. “Things are definitely different. I just hope I can make you proud.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Abby questions. “You already made me proud a long time ago. Every time you step out on the pitch you make me proud. The way you are leading this team and being the player you were destined to be. You will always make me proud. You should know that.”

  
“Thanks Abby.” Alex smiles sweetly.

  
“I see you have taken little Pugh under your wing.” Abby says as the forward looks up and smiles at the mention of the younger player.

  
“Yeah, she’s a stud. She’s so eager to learn and just loves to play out there. Always asking questions.” Alex explains and then cocks her eyebrow at Abby when she laughs. “What are you laughing at?”

  
“It reminds me of a certain young and eager player who loved the game.” Abby explains and Alex’s cheeks redden. “It’s nice to see you help guide her through things. She has the best mentor that can show her the game.”

  
“That’s only because I had the best mentor.” Alex smirks.

  
“Ahh, all I did was tell you to keep shooting. You did it all yourself.” Abby avoids the compliment.

  
“Oh whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes as she takes a drink of her smoothie.

  
“So, how’s life in Orlando?” Abby asks curiously. “It’s really great of you to help to continue to build the league Al.”

  
“It’s really good. I really do love it out there and it’s a great team. We’re doing pretty well but you can tell that we are new because of some things not connecting well yet.” Alex explains.

  
“That’s expected though.” Abby shrugs. “You guys seem to be doing pretty well in a tough league with all of the talent that has come to play. Are you missing Portland at all?”

  
“Sort of.” Alex breathes out. “I miss the team because they were great and I miss the fans because they are always insane. But, I don’t miss it all enough to make me regret leaving and starting new here in Orlando. Orlando is great.”

  
“But?” Abby says and the forward looks up at her surprised.

  
“How did you know there would be a but?” Alex asks.

  
“Because I know you.” Abby laughs like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “So, what is it?”

  
“Orlando doesn’t have Tobin and that’s what I miss about Portland.” Alex admits shyly. “I had her there with me and I feel like I took it for granted a little bit.”

“You guys weren’t dating then though, right?” Abby questions.

  
“No, but I got to spend every day and minute with her if I wanted to. I miss it.” Alex says as she plays with her straw.

  
“I see.” Abby nods as she sits back into her seat. “How are things with Tobin?”

  
“They’re good.” Alex says with a small smile. “She’s the best.”

  
“Ha, I don’t doubt it.” Abby smiles. “But you guys haven’t come out public yet though, right?”

  
“Right.” Alex quietly says.

  
“Why’s that?” Abby questions.

  
“It’s just not the right time.” Alex answers with a shrug.

  
“And when do you think the right time will be?” Abby continues.

  
“I don’t know.” Alex simply shrugs again.

  
“I see.” Abby states as she takes a drink of her smoothie. “Want to head back? You have recovery in a few and I don’t need Dawn getting mad at me for making you late.”

  
“Yeah, good idea.” Alex laughs as she gets up from her seat.

  
The two girls walk back to the hotel as they talk about the upcoming game. They talk about some tactics and what Abby has seen the last few games from Alex and what she could possibly think about when she’s out there. As they walk into the hotel and head to their own rooms, Abby pulls the forward in for a hug.

  
“Alright Baby Horse, go get your recovery done and then we all can go have some relaxing fun tonight.” Abby says as she pulls away from the embrace.

  
“Sounds great.” Alex smiles as she’s about to walk to her room.

  
“Oh and Al.” Abby says, causing the forward to turn around to look at her. “There’s never a right time to admit your love to the world. There’s never a right time for anything in the world really, but that doesn’t mean it should ever stop you from doing it. Timing may be everything out there on the pitch, but when it comes to love, it’s all about feelings. To true love, time means nothing because it can never compare to it. Leave the timing for when you’re making your runs onto the ball and follow your heart when it comes to everything else. You and Tobs deserve it.”

  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Alex says as she wraps her arms back around the older forward. “Thank you.”

  
“Anytime.” Abby smiles as she hugs back. “I’m always here, rooting for you. Never forget that. I’ll always be here when you feel like you’re about to fall. I’ll always catch you. Now go get ready before you make yourself late.”

  
The forward laughs as she nods at her mentor. She gives her one last thankful smile before heading to her room to get changed. Abby watches as the younger player disappears into her room and she couldn’t help but feel a bittersweet moment. It’s great seeing the forward blossom into the amazing woman and player, but it’s hard because she misses being out there with her. Helping her grow both on and off of the pitch.

  
After a pretty simple and easy recovery session, the girls all get ready to go out and explore the city. Most knew that they would be needing to go shopping for their ‘prom’ and they were actually pretty excited.

  
As Tobin made her way downstairs after her shower, she noticed a few things on Instagram. Laughing, she sees that some of her teammates have already asked their ‘dates’ to prom and posted them on Instagram. She couldn’t help but smile at some of the pairs and the way they had asked their date.

  
Gina had asked Alyssa to prom by creating a homemade crossword puzzle for her to complete with the final answer being ‘Prom?’. Jaelene had asked Adrianna to prom when they went to Starbucks and had the barista write a little note asking if she’s be her prom date on the cup. Both were clever and cute and the team was already having some fun with it all.

  
When Tobin made her way to the lobby, she notices the most of the team were huddled around Cap. When Tobin walked over to see the reason, she couldn’t contain her smile. With her heart fluttering, she notices two of her favorite little fans ever.

  
“Tobin!” Rylie Rampone shouts as she notices the midfielder.

  
Tobin smiles and opens her arms up wide as the little girls runs up to jump into her arms. Little Reece Rampone follows and hugs the midfielder as well. The team watches as the two girls were extremely happy to see her.

  
“Toby, where’s Alex?” Reece asks.

  
“Um, I don’t know. I think she’s on her way though.” Tobin answers as she pulls away from the little girl.

  
“Okay, I need to talk to her.” Reece answers quickly.

  
“Really? What about little one?” Tobin asks.

  
“Mommy said that we get to dress up and have a dance party and we get to go. And you guys have to ask each other to be dancing partners and I wanted to ask Alex to be my dancing partner.” Reece says so sweetly.

  
“Oh, well I was going to ask her to be mine.” Tobin smiles.

  
“Well, I guess she will just have to choose who she’d rather be with. But she’s going to choose me Toby.” Reece says matter of factly.

  
“And why do you say that?” Tobin laughs.

  
“Because I’m obviously the better dancer. Duh.” The little girl says without skipping a beat and the players watching the interaction laugh hysterically.

  
“Tobs got told by a 5 year old.” Ashlyn laughs out.

  
“I’m 6!” The young child corrects and the team erupts in laughter again.

  
“Wow Cap, they just get more and more like you each time we see you.” Kelley says and the Captain turns to look at her.

  
“They still act more mature than you.” Cap says and the defender’s jaw drops instantly.

  
“Gosh, I’ve missed you.” Hope smiles as she wraps her arm around the former captain.

  
“Whoa Solo.” Abby says as she walks into the lobby with Alex. “Don’t even think about trying to take my dates away for this prom.”

  
“You get to go with Cap?” Kelley questions.

  
“And the kids, yes.” Abby smiles.

  
“Damn, that’s already three pairs.” Ashlyn says before receiving a glare from Christie for cursing in front of her girls. “Sorry Cap.”

  
“Actually, there’s already like, what, 7 pairs for prom already?” Alex turns to look at Abby as they join the group.

  
“Seven? Who else are going together already?” Christen asks surprised.

  
“Well Cap and Abs, Hinkle and Adi, Alyssa and Gina, Pinoe and Syd, Cheney and Arod, Sonnett and Horan, and then Crystal, Whit and Allie are all going together.” HAO counts off to the group.

  
“Dang, they all wasted no time.” Ali laughs as she leans into Ashlyn.

  
“You guys are going as a group of three?” Alex turns to ask Allie.

  
“Well yeah. I didn’t want to impose on you and Tobin and have us go as the three amigas, so I’m going with my UNC girls.” Allie explains with a small smile.

  
“You could have asked me.” Ali speaks up and receives a look from Ashlyn.

  
“Yeah, I’m not getting in the middle of that.” Crystal says and the group laughs.

  
“What the he..” Ashlyn begins to say.

  
“ASHLYN!” Cap interrupts her before she could finish what she was about to say.

  
“Right, sorry.” Ashlyn apologizes before turning to Ali. “What about us going together?”

  
“You haven’t asked yet.” Ali shrugs.

  
“We just learned about it a few hours ago. I was trying to think of a good way to ask because I don’t want you to say no.” Ashlyn explains.

  
“Well, I guess you better do it soon then stud.” Ali says with a small smug look in her face.

  
The team laughs at Ashlyn’s face as it drops from Ali’s comments. Alex turns to see Tobin laughing along with the group and she couldn’t help but feel more love for the girl then she already feels. She starts to walk towards her girlfriend before she is stopped a few feet away.

  
“ALEX!” Reece shouts as she jumps into the forward’s arms.

  
“Hi Reece.” Alex says sweetly. “How’s my favorite 6 year old?”

  
“Hey, I thought I was your favorite 6 year old.” Rylie pouts as she walks over to the forward.

  
“You were when you were 6, but now you’re my favorite 10 year old silly.” Alex explains as she hugs the older girl.

  
“As long as I’m the favorite.” Rylie says with a smile on her face.

  
“Alex. Alex. Alex. I have a question for you.” Reece asks excitedly as Alex put her down on her feet.

  
“What’s that Reece?” Alex asks with a smile.

  
“Mommy said that we can go to the dance with you guys and that you all need dance partners. So do you want to be my dance partner or are you going to be Toby’s?” Reece asks as she looks over at Tobin before looking back at Alex. “Because she’s a bad dancer and I have been practicing my dance moves.”

  
“Oh, have you?” Alex laughs as she looks up at Tobin before back down at the little girl. “Well Toby hasn’t asked me yet, so right now I have no dance partner.”

  
“DO you want to be mine?” The little girl asks excitedly.

  
“Hey, what happened to being my dance partner?” Abby asks.

  
“You’re a bad dancer too.” Reece says before she turns to look at the older player. “You should be Toby’s partner. You can be bad together.”

  
“Ouch.” Tobin says as the group laughs.

  
“What if we practice every night until the dance? You can show me your awesome dance moves and we can show these guys who the best dancers really are?” Abby says intently to the young girl.

  
“Yes!” Reece says excitedly.

  
“Good because I think the Baby Horse really wants to be dance partners with Tobs.” Abby says as she smiles at the two players as they stand by each other.

  
“Alright, is everybody ready to go shopping?” Kelley asks as she breaks herself away from the conversation she was having.

  
“Definitely.” Moe speaks up. “Let’s go explore and buy prom dresses.”

  
“And get dinner.” Pinoe announces.

  
“Good call.” Syd says with an exasperated breath. “I’m starving.”

  
“Dude, you ate like 5 minutes ago.” Pinoe turns to tell the younger girl.

  
“Yeah, and I’m pregnant.” Syd rolls her eyes. “I’m eating for two here.”

  
“Okay, get the pregnant one food asap, check.” Lindsey says as they all walk out of the hotel and pile into vans.

  
All of the girls pile into the vans and head downtown to do some shopping. Once they made it downtown, they all separated into groups. Some went to explore and to shop for ways to ask their ‘dates’ to prom, while others went shopping.

  
Alex, Mal, Christen, Julie, Moe, Rose, Allie, Ali, Hope, Carli, Sonnett, Lindsey, HAO, Cap and the two younger girls all head to go dress shopping, while rest of the group all head to explore downtown a little bit. They head into a cute store that shows that they rent out dresses, so they decide to check it out.

  
Once in there, all of the girls are like kids in the candy store. They all look to see what cute dresses they would want to try on and possible wear there. All of them grabbed handfuls to try on and had a fun time in showing what they were thinking.

  
After about 2 hours of dress shopping, most of the girls came out with at least one dress they wanted. Alex and Mal were the only two to not walk out with a dress, but they weren’t too worried about it because they still had a few more days.

  
The girls met with the other half of the team and they all went out to dinner. They all gathered around a big table and shared several stories that they have missed while being away from each other. The team loved it because they were able to learn all about the players who haven’t been there for a while and how life is going with them.

  
“So Syd, ready to get that baby out of you yet?” Kelley asked across the table.

  
“Ugh, you have no idea. Pregnant life is rough.” Syd expresses and the team laughs.

  
“Uh hello, try being where I’m at. I’m about to pop any second and you’re the one complaining.” Amy says with a smile. “You still have like 2 months.”

  
“Try already having 2 kids.” Cap says from her spot at the end of the table. “Then coming back and participating in 2 World Cups and an Olympics. Then come talk to me.”

  
“Cap, you are such a badass!” Ashlyn says in complete awe of her former captain.

  
“Thank you Ash, but what did I say about cursing?” Cap says slightly sternly with a smile trying to evade her face.

  
“Yeah, well we all know Cap is not human, so she doesn’t count.” Syd rolls her eyes.

  
“True that.” Pinoe nods her head in agreement.

  
“So, who’s next in having a kid?” Kling asks with a smile on her face. “Abs?”

  
“Yeah, not yet.” Abby laughs as the team turns to look at her. “Sarah and I are trying to enjoy it just being us for the first time in years.”

  
“Well, who else do we have?” Kelley turns to look down the table. “Lauren?”

  
“Ha, yeah right.” Syd says with a laugh. “She’s still planning her comeback. No way she’s getting pregnant any time soon.”

  
“I’m not planning a comeback Syd.” Lauren laughs off. “I’m just as retired as Abby.”

  
“Boo.” Moe says from her seat across her friend.

  
“Okay, then who?” Pinoe asks as she looks down the table. “Hmm, Hope doesn’t have Jerramy anymore, so she’s a no.”

  
“Thanks Pinoe.” Hope rolls her eyes.

  
“Carli?” Sammy asks with a slight smirk on her face towards the midfielder.

  
“With the Olympics coming up? No way.” Kelley laughs. “She’d miss her running workouts way too much to be pregnant.”

  
“True.” Kling laughs before receiving a glare from the midfielder.

  
“How about Ash and Ali?” HAO says with a devilish smirk.

  
“How about we first come out before we announce we are having a baby.” Ali laughs as Ashlyn joins her.

  
“Yeah, what about you HAO?” Ashlyn turns to ask her friend. “We could have some awesome HAO babies running around soon.”

  
“I’m an aunt. That’s good enough for now.” HAO shakes her head immediately.

  
“Hmm, who else?” Lindsey turns to look down the line. “Oh, how about Becky?”

  
“Definitely not.” Becky answers without any hesitation.

  
“Awe, why not?” Sonnett asks.

  
“I have kittens, that’s all a lot to handle as it is. I’m a parent to them.” Becky laughs.

  
“How about Allie?” Kling suggests.

  
“WHAT?” Allie spits out her drink.

  
“Yes. That would be perfect.” Alex says excitedly and Allie turns to look at her friend.

  
“You take that back.” Allie says intently. “I already have a kid at home as a fiancé. I don’t need another.”

  
“I’m telling Bati you said that.” Tobin laughs as she places her hand on Alex’s knee.

  
“Oh, how about Tobs and Alex?” Mal speaks up and the team turns to look at her.

  
“No way!” Kelley laughs.

  
“I’m pretty sure America has banned the Baby Horse from reproducing until after the Olympics.” Abby adds on.

  
“Yeah, she’s not allowed to have a kid until she’s 40.” Pinoe says.

  
“Uh, excuse you. I was planning on having kids by the time I was 27 actually.” Alex surprises the group.

  
“What?” Tobin turns to look at her girlfriend.

“I mean, that was always what I figured when I was growing up.” Alex shrugs.

  
“OH MY GOSH!” Kelley shrieks. “YOU’RE TURNING 27 IN A MONTH. ALEX IS NEXT.”

  
“No I am not.” Alex says sternly to her over the top friend. “That was just something I figured when I was younger. I am in no place to have a kid yet. It’s not the right time at all.”

  
“Mhm, whatever.” Pinoe laughs with a roll of the eyes. “So, that basically leaves one person to have the kid next.”

  
“WHO?” Moe asks excitedly.

  
“The newly engaged cinnamon roll herself.” Pinoe says with a big smile as everyone turns to look at Julie.

  
“Uh, no way.” JJ laughs. “I’m just trying to figure out the right wedding dress. I will not be having kids anytime soon.”

  
“You say that now, but we will just see.” Syd laughs and the team joins her.

  
The girls go back into telling stories of what has happened on their teams for the league. All of the are enveloped in laughter but Tobin feels like something is off. She turns to look at Alex and sees that she in more focused on her food than anything. She can tell that she’s thinking about something, so she leans into her.

  
“You okay?” Tobin whispers.

  
“Yeah, I’m just thinking.” Alex says quietly.

  
“About what?” Tobin asks curiously.

  
“Everything I guess.” Alex shrugs.

  
“Is it about the having kids thing?” Tobin questions and can feel the forward tense up. “What are you thinking so hard about?”

  
“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs as she keeps her eyes down. “I guess I just saw things differently for myself when I was growing up and how I thought I would be when I got to this age.”

  
“What did you see?” Tobin asks.

  
“I don’t even know anymore.” Alex admits.

  
“Kids though?” Tobin questions and the forward looks up at her briefly.

  
“Possibly, but I don’t think it’s a question anymore right now.” Alex says quietly as the team was talking all around them.

  
“I see.” Tobin nods. “Well, can I at least marry you before we have a kid? Unless you want to do things in reverse.”

  
“Don’t joke Tobs.” Alex says sternly. “I’m not really in the mood.”

  
“Who says I was joking?” Tobin says immediately and causes the forward to look at her. “I want to marry you before having the cutest little Baby Horses even imaginable. But, if you want to have one first, we can do that.”

  
“Really?” Alex says with a small, hopeful smile.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I told you, you’re my forever. I want it all with you.”

  
“I love you.” Alex smiles as she begins to lean into Tobin and the midfielder leans in as well.

  
“Ahem.” Kelley says to interrupt the two before they can close the remaining distance. “First off, we are all out to dinner, so none of that stuff. And secondly, we are in public and since you two continue to play the ‘we are best friends only blah blah blah’ card, you better not do that. Especially with all of the people behind us with cameras.”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin says as she looks down at her hands and Alex closes her eyes at the interruption.

  
The team laughs at the two as they go back to their conversation before the interruption. However, someone caught the interaction of the two and couldn’t help themselves from wondering a few things. Tobin turns to look down at the table and notices a pair of eyes on her.

  
Tobin smiles as they smile back. She couldn’t help but feel the knowing look they have in their eyes and she turns to look back at Alex. The forward had her eyes closed still and was trying to contain her thoughts. Tobin notices, and laces her finger’s with the forward’s and can feel her relax immediately.

  
Now with the smile on her face, Tobin feels a little more at ease with herself. After a few moments of thinking and contemplating, she pulls out her phone. She decides to send a text.

  
**Tobin: Can you meet me in the lobby when we get back to the hotel to go on a walk?**

  
After she sends the text, she puts the phone back in her pocket and joins in on the conversation throughout the table. Laughing and having a good time, it was definitely something the team missed. To have everyone back together and being a complete team. They were all having a great time until there was a minor interruption.

  
“Oh my god!” Kelley shrieked.

  
“Jesus Squirrel, inside voice.” Ashlyn says as she tries to get the ringing out of her ears.

  
“I’m sorry you old lady, but I was just looking at my recent notifications and saw a picture that we all were tagged in.” Kelley explains.

  
“What are we tagged in and by who this time?” Carli asks.

  
“The USWNT account posted something on Instagram of us all.” Kelley informs them.

  
“And what does it say?” Lauren questions.

  
“Well, you know you all could just pull out your phone to look at it too…” Kelley starts before being interrupted.

  
“Kelley!” Hope says sternly.

  
“Okay okay okay.” Kelley says quickly. “Well, I’ll just read to you what it says then.”

  
“Please.” Ali says, earning a small glare from the defender.

  
‘ _@ussoccer_wnt – Guess what’s in 3 days? Not only is it part 2 of USA vs. Japan, but it’s also… PROM! That’s right, your gals are having their own prom to bring out the inner kids in themselves. Want to see pictures? Want to know who goes with who? Make sure you check out every day to see how everyone’s PROMposals go. Oh, and one more thing… YOU get to help choose the Prom King and Queen for the end of the night. Tweet us, comment on our page, let us know who you want to wear the crowns at the end of the night. #USWNTgoesPROM #KingandQueen #MaybeQueenandQueenInstead #YourVoteCounts_ ’

  
“Now we are having Prom King and Queen?” Carli asks annoyed. “You have got to be kidding me.”

  
“I think it sounds fun.” Christen says with a small smile.

  
“Of course you do.” Hope rolls her eyes. “You were probably the Prom Queen in high school.”

  
“No, actually I wasn’t.” Christen says matter of factly. “I got third.”

  
“That’s surprising.” Ashlyn shrugs.

  
“Yeah, well whatever.” Christen crosses her arms. “Alex actually won Prom Queen when she was a senior.”

  
“Seriously?” Kelley turns to look at her best friend, along with the whole team and the forward nods.

  
“Okay, not surprising about that one.” Pinoe shouts from her end of the table.

  
“Come on guys, it’ll be fun.” Abby says from her seat.

  
“Yeah, plus the fans get to choose.” Moe smiles. “It can literally be anyone.”

  
“Fifty bucks it’s Ali and Ashlyn.” Syd jokes.

  
“I got a hundred on Tobs and Baby Horse.” Pinoe says with enthusiasm.

  
“Oh shut up.” Alex rolls her eyes playfully.

  
“Okay children, well I think it’s about time for us to head back.” Cap says as she stands up. “I need to put my actual children to sleep.”

  
“Yeah.” Becky nods as she stands up. “It’s probably past Baby Rose and Pugh’s bedtime anyways.”

  
“Good one Broon.” HAO laughs as she high fives the defender.

  
“Okay, leggo.” Ashlyn breathes out as she stands up and waits for Ali to follow so they can leave.

  
The rest of the table follows and they head out of the restaurant after paying the bill. After a 20 minute drive, they all were finally making their ways back into the hotel. With an early morning tomorrow, most decide to head to their rooms to get some rest.

  
Tobin walks with Alex up to her room to say goodnight. Once they get to the door, Tobin pulls the forward close to her and rests her forehead against hers. They stay like that for a few moments before Tobin speaks up.

  
“I love you.” Tobin says sincerely.

  
“I love you more.” Alex says with a cheeky smile on her face as she has her eyes closed.

  
“I don’t know about that.” Tobin smiles. “I love you more than anything in the world.”

  
“Yeah, and so do I.” Alex responds.

  
“More than chocolate?” Tobin smirks as she opens her eyes to look at the forward.

  
“Whoa, let’s not get too carried away.” Alex playfully says. “Chocolate is number one, but you’re a close second.”

  
“Great, I’m losing to sugar.” Tobin playfully scoffs. “It’s cool, I didn’t want to be number one anyways.”

  
“Well, it’s not like I’m your number one.” Alex challenges. “I’m pretty sure soccer triumphs that spot.”

  
Tobin was about to respond but decided not to. Instead, she stares deeply into the blue eyes that she has fallen so deeply in love with that she knew no words could explain it. Alex notices and smiles at the midfielder and stares into her eyes too.

  
“I love you Lex.” Tobin whispers and the forward could feel her heart pumping out of her chest.

  
“I love you too babe.” Alex smiles back. “Goodnight.”

  
“Night.” Tobin smiles as she leans in and connects their lips together for a brief second before pulling away. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

  
The forward nods her head as she wraps her arms around Tobin for another hug. When she pulls away, she pecks her lips again before turning to walk into her room. Tobin smiles as she turns to leave.

  
Instead of heading to her room, she makes her way to the elevator to go to the lobby. Once she’s in the lobby, she doesn’t see who she was looking for and waits there patiently. To pass time, she starts looking through her phone at all of the pictures of her and Alex.

  
Tobin couldn’t help the big smile that formed on her face as she looked through each picture. Each one represented a moment that the midfielder fell deeper and deeper in love with the girl. Tobin couldn’t help the way she felt around her and knew that she was head over heels for her.

  
As she was looking through the pictures, lost in her own little world, Tobin felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and smiled when it was the person she was waiting to see.

  
“Hey Abs.” Tobin smiled.

  
“What’s up Tobs?” Abby smiled back. “Ready to go for that walk?”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nodded as the two walked towards the doors.

  
They made their ways out of the hotel and started walking down the sidewalk. They walked in an easy silence for a little bit as they took in the scenery. After about 3 minutes of walking, Abby decided to speak up.

  
“So, how are you doing Tobs?” Abby asks. “Everything okay?”

  
“Yeah, everything is good.” Tobin nods. “How’s the retired life treating you? Missing it yet?”

  
“It’s good. I enjoy not having to run all of the time.” Abby laughs. “I do miss the game some but I’m learning to deal without it. I am not learning how to deal with not seeing you guys all of the time though. I miss you guys.”

  
“We miss you too.” Tobin expresses as she looks ahead. “Alex really misses you. She would kill me for telling you that, but you can see it. She misses having you out there with her.”

  
“Ah, I don’t know why she misses me. It seems like she’s doing great without me.” Abby smiles. “She’s absolutely killing it right now. But that’s not surprising one bit.”  
“Yeah, she’s healthy and having fun.” Tobin agrees. “But she misses having your presence and guidance out there.”

  
“That may be, but she has something better than my guidance out there.” Abby says and Tobin gives her a confused look. “She has you. The one she loves and that makes a complete difference.”

  
“You think?” Tobin asks hopeful.

  
“No, I know.” Abby says with a knowing smile. “Tobs, she’s having fun out there because she’s finally in a good place. Yeah, she’s not injured anymore, but she’s also madly in love. She has that final piece that has been preventing her from really reaching her full potential. She has the love and support that helps keep her mentally and emotionally in it. We all know she always had the physical aspect, but having the mental aspect and being happy, that’s what is the true difference. She has you.”

  
“She’s always had me.” Tobin breathes out.

  
“That may be true, but now she knows that she has most of you.” Abby says before taking a deep breath. “But it doesn’t seem like she has all of you because from what I have heard, you guys don’t want to go public with your relationship.”

  
“No, she does.” Tobin begins to explain.

  
“And you don’t?” Abby questions.

  
“I do. I have just been scared about things.” Tobin says quietly.

“Like what?” Abby asks gently.

  
“I was scared to admit to the world that Alex was mine because I think she deserves better.” Tobin admits. “I’m scared that I am not good enough for her.”

  
“You’re joking, right?” Abby raises her eyebrow at the midfielder. “Tobs, Alex is in love with every part of you. She has been since the first week that she came onto the team.”

  
“How do you know that?” Tobin asks with a deep breath.

  
“Because I’ve spent almost every day, for several hours a day, for 5 years getting to know everything about the girl. The way she reacts to certain things. The way she tries to hide her feelings when she’s sad or scared or nervous. But also when she’s truly happy and at peace.” Abby begins to explain. “I learned how to know that girl better than she knows herself, and I know that she has been in love with you since the first time you two sat by each other on the bus.”

  
“Really?” Tobin smiles.

  
“Yeah, the sparkle in those deadly blue eyes were so clear.” Abby laughs at the memory. “The next day at training I couldn’t get her to shut up about how chill and funny you were. It was almost too annoying but to see that smile on her face when she talked about you made it bearable to listen to.”

  
“I didn’t know any of that.” Tobin says as she looks down at her hands.

  
“She loves you.” Abby says intently.

  
“I love her. I love her so much.” Tobin pleads. “What if I’m not good enough for her though? What if she deserves better?”

  
“Do you think somebody else can love her more than you? Do you think they can treat her better than you and give her everything she wants or deserves?” Abby questions.

  
“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “No one can or will ever love her more than me. She’s my whole world. I love her more than anything.”

  
“More than your faith? Soccer?” Abby asks the midfielder.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she looks at the older player. “None of that means anything to me without Alex there in my life. She gives my life purpose. She makes me believe in everything that I was too afraid to believe on my own.”

  
“Well, then there’s your answer.” Abby explains to Tobin. “All Alex wants in life is someone who will love her through everything. The good and the bad. The one that can give her their all every moment of every day. Someone who will love her even when she feels like she doesn’t deserve it. She deserves you.”

  
“I really do love her.” Tobin repeats again.

  
“I know you do. And you need to know that she doesn’t deserve better or want anything other than you, because you’re the best thing for her.” Abby says with a small smile. “She even told me so herself.”

  
“She deserves the best.” Tobin says shyly. “I want to give it to her.”

  
“Good.” Abby says before taking a deep breath and looking out ahead. “You both deserve to be happy. But being a secret is not the way. You both deserve better than that.”

  
“I know.” Tobin nods her head.

  
“Love shouldn’t be a secret or something that you should have to hide. It’s a beautiful and complicated thing. Many strive to have it and most who do have it, take it for granted. When you find the one you are supposed to be with, you need to appreciate it every second of the day because it’s truly a beautiful thing.” Abby explains to the young midfielder.

  
“I know.” Tobin says before turning to look at the forward. “We’re going to go public after prom. Well, that’s the plan that I’m going to talk to Alex about.”

  
“Really?” Abby asks as the midfielder nods her head. “Good for you two. I know you both will be even happier with that decision.”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin smiles.

  
“Alright, we should probably turn back and get to the hotel. You have an early practice tomorrow and I’m not going to get the blame as to why Tobin can’t meg people properly because she was too tired.” Abby laughs.

  
“Uh, I can meg people in my sleep.” Tobin says matter of factly.

  
“I honestly don’t doubt that.” Abby lets out a laugh as they start to walk back towards the hotel.

  
“Uh, Abs.” Tobin says as she takes a long, shaky breath. “Can I ask you something?”

  
“Of course.” Abby simply says.

  
“When you proposed to Sarah, how’d you know that it was the right time?” Tobin asks hesitantly. “How’d you know that it wasn’t too soon?”

  
“Easy.” Abby shrugs. “We were in love and we both knew it and felt it. There’s no amount of time that can determine when people should get married. Some couples can be together for 10 years and still not be right. While others can be together for 2 months and develop more love and feelings than the other. Love has no time table.”

  
“Okay.” Tobin simply nods.

  
“Why do you ask?” Abby asks with a small smile.

  
“I, uh, well…” Tobin starts to stutter out.

  
“Tobin, it’s okay.” Abby says encouragingly, as she places her hand on the midfielder’s shoulder. “Talk to me.”

  
“I want to marry her.” Tobin breathes out with her eyes closed. “I want to spend forever with her and I’m scared that she will think that it’s too soon for us maybe. We’ve only been together for 7 months and it’s a big decision.”

  
“I see.” Abby nods her head. “Well let me ask you something; do you love her?”

  
“More than anything.” Tobin says confidently.

  
“Does she love you?” Abby questions.

  
“Yeah, she tells me she does and makes me feel the love she has for me.” Tobin smiles at the feeling.

  
“Do you think it’s too soon for you guys?” Abby asks and the midfielder takes a second to think about it.

  
“Honestly, no.” Tobin admits. “I can’t wait until I can call her mine forever.”

  
“Well that’s all that matters.” Abby says as she stops walking and the midfielder turns to face her. “Time doesn’t mean anything when it comes to love. Whether it’s 5 minutes you get to spend with her or 50 years, you know that as long as you are with her, then you are complete. That’s what love is. All time does is help you appreciate the moments you get to spend with the one you love. It’s what you feel and what’s in your heart that determines if you’re ready to be married. I know that the Baby Horse is more than ready to spend forever with you, you just have to ask.”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin says with the giddiest grin on her face. “I love her and can’t wait to spend forever with her.”

  
“I know, Tobs.” Abby says with a sincere smile. “Now, you need to buy a ring and start planning a proposal.”

  
“Actually, I’m already a few steps ahead of you.” Tobin smiles as she pulls out the tin Altoids can. “I have this and before I did anything, I wanted to ask you for your approval of it. I know that I don’t need it because I need to be talking to her family about it, and I will, but you’re the next most important person in her life. I know that you wouldn’t allow anything to happen to her without dealing with the wrath of you and you mean more to her than almost anything in this world. I know I may seem chill, but she terrifies me and I’m scared to let her down. But, I promise that I will never give up on her and that I will spend the rest of my life proving my worth to her. I love her and I am asking for your blessing to have her be mine.”

  
“Tobs, you don’t even need to ask.” Abby says with the biggest smile on her face. “I don’t trust her in anybody else’s hands more than yours. I know that you love her and will do anything and everything for her. You will treat her right and I know that she loves you just as much. You will always have my blessing and all I ask is that you take care of her. Both on and off of the pitch. She’s yours. You’re her guidance and support system.”

  
“Thank you Abby.” Tobin smiles her megawatt smile at the older woman.

  
“My youngsters are growing up.” Abby laughs as she throws her arm around the midfielder’s shoulders. “Damn, I really am getting old.”

  
“Oh, not even.” Tobin laughs as they start walking back to the hotel.

  
“So, you bought a ring and everything, huh?” Abby smirks.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I was actually hoping if you could hold it for me until it’s time for me to propose.”

  
“You want me to hold it?” Abby asks surprised. “Are you planning on asking her this week?”

  
“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “But I know if I continue to carry it around with me and in my possession, that I will she ask her every time I fall in love with her more. And that’s literally every second and she deserves to have the best proposal and not one where I do spontaneously because I couldn’t control myself from asking her.”

  
“Ha, you got it buddy.” Abby laughs at the explanation. “I am honored to hold this for you until you’re ready to ask.”

  
“Thank you.” Tobin smiles as she hands the can over.

  
“One quick question.” Abby says and the midfielder looks up at her. “Why is it in an Altoids can?”

  
“I thought it was sneaky and a good idea at the time.” Tobin laughs as she explains it. “I have already been informed and came to the conclusion that it wasn’t the best idea that I have had.”

  
“Clearly.” Abby laughs. “But I don’t expect anything else.”

  
Tobin playfully rolls her eyes as they continue to walk. Tobin feels so much lighter and happier about everything and she’s ready to start the new chapter of her life. She’s ready to start the new chapter of her life with Alex and she’s truly excited to have the opportunity to love someone as amazing as her.

  
The two girls finally make their ways to the hotel and up to their rooms. With it only being an hour past curfew, Tobin sneaks into her room without getting caught. Of course Abby helps her and before they go their separate ways, they give one last hug and knowing smile to the future for them all. Tobin made it into her room safe and sound without getting caught and ready for the upcoming days and what they will be filled with.

  
The next morning the girls all head downstairs to breakfast before their morning session. When they walk in, they see Julie standing by a table with a rose in her hand and a big smile. As they got closer, they noticed something on the table that she was next to.

  
“Oh, promposal!” Kelley screams with excitement. “But for who?”

  
“Who do you think Kell?” Moe playfully rolls her eyes.

  
Christen walks in, last of course, and wonders why her whole team is circled around a table. As she walks closer, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sees Julie standing with a big smile on her face.

  
Smiling back, Christen gets closer to the front as she passes her teammates to see what has the defender smiling like she is. She couldn’t help but blush when she looked down on the table and saw the word ‘prom’ spelled out by cinnamon rolls.

  
“Chris, you’re one of the best teammates and friends a girl can have. You’re as sweet and gooey as these cinnamon rolls are on the inside, but golden and beautiful as they are on the outside. So, what do you say? Want to be the cinnamon to my roll?” Julie says with the biggest smirk.

  
“Oh my gosh.” Christen blushes as the team laughs at JJ’s last statement. “I’d love to.”

  
The green eyed girl walks over and wraps her friend up in a hug. They both laugh as JJ gives her the rose that was in her hand. Before they could break away, the team takes a picture of the two and cinnamon rolls and post them on Instagram for the fans to see.

  
The team all has smiles and tells the two girls that it was an adorable promposal before getting their breakfast. They didn’t have much time to eat as they had to head out to their practice. Conversations were light as they all started talking about who all were left without their ‘dates’ yet and trying to ask how and who were going to propose to the other.

  
After breakfast, the team heads out to bus to head to practice. They all are feeling pretty light and excited for the morning session. Luckily for them, Jill wasn’t planning on putting them through the ringer.

  
Instead, they get to practice and go through their normal warm ups. After that, Jill splits them up to work on their passing and touches. Each group of players were separated by their positions and the coach just wanted them to work on their techniques because she thought they lacked the concentration of it all.

  
After a good and brief practice, Jill called the team over to dismiss them until the afternoon practice. All of the girls were grateful because practice wouldn’t be for another couple hours or so and they had time to relax and eat lunch. As they all were getting their cleats changed, they were surprised by one of their teammates.

  
HAO walked up and was fully dressed in Harry Potter attire. The long cloak, the glasses, and even the wand in hand. Everyone couldn’t contain their laughter at the midfielder as she walked up with a poster in her hand.

  
She walked straight up to Becky and turned the sign, that was in her hand, around for her to read. Becky immediately erupted with laughter as she read what the clever sign had said.

  
‘ _Hey Becky with the good hair,_  
 _I’m seeking a date for PROM, will you be my GOLDEN SNITCH?_ ’

  
“Oh my god.” Becky tried to control her laughter. “I absolutely love it. Yes!”

  
“Nailed it.” HAO shouted in excitement as the team laughed.

  
“How? When did you even go change?” Lindsey asked the older player.

  
“Easy.” HAO shrugged. “I used the invisibility cloak.”

  
“BRILLIANT!” Allie exclaimed.

  
The team gave HAO her props for creativity and couldn’t get over her outfit. The two girls posed for their picture and it was posted on Instagram for all of the fans to appreciate and enjoy. Instantly there were a ton of comments flooding the picture about how amazing and great HAO’s proposal was.

  
The team all pile into the bus to head back to the hotel. Once they get there, they all head directly to the banquet room for lunch. All were too excited to get some food, that they didn’t even notice the table decorated.

  
Kling goes to the table and stands there with a big smile on her face as everyone stands in line for their food. No one notices her at all, even when they go to sit down to eat. Contemplating on what to do, Kling pulls out her phone to send a text and snaps a quick picture of her, and sends it to the only recipient whose attention she needs.

  
**KLINGER ALERT: Hey dumb bean – turn to the back of the room will ya?**

  
After taking a bite of her sandwich, Moe pulls out her phone to look at her new message. Surprised that it’s from Kling, she opens it and nearly chokes on her sandwich. Lindsey notices next to her and pats her on the back.

  
“Whoa, you alright there?” Lindsey asks concerned.

  
“Yeah, where is she?” Moe gains her composure and starts looking around.

  
“Who?” Sonnett asks curiously.

  
“Her.” Moe says as she stands up with a big smile.

  
The young midfielder starts walking towards the back of the room to the defender. The players at her table watch her and see where she’s heading to. They all follow and that catches the attention of the rest of the team, as they see what was happening.

  
When Moe makes her way to the back table, she couldn’t help the weird and confused look that’s on her face. Kling, standing there as proud as can be, waits for the midfielder to speak.

  
“Uh, what is this?” Moe laughs.

  
“Well you see, there happens to be this thing called prom in a couple of days and I am without a date. I have been thinking of all of the possible options and who I should take.” Kling starts to explain. “And after turning down all of the other offers and promposals that I have received.”

  
“You’ve literally have received none.” Kelley shouts from her spot.

  
“Anyways, I was thinking as to who I would want to go with and then it came to me when I saw a picture of a bean and macaroon on Instagram together.” Kling says with a big smile. “I need to go with my best friend.”

  
“You literally decided to ask me because you saw a picture of a bean and macaroon? Such a charmer.” Moe scoffs playfully.

  
“Yeah, well you know, it was just fate and meant to be.” Kling laughs. “So, will you be the Moe to my Klingen and go to prom with me?”

  
Moe couldn’t help the laughter that escapes her as Kling pulls off a table cloth to reveal the word ‘prom’ spelled out in macaroons. The defender knew she did well when the whole team joined in laughter as they saw the proposal.

  
“Yeah.” Moe nodded her head. “Klingenmoe takes on prom.”

  
“Oh boy, they get dumber and dumber every second.” Ashlyn laughs out.

  
“Hey, you be quiet over there.” Kling points to the keeper as she poses with Moe for their picture.

  
The team goes back to their lunch after talking about the recent promposal. Tobin, Kelley, Alex, Mal, and Allie were all talking about some of their recent memories of Portland and California. Mal thought she was going to pass out from laughing so hard at their antics and stories that they had.

  
Players started to pile out of the banquet room to head to their own to relax. Tobin and the group that she was eating with decided to head up after they noticed everybody else was already gone. They all start walking passed the lobby when they heard a voice.

  
“Ms. O’Hara.” The worker behind the hotel counter shouted. “You have a delivery.”

  
“A delivery? Me?” Kelley asked shocked as she walked over to the counter. “From who?”

  
“I am not positive ma’am. I believe it’s from a chocolate milk company though.” The worker explains. “We have placed it in conference room 1A where all of the other deliveries are. We didn’t know where you would have wanted it.”

  
“No, that’s fine. Thank you.” Kelley smiles before turning to her friends. “You guys want to help me bring it up to my room?”

  
“Ugh, dude.” Tobin breathes out. “I just want to go nap.”

  
“It’ll be okay Tobs.” Alex smiles. “We can nap after we help our friend.”

  
“Yeah, we can help too.” Allie says as she gestures towards Mal and herself.

  
“Thanks guys.” Kelley smiles as she starts to walk towards the conference room before turning to look at Tobin. “And who are you kidding? You can’t expect any of us to believe that you actually ‘nap’ when you and Alex are in a bed together. Nice try Tobito.”

  
“I could have gone my whole life without hearing that.” Mal says with a furrowed face and Kelley can’t control her laughter.

  
“Seriously, we need new friends soon.” Tobin says through gritted teeth. “Like, it’s not even a joke anymore.”

  
“Okay, grumpy pants.” Alex laughs as she pulls on Tobin’s arm. “Come on.”

  
“I’m not grumpy.” Tobin mumbles out. “I’m serious.”

  
“Okay Toby.” Alex smiles as she follows her friends to the conference room.

  
“Not grumpy or Toby.” Tobin quietly mumbles again with a slight pout and Alex can’t help the small laugh that escapes her.

  
The girls all walk into the conference room to see a big box waiting there. Kelley can’t believe how big it is and when she walks up to it, she sees that it is from her chocolate milk sponsor. She turns to look at her friends and they have the same expression on their faces as well.

  
“Damn Kell.” Allie scoffs. “How much chocolate milk do you need?”

  
“I don’t know.” Kelley shrugs. “They must have wanted me to pass it out to the team.”

  
“You mean to the whole stadium.” Tobin says bitterly. “This is like a 4 foot tall box.”

  
“Well, more for me I guess.” Kelley shrugs like it’s not a big deal.

  
“Okay, well I am not helping you carry a 4 foot box that probably weighs 50 plus pounds.” Alex laughs out. “We should open it and take out package by package.”

“Good call.” Kelley agrees.

  
The defender does to open the box and when she does, the tops bursts open. Kelley, along with the others, jump and scream at the surprise. Kelley couldn’t help but hold her heart as she realizes that one of her teammates was hiding in the box.

  
“Hope! What the actual fuck?” Kelley manages to say as she holds her heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

  
“I’m… I’m… sor… sorry.” Hope says in between laughs. “I totally imagined that going way different.”

  
“How did you imagine that going any different?” Kelley asks skeptically. “You were hiding in a box and jumped out to scare the literal piss out of me. I’m pretty sure anyone would think that this is how it would go.”

  
“You’re right.” Hope loses control of her laughter again. “It was too good to pass up.”

  
“Wow, cool.” Kelley says with a hint of annoyance. “Why were you even in the box anyways? Just to scare me?”

  
“No, it just happened to work out perfectly like that.” Hope laughs and the others behind her join in. “But, what I was really meaning to do was give you this.”

  
The keeper reaches from inside the box that she was standing in and pulls out something to hand to Kelley. The defender takes it from her and looks at it for a few minutes. Confusion was written all over her face and she looks back up to Hope.

  
“You crouched inside a chocolate milk delivery box to give me a jumbo plastic acorn?” Kelley asks with confusion.

  
“No Kell.” Hope laughs. “You need to look at it.”

  
“Okay.” The defender agrees before turning it around and inspecting it for another few moments. “Is it meant to be as a joke of some sorts? Or…?”

  
“Dammit Kelley.” Hope huffs out. “Open the damn plastic acorn.”

  
“Huh?” Kelley asks as she realizes that there’s a line in the middle where it can be split in half. “Oh, got it.”

  
The defender manages, after a few attempts, to open up the plastic acorn. To her surprise, there was something inside. When she pulls out the piece of paper she couldn’t help the big smiled that formed on her face when she read what it had said.

  
‘ _PROM?_ ’

  
“YES!” The defender screams as she tackles Hope with a big hug.

  
The excitement and momentum from the defender, plus the instability of Hope in the box, was enough to knock the two to the ground. Laughing, Hope couldn’t help the smile that was on her face as well at the moment.

  
As they had their little moment, they were about to break apart to take a picture when they noticed their friends were filming the entire thing. Curiosity on both of their faces, they turn to look at them to say something when they were interrupted with notifications hitting their phones. As they looked to see why they were gathering them, they noticed that Mal had recorded the whole thing, from Hope scaring Kelley, to Kelley opening the acorn, to her tackling Hope to the ground.

  
“You recorded it?” Hope says sternly. “And posted it on Instagram?”

  
“Well, yeah.” Mal says with a soft voice. “The fans have to know how the promposal went, remember?”

  
“I think a picture of us smiling would have sufficed.” Kelley huffed out.

  
“Not uh.” Tobin shook her head.

  
“Nope, they would question why the hell Hope was even in the box and how it escalated.” Alex smiled as she explains the reasoning.

  
“Seriously?” Hope breathes out as she brushes herself off.

  
“Seriously.” Mal nodded.

  
The group laughed at the younger player, who was fitting in just perfectly with all of the girls. After talking for a few minutes and asking how long Hope had been in the box, 24 minutes to be exact, they all decided to go relax for the 47 minutes they had left.

  
Tobin and Alex head to Tobin’s room to take their naps. When they walk through the door, they notice that Ali isn’t there and figured that she was with Ashlyn in her room. Tobin walked to the bed as Alex, who had the biggest smile on her face at the fact that they would be alone for a little bit, went to the fridge to grab a water.

  
The midfielder lied down on her back and instantly closed her eyes. Alex couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face when she watched her girlfriend. She looked so at peace and content with life and that made Alex so happy.

  
“Stop staring at me.” Tobin mumbled from the bed.

  
“Ugh, I wasn’t staring at you.” Alex said quickly.

  
“Then what are you doing?” Tobin asked, still with her eyes closed.

  
“Just drinking some water and looking at my phone.” Alex quickly lied and was proud with what she came up with.

  
“Hmm, okay.” Tobin seemed to accept. “Well, how about you get off of your phone and come lie down with me?”

  
“I guess I can do that.” Alex said with a deep breath but couldn’t contain her smile.

  
The forward walks over to where Tobin was laying and saw that she had moved over for her to lay down. Hesitating with a new thought, the forward decided to lay right on top of the midfielder instead of next to her. Thinking Tobin was going to protest, she was surprised when she wrapped her arms around her waist and continued to try and sleep.  
Alex couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face, again, when she watched Tobin try to sleep. Being able to lay on top of her, with her chin on the midfielder’s chest and looking up at the one she loves. Nothing could be better to her at this point.

  
“You’re staring again.” Tobin mumbles out.

  
“No I’m not.” Alex says in surprise because she thought Tobin was asleep. “I wasn’t staring the first time either.”

  
“Are you just looking at your phone again?” Tobin asks with a yawn.

  
“Yeah. Just seeing what’s going on in the social media world.” Alex says immediately.

  
“Oh really?” Tobin questions. “Can you tell me the score of PSG vs. Lyon really quickly then? I meant to look before I closed my eyes but my phone is too far away and you have yours with you.”

  
“Uh, yeah. One second.” Alex breathes out as she tried to think of a possibility of the score. “It’s 0-0 still at halftime.”

  
“Okay. Thanks Lex.” Tobin accepts.

  
“No problem.” Alex smiles to herself with getting away with another lie.

  
“Oh, can I ask something?” Tobin says through another yawn.

  
“Of course.” Alex states.

  
“Are you a wizard?” Tobin questions seriously.

  
“Excuse me?” Alex laughs out.

  
“Are you a wizard? Like do you have magical powers?” Tobin asks again, still with her eyes closed and arms wrapped around Alex.

  
“Ha, no.” Alex laughs at her girlfriend. “I think you need to go to sleep because you are talking crazy.”

  
“No, I was just wondering because you’d have to be pretty magical to look up a soccer game that didn’t exist and wasn’t being played today. Especially when your phone is still in my pocket from lunch because your shorts didn’t have any pockets.” Tobin smiles as she slightly opens one eye to look at Alex.

  
“Damn.” Alex mutters to herself as her cheeks redden from being caught.

  
“Why didn’t you want to admit that you were staring at me?” Tobin says with the biggest smirk.

  
“Because.” Alex says shyly as she looks down. “It’s embarrassing.”

  
“You’re embarrassed to look at me?” Tobin questions.

  
“What? Oh my gosh, no.” Alex frantically says. “I’m not embarrassed to look at you. Are you kidding me? I love, I mean love, looking at you. The way you smile. The way your eyebrows come together in confusion. The way you purse your lips together when you’re thinking of something clever to say. The way you lay in bed and try to sleep but have a look of peacefulness on your face. I love looking at you.”

  
“Yeah?” Tobin smiles the biggest grin she could as Alex nods her head. “Then why are you embarrassed?”

  
“Because,” Alex says as she looks down at her hands when she sits up next to Tobin. “I know that things aren’t right for us to let everyone know that we are together and I tend to always want to stare at you. When we are alone. When we are at practice with the team. When we are out in public. I can’t help it and I don’t want to put you or us in a situation when somebody catches me staring at you and questions why it looks like I’ve just fallen in love. Because I swear I do every time I look at you.”

  
“Lex.” Tobin breathes out as she sits up on her elbows.

  
“I guess I just don’t want to put either of us in that situation, so I feel embarrassed when I stare at you.” Alex shrugs.

  
“Hey.” Tobin says as she takes Alex’s hand in hers. “I love that you love to stare at me.”

  
“You do?” Alex asks with a small voice.

  
“I do, because it makes it easier when I stare at you.” Tobin laughs as the forward looks up at her with big eyes.

  
“You don’t stare at me. I never see you.” Alex says in disbelief.

  
“Oh, I stare at you all of the time.” Tobin laughs out. “Just ask anyone on the team. I’m pretty sure I’ve been hit in the shins or face by at least 5 soccer balls since just the beginning of this camp because I was staring at you.”

  
“Really?” Alex asks with a smile.

“Oh yeah.” Tobin nods with her own smile. “I can’t help it. You’re just too beautiful to not stare at.”

  
“You’re a dork.” Alex rolls her eyes playfully.

  
“That may be true, but guess what?” Tobin says as she leans closer to the forward.

  
“What?” Alex whispers out as Tobin is only a few inches away from her face.

  
“This dork.” Tobin whispers as she leans closer and has her lips ghosting Alex’s. “Is so deeply in love with you.”

  
Alex broke into a big smile as Tobin finishes her statement. She leans in and connects her lips with the midfielder’s as she wraps her arms around her neck. Tobin instantly wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her down on top of her on the bed.

  
They at first started really slow. Purely a soft sensual kiss between the two. Both trying to enjoy the moment of being in the arms of the one they love. Tobin’s hands gently grazed over the soft skin of Alex’s hips that was revealed when her shirt lifted a little.

  
With the touch of Tobin’s hands on her, Alex felt a deeper burning in her stomach. She kissed Tobin with a little more purpose and intensity than before. Tobin sat up and pulled Alex even closer into her as she sucked on the forward’s bottom lip.

  
For a moment their brains shut down, and the pure ecstasy of their shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame their entire bodies. The hairs on Alex’s skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment when Tobin pressed deeper into her. Alex’s arms squeezed Tobin’s head against hers, with her fingers tracing their way through the back of Tobin’s hair.

  
Tobin felt chills throughout her body and needed more of Alex. She allowed her hands to explore Alex and her godly curves and toned thighs. With Tobin’s hands running up her legs, Alex silently moaned into the kiss.

  
She needed, no, wanted more of Tobin. The forward swiftly slid her tongue across the midfielder’s bottom lip and was immediately granted access. The two explored each other’s mouths as their tongues fought for dominance.

  
Twisting and twirling within each other, Tobin finally gained control and gently bit down on Alex’s bottom lip. The forward let out a sensual moan that made Tobin moan internally. The two continued to kiss as Tobin started to run her hands up Alex’s shirt, touching her bare skin and toned abs.

  
Causing goosebumps, Alex pulled herself even closer to Tobin, if that was even possible. Her hands roamed and got tangled in the midfielder’s hair but she couldn’t help herself. With her hands on her body and making their way up to Alex’s chest, she was losing control fast.

  
Just as Tobin reached the bottom of Alex’s sports bra, the two were interrupted. With the sound of ringing, the two broke apart to inspect where it was coming from. With a small laugh, Tobin reached into her pocket to pull out a cell phone that was ringing nonstop.

  
Groaning, Alex realized that it was hers and was about to silent whoever was interrupting her from her intimate moment with Tobin. When she looked at the caller, she immediately lightened up and knew she had to take the call. Tobin nodded when she saw that it was Abby calling and knew that it was probably important.

  
The forward walked out onto the back patio to take the call. Tobin watched her walk out before throwing herself back onto the bed. With her heart still racing from what was happening just a few moments ago, she closed her eyes to try to try to control her breathing again. She could still feel the forward’s lips on hers and she couldn’t help but melt into the memory.

  
She was lost in it until she heard her own phone notifications going off. Groaning out a large sigh, she rolled over and crawled to the bedside table where her phone was located. She grabbed it to see who was texting her and noticed that she was in a group chat with her favorite people.

  
**AROD: Okay, so phase 1 of talex promposal – check**

  
**Tobin: Phase 1? What was phase 1? And seriously… Talex promposal. That’s what you name it?**

  
**Cheney: Phase 1 was to get you away from Alex so we can talk about the plan… so we initiated a phone call by Abby.**

  
**AROD: Yeah, and don’t hate on the nickname. It works perfectly.**

  
**Tobin: Whatever you say Arod. But okay, so what’s phase 2?**

  
**Cheney: To get your clothes so you can look AMAZING for prom.**

  
**AROD: Yeah, we got to make the Nutmeg Queen look good for the Prom Queen.**

  
**Tobin: Okay. How many phases are there?**

  
**Cheney: Not may at all.**

  
**AROD: Yeah, only 7…**

  
**Tobin: Dude, 7?????? Why are there so many phases?? All I need is to get clothes and then ask her to prom. There should only be 2 maybe 3 tops, but 7??**

  
**AROD: Do you want to do this right?**

  
**Tobin: Well, yeah. Of course I do.**

  
**Cheney: Then there are 7 phases!**

  
**Tobin: Ugh, fine. What are all of the phases?**

  
**AROD: You will learn them as we go. But for now, we move onto Phase 2.**

  
**Tobin: Seriously?**

  
**AROD: YES!**

  
**Tobin: Ugh. Okay, how do we accomplish phase 2 then?**

  
**Cheney: Easy… you are coming with us after dinner tonight.**

  
**Tobin: Wait, I can’t. I was supposed to have a movie night with Alex. What am I supposed to tell her?**

  
**AROD: Aha… Initiate Phase 3!**

  
**Tobin: Which is…?**

  
**Cheney: It’s already being taken care of by our associate.**

  
**Tobin: Associate?? Who… Abby?**

  
**AROD: No, she’s Phase 1. Come on Tobs… gotta keep up kid.**

  
**Tobin: Seriously you guys?!?! Can you just tell me the full ‘plan’?**

  
**Cheney: NOPE.**

  
**Tobin: Why not??? It’s my PROM!!**

  
**AROD: True… but you’re OUR girl. So… just follow our phases.**

  
**Tobin: How can I when you won’t even tell me them.**

  
**Cheney: Just trust us… You’ll know the phases when needed.**

  
**AROD: Yeah, like what you’re actual Promposal will be.**

  
**Tobin: FINE!**

  
**Cheney: Good girl. LOVE YOU and have fun at practice.**

  
**AROD: Go meg some people!! Love you.**

  
**Tobin: Yeah yeah yeah… love you guys**

  
The midfielder let out a loud groan when she realized what time it was. She knew that her ‘relaxation’ time had gone and passed already and that they would have to be in the bus in 10 minutes for practice. Wanting to be annoyed that she didn’t even get to relax, that all washed away really quick when she sat up and looked out her patio door.

  
Seeing Alex laughing on the phone made her heart happy. Bringing her back to what the two of them were doing during her ‘relaxation’ time and she was not complaining about it at all. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend and laughed at herself for staring at her, again.

  
Initially, she was annoyed with having to try and plan a great promposal for the forward because she’s not really good at the asking to prom type of thing. She knew, however, that even though her friends annoyed her with the promposal and everything, that it was going to be a great time because she’s going to be with the love of her life. And that reason alone, made anything she was going to have to endure from her best friends, completely worth it.

 

      ----------------------------------------------------------

 

At practice the girls all come pretty rejuvenated. Jill had them do some easy drills, just to work o their techniques, for a little while. She then split them up to do some 8v8 with each other. She told them to go hard and work because they were going to do some things differently.

  
She immediately told the defenders to put as much pressure as they could on the ball to force the other team to make a decision quickly. The team lacked the ability to make quick decisions in the last game and Jill wanted them to be ready for it this time. With constant pressure and passing going on, Jill was overall pleased with how the practice went.

  
After a good 2 hour session, she called the team in a huddle to discuss some things. Afterwards, she dismissed them and told them to ice and take care of themselves. Reminding them that they only had a scrimmage tomorrow at 5, the girls were free to do whatever they wanted. Mostly pertaining to the upcoming prom they were having.

  
Dawn decided that she wanted the girls to take their ice baths there at the practice fields in the tubs there instead of waiting to head back to the hotel. All of the girls groaned, well besides Carli, and made their ways over to the baths. After shedding their unneeded extra clothes, the girls were split into fives and got into the ice baths.

  
Immediately they all groaned out their displeasure of the freezing water and knew they needed to do something to occupy their time. If they didn’t, the 15 minutes of freezing would be pure torture. So, to pass the time, they all started looking through their phones and talking about the upcoming game and prom.

  
“Oh my gosh!” Kelley shrieked, causing the team to turn and look at her. “Have you guys seen this?”

  
“Seen what?” Alex rasps out, with her teeth chattering and the temperature of the water.

  
“This!” Kelley exclaims as she leans over to show the forward, and everyone else in her ice bath group, her phone.

  
“Oh my god.” Julie laughs as she looks at it. “You are a goof.”

  
“Who?” Kling asks from her ice bath a few tubs down.

  
“Baby Rose.” Pinoe laughs.

  
“What’d she do?” Sonnett asked from her tub.

  
“Go look at the teams Instagram and watch the video.” Kelley laughs out to the team.

  
A player from each of the ice baths group pull out their phone and go on Instagram. They immediately bring up the team’s account and click on the newest video they saw. As they watched it, they couldn’t contain their laughter.

  
Rose, in good ole Rose fashion, started making up this weird dance. As she was dancing, she was singing, well… attempting to sing, a promposal to Mal. You could see in the video that the two young girls couldn’t control their laughter at all.

  
“Hey, don’t hate on my skills and awesome promposal.” Rose says confidently.

  
“You’re too much.” Hope laughs as she shakes her head.

  
“I thought it was adorable.” Ali says with a crinkled nose smile.

  
“Me too.” Christen agrees.

  
“Thank you.” Rose smiled sweetly.

  
“I thought it was hilarious.” Mal said from her tub as the team laughed.

  
“It was perfect.” Lindsey says as she turns to look over at Rose. “Your dance moves were completely on point.”

  
“Wow.” Rose says as she places her hand on her chest in awe. “The Great Horan gave me a compliment. My life is complete.”

  
“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes playfully.

  
“I thought your dancing was terrible.” Moe says, interrupting the younger player’s fun moment.

  
“Well, screw you too.” Rose says with a mock of bitterness but breaks out into a big smile.

  
“Well, that’s another couple down for prom.” Whitney says with a laugh.

  
“Yeah, not many people left.” Allie laughs along.

  
“Yeah, speaking of that.” Sammy says as she turns to look at Carli across from her. “Carli, what do you say? You, me and prom?”

  
“Are you seriously asking me to prom right now?” Carli laughed as she looked at the girl skeptical.

  
“Uh, yeah. That’s what the whole speech was just there.” Sammy says like it’s obvious.

  
“That was your speech?” HAO laughs out.

  
“Yup.” Sammy smiles as she pops the p. “So, will you go to prom with me?”

  
“I don’t know.” Carli says with a smirk.

  
“Come on.” Sammy whines as she starts splashing the ice water from her tub to Carli’s. “Go with me. Go with me. Go with me.”

  
“Ugh, SAMMY!!” Carli shouts from the water hitting her. “STOP!”

  
“Say yes then.” Sammy states as she continues to splash the water.

  
“Hey, stop.” Tobin protests. “You’re getting me wet too.”

  
“Isn’t Alex the only one who’s supposed to do that?” Kelley shouts from her tub as she receives a death glare from Alex and then a little splash. “Hey Al, not cool. That’s freezing.”

  
“Keep your little comments to yourself then.” Alex says knowingly.

  
“Yes or no? Yes or no?” Sammy continues to ask as she splashes the water.

  
“Seriously, that’s freezing. Stop.” Alyssa says as she tries to shield herself from getting splashed.

  
“All Carli has to do is say yes.” Sammy smiles.

  
“Say yes damnit.” Moe shrieks as water hits her face.

  
“Fine! Yes, I will go with you.” Carli gives in.

  
“Perfect.” Sammy says triumphantly. “Can’t wait.”

“Gosh, I hate these kids sometimes.” Carli mumbles out.

  
“Well, after that debacle, another one down.” Becky laughs out. “Who all do we have left?”

  
“Me.” Ali says as she turns to look at Ashlyn.

  
“You haven’t even asked her yet?” Crystal says with a surprised look.

  
“Working on it.” Ashlyn says through gritted teeth.

  
“Who else?” Hope asks.

  
“Alex and Tobin.” Kelley answers and again receives a glare from Alex.

  
“Seriously?” Carli laughs.

  
“The two actual couples on the team haven’t even asked each other to go to prom yet?” Pinoe adds on. “Wow.”

  
“You guys are slacking.” Kling says absentmindedly.

  
“Thanks again everyone.” Alex mutters out.

  
Before anyone can say anything else, Dawn walks up and informs them that their time is up. Relieved, all of the girls get out of the tubs and dry off. Each of them are talking about anything and everything but Kelley knew it was a perfect time to make her way to Tobin.

  
“Yo, why haven’t you asked Alex to prom yet?” The defender whispers to her friend.

  
“I’m still trying to find out a good way to ask her.” Tobin says quietly as she watches Alex talk with Mal, Christen, and JJ.

  
“I’m pretty sure a ‘hey Baby Horse, you like me and I love you. Let’s go to prom together’ would do the trick.” Kelley explains.

  
“Kell.” Tobin scoffs. “She deserves more than just that. It has to be the perfect prom and that starts with the perfect way in asking her.”

  
“Ugh, you’re so gross when you’re all lovey dovey about Alex.” Kelley says with a face.

  
“Shut up.” Tobin rolls her eyes. “Are you going to help me or what?”

  
“Of course I am.” Kelley says back immediately. “Lauren and Arod already told me part of the plan.”

  
“You know about the plan?” Tobin asks instantly.

  
“That I do my good woman.” Kelley smiles.

  
“What is it?” Tobin questions.

  
“Shouldn’t you know this? It’s your promposal.” Kelley says knowingly.

  
“That’s what you would think but they won’t tell me anything.” Tobin breathes out.

  
“That sucks for you.” Kelley laughs and Tobin gives her a look. “All I know is what I’m supposed to do until you ask her to prom.”

  
“But I don’t even know how or when I’m going to ask her.” Tobin says frustrated.

  
“Yeah, that needs to change because the prom is in, like, 2 days.” Kelley says with a knowing tone.

  
“Yes, I know that.” Tobin says through gritted teeth. “Thanks for reminding me.”

  
“Anytime buddy.” Kelley says with a satisfied smile. “Oh, and one more thing.”

  
“What?” Tobin asks as she looks over and smiles at Alex because of her laughter at something.

  
“Will you stop staring at Alex? It’s like annoying.” Kelley says with a face of disgust but then a small smile breaks out on her face.

  
“Shut up.” Tobin says with annoyance in her voice.

  
The two girls walk over to the rest of the team to load the bus. Tobin is relieved when she finally takes a seat in her spot and laces her fingers with Alex’s. The forward looks up to smile at her and leans in to kiss her when they are interrupted from Tobin’s phone.

  
Tobin groans out a small frustrated sigh for being interrupted, again, and pulls out her phone. She looks to see that she had a text and instantly pulls it up to read.

  
**Ash MY DUDE: SOS… I need HELP with asking Ali to prom!!!**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: I need you tell help me execute a good plan.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: BTW… YOU AND BABY HORSE NEED TO STOP MAKING OUT ON THE BUS… IT’S ANNOYING**

  
**Tobin: First off… I hate you sometimes. Secondly, what’s your plan?**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Well when we get back, I need you to let Ali take a shower first so we can go get everything for me to ask her.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Roses… chocolate… Balloons… chocolate… streamers… chocolate.**

  
**Tobin: Ha, okay. So shopping when we get back to the hotel?**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Yeah.**

  
**Tobin: Okay, I can do that.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Thanks dude.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: BTW… how are you going to ask Baby Horse?**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Because you are running out of time.**

  
**Tobin: Shut up. I haven’t decided yet.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Ohhhh gotcha…**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: You’re screwed!**

  
**Tobin: Thanks for the confidence -_-**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Just saying it how it is.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Thanks again for helping.**

  
**Tobin: Yeah, no problem.**

  
As soon as they get back to the hotel, Ashlyn and Tobin quickly hurry off of the bus. Alex calls out to her girlfriend to ask her what she was going to do but Tobin told her that she needed to help Ashlyn and gave her a quick hug before turning to leave. Ashlyn gave a similar story to Ali, only saying she was helping Tobin for Alex, and hurried off to do what they needed.

  
As the two collected keys for one of their team vans, they were immediately stopped in their tracks. They heard a voice that made them turn around to answer. Standing there, with Reece and Rylie in tow, was Cap herself.

  
“Hey Cap.” Ashlyn saluted as Tobin simply waved.

  
“Hey guys.” Christie smiles. “Ash, I need you to babysit these two for me for a few.”

  
“Uh, actually Tobs and I were just about to leave.” Ashlyn starts to explain.

  
“I can see that.” Cap says as she looks between the two. “And where are you two off to?”

  
“Uh, just to go get a few things.” Tobin says as she rubs the back of her neck with her hand.

  
“Mhmm.” Cap purses her lips together. “Like what?”

  
“Uh…” Ashlyn tries to think of something. “Socks.”

  
“Socks?” Cap repeats the words that the keeper blurts out and gives her a look. “You both are going to the store for socks?”

  
“Yeah.” Ashlyn lets out a nervous laugh. “Tobs here forgot to pack more than 2 pairs and she’s out of them already. So we decided to go get some for her.”

  
“Really?” Cap furrows her brows before turning to look at Tobin. “You need socks that bad, huh?”

  
“Uh yeah.” Tobin says as she gives Ashlyn a ‘seriously’ look. “It totally slipped my mind to bring more than 2 pairs of socks. You know how forgetful I am.”

  
“Yeah, forgetful.” Cap repeats with a smirk on her face. “Almost as forgetful as remembering the fact that you never really wear shoes in the first place, and when you do, it’s flip flops. So you going to buy socks from the store isn’t really logical.”

  
“Damn.” Ashlyn mutters under her breath at the knowing look the older woman is giving her.

  
“Listen, I don’t care where you are going or why you are going.” Cap says to the two girls. “But right now, I need you to watch after these two for a little bit. I’m busy getting everything ready for this prom and I need someone to entertain and watch them for a few.”

  
“Cap…” Ashlyn starts.

  
“Yes?” Christie looks at the girls with a knowing look.

  
“Uh, how long do you need us to watch them for?” Tobin asks.

  
“About 30 minutes. Do you think you two can handle that?” She asks the two as they nod their heads. “Good. Thank you.”

  
Their former captain gives her two daughters a hug and a kiss before walking back down the hallway. Tobin and Ashlyn look at each other and shrug before turning their attention to the two youngsters. With smiles on their faces, the little ones inform them that they want to go play in the game room.

  
Tobin and Ashlyn oblige and lead them to the room. They spend the next 40 minutes playing ping pong. Well, what started out as ping pong, turned into Ashlyn showing the two how to hit the plastic balls at Tobin. Totally unethical, but effective, the girls were having a great time. Tobin and Ashlyn almost forget about what they had to do until Ashlyn looked at her phone and saw a text from Christie.

  
Reading it, she saw that she needed to bring the girls into the conference room. Informing the girls of the plan, the four of them clean up their game before heading to the room. Tobin follows behind when she receives a text and reads it along the way.

  
After a short walk, they were finally at the conference room that Cap told them to go to. Once they got there, Ashlyn saw that the lights were off and thought it was weird. She walked in first and turned the lights on for the room. When she did, she was met with a great surprise.

  
“Hey baby.” Ali smiles at her.

  
Ashlyn’s jaw drops as she looks at her girlfriend. Taking in her attire, Ashlyn couldn’t help the smile that forms on her face when she’s staring at Ali in a big shark costume. Ali, smiling too, stood there with little stuffed sharks around her on the floor.

  
Just as Ashlyn gathered herself to say something, she was stopped immediately. Ali held up a finger for Ashlyn to hold on for a second, before she whistled. When she did, she nods her head over to the door for Ashlyn to follow.

  
Ashlyn follows her gaze and sees what the whistle was for. Running through the door, with the cutest shark costume on, was little Jaws. Ashlyn broke into an even bigger smile when she saw her puppy run over to Ali and they both were dressed in shark costumes.

  
Ashlyn walks over to her two favorites and just smiles at them. She wants to say something, but she can’t find the right words to say. Ali notices and instead of saying something, she hands her the puppy.

  
Ashlyn takes him and notices there’s a piece of paper attached to his costume. She pulls off the folded paper and holds Jaws with one arm, so she can read the note with her free hand. Once she unfolded the paper, she couldn’t help but smile at what it said.

  
‘ _SWIMMING through life with you is the best. Would you allow me the honor in going to prom so we can ATTACK the dancefloor? If you’re lucky, the night might end with some special JAWS action and a BITE ;)_ ’

  
“I love you.” Ashlyn smiles as she looks up at Ali.

  
“Is that a yes?” Ali smiles sweetly.

  
“Yes.” Ashlyn nods her head as she can’t help but think how adorable Ali looks in her shark costume.

  
Ali blushes, as she leans in and connects her lips with the keeper’s. Ashlyn wraps her arm, the one not holding Jaws, and pulls Ali closer to her. When they break away from the kiss, Ashlyn couldn’t help but show Jaws some love too.

  
Tobin, Cap, HAO, and the two young girls all walk in and smile at their friends. Cap tells them to get together so she can take a picture for them to put on the Instagram account. Ashlyn and Ali get close to one another, with Ali’s arm around Ashlyn’s neck, as the keeper holds Jaws out in front.

  
After the cute picture, they all disperse and head their own ways. Ali and Ashlyn walk up to Ashlyn’s room so the keeper can shower and change. Tobin heads to her own room and heads to the shower. Once she gets out, she realizes that it’s just her and she grabs her phone to text Alex. When she does, she notices that she has a few messages waiting for her.

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Okay, so obviously we don’t need to go shopping anymore lol thanks again dude.**

  
**Squirrel: When are you asking her? Baby Horse is getting antsy.**

  
**Pressy: Have you decided how you were going to ask Alex yet?**

  
**klingenMOE: Uh yeah… I think Alex is having a minor panic attack. You need to ask her to prom!**

  
**AROD: Okay… Phase 3 has been initiated but we need to accomplish Phase 2.**

  
**Cheney: Meet us in lobby at 6 for shopping.**

  
**KRIEGS: You are planning on asking Alex soon right?**

  
Tobin couldn’t help but laugh at all of her texts. She’s not sure why, but she thinks that maybe Alex is freaking out that Tobin hasn’t asked her to prom yet. Tobin shakes her head at herself and realizes that she needs to think of something great and quick because she’s afraid the forward might just explode from not being asked.

  
Looking at what time it was and seeing that it was only 4, she knew that she had a few hours before having to meet up with Lauren and Amy. She’s about to start texting everyone back until she receives a new text. Smiling, she she’s that it’s from her favorite person.

  
**LEX <3: Did you see Ali and Ash’s promposal?? It was so cute. Ash looked so happy.**

  
**LEX <3: I just finished showering a little bit ago and I was talking to Mal and the rest of the young ones in my room. What are you doing?**

  
**Tobin: I just finished showering. You’re stuck babysitting the children, huh? Lol**

  
**LEX <3: More like listening to their simple gossip. I remember being that young and carefree lol it was nice.**

  
**Tobin: Well it sounds like you are having so much fun. I hate to drag you away from the children and your fun, but I’m here lying in bed in my room. ALONE. You could come over and we could cuddle and do some adult stuff ;)**

  
**LEX <3: I’ll be there in 30 seconds!!!!!!!!!!!!**

  
Tobin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her after reading Alex’s last text. Before she could even respond, she heard a knock at the door. Alex wasn’t joking when she said she’d be right over. Shaking her head, Tobin rolls out of bed to open the door.

  
When she does, she is met with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. The ones that she has fallen in love with over and over again. Alex smiles at her as Tobin gestures for her to come in.

  
“How was babysitting duties?” Tobin asks as she closes the door behind the forward.

  
“It was good.” Alex smiles as she sits on the bed. “Those young ones are full of so much energy. Were we like that when we first started out?”

  
“Me? No. You? Definitely.” Tobin stated before laughing at Alex’s reaction.

  
“Hey! You were always right there and my partner in crime for things.” Alex protests.

  
“Yeah, I was your babysitter.” Tobin smirks as she goes to lay down on the bed.

  
“No, you were the instigator.” Alex laughs out. “You couldn’t be babysitting me if you were coming up with most of the crazy antics we did.”

  
“You have so much to learn, young one.” Tobin smiles and Alex simply rolls her eyes.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Alex scoffs. “So, have you gotten your dress for prom yet?”

  
“Not yet.” Tobin shakes her head. “How about you?”

  
“No.” Alex says shortly.

  
“I see.” Tobin notices the shortness of the answer. “When are you planning on getting one?”

  
“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs.

  
“Okay.” Tobin breathes out. “Well, I’m sure whatever dress you get that you’ll look amazing in. You always do.”

  
“Yeah.” Alex simply nods before taking a deep breath. “Are you planning on asking so…”

  
As the forward started to ask her question, she was interrupted with a phone call. She looked to see who it was and simply pressed ignore. She looked back up at Tobin, who was looking at her with admiration in her eyes, and she felt her heart beat faster. She was about to ask her question again when her phone was ringing again.

  
“What do you want Kell?” Alex asks with annoyance.

  
“Mhmm… okay. How does that involve me?” Alex says into the phone.

  
“But Kell, I was busy doing something.” Alex responds back.

  
“Wait, no I can’t.” Alex huffs out. “Because I’m supposed to have a movie night with Tobin.”

  
“No, I can’t cancel on her for that.” Alex says sternly.

  
“Kell, no! Ugh, fine.” Alex says in defeat. “Yeah, I’ll see you in a few minutes. Bye.”

  
The forward ends her call and groans out in frustration. Tobin tries to hide the small smile that was forming on her face at the forward’s dramatic scene. The midfielder placed her hand on her lower back and gently started to rub it up and down.

  
“What’d Kelley want?” Tobin asks gently.

  
“Apparently she wants to go get something for Hope to help them ‘win’ prom king and queen and she needs my help.” Alex says with her fingers doing air quotes.

  
“How will anything help them win that?” Tobin asks with a small laugh.

  
“I have no idea.” Alex shakes her head in annoyance. “I know we were supposed to have a movie night together but she begged me for my help.”

  
“It’s okay Lex.” Tobin says softly.

  
“No it’s not.” Alex says with a strain in her voice. “I just wanted to spend one night with you without any interruption. We only have a few more days before we have to go back to our own lives and everything.”

  
“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Tobin tries to assure her. “It’ll only be for like a month and then you will be spending almost 3 months with me for the Olympics.”

  
“Yeah, but it’s different.” Alex says quietly.

  
“Why’s that?” Tobin asks.

  
“I don’t know, it just is.” Alex says hesitantly and Tobin knew exactly what she was feeling.

  
“I know it won’t be the same because we will be having everyone watch every step of our journey and it’ll be hard to act like a couple, but it’ll work out.” Tobin says seriously. “I know you’re upset that we aren’t telling anyone yet, but…”

  
“No, it’s okay.” Alex says immediately as she cuts Tobin off. “I know why we can’t come out yet and I understand it. It’s okay. I just wanted to have a night with you. That’s all.”

  
“Lex, I know it bothers you.” Tobin starts to say.

  
“It’s okay, really.” Alex tries to assure the midfielder. “I agree that it’s not the right time.”

  
Tobin felt her heart break because she could see that her eyes say something different than what she is saying with her mouth. The midfielder knows how much the forward wants to be public and knew that she needed to give her that. She needed to tell her that it’s time for them.

  
As Tobin opens her mouth to tell Alex that they should come out, the forward receives a text. Annoyed, again, Alex looks down and sees that it’s from Kelley. Shaking her head, Alex says her goodbye to Tobin by giving her a peck on the lips before exiting the room. Before Tobin could even react, she hears her own phone go off.

  
**AROD: Phase 3 – Check!**

  
**Tobin: And that was….?**

  
**Cheney: Getting you free for us to accomplish Phase 2.**

  
**AROD: YEAH! Kell keeping Alex busy for a few hours so we can go shopping.**

  
**Tobin: You guys are impossible sometimes.**

  
**AROD: But you love us, so whatever.**

  
**Tobin: True. Okay, so what’s the plan?**

  
**Cheney: You meet us in lobby right now so we can go SHOPPING!!!**

  
**AROD: Yeah, but don’t let anyone see you.**

  
**Tobin: Fine. See you in a few!**

  
Tobin got herself gathered before she made her way to the lobby. Making sure to go quick and without being seen, Tobin made it safely to her friends. They pile into a van and head off to the best store that the girls scoped out while the team was at practice.

  
After they drove for about 20 minutes, they finally pulled into the parking lot. Tobin saw the local store that they were heading to and thought this place might be good. When they walked in, she was overwhelmed with how many dresses and suits there were. With the squeal of excitement by Amy, Tobin knew she was going to be in for a long shopping trip of trying things on.

  
After about an hour of trying on ridiculous dresses, Tobin slowly starts to get annoyed and frustrated. The two girls were having her try literally everything on and she was getting tired. She was also getting really hungry because it was around dinner time and instead of eating, she’s doing something she could really care less for.

  
“What about this?” Tobin asked for the 100th time as she walked out of the dressing room.

  
“Hmm, I like it.” Amy smiles as she looks at her friend.

  
“Yeah, it’s nice.” Lauren agrees.

  
“Good, so can this be it?” Tobin asks hopeful.

  
“Well, what do you think about it?” Amy asks. “Is this the one you want to wow Alex with?”

  
“I really don’t care anymore.” Tobin simply replies. “I just want to be done with this. So if you guys like it, then we should be good.”

  
“Hmm, I don’t know.” Lauren voices as she spins Tobin around. “It doesn’t seem like the right one.”

  
“Yeah, it’s like missing something.” Amy adds on in agreement.

  
“Exactly.” Lauren nods her head. “There’s better ones. Try on that other one we have in there for you.”

  
“Ugh, seriously?” Tobin asks annoyed.

  
“Oh it’s just one more.” Lauren says as she pushes Tobin back into the changing room. “You’ll live.”

  
“Ugh, fine.” Tobin huffs out.

  
“What color is Alex wearing?” Amy asks as Tobin is inside the changing room. “You guys could be the couple that matches.”

  
“I have no idea.” Tobin answers out.

  
“You have no idea?” Lauren asks surprised. “What does her dress look like?”

  
“She hasn’t gotten one yet.” Tobin answers again.

  
“What?” Amy asks shocked as she looks at the same expression on Lauren’s face. “Why not?”

  
“I don’t know.” Tobin answers bluntly.

  
“How can you not know? Have you guys not talked about things?” Laurens questions.

  
“I don’t know because I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it and I’m pretty sure she’s mad that she’s the only one that hasn’t been asked yet.” Tobin says through her gritted teeth.

  
“Whoa Tobs.” Amy says after her outburst. “It’s okay. I’m sure she just hasn’t found the right dress yet.”

  
“Yeah, it’ll be okay.” Lauren adds in. “She’s probably not upset that you haven’t asked yet. She’s probably just antsy.”

  
“No.” Tobin says with a breath as she takes a seat in the room. “She’s stressing that I haven’t asked her and I know us not being out is taking a toll on her. She’s scared about us having to leave to go back to our teams and it takes it’s tolls on her.”

  
“Oh, Tobs.” Amy says sweetly though the door that separates them. “Things will be okay. It’s not easy doing things long distance like that.”

  
“Yeah, Jrue and I are still learning after all of these years.” Lauren agrees as she looks at Amy. “It’ll be better when you guys are out and then it’ll be a weight lifted from your shoulders.”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin bluntly says.

  
“But first, we need you to ask her to prom.” Lauren states gently.

  
“Yeah, do you have a plan yet?” Amy asks with a subtleness to not stress the girl out.

  
“Not yet.” Tobin closes her eyes and breathes out. “I just want it to be perfect. She deserves that.”

  
“I know you do.” Amy replies. “But she would be happy with you just bringing her roses or something and asking her.”

  
“Yeah, Alex would say yes to you if you kicked her a soccer ball with the word prom on it.” Lauren laughs and the other two join in.

  
“Yeah, I just want it more special.” Tobin says after her light laugh.

  
“I know you do.” Amy breathes out.

  
“I just want to give her everything that she deserves.” Tobin says and the girls can hear the catch in her throat. “I want to give her it all.”

  
The two girls stay silent. They both just look at each other and can feel and hear the sensitivity in her voice. Knowing that she was stressing about a few things too, and to add on top of everything this prom, they know she was wanting to break soon. Amy and Lauren share a knowing look and Lauren takes a deep breath.

  
“So Tobs, do you have any plans in, like, late June?” Lauren asks through the door.

  
“Uh, I don’t know.” Tobin answers with surprise. “Probably just a game or something. We will be meeting up early July for camp before Rio.”

  
“I see.” Laurens smiles. “Well, I need you to plan on being in LA in late June. Preferably June 27th.”

  
“I mean, I can try and see what I can do.” Tobin says. “Why do I need to be in LA though?”

  
“Oh, no big deal.” Lauren tries to play off. “Amy and I are just throwing a little get together.”

  
“You are?” Tobin asks surprised. “Why in LA though? It’s not Jrue’s birthday. That was in like May or something.”

  
“No it’s not for Jrue.” Amy laughs. It’s more of a Blue and Pink party.”

  
“Blue and pink?” Tobin questions. “Are you trying to use Alex’s favorite colors for something?”

  
“No.” Lauren laughs at the statement. “Definitely not. But she needs to come with you too.”

  
“Okay.” Tobin accepts the invitation. “I’ll have to see what her plans and schedule is, but I will tell her about it.”

  
“Good.” Lauren smiles.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin says. “By the way, I hate trying on dresses.”

  
“We know you do.” Amy laughs. “You’re worst then a kid. I already have Ryan and the new one coming soon, so you’re not my responsibility or priority anymore.”

  
“Wow.” Tobin says as though she is offended. “Luckily I have mama Cheney then.”

  
“I’ll always be here for you and helping you make decisions Tobin.” Lauren smiles.

  
“Thank you.” Tobin says gleefully. “At least someone cares for me.”

  
“Yeah enjoy it now.” Amy playfully rolls her eyes. “Soon, she’s going to be too busy with a new little one to claim you as her child.”

  
“Yo Arod, if you’re having the kid, you’re supposed to be the one watching them. Not passing him off to Cheney.” Tobin shouts through the door.

  
“I wasn’t talking about my child Tobin.” Amy says and smiles at Lauren.

  
“Then whose child are you talking about?” Tobin questions and when nobody answers, she starts thinking about it. “Wait…”

  
Tobin walks out of the dressing room and looks between the two girls. Both Amy and Lauren have big and giddy grins on their faces. Tobin, who is smiling in return, looks back and forth at them.

  
“Cheney.” Tobin looks at her best friend with a smile on her face. “You’re…?”

  
“Yeah.” Lauren smiles and nods her head.

  
“Really?” Tobin’s smile grows.

  
“Yeah.” Lauren repeats as her eyes start to fill up with tears.

  
“So you both are?” Tobin asks as she looks at Lauren and then Amy.

  
“Yeah. We are.” Amy nods with the biggest smile on her face.

  
“You’re going to be an aunt to another New Kid.” Lauren says gently.

  
Once Tobin heard those words, she couldn’t help the tears that formed in her eyes. She had the biggest smile on her face as she processed it all. After a moment, she shouts in excitement and wraps Lauren up in the biggest hug.

  
Lauren hugs her back and couldn’t help her laughter from the excitement of the midfielder. Tobin pulls away and wraps Amy up in a bone crushing hug too. The pregnant forward gladly welcomed it as she looked at Lauren with tears in both of their eyes.

  
“Oh my gosh!!” Tobin squeals as she breaks away from her embrace with Amy. “Who all knows?”

  
“Just mine and Jrue’s family.” Lauren smiles. “Amy and you.”

  
“Nobody else?” Tobin asks surprised.

  
“No.” Lauren shakes her head. “Just the people that mean the world to us.”

  
“I can’t believe it.” Tobin breathes out. “Momma Cheney is actually going to be a mom.”

  
“I know.” Amy laughs out at the midfielder. “Look at us all growing up.”

  
“We’ve been grown up Amy.” Lauren laughs.

  
“Speak for yourself.” Tobin says truthfully.

  
“No, seriously.” Amy continues. “Look at us. I’m having my 2nd child. Cheney is retired and is having her first. And Tobs is finally accepting her love for Alex and wants to propose. We are growing up.”

  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Lauren admits.

  
“The New Kids aren’t kids anymore.” Tobin states and both girls turn to look at her.

  
“Never thought that would happen.” Amy laughs out.

  
“I don’t think anybody really did.” Lauren joked.

  
“Probably not.” Amy agrees with a laugh escaping her mouth. “You okay Tobs?”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head as she looks up at the two pairs of eyes on her. “I love you guys and I’m so proud of you both.”

  
“We’re proud of you.” Amy smiles as both girls wrap their arms around the midfielder.

  
“We’ll always be the New Kids.” Lauren says gently with tears in her eyes.

  
The three girls share an intimate moment inside the dressing area. All with tears in their eyes, some escaping Amy’s eyes. When they finally broke their silent embrace, they couldn’t help but laugh at their sensitivity. They quickly wiped away their tears and tried to pull themselves together.

  
“Anyways.” Tobin breathes out as she quickly wiped away the water from her eyes.

  
“Tobs!” Amy says immediately as she takes a look at the midfielder. “You look…”

  
“Unbelievable.” Lauren finishes.

  
“Really?” Tobin asks as she turns to look at herself in the mirror. “Because I really like this one.”

  
“Seriously, you look perfect.” Lauren says sincerely. “That’s the one.”

  
“I agree.” Amy nods with a smile as they take in their best friend.

  
“I think so too.” Tobin says as she smiles at the two. “Now, let’s buy this sucker and go get some food. I’m starving.”

  
“Unbelievable.” Amy laughs out. “One second we are having a sincere moment and then the next all she can think about is food.”

  
“Hey, I didn’t eat much at lunch and that was like 4 hours ago. Plus, dress shopping takes a lot out of me.” Tobin whines.

  
“Yeah, whatever you say.” Lauren shakes her head.

  
“Come on, I’ll buy everyone dinner tonight.” Tobin says with her puppy dog eyes.

  
“Deal.” Amy agrees immediately.

  
“Perfect.” Tobin smiles triumphantly before she walks into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. “Hey, you know what I just thought of?”

  
“What?” Amy asks as they wait for Tobin to finish getting changed.

  
“I’m buying dinner for 5.” Tobin says.

  
“What?” Lauren asks with furrowed brows.

  
“Well, you know. Because you guys are both pregnant. It’s not just us 3 anymore. It’s us and then the two little future kickers in those bellies.” Tobin laughs out as she explains it. “It’s a dinner for 5 tonight.”

  
“This girl, I swear.” Lauren shakes her head as the two could hear Tobin laughing at her own statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Just remember that the next chapter, part two of this, will cover everything that I am sure that you all are wanting to read or know. Definitely leave me some comments and let me know what you thought about each promposal and which one or ones did you like the most. Also, what are you hoping to see in the TALEX promposal... if there even is one ;)
> 
> Thank you all again for your support and I hope to hear from you all and what you thought in your comments. Plus, be on the lookout within the next day or two for part two!!


	29. Prom... Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... Part 2 of Prom Night!! Thank you all for your amazing support and kind words. Hopefully this chapter is everything you wanted and maybe a little more. Things are just getting started for these two. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see next chapter because right now, I have no ideas on what direction I want to go next and with your help, I know we can write an amazing chapter.
> 
> PS... THANK YOU all for reading this story and reaching my hits to over 40,000!!! Like seriously, I AM SO BLESSED BY YOU ALL!! You are the best readers that I could ever ask for. THANK YOU!!
> 
> OH, and after much thought and a little begging from some amazing readers and friends, I gave in and got a Tumblr. I'm still pretty new at it, but you can always message me and check their for some mid-writing updates for the chapter. There is where you can share some ideas, check to see how the writing is going, and everything for the story. Or, you can even come and say hi and get to know me!! So if you want, definitely give me a follow or just come say hi. My username is foreveraking24. Thank you so much again.
> 
> And as always, ENJOY!!!!!

**MY TOBY <3: I have a surprise for you. Meet me on the roof in 2 minutes. Love you!**

  
Alex felt her heart racing when she read the text from Tobin. With practice still being hours away, Alex knew that it had to be Tobin asking her to prom. She couldn’t help but smile because it’s been long overdue and all she wants is a good night with her girlfriend. She quickly texted her back before grabbing the room key to head out to the roof.

  
Making it there in less than a minute, Alex took a deep breath before opening the door to the roof. She didn’t really know what to expect, truthfully, but she was surprised when she saw Tobin leaning against the rooftop ledge and overlooked the city of Cleveland. The forward walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

  
“Hey Baby Horse.” Tobin smiles when she feels the familiarity of the arms.

  
“Hi babe.” Alex smiles as she rests her chin on the midfielder’s shoulder. “What are you doing up here?”

  
“Just thinking about things.” Tobin simply states.

  
“About what?” The forward questioned.

  
“Oh you know, life.” Tobin shrugged before turning to face the forward. “I have a surprise for you.”

  
“So you said early.” Alex smiled as she could feel her heart pump faster.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin smiled before pulling out an envelope from her pocket. “This is for you.”

  
Alex smiled when she grabbed the envelope from her girlfriend. All great things and surprised came from Tobin and envelopes, so she couldn’t wait to rip it open. When she did rip it open and exam it, she was a little confused.

  
“You bought me a ticket to LA?” Alex asked confused.

  
“I reserved a ticket that all you need to do is confirm and then it will be bought.” Tobin smiled. “I bought one already for me.”

  
“Okay?” Alex said as she was still confused. “You want us to go to LA in a few weeks? Why?”

  
“That’s because of me.” Lauren says as she walks up from the door.

  
“What?” Alex looks at the older girl. “I am so confused right now. You want Tobin and I to go to LA? Why?”

  
“We have to see if it’s going to be Blue or Pink.” Tobin smiled at her girlfriend.

  
“Blue or pink?” Alex asked and when Tobin nodded her head, the forward’s eyebrows furrowed together to figure out what she meant by it. “Wait, are you pregnant?”

  
“Better look out Al, I might be having a little girl who’s going to come after all of your scoring records that you will set.” Lauren smiles.

  
“OH MY GOD!!!” Alex screams with excitement as she embraces the smiling girl. “CONGRATS!”

  
“Thank you.” Lauren laughs as she welcomes the hug. “June 27th is when I expect you to be in LA. Both of you.”

  
“Of course we will be there. Right babe?” Alex says with a gleeful smile.

  
“We’ll be there.” Tobin nods her head as she wraps her arm around the forward.

  
“Great.” Lauren smiles as she gives the two a hug again before heading out to walk back into the hotel. “By the way, you are the only 2 to know besides Amy.”

  
“No worries. We won’t say anything.” Tobin assures her friend. “Right Lex?”

  
“Right. My lips are sealed.” Alex nods in agreement.

  
“You’re the best.” Lauren smiles as she walks back into the hotel.

  
“I can’t believe she’s pregnant.” Alex breathes out with excitement as the girl is out of sight.

  
“I know.” Tobin nods. “My two best friends are having kids and not playing soccer. It’s weird.”

  
“Yeah.” Alex agrees. “Who would have thought that they both would be missing the Olympics.”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin simply nods as she looks out over the city.

  
“I mean, Amy is with baby number 2 and Lauren is retired and now pregnant.” Alex explains. “They both chose their family and love lives over soccer.”

  
“Soccer wasn’t their biggest priority or want in life anymore.” Tobin states.

  
“Retired before the age of 30.” Alex says without realizing it. “Never would have imagined that.”

  
“Things happen.” Tobin shrugs.

  
“I’m happy for her.” Alex smiles as she leans over the edge to look out at the city.

  
“Me too.” Tobin says as she wraps her arm around the forward.

  
Alex leaned into Tobin’s embrace as they looked out over the city. Enjoying the peacefulness of it all, no words were spoken by the two. Though nothing was said, both had a million thoughts running through their heads. Before they could voice them, Tobin’s phone rang.

  
“Hello?” Tobin answered into the phone.

  
“Uh yeah, I’m with her right now.” Tobin says and it causes the forward to look up at her.

  
“Okay, no, I can do that. I’ll tell her right now and then I’ll meet you in a few. Thank you.” Tobin end the call.

  
“Who was that?” Alex asks curiously.

  
“Amy, Cap and Syd need my assistance while you are summoned to your room. Apparently Mal, Kriegs, Kell, and Allie are awaiting for your arrival.” Tobin relays what she was told.

  
“What? Why do they need me?” Alex asks.

  
“That, I don’t know. All that I was told was that they need you in the room.” Tobin states. “We better get going before they send someone up here for us.”

  
“I guess.” Alex agrees as they walk towards the door.

  
“Hey.” Tobin says as she pulls on Alex’s hand to have her turn around and face her. “I love you. I hope you know that.”

  
“I love you too.” Alex smiles as she leans in to connect their lips together.

  
“Promise?” Tobin breathes out when the kiss ends.

  
“Forever and always.” Alex smiles as the words light up Tobin’s face.

  
The two girls make it back down into the hotel. They hug and give a quick kiss for their goodbye as they go their separate ways. Tobin heads out to walk to the conference room, while Alex makes her way to her room.

  
When Alex walks into her room, she is met with the group of girls. They all have big smiles on their faces and Alex has no idea what is going on. They all get up, grab their stuff, and pull the forward with them. When she questions what they are doing, they tell her one simple word; shopping!

  
As Alex is getting dragged away to go dress shopping, Tobin is making her way to the conference room. Though she told Alex that she was going to help the veterans with things, that wasn’t the case. She was actually going to talk to one last important person before her big plan for things with her and Alex.

  
Tobin approaches the door and sees who she needs to talk to. With a deep breath, the midfielder walks over and takes a seat. They look up at her and smile, causing the midfielder to feel at ease for a moment.

  
“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” Jill asks her player.

  
“Uh, well it’s about something I’m planning on doing.” Tobin starts to explain and she can see a little worry on her coach’s face. “It’s nothing bad or anything. At least, I don’t think it is.”

  
“What is it Tobs?” Jill asks without hesitation.

  
“Well you know how Alex and I have been together and stuff?” Tobin starts and her coach nods her head. “Well, we have been talking about things and I know that she has been wanting to come out to the public about us.”

  
“Okay, and do you not want to?” The coach questions.

  
“At first, I didn’t because I didn’t think it was the right time but I’m starting to think about things.” Tobin answers.

  
“But 2 months before the Olympics is the right time?” Jill asks and Tobin could feel her stomach drop.

  
“I know that is a worry and was one of the reasons why I was scared to want us to go public. I never want to be a distraction for the team or anything.” Tobin tries to explain. “Alex has been wanting to go public of us for a while and I’ve been the one scared, but I have been thinking about things.”

  
“Okay, and what have you thought about?” Jill asks with skepticism.

  
“I don’t want to keep Alex as a secret anymore. She deserves more than that and frankly, I believe that our love deserves better than that. We shouldn’t have to hide our love for one another because of the public and what they will say about us.” Tobin says with confidence.

  
“I see.” Jill nods her head as she thinks about things. “So you want to become public about your relationship?”

  
“I do. We do.” Tobin nods her head. “But I wanted to talk to you about it first and not just blindside you with it. I don’t want to bring any more attention or pressure or anything to the team by doing this, but I don’t want to have to hide my feelings anymore either.”

  
“Okay, well I respect you coming to me to talk about this.” Jill says as she purses her lips together as she thinks about her next part. “Can I ask something though?”

  
“Yeah, of course.” Tobin frantically says.

  
“Are you ready to deal with all that comes with being in a high profiled relationship?” Jill asks her player. “I know how private you are and coming out, especially in a relationship with Alex, will bring a lot of attention to you, as well as her. Everything you guys do will be under the microscope. A lot of things will be said and assumed out there.”

  
“I know, and I was scared about that.” Tobin shyly admits.

  
“Do you think it’s worth it?” Jill asks and Tobin looks at her with confusion in her eyes. “I’m just asking if you are ready for this. To be out and in a relationship with Alex. Things will be tough and being in a relationship is already hard enough. Being in a high profiled relationship with everything you do being watched and commented on will add about 100 times difficulty. I guess what I am asking is if you think it’s worth it to do this to you guys?”

  
“Is it worth it?” Tobin repeats the question and takes a few moments to comprehend the question and think about it. “I’m in love coach. I know things won’t be easy, but nothing great ever is. When we lost the World Cup in 2011 I thought I was completely broken and it was difficult. That led to me working harder than ever and us winning in 2015 and I was happy. Soccer is the main staple in my life and was what I used to feel complete with, but not anymore. Alex, she’s the one that completes me. The way she makes me feel and want to be a better person, that completes me. Winning a World Cup wasn’t easy. Winning gold at the Olympics wasn’t easy. But missing all of the family events, the friend’s baby showers and weddings, the days out on the lake, it was all worth it in the end. Being in love with Alex is definitely not easy, but being able to call her mine at the end of the day makes up for it. Finding the one that I love more than anything in the world, including soccer, and knowing that she loves me too is the best feeling in the world. All of the controversy and potential attention that we will receive will be so minimal when I get to hold her hand out in public or give her a kiss after a match has ended. Being able to show her off and show her how proud and lucky I am to call her mine outdoes all of the other things. So yeah, it’s worth it because she’s worth it.”

  
“Okay then.” Jill smiles as she stands up from her chair. “That’s good to know. I’ll see you at practice.”

  
“Okay.” Tobin says weakly as she watches her coach leave the area.

  
“Oh, and Tobin?” Jill says as the midfielder turns to look at her coach. “I’m truly happy for you both. No time is ever the wrong time to express your love for the person you care for. Love is always worth it.”

  
“Thank you coach!” Tobin says as the grin that’s spread across her face matches her coach’s.

  
After Tobin’s successful talk with her coach, she decided to go back and take a nap before practice. After a couple of hours, she hears her phone going off. Thinking it’s the alarm that she set, she is surprised when she sees that they are notifications from texts that she has received.

  
**Squirrel: Yo, we have a CODE RED!!!**

  
**Squirrel: Did you hear me???? We have a CODE RED!!!**

  
**Squirrel: BABY HORSE IS SLIGHTLY FREAKING OUT THAT YOU HAVEN’T ASKED HER TO PROM YET!!! AKA… CODE RED!!**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: Have you seriously not asked Baby Horse to prom yet??? Because she is in here on a little rampage talking to Ali about it.**

  
**Ash MY DUDE: You better have something good planned because I think she is about to faint with anxiety.**

  
**Squirrel: CODE FUCKING RED HEATH!!!**

  
**Baby Pew Pew: Tobin… I think Alex might be freaking out a little about not having a date to Prom… You have a good plan, right?**

  
**HARRY Long: Al is getting ready to ask you to prom after practice! Giving you a heads up. I hope you have something good planned.**

  
**Squirrel: Fuck it… It’s not Code Red anymore… we are WAY passed that!! It’s CODE FUCKING BABY HORSE NOW!! AKA… TOBITO IS ABOUT TO DIE!!**

**Squirrel: You know what, I don't even feel bad about it. YOU FUCKING DESERVE TO BE KILLED BY HER BECAUSE YOU WON'T ANSWER ME!!!**  

  
Tobin couldn’t help but laugh at all of the text messages that she woke up to. Apparently, as she suspected before, Alex is a little uncomfortable about not being asked to prom yet. The midfielder knows that she should have asked her by now, but she couldn’t come up with anything good enough for her.

  
Tobin made sure to text everyone back and to tell them that she’s working on it, but realistically, she still has no freaking clue of how to ask the forward. She spent the next 45 minutes or so on the internet trying to find out cute ways to ask the forward. She even went as far as to type into Google ‘ _Cutest ways to ask someone to prom_ ’.

  
There were tons of ideas out there, but none of them were what she was wanting or was looking for. She just wanted it to be perfect for the forward and so far everything that she was seeing was definitely not it. Before she knew it, she was looking at her phone’s time to see that she had to be in the bus in 7 minutes and she wasn’t dressed yet.

  
The midfielder scrambled as quickly as she could and ran downstairs. When she made it onto the bus, with a minute and thirty seconds to spare, she was out of breath. She sat down in her normal seat, next to Alex, and the forward turned to her with a questioning look at how out of breath she was. Tobin waved it off and gave a weak smile before closing her eyes to settle her heart and get her heartrate back to normal.

  
The drive to the stadium was short and Tobin was grateful for that because she could feel the forward’s eyes on her. She knew that Alex was trying to figure out why Tobin hasn’t asked her to prom yet. Also, the midfielder knew that Alex was probably moments away from just blatantly asking her to prom herself.

  
Once the bus stopped, Tobin hopped up and was one of the first off the bus. The forward didn’t think too much about it because she was lost in her own thoughts. Of course she was wondering what the hell the midfielder was thinking and doing because they haven’t officially said they were going to prom together, but she knew she needed to push that to the side because they were now at practice.

  
Tomorrow may be prom, but before that is something bigger. It’s game day against a good team that they tied with earlier. It may just be a friendly, but that meant nothing to the team because they had Rio coming up in less than 2 months and it’s getting down to crunch time. They all needed to be focused, and Alex herself needed to be focused and ready for the big game.

  
They spent the first 30 minutes stretching it out and going through warm ups with Dawn. After that, Jill calls the girls over and tells them what she expects from this last scrimmage. Then, she splits them up into teams, 11v11, and tells them to give her a good hour scrimmage and then they can be done.

  
As the two teams got in their positions, the whistle was blown and they were off. The intensity and fluidity of the team was great. Their passing and connections with each other was some of the best that Jill has seen from them in the last few weeks. The backline seemed to be strengthening with each challenge that they are faced with, and the middle seems like they are starting to figure some things out.

  
After about 20 minutes, Jill notices something off about Mal and has Dawn blow the whistle. Calling over the young player, she takes a few minutes to talk to her before sending her to the training staff. The team seemed to be confused and a little worried about the player, but Jill assures them that everything is okay.

  
Seeing that she has a hole now in her lineup, she decides to tinker with it a little and switch up the teams. With Hope back in goal, she kept her backline the same as before with Kling, Becky, JJ, and Kelley. In the middle she mixes it up with Moe and Allie and is trying to see if that’s a partnership that could be used in Rio. With Tobin and Crystal as her wings, she decides to put Christen underneath in the midfielder and has Alex up top. Seemingly happy with the new lineup, she gets the girls back in their positions to resume play.

  
After another 45 minutes or so, Dawn blows the whistle. Jill gathers the group around in a circle in the middle of the pitch to have a quick overview of the scrimmage. All of the girls take a knee as they wait for their coach to speak.

  
“Good practice today ladies. Great few days of camp. I can see that you all have thought about everything that went on last game and you have really picked it back up. Our passes were much cleaner. We were able to work on possession and control the ball with the higher pressure. Our backlines were much better than previously displayed. Everything was looking pretty good and I thank you for working so hard. The best thing though, was that I could see how much fun you all were having out there. Maybe it’s the reunion of all of the players coming back, the excitement that Rio is not too far away, or the anticipation for this crazy night of prom, but it’s nice to see you all enjoying yourselves out there. That’s when we play best. When you all realize that at the end of the day, this is the game that you all fell in love with and that it’s supposed to be fun. SO, thank you for the great work and for getting yourselves mentally ready for tomorrow.” Jill praises the team. “Now, I know that everybody is excited for tomorrow night, and I must admit I am too, but we still have to take care of business first. Let’s go out and play our game against Japan. You know they have nothing to hold back and that they think that they should have beaten us last game. They are going to come out swinging and not only will we be ready for it, but we will be out there swinging ourselves and show why we are number one. Let’s bring it in for a break and head back to the hotel. I expect all of you to be relaxing and taking care of your bodies for tomorrow afternoon. After that, we can go celebrate the wonderful accomplishments of the players on this team and enjoy a night dancing away in Paris. Remember, magical things happen in Paris.”

  
The girls all cheer with excitement as they brought it in for a break. After they do, they all make their ways over to the bus. Alex, who was walking with Ali and Kelley, looks up to say something to Tobin when she sees that she is engulfed into her phone.

  
As they get onto the bus, the forward tries to say something to the midfielder, but is slightly brushed off. A little annoyed, Alex decides to mess with her own phone. As soon as the bus stops at the hotel, the midfielder quickly exits again.

  
“What is her deal?” Christen asks Alex as they walk off of the bus.

  
“I honestly have no clue.” Alex breathes out. “Do you?”

  
“No, I truthfully don’t.” Christen shakes her head.

  
“She’s been on her phone since the moment we got done with practice.” Alex voices.

  
“It’s probably her talking to her real girlfriend.” Kelley says nonchalantly as she approaches the conversation.

  
“Excuse me?” Alex says with a glare.

  
“Subtle Kell.” Christen laughs out nervously.

  
“What?” Kelley says as she looks over to the blue eyed forward. “Oh come on, I’m just messing with you. Tobito probably is just talking to her manager or Lauren and Arod or something.”

  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Alex nods at the statement.

  
The forward was planning on walking to the midfielder’s room to see what was up, and possibly ask her to prom, when she was stopped in the lobby. Looking up to see a fierce looking Hope, Alex stopped right in her tracks for the older player to speak.

  
“You need to go talk to Mal.” Hope says intently.

  
“Okay, but why?” Alex asks skeptically.

  
“According to Dawn, the little one has gotten a small bug or something and won’t be able to play tomorrow. They don’t won’t to risk it for no reason and I guess she is a little bummed about it. So you need to talk to her.” Hope explains.

  
“Why me?” Alex questions.

  
“Because you’re the only one that can get across to her and relax the youngster.” Hope says like it’s obvious. “She’s your mini me.”

  
“Who’s who mini me?” Kelley asks as she approaches the two in the lobby with a group of teammates.

  
“Mallory is Alex’s mini me and the forward needs to go talk to her and tell her that it’s okay that she won’t be playing in tomorrow’s game.” Hope explains to the group.

  
“She won’t be playing? Why not?” Lindsay asks.

  
“She’s not hurt, right?” Moe adds on.

  
“No, she’s fine.” Hope turns to inform the girls. “She’s just not feeling well and the coaches don’t want to push her for no reason.”

  
“You have got to be kidding me!” Kelley says out loud and causes the team to look at her.

  
“What?” Hope asks.

  
“We are literally having this little prom and celebration for her and the other youngsters and she’s not even going to be well enough for it. What the hell?” Kelley states with a little annoyance.

  
“Why does that matter to you?” Alex says with confusion. “I thought you were excited for the celebration and prom. You haven’t shut upped about it since we found out we were doing it.”

  
“I’m not complaining. I am excited. I just feel bad for her, that’s all.” Kelley says sheepishly.

  
“Well don’t.” Hope states. “She’ll be fine for the prom and celebration. She just won’t be playing in the game this afternoon.”

  
“Oh, okay.” Kelley says with a smile.

  
“Okay.” Hope gives a small face before turning back to Alex. “You go talk to her and take care of things.”

  
“I was actually going to talk to Tobin right now.” Alex explains quickly to the keeper. “I’ll talk to her after dinner.”

  
“No, Tobin can wait.” Hope halts the forward’s plan. “Talking to the younger player is more important. It’s what we are supposed to do as the older players.”

  
“Okay, I’ll just talk to Tobin after dinner then.” Alex says without hesitance.

  
“Good.” Hope nods her head. “Welcome to the being a mentor life.”

  
“Yeah, thanks.” Alex sarcastically laughs as she smiles at the keeper.

  
The forward leaves the players and makes her way up to her room. Noticing Tobin’s door down the hallway, it takes everything she has to not stop by there first. Thinking better of it, she decides to listen to the older player because she was right, and heads into her room.

  
“Hey.” Alex greets the younger player as she walks into their room.

  
“Hi.” Mal says, noticeably down.

  
“How are you doing?” Alex asks gently. “Feeling any better?”

  
“I’m fine. I’m not even that sick. I feel good but they won’t let me play tomorrow.” Mal tries to explain to the forward. “Do you think if I go and talk to Jill or Dawn that they will let me play tomorrow?”

  
“I don’t think that talking to them will change their minds.” Alex says truthfully. “They say that you’re pretty sick and they don’t want to risk you making it worse and having it prolong.”

  
“But I’m fine.” Mal pleads. “I’m not even that sick. Maybe a little stuffed nose but that’s it. I just want to play. I have to play.”

  
“You don’t have to do that to me you know.” Alex says as she sits on her bed across from the younger player’s.

  
“Do what?” Mal asks confused.

  
“Try to prove to me that you aren’t sick and that you want to play.” Alex says as she looks into the younger girl’s eyes. “You don’t have to convince me about anything. Or lie about your health.”

  
“But I’m not lying.” Mal says weakly as a small cough escapes from her. “I’m okay enough to play.”

  
“I honestly don’t doubt that you’re well enough to play. I believe you when you say that you can.” Alex says intently. “But there’s really no need to push it. We need you to be at your best for our last camp because Rio is coming up and if you don’t rest and take it easy with this small cough now, then it could affect you for a while.”

  
“I just want to play though.” Mal says with a tone of sadness. “I need to play. I need to show Jill that I’m valuable and should be on the Olympics roster.”

  
“Oh you sweet little thing.” Alex laughs out. “You’re crazy if you think that you not playing this one game will affect you in not going to Rio. The only thing that you are fighting for right now is a starting spot.”

  
“Really?” Mal asks with a surprised expression.

  
“Are you kidding me? There’s no way you’re not going to Rio.” Alex assures the girl. “Not if I have anything to do with it. I need my little partner in crime out there to help us win gold. You’re one of our most valuable players out there.”

  
“Okay, now I know you’re just lying to me to make me feel better.” Mal says with a defeated tone.

  
“Mal, listen to me.” Alex says as she waits for the younger player to look up at her. “When I tell you that you are going to Rio and that you are valuable, it’s because I mean it. You’re not only valuable to the team, but you’re valuable to me. We have our best games when we are out there together. We are a good combo and we are only going to get better the more we work together and the more we connect. You’re going to Rio kid. And you are going to play and be my partner out there.”

  
“You’re the best.” Mal smiles with a little sense of relief.

  
“No, you are. And that’s why you are going to Rio and why we need you to rest and get better.” Alex smiles at the youngster. “I know it feels like the end of the world to not play and miss a game. Believe me, I’ve been you more than once and I know how that feels. And believe me when I say that it’s best to take care of certain things now rather than trying to push it and actually make things worse. I know it’s hard and all you want to do is play, but it’s the best thing for you to rest and get better. That way, you can really impress Jill and prove to her why you deserve that spot for Rio in July at camp.”

  
“Thanks Alex.” Mal says sincerely. “It means a lot to have you come and talk to me.”

  
“Don’t even worry about it.” Alex brushes it off. “You’re my little sister. I’m going to always be there for you in anything. Whether it’s boy drama, soccer drama, or just you being stubborn. I’m always here for you and that won’t ever change.”

  
The younger player smiles and gently nods her head at the forward. Alex, smiles and nods her head back as she turns to lie down on her bed. Alex pulls out her phone to look through some of her emails and Mal leans back against her headboard.

  
“Hey, Alex.” Mal says gently.

  
“Hmm?” Alex mumbles as she’s reading an email from her manager.

  
“I really don’t feel that great. I thought I was about to pass out just walking up to the room.” Mal admits. “But this drink concoction that Dawn has made for me tastes like death. I think I’d rather be sick than drink this.”

  
“Hah, yeah. Dawn’s ‘healing potion’ is pretty awful. After you drink it once though, your body will never get sick around her because it’s internally terrified to have to drink it again.” Alex laughs as she explains it to the teenager.

  
“I honestly don’t doubt it.” Mal says with a face of disgust when she takes a small sip of the drink again.

  
“Oh no Alex, I’m not sick at all. I can play. I’ll be fine and good to go.” Alex mocks in the younger girl’s voice. “I’ll be ready to play but I just about fainted on the way up to the room.”

  
“Whatever.” Mal playfully rolls her eyes at the older forward as she laughs along. “I just wanted to play.”

  
The two girls laugh at the exchange before Alex grabs the remote to turn on the television. They had about 20 minutes or so until they needed to go down for dinner, so they just relaxed. Alex was busy on her phone and occasionally watching the movie that was on. Mal, noticing the forward was distracted, pulled out her phone to send a quick text.

  
**Baby Pew Pew: Alex is relaxing in bed and on her phone. All ready for you!!**

  
Tobin quickly read her message from the younger player and smiled. She sent the younger player a quick text in thanking her. She quickly sent out another text before putting her phone away. Smiling, the midfielder took a deep breath before leaving her room.

  
With a knock on the door, Mal goes to answer it. Smiling, she lets the person in and goes to take a seat on her bed. Alex, who was too busy looking at her phone, didn’t even bother to look up.

  
“Hey guys.” An excited Rose says as she takes a seat on Mal’s bed. “What are you guys doing?”

  
“Just relaxing until dinner.” Alex says when she notices the girl. “How about you?”

  
“I was bored in my room so I decided to come say hi.” Rose explains. “Have you guys checked out what the fans have been saying about with the Prom King and Queen should be?”

  
“No, I haven’t looked.” Mal answers and Alex shakes her head too.

  
“There’s some crazy fans out there.” Rose laughs. “You guys should go check it out. Most of what I have seen has been on Instagram.”

  
The two girls pull up their Instagram profile and start looking at the USWNT’s page. They both laugh when they read some of the comments that have been said. Right now, it seems like the winners for king and queen can literally go to anyone.

  
Alex enjoys a good laugh as she reads the comments. It starts to make her think about how she hasn’t been asked yet and that after dinner, she was going up to Tobin and asking her to prom. She just needed to get it over with and she didn’t care that she didn’t get the elaborate promposal. She just wants to go with her girlfriend and have a great night.

  
Once she finished looking through some of the comments, she exits off of the page and heads back to her homepage. Noticing that she hasn’t looked at it since before practice, she decides to scroll to those hours and see what she has missed. As she’s scrolling through, she notices that Tobin has posted a picture.

  
Her jaw drops when she sees the picture. It’s of Tobin, who’s holding a sign, and smiling. Alex looks at the caption and all it says is to ‘ _READ THE SIGN…_ ’. Alex looks more in depth and notices that the sign that she is holding has words written on it.

  
‘ _A night in Paris is magical and breathtaking. It wouldn’t be the same without my MIRACLE though..._ ’

  
Alex smiles as she reads the sign. She knows that Paris and miracles are something between them and she feels her heart swell at the midfielder. She likes the picture and continues to scroll up when she sees there’s another picture from Tobin.

  
With the caption ‘ _READ THE SIGN PART 2_ ’, Alex looks at the sign that Tobin’s holding again. Again, the midfielder is sporting a big smile and Alex’s heart melts.

  
‘ _Will you go to PROM…_ ’

  
Alex could feel her heart racing as she read the sign. This was it. Tobin was asking her to prom in the most visual and public way possible. She couldn’t help her smile from growing more and more as she liked the picture again.

  
She scrolled up a little more and saw one last picture that Tobin had posted. Common with the others, it’s of Tobin smiling, with a sign in hand. With the caption ‘ _READ… WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO_ ’, Alex’s eyes immediately took in the sign being held.

  
‘ _With me?? Meet me at the EIFFEL TOWER Baby Horse :)_ ’

  
And with that last message, Alex jumped out of her bed. With no surprise to the other two, she immediately opened the door to run out of the room and find Tobin. She was stopped immediately when she saw what was in the hallway.

  
She had a shocked look on her face when she sees her whole team, including the players who came to help out for prom, all standing out in the hallway. All are lined on both sides of the walls, with smiles on their faces.

  
Alex opens her mouth to say something but Lauren, who’s the first one closest to her, shakes her head no. Instead, she hands her a white rose and nods her head to continue down the path. Alex takes the rose from her and with a smile on her face, she walks down the hall.

  
As she walks down the hallway, she takes a white rose from each of the players. All of them have giddy smiles on their faces and Alex can’t help but replicate one herself. Once she reaches the end of the hallway, she sees that she is standing in front of the door to the stairwell. When she gets there, she notices a sign on the door.

  
‘ _As I said before when we were in Paris, use those Baby Horse legs and make your way to the top… You have an Eiffel Tower to see_ ’

  
Smiling at the memory of the last time Alex actually did see the Eiffel Tower, she laughed because Tobin did tell her that exact thing. For her to use her Baby Horse legs that she had so they could hurry to make it up for the countdown for the New Year. Alex loved the fact that Tobin was connecting everything to that magical night in Paris.

  
Without much hesitation, Alex opened the door to the stairwell and saw that there were lights attached to the stairs. Taking in the beautiful white lights, the forward made her way to the top of the stairs and to the roof door. The glow of the lights really set the mood as she took a deep breath before opening the door.

  
Once she opened the door, her jaw dropped. Standing there, with a simple smile on her face, was Tobin. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, Alex’s Cal sweatshirt, which the forward totally loved, and a snapback. Typical Tobin fashion and the forward couldn’t get enough of it.

  
When Alex walked closer, she really took in what Tobin was standing near. To her surprise, there was a 7 foot tall replica of the Eiffel Tower. Not really knowing how the midfielder was able to come up with one of these, she didn’t really think too much about it because it was gorgeous. The way it was surrounded with lights to make it look as if they were on the Eiffel Tower, it was just perfect.

  
“Hi.” Tobin whispered out.

  
“Hi baby.” Alex breathed out with the little breath she had.

  
“Come here.” Tobin held out her hand for the forward to take. “Come check it out.”

  
Alex took the midfielder’s hand and allowed her to lead her to overlook the hotel. They leaned against the railing and took in Cleveland and the city filled with lights. Alex couldn’t help the smile that was on her face as she took in the beautiful night under the stars until she felt a pair of eyes on her.

  
She turned and saw that Tobin wasn’t looking out over the city. Instead, the midfielder was looking directly at her. The staring isn’t what made the forward’s heart beat faster, but the smile she had on her face did. Tobin was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world and it was pretty spot on because Alex is the only girl in Tobin’s world.

  
“Tobs, this is unbelievable.” Alex finally says. “It reminds me of our night on the Eiffel Tower.”

  
“Well, it’s not the real thing, but I thought with the help of the replica of the Eiffel Tower and the looking over the city, that it could feel a little bit like it.” Tobin admitted.  
“It’s perfect.” Alex smiled sincerely.

  
“You’re perfect.” Tobin says and a smile appears on her face.

  
“Oh, stop.” Alex blushes. “I’m being serious, it’s perfect. The Instagram posts, the roses, the stairwell covered in lights, and the replica of the Eiffel Tower. It’s all perfect.”

  
“You said before the you believe that miracles happen in Paris, so I hoped that we could have one more miracle.” Tobin begins to explain. “For that to happen, I needed to bring Paris to Cleveland. So now that I have accomplished that, I was hoping that you would possibly go to prom with me. A night where love, happiness, and miracles occur. There’s no one I would rather spend time on the Eiffel Tower with than you. So, will you please have a night in Paris with me and be my prom date?”

  
“Yes!” Alex says ecstatically.

  
“Really?” Tobin smiles as she wraps her arms around the forward and pulls her in for a hug.

  
“There’s nobody that I would rather go with than you.” Alex mumbles into the midfielder’s chest. “You’re my miracle in Paris.”

  
When Tobin heard those words, she could feel her heart melt. She pulled away from the embrace slightly and stared deeply into the forward’s blue eyes. The blue that she has fallen so madly and deeply in love with, she places her left hand on the forward’s cheek. Alex leans into the touch as Tobin gently strokes her cheek with her thumb.

  
Tobin smiles as she feels Alex relax into her touch. With her eyes closed, Alex couldn’t really control herself and what she felt towards the midfielder. When she opens her eyes, she sees the midfielder looking at her with a loving look and she knew that this was the woman who she wanted to spend her life with.

  
Tobin was feeling the same exact way as the forward. The way an electric spark goes off when they are engulfed in each other’s touch is too much. They love they truly felt for one another was hard to be matched and anyone looking can tell that they are meant to be.

  
“I love you.” Alex whispers out.

  
Tobin couldn’t take it anymore. She gently caresses Alex’s face with one hand, as her other pulls the forward close by her shirt. They both begin to lean in for a kiss.

  
“Ahem!” A familiar voice says to interrupt the two before their lips can meet.

  
“Ugh.” Tobin breathes out. “Why do you hate me?”

  
“I just thought you two would like to know that you have an audience and we don’t want to watch the beginning of your porno.” Kelley explains.

  
“Oh my god!” Alex scoffs out.

  
“Kelley!” Ali shrieks. “Not something that was needed to be said.”

  
“Yeah, seriously.” Amy laughs.

  
“A simple ‘you have the whole team watching you’ would have been fine.” Becky explains.

  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Kelley mocks.

  
“I hate her sometimes.” Tobin mumbles to Alex.

  
“Me too.” Alex whispers back.

  
“Anyways.” Ashlyn states, causing everyone to turn and look at her. “Did you say yes or no?”

  
“Seriously Harris?” Hope laughs. “They were just about to kiss to celebrate the no Alex said to her.”

  
“Hey, be nice.” Mal says to the keeper as she playfully nudges her.

  
“Awe, looks like big bad Hopey got told by the child.” Kelley whispers into the keeper’s ear.

  
“Shut it.” Hope says with a small glare and it only makes Kelley’s grin get bigger.

  
“You said yes, right?” Moe asks out of the crowd.

  
“Of course I did.” Alex says with annoyance at the group in front of her.

  
“Just making sure.” Moe says as she raises her hands up in defense.

  
“Well, that completes it then.” Carli says as the team turns to look at her. “Everybody has a date to prom.”

  
“Yeah, mission accomplished.” Becky adds on.

  
“Okay, one last thing.” Pinoe sings as she looks at Abby.

  
“Picture time!” Abby smiles.

  
A few of the girls pull out their phones to take a picture of the two in front of the Eiffel Tower replica. After their pictures, Tobin had to explain to Alex, and most of the other players, on how she was able to attain the replica. Little did they know that the players getting the prom ready had one specially made for their prom. It just so happened to work out perfectly for the midfielder and her promposal.

  
After they all talked and laughed, they decided to head down back to their rooms. As they were walking, they notice that the USWNT account had posted Tobin’s promposal to Alex onto their page. It was a cute picture of the two, with Alex’s arms around Tobin’s neck, and them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower replica. They all smiled and laughed when they read the caption.

  
‘ _@ussoccer_wnt – Nutmeg Queen is taking the Baby Horse to PROM!! That completes the dates and you now have your possibilities for #PROMKING and #PROMQUEEN. Hashtag who you want to win and help determine which of your favorite players will be crowned with the honor. #USWNTgoesPROM #YourVoteCounts_ ’

  
Tobin and Alex are the last to leave the roof. The midfielder tells the forward to jump on her back and Tobin walks Alex down the stairs. Alex has her arms wrapped around Tobin’s neck, gently kissing and breathing hot air on her ear, as she gives her a piggyback to her room.

  
Once they are outside of the door, Alex jumps off of Tobin. The forward faces Tobin and the smile that appears on her face is breathtaking. Tobin could feel herself falling more and more in love, if that was even possible.

  
“Thank you for the promposal.” Alex says sweetly. “It was breathtaking.”

  
“Paris is a piece of us. I had to make sure that you got the promposal you deserve.” Tobin admits.

  
“I don’t need anything or deserve anything.” Alex laughs. “You’re my prize and what I care for most. Not the promposal. I just want to be with you for that special night.”

  
“It will be a special night.” Tobin smiles as she pulls the forward closer by her hips. “I love you so much.”

  
“I love you more.” Alex smirks as she wraps her arms around her neck.

  
“Hurry and kiss me before that stupid Squirrel comes out of nowhere and ruins the moment for like the thousandth time.” Tobin says seriously.

  
“Oh, babe.” Alex laughs but obliges and leans in to connect her lips with the midfielder’s.

  
“Mhmm.” Tobin hums into the kiss.

  
“Thank you for loving me.” Alex whispers against her lips.

  
“Thank you for being my miracle.” Tobin says sincerely with her eyes closed.

  
“I love you.” Alex repeats as she pulls the midfielder in for a hug. “Goodnight.”

  
“I love you. Night Lex.” Tobin smiles as she pecks the forward’s lips one more time before heading to her own room.

  
Alex walks into her room and notices Mal was already asleep in her bed. She couldn’t help but laugh as she looks over and notices that the bottle of Dawn’s ‘healing potion’ was empty. Taking another player as victim to passing out, Alex walks over and places the covers on top of the younger player.

  
She then gathers all of her roses that she had received from Tobin, by the team, and puts them in some water. Not having a vase, she made due with the ice bucket that they had in their hotel room. After she finished with the flowers, she made her way over to her bed.

  
Noticing that it was about time to go to sleep, she climbs into bed and gets under the covers. She reaches over to plus in her phone and rolls over onto her side in bed. She hears her phone buzz and notices that it’s form some notifications that she has gotten in Instagram.

  
Knowing that it was no doubt about Tobin’s promposal, she checked them out. What surprised her was the fact that she was tagged in a picture by Tobin. She quickly uploaded it and felt her heart skip a couple of beats.

  
This was a picture that she didn’t know that was even captured. It was of the two of them on the roof. Alex had her arms wrapped around Tobin’s waist as Tobin had an arm around the forward’s shoulders. Alex was kissing Tobin’s cheek and the midfielder had the biggest and most genuine smile on her face. Alex couldn’t help but feel her heart race when she looked at the picture. The caption was definitely an amazing bonus and had the fans buzzing with comments.

  
‘ _@tobinheath – Looks like I received my miracle in Paris. @alexmorgan13 said yes! #bestpromdate #bestfriend #bestbabyhorse_ ’

 

     ---------------------------------------------------

 

Forty seconds into the match and the US already had a great opportunity with scoring. Crystal passed a nice ball through the slot to Christen in the box. Being 1v1 with the keeper, with defenders surrounding her from behind, the forward took a shot and had it blocked.

  
Alex was there for the reflection a little bit outside of the 18 yard box. She touched it once to control it before taking a quick shot. Her ball found its way to Allie and the midfielder gathered it before turning to have her own shot. Unfortunately, that was blocked by a defender and Japan escaped the early US attack.

  
The game progressed really well. The US was controlling the ball much better than they did when they played them in Denver. They had some great shots early on, but they couldn’t capitalize on them. The crowd was getting very anxious, but they could feel that a goal would be coming soon by the way the US was attacking goal.

  
In the 27th minute, the crowd got what they were wanting. Kelley sent in a ball to the box and it was lost in the middle. Kling was able to turn and attempt a shot, that was poorly cleared out by Japan, and found the feet of Allie.

  
She instantly turned to get a shot/cross off to the front of the goal. As the ball crossed the face of goal, it found the foot of Julie at the end. The defender tapped it in passed the keeper and the US was up 1-0. The team surrounded the player as the crowd went wild for the goal.

  
As the game continued, the girls were making more and more connections with each other. Alex seemed to just get better and better as the game progressed. Whether it was her decision making, her passes, her touches, her dummying for players behind her, and her leadership. The forward seemed to be doing just about everything except getting the chance to get a shot off for herself.

  
In the 62nd minute, that changed. Julie, who was passed the middle of the field and up a little bit, sent a great ball in for Crystal to run onto. The quick winger got onto it and as she ran towards the box, she sent in a perfect curling pass. Alex, who was in the middle of outrunning the 3 Japanese defenders, was able to put a foot to the pass. The ball went right past the oncoming keeper.

  
Alex scored a beautiful goal. It was her 11th of the year and her 67th of her career for the National team. The forward quickly ran to Crystal, who jumped into her arms, and celebrated with her. Kelley and Tobin both rushed over and jumped on the forward after she dropped Crystal back to her feet. The trio celebrated together like the old times before the rest of the team rushed over to congratulate the forward.

  
After the second goal and the US going up 2-0, Japan came out with a little more urgency. They had a couple of good scoring opportunities that were covered well and handled by Hope. As the game continued to progress, the skies took a turn for the worse and it started to rain. After a few moments, lightning showed up and the players were sent back to their locker rooms.

  
The game was called due to weather after about an hour of waiting around. The two teams met in the tunnel and shook each other’s hands to say good game. Afterwards, Jill had the team in the locker room and told them how pleased she was with their performances. She then told them that it was time for them to get ready for a great night.

  
The girls all changed and decided that they would shower at the hotel because they needed to get ready or the night. All of the players, went their separate ways from their dates, for the most part, to get ready. Tobin gave Alex a kiss and told her that she would see her soon before making her way to Lauren and Amy’s room.

  
A few hours had passed and the players were finishing up with getting ready. Alex was getting ready with Syd, Allie, Kelley, Christen, Moe, and Ali in her room. They, of course the longest to get ready, were all trying to help each other decide how they should do their makeup or hair. To say that they were having fun would be an understatement.

  
“So,” Allie said as she was helping Christen do her hair. “Who are we thinking will be the Prom King and Queen tonight?”

  
“That thing is seriously a joke.” Ali laughs as Syd helps apply her mascara.

  
“Speak for yourself!” Kelley chimes in. “Hope and I are definitely winning this one tonight.”

  
“And you’ll celebrate with prom night sex afterwards too, huh?” Syd says with a smirk on her face.

  
“Eww!” Mal cries out as she covers her ears.

  
“Syd!” Moe shouts as she erupts with laughter.

  
“Well, she isn’t wrong if you know what I mean.” Kelley playfully winks as she bumps her shoulder into Moe’s.

  
“Okay, too much information.” Alex shouts as she walks to the bathroom to get her makeup.

  
“Anyways.” Christen laughs out. “I have no idea who it will be. It could seriously be anyone.”

  
“My money is on team Krashlyn.” Syd says.

  
“Oh no.” Ali laughs as she makes the player a face. “Don’t jump in on those nicknames.”

  
“What?” Syd laughs out. “I think it’s cute.”

  
“Me too.” Moe laughs. “But not better than Klingenmoe. I mean, come on. That’s catchy.”

  
“Oh, shut it bean.” Kelley waves the younger player’s statement off. “You know nothing can compete with O’Solo.”

  
“That just sounds Irish to me.” Mal speaks up from the bed.

  
“Well, nobody asked for your opinion now, did they?” Kelley glares at the younger player.

  
“Hey, you be nice to her.” Alex says protectively. “Don’t get mad that even the 18 year old knows that the nicknames are stupid.”

  
“Whatever.” Kelley rolls her eyes before looking at Christen. “At least I know that anything is better than Presston. Like seriously, could they not get any cleverer with that one?”

  
“Hey!” Christen squeaks out. “Don’t talk smack about mine to make yourself feel better.”

  
“They’re all pretty ridiculous truthfully.” Moe laughs out and the group joins.

  
“I like Talex the best.” Mal says out of nowhere and the team turns to look at her.

  
“Why?” Kelley asks with annoyance.

  
“I don’t know.” Mal simply shrugs. “It’s short and simple and to the point I guess.”

  
“They’re all stupid.” Syd says to grab the attention back.

  
“Don’t be mad because somebody doesn’t have one.” Ali playfully smiles.

  
“Yeah, well I have a thing called a life and I am too busy to be worrying about having a nickname or not.” Syd says bluntly.

  
“Wow.” Moe laughs. “Pregnancy has made you mean.”

  
“That shit changes people young bean.” Kelley breathes out as they look at the annoyed pregnant girl.

  
“I hate you both.” Syd glares at them.

  
“Hah, anyways.” Allie says to break up the little tension. “Are you all almost ready?”

  
“Yeah, I am.” Mal says as she gets up from the bed.

  
“Give me a few more seconds.” Syd says as she applies that last little bit to the defender’s face. “Alright, all done Kriegs. Once Ash sees you, she won’t be able to keep her hands off of you.”

  
“That’s never been an issue before.” Ali says with a small wink and laughs at the face Syd makes to her. “Thank you for your help.”

  
“Mhmm.” Syd hums as she turns to look at the group. “Damn, you all look hot. And me, I look like a beached whale.”

  
“But a very hot beached whale.” Moe says with a small smirk.

  
“Thanks bean.” Syd laughs.

  
“Alright, I’m all good to go.” Christen says as she turns to look at the crowd.

  
“Whoa.” Allie says with a smile. “I don’t think somebody will be getting third for Prom Queen this year looking like that.”

  
“Oh, stop.” The green eyed girl blushes. “You guys look unbelievable.”

  
“Yeah, we know.” Kelley playfully says. “Everyone ready? Wait, where’s Alex?”

  
“I’m in here.” Alex shouts from the bathroom. “I just need one more thing.”

  
The forward walks out of the bathroom and turns to face her teammates. She’s too busy messing with her necklace in her hand, the one Tobin gave her, to realize that the girls were staring at her. When she finally looks up, she notices their faces.

  
“What?” Alex asks.

  
“Al.” Allie breathes out.

  
“You look.” Mal begins to say but couldn’t finish it.

  
“FUCKING HOT!” Kelley says with no filter.

  
“Oh, not even.” Alex brushes it off. “You guys look amazing.”

  
“That may be true.” Syd says as she looks the forward up and down. “But you look great.”

  
“Oh, thank you.” Alex slightly blushes.

  
“Seriously.” Moe adds on. “You look so amazing. Tobs is going to faint when she sees you.”

  
“You’re such a charmer.” Alex sweetly smiles to the younger midfielder. “Are you guys ready to go?”

  
“Yeah.” Ali says as she grabs her stuff. “Let’s go!”

  
The girls all grab their phones, and immediately started taking selfies, before making their way out of the door. Alex was the last one to walk out because she was trying to put on her necklace. As she was struggling, she felt a pair of hands grab hers and take the necklace from her fingertips.

  
“Here, let me help you.” Mal says sweetly.

  
“Thank you!” Alex says appreciatively after the younger player clamps the necklace for her. “You look stunning.”

  
The younger player blushes at the compliment. She was dressed in a cute white dress, that was thigh high. It was simple but looked very elegant and pretty on the younger player. She matched it with a pair of red heels, to match her red lipstick and nails, and had her hair down with some waves.

  
“Thank you.” Mal smiles before looking up at Alex. “You truly look unbelievable Alex.”

  
“Thank you.” Alex smiles. “You’re a little charmer too, huh?”

  
“Don’t get too used to it.” Mal playfully winks and the forward couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“Come on.” The forward says as she throws her arm over the younger girl’s shoulders after she gathered herself. “Let’s go to prom.”

  
The midfielder smiled as they walked towards the elevator. They went down a few floors before reaching the right one. They exited the elevator and made their ways towards the ballroom that the team was holding the prom in.

  
As they approached the entrance, they see most of their teammates. All of them looked unbelievable and they all were matching up with their dates. Pictures were being taken and all of the girls seemed to look like they were truly excited.

  
Mal saw Rose and made her way over to the girl. Alex smiled as she watched her friends all enjoy the moment of their prom celebration. They have been so focused on soccer that they haven’t had too much time to have fun like this. Tonight was going to be a great night and a night full of memories.

  
As the forward was lost in her thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around to see who it was, her eyes lit up. Tobin, with the biggest smile on her face, was standing there with a corsage in her hand.

  
“Tobs.” Alex breathes out as she looks her girlfriend up and down. “You look unbelievable.”

  
Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of her girlfriend. The midfielder was wearing a long open-back beaded bodice dress. The dress had thin straps over her shoulders and showed off her amazing and sculpted upper body. The color was one of an aqua blue but worked perfectly with the beach tan that the midfielder had. Tobin, wearing simple silver ankle strap heels, had her hair in long, loose curls, that drove the forward crazy.

  
To finish it off, Tobin had a light array of makeup on her face, allowing the natural beauty of her to shine through. The whole outfit was topped off by the crescent moon necklace that Alex had bought for her. The midfielder looked amazing and Alex felt as if she was the luckiest girl in the world.

  
“Thanks.” Was all Tobin was able to say.

  
“Are you okay?” The forward asked.

  
“Yeah.” Tobin barely breathed out. “You look…”

  
“Does it look okay?” Alex asked with a hint of insecurity when the midfielder didn’t finish her statement.

  
“No.” Tobin shook her head and the forward’s face dropped. “It looks perfect. You are so unbelievably beautiful.”

  
Tobin could barely speak. Her eyes traveled up and down Alex’s outfit and thought she was going to faint. The forward was dressed in a simple strapless high-low beaded waistline dress that showed pure elegance. The color was an off-white that made her wonderful tanned body stand out more. She paired the dress with sage-aqua opened toe strap heels, that matched her blue earrings, to help make her eyes stand out even more.

  
When Tobin was able to finish taking in her dress and shoes, her eyes traveled up and her jaw dropped. Alex was wearing an elegant palate of makeup on her face, that wasn’t too much and allowed her natural beauty to shine through, but also made her best features pop even more. Her eyes glowed like Tobin has never seen them before and it looked like she was looking into the clearest blue ocean.

  
The forward’s smile was brightened with the simple layer of pink lip gloss/lipstick that she had on and Tobin’s heart melted even more. Her hair had two simple braids wrapping around her head to meet in the back before dropping into the rest of her long, loose curls. To Tobin, the forward looked like an angel sent from God himself. That last thing that Tobin noticed was the necklace that she was wearing. It was the one that Tobin bought her all the way back in 2012 for when she won the Player of the Year.

  
“Babe?” Alex rasped out, getting the attention of Tobin and out of her own thoughts. “Are you ready to go in?”

  
“Yeah, of course.” Tobin nodded before remembering what was in her hand. “Here, this is for you.”

  
“Oh, Tobs.” Alex smiled as she looked at the pink corsage. “You didn’t have to do that.”

  
“What’s a prom without a corsage?” Tobin laughed as she handed it to Alex.

  
“Thank you.” The forward said sweetly, taking it from her girlfriend. “Will you help put it on?”

  
“Yeah.” Tobin said nervously as she grabbed the corsage from her girlfriend’s hand and slipped it onto her left wrist.

  
“Perfect.” Alex smiled after it was on her. “Thank you so much.”

  
“Anything for you.” Tobin smiled sweetly at her. “Are you ready?”

  
“Yes.” Alex nodded her head.

  
“Okay then.” Tobin smiled as she held out her arm for Alex to loop through. “Let’s go have a night in Paris mon amour.”

  
“Gladly.” Alex smiles as she walks with Tobin into the ballroom.

  
Immediately, they both were in awe of the room. It was all decked out in white lights and Paris themed décor. They both smile when they see the replica of the Eiffel Tower. They notice the punch station, where Kelley and Pinoe were already enjoying, and they noticed the dj on the makeshift stage that they brought in.

  
Behind the stage was a sign. It was one to congratulate the graduates on their accomplishments. Tobin and Alex took in the whole scenery when they had a staff member grab their attention.

  
“Picture time for the voting.” The man said.

  
“What voting?” Tobin asked.

  
“For the Prom King and Queen. We are going to take a picture and then post in on the Instagram page for the fans to get their last minute votes of who they want to win.” He informs to them.

  
“Oh, okay.” Alex smiles.

  
The two stood by each other with their arms wrapped around the waists. They both smiled brightly for the camera as a few flashes went off. They photographer told them he had what he wanted and after a few moments, the girls felt their phone’s go off with notifications from being tagged in the post.

  
They both smile and look at their picture that’s posted of them. It’s a really cute one and you can see that they both look really happy. They read the caption and both laugh that the team is actually doing this.

  
‘ _@ussoccer_wnt – Another ‘couple’ for you guys to look at. These two really look great out of their uniforms. Your gals can do both! Will Alex and Tobin win your vote for King and Queen? Let us know… Voting ends in an hour, so you better hurry. #BabyHorseandNutmegQueen #PromKingandQueen #VOTEnow #USWNTgoesPROM_ ’

  
“Hot damn!” Pinoe shouts. “You two look fucking hot!”

  
“Thanks Pinoe.” Tobin laughs.

  
“You look great too.” Alex smiles. “Syd is one lucky girl!”

  
“You’re right.” Pinoe nods as she takes a drink from her cup. “She has the hottest date here obviously.”

“Oh, enough.” Ashlyn laughs as she walks up to the group with Ali hanging on her arm. “You two look good. Might be giving Princess and I some competition.”

  
“Oh, please.” Kelley says as she walks up. “You guys are no competition to Hope and I.”

  
“Oh, whatever.” Crystal laughs. “Can y’all stop messing around and can we go dance?”

  
“Yes!” Ali smiles at the suggestion. “Let’s go!”

  
The group all agrees and heads to the dancefloor. The meet up with most of the team and start dancing to what the dj was playing. As _Carly Rae Jepsen’s I Really Like You_ came on, the team went crazy dancing. All of them were dancing around and just having the time of their lives.

  
The girls were dancing nonstop. Even though Syd was pregnant, that didn’t stop her from going out and dancing. She was definitely showing some players up with her dance skills. Pinoe tried to match them, but there was no competition.

  
They dj was definitely a good one. He was mixing up the genres and tempos of the songs. Some were oldies that the older players knew and loved, while others were made this year and players, such as Abby, had no idea what kid song it was. There was a ton of Taylor Swift being player, most of the team requested it, and the girls were just letting loose.

  
Tobin and Alex went to go catch their breath and sit down for a few moments. The midfielder grabbed a few drinks for them to sip on. As they were just sitting there, Tobin’s hand on Alex’s lap, they were talking and actually acting like a couple. It was nice for the two to actually have this moment because Alex knew that tomorrow, they’d have to go back to acting as if they were just best friends.

  
The forward tried to not think about it too much. Instead, she just tried to appreciate tonight with her girlfriend and their friends. As they were having a moment together, Amy and Lauren came and stole their fellow New Kid away for a dance. Alex, of course, told them to go right ahead and Tobin gave her a kiss before she made her way out to the dancefloor with her friends.

  
Alex stayed in her seat and just watched. She loved to see how much fun Tobin was having with their friends and knew that this was good for the midfielder. To see her smiling, laughing, and enjoying life was all that Alex could ask for.

  
The forward was content with watching her teammates have fun and dance, when someone came to stand next to her. She turned to see who the figure was and smiled instantly.

  
“Can I have a dance Baby Horse?” Abby smiles as she offers her hand out.

  
“Of course.” Alex says sweetly as she takes her hand.

  
The two make their way out to the dancefloor. Before they started dancing, Alex told Abby that she needed to go do something really quick. The older forward nodded her head and watched as Alex made her way to the dj booth.

  
After getting his attention, she told home something and he nodded his head. She made her way back over to Abby and smiled at her. Abby, looking at her smile with confusion, wondered what the girl was up to.

  
“What are you smiling about?” Abby asks.

  
“You’ll see.” Alex says with a smile.

  
Abby was about to say something but was interrupted. The dj cut off the song that was playing and grabbed the microphone. He got the attention of the whole crowd.

  
“How are we all feeling tonight?” He said and the team screamed in enthusiasm. “Alright, we are going to slow it down a little. A little request from one amazing player to another, this one is for you Abby.”

  
The team all cheered as the mention of Abby’s name was said. The dj changed the song and put on the one that Alex had requested. When _Wings by Cimorelli_ came on through the speakers, the girls all found their partners for a slow dance.

  
“Thank you for everything Abby.” Alex says sincerely to her friend. “You were the person who was always there when I needed someone and believed in me when others didn’t. When I didn’t and you stuck through it with me. I owe everything to you.”

  
“You owe me nothing Al.” Abby shook her head. “You did it all yourself. I was just there to help be that confidence and boost when you needed it. You did more for me and my game then I did for yours. You helped me break the records. You helped my get gold at the Olympics. You helped me achieve the one thing that I was missing. You helped win me a World Cup. It wasn’t a one sided partnership at all. You did everything for me and pushed me when I needed someone too.”

  
“But Abs.” Alex began to say but was stopped immediately.

  
“But nothing.” Abby stopped the forward. “It’s the truth. I would do it all over again if I could. I am thankful for you and our years together. You’ll always be my favorite player. But shhh, can’t tell Syd that I said that.”

  
“My lips are sealed.” The blue eyed girl said as she wrapped her arms around the older player’s neck.

  
_I can be so negative, sometimes_  
 _My own worst enemy, sometimes_  
 _Even at my lowest low,_  
 _You still had hope_

_When I wanna quit,_   
_You won't let me._   
_When I'm falling down,_   
_You gon' catch me._   
_You pick me up_   
_Yeah, you fix me up_   
_Now I'm on my way,_   
_And I'm strong enough to say_

_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_   
_When I was out there on my own_   
_You gave me wings and brought me to life_   
_And now I need to know_   
_If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_   
_Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_   
_You and Me, Me and You_   
_The higher, the better_   
_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_   
_When we fly we fly together..._

_I felt like a prisoner, locked up_   
_The only key to set me free was your love_   
_You went and took a chance on me,_   
_Without a reason to believe_

“I miss you out there.” Alex mumbled into her chest.

  
“I miss being out there with you.” Abby admitted. “I would give anything to be back out on that field with you sometimes. To get a few more years, and championships with you, that would be ideal.”

  
“It’s not too late to come back.” Alex says with a hopeful smirk as she pulls back to look at the older woman.

  
“It is for me.” Abby laughs. “But now, I get to do the next best thing.”

  
“What’s that?” Alex questions.

  
“I get to be the team’s #1 fan.” Abby laughs and Alex joins in. “But I also get to watch you become the leader and extraordinary player that you are destined to be. I get to be your biggest fan and that won’t change. I’ll always be watching and the game where you break my scoring record, I’ll be there. And I’ll tell you the same thing that I told you when you scored your first goal… I’m so damn proud of you.”

  
“I love you.” Alex says as she starts to get emotional.

  
“I love you too Baby Horse. More than almost anyone else in the world.” Abby says with a smile. “Tobs definitely gets that top honor, but I am a close second.”

  
The younger forward laughs as she quickly wipes away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Abby pulls her in for a big hug and the younger girl relaxes into it. Not many can have such an effect on the girl like this, but Abby was definitely on who could.

  
She made such an impact in Alex’s life that Alex will forever be thankful for everything that she has done for her. The two just stayed in their moment and continued to dance to the song Alex dedicated to the older girl. There’s not enough words to be able to thank Abby for what she’s done for Alex, but this song was a good start as to how thankful she was to her and for never giving up on her.

  
_When I wanna quit,_  
 _You won't let me._  
 _When I'm falling down,_  
 _You gon' catch me._  
 _You pick me up_  
 _Yeah, you fix me up_  
 _Now I'm on my way,_  
 _And I'm strong enough to say_

_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_   
_When I was out there on my own_   
_You gave me wings and brought me to life_   
_And now I need to know_   
_If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_   
_Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_   
_You and Me, Me and You_   
_The higher, the better_   
_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_   
_When we fly we fly together..._

_I can be so negative, sometimes_   
_My own worst enemy, sometimes_   
_Even at my lowest low,_   
_You still had hope_

_When I wanna quit,_   
_You won't let me._   
_When I'm falling down,_   
_You gon' catch me._   
_You pick me up_   
_Yeah, you fix me up_   
_Now I'm on my way,_   
_And I'm strong enough to say_

_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_   
_When I was out there on my own_   
_You gave me wings and brought me to life_   
_And now I need to know_   
_If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_   
_Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_   
_You and Me, Me and You_   
_The higher, the better_   
_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_

_When we fly we fly together, together, together, together, forever_   
_When We fly we fly together!_

Another hour or so passes and the girls have all been dancing. They all seem to be having one of the best nights and not many seemed drunk. Well, Kelley and Pinoe may be slightly buzzed, but they weren’t as bad as they could have been. Most likely due to the fact that Kelley’s attention was too busy being focused on Hope when they danced, and Pinoe’s usual go-to partner in crime was pregnant. So the players were kept at bay pretty well.

Tobin and Alex were dancing with Ali, Ash, Mal, Moe, Rylie and Reece, when the music stopped. They all looked to see the reason and saw that Jill had a microphone and walked onto the stage. They gave her their divided attention.

“Wow, what a beautiful night! First off, I want to say that I hope you all are having fun because you definitely deserve it. Secondly, I want to say a big thank you to the wonderful staff, the other coaches, and to the players who all set this up and put it together. It was a wonderful idea and you guys really nailed it with having it look like Paris.” Jill starts to say and the team cheers to the statements. “Okay, but it’s getting towards the end of the night and there is one last thing we need to do. It’s time to determine who the winners for Prom King and Queen are. To do the honors, I would like to call up Cap and Abby.”

“Alright ladies, well first off, thank you for going with the prom and celebration. You guys definitely deserve to have some fun and we hope this helps a little.” Abby starts out with. “You know that the fans have been voting as to who they would love to see as Prom King and Queen. For a while, it looked like it could go to anyone, so this should be interesting. Cap, will you do the honors please?”

“Definitely.” Cap says with a smile as she opens the envelope. “First, I want to say you all look amazing and this night is definitely for you. But, you’re Prom King is… The Nutmeg Queen herself, Tobin!”

The entire crowd goes crazy for the midfielder. Tobin, with cheeks blushing, turns to look at Alex. The forward has the biggest and proudest grin on her face. She quickly wraps her arms around the midfielder and gives her a quick kiss before Tobin heads up to the stage to grab her makeshift crown.

“Congrats Buddy.” Abby smiles as she places the crown on top of the midfielder.

Tobin gives her a hug and then turns to give Cap a hug. The midfielder had a big smile on her face and when she turned to look at her teammates, she was amazed. All of them had smiles on their faces too and were happy for the girl.

“Alright, now it’s time for Prom Queen.” Cap says. “Now this was a close race until the very end. Many of you were battling it out to be crowned. The top 3 were Krieger, Christen, and Alex.”

“Let’s go Princess!” Ashlyn shouts out and Ali turns to playfully smack her girlfriend.

“Hell no! Stanford all the way!!” Kelley yells out and Hope gives her a ‘seriously’ look.

“Alright, alright. Calm down children.” Abby laughs out.  
“The winner for Prom Queen is… Abby, will you do the honor please?” Cap drags it out and the crowd jokingly boo her for that.

“Your USWNT Prom Queen is…” Abby says as she looks at the piece of paper that Cap handed her. “I’ll be damned. Miracles do happen in Paris, I guess. Looks like the fans got what they wanted. Baby Horse turned Prom Queen.”

The crowd laughs and cheers as Alex’s name was called. Ali grabbed the forward by the arms and tried to give her a glare, before breaking out into a big smile, and hugged the girl. The rest of the team hugged the forward as she walked towards the stage.

Once she made it up there, she gave Cap, Rylie, and Reece a hug. She then turned to Abby and saw the smile the girl had for her before placing the tiara on her head. Alex hugged her mentor and smiled even bigger when Abby whispered ‘I love you’ into her ear.

Alex then went to stand by Tobin and felt goosebumps instantly. The midfielder wrapped her up in a big hug and placed a kiss on her lips. The team cheered and hollered at the two girls before being broken up by Cap on the microphone.

“Okay, usually this is the time where the Prom King and Queen would share a dance in the middle of the dancefloor.” Cap begins to say.

“But this isn’t your traditional prom and nobody has time for that.” Abby cuts in and causes laughter from the team. “Let’s enjoy the rest of our night and I can’t wait to watch you all win Gold this summer. Peace and love for you all.”

The team cheers loudly at the mention of gold and they go back to dancing. Alex and Tobin make their way to the dancefloor to dance. The girls were all dancing with each other when Tobin and Alex got pulled away by one of their media guys.

“Okay, we need a picture to show the fans who the winners are.” He tells them and the girls agree.

After taking their picture, Tobin asks Lauren, who was standing near them, to take a few pictures of them on her phone. Lauren does and the two pose for some cute pictures. When they are done, Alex gives Tobin a kiss and goes to sit down with Kelley, Moe, Allie, Kriegs, and Christen at the punch table.

“Here’s your phone Tobs.” Lauren says.

“Thanks Cheney.” Tobin grabs the phone and starts to look through the pictures. “These look great.”

“I agree.” Lauren smiles. “You look really happy with her.”

“That’s because I am.” Tobin admits as she looks up to her friend. “She makes my whole world go round and round and I can’t imagine my life without her.”

“You won’t have to.” Amy chimes in as she joins her New Kids. “That girl is madly in love with you. You can tell by this picture.”

“Whoa, you took that?” Tobin gasps as she looks at Amy’s phone.

“Mhmm.” The pregnant girl nods her head. “I wanted to take one when you weren’t expecting it. To get the real emotion of you two and your feelings.”

“Can you send that to me, please?” Tobin asks hopeful.

“Of course.” Amy smiles as she quickly sends it to her. “There, sent.”

“Thanks.” Tobin says as she starts messing with her phone.

“Now what are you doing?” Lauren asks.

“Showing Alex that she’s my one and only.” Tobin states without looking up.

The two don’t say anything and just wait until she is finished. Tobin looks up to see their reaction after she finished what she was doing and they both had tears in their eyes. They wrapped the girl up and enjoyed their own little moment.

Alex was busy talking with her friends when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked to see what it was and saw that she had thousands of notifications. She knew that they were all from the USWNT account and the picture that they put up of her and Tobin, so she didn’t look at them. She put her phone back down on the table and went back to her conversation with her friends.

“Uh, Al?” Christen says to the forward.

“Yeah?” Alex turns to face her.

“You need to look at Instagram.” Christen says urgently. “NOW!”

“Okay?” Alex says confused. “What is it?”

The green eyed girl didn’t answer. She waited until Alex grabbed her phone to look at whatever was getting the other girl worked up about. She sees all of the things that she is tagged in and doesn’t know what the big deal was. She continued to scroll through her stuff until she reached something to make her stop right in her tracks.

Alex smiled as she saw that Tobin posted a picture. It was one that Alex didn’t know was taken. Tobin and Alex were staring deeply into each other’s eyes with smiles on their faces. Alex could feel her heart melt when she saw the love that the midfielder had while looking at her. It was just right before they posed for Lauren to take pictures for them and it instantly became the forward’s favorite.

She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face as she looked at it. She was too lost in the picture to notice everyone’s eyes were on her and waited for her to see what they are dying to react about. The forward went to see what Tobin captioned it and her eyes went wide immediately.

‘ _@tobinheath – Prom was a success. Nothing better than winning with my Queen. My best friend. My striker. My Baby Horse. My whole world. My heart. My love. My girlfriend. I love you so much @alexmorgan13. #theloveofmylife #foreverandalways_ ’

Alex immediately had a shocked expression on her face. She looked up to see that all of her teammates’ eyes were on her. She saw that they all had smiles on their faces along with tears in their eyes. She felt her phone going off like crazy with comments on the picture and she knew that this wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

The forward drops the phone on the table and stands up. She turns to look for the one she wants to see the most, but she can’t find her anywhere. Hope walks up to the forward and hands her a room card.

“You were right. Miracles do happen in Paris.” Hope smiles as she sees Alex’s eyes light up. “Paris is the city of love and though we may be in Cleveland right now, your love is waiting for you in this room. Go end your night in Paris with your miracle.”

Alex engulfed Hope in the biggest hugs possibly, causing the keeper to laugh. She reaches to grab her phone before basically running out of the ballroom to the elevator. She looks at the room key and notices that it’s on a different floor then what they have been staying on. She hits the right floor button and waits for the elevator to reach it.

Once the elevator doors open, the forward was on the lookout for her door. Looking at all of the room numbers, she finally reaches the one that she wants. Finding room 524, the forward slid the room card through and opened the door.

As she walked in, she saw that it was a room with a queen sized bed. She was in awe when she sees lights all around the room, a few scented candles, and white rose pedals all over the bed. She walks further into the room to not see Tobin anywhere in sight.

Confused, she was about to pull out her phone when something catches her eye. She sees the midfielder standing out on the back balcony and her heart starts to race. She places her phone on the table and takes off her shoes. She places her tiara by Tobin’s crown on the table, and then makes her way to the balcony.

“Hi.” Alex rasps out as she leans against the balcony door.

“Hey striker.” Tobin smiles as she turns around to look at her girlfriend.

“So, I saw your picture.” Alex says as she starts to walk towards the midfielder.

“You did?” Tobin asks and the forwards nods her head as she stands a few inches away. “Do you approve? Of the picture, of course.”

“I definitely approve.” Alex smiles as she wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck. “Of the picture, I mean.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles as she places her hands around her hips and pulls her closer.

“Yeah. But the caption.” Alex starts and has a small smirk on her face. “That, I love more than anything.”

“More than anything?” Tobin questions and the forward nods her head. “Even more than chocolate.”

“I love you more than chocolate.” Alex whispers and Tobin’s heart skips a beat.

“I love you.” Tobin whispers as she leans in to connect her lips with the forward’s.

The forward wants to get lost in the kiss, but Tobin doesn’t allow it. Instead, she pulls away and laces her fingers with Alex’s. The midfielder leads her inside and they make their way to the heel of the bed. Tobin plugs her phone into the Ihome speaker and presses play.

“I love this song.” Alex says when she recognizes the tune.

“Dance with me?” Tobin asks the forward. “Please.”

Alex smiles as she wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck. She leans her head against her chest as Tobin rests her arms around her lower back. The two say back and forth and revel in the intimate moment.

_When the sun had left and the winter came_   
_And the sky fall could only bring the rain_   
_I sat in darkness, all broken hearted_   
_I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone_   
_I never meant to cry, started losing hope_   
_But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me_

_You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving_   
_'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in_

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_   
_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_   
_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_   
_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

_You made the brightest days from the darkest nights_   
_You're the river bank where I was baptized_   
_Cleanse all the demons_   
_That were killing my freedom_   
_Let me lay you down, give me to ya_   
_Get you singing babe, hallelujah_   
_We'll be touching, we'll be touching heaven_

_You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving_   
_'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in_

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_   
_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_   
_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_   
_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

_I don't need the stars 'cause you shine for me_   
_Like fire in my veins, you're my ecstasy_   
_You're my ecstasy_

_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_   
_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_   
_You're holy, holy, holy, holy_   
_I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

_You're the healing hands where it used to hurt_   
_You're my saving grace, you're my kind of church_

_You're holy_

When the song ends, Alex pulls her head back from Tobin’s chest. When she looks up, she sees Tobin looking at her with love filled in her eyes. Alex couldn’t help the burning sensation in her heart as she looks deeply into the eyes of the one she loves. The one she can see herself spending forever with. The one who she is out to the public with.

Alex leaned in to connect her lips with Tobin’s again. The midfielder kissed back immediately and pulled the forward closer into her body. Their kisses weren’t full of lust or rushed at all, but instead of ones full of love. Tobin gently sucked on the bottom of Alex’s lip and the forward let out a soft sigh.

Alex gently swiped her tongue across Tobin’s lips and was immediately granted access. There was minimal fight for dominance as Tobin worked with Alex’s tongue. They explored each other’s mouths as Alex tangled her hands into the midfielder’s hair.

When they finally broke apart, they were out of breath. Tobin looked into Alex’s eyes and saw something she hasn’t seen in a while. It was filled with lust, but she knows the forward is worked up, and it wasn’t filled with urgency. Instead, it was filled with pure happiness and love.

Tobin could see that Alex was finally fully at peace with everything. The pressure and worry about the two not being out to the public was taking its toll on the forward and Tobin could see that. Now, however, Alex looked the happiest that Tobin has ever seen her and seeing that makes Tobin love this girl even more.

Tobin smiled sweetly at the forward and leaned in to capture her lips again. As their soft lips were pressed together, Alex hummed into the kiss. Her hands moved to the front of the midfielder and pressed against her chest. She could feel Tobin’s heartbeat and it was at a rapid pace.

When they broke apart, they both had goofy grins on their faces. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes and they both were feeling the same thing. Tonight wouldn’t be about pure passion and ecstasy, but instead it would be about their love and how they feel about each other.

The midfielder moved her hands to the base of the forward’s neck as she leaned in for another kiss. Once they break apart, Tobin slides her hands down the forward’s shoulders and to the top of the dress. She slowly helps Alex remove it down her body, and helps her balance as she steps out of it.

Tobin’s mouth goes dry when she takes in her girlfriend. Between the pink-lace strapless bra and matching panties, Tobin couldn’t take her eyes off of the forward. It wasn’t because she was half naked in front of her, but that didn’t hurt, but it was because the girl that she finds most beautiful in the world was standing there in front of her. It was pure vulnerability for the forward and Tobin was lucky enough to be the one who gets to experience it with her.

Tobin pulls the forward in for another kiss because she couldn’t take it anymore. Alex kissed back immediately and sucked on the midfielder’s bottom lip, as her hands were on her waist. The two continued to kiss with passion and Alex slid her hands up to Tobin’s straps on her dress.

They pulled apart as Alex slowly slid one strap off of her shoulder. The forward leaned in and pressed her lips against the bare shoulder of the midfielder, causing goosebumps to appear. She pulled back and repeated this to the other shoulder as Tobin watched with love filled eyes.

Once both straps were off of her shoulders, Alex slowly guided the dress down her body for Tobin to step out of. Alex’s eyes had a moment of lust filled in them when she took in Tobin out of her dress. The midfielder wasn’t wearing a bra and was just in a simple pair of laced blue panties. After taking a moment for her eyes to rake all over her body, Alex looked up and smiled.

Tobin reflected the smile and brought her hands around the forward’s body. Having them travel down her strong, and muscular back, Tobin unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. With her turn to take in the forward’s bare chest, Tobin could feel a burning sensation build up in her.

Her hands continued down the forward’s body until she reached her perfectly toned butt. She gently lifted and the forward jumped up to wrap her legs around her waist. They connected their lips again as Tobin gently made her way onto the bed and kneeled.

She gently laid the forward down on her back, as she hovered above her. The two were still kissing, with their tongues twirling and exploring each other’s mouths. Tobin pulled back from the kiss so they could catch their breaths. She laid on her hands as she still hovered the forward’s body and took her all in.

“What?” The forward asks as she tried to catch her breath.

“You are just the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” Tobin says sincerely. “I am so in love with you Alexandra Morgan.”

“Awe, babe.” Alex smiles as she reaches up to pull the midfielder’s lips to connect to hers again before whispering against them. “I love you too.”

Tobin leaned over to the side of Alex as she continued to kiss her. Allowing her hand to roam down the forward’s body, Tobin started to play with the hem of her panties. Alex gently bit and pulled on Tobin’s lips to show her that she wanted her, and Tobin responded by swiftly moving her panties down her perfectly toned legs.

After disregarding the forward’s panties, Alex slid her hands down Tobin’s body. Starting at the top of her shoulders, the forward felt every muscle the midfielder had on her strong and sculpted back. Tobin moved to Alex’s neck and started to gently suck and kiss on her pulse point.

After being distracted momentarily, the forward continued her path with her hands. Reaching to Tobin’s underwear, the slowly guided them off of her hips and down her legs. With little help from the midfielder, who was too busy causing chills down her spine, she was able to finally get them off of her.

Tobin, after kissing Alex’s weak spot behind her ear, makes her way back to her lips. The connect for a simple kiss before pulling away. Alex looks up into the eyes that she fell in love with and could see Tobin’s love that she had for her.

“I love you.” Tobin whispers sincerely.

Alex felt her heart instantly melt. Even when they are in their most vulnerable state with each other and most erotic moment, Tobin still is the most loving girl ever. Alex knew she was deep in love before, but the more she spends with this girl, the more she sees that she’s her forever.

Alex pulls Tobin on top of her, so that their naked bodies are pressed and rubbing up against each other, and kisses her deeply. Tobin sighs into the kiss and slowly allows her hand to travel back down the forward’s body.

Tracing out every abs indent and muscle the forward has, Tobin’s hand rest gently on top of the forward’s center. The midfielder moves one leg to be in-between her legs, and slightly presses them a little further open.

Alex has moved from Tobin’s mouth, and gently attacked her neck. Sucking and biting gently, the forward was too lost into the midfielder’s touch to care. With the feeling on Alex’s lips on her skin, the burning in Tobin’s stomach built up even more.

She gently runs a finger through Alex’s wet folds and slightly moans and the wetness. Alex whimpers at the small contact and knew she needed more. She licks up Tobin’s neck until she reaches her ear. Once there, she begins to gently nibble on her lobe and it drives the midfielder crazy.

Tobin slides her finger through Alex’s fold a few more times, before gently rubbing her clit. The moan that leaves the forward’s mouth is one that Tobin doesn’t get tired of hearing. She starts off nice and slow and tries to build the intensity and excitement up more.

As she continues to slowly tease her, Alex has an idea of her own. With one arm still wrapped around the midfielder’s back, gently scratching up and down, her free hand travels down to run a finger through her wet folds. The contact comes to a surprise to the midfielder, but it is definitely welcomed.

Both were more wet than imaginable and knew that the gentle rubbing of each other’s clits was about to change quick. Tobin reaches down and pulls the hand that is playing with her clit back up to above Alex’s head. She interlocks their hand together as she looks deep into her eyes.

Tobin leans in to connect their lips, while gently sliding in a finger into the forward. Alex moans at the contact and instantly wants more. Tobin slowly slide into her again and the forward involuntarily bucks her hips up at the contact.

She breaks away from the kiss as Tobin enters with another finger. A slight moan comes from her mouth and that encourages Tobin to continue. She picks up the pace a little and continues to slide into her. Alex’s eyes roll to the back of her head as she is being filled with Tobin’s fingers.

She could hear the midfielder panting a little bit by how turned on she was getting and decided to help her out too. She lifts her thigh to press against Tobin’s center and the moan that escapes her mouth makes Alex’s stomach knot.

She continues to press up and into the midfielder’s center as Tobin begins to slightly rock onto the leg. Tobin matches the rhythm of her hips rocking to her fingers pumping inside of Alex. With their hand still interlocked together, Alex reaches with her free hand to pull Tobin closer to her to connect their lips.

As their lips touch, Tobin adds a third finger and Alex moans out deeply. Tobin goes deeper and deeper with each thrust and that spurs Alex to increase the pressure on her center. They were reaching a great point of ecstasy as they continued to please each other.

They break away from their kiss as they look deeply into each other’s eyes. Continuing to slide in and out and to rock their hips, they both were on the verge of coming undone. They connect for another kiss as they increase the pressure and pace for each other.

Slight moans and gasps were escaping each of their mouths and they knew they were about to go overboard. It wouldn’t take much longer and they knew they wanted to come together. Tobin pulled back to look down into Alex’s blue eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat for a second.

Even in the moment of pure passion and ecstasy, covered in sweat, the forward looked like the most beautiful thing Tobin has ever seen. Alex smiled up at her sweetly and Tobin fell in love all over again. They pressed their foreheads together, so they could still look deep into each other’s eyes, and continued to pleasure one another.

After a couple more thrusts and a curl of the fingers, both girls were coming undone. The grip Alex and Tobin had with their interlocked hand tightened as their walls tightened. They continued with their pace as they helped each other ride out their bliss of orgasm with a few moans. Tobin collapsed next to the forward and they both were out of breath.

Alex rolled over and lied on top of the midfielder’s chest as Tobin wrapped her arms around her waist. They both stayed there a few minutes as they tried to even out their breathing. Alex moved her hand to rest on top of Tobin’s chest and Tobin interlaced their fingers together.

“Thank you.” Alex rasps out.

“I should be thanking you.” Tobin laughs out. “That was amazing.”

“No.” Alex laughs at her girlfriend. “That was unbelievable, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Thank you for what you did. For posting that.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” Tobin says sweetly. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Babe, I don’t want you to think that you had to do it for me.” Alex says with a hint of insecurity. “I know you love me and our love is no one’s business. I don’t want you to feel obligated to tell the world if you’re not ready.”

“Lex, stop.” Tobin says as Alex looks anywhere but into her eyes. “I didn’t do it because I felt obligated. I did it because I want the whole world to know that I am so madly and deeply in love with you.”

“Really?” Alex asks in a weak voice as she looks up into her eyes.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head in assurance. “I did it because our love doesn’t deserve to be a secret. You don’t deserve to be a secret. I did it because love doesn’t deserve to be hidden and I want to show the world how lucky, blessed, honored, and everything else to have you as mine. I did it because I love you and I can’t wait to show you to the world and give you everything you want and deserve.”

“All I want is you.” Alex whispers.

“And you have me.” Tobin smiles.

“Promise?” Alex asks sweetly.

“Forever and always.” Tobin assures her. “I’m yours until the end of time. You’re it for me.”

“I love you.” Alex whispers out as she leans up to connect her lips with the midfielder’s.

“Mhmm.” Tobin hums into the kiss.

“Oh, I do want one more thing.” Alex rasps out in a small voice.

“Anything you want.” Tobin smiles as she looks at her girlfriend.

“I want forever with you.” Alex shyly admits.

“You got it.” Tobin says seriously as she stares into the forward’s eyes. “It’s you and me. A marriage. Little blue eyed babies running around. A few pups to help balance out the family. We aren’t just going to have a wedding; we are going to have a life together. You’re my endgame and no time will ever be long enough, but we can start with forever.”

“You’re my forever.” Alex smiles as her eyes and heart are filled with love. “Little blue eyed babies with your smile. Remember, that’s the deal.”

“Of course, I remember.” Tobin smiles as she pulls the forward closer into her. “I wouldn’t want anything else.”

“I love you.” Alex whispers out as she relaxes against Tobin’s body.

“I love you so much baby girl.” Tobin sincerely breathes out.

The forward felt her heart race. Tobin doesn’t ever really call her baby girl and when she does, it’s the most amazing and wonderful feeling in the world. The midfielder usually only saves that endearment for the right moment and right now, was the best time as any.

Alex looked up and kissed Tobin sweetly. She tried to show her how much love she has for her and how blessed she is to be loved by her. Tobin kissed back, both humming into the kiss, before pulling away.

Alex nuzzled her face into the crook of Tobin’s neck and closed her eyes. Tobin pulled her closer into her body as she relaxed with the forward in her arms. Neither of them know what will happen in the future with their careers and everything else around them.

What they do know is that they will be together and forever will always be theirs and nothing can or will ever mean more than that. They were each other’s endgame and after the post of them being a couple, this is just the beginning of their journey. Their journey together, as a couple, and in love. It’s just the beginning…


	30. Orlando Scare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for your support. Sorry that is has taken me so long, but I just started this new job and I didn't really know where I wanted this chapter to go. But, I found a direction that will lead into the the next few really well and this chapter is a meaningful one in more ways than one. So, hopefully you like it.
> 
> It's a shorter one than normal, only about 13,000 words, but I wanted to get you all a chapter for being so amazing. Plus, I wanted this chapter to stand alone and not have too much going on in it because it's sort of a building chapter for the future. So I hope you like it and thank you all for your amazing support. Please continue to leave comments of what you think, how'd it make you feel, and what you would like to see in the upcoming chapter. You can also follow me on tumblr at foreveraking24 and leave me comments, ask me questions, or just say hi :) Thank you all again for being so amazing.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

Tobin rolls over the next morning to cuddle closer to Alex. When she does, she is welcomed with blankets. Opening her eyes to see where Alex was, the midfielder couldn’t see her.

Tobin, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, turned to look at the clock to see that it was 11:30 in the morning. Both of them had flights later in the afternoon and the midfielder was thankful for that because there was no way she would be functional with an earlier flight.

Tobin rolls out of bed and to her feet to stretch. She grabs a pair of shorts to throw on and a sweatshirt. Looking to see if there was any trace of Alex at all, she notices a figure out on the balcony. Smiling as she saw the love of her life, she walks over to the balcony and quietly opened the door when she saw the forward was on the phone.

“No, I had no idea that she was going to do it.” Alex says into the phone.

“NO, truthfully, I thought it wouldn’t happen until after the Olympics.” Alex answers.

“We’ve talked about it a few times but it just never seemed like the right time for us. We didn’t want to be a distraction to the team or anyone else.” Tobin hears the forward explain to whoever she was talking to.

“It was absolutely perfect. Like truthfully, I didn’t think I could love her any more than before and then she does that. I’m truly so lucky to have her.” Tobin feels herself smiling as Alex talks.

“I don’t care what the fans or anyone else says or thinks. If they aren’t happy then that’s their problem. Tobin is exactly what I want and the fact that I can go and hold her hand and kiss her in public is the best. To be able to tell her I love her without having to worry about who hears it means more to me than what a couple of people think because we are together.” Alex explains.

“Thanks mom.” Alex gently laughs. “She’s still sleeping but I will make sure to tell her you said hi and that you love her. But I should get going. I have a couple things that I have to take care of before I get on the plane. I love you. Tell dad I miss him and love him too. Bye.”

Tobin watches as Alex hangs up the phone, which she learns is with her mom. The forward doesn’t turn around but stays out on the balcony and looks out over Cleveland. Tobin was going to say something but then decides not to.

Instead, the midfielder walks over and wraps her arms around the forward’s waist. Alex immediately relaxes into the contact. Tobin gently presses her lips to Alex’s bare shoulder, due to the fact that the forward was wearing a tank top that shows off her strong physique.

“Good morning sleepy head.” Alex smiles at the contact.

“Mhmm, morning babe.” Tobin says as she continues to kiss the forward’s shoulder up to the back of her neck.

“Did you sleep good?” Alex asks as she gets goosebumps from the contact and Tobin’s use of babe, which as we all know, she rarely says or uses unless it’s a special moment .

“I did, but I always sleep good when you’re there.” Tobin continues up to her jaw. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was on the phone with my mom.” Alex says as she closes her eyes when Tobin’s lips gently kiss behind her ear. “She says hi and that she loves you.”

“Mhmm… I love her too.” Tobin breathes out. “But not as much as I love you.”

“Better not.” Alex says and the midfielder lets out a small laugh.

“Do I hear a hint of jealousy from my little Baby Horse?” Tobin says as she rests her chin on top of Alex’s shoulder.

“No.” Alex breathes out. “I’m just saying that you better not love anyone more than me.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that I just told the whole world that I love you, so no worries about that.” Tobin smiles. “You’re always my number one.”

“You’re my number one too.” Alex smiles as she turns to look at her girlfriend.

“I better be or it would be awkward because a few million people would feel sorry for me if I wasn’t.” Tobin says with a face.

“Oh stop.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes. “You’ve always been my number one. And you always will be.”

“I love you.” Tobin smiles as she pulls the forward closer.

“I love you more.” Alex smiles as she places her hands on the midfielder’s chest.

Tobin smiles at the forward’s words and slowly leans in. The forward meets her halfway and the two connect their lips. Alex balls Tobin’s shirt up in her fists to pull her closer. The two stay connected in the kiss until both of their phones go off.

“Ugh.” Alex groans as she breaks up the kiss. “You make one little announcement that we are dating and the whole world decides to bother us.”

“Those people bothering us are your fans.” Tobin laughs at her girlfriend. “They’re mad that you are no longer available.”

“They already knew that though.” Alex whines. “I’ve told the reporters I was seeing someone multiple times.”

“Yeah, they probably didn’t believe you.” Tobin laughs again. “Or think that you were with me.”

“But still, all I want to do is kiss my girlfriend and not have to be interrupted by my phone.” Alex pouts innocently.

“Better the fans interrupting us then stupid Kelley.” Tobin says pointedly and the forward couldn’t help the laugh that escapes from her.

“She really does have the worst timing.” Alex laughs.

Tobin nods her head as she looks up into her girlfriend’s eyes. She can see the bluest of any ocean in them but she can also see the happiness she has too. Tobin couldn’t help the smile that forms on her face and Alex takes notice.

“What are you smiling at?” Alex tilts her head.

“You.” Tobin says simply.

“Me? What about me?” Alex asks interestedly.

“Just how happy you look.” Tobin smiles.

“Well, that’s because of you miss Heath. You’re why I am happy.” Alex smiles as she wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck. “I was so happy before last night and then after what you posted, I just can’t contain it anymore. You are why I am happy and why my life is so perfect right now.”

“You’re perfect.” Tobin says cheekily.

“And you’re a goof.” Alex laughs.

“True, but I’m your goof.” Tobin says with a smirk.

“Promise?” Alex says with a deeper, softer voice.

“Forever and always.” Tobin nods as she looks down at Alex’s lips.

The forward could feel her heart pumping faster in her chest. She leans in to capture Tobin’s lips again and the midfielder responds instantly. The two start to get lost in their kiss as Tobin’s phone starts to go off again.

“Ugh.” Alex groans against Tobin’s lips as she reaches to see who it is.

“Seriously?” Tobin huffs out. “She literally has a siren that goes off in her head to bother us.”

Alex looks at Tobin with a confused look on her face when the midfielder shows her the phone. Alex, seeing who it was, instantly groaned out even louder.

“Yes Kell?” Tobin says with annoyance.

“No, we are leaving for the airport in 20 minutes or so, why?” Tobin asks as Alex goes to pack the rest of her things.

“Seriously?” Tobin asks.

“Okay, well thanks for the heads up. I’ll tell Alex and we will deal with it. Thank you.” Tobin answers and it causes the forward to turn and look at her.

“Okay, no you too. Have a safe flight and we’ll see you soon. Yeah, she says that she’ll miss you too. Okay, bye.” Tobin says before hanging up the phone.

“What’d Kelley say?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“I guess there are a ton of reporters out front of the hotel and they’re looking to talk to us. They’ve already stopped most of the others to ask about us and our relationship.” Tobin explains.

“Oh.” Alex answers simply, afraid of what Tobin was possibly thinking. “We don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to. I know you don’t want to make this or anything a big deal.”

“No, it’s fine.” Tobin shrugs. “We knew that this was probably going to happen when we did come out about our relationship.”

“I know, but if it bothers you we don’t have to do it. I don’t want to make it a big deal.” Alex says again with a small voice.

“Lex.” Tobin says and causes the forward to look up at her. “It’s okay. Telling the world how much you mean to me and how lucky I am to be with you is a big deal. I’m not doing because I feel like I have to, I’m doing it because I want to. I can’t wait to show you off and how lucky I am.”

“No.” Alex shakes her head as she walks over and wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck again. “I’m the lucky one.”

“I beg to differ. But let’s agree to disagree.” Tobin smirks as Alex nods her head before leaning in and capturing her lips again.

The two break apart from their kiss to finish packing their bags. Once they were done, they made their way downstairs to head to the airport. As they exited out of the elevator, they saw the swarm of reporters that were waiting for them outside.

Alex stopped and turned to look at the midfielder. She could tell that Tobin wasn’t necessarily happy at the fact that they had to stop and talk to them. Before Alex could say anything, Tobin turned to her and smiled.

“Ready for this?” Tobin asks.

“Only if you are. We don’t have to do this.” Alex began to explain to the midfielder. “We can exit from one of the side doors and avoid them.”

“No need.” Tobin assures her. “I’m ready Lex.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks hesitantly.

“Absolutely.” Tobin nods her head as she reaches to lace her fingers with the forward’s. “Ready to actually be my girlfriend in public?”

“More than anything.” Alex smiles widely as she squeezes Tobin’s hand.

Tobin nods her head and smiles as they start to make their way towards the lobby doors. Once they exit the hotel, they were immediately swarmed and bombarded by reporters and cameras. Tobin approaches them first, shielding Alex from all of the chaos, instinctively.

“Is it true that you two are in fact dating?” A reporter asks.

“Yes, it’s true.” Tobin nods.

“How long have you two been together?” A reporter asks.

“We have been together for a while.” Tobin smiles.

“Why have you two kept it a secret? And why come out about it now? Especially with the Olympics just around the corner.” A reporter speaks up. “Are you afraid that an announcement like this could possibly distract the team and affect your performances.”

“We just wanted it keep it between us and the people closest to us because, like any relationship, it’s nerve wrecking, and we didn’t want to have to deal with everyone else’s opinions about it too. We just wanted to build on our relationship together as a couple first. And we decided to say it now because.” Tobin explains before being cutoff.

“Because we didn’t want to hide our feelings about one another anymore.” Alex speaks up from behind Tobin with a bright smile on her face. “We wouldn’t have done this without the full support of our team, staff, and the coaches. They’ve known almost as long as we have been together and they have been fully supportive in our relationship and decisions. We have discussed things with them and we won’t allow any of this to affect or have an impact on our team in a negative way. We have one goal in mind and that’s to bring home gold in Rio, and our relationship will not affect or stand in the way of that.”

“You two are some of the most well-known soccer players in the world, especially you Alex. How do you think your fans will react about your sudden relationship? You two could have anybody in the world, but you decide to be with each other. Do you think your relationship happened because you spend all of the time you do together on the National team and if you weren’t on the same team, would your relationship have ever happened?” A reporter asks and it catches the attention of all of the other reporters.

“Our relationship happened because I fell in love with Tobin. I didn’t just fall in love with her for her soccer skills or what you all know her by, but I fell in love with her heart and personality. Yes, being on this team allowed us to spend a huge amount of time together, but if we weren’t playing for the National team, I know we would be together because love finds each other. As I said before, I am in love and I couldn’t be luckier. So soccer may be the reason why I got to spend all of this time with her, but it’s not the reason why we are in a relationship.” Alex explains with a hint of annoyance in her tone. “And the fans can react however they want to. We aren’t asking people to like it, but we are asking everyone to respect our privacy and personal lives because I am happy and in love. Plus, I think the people who care for us and our happiness will be as happy about it as we are.”

“Tobin, do you feel the same way?” The same reporter asks. “How does this newfound relationship affect your faith and religious beliefs? What do your families think about it?”

“My faith will never falter due to who I am in a relationship with. My family has been nothing but supportive in my relationship with Alex, so has her family. We aren’t just together to be together or because we wanted to draw attention from the fans and you guys. We are together because we care for one another. We started out as best friends and our relationship blossomed from there.” Tobin explains with a determined look in her eyes. “I don’t feel the same way as Alex, because I can’t even put into words of how she makes me feel. How do you explain it when someone becomes the most important and amazing thing in your life? When you know that no matter what happens in your life, that as long as you have them, then it will be perfect? There are truly no words that I can use to explain my feelings for her. I love her, more than anything, but that does not give justice to how much she truly means to me. Luckily for me, I get to spend the upcoming future trying to show her how lucky I am to be with her.”

Alex couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face as she listens to Tobin talk. It wasn’t just Tobin speaking about soccer or anything, but she was truly confessing her love, not only to the reporters, but ultimately to the entire world. There wasn’t a flinch or a sign of discomfort as she spoke, but a true sign of happiness.

Tobin, when she finished answering the question, turned to look at Alex and saw her staring at her. Tobin matched Alex’s smile that was on her face and the two shared a brief moment as they let themselves forget about the reporters trying to bombard them with more questions.

“We should probably get going so we don’t miss our flights.” Tobin turns to say to the reporters as she wraps her arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Thank you all for your time and thank you for your support. Both on and off the field.”

Alex smiled to the reporters as she walked with Tobin to the team’s van. Once they got in, Alex couldn’t control it anymore. She leaned in and kissed Tobin’s lips passionately to try and show her how much she means to her.

When they broke apart, Tobin gave her a goofy grin. Alex fell in love even more at her girlfriend’s dorky smile, but she wouldn’t trade in for anything in the world. Tobin leaned in again to connect their lips, but this time it was a softer and much simpler kiss.

Tobin pulled away and this time it was Alex who had the grin on her face. Tobin didn’t say anything, but she wrapped her arm around the forward’s shoulders and pulled her close. Alex leaned in to the touch and comfort of Tobin and rested her head on the midfielder’s shoulders.

No words we exchanged by the two, but none needed to be. They stayed in their moment for the whole car ride to the airport. Knowing that they were soon going to be separate for a little while again, they wanted to soak in as much as possible of their simple but private moments together.

Once they got to the airport and through security, it was an absolute zoo. They both were bombarded by fans for pictures and autographs. They both happily obliged and spent time with them before heading over to Tobin’s gate to wait for the midfielder to have to board.

“Man, that was total chaos.” Alex laughs out as she takes a seat.

“Did you expect anything less?” Tobin asks. “I mean, we literally just told the entire world that Alex Morgan is in love… with a girl. You already get bombarded with people wanting your picture, now, we just added more to it.”

“Hey, most of them were wanting your picture.” Alex fires back. “They are all heartbroken because I stole Tobin Heath from them all and they all know that you’re mine now.”

“Oh, claiming me now, are we?” Tobin asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, duh.” Alex says in a joking tone. “You told the world that you love me. Sorry, you opened the floodgate for me to claim you until the end of time. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours, huh?” Tobin says as she turns to look at Alex. “You sure that’s what you want?”

“More than anything.” Alex says with full confidence.

“Good.” Tobin says with a smile. “Because I don’t want to be anyone else’s. All I want is you in my life and I’ll be the happiest and most complete person in the world.”

“Promise?” Alex asks in a sensitive tone to her voice.

“I promise Lex.” Tobin smiles as she leans in closer to the forward. “You’re all I want and need.”

“I love you.” Alex breathes out as she closes the distance between her and Tobin.

As the two were a mere inch away from each other’s lips, they heard the announcement for Tobin’s flight. Alex closes her eyes as she realized that it was now time for the two of them to say goodbye, again.

Tobin can see how tense the forward got when the announcement was made and her whole demeanor changed. The midfielder leaned in and kissed her forehead before standing up. Alex, smiling at the small contact, opens her eyes to look up at Tobin.

“Can’t you just come to Orlando with me instead?” She asks hopeful.

“I wish I could more than anything Lex.” Tobin simply says. “But you know it’s time for us to get back for league.”

“I wish we didn’t have to say goodbye.” Alex shyly admits as she stands up to be eye level with the midfielder.

“It’s not goodbye.” Tobin says calmly. “I’ll be seeing you in a few weeks for our game before we head out to camp. Then, we will be together for almost 3 months.”

“I know, I just want to be selfish and be with you more.” Alex admits as she looks down at her hands.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Tobin says sweetly as she places her hand under her chin for the forward to look up at her. “I want you to be selfish.”

“You do?” Alex says quietly.

“Yeah, because I want to spend every second of every day with you.” Tobin assures her with a smile. “If I could, I would jump on that plane with you and come home to you and Blue.”

“I can’t wait for that day to come.” Alex smiles at the option.

“Me either Lex.” Tobin says sweetly as she pulls Alex in for a hug.

“Ugh, can’t you just tell Mark that you’ll show up for just the games but be living in Orlando?” Alex mumbles against her chest.

“That would be ideal.” Tobin laughs.

“Or we could just tell him that you decided to join the Pride midseason and live with me and Blue. Blue needs his momma because I think he’s getting tired of mommy.” Alex pleads. “Just come home… Mark will understand.”

“You say the word, and it’s done.” Tobin says in complete seriousness.

“What?” Alex laughs nervously. “You can’t just leave the team and Portland like that. Don’t play with me Tobs.”

“Who says I’m playing?” Tobin says in a serious tone. “You say the word and I’m there. I’m home with you and Blue. I’m home with my family.”

“Babe, you can’t. Even though I want you to, and I really want you to, you can’t.” Alex admits. “But I promise, after this season, you are coming home. There will be no discussion or anything about it. You and I will be living in the same state, city, house, and bedroom. I won’t have it any other way. I don’t care if I have to quit the league to move to Portland or we find a way for you to get traded to Orlando, we will be together. Our family will be together.”

“You will not quit the league Alex.” Tobin laughs.

“If it means that I get to live in the same house with you and our family can be together, then yes I will.” Alex says as she looks straight into Tobin’s eyes. “I’ll do anything for you and us.”

“Lex, you can’t do th…” Tobin begins to protest but gets interrupted by Alex.

“I can, and will if needed.” Alex says without any hesitance. “You’re my life and I can’t wait to start our future together after this summer. I can’t wait to live with you. Marry you. And have little babies with you. I can’t wait to start a life with you. You’re more important than soccer.”

“I can’t wait either.” Tobin smiles at Alex’s confession. “I love you so much.”

“Good.” Alex smiles as she wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck.

Alex closes her eyes to lean in to connect their lips, when they are stopped again. With the announcement of Tobin needing to board again, their little happy bubble was shattered. They came back to reality and knew that it was time to actually say goodbye for a little while.

“I better get going.” Tobin says.

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out.

“I’ll see you soon. I promise.” Tobin says as she pulls Alex in for a big hug.

“You better.” Alex says as she squeezes Tobin tight. “I love you.”

The midfielder can hear the sadness in her girlfriend’s voice and it made her heart drop. She was literally a couple seconds away from saying screw it and going with Alex to Orlando. Instead, she gave her one last tight squeeze and kissed her forehead before breaking away.

Alex watches, with sad eyes, as Tobin threw her back pack over her shoulder and headed towards the line. Alex waved bye to her, with a small forced smile on her face, before turning to walk towards her own gate.

As Alex slowly walked toward her gate, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she didn’t have any time to react. She felt two hands caress her face and lips were attached to her own.

The forward melted in the kiss as she felt the familiarity of the lips. She placed her hands on their waist and kisses back. After a moment, the kiss was broken apart and the forward was out of breath and had her eyes closed.

“I almost forgot to do that.” Tobin breathes out.

“Yeah, that would have been a travesty.” Alex smiles out of breath.

“I love you Alexandra Morgan.” Tobin says sincerely. “I’ll see you soon, I promise. Tell Blue his momma misses him and I can’t wait to come home to my family. Text me when you land. Have a safe flight Baby Horse.”

“I love you too.” Alex smiles as she opens her eyes and looks deeply into Tobin’s eyes.

The midfielder smiles as she leans in for a quick peck to the lips. They hug one more time before Tobin runs back to her gate to board. She hands the person her ticket before turning to look at Alex and gives her a peace sign with her signature smile.

Alex feels her heart melt when she sees that smiles. She waves bye to her and watches the midfielder walk down the tunnel before going to her own gate to take a seat.

As the forward sits down, she decides to listen to some music because she still had about 20 minutes before she was supposed to board her own flight. As she is sitting there, she looks through all of her notifications that the fans have tagged her in.

She smiles as she sees that there are already a few pictures of the kiss that she just shared with Tobin in the airport. Not surprised that news traveled fast, but she felt her heart flutter at the comments from the fans. Almost all of them are saying how happy they were and are for the two and how they can see that they are in love.

The forward loves it because having the support of her fans truly means the world to her. Of course if they weren’t happy about her decision to be with Tobin, then she wouldn’t let it affect her because she is in love with Tobin, but to have their support on it just makes it that much better. She knew that she really does have the best fans in the world and she feels lucky.

Alex continues to scroll through her phone when she receives another notification. She looks to see that she’s been tagged in a few more posts. Smiling, she sees that one is from her sister Jen.

It was the picture of the whole family from Christmas when they took pictures in the morning. Alex remembers it very fondly because it was when Alex and Tobin had to tell her family that they couldn’t post it because Tobin was in it and they didn’t want to tell anyone about them yet.

It’s crazy what a few months make in their lives. Where they were back then to where they are now, life is crazy. Alex smiles as she reminisces on the picture before looking down at the caption.

‘ _@yeahimjen – The Morgan family on Christmas morning is already pretty entertaining, but when you add a special guest to the mix, it becomes epic. We received the best gift that morning as we welcomed @tobinheath to the family for Christmas activities. Can’t wait to share many, many more with this amazing person who loves my baby sister as much as we do. True love has no limitations but instead the sky is the limit. #MorganFamPlusOne #AlexandTobin #SoHappyForThem #BetterTreatMySisterRight_ ’

Alex felt her heart flutter as she read the caption from her sister. She absolutely loved it and everything about the picture. It was of the group, as they all were hugging and smiling to the camera. Alex had her arms wrapped around Tobin as she smirked into the camera, as Tobin was smiling a bright smile. You could tell she felt at home with the Morgan’s and Alex couldn’t help but think about all of the future Christmas mornings the two will have.

Alex was a little lost in looking at the picture when she remembered that she had another notification. She quickly went to open it to see a picture that she totally forgot was taken. It was of her and Tobin one afternoon as they were hanging out with the team during camp. Alex was in mid laughter as Tobin scrunched her nose and was leaning in against her neck.

Alex could remember the moment, like it was happening, as they were talking with Ali, Ash, Kelley, and Mal about things when Mal made a joke at Tobin’s expense. The forward died laughing and had her head thrown back, while Tobin was trying to do her best to give her a ‘mad’ glare, but as now everyone can see, that didn’t work at all. Alex loved reminiscing on the moment when she looked down to see what Tobin had captioned it.

‘ _@tobinheath – “They told me that to make her fall in love, I had to make her laugh. But every time she laughs, I’m the one who falls in love.” – Tommaso Ferraris_ ’

After reading the caption, about 5 times, Alex lost it. Emotions overcame her as she couldn’t help the giddy smile, goosebumps all over her body, and a few happy tears to fall down her face. If she didn’t think she could love this girl any more, she was definitely wrong. That seems to be a common theme for the forward when it comes to the midfielder.

Alex’s phone went off with notifications and she knew that the fans were probably going as crazy as the forward was. Her smile just continued to grow as she thought about how lucky she was and how perfect her life is right now. The only thing that could make it better is if she and Tobin were actually living together again, but she knew that after the Olympics and this season, that will be happening.

 

    ------------------------------------------------------

 

After the long 5 plus hour flight, Tobin was finally back in Portland. She made her way through the airport, where she was again bombarded with fans. After spending time taking pictures, she was finally in route to her apartment.

After a quick 15-minute drive, she was finally unlocking the door to her apartment. When she walks in she notices that there is no sign of Allie and Bati. She figured they probably went out to dinner or something because it was already almost 8 at night.

She dropped her bags in her room before heading into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. After settling on making a sandwich, the midfielder moved to the couch to eat and watch some highlights of a soccer game. As she was eating, she decides to check her phone because she’s had it turned off sense the flight.

Once she turned it on, she notices that she has some messages. She also has some other notifications that she figures were from the pictures that she was tagged in all over social media. She looks at her messages first and laughs when she sees what some of them contain.

**Squirrel: Yo hoe, you and Baby Horse are already grossing me out and you’ve been out for less than 24 hours. Can you cool it already?**

**Cheney: I’m so proud of you!! It was so good seeing you and I expect to see both you and Alex on the 27th. Love you Tobs.**

**Squirrel: Oh, btw… I may have gotten Alex a few birthday surprises that she will absolutely love. You too ;) Where should I send it? Because it said it will be coming within the next few weeks and I don’t want her to miss it.**

**Per :): Well, it’s about time you two made it official to the world! I am so happy and proud of you both. I can’t wait to see what the future holds in store for you two. Tell Alex we love and miss her and next year, she’s coming to Christmas with our family :) Love you!**

Tobin already forgot about the baby reveal in LA for Lauren and Jrue, so she hurriedly went to see her game schedule. She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw that she did have a game before and it just happened to be in Orlando against Alex. She knew that it would work out perfectly for the two to leave right after the game together.

**Tobin: Of course we will be there! Wouldn’t miss it for anything. I love you and thank you!**

**Tobin: I’ll make sure to tell her that Christmas is with the Heath’s next time ;) Thanks Per! I love and miss you. I’ll see you guys soon before we head out to Rio.**

**Tobin: Kel, don’t get mad because we are happy and you can’t admit your feelings about a certain keeper because you’re a little scared ;) But I can only imagine what you got her lol You should probably send it to her parent’s house in LA because we are heading there before we head to camp.**

Tobin sends out her messages as she goes back to the couch. She continues to eat her sandwich and look through her emails when she feels her phone vibrate again. Noticing another text, she quickly opens it.

**Squirrel: You shut your mouth! There is nothing going on between us!! We had some fun a few times and that’s it!!!!! And you guys are going to LA without me?!?!?! Wth??**

**Tobin: Uh huh, sure. Yeah, we are going to see her family for a few days and meet up with Lauren and Amy before we head to camp.**

**Squirrel: What??? Cheney and Arod will be there too? Thanks for the invite -_-**

**Tobin: Sorry. You should go visit someone of your own ;)**

**Squirrel: I already hate you more than before and I’m supposed to spend time with you in Rio?? I don’t know if I can handle it.**

**Tobin: Whatever you say Squirrel. But yeah, send the present to her parents’ house and we can pick it up there.**

**Squirrel: Parents’ house?? OKAY ;)**

**Tobin: Do I even want to know what the presents are??**

**Squirrel: …. Probably not lol**

Tobin shakes her head at her friend’s response. God only knows what that girl could have gotten Alex for her birthday and she was a little nervous to find out what is was. After finishing up her texts with her friends, she sees that she has notifications from Instagram that she should check out.

She knew that she would have some from her picture that she posted and then Jen’s, but she was surprised to see that she was tagged in something else. When she opened up the picture, her face broke out into a big smile.

‘ _@alexmorgan13 – I choose you. And I’ll choose you over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you. Forever and always._ ’

Tobin’s eyes raked over the entire picture. Alex was looking at Tobin like she was the only person in her world and Tobin was smiling into the camera. You could see how happy Tobin was as she had her arm wrapped around Alex’s shoulders. Alex, however, you could see that she was in complete love as she looked at Tobin instead of the camera.

In that moment, Tobin knew. She knew that Alex was truly her forever and all of the worry and doubt didn’t mean as much anymore. All that matters were that the girl that she was truly in love with, loves her too, and this was just the beginning of the two. She knew that Alex was the one she wanted to spend forever with.

Thinking all about Alex, Tobin looked at the time to see that she should be getting into Orlando soon. The midfielder didn’t want to fall asleep until she heard from the forward to make sure she got back safely. As she waited, she decided to put on a movie and try to keep herself awake until she heard from her.

After 20 minutes of the movie, Tobin heard her pone going off. She quickly reached for it from the charger and noticed who was calling her. She had a smile on her face as she accepted the call.

“Hello?” Tobin answers.

“No, I’m just sitting on the couch and watching a movie. Trying not to fall asleep. How about you? It’s got to be almost midnight there. Did you have a safe flight?” Tobin asks.

“Oh, that’s good. No, I’m all ears. What’s up? What do you need help with?” Tobin continues.

“Oh, I am so in. When are you planning this?” Tobin asks and almost chokes on her own spit when she hears the answer. “Next week? Oh man, that’s going to be quick. I knew you had a plan about it before but man.”

“No, you know you can count on me. What all do you need from me?” Tobin asks and nods her head when she listens to what she is needed to do.

After Tobin finishes up her conversation, she went straight to work. Trying to figure out what all she needs to do and how she was going to help. She was sure in for a long week ahead.

The next couple of days have passed by really quickly for Tobin. She was back practicing with the Thorns for their upcoming game on Sunday in Chicago. She has been texting and talking to Alex every day almost every second of the day when their schedules allowed it.

They were doing pretty well with no being with each other, so far, but it’s because they are both busy. Both only had a few days before they had to get ready for their games with their NWSL teams. Tobin made sure to wake up early to wish Alex good luck because the forward had a game today in New York.

Tobin, and the Thorns, were traveling today to Chicago to play them the next day. Unfortunately, the game started when they were on their flight, but Tobin made sure to pay the extra fee for internet so she could watch the game.

As she watches, she could see Alex trying everything that she could for the team. They were playing pretty well, but nothing would find the back of the net for them. They ended up losing 1-0 to the Flash and Tobin knew that Alex wasn’t going to be happy because the forward puts everything she has into the game and it wasn’t the result she wanted.

Especially, when Alex had gotten taken down over and over in the box and nothing was called. No fouls were called and anything. At a brief moment, the forward was torn down on her shoulder and she stayed down for a few minutes. Everybody, including Tobin, were holding their breaths as they patiently waited for the forward to get up.

She ended up being okay but the midfielder knew that she was going to be sore for a little while. Tobin was completely angry at the refs because they allowed the Flash to throw and take Alex down with no penalty and that went on throughout the entire game.

As soon as Tobin got off of the plane, she sent Alex a text message to make sure she was okay and how proud of her she was. The forward responded fairly quickly and the two talked for a few minutes. After a little venting from Alex and about a hundred ‘I love yous’ and ‘I miss yous’, the forward had to go because they were heading to the airport to fly back to Orlando.

Tobin said her goodbye and told her to call her when she got home. The midfielder would be up because they were having a late session and then film session before the game the next day. Alex agreed and they hung up so they could get to their individual things.

Tobin’s session with the team went really well. They were just stretching out their legs and getting used to the air in Chicago. Mark wanted them to be up late so they could sleep in and relax the rest of the morning and get themselves ready in the afternoon.

After the session, Tobin talked to Alex and they were able to have an actual talk without rushing too much. Alex told her that the girls were all planning on going out for drinks and that she was probably going to head out with them. Tobin told her she should and to have fun and to just text her when she got home to make sure she was safe.

A little while later, when Tobin was in the film session with her team, all of their phones were going off. Tobin, who had left her phone in the room to charge, was surprised to see what was going off. She wasn’t paying too much attention to it until Kling gasped out loud to make the team stop the film to look at her.

“There was a mass shooting in Orlando.” Kling says quickly.

“What?” Lindsay answers with confusion.

“Somebody went to a club and started shooting.” Kling says as she reads the reports and alerts.

“Tobs, didn’t you say that Alex and the girls were going out to a club? What club are they at?” Allie asks.

Tobin couldn’t answer. She didn’t really hear what anybody on the team was saying. Her mind was completely on Alex and trying to think if she was okay. She was about to get up to run and get her phone when she felt a hand on her forearm. She looks up to see that it was their captain.

“Tobin, what club was Alex going to?” Christine Sinclair asks levelheaded.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say.” Tobin forces out.

“Okay, have you heard from her at all?” Sinclair asks.

“No, I don’t have my phone. It’s up in my room. I don’t know if she’s okay. I don’t know anything.” Tobin starts to say frantically.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Sinclair tries to assure her teammate. “Somebody call Alex or someone on the team and find out, now.”

“I’m calling Alex right now.” Allie says with the phone to her ear.

“I’ll call Ash.” Kling says from her spot.

In the moments of waiting, all Tobin could do was think. What if Alex was one of the people in the club and who were hurt. What if it was the club that she was in. What if something happened and Tobin wasn’t there to be with her or comfort her.

“Has anyone heard anything?” Sinclair asks when she sees that Tobin was zoning out.

“No, Al didn’t answer.” Allie shakes her head.

“Ash didn’t either.” Kling says with frustration.

“Try again.” Sinclair orders.

“Guys, turn on the news.” Melanie Shim says.

The team turns on the news and they see the horror of the scene. Tobin doesn’t look up at the screen for a few seconds until she heard a women’s voice come on the tv. When she turns to see, she sees the headline that makes her turn white in the face.

’49 Killed and 53 Injured in Orlando Night Club.’

Everybody were at a loss for words. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. They all had friends on the team and in the city and knew that this was horrific. Then they see that it was a shooting at a club for their weekly Gay Night and they all went white in the face.

Tobin was about to throw up, scream, cry, run, and all of the above. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t move or speak. All she could do was stand there and think about all of the possibilities. While she was doing that, the others were talking and trying to call anyone they could to find out if they were okay.

“Harry.” Allie shouts to get Tobin’s attention. “It’s Alex.”

“Alex?” Tobin says with exasperation as she grabs the phone from Allie and puts it to her ear.

“I’m here babe.” Alex says in her raspy voice that makes Tobin have tears in her eyes.

“Oh thank god.” Tobin breathes out with tears. “Are you okay? Are you home?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. We all decided not to go out because once we got home we were all pretty tired.” Alex answers in her tired voice. “I was watching a movie with Ash and then came straight home and went to bed with Blue. I tried calling you but you didn’t answer.”

“I left my phone in the room to charge and then we got all of the alerts about Orlando.” Tobin admits as she wipes the tears from her face.

“I know my phone has been going off. I left it in my room and went to the living room to watch the news. I didn’t even see Allie was calling.” Alex informs the midfielder.

“I am so happy you are okay.” Tobin admits as she leaves the room of her teammates and goes into the hallway to sit against the wall. “I was so scared that something happened to you.”

“I’m okay, Tobs.” Alex says with sensitivity. “You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“Not funny.” Tobin says with a gasp.

“I’m sorry.” Alex tries to stifle a laugh. “I just don’t want you to be scared or worried. I’m okay.”

“I can’t lose you.” Tobin says as another wave of emotion overcomes her.

“You won’t.” Alex says as her heartbreaks. “You’re stuck with me until the end of time.”

“Promise?” Tobin asks with a small voice.

“Forever and always, remember?” Alex says and Tobin can feel the small smile on her face.

“I love you.” Tobin says with a deep breath.

“I love you too. More than anything in the world.” Alex says with a happier tone. “Now, go get your film session done because you need some sleep for your game tomorrow.”

“Will you watch it?” Tobin asks hopeful.

“Of course.” Alex says happily. “Blue and I already have snacks and everything ready to watch momma play.”

“I miss you guys.” Tobin admits as she closes her eyes.

“We miss you too.” Alex says sincerely. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you. But go get everything finished so you can sleep babe.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you in the morning before the game.” Tobin complies. “I love you Lex.”

“I love you too.” Alex coos softly. “Goodnight Tobs.”

“Night Baby Horse.” Tobin says softly as she hangs up.

When the midfielder hangs up, she doesn’t move. Instead, she drops her head into her hands and slowly lets out some tears. All of her emotions were overcoming her and she couldn’t really handle it right now.

After a few moments, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. She looks up to see her captain, and National team rival, Christine Sinclair, there. The forward didn’t say anything. She gave Tobin a small nod and pulled her close to her for the midfielder to cry.

Tobin did just that. She let herself be comforted by her captain and teammate, and she just stayed there and let out all of her emotions. Sinclair has been around the two of them from club and country since the beginning. They all played in Portland together and then against each other for the National teams.

She knew how much the forward meant to the midfielder, and vice versa, so she knows how overwhelming and terrifying it was for Tobin. She wasn’t there to comfort her as a teammate or captain. She was there as a friend and just sat there with Tobin. It was exactly what she needed in that moment, too.

The next week was very chaotic. Alex was mourning with her organization for Orlando. She hasn’t really talked to Tobin as much as she would have liked, but the midfielder was very understanding and made sure to tell her how much she loved her every moment they talk.

Orlando was receiving support from all over the world and in every competition. Teams in the league, the MLS, the Euro, and the Copa all were supporting them. Whether it was to take a few moments of silence for Orlando, or by wearing rainbow gear, they all were standing with the city.

After the stressful week, it was now game day for the Pride. They are in Washington to play the Spirit and it was about to be even more emotional for Ashlyn then it was before. Florida was her home and for her to have to deal with this pain and then come back to play Washington, a team she called home for years, and to play against Ali to top it off, she was overwhelmed with emotions.

Alex could tell and as they finished warming up and were getting ready to head out to the pitch, the forward went up to her. The keeper was trying to get herself together when Alex wrapped her in a hug. The keeper didn’t say anything, but she hugged back. The two shared a small and intimate moment before pulling away and lining up with the team.

After their walkout to the pitch, the teams were announced. Ashlyn received a wonderful welcome home applause when her name was announced and you could tell that it meant a lot to the keeper. After the National anthem, the teams went to their sidelines and Alex took off her jacket to reveal the new captain’s armband.

It was of a heart, that had a pulse sign which represented the club that was where the shooting occurred, and it was rainbow. Alex felt honored and privileged to be representing the community with that armband and this game meant a little more than others.

After the captain’s meeting, where Alex was up there with Ali, they headed back for the starting lineup pictures. After the pictures, both teams went over to the part of the field where there was a ribbon painted on the field in red, white, and blue, along with rainbow colors. The words ‘We stand with Orlando’ was written with it and you could feel the emotion in the stadium.

Both teams came together as one and took a picture with the ribbon. After the picture, it was time for the game to start. At the sound of the whistle, the game was on.

It didn’t take long for Washington to score. In the 9th minute, a Spirit player finished off a goal and had the Pride down. Though there was a lot of emotion throughout the game, both teams were fighting hard. Then, in the 40th minute, the Spirit scored again. The Pride went into the half down 2-0.

They had opportunities, but nothing would come from it. They couldn’t capitalize on any of it as their balls would not go in the net. In the 49th minute, the Spirit had the ball and kicked it in to Ash for the teams to stop play and have a moment for Orlando. The fans in the crowd all stood up and applauded, along with the players, for a whole minute and it was a very emotion moment.

When the game resumed, the teams went into a deadlock. The final whistle would blow and the Pride ended up losing 2-0. Definitely not the result they wanted, especially after the emotional week they had, but it wasn’t what was important. What was important was the teams came together for Orlando and hopefully put on a show for the fans in Washington.

When they game was over, Alex walked over to hug the players and found Ali. The two of them hugged and started talking about everything. As they were talking, they were interrupted then they heard a Spirit representative announce Ashlyn and handed her the microphone. The two players, along with the fans and other players, all turned to the middle of the pitch to watch Ashlyn.

“I would first like to thank you all for the amazing welcome for the team and I. Your support for us and Orlando during this time means more to me than anything possible. You guys have always been wonderful and coming back here was hard, but being able to share this moment with you all for Orlando is something I will never forget. So thank you to the fans, and for the Spirit for allowing us to have the moment of silence for Orlando and for what you wrote on the field. It truly means the world to us and our community.” Ashlyn says sincerely to the crowd as they applause. “Now, even though I am on the opposing team, Washington was a home to me for a while. You allowed me to create a home and an even more special bond with the most amazing person I could have ever met. You all allowed me to play with my best friend and I was able to get to know her family and feel as if they were my own. So Ali, wherever you are, I have a little surprise for you. If you all would look up at the screen, I have some people who want to say a few things to the defender.”

All of the fans, who didn’t leave, all turned their heads to the screen to watch. Ali, who has a complete look of bewilder on her face, turns to look up at the screen too. When she does, the first person to come on the screen is her brother, Kyle.

“ _Hey BB, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I am so proud of you. For all that you have accomplished both on and off the field. I miss you and I can’t wait to see you soon. Especially when you go off and win gold in Rio. Your my best friend and I love you._ ”

The next person to show up was Tobin on the screen and Alex felt her heart melt when she looked at her girlfriend on the screen. The entire crowd all went crazy seeing Tobin’s face and cheered, causing both Ali and Alex to laugh.

“ _Kriegs, there’s not much I can say to you that you don’t already know. Thank you for being the person you are and for being one of the first to support Alex and I. You have been there for us when I’m sure you were annoyed by our silliness, but it truly means the world to us. But what I want to thank you for is for being the bestest friend to Ash. You could tell when she’s around you that you make her world a million times better. Seeing her happy all has to do with you and I want to thank you for taking care of her for me. I know she’s a lot to handle, but she’s worth it when you give her a chance. But I just wanted to say thanks Kriegs for everything and I miss you, dude._ ”

After Tobin, Ali’s mom Debbie comes up on the screen. The defender gasps as she watches her mom on the screen.

“ _Hey Ali, there’s not much that I can say to you without choking up a little bit. But I will try my best because Ash asked me to. I just want to tell you how proud of you I am. You are a role model and little warrior. For all that you have had to overcome throughout your life but still be the little ray of sunshine that you are, I am truly one lucky and proud mom. You’re the best daughter I could have ever asked for and I thank you for being you. I love you sweetie and I am so proud of you._ ”

When Ali’s mom finishes up, the screen goes black. Ali has tears in her eyes as Alex wraps her arms around the defender. The crowd cheers for the defender as Ashlyn begins to talk again.

“Okay, I know you all are probably wondering what that was all about. Well, I would like to have Ali come over her for one second because I have a surprise for her.” Ashlyn says as she looks for Ali.

The defender walks up to Ashlyn from the crowd of the players with a smile on her face. Ashlyn, who’s heart melts when she sees Ali’s smile, wraps her up in a big hug and says something to her. When they pull apart, Ash begins to talk again.

“Okay, so I know how you are and how terrible you are at waiting for things. SO, I’ll be nice and show you what your surprise is. If you turn towards the bench, you’ll see some of your favorite people in the world.” Ash says with a smirk on her face and a head nod.

The defender turns to see 3 people walking towards her. It was her mom, Kyle, and Tobin. The defender screams as she rushes over and wraps her arms around them all. Kyle engulfs her in a big bear hug as she hugs him tightly back. She then wraps her mom in a hug and receives a kiss on her cheek. Tobin hugs her tightly and causes the defender to laugh as they break apart.

They make their ways back to where Ashlyn was standing and they all greet her. Tobin wraps her arms around the keeper as her eyes scan for Alex. When she sees her, she breaks out into a big smile that was matched by the forward. Their moment was broken when Ashlyn speaks up again.

“Okay, so part one of your surprise is over. For the next part, look back up to the screen.” Ashlyn informs her and she does as she was told.

“ _Hey Princess, well here we are. Back to the place where it began for us. Well, if you don’t count that European stint we had. Part one of your gift was to bring some of the most important people in your life and mine here. To be able to watch you be captain for your hometown team. To the team that loves you more than anything in the world. This is your home and it was our home together for a little while. We had a ton of fun here and too many memories to count. This is where we really grew closer, I believe, and where our story really blossomed. Though things may be a little different now with me in Orlando and you here, my feelings towards you have only grown more and more. I know that this is a big step for us, but I wanted to do it here in your home with your fans and admit the truth about you. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and though you were just a best friend then, you never left my heart or mind. The more time that I spent with you, the more I fell in love with you. The player you are on the field. The drive, passion, and determination you have, and then who you are off the field. The completely badass, girly girl, who will not leave the house without at least mascara on her eyes but who could wear anything and everything and make it look perfect. Between your nose crinkling smile to the way your eyes light up when you see your brother. I fell in love with your laugh, your personality, with you. I am so madly in love with you and I can’t thank God enough for blessing me with you in my life. So, in front of your family, your friends, your team, your home, I have a serious question I need to ask you… Turn around._ ”

The defender, with tears in her eyes, turns around and gasps instantly. Ashlyn is kneeling on one knee and holding out a little black box. She starts to open in and Ali squeals with excitement as Ashlyn starts to talk.

“I have loved you every second that I have known you. You have been my whole world since the beginning and I promise until the end of time that I will spend our lives showing you how much you mean to me and the world each and every day. I love you so much Princess and there is no one I would rather spend my life with than you. So, will you make us an official family? You, me, and little Jaws?” Ashlyn says with a smile on her face as Tobin is holding the microphone for her so everyone can hear her. “Will you marry me, Alex?”

“OH MY GOD!! YES!!” Ali cries out as she tackles Ashlyn to the ground and connects their lips.

The entire crowd erupts with cheers. Everyone had tears in their eyes but they couldn’t help but scream and squeal with excitement for the two. Alex, who was crying herself, ran over to the group and hugged the couple. She then turned to see Tobin and her heart melted when she connected her eyes with the midfielder’s.

The forward wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her. The crowd erupts even more when they see the two having a moment of their own. The stadium was the loudest it has ever been and everyone had happy tears in their eyes.

When Ali and Ashlyn broke apart, they were bombarded with their friends and teammates. Ali was hugging everyone and couldn’t keep her eyes off of her new fiancé. They all shared the moment on the field, before they took pictures with the fans.

After that, they all hurriedly grabbed their stuff and went to Ali’s apartment. Tobin and Alex drove Kyle and Debbie to the apartment, as Ashlyn left with Ali in her car. Once they got there, Ali walked in to her place decorated in roses and lights. A big banner that read ‘ _congrats_ ’ was strung up with pictures of the two.

“How did you do this?” Ali asks with complete shock on her face.

“I recruited some amazing decorators.” Ashlyn laughs out as she points to the other three.

“What can we say?” Kyle blushes. “We are pretty amazing.”

“Oh my god.” Ali squeals as she wraps them in a hug again. “I love you guys.”

“And we love you sweetie.” Debbie says. “We love you both and I am so happy and proud of you.”

Tobin walks over and wraps her arms around Alex. The forward could only melt into the midfielder’s touch as they watched their two best friends celebrate their engagement.

“So, you were part of this, huh?” Alex smirks at the midfielder.

“Yeah, Ash called me last week and said it was a for sure thing. So, of course she needed the love guru’s expertise.” Tobin gloats.

“Oh, gosh.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes. “I’m so happy for them. They deserve it. I know Ash has been waiting for this for so long.”

“I know. They are going to have an amazing life together.” Tobin nods as she grabs the glass of champagne from Kyle.

“Yeah they will.” Alex smiles as she looks at the two. “I can’t wait until it’s our turn.”

“Yeah?” Tobin turns to look at Alex.

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “I can’t wait to marry you Tobin Heath. You’re my forever.”

“I love you so much.” Tobin whispers as she connects her lips to the forward’s.

The forward kisses back instantly and the two show the love they have for one another through the kiss. When they finally break apart, they both have happy, contented smiles on their faces. Tobin, as she looks deeply into the blue eyes, could see her future with Alex and she was excited for it all.

The love she feels for this girl is more than anything she could have ever imagined. It may be the night of Ali and Ashlyn, but Tobin knew this night was special for her and Alex too. This was the night when Tobin realized that she was truly going to marry the forward. Now, she just needs to plan the proposal.


	31. She's My Baby Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... here it is. A chapter over 25,000 words. It has almost everything that I think you guys would want and need. I'm not going to say too much about it because all of the details will speak for itself.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support for this story. Your kinds words and love means the world to me. You all truly make me love writing this story for you. I hope you enjoy the chapter and know the story will continue to build from here. Thank you again for your support and definitely let me know what you think about it and what you want to see in the next few chapters. Hopefully this lives up to what you all were wanting and asking me for. Thank you again and I look forward in hearing from you.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“What are you wearing?” Tobin laughs as she takes a look at Alex as they head out of the hotel.

“What do you mean?” Alex turns and asks her.

“It’s 7:30 at night and you’re wearing sunglasses and a big floppy hat.” Tobin says.

“Well, I just want to have a night with my girlfriend without getting bothered too much.” Alex explains to Tobin as they get into the car.

“Lex, we are just going to the movies. They aren’t going to be able to recognize you much anyways.” Tobin laughs.

“They will when we walk into the movie theater and then afterwards though.” Alex whines.

“Okay, whatever you say Baby Horse.” Tobin gives in. “You want to wear the cool disguise, well that’s fine by me.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles as she laces her fingers with Tobin’s.

The two drive in silence to the movie theaters in Washington. They decided to stay another night in Washington after the game because they wanted to have some time together before they had to go back. Even though they are in another city, they know that the potential of them being recognized is still really high.

When they pull up to the theaters, Alex gathers herself and takes a look at Tobin. When she sees her girlfriend is wearing a simple shirt and pair of sweatpants with her snapback, she knows that the midfielder will be recognized instantly. Tobin looks over and sees the forward staring at her with a look in her eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Tobin questions.

“You need to put something else on to hide.” Alex says.

“Hide? What am I hiding from? The FBI or something?” Tobin playfully laughs out.

“No.” Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “You are totally going to be recognized by what you are wearing.”

“No I won’t.” Tobin denies.

“You so will.” Alex nods her head. “Will you please wear this sweatshirt and have the hood on please?”

“Lex, it’s like 90 degrees outside and you want me to wear a sweatshirt with the hood on?” Tobin laughs out in protest.

“It’ll be cold in the theater though.” Alex pleads. “Please? I just want to have a night out with you and not have to worry about taking pictures or anything.”

“Ugh, fine.” Tobin gives in.

“Yes.” Alex cheers excitedly as she grabs the sweatshirt from the back seat to hand her girlfriend. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Tobin mumbles out as she throws the sweatshirt over her head.

The two get out of the car and walk hand in hand to the ticket booth. As they approach, Alex tries to not look around too much and just focuses on the ground. Tobin does the same thing as they reach the booth.

Luckily for them, there was an older gentleman who was working and didn’t really look up at them. He just asked for what movie they wanted and when Tobin told him Ghostbusters, he simply obliged and handed them their tickets after she paid.

As the two of them were walking by the confession stand, Tobin noticed Alex eyeing something. Figuring it was either some popcorn or a drink, Tobin stops, which causes Alex to stop. The forward looks up at her in confusion.

“Do you want something?” Tobin asks as she nods her head towards the concession.

“I was thinking maybe chocolate or a drink, but then I didn’t want to risk us getting recognized.” Alex explains sheepishly.

“We can grab something if you want, Lex.” Tobin starts to reach for her wallet. “We can get recognized for a brief moment, it’ll be okay.”

“No.” Alex protests as she stops Tobin from pulling her money out. “Chocolate isn’t as important as having a normal and relaxing night with you.”

“Are you sure? I can grab you something really quick.” Tobin asks.

“I’m sure.” Alex nods her head. “We better get going. We don’t want all of the good seats to be taken.”

“Hasn’t this movie been out for about 2 weeks?” Tobin asks as she walks with Alex down the theater hall.

“Yeah, and you’re point is?” Alex quips as she looks up at each theater number to find theirs.

“It probably won’t be too busy.” Tobin explains as she follows the excited forward.

“You don’t know that.” Alex says absentmindedly. “And don’t jinx us.”

“I’m just saying Ale…” Tobin stops in midsentence when she sees something ahead.

Alex, who is too busy looking up at the theater numbers to find theirs, didn’t even notice what they were approaching. Ahead of them was a couple of little girls and one of them was wearing an Alex Morgan US jersey. Tobin can see that once the girls get a little closer, they would be able to recognize the forward in an instant.

So without any hesitation, Tobin quickly pulled Alex, so that she spun around and faced her. Alex gave her a brief look of confusion but that didn’t last very long when Tobin brought both hands up to her face and connected their lips. The forward was completely confused but gained her composure and kissed back.

As Alex was getting lost in the kiss and placing her hands on the midfielder’s waist, Tobin was peeking to see if the girls had passed yet. After a moment, the little girls passed the kissing couple without even noticing them in their embrace. Once they did pass, Tobin pulled away from the kiss.

“Wha… What was that for?” Alex says with her eyes closed and a little out of breath.

“Those little girls would have recognized us.” Tobin says with a small breath.

“How do you know that?” Alex asks as she gains her composure and opens her eyes.

“One of them was wearing your US jersey.” Tobin explains.

“Oh, okay.” Alex tries to understand and get her train of thought back.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she pulls her by the hand a little further up the hallway. “Theater 20. This is ours.”

“Okay.” Alex simply says as she follows Tobin into the theater.

When the two of them walk in, they notice that the theater is completely empty. Tobin looks over at Alex and the forward gives her a small smile before walking towards the middle of the seats. Tobin follows as Alex tries to decide which is the best seat in the theater before sitting down.

“So, this place is packed.” Tobin states as she sits next to the forward.

“Hey, there’s still time for them to come before the movie starts.” Alex says with a small glare.

“Mhm. Whatever you say Lex.” Tobin laughs. “Can we at least take off these ridiculous disguises yet?”

“Not yet.” Alex shakes her head. “When the lights turn off for the previews we can.”

“Ugh, no one will recognize us in here.” Tobin exasperates.

“You never know Tobs.” Alex protests.

“Okay, well I’m going to head to the bathroom really quick before the movie starts.” Tobin says as she gets up from her seat. “Make sure nobody takes my seat in this packed theater.”

“Smartass.” Alex glares at the midfielder, causing her to laugh. “Don’t get recognized. Make sure you keep the hood on.”

Tobin waves her off as she exits the theater. The forward shakes her head at her girlfriend as she looks through her social media while she waits for the previews to start. After looking at her twitter and what crazy things people were tweeting her, mostly the owner of the club team Lyon, she decides to looks at her Instagram.

As she looks at her Instagram, she notices that she was tagged in so many pictures. She decides to take a look at a few and laughs at how cute the fans were. Of course, some of them were definitely going a little overboard, but the others were amazing talking about how supportive they were of Alex and Tobin’s relationship and how happy they were for the couple.

After looking at a few, she found one that she really loved. It was a little collage of two pictures of the couple. On the left, it was the picture of Alex jumping on Tobin after Alex scored for Tobin’s 100th cap. The picture on the right was of Alex and Tobin looking deeply into each other’s eyes, as they are laughing and smiling at the game where they return after the World Cup for the Thorns when they played against the Reign.

Alex doesn’t know why, but she was so entranced by these two pictures. As she looks at them, she thinks about all that has happened for the two from these photos until now. The thing that caught her attention the most was how happy the both of them were with each other. Nothing was ever forced or awkward because at the end of the day, they are best friends who fell in love.

Alex probably stared at this photo on Instagram for a good 5 minutes, smiling like an idiot, before thinking to look at the caption. When she looks at the caption, her heart melts at what it said. What was even better, was the person that said it.

‘ _@jojo2chen – If you want to know the true definition of love, well then just look at these two. When I see them together, my heart just bursts in happiness. Their love is so strong and no one can come between them. They are meant to be and just by looking at them, you can feel the love radiating off of them. They are truly the perfect couple. That two people will go through obstacles like long distances yet they still pull through it because they love each other so much, it’s truly inspiring. They make you believe in true love and happiness. Thank you @tobinheath and @alexmorgan13 for showing us that it does exist. I am truly so happy for you both and I fully support you all the way. #love #myfaves_ ‘

The description Jo put for them was really spot on and made her heart flutter. The fact that fans and people all over the world can see how amazing their relationship and love is, just makes her day. Strangers look in and could know nothing about these two but if they take one look at them, they can see that they are head over heels in love.

Then you see an amazing fan like Jo. She’s had a couple interactions with the two and has been voted one of their favorite teens ever by the couple. She’s not necessarily a stranger, but a devoted fan, who’s pure honesty and admiration of their love and friendship, really makes the two realize how lucky they are. And what’s the best part about it is that she’s not the only one; There are so many more fans out there who love the two and their relationship and it makes life that much more special for the two.

After taking a few moments to think about everything, Alex decides she wants to comment back on the picture. As she starts to write out the comment, the lights dim and the previews are about to start. She quickly writes out a great response before putting her phone away for the movie.

‘ _@alexmorgan13 – Your support, love, and words mean more to us than anything. Thank you for showing @tobinheath and I why our fans are the absolute best. I hope you aren’t busy on the 26th, because I have tickets to the Thorns vs. Pride game with your name on it. Also, a VIP pass to come on the field and hang out with the team. #myfavoriteteen #Lovealwayswins_ ’

Alex puts her phone away as she looks up to watch the previews. Surprised that Tobin isn’t back yet, she wonders if her girlfriend got lost. As she was about to text her to tell her that the previews started, Tobin comes walking in and sits by her. When Alex looks at her, she’s surprised with what she sees.

“I thought you left to go to the bathroom.” Alex asks in surprise.

“Bathroom, concession stand, same thing.” Tobin laughs as she hands over the extra-large popcorn to the forward before placing the large soda in the cup holder between them.

“Not even close.” Alex laughs as she puts some popcorn in her mouth. “You didn’t have to get this.”

“I know.” Tobin smiles as she takes a sip of the drink. “I wanted some popcorn Lex. Not everything is about you, you know.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex smirks as Tobin reaches over and grabs some popcorn. “Well, thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I’m a giver.” Tobin smirks before winking at her.

“Oh my gosh.” Alex laughs as Tobin tosses a couple pieces of popcorn at her. “Hey! Not nice.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Tobin says in complete innocence and Alex playfully rolls her eyes.

“Sure.” Alex smiles before being interrupted by Tobin.

“Shush… The movie is starting.” Tobin points to the screen.

Alex shakes her head at the midfielder and her little antics, but obliges. She turns to watch the movie and instantly starts to laugh as it starts. The two of them were going to town on eating the popcorn and actually being in a public place without being bothered.

As the movie progressed, and the popcorn was finished, Tobin places the empty bucket on the ground before lacing her fingers with Alex’s. The forward smiles at the contact and leans into the midfielder so she can lay her head on her shoulder. Tobin kisses the top of her head, which she removed the goofy floppy hat as soon as the lights went dim, and continues to watch the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Tobin reaches in her pocket. When she grabs out what she was looking for, the forward turns to look at her. When Alex notices what she has, her eyes go big.

“Want a piece of chocolate?” Tobin offers as she opens the wrapper.

“When were you going to tell me about this?” The forward asks as she grabs the piece Tobin hands her.

“I totally forgot that I bought desert for the movie.” Tobin shrugs as she takes a piece and puts it in her mouth.

“You are seriously the best.” Alex hums as she enjoys the piece of the Hershey’s chocolate bar.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Tobin smiles as she hands the forward another piece of the chocolate before taking a bite of her own.

“Okay.” Alex smirks as she leans forward to whisper in the midfielder’s ear. “When you said you got desert for the movie, I thought you were talking about something else. Something a little sweeter.”

When Tobin processes the words, her jaw drops. She turns to look at the forward and can see the devilish smirk on her face. Tobin didn’t know if the forward was joking or not but by the shade of her eyes, she has a feeling she was completely serious.

The midfielder leans in and connects her lips with the forward’s. The forward kisses back instantly and gently swipes her tongue across her bottom lip. Tobin immediately grants her access and the two twist and twirl their tongues together.

When they break apart, they are both out of breath. The forward has a big and contented smile on her face. The turn to look back at the movie and try to catch up on what they missed over the last few minutes.

Tobin places her hand on the forward’s lap while they watch the movie. After a few minutes of contemplation, the midfielder slowly slides her hand up the forward’s long skirt and rests it in between her toned inner things.

Alex turns to look at her with big eyes as if asking what she was doing. Tobin doesn’t say anything as she turns to look back at the screen and gently slides her hand up higher until she has Alex’s thong in between her fingers.

The forward turns to look to make sure they wouldn’t be caught by anybody but then she remembers that they are the only two in the theater. As she takes a deep breath, Tobin gently pushes aside her thong and slowly slides a finger between her folds.

The slow and gentle moan that escapes the forward’s mouth made Tobin’s center burn. Tobin continues to gently slide her finger around, teasing the forward a little, as she feels Alex squirm in pleasure. Alex couldn’t help her reaction to the contact as she leans over and gently starts to kiss behind the midfielder’s ear.

With Alex’s hot breath on her neck, the midfielder felt chills throughout her body. Tobin gently draws figure eights on Alex’s center, brushing against her clit, as the forward gently sucked on her neck. As the pressure increased on her center, the forward was getting to a point where she needed more.

“Tobs.” Alex whispers out of breath from the gentle touching. “I need more. Please.”

With the soft moan that escapes the forward’s lips and the request, Tobin obliges. She slowly slides a finger inside of the forward. Alex immediately gasps at the contact and her hand shoots down to grab Tobin’s forearm.

The midfielder looks up at her to make sure she was okay. Alex gently nods her head as she leans in to connect her lips with Tobin’s. Tobin kisses back as she slowly starts to slide her finger deeper. Once she does, their kiss deepens.

Tobin gathers a nice and slow rhythm. Definitely driving the forward a little crazy, Tobin decides to add another finger. Alex welcomes the new addition and drops her head to the crook of the midfielder’s neck. Tobin continues to pump inside of her but picking up the pace a little.

The low moans that are escaping from Alex is driving Tobin crazy. She adds one more finger, earning a gasp from the forward, and starts to curl inside of her. The forward was dripping wet as Tobin slides easily into her.

Alex could feel herself losing control and was about to cum. Tobin took notice too as she felt the walls start to tighten around her fingers. When the forward looked up at her, she took her bottom lip in between hers and sucked on it.

As she did that, she slides deeper and deeper into the forward. With a few more finger curls, the forward lost it. She finally was brought over the edge and Tobin made her to help her ride through it. As Alex was being overtaken with her orgasm, Tobin swallows all of her guttural moans.

Though still sensitive, Alex was finally able to gain a little bit of her control back. Tobin slowly slides her fingers out of the forward, making sure to be gentle because the forward could be on the edge again, and placed her hand on her thigh.

Alex took Tobin’s hands and brought her fingers up to her mouth. Tobin allows her to do so and when she does, she is rewarded with the sexiest thing she’s seen. The forward places her fingers, one by one, into her mouth and licks them clean.

Once she finishes, Tobin leans in to kiss her. Alex moans into the kiss, reflecting Tobin’s moan of the taste of Alex on her lips. When they pull apart, they both give each other goofy smiles.

They turn back to watch the rest of the movie, which there’s no point, because they have missed a good chunk of it with their intimate moment. Tobin takes Alex’s hand in hers and they lace their fingers together. The forward leans her head onto her shoulder and Tobin leans her head back on her.

They stay in the moment as they finish watching the movie. Once it was over, they both make sure to put on their ridiculous disguises back on before heading on out. They hurry off to the car and make their ways to the hotel to enjoy a night together before having to actually split up for a few weeks again.

     ---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few days later, Tobin found herself driving. She had just given all of herself out on the pitch for their game against Chicago, where they won, and now she’s doing her drive. Typically, she would be driving home after the game to get ready to celebrate a win with her teammates or to visit with her fellow National Team members that are on the opposing team. However, that wasn’t the plan for tonight.

As she drove, thoughts were going through her head nonstop. She couldn’t even tell you what they were or why they were popping through her head. She thought about anything and everything. From the game, to why she isn’t driving home, to why didn’t she eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich before the game, to why is she wearing socks right now because she’s not even wearing shoes.

With all of the random thoughts in her head, she continued to drive. Not knowing where her final destination would be or what her plan was, she kept on driving. As she drove, it was as if she was on autopilot.

I say that because she’s not even really reading the signs anymore. No, instead she’s just driving and something else was guiding her to where she is supposed to be. Nothing really is making sense to her, but as she pulls up to the house, she has no idea what she is doing here.

She gets out of the car and walks up to the door. She raises her and knocks on the door three times. As she waits, she contemplates what she was even doing her and what her plan was. As I said earlier, she was completely zoned out and on autopilot, so she has no idea what she was supposed to do.

With all of the mysterious thoughts going on, she stood there waiting for the door to be answered. Once it was, she knew exactly why she was here. She was greeted and welcomed into the house and with a big smile on her face, she walked straight in.

“Tobin, it is so great to see you. How are you doing sweetie?” Pam Morgan asks as she brings Tobin in for a big hug.

“I’m doing good. It’s good to see you too.” Tobin says as she hugs back. “Your new porch looks great Mrs. Morgan.”

“Oh dear, you are dating my daughter and I have known you for about 7 years now. You cannot call me Mrs. Morgan.” Pam laughs as she pours Tobin a cup of tea. “But thank you. Mike has been working really hard on it.”

“Thank you.” Tobin nods as she takes the cup from her. “Yeah, it truly looks so good. When I buy a house he may have to help fix it up to make it feel like home.”

“Oh, he would love that.” Pam smiles. “So, what brings you to California today? Didn’t you have a game this week?”

“Ha, yeah.” Tobin answers nervously. “We played and I jumped in the car for a drive and ended up here.”

“You ended up here?” Pam asks. “That’s like a 15 hour drive. You must be exhausted sweetie.”

“Not really.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Is everything okay?” Pam asks concerned. “Is everything okay with you and Alex?”

“Yeah, I’m okay and she’s okay. She’s perfect.” Tobin explains. “That’s why I actually came here, I think. I have something I want to talk to you and Mike about. Is he comi…”

“You wouldn’t guess who I saw at the store this morning.” Mike says as he walks in with the groceries, not looking into the room. “The Boden’s with their new little grandchild. She is adorable. We need to have a grandchild soon. Our kids are slacking.”

“Whatever you say Mike.” Pam laughs as she sees Tobin’s eyes go wide at the mention of kids. “But can you come here for a second?”

“I’m just saying. We have three girls and none with kids yet.” Mike continues to talk from the kitchen. “I’m ready to be a grandpa. Maybe we’ll get a boy in the family and I can convince them to name his middle name Morgan so we can keep a piece of the Morgan clan in the family and going.”

“Mike!” Pam shakes her head. “Can you please come in here?”

“Yeah, coming.” Mike shouts. “By the way, who’s car is that parked in front of our hou- Tobin! My favorite soccer player. Come give me a hug.”

“Ha, hey Mr. Morgan.” Tobin laughs as she gets up and is engulfed by the man.

“I’m so telling Al that you said Tobin was your favorite soccer player.” Pam playfully teases.

“Oh, she knows I’m just kidding. Ali-Cat will always be my favorite, but I’m saying outside of my daughter.” Mike explains before turning to Tobin and giving her a wink. “Honey, why didn’t you tell me Tobin was coming over? I would have bought some lunch for us all to have.”

“Oh, no she didn’t know I was coming.” Tobin answers.

“Yeah, she had a game yesterday and just drove down here afterwards.” Pam jumps in.

“Oh, perfect timing.” Mike smiles. “You will have to stay to for a late lunch that I will grill and for Al’s game.”

“Mike.” Pam interrupts. “Tobin probably has other things to do and people to see other than us.”

“Actually, you’re the only ones I plan on seeing before heading back to Portland tonight.” Tobin answers.

“Perfect, well it’s settled then.” Mike says cheerfully as he gets up to head to the kitchen. “I’m going to go get the grill hot for some food. Burgers sound good to you Tobin?”

“Anything you grill sounds perfect Mr. Morgan.” Tobin smiles happily.

“Great.” Mike smiles before turning to look at Tobin with a smirk. “And Tobin, you should know better than to call me Mr. Morgan. Remember, either Mike or Papa Morgs.”

“You got it Papa Morgs.” Tobin laughs and Pam joins her.

“Alright.” Mike claps his hands together. “Honey, can you go get the burgers ready as I get this thing going?”

“Of course.” Pam smiles as she watches her husband head out the door. “Tobs, can you come help me in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, of course I can.” Tobin jumps up to her feet and follows Pam into the kitchen.

The two of them walk in and start preparing the meat for Mike to grill. They are making small talk and Pam is asking about how the team is doing in Portland. Tobin tells her all about it and then Pam asks if she’s excited for Rio and how her family is doing.

As they laugh and enjoy their conversation, Mike walks in and grabs the prepared hamburgers from them. After he goes back outside, the two start preparing a couple of sides for the lunch. As Tobin was cutting up some vegetables to be put on the grill, Pam takes a look at her.

“It was really great of you and Alex to become public.” Pam says, surprising Tobin. “I know that she is really happy.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles. “I’m really happy about it too. We wanted to not have to hide anything anymore.”

“And that’s exactly the way it should be. No more hiding for you two. When people are in love, they deserve to be able to celebrate their love and not be in fear of it.” Pam explains and Tobin nods her head in agreement.

“That’s exactly the way I feel.” Tobin looks at Pam in the eyes. “I love your daughter more than anything in this world. She is the most amazing and selfless person I have ever met. I am truly lucky to have her in my life.”

“She’s lucky to have you too.” Pam tells Tobin. “You both have found something that many strive to have. You have found the person that you love and that makes your world and life feel complete. The love you two share for one another is something that I will always appreciate and admire.”

“Thank you.” Tobin smiles sweetly at her kind words. “We’ve had some great role models from both of our parents.”

“Your love for one another is one that Mike and I admire completely. We could learn a few things from you two.” Pam says and Tobin is surprised.

“No, I think you have that mixed up.” Tobin laughs. “We learn from watching your love.”

“That may be true, and if it is, we are truly honored.” Pam smiles as she continues. “But seeing the love you and Alex have for one another; Through the ups and downs in your careers and lives; The distance you two have overcome as best friends and a couple, it’s admirable. Seeing you both risk everything for each other whether you are out on that field or in separate states, it’s truly amazing to see. The love I see that you have for my daughter is something that I will never be able to thank you enough for.”

“Oh, Mrs. Morgan. I mean, Pam.” Tobin rephrases after the look she receives from Pam. “You never have to thank me for loving your daughter. It’s truly an honor and something that I will never take for granted. I’m so lucky to be able to love her and call her mine.”

“The greatest gift in life as a mother is to see that your children are happy and are loved by someone who will show them how special they are, so they can do it in return.” Pam explains. “Seeing how happy Alex is right now in her life is only because of you. Sure, soccer is going great and other things as well, but you’re the reason behind it all. You, Tobin Heath, you are the reason why Alex’s life is as great as it is right now and I will never be able to thank you enough for it. One day, when you’re a mom and have kids, you’ll see what I mean to see your child so completely happy and in love. It makes your life even more of a blessing than it was before.”

“I can’t wait to have that moment.” Tobin smiles as she looks down at her hands. “I want to have that moment and all of the rest experiences with Alex.”

“You do?” Pam smiles as she looks at Tobin.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head and looks up at Pam. “I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I can’t wait for all of our experiences. The amazing ones and the tough ones. I just want to be there every step of the way with her.”

“Oh, honey.” Pam lets out as she wraps the midfielder up in her arms. “I can’t wait to watch it.”

“That’s why I am here, actually.” Tobin breathes out as she pulls away from Pam’s embrace. “I wanted to come here and ask for your and Mike’s blessing to ask Alex to marry me. I don’t know when it will be, but I have had a ring for a while now and the more time I spend with her, the more I fall in love. I know that I can love your daughter more than anyone will ever know and she means the world to me.”

“Oh, Tobin.” Pam starts to cry as she pulls the midfielder in for another big hug. “Of course you have my blessing. I can’t imagine seeing Alex even being with anyone besides you. I know no one can or will ever love her the way you do and I can’t wait to see your future together.”

“Thank you.” Tobin smiles as she hugs Pam back. “It means the world to have your blessing.”

“Of course, honey. But mine is the easy one.” Pam says and Tobin pulls away to look at her. “You need to go ask Mike.”

Tobin nods as she takes a deep breath. Pam laughs to herself as she pulls the midfielder in for another hug. After, she hands Tobin the platter of vegetables that were cut and nods her head towards the grill. Tobin understands and after a deep breath, she makes her way outside to where Mike is grilling for him to add the vegetables to be cooked.

“I have some vegetables for you to grill up.” Tobin breathes out as she closes the patio door behind her.

‘Ahh, perfect.” Mike says as he takes the plate from her. “Burgers are just about done, so it’s a perfect time for these to go on.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “They smell great.”

“Well, I hope you brought that soccer appetite with you because I am expecting for most of these to be gone.” Mike laughs as she starts putting the vegetables on the grill.

“Don’t worry, I’m starving.” Tobin answers as Mike smiles at her.

Tobin walks over to lean on the railing of the back patio. She takes a few deep breaths as she looks out at the peacefulness of the Morgan’s home. She looks at the pool that Alex has grown up with and then at the piece of grass as well. Knowing that’s exactly where the forward would come out and practice every day.

“Every day I would come home from work or wake up early on the weekends and find her kicking a ball into the makeshift goal that we had out here.” Mike says as he walks over to stand by Tobin at the railing when he notices what she was looking at. “Rain or shine, Pam and I couldn’t get here to come inside until she was tired of kicking the ball. We ultimately made the decision to get her a proper goal for her to kick into.”

“Oh, so she’s been this stubborn since then, huh?” Tobin jokes.

“You have no idea.” Mike exaggerates, causing the midfielder to laugh. “You two have a special gift and to see how much you both have grown into the players you are is amazing. I was able to watch Alex since the very beginning, but I’ve watched you grow into this amazing leader that I don’t even think you know you are yet.”

“Thank you Mike, that truly means a lot to me.” Tobin says sincerely. “But you’re right. Alex has grown into one of the best forward’s this team has ever seen and she’s still growing. She talks about you and her all of the time.”

“Oh, no. Whatever she has told you is a lie.” Mike says jokingly. “I swear I wasn’t that tough on her as a coach. She needed to have thick skin.”

“She says you were the best coach.” Tobin laughs.

“Oh, well then she definitely was lying to you. I was a terrible coach. I didn’t really know the game until she came up to me one day and told me she wanted to play soccer.” Mike explains as he looks out at the grass. “But when she decided that she wanted to be a soccer player instead of a softball player, besides it breaking my heart, I knew I needed to learn the sport. So that’s what I did. I wanted her to have the opportunity that others had and a parent who knew it too.”

“She tells me every time that you are the reason why she is who she is today. Why she’s the player she is.” Tobin says and she can see Mike close his eyes for a moment.

“That girl.” Mike gently chuckles as he shakes his head. “I didn’t do anything. It was all of her hard work and dedication. I just made sure to support her and be there when she needed me.”

“That’s all that really matters.” Tobin smiles as she looks at Mike. “Just being there for her when she needed you is what makes her who she is. To know she has that love and support in something she loves from you means the world to her. You’re exactly part of the reason why Alex is the fighter she is today.”

“Yeah, well things used to be simpler back then.” Mike breathes out. “She needed me a lot more back then and I was able to help her through life. Now, she has grown up into this amazing young lady who doesn’t really need the help of her father anymore. And that’s not a bad thing. I’m proud of who she is and the fact that she can take care of herself. I may not get to be part of her journey really anymore like you and the others are, but I will never not be there.”

“You’re part of the reason why she gets to experience the journey, though.” Tobin says shyly. “She may not need you as much for every little thing, but I know you are the first person she calls when she has the best news in the world or the scariest news where she needs advice. You’re her hero and she will always need you. I know that for sure.”

“Well, thank you Tobin.” Mike smiles sweetly at the midfielder. “See, this is why you are my favorite soccer player. Just don’t tell your girlfriend.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Tobin laughs as he winks at her and they both look back out to the grass.

“She’s my baby girl Tobin.” Mike says after a few minutes of silence, causing the midfielder to look at him. “It’s a scary thing watching your children grow up and have their own lives, families, and you not get to be there through every moment like when you were when they were younger. It’s even scarier knowing that you have to allow someone else to love them and take care of them and you just hope that they can help them grow into the life they were supposed to have.”

“I know it is.” Tobin agrees as she looks down at her hands.

“I would do anything to protect her and hope that she has the life that her mother and I have always hoped she would have.” Mike explains before turning to look at a nervous Tobin. “Knowing that she has fallen in love with someone as amazing as you, someone that I know will love her and protect her as much as I hope, it makes things easier as a father. You get to be her hero now. You get to be there when it’s her best moments or when she is experiencing her worst moments. You get to love her through every event in each other’s lives and you get to make your own special memories.”

“I love her.” Tobin says with confidence. “I love Alex more than anything in this world and there is nothing that I wouldn’t do to protect her. She means more to me than anything; including soccer.”

“I know you do and I know she is in good hands.” Mike nods his head. “She’s my baby girl and it’s not easy for me to let go of her, but I can let her go to you. Just promise me that you will protect her, love her, and make as many amazing memories as you can together.”

“I promise on my entire life Mr. Morgan.” Tobin says as she stares deeply into his eyes. “She’s my entire world.”

“Good. I can’t wait to see your two’s future together and attend a wedding.” Mike smiles as he wraps his arm around the midfielder.

“Thank you.” Tobin smiles sweetly.

“Oh, and can you promise me one more thing?” Mike asks.

“Anything.” Tobin nods her head.

“Can you at least think about incorporating the name Morgan into your child’s name? I would love to at least keep a piece of our family name going. I mean, think about this for a second. Morgan Baby Nutmeg Horse Heath… Pretty amazing and special name, am I right?” Mike asks and Tobin can’t control her laughter.

“That name is definitely special.” Tobin snorts out. “I’ll make sure to ask Alex about it and we will see if we can work with it.”

“Perfect.” Mike smiles happily as he looks back out to the peacefulness of the backyard.

“Can I ask you something?” Tobin turns to ask Mike and he nods his head. “How’d you know I was here to ask for your permission to marry Alex?”

“Well Tobin, fathers truly do know everything.” Mike jokes with a smirk on his face. “But I figured why else would you drive 15 straight hours to our house to just say hi and turn back around to head back home.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Tobin nods as she was satisfied with the answer.

“Plus, I had that same exact look of fear when I went to Pam’s parents’ house to ask to marry their daughter.” Mike laughs out.

“It’s a terrifying thing to have to do.” Tobin explains. “But I want you to know I’m not afraid to marry her. I can’t wait to marry her. I was just scared to ask you guys.”

“Tobin, it’s okay. I know exactly how you are feeling. When I went to ask Pam’s father, I threw up outside of the house before knocking on the door because I was so nervous.” Mike explains and Tobin laughs at his revelation. “But when I went to tell him how much his daughter meant to me, he opened me with open arms. I see that with the way you look and speak about me daughter. The risks you are willing to take for your love. The love you have in your eyes when her name is even mentioned. And also, the way that you are her biggest fan, especially when I’m not there to claim my title. I know the look of love and wanting to start a future together and I can’t wait to watch your guys’ story and journey.”

“Thank you so much.” Tobin says sincerely as she wraps her arms around Mike again. “But you will always have the title of being her biggest fan. No one will ever take that away from you; especially me. You’re her biggest fan and supporter, and you’re also her biggest hero and that will never change.”

“Thank you Tobin.” Mike smiles thankfully as he pulls the girl in for a big embrace and kisses the top of her head.

“Alright you two.” Mrs. Morgan says to break the two from their moment. “The game is about to start and I am starving. SO how about we make our plates and watch our favorite forward play?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Mike nods as he looks at Tobin. “What do you say Tobs? Ready for some food and soccer?”

“Definitely.” Tobin nods her head.

The two grab the food from the grill and walk into the house. The three of them make their plates as they get ready to watch Alex’s game. Tobin felt completely at home with the Morgan’s and watching their favorite soccer player. She knew that she couldn’t wait to be part of this family and be able to call Alex hers forever.

A couple of days later, Alex is trying to clean up around her house. The Thorns are in town for the game against the Pride tomorrow and Alex knows that her friends will be coming over after their morning session. She’s trying to get everything accomplished before she has to leave to the Orlando City game this afternoon to support the team.

Alex felt all giddy inside because not only does she have a game tomorrow against Tobin, but today starts the day of their 3-month adventure together. Tomorrow they play, then they head to the airport to go to LA for Cheney’s baby shower, and then they’re off to camp for Rio. This is the time that Alex has been waiting upon for so long.

The forward continues to clean and realizes she needs to do some laundry and pack. She knows that she has time to pack tonight and tomorrow before the game, but she would rather spend the time with Tobin instead of packing. So, she starts to pack a little bit and will progressively get things ready for the airport.

As she’s doing things around the house, she hears her phone go off. She knew that it was getting close to the time the Thorns would be done with practice, so she figures it was Tobin telling her they were coming over. As she looks at who the text was from, she was surprised but thrilled.

**Baby Mal: Are you busy?**

**Alex: No I’m just cleaning around the house. What’s up?**

**Baby Mal: I need your help with something. But if you’re too busy don’t worry about it.**

**Alex: I’m never too busy for you. Is everything okay?**

**Baby Mal: Yeah. I’m just having trouble with something and I need some advice.**

**Alex: Okay. What are you having trouble with?**

**Baby Mal: I’m having trouble with… a boy**

**Alex: Oh boy… Well what’s wrong? Do you not like him or is he bothering you with things? Is he trying to pressure you because I won’t allow that to happen!**

**Baby Mal: No he’s not pressuring me to do anything or anything like that. I think I like him. I mean he’s a great guy.**

**Alex: So what’s the problem then? Does he not understand the life of being an athlete? It’s a hard thing to find someone who will understand you being busy literally 24/7 because of our sport.**

**Baby Mal: No he understands completely. He’s sort of in the same situation as I am…**

**Alex: He is??**

**Alex: Wait a minute…. Who is this boy?????**

**Baby Mal: His name is Christian…**

**Alex: As in Christian Pulisic???????????**

**Baby Mal: ….yeah**

**Alex: OMG!!!**

**Alex: The little soccer prodigies like each other!! That is too epic and a fairytale solution.**

**Baby Mal: Not even!**

**Alex: Yeah it is but it’s absolutely adorable. Okay but what’s the problem?**

**Baby Mal: That’s the thing, I don’t know. I mean he is a great guy and he is very sweet, but I don’t know what to do. He tweeted me and wished me happy birthday and the fans just completely made a big thing about it. Now every time I go somewhere, somebody ask me about him or tweets me about him and asks if we are dating.**

**Alex: Okay… well are you dating?**

**Baby Mal: No we aren’t. Right now we are just friends and that’s how we want it to be I think. I mean I’m busy with the National Team and then going to college and he’s playing in Germany. Things would be too hard for a relationship.**

**Alex: I understand completely. So what do you need my advice on?**

**Baby Mal: How do you manage a relationship while being an athlete and with all of the attention? Like your every step is watched and publicized for everyone to see. Is it hard to have a normal relationship with someone?**

**Alex: Ha yeah it’s not the easiest. I mean you have seen the reporters and fans publicize my life all over the world with theories and thoughts of who I was dating or who they want me with. I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that it’s easy and that many can do it because they can’t. It’s even harder when both are athletes because if one does better than the other or something it will be publicized and it may come between your relationship.**

**Baby Mal: Great… I’m never going to have a normal relationship.**

**Alex: Haha I didn’t say that. I’m just telling you that it definitely isn’t easy but it’s worth it. Ask any athlete or anyone on our team. Yes our lives come with some modifying when it comes to the normal things that others have in life but we are following our dream and sometimes you have to take risks and miss things to accomplish your dream. It’s not easy but it is possible to have a relationship while being an athlete.**

**Baby Mal: How do you do it? With everything going on in our lives… how do you do it?**

**Alex: Easy… I have Tobin.**

**Baby Mal: Yeah well we all don’t get to have someone as cool and great as Tobin in our lives Alex -_-**

**Alex: Haha no I’m saying that I have Tobin. The person that I love and who means the most to me in the entire world. I found someone who believes in me and my dream and they support it. That’s how I am able to do it.**

**Alex: A relationship is already hard enough but when you add our lifestyles to it, it makes it 100 times harder. But if you are able to find someone who loves you for everything that you are. The good, the bad, and everything in between then it makes it easier. Someone who understands your lifestyle and dreams and they support it as well as pursue their own dreams too. It can’t just be a one sided relationship. Both people have to put the same fight and effort into it. That’s how I am able to do it. I found somebody that supports and believes in me more than I believe in myself and somebody who has their own dreams and goes after it. I’m able to do it because I have Tobin.**

**Baby Mal: WOW!! That was beautiful.**

**Baby Mal: You guys are seriously RELATIONSHIP GOALS!!!!**

**Alex: Oh whatever lol but does that help any?**

**Baby Mal: Yeah it helps. All I have to do is find the Tobin to my Alex… that won’t be difficult or anything.**

**Alex: Okay smartass… that’s not what I am saying at all.**

**Baby Mal: Lol hey! You aren’t allowed to be mean to me.**

**Baby Mal: But no I know what you mean. Thank you so much!!**

**Alex: Of course Mal. Don’t pressure yourself too much with being in a relationship. You’ll know in your heart when you should be in one and who it should be with. If it’s Christian then that’s going to be the power couple of the future lol but if it’s with someone else then that will be great too. Just make sure you find somebody who supports, believes in you, understands your life and the meaning of your sport, and someone who will respect you. You deserve nothing but the best and never let yourself settle in anything at life. Whether that’s in class, in being in a relationship, or out there on the pitch. You deserve the best and never think anything different.**

**Baby Mal: Thank you Alex!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! I can’t wait to see you at camp.**

**Alex: I can’t wait either. I love you too.**

**Alex: And remember you can come to me about anything.**

**Baby Mal: I know. Thank you again. Tell Tobin I say hi and that I can’t wait to see her either.**

**Alex: Will do. Btw… whenever you do get a boyfriend he better know that he’s going to have to deal with me if he ever hurts you.**

**Baby Mal: Noted… same goes for Tobin! If she ever hurts you she will have to deal with me!!**

**Alex: Lol gosh I love you. I’ll make sure to tell her that.**

**Baby Mal: I’M BEING SERIOUS!! ;) Love you and see you soon.**

Alex just shakes her head at the youngster. She couldn’t even imagine the conversation that she would have with Tobin in an instance like that. Truthfully, Tobin probably wouldn’t be able to take her seriously; Alex sure wouldn’t.

The forward continues to clean up around the house when she hears a car pull up. Smiling, she looks out the window to see her favorite people walking up to the house. She only has to wait a few moments before they come walking in.

“Honey, we’re home.” Ashlyn calls out as they walk through the door.

“Hey, that’s my line.” Tobin playfully glares as she follows Ashlyn, Kling, Sonnett, Lindsay, and Allie into the house.

“Hey guys!” Alex smiles as she welcomes everyone in with a hug.

“Holy shit Al.” Kling says as she pulls away from the forward. “This place is huge.”

“It’s epic.” Lindsay breathes out as she takes a look around.

“Seriously.” Sonnett agrees. “This place is amazing. I need sponsorships so I can buy me a house like this.”

“You have sponsors though.” Allie laughs.

“Not ones good enough to get me a house… with a pool.” The young defender shrieks when she turns to the backyard and sees the water.

“And you have the beach right behind you too?” Lindsay adds on.

“I’m moving in.” Kling says absentmindedly as she takes in the house.

“Me too.” Lindsay says and Sonnett nods her head.

“Kids… get it under control.” Ashlyn laughs at the players. “Welcome to my neck of the woods.”

“Technically it’s Alex’s neck of the woods since it’s her house.” Allie corrects with a smile.

“Actually, it’s Tobin and I’s house.” The forward smiles.

“Tobin, why are you even in Portland if you can live in a place like this?” Kling says with wide eyes.

“Seriously, your apartment sucks compared to this.” Lindsay voices.

“Hey!” Allie says with confliction. “That’s my apartment you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, well it blows compared to this house.” Kling shrugs.

“Yeah, well Portland is my home for now.” Tobin says and Alex feels a little pain in her heart until Tobin continues. “But not for too long.”

The forward smiles instantly when she hears the last part. Tobin, who is already smiling at her, walks up to the forward and wraps her up in her arms. The forward relaxes immediately at the contact.

“Hi striker.” Tobin says as she kisses the top of her head.

“Hi baby.” Alex mumbles out against her chest. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you more.” Tobin counteracts and the forward pulls away to give her a doubtful look.

“Oh gosh.” Kling rolls her eyes playfully. “Can you two not be like that for more than 5 seconds?”

“Seriously, keep it in your pants you two.” Ashlyn adds on and receives a high five from Sonnett.

“You all can just leave our house.” Tobin says, surprising the group, and earning a smile from Alex. “What?”

“You called it our house.” Alex smiles at her girlfriend. “I love that.”

“Well, I love you.” Tobin says cheekily before leaning in a giving Alex a simple kiss.

“Guys!” Allie adds on. “No pda in front of the guests.”

“Then you should leave the room because there’s about to be a whole lot more.” Tobin winks at the group and they all shriek.

“Damn, I haven’t seen feisty Tobs in a while.” Lindsay laughs as she walks towards the back door.

“Come on guys.” Kling says as she opens the door. “Let’s leave these losers alone and go check out the pool.”

“I’m in.” Sonnett says immediately and the rest follow outside.

“How’s my girl doing?” Tobin asks sweetly after their friends leave to the back.

“Much better now that I get to have you here.” Alex smiles.

“The place looks great.” Tobin says as she takes a look around. “I’ve really missed this place.”

“Yeah, it’s missed you too.” Alex says before adding. “But I think I know someone that has missed you more.”

“Oh yeah?” Tobin turns to look at her girlfriend. “And who’s that.”

Alex smiles at her girlfriend before turning to her bedroom. When she does, she whistles loudly. Tobin looks at her confused before she hears a big noise. When she looks up, she sees her favorite thing.

“Blue!” Tobin shouts cheerfully as the dog come running at her excited. “How’s my big boy doing?”

The dog jumps on her immediately and knocks her to the ground. Blue licks at her face, with his tail wagging excitedly, and Alex just laughs at the two. Her heart melts as she watches her two favorite things in her life reunite.

“He’s missed his momma.” Alex says after a few moments.

“I’ve missed him too.” Tobin breathes out as she finally gets up when the pup runs to go get a toy from the room. “He’s growing up so fast.”

“I know.” Alex nods in agreement. “But he’s such a teddy bear.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods before looking at their pup that runs back into the room. “I can’t wait for this.”

“Wait for what?” Alex asks.

“To come home to you two every day and get greeted like that all of the time.” Tobin says as she pets Blue.

“We can’t wait either babe.” Alex smiles at the upcoming future. “Soon.”

“Yeah, definitely soon.” Tobin nods in agreement. “I told Mark that this will be my last season in Portland.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asks shocked. “When did you tell him that?”

“At practice before we left for Orlando.” Tobin admits. “After our game against Chicago and a nice little drive that I took to clear my head, I knew what I wanted and thought I should tell him and let him know.”

“How’d he take it?” Alex asks curiously. “What did he have to say about it?”

“He told me that I would have to retire because they wouldn’t trade me to play with you.” Tobin says with a straight face.

“Oh my gosh! Seriously?” Alex shrieks with a hint of anger. “They can’t do that to you.”

“Lex.” Tobin says calmly before being cut off.

“No! They can’t do that to you because you are not quitting.” Alex says with passion. “I’ll take a season off after the Olympics and Blue and I will follow you to Portland and then we can come back to here when you have time off. You are not retiring. I can’t believe he would say something like that. Does he not know that you and I have a family with Blue and we need to stay together? We are in love an…”

“Haha Lex, I’m just kidding.” Tobin says as the forward continues to mumble on. “LEX!”

“What?” Alex says as she lets out a breath and stops her little rampage of mumbling things about what she’d like to say to ark.

“I said that I was just kidding.” Tobin laughs at the forward’s face.

“You were kidding?” Alex asks and the midfielder nods her head as she continues to laugh a little. “Then what did he say?”

“He said that he’s not happy with the decision but he respects it and that he doesn’t want to lose me but knows he will either way. Whether they trade me or not, I’m not playing in Portland next season.” Tobin explains and then breaks out into a big smile. “So he suggested that I should try and play in another location because it may be good for me. He thought about Orlando and I told him that it wouldn’t be too bad of a place and that I may be able to connect with their superstar and captain up there.”

“So he’s trading you to Orlando next season?” Alex asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles widely. “When the season is officially over, he will announce that I am being traded. He and Tom will talk after our game and come up with a few things to complete it. No one will even know about it beside Mark, Tom, and I… Well, and you, of course.”

“You’re coming to Orlando?” Alex thinks out loud. “You’re coming to play with me. And you’ll get to live with me and we can be a family with Blue.”

“Yeah Baby Horse.” Tobin smiles as she walks up and wraps her arms around the forward’s waist. “I’m coming home.”

Tobin’s smile was blinding to the forward. They both were so happy and their future was right there in front of them and things are starting to happen. The midfielder couldn’t take it anymore and leans in to connect her lips with the forward’s but Alex had other plans.

“Ouch.” Tobin yelps as she rubs her shoulder. “Why’d you smack me?”

“You jerk.” Alex says as she gently smacks the midfielder again. “You scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to have to go have some words with Mark tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Tobin laughs out. “I’m sorry. I just thought it would be funnier to tell you this way.”

“Yeah, not cool Heath.” Alex pouts at the midfielder.

“I’m sorry Lex.” Tobin coos as she wraps her arms back around the forward and leans her forehead against hers. “Only a little bit longer and you’ll have me with you for good.”

“You promise?” Alex says quietly as she closes her eyes and rests against the midfielder’s head.

“On the world.” Tobin breaths out. “It’s going to be you and me… forever and always.”

“I love you.” Alex smiles and Tobin leans in to kiss her.

The two get lost in a kiss before they hear a big crash followed by some shrieks. Hey break apart to look where it’s coming from and they are shocked with what they see. Blue was watching the group mess around with the soccer ball that was back there, not knowing that it was Blue’s ball.

The pup was annoyed that they were kicking it around and not including him. So when it got to Kling and Horan, the dog runs up and steals the ball away from them. In the process of doing that, he pushes Allie with his body weight and causes her to lose balance.

Allie was trying to recover, but failed terribly, and fell into the water. As she did that, she was able to grab onto something to try and keep her from going in. Unfortunately, that thing was a small defender who didn’t brace herself at all, and fell in with her.

The two crashed into the pool and the group couldn’t help but break into immediate laughter. Moments later, Blue jumped into the pool with them and showed off his little soccer ball. Ashlyn, Lindsey and Sonnett watched in pure entertainment until Blue got out and shook the water off of him next to them, soaking the girls in the process.

“We seriously left them alone for 30 seconds.” Alex says in disbelief.

“What do you expect?” Tobin shrugs. “They’re all children.”

“We better head out there before they break something.” Alex laughs as she watches Ashlyn push Sonnett and Lindsey in the pool.

“I’m more worried about them endangering Blue.” Tobin breathes out.

“I think he’s handling himself pretty well.” Alex points as they watch their dog jump into the pool and onto Kling.

“That’s my boy.” Tobin smiles as she watches her friends have fun in the pool and then turns to see Alex staring at her. “What?”

“I just love having you home and with us. Hearing you call it your home and your boy.” Alex smiles sheepishly. “It gives me chills because I can’t wait for it all to happen and you be here for good.”

“Me either Lex.” Tobin smiles as she pulls the forward in for a hug.

The two break away and Tobin leans in for a simple kiss. When they pull apart, she wraps one of her arms around the forward’s waist and they walk out to the back. They were greeted with Blue running up and jumping on them, getting them wet, as his tail was wagging because he was so happy.

After about 20 minutes or so, Alex and Ashlyn tell the group goodbye as they head to the fields. They had a meeting with the team before they had to go support Orlando City and their home game. The rest of the girls decided to stay at the house and hang out by the pool.

After changing into clothes to wear, Tobin got into the pool with her friends. A nice relaxing and lounging day for the group after their fairly easy practice. Tobin, who made herself at home on the giant blow up swan that Alex had, which she has no idea why she has it or when she even bought it, and just tanned.

Allie saw how relaxed and chilled Tobin looked so she went to grab her phone. Once she was in the right position, she called over for Tobin’s attention. When she did, Tobin gave her a face of contentment as Allie snapped the photo.

When she got out of the pool, Tobin had Allie show her the picture. She did and Tobin told her to send it to her because she liked it. Tobin then posted it on Instagram and everybody instantly went insane over it. With their wonderful detective eyes, they noticed that the pool was the same trimming of Alex’s pool and they came to the conclusion that they were at Alex’s house. Little do they know, it’s actually Alex and Tobin’s house, but they will soon find that out.

The next morning, gets up to head to the field. She does her normal routine of making a smoothie and going out to sit on the beach and looks out at the waves. As she’s out there, she just thinks about everything going on in her life right now and what’s about to happen.

Today she has a game, but tomorrow she will be in LA at one of her friend’s baby shower. Then it’s off to Chicago for camp with the National Team. Following that is Rio and she can’t wait for that. That’s all great and exciting to her, but she can’t wait until the aftermath of it all too.

She’s going to be back home for a little bit and playing for a team that she helped build and fight for. She comes home to be the captain and gets to be with Blue without having to be away for as long. But the best thing, is that she is only a couple months away from having Tobin with her. From having Tobin home where they can be a family and start their lives together. Everything else is amazing, but that is really what she is looking forward to.

As Alex was getting lost in her thoughts of her upcoming future, her phone goes off with a notification. When she pulls out her phone to see what it is, her heart flutters. Tobin had tagged her in a picture on Instagram.

The picture itself was adorable. It was Tobin giving Alex a piggyback ride at her house. The midfielder was smiling her signature blinding smile as Alex was kissing her cheek. Alex absolutely loved the picture of them, but the caption was what made it probably one of her favorites all time.

‘ _@tobinheath – Best friend right now. Enemy out on the pitch. The love of my life forever. GAMEDAY against a great team. Ready for some fun Captain @alexmorgan13 ;)_ ’

Moments like this, the simple Instagram posts, are what makes Alex feel like she’s the luckiest girl in the world. A few weeks ago, there’s no way she would ever be tagged in something like this from the midfielder. Hell, she couldn’t even get a hug in public from her because of what will be said.

But now, it’s like she’s on top of the world. The midfielder isn’t afraid or shy to express her love for the forward. Alex couldn’t be any happier and the love she feels for her grows more and more she even thinks about the girl. The forward was so wrapped up in Tobin and in love, that she knew this girl was definitely her forever.

As Alex was in her moment of thinking about the amazing things in her life and future, she looked at what time it was. She knew that she needed to get her stuff and head to the field. So, she made her way back to the house to grab a couple of things, kissed Blue goodbye, and then headed to the car.

When the forward made it to the field, she sees all of the fans lining up for player’s autographs before she even makes it to the stadium. Something that couldn’t make her heart happier, the forward happily smiled and took pictures with the fans. After spending a good 15 minutes with them, she finally made it to the locker room.

After changing into her warm up gear, the forward makes her way out onto the field with the team. As she walked out there, she sees three people out kicking the ball around. When she is able to see who they are, her heart flutters.

Tobin is out on the pitch kicking the ball around with JoJo and another girl. Remembering that she left tickets for the teen, she smiles to see that Tobin was out there with her. She hurried and made her way to the group to hang out.

“Well, look what we have here.” The forward smiles as she walks up to the group. “Some of my favorites out on my field.”

“Hi Alex!” The teenager barely gets out because she still can’t believe that she’s on the field with her idols.

“Hey Jo!” Alex smiles and gives her a hug. “I’m so glad that you could make it.”

“Thanks so much for the tickets. I seriously couldn’t believe that you would actually do that.” The teen smiles before turning to her friend. “This is my friend Maddie. She’s a huge fan of you, as you can tell with her jersey.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” The forward laughs as the other girl blushes. “Thank you so much for coming and I absolutely love the jersey.”

“Thank you!” The girl is in awe when the star talks to her. “You are amazing. You’re my favorite.”

“You’re too sweet.” The forward says as she wraps her up in a hug. “Thank you for your support. At least I have someone since somebody decided to wear the wrong numbered jersey.”

“I’m sorry.” JoJo blushes as she covers her eyes when the forward gave her a small smirk. “I love you more than anything. But Tobin’s my favorite.”

“Ouch.” The forward says playfully as she covers her heart. “That hurts.”

“Can’t blame the girl for having good taste Lex.” Tobin finally speaks up as she juggles the ball.

“Wow.” The forward gasps. “Better watch yourself Heath.”

“Safe that feisty personality for the field. You know, where we are going to beat you.” Tobin says with a smirk and the forward kicks the ball that she was juggling away from her. “Hey!”

“I’m so over you right now.” Alex glares at her before turning to the teens. “Here, let me show you two the stadium and the locker room with the girls before we have to warm up.”

“Okay.” The both say in excitement before JoJo turns to look at Tobin. “Good luck today Tobin.”

“Thanks dude.” Tobin flashes her smile before looking up at her girlfriend and blowing her a kiss. “I love you striker.”

The forward doesn’t answer. Instead, she turns her attention to the teenagers as they walk around the fields. They ask plenty of questions and Alex answers them all without any hesitation. The girls take plenty of pictures, many including the forward, before they make it to the tunnel.

When they do, they see Allie Long, one of Alex’s closest friends. The forward introduces the girls to her and they talk for a few moments before taking a few pictures too. As they say goodbye, Alex hands something to Allie and then walks away. Alex and the girls head into the locker room and Alex introduces her to the team and they take plenty of pictures until it was time for them to warm up.

    ------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin finishes her normal pregame rituals and focuses on what’s ahead. As Christine Sinclair finishes up with her pregame speech, they all get ready to head out to the field. Tobin turns in her locker to put her headphones away, when she notices an envelope that she didn’t see when she walked in.

She rips it open and pulls out what was inside. First she sees the small picture that was in it and a smile was formed on her face instantly. It was a picture of Alex and Blue, both smiling and looking at the camera. Tobin could feel her heart melt as she looked at her two favorites. Then she pulled out the little note that was with it and read what it had said.

‘ _Hear with your heart and see with your soul. Be guided by a hand that you cannot hold. Entrust even if you cannot see. That’s how faith must be…_

 _You’re red and I’m purple. Luckily we have Blue to complete us. You’re my heart. You’re my soul. You’re my forever. I’m still rooting for you even though you’re on the other team. You’re always my favorite out on the pitch. I love you so much. Good luck Captain Heath._ ’

Tobin’s face broke into an even bigger smile after reading the note. Usually it’s her doing things like this for the forward, but Alex sure knows how to surprise a girl. It’s reasons like this why she can’t wait to ask that girl to be her forever so they can spend their lives trying to compete and one up each other.

Now with a burst of energy and even more confidence, the midfielder made it out to the tunnel to line up with her team. As she walked out to the pitch, she couldn’t help but take in all of the amazing reactions from the fans. She looks around as the lineups were announced and she smiles instantly when she hears the reception Alex receives from the fans.

They absolutely love her, and she can’t blame them at all. As the National Anthem is being sung, she takes in everything. All of the signs that are supporting the Pride is great to see. The signs supporting Alex are her favorite because she can see how loved she is by all of them. But then she sees all of the signs of her and Alex.

They are all in full support of the two and it makes her smile. The support and love they are showing for both her and Alex are enough to make her think about their future as she waits for the game to starts. She can’t wait to be able to call that girl hers forever and then to play here for the team with her. To be able to be out on the pitch and start their lives in Orlando and maybe even a family soon.

As she smiles at the thoughts, she realizes that it’s time to go shake hands with the Pride before it’s time to start. As they make their way down the line, she approaches Alex first, since she is the captain, and they cupped their hands together like everyone else. The fans were waiting for something more to happen, and I think Alex did too, but instead Tobin juts smiles and continues on.

After she finishes through the line, her team heads to the sideline. Tobin had another plan and decided to take a quick detour. She watches as Alex’s team all went down the line and gave their captain a high five before heading to their bench.

As Alex was finishing up with her last teammate, the midfielder made her move. She jogged over and wrapped her arms around the forward from behind. She gave her a tight squeeze before giving her cheek a kiss and whispering good luck.

The eruption from the crowd made both of the girls smile and laugh. Alex relaxes in the embrace for a moment before Tobin pulls away and makes her way to her team. The forward, after smiling like an idiot for a few moments, gets herself together and heads to her team’s huddle.

After both captains say their last few words, the all make their ways to the pitch. Alex lines up on the opposite side of some of her closest friends. Her former team and teammates, but this time it’s different. It’s not her first game of the season. It’s not her first game with the new team. It’s not her first game against her old team and teammates. And it’s not her first game against Tobin.

This time, she’s ready and it’s here in Orlando. It’s at her new home with her new team and family. It’s the same game that she fell in love with, but the colors of her jersey have changed. The players she has been around have changed and the fans have changed. Instead of working with Tobin, she has to work against her and at first, she doesn’t think she will know how to do that.

That is until the midfielder makes eye contact with the forward. When Alex’s eyes connect with Tobin’s, she’s immediately at peace with everything. The smile and head nod the midfielder gives her is the same one that she’s come so accustomed to and the one that makes her know that everything will be okay.

They may not be on the same team at the moment, but the ease that Tobin gives her will never change. Their connection on the pitch will never change and though she has to hope that Tobin doesn’t have the amazing game she’s capable of having, she’s deep down rooting for her. AT the end of the day, everything else around her may change, but Tobin will always be there and will be her constant. She will be her rock and that will never change.

So after one last smile, they both take a deep breath, and the referee blows the whistle and the game begins. There was immediate pushing and shoving going on within the two teams as they were fighting for positioning. You can see that neither team wanted to go into the next week, as they lose their Olympians, with a loss and bad taste in their mouths.

The game was pretty even throughout the course and there was a loose ball on the outside wing. Both Alex and Tobin went after it and what the result ended up being was a little weird. As they both went for it, Tobin and Alex got tangled up and the forward ended up on the ground.

As Tobin went to gather the ball, the whistle was blown and a foul was called on her. Tobin looked at the ref in disbelief as turns to look at Alex still on the ground. She couldn’t help the smirk and laugh that’s escaping from her because she’s seen Alex get the call before, but it never really happened against her.

Of course she didn’t want the forward to be hurt in any way, but she can’t believe that she got the call against her. After the forward was okay and to her feet, the midfielder walked over to her before the free kick was taken.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head as she adjusts her socks. “Just couldn’t help taking me to the ground, huh?”

“What can I say?” The midfielder smirked. “I like it when you go down.”

“Tobin!” The forward gasps as she looks at her with a shocked expression and Tobin couldn’t help the laugh that escapes her. “You are so paying for that.”

“Don’t worry.” The midfielder says as she walks closer to her girlfriend before passing her. “I’ll make sure to go down later and for longer.”

The forward gasps out again and Tobin erupts in laughter. Alex looks around to make sure no one hears their conversation and then turns to look at her girlfriend again. The midfielder simply has on a smirk with a devilish glint in her eyes and Alex didn’t know what to think or say. She did know one thing… she absolutely loves this girl.

There was only about 20 minutes or so left in the game and the score was tied. With both teams with a goal, it looked like they may be ending in a tie. But you could tell neither wanted that as a result and continued to press on. As they did, the Pride broke away for a goal opportunity.

When the opportunity got squashed and they had a corner kick won, the whistle was blown. Alex was surprised and turned to see the ref signaling for the medical staff. When she tried to see who needed the help, hooping it wasn’t any of her teammates, her heart dropped to see who was on the ground.

She ran over immediately to try to see if she was okay. Allie, who was standing there too, kept the forward a little bit away so the staff could check on Tobin. The midfielder didn’t look too in distress, but Alex could tell that she wasn’t happy.

She was helped off of the field and all Alex wanted to do was talk to her, but the ref called the teams over to start again. The forward walked over to the box to get ready for the corner kick, which resulted into nothing. She made her way back down the field and heard the whistle again to see a sub coming in and Tobin’s number was the one on the board.

She looked to find the midfielder and saw that she was on the bench with an ice pack on her hamstring. The forward knew how terrible the possibility could be with hamstring injuries and all she wanted to do was check in on her girlfriend. She could see Tobin was sitting there, obviously annoyed and upset, with her arms crossed and she was just looking straight ahead.

Alex figured that she wouldn’t get the attention on the midfielder and was about to turn her head to focus on the game. She heard a few fans yelling her name and that they loved her. It made her smile as she waved to them, but her eyes landed back on the midfielder.

Tobin must have heard them yell her name because she snapped out of whatever it was she was thinking about and looked straight at the forward. Alex and Tobin connected eyes and the midfielder gave her a smile and head nod to tell her she was okay. The forward couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile and it made her feel 100 times better.

As the game passed by, it looked like it would end in a draw. Things changed as the Thorns scored a goal and Alex’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. They ended up losing, again, to the Thorns in a late game winner, again. The forward felt like she was letting the city down as they just couldn’t pull it all together in the last few minutes of the game.

All of the players made their ways around to hug and say good game. Alex, who was visibly upset, congratulated her old team for their win. Though it wasn’t easy, she was not too sore of a loser, and still respected her old team and only wanted good things for them. She just wished that it was her team that came out on top like any true competitor and captain would.

After she hugged all of the girls, she started to look for Tobin. With her eyes distracted and scanning for her, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turns, she was looking straight at the head coach Mark Parsons.

“You played a great game Alex.” He says with his accent. “This team is a tough group and they have you to thank for that. You have helped transform this team brilliantly. Same with the city and these fans. You guys have done wonderful.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles sheepishly. “It’s a great city and organization to play for. But I’ll always have Portland in my heart.”

“And Portland will always have you in theirs as well.” Mark says as he shakes the captain’s hand. “Is Orlando everything you hoped it would be?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles passionately before continuing. “My goal is to help bring this league and sport to something it’s never been before and the opportunity I have here for Orlando is a result of that. It’s amazing and though I do miss Portland, I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“I understand and respect that.” Mark smiles. “But there is something that you are missing and I can tell the difference in you when you play here and on the National team.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks surprised. “And what’s that?”

“You’re missing your heart out there.” Mark explains. “Of course your love for the game and your passion is out there, we can see that. But your overall heart isn’t out on the field with you and anyone who is a fan of your amazing play can see that. You have it when you’re on the National team, but not here. You don’t have it here fully, yet.”

“I try to play with my heart every time I step on the pitch.” Alex defends herself. “I believe my heart is out there every time.”

“Believe me, I am not doubting that or you at all. But you can’t help this because your heart isn’t here with you.” Mark says before looking her deep in the eyes. “She’s still in Portland and you’re missing her. But don’t worry, she’s missing you even more.”

“I don’t know if she could miss me any more than how much I miss her.” Alex smiles when she realizes what he’s talking about.

“Well, I think it’s pretty close.” Mark laughs. “But don’t worry, that will be all taken care of tonight. You’ll soon have your full heart with you for your future together.”

“Thank you Mark.” Alex smiles widely as she wraps the coach up in a hug.

“Of course.” Mark hugs back. “Anything for my two favorite soccer players in the world. Now, go ahead and comfort her and take care of her, will you? I only have her for a few more months and I need her healthy for one last good run in Portland.”

“Of course.” The forward laughs as she pulls away and smiles at the coach.

They give each other one last look before going their separate ways. Alex looks all over for her girlfriend and couldn’t find her. That was until she looks to where the fans are and that’s when she spots her. Smiling as big as ever and signing anything and everything as possible.

The forward smiles extra big when she sees her taking a picture with a fan that has made a sign that says ‘True Love Looks Like Alex And Tobin… Complete Happiness’. Her heart melts watching her girlfriend interacting with the fans. Basically, she falls in love just watching her girlfriend every moment all over again.

The forward walks up and completely photobombs the picture they were trying to take. The fans go crazy as they get to watch the couple interact and laugh. They all take pictures together and Alex signs a few things for the fans as well. After about 35 minutes of hanging out and signing for the fans, making sure to say goodbye to Jo and Alex giving her a new jersey so she can support her when she’s not playing Tobin, they gather their things to head to the airport.

Luckily they rinsed off at the locker rooms, because they were about to spend a few hours on the plane. They go pretty unnoticed at the airport, with the help of snapbacks and sunglasses, and they relax as they wait for their time to board. It didn’t take too long luckily, as they were on the plane within 20 minutes and they were enjoying a row to themselves.

After the decently long flight, the two hop into the cab and head to the Morgan’s house. Though they were completely excited to see Alex’s parents, they were absolutely tired. They gave their hugs and talked for a few minutes before they both made their ways to the forward’s old bedroom and completed crashed in bed. They were wrapped up into each other’s arms and fast asleep within minutes.

The next morning Alex slowly begins to stir awake from the sunlight coming in through the window. As she slowly opens her eyes, she sees that Tobin isn’t next to her on the bad anymore. After a few minutes of stretching out her limbs, she heads downstairs to try and find where her girlfriend could be.

As reaches the bottom of the stairs, she smells the fresh scent of coffee and pancakes. She has a smile on her face when she enters the kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table and drinking a cup of coffee while Tobin was at the stove cooking.

Her smile gets even bigger when she sees both of her sisters there as well and they were talking to Tobin about things. She waited a couple feet away as she watched Tobin interact with her family. Watching her talk, laugh, and joke around with them absolutely melted her heart. She was busy in her thoughts to even realize her dad walk up behind her.

“You know, she may be a keeper Al.” Michael says next to the girl quietly. “She’s willingly cooking breakfast for the family and interacting with your sisters’ interrogation. Never let her go.”

“I don’t ever plan to.” Alex laughs as she watches Tobin’s eyebrows furrow at whatever Jeri just asked her. “She’s my forever dad.”

“I know she is Ali-Cat.” Michael says as he wraps his arm around her. “I’m so happy to see you both happy. But you’ll always be my baby girl.”

“Dad.” Alex whispers out but he shakes his head.

“Just remember, if you ever need anything, it doesn’t matter what or where you are, I’ll always be there for you. You may not need me as much anymore, but I will never not be there for you. It doesn’t matter what it is.”

“I know that dad.” Alex says quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Michael says with a big smile. “Now come on, let’s go rescue your girlfriend before your sisters eat her alive.”

“Okay.” The forward laughs as she felt herself ready to get emotional.

They walk into the kitchen and the forward hugs her sisters, who both are thrilled to see her. She gives her mom a kiss on the cheek before turning to look at Tobin. The midfielder was already looking at her with a big smile on her face. Alex walks up to her and wraps her arms around her neck before leaning in and connecting their lips.

“Mhmm… good morning Lex.” Tobin mumbles against her lips.

“Morning babe.” The forward hums out.

“Okay you two, no pda in front of the family please.” Jeri smiles.

“Yeah, we are trying to eat these blueberry pancakes over here that Tobin so graciously made for us.” Jen laughs and adds on.

“Mhm, blueberry pancakes.” Alex hums as she turns to sit at the counter with her family. “Wait, where are they?”

“We ate them all.” Pam says to her daughter as she takes a sip of her coffee.

“All of them?” Alex gasps. “But what about me?”

“You should’ve waken up earlier than 11.” Jeri informs her little sister.

“Sorry, we didn’t get in until like 1:30 last night and we had just played a game.” Alex scoffs.

“Well you’re just out of luck now aren’t you?” Jen playfully says. “Here, you can eat some of the bacon that’s leftover.”

“Tobin.” Alex whines after glaring at her sister.

“I’m making you a fresh stack right now, don’t worry.” Tobin says as she flips the pancakes. “Pour yourself a cup of coffee and take a seat. I’ll bring you them in a moment.”

“Okay.” The forward says cheerfully and follows her instructions.

“Suck up.” Jeri whispers to her.

“Shut up!” Alex fires back.

“Alexandra!” Pam says instantly. “Be nice.”

“But mom, she started it.” Alex pleads her case.

“I didn’t do anything.” Jeri says with a mock of innocence.

“Liar.” Alex says immediately.

“Can’t we just have a nice and peaceful breakfast before your father and I have to leave?” Pam breathes out to her daughters.

“You guys are leaving?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“Yes we are.” Pam smiles. “We are heading out to New York with Jeri and Jen for a few days.”

“Yeah Alex, you’d know that if you ever listened.” Jen says playfully.

“Girls, stop teasing your little sister.” Their dad intervenes as he sees his youngest daughter glaring at the older two. “You two better get your bags because we are leaving in 10 minutes. Now go put them in the car or they aren’t coming with.”

“But dad.” The two begin but are stopped immediately.

“I don’t want to hear it. You shouldn’t have been teasing your sister and getting ready for us to leave instead.” He tells them and they turn to look at their mom.

“Don’t look at me. Listen to your father.” Pam tells her daughters. “Now go.”

“Ugh, fine.” Jeri scoffs as she gets up to get her bags ready with Jen following behind.

“Ha, sucks to suck.” Alex shouts after them and receives a glare from her mom. “Sorry, I just had to.”

“Of course you did.” Pam playfully rolls her eyes.

“Okay, here’s some fresh pancakes for you.” Tobin interrupts and places the plate in front of her.

“I thought you were making blueberry.” Alex asks as she takes a look at her pancakes.

“I did.” Tobin answers as she slides over peanut butter to the forward’s plate. “But your favorite is chocolate chip with peanut butter.”

“You are the best.” Alex smiles as she spreads peanut butter onto her pancakes. “Mhmm, they are so good.”

“Anything for my striker.” Tobin smiles as she kisses the girl’s temple before going to clean up the kitchen.

“Oh no, Tobin honey, you don’t need to clean that up.” Pam says when she sees what the midfielder is doing. “I’ll put them in the dishwater before we head out.”

“No, don’t even worry about it.” Tobin answers. “You go get ready for your trip and I’ll take care of these.”

“Are you sure?” Pam asks as she stands from her seat.

“Absolutely.” Tobin nods.

“Thanks Tobin.” Pam says, as Tobin smiles and nods her head in response, before turning to whisper to Alex. “I love her.”

“I do too.” Alex laughs as she takes another bite of her food.

“Okay, time to go girls.” Michael walks in to say. “Ali-Cat, we’ll see you before you leave for Rio. Be safe and have some fun you two.”

“Sounds good. Have a safe trip dad.” Alex stands to give her dad a hug.

“Okay, so I left money for you girls to have for dinner or something while you are here until you head out.” Pam says as she walks into the living room with her bags.

“Mom, you don’t need to leave us money. We aren’t teenagers.” Alex laughs out as she wraps her mom up in a hug.

“True, but I still like to treat you guys like you’re not these superstars and independent. You’re still my little girl.” Pam hugs back. “Tobin, thank you so much for breakfast and make sure my little girl takes care of you.”

“Mom!” Alex playfully scoffs.

“Anytime Pam.” Tobin laughs as she goes to hug her. “Have a safe trip and thank you for allowing us to stay here.”

“Anything for you, dear.” Pam smiles as she pulls away and sees her daughter’s glare. “And for you Al. Oh, that reminds me, something came in the mail for you. I put it on the coffee table.”

“Oh no, is little Alex being jealous again?” Jen asks as she walks out with her bags.

“Aren’t you leaving yet?” Alex glares. “Thanks mom.”

“Yes, we are.” Michael interrupts before the girls could get into it again. “To the car, now.”

The group all listens to the man as they give the two their hugs goodbye before heading out of the door. Alex and Tobin watch them leave before heading back into the house. The forward finishes eating her breakfast as Tobin goes to sit by her and eat some too.

As Tobin was still eating, Alex turns to see what’s on the coffee table. It was a big box and the forward was confused as to what it was or who it could be from. She walks over to take a look at it.

“It’s from Kelley.” Alex exclaims to Tobin as she looks it over. “Why would she send it here?”

“I told her that we were going to be here and to send your gift here.” Tobin answers when she remembers the conversation with her friend. “She told me she bought your gifts early and that it would be here in a few weeks and I told her we would probably be at your parents, so to send it here.”

“Good thinking.” Alex smiles as she picks up the box and brings it to the counter.

The forward starts to open the box on the countertop. Tobin watches as she continues to eat her breakfast. The forward first pulls out the envelope that was inside and opens it to read what it says out loud.

‘ _AYE BITCH!!!_

_Well I know it’s a little early, but I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. We have been through a lot together and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Thanks for being my best friend and for allowing me to be my crazy and badass self that I am. You’re pretty cool I guess and I think that I am friends with you out of pity, but whatever because it works._

_Tobito said that you were going to probably be at your parents in LA and even though I am pissed that I didn’t get an invite, especially because you are seeing Lauren and Arod, I still got you a little something. And knowing your expensive ass, I got you more than one to make yourself feel better. So go ahead and open up your gifts and I hope you and Tobin enjoy them…_

_PS… Don’t say that I never did anything for you ;)_ ’

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alex asks and Tobin shrugs.

The forward puts down the card and has a hesitant look on her face. Tobin nods her head to continue and so she does. She reaches into the box and pulls away some of the pink and white tissue paper and gasps when she sees a piece of her gift.

Tobin gives her a look with curiosity and the forward covers her mouth with her hand. Tobin, with complete confusion on her face, waits a minute for Alex to gather herself. When she does, she reaches in and pulls out the gift. Tobin immediately chokes in her pancakes.

“Is.. is that what I think it is?” Tobin coughs out.

“Yeah.” Alex barely manages to get out as her eyes take in the gift.

“Why is it pink?” Tobin asks and the forward looks up at her.

“That’s seriously what you ask?” Alex laughs out. “You’re not worried as to why I have a dildo in my hand right now, but why it’s pink. Did you know about this?”

“No!” Tobin shakes her head immediately. “She told me that she got you gifts, not what they were. Wait, she said that she got you more. What’s in that bag?”

“Oh my gosh.” The forward laughs out when she looks. “There’s another one in here, with this harness looking thing, and some gels too.”

“Why would she get you that?” Tobin asks.

“I have no idea.” Alex says. “I mean, we talked about it before but that was a long time ago. Plus, she was the o…”

“You talked about this with her?” Tobin interrupts immediately.

“In like January Tobs.” Alex explains. “And we were joking about it!”

“It doesn’t seem like it’s a joke anymore.” Tobin mumbles out.

“I didn’t think that she would actually buy them.” Alex breathes out. “She even sent them to my parents’ house. What if they would have opened them?”

“Oh my gosh, that would have been a hard one to explain.” Tobin laughs as she covers her eyes.

“I can’t believe this is what she got me.” Alex says as she looks at them.

“You don’t…” Tobin begins to say as she notices Alex examining the gifts. “You don’t want to try it, do you?”

“What? Oh no, Tobs.” Alex says as she sees the discomfort in her girlfriend’s eyes. “It was never something that I have even thought about bringing up to you or anything. She and I just were joking about it and talking one time a long time ago, I swear.”

“But you have thought about it if you talked about it.” Tobin says quietly.

“Babe, I swear, it’s nothing I need to do.” Alex says as she takes Tobin’s hands in hers. “Was it something that was thought about before? Yeah, I guess. But it’s not something I have thought about a lot in trying or thinking of asking you.”

“But.” Tobin begins but is interrupted.

“I promise babe.” Alex assures.

“Okay.” Tobin nods her head. “We may try those gels, depending on the flavors though.”

“Really?” The forward asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind tasting them.” Tobin says in a husky voice as she leans in and brushes her lips against the forward’s ear. “Especially off of your body.”

“God.” Alex gently moans as shivers come across her body.

The forward pulls the midfielder in for a kiss. Tobin picks her up and pulls her onto her lap. Alex wraps her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss and Tobin kisses just as deeply back. As they were getting lost in the kiss, Tobin’s phone began to ring. Despite a frustrated Alex, Tobin pulls away to answer the phone.

After a few minutes of talking on the phone, the midfielder hangs up. She gets up to go find the forward, who left in the middle of her conversation, to tell her the plan. She finds her in her bedroom, looking through her bags of clothes for something to wear.

“That was Cheney.” Tobin says as she leans against the doorframe. “She said that she expects us to be there in about an hour, so we should probably get ready.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Alex nods as she continues to look through her stuff.

“I love you.” Tobin says with shift in her tone of voice, thinking that the forward was upset with her.

“Tobin.” Alex says when she hears the distress in her voice and walks up to her. “I love you so much babe.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles as she leans in for a chaste kiss.

“Mhmm… we better get ready or we will make her mad.” Alex mumbles against her lips as the midfielder pulls her closer to deepen it.

“Cheney will get over it.” Tobin breathes out as she pulls her closer.

“Tobs.” Alex barely breathes out. “Come on, let’s get ready.”

“Ugh, fine.” Tobin says with frustration but her smile never leaves her face, especially when Alex leans in for a kiss.

The two, even though it was difficult, break away and go to get ready. They get ready pretty quickly, especially for what it usually takes Alex to get ready in, and head out to the car. Tobin hops into the driver’s seat and drives them down to Lauren’s house.

It only takes them about 20 or so minutes to get there. When they arrive, they both feel a little excitement because they get to see some of their favorite people. They get out of the car and walk hand in hand to the house.

They knock on the door and were surprised with Lauren’s mom opening the door. The older woman pulls them both in for a big hug. After a few moments of congratulating and catching up, she walks them into the backyard.

Both Alex and Tobin’s jaws drop when they see the scenery. It was all decorated in blue and pink. There were streamers, balloons, and anything else you could imagine. There was even a sign that read ‘ _Pink or Blue, We will forever love you_ ’.

As they were busy taking in the whole backyard, complemented with a candy station, which Alex was immediately drawn to, they were wrapped into a big hug. Tobin turns around to see whose arms were wrapped around her when her smile grows.

“Jrue!” She exclaims happily.

“Hey you two.” He smiles at them when he releases his embrace. “Congratulations are in order for you two.”

“Uh, I think we should be telling you that.” Alex laughs out.

“You’re going to be an amazing father.” Tobin adds on.

“Thank you so much. You two will be great aunts to our little one.” Jrue smiles. “By the way, you need to find my wife because she has been dying to see you two.”

“Do you know where we could find her?” Alex asks.

“Not too sure.” Jrue answers but then smiles. “But if I had a guess, it would be at the candy table inside.”

“You have a candy table inside too?” Alex gasps instantly, causing the others to laugh.

“My Baby Horse, an amazing athlete but has the biggest sweet tooth ever.” Tobin laughs. “But we will go check it out then. Thanks Jrue.”

The basketball player smiles at them before going on to talk to some others there. The two girls walk towards the house and they instantly spot who they were looking for. There she is, with the cutest baby bump they have ever seen, eating a big chocolate cupcake.

“Hmm, is that for the baby or for mommy?” Tobin says out loud and causes the pregnant girl to stop mid bite.

“Tobin!” Lauren exclaims as she puts down her sweet and wraps the girl up in a hug before turning to Alex. “Alex!”

“Hi, Cheney.” Alex smiles as she hugs the girl back. “You look absolutely beautiful. You are glowing.”

“Thank you.” Lauren smiles. “I honestly just feel bloated and fat.”

“Yeah, welcome to my world.” Amy chimes in from behind and causes the girls to turn around. “My favorites are here.”

“Hey Arod.” Tobin smiles as she wraps her other pregnant friend up in a hug. “You look unbelievably huge.”

“Tobin!” Alex gasps and lightly smacks her. “Don’t listen to her. You look amazing.”

“Well, thank you Baby Horse.” Amy smiles at her before playfully glaring at Tobin. “You two look adorable.”

“And very happy.” Lauren adds on.

“We are.” Tobin smiles as she laces her fingers with Alex’s.

“Awe, our little girls are growing up so fast.” Amy playfully teases.

“Oh stop.” Alex laughs out. “It’s seriously so good to see you both.”

“It’s great to see you guys too.” Lauren smiles. “I can’t wait to watch you two in Rio.”

“We wish you were coming.” Tobin breathes out. “Both of you.”

“We do too.” Amy smiles. “But I got a little boy who is about to come out and he can’t wait to hear all about Rio from his aunties.”

“His favorite aunties.” Tobin smiles.

“Of course.” Amy laughs.

The girls all catch up and talk. Tobin and Alex have an amazing time interacting with everyone. It’s their first real time to be out as a couple with others and they are absolutely loving it. Alex goes to grab a drink and check out the candy station.

When the forward returns, she stops in her tracks. She watches as Tobin is laughing, with her million-dollar smile on her face, with Amy and Lauren. Her heart immediately melts as she watches her catch up with them. She knows how much Tobin has missed seeing the two and for them to be here, to get the chance to see the two before they leave, there’s nothing better.

After about 20 minutes, Lauren and Jrue come walking out. They announce to the group of people that it’s time to reveal the gender of the baby. Neither know what it is, so they are just as excited as the rest of the group.

Tobin walks over and wraps her arm around Alex as they watch the couple get ready. Alex relaxes into the embrace and feels such as ease, especially when Tobin kisses the top of her head. The smile she has on her face is probably going to be permanent she believes.

They watch as Lauren and Jrue gathers the group around the basketball hoop. Wondering how they were going to reveal the gender, they are both anticipating something athletic. They were surprised when they see what they had planned.

Lauren had a small sized ball at her feet. She smiles at the crowd and then Jrue before rolling the ball up onto her foot and kicking it up in the air. As the ball is up in the air, Jrue jumps and grabs it before slamming it through the basketball hoop. As he does that, the ball bursts open and a flurry of pink powder comes out.

The entire crowd cheers as they watch the look of pure happiness on the couple. Alex cheers and claps along with everyone else before turning to look at Tobin. She notices the midfielder has a look of complete awe and proudness in her eyes. The look of adoration was almost too overwhelming for the forward to stare at.

She wraps her arms around Tobin’s waist and pulls her close. The midfielder wraps her arm over her shoulders again as they connect for a small and simple kiss. When they pull away, they stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I want one.” Alex breathes out.

“I do too.” Tobin smiles. “Someday.”

“I want one with you.” Alex says as she stares deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes. “I want a family with you more than anything.”

“Me too.” Tobin says with pure happiness in her eyes. “I love you so much baby girl.”

Alex leans in and captures her lips again. They share an intimate kiss in such an amazing moment that it sends chills throughout their bodies. When they break away, they turn to look back at the couple. They walk over and congratulate the two.

“You should name her Tobin.” Tobin smiles as she pulls away from the hug she’s wrapped in with Jrue and Lauren.

“Ha, not before they think about naming her Amy.” Amy chimes in.

“Hmm, Amy Tobin Holiday?” Jrue laughs out. “We may have to talk about it and sleep on it before we decide.”

“Take your time.” Tobin laughs out.

“She’d love being named after her two favorite aunts.” Alex laughs out and the group joins in.

“Actually, there’s something that we wanted to talk to the two of you about.” Lauren says as she looks at Jrue before turning back to the girls. “We have been talking about things.”

“Yeah, and?” Amy asks with curiosity.

“We were wanting to ask you and hope that maybe you two would love to be her Godmothers.” Lauren smiles at her two closest friends.

“Oh my gosh.” Amy cheers.

“Seriously?” Tobin asks with disbelief.

“Yeah.” Jrue smiles as he wraps his arm around Lauren and pulls her close. “There aren’t two other people that we would want besides you two.”

“Wow.” Tobin says absentmindedly.

“Is that a yes?” Lauren asks.

“Definitely.” Amy says and launches herself into the couple for a hug.

“Tobs?” Lauren asks weakly.

“Yes.” Tobin breathes out with tears in her eyes. “Of course. Thank you!”

The midfielder walks up and wraps her arms around Jrue and Lauren. They don’t say anything, but they hug her back. Alex couldn’t help the tears that were escaping from her eyes as she watches the moment. To see Tobin so vulnerable isn’t something she sees often, but it’s something she appreciates when she does see it.

“Okay, picture time.” Jrue says as he brings them out of their moment. “Now wipe those tears away you three and smile. We need to capture the moment of the mom to be with the new Godmothers.”

The girls roll their eyes at the man before following his advice. They wipe away their tears and wrap their arms around each other for the picture. Alex and Jrue take a few pictures of the girls. After, Jrue tells Alex to get in there and he takes a few pictures of them all.

The party continues and they all have a great time. After another hour or so, Alex and Tobin say their goodbyes to the couple. Tobin hugs Amy and Lauren extra-long, before pulling away. Not knowing when they next time she will see them, Tobin knew she wanted to make this moment last.

Alex hugged them both afterwards as Tobin went to hug and talk to Jrue. When she does, the two girls pull her in close and for a big hug. They break away and Alex can see they both have tears in their eyes.

“Take care of her for us please.” Lauren barely breathes out.

“I will.” Alex promises. “She misses you both like crazy. She definitely needed this before we leave to Rio.”

“We needed it too.” Amy says as tears continue to fall. “She’s our little New Kid.”

“She’ll always be your New Kid.” Alex says with more tears threatening to fall. “She plays for you both each time she steps onto the field. She does that little hop for you both because you’re always with her.”

“Thank you Alex.” Lauren cries. “We love you both.”

“Take care of our girl.” Amy adds on and wraps her in for a hug again. “She’s yours now.”

“I love you guys.” Alex smiles as she hugs them both again before pulling away. “Congrats to you both and we will see you when we get back. I promise.”

She pulls away and goes to where Tobin was with Jrue. After giving him a hug and saying goodbye, she interlocks her hand with Tobin’s and they head out to the car. As they get in, they just sit there for a moment. Alex can see that Tobin was trying to gather herself for a minute.

When Tobin was about to start the car, she heard her phone go off. She grabbed to look at what it was and a smile spread on her face instantly. Tears started to fill her eyes as well when she turned her phone for Alex to look at.

It was the picture that they took of the three girls. With Lauren and Amy on both sides of Tobin, they were all smiling as big as ever. Revealing the pregnant bellies, the picture looked amazing. Alex smiled while looking at it when she looked to see what the caption was.

‘ _@laurenholiday12 – Truly nothing better than spending time with these two. My best friends. My girls. My New Kids. My Godmothers. Little baby girl Holiday will be loved by some of the greatest people in this world. Thank you @tobinheath and @amyrodriguez8 for being part of my life and this journey. I love you both so much._ ’

Alex was in disbelief. The words that Lauren had written were so beautiful that it made her tear up, so she can imagine how Tobin is feeling. She looks over at her girlfriend and sees that she is crying. First initial thought was that she was in true pain, but when the midfielder looks up at her, she sees why she’s crying.

“Babe.” Alex says gently. “I love you.”

The midfielder doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t know if she possibly can right now, but she acknowledges it. She smiles and gently places her hand against Alex’s face to caress her. The forward closes her eyes and relaxes into the touch.

It was such a simple touch, but it was so genuine and loving that Alex knew everything that Tobin was trying to say. When she opens her eyes back up, she sees the sparkle in Tobin’s. Though they may be filled with tears, Alex can see the pure genuine and love that she has in her eyes. Tobin looks at her with full admiration and it makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Alex brings her hand up to the one Tobin has on her face and covers it. She gently squeezes it to let the midfielder know she understands. Then, she pulls it to her lips and lays a gentle kiss and loving kiss on it. Tobin closes her eyes at the contact and soaks in the moment.

When Tobin opens her eyes, she smiles at her girlfriend. In that moment in looking at her, she sees something. She sees the way Alex looks at her and is here with her when she needs her. The way she cares for her and is by her side even when Tobin is having a vulnerable moment. That’s exactly what she needs.

She needs someone who will be there for her through it all. The good and the bad, and then everything in between. Tobin sees that she doesn’t have to be a rock and so put together all of the time, but she can have moments of breakdown and Alex will be there right by herself.

The forward doesn’t even have to say anything. Alex knows what Tobin needs in this moment and Tobin loves that. Just the simple touch and kiss on her hand is enough to bring her back to solid ground. When Tobin looks at Alex, she sees something more than itself. She sees her future.

The midfielder feels her heart pounding as she stares deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes. In that moment, Tobin couldn’t take it anymore. She leans in and connects their lips for a deep and passionate kiss. Alex kisses back immediately and hums into.

“Whoa.” Alex breathes out when they break away. “Let’s go home baby.”

Tobin nods her head in agreement. She starts the car back up and before she puts it into drive, she turns to look back at Alex. The forward looks at her with love in her eyes and Tobin leans in for another kiss, this time, a simpler one.

She breaks away with a big smile on her face. She turns to face the road and starts to drive. With her hand in Alex’s lap, their fingers laced together, nothing could be better. The forward messes with the radio until she finds the song that she wants to here.

She smiles when the song starts and she turns to look at Tobin. The midfielder has a smile on her face too and Alex can feel her relaxing. As the song continues, Tobin breaks the silence between them and starts singing along with it.

_There she's goes_   
_She is the one for me_   
_We got the kind of love_   
_That a blind man can see_   
_She is my all and all_   
_And she's my everything_   
_She's my seasons_   
_And my reasons_   
_She's my summer_   
_She's my winter_   
_She's my spring as well_

_I'm in love with my best friend_   
_I'm gone love her_   
_Till the whole worlds ends_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_   
_I'm in love... yeah_   
_Imma love her_   
_Till the whole world ends_

_She's the reason_   
_That I'm still I..._   
_She's the reason that_   
_I'm still alive_

_I'm in love with my best friend_   
_Imma love her... ooh_   
_Imma love her_   
_Till the whole worlds ends_

_I'm in love with my best friend_   
_I'm gone love her_   
_Till the whole worlds ends_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_   
_I'm in love... yeah_   
_Imma love her_   
_Till the whole world ends_

_She's is my ooohh..._   
_She's my baby girl_   
_She's my oh oh oh_   
_She's is my ooohhh..._   
_She is my oh my oh_   
_She's my oh oh oh oh..._   
_She's my oh oh ah ah..._

_She is the woman of my dreams_   
_I don't need to be a king longer_   
_She's my queen that's why_

_I'm in love with my best friend_   
_Imma love her... ooh_   
_Till the whole worlds ends_

_I'm in love with my best friend_   
_Imma love her... oh oh_   
_Imma love her_   
_Till the whole worlds ends_

_I told her baby girl imma buy you heels_   
_when we leave the store let's go buy a house on the hills_   
_because it's real that's why_   
_I'm in love with my best friend_   
_Imma love her ooh imma love her til the whole world ends_   
_I'm in love with my best friend_   
_ooh imma love her_   
_imma love her til the whole world ends_   
_I said I'm in love_   
_with my best friend_   
_Imma love her ooh Imma love her til the whole world ends_

Alex couldn’t help the blush that comes across her face when Tobin sings. The way she’s relaxing into the song and singing to her makes Alex feel complete. She makes her feel the love and fun that the two’s relationship is about. She falls in love more and more with every word she sings.

They finally make it home to the house and they are both glad. They walk hand in hand up to the front door and enter it. As they walk into the living room, Tobin pulls Alex into her. The forward was surprised by the action, but when she looks at Tobin she can see something in her eyes.

“Hi.” Tobin whispers out.

“Hi babe.” Alex smiles back.

“I love you so much.” Tobin says with sincerity. “Thank you for being my whole world.”

“Babe.” Alex says with a deep breath.

“It’s true. Thank you for going with me to Cheney’s party and for just being you. Thank you for everything.” Tobin continues.

“Thank you for loving me.” Alex smiles as she looks deeply into Tobin’s eyes. “It’s you and me forever. Don’t ever forget that.”

The midfielder smiles as she leans in and kisses the forward. Alex kisses back and hums into the kiss. When they break away, they both have big smiles on their faces.

“I’m going to go get this make up off and change.” Alex tells her. “Movie and cuddling in bed sound okay?”

“That sounds perfect.” Tobin smiles. “I’ll make the popcorn and grab the chocolate that I took from Cheney’s party for you.”

“God I love you.” Alex smiles widely at the mention of the chocolate.

Tobin just laughs as she gives her a quick kiss before turning to head out to the car. Alex runs upstairs to go clean up and get changed. When Tobin returns, she quickly makes the popcorn. She walks into the room to see that Alex wasn’t finished yet, so she places everything on the bedside table and changes into some sweats and a shirt.

She puts in the movie and quickly lies on the bed. As she relaxes, she couldn’t help but think about everything that’s going great in her life. Soccer has been unbelievable, though she was a little sore with her hamstring, she was at the top of her game. Her family is the best, as always, and she can’t wait to see them before she heads out to Rio. Then there’s Alex.

Life with her was the best she could have ever imagined it. Before, she was scared of what the possible future would look like for the two because she didn’t know how everyone would think about it or if Alex would get scared, but that’s not the case anymore. No, now, she can only imagine all the possible ways her future with Alex will turn out and each becoming better and more realistic every time she thinks about it.

“Movie time?” Alex asks as she walks in, breaking the midfielder from her thoughts.

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin smiles as she sits up in the bed a little bit. “Popcorn, water, and chocolate are all here and ready. With tonight’s movie being Blended.”

“Perfect.” Alex smiles. “I have to go get something from downstairs really quickly.”

“What do you need?” Tobin asks. “I grabbed everything that we needed.”

“I’m just going to go get the box of what Kelley sent me because I don’t want to forget about it when we leave and have my parents stumble upon it.” Alex explains with a laugh.

“Yeah, good call.” Tobin nods as she watches the forward run downstairs.

It doesn’t take the forward too long as she grabs the box and is back into the room. She drops it on the floor by their bags, so they don’t forget to hide them, and grabs some candles to light. After lighting them all up, she flips the switch of the lights off and jumps into bed.

Tobin welcomes her with open arms and snuggles into the girl. Alex intertwines her leg with Tobin’s and places her head on her chest. Tobin wraps her arm around the forward and pulls her close. They get comfortable to watch the movie.

They are both laughing throughout the movie. It’s one of the forward’s favorites, but she loves anything with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore; especially when they’re in it together. As they are watching it, Alex sits up instantly and Tobin looks at her with confusion.

“It’s so hot in here.” Alex explains as she takes off her shirt and is just there in her pink sport bra and pair of shorts.

“Yeah, and it just got even hotter.” Tobin says as her eyes rake over Alex’s body.

“Oh shut up.” Alex laughs and playfully rolls her eyes.

Alex goes to lay back on Tobin and the midfielder’s hands go back to wrap around her body. Alex was focused on the movie as Tobin’s hands start to draw patterns up and down her sides absentmindedly. The forward breaks out into goosebumps instantly and turns to look up at Tobin.

“What?” Tobin asks innocently.

“You’re giving me chills babe.” Alex breathes out.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Tobin laughs when she realizes what she was doing. “I didn’t even know I was doing it.”

“It’s okay, it feels good.” Alex answers honestly. “It’s just giving me chills.”

“My bad.” Tobin laughs as she pulls her girlfriend closer.

They go back to watching the movie and cuddling. Tobin, after feeling Alex’s skin against her, couldn’t help but feel a small burning in her core. Having a half-naked Alex laying on her is almost too much for her to handle. Anyone would have difficulty with this, so she is only human. The only difference, is that she can actually do something about it.

She slowly starts scratching her nails down Alex’s back. Nice and gentle, but very slow, and she feels the forward pull herself closer. Alex, wanting to feel Tobin’s nails a little deeper, cuddle as close as she possible could into the midfielder. She turns her head to nuzzle into Tobin’s neck and lays an open mouthed kiss on her pulse point.

That was enough to make Tobin want more. The midfielder rolls over so she is half hovering over the forward. Alex, a little surprised at the quick move, gave her girlfriend a small smirk.

“Hi.” Alex whispers out in her raspy voice.

“Hi there.” Tobin says back as she gently starts to kiss down the forward’s neck.

“Mhmm.” Alex moans out gently. “That feels so good.”

Tobin doesn’t say anything, but she continues to lay open mouth kisses on her neck. The forward wraps her arms around the midfielder’s back and pulls her in closer. Tobin, who is now laying on top of the forward and in between her legs, gently brushes her fingers up her sides as she continues the light sucking on her neck.

“Babe.” Alex moans out.

She doesn’t get a response as Tobin continues with what she’s doing. She kisses down to the top of Alex’s chest and gently sucks and nibbles above her sports bra. The initial pain of the bite was soothed with the gentle sucking and tongue twisting that Tobin applies.

Alex couldn’t deny the burning that she felt in her core with Tobin on top of her and in between her legs. After a couple failed attempts of getting her attention, Alex had enough. She squeezes her thighs together, pulling the midfielder closer into her core and rocking both of theirs together, to make her look up at her and get her attention.

“Babe…” Alex gently pants. “I want you.”

“Gosh, I want you too Lex.” Tobin says quietly as she slowly rocks her hips into the forward’s. “You’re so beautiful.”

The midfielder slowly continues to rock their hips together. The slow and teasing rhythm was driving the forward absolutely crazy, but it was making her more and more wet.

“Tobin.” She breathes out. “I need you.”

Tobin genuinely chuckles. She places her forehead against Alex’s their and then continues to slowly grind her core into Alex’s. Nice and slow to drive her crazy. She slowly lifts herself so that she can hover now above Alex, still grinding their cores together. Her hands leave the forward’s body and move to grip onto the sheets aside of her head. After a few minutes of slow grinding, Alex has to hold onto Tobin’s wrist with one hand while the other grips the onto Tobin’s shirt.

A slight whimper escaping from her mouth into the air every now and then. Alex has to close her eyes as she feels herself being pleasured but not satisfied with the contact. She can feel Tobin slowly start to pant as well and knows that she was needed a release as much as she does.

“Tobs.” Alex pants out. “I need you inside of me. Please.”

“Yeah?” Tobin says as she slowly continues to grind into Alex’s core.

“Yes.” Alex says breathlessly.

The midfielder nods her head and smiles. She slowly slides her hand down the forward’s body, tracing each of her abs, until she reaches the hem of Alex’s shorts. Looking to make sure Alex was okay with it, she slides her hand underneath them when the forward nods.

Tobin slowly slides a finger through her folds and they both gasp. Alex gasps from the feeling of Tobin running though her, and Tobin gasps at the wetness she has produced. Tobin looks Alex deeply in the eyes and can see the pure desire and lust she has.

Tobin gives her a sweet smile before gently sliding a finger deeply into her. The forward gasps at the sensation and grips onto Tobin’s shoulders when she slowly starts to slide into her. Tobin can feel how much the forward enjoys it as she starts to move in sync with Tobin’s rhythm.

After a few more thrusts, Tobin adds another finger and Alex’s eyes roll to the back of her head at the new addition. The low whimpers and moans were driving Tobin crazy. She leans in to take Alex’s bottom lip between hers and sucks on it.

Alex kisses back instantly, pulling Tobin closer into her to feel her deeper. Alex swipes her tongue across Tobin’s lip and was immediately granted access. They didn’t need to fight for dominance as their tongues twisted and twirled together. Getting tangled with one another as Tobin continued to slowly, and agonizingly, thrust into her.

The contact was amazing, but it wasn’t doing Alex any good. Tobin was going as deep as she usually did and it was more of a teasing then anything. Alex broke away from kissing Tobin and kisses up to her ear. She takes her lobe in between her teeth and gently tugs on it before placing a soft kiss underneath it.

“Baby, I need you deeper.” Alex breathes out and Tobin moans at the want in her voice.

The midfielder pulls out of the forward instead. Alex, who was immediately upset at the loss of contact, looks up at her with confusion on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks out of breath.

“Nothing.” Tobin answers. “I have something I need to ask you though.”

“Now?” Alex asks with a hint of annoyance because she thought they were busy, but the midfielder simply nods. “Okay, what is it?”

“Did you really ever want to use them?” Tobin asks as she looks Alex in the eyes.

“Use what?” Alex asks with confusion.

“What Kelley got you.” Tobin mumbles.

“Babe.” Alex breathes out when she realizes what she was talking about. “I told you I wasn’t going to ask or pressure you into it. I wasn’t ever going to even mention it to you. We don’t have to use them. It’s not important to me.”

“But did you ever want to use it?” Tobin asks again with a calm and straight face. “I just want to know.”

“I mean, I’ve thought about it before.” Alex answers honestly. “But as I said before, it wasn’t something that I was needing to do or want.”

“Okay.” Tobin answers.

“I just want you babe.” Alex says with pure lust. “That’s all I need and want.”

“We can try it.” Tobin says as she gets off of the bed.

“What?” Alex asks in complete surprise as she sits up on her elbows.

“If you want to try it, then we can.” Tobin answers as she moves to the box and looks what’s in them. “What color do you want to use?”

“Babe, are you serious?” Alex asks in disbelief.

“Blue or pink?” Tobin answers with.

“Tobs, are you sure?” Alex asks again. “We don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable with it. It’s seriously okay.”

“Lex, blue or pink?” Tobin turns to look at her with both in her hand.

“Tobin.” Alex says intently, trying to get Tobin’s attention. “Are you sure about this? We don’t have to if you aren’t wanting to.”

“You want to try it, right?” Tobin asks as she sits on the bed with Alex.

“Yeah, but not if you don’t want to.” Alex answers.

“I want to do what you want to do.” Tobin answers truthfully. “I’m just worried that I won’t be good or you won’t like it.”

“Tobs, anything you do I know that I won’t only like, but I’ll love.” Alex answers as she places her hand on Tobin’s arm. “This is so much more than just sex. It’s me being able to make love with the love of my life. Any moment I spend with you, whether it’s you giving me a simple kiss or a full mind blowing orgasm, I absolutely love. This won’t be any different. I’m going to love it with you more than you will ever know.”

“Are you sure?” Tobin asks with a little hesitance.

“Yeah.” Alex assures her. “Like I said, we don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No, I want to experience it with you.” Tobin breathes out. “I want to experience it all with you. Anything you want to do or try, I want to do it with you.”

“You’re too good to me Tobin Heath.” Alex smiles sweetly.

“Anything for my striker.” Tobin says with sincerity.

“I love you.” Alex says as she leans in and kisses the midfielder before pulling away. “We’ll go slow, okay? We can learn together.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods in agreement. “But first, we need to remove all of your clothes.”

“Hey, you’re wearing more than me.” Alex points out before helping remove Tobin’s shirt and sports bra.

The midfielder laughs at the eagerness of her girlfriend, as she kisses her shoulders when she moves to take off her sweats. After Alex accomplishes that, Tobin brings her up to sit on her knees as she stands up next to the bed, and removes the forward’s bra. Tobin kisses down her chest and gently sucks on each breast for a few moments, driving the forward crazy and tangling her hands into her hair.

Tobin moves back up to connect their lips together. As they kiss, Alex’s hands move down Tobin’s amazing body and to the inside of the midfielder’s underwear. She wastes no time as she slips her finger through her folds a few times, coating them with her juices, before sliding two fingers deeply into her.

Tobin’s moans into Alex’s kiss as she feels the forward thrust into her. Alex doesn’t waste any time in teasing as she wanted to get her girlfriend off. She thrusts deeply into her and an even pace and can feel the midfielder start to close in around her fingers.

She adds third finger and the new addition makes Tobin moan the sexiest moan Alex has heard. Tobin, who is starting to feel herself lose to the feeling of ecstasy, grips onto the forward’s shoulders. Her knees start to go weak as Alex continues to thrust into her and with one last curl of the fingers, she’s coming undone.

Alex helps her ride out her orgasm as she swallows the moans escaping from her. When Tobin is finally able to gather her bearings, she looks up into Alex’s eyes with a new sense of confidence. She kisses Alex with a new passion and fire within her.

When she pulls away, she gently helps lay Alex down on the bed. She kisses down her body, starting from her lips and all the way down to her hips, before helping take off Alex’s shorts. Knowing she wasn’t wearing underwear to begin with, it takes everything she has to not just dive in with her tongue. She does, however, kiss the top of her core and gently slides her tongue through her folds to taste her.

Alex moans at the contact instantly and it takes everything Tobin has to not stay there. Instead, she pulls away and to complete dismay of the forward, she moves to grab the two objects again. Showing them to the forward, Alex points to the one she wants and it makes Tobin smile.

She pulls out the little harness thing and tries to figure out what she’s supposed to do with it. After a few attempts of trying to put it on, and a few giggles from Alex, she was able to get it on her. She grabs the pink dildo and places it in the right spot.

She looks down at her new toy that’s on her and she can’t help but swing her hips around. Watching the object swing side to side was a little too entertaining and new to her. She hears Alex laugh and when she looks up, she sees the amused look on her face.

“Oh, shut up.” Tobin laughs. “I was just testing it out.”

“Mhm. Sure.” Alex laughs at her girlfriend. “How about you come test it out properly.”

The pure seduction in the forward’s eyes to match the want in her voice could have made Tobin cum right then and there. The midfielder moves to the bed and lays in between her legs. The object brushing up against the forward’s legs cause her to shake with chills.

Tobin is being extremely gentle with her movements as she kisses the forward, not yet wanting to use the object. The forward doesn’t rush her, as she kisses back and shows her how much she loves her. It takes a few minutes, but Tobin starts to feel comfortable and brave enough to want to use it.

She adjusts herself in between Alex’s legs, opening them a little wider, as she reaches down and grabs the member. She slowly slides it in between her fold, teasing the forward and coating it with her juices. As she does this, Alex moans at the contact of it.

When she thinks it’s nice and wet, she gets herself back into position where she can insert it. Before she does, she looks down at Alex in the eyes to make sure it’s what she wanted. Alex gives her a smile and leans in to connect their lips for a kiss that’s full of love.

When they break away, Tobin knows what she wants to do. She reaches down and gently guides it to the right place. With a small deep breath from Alex, Tobin gently guides the tip into the forward. Alex immediately gasps at the feeling and clutches onto the sheets. Tobin waits a few moments before sliding a little deeper into the forward.

After another few minutes of waiting for Alex to get used to the feeling, she pushes in again and goes all the way in. When she does, the forward lets out a breathy moan and closes her eyes at the feeling. Tobin waits for her to get adjusted to being stretched by it and when Alex looks at her, she knows that she’s ready.

With a kiss on the lips, Tobin starts to move her hips. She starts out nice and slow and rocks her hips forward. In and out just like she would with her fingers, she thrusts. Alex’s eyes roll to the back of her head as Tobin thrusts.

“Oh my god.” Alex moans out. “Babe.”

Tobin continues thrusting into her. Still at a nice and slow pace, the midfielder didn’t want to just pound into her; especially when it was their first time with this. So, she continues at her pace as Alex was adjusting to it.

When she starts to sense that Alex was getting used to the feeling, she picks up her pace. When she does this, Alex reaches and grips her toned back. The forward starts to dig her nails into her as she gets deeper with each thrust.

“Tobin.” Alex moans out with pure lust. “De… deeper.”

Tobin obliges and makes it each thrust go longer and deeper inside. When she does, Alex can’t help the moans escaping from her. She was controlling herself so well, but when Tobin thrusts deeper, she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Baby.” Alex moans.

“Ugh, Lex.” Tobin moans out as she continues to thrust. “You feel so good.”

“Har… harder Tobs.” Alex breaths out as her hips match Tobin’s in thrust. “Take me baby.”

Tobin listens to what her girl wants and thrusts harder. A scream escapes Alex’s lips as she feels Tobin bottom out in her. Tobin can feel herself getting a little fatigued, her hamstring starting to tighten up even more than it already was, but she wasn’t going to stop. She kisses down Alex’s neck and chest as she thrusts into her.

“Baaaby.” Alex cries out as she feels herself getting close. “I’m close. God, don’t stop.”

When Tobin hears the cry from her, she knows that it’s time to let her release. She grabs one of Alex’s legs and wraps it around her waist. When she does this, she is able to get even closer and deeper into her. Alex’s eyes roll to the back of her head immediately.

“Right there.” She moans out. “Deeper Tobin. God, I’m so close. Keep going.”

Tobin does as she’s told and thrusts in deeper and harder. Alex is moaning and Tobin is matching the moans as their naked bodies slap together. The sounds of their moans and of Tobin sliding deep into Alex were almost enough to push Tobin over the edge again.

She grips Alex’s leg that was wrapped around her waist and pushes deeper. With a few more thrusts, Alex was coming undone. She grips Tobin’s shoulder with one hand as the other grips the back of her pillow as she’s experiencing her orgasm.

“BAABE…” Alex moans out.

Tobin slowly continues to slide into her and helps her ride out her wave of ecstasy. When she feels like she is able to gather herself, she slides out and off of the forward. She falls next to the still sensitive forward and they are both out of breath.

Hearing Alex continue to pant drives her up the wall. She leans over and connects their lips and the forward kisses back with pure love. They both breakaway and are both sporting big grins on their faces.

“So, not too bad, right?” Tobin asks and it cause the forward to laugh.

“Not bad at all.” She says breathlessly. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah.” Tobin agrees. “Gosh, you are so beautiful.”

“Babe, not even.” Alex laughs out and gives her a face. “I’m post orgasm and covered in sweat and panting still. Not sexy at all.”

“You’re more than just sexy.” Tobin says as she sits up on her elbows and looks down at the forward. “You are absolutely stunning, beautiful, and breath taking. Panting and all.”

“You are too good to me.” Alex smiles with sincerity. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I’m pretty sure it was the way you moaned out baby that got me.” Tobin says playfully and Alex gasps at her.

“Shut up.” Alex shrieks as she gently smacks her girlfriend’s arm.

“I’m just saying.” Tobin laughs out before leaving down and kissing Alex again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex says when they break apart. “More than anything.”

Tobin smiles as she takes off the harness and throws it off the bed. She then rolls onto her back and pulls Alex close into her. Their sweaty bodies were up against each other and though it was hot in the room, they didn’t want anything but to be close with each other.

As they laid there, they both were contented with where they were. Tobin wrapped her arms around the forward and pulls her close as Alex draws patterns on her toned abs. They were there in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I can’t wait.” Tobin says out of nowhere.

“Can’t wait for what?” Alex asks.

“To be a Godmother.” Tobin answers and smiles at the words. “To be a Godmother to Cheney’s little girl means the world to me.”

“I know babe.” Alex smiles at the happiest in her voice. “You’re going to be a great one.”

“Yeah.” Tobin agrees. “I can’t wait for ours.”

“Ours?” Alex asks.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “When we have a little girl. I can’t wait.”

“Why’s that?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“Because she’s going to be your mini me and she’s going to be perfect. She’s the only other girl that I will love as much, maybe more, than you.” Tobin explains and can feel the smile against her skin.

“I can’t wait either.” Alex admits. “I truly want it all with you Tobin. I want a life full of experiences and memories. A marriage, a family, a future. I want it all.”

“I do too, Lex.” Tobin says as the thought of proposal was at the tip of her tongue. “I love you baby girl.”

“I love you too.” Alex smiles at the words.

Tobin brings her hand underneath the forward’s chin to raise it to loop up at her. When she does, she looks deeply into her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. When she breaks away, her heart skips a beat.

She wasn’t just looking at the girl that has her heart. She was just looking at her best friend. She wasn’t just looking at her teammate. She was looking at her future and the future that they will have together. A wedding. A family. A life to grow old and spend forever with. And frankly, Tobin can’t wait for it.


	32. Here we go...

I'm sorry to disappoint some with this not being a new chapter. I updated just yesterday and I'm not that good in to make up a new chapter so quick lol but I wanted to say thank you all for your kind words and support. It truly means the world to me. I have a couple things that I would love to say though and ask from you guys.

First, I'm sorry to the readers who aren't happy with the storyline. I started this story as something for people to read about two best friends falling in love. I take a lot of the experiences and feelings from my own relationship with my husband. We started out as college sweethearts and progressed jntk what we are now. We went from being best friends to something more. So I try to write a story that's about Alex and Tobin but different then others out there. It's not always just fluff and happiness, but I try to write and have emotions and feelings of all kinds hat people can connect with. The good and the bad. 

Second, to the people who are mad that I'm writing about Tobin and Alex together. I'm sorry. That's all I can really say because I'm not trying to upset you. I understand some love the Tobin and christen aspect, especially because many believe with the evidence that you have found, that they are actually a couple. I respect that but they're not my pairing that I enjoy to write about. Alex and Tobin have my heart and not on a relationship level because we know that has and never will happen. But I love them as best friends and their chemistry out on the pitch, so I decided to write if they were together. Remember, this is completely fictional and I'm not even trying to see or act like any of this happens. But I respect your wants but I'm just personally not a fan of Christen press and I don't want to write about them together. So if you aren't into the talex story, I respect that completely but please don't message me on here or on Tumblr and complain or get mad at me for it. Though I've deletes most of the comments or haven't answered tbsm, I do read them all and they do make me feel bad because all I try to do is write a story for you to enjoy. I'm sorry if its not up to your standards or the pairings you want, but you don't need to curse or call me or my story bad names because you're not happy.

Now... That I got that explained, I can go onto what I really wanted to talk about. I have officially started the next chapter... Exciting, I know lol and I've written about 3000 words already. But, I need help in what you guys want to see in it. Because I could drag this chapter out and have it lead up to Rio, and save Rio for another chapter. I can have it all included into one. But I just want to know what you all want to know that I want and need your help bevau this story is for you all. What do you want in the next chapters?? Where do you want to see Alex and Tobin's relationship? Do you want me to describe everything at the Rio tournament, or is it too difficult to read because it's still fresh in your hearts? I have an idea but I want to see what you all want so I can really capture the essence behind this story. So, if you could please let me know and tell me your feelings and wants, that would be amazing. You can let me know here or on Tumblr or text me even lol just hearing from you all is what helps me make this story the best it can be because I want you all to be happy and have it be a story you want to continue to read.

 

So thank you all so much and I really look forward into hearing from you all. The sooner I do, the sooner this chapter gets written and updated for you all. Thank you for your kind words and support. It means the world to me!!


	33. Rio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully... I have nothing to say about this. It's 20,000 words and it's Rio. If you read it, be prepared. If not, I don't blame you if it's too soon. I love you all and your support. Thank you for everything and if you need to leave comments about how much pain you are in, I am here to listen and console you. Maybe even cry with you. I wrote this only 7 days after posting the other one because I felt like you all deserved a new chapter. So here you go and be ready.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Tobs, I’m tired.” Alex whines as the midfielder pulls her down the hallway. “Can’t we just go to bed?”

“No Lex, it’s dinner time silly.” Tobin laughs as they walk. “Don’t act like you want to skip it.”

“I just want to go to bed honestly.” Alex explains. “I’m so tired from the two practices today.”

“But Lex, it’s your birthday. You can’t go to sleep at 7 on your birthday.” Tobin stops to tell her. “I’ll buy you an extra big chocolate bar for your present.”

“Tempting, but I was thinking about something else for my present.” Alex says with a devilish smirk on her face.

“You were?” Tobin asks and the forward nods her head as she steps closer to her girlfriend. “And what’s that?”

“Something big and shiny.” Alex says in her husky voice. “Something that not just anyone can give me.”

“Big and shiny, huh?” Tobin asks as the forward wraps her arms around her neck.

“Yeah, and it’s something that I can wear to show off to people.” Alex smiles as she leans on and is a mere inch away from Tobin’s lips.

“Oh.” Tobin smiles as she thinks she knows what the forward is getting at. “And what is it Baby Horse?”

“The only gift any little girl could hope and dream for.” Alex whispers against the midfielder’s lips. “A gold medal.”

“Ha, that’s what you want huh?” Tobin laughs as she breaks away from the light kiss.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles and nods her head. “I want another gold medal with you. This time, one to represent us and our new journey together.”

“Lex.” Tobin laughs. “Our journey began at the World Cup in 2011.”

“That may be, but you and I have done so much and accomplished so much together.” Alex explains as she looks in Tobin’s eyes. “We’ve lost a World Cup together, we’ve won one together, we’ve won a gold medal in the Olympics, and that’s all amazing but it’s not the same.”

“Okay, so what makes this one different?” Tobin questions.

“Those were won when we were young and just best friends and teammates. Topping our youth on the team with a World Cup win was the absolute most perfect thing I could have dreamed for.” Alex says before taking a deep breath. “But now, we aren’t the kids. We are part of the veteran group and we are the leaders. We aren’t just playing as best friends or teammates, but I’m playing with my forever out there. I want to win gold and then be able to kiss you right there on that field in Rio. To be able to celebrate in that moment with you as they place that medal around my neck. Around our necks. I want to experience another memory like that with you. The next part of our journey together.”

“That’s what you want for your birthday?” Tobin asks after listening to her girlfriend.

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods.

“Well, let’s go win another gold medal then.” Tobin smiles at Alex.

“I love you.” Alex says as she nuzzles her face into Tobin’s neck and Tobin pulls her in close to her.

“You couldn’t have asked for, I don’t know, a new car or something?” Tobin jokes after a moment of silence. “I mean, you had to go all gung ho and ask for a gold medal?”

“Go big or go home baby.” Alex smiles when she pulls away to look at Tobin.

“I guess.” Tobin shakes her head. “You’re lucky your cute and I love you.”

“I’m the luckiest.” Alex smiles as she leans in and places a gentle kiss on Tobin’s lips.

“No, I am.” Tobin breathes out when they break away. “But, come on. Let’s go get some food and mingle with our team and celebrate your birthday.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles as she links her arm around Tobin’s.

The two turn to head back down the hallway. After their little discussion, there was no doubt that they were probably the last ones to get to dinner. As they walked, arms linked together, they make it to the banquet room’s door. Tobin places her hand on the handle before turning to look at Alex.

“Ready birthday girl?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles before looking Tobin dead in the eyes. “You’re still getting me chocolate for my birthday though, right?”

“I thought you said that you wanted a gold medal instead.” Tobin cocks her head to the forward.

“I never said instead.” Alex corrected, causing the midfielder to laugh. “I said I really want a gold medal for my birthday the most. That can be the big gift and in the future coming up. But right now, I will settle for a candy bar.”

“Gosh, how many birthday presents am I supposed to be responsible for?” Tobin exaggerates with a deep breath.

“What can I say?” Alex playfully bats her eyes. “I just like presents. And chocolate.”

“Ha, okay.” Tobin laughs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“So does that mean I get my chocolate bar?” Alex asks in complete seriousness.

“You’ll get something even better.” Tobin tells her as she opens the door for the forward to walk in.

“Ugh, nothing is better than chocolate.” Alex mumbles as she walks into the room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” The entire team screams as the forward walks through the door.

“What?” Alex shrieks in happiness.

“Our Baby Horse isn’t a baby anymore.” Pinoe sings out, causing the group to laugh.

“Yeah, welcome to the old club.” Ali says cheerfully. “It sucks.”

“Great.” Alex says with laughter. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry, we got you one little thing to make it all better.” Ashlyn smiles. “Hope, where’s Kelley?”

“Why would you ask me?” Hope glares at the other keeper.

“Because you two are always sn…” Mal begins to say before Moe covers her mouth with her hand to muffle it.

“Anyways.” Allie tries to steer the conversation away from that. “Kelley? Where are you?”

“I’m coming.” Kelley shouts out from the doorway.

“That’s what she tells Hope every night.” Julie whispers to Christen before receiving a gentle smack by Becky afterwards. “Sorry.”

“Happy Birthday bitch.” Kelley sings as she appears with a big cake in her hands. “How old are you again? 50?”

“Haha.” Alex says in mock. “Very funny. But don’t forget, you’re older than me.”

“In age maybe.” Kelley says as she places the cake down on the table before turning to look at her friend. “But not in spirit or personality.”

“No words could be more true.” Ashlyn adds on.

“Shut it chicken legs.” Kelley says quickly, receiving a glare from Ashlyn. “Now, back to the cake. Here you go Lex. I designed it myself for the staff to order.”

Alex looks down at the cake and her eyes go wide. She looks up at her teammates and they all are laughing. She then looks at Kelley and she has the biggest and proudest smirk on her face. Alex looks back down at the cake and takes it all in.

“Kelley.” Alex says calmly. “You designed this for me?”

“Yes!” Kelley says cheerfully. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“Uh, well it’s covered in all squirrel drawings.” Alex says hesitantly.

“I know!” Kelley says with excitement. “It’s like the best cake ever.”

“For you maybe.” Ashlyn laughs out.

“No, this represents Alex so much.” Kelley answers immediately.

“How?” Alex asks instantly in skepticism.

“Because you are my best friend. I love squirrels and they represent me.” Kelley begins to explain. “So, you have a cake full of squirrels, which ends up representing me, and you love me. SO, it’s a cake of things you love.”

“Kell.” Alex says with a hint of laughter. “There is literally nothing that makes anyone think that this would be my birthday cake.”

“Uh, yeah huh.” The defender rolls her eyes before pointing. “There are soccer balls on the cake and it only says ‘Happy Birthday Baby Horse’ on it. So you.”

“Okay.” Alex says with a tightlipped smile. “Well, thank you for the meaningful cake.”

“Anything for you.” Kelley smiles sweetly.

Kelley turns to go get the plates and knife to cut pieces for the girls. The team all laughs at the forward’s face when she looks over the cake again when the defender leaves. Though it may not be what she thought it would be initially, she couldn’t help but love how Kelley thought about the whole scenario on how this cake would be for her. At the end of the day, it was cute that her best friend would create something like this for her.

“Don’t worry.” Tobin comes up at whispers in Alex’s ear as she takes in the cake. “It’s a double chocolate cake with raspberry filling. And the soccer balls are all made from white chocolate.”

“Really?” Alex asks as she turns to face Tobin.

“Mhm.” Tobin nods. “Kelley may have designed the outside of the cake, but I’m the one who designed the layers in it for you.”

“You’re the best.” Alex smiles widely as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend for a big hug.

“Anything for you.” Tobin whispers out. “Happy Birthday Lex.”

The forward crashes her lips against Tobin’s as the midfielder drops her hands to her waist. They share a deep but meaningful kiss before being broken up by the scoff of Kelley. When they pull away, Kelley initiates the team to sing to Alex before handing her a piece to eat.

The team all divulges themselves in a piece of cake with their dinner. Alex, who initially was complaining about being too tired to even eat dinner earlier, was having a great time with eating her pasta with her cake on the side. Tobin, who got up to go get them some more water, stops to watch her girlfriend laugh with their friends.

“You know she’s your girlfriend and you don’t have to stare at her all of the time as if she doesn’t know who you are. She knows you exist.” Hope says as she stands next to the midfielder. “Believe me.”

“I know.” Tobin laughs. “But do you ever just look at someone and realize that they are truly your whole world and that you have no idea how out of everyone in the entire world, you are the one lucky enough to call them yours? How you are able to love someone so much that it almost hurts?”

“Yeah.” Hope says quietly before turning to look over at Kelley, who was subtly trying to throw pieces of her bread at Ashlyn. “I think I do.”

“She really likes you, you know?” Tobin says as she follows Hope’s eyes. “She may act like it’s nothing or make it bigger than it is, but she is falling for you. It’s just her defense mechanism to not let it show because she’s scared.”

“She has nothing to be scared of.” Hope answers as she turns to look at Tobin.

“She’s scared because you’re Hope Solo.” Tobin explains with a small laugh. “The best keeper to ever play in the entire world. Both men and women’s. The keeper that likes to act like nothing bothers her or that anything means too much to her. The keeper who was married and now acts as if love doesn’t exist. She’s scared of falling for the one who can’t fall for her back.”

“I don’t believe in love.” Hope answers shyly. “But I believe in Kelley and it’s not just love with her. It’s a future I never thought I could ever see myself having or deserving. She makes me believe in what life can be after soccer and that’s something I never thought existed. I’m not falling for her because I already fell for her a long time ago.”

“Then don’t keep it from her. Because I know for a fact that Kelley wouldn’t want it to be a secret.” Tobin explains. “Take it from someone who has made the mistake of trying to keep their love for someone a secret. It hurts and it’s even harder on them than you think. Believe me.”

“Thanks Tobs.” Hope smiles sincerely at the midfielder.

“Anything for the person who can handle the squirrel.” Tobin says before gently bumping shoulders with the keeper. “More power to you.”

“Yeah, it’s a full time task at times.” Hope laughs and Tobin nods. “So, when are you planning on asking?”

“Asking what?” Tobin questions.

“Alex to marry you?” Hope says and Tobin’s eyes immediately snap up to look at her.

“Why would you think I was planning on something like that?” Tobin asks with a hint of concern.

“Tobs, I’m not blind.” Hope informs her. “I see the way you look at her.”

“Okay, and that makes you think that I’m going to propose to her?” Tobin asks.

“You look at her like she is the only thing on earth. Like if you look away, she may disappear or not be real.” Hope explains to the midfielder. “You look at her like you can’t imagine your life without her and that life would have no meaning without her. It seems like when you look at her, you see more than just the girl you love. You see your future together.”

“I do.” Tobin nods as she looks over at Alex. “She’s the only thing I want in life. To have a future and family with her.”

“I know.” Hope nods. “She wants it too. You can tell when you look in her eyes and the way her smile lights up when she sees you. You’re her future and that won’t change.”

“Thank you Hope.” Tobin smiles as turns to look at Hope in the eyes. “You know, you’re not as mean and heartless as you try to make everyone think.”

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone.” Hope tells the girl with a small glare but a smile threatening to escape.

“You’re secret is safe with me.” Tobin smiles as she looks back down at her cup of water.

“So, are you planning on asking her?” Hope asks again and the midfielder looks at her and nods. “When?”

“Soon.” Tobin answers before turning to look at Alex, who looks up in time to make eye contact, and they both smile at each other and it makes Tobin’s heart race. “Very soon.”

Hope smiles at the answer. She loves seeing the two girls, who she has personally watch grown up on the team, in love. Hell, she watched their relationship grown since the first day Alex walked into camp.

The smile that Tobin had on her face the first time she heard Alex say her name was enough to tell Hope that Tobin was done. She was in love and to watch their relationship build since the beginning is something Hope appreciates and respects. She can’t wait to see how their futures turn out from here on out.

    ------------------------------------------------------------ 

Camp and the sendoff games were a blur to the girls. They were working extremely hard in camp and having double days to get ready. They were practicing in the muggy air and extreme heat to compensate and get themselves ready for Brazil.

During the course of the camp, Jill dropped the roster and the players who will get to live out their dreams of competing for that gold medal. There were eleven first time Olympians who were as eager as ever to be competing for their country. Crystal got her redemption from the World Cup and fought for a spot on the roster. Allie fought for a spot after coming into the camps later than most and proving why she deserved a chance.

Little Mallory not only gave Jill a reason why she should be considered, but basically gave her every reason on why she couldn’t leave her. Mal fought and proved beyond her years that she deserved to be on that plane to Rio with the team. With all of these first time Olympians, there was none more emotional, or deserving, than Ali.

The Warrior Princess herself was about to experience her first, and possibly last, Olympics ever. After the heartbreak of 2012 with the tearing of the ACL, she couldn’t be more thrilled, emotional, or excited for Rio. This was her chance. This was the dream that she has always dreamed about when she was younger.

The dream that she got to watch as an alternate in 2008. Then the dream she lost in 2012 when she got injured but watched and supported her team. But now, this was her chance. This is her year to win gold with the team to complete a stellar career that she has had and to show how she pushed through the adversity and hardship that she’s dealt with over the last few years.

Winning the World Cup was the first form of redemption, but the Olympics is the one that means the most. It was the one that got ripped away from her just months before she would have been boarding the plane with her team to London and hoisting up her gold medal. This is her second chance at being a gold medalist.

As her dream was being fulfilled, others’ were being crushed. Though some players were making their first Olympics, some making their second, and some even experiencing their third, others were not having the chance. With the difficulty of only having the option of selecting 18 players, it was a difficult time for the ones who weren’t chosen.

Luckily, Sammy and Sonnett are both young, and they know that they still have some growing to do. They were chosen as alternates though, and will be able to still be around the team and head to Rio. There were two other players who were chosen to be alternates, but it was different for them.

They weren’t just the kids on the team who have learning to do, but they were the vets. They weren’t the players that can afford to wait another four years before having the opportunity to play in the Olympic games because they’ve been around for a while. They be able to head to Rio with team USA, but they wouldn’t be the players fighting and playing for the world.

Ashlyn took it really hard. This was her one chance to be able to make the team and play for her country in the Olympics. She had a small feeling that this may be happening by the lack of playing time or opportunities, but it’s different when it actually becomes a reality. Though she was so proud of her teammates and her fiancé, she was heartbroken because she knows that her chance and dream to be an Olympian was probably over.

The other player, who many around the world will be the most heartbroken over, was HAO. The player that helped the US win Olympic gold not only in 2008, but also in 2012. The player that sent in one of the best crosses in any Olympic game to Alex for her to head it in against Canada. The player that truly gives her all every second she is on the field.

She was looking to be one of the players to achieve the dream of fighting for their third gold medal in their third Olympics. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case for her. She would be heading to Rio with the team, but this time, as an alternate. It hurts and pains her. It pains a lot of fans around the world. Though it’s a devastating and tough situation, she knows that she will be the best teammate, cheerleader, and fan on the outside.

Though it was a tough few weeks with players being upset about things, they all still came together. Some may be disappointed, some may be truly excited, some may be nervous, but they were all ready. At the end of the day, this was bigger than themselves and the opportunity. This was about America and they were the 22 chosen to represent the country one way or another.

After the long camp, it was finally time. The players were all piled into the bus and making their ways to the airport. All of the doubt, the pain, the heartbreak, the sweat, the tears, and the hard work were all for this moment. It was time for them to head to Brazil because they had a game in 5 days.

They were met by many fans who were wanting to say their last good lucks to the team. After signing autographs and taking pictures, they were finally on the plane. It was about to be a long few flights, so the players got in their seats and ready to sleep. Most of the players were asleep within 20 minutes on the plane.

About 3 hours into the flight, Tobin feels a light shining on her. She opens one of her eyes and sees Alex, who is sitting next to her in their seats, reading through a pamphlet of some sorts. Tobin watches her for a few moments and sees the forward’s eyebrows scrunched together and she has a look on her face.

“Hey.” Tobin says gently, her voice a little raspy from just being asleep. “What are you doing awake?”

“I’m sorry for the light babe.” Alex apologizes instantly. “I can turn it off. Go back to sleep.”

“You should be sleeping too Lex.” Tobin says as she sits up and stretches her arms out.

“I tried but I couldn’t.” Alex informs her. “My mind is just too wired right now.”

“I told you not to drink that coffee before we got on the flight.” Tobin smiles and the forward playfully rolls her eyes. “What are you looking at?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Alex answers quickly and puts the papers in her bag at her feet. “You looked so cute when you were sleeping.”

“I did?” Tobin asks and the forward nods her head in response.

“Yeah, I took a few pictures to remember the moment because they were too precious.” Alex smiles playfully.

“Oh, why?” Tobin groans out. “Why would you take pictures of me sleeping?”

“Because, you are just too damn adorable Tobin Heath.” Alex says as she leans in and kisses the midfielder’s lips gently. “Plus, I have to document this trip. It’s our first major tournament being together.”

“Oh, Lex.” Tobin breathes out. “You’re such a sap at times.”

“Oh shut up.” Alex playfully fires back. “I’m sorry that I just want to remember every single moment of this trip. From our plane ride to Brazil, which it will be the first time that I am in Rio, to the moments we spend out on the pitch, to the end of us on that podium holding up our gold. Well, that’s the goal and dream anyways.”

“It’s a great dream Lex.” Tobin gently says to the forward as she laces their fingers together. “It’s my dream for the Olympics too. But I have one addition to it.”

“You do?” Alex asks and the midfielder nods her head. “What is it?”

“Watching you score goals and leading us to victory.” Tobin smiles and Alex shakes her head as if she was crazy. “But most importantly, I can’t wait to wrap you up in my arms, with the flag around us, and kiss you with a gold medal around our necks.”

“I love you Tobs.” Alex whispers with a big smile on her face at Tobin’s scenario of what she wants.

“I love you too.” Tobin whispers back before grabbing the papers out of the forward’s bag. “So, what are these?”

“No, Tobin.” Alex reacts as Tobin takes the papers and reads what they are.

“Alex, what the heck is this?” Tobin questions as she looks at the papers. “Why are you reading things that are negative about you?”

“It’s nothing.” Alex says as she rips the papers away from Tobin. “I just had all of the Instagram posts, comments, and tweets that were sent to me printed out so I could read them.”

“Why would you do that?” Tobin asks with confusion. “I mean, these are all ridiculous things that aren’t true. They said that you were a terrible player and only start because of your looks. Why are you willingly reading this?”

“Because I need to Tobin.” Alex answers.

“No you don’t.” Tobin says sternly. “You don’t need that negativity before this or ever.”

“I’m not reading it because I believe it.” Alex turns to tell the midfielder who is looking at her with confusion in her eyes.

“Okay, then why are you reading it?” Tobin asks.

“For motivation.” Alex admits. “To read what others may think about me and for me to prove them wrong. For me to show them that I am the player that others think I am and the player that little girls can believe in. I am the player that you can believe in.”

“Lex.” Tobin breathes out as Alex looks down at her hands. “You are that player. No need for motivation because you are the player we all know and are in awe of. The little girls believe in you. The team believes in you. I believe in you and I know who you are.”

“You do?” Alex asks quietly.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods with a small smile. “You’re the player who others dream in becoming. Who others dream and strive to be. You’re the player that allows others to dream big because you said they should. You’re their hero. You’re my hero and you’re the player that I believe in at any moment of the game. You’re the game changer and a reason why this team is as good as we are. You’re not what any of those people say or think you are. You’re more than that. You’re a star.”

“Thanks Tobs.” Alex smiles thankfully. “I just wanted to read the doubts that others have about me so I can prove them wrong and show them that I am enough. I am enough for this team, for this country, for you.”

“Alex.” Tobin breathes out seriously. “You’re more than enough for all of those things. I promise. And when we are out on that pitch and you are out scoring goals, leading this team to victory, they will all see that. But I promise you that we all see it already.”

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods.

“This is our year.” Tobin whispers and the forward looks up into her eyes. “This is our time.”

“Our time.” Alex repeats with a head nod. “I love you.”

“I love you too Baby Horse.” Tobin smiles as she leans in to kiss her forehead. “Now, come on. Let’s turn off this light and get some rest. We have a gold medal to win.”

“Okay.” Alex nods as she puts the paper back in her bag and goes to turn off the light.

The midfielder grabs the papers out of the forward’s bag and stands up. Alex looks at her with confusion and watches to see what she was doing. Tobin walked down the aisle, laughing when she sees Kelley sleeping with her head on Hope and mouth wide open with gentle snore escaping, before reaching a small garbage can.

Once she gets there, she takes a look at the papers and shake her head. She rips them up into pieces and throws them away. Tobin then turns back around and takes a seat next to Alex. The forward has her eyes on Tobin the whole time and was curious as to why she just did that.

“Information and lies like that belong in the trash.” Tobin turns to tell her seriously before breaking into a big smile. “Now, time for sleep because the best striker in the world is about to help her girlfriend accomplish and unbelievable task in getting her the birthday present she really wants in Rio.”

Alex couldn’t help the smile that fills her face. Tobin was too good to her at times and though Alex knows that what people say about her negatively aren’t true, sometimes it does take a toll. So to have a girlfriend who is not only your biggest supporter, but biggest fan, it’s truly amazing and why she is so lucky.

She leans in and gently connects their lips together. Tobin closes her eyes and kisses back. Nothing passionate or deep, but absolutely meaningful and expresses what words cannot. When they break away, Tobin knows exactly what Alex was trying to say.

She knows that Alex was thanking her for being there every time she needed her and for being the one who keeps her grounded. The one who will always believe and be there when Alex doesn’t even believe in herself. This was their year. Their tournament and they were going to do it together.

The forward grabbed her blanket and draped it over the both of them. Tobin turns her body so that Alex can lean into her, with her head on Tobin’s chest, and Tobin can wrap her arm around body. Pulling her closer, the midfielder kisses the top of her head, as they both closed their eyes to get some much needed rest before it was time to land.

When they finally land, the girls are overwhelmed with all of the support at the airport. Fans all around Brazil have come to greet and welcome them to their country. The girls all absolutely loved it and made sure to sign and take pictures with everyone before they loaded up in the bus.

After a small drive of about an hour to the hotel, the team unloaded and made their ways to the conference room. They grabbed their dinner that was already all set up for them by the hotel staff, and sat around the tables. Before they started to eat, Jill stood in front of them to give them the plan for the days before the game.

“Alright ladies, well, we are here. All of our hard work and the work you have put into getting yourselves here is about to be shown and rewarded. Now, I know you all are excited about being here in Brazil and Belo Horizonte, but remember we are here for one goal. We are fighting to be not only the best team in the world, but the team to become World Cup champions and Olympic gold medalist in back to back.” Jill begins to explain and all of the girls nod their heads. “We have 3 games to move on to the knockout rounds. After that, all we have to do is win 3 games. Win 3 games and we are Olympic gold medalists. I know that some of you have experienced that feeling, some more than once, but for others, this is your chance to represent your country along with the other best athletes in the world. I know how easy it is to get caught up in it all, but let’s just take it one game at a time. So, eat up, get some rest, because tomorrow is the beginning of the journey. Go ahead Dawn.”

“Thanks Coach.” Dawn says as she stands up in front of the team. “Alright ladies, now even though the rest of team USA will be walking in the parade at the opening ceremonies, we have our goal on our minds and we get to start early. I know coach says that tomorrow starts the journey, but our journey started the day after the World Cup. Let’s go make history and become the first ever team to win the World Cup and Olympics back to back.”

“Yeah!” The team all cheers with enthusiasm.

“Alright, good. Well eat up and have a relaxing night because tomorrow is when we work. It’s going to be hot but we will have time to adjust to it. I know you all want to see your family and all, but they can wait after the games and sessions because we have our goal in mind.” Dawn expresses and the team nods their understanding. “Okay, so after dinner I want you all to come get your keys on the back table. Rooming situation for the duration of the tournament will be as followed: HAO/Ash, Carli/Allie, Sammy/Sonnett, Lindsay/Dunn, JJ/Kling, Kelley/Press, Morgan/Tobs, Krieger/Pinoe, Mal/Alex, Becky/Hope, and Alyssa/Whit. Now eat up because tomorrow is when we start and we won’t end until we reach our goal.”

The team gives a little clap as they all were pumped for the beginning of the tournament. They go back to eating their dinner as they talked about what they were excited for. When they all finished, they all decided to call it a night because even though most slept on the plane, the were exhausted from the jetlag.

Alex and Tobin walked hand in hand up to their rooms. Once they reached Alex and Mal’s door, they stopped to talk. Tobin turned to look up at Alex and saw that she had a slight smile on her face.

“What are you smiling at?” Tobin asks.

“I was able to walk from the banquet room to my door while holding your hand and not worrying about if someone might see us.” Alex smiles as she explains. “Being able to have you as my girlfriend and not have to worry about hiding is the best thing ever.”

“Ha, yeah.” Tobin laughs at the realization. “We weren’t able to do that a few weeks ago, huh?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles again.

“Best thing I did was accept you as my girlfriend.” Tobin says with a joking tone and the forward rolls her eyes.

“Oh right.” Alex mocks. “You accepting me as your girlfriend was the hard part.”

“Well, it was at times.” Tobin says and Alex gives her a look.

“I really don’t know how to take that Tobs.” Alex says with confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing bad, Lex.” Tobin answers when she realizes that Alex wasn’t happy. “I’m just saying that it was hard for me to accept the fact that you were mine. Not because of you or that I didn’t want to or anything, but because I couldn’t believe that I was lucky enough to have you as mine. Sometimes I still think that it’s too good to be true that I am able to call you mine and that I will wake up from this amazing dream and you will just be Alex, my best friend again.”

“Well, I’ll always be your best friend Tobs.” Alex says gently as she leans closer to the midfielder and places her hands on her waist. “But when you do wake up, I won’t just be Alex to you. I’ll be Alex, your best friend, your teammate, your girlfriend, and the person that loves you more than anything in this world. I’m not ever going anywhere babe. It’s you and me.”

“I can’t wait to wake up to you every day.” Tobin whispers as she gently rubs her hands down the forward’s arms. “To be able to kiss you and tell you how much I love you every day. It’s my next goal.”

“Babe.” Alex whispers as goosebumps erupt all over her body. “No need to have that as your goal. It’s going to happen as soon as we finish this season. I’m never letting you go after the champion is determined because it’s time for you to be home. To be with Blue. To be with me.”

“I love you.” Tobin smiles as she leans in and connects her lips with the forward’s.

“Mhm.” Alex hums into the kiss. “I wish you were my roommate for the tournament.”

“I do too.” Tobin lightly laughs as she pulls away from the kiss. “When Dawn first said who my roommate was, I thought she meant you and not Moe.”

“Oh, me too.” Alex nods her head. “I was about to thank Jill, Dawn, and God for granting my prayer.”

“Your prayer?” Tobin asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah.” Alex nods her head with a look of ‘duh’ on her face. “I prayed over and over that they would let you and I be roommates like they used to at the last Olympics.”

“But Lex.” Tobin pauses to laugh for a second. “Last Olympics we were just friends and not together as a couple.”

“So?” Alex rolls her eyes. “I feel like that’s even more of a reason to put us together.”

“Oh, my silly Baby Horse.” Tobin shakes her head. “Wishful thinking.”

“I mean, come on.” Alex stammers out. “What do we have to do to be roommates again? Be engaged?”

“Probably have to be married.” Tobin shrugs and misses the look Alex gives her.

“What?” Alex says with a small look of shock on her face.

“For us to room together we would have to probably be married.” Tobin answers absentmindedly. “Ash and Kriegs are engaged and they aren’t even rooming together. But they can’t really keep people apart if they’re married because that would be pure torture. Especially since they would most likely have anxiety from being separated.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs a little nervously. “I think I already have separation anxiety from you.”

“You do, huh?” Tobin smiles with a small smirk on her face and the forward nods her head.

Tobin sees the smirk in the forward’s eyes and it makes her heart race. She steps forward and cups her face in her hands. Tobin leans in and captures Alex’s bottom lip between her own and the forward’s hands go straight to Tobin’s waist to pull her close.

They both get lost into the kiss. It wasn’t sloppy or gross, but it was full of passion and love. Eyes closed, both be intoxicated with each other, nothing could ruin the moment… Unless your name was Kelley.

“OMG!” The defender over exaggerates. “Can’t you two go more than 5 seconds without trying to make a porno? I mean, seriously?”

“Dammit.” Alex groans in frustration. “Every time, I swear.”

“I mean, I know I got you those special gifts, but you’re supposed to do it in privacy.” Kelley smirks. “Not in the MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING HALLWAY.”

“KELLEY!” Alex shrieks in annoyance. “Shut up.”

“Hey! I’m just saying.” Kelley smiles as she knows that she is annoying the duo. “But can’t yo…”

“Kell, enough.” Tobin speaks up and stops the defender in midsentence. “Just enough. You go back to your room since we all know that you just spent the last 10 minutes saying your ‘goodbye’ to a certain keeper and you’re mad that you have to watch us do ours in public. So, please keep walking so I can say goodnight to the love of my life in peace without having to worry about your little comments.”

“Ugh.” Kelley scoffs in shock of Tobin’s words. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Tobin smiles as the defender walks off in shock, and Alex looks at her with wide eyes and a smile. “Goodnight Kell.”

“Night.” Kelley mumbles as she enters her room down the hall.

“What?” Tobin asks when she turns to look at the forward still looking at her.

“That.” Alex breathes out. “That was amazing. Where did that come from?”

“I got tired of her always interrupting us.” Tobin breathes out with a deep sigh. “Like it seriously happens all of the time.”

“I know.” Alex nods with a small laugh. “But that was amazing. I can’t believe you even brought up the Hope thing.”

“I know. It just slipped out.” Tobin laughs. “But it worked, so we will be using that one for a while.”

“Whatever you say babe.” Alex laughs as she wraps her arms around the midfielder and pulls her close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tobin says sincerely as she hugs the forward back and squeezes her tight. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.” Alex answers quietly.

“Night Baby Horse.” Tobin says as she pulls away to look Alex in the eyes. “I love you more than anything. Remember, our time.”

“Our time.” Alex nods as she leans in and gently kisses Tobin. “Goodnight babe.”

Alex squeezes Tobin one last time before turning and walking into her room. Tobin waits for the door to close before she heads back to her room. This may be the Olympics and a goal of theirs for a while, but this isn’t the beginning of their journey.

Her beginning was the moment she realized that Alex was the one that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. This Olympics was just the stepping stone towards her future with Alex and what better way to start out then winning a gold medal? It’s time for bed now, but starting tomorrow, it’s the journey of their lives together. Both on and off the pitch.

The next few days were perfect for the team. They have been training and getting their legs underneath them for the tournament. It wasn’t too bad for them to get used to the weather and humidity here, luckily, but it was still something that they were adapting to.

They all seemed to be up for the challenge of the tournament because they have been looking good in training. It was now the day before, so they headed to the stadium to take a look and walk around the field. As soon as they got there, it really set in that they were about to kick off the Olympics tomorrow.

All of the girls, not just the first time Olympians, had chills throughout their bodies. They looked like little giddy children as they thought about playing on the field and starting their journeys. All even started taking a ton of selfies with each other because they were too excited. But really, who could blame them?

This was about to be the start of the new goal and new era. They are without most of the veterans that have helped carry this team for a while. However, they have key veterans like Hope, Carli, Becky, Alex, Pinoe, and Tobin, who have been through at least an Olympics, and who will help guide the youngsters to the end. So they may all be giddy, but they had every right to be because they are about to play not only for themselves, but all of team USA.

    ---------------------------------------------------

“Hey, you okay?” Alex asks as she looks at Mal in the locker room.

“Yeah.” Mal nods her head. “Just nervous.”

“It’s okay, I’m nervous too.” Alex smiles as she takes a seat next to the younger player. “But remember, you are here for a reason. You are starting for a reason. It’s scary and the first 5-10 minutes will feel like the fastest moments of your life and you’ll be exhausted because of the adrenaline. But after you get through it, everything will start to feel normal and just like another game. Just get through the first 10 minutes and it will settle down afterwards. I promise.”

“Okay.” Mal nods her head. “Thank you Alex. I seriously don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.”

“What’d I tell you months ago?” Alex smiles. “I’ll always be here whenever you needed me. And I promised that you were going to not only make the roster but be a starter in the Olympics. At age 18, you’re starting and I couldn’t be more proud of you. How about we go and get you an assist or goal tonight, huh?”

“Only if I get to assist you.” Mal smiles at her teammate.

“That sounds like a plan to me.” Alex laughs as she wraps her arm around the younger player’s shoulders. “Just remember, go out and have fun. Let all of the hard work payoff for itself and you just play the game you fell in love with. Remember, long and slow deep breaths to slow down your heart and keep it in control.”

“Okay.” Mal nods her head and takes a deep breath. “Thank you, seriously. For everything.”

“Anytime.” Alex smiles at the youngster and can see herself, just 4 years ago in the same position talking to Abby, in her. “If you feel lost or not know what to do, just look for me. I’m right there.”

Mal smiles and nods her head again. Alex gives her shoulders a quick squeeze before she heads back to her own locker. She hears Carli announce that it’s time to start heading to lineup, so she grabs her shin guards to put on.

The forward reaches and grabs the pink prewrap to place in her head and when she does, she notices a piece of paper in her locker. Knowing exactly who it’s from, she reaches for it and opens it.

‘OUR TIME!’

Something so simple and small made her heart race. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to control her rapidly beating heart. She thinks about the words and it makes her heart happy and puts a smile on her face. This was it. It’s their time, together.

With one last deep breath, the forward grabs her stuff and heads out to the tunnel. She high fives her teammates that were waiting for the starters to lineup before going to her spot. As she stands there, she turns around to make eye contact with her favorite person.

Tobin stares at her with her million-dollar smile. Though the forward was a little nervous for the game, as any player would be before the Olympics, she felt at ease. That smile could cure cancer probably, Alex thought.

Looking deeply into each other’s eyes was all they needed. Moe, who was the only one separating the two, looked back and forth between the two, causing them to laugh. They gave one last smile to each other before Alex turned around to follow the line out to the pitch.

After the teams were announced, the anthems were sung, the coaches gave their speeches, it was time. They ran out onto the field and got in their positions. A few deep breaths later, they all waited for the whistle to begin.

The teams were in full throttle right off the bat. Once that whistle was blown, the US went straight for goal. They had a couple early chances, but nothing resulted from them. As the game progressed, everyone could tell both teams were too energetic, probably from the adrenaline running through their bodies, to really get a control on the game.

As the teams starts to get their bearings, that’s when the opportunity for the first goal occurred. Tobin had sent in a corner kick, definitely no her best, and it was kicked back out. She gained possession of it again, but this time at a better angle on the wing.

She looks up to see that she has some numbers in the box, so after faking out a defender to get a better position on the ball, she sends it in. It was an absolutely beautiful cross with a ton of texture. The curve that she places on it was able to get around the wall of defenders in front of her, and curls to the back post. Luckily, she had Allie and Carli there and waiting to put a head on it, and that’s what Carli does.

With a great header, the midfielder was able to loop the ball across goal and to the back of the net on the opposite corner. Just 9 minutes in, the US was leading with their first goal of the Olympics. After their celebration, and the congrats to Tobin and Carli, they went back to position to do it again.

The first half went by fairly quickly. As the game continued, the chemistry from the players were growing. Alex and Tobin especially, as their chemistry and ability to play off each other was just uncanny. The only thing missing from the two and their connection was an actual goal.

A few minutes before the half, a small collision occurs and Mal goes down. She gets up initially, but after another lap down the field, she sits back on the ground. The trainers and players walk over to her to see how she was. One of the first to get over there and stay was Alex.

“What hurts?” Alex asks a little out of breath.

“My ankle.” Mal answers with a defeated tone. “I can’t really put too much weight on it.”

“Okay, well we need to get you off the field and ice it right away then.” Alex answers as she grabs a water bottle to take a quick drink.

“No.” Mal answers immediately, surprising the forward and trainers. “I’ll be fine. I just need to get it taped again. It’ll be fine. I can play.”

“Mal, no.” Alex answers as she sees the pleading in the midfielder’s eyes. “This is just the first game. No need to get you hurt and let it linger.”

“Alex, please.” Mal says with complete vulnerability. “I just want to play. Please, tell them I’ll be okay.”

“Mal.” Alex says as she looks deeply into the girl’s eyes and can see the hopefulness in them. “Fine. Go get it rewrapped and see how it feels after the half.”

The younger player nods her head immediately, causing the forward to laugh, before helping her up. The trainers help her off the field and start to rewrap her ankle. The game continues and they close out the half with a goal lead over New Zealand.

They come out after halftime to start the game again. Mal, who was able to convince the coaching staff that she was fine, was back out there on the field. And as soon as the whistle was blown, they were off again.

The US has possession as they make their ways down the field. Allie has the ball and passes it through to Tobin, who was in the middle of the box, and taps it to Moe. Moe is surrounded by defenders and sees Tobin cut through the middle, but when she looks up, she sees Alex on the outside all by herself. She sends a pass to the forward and Alex is now face up on goal.

The forward taps it for control and is able to take a quick glance up to see where the keeper is. As Alex notices that the keeper comes out a little and shuts down her angle on most things, and the defenders are closing in around her, she does what she does best.

She shoots at the smallest possible hole ever, and she scores. With the power and perfect placement of the shot, the ball slides in past the keeper’s outstretched arm and on the inside of the post.

Alex celebrates in normal fashion, with her hands out like an airplane. The first person to grab her was Kling, and then she was jumped on by Moe. Allie followed and then Tobin, who couldn’t be more proud, engulfed the forward from behind. Carli and Mal joined in on the big celebration of the second goal, along with Kelley, who did some sort of ninja, squirrel jump before even getting to them.

As they broke apart to head back to the middle of the pitch, Moe and Alex gave each other a smile look. They then break out into this cute little dance thing that the fans go crazy for. As they turn around to head back to the middle of the field, Tobin comes and wraps her arm around the forward’s shoulders.

Alex looks up and she can see the smile that spreads across her face. As Alex was about to say something, she is engulfed in a hug from JJ and Becky, and they tell her how amazing of a goal it was. The forward hugs them back and when she turns to look at Tobin, the forward was already back in position.

Alex scored just 35 seconds into the second half, and not everyone could even believe that it happened. Literally the whistle just blew and then all of a sudden, New Zealand was down by 2. The game progresses pretty well after that, besides the dealing with the Zika chants the fans were doing ever time Hope touched the ball.

At first, it wasn’t too loud or structured, but the fans organized themselves with each other to yell it when she was about to kick the ball. Not having too much effect on Hope, or the game, neither team scores any more goals, and the final whistle was blown.

The US won 2-0 on goals from Carli and Alex, and they started pool play on top of the bracket. The players all give their handshakes and talk within the other team, before heading out to wave to the fans. After, they head to the locker room to shower and change, before heading to the hotel.

Jill orders them all to head to their rooms because it’s a quick turnaround for the next games and she wants her players rested. They do as they are told because even though they want to go say hi to their family and friends, they know that they are here for a reason.

The next day, Jill orders the players who played 45 minutes or more to have a recovery session. The other players, who didn’t play or play much, were ordered to the field to go get in a quick session and fine tuning of their skills. As those players were at practice, the rest of the team was allowed to relax for the day and even see their families if wanted.

Alex left after her recovery session with Tobin to go see her parents. Tobin was going to go with her, but then she got a surprise that her dad was there in Brazil. So instead, she went to the lobby to meet up with him.

“There she is.” Jeff says with a big smile on his face.

“Dad!” Tobin says with enthusiasm as she is engulfed in her dad’s embrace. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“You really think that I was going to miss my little girl’s games?” Jeff asks as they pull away and head out of the hotel.

“I thought that you were going to just come when we made it to the knockout round.” Tobin explains as she follows her dad down the street.

“I was, but then I got to thinking.” Jeff smiles as they walk. “Why not take a few extra days off of work and follow my girl around Brazil and watch every game? So, that’s what I did.”

“Wait, were you here for last night’s game too?” Tobin asks her father.

“I don’t know what I was more proud of.” Jeff answers. “Watching you get the assist on the first goal or watching Alex score the second.”

“Wow.” Tobin says to herself in disbelief. “What about mom and the rest of the family?”

“Your mother and sisters will be here for the game against Colombia.” Jeff continues. “And Jeffery will be here later tonight.”

“Wait, seriously?” Tobin says with an excited look on her face. “Jeff’s coming tonight?”

“Oh you can’t really think that he was going to miss watching you play in Brazil, especially against France, now can you?” Jeff smiles as he explains to his daughter. “You’ll have the full Heath clan and fan club in the next few games.”

“Oh my gosh.” Tobin says excitedly. “I can’t believe you guys. I’ve missed you all so much.”

“We’ve missed you too Tobs.” Jeff says to his youngest daughter. “What about here? Does this café look okay for lunch?”

“Yeah, of course.” Tobin nods her head.

The two walk into the little café and they have a hell of a time trying to order something. For one, they have no idea what any of the words on the menu even say, so Tobin pulls her phone out and starts using google translate. Jeff laughs at first, but then is grateful that he wasn’t going to order goat balls on accident like he would have without the translation.

After they order, they talk about anything and everything. Tobin had made it to Jersey to stop and say goodbye to her family before she left for camp, but her dad was gone for business, so she didn’t get to say bye to him. Having him here in Brazil and going to lunch with him is just what she needed.

“So, where is my favorite forward at?” Jeff asks after taking a bite of his sandwich that he ended up ordering.

“Mike and Pam are here too, so she’s out with them.” Tobin explains. “She would have come to lunch with us if she had known that you were here sooner. She had already made plans with them.”

“Oh, yeah I knew that they were here.” Jeff says.

“You did?” Tobin questions.

“Yeah.” Jeff says nonchalantly. “Who do you think I sat with last night as we watched our favorite soccer players play?”

“Oh.” Tobin laughs to herself. “Well, I’m glad you had a chance to hang out with them. Alex will be excited to see you.”

“Yeah, they’re great people.” Jeff answers. “But I can’t wait to see Al either. She’s a total sweetheart and she comes from a great family.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tobin says gently. “She’s the best.”

“I can see why you fell for her.” Jeff says and it catches Tobin by surprise a little bit.

“You can?” Tobin asks.

“Oh, yeah. I mean, that girl is an absolute gem and is an amazing young lady.” Jeff explains with a smile on his face. “Plus, she loves you so much and you make her happy. Well, that’s all the Morgan’s were telling me last night anyways.”

“Yeah, she’s the best.” Tobin nods. “I really love her, dad.”

“I can see that.” Jeff simply says and he can see Tobin in concentration over something. “Everything okay Tobin?”

“Yeah.” Tobin says before taking a deep breath. “Dad, I have something I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh no.” Jeff answers. “You’re pregnant?”

“What? No dad, I’m… that can’t happen.” Tobin says in shock. “I’m not pregnant.”

“Oh, so Alex is pregnant?” Jeff nods his head.

“No, dad.” Tobin says as she rubs her eyebrows with her hand in confusion. “No one is pregnant. Not me or Alex or anyone. We aren’t having kids.”

“Wait, so I’m not going to be a grandpa ever?” Jeff asks with a serious tone.

“No, I mean, someday you will.” Tobin answers as she thinks about what she is even talking about right now. “Plus, you’re already a grandpa. Katie has a child, dad.”

“I know that.” Jeff laughs. “So you’re saying that you aren’t pregnant, and neither is Alex, but you’re planning on having kids one day?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tobin nods her head.

“Okay. Together?” Jeff asks and Tobin looks at him in confusion. “You and Alex will be having kids together? Or you’re at least planning to?”

“Yeah.” Tobin answers with skepticism. “I mean, we’ve discussed it. So I would assume so.”

“Okay.” Jeff smiles as he leans back in his chair. “Good. So, what were you so nervous to talk to me about?”

“I, uh.” Tobin tries to gather herself again. “I wanted to talk to you about asking Alex to marry me.”

“Oh, okay.” Jeff takes in the statement for a second before breaking into a big smile. “I thought that was already a plan in the works? I mean, we were just discussing you two planning on having kids. I figured that the decision of you asking her to marry you was already planned a long time ago.”

“Wait, you did?” Tobin asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Her dad laughs out. “Tobin, I knew you were wanting to marry that girl the moment you told your mother and I that you were in love with her.”

“Really?” Tobin questions. “How?”

“Because your family means the most to you. It’s what your mother and I have instilled in you and your siblings.” Jeff explains. “So when you told us that you were in love with her and needed to go see her on Christmas, I knew she was the one. She was your one forever.”

“She is dad.” Tobin smiles out a sigh of relief. “I love her so much.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Jeff smiles before continuing. “That’s why I figured when you were nervous to talk to me about something, it was about her. SO I decided to throw you off and ask about you having kids. I do want them and to be a grandpa again, though. Just saying.”

“You asked me if I was pregnant to throw me off?” Tobin asks in disbelief at her father.

“Well, yeah. You were sweating bullets, so I had to get your mind off of it and onto something else.” Jeff laughs.

“Dad, it’s like 100 degrees here. I’m sweating because we are in Brazil and it’s hot and humid.” Tobin laughs at her dad’s explanation.

“Whatever.” Jeff looks at his daughter. “But you have to admit, it worked, didn’t it? You weren’t too shy to tell me after I said that about the kids.”

“I mean, I guess.” Tobin laughs at how ridiculous her father was.

“See, job well done then.” Jeff nods with a proud look on his face. “I think it’s wonderful that you want to ask her to marry you and I can’t wait to welcome that girl into our family officially. I support her and you together.”

“Thanks dad.” Tobin smiles sweetly at him. “That really does mean a lot to me. I was just nervous that maybe, I don’t know, you would think that I was crossing a line in wanting to get married because I know that it’s not easy because of what the Bible says and…”

“Stop right there.” Jeff puts his hand up. “You wanting to get married to the person that you are in love with will never cross a line in my eyes, or your mother’s. Also, the message that the Bible should be about is falling in love and making a life with the person you were meant to make one with. Not stating that it has to be of the opposite sex. Love has no guidelines or rules. Love is about being with someone who makes you better and who wants to be better for you. It’s about spending the rest of your life with your best friend that you can and will build a future with. I don’t care if it’s a boy, girl, or if they’re black, white, orange, or blue. You follow your heart, and I would listen to it because it’s picked a good one in Alex.”

“Dad.” Tobin whispers but he continues.

“She loves you the way that I have always hoped someone would love my children. Katie has found it, and so has Perry. They both have found someone who treats them as if they are their whole world, and vice versa. You’re my little girl and all I want is for you to be happy and be with the one that makes your world complete.” Jeff takes a moment before continuing as he looks at his daughter. “Alex is the one that I see you building a future with. She has loved you before you two even knew or understood what love was. To be able to spend your life with the one that makes your heart race, or your eyes light up when you see them, or when your favorite sound becomes their laugh. That’s what love is and every time I see the way you look at her or the way your face lights up when she’s around or even mentioned, I know you feel it. That is what I care about when you chose the one to marry. Not their gender or color, but what kind of person they are and the person you are when you are with them. And truthfully, I can’t think of anyone better than Alex for you.”

“I love you dad.” Tobin breathes out as tears are threatening to escape her eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re going to make a beautiful bride Tobin Powell Heath.” Jeff says with complete vulnerability and sincerity in his voice. “I can’t wait to watch your future and life with her. My little girl is going to propose. Unbelievable.”

“Don’t worry.” Tobin says with a small smile. “I’ll always be your little girl. That won’t change.”

“It better not.” Jeff says as he reaches over and takes Tobin’s hand within his own and gives it a light squeeze. “Oh, and one thing. I’m being serious about the having children thing. I want to be a grandpa some more.”

“Ha, don’t worry dad. We will make sure to give you a grandchild.” Tobin assures her dad.

“At least one.” Jeff says. “You know us Heath’s are too entertaining to not have more of us.”

“Definitely.” Tobin laughs at her dad.

“Good.” Jeff nods his head. “All jokes aside, I can’t wait to welcome her into the family. You two will have an amazing future together. Your love will only continue to grow, if that’s even possible.”

“Thank you.” Tobin smiles sincerely at her dad as he has the proudest smile on his face. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too Toby.” Jeff says and Tobin smiles at the use of her childhood nickname from him. “Now, how about we get you back to the hotel.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Tobin agrees as she stands up from the table.

“But first, a quick stop to the ice cream shop to pick up a double chocolate chip and coffee ice cream cone to bring back to your lovely girlfriend.” Jeff smiles at his daughter with a wink. “Soon to be fiancé.”

“Definitely.” Tobin nods as she laughs at her dad.

The two walk out of the small café after paying for their meals. They make their ways back to the hotel, but first stopping for ice cream. Tobin knows that the forward will be forever grateful for the sweet treat that she is bringing back and the smile that will engulf her face. The smile that the midfielder has fallen in love with over and over.

After the few days of training, the team is back on the pitch for game two. For what seems to be their most difficult game of the bracket, the girls were ready for a championship feel game. With the opponent be France, they knew they were in for the game of the tournament for them; well, at least in the pool play.

The game was full of intensity and many heart attacks for the fans. I’m pretty sure everybody watching had a heart attack every time France had the ball and were in the box because there were a few scoring threats that could have been capitalized on. Luckily, they weren’t and the US were able to stay in the game, even though they weren’t producing too many of their own opportunities.

The girls possessed the ball really well and started to play the style they wanted to. There were a couple changes to the lineup as JJ was resting her groin, and Mal was resting the sore ankle that she had after the game against New Zealand.

The first half was intense but as many expected, it came to a 0-0 score. After a little pump up talk from Jill and the captains, the team came out with a little more fire under them. Though they were maintaining possession well again, nothing would come from it right away.

As they saw in the first game, every time Hope had touched the ball she was engulfed in a crowd full of boos. As she would get ready to kick it down the field, the crowd orchestrated a ‘Zika’ chant. Though it didn’t look like it was bothering her or the rest of the team, many felt that it was unnecessary to continue to chant each time. It may not be affecting her now, later down the road some would think it would have to play a part in bothering her possibly.

Not this game, however, because Hope came up big. There were a couple chances when France had gotten into the box and had some great shots on goal. The defense was a little lack lustered at time and allowed them to get some good shots off. But as many have seen over and over again, Hope came to the rescue and made some of the biggest stops in the tournament.

With the new energy of watching Hope keep them in the game, the girls picked it up. At the 63rd minute, Tobin was outside the box with the ball at her feet. She looked up to see the keeper trying to shut down her angle, so she pulled a little script out of Alex’s book and shot for the lower left hand corner of the inside post.

Almost identical to the shot of Alex’s, this time Tobin didn’t get the same result. The ball was perfectly struck, but it managed to bounce off of the post. Fortunately, the bounce went towards the middle of the goal and standing there was no one other than Carli. The midfielder was able to simply tap it in and the US was up 1-0.

Though Carli may have gotten the goal to her name, it was all from Tobin. She put the team in the position to get that great opportunity and she was doing all of the hard work necessary. Now with the goal lead, the US stepped up their defense. Being a little more conservative, they didn’t want to risk giving them an opportunity to have the chance to tie it up.

They were down in the 90th minute with 3 minutes of stoppage time added to the clock. France had possession before it was cleared out to the other side of the field on France’s side. The keeper went out to go retrieve it from the back corner, but was pressured immediately when Alex sprinted back across the field to fight for possessing.

A defender was right behind her and trying to shield her off from the keeper and ball. Alex, who was going against the keeper and France defender, fought her way through both for the ball in the corner. The forward, who is literally as strong as a damn horse, stripped the ball away from both and won possession.

She turned to kick it back towards the middle of the field, where there was no one in goal, because the keeper was out for the ball. Unfortunately, none of her teammates were really in the vicinity of her or the ball. Both because they didn’t want to send too many players forward, but also because I don’t think they really thought that Alex would win the ball going against two players.

It didn’t seem to make too much of a difference because another minute or two later, the whistle was blown. The US had won their toughest game of the bracket and they all were finally able to let out a small sigh of relief. The fans, who were about to have a heart attack throughout the whole game, were able to let out a breath as well.

Next up was Colombia, and the girls were feeling good. All they needed to do to win the group was at least tie, and they would be going directly to the knockout stage as a top seeded team. After a small travel to Manaus, they were right back to getting ready to play the game.

With a newer looking lineup out there, Jill was able to give some players some rest. Tobin, Alex, Allie, Kling, JJ, and Mal were all given the chance to rest up. Marking the first start for Pinoe after her major ACL injury, and also the first ever Olympic start for Ali. A moment many of the girls couldn’t be more excited or proud for the defender who has fought for her chance to have this moment.

As the teams were warming up, the other players were just relaxing on the bench to watch the game. The other players, who were alternates, came down to talk to the team before they had to go take their seats. As Alex and Ashlyn were talking, the photographer asked to take some pictures of them, so they obliged.

After a few photos, he went down to take some of the team warming up. Tobin, who was busy talking to one of the coaches, noticed the photoshoot and laughed to herself. Then she saw Alex pose with Allie and Mal a couple of times and she was wondering why Alex never asked her to pose for a picture.

“Hey babe.” Alex smiles as Tobin walks over to the end of the bench.

“Hey.” Tobin says shortly.

“Uh, are you okay?” Alex asks as she notices the tone in Tobin’s voice.

“Yup.” Tobin nods and Alex looks over at Allie to see if she knew what was wrong.

“Tobs.” Alex says gently as she looks at her. “Are you mad or something?”

“Why haven’t you asked to take pictures with me or posted any of them?” Tobin deadpans.

“Wait, what?” Alex asks with confusion. “You’re mad that I haven’t taken pictures with you?”

“I’m not mad.” Tobin shakes her head. “I just noticed that you have taken pictures with literally everyone else and have been posting them all over social media, but none of the ones that you and I have happened to take together.”

“You’re jealous that I haven’t posted any of our pictures together?” Alex asks with a small laugh. “Seriously?”

“No, it’s whatever.” Tobin shrugs off. “I just think it’s odd that you were the one to say all of this about us taking pictures to remember this moment and time together but we have barely taken any pictures, and the ones that we have taken, you haven’t posted anything about them. I have to see you post pictures of you with Ash, or Kell, or Allie instead.”

“Tobin.” Alex laughs. “Seriously, this is what you’re acting mad at me about right now?”

“Not mad, I don’t even care.” Tobin says calmly. “I’m just apparently not your _‘fav’_ or _‘lovely’_ or whatever else you have said about the others. I’m just your girlfriend or something like that.”

“Oh my God, Tobin.” Alex laughs and rolls her eyes. “You are being ridiculous. You are seriously jealous that I haven’t taken or posted pictures with you.”

“Nope.” Tobin denies. “I don’t care.”

“Clearly.” Alex smirks. “Well, if you must know, I haven’t taken pictures with you because I am too busy taking pictures of you. You know, when you are in deep thought and just looking out on the pitch. I’m not bugging you to take pictures because seeing you so engulfed and the proud smile on your face is far better and a memory I want to keep with me forever, over a picture of us together.”

“You’ve been taking pictures of me?” Tobin questions.

“Yeah, but since you don’t care or anything, it’s not a big deal.” Alex challenges. “Also, since you’re not jealous and it doesn’t matter, I haven’t posted pictures with you because there are just some moments of our lives that I don’t want to share with the world. There are pictures of us that I don’t want tainted by the comments of some of the people because they are moments in our lives that are just you and I and I don’t need to show the world them. Yeah, they love seeing pictures of us together and they also love seeing pictures of me with my Pride teammate, or the crazy things Kell and Allie and I do together. They may be labeled as my ‘favs’ or whatever, but none of them mean or are as important to me as my moments with you. That’s why I don’t care in showing them to the world because they are my favorite and I just want to keep them to myself. Just me being selfish, I guess. But, like you said, you don’t care or anything.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head and Alex can barely contain her smile because she sees the one threatening to escape from Tobin’s lips. “I guess that’s cool.”

“Mhm.” Alex nods her head as she sits at the last seat on the bench.

Tobin notices that the forward leaves a seat in between them, but doesn’t want to say anything because then Alex would win. She’s not too sure what she would actually win, but whatever it was, she couldn’t let Alex have the satisfaction of it. So instead, they both sit there in silence. Both trying to prevent themselves from taking small glances at the other next to them. Luckily, they were saved when Allie comes down the bench.

“Dude, I love Brazil.” Allie says to break the silence she was unaware of between the two. “I may end up moving here. I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to convince Bati to the idea.”

Alex and Tobin both share a small laugh of their own. Allie, who is fully unaware of the small moment the two just had, didn’t care about their small reaction right now. Instead, she continued to talk, resulting both to end up answering and talking with one another unintentionally.

As they all were talking and discussing literally everything before the game starts, the photographer comes back again. He asks them if he can take a picture of the three of them together again, like they used to on the Thorns. Alex and Tobin look at each other, both supporting a small smirk on their faces.

Alex raises her eyebrow at the midfielder, and she playfully rolls her eyes. Though, she acts like she doesn’t care, the forward knows exactly what she is thinking. Allie wraps her arms around both of the girls, and they lean into her and smile wide at the camera. After the picture is taken, the photographer thanks them and heads back to his seat.

“Great, always the buffer of the lovebirds.” Allie says and causes both girls to laugh at her. “Next thing you know, that picture will be on the internet and captioned as _‘Talex sandwich’_.”

“No better sandwich to be in.” Tobin playfully smirks and Allie gasps.

“Tobin!” Allie says and turns to look at Alex, who is just laughing. “Your girlfriend is the worst.”

“That may be, but I love her.” Alex smiles sincerely at the midfielder before looking at her girlfriend, who winks at her.

“Okay. Eww.” Allie raises her hands up. “I’m never sitting between you two ever again.”

Both girls laugh at their friend and her statement. After their little fun moment, they turn to focus on the game as it’s about to start. To say that this game should be pretty easy and relaxing for the team is an understatement. Unfortunately, that’s not how it played out at all.

The game started off a little sloppy by the girls from the very start, but it looked like it would get better for them. That didn’t happen actually and it only got worse. In the 26th minute, Colombia was rewarded a free kick just outside the top of the box, from a late tackle by Pinoe.

Catalina Usme lined up for the kick and sent the ball in. Hope, who looked like to be all over the ball, was a little shielded from the kick initially and payed the price. What seemed to look like an easy block from Hope, the ball slid in underneath the keeper’s legs and through for a goal. The first in Colombia’s history against the US in the Olympics.

A big shock to the team, they never really see Hope make a mistake like that. With the goal, they were down for the first time in the tournament and felt their backs against the wall a little bit. Luckily for them, they knew there was still plenty of game to get themselves back in it.

As the first half was looking to come to a close with Colombia up 1-0, that was changed. With an assist from Carli to Crystal, the game was tied in the 41st minute. The team was able to breathe a little easier going into the half with a new ballgame basically.

When the second half started, one sub was made and that was Alex for Carli. The forward made a difference and impact to the game immediately. She was stretching the defense and opening up opportunities for her teammates as she maintained an average of 3 defenders on her at all times.

Though no goals resulted for her, she was doing everything that was needed to help the team. The results of her hard work and runs were shown in the 59th minute. Crystal was able to assist the ball to Mal, and she was able to tap it in for the goal. Her first ever goal in a major tournament, and Olympics, the young player was ecstatic.

Now that they had the lead, the players tried to run out the clock and finish at the top of the group. Things looked to go their way, but there was some shakiness towards the end. They were not doing that well with clearing out any of the corner kicks or opportunities that Colombia was given and the US was playing on a very dangerous line.

In the 90th minute, Colombia was rewarded a free kick again. With being right out of the 18 yard box, the US should have known that Usme would be going for the goal again since they were down by one. When the whistle was blown, the ball was kicked and it went right over the outstretched arms of Hope.

Surprise written all over their faces, the US conceded the game tying goal with maybe a minute or so left in the game. Though it wasn’t the end of the world, the team wasn’t too thrilled with the result. After the whistle was blown, the game ended in a tie.

It wasn’t what they wanted, but it didn’t matter at the end of the day. They needed at least a tie to win the group, and they managed that. So, with 7 total points, they were the leaders of their group and would be playing in a few days to an opponent they would find out later tonight.

After the team cleans up and talk about the game, they make their way to the bus to head to the hotel. They weren’t their usual happy selves, especially Hope, but they knew they did their jobs and they were advancing to the knockout round. Once they got to the hotel, they all went to get their dinner and watch the last game.

After the last game was concluded, they found out they would be playing Sweden. Not only Sweden, but Pia. The coach that some players had their first ever caps with. Some players that felt the heartbreak loss of the 2011 World Cup with, but then the redemption of the 2012 Olympics with. The same Pia that helped give some of the players the shots that they have strived to have.

Tobin and Alex stayed in the forward’s bed as they finished watching the last little highlights of the games. Most of the players, including Mal, went to go get some dessert after the game was over and the two opted to stay and relax before curfew. They were tangled within each other, but Tobin could tell that the forward was thinking about something.

“What’s on your mind Lex?” Tobin questions as she rubs the forward’s arm.

“We’re playing Sweden in the knockout round.” Alex says gently. “We’re playing Pia in the Olympics. It doesn’t seem real. Or right.”

“I know.” Tobin nods her head.

“I don’t really know what to think or make out of it.” Alex continues. “She was the one to give me my first shot. She was the one to introduce me to this team. To this family. We won the Olympics with her last time.”

“I know, Lex.” Tobin nods again. “Just 4 years ago. It feels like it was so much longer ago, though.”

“Yeah. Wow.” Alex breathes out. “It’s going to be weird though. Like, I know we played them in the World Cup, but this is different. We won with Pia at the Olympics. This is the tournament where she showed that she believed in me the most and made me a starter.”

“Yeah, because she knew how special you were. How special you are.” Tobin says and Alex looks up at her. “She knew that when it was time for Abby to leave, that this was going to be your team. You were going to be our go-to player and she wasn’t wrong.”

“She gave me the chance and I will never be able to thank her enough. That’s why this feels so weird right now, I guess.” Alex answers and Tobin nods her head. “You know, the Olympics last time is when you and I had some of our best connections.”

“I do know that.” Tobin smiles as she remembers the tournament. “That was the year where you really blossomed and you made my job easy. I think my favorite was your header against Canada.”

“That was a great moment.” Alex nods her head.

“ _ALEX MORGAN HAS DONE IT_!” Tobin imitates the famous line. “I get chills every time I hear the commentary from that moment.”

“I do too.” Alex agrees. “But it wasn’t my favorite moment of the tournament.”

“No?” Tobin questions and the forward shakes her head. “What was then?”

“It was after we won the tournament. No the celebrating on the pitch, which is one of my favorite moments, but not the best.” Alex explains and Tobin looks at her seeking the answer. “But when we were out with our friends and family at the celebration.”

“Really?” Tobin laughs. “That was your favorite part of the tournament? Why?”

“Because we had just won the Olympics and it wasn’t about a single player. But it was about a team effort and that’s when I saw you at your happiest.” Alex explains. “We had just dealt with the heartbreak of the World Cup and seeing you in so much pain hurt me. I thought because it was just because I felt the pain too and that you were my friend and teammate, that I hated seeing you upset. But I felt the pain because I saw you doubt yourself after that game.”

“Because of the pk.” Tobin breathes out and Alex nods her head.

“You are seriously the most skilled and tactful player I have ever seen and to see you doubt your ability afterwards pained me. I know I have no room to talk because you were going through pain too, but to see the doubt in your eyes was too much.” Alex breathes out and Tobin rubs her back. “Then, when we won the gold, I saw something in you that was missing. I saw those honey brown eyes shining bright again and they weren’t full of doubt or pain. They were full of happiness and confidence. They were full of love for the game that seemed to disappear when we lost the World Cup. I saw you get the recognition and praise that you deserved for the player you are. I saw the belief in you from the other players, coaches, but most importantly, yourself. That was my favorite part about the Olympics last time.”

“Thank you.” Tobin says sincerely as she stares deeply into Alex’s eyes.

“For what?” Alex questions.

“For never giving up on me.” Tobin whispers.

It wasn’t just about soccer that she was referring to, but about them. For the beginning of their relationship and the moments they have had where things weren’t going right for them. It was more than just about soccer for these two, and Alex knew and understood that.

“I’ll never give up on you.” Alex says sweetly, but sincerely, as she looks straight into Tobin’s eyes. “Ever.”

Tobin felt her heart melt in that moment. The vulnerability she is able to express without having to say too many words. The way Alex is able to understand what she means and make things 100 times better with such a simple statement. This is the girl she loves more than anything.

Tobin leans in and connects her lips with the forward’s. Alex closes her eyes and kisses back; trying to show the midfielder how much she loves her. When they break away, both with their eyes still closed, they sport matching smiles.

Tobin pulls Alex closer into her as they lay there in bed. They spend the next half an hour or so together, just enjoying each other’s company, before the girls return from their adventure. With the curfew approaching, the midfielder says her goodnight to the forward, and Mal, before heading back to her room.

Tobin quickly does her nightly routine and brushes her teeth, before walking out of her bathroom. As she approaches her bed, she can’t help but laugh at her matching minion blanket with Moe. They both take pictures of them, Moe posting hers on Instagram, while Tobin sends hers to Alex, before they get into bed.

Tobin and Moe talk for a few, before turning on a movie to fall asleep to. Tobin, who is a little restless because she has too much energy from not playing today, couldn’t fall asleep. She decides to pull out her Bible, and using the little book light that Hope suggested she get for herself one trip, she reads through it.

As she reads through it, she hears her phone go off with a notification. A few moments of ignoring it, she hears her phone go off with continuous of notifications. Worried they were going to wake up the sleeping girl, Tobin quickly grabs her phone to shut them off and look at what they were about.

When she clicks on it, her heart races. Alex has tagged her in an Instagram post and it wasn’t what she was expecting. The usual picture of them together wasn’t what she was looking at, but instead a picture of the midfielder standing on the sideline, with a ball at her feet, hands on her hips, and her staring out to the pitch.

Alex told her that she has been taking pictures of her, and apparently she wasn’t lying. It was of the field when they were out at Belo Horizonte, during their walk through. The picture of her was almost mesmerizing in a way. Not because of anything too special about it, but because of the situation of it all.

She was out there on the pitch, for her 3rd Olympics, playing the sport she loves more than anything. It was a special moment. But if she thought the picture was great, the caption underneath it completed the moment.

_‘@alexmorgan13 – She was looking out to the pitch at her world and future. I was looking at her for mine.’_

The smile the spreads across her face was unbelievable. If she thought that she was in love with this girl before, then she was head over heels for her now. Reading this post means too many things to the midfielder.

First, she knows that it’s Alex playing a little game and proving her wrong that she was taking pictures of her. Second, it’s the forward rubbing in Tobin’s face that she would post something of them, even though Tobin continuously says that she didn’t care. But thirdly, and most importantly, it’s Alex telling her that she is her whole world and future.

The midfielder was looking out to the pitch, somewhere that is her safe zone and home, and Alex usually feels the same too. But now, Alex openly says, to the world, that Tobin is her safe zone and home. Tobin took the place of soccer and become her whole world. It wasn’t just about the game to them anymore, it’s about their future. Their future together.

After smiling to herself, she decides to go back to reading the Bible. As she does, she comes across a great verse that truly spoke to her. Spoke to everything that she thought about, believed in, and have been told.

She looks through her phone at all of the pictures possible, trying to decide which one would work for this moment. After a few moments, she lands on one that captures her heart. It was a picture of Alex and Tobin out on the pitch in Manaus together. The two of them were staring deeply into each other’s eyes and laughing. Something that expresses them and their relationship well because they always have a great time together.

_‘@tobinheath - ‘And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love.’ – 1 Corinthians 13:13.’_

Tobin thought she couldn’t love this girl any more than she does now. She was definitely wrong. Tobin knew that she loved Alex. Tobin knew that she wants to marry her and start a future with her. Tobin knew that she wants to propose to her.

But now, Tobin knows when she wants to do it. She knows that it will happen out on the pitch. After they have that gold medal around their necks. There in front of millions watching. Tobin will ask the one she loves more than anything to marry her, after finishing the game she loves more than anything, because she is her world. She is her future.

      -------------------------------------------------

All of the hard work and long practices come to today. The beginning of the best time of the tournament. The Knockout stage. It’s USA vs. Sweden and there couldn’t be any more on the line than the chance to head to the semi’s and give the team the chance to medal.

The girls, for the intense situation that they were in, are pretty relaxed as they head to the field. They have been in this situation before, well, at least most of them have, and they know how to keep the nerves down. They did their walk throughs and they did the beginning of their warm ups.

It was now time for them to get changed and get into their zones before game time. Tobin was doing what she normally does, and reads the Bible as she listens to music. She occasionally looks over to see Alex talking and joking with Moe, or she’s doing her visualizations about the game.

Tobin tries to pry her eyes away from the forward, but she can’t. Knowing that they will be one step closer to the goal, she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the one she loves. Watching her visual, get lost in her thoughts and moments of what her game plan would be, there was just something so vulnerable in this moment to the midfielder.

Alex is typically the one who always puts on a stoic and brave face, especially around game time. Opponents and fans watch her and think she has ice in her veins because even though she was sweet, she was a killer out on the pitch. She wasn’t afraid to do whatever she needed to do to help her team.

Whether that was run down every ball, colliding with players for the chance to draw a card or pk kick, or something as simple as giving up her body and taking on multiple defenders so other teammates have a better opportunity to succeed. The forward is her own biggest critic and everyone else’s biggest fans.

There was a reason why the coaches, and veteran players, have declared her to be the future and face of the team. She was what the team represents. The girl that’s gone through hardship and her injuries, just to have the chance to help and produce when her team needs her most.

Not everyone understands the forward and her process of her visualizations. Not too many actually pay attention to the, because she is too far in the zone. None of them are Tobin though, and they don’t understand the fact that the forward is in complete vulnerability right now.

Being so lost in her own thoughts is the scariest thing for the forward. She takes on the pressure and weight of the team when she steps out on the pitch. Of course this was a team sport, but Alex knows that she is the lone striker out there. The team is depending on her to score the goals when they need it because they don’t have the luxury of Abby anymore.

She feels like she was passed the torch from Abby to lead this team. And in a way, she sort of was passed the torch. It’s her job now to lead the team to victory and give them the goal they need when their desperate and the game is on the line.

Nobody understands why she puts the pressure she does on herself, but they don’t say anything. They don’t correct her or tell her it’s untrue, because in a way, it sort of is. Nobody understands why she believes it, but they don’t correct her either.

Tobin understands though. Tobin knows why she puts the pressure on herself because if anything bad happens, it doesn’t fall on the team. Lately, it all falls on the forward most of the time. Along with Carli, the blame falls on them as to why they didn’t get the job done. Is it fair? No. Will it change? Possibly not. But are they the two who can handle the pressure and criticism when needed? Definitely.

So when Tobin thinks of Alex being vulnerable in this moment, those are the reasons why. Not because she’s fragile and will break physically, but because mentally she is visualizing the game. She is visualizing everything that she needs to do to help give her team the best chance to win. To possibly, winning the game for her team. It’s a sort of vulnerability that not many know or understand, but Tobin does.

Jill walks in and tells the girls that it’s time. They all gather their things and take a few deep breathes before heading out to line up. One after another, they walk out to the pitch. The stadium is filled with fans, all screaming for and against the US.

Alex follows her team and lines up on the pitch. As she stands out there, she takes in the whole experience. Things were different for her this Olympics compared to last. Yeah, of course the venue was different, and so were their jerseys, but other things as well.

They weren’t being led by Captain America to line up, but by Carli. Pia wasn’t on their side of the bench, but she was on the opposing team’s. Alex wasn’t the one to be able to look up and see Abby there to comfort her and be there for her, but it was turn for the other players; Mal especially.

She wasn’t just the young 23 year old ready for her first Olympics, but she was the veteran 27 year old, who was vying to defend her gold medal. She wasn’t the young player looking to help the team any way she could, but she was the player the team was looking to, no, counting on to win the game. What a difference 4 years make.

There are some things that haven’t changed though. It was still the same National anthem that was being played before the game for them. It was still the same country that they were playing for and fighting for. Her biggest fans were still her family, who have all flown across the world to watch her play. It was still the game of soccer that she fell in love with as a little girl.

Some things may have changed, her role and leadership included, but there are things that have stayed the same. One of the most important ones is Tobin. She’s still there. She’s still the comfort and safety she needs when she’s about to lose it. Looking to her right, there’s still Tobin. Maybe a bit more aged, a bit more confident, and definitely a bit goofier.

But at the end of the day, there was still Tobin. As the forward looks over to her, Tobin looks up and looks back at her. Seeing the possible doubt in the forward’s eyes, Tobin flashes her megawatt smile and gives her an assuring head nod and that’s all the forward needs.

In that moment, everything else disappears. The nerves, the excitement, the pressure, the worry, the noise of the crowd, everything. In that moment, she wasn’t at the Olympics and about to play the game that matter most right now. Right now, she was just out on the pitch, about to play the game that she loves with the people that she loves. And in that moment, that’s all that matters.

After the players take their picture, they huddle up on the sideline and Carli and Becky say their last little speech. After one last break, they all run out top the pitch to get into position. With a few last deep breaths, the whistle was blown and they were off.

The first half went by in a complete blur. The US had a few great opportunities, but they were shut down every time. They had possession of the ball and were maintaining it really well. Any time they didn’t have possession, their defense was there and ready to prevent anything from happening.

The 1st half would be a scoreless one and it was time for the teams to recuperate. After a half that looked like the US would break away and take the game, things were changed in an instant. In the 61st minute, Sweden broke away and made their way towards goal. With JJ there to try and change the angle of a shot on goal, Sweden’s Blackstenius gets it passed the outstretched arms of Hope.

In complete shock, the US are down 1-0 with about 28 minutes left in the game. After the goal, Sweden completely bunkers down and makes it very difficult for the US to get anything started. A ton of frustration was coming from the tactics of the Swedes, and then game looks to be slipping away from the US.

After the goal, Jill decides to make a few changes to help pump up the team and increase their chances of scoring. She subs in Crystal for Allie in the 65th minute, and then Pinoe for Kelley in the 73rd. With hope that they can create a chance to score, they were going to try everything possible.

It becomes the 78th minute and the US still have scored. Time was running out and the hope of all of the American fans were leaving each second the clock ticked. Then, with a miscue by the defense of Sweden, a ball bounces off of the face of one of them after Crystal kicks it towards the box.

Alex, who was fighting off one defender already, sees the ball off of the face and pounces on it quickly. Shielding off the defender from the ball, she one times it passed the keeper and into the back of the net. The stadium goes crazy as the forward has just scored the equalizer.

She runs towards the edge of the field and is engulfed with a leaping Mal instantly. The rest of the team comes and jumps on her as well. Thanking her for saving the game and giving them a chance to come out with the win. After the celebration, they head back to the middle of the pitch to start again and try to get the win.

Unfortunately, nothing came in the last 15 minutes or so of regulation time, and they were headed to extra time. The girls were exhausted, but they knew what was on the line. As they started extra time, Press was subbed in for Pinoe for a more offensive threat.

The first 15 minutes passed and nothing resulted from them. Both good and bad for the US because they only had 15 more minutes before they would be heading to penalty kicks. Alex was trying everything she could to try and make a goal for the team, but like the rest of the girls, she wasn’t able to get through.

The Swedes bunkered down completely, trying to take the game to pks because they knew they would have a chance against them at it. As the minutes ticked by, Alex would look up to see how frustrated her team was getting. She understands completely, but what really frustrated her was seeing Tobin in the back having to be a defender.

The most creative and offensive weapon they had was being forced to be an outside back. She wasn’t allowed to get forward at all and she wasn’t allowed to have any type of impact in the game. In the 114th minute, they were looking to make another sub and Alex was hoping to see Ali, so she could go to defense and free Tobin up top to help produce a goal.

Instead, she looks to see Lindsey running on the field for Mal. As she takes in the sub, she understands why Lindsey was in. The girl could help score by a header if needed, being a converted forward, but she was most likely in for if and when they head to pks. And after another 7 minutes pass by, that’s exactly where they were headed.

The team all gather to their benches to have a talk with the coaches. Alex, and the rest of the players who have been playing, try to stretch while they listen to their coach talk. The forward knew that she would be one of the players getting ready to kick one because it was an obvious choice. Between her and Carli, the others would be interesting to find out.

“Okay ladies, this is it. I know that you are tired and I know that you guys have given everything you can, but I need you to give a little bit more. Right now is what determines the winners from the losers. The team that moves forward to contend for a medal, to the ones that go home without the chance. Now, I know you are all tired, but we need at least 5 people who can step up and take the pk for us. Who’s confident and ready to do this?” Jill asks her team and is pleased when every single player raises their hand to do it. “That’s what I thought ladies. Alright, this is how we will go. Alex you will go first. Followed by Linds, Carli, Moe, and the Press. You will be our five. After that, Tobin you will be next, followed by Crystal, Becky, JJ, and Kling if needed. Hope, all we need is one save and if you do that, I have faith and believe in you all that we will come out on top. Whatever happens ladies, leave it all out there on that field right now. Let’s go win this thing.”

“Alright ladies.” Carli says as the team nod their heads in excitement from their coach’s speech. “Together on three. 1… 2… 3.”

“Together!” The entire team and staff shouts.

The players slowly make their ways to the middle of the pitch to lineup and wait to be told who would go first. The coaches and subs are all lined up on the sidelines and waiting in anticipation. Alex slowly walks over with her team after stretching a little bit.

She feels confident because she’s been practicing taking pks for months now. She’s been working on her spots, and how hard she should hit them, the placement, and how to not be predictable. In this moment, she can’t help but think what this moment would feel like if Abby was there with her.

Would she calm her nerves? Would they even be in this situation in the first place because she would figure a way to break down the bunkered defense and lead her team to victory. She wouldn’t let them get to this moment. As she walks over, thoughts running through her head, she feels an arm around her waist.

“Pick a spot. Three steps, a deep breath, and shoot.” Tobin tells her calmly. “Nothing else. Don’t overcomplicate things or think too much. Just do what you have been doing and you will be good.”

“I’m nervous.” Alex shyly admits.

“That’s okay. That means this means the most to you, right?” Tobin asks with a small smile and Alex nods. “Lex, there’s no one I would rather have out here in this moment than you.”

“Not even Abby?” Alex asks with a hint of defeat.

“Nope, because she’s not the one that got us here.” Tobin answers truthfully. “You are. You’re the reason why we have this chance to fight. You got us here and I believe in you more than possible. You can do this. You will do this. I believe in you baby.”

“I can do this.” Alex says with full confidence. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tobin smiles as she pulls the forward closer into her as they approach the team.

After a few moments, Carli comes jogging over from the captain meeting and tell the team that they are up first. She looks to Alex and tell her it’s her time. The entire team wishes her good luck and Alex, before turning to head to the spot, looks up and into Tobin’s eyes. She doesn’t see any doubt or worry, but full confidence and belief.

In that moment, Alex feels it more in herself as well and she’s ready to start the team with the boost they need. She turns around and walks towards the spot and picks up the ball and places it in the position that she wants to.

She doesn’t even look up at the keeper after she places the ball on the spot. She does what Tobin told her to do and picks a spot, takes her three steps, and waits for the whistle to be blown. When it is, she takes a deep breath, full of confidence because she knows what she needs to do, and takes the shot. The crowd roars, but not the way she wants them to.

Blocked… Her shot doesn’t go in like she was hoping, wishing, anticipating, or praying for. Instead, the keeper has read her perfectly and blocks her shot and it’s a miss. Her heart sinks instantly, and she can feel the disappointment and guilt building in her heart and stomach immediately.

Tear were threatening to build up in her eyes and fall, but she knows she can’t allow them too. Though the look of disappointment is written all over her face, she turns around to head back to the line with her team. All of them have the look of shock and pain in their chest for the forward, the one who gave them the chance to be here, but they know it’s not over at all and comfort her.

Alex can’t even look at anyone, especially Tobin, feeling like she let them down, and stands in between JJ and Lindsey. The team cheers on Hope, praying and willing her to make a save to even things up. Unfortunately, that doesn’t happen and Sweden scores.

Alex can feel the lump in her throat as she watches the player celebrate because, unlike her, she makes her pk. She scores and sets the tone for her team the way Alex was supposed to. Not by missing and putting her team in a hole that they didn’t need to start out with.

Though upset and disappointed, Alex still has confidence for her teammates. She watches as Lindsey heads out and lines up for the shot. With a calm demeanor, the younger player slots it in and scores for the team. Alex is both thrilled and filled with bitterness because they should have 2 and not 1.

The Sweden player lines up for the shot and successfully scores her pk. Next up, Moe runs out to the spot and lines up her shot. Without complicating anything, the midfielder converts hers to tie it back up. Alex is thrilled because her team is picking up the slack she created, but they still needed a Sweden player to miss.

As the player lines up for her shot, Alex cheers Hope on. Praying that she comes up with a stop, she feels herself hold her breath as the whistle is blown. Hope is able to read the kick and prevents her from scoring.

Alex lets out the biggest breath she has ever held in and sighs a little in relief. Now with a small smile on her face, JJ turns to her and tells her everything is good now. Alex, thanking Hope internally over and over, can relax for a moment because her kick is now cancelled out and Carli is the one heading out to the spot.

As she has done for the last few years for the team, Carli comes up big and converts her kick. The crowd erupts in cheers and the Americans have taken the lead. The captain for Sweden comes out and lines up for her shot. She takes a deep breath and converts her pk passed Hope.

It’s now Press’ turn and Alex feels as confident as ever in the forward. Though she knows it’s a tough spot, she knows that Press is a good scorer and can do this. The team has their arms around one another as they take a deep breath when Press lines up her shot.

The whistle is blown and she makes her move. She skies it over the crossbar and it’s a miss. The Sweden team are celebrating as if they have already won, and Alex feels her heart sink immediately. She can’t help but feel that if she made her shot, then Press wouldn’t have been under so much pressure in that moment and if she did miss, then it wouldn’t have been as bad as it was since Alex missed hers.

As Press walks back towards the team, tears slightly building in her eyes, Alex can’t help but feel pain in her heart. She hears JJ try to comfort Press and tell her that it’s okay. She hears her team try to cheer Hope on, but she can’t get anything out of her mouth.

She opens it to say something, but she’s lost her voice. She can only hope and pray that Hope comes up with one more save. Give them life one more chance and give them the opportunity to fight some more. She only hopes that her miss won’t be what defines this game and situation because she wasn’t able to convert like the others.

She has to wait a few more seconds as Hope tries to play a little tactic in switching gloves. Trying to ice the defender and put doubt in her head, Hope takes her time. Alex can only feel her stomach turning as each second passes by because she can’t wait any longer, but she also doesn’t want this moment to come.

Hope finally gets in her place, and Alex watches as the Sweden player lines up her shot. She watches as she places the ball on the ground and takes her steps. She sees the ref with her hand up and she closes her eyes. She doesn’t know if she can will herself to watch this because this was it.

This moment was about to determine if their hard work was worth it. If all of the missed family events and friend’s birthdays and vacations were worth it. If the blood, sweat, and tears will be rewarded. If she was the leader and player the team needed. The player who could fill the void of losing the legend Abby. This was the moment of truth.

She hears the whistle blow and a deep breath from her teammates. She looks up in time to see the player start her move. She watches her approach the ball and takes her shot. And in that moment, she feels all of the air leave her body.

_It’s in…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up... Next chapter will be the hard one... Just get mentally and emotionally ready.


	34. We'll Rise Up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after holding off on the story for respect to some readers, it was time for me to update this chapter. So, I present about a 20,000 word chapter that I decided to finish up tonight because you guys are amazing and have been very patient. Thank you for your kind words and support. For not only this story, but my new one. You guys are truly the best and I hope this chapter is okay for you.
> 
> There are a lot of feels in it and it may be a little painful for some of you, but you just have to trust me. There is so much detail that i try to add to this story to make it seem realistic, but for a way for the readers to connect to it emotionally. It'll all be worth it... I promise. 
> 
> Thank you all again and I look forward to hearing from you all. So please, continue with the comments and messages on Tumblr. I absolutely love reading them and answering them. This story is for you guys and I love hearing about what you would love to see in it next and your thoughts of it now. SO, thank you all again and hopefully this chapter is one you like. It's progressing for the next major story lines in it that are coming up :)
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

The crowd erupts in cheers. It’s so loud and people are celebrating. Players are screaming and jumping on one another. Full of happiness, excitement, shock and everything else possible. The coaches are jumping for joy and everyone is hugging each other.

The moment is perfect for the country and the team that fought so hard. They are advancing to the semis where they are guaranteed a chance to fight and play for a medal. They are making their country so proud and they are making history.

But there is one problem… The jerseys that are being pulled in for hugs aren’t white, but they’re blue. It doesn’t say USA across the heart, but Sweden. It’s not the Americans who are making history for their country, but it’s the Swedes. The US isn’t going on to fight and play for a chance at for a medal, but Sweden is.

The girls are crying, but it’s not tears of joy. They are tears of pain and disappointment. The hugs aren’t one that aren’t full of excitement and to say congratulations, but they’re ones of comfort and shock. The cheers they hear aren’t for them, it’s for the other team. They’re not playing another game. They’re eliminated and they didn’t even make it to Rio. Their journey is over.

As Sweden is finishing their celebrating, the US players are having their own moment. Tobin, who can’t really wrap her head around what is happening, watches them celebrate. She doesn’t know why, but she can’t pry her eyes away from them and her heart drops every second she sees the tears down their faces along with the smiles.  
Her attention was pulled away from them when Kelley comes and pulls her in for a hug. Tobin doesn’t really react, not knowing what to do or how to feel, but she lets Kelley embrace and hold her for a few moments. When the defender pulls away, she gives Tobin a defeated and knowing look before moving on.

Tobin watches as she walks away and then she really sees what’s around her. She was too busy earlier watching the Sweden team celebrate to look and see how her own teammates were handling it. The first to catch her eye is JJ pulling Christen in for a hug and trying to console the poor forward for her miss. From the looks of it, the forward seems to be holding herself together pretty well, but Tobin knows that won’t last long.

Next, she sees Carli squatting and watching the Sweden team celebrate. The look of defeat on her face was evident to how the whole team was feeling. Tobin continues to look around and catches the irate and pissed off look Hope has on her face and the midfielder knew that wasn’t ever a good sight and when the keeper gets in this state, who knows what might happen.

As Tobin continues to look around the field, she sees all of her teammates and their expressions. Most have a look of shock written all over their faces, with some barely keeping the tears from falling. She next looks and takes in all the coaches and their expressions. The look of wonder and how this all happened. How it all went wrong.

Looking and seeing all of the faces that her team, no - her family, has on their faces is killing the midfielder. She continues to look around and then her eyes fall upon the scene that breaks her heart the most. The person that she wishes she never has to see with a look of pain on their face.

She watches as Alex, who has tears threatening to fall from her eyes, tries to makes sense of it all. She’s looking on as the Swedes celebrate and the forward’s face says it all. She’s broken. It’s too much for her and she bends over and places her hands on her knees, trying to keep herself up, as her heads drops to look at the ground. Tobin watches and her eyes and heart fill up with pain because the one person she cares for more than anything in the world is trying to hold it together.

Tobin walks over to talk to Alex, but she doesn’t make it to her. Instead, she’s being pulled by her teammates to go and congratulate and say good dame to Sweden. She follows in line and turns around to find Alex. The forward is a few players behind her and she’s trying her best to talk to the players.

After the shook hands with the other team, they make their ways to the locker room. A few of the players, Hope and Carli, are pulled aside for some interviews. Tobin continues to walk as one of the reps come up to her and ask is she will talk to the reporters. After a moment of thinking, she looks up to see Alex make her way through the tunnel and she can see her start to breakdown once out of sight.

Instantly, Tobin knew her answer. She respectively declined the interview and hurried her way to the tunnel. As she walks, she can hear light sobs from beside her. She turns to notice that a few of her teammates are in the tunnel and making their way to the locker room too. Her heart tightens and she doesn’t know what to do or say.

She ends up wrapping an arm around Moe, who was next to her walking, and just comforts her that way. The younger player doesn’t say anything, but leans into the contact. Her crying becomes a little harder and it’s starting to sync in that they were just eliminated.

Tobin knows the pain. She understands her pain and understands the feeling all too well. She knows that words can’t help or take the pain away, but having someone there in the moment of need is as good as it can get. So, that’s what she does. Holds on to the younger player and is there for her when needed.

As they walk into the locker room, the younger player breaks away from the embrace. She nods her head thankfully at the midfielder, before heading to her locker. Tobin watches as she does and she notices Alex isn’t in her locker, where she should be. Looking around, Tobin doesn’t see Alex anywhere and starts to get a little worried.

Before she can do anything, Jill and the rest of the coaching staff walks in. Tobin takes her seat in her locker and waits to hear what they have to say. But before Jill says anything, Hope, Carli, Becky, Mal, and Alex all walk in through the door.

The midfielder didn’t even realize the others weren’t in the room either, but they weren’t her worry. Alex was the one that she is worried about and all she wants to do is comfort her. She doesn’t get the chance to as the forward walks right by her, never looking up from the ground, and goes to her seat.

Tobin’s heart breaks a little because she knows how hard Alex is taking it. She knows how hard everyone is taking it and she can’t do anything about it. They all sit there and expect Jill, or one of the other coaches to say something, but they don’t.

Instead, they sit there in silence. The only sound that can be heard is the cries from teammates, the sniffles, and the deep breathes being let out. None of the players look up, as they all just stay within themselves and cry. The coaches sit there as well, trying to take in what all happened and wanting to allow the players to talk when they felt necessary.

The silence was broken abruptly, however. Hope stood up from her locker with a deep breath. None of the players really looked up until what she did next. The thoughts, anger, and feelings of the game were becoming too much and boiling over in her head.

The keeper looks out at her team, and takes in their faces and the pain they have in their eyes. The pain they shouldn’t be experiencing. She feels the anger build up within her and she needs to let it out. She turns to face her locker and starts screaming and kicking the metal on the bottom.

Her team watches with expressionless faces. None of them say anything, but they watch as their keeper explodes. They watch as one of their leaders lets out her frustration that they all are feeling. The screams, the curse words, the everything coming from her mouth. They all want to say something, but they don’t. They just watch and take it all in.

“GOD DAMMIT!!” Hope shouts as she kicks the bottom of the locker. “THOSE FUCKING COWARDS!!”

“Hope.” Carli says gently.

“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE WE LOST TO… TO THAT FUCKING TEAM.” Hope continues, completely ignoring her friend.

“Hope.” Carli tries again but to no avail.

“WHY??? HOW??” Hope speaks out in frustration. “HOW DID WE FUCKING LOSE TO THEM? WE WERE THE BETTER TEAM. WE ARE THE FUCKING BETTER TEAM! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?”

“HOPE!” Kelley stands up and says, getting the keeper’s attention. “Stop.”

“AHH, FUCK.” The keeper lets out in frustration.

The freckled defender does the only thing she knows when it comes to the keeper, and walks over to sit next to her. Much to the dismay of Hope, she obliges and sits down with Kelley and takes deep breaths. The defender wraps her arm around her shoulders and just tries to give her a moment to feel at peace.

“I’m sorry.” Hope mumbles out. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them.”

“Hope.” Kelley says when she hears the defeated and pain in her voice. “It’s not your fault. You did everything you could have.”

“If I would have stopped another ball, we could have had another chance.” The keeper barely manages out.

“It’s not your fault.” Kelley says and she looks up to see others were staring at the two with pain and tears in their eyes. “It’s not your fault. It’s no…”

“It’s not your fault Hope.” Alex stands up to say and all eyes turn to her. “It’s mine and I am so sorry.”

“Alex.” Kelley breathes out but is stopped immediately.

“It’s my fault this happened. I put you all in this situation. I missed the first kick. I mean, you all trusted me to be able to put one into the back of the net and start us off strong and instead, I failed and put us in a hole.” The forward barely is able to get out without breaking down. “It’s my fault and I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Al.” Becky says to the younger player.

“It is though.” Alex responds instantly. “We should have never been put in that situation. I should have finished my balls better. I should have put one into the back of the net sooner. I should have broken down the defense earlier to help the team win, but I didn’t.”

“It wasn’t only you Alex. We all could have done something different and finished better.” Pinoe added on. “It’s on all of us.”

“I should have done better. You guys deserved better. I should have made my penalty and we wouldn’t have been in that situation.” Alex says as she turns to look at Hope first. “Hope, you did what you were supposed to do. We asked you to save one ball and that’s what you did. Instead of it giving us the lead, it saved us. It saved me, and brought us back into the game. If I would have made mine, then we would be celebrating right now instead of crying and going home. It wouldn’t have put as much pressure on the rest of you to make yours. Press, I’m so sorry for putting you in that position. You shouldn’t of had to worry about your kick too much and should have been allowed the little room of missing because it would just be us tying them instead of the position you were in. I am so sorry.”

“It wasn’t only you Alex.” Julie answers as she feels Christen breakdown in tears even more. “You did everything you could have. We all did.”

“But it wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough and I needed to be better.” Alex says and tears start to fall from her face. “If I would have made my kick then we wouldn’t be feeling this pain. You would be celebrating and getting ready to play for a medal in your first ever Olympics. Same with you Moe, Mal, Dunn, Allie, Kling, Whit, Alyssa, Press, Linds, and Ali. I’m so sorry. You all should be experiencing what greatness this team feels in the Olympics and be part of such an amazing experience. But instead, you have to feel this pain and defeat.”

“Al.” Allie whispers out.

“I’m sorry. Gosh, I am so sorry. You shouldn’t be feeling this or experiencing it.” Alex barely holds it together. “I’m sorry to you all but Ali, I am truly sorry. Everything that you have fought for and the long wait you have endured for this opportunity and it’s gone. I am so sorry that I ruined this chance for you. You deserve an Olympic gold medal and you don’t get that chance. You deserve more than this. You all do.”

“Alex.” Ashlyn speaks up to her friend as she holds her fiancé, who’s bawling her eyes out from the realization of everything. “It’s not your fault. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay Ash. It’s not. I mean, look around. Look at everyone with tears in their eyes.” Alex says as she turns and points with her hands. “Some players have just experienced their final Olympics ever and they didn’t have a chance to be part of the normal regime of this team. The success this team is known for. Instead, they are left with heartbreak and pain. Some players experienced their first Olympics. Some, their second, and others, their third. Some of us are experiencing our last Olympics and we are leaving without a medal. It shouldn’t be like this. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry to you all.”

“It’s not your fault.” Tobin speaks up and Alex turns to look at her.

“Tobin…” Alex can barely say as she breaks out in full tears. “I’m sorry.”

The midfielder doesn’t say anything. She walks over and wraps her girlfriend up in her arms as she fully breaks down. Alex’s knees buckle and Tobin is there to catch her and guide her to the ground as she’s crumbling with no control.

The forward curls into the midfielder and cries. It’s not soft sobs, but full on crying and short breaths. The rest of the team watches, as they are crying themselves. No one can say a word because they know what the forward is saying was right.

Not about this being her fault, because it’s not just one player’s fault. Hell, the forward was the one to help them get the chance to even head to penalty kicks in the first place. But she was right about this being the last Olympics for some of the players.

It may be their first, or second, or third, but there will be players who are on the roster now, but they won’t be in 4 years. She was right about that and about them going home with no medal. The painful truth sets in for all of them and they can’t help but feel the tears form in their eyes and cry along with the forward.

Jill watches on as her team cries for what feels like an eternity. She’s at a loss for words. Nothing can really comfort any of them in this situation. She looks to Dawn, who has a weary look on her own face, and she knows that something needs to be said. So, she stands up and clears her throat, afraid that she may break down too.

“Ladies, this game was not what we were expecting at all. Of course we knew that we needed to win, but to play and fight in a match like that is frustrating. Sometimes we come out on top and sometimes we draw the short end of the stick. Unfortunately, that’s how this game that we love so much goes. Of course there were things that we could have done differently, that we should have done differently, but it just wasn’t our day today.” Jill says before stopping and looking at her team.

Most try to look at her, but they can’t for too long because they are wiping their tears away. As Jill stands there, she looks over her players and it hits her that they aren’t moving on. She looks out and watches 22 of some of the strongest players she has ever had the pleasure coaching, and working with for months, breaking down and being vulnerable.

She looks and sees Hope, who is pretty much a proclaimed badass, struggling to keep it together. She watches Carli, who is one of the team’s captains, look so lost and zoning out because it doesn’t feel like a reality. She sees Becky trying to console some of the other players, as she herself, has tears in her eyes.

She continues to look around and sees Moe, Lindsay, and Mal look on at their older teammates. Watching as they all are struggling to keep it together, and that makes them feel even worse and tears fall from her face. She sees HAO, poor HAO, struggle to keep it together because she wasn’t even allowed to participate in this year’s Olympics, and knowing this was probably her last shot. Same goes with Pinoe, who’s next to her and trying to console the other player, as they both are coming to realization that this could probably be it for them.

Her eyes then move to see Ashlyn consoling Ali. Poor Ali, Jill thought. The girl that had 2012 taken away from her, due to a terrible tackle, and missing out on that year’s medal. To working as hard as ever, to come back as strong as ever, and winning the World Cup. Then, being the oldest American to have their Olympic debut, and not having the chance to play for a medal like they were used to. Watching as she cries into Ashlyn’s shoulder knowing that this may have been her only chance to be an Olympian as well.

Finally, she watches as Tobin helps guide Alex back to her locker. She watches as two of her strongest and most talented players are crumbling into pieces. Tobin’s trying her best to console the forward, who feels as if this was all her fault, but she can barely keep it together herself. The look of pain and shock in every single one of the players’ eyes is devastating to the coach.

The coach knows that this was the last time that she will be at a major tournament with this group of players. Some would be retiring. Some may move on with their lives and have a family. Some may not make the next World Cup team, or Olympics team. Some she may be seeing for the last time in the USA jersey and it pains her heart and she breaks deep down inside.

“I’m sorry. Ladies, I am truly sorry. You all truly deserve the chance to play for the medal and not be feeling this pain. I truly believe that you all are amazing players and today, the ball just didn’t go our way.” Jill says gently as she takes a breath to gather herself. “I am so proud of all of you. You are some of the best group of players that I have had the pleasure in coaching. I am truly sorry that we aren’t playing for a chance at winning an Olympic medal and I take full blame for it all. You girls need to hold your heads up high because you have nothing to be ashamed of. I am proud of you. Your family is proud of you. The fans are proud of you. America is proud of you. Hold your heads high and I know it hurts right now, but we will be back. We will be stronger. And, we will be leaving here with a medal around your necks next time. I promise. I love you all. Let’s shower and then head back to the hotel.”

None of the players say anything. Most, who can look up at their coach without breaking down any more, give her a grateful nod before gathering their things. They slowly make their ways to the showers. Most of the players continue to cry their last few tears as they clean up, while others feel as if they can’t cry anymore.

Tobin, who showers in her own peace and quiet, finishes up before Alex. She goes to gather her things and decides to wait for her girlfriend to finish. As she does, she watches as teammate by teammate walk by her, giving her a sympathetic look that she replicates back.

After another 20 minutes or so, she watches the last of her teammates leave the locker room to head to the bus. She hasn’t seen Alex leave, so she knows that she is still cleaning up. She decides to give her a few more minutes before checking on her, so she grabs her phone.

She notices that she’s tagged in millions of pictures and posts already, and she just can’t deal with it yet. She tries to look through twitter to keep herself distracted a little bit, but it was a terrible idea because it’s all about how they lost and shocked the world.

Then she sees what some of her teammates have written out already. All of them crush her and it breaks her heart to read their tweets. But there was one that almost breaks her completely in that moment.

‘@alexmorgan13 – Heartbroken for the team+staff, for our fans, for my family. Today’s loss will make winning that much sweeter. Learn, grow, and never forget‘

After reading the tweet, Tobin can’t look at twitter anymore and looks at all of her text messages. She doesn’t feel like talking or answering to anyone yet, but she sees a name that catches her eye. After a few minutes of contemplation, she opens up the message.

Cheney: This was not your fault. This was not Alex’s fault. You both need to know that. Tell her that she was amazing, like always. And watching you was like watching why the sport was even created. Watching you is always too much fun. I know this hurts, but I am so proud of you. Of both of you. Neither of you disappointed anyone and you need to know that. I love you Tobs. Take care of yourself.

After reading the message, Tobin hears the worse sound possible. Coming from the showers, she can hear the cries of pain and sorrow. Tobin’s heart shatters in a million pieces as it’s all starting to hit her. The pain of the game, the pain of her girlfriend, the pain of realization. It’s all too much for the midfielder, as she drops her head in her hands and quietly begins to sob.

After another 10 minutes, the forward comes out from the shower all clean and dressed. She looks over and sees Tobin sitting there waiting for her. Neither say anything, but Alex gathers her things and heads to the door, which Tobin follows silently.

As the two walk towards the bus, the forward is stopped by Hef and asked to do a quick interview. All of her instincts are telling her to refuse, but she knows that she needs to do it. Alex agrees and heads to the side to talk with the reporter, without saying or motioning at all to Tobin, so the midfielder heads to the bus by herself.

“Alex, what was going through your head before your penalty kick? Were you confident of how the situation would go?” The reporter asks as Alex walks up to him.

“Yeah, I was very confident. I have been taking penalty kicks at practice every day since June, and I felt very confident going into the kick. It just didn’t happen the way I hoped it would.” Alex says and has to pause for a second to hold back tears that were threating to form again. “Then after the miss, I was still very confident in this team and in Hope. I knew we still had a chance with who I was surrounded on the field with. It’s just games like these, it doesn’t matter who controls the ball more or has more shots on goal, once it gets to penalties, anything can happen. It doesn’t matter who had better chemistry in the game because penalties can literally go either way.”

“Hope Solo had some interesting words after the game as you all were walking off. Calling the Sweden cowards for their style of play and bunkering down to force it into penalties. What are your thoughts of the situation and game?” He asks Alex.

“It was obviously frustrating for us because we felt like we had too many chances to not make something of it, but it just wasn’t our day. Sweden played the game they knew they had the better chance to beat us at and it obviously payed off. They’re the ones moving on and we aren’t.” Alex answers and can feel the pain build up in her heart again.

The reporter thanks Alex for stopping and talking before she nods and heads to the bus. She can feel herself wanting to break down again, but she’s able to hold it together. She hurries onto the bus and instead of moving to sit with Tobin, who was looking out the window, she goes to sit with Allie.

The blonde midfielder doesn’t say anything, as she allows her best friend to sit with her. Both girls, along with the entire bus, remain silent the whole drive back. Alex doesn’t turn around, but she can’t help but feel as if Tobin’s eyes are on her. And she was right.

The midfielder wondered where her girlfriend was as the bus began to move. Afraid that they may have left her, she saw her answer when she noticed her sitting with Allie. Neither of the girls were talking or even looking at each other, but Tobin knew that it was Alex sitting by her. She was puzzled a little bit because she didn’t understand why she wouldn’t want to come and sit with her instead.

Tobin has too many thoughts going throughout her head as the drive ends quicker than expected. She looks up from her spot to see that Alex has already made her way off of the bus and knew there was no point to hurry after her because the forward was wanting to be alone. She didn’t need to see the forward to know what she needs in the time of need right now.

So instead of heading to check on Alex, she walks up to her room. She’s only a few doors away, but it feels as if there were oceans between them right now. She goes to stand on the balcony and look over the city. The afternoon shining so bright on the city, it looks so breathtaking, but the midfielder couldn’t enjoy it. Right now, she was still in too much pain and shock to appreciate it all.

“Hey Tobs.” Moe says gently as she talks out to the balcony and stands by the older player.

“Hey Moe.” Tobin breathes out as she looks out to the water and landscape surrounding them.

“Can I ask you something?” Moe says after a moment.

“Sure.” Tobin nods.

“How… how do you deal with it?” Moe asks and the midfielder turns to look at her.

“Deal with what?” Tobin questions.

“With the pain? The heartbreak of this loss?” Moe says and she can feel herself start to tear up. “How do you get passed this?”

“Honestly?” Tobin says with a big deep breath. “You don’t, really. I don’t think someone ever gets over a loss and pain like this completely. I think that you just learn to deal with it and at first, it hurts like it does right now. It feels as if your world is ending and that nothing can ever be fixed. But then the next day, it hurts a little less, and the next day, a little more less. Then as the days move on, the pain starts to feel as if it’s disappearing, but it isn’t. It’s there, but you’ve learned to deal with it and it doesn’t feel as painful anymore. Instead, it turns into motivation and just a learning experience rather than the most painful thing in the world.”

“What makes the pain go away? What fixes it?” Moe asks again with her voice shaking a little. “Because honestly, right now it feels as if it will never go away.”

“Being around your teammates who are experiencing it with you helps. They are the only ones who know what pain you are going through and they can help you through it. Your family is also a big part of it. They’re the ones who have been on this journey with you since the day you stepped out onto the pitch.” Tobin explains to the younger girl. “It’s okay to be in pain and hurting, but this loss doesn’t define who you are as a player and you need to know that. It may seem like it takes away the fun of the game for you, but it doesn’t. It’s temporary because the next thing you know, you’re back out on the pitch and you’re hungrier and more determined than you ever thought you could be. This loss will motivate you more than ever before because it’s a feeling you never want to feel again, and you will want to work your hardest to make sure that never happens again.”

“That makes sense.” Moe nods her head as she looks back out at the landscape and city. “But it hurts.”

“I know, Moe.” Tobin breathes out. “I know.”

The two stand in silence as they take in the city. The fresh air is nice, helping with clearing their heads. But it’s not enough. The pain and heartbreak is there and it’s weighing over the two. But they stay in silence, not because they don’t know what to say, but because they don’t want to say anything. Nothing needs to be said right now, but just the silence around them is enough.

They stay out there for a good amount of time before Moe takes a deep breath. Finally finding her voice and the right words, she interrupts their silence.

“It’s not her fault.” Moe says and Tobin turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Alex. It’s not her fault that we lost. She needs to know that.”

“I know, Moe.” Tobin breathes out. “She just feels like it is.”

“But it’s not. She’s the one that got us to the chance to even continue to play and fight.” Moe explains. “She needs to know and understand that we let her down too. She’s not the reason we lost.”

“I know.” Tobin nods her head again.

“Are you going to talk to her?” Moe asks gently and the midfielder nods her head. “When?”

“When she’s ready.” Tobin says simply and it’s enough to quiet the younger player from asking anymore questions.

The two stay in their silence as they let the world encompass them again. Not wanting to do too much or think, the silence is definitely welcomed. Their silence was broken a few moments later when both of their phones sound off with notifications. Moe pulls he rout of her pocket and reads the message out to the midfielder.

**Officer Freckles: I know everyone is in pain and I wish I could take that away. But since I can’t, how about I allow the alcohol to do it for me? The banquet room on our floor is set up for the Brazil vs. Australia game. I know most of you would rather sulk by yourselves, but that’s not happening. Everybody… and I mean, EVERYBODY, will be in the banquet room in 20 minutes to have one last night at the Olympics together with our team… Our family. Pinoe will be providing the food and I will be providing the drinks… Don’t worry Mal, we got nonalcoholic beer for you too. See you all soon BITCHES!**

“What do you think?” Moe asks after reading the message aloud.

“I think that tonight will get very interesting.” Tobin mumbles out as she takes one last look at the world.

“What do you mean?” Moe questions.

“You have a team full of heartbroken players who will be drinking and when they drink, they breakdown even more. And, they say anything and everything that they are feeling or thinking.” Tobin breathes out before turning to the younger player. “This night will be a long and emotional one.”

“Oh.” The younger player nods her head in realization. “That kind of interesting.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods before walking through the door.

          ------------------------------------------------------------

“Alex?” Mal says gently.

“Yeah?” Alex says after a moment as she starts packing her bag.

“What do we do?” Mal asks with a scratchy throat. “What happens to us now?”

“Now?” Alex breathes out as she grabs her sweatshirt to throw over her head before turning to look at the younger player. “We go enjoy the last night with our teammates at the Olympics.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Mal asks with confusion. “I don’t know how to feel right now.”

“You feel whatever it is you need to. Whether that’s pain, heartbreak, sadness, anger, guilt, or whatever. You feel whatever you need to because everyone else is feeling some sort of way too.” Alex explains to her as she grabs their key card. “You cry when you need to. You don’t allow yourself to not feel the pain that you do because you’re afraid of what others will think. You sulk and you feel this pain because it’ll be the last time you get to feel it.”

“What do you mean last time?” Mal questions as she follows the forward out of the door.

“You won’t want to ever feel this pain and feeling again.” Alex answers as she shuts the door. “You’ll work harder than ever so you don’t have to feel this again. You’ll make sure you do everything you can to avoid this pain you are feeling. The pain your teammates and family are feeling. You’ll make sure that you feel this pain deep because it’s going to be the motivation you use to make next time better. To make your team better. To make yourself better. You’ll use it to be a better player. A better teammate. A better leader and you’ll make sure and promise yourself that you won’t ever let anyone else down again. To never let the fans down. Your family. The team. To never let you down again.”

There’s a silence that falls between the two as Alex finishes her statement. The younger player can see that she’s barely holding it together and that as she was talking, she wasn’t talking for advice for Mal. She was actually speaking for herself and telling, no, promising that she won’t allow herself or anyone else to feel this again.

Mal looks down at her feet as she can feel how much pain the older player is in. She can see how hard her mentor and leader is taking the loss and how she’s putting all the pressure on herself. Mal wishes that she can take the pain away from her, but she can’t. Instead, she waits until Alex gathers herself before they walk down the hall to the banquet entrance.

“You didn’t let anyone down.” Mal says as Alex places her hand on the door. “Not the team, or the fans, or your family. And, you didn’t let me down. You never can and you never will.”

The forward doesn’t say anything. She can’t because she can feel all of her emotions building back up through her. She gently pulls the younger player in for a simple hug to show her that it means a lot to her. They break apart and Mal gives her a small smile before pushing the door open and walking into the room.

Alex follows inside and her heart is bittersweet. She looks as she sees her teammates all sitting down on the couches and bean bags that the hotel and staff has provided for them. How they were able to manage to find all of this for the girls is passed her, but it’s a nice sight to see.

Her teammates are all talking and mingling with each other. All of them have drinks in their hands and plates of food in front of them, it would seem like they were gathering to have some fun with each other. The smiles and laughs are nice, but they are covering the deep feeling they all are feeling.

They aren’t here to celebrate and watch the team they would be playing next. No, instead they’re here to sulk in their feelings and spend one last night together because tomorrow, most of the players are heading home. No, tonight is about celebrating their journey of the Olympics they’ve had together before they have to say bye and go back to their next journeys and goals.

The forward was lost in her thoughts and feelings until she feels an arm wrap around her waist. She turns to see who it is and it’s not the brown eyes she was expecting. Instead, it’s a slightly red and puffy eyed Ali.

The defender, despite the pain that Alex can see in her eyes, gives her a smile that warms her heart a bit. Alex smiles back as she wraps the defender up in a hug and they hold in that moment for a few seconds. Breaking apart, the defender pulls her over to the drinks, where she grabs a beer for them both, and then moves to the table of food for them both to plate up.

“Alright, now that everyone has graced us with their presence, I’d like to say something.” Kelley stands up to say, as her teammates all move to sit on the chairs, beanbags, and ground.

“Wait, we’re missing a few people.” Lindsey says before the defender can talk.

“Who?” Kelley asks as she looks at the girls.

“Moe and Tobs.” Kling answers.

“Seriously, those two?” Kelley asks before turning to Alex. “Yo, Baby Horse, aren’t you in charge of where Tobito is half of the time? You too Kling. You’re supposed to be in charge of Moe.”

“No one is in charge of me or where I should be.” Moe answers as she walks in with Tobin following behind her. “Especially Kling.”

“Please talk before they start bickering again.” Carli breathes out in annoyance.

“Ouch.” Allie laughs out.

“Shut up.” Kling gently nudges her as she moves to the side so Moe can sit near her on the couch.

“Tobs, want to take a seat?” Kelley asks as the girls watch Tobin stand off to the side. “Just move chicken legs and you can sit by your girl.”

“No, it’s fine.” Tobin says calmly. “I feel like standing.”

“You sure Tobs?” Ashlyn asks as she looks at the midfielder. “I can sit on the ground between Ali’s legs, so you can sit by Alex.”

“Eww….” Pinoe squeals. “Nobody wants to hear about you being in between Kriegs’ legs ever.”

“Pinoe.” Ali gasps out as their teammates laugh. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Never.” Pinoe roars back with laughter.

“Okay, enough of this.” JJ speaks up with a small laugh. “Go take a seat Tobs, so we can get this started.”

“No, I’m good.” Tobin answers as she looks over and sees that Alex’s attention is anywhere but with the team right now. “I’d rather stand right now.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn shrugs her shoulders as she stays in her seat between Alex and Ali.

“Okay, as I was saying before, I have something that I would like to say.” Kelley starts as she pauses to take a deep breath. “I know that this wasn’t how we anticipated, hoped, dreamed, or planned on our Olympics experience going. Today has been a rough and emotional one for all of us, that’s for sure. But I just wanted to say that after all of this that happened today; the pain and heartbreak, there are no players who I would rather play with or call my family, than you all.”

“Oh somebody is getting sappy.” Ashlyn jokes and earns a small glare from the defender.

“Must be the beer talking.” Kling adds on and a small laugh erupts from the team.

“Oh, I’ve only had 3 and the night is just getting started.” Kelley informs them and they all laugh at the statement before the defender gathers herself. “No, seriously though, thank you all. Today has been a rough one and I’m not sure that I fully have let it all sink in yet that we aren’t playing anymore. I know it’s going to continue to hurt for a while, but thank you all for being the girls that I get to experience life with. The good, the bad, and everything else in between. Through the pain and tears, I just want to thank you all for showing me what a true family this team is. I don’t know where this team will be in 3-4 years. Some of us may be moving on from soccer and starting a new journey. Some of us have our journeys just starting and this loss makes you hungrier than before. All I know is that some of us have played our last major tournament all together, and I just want to thank you for being the best. It’s always an honor to wear this jersey and represent the country, but having you all right there next to me, makes life so much better. So truly guys, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for being my teammates, my friends, my family. I love you all and I am so proud of this team. We will come back stronger next time.”

There’s silence as Kelley finishes talking. All of the girls have a look of shock on their faces with some tears threatening to fall from their eyes. They all are very emotional as it is, then you add Kelley’s words with alcohol and it’s just a mess. They all give the defender a small smile but still no one says anything, until after a few moments.

“Jeez Kell. Who knew you could get that deep and honest?” Becky laughs to break the moment.

“Seriously.” HAO` adds on. “I don’t know if I like it.”

“Oh fuck off.” Kelley playfully glares at the two.

“And she’s back.” Pinoe speaks up. “Seriously, that was great.”

“Yeah.” Carli nods her head. “Well said Kell. Well said.”

“Thank you.” Kelley nods her head to her teammates. “I love you guys.”

“And we love you.” Allie smiles at the defender.

“Not really.” Ashlyn sarcastically says earns laughs from her friends but a small elbow to the ribs from her fiancé.

“Seriously, that was beautiful.” Ali says with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. “I feel the same way about this team. I love you all.”

“Oh, great.” Crystal says and heads turn to look at her. “You made Kriegs cry. She’ll never stop now.”

“Oh stop.” Ali says as she wipes the tears from her eyes that were escaping and the team laughs at her. “Whatever.”

“It’s okay Kriegs.” Moe say as she walks over to the defender. “We love you even if you are a crybaby.”

“I don’t know how to take that.” Ali laughs as the midfielder flops on top of her for a hug.

“Just accept it.” Moe whispers to her.

The whole team laughs at their antics and it makes them smile a bit. Even though they are going through this tough loss and the pain with it, they are with some of the most important people in their lives and it’s okay. Things may not be great, but having them around makes it easier.

“Okay, if everyone is done being all mushy and stuff.” Carli speaks up to interrupt the laughter. “The game is about to start and I would actually like to watch it.”

“Sorry.” Moe mumbles as she removes herself from the defender’s lap and goes to sit by Christen and Mal.

“Buzzkill.” Kelley mumbles and the midfielder looks at her with a glare.

“I’m going to kill her.” Carli says as she turns to look at Hope, who has a beer in her hand, and seems deep in thought.

“Don’t even think about it.” Hope answers with a small laugh.

“You had to choose the annoying one?” Carli asks seriously as the defender walks over to the keeper and sits next to her on the chair. “Seriously?”

“What can I say?” Hope simply shrugs before breaking into a small smile as the defender lays her head on her shoulder. “Her goofiness completes my seriousness.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Carli laughs as she shakes her head to go sit back in her chair.

The players all turn their attention to the screen that they have set up. The game of Brazil vs. Australia will be a good one and they knew it. They couldn’t wait to see how the next round will turn out, but it hurts them knowing that they wouldn’t be the ones playing in it.

Due to that pain and constant reminder, they found something to help ease it: Alcohol… And a lot of it. The girls were all drinking and just trying to have a fun last night together in Rio. The laughing, arguing over the game, and shouting at the screen was exactly what they needed. But definitely the alcohol was number one in what they needed.

Throughout the game, the players were talking with one another. They all were having a blast and making jokes with all of the groups. Alex, who was still sitting next to Ali and Ash, was even finding herself to have a good time. She was trying not to let herself think about today too much, at least until she was away from everyone where she could breakdown if needed.

Though she was having a good time, she was a little bugged that she hasn’t talked to Tobin yet. When she looks over to see what the midfielder is doing, she was a little annoyed to see her talking with Christen. To the looks of it, Tobin seems to be consoling the other forward and Alex doesn’t know why, but she feels a little bothered by it.

Not because it’s Christen. She didn’t care if Tobin was consoling any of her teammates, but because she wasn’t talking or consoling her. Granted, the forward wasn’t really talkative with any of them, but she was still wondering why her own girlfriend hasn’t even bothered to talk to her. And to top things off, it looks like Tobin is on her phone most of the time as well, talking to whoever else besides the forward.

Alex, obviously annoyed, tries to focus herself back onto the game. When she does, she notices the clock running out and the game ends in a tie. All of the players are tense about the game and are so focused on the next 30 minutes of extra time. The last thing they want to see is another game go into penalty kicks because they were still bitter about theirs earlier in the day.

Alex, trying to stay focused on the closing minutes of extra time, can’t help but keep looking at Tobin. The girl who usually can’t keep herself away from anything to do with soccer, isn’t even paying attention to the game. She seriously looks like she has no interest in it and it both angers and pains the forward.

Watching Tobin, the girl who loves soccer almost more than anything else in the world, can’t even bring herself to watch the game. If this was 5 hours before, she wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off the game, but now that’s not the case. Now, after their loss; after Alex’s miss, she can’t bring herself to look at the intense game in front of her and Alex believes it’s her fault. It has to be because they lost and it pains Tobin too much to look at it.

As the forward was lost in her thoughts, getting angrier as the seconds pass, she is brought out of it when she hears shouting. Turning to look at the game, she sees the clock hits 120. The refs blow the whistle and indicates that there will be another set of penalty kicks to determine who moves on. Everyone, especially Alex, can feel the pain and heartbreak start to come back as the players are getting ready for the shootout.

“There’s never been a penalty shoot out to determine a game in the knockout round in Olympic history for women, and there’s 2 today.” Whit says and the team goes quiet for a second.

“This fucking game.” Kelley breathes out. “You just can never really expect anything anymore.”

“I don’t know if I can watch this.” Christen says with a tremble in her voice and JJ wraps her arm around her shoulder.

“It’ll be okay Chris.” JJ coos.

The forward can see the pain still on Christen’s face and knew that she was the cause of it. Her miss led to the pressured situation that she had to deal with and now it seems as if it broke her in a way. Alex couldn’t help but feel the pain in her heart as well, as the announcers were talking about it.

The entire team goes quiet as they watch the first player from Brazil head to the spot for the kick. Alex can feel her stomach in knots as she watches the player get herself ready for it. Just as the ref was about to blow the whistle, Alex sees Tobin get up from her seat, and heads out the back door to the patio connected to the room.

The entire team can see the midfielder standing out there through the window, but no one says anything as they hear the ref blow the whistle. They turn their attention back on the game and the kick is taken. It’s a make and Brazil is on the board.

Alex, again, feels pain in her body and heart as she watches the player do what she couldn’t. She starts her team with the confidence that they need and gets them on the board. The forward was completely tense and Australia’s first kicker heads to the spot and she is successful with her kick as well.

Now, Alex can’t help but feel like failure because literally everyone else in the tournament, who were sent to kick for their team first, made their kick. She was the only one that didn’t and it cost her team. Feeling sick to her stomach, she continues watching the teams take their kicks as it’s to the 5th person for Brazil, and out walks Marta.

Brazil’s leader, captain, and most decorated female player, heads out to the spot. In front of her home country, in the biggest moment, it was Marta’s time to help lead her team to victory. The whistle was blown, and Marta went for her kick, but it didn’t go in. Instead, it was saved and Alex felt her heart in pain as if it was her kick all over again.

The entire room gasps as they watch Marta, one of the best players to ever play the game, have her kick saved. The captain was obviously upset and disappointed in herself as she pulls her shirt over her head and screams into it as she walks back over to the line with her team. They all try to comfort her, but most have shock written all over their faces.

Australia’s Katrina Gorry heads to the spot to take her kick. All she has to do is make the kick and they would be moving on and sending the host Brazil home. The ref blows her whistle and Gorry takes her shot, but it’s saved by Brazil’s keeper. The entire team gasps again as they watch Marta drop to her knees and cries into the ground because they have another chance.

Australia was a kick away to win in, but they still had the chance to win. Both teams send out 2 more players, who are successful with their kicks. With it being tied, Brazil sends out their 8th player to take the kick. After a deep breath, she takes the kick and is successful. Now all of the pressure is on Australia and the player heads out to the spot.

After the whistle was blown, she takes a deep breath before taking her kick. It’s saved by the Brazil keeper, and the game is over. Brazil, the host of the tournament, is moving on as Australia watches their Olympics end in a painful way. Pretty identical to the US, and the Americans can’t help but feel their pain all over again for the team.

“Holy shit.” Ashlyn breathes out.

“I don’t know if I can take watching anymore games like this.” Mal says and the entire room nods their heads.

“Me fucking either.” Pinoe says as she takes a long drink of her beer.

“It’s unbelievable.” Hope breathes out.

“What is?” Kelley asks gently and the entire team focuses on the keeper, who most have already heard so much about her comments after the game.

“Three of the best forwards in the world missed their penalties. Some of the best keepers in the world only combined for 4 blocked shots in the kicks.” Hope says and the entire room freezes. “Anything can happen in penalties.”

“You can say that again.” Carli says.

“I’m sorry guys.” Christen says as she about to break down again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Press.” Alyssa says gently.

“Even Marta, one of the most experienced and best scorers in the world, missed her penalty.” JJ says. “It happens to everyone.”

The team nods and comforts the green eyed forward as she tries to pull herself together. Alex can’t watch anymore because she can’t stop feeling the guilt in her body. When she looks passed the group, she can see Tobin is still outside and she doesn’t know about the results of the game yet.

The forward makes her way through the back door to talk to her. When she gets there, she sees Tobin on her phone and decides to wait a moment. Tobin does whatever she needs to do, before putting her phone away in the pocket of her sweats, before looking back out over the city.

From where they are, they can see the lights of the stadium and it’s a bitter feeling. Something that means so much to them, is causing pain because of the loss. The forward feels it when she looks in the direction and notices that’s where Tobin is looking towards and it’s very unnerving to her.

After a couple minutes, and gathering herself, she moves to stand next to the midfielder. Tobin doesn’t say anything, and she doesn’t even look at her. Instead, she moves to place her hand on the forward’s back and gently rubs up and down.

Alex relaxes into the touch for a brief second but then she can’t help herself from getting emotional. She tries to control herself, but she can’t and breaks down. Tobin hears the soft sob and turns to see the forward with tears running down her face.

“Hey now, it’s okay.” Tobin coos to the forward as she pulls her in for a hug but Alex resists.

“It’s not okay, Tobin.” Alex says through her tears. “Everyone is hurting and in pain and it’s because of me.”

“It’s not because of you Lex.” Tobin says as she looks at her girlfriend. “Stop thinking it is, please.”

“Babe, it’s my fault.” Alex says with a deep breath. “What don’t you get? I messed it all up for us and the team.”

“You didn’t me…” Tobin begins to say but is interrupted immediately.

“I did, though. I messed up our chances for contending for a medal. I put the team in a tough situation when I missed my pk. I didn’t do what I was supposed to do and that cost us.” Alex explains to Tobin. “I ruined a lot of the team’s first Olympics. I’ve ruined some players’ last Olympics. I ruined your Olympics, don’t you see that? This was our year. That was the plan, remember? Us to go out and win gold. You didn’t have Amy or Lauren anymore, and I didn’t have Abby. But that didn’t matter because I had you. Instead, I ruined it. For everyone.”

“Stop that.” Tobin says with a sense of irritation. “You didn’t ruin anything. We win as a team. We lose as a team. Simple as that. Yeah, you missed your penalty, but the best of the players do. Messi did it only weeks ago, remember that? Messi, the best player in the world missed the pk for his team and that doesn’t change anything about him. It happens Alex. You missed your pk. Press missed hers. Marta missed hers. It happens and it does not define you as a player. It does not define your skill, or anything else. It happens.”

“How’d you know Marta missed hers? You weren’t even watching the game.” Alex questions.

“I was watching it.” Tobin nods her head to the stadium where the lights were. “The reactions of the crowd says it all when you listen to them.”

“Tobs, I’m sorry for ruining your Olympics.” Alex says quietly, on the verge of breaking down again. “You were going to be the player of the tournament and I ruined that.”

“Stop.” Tobin shakes her head. “You didn’t ruin anything. Don’t even think like that Lex. Things just didn’t go our way.”

“But To…” Alex begins but is stopped when Tobin presses her finger to the forward’s lips.

“Uh uh.” Tobin shakes her head as she pulls the forward close into her chest. “I don’t want to hear it anymore. You were great and the team was good too. It just wasn’t our year to win it and things happen. But we will come back stronger. This isn’t the last time that they will be seeing you and I out there on that field together.”

“Promise?” Alex barely rasps.

“Oh definitely.” Tobin nods her head as the forward relaxes into the contact of the midfielder. “Things will be different probably, but you being the superstar you are won’t change. I may have to work on getting an assist to you during the game though. That’s what obviously was missing.”

“Oh shut up.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes as Tobin chuckles. “You were amazing out there.”

“Only because I had my motivation out on the field with me.” Tobin says with a cheeky smile.

“Can’t you be serious for one moment?” Alex laughs.

“Never said that I was joking.” Tobin answers and the forward pulls away to look at her.

Alex tries to study her face and she doesn’t see any sarcasm of humor in her face. Instead, all she sees is love and truth behind the statement. The smile that appears on her face makes Alex’s heart melt a little and the forward can’t help but replicate. She leans forward to connect their lips, but gets interrupted.

“Whoa, none of that.” Kelley interrupts the two.

“Why, God?” Tobin closes her eyes and groans out, causing the forward to laugh.

“Every time Kell.” Alex shakes her head. “What is it this time?”

“Well, Hef is gathering our tickets for tomorrow morning. We wanted to make sure that you guys are packed because we are leaving for Rio in the morning.” Kelley informs her friends.

“Who’s all going?” Alex asks.

“Me, Kelley, Bati, Crystal, Pinoe, and you guys.” Allie answers. “Everyone else is heading home on the flight at 4:30. They actually have to leave for the airport in a few hours.”

“Is everyone still out there?” Alex questions.

“Yeah.” Allie nods. “They all want to spend our last night together when we’re here. They can just sleep on the plane.”

“Makes sense.” Alex nods. “Well, count us in for Rio.”

“Actually, not me.” Tobin speaks up and the forward turns to look at her with questioning eyes.

“What?” Alex asks with confusion. “I thought we were going to Rio.”

“You are, I’m not.” Tobin says gently. “I’m heading home with the team.”

“But Tobs.” Allie whines. “You have to come. It’ll be the 3 amigas taking over Rio.”

“Fuck the 3 amigas.” Kelley counters. “It’ll be us fucking things up in Rio together. You have to go. Plus, there’s so many events to go see.”

“Yeah.” Allie nods her head. “Don’t you want to see how the rest of the tournament goes? And see the swimming and everything?”

“No, I’d rather head home.” Tobin answers truthfully.

“Seriously? Since when don’t you want to watch soccer?” Alex asks with a hint of anger. “This will be the last time we get to be together for a while. A few days in Rio with no worries sounds like something we need.”

“We don’t need anything, Lex.” Tobin says and the forward’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “I just want to go home and get things together before the last half of the season. I was thinking of going and seeing some friends and my family.”

“Seriously?” Alex backs away from the midfielder and places her hands on her hips. “So much for you not being mad about the game.”

“What are you even talking about?” Tobin says with confusion on her face.

“You tell me that things happen and this game wasn’t anyone’s fault, but you’re acting a whole different way.” Alex explains and the other two just watch them. “You never are this disinterested in watching soccer.”

“Alex, you don’t even know what you’re talking about.” Tobin shakes her head. “I’m upset about the game, but it’s because I can’t believe it’s really over. I’m not denying that, but it wasn’t our year. It sucks, but that’s how it is.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Alex mumbles under her breath.

“Why are you doing that?” Tobin questions.

“I’m not doing anything Tobin. It’s just whatever I guess.” Alex shrugs.

“No, see, that. That’s what you’re doing.” Tobin points to the forward’s reaction. “You’re trying to start a fight right now and I have no idea why. You’re twisting things around and I don’t get it. Are you mad that I’m not heading to Rio with you?”

“No, it’s whatever. You can do what you want.” Alex bypasses with little effort. “It’s just not like you to want to not watch soccer. Especially live. That’s all. But hey, if you’d rather go home than spend time with me, then fine.”

“Alex, I just don’t want to watch the games or any other events.” Tobin breathes out with frustration. “I want to get things settled back at home and just give myself a little break from soccer and things for a few days.”

“See, I knew it.” Alex says loudly. “You don’t want to think about soccer because you’re mad and disappointed about things.”

“Alex, stop.” Tobin warns her.

“No, you just can’t admit that you’re mad about the game. That you’re upset about losing and not being able to lead this team because I messed up. Because this was the first tournament without your New Kids and this is how it goes. I get it, I messed up but you holding your emotions about the game in isn’t good.” Alex continues to egg on.

“Alex, stop. Seriously.” Tobin breathes out as she closes her eyes to calm herself.

“Why? You don’t care, remember?” Alex counters. “You apparently don’t care that we lost the game or face the reality of it. Instead, you’d rather run away and head home than actually talk about things. Listen, just admit that I messed things up for you. It’s fine Tobin. I can handle it. I already feel it deep inside anyways. I know you’re upset and disappointed. Just tell me so it stops bothering you. Just admit that I fucked up and ruined our chances. It’s fine.”

“Alex. Stop.” Allie says as she walks over to her friend. “That’s not true.”

“Oh, it is though. It’s true that I messed up everything for the team. Tobin’s trying to act like it’s not, so she can keep me from being upset, but you can’t always protect everyone from everything, Tobin. You can’t just will away the pain and not face it to think that it’ll just go away.” Alex continues as she looks at Tobin. “Just admit it. I fucked up. That’s all you have to do. I get it. You can’t even watch soccer without feeling the pain. And I’m the cause of it. I know.”

“Al.” Kelley says to stop the girl.

“No, I mean look at her. She can’t even look at me right now. All she sees is the disappointment that everyone all over the internet is saying. Her girlfriend is the one that can’t make a fucking penalty kick when she had the easiest spot to do it in. No, instead other players, who are experiencing their first Olympics or big stage competition, can make the kick but I can’t.” Alex explains. “She wouldn’t even look or talk to me when the game was on earlier. Instead, she was comforting Press. But I mean, I get it. Press was in the situation she was in because I fucked up and it put too much pressure on her. That shouldn’t have happened. But it did, and it was because of me. Now, my own girlfriend can’t even look at me or watch soccer. Sorry I’m that much of a disappointment.”

“What do you want me to say, Alex?” Tobin shouts, gaining the attention of everyone inside to look and see what was going on. “Why do you want me to say that it’s your fault? Why?”

“Because it is. You keep trying to protect me from this pain that you think I can’t handle. I mean, you act as if I can’t do anything wrong or I’m too weak to handle the truth.” Alex explains and shouts. “But I’m not weak. I’ve overcome everything possible in my life without you protecting me Tobin. You’re so infatuated with the idea of me that I don’t think you see the real me sometimes.”

“What are you even talking about?” Tobin asks with complete confusion. “You’re not weak, I know that. You’re strong and beautiful and you’re one of the best forwards to ever play.”

“See, that right there.” Alex groans at. “Stop saying that I’m one of the best. I missed the kick and messed up. Stop trying to spare my feelings and tell me the truth. Stop trying to put in my head that I’m perfect because I’m not. Not even close. Sorry, your girlfriend is a failure and it’s okay to admit it. You’re seriously so in love with the idea of me and who I’m portrayed as, that I don’t think you even allow yourself to see it. To see me the real way I am. Just like the rest of the world. All most see is a pretty face and they take away from my ability to play. But hey, maybe they’re right because I did just miss one of the biggest kicks in my career. So just stop trying to spare my feelings and tell me the truth.”

Tobin doesn’t say anything. She just looks at Alex and can see that she’s on the verge of breaking down. The thoughts and feelings coming out of the forward’s heart right now breaks the midfielder. She can’t believe that’s what Alex really thinks and she feels as if she let her down for not proving to her otherwise.

Tobin knows that whatever she tells the forward right now, she won’t believe. With the alcohol in her system, though it’s only a few drinks and she’s nowhere near being too intoxicated, and her emotions of the game mixing together, she wasn’t thinking straight. Tobin opens her mouth to say something, but her phone goes off with a notification.

She pulls it out of her pocket and looks to see what the text says. After reading it, she looks up at Alex and can see the emotion and pain in her eyes. She decides not to even say anything, and goes to walk away through the door.

“And there she goes again.” Alex says with frustration. “Running away from us, again.”

“Alex, it’s time to stop.” Allie warns her friend.

“No, she’s too afraid to admit the truth that I messed everything up for the team that she’d rather walk away then lie to me again. Or face the reality that I’m not what she thought I was.” Alex says as tears start to fall down her face. “I’m sorry I’m such a failure.”

“Stop right there.” Tobin turns around to tell Alex. “You want to blame yourself and think this is your fault? Go right ahead, but I won’t. Yeah, I’m upset about the game and today, but not because of you. You were the one to give us the chance to continue to fight Alex. You were the one still working as hard as you could until the final whistle. Yeah, you missed your penalty, but you weren’t the only one. I missed mine before, remember? Carli missed hers the same year, and now look at her. Abby missed hers in the World Cup last year, but guess what? She’s still the best scorer to ever play the game. So no, I won’t blame you or tell you that you are a failure because it’s not true. If you want to hurt yourself and think that way, then I can’t stop you. But don’t you dare think for one second that I am not proud to call you mine or to think that I’m disappointed in you, because that’s not true. It never was and it never will be. And if you really think that I don’t really know the real you and I’m only infatuated by the thought of you, then you don’t know me.”

“You’re right, maybe I don’t. Maybe this between us isn’t what we thought it was.” Alex says and Tobin can feel her heart shatter into a million pieces.

“Whoa, Alex.” Ali says, as the entire team is now paying attention to the two. “You don’t mean that.”

“I just mean that maybe we aren’t what we thought we were.” Alex breathes out. “Maybe we just aren’t meant to be together.”

“Alex.” Kelley says with the last breath she has left in her body.

“You’re ridiculous.” Tobin breathes out as she shakes her head and begins to walk away.

“I’m sorry.” Alex says again.

“Stop saying that.” Tobin turns around in anger to face the forward. “Listen, I know you’re hurting. Believe me, I am too. But you have no reason to blame yourself or anything that you have done. I know you are terrible with dealing with the loss and the pain, but that’s what I’m here for. I’m here to help with the good and then bad, Alex. I’m here to be your rock when you aren’t strong enough. But I can’t do that if you push me away like this right now.”

“I’m not pushing you away.” Alex begins but is stopped immediately.

“You are. You are right now by trying to get me to blame you for the loss.” Tobin explains. “None of this is your fault. Not the loss, the feelings that we all have right now. None of it. Anything can happen in penalties and we have seen that happen time and time again. So, no I’m not and never will blame you. But you doing this and saying these things because you’re hurt to push me away isn’t fair.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m just so sorry.”

“Hey, stop okay.” Tobin breathes out as she walks up to the crumbling forward. “Don’t apologize. Nothing is your fault. We are a team, remember that. But you can’t push us away like this so we don’t feel the pain. You can’t push me away Lex. Because I’m not going anywhere. Ever.”

“You promise?” Alex whispers barely audible.

“I promise.” Tobin assures her. “I’m not running away, not matter how hard you push. I’m right here. Always will be.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex repeats and Tobin rolls her eyes at her.

“If I have to hear you apologize one more time, I am making you sleep with Kelley tonight.” Tobin playfully threatens.

“You act like that’s a punishment.” Kelley interjects and it causes the team to laugh; Alex included.

“I love you.” Alex whispers out to Tobin.

“Not as much as I love you.” Tobin says sincerely. “And I promise, it’s not just the lust and infatuation that I have for you talking. It’s the real love, deep down in my heart for you, that’s talking. Not the part that’s in love with your gorgeous features or skillset, but the one that’s in love with your heart. The part that’s in love with the raspiness of your voice, especially when you’re tired. The one that’s in love with your laugh when you make a joke, and you throw your head back in eruption. I love you Alexandra Morgan, and no matter how hard you want to try and make me mad and push me away, that won’t change and I won’t run. I’m here with you, for you, and because of you. I love you.”

“Tobs.” Alex whispers as tears fall down her face.

“You’re my forever, remember?” Tobin smiles as she gently brushes the tears falling down the forward’s face with her thumb.

“Fuck!” Pinoe groans out. “You two need to get married already, please.”

“I agree.” Moe laughs as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Great, I’m crying again.” Ali breathes out as she tries to wipe away the tears.

“You never stopped.” HAO says and causes the team to laugh.

“Shut up.” Ali defends. “They’re tears for a whole different reason this time.”

“Harris, your girl is such a sap.” Hope calls out.

“Believe me, I know.” Ashlyn groans out before receiving the death glare from Ali. “But I love her more than anything for it.”

“Nice save.” Crystal says with a small chuckle, as she too, wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Okay, now that we avoided the break up that would literally kill the entire world.” Becky interjects with a smirk. “How about we go back inside and drink too much beer, laugh at Kelley’s stupid antics, and make these last few hours ones to remember?”

“I fucking love that idea.” Kelley hollers out.

“Agreed.” Lindsey nods.

“Okay, back to the room to drink!” Kling sings out and the team laughs but follows.

Alex laughs as she watches her teammates head back into the banquet room. She turns to look at Tobin, who has her eyes on her. Alex wants to say something, but she doesn’t. Instead, she looks deeply into Tobin’s eyes and she believes her words that she said earlier.

She believes that she’s not going to run. She’s not going to allow the forward to push her away with her crazy talk and emotionally breakdown that she just had. She’s going to stay there and comfort her through the pain and the heartbreak. And Alex can’t help but think, wow, what a difference a few months make for them.

“I love you.” Alex smiles and leans into Tobin. “I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean any of it.”

“I know.” Tobin nods as she wraps Alex up in her arms. “I’ve gotten pretty good at handling you in certain moments.”

“Oh, really?” Alex asks as she pulls away from the embrace to look at Tobin. “How’s that?”

“Alex Morgan, great at giving advice, but awful at taking it. Especially her own.” Tobin explains. “Completely stubborn and hardheaded.”

“I’m not stubborn…” Alex begins to defend but then receives a look from Tobin and gives in. “Fine, maybe I’m a little stubborn. Whatever.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tobin smirks at the forward as Alex playfully rolls her eyes. “Hey, but I wasn’t ignoring you because I didn’t care how you felt or because I was too busy checking on Press.”

“Tobs, stop.” Alex interrupts. “You don’t have to explain. I wasn’t thinking straight and said things I shouldn’t have.”

“You were the only one on my mind the whole time. All I wanted to do was comfort you and take the pain away, but I know you won’t allow that. So, I gave you the space that you typically want and need after something like this.” Tobin continues as she ignores the forward’s plea. “I never want you to think that there’s even the smallest possibility that I don’t want and won’t be there for you. I just wanted to give you space for you to deal with it the way you usually want to.”

“I know, Tobs.” Alex breathes out as she watches Tobin’s eyes flicker with pain. “I shouldn’t have said any of that. I was hurt from today and the guilt of it all got to me.”

“And I want to spend time with you. I mean, Rio with you would be the best vacation that I could ever possibly hope for. But I need to take care of a few things back at home. Like signing my dismissal from the Thorns so I’ll be traded to Orlando for the start of training next year.” Tobin explains and Alex looks up into her eyes.

“Really?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, really.” Tobin nods with a small smile. “I’m going home to work out a few more issues before I sign it to make it official. It’ll be announced in November.”

“So, that’s who you’ve been texting this whole time?” Alex pieces things together.

“Uh, not exactly.” Tobin shakes her head. “Jen and Jeri are very talkative through text.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asks confused.

“Well, I’ve been texting them of all the things they need to take you to while in Rio.” Tobin explains. “Telling them to show you some of the best spots, where the best hiking trail is for you and the family to visit, and then where to go at on the beach.”

“How do you know all of the good spots?” Alex asks again. “You’ve never really been to Brazil.”

“Well, I may have done some research and asked the locals a few questions of the best areas.” Tobin sheepishly says. “I just wanted you to have the best experience while being here in Brazil, and I wanted you to experience Rio the way it’s meant to be experienced. I wanted you to have a trip with your family because I know you’ve been missing them and they’ve been missing spending time with you.”

“Tobs, I don’t know what to say.” Alex breathes out. “You are too perfect.”

“Not even close to being true.” Tobin laughs out. “But I just want you to leave this place with a great memory. And I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. Being with you makes me happy.” Alex says sincerely. “Even after all of the pain and heartbreak from today, and the several breakdowns, I’m happy because I have you here with me.”

“I love you Alex.” Tobin smiles. “I promise to spend my life making you happy.”

“I can’t wait.” Alex says and a smile appears on her face from ear to ear.

The two lean in and connect their lips for a kiss that was long overdue. The forward balls Tobin’s shirt up in her hands as she leans in closer. Tobin’s hands caress the forward’s face as she tries to show her how much love and passion she has for her.

The two finally break apart after they both needed some air. Both sporting the same big smiles. Today may have been a rough day for them individually, but together, they’re as strong as ever. Things may not always go their way, but as long as they are in it together, there’s nothing they can’t overcome.

“So, question?” Mal interrupts the two, breaking them out of their little moment.

“What’s that kid?” Tobin asks as she holds Alex in her arms and turns to look at the younger player.

“If you guys get married, can I come to it?” Mal asks shyly and both Alex and Tobin’s hearts melt.

“Are you kidding?” Alex asks as she walks over to the younger player. “I can’t get married without my little sister there.”

Mal smiles instantly as she lunges forward at Alex. Wrapping her arms tightly around her mentor, Mal was more than excited for the possibility soon. Not only getting to be so close to the two players, but to actually be able to act as if they’re her family, she was living ever little girl’s dream.

“Okay, come on you two.” Tobin smiles as she wraps both arms around their shoulders. “Let’s go inside and finish the last couple of hours together the right way; Making fun of Kelley.”

“Deal.” Alex laughs as they all walk inside the banquet room.

     --------------------------------------------------------

“You know, she’s only been gone for like 3 hours.” Kelley says as she sits next to the forward at the airport. “Like, how did you manage being away from her when she was gone for months in Paris?”

“I’m fine.” Alex assures her.

“No, you’re grumpy. And moody.” Kelley corrects. ‘It’s like someone just stole your chocolate bar and ate it right in front of you.”

“Are you comparing Tobin to chocolate?” Alex laughs out.

“In a sense, yes.” Kelley nods her head. “I’m just saying that you are pathetic after she leaves and I’m going to need you to perk up buttercup. We have a lot to do in a little amount of time while we are in Rio. I need my feisty partner in crime and not the dud.”

“Wow, thanks Kell.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Anytime.” Kelley smiles widely. “Glad we got that all covered.”

“I seriously don’t know why I am friends with you sometimes.” Alex deadpans to the defender.

“It’s because I am obviously the best, duh.” Kelley boasts as she stands up to go get herself some coffee while waiting for their flight. “Oh, and because I get you the best birthday gifts for both you and Tobin to enjoy.”

“Kelley!” Alex gasps as the midfielder walks away laughing.

The forward shakes her head at her friend as she looks through her phone. Opening it up, she can’t help but smile at her screensaver of her and Tobin. A picture of them kissing and it makes her heart flutter. She hates to admit it, but Kelley was right, and Alex doesn’t know how the hell she was able to handle being away from Tobin when she was in Paris. But she knows one thing for sure, she’ll never have to do it again.

She continues to look through her phone as she starts looking at the messages that were sent to her. A lot of ‘it’s okay’ and ‘you did great’ messages from her friends and family that were watching. She didn’t really feel like talking to anyone too much just yet, still bitter about the game and situation. But as she continues to look through her messages, she sees a couple that she wants to read and respond to right away.

**Lauren Holiday: When will you be back in the states?**

**ABS: You did good, kid! Keep that head held high.**

**Alex: I feel as if I let everyone down. I should’ve made my penalty and I didn’t. I’m sorry for disappointing you. I know you had high hope and expectations for me but I failed. I promise that I’m going to go back to work and make sure it doesn’t happen again.**

**Alex: I fly back home in 3 days. So Saturday afternoon.**

**ABS: You didn’t let me down. You didn’t let anyone down Al. Don’t even think like that.**

**Alex: I just feel like I should’ve been better. When the team needed me I didn’t come through like I needed to. I just feel like it’s my fault and I let you down. I let the team down.**

**ABS: The only way you let them down is if you think this is your fault. It’s not! That game was a gritty one and Pia bunkered down and stuck to her game plan. And you know, better than anyone that when it comes to penalties that anything can happen. That doesn’t define who you are whether you made or missed it. This game wasn’t only on your shoulders. It was a team effort and it just didn’t go your way. Nothing for you or the others to hold your head down about. This just will make coming back and winning the next time around that much sweeter. It just shows that you can never take any game, tournament, or moment for granted.**

**ABS: And you didn’t let anyone down. You’re the exact player that I have envisioned. The superstar that will lead the team by example. You’ll play as hard as you can, through the pain, the exhaustion, the heartbreak, until the last whistle. Whether you’re up by a goal, or down by 3. You’re the past, present, and future of this team. You’ve experienced the heartbreak and the victory in different times of the team. This tournament is just a stepping stone to what you will overcome and how amazing your journey and career will be. You can’t have too many highs, without a few lows. You’re the leader Al, and you’re the person I trust this team with and they’re in good hands.**

**Lauren Holiday: Okay. Is Tobin with you?**

**Alex: No. She headed back home with the team this morning. Why?**

**Alex: Thank you Abby. Seriously, I miss having you here. On and off the field. I miss being able to go to you for help.**

**Lauren Holiday: I just have something I need to tell you. The both of you and I would rather do it when you’re together.**

**Alex: Okay. Well, I’ll be back in a few days. Is everything okay?**

**Lauren Holiday: Yeah. Just have a few things to tell you and Tobs, that’s all. Don’t worry…**

**Alex: Okay. I’ll be home soon and then we can talk. I can’t wait to meet baby Holiday btw. Remember, Alex is a good choice for a name lol**

**Lauren Holiday: Yeah, I’ll add it to the list with Amy, Tobin, Kelley, Sydney, and Squirrel. Lol but okay have fun and I’ll talk to you soon. But I know she can’t wait to come and meet you either. She’s going to need her aunts. All of them, for sure.**

**Alex: Well, luckily she has quite a few. Love you Cheney!**

**ABS: You still have me. I’m just a call or text away. But I know I left you in great hands. Tobin will always be there with and for you whenever you need it. I wouldn’t just leave you with anyone, but she’s the best out there. I miss you too and I can’t wait to see you soon. Remember, this is just s stepping stone in your journey.**

**ABS: Oh, and you will NEVER disappoint or let me down. No matter what you think or believe, that will never be possible. You are the reason for so many players out there now. You are a great role model and this team is lucky to have a player, leader, and talent like you. The only way you can let me down is if you allow this game to define who you are. This one moment, it may seem large now, but it’s not. It’s minimal. This one miss doesn’t define all of the other goals you have scored or your career. I don’t care if you fail Al. That’s where you learn and that’s where the fire and passion is built. But I do care if you blame yourself and let this define you. You’re the leader of this team. This is your team. You’re the connection of the vets to the youngsters. You get to determine how the team goes from here… Not this moment, or loss, or tournament. But you. What’s your next move?**

**ABS: Just remember that. I love you Al and I am so proud of you. You’re still my favorite and that will never change. I mean, until you give me a little niece that I can totally teach to be the best soccer player ever. Definitely taking after her mom. She’ll be the next player to break the records after you set them. I love you kid. Don’t forget it.**

**Alex: I love you Abs. Thank you!**

Alex felt her heart swell from Abby’s words. She didn’t know what to say back, but Abby knows what she means to her. Her mentor was the person that first believed in her when she didn’t even believe in herself, and she was always there when she needed her. Ready to give advice to help the forward and even though she’s not on the team anymore, things haven’t changed.

The forward feels herself relax a little more. The pain of the loss still stung, but her outlook on it is a little different. This does not define her and she will come back stronger from this.

As Alex is lost in her own thoughts, she felt her phone buzz again. Looking down to see who it was, her heart melts. She quickly opens up the message to read it.

**MY TOBY <3: Just landed for our connecting flight. Only another 6 hours and we will be home. Already regretting not staying with you. I miss you!**

**MY TOBY <3: Rise Up by Andra Day… Close your eyes and listen to the words…**

**MY TOBY <3: I’m proud of you. Yesterday. Today. Everyday. I love you and I can’t wait to see you!**

Alex can only smile at her multiple text messages from Tobin. The midfielder has only been gone for a few hours and it seems as if Alex isn’t the only one missing her girlfriend. She feels her heart swell at her last message and knows that there’s definitely a reason why she loves this girl.

But she grabs her headphones and plugs them into her phone. Researching the song that Tobin told her to listen to on YouTube, she settles in her seat once she hits play. Closing her eyes like the midfielder asked, she makes it her intention to listen to the words.

_You're broken down and tired_   
_Of living life on a merry-go-round_   
_And you can't find the fighter_   
_But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out_   
_And move mountains_   
_We gonna walk it out_   
_And move mountains_

_And I'll rise up_   
_I'll rise like the day_   
_I'll rise up_   
_I'll rise unafraid_   
_I'll rise up_   
_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_And I'll rise up_   
_High like the waves_   
_I'll rise up_   
_In spite of the ache_   
_I'll rise up_   
_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you_   
_For you_   
_For you_   
_For you_

_When the silence isn't quiet_   
_And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe_   
_And I know you feel like dying_   
_But I promise we'll take the world to its feet_   
_And move mountains_   
_Bring it to its feet_   
_And move mountains_

_And I'll rise up_   
_I'll rise like the day_   
_I'll rise up_   
_I'll rise unafraid_   
_I'll rise up_   
_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you_   
_For you_   
_For you_   
_For you_

_All we need, all we need is hope_   
_And for that we have each other_   
_And for that we have each other_

_We will rise_   
_We will rise_   
_We'll rise, oh oh_   
_We'll rise_

_I'll rise up_   
_Rise like the day_   
_I'll rise up_   
_In spite of the ache_   
_I will rise a thousand times again_

_And we'll rise up_   
_High like the waves_   
_We'll rise up_   
_In spite of the ache_   
_We'll rise up_   
_And we'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you oh oh oh oh oh_   
_For you oh oh oh oh oh_   
_For you oh oh oh oh oh_   
_For you oh oh oh oh oh_

The song ends and Alex can feel the goosebumps that has covered her body. The meaning and the perfect description of this song for this moment in Alex’s life. Listening to the words, Alex feels herself gain a sense of strength from it.

The simple lyrics describe her heartbreak, her pain, but also the journey to redemption. She won’t let this define her. Won’t let this define the team and what all they have accomplished. She will come back. Better. Stronger. She will rise up and that’s not a goal. It’s a promise!

And what’s better, is that Tobin is the one to believe in her. She doesn’t just support her, but she believes in her. When Alex doesn’t believe too much into herself, Tobin does. Tobin’s her rock and her backbone. Abby was right. Tobin is going to be the person that will always be there for Alex, whether she needs her to or not. And in that moment, that’s what her future was for sure.

“What are you smiling at?” Kelley asks as she sits back down next to the forward with a coffee in her hand.

“I’m going to marry that girl one day.” Alex smiles proudly at the defender.

“Well, duh.” Kelley scoffs as she goes back to looking at her phone. “I thought you were going to tell me something new, not old news.”

Alex can’t help but laugh at her best friend’s reaction. Apparently, that’s what many others already think for the two. That a marriage and life after soccer is in store. And Alex and Tobin have talked about it before and have discussed their plans, but not to the point where she figures it could happen soon.

But after a loss like this, and the way Tobin was there for her when she needed her most, it showed her something. Alex knows that soccer won’t always be there, but Tobin will. And there’s no one she’s rather have there at the end of it all. When all of the fame that comes along with playing the game is gone, Tobin will still be there.

_‘@alexmorgan13 - All we need is hope. And for that we have each other. We’ll rise up…’_


	35. News...

To the amazing readers that read this story...

Thank you so much for the support. Truly from the bottom of my heart you guys are the reason why writing this story is so amazing. Your kind words, support, ideas, and everything else is truly unbelievable and I thank you so much. I always try to provide a chapter that I pray that you will enjoy and maybe connect with. As you all know, writing is pretty fun for me and I try my hardest to provide you guys with something that you will like and approve of. I try not to go too long without updating because I feel like you guys deserve to have a chapter as soon as possible. You guys are my true inspiration and motivation because I feel like you guys deserve the best chapter, story, and adventure! I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you!!!

But I have some news and I'm not sure how you all will take it. The cheaters for this story may be put on hold for a while or definitely spread apart because I will be preoccupied for a while... For at least 9 months to be exact ;) 

I would like to announce that I am pregnant and my husband and I are truly thrilled and excited!! Though I'm not putting off the idea that I will continue writing, but it will be very, very, very delayed if I am able to write a new chapter. So please be patient and I hope that I will still have all of your support when the chapters are updated and I return. 

Thank you so much again and I truly love you all!!


	36. Heartbreak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU KIND WISHES!!! Easton and I are truly excited for our new adventure that we are about to endure. We cannot wait to be parents and are excited about what's to come.
> 
> As a thank you, I decided to try and get a chapter out to you guys. So, here it is... a 15,000 word for you all. Now, there's so much that has happened since the Olympics lost and I could have written and went into detail about them all, but I felt as if that was something we didn't need. I didn't want to dwell on any of the events too much because there's not much more to say than what all we have read or heard. So, I just wrote details about the things that I felt were more important and something that was critical in the lives of these two and the story. So I hope it's not too bad and you all enjoy it. I'm pretty sure the ending is something that you guys will all be somewhat happy with.... So definitely let me know what you think about this chapter please and thank you so much for your support. I'll try my best to get another chapter out to you guys soon, but it may take a little longer!! I love you all so much... THANK YOU!!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Ugh, how much longer until we are there?” Kelley groans out.

“Probably about another 4 hours or so.” Alex says as she reads her magazine.

“This is miserable.” Kelley says from her spot next to Alex. “Why aren’t we home yet?”

“Maybe because we were in Brazil and not just another state in the US.” Alex laughs at the complaining defender.

“This has been the longest flight ever.” Kelley breathes out as she looks out of the window.

“You have literally been awake for 5 minutes.” Alex rolls her eyes. “You didn’t seem to mind during the 10 hours you have been sleeping.”

“Hey, what can I say?” Kelley shrugs. “I didn’t sleep much and I was tired. Plus, the plane is the perfect place to sleep. They have the best pillows.”

“I was your pillow.” Alex turns to glare at the defender who only smiles.

“And for that, I thank you.” Kelley says cheekily. “How’s Tobito?”

“I’m not sure.” Alex shrugs her shoulders. “I haven’t talked to her since our connecting flight. Her family met up in Portland to see her a few days ago, so I didn’t want to be texting her during the whole flight while she was with them.”

“So if you haven’t been texting her these last few hours, then what have you been doing?” Kelley questions.

“Just reading and stuff.” Alex answers simply.

“The same stupid magazine over and over?” Kelley asks. “That’s pretty sad that that’s all you’ve been doing.”

“I said and other stuff too.” Alex defends.

“Like what?” Kelley turns to ask her.

“You know.” Alex shrugs as the defender looks at her. “Counting the clouds that we pass.”

“Oh my god.” Kelley groans out. “You are so boring and helpless without Tobin. How you two ever survived before is beyond me.”

“I am not helpless.” Alex quickly defends.

“Al, you read the same magazine that you had before we went on this trip over and over and counted the clouds that we pass to keep yourself entertained because you won’t text her.” Kelley says with a knowing look. “You are helpless.”

“Whatever.” Alex mumbles out.

“Why don’t you just text her?” Kelley asks. “Do us both a favor.”

“Because she’s with her family.” Alex says instantly. “She doesn’t need me bothering her when she’s with them.”

“I can guarantee you that she is never bothered when you text her.” Kelley says to her friend. “She’s like annoyingly in love with you or something. I mean, I don’t see why, but whatever floats her boat.”

“Gosh, I hate you sometimes.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes as she lets out a breath.

“Yeah, I love you too.” Kelley simply shrugs. “Now text her before you start counting the freckles on my face or something.”

“Shut up.” Alex glares at her friend before pulling out her phone. “Go back to sleep, please. You were much more fun then.”

“Says the girl counting clouds.” Kelley replies back as she pulls out her phone and tries to connect to the network on the plane.

“I hate you.” Alex says through gritted teeth as she pulls out her phone and contemplates texting Tobin.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Kelley mocks as she starts looking through social media. “Just text her and shut up.”

Alex doesn’t answer back. She glares at her friend, who’s not even paying any attention to her because she’s so encompassed by her phone, before looking down at the name on her own phone. Looking at Tobin’s name and contemplating on if she was going to bother her when she’s with her family, she caves in.

**Alex: These long flights aren’t nearly as fun as they are with you. Kelley is the worst travel companion too.**

The forward hits send. After she does, she turns to look at Kelley, who’s trying to play some stupid game on her phone, and has her tongue sticking out as she’s in full concentration. The forward can’t help but shake her head at her friend, who’s playing Temple Run she found out.

With a small smirk on her face, Alex turns to look out the window. Watching as the clouds pass, the forward can’t help but think of the last few days. They lost their game against Sweden in a heartbreaker. Then she and Tobin got in an argument, mainly her fault, and Alex felt like running. It’s not often when the forward feels like it, but that night, after the loss, she felt it.

Luckily for her, Tobin wouldn’t let her run. Tobin didn’t feel like running and kept Alex grounded too. The girl that hates to argue and deal with her problems and feelings was the one to keep this relationship going. To keep Alex believing in not only this relationship, but in herself and to understand that the loss wasn’t on her.

Tobin proved that she was the rock that Abby told Alex she was. Tobin showed Alex that even in her weakest moments, which aren’t too many the forward likes to admit to, that she will be there. Tobin, who’s typical first action and solution to things is to run, was the one to stop and fight for them.

She showed and proved to Alex that she didn’t always need to be strong. That she can be weak and when she is, Tobin will be right there until she is strong again.

That was something the forward couldn’t get out of her head. The feelings and thoughts that she has been having about their relationship and the next steps in their lives. Of course Alex knew that she wanted to spend forever with her, but now things are different. They’re more realistic.

It wasn’t just about thinking that they would get married and have a family. It wasn’t just thoughts and possible goals anymore to the forward. Now, they were the only thoughts and wants the forward has in her life.

Tobin is the girl that she plans on marrying and it’s not just possibilities to her anymore. They were the next steps in her life and all Alex has to do is make sure Tobin’s on the same page as her.

As Alex was staring out the window, thinking about her possible future that she wants with Tobin, her phone vibrates. Looking down to see what from, a smile spreads on her face when she sees that it’s a text message from Tobin.

**MY TOBY <3: What did she do now? Use you as a pillow? Insult you or our relationship? Annoy you?**

**Alex: All of the above lol**

**MY TOBY <3: Typical Squirrel lol I’m sorry**

**Alex: I know. Next time, no more flying long distances unless you’re with me for the flight.**

**MY TOBY <3: And no Kelley, right?**

**Alex: RIGHT!!**

**MY TOBY <3: Sounds like a perfect plan to me.**

**MY TOBY <3: I miss you**

**Alex: I miss you more babe!! How’s hanging with the family? I’m not bothering you am I?**

**MY TOBY <3: You’re never bothering me. And it was good. They left this morning. How much longer until you guys land?**

**Alex: Awe, that’s fun. I’m glad you got to see them. I think we have another 3 hours or so until we land at LAX and then my flight to Orlando is only like 30 minutes after that. I should be home with Blue by 8:30 tonight.**

**MY TOBY <3: Oh not too much longer then. I’m sure he misses his mommy. I know I sure do.**

**Alex: Awe, I miss you both. I could come to Portland for a few days before we have to be back with the team for the last part of the season.**

**MY TOBY <3: Really???????**

**Alex: Of course, there’s nowhere I’d rather be. I can find a flight out when I get home tonight and see what fits your schedule.**

**MY TOBY <3: My schedule looks like this…. Wednesday: ALEX - Thursday: ALEX - Friday: ALEX - Saturday: Soccer… and then ALEX – Sunday: BABY HORSE**

**Alex: Hahaha so it looks like you’re free then…**

**MY TOBY <3: Book the flight!!!!!!!!**

**Alex: I will. I love you so much babe.**

**MY TOBY <3: I love you too. But get some rest. Apparently somebody hasn’t slept at all and has been watching the clouds according to a Squirrel.**

**Alex: WE NEED NEW FRIENDS!!!**

**MY TOBY <3: I’ve been saying that since day 1 lol**

**Alex: Well we need to make it happen soon lol**

**MY TOBY <3: Whatever you say Baby Horse. But seriously, get some sleep. At least for these last few hours because I can only imagine how tired you must be from traveling.**

**Alex: But I’d rather talk to you than sleep…**

**MY TOBY <3: I want that too, but I know how much my girl needs her sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up and you can send me a message the moment your eyes open. But I know sleep would do you wonders right now. Plus, the sooner you sleep, the faster the trip home will be and the sooner you’ll be seeing Blue… and then ME.**

**Alex: Very valid point Heath.**

**MY TOBY <3: I’m glad you think so lol I love you Lex. I’ll talk to you in a little bit. Sweet dreams :)**

**Alex: Fine. I love you too.**

The forward stubbornly puts her phone in her pocket and tries to get herself a little more comfortable in her seat. After a few minutes of trying to fight the tiredness she’s been feeling, she caves in and closes her eyes. Not after first giving Kelley a light shove and a ‘what the hell’ look to her for telling Tobin she’s been watching the clouds out of the window.

It doesn’t take too long for the exhaustion of the traveling and the last few days to take over her body. Within a few minutes, the forward is fast asleep dreaming about her next adventures with the love of her life.

   ---------------------------------------------------------

The forward, after the 3 hours of her flight that she had left with Kelley to the US and then her connecting flight from LA to Orlando, was finally landing. More than ready to be done with flights for the day, Alex gathers her things from the cabin of the plane and walks out to the tunnel.

Unlike her international flight from Brazil, the forward had to turn off her phone because she didn’t have any network connection on the flight. Opting to watch the movie that the flight was offering instead of listening to music, the forward remembers to turn her phone back on to see what all she had missed for the last 4 hours.

As soon as she does, her phone is flooded with notifications. Everything from text messages, tweets, Instagram tags, and Facebook posts, the forward’s phone was going off. Figuring that it was something about the Olympics that she was tagged in, and not really too eager to see what it was since she was still a little too bitter about the loss, the forward walks through the airport to go collect her luggage.

As she makes it to the carousel and waits for the luggage to come in, she is spotted by fans in the airport. They make their ways to her and ask for pictures and autographs, which she kindly agreed to, and talks to them afterwards for a few minutes.

Answering questions about what now for the team and how she is handling the loss, the forward puts on her million dollar smile that America has fallen in love with and just simply tells them that they’ll come back stronger from this. Now, it’s time to prepare for the World Cup in 2019.

With big smiles and sincere thank yous, Alex found herself waiting for her luggage alone as the fans walked away. Needing something to occupy her time until the bags came from the plane, she pulls out her phone to see what all of the notifications were about.

First opting to look at the things on twitter, most were her tagged by fans about the Olympics experience, and then her tagged into things with Hope’s comments about their loss. Then looking to Instagram, she sees that most are her being tagged in things about her time in Rio and talking on the late night Rio with Ryan Seacrest.

After looking through her social media and still no bags yet, she looks at all of the messages that encompass her phone. When she does, her jaw drops at how many there were. Looking to see who they were all from, her stomach turns into knots immediately.

**Lauren Holiday: Hey ladies – There’s no really easy way to say this but there’s something that you guys need to know. I want you guys to know first before it gets published within the next few days because of Jrue and the team because you girls are some of the most important people in my life. I know texting isn’t the best way to break news, but it’s easier than trying to get a 25 plus phone call together with you all because everyone is so busy lol but I just want you all to know that no matter what, everything will be okay and I love you all very much. Unfortunately, I haven’t really been feeling that great for the last few months. Experiencing tremendously painful migraines where I can sometimes feel the right side of my face go a little numb, and just complete discomfort. So I went to the doctors just for a check up to see what could be the cause and the news that I received was shocking and not at all as to what I was expecting… I have a tumor on the right side of my brain and it’s causing pressure that’s resulting in the migraines. Now I know you must all have a ton of questions and I will answer any that you have, but I wanted to let you guys know first and all at the same time because you’re my family and little girl Holiday is going to be wanting to see her favorite aunties when she is born.**

**SYD: Oh Cheney…**

**PINOE: OH MY FUCKING GOD!! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE… OR A MISDIAGNOSIS**

**Carli: I am absolutely gutted for you Lauren. I am so sorry.**

**Pressy: Please don’t be true…**

**Julie J: OMG… I’m so sorry!!!**

**SQUIRREL: WHAT??? NO!!!!!**

**KRIEGS: OMG :( How are you?**

**KLING: Lauren…**

**ABS: CHENEY… I’m so sorry!! Is there anything we can do?**

**CAPTAIN Christie: Oh sweetie…. I am so sorry. When did you find this out? And is there anything we can do?**

**BECKY: Are they sure that it’s a tumor? Could it just be a built up mass or something?**

**Hope SOLO: OMG Lauren… it’s not cancerous right?? How are you doing? And Jrue??**

**HAO: CHEN… My girl. No.**

**Lauren Holiday: I know this is a complete shock. It was a devastating one to Jrue and I. We found out mid-July… I wish it wasn’t true, but it is. No, luckily it’s not cancerous and right now they said it isn’t life threatening. It’s just putting too much pressure on my brain right now and they want to take care of it as soon as possible. So we will be preparing for surgery as soon as we can.**

**ASH the SHARK: What about your pregnancy?? There’s no way you can have surgery while you’re still pregnant.**

**Moe Moe: …...no**

**SYD: How soon is soon????**

**Carli: Is the baby healthy or in any harm??**

**CAPTAIN Christie: Is there anything that we can do for you or for Jrue?? Don’t hesitate to ask because we will do everything that we can for you.**

**Lauren Holiday: She’s completely healthy and it’s not affecting her at all. The surgery will be planned a few weeks after I give birth to give me a little bit of time to get some strength before it. I am so sorry that this is how you guys have to find out, but I wanted to tell you guys before anything was said somewhere else. Truthfully, there’s not anything that I really need or want from you guys because everything will be okay. All I ask is that you pray for Jrue and I and our little girl please. I know it seems like a ridiculous request, but your love, support, and prayers are the most powerful thing for us.**

**KRIEGS: You have all of my prayers and love!!!**

**Pressy: You guys will be in my prayers every night Lauren!!**

**SQUIRREL: THEY ARE NOT A RIDICULOUS REQUEST!! PRAYERS ARE SENT YOUR WAY FROM ME!!**

**BECKY: We love you Lauren and prayers go out to you and Jrue. Please don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything.**

**Lauren Holiday: Thank you all!!! They mean more to me than you will ever know. I promise that everything will be okay and please try not to worry too much. Just pray and know that Jrue and I will make it through this tough time because we have the love and support of amazing people like you. I love you all so much.**

Alex couldn’t believe what she was reading. Her heart sunk immediately and tears began to build in her eyes. She couldn’t stomach reading anymore of the texts in the group conversation because her heart was breaking with each and every message. So instead, she sends Lauren a message out of the group message.

**Alex: Cheney… I have no words. I am so sorry. What can I do to help?**

Alex sends the message and looks up to see the bags coming around on the carousel. She tries to wipe away the tears in her eyes, before giving up and grabbing out a pair of oversized sunglasses to cover her sad eyes, and then heads to grab her bags.

After gathering her things and getting into the car she called for to take her home, she feels her phone buzz. Opening up the message to read what it says, her heart drops at the four simple words.

**Lauren Holiday: Take care of Tobin…**

_Tobin_ … Alex thought. She went back to look to see who all were attached to the group text and Tobin’s name was missing. Knowing Lauren probably told her and Amy separately, the forward couldn’t help but think about how heartbroken her girlfriend was.

She calls her phone and after 3 rings, she is sent to voicemail. She immediately tries again and with the same result before of being sent to voicemail, the forward begins to worry. She can only imagine what is going through Tobin’s head right now.

**Alex: Baby please call me.**

The forward sends the text and closes her eyes for a few moments. This was not what this team needed in their lives right now. They didn’t need to have one of the purest hearts on their team be dealing with this right now. Lauren doesn’t deserve this. The team doesn’t deserve this. Tobin doesn’t deserve this.

The care pulls into the forward’s driveway and she’s grateful. Thanking the driver for helping with her bags and the ride to her house, Alex walks up to her porch to unlock the door. As she does, she dials Tobin again but is sent to voicemail after another few rings. Worried, she decides to leave a voicemail this time.

_‘Tobs, babe, please call me when you get this. I want to help you with this baby. I know it’s not news that we were wanting or needing, but I’m right here for you. I’m just now walking into the house and I’m going to go online to buy a ticket to Portland right now. Just, please let me know you are okay. Please Tobin. I love you.’_

As soon as Alex hangs up the phone, she drops all of her stuff into the living. Pulling her laptop out of her bag, she moves to the counter top to search for the soonest flight to Portland.

As she waits for the web page to load, she looks around for Blue. Knowing that the girls from the team have been taking care of him while she’s been gone, she knew that he would be excited to see her when she got home. But when she calls for him, there is no sight of the pup.

Wondering if the girls still had him with them until they knew for sure Alex was back home, she pulls her phone out of her pocket to send Sam, Dani, and Christina a message to see when they were bringing Blue back. As she was typing out the text to the girls, she walks by her patio door to see something outside.

Walking through the door and onto the porch, she sees a figure sitting in the sand by the water. Recognizing Blue next to the person, she was able to realize who it was. Immediately walking out to the beach, she makes her way to Blue and the person in seconds.

Alex stands next to Blue and her favorite person in the world as they stare out at the water. Blue, noticing his mommy was finally home, doesn’t move his head from Tobin’s lap. With his tail wagging in excitement at seeing her, he stays comforting his momma as if he knows that she needs him right now.

Alex takes a seat next to Tobin on her right. The midfielder doesn’t say anything, or even acknowledge her at first, as she continues to stare out at the water and pets Blue’s head. Alex doesn’t mind; she just sits there next to Tobin and places her hand on Tobin’s back.

She slowly rubs her hand up and down and tries to comfort her. The contact is one that Tobin relaxes into as she stares out at the water. As they sit in silence, Alex can feel Tobin’s body slowly go from tensed up to weakening.

Alex turns to look over at Tobin and sees tears slowly start to fall from her eyes. Alex can’t help but feel her heart break as she watches Tobin slowly start to lose it. She pulls her body into hers, and wraps her arms around her.

Tobin curls up into Alex immediately, wrapping her arms around her waist, and breaks down. A steady and painful sob comes from her as she holds onto Alex tightly, like her life depends on it. And Alex is right there for her.

The forward coos to her gently. Holding onto Tobin and trying to show her that she’s there to protect her, the forward feels her heart sinking. No words are said between the two because there’s nothing that can be said.

I mean, how are you supposed to comfort someone when one of their best friends is going through something as major as a brain tumor? It’s not enough that she’s pregnant and that’s already a scary journey, but now to add this… It’s just something you never would wish on anyone and it’s something that no one is ever ready or can prepare for.

So instead of telling Tobin how sorry she is and how she’s there for her, she shows her. By being the person that Tobin can breakdown to, and show her vulnerability, Alex is there to comfort her. Holding onto her tightly as she cries, Alex gently kisses the top of her head.

The two stay in that moment for a while as they stare out at the water. Besides the light from the moon reflecting off of the top, they are surrounded with darkness. It’s as if the world has stopped and it’s just the two of them, with exception of a curled up Blue on Tobin’s lap, moving.

It’s simple. It’s dark. It’s quiet. It’s intimate. It’s painful. The heartbreak over the last few days are all crashing down and combined with the news of Lauren, it’s hard to deal with. So instead of tackling it all at once, they sit there and relish into each other.

There are a tons of things that can be said that may help for a moment, but it doesn’t need to be said now. No; now, all they need is to just hold onto each other and be in comfort. Now, Alex just needs to be there for Tobin, the way she’s been there for Alex time and time again, and show her that she’s her rock as much as Tobin is hers.

The next few weeks seem to be a big blur for Alex and Tobin. After that night on the beach, the two never really talked about Lauren and the situation. Alex knew that Tobin was in pain, but the midfielder never seemed like talking about it and Alex didn’t want to push her into talking.

Tobin spent a couple of days with Alex in Orlando and they seemed to pick up right where they left off. This time, they didn’t have to hide the fact that they are together. They were able to go out to dinner, of course getting recognized everywhere, but they didn’t have to hide their feelings for one another. They got to act like a couple and get even closer than they have been.

Then, Tobin went back to Portland for the last quarter of the season, as Alex got herself prepared to make a playoff run with the newly made Pride team. All of the players went back to their teams to hopefully put the Olympics loss behind them.

As they continued with their professional seasons, however, things were crumbling for the team within. Hope, who had said some frustrating words after the game against Sweden to the media, was suspended for 6 months without pay. Not only that, her contract was officially terminated from the team and it was effective immediately.

Painful to see one of their teammates have that occur to them, but things only got worse. About a week or so after the Olympics games, HAO announces her retirement to the National team. Heartbreak from most of the players, they couldn’t believe that she was calling it quits.

Many knew that if she had the choice, she wouldn’t be retiring like this. No, she had her talk with Jill, even before Rio, and discussed that the future of the team wouldn’t be including her for much longer anymore. The team is looking forward to 2019, and though HAO is one of the fittest on the team, Jill just believes that her time with the National team should be coming to an end.

So HAO, in typical HAO fashion, decides to exit the game with respect, honor, and dignity. If it was her choice, she’d be playing this game until she couldn’t walk, and she would probably still try even then. But now, with the new direction the team and Jill is looking on heading towards, HAO’s international career is time for an end.

So a few weeks after her announcement, they had their game against Thailand. The decorated midfielder was captain for that game and within the first 5 minutes, she was rewarded with an assist and goal of her own. The team really came together to celebrate a brilliant career that she had.

And with Alex coming in as a sub in the second half, HAO would get her last few with the Baby Horse that she has watched grow up into the athlete she is. Playing her last few minutes with Alex, Carli, and Tobin, some of the players that she has been with since the beginning of their international journeys, it was a moving moment.

These were the players that she’s been there for when they had their first step on the National team. Playing with Carli since they were younger because they are both Jersey girls, it was great to not only be able to assist her longtime friend, but also get a goal from Carli’s assist as well.

Then coming full circle with her time with Tobin, it was emotional in a way. Tobin, who HAO had taken under her wing since their time in Jersey growing up, then UNC, and then the National team, probably felt it the most. Seeing the player that she has looked up to, not only on the field but off of the field, calling it a career broke her heart. They had been through so much together, that it seems as if they’d always play together.

Then you have her playing the last few moments with Alex. The Baby Horse that she has seen grow into one of the most dynamic and deadly finishers in the game. HAO has been blessed to play with some of the best forwards to ever play the game, especially in a US jersey.

First being Mia Hamm herself. The legend that helped the game be what it is. Her mentor who gave her the number 9 for her to wear once she retired. Then you have her and her career with Abby. The GOAT of the game, behind Mia, of course. The one that she has had so many highs with, and quite a few lows.

And finally, you have Alex. The young player who everyone knew was special, but didn’t know how much until the most crucial part of games. Between her getting them the winning goal to qualify for the World Cup in 2011, to the goals she scored at the World Cup, to the 123rd minute header against Canada that led them to the final in a rematch against Japan.

An assist from HAO herself, helped create one of the best moments in women’s soccer history. HAO is the link from the beginning of the amazing game for the women’s National team with Mia, to the building it’s done with Abby, to where it’s at now with Alex. She’s the bridge from one amazing forward to another between the three and it’s been an amazing adventure.

When it was finally time to sub the midfielder out of the last game for her, there weren’t any subs left. Jill had used them all as she tried to get all players in, and in doing that, she was left with none to sub for HAO. Ultimately, that left for a pretty amazing moment because when her number went onto the screen for subs, it was just hers.

A fitting last image because no one can replace HAO. No one will ever be the bridge between the game like she was. The bridge from Mia, to Abby, to Alex is just too amazing and honorable that it’s HAO in one package. The midfielder who’s been through it all.

The girls scored a ton of goals for her, and for themselves, for their first game since the Olympics lost. It was great to see but with only a few minutes left and the score at 8-0, Alex wasn’t satisfied. The forward took it in her hands to pay tribute to HAO the best way she could.

With a few nifty moves, including a nutmeg that we all know Tobin has taught her, the forward drove her way through defenders in the box and scored the 9th goal. Nine goals for #9… The most fitting tribute one could ask for.

Between the loss of the Olympics, Lauren’s tumor, HAO’s retirement, Hope’s suspension, Pinoe’s battle against discrimination and controversy of her kneeling, and then Alex having a fan rush the field to talk to her after she scored a goal in a game against the Dash, this last month and a half has been one of craziness. Definitely one that many never thought would be a possibility when the year first started. But it’s not over yet, with the playoffs for the NWSL and last few games for the National team, it should still get interesting.

   ---------------------------------------------

“How’s Portland? Are you at the stadium yet?” Ashlyn asks.

“Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago.” Alex answers. “They’ll be starting any minute.”

“I bet it’s freaking loud there.” Ashlyn laughs out. “How’d Tobin take it when she saw you?”

“She hasn’t seen me yet.” Alex says with a small smile.

“What?” Ashlyn questions with shock. “You haven’t seen her? Why not?”

“Because I want her to just play her game and not worry about anything.” Alex admits. “I didn’t want to just come and say hi and throw her off of her game or anything. This is her moment.”

“Oh, whatever.” Ashlyn laughs. “I would have gone and said good luck before the game to her if I was in your situation.”

“You should have been, actually.” Alex voices. “But instead you decide to go to Costa Rica rather than watch your girlfriend’s playoff game. You are terrible.”

“Hey!” Ashlyn interjects. “Ali knew I had this planned since before the Olympics. Plus, I talked to her and facetimed her before and after the game yesterday.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex laughs as she looks over the pitch. “She played amazing last night, though. That goal that she had was unbelievable.”

“I know. She’s coming for your spot Al.” Ashlyn says with a playful tone. “Better watch out.”

“Oh shut up.” Alex laughs at her friend as she looks to see the players start to walk out on the field. “But hey, the games about to start so I should go. Tell Kell I say hi and try not to drown each other out there.”

“Ahh, no promises Al.” Ashlyn jokes. “One more chicken legs comment out of her and I may need to have the Squirrel meet my shark friends.”

“Oh my god.” Alex groans out. “Just come back safely, and with Kelley in one piece or Hope will kill you.”

“Whatever you say, mom.” Ashlyn says in defeat. “Good luck to Tobin and can’t wait to see them play Ali in Houston. May have to make the trip back home to watch my girlfriend kick your girlfriend’s ass.”

“Whatever you say, Harris.” Alex laughs. “Be safe out there. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

The forward hangs the phone up and watches as the teams are announced. As she does, she hears the crowd get louder with each of the Thorns player’s introduction and she can’t help but think what it would have been like if she just stayed with them.

Instead of leaving to Orlando to create the new team. Would they be just like this? Would she be down there with Tobin and Allie and vying for a spot to win another championship for Portland like they did in 2013? Would things have been easier for her and Tobin?

Too many thoughts flood her mind as she waits for the game to start. She is eventually broken out of her own world when she hears the whistle blow, and the game starts. She watches as the two teams fight for possession and try to get a feel for the game.

It doesn’t take too long for the scoring to start, but it’s not what the forward was expecting. Within a matter of minutes, the Flash score. To see Portland go down by a goal wasn’t too big of a deal because they have a pretty stacked team, thanks to her trade, and they knew there was plenty of time left in the game. It’s only just started.

However, when the second goal for the Flash come a little bit later, it sends a shock through the entire stadium. The number one team, the Shield winners, are down by 2 goals on their home field before halftime. Luckily, the deficit didn’t last too long as a mere 30 seconds later, Sinclair sends a shot from deep into the back of the net. The captain gets her team back into the game a minute before the half.

The second half was a whole new story. Both teams were battling it out as much as they could. No scoring was happening for wither side and you could see frustration start to set in from both teams. Neither were too thrilled with the refs and the game begins to get a little more chippy with each second that passes.

As the time begins to tick down, Portland was getting more and more nervous. They had several opportunities, but nothing was coming from them and they just couldn’t execute anything. And Tobin, who is the spark of most teams, just couldn’t really get anything going for herself or the others. The Flash was doing a great job and containing her, and obviously frustrating her enough to make her try to force a few things.

With only a few minutes left in the game, the Thorns found themselves down by a goal and on the verge of elimination. Earning a free kick off of a foul, Portland loads the box with the possibility of this being one of the last chances they have to tie.

The ball is sent in and it’s blocked immediately. A terrible clearing by the Flash allows the ball to bounce around in the box before Sonnett puts it into the back of the net. The rookie, scoring her first goal of the season, ties the game for Portland and gives them life.

Regulation ends in a tie and the teams look to head for extra time. After a quick breather and a few words with the coaches and staff, the teams are back onto the pitch to start the first extra time. Those 15 minutes were full of action immediately.

With pure determination and some great soccer by both teams, a total of 3 goals were scored. Two for the Flash and one for Portland, making the score 4-3. The whistle blows and it’s the end of the first extra time. Both teams are extremely exhausted but with the spot of playing in the championship on the line, they knew they had at least 15 more minutes of giving everything they can to the game.

As soon as the whistle is blown for the second extra time, the game flies by. The pushing, shoving, dirty tackles that were happening by both teams really made the spectators have to be at the edge of their seats. A couple of times there could have been penalty kicks given for both teams, and multiple yellow cards could have been handed out, but nothing came from the ref.

Alex was at the edge of her seat, watching this amazing game, when all of a sudden her heart sinks. One moment she sees Tobin with the ball, and then the next she sees her on the ground in pain. Holding, what looks like her knee to the forward, Tobin was crying out in pain.

The trainers rushed over to her and as they looked at her on the sidelines, the game starts back up. Alex didn’t even care anymore at that point as her main focus was looking over the ledge of the suite she was in to see what was going on with Tobin. After a few moments, however, the midfielder somehow convinces the trainers and refs to allow her back on the field.

As soon as she runs out there, Alex could see how much pain she was in. Barely able to stand, let alone run, the midfielder was giving everything she had to help her team come back. Unfortunately, time runs out and the whistle is blown.

Tobin drops to the ground and watches as the other team celebrates the win in front of her, again. Another heartbreak for the number one team in the tournament and the midfielder can’t pry her eyes off of the celebration as she couldn’t in the Olympics.

The disappointment and heartbreak of the loss, combined with the pain in her knee, was too much for the midfielder. Tears start to fall from her face and she can’t really hide the pain of the loss and her knee from anyone. Feeling like she let the team and fans down, the midfielder sulks in the moment of the loss before lining up with her team to raise her arms to the Riveters.

After waving to the fans and getting her roses from the little girls, the team huddles together. Mark talks to them and tells them how proud he was of the group and that this loss is absolutely wrenching but he promises this isn’t the end for this team. Promising that they would be back, he tells them that he loves each of them and thanks them for the great season.

They all break apart, and after hugging one another, they each make their ways to the stands or the locker room. Tobin, who can’t really decide how to feel, stays out in the middle of the pitch for a few minutes. Looking out on the field, the place she has called home for the last 4 seasons, she realizes that this will be the last time she’s on it as a player for the Thorns.

“This team is going to miss you.” Mark says in his British accent as he walks up next to Tobin.

“I’m going to miss them too.” Tobin admits. “I’m going to miss everything about this place.”

“Then why leave?” Mark asks. “We haven’t signed anything yet and this can continue to be your home.”

“I…” Tobin begins to say but she can’t get any words out.

“Don’t answer that now.” Mark says as turns to look at her. “Just think about it, will you?”

All Tobin can do is nod her head, afraid of breaking down if trying to speak. Her coach nods his head back before pulling her into a hug. She hugs back immediately and they have a special moment before breaking apart.

Mark gives her one last smile with the squeeze of the shoulders before walking to the locker room to do the interviews. Tobin stays out there though. With almost an empty stadium now that the players and fans have left, Tobin takes a look around. Tears threatening to fall again, she just tries to take in the moment.

After doing a pretty good job at containing her emotions, she figures that it’s time she goes and showers and ice her knee. When she turns around, her heart both sinks and skips a beat at the same time.

“Lex.” Tobin barely is able to whisper out.

“Hi baby.” Alex smiles back as she makes her way over to Tobin.

Seeing Alex standing there, only a few feet away does something to Tobin, and she can’t control her emotions anymore. She slowly starts to breakdown, shaking slightly, as the tears fall down her face. She reaches out as Alex is right there and wraps her arms around the forward.

Alex pulls her close and holds her as Tobin completely loses it. Crumbling down to the turf, Alex is there to hold her and guide her to the ground as she cries. Much to how Tobin did it for Alex after the Sweden game, Alex holds Tobin closely as she cries.

“I’m right here babe.” Alex says gently as she holds Tobin close. “You did so good out there.”

“It wasn’t enough.” Tobin says between sobs. “I wasn’t enough again.”

“Hey, don’t say or even think that.” Alex pulls away to look at Tobin. “You were amazing out there. Your heart and passion for this game, for this team, shows every second you are out on the pitch. You were enough! You are enough! Always.”

“Then why?” Tobin cries out.

“Why what babe?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“Why couldn’t we win?” Tobin breathes out, trying to control the tears from falling. “Why couldn’t we win tonight? Why couldn’t we win in Brazil? Why can’t we just win in life?”

“Tobs.” Alex says gently as she places her hands on the midfielder’s face to look her in the eyes. “Sometimes things happen. This game, you just never know when it will go your way or not. All of the hard work and dedication can sometimes not be rewarded with the win.”

“I’m just tired of losing.” Tobin breathes out as she stands to her feet to look out over the pitch. “Losing in Brazil. Losing tonight. Losing Cheney… I can’t take it.”

“Hey, you’re not losing Lauren.” Alex says as her heart sinks. “She’s stronger than anything and she will be okay. You aren’t going to lose her babe. She has too many people who love and need her. Plus, her new baby girl that’s going to have the best mom in the world and about 100 aunts to remind her how lucky she is to have her as a mom. You aren’t going to lose her, Tobs.”

“I’m scared.” Tobin admits as she looks down at the ground.

“I’m scared too, but everything will be okay.” Alex says and Tobin turns around instantly.

“How? How do you know that?” Tobin says with a hint of pain and anger in her voice. “How do you know things will be okay? With Cheney? With soccer? With us? How do you know that things will just work out?”

“Because I believe they have to.” Alex says gently again as she stands to her feet to look at Tobin. “I believe in everything that we have done in life and have given for things to work out. I believe because if I don’t, then who will? I believe that the team deserves the best. I believe that Lauren deserves the best. I believe that you deserve the best. That’s how I know.”

“I… just.” Tobin slowly breaks down again. “This was supposed to be our year. This was supposed to be the year of victories and happiness, but it’s not. Everything is changing and I’m tired of the heartbreak. I’m tired of the losing.”

“I know you are, Tobs. I know.” Alex nods her head as she tries to find the right words to comfort her girlfriend. “This wasn’t the year we expected or anticipated, but I don’t think it was a total complete loss of a year for us.”

“How can you say that?” Tobin looks up to ask her girlfriend. “Everything isn’t going right. We lost at the Olympics. We didn’t even medal, or have the chance to play for a medal. We lost in league. Neither one of us having the chance to play for the championship, again. HAO retired. Whit’s not even part of the National team. Hope’s contract got terminated. And now Cheney… How is this not a complete loss to you?”

“Because sometimes, winning isn’t always winning.” Alex shyly says.

“What?” Tobin questions.

“We didn’t win in the Olympics or league, but that doesn’t mean we lost. I mean, look at you. You are one of the best players in the game today. I have believed that since the moment I saw you with a ball between your feet in camp all of those years ago, but now everyone else sees it too. The league, the National team, the world sees you and what magic you can create. Your breakout year and this is just the beginning for you. That’s not a loss at all because Jill and the teams will build around what you are capable of and to help utilize and shine your capabilities even more.” Alex explains as she looks Tobin straight into the eyes. “I know having HAO retire, Whit being told by Jill about her future plans, and no Hope is something we never thought we’d see coming. But it’s not a complete loss, though. I mean, it hurts to not see them anymore or have them part of the team, but that means this team is going to build for the future and the World Cup and Olympics. Losing them isn’t easy, but the process of helping build the National team to fit us is a gain. And you never know, Whit and Hope may come back. Three years is a long time. Anything can happen.”

“Yeah, but…” Tobin begins to stutter out but Alex cuts her off.

“And no words can even begin to describe what Lauren’s situation is and what she is going through, but she will be the first to tell you to not let it overtake you. To not let it break you down or dwell on it because it’s not what she wants. She wants you to fight through it, just like she’s doing and just pray. Don’t blame yourself, or God, because she’s not. Lauren says that everything happens for a reason and though we may not agree or understand the reasoning now, but she believes in God and what his process is right now. She’s so strong and her faith, love, and support from everyone will help her beat this. She has a beautiful baby girl that she has to watch be the spitting image of her with the heart of gold.” Alex explains gently as Tobin has tears building in her eyes. “It’s painful and unfair, but it’s Lauren. If anyone can get through it, with a smile on their face, it’s her. But she needs you to be strong too, babe. She needs her best friend to help her and keep her strong when she can’t be strong for herself. Little baby girl Holiday is going to need her auntie and Godmother to help show her how to be strong and how to believe in God.”

“But I don’t know if I can be strong for her when I can’t even be strong for myself.” Tobin says with tears falling from her face.

“That’s why I’m here. I’m going to be your rock when you can’t be, babe.” Alex smiles. “You’re always being the rock and strength for me when I need it, that I’m going to be it for you when you need it. When you feel like you can’t take things anymore or not know if you can do it, I’ll be right there to pick you up before you fall. You’re always so strong for everyone else, that you need someone to be strong for you when you’re not. And I’ll be there.”

“Lex.” Tobin breathes out simply.

“That’s why this year isn’t a total loss, Tobs. Yeah, it’s not what we expected at all, but look at what all we have overcome this year. You and me together. We’ve overcome things on the pitch, off of the pitch, and everywhere in between. This year isn’t a complete loss to me because I have you.” Alex says sincerely as she stares into Tobin’s honey brown eyes. “I win because I get to call you mine. Not just here when we are alone, or with just our closest friends or family, but to everyone. I get to smile at the end of each day knowing that I’m with the one I love and I don’t have to hide it. At the end of it all, the wins, the losses, the heartbreak, and the amazing moments, I have you. I have the one that I truly want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. No goal, win, medal, or loss can ever take that away from me. It’s a win because I have you.”

Tobin can’t say a word. Tears falling from her face, she stares at Alex with a look on her face. It’s not one of pain or heartbreak, but of hope. Of realization that this may hurt now, and it may hurt for a while, but she doesn’t have to deal with it alone. She has Alex.

Realizing that moment was special for Tobin. She doesn’t have words to say, but she has feelings to express. So in that moment, the midfielder takes a step forward, pulls Alex forward by her shirt, and connects their lips together.

Alex responds immediately as she wraps her arms around her neck. Between the taste of raspberry chapstick from Alex, to the taste of salt from Tobin’s sweat and tears, the kiss was perfect. Full of love, meaning, hope, and most importantly, promise of forever; it was everything they both needed in that moment.

“I love you.” Tobin breathes out as they break the kiss.

“I love you too, babe.” Alex says with a smile from the kiss. “So much. I promise things will be okay.”

“I believe you.” Tobin nods.

“Good.” Alex says gently as she pulls Tobin in for a hug. “You played amazing, but how about we go get some ice on your knee.”

“I mean, I guess.” Tobin breathes out. “If you insist.”

“I do.” Alex laughs and pulls away from the hug.

“Okay.” Tobin nods before turning around to look one last time out at the pitch.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks as she turns to look at Tobin.

“I’m going to miss this place. This field.” Tobin says. “I just wanted to win it one more time with them before I left.”

“Well, maybe you won’t have to miss them at all.” Alex says and Tobin instantly turns to look at her.

“What do you mean?” Tobin asks with confusion.

“I know what this team means to you. Portland has been home for the last four years and this team is yours. I mean, you’re the captain when they need it. It’s your team.” Alex says with a hint of terror in her voice at what Tobin will think when she finishes explaining. “This team means the most to you and Portland is your home. Maybe you shouldn’t come to Orlando. Maybe you should stay here with Portland.”

“What about you?” Tobin asks.

“I can’t be traded until after the second year of the team’s franchise. It’s in my contract. But I can ask for a trade after that and ask to be sent to Portland again. To be back with you here.” Alex explains to Tobin.

“What if they don’t allow it?” Tobin questions.

“Then I’ll take a year off from the league and Blue and I will move here with you.” Alex answers immediately. “I’ll just train and build my game until the year is up and I can be eligible to be picked up. I already talked to Mark about it and he said they would pick me up in a heartbeat.”

“But, why?” Tobin asks with confusion. “Why would you take a year off to come be here with me? Orlando needs you.”

“But you need me more. And more importantly, I need you. Blue needs you. I want to be with you.” Alex says as she looks Tobin in the eyes. “Soccer was the most important thing in my life until I met you. You’re the most important thing in my life and I would do anything to be with you. Soccer isn’t anything without you, Tobs. This has been a tough year experiencing it and I know that I don’t want to anymore.”

“But I can come to Orlando and be with you.” Tobin says.

“But I can come to Portland to be with you. This is your team and for a time, it was our team. I was asked to help build and expand the league, and I did that. But it’s time for me to do something for what I love rather than the good of others. I want to be with you and if I have to take a year off from the league to accomplish that, then I will.” Alex explains without any hesitance. “You said you were tired of losing, and I don’t want you to lose Portland by you coming to Orlando. You’ve already done so much from leaving Paris to come back to the league, to dealing with me being in Orlando this year. I’m not going to allow you to lose something else you love, and you love this team. You love this city; and they love you just as much back. Maybe this is where we are supposed to be. We built something amazing here once back in 2013, so maybe this is where we are supposed to continue to build. Portland is important to you, so stay in Portland.”

“But Alex.” Tobin tries to speak up but the forward stops her.

“Come on, babe.” Alex interrupts. “Let’s go get you ice and head to dinner with the team. You know they are expecting to celebrate with you.”

“You’re coming too, right?” Tobin asks with a weary voice. “I mean, how long are you staying for because I’d rather just be with you, especially if you have to leave soon.”

“I’m here for however long you want me to be.” Alex smiles. “Actually, Blue and I are.”

“You brought Blue?” Tobin says with eh first real sincere smile on her face.

“I wasn’t about to leave our boy at home when he’s dying to see his momma.” Alex says with a smirk. “He’s with auntie Becky, Moe, Abby, and Press as we speak.”

“They’re all here?” Tobin asks in surprise.

“Of course they are.” Alex laughs. “Portland’s a great place to watch some soccer. Plus, some of our favorite players were playing.”

“I love you guys.” Tobin says with pure joy.

“We know.” Alex smirks. “Now, let’s go clean you up so we can go to dinner. I know you’re probably hungry.”

“Starving, actually.” Tobin smiles as she wraps her arm around Alex’s shoulders.

The forward simply laughs, before wrapping her arm around Tobin’s waist to walk off of the pitch. As they make their way over to the tunnel of the locker rooms, they run into mark. The coach looks at the two with a smile on his face.

“So Alex told me the plan for the next few years.” Mark smiles. “It was so much easier telling the press that we will be ready for next yet knowing that I will have one of my stars back to lead them. It’s going to be nice to have you next year, and you back in a Thorns’ jersey the year after Alex. I know this city will love to have one of the best scorers in the world back. We’ll have that 13 jersey waiting for you.”

“When did you two talk about this?” Tobin asks the two.

“We discussed it a little bit before the game of the possible option, but after I left the field to go talk to the press, Alex told me what the new plan should be. And I, for one, am completely on board with it. To have two of the best players in the world back together on the same team will do wonders for this league and city.” Mark says with pure joy. “The captain’s armband will be ready for you next year as well, Tobs. This team will be ready for you both.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she looks to see Alex’s face and notices the small smile on her face, but it’s not one that she wants to see; instead, it’s one of her putting the mask back on her face when she’s not truly happy. “Actually, there’s no need to have the armband ready for me. It’s Sinc’s team and then Allie’s the one that deserves it afterwards. It’s her team and her city. My team is Alex and Blue, and they’re in Orlando. So, that’s where I’m going to be.”

“But I thought Alex said she would get traded out here.” Mark says with confusion as he looks to see the same confusion on the forward’s face.

“That was an option, but it’s not the one I want. I still want to go to Orlando, so I’m sorry but this was it for me.” Tobin says as she looks him straight in the eyes. “I appreciate everything that you have done for us this year Mark, but my time in Portland is over. I will always love this place, but there’s other things that I love more.”

“I see.” Mark says as he smiles as Tobin has a confident smile on her face. “And there’s nothing that I can say or do to change your mind?”

“No, I’m sorry.” Tobin shakes her head. “My life is in Orlando and that’s where I want and need to be. It’s where I’m ready to be.”

“Well, I understand that.” Mark smiles at his star player. “Well I wish you nothing but the best and I’ll get the trade all situated and settled so we can sign the papers and make it official by the end of the year. We’re going to miss you, Tobs. It’s going to be a tough matchup against you guys next year, but don’t think we will go easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Tobin smiles before hugging her coach. “Thank you, again.”

Mark pulls away and smiles at the two. He can see the confidence and ease in Tobin’s eyes that he knows that she means what she says. When he looks into Alex’s eyes, he sees something different. He sees love, admiration, and pure adoration that she has for the midfielder.

Though he’s not thrilled with losing one of his best players, and the opportunity to bring back one of the best forwards in the world, he respects it. With one last smile and head nod, he walks away and leaves the couple alone.

“I thought that Portland is what you wanted though, Tobs.” Alex says as she turns to look at her. “I don’t want you to lose this team. It’s important to you and it’s your home.”

“You’re my home, not Portland.” Tobin says sincerely. “This was a place that was built into my life and became a home for me but not because of where I wanted to be, but because I was here with you. You’re right, we did build something here in 2013 and it was magical. However, that was when we were younger and starting out. I’m ready to build much more with you and I’m not sure if the city is the best place to raise a family.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks.

“Positive.” Tobin nods her head. “Portland isn’t my home, you are. You are right, it’s more than just the game for me now. You’re what I want and I think us building a team and life in Orlando sounds like the most perfect thing in the world.”

“You’re the most perfect thing in the world.” Alex says cheekily.

“Wow, somebody is so corny.” Tobin laughs and it’s the laugh that Alex has been missing for the last month.

“So, Orlando?” Alex asks with a hint of hope.

“Orlando.” Tobin nods. “I’m ready to build a home with you.”

All Alex can do is smile. Wrapping her arms around the midfielder’s waist, she pulls her close and connects their lips. Tobin smiles into the kiss and kisses back. The two lovebirds enjoying their moment together, but it wasn’t one to last long.

“Whoa… whoa… whoa…” Abby says with a smirk. “Hands off of the Baby Horse, Heath.”

“Oh, leave them alone Abby.” Becky interjects and laughs.

“No, there’s a child here and they don’t need to be present in seeing it.” Abby adds on.

“You better not be talking about me.” Moe says with a tone as she looks at Abby.

“Of course she’s talking about you.” Kling speaks up and the group laughs.

“Hey, guys.” Tobin smiles as she turns to look at her friends.

“We have somebody who’s been dying to see you.” Christen smiles as she steps to the side to see Blue sitting there patiently.

“Blue, my boy.” Tobin says with excitement as the pup runs over and jumps on her. “How’s my buddy doing?”

“He’s been whining because Kling took his chew toy away.” Moe throws her under the bus.

“Why would you do that?” Alex asks.

“It wasn’t a toy. It was my hand and I would like to not have dog slobber all of it.” Kling defends.

“You shouldn’t have put your hand in his mouth to begin with.” Lindsey says.

“I didn’t!” Kling says immediately. “Moe said to give him the treat and then he mauled my hand.”

“I had no idea that was going to happen.” Moa laughs out. “But I am so glad it did.”

“Oh, whatever.” Kling mumbles.

“Will you two stop?” Becky asks and the two of them give each other a small glare.

“So, what’s the plan for the night?” Abby asks the group.

“I don’t know.” Tobin shrugs. “I’m kind of hungry.”

“No surprise there.” Lindsay laughs out.

“I think the team was planning on going to the bar to eat and drink. Sammy and them said they’ll be there too.” Sonnett informs them.

“Night out with the gals it is.” Allie says. “Everyone good with that?”

“Yeah.” Alex says as the rest of the groups nods.

“Good, but Tobin you need to shower first.” Allie says as she looks at the midfielder. “You stink.”

“Oh shut up.” Tobin rolls her eyes. “I’m going to do that right now.”

“Okay, good.” Abby says as she watches the midfielder head to the locker room with Alex and Blue. “And make sure you shower alone. I don’t want to have to wait for you both to finish.”

“ABBY!” Alex shrieks as the group laughs.

“I did not need to hear that.” Moe shakes her head as the couple disappear into the locker room with their dog.

“Ah, you’ve heard worse.” Abby says as she wraps her arm around the younger girl’s shoulders.

“Unfortunately.” Moe mumbles and it causes the group to break out in laughter.

   --------------------------------------------

“So, what now for you girls?” Abby asks after taking a drink of her beer. “What are you going to do with your time off?”

“Well, we have a few games coming up later this month and then November.” Becky says. “So, that’s what I’m planning time with Zola around.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Abby nods. “By the way, what’s up with the roster? I mean, a few of you aren’t even on it.”

“Jill just wants to see new player and give them a chance at camp.” Alex shrugs. “So she asked a few of us which camps and games we don’t mind missing.”

“And you chose this one?” Abby asks.

“Well the next games are in California, so I’d rather go to those.” Alex explains.

“Yeah, and my wedding is coming up.” Allie adds on. “So I’ll rather play this camp and get things together for the wedding afterwards.”

“Yeah, and Jill wants to give a few of us a small break because we’ve been nonstop.” Kling adds on. “So, I’m going to work on my cooking.”

“Oh no, just have a medic ready for the emergency.” Moe groans out.

“Wow, no confidence from the friend.” Kling gasps out. “You’re terrible.”

“No, she’s just realistic.” Lindsey laughs and the table joins her from Kling’s reaction.

“Shut up.” Kling mumbles before turning to the dancefloor. “Well, I think it’s about time to do some dancing and shut you all up. Who’s in?”

“We are!” Christen smiles and pulls Becky out with her.

“Yeah, I’m in.” Sonnett nods and pulls Lindsey, who pulls Moe with her.

“What do you say Al?” Allie asks as she stands from the table.

“I don’t know.” Alex hesitates. “Tobin’s knee is a little sore from the game so I don’t think she should dance and I don’t want to leave her.”

“No, go.” Tobin answers. “We all know how much you love to dance.”

“But I love to dance with you.” Alex smiles. “And I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll stay with her.” Abby speaks up. “I haven’t drank enough to make dancing even remotely sound like fun and I don’t plan on drinking that much.”

“See, Abs will keep me company.” Tobin smiles as she looks at her girlfriend. “Go have fun.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks one more time as she stands from the table.

“Positive.” Tobin nods before placing a light kiss on Alex’s lips before whispering. “Plus, I think I enjoy watching you dance more than actually dancing with you.”

“Oh, really?” Alex asks with a seductive smirk. “Then I suggest you keep your eyes on me the whole time Heath.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Tobin says huskily before placing another chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before she is pulled by Allie to the dancefloor.

“So, what’s the plan for you now?” Abby asks as she pulls Tobin’s eyes from Alex.

“Uh, I don’t know yet.” Tobin shrugs. “We have those last couple of games for the year and then that’s really it. Just spending time with Alex and family is on my list.”

“No traveling the world like always?” Abby questions. “I mean, isn’t this when you usually head out to God knows where and do your adventures?”

“Usually, but unless Alex is wanting to go, I’m not doing that this year.” Tobin answers.

“I see.” Abby nods her head. “So are you guys going to be spending time in Orlando, or California, of Jersey, or Portland?”

“Uh, I’m not sure.” Tobin shrugs again. “Probably a little bit of everywhere. We’ll be going to see Lauren in a week or so before the games in Utah to see how the baby is. But we’ll probably be spending most of our time in Orlando moving.”

“Moving?” Abby asks and Tobin smiles at her.

“Yeah, I’m getting traded to Orlando at the end of the year.” Tobin says with excitement. “I need to move my stuff into our house.”

“Wow, that’s great buddy.” Abby says with happiness. “I’m so happy for you both. That’s amazing.”

“Thanks.” Tobin says as she turns to look at the dancefloor. “I’m ready to start my life with her.”

“That’s amazing.” Abby breathes out. “Have you thought about when you were thinking about asking her to marry you? I mean, if not I understand because it’s been a pretty rough few weeks and things may not be right for you guys right now.”

“No, I have thought a lot about it actually.” Tobin says instantly. “More and more lately and I’ve come up with a decision on if and when.”

“Yeah?” Abby asks and Tobin nods her head. “And what’s the decision if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well, things this year just haven’t gone our way at all and it hasn’t been the year that we were hoping or expecting at all. I mean with the Olympics and Lauren, it just seems as if things aren’t right in a way.” Tobin explains and Abby’s eyes are on her. “So, I just want to do it when it’s the right time in both of our lives.”

“Yeah, I understand that.” Abby responds. “There’s no rush for you guys either. I mean, love has no timetable.”

“True.” Tobin nods as she looks back out at Alex dancing with their friends. “Are you going to be there at the games in November? They’re in California.”

“Uh, I’m not sure. I wasn’t planning on it.” Abby answers with confusion. “Why?”

“Because we play in Carson on the 13th of November and I need you to be there.” Tobin smiles as she turns to look at Abby. “I can’t propose to Alex without having you there for her.”

“Wait, what?” Abby asks with shock. “I… I thought that you were going to wait until things are right for you guys.”

“I am.” Tobin breathes out. “But our last game of the year in Carson, which is less than an hour away from her family, and on the 13th is the right time. I’m ready to ask that girl to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Wow, Tobs.” Abby can barely believe it.

“Yeah, so about that game in Carson on the 13th.” Tobin smirks. “Think you can make it?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Abby smiles as she pulls the midfielder in for a hug.

“Good, because there’s not many Alex would want there other than you.” Tobin smiles into the hug.

“Does anyone else know?” Abby asks as they break away from the hug.

“I talked to my family about it when they came and saw me a little while ago, so they’ll come to the games for sure.” Tobin answers. “But just you are the other one that knows because her parents will be at the games, like always, so no need to make them aware of it. Plus, they are terrible at keeping secrets from her.”

“Ha, that is definitely true.” Abby laughs. “Remember when we told them that we planned a party for her after she won player of the year? They nearly blew it every chance they got.”

“Exactly.” Tobin nods her head as a small laugh leaves her. “But between my family, her family, and the team, there’s everyone that we want there. All we need is you because you’re her person. The one she trusts and looks up to.”

“Well, I am honored.” Abby says sincerely. “And there’s nowhere I’d rather be than there for you to ask.”

“Perfect.” Tobin smiles as she watches Alex let loose with their friends.

“So.” Abby breathes out. “It’s time, huh?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “I’ve loved her since the moment I met her in 2009 at our first camp, and it took me 6 years to tell her. I don’t want to wait any longer to spend forever with her.”

“Wow, buddy.” Abby can barely contain her excitement. “The soccer power couple are finally going to do it. November 13th.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and smiles as she looks at Abby. “November 13th. _This is our year._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question... so originally this was supposed to only last until the olympics and maybe a little afterwards but it's hard to find a place to stop because I love this story. So I'm asking you all... do you want me to wrap the story up within the next few chapters, or would you like to see it continue out about their lives and the future coming up?!? I just want to see what you all think because I love this story, but I want to write for you readers. So if you think I should end the story soon, let me know. Or if you think you want this story to continue and go on forever (lol) definitely let me know. Thanks guys!!! Love you!!


	37. Ideas for the Proposal

Okay guys... this is it. This is the moment you've all been waiting for since you probably started reading this story: The Talex Proposal

I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has been there with this story since tre very beginning. I want to thank the readers who have joined on and has expressed their feelings for it and how much the story has either made the smile, made them cry,made them laugh, made them mad, made them happy, and all of the above. Hearing how such a simple story, that started out only being a few chapters long and now has turned into over 30, has touched people's hearts and lives is just too much. For you guys to be able to connect with the characters and feel what they feel, is just astounding to me. I love this story and to hear that you have loved it too is why I continued it and loved to write it. So I wanted to say thank you so much for that. 

Now though, it's time for what you all deserve. It's time for the proposal. I have a couple ideas of where I think I may want to take it and how it should be done, but I started thinking and I was being selfish. I was going to just write it how I wanted to see it but this story isn't just for me. This story is for you amazing readers who have connected with it and who have left comment after comment about it. Who have cried the sad tears, happy tears, and pissed off tears. This story is for the Talex hearts who have felt every emotion in it and who have found themselves so invested that they look maybe ever week, maybe every other day, hell maybe every day or hour to see for a new update. This chapter and proposal goes out to all of you because you are as invested into it as I am. 

So, let me get to the point. I need, no. I WANT all of your help. I'm asking for ideas and wants and possibilities for these two on how the proposal should go. Maybe take inspiration from you parents' proposal story. Maybe your own if you're engaged or married. Maybe the dreams that you have and ideas for your own when the time comes or how you'd want to be asked. I want to hear from all of you because I want to make this perfect. Also, I need you all to send me songs. Meaningful songs. Songs that represent love. Songs that you hear and you think about some of the best moments of your life. I'm thinking there will be a song moment in the story and I want to gather some ideas and meanings behind them to put in the best one. So please suggest some of the most meaningful or songs about love that you can think of. I want to hear from you all. They don't have to be about a significant other, but they can be meaningful to you and your best friend. To you and your sibling. To your fmaily. Maybe a song that when you hear it, you think that everything in the world is perfect for those 3 minutes. And I know in last halter I said that it would be the 13th of November on their last game day, but I am willing to definitely change hat day and have it be any day. Either before or after. That was just a thought Tobin had but any day and any place to have her propose will be up for you guys to decide and I'm ready to make his the best. Either Orlando, California, Portland, hell even Paris lol it can be anywhere you guys want!! Just let me know and let's do this! 

Please, please, please send me Proposal ideas that you have thought of and want to see for these two. And song ideas and reasons behind why this song. I'm asking you because I want this to be perfect. In this story, this couple deserves to have he best moment and honestly, you readers deserve it too because you have been put through it all and have stuck around and have waited for this moment. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not after the proposal because it could be that perfect moment to let the reader's imagination take over and have the next phase of their life be whatever you want it to. But right here, right now, I want to make his proposal perfect. It's time to make everyone's Talex heart melt with this moment because like Tobin said... it's time!! 

Thank you all again so much and I look forward into hearing from you all because I'm wanting to start the chapter this weekend :) SURPRISE!! I want to write as much as I can and get it to you guys sooner than later because you deserve it. So please send me ideas, suggestions, and reasons and whatever else you'd like and we can make the BEST PROPOSAL EVER!!!


	38. The Proposal... Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's taken me so long everyone but there was just so much that I wanted to put into it and I wanted it all to be perfect. I was going to update it last weekend but then I got an idea for the story, so I added so much more and that delayed it. With me adding more to it, I realized that this needed to be put into two chapter since this is the biggest moment of the story so far... So I give you part 1. Part 2 will either be posted later tonight or tomorrow morning before my flight. 
> 
> Oh, and thank you to Macie for being part of this story making process and for some helpful ideas. Hopefully this is a good enough birthday present for you and thank you for being such a great supporter of this story. All of the kind comments and words said about this story makes my heart melt and I'm happy you enjoy it. Anyways, I love you all so much and would love to hear what you thought about part 1 and how excited you are for part 2 :)
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Hey babe.” Alex answers into the phone as she puts down the laundry basket. “How are you feeling today?”

“Pretty good, just tired.” Tobin yawns.

“Well you better perk up. You have a game in a few hours that you need to be ready for.” Alex informs her.

“I know.” Tobin says. “I’ll be ready for it. I just woke up from a nap after the morning briefing.”

“Ah, I see.” Alex nods her head as she begins to fold some of the fresh laundry. “Well hurry and kick some ass so you can come home to Blue and I. We miss you.”

“Believe me, I miss you both too.” Tobin sighs into the phone. “I wish you were here at the games too.”

“Yeah, I do too but it’s nice to see the youngsters get some minutes under their legs.” Alex smiles. “It’s a big moment for them.”

“Yeah.” Tobin laughs. “Remember when you had you first cap?”

“Yes.” Alex groans. “And it was in the freezing cold snow in Salt Lake. Wow, that feels so long ago.”

“Because it was.” Tobin simply says. “Face it, you’re old Lex.”

“Uh, excuse you.” Alex scoffs into the phone. “I believe somebody had their first cap almost two years before me. So, I think that makes you the old one.”

“Jeez, we’re both old.” Tobin exhales. “What happened to us? Remember when we had less than 20 caps?”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs. “And now look at us. Both with over 100 and no longer the kids of the team.”

“Okay, we need to stop talking about this because it’s making me feel some type of way that I’m not sure if I like or not.” Tobin tells her girlfriend. “Anyways, how’s home?”

“It’s good.” Alex smiles into the phone at the sounds of hearing Tobin call it home. “But Blue and I are bored without having you around the house.”

“I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning and then it’ll just be the three of us until next camp when we head out to California.” Tobin breathes out. “But I think by the annoyed face that Kell is giving me, it’s about time I get ready to head out to the bus.”

“I think that’s just her normal face babe.” Alex says and she can hear Kelley scoff and say something before Tobin’s laugh mutes it out.

“You should have seen her face at that statement.” Tobin says in between breaths. “That was seriously priceless.”

“I can only imagine.” Alex laughs along. “Alright, well I guess I should let you go and get ready for the game.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Tobin says and Alex can hear her get up from what she’s assuming is the bed. “You’re going to be watching it, right?”

“Of course I am.” Alex says. “Kriegs is coming over in a little bit and we are going to have some wine, dinner, and watch our gals play.”

“That sounds like a great night that I wish I was there for.” Tobin smiles into the phone. “Okay, well make sure to tell Kriegs that I say hi and can’t wait to see you both tomorrow.”

“Will do.” Alex says as she continues folding her laundry. “Good luck babe. Go make me proud like you always do. Oh, and tell Kell and everyone I say hi and good luck.”

“Okay, I will.” Tobin says with a hint of mischievous in her tone. “Hey Kell, Alex said try not to suck out there and to actually stay on your feet for a game.”

“Tobin!” Alex shrieks into the phone as she can hear Kelley saying something sarcastic to her.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” Tobin laughs out. “But alright, I should probably get going. I’ll talk to you after the game. I love you, bye.”

“I love you too.” Alex rasps into the phone as they hang up.

The forwards shakes her head at her girlfriend as she tosses her phone onto the couch. Alex goes back to folding her freshly done laundry and can’t help but have her mind wander about her and Tobin’s possible future. The midfielder living with her full time again, but this time as a couple.

Both of them able to work out together all of the time and head to practice. To be able to go grab lunch, or dinner, or just the simple coffee runs like they used to without having to hide anything or their feelings. Just them being a normal couple for a little bit and experience life together. It was something the forward absolutely cannot wait for and see what their future holds.

As Alex is lost in her own thoughts, until her phone ringing pulls her away. Looking down at whose name is appearing, the forward breaks out into a big smile before answering.

“Hey Abs.” Alex says cheerfully.

“Hey kiddo.” Abby says back into the phone. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just getting things cleaned up around the house before Kriegs comes over to watch the game.” Alex answers as she folds her last towel. “How about you?”

“Oh, that sounds like a good time.” Abby answers. “It’s weird seeing someone else wear number 13 out there. I’m not sure if I like it. Even if it is just for two friendlies.”

“You sound like Tobin now.” Alex laughs as she hears her doorbell ring. “Oh, someone’s at the door. Probably just Kreigs already. Give me a sec, will you?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Abby says to the forward.

The forward goes to open the door and shock hits her face. With the biggest smirk on her face, Abby is standing in front of her, now hanging up the phone.

“Sorry I’m not as pretty as Kriegs, but I thought I’d drop by to say hi to my favorite forward while I was in town.” Abby says with a smile.

“I... you… what?” Alex stutters as she looks at the older woman in front of her.

“Okay, first off you don’t have to hold the phone to your ear anymore since I’m right in front of.” Abby laughs as Alex realizes she still was holding the phone up and talking into it. “Secondly, how about we form actual sentences, huh Baby Horse? And thirdly, how about you let me in so I don’t look like the weirdo standing out on Alex Morgan’s porch?”

“Uh, yeah. Come in.” Alex manages to say as Abby walks into the house and into the living room to see an excited Blue.

“Goodness, this guy gets bigger and bigger every time I see him.” Abby breathes out as she kneels to pet him. “I could have sworn it’s only been like two or three weeks and he’s the size of a house already.”

“A house, really?” Alex laughs at her.

“Okay, maybe not a house but he’s getting big.” Abby retracts.

“Tell me about it.” Alex smiles as she watches her mentor play with her little boy. “So, what are you doing here Abs?”

“Wow, thought you would be a little happier to see me.” Abby feigns insult. “I guess I can just leave then.”

“Oh, stop.” Alex shakes her head and the older woman breaks out into a laugh. “You know what I mean. I’m too excited to see you. I was just wondering what brings you to Orlando.”

“I’m doing a few interviews out here and meeting up with a few people for vacation afterwards.” Abby answers. “So I thought I’d come check on my girl to see how she was doing, if you had time.”

“I always have time for you.” Alex smiles as she wraps her arms around the older woman. “I’ve missed you.”

“It’s only been a few weeks kid.” Abby laughs, but hugs back. “I can only imagine what Tobin has to go through every time she leaves and then sees you again after a long period of time.”

“Oh, whatever.” Alex breaks away from the hug. “What anything to drink? I’ve got water, beer, wine, lemonade, some tea thing that Tobin likes, and Coke.”

“What?” Abby gasps. “Soda in an athlete’s home? Does Dawn know that you are in possession of such a thing?”

“I’m sponsored by them.” Alex defends. “Of course I’m going to have it in the house. I mean, I get sent cases every other month of it. Usually, with my name on most of them.”

“Right.” Abby teases and Alex gives her a look. “A water would be nice though, thank you.”

“Sparkling, Smartwater, Zico Coconut Water, Fiji, Disani, Voss, Aquafina, or Evian?” Alex asks and Abby gives her a face. “What?”

“Uh, seriously?” Abby asks with a confused face and Alex can’t help but laugh. “Can I just have some, you know, normal people water? Like tap?”

“They are normal water.” Alex defends as she walks into the kitchen to pull out a glass and pour some water into it. “We just like to have options here. Plus, between the Pride, me, Tobin, Ash, and Kriegs, we get cases of everything sent to the house.”

“I see.” Abby rolls her eyes as she takes the glass from the forward. “Thank you. So, how does it feel to not be playing today?”

“It’s weird.” Alex admits. “I know Jill is just doing it to give me some rest and to see the younger forwards, but still. I just, I don’t know.”

“Feels like it’s not right?” Abby adds on and the forward nods her head as they walk out to sit on the pack patio.

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out. “I mean, I haven’t been called into camp before and stuff, but that’s because I was injured. Not when I was fully healthy and not be called in.”

“You know that it doesn’t mean anything, right?” Abby asks the younger player. “Jill not having you in this camp doesn’t mean anything about the future of your status on the team. Her main focus in the next three years until the next World Cup is to find you a partner up top to utilize your offense even more.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “I know.”

“Do you though?” Abby questions and Alex gives her a look. “You can say you understand, but I know you Al. I know you are probably having a little doubt in the back of your head and I’m here to tell you to stop that right now. You are the future, and present of this team. Technically, you’re a veteran, but you’re still a young one. Actually, you’re in your prime. You’ve what, scored 15 goals or something this season and most against the top teams in the world? Jill knows what she’s doing. She’s needs to lock up the middle of the field to allow you and a partner to roam at the top and make things happen. Plus, you need a little break. You played some intense minutes this year with coming off injuries.”

“But I’m healthy now.” Alex interjects.

“And you’re going to stay healthy by taking some matches off.” Abby shuts her down. “That’s how it works.”

“I’m just nervous.” Alex admits and Abby looks at her to continue. “What if Jill finds better forwards that she wants? Younger ones who she’d rather have?”

“Okay, first off, that won’t happen because I truly believe that there is no better forward out there.” Abby says and Alex rolls her eyes.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my friend and mentor.” Alex breathes out.

“Alex, when have I ever lied or sugarcoated anything to you? Especially, when it comes to soccer?” Abby asks and the forward doesn’t say anything. “Exactly. I’m not just saying it because I’m here and with you, I’m saying it because it’s the truth. The youngsters are good, but it’s easy to be good in the friendlies. The great players come out when the game and moment is on the line. Don’t get me wrong, Crystal and Press are good scorers, but they aren’t you. They aren’t Alex Morgan. The girl who is absolutely fearless and takes shots that others don’t have the courage to take, let alone score with them. You’re dominant for a reason and there’s a reason why you are the starter and the face of the team. Jill knows that. But she also knows that she needs to give you a partner to open you up more. Being a single striker is hard because defenders only have to worry about defending one threat, resulting into 3-4 defenders always on you.”

“I don’t know, Abs.” Alex shakes her head.

“You don’t, but I do.” Abby shuts her down. “You’re the one Jill is trying to plan her team around. You, Tobin, Becky, maybe Carli if her body holds up, and Moe. You guys are the foundation that she is building through. Most of the others are replaceable for the most part.”

“Can’t forget Mal.” Alex says and it causes the older girl to smile.

“No, can’t forget the youngster.” Abby says. “You know, I heard that she is supposed to be the next Alex Morgan.”

“No, she’ll be better.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m going to make sure of it.”

“Just like you’re on your way to be better than me.” Abby says and Alex immediately denies.

“Not even close.” Alex denies. “That’s not possible.”

“It is.” Abby informs her. “And it’s already in progress. You’re already more of the player, than I ever was. Both on and off the pitch. You may have some goals left to score, but you have plenty of chances for that. But what you have done for the league, this team, on and off of the pitch; you’ve surpassed me already. Believe me. Your goal is to have Mal be better than you, just like mine is to have you better than me. The same way Mia’s was for me to be better than her. It’s the cycle of the elite and shows the character and leader you are. That’s why I am so damn proud of you.”

“Abs.” Alex breathes out. “Stop, you’re going to make me cry.”

“Ah, we have an emotional Baby Horse.” Abby laughs out and it causes Alex to laugh as well.

“Not true.” Alex shakes her head. “So, who are you going on vacation with?”

“Ah, that’s actually why I’m here to talk to you about.” Abby says with hesitance before looking up at Alex. “I’m sort of… seeing someone.”

“Seeing someone?” Alex asks with confusion before realizing the meaning. “Like dating?”

“Yeah.” Abby says nervously and Alex breaks into a big smile, much to the relief of Abby.

“That’s so great Abs.” Alex says cheerfully. “Tell me about her.”

“Her name is Glennon and she’s a blogger with three kids. She recently divorced her husband after 14 years.” Abby begins and expects Alex to judge or be taken aback by the news, but instead the forward sits with kind eyes and interest. “She’s just truly an amazing person and she knows and understand everything that I’m going through with Sarah and our divorce. She’s just, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“She’s the one that completes your world?” Alex says gently and Abby nods her head.

“Exactly.” Abby admits shyly. “She makes me feel whole again. Between the loss of soccer, facing the reality of my drinking and addiction, and then the hard times with Sarah. She just makes me feel like I have a life again and a newfound of happiness. I know it’s sudden and I didn’t say anything about it before because I think I was scared as to what you would think, honestly.”

“Of what I would think?” Alex asks with shock. “Why?”

“Because Al, you’re my girl. My little sister and I feel like I always need to do the right thing and show you the right way. I’m supposed to be someone you look up to and I feel like between the DUI and my failing marriage, I was no one you should even respect, let alone look up to.” Abby struggles to explain. “I just felt as if maybe you would think differently of me if I had someone new in my life already after the time with Sarah. Like it was too soon to be seeing someone else.”

“Abs.” Alex breathes out and reaches over to her hand across the table. “I do and always will look up to you. I’m who I am because of mentors like you who have and continue to show me the right way to do things. You’ve been my guidance and I’ll never think differently of you. You and Sarah were happy, but there were times where you could tell that things just weren’t meant to be, and that’s okay. I just want you to be happy and if Glennon makes you happy, then that’s all that matters. It doesn’t matter if others think it’s too soon for you guys, because someone once told me that love doesn’t have a timetable. It’s the one thing that doesn’t have to have a perfect timing because then it’s too late. You go after what you want because it means the world to you.”

“Thanks kid.” Abby smiles at her. “When did you get so smart, huh?”

“I had a great mentor. Both on and off the pitch.” Alex says sweetly back.

“Have I told you that you’re my favorite lately?” Abby asks with a smirk.

“Yeah, just when Syd’s not around.” Alex laughs and Abby nods along.

“Well, Syd is definitely a character and the best, but she’s not you.” Abby says pointedly to her. “Nobody can and ever will be you. Out on the pitch and in people’s hearts. You’ll always be my favorite and no one can change that. And I won’t allow Tobin to take you too far away from me.”

“Don’t worry Abs, we aren’t going anywhere.” Alex smiles at her. “We’ll be here building the team.”

“And hopefully a family because being a Godmother is fun to little man, but I’m looking for a little stubborn Alex as soon as possible.” Abby laughs and Alex joins her.

“Hey!” Alex scoffs. “I’m not stubborn.”

“Alex.” Abby says pointedly.

“Okay, fine.” Alex gives in. “But you’ll probably be waiting for a little while. Tobin and I aren’t anywhere close to having kids. We’ve just finally allowed ourselves to be in the public’s eye as a couple. And we aren’t even married or anything.”

“Your point is?” Abby asks with confusion.

“My point is that we have to take things one at a time and slowly.” Alex explains.

“Oh, is that what you want?” Abby questions.

“I want what Tobin wants. I just want to spend my life with her and she likes to take her time with things, and I’m okay with that.” Alex says with a deep breath. “I mean, yeah.”

“You do want kids though, right?” Abby asks the forward gently. “And to get married to Tobin?”

“That’s all I ever want.” Alex says shyly. “Truthfully, I just want to spend my life with her. Figuring out our lives together both on and off the pitch. Getting married, having little ones running around, starting family traditions. I want it all. And, I want it with Tobin.”

“Does she want it too?” Abby asks, already knowing the answer.

“I think she does.” Alex nods. “We’ve talked about it enough and she seems to want everything I want and more.”

“Okay, then what are you worried about because I can tell them something is worrying you.” Abby says and it takes the forward a moment to answer.

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. “Sometimes I just get a feeling as if any minute Tobin will decide that this is too much for her. Moving to Orlando, leaving the Thorns, living with me and being in a relationship. A high profiled one that is. I mean, you know Tobin. She tries to stay out of the public eye as much as possible and with me, that’s not an option. I guess, I don’t know. I’m ready for it all with Tobin but sometimes I’m not sure if she’s completely ready yet. I know she loves me and wants to be with me. It’s just complicated.”

“Is Tobin the one you want to marry?” Aby asks bluntly.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “The only one I picture myself marrying. I don’t want to just marry her though Abs; I want to start a life with her.”

“Then nothing else matters.” Abby says. “Of course you’re going to always have fear if the person you love feels the same way and is in the same place as you, but at the end of the day if you know and feel like they are the one, then nothing else matters. No time or fear will be able to measure the love you feel for Tobin. You may feel as if she’s not ready or is scared, but we are also talking about someone who has never had a legit place to call her own until she met you in Portland. Typically, Tobin would be out traveling and not really telling anyone where she was off to. Not anymore. If you want to know where Tobin is, all anyone has to do is find out where you are because Tobin will be right there too. I know this is all scary, but all I can say is enjoy the ride. You two are meant to be, I truly believe that with all of my heart and I truly believe that you both believe it too. Just enjoy it all and enjoy each other. Don’t let fear make you question things. I taught you better than that.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs at the older girl. “You definitely did. Thanks Abs.”

“Don’t even mention it.” Abby says as she gets up from the chair to hug the forward, who stands up as well. “It’s my job. And Al, I promise you that Tobin is feeling the same way you are. You can see the love by the way she looks at you. So what if she takes more time, we all know that time is never an issue when it comes to love.”

“I know.” Alex smiles as she hugs her mentor tightly. “And I’m truly happy for you Abs. I’m glad you found someone again and I can’t wait to meet her. I better not be replaced as your favorite.”

“That won’t ever be possible.” Abby laughs as the two just enjoy a minute with each other that they haven’t had in a long time.

Abby and Alex hang out for a little longer talking about life and everything. The older girl leaves a little bit later, telling Alex that she needed to get ready for dinner with her new girlfriend. Alex, reluctant to say goodbye, gives her a hug and promises to come see her as soon as their last games with the National team are up. Possibly planning some much needed vacations together.

After Abby leaves, the forward realizes that Ali was coming any minute and she still didn’t have everything she needed done. So going into superwoman mode, the forward quickly tries to get everything cleaned up and ready before she hears the doorbell.

“Hey.” Alex smiles as she sees one of her closest friends at the front door. “Come on in. Sorry the place is a mess, I was in the middle of cleaning it but then got distracted.”

“Al, this isn’t even close to being a mess.” Ali laughs as she walks in through the door. “Have you seen Ash’s? I mean between her and Jaws, they make it look like a tornado went right through the living room.”

“That’s definitely true.” Alex laughs. “Well make yourself at home. The Chinese should be here any minute.”

“Perfect. I’m starving.” Ali says with emphasis before holding out a bottle of Raspberry Vodka. “I brought a little treat for us too.”

“Oh, boy.” Alex laughs when she takes a look at it. “Let’s see what I have to mix with it.”

“No need.” Ali shakes her head and reaches into the bag again. “I brought lemonade. Time to make us a sunrise in the rocks.”

“A what?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“You know, a sunrise?” Ali explains. “The lemonade is the sun rising up, with the Raspberry Vodka to wake you up and feel all warm inside, topped with a cherry for the beautiful colors of the sunrise.”

“But I don’t have cherries.” Alex says.

“I do.” Ali says with a proud smile on her face as she pulls out a jar of cherries for the toppers.

“So, sunrises on the rocks?” Alex laughs as she heads to the kitchen.

“Sunrises on the rocks.” Ali nods as she follows to create the drinks.

The two girls laugh and talk about everything until the Chinese food arrive. Ali goes to the door to pay for it, much to Alex’s dismay, before they move themselves to the living room for the game. Blue makes sure to join them as well, hoping to get some of it if he was lucky.

Between stuffing themselves with Chinese, the drinks that Ali continuously poured, and the US winning at halftime, the two were having a great night. However, Alex can’t get the thoughts of weddings out of her head between helping Allie plan hers, and the ring on Ali’s finger, she wondered if that was in store for her and Tobin.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Ali asks, getting Alex out of her own thoughts. “You look like you’re thinking about something hard over there.”

“Oh, nothing.” Alex shakes her head. “Have you and Ash decided on a date yet for the wedding?”

“Not really.” Ali sighs. “We’ve talked about possible locations and days, but we aren’t too sure yet.”

“I see.” Alex nods. “Are you guys planning on having a long engagement or short one?”

“Well, that’s the thing.” Ali begins to explain. “We both want a short one but a long one at the same time. Like we’ve been together for so long that we just want to hurry and get married, but I don’t want to just rush the wedding planning. It should be special because it’s supposed to be the happiest days of our lives, so I don’t just want to plan something quickly to have a paper say that I’m spending forever with her, you know?”

“I completely understand.” Alex says to the mumbling defender. “You two deserve the very best day and there’s no need to rush it. You two have been together for a long time and a little bit more waiting to plan the wedding isn’t going to hurt either of you. It will be the most special day of both of your lives, so if it takes a little longer to make it perfect, then that’s not a problem.”

“Exactly.” Ali smiles. “So, we are just taking our time and probably looking to have the wedding in a year or two. Well, two years the absolute latest because I can wait, but I don’t want to wait that long.”

“So, let’s say a year and a half or so?” Alex laughs and Ali nods while laughing. “It’s going to be so perfect. You two are so perfect together and the wedding will definitely reflect that.”

“Look who’s talking.” Ali laughs and Alex looks at her with confusion. “You and Tobin are probably the most perfectly matched couple I’d say.”

“No way.” Alex denies. “No more than you and Ash.”

“No, it’s different.” Ali says.

“Different how?” Alex asks with confusion towards the defender.

“Well, yeah I think Ash and I are perfect together but in a different way.” Ali begins to explain. “We met each other and instantly had feelings of love and want, I’d say, towards each other. Which I am not saying that’s a bad thing at all, but I knew that I was attracted to her and had feelings. You and Tobin, on the other hand, you guys created a foundation of being best friends.”

“But you and Ash were best friends too.” Alex interjects.

“Yeah, but we started testing the boundaries pretty instantly rather than building a friendship. We just happened to really enjoy each other and had a good friendship to build with along the way.” Ali says after another sip of her drink. “You and Tobs, however, you guys built a friendship from the beginning. Yeah, we all knew that she fell in love with you immediately, but even Tobin didn’t know it. Instead, you guys became inseparable and so close without realizing you had feelings for one another. You just thought it was you guys loving and caring for one another as friends, which was completely off but hey, you two are oblivious.”

“I don’t know if you were complimenting us or insulting us.” Alex laughs out nervously.

“Completely complimenting.” Ali laughs. “But seriously, you two since the beginning just fit with each other. You guys developed from a deep within. A friendship that literally blossomed into the most beautiful and rich relationship ever. I mean, you give Ash and I a run for our money as to which couple is the best. Obviously, we still win that debate, but you guys aren’t too far behind.”

“Again, is that a compliment or an insult?” Alex teases.

“Maybe both?” Ali laughs and Alex shakes her head but joins her. “No, but in all seriousness, you two have something that many strive to have but fail. I know Ash and I wish we had it at times.”

“And what’s that?” Alex asks with confusion. “Because you two are so annoyingly in love it’s ridiculous.”

“You two just have this connection that no one can really compare to. Both on and off the pitch.” Ali explains in a serious tone. “Like, it’s hard to describe because not many words can. It’s just this feeling you get when you look at the two of you. Whether you mean to or not, you to have the same mannerisms, but in completely different ways. You two complete each other in the best of ways that others only wish they could. You’re the same but different at the same time and what one is missing, the other has to complete them. You two just… I don’t know. You guys have that love that seriously many strive to have and wish to have, but it just doesn’t happen.”

“Kriegs.” Alex says with shyness.

“I’m not saying that Ash and I don’t have that, because like you said, we have so much love for each other, it’s unbelievable. I know that I can’t imagine my life without her and she completes me in the best of ways possible.” Ali assures the forward. “But we talked about you two the other day and there’s just something that you two have that we don’t. Hell, that most don’t have.”

“And what’s that?” Alex barely manages to get out of her, now, dry throat.

“Like I said, you can’t describe it.” Ali explains. “No words can, but you can see it and it’s something that others can only hope to have. I don’t know. You guys just… you can see the love between you two and I can’t wait until the day you two get married.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles. “Me either, but that won’t be happening anytime soon.”

“Why do you say that?” Ali asks with curiosity.

“Because we just aren’t at the point yet.” Alex says and it takes Ali back a little.

“Is that what Tobin told you?” Ali asks.

“No, but you know Tobin.” Alex begins to explain. “We take things slow in a way, but that’s completely okay. I don’t want to rush anything because as you said, I don’t need to rush anything when she’s the one I know I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“What if Tobin is ready, though?” Ali asks.

“Then I am too.” Alex answers simply as she watches the game that’s come back on.

“And if she isn’t?” Ali asks again.

“Then it’s okay.” Alex shrugs. “I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don’t need to be married or anything to do that. As long as she wants me and we are happy, then that’s all that matters. Marriage and kids and all of that can come later on.”

“You’ve talked about kids?” Ali asks with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Alex rolls her eyes with a smile of her own. “Can we just watch the game please?”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Ali nods. “If it’s any consolation, you’re Tobin’s whole world and if she’s not ready now, I promise she will be soon.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks as she looks at the defender. “And how do you know that?”

“Because of the way she looks at you, remember?” Ali explains. “She looks at you as if nothing else matters in the world. The same way you look at her. You two are always pretty in sync with each other in anything, whether you know it or not.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles to herself. “Thanks Ali.”

“Oh, anytime.” Ali says before grabbing her glass to drink from. “It’s the least I can do for my future bridesmaid.”

“Yeah, well tha… wait. What?” Alex gasps as she turns to look at a smirking Ali.

“Oh, you know.” Ali simply shrugs. “My future bridesmaid. Because when Ash and I do decide to get married, I’m going to need my girl up there with me. What do you say?”

“Oh my gosh!” Alex exclaims. “Seriously?”

“So, is that a yes… or?” Ali asks with a teasing tone.

“Of course yes!” Alex shouts as she wraps the defender up in a hug with Blue barking due to the excitement in the room. “I would be so honored.”

“Great.” Ali laughs as the two break away. “I told Ash that you would say yes to me.”

“Oh, you two have discussed as to who I would be for?” Alex laughs.

“Yeah, well we had to list who we would want on the team and who would get them.” Ali informs her. “And I got you because I told her even though you two are close, you’re my girl. You’re with me.”

“And I couldn’t be any happier.” Alex smiles towards her. “Who did Ash get?”

“Your other half.” Ali says with a smile and Alex looks at her with eyes as wide as her smile. “Yeah, she’s asking her tonight after the game.”

“That’s unbelievable. She’s going to be so happy.” Alex says.

“Well, out of all of our teammates, we have been lucky with some of the best friends we could ever imagine.” Ali begins to explain but has to pause as she chokes up a little. “But you and Tobs, you guys have been there through some of our most difficult times. Helping us even when we didn’t know we needed help. You guys have always been there by our sides and we wouldn’t want anything else for the day we get married.”

“Awe, Ali.” Alex says as she truly touched by the intimate moment they were having. “We wouldn’t want to be anywhere but beside both of you.”

“Thank you.” Ali says with tears on her eyes. “Damnit Morgan, making me cry. No telling Ash that I got this emotional when asking because she’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Alex promises as they both turn to watch the last little bit of the game.

The next morning Tobin and Ashlyn make their way through the front door. Looking around to find their other halves, they didn’t have to venture too far when they see both are sprawled out on the couches. Laughing, Ashlyn made sure to take a few pictures to send out to the team of their teammates after their long night.

Ashlyn then walked over to try to gently wake the defender up. After no luck at first, the keeper calls Blue over to jump up onto Ali to wake her up. Due to the forceful weight now in top of her, the defender wakes up with a not so happy look on her face. Tobin, on the other hand decides to take a different approach.

“Lex.” Tobin coos gently as she leans over to kiss the forward’s lips. “Time to wake up Baby Horse.”

“Mhmm.” Alex gently breathes out. “Tobs?”

“Hi there.” Tobin smiles at the raspy sleepy voice that she loves so much.

“Hi.” Alex smiles back, adjusting her eyes to the light filling the room, before wrapping her arms around the midfielder’s neck to pull her for a kiss again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Tobin hums into the kiss before breaking away and sitting next to the forward on the couch as Alex sits up to make room.

“Why couldn’t you have woken me up like that?” Ali says bitterly to Ashlyn. “That was sweet and romantic, not forceful and uncalled for.”

“I didn’t want to wait any longer to wake up the love of my life.” Ash says innocently and Ali can only manage to roll her eyes.

“Yeah, because the extra 3 seconds Tobin took to wake Alex up with a kiss was too long, right?” Ali groans before turning to look at Ashlyn. “But you’re lucky you said the love of your life. That saved you a little.”

“Oh.” Ashlyn says with a smile on her face before leaning in to connect their lips together. “Good morning Princess. I missed you.”

“Mhm.” Ali hums into the kiss. “I missed you more.”

“Okay, no more hanging out with Baby Horse because she’s making you too competitive.” Ashlyn says as they break away from the kiss.

“Don’t blame me.” Alex defends.

“I’m totally blaming you.” Ashlyn says jokingly. “But it looks like the two of you had an interesting night, huh?”

“It was a sunrise on the rocks kind of night.” Ali says with a smile and Ashlyn can only laugh.

“A what?” Tobin asks and Alex simply shakes her head.

“Basically, a vodka and lemonade night.” Alex informs her.

“Was cherries and raspberries involved in this?” Tobin asks and Alex looks at her with a shocked expression.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Alex asks with curiosity. “Have you had one before?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “But you taste like them mixed with vodka.”

“Oh.” Alex groans. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Tobin smiles as she leans in. “I like 3 out the 4 tastes.”

“Let me guess: vodka.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes as the couple connects their lips. “Okay you two. Hello, you have company here.”

“Like that’s ever stopped us.” Ali laughs as she looks at her fiancé.

“Yeah, but that was different.” Ashlyn whines.

“How so?” Ali asks.

“Because I was the one getting the goods.” Ashlyn groans. “Not having to watch one of my friends swallow the other.”

“God.” Alex groans as she breaks away from her kiss with Tobin. “You sound like Kelley.”

“You take that back.” Ashlyn says as if she offended.

“It’s true dude.” Tobin shrugs as Alex has a smirk on her face.

“No it’s not.” Ashlyn says defensively before looking at Ali, who’s barely able to contain her own smile. “Babe, tell them it’s not true.”

“It’s not true.” Ali repeats before giving a look to the other two.

“I hate you guys.” Ashlyn mumbles.

“What was that?” Ali asks with a pointed look.

“Nothing.” Ashlyn says quickly. “I was just saying how happy I am to have these two next to us when we get married.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Ali smirks at her. “Thanks for ruining the surprise though. I didn’t have the chance to ask Alex yet.”

“What?” Ashlyn says with worry. “Oh, no no no. I’m so sorry. I thought you had told her. Ah, shit. I’m sorry Princess.”

“That’s so mean Ali.” Alex breaks out into laughter and Ali joins her, while Tobin and Ashlyn watch with confusion.

“I couldn’t help it.” Ali barely manages out.

“What?” Tobin asks.

“Of course I already asked Alex.” Ali informs the two. “I just couldn’t resist on that opportunity.”

“That is not fucking cool Princess.” Ashlyn says with a sigh of relief. “You scared the hell out of me. I thought I ruined the surprise.”

“That would have been bad.” Tobin adds on.

“You’re telling me.” Ashlyn looks over at her friend. “I would have been bunking here for a few days.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Alex interjects. “You’d be outside with Jaws.”

“Do you really think that pup sleeps outside?” Ali looks at Alex. “He has like a castle made for him with his own bedroom.”

“Seriously?” Tobin laughs and looks at Ashlyn. “Dude.”

“What?” Ashlyn shrugs. “He’s my baby boy. He has to live comfortably.”

“He lives in more comfort than I do.” Ali exaggerates and Ashlyn gives her a knowing look. “Okay, maybe not but still. For a dog, he is completely spoiled.”

“I don’t hear you complaining when you’re cuddling up with him in bed.” Ashlyn states.

“What can I say? He’s a good cuddler.” Ali shrugs.

“Not better than me though.” Ashlyn says with a smirk.

“Well…” Ali teases before all their phones go off with a text.

“Oh, saved by the bell.” Alex laughs as they all pull out their phones to read what new message they got.

**Coach Jill: Ladies, I know most of you just left yesterday but I got a call this morning about the Federation wanting to do some interviews with the team. For the players who participated in the Olympics this year, they want to make a video of everyone and your journeys from where you began to how you became an Olympian. All of your contact info has been given to them and you should be getting a few emails and phone calls from Hef and the crew on when you all should meet up for your interviews. I’ve sent an email to you all with the expectations of the interviews and what they’re looking for. I just wanted to give you all a heads up beforehand. Have a good Halloween. I’ll be seeing most of you at the next camp and friendlies.**

“Man, seeing a text from Jill always makes my heart race a little bit.” Ashlyn admits.

“Mine too.” Ali agrees and the other two nod. “You just never know what it could be about.”

“Exactly.” Ashlyn breathes out.

“So, we are getting interviewed as a team?” Alex questions after reading the text again.

“I guess.” Ali shrugs.

“They’re going to interview us about each other and share some stories about one another and their impact on the team. From our journey in the beginning to where we are now.” Tobin speaks up and everyone turns to look at her. “What? It’s what the email says.”

“I was about to say.” Ashlyn laughs. “Miss know it all, mind reader over there can just decode the text message without knowing much.”

“It’s literally in the email that Jill said she sent.” Tobin replies, not understanding the humor or joke that Ashlyn is insinuating.

“We know that now, babe.” Alex says as she places her hand on the midfielder’s knee. “She’s just being a smartass towards you.”

“Remember when I said that we needed new friends?” Tobin slightly whispers to Alex. “They weren’t an exception. Ash needs can be replaced too.”

“Talking shit over there Heath?” Ashlyn says with a smirk on her face.

“See what I mean?” Tobin mumbles to Alex, causing the forward to laugh.

“Alright, well I think it’s about time we get going back to the house.” Ali yawns as she stands up from the couch. “Thanks for the fun night Alex. I loved our girl time and thank you for being a bridesmaid.”

“Oh, of course.” Alex smiles as she stands up to give the couple a hug goodbye. “Thank you for asking. I’m truly honored.”

“It will be a great time.” Ashlyn smiles. “You know, when we actually do decide on a date.”

“No rush though.” Ali says lovingly towards Ashlyn.

“No rush at all.” Ashlyn smiles back and gently kisses her lips. “I get to spend forever with you. We have all of the time in the world.”

“Yeah, and we are the annoyingly cute ones.” Tobin scoffs, causing the two to laugh.

“It’s not cool, is it?” Ashlyn smirks before wrapping her friend in a hug. “Thanks again dude. I couldn’t imagine having the happiest day of my life without you there next to me. Next to us.”

“Wasn’t ever a doubt that I wouldn’t be there.” Tobin smiles after breaking away from the grasp and hugging the defender goodbye. “We’re truly excited for you both and happy to be part of it.”

“We are too.” Ali smiles as they make their way towards the door. “We’ll see you guys later. Maybe dinner together this week?”

“Absolutely.” Alex nods her head as she gives one last wave goodbye before the couple disappears towards their car.

“Kriegs has her hooked.” Tobin says and causes the forward to turn around.

“What do you mean?” Alex questions.

“I knew Ash loved her, but she really is deeply in love with that girl.” Tobin begins to explain as she walks into the kitchen to grab some water. “When she was asking me to be her bridesmaid, she broke down and got emotional. Ash is usually pretty good about holding her feelings together, but she couldn’t when she was talking about her future with Kriegs.”

“Wait, Ash cried?” Alex asks with amazement.

“Yeah, but you can’t tell Kriegs she did.” Tobin tells her girlfriend. “She made me promise not to tell anyone.”

“Ali did too.” Alex smiles as Tobin comes to sit back on the couch next to her. “When she was asking and talking about their love, she broke down and got emotional too. You could see how much Ash means to her.”

“Those two.” Tobin laughs as she takes a drink of her water before handing it to Alex to have some. “They are truly meant to be together.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods, thinking about her conversations with both Abby and Ali less than 24 hours ago. “They really are.”

      ----------------------------------------

“I can’t believe Allie just got married.” Kelley says to the group around the table.

“I know.” Lindsey nods. “I feel like it was just yesterday when they were talking about planning the wedding. And now, she’s legit married.”

“And Carli’s getting married in less than a week too.” Sonnett adds on.

“Yeah.” Moe nods. “But we aren’t invited to that one.”

“Nobody is invited to that one.” Kelley says across the table. “Not even Hope.”

“How is Hope doing?” Ashlyn asks.

“And why wasn’t she your date for the wedding?” Ali asks with a smirk.

“She’s doing better.” Kelley explains. “She’s starting to work out again and get her shoulder back to being functional. I’m actually going to see her tomorrow when I fly out to Washington.”

“Oh, booty call, huh?” Lindsey says with a smirk.

“Definitely not a booty call.” Kelley laughs.

“And why is that?” Ali smirks at her friend.

“Because they’re both in love with each other and are too afraid to admit it.” Tobin says out of nowhere when she joins the group at their table in the reception hall.

“Tobin!” Kelley gasps. “We aren’t in love.”

“Yeah you are.” Alex corrects as she takes a seat next to Tobin at the table, and the midfielder places her hand on her lower back. “It’s so obvious. You guys aren’t really fooling anybody.”

“Oh, like you should be talking.” Kelley defends. “It took you two, what, 6 years to realize you guys were stupidly in love? So, I don’t want to hear it.”

“So you are in love?” Christen asks her former college teammate with a smile.

“Ahem.” Kelley clears her throat. “So, who’s ready to dance? Alex? Kriegs?”

“Kelley, it’s okay to admit if you are in love with her.” Moe says gently to her other Georgia Peach. “We’re just teasing.”

“Speak for yourself.” Ashlyn mumbles before receiving a smack on the leg from Ali.

“Seriously.” Christen reiterates. “We are happy for you both.”

“Yeah.” Lindsey and Sonnett both nod.

“Fine.” Kelley groans. “I do love her and she told me that she loves me last week. So, we are trying this whole dating thing. Okay?”

“Oh my god!” Ali shrieks with excitement. “Too cute.”

“Seriously!” Alex adds on with a big smile and hugs her friend.

“Ugh, will you two get your girls under control?” Kelley groans to Ashlyn and Tobin.

“Sorry dude. They’re happy for you.” Tobin shrugs her shoulders.

“Yeah.” Ashlyn agrees. “It’ll pass in a few minutes.”

“A lot of help you two are.” Kelley glares and it causes the table to laugh.

“We’re just teasing.” Christen laughs. “Seriously though Kell, we all are happy for you.”

“Yeah, buddy.” Tobin nods her head. “It’s nice to see everyone happy, especially after the year we have had.”

“Stop!” Kelley says as the girls all get quiet and serious for a moment. “No getting serious because then you’ll make me cry. And if I cry, we know Kreigs will cry, and that will cause Alex to cry, and then Press and then the domino effect. And next thing we know Allie will walk over here and wonder why the hell everyone is crying on her wedding day. So, let’s just stop right here. Now somebody say something funny.”

“Hey, at least it’s Hope that you’re in love with and not a squirrel.” Ashlyn shrugs and the table erupts in laughter at the obscene comment.

“I said say something funny chicken legs.” Kelley glares at the keeper.

“It obviously was since everyone else is laughing.” Ashlyn smirks and points to everyone at the table, who can barely contain their laughter.

“Whatever.” Kelley mumbles but is relieved that the table is back to being light and less serious.

“Here’s my favorite table.” Allie walks up to the table.

“Allie!” They all say cheerfully.

“You look absolutely gorgeous Pookie.” Ashlyn says as she gives Allie a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Seriously, looms!” Lindsey agrees. “Gorgeous. The most beautiful bride I’ll ever see.”

“Hey!” Ali interjects with a scoff.

“You will be too when you get married.” Lindsey soothes the defender.

“Good save.” Sonnett whispers to her friend and gives a knowing look.

“Well, thank you guys. I’m seriously so happy you all are here.” Allie smiles at her friends. “But I need some pictures with my UNC and Thorn girls. Come on.”

Ashlyn, Sonnett, Lindsey, and Tobin all follow the bride to take a few pictures. The rest of the girls just sit at the table and watch with smiles on their faces. All can’t believe one of them has finally gotten married.

“She’s seriously so gorgeous.” Ali breathes out.

“I know.” Alex nods.

“You did a great job on helping with the decorations and planning though, Al.” Christen compliments. “It looks stunning.”

“Thank you.” Alex says sweetly. “I was lucky to have Jen and Ryan help a few nights ago because Tobin was absolutely no help at all.”

“Ha, I can only imagine that girl when it’s her own wedding day.” Kelley says without thinking. “She’d probably manage to not wear shoes at her wedding.”

“Not if Alex has any say in it.” Moe adds and causes the table to laugh.

“Yeah.” Is all Alex can say as she watches her friends, and more importantly, her girlfriend take pictures.

“Come on.” Kelley says as she stands up from the table. “I think we need to get into these pictures. Plus, I see they have cigars and you know how much I have wanted to try ones of those.”

“Seriously Kell?” Christen laughs as she watches the freckled defender pull Ali and Alex up to go with her.

“Why are you dragging those two along?” Moe calls out to her.

“Because their other halves won’t say no to me if I have them with me.” Kelley says as they make their way over to the group to join the pictures.

“That girl is crazy.” Moe laughs. “Must be that Stanford education, huh?”

“Excuse you.” Christen says with offense. “You mean that Georgia Peach in her. You all are crazy.”

“Are not.” Moe defends. “Sonnett and I aren’t crazy.”

“Really?” Christen gives her a knowing look.

“Okay, well I’m not crazy like that.” Moe corrects, remembering that Sonnett is definitely a character all in her own.

“Yeah, sure.” Christen laughs at the younger player as they continue to watch their friends finish up with pictures.

“When do you think she’s going to do it?” Moe asks nonchalantly.

“Who do what?” Christen asks with confusion.

“Tobin.” Moe says to the green-eyed girl before turning her attention back over to the group. “When do you think she’s going to ask Alex to marry her?”

“I truly don’t know.” Christen shrugs. “When she’s ready, I guess.”

“Do you think she ever will be?” Moe asks seriously.

“Yeah, I do.” Christen breathes out as she watches the two girls pose for a picture together. “They’re too perfect together for her not to.”

“Yeah.” Moe nods her head before smiling at the forward. “They really are a perfect match.”

“Who’s a perfect match?” Tobin asks as she takes a seat back at the table.

“You and Alex.” Moe answers honestly. “You two are perfect.”

“Yeah.” Christen nods. “We were just looking around at this amazing wedding and couldn’t help picture how your and Alex’s would look like.”

“Will look like.” Moe corrects. “Because we are dying for you to ask her to marry you.”

“Believe me, I am too.” Tobin smiles as she turns to see Alex posing with the others with a cigar in her hand, which she’s the only one without it lit. “I keep trying to find the perfect time to propose to her, but I haven’t found it yet.”

“What about here?” Moe asks and it causes both Tobin and Christen to turn and look at her.

“What?” Christen asks.

“Yeah, what?” Tobin reiterates.

“What better way to propose than in this beautiful venue with some of your closest friends?” Moe explains. “I mean, do you even have a real plan for how to do it?”

“Well, no but still.” Tobin stutters. “Alex deserves more than just randomly.”

“Honestly.” Christen says and it causes the midfielder to look at her. “All Alex really wants is to have you ask. She doesn’t need anything too big or elaborate. Just something from your heart.”

“Yeah.” Moe nods her head. “She just wants the chance and opportunity to spend forever with you.”

“And how would you two know this?” Tobin asks with curiosity.

“Are you kidding me?” Moe laughs. “Just take one look at her and the way she looks at you.”

“Yeah.” Christen nods. “It’s fairly obvious that all she wants is a life with you and the moment you ask, she will say yes because it’ll be the best day in her life.”

“In our lives.” Tobin says absentmindedly and it causes both Moe and Christen to smile at one another. “You’re right. I just need to ask.”

“Wait, really?” Moe asks with surprise as the midfielder stands up and finishes off her glass of champagne.

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out after swallowing the last little bit. “I’m going to ask her to be mine forever.”

“Oh, wow. Okay.” Christen says excitedly. “Do you know what you’re going to say when you ask her?”

“Uh, no.” Tobin shakes her head. “Just that I love her and that I want to marry her. That’s pretty much all I need, right?”

“I mean, not really.” Christen laughs.

“Okay, that part won’t matter.” Moe speaks up. “Do you have the ring with you?”

“Uh, no.” Tobin answers. “Abby has it.”

“Seriously?” Christen asks and the midfielder nods.

“So you’re going to go ask her right now to marry you without any words prepared, or a ring?” Moe asks in disbelief.

“Well, yeah.” Tobin says as she looks down at the two. “You two said that I shouldn’t wait anymore and that when I feel it, that I should do it because she’ll say yes because she loves me.”

“Well, yeah.” Moe nods her head as she looks at Christen. “But we at least thought you’d have something prepared to say, let alone the ring to propose with.”

“Yeah.” Christen half laughs out of nervousness and disbelief. “But hey, if this is how you want to do it and for this to go, then we are here with you.”

“Yeah.” Moe nods. “Just let us know what you need. Maybe some advice on what to say? A ring? We can take Allie’s for the moment.”

“Moe!” Christen laughs at the outrageousness. “Seriously, is there anything you need us to do?”

“Yeah, there is.” Tobin nods as she smiles at Alex before turning to look at her two friends sitting down. “Keep Kelley from interrupting us one time so I can ask her to marry me, please.”

“You got it.” Christen laughs.

“Thanks.” Tobin smiles as she starts walking over towards Alex.

“Tobin!” Moe calls out to her and Tobin turns to look at what she needs to say. “Speak from the heart and if this is the right time that you believe you should do it, then go for it. If this is how you want your journeys together to start, then let her know the truth and how you can’t live without her.”

“Thanks Moe.” Tobin says gratefully before walking over to the group and asking Alex to come with her outside of the reception area.

“Where’d that advice come from?” Christen turns to look at the younger girl. “Another Snapple bottlecap?”

“No.” Moe laughs as she shakes her head. “That one was from Grey’s Anatomy. I’m a sucker for Meredith and Derek.”

“Of course you are.” Christen laughs as the two walk over to the group, making sure to keep their promise to not allow Kelley to interrupt the couple outside.

Tobin, with Alex’s arm linked through her own, walks out to the back of the venue where no one else is at. The two of them look out over the railing to the beautiful night fall in Florida. Both are at complete ease with the silence, but Tobin’s heart is pumping at 100 miles an hour.

“This is so beautiful.” Alex breathes out as she leans her head onto Tobin’s shoulder and looks out at the city light over the water.

“Yeah.” Tobin agrees. “But not as beautiful as you.”

“Oh, somebody is being cheesy tonight.” Alex laughs as she looks up to Tobin, who’s smirking as well. “I love it.”

“I love you.” Tobin smiles as she looks down at the forward.

“Oh, babe.” Alex manages to say before leaning up to connect her lips with Tobin’s. “I love you too.”

“Good.” Tobin hums out after they break away. “Forever?”

“Yeah, and always. Remember?” Alex smiles as Tobin turns to look and hold her in her arms, with the forward wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Just wanted to make sure.” Tobin whispers out. “You know there is no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you, right?”

“I know, babe.” Alex nods her head as she can see Tobin’s demeanor change a little. “What’s wrong? You seem worried.”

“Not worried.” Tobin shakes her head. “Terrified.”

“About what?” Alex questions. “Is it the move to Orlando? Because like I said, you don’t have to if it’s too much. We can make it work for another season and then I’d move to Portland.”

“No, it’s not the move to Orlando.” Tobin corrects her. “I can’t wait to start my life with you there.”

“Really?” Alex asks with a big smile and the midfielder nods. “I can’t wait either.”

“You’re my whole world, Lex.” Tobin begins to say as she pauses to think of the right thing to say next. “I hope you know that, and that I just want to give you everything you deserve.”

“I don’t need anything besides you, babe.” Alex interjects and looks at Tobin with such love in her eyes, it gives the midfielder goosebumps. “You’re all I want and need in life.”

“I want to give you it all, though.” Tobin begins again as she looks deeply into Alex’s eyes. “The wedding of your dreams. The house of your dreams. The life you deserve. I want to give it all to you.”

“Then just give me you.” Alex says with so much emotion in her tone. “If I have you, then my dreams have come true. You’re what makes all of that possible for me. Just give me you.”

“You will always have me.” Tobin says to Alex as she stares deeply into her eyes and can feel herself getting the courage to ask.

“Promise?” Alex asks with so much hope it makes Tobin’s knees go weak.

“Yeah. Lex, I need to ask yo…” The midfielder begins before the two are interrupted.

“Yo, dumb and dumber.” Kelley walks up to break the two from their moment, with an out of breath Moe and Christen following a few steps behind. “Can you two keep it in your pants for one night and come back inside? They’re about to do the first dance and I doubt Allie would forgive you two if you ever missed it.”

“You’re right.” Alex laughs as she turns to look at the trio standing there.

“What the hell were you two even doing anyways?” Kelley asks as she can tell Tobin had something on her mind.

“Nothing at all.” Tobin says with a little bitterness in her tone as she looks at the two girls, who have guilty looks on their faces.

“Okay.” Kelley shrugs as she pulls Alex by the hand to follow. “Well come on then.”

“So much for you two keeping her from interrupting us.” Tobin says as she walks with Moe and Christen.

“Sorry, she was standing next to us one minute.” Christen begins.

“And then all of a sudden she’s gone and out here with you two.” Moe finishes. “She’s a freaking sneaky Squirrel.”

“Obviously.” Tobin says.

“Well, did you do it?” Moe asks the midfielder. “Did you ask her to marry you?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “I was about to but then Kelley interrupted us.”

“Are you still going to do it?” Christen asks as they walk inside to circle around the dancefloor.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “She’s who I want to be with. I don’t want to waste another minute without asking her.”

“Good.” Christen smiles. “You two really do belong together.”

“Thanks Chris.” Tobin smiles thankfully at her friend.

“You both deserve the world.” Moe says and it causes Tobin to look at her.

“What?” Tobin asks her.

“This moment should be perfect for you both because you both deserve the world. Not just her, but you too.” Moe says with a serious tone. “This moment should be special for you both. It doesn’t have to be extravagant or anything, but it should be a moment where you both feel like it’s perfect because it’s a special moment for you both, not just her. You deserve the best. You both do.”

“Thanks Moe.” Tobin says as she turns to walk away but looks over at her again, contemplating her words, before standing next to Alex.

“She’s the most beautiful bride ever.” Alex says as Tobin wraps her arms around her from behind, and they watch Allie and Bati dance their first dance.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “But you’ll be the most beautiful bride to me.”

“I can’t wait to share that moment with you.” Alex says with sincerity. “It’s going to be the most special day in my life.”

“It’ll be perfect.” Tobin breathes out as she wraps her arms tighter around the forward and kisses the top of her head. “It all will be perfect. I promise.”

The two of them stand there and watch one of their best friends enjoy her first dance. Tobin doesn’t ask Alex to marry her. She knows she wants to, but not here. She knows she wants the moment to be special for them both and even though it would be amazing with where they are now, she just knows it’s not the time.

So instead, they stay in each other’s arms as they watch the first dance between two important people in their lives. After the dance is finished, the crowd all makes their ways to the dancefloor to join the happy couple. Alex and Tobin dance with their friends and enjoy each other’s company. It may not be the right moment to propose, but Tobin knows that she can’t really wait much longer.

After the night of the wedding, Alex and Tobin pack up their things in for camp and head to California a few days early. Knowing their camp will being in the Bay Area, the two of them head to Alex’s parent’s house to enjoy some time with the family before they have to head off to training; making sure to bring Blue with them to have the complete family there.

After a few great days with the family and just being a regular couple, Tobin and Alex decide to have a date night before they leave for camp in the morning. After much deliberation, and a little of Alex begging Tobin to make the decision because she can’t, the two head to Fleming’s Prime Steak House and Wine Bar.

And before Alex can even protest on the fancy and expensive restaurant, the midfielder tells her that it’s her decision and want to go for a romantic dinner by the ocean before having to head off to camp again. Then with a kiss on the lips and a smirk in victory, Tobin pats Alex on the butt to head off to get ready for their date night.

After the two finish getting ready, they make their ways to the car to head to dinner. Driving in a simple silence, Alex can feel as if Tobin has something on her mind because she seems occupied, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, the two drive out to Newport with the music on, and their fingers laced together on Alex’s lap until they get there.

“Hi there, my name is Jason and I will be your waiter for the evening.” A young man says with a smile on his face after the two are seated at their table. “Can I start you both off with something to drink?”

“Uh, a water for me please.” Alex smiles up at the young man before he turns to look at Tobin.

“Water for me as well and a bottle of your Pinot Noir, please.” Tobin smiles up at him.

“Which year would you like?” Jason asks her and Tobin looks over at Alex for a second before answering.

“2012 please.” Tobin answers simply and Alex can only smile at her.

“Excellent year.” Jason nods his head. “Any appetizers to start you two off with?”

“Whatever you’d like, Lex.” Tobin says to the forward.

“Can we have the Housemade Burrata, please?” Alex asks the waiter.

“Good choice.” Jason nods his head. “I’ll go put this order in and get your drinks, then be back to take your orders.”

“Thanks.” Tobin smiles at him, as he walks away, before feeling Alex’s eyes on her. “What?”

“Somebody is spoiling me today.” Alex smirks over at Tobin. “You do know that we are going to have to run it all off tomorrow and die at camp, right?”

“Tomorrow we’ll just probably head out to the pitch to get some touches in with each other and have a simple day.” Tobin informs her. “Plus, I just wanted to have a nice night out with you since we haven’t really had a chance to have date night.”

“Oh, so is this your version of date night?” Alex asks curiously. “Because I can only imagine you when we are out celebrating an anniversary or something bigger than just a normal date.”

“Is this too much?” Tobin asks with worry. “Because I just wanted to have tonight be special for you and perfect.”

“Babe, it’s not too much at all.” Alex reaches over to comfort her. “I’m just letting you know that we don’t have to go out to fancy dinners for dates to be special. Being with you is what makes it the best.”

“Well, what if I want to spoil you out to dinner every once in a while?” Tobin smiles at her girlfriend.

“Then I’ll definitely take it and you’ll be my absolute favorite person in the world.” Alex laughs. “But for the record, pizza is always a good date night go-to as well.”

“Duly noted.” Tobin laughs as she examines her menu. “That will be the next date night.”

“Oh, and ice cream.” Alex adds on with a guilty smile. “Ice cream does the trick as well.”

“Believe me, I know.” Tobin nods as she can see the smirk on Alex’s face. “Oh, and one question.”

“What’s that babe?” Alex asks as her eyes leave the menu to look into Tobin’s.

“What even is a Burrata?” Tobin asks seriously and Alex can barely manage to contain her smile.

“It’s a crostini Tobs.” Alex informs her and Tobin nods her head but the forward can tell she still doesn’t really know what it is. “It’s slices of bread with toppings on it. Ours will have charred grape tomatoes, arugula, and garlic butter.”

“Oh, so bread.” Tobin shrugs. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey!” Alex laughs at her girlfriend. “What can I say? I like bread.”

“I know you do Lex.” Tobin laughs as she looks back at her menu, trying to contain her laughter at her girlfriend.

“Alright, two waters and your bottle of our 2012 Pinot Nior.” Jason arrives as he places the glasses down and pours them both a glass. “Are we ready to order?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “You can go first, Lex.”

“I’d like your Petite Filet Mignon. Medium rare, with the truffle poached lobster, please.” Alex orders as she hands him the menu.

“Excellent.” The waiter says as he takes the menu and looks at Tobin. “And for you?”

“I’ll have the Miso Glazed Chilean Sea Bass with Porcini and Lobster Mushrooms, please.” Tobin says and hands the menu over to the waiter.

“Perfect.” He smiles at them. “Let me put these orders in and grab your Homemade Burrata for you.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles kindly at him before he leaves and turns to look at Tobin. “I’m so excited for this.”

“Me too.” Tobin nods and looks down at her hands, but Alex takes notice.

“Everything okay, Tobs?” Alex asks, causing the midfielder to look up at her. “You seem a little distracted.”

“Huh, no. I’m okay.” Tobin answers. “Just can’t believe our last camp of the year starts tomorrow.”

“I know, it’s crazy how fast this year has gone by.” Alex begins to explain but then Jason arrives with their appetizer. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy.” Jason says as he places the appetizer on the table and disappears.

“Okay, so try it.” Alex urges her girlfriend. “And tell me what you think.”

“It’s just bread.” Tobin laughs as she picks up a crostini and takes a bite, in which it melts in her mouth. “Oh my.”

“So good, right?” Alex asks as she watches her girlfriend nod while enjoying the appetizer. “Told you.”

“Good call by the Baby Horse.” Tobin says after swallowing her bite.

“Thank you.” Alex smirks as she takes a bite of her own crostini and Tobin can’t help but fall in love with her even more. “What?”

“Nothing.” Tobin shakes her head as she smiles at her girlfriend. “I just love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex smiles at her girlfriend and Tobin can’t help but feel the urge to do something reckless and daring.

“Promise?” Tobin asks with such sincerity it makes Alex’s heart race.

“I promise until the end of time.” Alex smiles as she leans in to connect her lips with Tobin’s.

“Good, because I have something I need to ask you.” Tobin begins after they break apart, but is interrupted.

“Hi, excuse me.” A young man comes up to their table looking very nervous. “I am so sorry to bother you two, but I have to ask. You’re Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan, the soccer players. Right?”

“Yes.” Alex laughs and Tobin nods with a smile.

“Okay, that’s what I thought.” The guy smiles. “Oh, man. I’m so sorry to bother you but my girlfriend is a huge fan of you both and she would freak if she met you two.”

“Oh, that’s sweet.” Alex smiles. “What’s her name?”

“It’s Macie.” He answers. “And I’m Anderson. I’m so sorry to intrude on your dinner, it’s our anniversary and when I saw you two across the room, I just had to come say hi and ask if there was a chance if my girlfriend can come say hi and maybe get an autograph.”

“Oh, where is she?” Tobin asks as she looks up at the young man.

“She had gone to the bathroom, and that’s when I made my move over here to see you two.” Anderson explains.

“That’s very sweet of you Anderson and I hope you two have a great dinner, but we were hoping to just have a night where it was just us.” Tobin says with a heavy heart. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I completely understand.” Anderson says deflated. “I’m so sorry to have bothered you guys and I hope you have a great night and dinner. Good luck this weekend. We will be watching.”

“Thank you.” Alex says sweetly. “And Happy Anniversary.”

The young man walks back to his table across the room and Alex can see his girlfriend arriving at the table. She turns to look up at Tobin and can see the midfielder mentally kicking herself. Alex reaches across the table to place her hand on top of Tobin’s for comfort.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks.

“I shouldn’t have said no to him.” Tobin admits. “It’s their anniversary and he was trying to do something nice for his girlfriend and I completely shut it down. I feel bad.”

“It’s okay, babe.” Alex comforts her. “He understands and knew there was a chance that we would say no.”

“I just feel like I made the wrong decision.” Tobin mumbles out.

“Okay, so what do you want to do then?” Alex asks and Tobin looks at her with confusion. “Well, we can either go over there and say hi, or we can forget about it and just have our night. It’s up to you babe. What do you want to do?”

“I… I mean.” Tobin stutters out as she turns to look over at the couple at the table laughing and having a good time, before standing up. “Come on.”

“And where are we going?” Alex asks with a smirk as stands up to follow her girlfriend.

“Shut up.” Tobin playfully rolls her eyes as she laces her fingers with Alex’s and walks over to the table. “Hey there. Sorry to bother you both, but we couldn’t help but see you guys from across the room and want to stop by to say hi.”

“Oh my god.” Macie gasps as she realizes who she was looking up at. “You’re Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan.”

“Yes.” Tobin laughs. “Yes we are. And you’re celebrating an anniversary we hear.”

“Yeah.” The girl can barely manage to say in shock.

“Well happy anniversary.” Alex smiles sweetly at her. “How long have you been together?”

“About 3 years.” Anderson answers as he notices his girlfriend can barely manage to form words in the moment.

“Oh, that’s a good anniversary. Congrats.” Alex says.

“Thank you.” Anderson says.

“Well, we just wanted to come by and say hi and would like to see if you’d like to take a picture with us?” Tobin asks the young couple. “We heard that you were a fan and we would love it if you’d let us buy your dinner for you guys.”

“Oh, no.” Anderson shakes his head. “We can’t let you do that.”

“It’s the least that we can do.” Tobin says to him with sincerity. “Would that be okay with you, Macie? If we could take a picture with the happy couple on your anniversary?”

“I would absolutely love that.” Macie manages to breathe out.

“Great.” Alex smiles as she turns to look for someone to take a picture of them. “Oh, Jason. Can you please take our picture with this happy couple on their anniversary, please?”

“Absolutely.” The waiter smiles as he takes their phones to snap a few pictures of the group. “There you go. You all look unbelievable in them.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles sweetly as she hands the phones back over to Macie and Anderson. “And thank you for the picture.”

“No, thank you.” Macie smiles widely at the two. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“It was definitely our pleasure.” Tobin says sincerely. “Well, we will leave you two lovebirds alone. Thanks for your time and your support. Hopefully we catch you two at one of the games this week?”

“Oh, I wish.” Macie breathes out. “We don’t have tickets.”

“Yeah, I tried to get some for us to celebrate our anniversary and Macie’s birthday, but they were already sold out.” Anderson informs the two players. “And the last few that were available were way too expensive for us to try and get.”

“Yeah.” Macie nods her head. “But we will be watching every minute from our home and cheering you both on.”

“Oh, well thank you.” Tobin smiles sweetly at them before turning to Alex. “We should probably get back. Our dinner looks to be about ready. Come on Lex.”

“Oh, of course.” Anderson shakes his head in gratitude. “Thank you for the picture and dinner. It really means the world to us.”

“What game were you two trying to go to?” Alex asks the couple as Tobin was about to walk back to their table, but stops at the question to look at her girlfriend.

“The one in Carson.” Anderson answers. “Macie’s birthday is on the 21st, so we thought it would be the perfect early present because our anniversary is a week before the game and her birthday is a week after.”

“I see.” Alex nods her head. “How old are you turning?”

“Twenty-four.” Macie answers and the forward smiles.

“That’s a good age.” Alex laughs. “That’s the age I truly realized that I was in love with my best friend. I mean, I knew I was in love with her the day I met her, but a best friend type of love, you know. But I was 24 when I knew that I couldn’t ever love anyone else the way I love her. We had just won the NWSL championship for Portland, the first ever one, and I remembered that I didn’t want to celebrate that moment with anyone besides her. Yeah, 24 was a great year.”

“I remember watching that game.” Macie laughs and Tobin can’t help but stare at Alex. “It was one of the first games I had Anderson watch with me because we had just started talking. Remember babe?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Anderson nods looking at Tobin before turning to Alex. “I thought that free kick you had to score the goal was legit. And then how you came on to play through the pain you had in your knee, and made a difference out on the field. Everyone could sense it.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “That was a good time.”

“Anyways, thank you guys so much.” Anderson says gratefully, again. “You definitely made our anniversary and her birthday by coming to talk with us. But please don’t let us interrupt your dinner any longer.”

“No problem at all.” Tobin shakes her head. “You two have a great night and again, happy anniversary.”

“Thank you.” Macie smiles sweetly.

“If I got you two tickets for the game in Carson, would you still want to go?” Alex asks and it catches, not only the couple, but Tobin off guard.

“Wait, seriously?” Macie asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Alex nods simply. “If there were two tickets waiting for you two at the ticket booth, do you think you’d be able to make it for the game?”

“Yeah.” Anderson says breathlessly. “Without a doubt.”

“Okay, good.” Alex smiles. “Well, just write down your information and I’ll make sure there are two tickets waiting for you two at the gate.”

“Thank you so much.” Macie says in amazement as she quickly searches for a pen in her purse and writes down their information for the players. “But if it’s too much trouble, please don’t feel like you have to do it. I know the tickets are all probably sold out, and if they aren’t, then they’ll be really expensive for the few left.”

“No, don’t worry about it at all. We get a few tickets for free to give to our friends and family, and I have 2 left that I can give away.” Alex smiles at the couple and Tobin looks at her immediately, surprised by the words. “So make sure you both get there early for warm up, and we’ll make sure to come say hi before and after the game.”

“I don’t even know what to say.” Macie shakes her head as she feels her emotions start to overcome her. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t even mention it.” Alex smiles widely at the grateful girl. “It’s a little anniversary/birthday gift from us. Have a great rest of your night.”

“Thank you.” Anderson says as he reaches out to shake Alex and Tobin’s hands. “Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.” Tobin breathes out as she and Alex turn to walk back to their table.

“Here you two go.” Jason says as he brings out their plates when they take a seat at the table. “Wanted to make sure it was warm and fresh when we brought it out to you two. Anything else you need from me right now?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “But the couple that we were just talking to check is on us.”

“Okay.” Jason smiles at Tobin. “Anything else right now?”

“Uh, yes.” Tobin says after thinking of something. “Send over whatever desserts specialty you have for them.”

“Our best signatures are the crème brûlée and the chocolate lava cake with white chocolate sauce infused.” Jason informs the midfielder. “Which would you like to send?”

“Both, please.” Tobin answers simply and the waiter just nods his head and heads out.

“You are just the sweetest.” Alex laughs as she takes a bite of her dinner.

“What do you mean?” Tobin questions as she takes a bite of her entrée. “I’m just buying them dinner, that’s all.”

“Yeah, and dessert.” Alex says pointedly. “You went from feeling bad about saying no to taking a picture with them, to us taking pictures, and buying them dinner, with dessert. Face it, you are the absolute sweetest and most genuine person ever.”

“Me?” Tobin asks with a small laugh. “You’re the one giving them tickets to the game.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem.” Alex shrugs. “You do it all the time.”

“True, but with my 2 extra tickets that we have to give to family or friends.” Tobin says as she looks at the blushing forward in the eyes. “And you and I both know that you have not only given away those 2 tickets to your family already, but you’ve helped buy most of the other tickets for the other 20 plus family members coming to watch.”

“And what’s your point Heath?” Alex asks challengingly.

“You’re going to buy that couple expensive tickets for the game and not even let them know that it’s coming from your own pocket.” Tobin explains. “Not because you feel like you have to, but because you have the biggest and most sincere heart that I have ever met.”

“No.” Alex denies but Tobin can’t help but smiles widely at her, which makes Alex smile back. “I just see how cute and in love they are and how her boyfriend wanted to buy her tickets to our game but couldn’t because they were already about gone, besides the expensive ones. It’s the least that I can do for them being supporters of the team.”

“No, the least you could have done was give them an autograph or picture.” Tobin smirks at her girlfriend. “You gave them the best present ever.”

“Yeah, well I’m a sucker for love.” Alex shrugs and can barely stifle her laugh.

“I know you are Lex.” Tobin smiles at her. “I know.”

“Do you think I’m crazy for doing it?” Alex asks her girlfriend with a serious tone.

“No. Not at all.” Tobin shakes her head. “I think you’re absolutely amazing for doing it and it just shows another part of you that many don’t get to know or see. The part that I fall in love with every single day and the part I can’t wait to love forever.”

“I love you.” Alex smiles at her sincerity as she leans over to connect her lips with Tobin’s.

“And I love you.” Tobin hums out as they break apart.

“Promise?” Alex asks hopeful.

“Forever and always.” Tobin smiles as she pecks the forward’s lips one more time before they go back to their dinner.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Alex smiles as she takes another bite from her plate.

“Enjoy what?” Tobin asks with curiosity.

“This.” The forward gestures the two of them with her hand. “Being able to have dinner with you all of the time ago. Having lunch and actually getting to act like a couple. Not having to be separated by states or time zones.”

“I know what you mean.” Tobin nods her head. “My favorite will being able to wake up with you in my arms, rather than to a text message or phone call.”

“Me too, babe.” Alex smiles at the picture of them living and being together again.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Well, and to have you out on the pitch making me look good. I mean, that doesn’t hurt too much either.”

“Oh, that’s all you use me for, huh?” Alex smirks at Tobin, who’s barely containing her laughter. “To make you look good out there?”

“Pretty much.” Tobin nods with the shrug of her shoulders.

“You’re too much.” Alex laughs. “Oh, speaking of looking good, when do you have to do your interview for the team for that video again?”

“Tomorrow after dinner.” Tobin informs her after finishing a bite of her mushrooms. “When’s yours?”

“Mine’s after lunch tomorrow.” Alex says and the midfielder nods her head.

“That’s right.” Tobin says. “Who are you getting to talk about?”

“I have Carli, Moe, Kriegs, Mal and…” Alex begins to say but stops with a smirk on her face as she looks at Tobin.

“And who else?” Tobin questions.

“You.” Alex says and Tobin smiles widely at it.

“Oh, really?” Tobin asks and the forward nods. “Well, you better say some good things about me. Nothing embarrassing.”

“No promises.” Alex says and from the look the midfielder gives her, she breaks out into a small fit of laughter. “I’m just kidding. Who do you have?”

“I have JJ, Kling, Moe, Kelley, Linds, and Christen.” Tobin says.

“Oh, really?” The forward ask. “Those are some good ones too. You’ll have an easy time saying some good things about them.”

“Yeah, they’ll all be easy.” Tobin nods before looking up at Alex with a smirk. “I can’t wait to talk about Kell.”

“Oh, no.” Alex groans at her girlfriend. “Remember, it’s supposed to be good things about them and our memories.”

“Oh, there will be memories involved.” Tobin says and Alex gives her a pointed look. “What? I mean, come on Lex. After all the things she has done and said to us, she’s due for some payback. This is our chance.”

“I mean, that’s not a terrible idea.” Alex contemplates for a few moments. “But she’s our friend and…”

“And she would do the exact same thing to us if she has the chance.” Tobin finishes. “You know that.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods and breaks into laughter. “Just be nice.”

“I’m always nice.” Tobin smiles and Alex gives her a pointed look, again. “Okay, well it’s Kelley. Sometimes it’s hard to be nice to her. You can’t even deny that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes.

The two finish up with their dinner and decide to call it a night since they have to head to the bay area the next morning for camp. After thanking the waiter, they finish paying the bill and head to the car to head home. It was only about 15 minutes or so later when they arrive back at Alex’s parent’s house.

The two walk into the house and see Alex’s parents talking about the upcoming week of games. Alex and Tobin join them after changing their clothes from dinner. After a little while, the Morgans decide to call it a night and head up for bed. Alex and Tobin decide that they should head upstairs as well to watch a movie.

The two make their ways up to Alex’s old bedroom to have their movie night. The midfielder tells Alex to choose whatever movie she wants, as she heads back downstairs to grab some waters and make some popcorn. Alex obliges and after looking all through the channel guide and what they can rent, she decides on streaming Suicide Squad.

Waiting for the midfielder to come back up so she can start the movie, Alex gets herself comfortable in bed and looks through her phone as she waits. Looking to see that she, of course, had notifications from people taking pictures of her and Tobin out together, she notices that she was tagged in a new photo from the restaurant.

Looking to see that’s it’s one of the ones that she and Tobin took with the young couple, she made sure to click on it to examine the picture. Smiling, she sees how happy not only the younger couple are, but how happy Tobin looks. Her eyes move down to read what the caption says.

_“@maciemenichini – Not only did we get to see two of my favorite soccer players ever, but they came over to talk and let us take a picture with them. It was seriously the best anniversary ever with @andersongrey21. Thank you so much @alexmorgan13 and @tobinheath for being the sweetest and most kindhearted people ever. I cannot even put into words how amazing this moment and night was. #ThankyouAlexandTobin #HappyAnniversaryAnderson”_

The forward couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on her face. Seeing this young couple together, out on their anniversary, gave the forward chills. Besides the fact that she is a sucker for love, but seeing them reminded her of what she has with Tobin, and what she will have more of with Tobin.

“What are you smiling at?” Tobin asks as she enters the room with popcorn and waters.

“Nothing.” Alex shakes her head before looking up at Tobin. “Thank you for the great night out. It was amazing.”

“Don’t thank me.” Tobin says as she hops into bed with the forward. “Thank you for being my date and sorry I took time away from us to go see that couple. I just felt bad for saying no.”

“Don’t apologize.” Alex stops the midfielder from continuing on. “It was an amazing idea to go up to them and talk. It made their night and it made ours even better.”

“Really?” Tobin asks as she lays on her side to look at the forward.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “The night was perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Tobin says with the most sincere look and tone that the forward immediately breaks out into goosebumps.

“I love you.” Alex smiles widely while looking into Tobin’s eyes.

The midfielder doesn’t say anything. There’s nothing really to say. Of course she can respond with saying I love you back, but this moment she doesn’t feel the need to. In this moment, as she’s looking deeply into the forward’s eyes, she sees something.

In the deepest and richest blue of Alex’s eyes, she sees the happiness the forward feels. She sees the love and sincerity of their relationship. But more importantly, as she looks deep into her eyes, Tobin sees the future she cannot wait to have with the forward.

So yes, she can say I love you back to her and that would be enough to the forward, but not to Tobin. As she looks deep into her eyes, seeing the possible future they have in store for them, she knows no words will ever be enough to express how she feels. So instead of saying anything, the midfielder lifts her left hand to Alex’s cheek and gently brushes her thumb across it.

The forward closes her eyes at the soothing touch and she can feel chills throughout her body. Tobin, who can barely contain the love and affection she feels for this girl, leans in and connects their lips. The gentle and simple kiss was so powerful and full of meaning, that it sends chills throughout both of their bodies.

Both with their eyes closed as they break apart, the just stay in the moment for a bit. The simplicity of the two just being together is so powerful and full of meaning that neither wanted the moment to end. When Tobin opens her eyes, she can see the smile on the forward’s face and it makes her heart beat even faster.

Alex opens her eyes, sees Tobin’s smile on her face, and leans in to kiss her once more. When they pull apart, Alex cuddles up into Tobin’s side with the midfielder wrapping her arm around her waist to pull her closer. The two turn their attention to the movie and enjoy the simplicity of each other’s company, knowing that starting tomorrow at camp, they won’t be having any simplicity of being together alone for about two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... a few close times that Tobin was going to propose but didn't but that just means she has more opportunity to do it now... let me know what you think and how Tobin should propose and see if you are right when you read it in the next chapter! Thank you all again for your love and support and I hope that somehow you can feel the emotions and meaning in the characters and feel what they feel. if you can somehow connect with them then that has surpassed my whole goal if writing in the first pace. I love you all again and be ready for part 2 :)


	39. The Proposal... Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... this is for you guys! For the love, the support, and the patience. This chapter is for the believers in love and how two best friends can be what each other needs more than anything else. To the Talex fans that are still out there and whose hearts will always love these two... This chapter is for you!!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Okay, whose video do you think we are watching this meeting?” Moe asks.

“I’m not sure.” Ali answers. “We’ve seen a lot. Who all do we have left?”

“I’m not sure.” Lindsey says. “Becks, do you know who videos we have left?”

“Uh, we have Kelley, JJ, Alex, and Tobs left.” Becky answers the girls as they walk into the conference room.

“Oh, so who do you think we are watching now?” Moe asks.

“Probably Alex.” Sonnett says.

“I’d say Kelley.” Lindsey answers instead.

“Why Kelley?” Moe asks her friend.

“Because we need something to laugh at, and what’s better than hearing everyone share stories about Kelley?” Lindsey says to the group and they all nod their heads.

“Well, that’s definitely not a lie.” Ali smirks as Kelley walks up with Ashlyn.

“Who we watching today?” Kelley asks.

“Well, everyone hopes that it’s you.” Becky informs her teammate as she sits down on the left of her.

“And why’s that?” Kelley turns to look at the defender with a questioning look.

“They all want something to laugh at and figured that an interview about you will be exactly that.” Becky shrugs as if it’s no big deal, but doesn’t see the way Kelley’s face drops.

“What?” Kelley shrieks. “Who the hell thinks my video will be something to laugh at?”

“The same people that spoke in your video about you.” Ashlyn smirks and causes the defender to turn to look at her.

“Did you speak in the video?” Kelley asks and the keeper shakes her head.

“No, not me.” Ashly informs her and Kelley lets out a sigh of relief. “But Tobs and Alex did.”

“No they did not.” Kelley gasps as Ali and Ash nod their head yes before she turns to look at Becky. “Did they really speak for mine, Becky?”

“Yup.” Becky nods her head as she continues reading her book. “They did.”

“Oh my god.” Kelley shrieks. “They are going to ruin everything.”

“Who’s going to ruin what?” Alex asks as she takes a seat behind the freckled defender.

“You two!” Kelley says as she turns around to look at the couple. “You two are going to ruin it.”

“What are you talking about?” Tobin asks with confusion. “We didn’t do anything.”

“You two talked about me on my video.” Kelley informs them and Tobin smirks instantly.

“Oh, that.” Tobin sits back in her chair. “Yeah, well we may have ruined it just a little.”

“No we didn’t.” Alex shakes her head. “We didn’t say anything bad at all.”

“Thank you, Alex.” Kelley smiles gratefully at her friend.

“Yeah, that’s not 100% true.” Tobin draws out, causing both Kelley and Alex to look at her.

“What?” Kelley asks with a hint of panic in her voice.

“I may have told a story that not many know about.” Tobin says shyly.

“Which story?” Alex asks.

“Was it the frozen yogurt one?” Kelley asks and Tobin shakes her head. “The New Zealand one?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head again. “Not that one.”

“The New York one?” Alex asks and it causes Kelley to look at her.

“You know about that one?” Kelley asks with shock.

“Of course I know about it Kell.” Alex says with a confused look. “I was there.”

“Oh yeah.” Kelley laughs and nods her head. “I forgot.”

“No, it’s not that one.” Tobin says interrupting the two, causing the attention to be back on her.

“Then which one did you tell?” Kelley asks with a little urgency in her voice as the rest of their teammates start to pile in for the meeting to start.

“ItoldtheLAone.” Tobin mumbles and Alex looks at her with a confused face.

“The what?” Kelley asks because she didn’t understand her either.

“ItoldtheLAonetothem.” Tobin repeats again, and both give her the same confused look.

“Tobin, speak clearly will ya?” Kelley barely breathes out because she wants to know which embarrassing one she told.

“I told them the LA one.” Tobin says with her eyes down at her hands.

“You what?” Kelley gasps, causing everyone to turn and look at her. “You did not!”

“No, she’s just joking.” Alex denies to her friend before turning to her girlfriend. “Right, Tobs?”

“I…” Tobin breathes out but isn’t able to finish as she looks up into Alex’s eyes and the forward knew the answer.

“She’s not joking.” Kelley gasps again. “You really told them that story! Why? It’s so embarrassing.”

“Kell.” Tobin says but Kelley continues.

“No no no.” Kelley says more to herself than anyone. “Why would you do that? What all did you tell them? You didn’t go into too much detail, right? No, you did. You probably went into every last little detail. Oh my god.”

“What’s the big deal?” Ashlyn asks as Kelley slowly begins to unravel. “What’s so bad about this story?”

“Everything.” Kelley gasps. “It’s literally the worst story that can ever be told. Like so embarrassing.”

“No it’s not.” Alex tries to say comforting but can feel a small smile begin to appear on her face.

“Shut up, you know it is.” Kelley says and Alex can feel her laughter build up more. “What have I done to you for you to hate me? I would have never done anything like this to you.”

“That is a lie.” Tobin says with a knowing look to her. “You do stuff like this all the time.”

“No I don’t.” Kelley denies.

“Oh, really?” Tobin scoffs.

“Really.” Kelley nods.

“Really?” Tobin repeats as she gives Kelley a knowing look.

“Yeah.” Kelley challenges. “Really.”

“That is such a lie.” Tobin tells her. “You do it to me every chance you get.”

“Name one time I’ve ever done something so embarrassing like this to you.” Kelley says.

“How about when you told the entire team that about Alex and mine’s sex life at practice?” Tobin says. “Or about Canada, both times. Or about New Jersey. Or Hawaii. Or Japan. Or...”

“Okay, I get it.” Kelley holds up her hand to stop the midfielder from continuing. “You know what, that was so long ago that it doesn’t count.”

“You did it again last night.” Tobin says sternly. “When you told them about what you got Alex for her birthday for us.”

“Technically, that was more about embarrassing Alex than you.” Kelley says matter of factly.

“Not when you tell everyone and go into details about me wearing the thing and stuff.” Tobin explains to her. “And the lies you continue to make about it. I mean, there’s no way you would even know any of those details. I never told you any of them.”

“You didn’t.” Kelley nods her head and Tobin looks at her with a questioning look.

“Wait.” Tobin says before turning to Alex, who won’t look the midfielder in the eyes. “You told her things about us? About that night?”

“No, I never said anything about it.” Alex denies. “To Kelley.”

“To Kelley?” Tobin asks as she looks at Alex. “Then who did you talk about it with?”

“… Ali.” Alex mumbles.

“As in Harry?” Tobin asks and the forward shakes her head. “Krieger? Okay, then how did Kelley know about it?”

“Because I was hiding with Ashlyn behind the fern bush at the pool and overheard it.” Kelley informs the midfielder.

“You what?” Tobin asks with a little raise in her voice. “Why were you hiding? And why were you and Kriegs talking about it?”

“Uh, which one are you asking?” Kelley says with a confused look. “Me or Horny horse?”

“Kelley!” Alex shrieks at her friend in embarrassment.

“What?” Kelley asks. “It’s a legitimate question. I was confused because one question pertains to you while the other is directed to me. So, I was wondering who you were trying to talk to.”

“Both.” Tobin breathes out. “I was talking to both of you.”

“Ali and I were talking about… personal things and it sort of was brought up.” Alex says shyly.

“Okay.” Tobin nods, not really wanting to go into detail about it right now in front of everyone. “What about you?”

“We were getting ready to throw the two in the pool because all they were doing was tanning and it was so boring.” Kelley explains. “But then we heard your name and decided to wait and listen and boy, was that a brilliant, yet traumatizing, idea.”

“Oh stop.” Alex says.

“No, seriously.” Kelley continues. “It was literally the worst thing to hear about Toby’s and Horny Horse’s sexual details and th…”

“Whoa.” Alex interjects the defender. “Stop!”

“See, here we go with the embarrassing stuff again.” Tobin says to the defender. “I was going to apologize for saying stuff on the video because I actually started to feel bad and thought that I crossed the line, but nevermind. No, I’m so glad that I told that story and the details because it’s going to be hilarious. Payback for all of the times you have embarrassed me, which as we all know, is too many times to count.”

“Tobin!” Kelley gasps. “You didn’t really tell them too many details, did you?”

“We’ll just have to see.” Tobin smirks.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Kelley begins to panic. “No no no. We need to stop the video before they even play it. We have to have Hef take her interview off of the video before everyone finds out what happened.”

“It’s too late.” Ashlyn says as the defender gets up from her seat to walk over to the team’s assistants.

“I have to try.” Kelley says as she’s about to take a step towards the assistants, but is stopped immediately when Jill walks to the front of the room.

“Alright ladies, if you all will take a seat, I have a few things that I would like to say before we begin the video.” Jill begins and it causes Kelley to sit back down. “Thank you. Now that I have all of your attention, we can get started. I know you all are excited for the next video, I just wanted to say a few things since tomorrow is our last game of the year. First off, I want to say thank you to all of you for your hard work this training camp, this last month, and this entire year. I know it wasn’t the year we were entirely hoping for, but I believe a lot of good has come from it all still. We’ve had to see some go. We’ve had to bring new players in. We’ve had to hit our lowest lows, while thriving off of our highest high. I know this year has been one that was unplanned and unexpected, but I wanted to tell you all that I am so proud of you. The old players, the new players, and the ones that will always be part of this team, even if they aren’t on the roster. You all have been so wonderful and a real pleasure to watch get better each training. So, we have one last game tomorrow and then you all will get the time off and vacations that you truly have deserved for the last few years. But I’m warning you, starting January, we are going to start again and work to be World Champs!”

“Yeah!” The entire room cheers and claps.

“Alright now, we have some videos to watch.” Jill says once the cheering stops. “We have four players left to watch and only one game left tomorrow, so we will watch two today, one tomorrow after the game, and then one more the morning after. Now I know most would rather head home after the game tomorrow, but it’s our last time all getting together for the year and I just hoped that we could spend the last night together and celebrate. Then the morning after we can all have breakfast, watch the last video, and then head our own ways and enjoy the rest of our year. Is that okay with everyone?”

“Yeah.” The room nods in agreement, most smiling at the chance of having a last night all with each other. “Definitely.”

“Wonderful.” Jill smiles and claps her hands together. “Alright, well since we are down to the last four, we thought we would draw from a hat as to who we’ll be watching right now. So, Tobs, can I please borrow your hat?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tobin nods as she takes off her hat and hands it to Becky in front of her, who then hands it to their head coach.

“Thank you.” Jill smiles as she takes the hat from the defender and places the four folded up papers with names on it into the hat and mixes it around before pulling out a name. “And the winner is… Kelley!”

“Yes!” Most of the room cheers.

“Damnit!” Kelley groans at the same time to herself.

“Alright, let’s put Kelley’s video up and enjoy.” Jill smiles as she moves to take a seat and waits for Hef to play the video.

“I can’t wait for this.” Moe whispers.

“Me either.” Lindsey nods her head.

“It’s going to be epic.” Ashlyn adds on.

“It’s going to be embarrassing.” Kelley groans out and puts her head in her hands.

 ** _\------- Video plays -------_**  
_Kelley: Hi, my name is Kelley O’Hara and this is my journey to becoming an Olympian._

_Announcers: Gaining her first cap vs Mexico is Kelley O’Hara. Starting at right back is number 5, Kelley O’Hara. Kelley O’Hara chasing the striker down. O’Hara with the sliding tackle to take the ball away. O’Hara making the stop as her teammates come rushing back to help. GOAL by O’Hara in the 84th minute against Germany. Her first international goal of her career. World Cup Champion, O’Hara ready to help lead team to another shot at Gold. Kelley O’Hara wins the Hermann Trophy… Kelley O’Hara gains first US cap… Kelley O’Hara is a US Olympian._

_Christen Press: I first met Kelley my freshman year at Stanford. She was a sophomore and was by all means not shy at all. I remember the first thing she said to me when I came to the get together for the team. I was there with a few other freshmen, scared out of my mind, no doubt, and up walks this freckled girl wearing a Hawaiian shirt. She walks straight up to me, tilts her head to the side and says, “Do you speak English and Spanish, or just Spanish?”. My jaw instantly drops and I sort of just looked at her like is she joking, or does she really think that I’m not capable of speaking English? She looked at me, and after I didn’t answer, she placed her hand on my shoulder and said very slowly, “I’m Kelley O’Hara. Nice to meet you. I don’t know Spanish but I love Mexican food.”, she then proceeds to walk away. I was in complete shock and everyone around me thought she was joking, and so I never tried to talk to her for the rest of the night. The next day at practice, coach told us to partner up and Kelley and I happened to be partnered since we were both forwards. We didn’t talk at all. Well, she talked nonstop but I didn’t say a word and she continued to talk and then kept saying sorry, or lo siento, because she thought I didn’t know English. Then when coach called us back together, and started talking to me, I answered and then all of a sudden you hear this big gasp and then the words “Hold the French toast”. I then turned to see Kelley, with big eyes looking at me, and asks when did I learn to speak English? I smiled at her and told her that I was born in Palos Verdes, CA and her mouth dropped. After the small embarrassment, she realized that I have understood every single word that she ever said and from that moment on, I have never gotten her to stop talking to me. Since that moment, we were great friends and I have been both blessed and traumatized at that fact._

_Amy Rodriguez: Ah, Kelley. I first met that girl when we were playing against each other in college. She was at Stanford, that poor girl, while I was at USC. Go Trojans! Back then, she was a forward and surprising enough, she was a good one. Always bouncing around like a little energizer bunny. I remember my coach would always tell the team that somebody would always need to try and be by her side at all times. That never really worked since I swear she would run in circles. Just nonstop circles. Running from one side of the field, towards the other. Most of my teammates would come in at the half and ask coach if they could just trip her back she won’t stop moving and running and they were getting worn out from chasing her around. Most of the time they were joking, but there were some moments when I’m pretty sure they were dead serious._

_Dawn: Kelley’s one of those players you just love to work with. She may not be the superstar, but she will work from whistle to whistle and will never give up. She’s been through a lot in her career and accepts each challenge given to her. Between breaking her ankle, to having to switch positions once joining the National team, she is remarkable. Her work ethic, much to the one of Heather O’Reilly’s, is one that every coach and teammate can only dream of. The attitude she has is just enough to protect herself and her teammates, but not one of being a nuisance. She’s a great player and her hard work and dedication has help lead her to the amazing career she has had so far. It’s hard enough to be an Olympian as it is, but adding a World Cup champion, and another opportunity at being an Olympian to her résumé, only shows what kind of elite player she is._

_Kelley: I remember my first cap as if it was yesterday. First, just receiving the phone call that I was even wanted to be on the team was the highlight of my life, but then being able to step out onto that field with some of my idols was something I only have dreamed of. Believe it or not, I was absolutely silent that first step out I went out there. It was back in 2010, probably the year half of the new players first learned how to walk – Yes, I’m talking about you Moe, Lindsey, Sonnett, and Mal. It was against Mexico and I ran out to my position on the field and I remember Cap turns to look at me and ask what formation coach wanted us in, since I was subbed in for a midfielder. I looked at her and totally blanked. I truly had no idea what she was saying because I couldn’t focus myself at all to comprehend words. All I saw was her mouth moving and looking at me like I was a complete idiot. I remember her placing both hands on my shoulders to get me to focus and asked very calmly, in that nurturing mother voice she has, what the new formation would be. After a deep breath, I told her everything that I remembered coach said and the very next thing I knew, the whistle was blown and the game was happening. The first time the ball came to me, I pretty much panicked. I turned to kick the ball back to Hope, who was the keeper that game, and I completely slipped on the ball and fell straight on my back. It took me a few seconds to get up, partly due to shock that I did it, and partly due to complete embarrassment that I just straight up slipped on my ass. I got up, turned to look at where the ball was. Luckily for me, Hope was a bit out of her box and retrieved the ball before kicking it over to Cap. The next thing I know, I see her looking at me, with this extreme death glare that I could have just lost us the match, even though we were up by 6 goals, and all of a sudden she breaks out into this huge smile and laughs. I’ve never heard her say one word to me, besides her yelling at me to get in position, let alone have her smile or laugh. After that moment, I sort of took a deep breath, relaxed, and played my game. Though it was only about 12 minutes long, it was exhilarating and a lifelong dream for me. And now, 6 plus years later, here we are._

_Alex Morgan: Kelley… gosh there are just too many stories and things to say about her. Some are really embarrassing, but I’ll be nice for now. She was one of my first friends on the team. Half because she wouldn’t stop talking and I was the new girl willing to listen, and half because she was semi funny. If I would have known that would have resulted into how we are now, I may have learned to ignore her a few times. No, truthfully, Kelley is a great person. A great teammate, and even better friend. She’s one of those players that never gives up and never lets herself get down. About anything. She makes you want to get better and be better because she’s willing to work that extra few reps to help the team in any way she can. Whether she was on the field, on the bench, or whatever, Kelley’s always one of the first players out onto the pitch and ready to go. No matter what, Kelley is the person that I know will always have my back, and every other teammates’, both on and off the pitch. Kelley has been the super sub, the energizer bunny, the Irish soul sister, and the Squirrel. There’s no doubt on why she’s become not only a World Cup champion, not only an Olympic Gold medalist, but a 2 time Olympian. She’s the teammate and player that many teams can only hope for. She’s a great teammate, but I’m lucky enough to call her a best friend and sister. Her journey is no fluke and there’s no one thing that’s allowed her to be on the team. Her early days at Stanford to the Youth National team, to the Senior National team. She has always brought an element to each team and game that she’s played in, and we are lucky to have her. She may be a pain in the ass, a never-ending energizer bunny, whose mouth will run as much as she does, but we love the Squirrel and are lucky to have someone like her in our lives._

_Morgan Brian: Kelley’s crazy. I mean, not that too frightening type of crazy, but she’s absolutely insane. First thing she told us rookies, Julie, Crystal, and I when we first joined the team was that no matter what anyone says, squirrels are the coolest and that she’s pretty sure that she will be able to communicate with them within the next few years. We all thought it was a joke, but then you’d see her running off to each squirrel that we see and attempt to talk and bond with them. She once even tried to climb a tree because she thought one said to follow her. She made about 3 feet up before Alex and Hope pulled her down and asked what she was doing. Her explanation made the two, including Tobin and Carli, fall to the ground laughing. That was my big first impression of my fellow Georgian Peach and I couldn’t be any more proud. Though she’s crazy, Kelley is one of the best teammates that anyone can ask for. She’s encouraging, critical when needed to be, stubborn, willing to go the extra mile, and just one of the hardest workers out there. She’s the player you try to mimic the work ethic because it’s one to be admired. Kelley’s been a key part of this team and being able to play with her, grow with her, and learn from her is one of the biggest highlights for me. But seriously, when I say that she’s crazy, I mean she’s CRAZY._

_Heather O’Reilly: My Irish soul sister… dude, she rocks my freaking socks off. There’s not many players who are willing to put in the work that she does for the possibility of maybe getting some playing time. Early in her career, she was just this little freckled energizer bunny that wouldn’t stop talking, and who would try to watch her teammates so that she could learn. She was a forward, then turned midfielder, then turned defender who helped us win Olympic gold in 2012. For the 2015 World Cup, she took more of the backseat and still worked her tail off to help the team win gold by being a super sub. No matter where she is on the field, whether she’s in the starting lineup, comes on as a sub, or sits the bench, Kelley gives the same enthusiasm, courage, support, and excitement day in and day out. Her journey to being an Olympian is, as most expected, a wild and crazy one like her; but it’s a journey that I have had the pleasure of being part of and a journey that I can’t wait to see be continued. Now, how about we get her another Irish soul sister out there because let’s be honest, the freckled squirrel is looking a little lonely out there by herself._

_Tobin Heath: Kelley… what to say about her? Well first off, she’s one of my closest friends and I only half regret it. She’s always been there for me when I needed her, and sometimes when I didn’t need her, but she’s always constant. She’s one of the hardest working players I’ve enjoyed playing with and to be able to experience 2 Olympics with her has been… eventful, to say the least. Honestly, I don’t really know what to say because I feel like I have grown up with her by my side and also, I have stayed the same kid that I was when I first joined the team. I have seen her at her absolute best moments, and I have seen her at her craziest and head scratching moments as well. I have too many stories with and about her, most really good, some really embarrassing and just probably idiotic, but hey, that basically defines Kelley. There’s this one story that I have contemplated over and over on if I should tell it, but after some encouraging words from her about 5 minutes ago, I think it’s time for me to share it. Sorry Kell, you brought this upon yourself when you wouldn’t stop talking about you nutmegging me at workouts because for one, it didn’t happen. And for two, if and when you ever do actually meg me, gloating about it will only make me and everyone around more annoyed with you than we already are. As I was saying, once Kelley, Alex, Harry, and I were in LA and we thought it would be a great idea to go to the beach and have some fun. Of course once we got to the beach, all Kell and I wanted to do was surf, sorry coach, and Lex and Harry stayed to tan. Anyways, Kell and I were out on our boards catching some waves and it started to get a little late. Alex had yelled at us to come on in, and of course us being who we are, denied. The other two said they were heading back to the house to clean up and get ready for dinner while Kell and I wanted to get one last wave in. I had caught this epic wave, and Kell would witness to it if she was so bitter about what happened in the story, and tell you how amazing it was. I rode it out and it was one of the best waves all day, so I was totally stoked and told Kell it was her turn and to try and top that. Kell, in typical Kell fashion, took to the challenge and tried on the very next wave. Well, she completely wiped out, I mean, face plant into the water, salt water in the mouth and up the nose, marks on her face from slapping her head on the wave type of wipe out. After the good 45 seconds of pure laughing nonstop from me and her attempting not to drown, we called it a night and made our way back in. Being who we are, we decided to race back to shore and loser would have to buy the net 5 rounds of coffee for the other. I ended up getting to the shore first, which was no surprise to me, but I turn around to see Kelley is crawling out of the water and legit screaming in pain. I rush over to her and ask what’s wrong and she tells me that she’s pretty sure a shark had bit her. Panicked, I immediately start searching her body and ask where she was bit and if she’s in pain. She points down to her foot and as I’m examining it, I see nothing and tell her there’s no wound. She’s legit screaming at me and saying that she feels like she’s losing a lot of blood and is dying, but there was no bleeding happening. After I finally get her to uncover her eyes with her hand and to look down at her foot, she realizes that there is no shark bite and no blood. Still complaining about pain, she tells me something bit her. As we are trying to figure out what could have happened, this nice elderly couple walks over because they, like the other 40 observers on the beach, heard her wailing cry out of pain and a shark bite. They ask if everything is okay and the nice woman, probably in her 50s or something tells us that she’s a nurse and that she’ll take a look at it. When she does, she immediately takes a deep breath of relief and tells Kelley that she wasn’t bit and that she wasn’t dying. Of course Kell doesn’t believe her and half asks/ half shouts as to why she’s in so much pain then. The lady stands up straight after kneeling and simply says that she was stung by a jellyfish and that it was completely common around here. Kelley had no idea what that meant, and neither did I, but I wasn’t going to tell her that. Anyways, we asked what we needed to do to get rid of the burning that was happening and she told us that we could either go to the hospital, which was over 30 minutes away and we would still have to go to the house, inform Alex and Harry about it, and then drive over, or we could try a home remedy that most beach goers do. We agreed to what was typically done and with the straightest face ever, she turns to me and says “You have to pee on her foot”. I stare at her for a few seconds, thinking she was joking, but she wasn’t and I instantly shook my head no. Kelley agreed but then the lady said that it’s the quickest way to get rid of the pain and that it was more effective than the hospital. So, after a few seconds of Kelley contemplating it and groaning out to the burning pain, she looks at me and asks me to do it. I tell her no way because dude, that’s like me peeing on you and that’s just weird. We are friends and I’d like to keep it that way. Plus, I didn’t have to go to the bathroom. Thinking we were out of options, the woman’s husbands downs his last little bit of water and turns to Kelley and says in his calm demeanor, “I’ll pee on you. I’ve been holding it in for the last few minutes and think my stream will take your pain away”. I immediately was on the ground laughing and rolling in the sand while Kelley just looked at him with complete shock. She refused immediately and we said we’ll just head to the hospital. She made it about 2 feet before realizing she wasn’t going to be able to make it home. So, long story short and without the details, the older man peed on Kelley and the pain went away. Yeah, so that happened and it was one of the best stories I’ve ever had on her. But anyways, Kelley’s the best worst best friend to have and she’s a pretty rad teammate, and better person. Her journey to being an Olympian is something that you can only picture Kelley having, but it’s a great one and she has deserved all of the success that she has had so far._

_Hope Solo: Kelley… the girl you cannot stand half of the time. The voice that you wish would go mute after 5 seconds of hearing it. The player you are thankful to have on your team. She’s one of the most annoying, loud, childish people that I have ever met, but she’s also one of the best teammates, players, and kindhearted soul as well. To put it simply, you will never get bored when you have that girl around you. She’s one of the sneakiest and most dynamic players you will ever meet… well, as long as she manages to stay on her feet for more than 5 minutes when running out on the pitch. I know many call her the energizer bunny, and that has to do with her out on the pitch, her nonstop mouth, and the abundance of energy she possess when everyone’s just trying to enjoy a few minutes of quiet and relaxation; but I know just like everyone else who has her in their life, I couldn’t imagine my life without her. She’s so much more than the childish squirrel that people may only think of her as. I know it’s hard to accept or even imagine it, but it’s the truth. She’s a great teammate, player, and competitor that I am lucky to call a friend. She’s that someone that you can’t help but appreciate to have on your team and in your life. Her journey to this team hasn’t always been easy; I know at times I don’t know how she was able to push through it, but it’s something you respect and love about her. The hard work and dedication that she has makes you want to be a better player. A better teammate. A better person. She makes you fall in love with the game all over again. She makes you love her game. She makes you love her. Kelley O’Hara – 28 year old Squirrel. 2 time Olympian. World Cup Champion. Defender. Teammate. Friend._

_Heather O’Reilly: If I had to describe Kelley with one word or phrase, I’d say Irish Soul Sister…_

_Morgan Brain: Crazy Georgian Peach…_

_Christen Press: Stanford buddy…_

_Ashlyn: Do I really only get one word or phrase? Okay, um Annoying Squirrel… That counts, right?_

_Ali Krieger: Energizer Bunny…_

_Tobin Heath: Family…_

_Crystal Dunn: Boo thang…_

_Megan Rapinoe: PSYCHO…_

_Alex Morgan: Family…_

_Hope Solo: Champion!_

_Kelley: What have I gained from my journey to being an Olympian? Hmm… That’s a good question. I’d say that I have gained some amazing memories. I’ve been through some heartbreaks and through some million dollar moments. I’ve gained teammates, friends, and a family. Many laughs, and a ton of tears. I’ve gained from my journey to being an Olympian one of the best lives that I could have ever dreamed of and I can’t wait to continue it._

**_\------ End of Video --------_ **

As the video cuts off, the team claps for it. The laughter and smiles that they shared during the entire presentation made it perfect. Jill walks up to the front of the group and claps along with them with a big smile on her face. As they finally quieted down, the coach opened her mouth to say something.

“And that’s the lovely story of our very own Kelley O’Hara.” Jill says with the biggest smile and Kelley smiles back at her. “I don’t know about you guys, but I loved every minute of it. What you all said, to what Kelley said, to what this journey has meant to you all.”

“Yeah.” The team nods and claps as they agree.

“But one thing.” Jill says and hesitates because she broke out in laughter. “Next time, make sure you know that difference between a shark bite and a jellyfish sting Kell.”

“God.” Kelley’s head drops to her hands. “So embarrassing.”

“It wasn’t that bad Kell.” Alex leans forward to say to her friend.

“Speak for yourself.” Kelley turns around to say before looking straight at Tobin. “And you… you are dead to me for telling that story. I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“Promise?” Tobin jokes and Alex gently slaps her leg.

“You can count on it.” Kelley tries to say sternly.

“Awe, man.” Ashlyn groans out.

“What’s wrong with you?” Ali asks her fiancé.

“How come Kelley can’t promise me that?” Ashlyn says and Ali rolls her eyes. “Tobin’s so lucky.”

“I hate you.” Kelley glares at the keeper.

“20 bucks says Kelley talks to both of them before the end of the day.” Moe whispers to Lindsey.

“Try like before the end of this meeting.” Christen leans forward and says to the two, causing them to turn and look at her with skepticism.

“Alright ladies.” Jill says, gaining the team’s attention again. “That’s all for now. We have one last practice tonight and then before dinner, we are going to watch one of the videos. Dawn, who did you pull from the hat?”

“JJ.” Dawn informs the head coach and the team all cheers for it.

“Yes!” Crystal cheers. “My girl.”

“Go have a good relaxing afternoon, and then we are going to have one last good workout as a team.” Jill says to the girls. “Let’s enjoy these last few days together ladies. You are dismissed.”

“It was honestly a really good video Kell.” Ali says to her friend.

“Yeah, it summed you up perfectly.” Becky adds on.

“Yeah, it wasn’t too terrible I guess.” Kelley shrugs as she stands up to walk out with the team. “I guess you guys said some really nice things, but it shouldn’t have been that hard since I’m such a sweetheart.”

“And here we go.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes.

“Hope said some sweet things too.” Allie bumps her shoulders into Kelley’s. “And did I hear an ‘I love you’ in it too?”

“No.” Kelley mumbles and the team laughs at her shyness.

“Sure.” Kling wiggles her eyebrows at her fellow defender.

“Anyways, who’s up for some monop deal?” Kelley turns to ask her friends. “Tobito? Chicken legs? Ready to lose at monop deal like always?”

“Not happening.” Ashlyn shakes her head.

“Yeah.” Tobin agrees. “I’m in. Lex?”

“Do you even have to ask psycho horse?” Kelley says and it earns a glare from Alex. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Alex says as the group laughs and the midfielder wraps her arm around the forward’s waist as they head up to the hotel room.

“Told you.” Christen smirks as she turns to look at Moe and Lindsey, who are just watching the whole exchange from the group.

“How’d you know?” Lindsey questions.

“I’ve seen this time and time again. Especially when it comes to Kell and those two.” Christen explains. “Those three can’t stay away from each other even if they tried.”

“Obviously.” Moe laughs as she watches Christen get into the elevator with a few teammates.

“You two coming?” Christen asks from inside the elevator to the two. “We need everyone that we can get to try and take down Alex in monop deal.”

“Are you crazy?” Moe laughs out. “Nobody can beat that girl at that game. It’s ridiculous.”

“Seriously.” Lindsey nods. “No one should be that good at that game.”

“Look who you’re talking about.” Moe says to her friend. “What is Alex not good at?”

“True.” Lindsey nods her head. “It’s because she is just so damn competitive. I don’t get how her and Tobin are a couple at times because she’s so calm and lackadaisical and Alex isn’t.”

“Pretty sure that’s what makes them so perfect.” Moe shrugs.

“True.” Lindsey accepts that reasoning.

“Alright, I’m not going to hold the elevator doors open forever.” Christen gains back the two younger players’ attention. “You two coming? Or are you going to be boring by yourselves?”

“Uh.” Moe says before turning to look at Lindsey and they both nod in agreement. “We’re coming.”

The two rush into the elevator to head up to the room, where their other teammates are already getting themselves ready for the card game. After a couple of games later, and a celebratory Alex for winning, the gals all get themselves ready for their last team practice of the year together.

The practice went as expected. It was light, easy, and fun. Worked on basic fundamentals and trying to show the younger players the flow of what the team is like. Overall, it was just one last good and fun workout for the girls before they have their last friendly.

Afterwards, the players all head back to the hotel to clean up before dinner. After taking their showers, all head to the banquet room for the next video, which as they found out earlier, would be JJ’s. As Kelley’s did, the video received some good laughs and sentimental moments of the young player’s journey to being an Olympian.

A dream that JJ had ever since she could even remember and to have it come a reality was one of the most amazing things in the world. After the video, the team enjoys a nice dinner all with each other as it would be the last team dinner before a game for the year.

After a good night’s sleep, the team does their normal routine of a good breakfast and lunch before they head out to the stadium. Knowing that it was their last game of their season and year, they all were just excited to be out on the pitch one more time.

As soon as the whistle is blown, the team dominates the game. Having it be their last one, each player that stepped foot out on the pitch made sure to make it all count. From the starters to the players coming off of the bench, everyone left it all out on the pitch and showed why they deserve to be an option on the team.

As soon as the game was over, the gals all made their ways around the stadium to thank the fans and take pictures with them. Alex and Christen had so much family and friends in the stands, that it was nice for them to be able to take a few pictures with their hometown crowds.

Tobin was the first to notice their favorite young couple in the crowd and makes her way over to them to say hi. Alex, after posing with her family and then other friends, looks across the field to see Tobin talking to the couple. The forward runs across the pitch to join her girlfriend and say hi.

Macie and Anderson were just as grateful and star struck as they were at the restaurant and still couldn’t believe that the couple gave them tickets to the game. They, as Alex had promised, were amazing seats down near the field. Tobin and Alex smiled and took a few more pictures with the couple, along with giving them their cleats with their signatures to have as a memento.

Afterwards, the team heads back to the locker room to gather their things before making their ways to the bus. Alex, Tobin, and Christen were all pulled aside to do some interviews with the reporters and after that, they joined their teammates on the bus.

It was a short drive to their hotel and as they were getting off, Jill told them to shower and change before meeting back in the banquet room for dinner and one of the last two videos. All of the girls were extremely excited for the next video, so they quickly cleaned up before meeting downstairs.

“Oooh, who do you think the video is going to be?” Crystal asks as the girls all pile in to take their seats.

“I don’t know.” JJ shrugs. “Either one will be good.”

“It’s so fitting that the last two videos are Al and Harry.” Allie says with a smirk.

“Why’s it fitting?” Alex asks as she looks at her close friend.

“Because it’s the two lovebirds who are last to end the year.” Pinoe says from the seat behind the forward. “I mean, who’s gone through more than the two of you this year?”

“Seriously.” Ashlyn nods. “You two have been through some shit this year.”

“Thanks dude.” Tobin turns to say to her friend and the keeper only shrugs.

“It’s true though.” Ashlyn says. “But look at you guys now.”

“Yeah.” Kelley adds on. “All annoying with your ridiculous I love you’s and stuff.”

“Whatever.” Alex scoffs with a laugh.

“Don’t hate on it Baby Horse.” Pinoe says. “It’s cool. Can’t wait to see what everyone said about your precious ass.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex turns to ask the blonde midfielder.

“It just means that we have tons of stories about you that they loved hearing all about.” Ali says with a smirk on her face.

“They loved hearing about the both of you.” Allie smiles and Tobin goes from laughing at her girlfriend’s predicament to a concerned look.

“You didn’t.” Tobin shakes her head with a weary look.

“We did.” Christen nods her head and Tobin’s face drops.

“Like I said.” Allie says next to her friends. “A fitting way to end the year with you two being the last videos.”

“We need knew friends.” Alex whispers to her girlfriend.

“Pretty sure that I have said that since the beginning of the year.” Tobin whispers back. “It’s a must starting the next year.”

“Okay.” Alex nods and Tobin turns to look at her.

“No, I’m being serious.” Tobin says with a pleading look. “New friends will be part of our resolution. Okay?”

“Okay babe.” Alex smiles and leans in to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. “Whatever you say.”

“Ladies, I know I said this earlier out on the pitch after the game, but again, great job tonight. Great job the entire year.” Jill says out in front of her team. “You girls gave it your all. All year long you left what you had out on the field and we were successful with it. I know that the Olympics didn’t result into what hard work we out in, but that also just shows how good of teams there are out there right now. At the end of the day, what I am trying to say is that I am truly proud and honored to be able to coach this team and all of you. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me your all day in and day out.”

The entire room claps as they reflect on their coach’s words and meaning behind it all. Though she was right that the Olympics didn’t go the way they all had expected or hoped for, which is still a sensitive spot for most of the players, it was still a great year. It was the first without the Wambach era, and they lost a lot of key veterans that were on the team as long as some of the players were alive it seems. Though it wasn’t their year to win the Olympics, it brought a fire and bitter taste that makes the players ready to work that much harder to not let it happen again.

“Now, let’s get down to business since I know that most of you are probably hungry. I can hear Kelley’s stomach from here.” Jill smirks and it causes the room to laugh and nod their heads in agreement. “Okay, so thanks to Ash for letting me borrow her hat since Tobs wasn’t wearing one this time, it’s about that time for us to choose whose video we will be watching. And remember, tonight we will watch one video and then tomorrow, we will have one last team brunch and then we will watch our last video before you all will be released for your much deserved time off and vacations.”

“Surfing baby.” Ashlyn smirks and turns to high five Kelley, before turning to see the look Jill gives them both. “Sorry coach. I mean, yay, reading and doing nothing dangerous.”

“Just wait until I’m at least out of earshot before you go telling everyone of the injury prone things you all decide to try on your time off.” Jill says and it causes the girls to smile and laugh.

“You go it.” Pinoe says with a thumbs up to her coach.

“Alright, back to why we are still sitting here with no food. Time to pick a name out of the hat, but before I do, I have some news I should probably share with some of you.” Jill informs her team. “Now, I know some of you have been worried about the videos and who will see them because of what some of your fellow teammates have said about you on them or the stories they have shared.”

“Kelley.” Ashlyn half whispers, causing those around her to laugh.

“But I’m here to let you know that the only people who will see these are all of us.” Jill says and the team looks around and at each other with confusion. “We originally said that we were doing this for the Federation to share your stories of how you became Olympians with the world, but that was all just a rue. We wanted you to all express what being an Olympian has meant to you all and share your journeys and memories of your teammates because this is a monumental moment in most of your lives. Some this is your first Olympics, and some this may be your last. Whichever it is, the journey and opportunity to be an Olympian is one that most strive to have but don’t accomplish, but you did. So, we thought it would be great to leave you all with a video of you and your teammates talking about your experience, journey, and memory of becoming an Olympian. You’ll each get a disk of all of the Olympic roster’s stories all together so you can forever have the memory of your teammates and your journey of 2016. Don’t worry, no fan will see any of these words or ridiculous stories that you have shared about one another that you may feel are embarrassing.”

“Thank god.” Kelley breathes out in relief and her teammates laugh at her expression.

“Yeah, I knew you’d probably like that one Kell.” Jill smiles at her player. “Alright, now it’s time to see whose video we are watching tonight. Who’s it going to be? Alex or Tobin? Dawn, will you please draw a name from the hat?”

“You got it coach.” Dawn nods her head at the head coach and mixes the two names in the hat before pulling a folded paper out and reads who’s on it.

“And the video is?” Jill asks with a smile.

“The one and only…” Dawn draws out with a smirk as all players are at the edge of their seats on who it will be. “Queen of Nutmeg herself, Tobs.”

“Yes!” A few of the players cheer.

“Tobito!” Pinoe cheers loudly.

“Oh no.” The midfielder lowers her head and shakes it gently.

“Wonderful.” Jill smiles at the news. “Let’s get it ready to play.”

“This could be terrible.” Tobin says quietly, more to herself.

“Hey.” Alex says when she notices the midfielder worries and places her hand on her thigh for her attention. “It’s going to be great because it’s about you.”

“But our teammates are on it and have stories about me.” Tobin says as she looks up into the forward’s blue eyes. “It could be a disaster.”

“Or, it could be wonderful and they didn’t share anything embarrassing about you.” Alex says and the midfielder raises her eyebrow at her girlfriend with a knowing look. “Okay, it could be a little embarrassing but it’ll still be great because it’s about you.”

“No.” Kelley leans over to her friends, interrupting their intimate moment. “It’s going to be as bad, if not worse, than you think Tobito.”

“Thank you for that Kell.” Alex glares at her friend before turning back to look at the worried Tobin. “New friends for the new year.”

“Yeah, I thought you would end up seeing my way.” Tobin laughs and the forward shakes her head before lacing her fingers together with Tobin’s, whose hand is in her lap.

“Alright, everybody ready?” Jill asks the team one last time and they all nod; Tobin taking a deep breath as she expects her friends to have completely thrown her under the bus with embarrassment. “Here we go."

 ** _\-------- Video plays ---------_**  
_Tobin: I’m Tobin Heath and this is my journey to becoming an Olympian._

_Announcers: Now entering Tobin Heath for her first international cap. Heath slides the ball through the defender’s legs and oh, she does it again. Nutmegging two players on her first touch of her career with the National team. Tobin with the chip. Heath sends a perfectly weighted ball to Wambach in the box. Heath with another magical move to get around her defender. Tobin Heath, number 17, is the youngest player on the 2008 Olympics roster. Heath with the free kick… Goal. Heath is just a magician. Heath does it again with the fancy footwork. Heath scores against Japan to help extend the lead in the 2015 World Cup Final. Tobin Heath is now a 3 time Olympian. Heath’s magic does it again. Her style is infectious. Her smile is infectious. Tobin Heath the New Kid. The Queen of Nutmeg. The Olympian._

_Allie Long: Harry is just perfect. I mean, besides her being a real life wizard, she’s just unbelievable. Obviously I have been very fortunate to play with her on club and now country, but it’s more than that. She’s my very best friend. I truly don’t know what I would do without her in my life and her game speaks for itself. There’s so much that we all can say about her but at the end of the day, if you watch her style and intensity throughout every match, you’ll understand why she’s so successful. She’s the player that shows you why you still fall in love with the game by how much flare and style she brings to it with the excitement and love she has for the game. At the end of the day. Harry is just pure magic and I’m lucky to call her a teammate, a friend, a Harry._

_Ashlyn Harris: What to say about Tobs? She’s one of my closest dudes. She’s a total badass. From our times on the Youth team, to UNC, to now here on the National team; I have been the luckiest person to be able to play with her. We have been through so much and there’s not many others who I’d want there by me or to have my back. Tobin’s one of the calmest and coolest players you will ever see out on the pitch. The way she plays makes you question if she’s even trying because it’s so effortless and smooth. There’s no surprise to anyone as to why Tobs is not only an Olympian, but a 2 time Gold medalist. Tobs just that player that you know you can always count on and will make something out of nothing. She’s one of the best players, teammates, and friends that I have ever know and played with. Like everyone else, I am truly lucky to have her in my life… but I can still surf better than her. I just need to put it out there so everyone knows. Alright, but yeah, Tobs is great and one of my best dudes._

_Tobin: My first cap I remember as if it was yesterday. I wasn’t rocking my normal jersey number, but I was representing number 13. How fitting is that? The same number of my favorite person in the world. I remember being so scared when I was warming up. Truthfully, I was the youngest one the team so I never really expected to get any minutes until a few more camps under me. Then I heard my name and I truthfully zoned out the entire time. The next thing I remember was the ball being at my feet and after I looked down at it, I looked back up and saw two defenders running at me. All of a sudden, I felt as if I wasn’t just out on the pitch with the legends of the team, but I was just back on the fields of New Jersey and kicking the ball around. I wasn’t the youngest player on the pitch anymore with these superstars, but I felt as if I belonged out there. I know that sounds crazy because I was just this young college kid, but with the ball at my feet, that all disappeared. It just became me with the ball, like it’s always been, playing the sport that I have always loved. Yeah man, that game was the highlight of my life. Just the few minutes out on the pitch was every dream I have ever had come true. Now seeing how my life is now, the moments I have lived out on the pitch playing this amazing sport, being an Olympian, it’s just awesome. I never would have imagined that those few minutes out on the pitch to earn my first cap would lead me to this. Now over 100 plus caps later… life is just too good. I’m too lucky. Out of all of the games, that first cap was a dream come true and helped that college kid believe that she was good enough for more. It was, uh, it was the beginning of a journey that I will never forget._

_Shannon Boxx: Tobin was that player that when she stepped out on the pitch, you weren’t too sure of what you would get. I mean, coming out when she was definitely the young one of the group, she was quiet, calm, and just nonchalant about everything. You weren’t too sure of what she had to be brought up so young. The moment the ball was at her feet, a whole different person appeared it seemed like. She went from being timid and quiet, to someone who looked like a veteran with her footwork. Immediately everyone saw just how special she was and what an amazing player she will grow into even more. She was and still probably is the most technical player that the women and men have ever seen in an US uniform. If you want to see a player who can create something out of nothing, then you make sure to keep your eye on number 17. To see how much Tobin has grown since her first practice where she was the youngster, to now being one of the vets who’s a leader, it’s special. Tobin’s that player you are thankful to have on your team because she just makes everything look so good and so easy. She makes you a better player when you’re out on the pitch with her. There’s no secret as to why Tobin’s not only an Olympian, but a 3 time Olympian and if I could, I’d bet money that she will be a 4 time Olympian in 2020._

_Alex Morgan: Tobin… Well, you all know the way I feel about her. She’s my favorite player, girl, and person in the world. All feelings aside of us and our relationship, she’s one of the best soccer players I have ever seen. I know I may be biased in a way, but it’s the truth. You watch her game. From when she was at UNC, to her at PSG, to her on the Thorns, to here on the National Team; she is just so crafty and technical. Watching her play makes you see why the sport is so amazing and beautiful. Besides the fact that she is a magician with the ball at her feet, but the way she loves the game. It shows when she’s out on the pitch. You can see the pure joy and happiness that she has and it makes you way to love the game too. She’s a role model to many and a hero to all. There are too many memories and things that I can say about Tobin. One that probably stands out the most is when I first met her. I was the new kid of the group and beyond terrified. Scared to say more than 2 words to anyone that comes up to introduce themselves to me, but then there’s Tobin. As soon as she walks up and says hi, I felt as if I had just met up with my best friend from kindergarten. She didn’t treat me as the young college kid, maybe because she acts like a kid herself, but she immediately became a friend. The moment I heard her laugh and saw that million dollar smile, I knew that whatever happens, I was going to be just fine because she calms me down. It’s weird because I’m a very intense, nervous person, but when I was around her, I was as calm as can be. Maybe that’s because she’s so cool, calm, and collected. Like I said, there are too many things that can be said about Tobin and my feelings for her, but one of the things that I owe to her is that she was my first friend on the team and since that moment, we have been inseparable. Obviously we sort of like each other, I mean we have to if we have kept each other around for this long, right? No, truthfully, Tobin is the true definition of playing the game with love and passion and she’s probably one of the best teammates me, and most others, have ever had. Tobin being an Olympian is no surprise and the success that she has had is a complete reflection of the hard work that she puts into the game. Tobin’s the player that little girls look up to. She’s their role model and hero. She’s my hero and to be able to be a small piece of her journey and watch her be loved by everyone around the world is something that I can only smile and get chills about. Plain and simple, Tobin’s unbelievable both on and off the pitch and to be able to play with her is something that I love more than most things. To see her play the game she loves is what I love most. She’s a champion, a gold medalist, and an Olympian. She’s Tobin Heath and she’s the one that I love more than anything._

_Amy Rodriguez: This girl, what can I say about her? When I first joined this team, I was one of the new girls who were still in college and it can be very intimidating when you walk into camp and see some of the legends that you only dreamed of watching, let alone being on the same field with them. Then you meet some of the younger players and it’s almost an unwritten rule that you become best friends with the players that are new and your age. Lucky for me, I had Tobin and Cheney and I thank god for them every day. To be able to grow up with Tobin on this team and share the moments and experiences that we have is something that I don’t think I can even describe to you because there’s no words for the feeling. No words for the absolute true meaning of how it was for me, but I can try to give you all an idea when I say that being able to play with your best friend, your little sister, is the most rewarding thing in the world. The bond that I developed with Tobs and Cheney is something that you can’t make up or even mistake. I was lucky enough to find two of my best friends on this team and to know that I’ll always have them in my life, being the aunts to my kids, is something that I never expected when playing on a team, but it’s something I’m absolutely thankful for. Seeing the journey that Tobin has been on and to see how she has grown with each and every game is something that brings a smile to my face because I remember that younger girl out there who was too nervous to speak. She’s an Olympian, gold medalist, World Cup champion for a reason and her game is just the beginning of it all. But she’s much more than that to me. She’s my family and will forever be my New Kid. Now we need to end it here or I may cry and that’s the last thing we need on this video._

_Lauren Holiday: Tobin Heath… that girl was destined to play soccer. Anybody who spent about 5 minutes with Tobin would know a few key things about her. She’s the most chill person you will ever meet, she likes to mess around, her smile in infectious, and she loves soccer. Well, surfing too, but that’s a different story. Tobin’s that player that you know once she steps out on the field, great things would happen. Magical things, and they typically came either directly from Tobin herself, or something that she did to help set someone else up. There’s just no denying that goofy girl when she’s on the field because she’s at home there. She loves the game so much and you can see how much it means to her when she’s out there with a ball at her feet. Nothing makes her happier than that, well, nothing used to. There’s just so much that can be said about Tobs, but not enough words to express how amazing she is. During my time playing, I was lucky enough to meet two of my very best friends that I will forever have. The two that are my baby girl’s godmothers, and the two that will forever be family to me. Tobin’s a New Kid and there’s an unbreakable bond that we share, along with Amy, and I am just so blessed to have met her through the National Team. She’s a great example of a player who lives by her faith and plays the game the right way. She plays it for the joy and love she has and that’s something that every player respects and vies for. Tobin’s journey has been a fun one to watch and I can’t wait to continue to watch it with my little girl and have her get to see her aunt be the superstar that she is. Tobin’s an exciting player to watch and she makes you fall in love with the sport more and more each game. She’s the definition of playing for her country and she gives all that she can game in and game out. Tobs is the best teammate, sister, friend, and godmother that I could have ever been blessed with._

_Megan Rapinoe: Describing Tobin in a word or phrase… Hmm, I’d say a smiling badass._

_Heather O’Reilly: The Ying to my Yang…_

_Amy Rodriguez: New Kid…_

_Julie Johnson: Teeth… and smiley._

_Allie Long: Harry!_

_Becky Sauerbrunn: Consistently amazing…_

_Ashlyn Harris: My dude…_

_Carli Lloyd: Pure magic…_

_Alyssa Naeher: Unbelievable…_

_Alex Morgan: Forever._

_Tobin: Through my journey to becoming an Olympian, I can honestly say that I have gained some of my favorite memories and experiences. I’ve uh, I’ve definitely have been through some things throughout my career but I have been blessed beyond belief of the opportunities to be able to represent this team and country. To be able to even be considered with the top players in the country, and what I think the world, is just a huge honor to me. Being able to play the game I love with the people that I love is more than anything that I could have ever hoped or prayed for. Playing this beautiful game with the teammates that I have had, in the places and countries that I’ve been lucky enough to visit, and the biggest moments of my life, I’m just truly blessed. I’m thankful for every coach that’s believed in me, my family that’s supported and have been there for me, the teammates who have helped make me love the game even more, and to the big man upstairs. There’s no better feeling than playing something you love with the people you love. This has been the best journey of my life and I’m truly blessed to be able to continue it._

**_\------ End of video --------_ **

The video comes to an end and the entire room claps their appreciation for it. Everyone’s quiet and no one really knows what to say. Most have smiles on their faces, with a few tears in their eyes at the sentimental moments in the video. Well, it was quiet until it’s broken by the one person who’s not a fan of silence.

“What the hell?” Kelley breathes out and it causes the team to look at her. “Why the hell do I get embarrassing things said about me but not Tobin? Instead she gets emotional words and basically Cheney and Arod crying on there. And don’t get me started on Alex’s love confession.”

“I hate you sometimes.” Alex says through gritted teeth to the defender.

“Plus, we actually like her.” Ashlyn snickers and its Kelley’s turn to send a glare to the keeper.

“Whatever.” Kelley shrugs with a pouty face. “It’s not fair.”

“What are you crying about?” Moe looks over to her fellow Georgian Peach. “We all shared great things about you too. Including a love confession from a certain keeper.”

“And it wasn’t from me.” Ashlyn says with a smirk and causes the group to laugh because of course they all know who it was since they’ve seen the video already.

“Or me.” Alyssa says out of nowhere and the entire room bursts into laughter at the surprise words from the quiet keeper on the team. “What? I just thought I should make that clear for everyone.”

“God I love this team.” Kelley says after catching her breath from laughing with her teammates. “Yeah, you all are right. My video was pretty dope. Thanks.”

“Alright, now that that’s all settled, I just have one last thing before you guys rush to get your dinner.” Jill stands up and gains the attention of her team. “Today was great. You guys were great. This team is great. Thank you for giving me your all and more when I ask. Now, let’s have a great dinner, enjoy our night together, and then have a great morning tomorrow. Alright, go get your food ladies.”

“Yas!!” Pinoe is the first to jump up and get into line for food.

“Yo, make sure you leave some for the rest of us chicken legs.” Kelley snickers and Ashlyn turns to glare at her.

“I swear to god, I am…” Ashlyn begins to threaten but is interrupted.

“Don’t swear to God.” Tobin says back to her friend.

“Be nice babe.” Ali reprimands her fiancé and Kelley can only smirk at the keeper.

“I will fuck you up Squirrel.” Ashlyn half whispers, half mouths to the defender and it causes Kelley to break out into complete laughter.

“When will those two ever give it a rest?” Lindsey asks.

“Never.” Kling shakes her head. “This is what their friendship basically is.”

“Yeah.” Allie nods her head before imitating the two. “I hate you. I will kill you. Don’t talk to me. Yo, want to go surfing dude? Okay, cool. Drinks on you.”

“Pretty much.” Alyssa laughs at her teammates impression of the two. “It’s never ending.”

The gals all grab their plates for dinner and head to the tables to eat. Knowing it was their last dinner as a team, they made sure to enjoy each other’s company even more than before. All staying and talking long after they have already finished their plates.

Most talking about what their next few months were going to look like. Some taking vacations, some just taking time off to relax and recuperate, and others not really knowing what their plans were but know that they would be exactly what they needed.

After they all were finished in the banquet room, the team decided that they all wanted to have a movie and game night. Most players wanting to play monop deal, only if Alex promised to sit out every other game, while others were wanting to paint their nails. So in agreement, the gals all headed up to what ended up being Becky and Alyssa’s room, since they were typically the cleanest, and got prepared for their last night.

With She’s the Man playing in the background, the first game of monop deal gets pretty intense but turns out as most expected. Alex, who was able to play in this one, wins and Kelley’s the first one to yell and tell her she was cheating. For probably the billionth time of denying the accusation, Alex walks away with a smile on her face since she won, again.

The forward goes to sit with Tobin, who’s sitting on one of the chairs that they brought into the room. Tobin, who’s talking with Christen and Ashlyn, smiles when she sees her girlfriend walking up to her. The midfielder instantly opens her arms out wide and the forward takes her spot on her lap and is wrapped up in Tobin’s arms.

“So, what’s your plans for the time off that we have Press?” Alex asks her fellow forward.

“Some traveling.” Christen smiles. “I’m going to the Grassroot Gala in London to speak and then probably travel a little more afterwards.”

“Oh, I think Kristie and Steph are going to that too.” Sammy says as she turns to the group. “It sounds like it’s going to be a great time.”

“Yeah.” Christen nods. “They’re meeting my sister and I up there and we are heading to the event together.”

“Well, good for you guys.” Ali says as she joins the group and sits on Ashlyn’s lap. “That will be an amazing time for sure.”

“Yeah, I’m excited.” Christen nods. “How about you guys? Got any plans?”

“Well I’m heading to Liberia to help bring support of their schools and soccer for the kids with Coach.” Ashlyn answers with a smile at the journey she’s about to take for a great cause. “And Princess is heading to Hawaii with Kyle for a much needed siblings vacation.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun.” Allie smiles at the two. “I’m jealous of you both.”

“Seriously?” Alex laughs. “You’re going to Barcelona and all over Spain for your honeymoon.”

“Oh, yeah.” Allie laughs with a small shrug. “I’m not saying I’m not jealous of my plans either, but Hawaii and Liberia sound fun too.”

“Harry.” Tobin laughs with the shake of the head at her friend. “You’re too much.”

“Whatever.” Allie smiles. “You two are still joining us though, right?”

“Wait, you guys are going with them on their honeymoon?” Christen turns to ask the couple.

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “We’re going to meet up with them and watch the El Classico and a few other games. We are exploring Europe ourselves and taking a min vacation just the two of us.”

“Oh, perfect.” Sammy smiles. “That will be one hell of an adventure.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “It’s going to be cool.”

“What’s going to be cool?” Kelley asks as she walks up to the group after losing, again, in monop deal.

“The vacation everyone’s taking on their time off.” Christen answers her friend.

“Where’s everyone going?” Kelley asks as she looks around.

“Well Ash is going to Liberia, Kriegs is going to Hawaii, Press is going to London, Al and Harry are going to explore Europe, and I’m going to Barcelona for my honeymoon.” Allie answers the freckled defender.

“Wow, thanks for the invite.” Kelley glares at the group.

“Believe me, you were never a possible thought.” Ashlyn says to her and receives a smack on the leg from Ali for the comment. “What, she knows I’m not joking.”

“You know, sometimes Harris I wonder what my life would be like without you and your smartass comments.” Kelley says to the keeper.

“And what’s the verdict?” Ashlyn asks with a smirk.

“Happy.” Kelley says without hesitation and causes the keeper to chuckle. “But also boring because then I’d only be left to annoying horny horse and Tobito and I think that would get old fast.”

“Then why do you continue it?” Alex asks her friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Because it still bugs the hell out of you and I get a laugh out of it.” Kelley answers simply.

“New friends?” Tobin whispers into the forward’s ear and she immediately nods her head without any hesitance.

“So Tobito, taking Alex to Europe to have a do over for the last time you guys went on a trip together?” Kelley asks and the entire group turns to look at her with a ‘what the hell’ look. “What?”

“Thanks for bringing that back up, Kell.” Tobin says through gritted teeth.

“Ah, c’mon.” Kelley says to them. “It was like months ago and you two are still together, so it’s just now a fun memory.”

“I don’t know about fun.” Alex answers and Tobin can feel herself tense up a little at the memory.

“But it made you two stronger.” Ali answers and causes both of the girls to nod. “And now look at you.”

“Yeah, annoyingly in love and all perfect and stuff.” Sammy says and the girls laugh at the younger midfielder’s words. “Hey, I’m just saying what everyone thinks.”

“Yeah, I guess it ended up working out well for us.” Tobin says as she kisses the forward’s left shoulder blade.

“Definitely.” Alex hums into the contact.

“Good.” Kelley nods. “Maybe this time you can really piss her off again and when you come back you can be all romantic Tobs and win her back.”

“Kelley!” Ali says to the defender. “No.”

“Awe, c’mon.” Kelley says. “It’s like their thing. Tobin pisses Alex off, they break up, and then Tobin goes all romantic and wins her back. Classic.”

“That only happened once, Kell.” Alex says with a stern look. “Not classic.”

“Yeah, and it wasn’t that simple.” Tobin adds on. “I don’t plan on ever losing Alex again; especially by my stupidity.”

“Oh.” Kelley nods as she gives Tobin a sincere look. “Well, you may need to work on that because you’re only full of stupidity.”

“I cannot stand you.” Tobin says with a stern tone and causes the group to laugh.

“New Years babe.” Alex says to the midfielder to try and calm her down, barely managing to contain the small smile on her face.

“So, no breaking up to get back together all romantically?” Kelley asks two of her best friends.

“No.” They both say in sync.

“Damn, too bad.” Kelley says and receives weird looks from the group.

“Why do you want them to break up so bad?” Allie asks the defender.

“Because then we could help with the whole getting them back together part.” Kelley says with complete seriousness. “You know, like in the movies. Two people who are obviously supposed to be together have a break up, when neither wanted it and then are unhappy without each other. So it’s up to their best friends to help them get back together and then they get married and have little babies. Duh!”

“Seriously, Kell?” Christen laughs. “That’s why you want them to break up? So you can help get them back together?”

“Yeah, it’d be fun.” Kelley nods her head. “Plus, maybe they’ll get engaged when it happens and then we can start talking about how they are going to name their first born child after me after they get married.”

“Oh my god.” Alex shakes her head at the words coming out of the defender’s mouth. “None of that is happening.”

“None of it?” Kelley asks and the forward shakes her head. “Well, bad news for you Tobs. Looks like Alex and you won’t be getting married. Better break up with her now.”

“That’s fine.” Tobin simply shrugs and the defender’s jaw drops instantly.

“What?” Kelley gasps and then half shouts, causing the entire room to stop what they were doing and look at the group. “You’re fine with not getting married to Alex?”

“I don’t have to marry Alex to always have her as mine.” Tobin says and causes Alex to turn and look at her too. “And that way when we do have a baby, we won’t have to worry about naming them after you because you didn’t have to help get us together.”

“Yeah.” Ashlyn nods. “Plus, why would they name their kid Kelley anyways?”

“Because I’m going to be the godmother.” Kelley answers.

“The hell you are.” Allie is the first to speak up. “That will be me.”

“Or me.” Ashlyn says. “And Princess.”

“Uh, what about me over here?” Moe raises her hand and the team laughs.

“Ah, fuck it.” Pinoe sings out. “I’ll be the godmother to Baby Horse and Tobito’s baby. They are going to want a cool one.”

“Shut up!” Kelley says to the room. “I’m going to be the godmother, right guys? Just tell them so they all can stop this talk.”

“Uh.” Alex hesitates.

“We’re going to go grab a snack and then head to bed.” Tobin says and it prompts the forward to get up from her lap to walk out with her.

“Ahh, I see.” Kelley says to them. “Don’t want to break the news to them just yet. I see. Good thinking. We’ll do it when the it’s the right time.”

“Sure Kell.” Tobin plays along as she laces her fingers with Alex’s and they wave goodnight to the group before leaving the room.

“Told you I was going to be the godmother.” The two could hear Kelley says as they were closing the door. “Hey, why’d you hit me with a pillow for?”

“That was…” Alex begins but hesitates to find the right word to say.

“Awkward?” Tobin asks and Alex nods her head and they break out into a small laughter. “I thought so too.”

“They’re all silly for thinking about being godmothers for us.” Alex laughs at the absurdity of it all as they slide their key into the room that they’ll be sleeping in for the night.

“I know.” Tobin nods her head as she goes to sit on the bed after grabbing a surf magazine to look at. “I mean, don’t they already know that our first baby’s godparents are already chosen?”

“They are?” Alex looks at Tobin with a look of question on her face.

“Mhm.” Tobin nods as her eyes stay on the magazine that she’s looking at. “Amy and Cheney for me and Abby for you.”

“Abby?” Alex asks, surprised that Tobin would think of Abby.

“Well, yeah.” Tobin nods with her eyes still scanning the magazine. “I remember you saying a few years back that whenever you have a baby that it would be Abby who you’d love to be the godmother for your baby because there’s no one you’d trust more than her to be there for you. And the same goes for me with Amy and Cheney.”

“You remember that?” Alex asks with amazement. “We talked about that like a few months after winning the Olympics. We were both a little drunk and just talking about everything.”

“Yeah, and?” Tobin questions. “I remember everything important that you have said, especially when it came down to you having a baby because I was hoping that I’d be part of their life too when you had it. At least then, I hoped I’d just be an aunt or something.”

“And what do you think now?” Alex asks, with a sense of hope in her tone and Tobin looks up from the magazine to see the forward looking at her with hope and intensity across the room. “What part do you want to be now?”

“Now?” Tobin asks and the forward nods, so the midfielder gets up from the bed and walks over to stand a mere inch away from her. “Now I see myself as being momma and married to the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world.”

“You do?” Alex asks as she closes her eyes from the words being said, thinking about the possible life they would have. “I thought you didn’t need to marry me?”

“I don’t need to.” Tobin whispers as her lips ghost the forward’s. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to or won’t.”

Alex’s whole body breaks out into goosebumps at the confession. She leans forward to connect their lips and they share a deep and meaningful kiss. Tobin places her hands on each side of the forward’s face so she can kiss her and show her what she means to her. Alex’s hands fall to the midfielder’s hips and stay there to help steady her as she feels her own knees begin to weaken from the kiss.

“I want it all with you.” Tobin breathes out when they break away from the kiss. “I hope you know that.”

“I want it all too.” Alex smiles at her girlfriend as she opens her eyes to see the sincerity in Tobin’s. “I love you.”

Alex leans in and buries her face into the midfielder’s neck as Tobin wraps her arms around the forward. They stay in that embrace for a few moments as they enjoy the simplicity of it all. More than just a confession or want, it’s almost like a promise they make to each other. It may not happen now, or anytime soon, but it will happen. The promise of forever and in this moment, that’s all they need and want.

They get themselves ready for bed and cuddle up in each other’s arms knowing that tomorrow is their last time with the team for the year and then their vacation starts. It didn’t take long for the forward to fall asleep in Tobin’s arms, but Tobin lays awake for a little longer.

Thoughts all go throughout her head but they aren’t worried thoughts, or scary ones. They’re thoughts of her future with Alex and they make her smile and happy. The way she can feel the forward pull her closer in her sleep because even when Alex is sleeping, all she wants is to have Tobin right there with her.

The same way Tobin wants Alex there and to experience all of life with her. The same way Tobin knows that promising forever to Alex sounds like the most perfect thing in the world and she knows that Moe was right. The right moment doesn’t just have to be the right moment for Alex, but for her too. And Tobin can’t wait for that moment… whenever it may be.

  -----------------------------------

The next morning, the team heads down to the breakfast room. Jill allowed them to sleep in since they were done for the year, so brunch was scheduled for noon. After they ate, they would watch the last video and then be free to go home or do whatever they wanted.

After slowly making their ways to the brunch buffet, the girls enjoy their last meal of the year with each other. Typically in the morning, it’s fairly quiet until everyone has had their coffee, but not this time around. Though most didn’t get much sleep, opting for most to have a huge sleepover in Kelley and Christen’s room, the girls were lively to spend the last meal with each other.

After much chatter, laughs, and normal teasing of each other, Jill notices the girls are basically done with their meal. Having to wait for a few to finish with their second and even third helpings (Tobs, Kelley, Ash, Kling, and JJ), she felt it was time to probably get to their last video of the year.

“Alright ladies, well we have one last video to show and then you all are free to go do whatever you want.” Jill stands to say, eyeing and smiling at the way Kelley and Ashlyn smirk towards each other about their upcoming surfing trip they’ll be planning. “So who is our last one, again?”

“Baby Horse.” The team says with smirks as they all move their seats to huddle up near the screen so they can have a good angle at the video.

“Ah, that’s right.” Jill nods her head at their response, though she already knew the answer as to who was last. “Well, is everybody ready? Good, let’s play the video then.”

“Ready?” Tobin whispers into Alex’s ear.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Not bad at all when it’s about you.” Tobin says sincerely.

Alex can only smile at the sweet and simple comment. The forward leans in and they share a simple but loving kiss. When they break apart, now it’s Tobin who has the big smile on her face and she reaches over to lace her fingers with Alex’s in the forward’s lap. Gently brushing her thumb across the back of her hand, they turn to look at the screen as the video is about to start.

**_\------- Video plays --------_ **

_Alex: Hi, I’m Alex Morgan and this my journey to being an Olympian._

_Announcers: Coming into the game is 20-year-old Alex Morgan, earning her first National team cap. Morgan with the shot. There it is ladies and gentlemen, Alex Morgan’s first international goal. The Californian native scoring another goal with that powerful left foot strike. Another goal for number 13, Alex Morgan. The flick from Wambach and there Morgan is with the shot, and it goes passed the keeper. Leaping into the arms of Wambach, the young striker helps the team Qualify for the 2011 World Cup. Morgan outrunning the defenders and puts off a shot. Morgan down with, what looks like, another fearful injury. Morgan taken out by the defender, holding onto what looks like her ankle. Morgan battles injury to make it back for the World Cup. Morgan with the shot, and there it is; a goal in the 2015 World Cup. Alex Morgan makes her first ever Olympics roster. Morgan, now a key veteran, looks to help lead team US to another shot at a gold medal as she did in 2012. Morgan in the box. Wambach in the box. Here comes the cross… OH IT’S IN! ALEX MORGAN HAS DONE IT!_

_Crystal Dunn: Alex is that player that comes up clutch whenever you need it most. She’s scored in some of the most intense and biggest moments for this team and that’s something you can only respect and be in awe when watching another forward. I remember watching her in the 2011 World Cup. She was the youngest player on the team and you wouldn’t have ever noticed with the way she came off the bench and scored goals in the moments where the pressure was high. Seeing what she did with the opportunity given to her, it made me want to work harder so I can be there with her. Alex has been a role model to me and others and to be able to play with her and learn from what I would consider, one of the best forwards in the world, well that’s pretty magical. There’s a reason why Alex is a 2 time Olympian, World Cup champion, and face of this team. Her hard work and dedication is something that I know I have learned from and try to mimic. But what others don’t get to see is how she is off the pitch as well. When I got told that I wasn’t going to go to the World Cup last summer, well I was broken. It’s not something that you can just accept without a hint of anger and pain and heartbreak. The first call that I received following the news was from Alex and I’ll never forget what she said to me. She said, “Use this pain and heartbreak to come back better and stronger. Don’t let this one cut define who you are and what player you are. Prove to Jill and everyone that you deserve a spot on this team and to show them why you will not only make the next roster for the big tournament, but you’ll be a difference maker. Believe in yourself when no one else does, then make them have no other choice but to believe in you after you come back stronger, hungrier, and better.” I’ve had those words playing in the back of my head each practice and workout. The best moment for me was after I got the call that I would be on the Olympic roster, and the first thing I did was call Alex and tell her that she was right. I told her thank you for everything and the answer she had for me was not accepting of the compliment or taking the credit. Instead she said to me that she did nothing, and that I had put in the hard work and training; all she did was remind me to believe in myself just like a veteran had done to her early in her career. I don’t think she quite knows what type of impact that left on me but it’s something that I am forever grateful of and a memory that I will always carry around with me._

_Kelley O’Hara: Okay first off, I just want everyone to know that Alex is a bitch. Oops, am I allowed to say that on video? Oh well, y’all can bleep it out or something. Anyways, let’s start that again. Alex is one of my closest friends and she loves me; despite what she might say sometimes. She’s a pretty decent player and teammate. I mean, if you count her scoring a ton of goals and drawing defenders away from others so they can score goals decent. Okay, all jokes aside, Al is probably one of the best players I have played with. I know that I may be called biased or whatever because we are sorta friends, but that’s not the case. Truthfully, I haven’t met a harder and more determined worker than Alex. She’s been through a lot with injuries and pressure of being the face of the team, but she doesn’t let that get to her. Instead, she puts her head down and works harder and harder to get herself to be where the team needs her to be and more. I mean proof is this year. She scored so many big goals when we needed her to and it’s just something that goes overlooked at times I think. Like everyone expects that from her since she is our striker, and if you ask her, she would agree to that. If you ask any of her teammates, you’ll get a different answer because yes, we want her to score and that’s the job of a forward. But it’s not their job to get taken out time after time from defenders going in sloppy and doing anything and everything they can to try and slow her down. It’s not her job to take on 3 to 4 defenders each time she gets on the ball while others run free and have better opportunities at scoring. And it’s for damn sure not her job to score the most ridiculous of goals against the top teams in the world while having multiple defenders on her, leaving basically no chance for her to score… but she does. Biased or not, Alex is one of the main reasons why this team has been so successful, both on and off the pitch. Alex is an Olympian because she is one of the best and that won’t be changing any time soon. Now let’s cut this because me saying nice things about Alex is sorta nauseating and we may have to cut some of it out or Alex may think I actually like her and care for her. Okay, cool… Peace guys!_

_Megan Rapinoe: Baby Horse is fucking awesome… I mean, what is there to say about a player who time and time again comes up big for this team? I thought that I was lucky enough to play with Abby Wambach when I did because she helped lead this team to the success that we had. Then walks in the scared, blue eyed youngster who looks as if she may faint meeting Abby, Cap, and Kristine Lilly. Who can blame her though? I mean, she was still in college for Christ sake and now she was supposed to take the field with players who have over 200 caps? Scared as she may have been and looked, that wasn’t the case when she stepped out on the field. I hate to admit it, but she gave good ole Abs a run for her money on being a dominant force. She wasn’t the big presence that Abby was, but she was just as fearless as her. I think that’s what made them such a dynamic partnership that this team was nothing but blessed by. Having Abby was great, having Alex and Abby together was dominant. This kid, this youngster who has a few caps to her name, soon became soccer to everyone. From big moments to the 2011 World Cup, to that unbelievable header against Canada in the 2012 Olympics, to last year’s World Cup, and this Olympics. She just won’t let you down and will always come up with a goal when we need it most. There’s no surprise at all why Alex has had as much success as she has and it’s only the beginning for her. Believe me when I tell you that the Baby Horse will be leading this team to another World Cup title and Olympic Gold medal. Never doubt her!_

_Alex: My first cap with the team was one to always remember. Well first off, it was snowing. Now, I don’t know about others, but there’s not too many times that we play soccer in the snow in California. So for my first cap to be in the snow, it was definitely fitting because it was a first. The moment I stepped out onto the pitch, my feet and legs went numb. Absolutely numb and I was thinking about 30 seconds after being out there how I was supposed to play the rest of the game like this. In that moment, Abby comes up to me and goes, “What’s wrong kid?” and I tell her that I can’t feel my legs and she just laughs at me. I look at her with the bewildered look and she goes, “Kid, I haven’t been able to feel my legs since I was your age.” I wasn’t sure if she was joking or not, but it made me laugh and relax a little. She then goes, “Alright, now that that’s out of the way, just play your game. Push the fact that your feet and legs are numb and that it’s snowing out of your head and just play soccer the way you know how. Take a few deep breaths, and play. If you ever feel at doubt or in need for guidance, juts look to me. I’ll be there so if you’re scared of falling, I won’t let you. I’ll be there to catch you and always will have your back. Okay? Good, now let’s go do this.” Then we did this little handshake that I’m sure she made up on the spot and we played. It wasn’t the best game of my life but it was the game where I learned that no matter what, I know Abs will always have my back and that’s still true to this day._

_Heather O’Reilly: So many amazing things can be said of Alex that I’m pretty sure everyone else talking about her will tell you the same thing. I mean, most have seen her grow up on this team and each time she steps out onto the pitch, she continues to surprise and amaze us all with her talent. Some of the goals that she has scored, just this year alone, have been unbelievable that it makes you wonder why people would even doubt her ever. I’m not going to say much because there’s no need to. Her performance, work ethic, attitude, leadership, and everything else speaks for itself as to why she was able to be an Olympian, again. Alex represents soccer, not only in the US, but in the world. Every little girl strives to be what Alex Morgan is because she’s helped change the game and the way others view the game. I have been very fortunate to play with three of the best forwards this game has ever seen. I am honored to say that I was the connection of the Mia Hamm era, to the Abby Wambach era, to now the Alex Morgan era. Three of the best players to step foot on the pitch and I was honored enough to watch the end of Mia, grow up through Abby, and watch grow in Alex. Baby Horse is US soccer and she’s unbelievable._

_Mallory Pugh: Alex is my idol. I know that it’s funny to hear someone who’s playing with her on the team say, but it’s the truth. I remember watching Alex when I was younger play in the World Cup and Olympics. I was around 11-12 years old at the time and there I see this younger player playing with her idols. I must admit, that was pretty cool to see because Alex was still in college then she was scoring goals in the World Cup final and playing in the Olympics. She was the reason why I wanted to be a forward. I wanted to be exactly like her and I wanted to someday play at least one game with her. Maybe, just maybe, connect on a goal together if I was lucky. My dream came true. I not only get to play with her, but I get to continue to learn from her. Everyone wants to compare us to the Abby and Alex days and to even be considered with those two and their partnership is just unbelievable. I asked Alex about it before the Olympics and she shook her head at me and said we aren’t like them at all. I asked why, thinking maybe because I wasn’t good enough to be considered their level and she looks me straight in the eye, smiles, and says, “They can’t compare our duo to Abby and me because you’re more of a superstar than I ever was. Abby was the one to help make me into the player I was but you, I didn’t do have to do anything. You’re the great player you are because of you, so they can’t compare us. You’re in your own element of category.” I was in shock. I mean, my idol and teammate I look up to thinks so highly of me and doesn’t give herself any credit when she deserves it. I mean, she was the one talking me through big moments when I needed it most. She’s the one out there working extra with me to help me with my game or thinking process of when to shoot or look for someone. She spent the extra time talking with me and making sure I was okay when I was injured, or sick, or just missing home. That’s what others don’t get to see that she does. Everyone knows the amazing things she does out on the field, but what she does for others off of it amazes me even more. So yes, I do give Alex the credit and Alex I want you to know that I owe a lot of my success this year to you. Whether you want to believe me or not, you just having the belief and confidence in me helps more than you could ever know. I came to this team scared because I was the youngest one and I was playing with some of my idols. Then I was partnered up with the player I looked up to since I got really serious about soccer. Now, I know that I don’t only have a teammate in Alex but an older sister that I can count on. She’s a leader. She’s a competitor. She’s a mentor. She’s a sister. She’s a hero. Alex Morgan, the Olympian and I can’t wait to step back out on the pitch with her._

_Abby Wambach: Alex… you know, there’s so much that I can say about her but none of it will do her any justice. I remember the first moment she came to camp and was introduced to us. Her eyes were as wide as soccer balls and she was as quiet as can be. I sometimes wish that a few other youngsters would have been the same when they first came to the team (Kelley and Syd). I’ve seen her in college and watched her in the U-20 games and tournaments and knew that she was a great athlete but sometimes you just don’t know how they will perform when they head up to the Senior team. Pia partnered us up together for her first rep and when we were practicing she didn’t say one word but was focused on her footwork. After, coach said we’d have a little scrimmage and told me that Alex would be on my team so we can see what she has and maybe if there was a chance for us to see if chemistry would be there or for us to build off from. We were in the circle, ball at my feet, and she was looking down at the ball. I figured she was completely nervous, but who wouldn’t be in their first camp? I asked her if she was ready and when she looked up at me, I was finally able to see something. Expecting fear to be in her eyes, I was surprised when I saw determination and calmness. She nodded her head at me and Pia blew the whistle and we were off. Next thing you know, Alex is outrunning Cap and Krieger and gets behind the back line for Cheney to send a pass for her to run onto. With Hope straight in her face, staring her down, I figured the kid would get nervous and wait for a play to be built, but instead she went straight at Hope and one timed it to the lower near post. I think just about every single player’s mouths dropped when the new kid, on her first touch, scored against Hope. She didn’t act overly excited or flaunt it, instead running back after high fiving our teammates to do it again. From that moment, I knew this kid was going to be a force to be reckoned with. Being able to be part of her journey and watching what kind of player she has grown into has made me so unbelievably proud and honored. I’m not proud because I did anything, because I absolutely did nothing, it was all her; I’m proud because to see Alex become and grow into the player the team, the sport, and the country needed her to be is something that I could only hope and wish for. The relationship that I developed with her is something so beyond soccer that not many can understand. I didn’t just gain another teammate, partner, or even friend, but I gained a little sister who means more to me than you would ever believe. If you would have told me that this kid was going to be one of the most important people in my lives, I don’t think I would have believed you but I’m truly grateful for it. Alex made me want to be a better player, teammate, leader, and even person. She tells me all the time that her goal was to just try to make me proud, but I’m here to tell you all that my goal is to make her proud. My goal is to be good enough and someone she can be honored to call her friend. She’ll tell you over and over that I was the reason that she was great and all this but she has it wrong. She made me great. She helped make me an Olympic gold medalist. She helped make me a World Cup champion. She helped make me the goals scored record holder. Baby Horse is just amazing and I just can go on and on about her. But this is just the beginning of her journey. She’s already done more things than I ever did in my career. She’s helped make this sport what it is in the US and I am so unbelievably proud of her. Alex, she’s just, uh… well she’s special. She’s my little sister. My person that I look up to and strive to be better for every day. She’s an Olympian. She’s the Baby Horse. She’s the fearless competitor. She is US soccer. Alex Morgan… my girl._

_Sydney Leroux Dwyer: Describe Alex in one word or phrase… you guys do know who you’re talking to right? You can’t just limit me to a word or phrase._

_Ashlyn Harris: Queen…_

_Megan Rapinoe: Fucking Baby Horse…_

_Sammy Mewis: Jaw dropping…_

_Meghan Klingenberg: Unstoppable…_

_Allie Long: My best…_

_Sydney Leroux Dwyer: Fine… I guess I’d say my girl… oh and my sister… oh and my partner in crime… my Halloween dressing gangster… shit, you can’t just limit me to a word or phrase guys._

_Mallory Pugh: Mentor and idol…_

_Abby Wambach: I can’t describe what Alex is in a word or phrase… I can’t._

_Carli Lloyd: Game changer…_

_Ali Krieger: Clutch… Just so clutch…_

_Abby Wambach: Baby Horse is just… impeccable._

_Tobin Heath: My future…_

_Alex: Playing on this team and for our country is something that I have always dreamed of since I was 8 years old. To be able to play soccer was all that I thought I wanted and needed in life. Playing on this team, I gained more than just the opportunity to play the sport that I loved. I gained the best friends, sisters, and love I could ever imagine. My journey has definitely not been easy but it’s been special. Nothing that’s ever worth it will come to you easy and I have learned how to become stronger physically, emotionally, and mentally from this team and I owe everything to them. I’ve had some of the highest of highs and lowest of lows but the memories I have on this team makes it all worth it. I love this journey that I am on and I promise you that it’s nowhere near over._

**_\------- End of video --------_ **

As the video comes to an end, all of the players clap for the conclusion. Like most of the others, there were some laughs and sincere words said from their fellow teammates. However, for Alex’s there was something different about it. Maybe it was because of the sincere words Abby added into it, or the actual serious side of Kelley for once, but this video just felt empowering and everyone in that room would agree.

“You okay?” Tobin turns to ask her girlfriend when she sees tears falling from her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex nods and quickly disperses of the tears. “It was just perfect.”

“Well it was about you.” Tobin whispers back. “Did you really expect anything less?”

Before Alex can answer back at Tobin sweet comment, Jill stands up in front of the group again. The forward turns to face her coach, as the team is finishing up with clapping for her video and she feels her heart swell. The amazing things said and memories shared about her from her teammates really helps make her journey on this team one that she never could have dreamed of.

“Ladies, just wow.” Jill breathes out when she looks at her team. “These videos were more endearing and empowering than I even imagined they would be. I thank you all for taking it serious and love the fact that they were able to get some of the older players from before on there. It really goes to show that you this team is a family and you will always be part of it; even if you are retired or having babies.”

That last comment leaves elicits a laugh from the team. All knowing that she was right and it was truly amazing to see some of their former teammates saying such great things about them. Also, some of the memories they shared were ones they either forgot about or didn’t even notice at the time but turns out to be such a meaningful piece of their story.

“Okay, that concludes the videos and before I dismiss you all for your vacations, I have one last thing to give you.” Jill says and it causes the team to wonder what it could be. “Can you all please stand up and come huddle over here so I can show you and then you can head out and be on your own.”

The team, wondering what it could be, all follow her request. They get up from their seats and huddle around their coach as if they were out on the pitch and listening to her directions for attack. Waiting for their coach to speak, they look to each other with the same questioning looks.

“Alright, before I dismiss you, I have something to give to you.” Jill says and the team waits for her to continue. “It’s not for you all, but rather for one of you.”

“Uh, for who coach?” Becky asks with the same confusion as the rest.

Jill doesn’t say anything. Instead, she reaches into her back pocket and holds out an envelope with a name on it. She looks for the person who it’s for and once her eyes land on her, she holds it out for her to take.

“What’s this?” Alex asks as she reaches out to take the envelope from her coach.

“Something for you to read and find out.” Is all her coach says and it causes even more confusion on her face.

“Open it Al.” Allie urges her friend and it causes her to flip it over to open.

“What does it say?” Kelley asks as the forward pulls out the folded up note inside.

“Read it out loud.” Pinoe says as she tries to look over the forward’s shoulder.

' _Lex,_

_I know that this is random and a little surprising, but it’s been a little too long since I did something like this for you and I thought, why not do it on our last day with the team? Plus, what’s better than having Kelley assist you on a fun little adventure? That’s right Baby Horse, one last scavenger hunt for the year. Are you up for the task? If so, flash that perfect smile that makes my heart melt to Dawn and she’ll know what to do._

_I love you and good luck :)_

_Ps… You have to flash the smile to Dawn or she won’t help you. Her rules, not mine!'_

The forward finishes reading the letter and is in complete shock about it. A scavenger hunt in front of her teammates, really? The forward immediately turns to look for Tobin but can’t find her anywhere and realizes that she somehow managed to sneak away without anyone seeing.

“A scavenger hunt?” Kelley breaks the silence. “I fucking love scavenger hunts. C’mon Alex, let’s do this!”

“Yeah.” Ashlyn nods her head. “Get the clue from Dawn.”

“Okay, okay.” Alex tells her friends as she turns to look at Dawn for the next clue.

“I must see a smile Alex.” Dawn tells the forward and after a small attempt of a smile, Dawn shakes her head. “No, no, no… I need to see that World cup winning, gold medalist, I just scored the game winner smile for you to get the clue.”

Alex immediately laughs at her trainer. Tobin wasn’t joking when she wrote that it was probably Dawn’s idea for her to get the clue from her. So, she looks at her trainer and smiling her perfect smile that she puts on after an amazing feat happens, the trainer nods her head in satisfaction, with the team laughing behind her, and hands over the next envelope.

As Alex is about to open it, music begins to play. Surprised by the music, the forward looks up at Dawn and she only has this cheeky smirk on her face. Alex raises her eyebrow with suspicion but smiles at the familiarity of the song and starts to open the envelope up.

“Is this journey?” Allie asks out loud and the forward nods.

“Why in the hell is journey playing right now?” Ashlyn laughs out.

_When the lights go down in the City_  
_And the sun shines on the bay_  
_Oh, I want to be there in my City, oh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_So you think you're lonely_  
_Well my friend I'm lonely too_  
_I want to get back to my City by the bay_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_It's sad, oh there's been mornings out on the road without you_  
_Without your charms_  
_Ooh, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_When the lights go down in the City_  
_And the sun shines on the bay_  
_Oh, I want to be there in my City, oh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

' _Baby Horse,_

_First time I heard your name was when Cheney was telling me about this star forward from Cal. I didn’t really pay much attention because we didn’t play Cal and I was never really good at names as it was. Then all of a sudden walks this gorgeous, blue eyed girl into camp a couple years later and when I introduce myself, I hear that name again: Alex Morgan. I know I have probably told you this time and time again, but I’m pretty sure that I fell in love with you the moment I heard you rasp out hi. Of course I had no idea that I was in love with you because I heard a total of 5 words I think from our first meeting, but subconsciously I know that I was in love with you because I couldn’t get your eyes or the rasp of your voice out of my head._

_I’m sure you and probably everyone else around you are wondering why Lights by Journey is playing and that’s a good question. I chose it because it’s sort of where our journey begins. Not saying our journey as a couple, but I remember you saying that this was the song that helped you choose to go to Cal instead of the other schools wanting you. I won’t lie when I say that I wish that you would have chosen UNC instead, but I have to admit that Cal blue looks good on you. Anyways, you choosing Cal for college was the beginning of your journey on this team, and the journey that led you to me. Though I’m forever a Tar Heel, I’d say that spending the rest of my life with a Bear isn’t too bad._

_Okay, enough of me rambling on and on… Your next clue is pretty simple. With the team following you I’m sure, head to our favorite place in the hotel when we are on the road.'_

“Your favorite place?” Allie asks. “Where’s that?”

“I’m not too sure.” Alex shakes her head. “I mean, we like a few places.”

“Is it the bedroom?” Kelley asks out loud, causing everyone to turn and look at her. “You know, where you two get down and dirty?”

“Kelley!” Sammy shrieks out.

“No!” Alex dismisses it instantly.

“Hey, it was a valid guess.” Kelley shrugs her shoulders. “Okay, where else then?”

“How about the spa room?” Ali asks.

“No, we don’t really ever enjoy going in there because usually Dawn makes us ice bath.” Alex admits and it causes a small laugh from Dawn to escape. “Sorry Dawn.”

“Okay, then where else?” Becky asks.

“Think Al.” Ashlyn adds on. “Where do you two love to go usually?”

“How about the snack room?” Moe says and causes everyone to look at her. “I mean, you two are always hungry, especially Tobin. That has to be a favorite room of yours.”

“Oh yeah.” Kling nods her head. “Tobin eats nonstop. That definitely has to be it.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles to herself. “That probably is our favorite room during hotel stays.”

“To the snack room we go.” Kelley cheers out and points her hand ahead to lead the way. “Follow me.”

“Oh brother.” Christen shakes her head at her friend’s ridiculousness but they all follow her nonetheless.

As the forward, led by Kelley and followed by the rest of her team, heads to the snack room, they don’t notice anything that could have been left by the midfielder initially. They all walk in and start to search through the room to see if the find the envelope or clue of some sorts. After some looking, they have no luck.

“Are you sure the snack room was the correct answer?” Allie asks the forward.

“I could have sworn that this would be it.” Alex breathes out.

“I’m telling you.” Kelley says. “It’s probably the bedroom because what else does Tobin like besides sex with Baby Horse?”

“Kelley!” Alex gasps out. “Stop!”

“I’m just saying.” Kelley throws her hands up in innocence. “But you can’t deny it though, right?”

“Shut up.” Alex says but can’t hide back her own smirk. “Anyways, where else could it be?”

“Are you sure it’s not in here?” Alyssa asks. “I mean, Tobin does love food and this would be the perfect place for her to hide the clue.”

“Well where could it be in here then?” Moe asks and Alex tries to think of the answer.

“Baby Horse, what’s Tobs’ favorite snack in here?” Pinoe asks. “Maybe it’s in the box or bag or something.”

“Uh, definitely the Pop-tarts.” Alex smiles.

“What? Dawn doesn’t allow Pop-tarts in the snack room.” Ashlyn says with confusion.

“She allows Tobin to buy one box to put in the snack room and she can eat one a day after she’s completed all of her workouts.” Alex explains. “She hides them inside the wheat granola box so no one tries to eat any of them.”

“Seriously?” Ali gasps out with a small hint of laughter before Moe goes to look in the box and finds the Pop-tarts.

“That bitch!” Kelley says at the special rule Tobin is allowed. “Why can’t I get a special rule like that?”

“You can go and talk to Dawn about it.” Alex say and the defender immediately shakes her head in refusal. “That’s what I thought.”

“Is there a clue in there?” JJ ask as Moe was too busy contemplating if she should eat a Pop-tart or not.

“Huh? Oh, I don’t know. Let me look.” Moe answers as she reaches her hand in the box and pulls out the envelope. “Here it is.”

“Perfect.” Alex says with excitement as she takes the envelope from the younger player.

“Hurry and open it for the next clue.” Sammy says with a smile and you can tell everyone is as invested in the scavenger hunt as the forward is.

“Okay.” The forward begins to rip open the envelope when all of a sudden music comes on throughout the room and it causes her to stop and look around.

“Music again?” Becky asks. “Where’s it coming from this time?”

“I don’t know.” JJ shakes her head as they all look around but can’t find any known speakers or source for it.

“Yo, what is this playing?” Crystal asks at the song with a small laugh.

“Seriously.” Lindsey laughs.

“It’s by Savage Garden.” Pinoe answers before shaking her head. “Kids these days.”

“Seriously.” Ali laughs.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_  
_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_  
_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

“Okay open it.” Allie says and sees that Alex isn’t really paying attention so she waves her hand in front of her face. “Alex, hello.”

“Huh, what?” Alex says after gathering herself from getting lost in the song. “What’d you say?”

“I said you should open it now.” Allie laughs at her friend.

“Oh, yeah.” Alex nods as she tries to get the note out of the envelope again but gets lost in the song.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever,_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes_  
_'Cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

“I wonder if there’s a story behind this song too.” Sonnett whispers to Moe.

“Well, let’s see.” Moe smirks before trying to get Alex’s attention again. “Alex?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Alex nods her head and goes back to the letter.

' _My Striker,_

_I’m already starting to realize that I should not have put this clue in the spot where my secret Pop-tarts were because now the secret is out. So, first things first… Tell Moe, Linds, Kell and Ash to not even think about eating one of my Pop-tarts or I’ll tell Dawn and they’ll have to run a few laps to work it off. Now that that’s out of the way and taken care of, I should probably explain this clue._

_My goal in life is to be the best that I can be for you. I want to be what you deserve because Lex, I think that you deserve the absolute world and nothing less. I want to be everything that you could ever hope for or need in life, and I want you to know that I’m going to be there through everything. The good, the bad, and the in between. So for every mountain, hope, wish, and dream, I promise you that I will be right by your side through it all. I love you so much…_

_But we aren’t done just yet… the next clue is what brings you back home when we come to California. I know the first thing out of Kell’s mouth will probably be your childhood home, but that’s not it. And no Chris, it’s not the soccer field either. With those two options out, what makes it feel like home for you that we are lucky to have it right in the backyard of our home in Orlando? That’s where the next clue is…'_

“That’s easy!” Ashlyn says after the forward finishes reading the clue an everyone turns to look at her. “It’s the beach.”

“Dammit, I think Harris is right.” Pinoe nods her head.

“Yeah, you guys do have the beach as a backyard.” Ali adds on.

“Plus, you guys always make it a must to head to the beaches her when you visit California.” Allie says and the forward nods along.

“You’re right.” Alex smiles.

“Plus, there’s a beach right behind the hotel.” Moe says with a laugh.

“To the beach!” Kelley cheers out again and the team laughs, but follows the defender in their endeavor.

As the team begins walking through the hotel to get to the back door, Alex notices that the coaches were nowhere in sight. Maybe they decided that they would go pack to head home too because technically, they are done with their season. The forward didn’t think much of it as she continues with her teammates in tow to the back of the hotel and onto the beach.

“Does Tobin do this a lot?” Crystal asks ahead and the forward turns to look at her for a brief second.

“Do what?” Alex asks.

“Plan these little scavenger hunts?” Crystal continues.

“Oh, yeah I guess.” Alex answers and continues with her walk. “She’s done it a few times.”

“So Tobin’s a complete sap, huh?” Sammy laughs out.

“She just loves planning little surprises.” Alex nods.

“But you hate surprises.” Allie says with a raised eyebrow.

“I know.” Alex laughs at the revelation. “But I love her.”

“Oh, gross.” Kelley fake gags. “Even when you’re not around her you’re all gushy and stuff.”

“Oh Kell.” Christen shakes her head. “Would you stop acting like you’re not the same with Hope!”

“Hey!” Kelley stops immediately and turns to look at the green-eyed girl. “You don’t know how Hope and I act.”

“Uh, yeah we do.” JJ says and the defender turns to look at her. “We’ve seen it.”

“Yeah, all of us.” Moe says and then lets out a laugh when Kelley’s jaw drops. “You know, for being a Squirrel you’re not very sneaky.”

“I… uh… well…” Kelley only stutters out because she’s at a loss for words.

“Okay, can we end this conversation now so we can get Alex to her next clue?” Becky says to the group. “I’m sure she’d much rather see her girlfriend than listen to you all debate about relationships and what each other has seen of others.”

“You’re right.” Moe nods her head.

“Yeah, let’s go.” JJ smiles.

“Thank you!” Alex mouths to her captain and Becky gives her a slight nod as of not to mention it.

Alex, followed by Kelley and the rest of the team, all head out to the beach behind the hotel. As they are walking out, they don’t really see anything that would bring them to think that a clue was there. So they continue out to the shoreline to see if there is any hint of clue or that Tobin was there, but there’s nothing.

“Hey Al, isn’t that your parents?” Pinoe asks and the forward looks to where the midfielder is pointing to.

“Uh, yeah.” Alex answers as she turns to see her mom, dad, and both sisters walking up to them from the side. “Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?”

“If we are being truthful, we have no idea.” Mike answers out.

“Yeah, we got a call from Tobin to come meet you all at the beach because you have something to show us.” Pam, Alex’s mom, explains to the confused looking forward.

“I have something for you?” Alex asks with question in her tone. “I have nothing. Tobin’s the one that’s set this all up.”

“Okay, then why are we here?” Jeri asks her younger sister.

“I truthfully have no idea.” Alex answers with complete honesty as she looks at her family. “This is all Tobin.”

“So where is she?” Jen asks out. “I mean, if she planned this then she will have the answer as to why we are here, right?”

“Actually, we may have an answer to that.” A voice from behind them all says and when the forward, along with the entire team, turns around, they see Perry and the rest of the Heath clan.

“Mr. and Mrs. Heath, hi.” Alex says with surprise in her voice but excitement as well as she walks over to hug them both.

“Oh Alex, please.” Tobin’s mom says after they break away from the hug. “Call us Cindy and Jeff.”

“Sorry.” Alex blushes before turning to Tobin’s siblings. “My three favorite Heath siblings.”

“I knew I liked this one for a reason.” Katie smiles playfully at Alex before wrapping her up in a hug.

“Obviously I am the favorite though, right?” Jeffrey smiles at the forward. “I am the only boy.”

“You are 22 years old, stop trying to pull the only boy card.” Perry rolls her eyes at her younger brother before turning to hug Alex. “Hey Alex.”

“It’s okay Jeff, you’re my favorite Heath boy.” Alex winks at him and he laughs before turning to his dad.

“Told you, the ladies can’t resist me.” Jeffrey shrugs with a smug confidence only to be outdone by the erupting laughter of everyone.

“Yeah, I dare you to say that to your sister when she sees you trying to persuade favor from her girlfriend.” Jeff smiles at his son and Jeffrey can only shake his head with a smile on his face. “That’s what I thought.”

“Anyways, I see that Tobin has got us all standing out here on the beach.” Cindy says to get the attention back to why they all were there.

“Yeah, but you said you guys may have an idea as to why.” Alex nods as she turns to look at Perry.

“Not me.” Perry throws her hands up in innocence and shakes her head. “I don’t have anything.”

“No, I do.” Jeffrey smiles as he walks forward to hand Alex the next envelope before whispering to her. “Told you I was the favorite.”

“Jeffrey!” Katie lightly smacks his shoulder but elicits a laugh from her brother, along with the group surrounding them.

“Just saying.” Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders before turning to look at Alex. “My sister really loves you.”

The forward doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t really know what to say. Of course she knows that Tobin loves her and she loves Tobin more than anything too, but it seems different when she hears it from her brother. To hear Jeffrey say that Tobin loves her brings chills all across her body because Jeffrey is Tobin’s little buddy and though jokingly, Alex knows that he is Tobin’s favorite. To hear him say the words that she loves to hear from Tobin about her, means the world to Alex.

So, she can’t say anything. Instead, she smiles sweetly at him and wraps his over 6-foot frame up in a hug. No words were said by them, or anyone watching, but none needed to be. When they break apart, Jeffrey smiles at her and nods down to the envelope for her to continue whatever this hunt was.

As Alex begins to rip open the envelope to read the folded up paper, she is stopped by a noise. Another song is being played and again, they have no idea from where. As they look around, they see Jill and Dawn standing there with a small speaker near them so the song can be played out. Both with wide smiles on their faces.

_Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years_  
_And one little house_  
_More than a memory_  
_More than saying I do_  
_Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's_

_Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps_  
_Build our own family_  
_One day at a time_  
_Ten little toes, a painted pink room_  
_Our beautiful baby looks just like you_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
_Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you_  
_Just take my hand_  
_And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be_

“I love this song.” Lindsey whispers.

“Me too.” Sonnett nods her head. “It’s so cute.”

“I agree!” JJ smiles as they turn to look back at the forward, whose eyes are closed at the words.

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
_For worse or for better_  
_And I will be all you need_  
_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_  
_We'll give all that we have_  
_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_This life will go by_  
_In the blink of an eye_  
_But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side_  
_The cloud are gonna roll_  
_The earth's gonna shake_  
_But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
_Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you_  
_Just take my hand_  
_And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be_

“Go ahead and open it.” Perry smiles and urges the forward as the song finishes in the background.

Alex smiles and nods her head. Pulling out the folded up paper, she hands over the empty envelope to Jeri. Taking a deep breath, she unfolds the paper and begins to red out loud.

' _My Forever,_

_There are so many words going through my head right now as I write this. So many things that I want to say to you but I don’t know how to say them, nor do I want to say them in front of our childish teammates – Yes, I’m talking about you Kelley! But there are a few things that I need and want to say…_

_I can’t wait to start forever with you. This journey that you and I have been on is not one you would write about in stories or would see in one of your romantic love story movies that you make me watch, but that’s what makes it perfect. In those scenarios, things are always perfect and cheesy, and that’s not us. We aren’t perfect… Well, you are but I’m not and we aren’t just some love story that someone can think about and make up. What you and I have is more than that… It’s real. The love I have for you and the life that I want to build with you is real. The family I can’t wait to build with you and raise is real. I love you._

_But enough of my sappy talk. I’m sure I have a few smirks from our lovely friends in the crowd about my words to you, so we will move on. I have one last clue for you and this you won’t have to go looking for. It’s one of the most important pieces in your life and I know you wouldn’t be happier with anything else besides it now. This clue will be making its way up to you.'_

As the forward finishes up with the letter, tears are slowly forming in her eyes. She has no idea what Tobin’s plan is, but the sentiment in her writing and words is enough for her knees to go weak and the emotion to overcome her. Just as she’s about to say something, she hears another song starting up.

Looking over to her coaches, they both shake their head telling her it wasn’t from them. Confused, the forward turns to look back towards the way they came from the hotel, and they see a figure walking towards them. Alex’s eyes light up when she sees them walking up, with music playing from their pocket, and recognizes who it is…

_I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_Since you came along_  
_Your touch is sunlight through the trees_  
_Your kisses are the ocean breeze_  
_Everything's alright when you're with me_

_And I hold my favorite thing_  
_I hold the love that you bring_  
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
_And the colors are golden and bright again_  
_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_It's a better place since you came along_

“Abs.” Alex says as tear slowly begin to fall from her eyes as she watches her mentor walk up to her with a smile on her face and a little side companion.

“Hey kid.” Abby says as she wraps the forward up in a big hug and the moment is so touching and powerful that their teammates begin to feel themselves get so emotional at the simple moment.

_I see the whole world in your eyes_  
_It's like I've known you all my life_  
_We just feel so right_  
_So I pour my heart into your hands_  
_It's like you really understand_  
_You love the way I am_

_And I hold my favorite thing_  
_I hold the happiness you bring_  
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
_And the colors are golden and bright again_  
_And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_It's a better place since you came along_

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks as she breaks away from her mentor and the song continues to finish out in the background. “I thought you left after the game last night.”

“You kidding me?” Abby laughs. “You think I wasn’t going into this sun here in California with my favorite team still here? Plus, I had something very important to take care of.”

“So I take it you have my next clue?” Alex asks with a hopeful tone.

“No, I don’t.” Abby shakes her head. “But he does.”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex shrieks out when she sees Blue all dressed up in a doggy tuxedo. “What is he wearing?”

“Oh, never mind that.” Abby dismisses with a laugh. “How about you grab the clue attached to his collar?”

“Oh, yeah.” Alex nods as she crouches to receive doggy kisses from her baby boy before pulling off the folded-up piece of paper.

“Read it!” Ashlyn breathes out.

“Yeah.” Moe nods. “We are dying over here.”

The forward laughs as she realizes that she has all eyes on her from her teammates, family, Tobin’s family, and coaches. So she stands up, and with her back to the shoreline so she can face everyone. She sees everyone is as on the edge of the seat about what’s next as she is. So with a deep breath, she unfolds the paper and reads it out loud.

“ _TURN AROUND…_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god!” Alex gasps as she turns around.

As she turns around, she sees Tobin down on one knee. The midfielder, to no surprise, isn’t wearing any shoes and is in her black Nike sweatpants and an Orlando Pride #13 shirt because it was the first thing she grabbed this morning when her and Alex were heading downstairs for brunch. Plus, Alex already had it sitting out for her to wear, so Tobin grabbed it and it caused Alex to have to grab another one of her clean clothes since Tobin didn’t pack properly and had no other shirts left.

“What the fu…” Kelley begins to say but Moe immediately claps her hand over the defender’s mouth so she doesn’t ruin the moment.

“Alexandra Patricia Morgan…” Tobin begins to say. “I have loved you since the moment I met you. Between that raspy voice, to the winning goal-picture perfect smile, and the bluest ocean eyes you have, I was hooked. Since day one I knew that I needed to be part of your life because I couldn’t get you out of my head and I didn’t want to get you out of my head. No words can ever describe what you mean to me and how I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“What are you doing?” Alex asks as brings her hands to her face with tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

“I can’t promise that there won’t be mistakes, or silly arguments, or that it will be perfect, but I promise you that it will be us against the world. No matter what happens, there will be no running, no hiding, and no quitting. Whatever we face, we will face it together. I promise to be there for you and with you through it all.” Tobin says as emotion begins to overcome her.

“Tobs…” Alex barely manages to rasp out as her emotions have already overcome her and look to be nowhere close to stopping.

“I want to grow old with you. I want to have the wedding of your dreams and the house you have pictured since you were a little kid. I want to have little Alex’s running around the house with your impeccable eyes and that sassy attitude. Kids that will never back down from a challenge because they are as competitive as their mommy.” Tobin says and it causes the forward, and everyone else, to let out a small laugh. “I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how amazing, unbelievable, and perfect you are. I can’t promise you perfect marriage, but I can promise you forever. So…”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Alex says as she sees Tobin reach in her pocket to for a little blue box and opens it up. “Oh my god!”

“Alexandra Patricia Morgan… in front of all our teammates, coaches, your family, my family, and God, will you please make me the happiest person in the world and complete our little family?” Tobin says as she looks deeply into Alex’s eyes with complete sincerity as she holds out the ring. “Will you please marry me so we can start our forever together?”

“Oh my god…” Alex barely breathes out with tears falling from her eyes and nods with a raspy response. “ _Yes!_ ”


	40. Sorry...!

Guys.... I am so sorry that I haven't updated this or my other story. Life has completely taken a turn and I've been trying to manage too many things and stressing myself out. I truly and honestly apologize and I don't ever mean to keep you all waiting. You know how much you mean to me and how much these stories mean to me. Life has just thrown me some curveballs and I'm trying to do my best to stay afloat of it all.

With hat being said... a new chapter is coming soon. I know that I said that before but I needed to wait and gather some ideas for how I wanted this next part of the journey go for this story. We all know that tons has happened and I'm just trying to gather the best way to connect it all. So I need your help...

Please let me know what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapter. Maybe who's reaction to the proposal of the team... the family members? The media? Who'd you like to see go wild over he news of t all? Also, how you'd like for the news of Alex going to Lyon be introduced into it... do you want Alex and Tobin to talk about it? Alex keep it on the downlow for a bit before telling Tobin... who does Alex go to for guidance of the decision? Or should I just leave Lyon out of the story because you don't want it to ruin anything?!? Let me know and the sooner I get ideas, the sooner I'll be able to start writing this chapter because I'm trying too excited for it. There's so much to put in it and I promise the long and tortuous wait will be worth it... I PROMISE to not let you guys down anymore! 

Thank you and I love you. For you all who have been here and so paitent, I think it's time to do a new special chapter either on this one or after this new one... maybe a contest like before where I add one or two of you in it and you help me plan the story and write it all.... 

How about... whoever leaves me a comment about their favorite chapter, whether here or on tumblr, and tell me why it was your favorite? What made it so special to you that you consider out of all the other ones that this was your favorite... remember, there have been some pretty detailed and amazing chapters and I'm not just looking for the simplest answer as to because they got engaged it was your favorite... I want to read the detail as to why it was your favorite.. maybe you connected with it on a personal level... maybe it brought tears to your eyes. Maybe one characters part made it the best chapter or your favorite. Let me know please because it would mean the world to me and the person, or maybe 2 people with the best and detailed explanation as to why it's their favorite will be chosen to be in a chapter and you'll get to have details about it all and you'll help me write it to make it an epic one... so let's start it now and you'll have until Sunday morning, the 12th, before I choose a winner or two and we get it all started. 

So let the games begin and I cannot wait to read what you guys think of what the new halter should have and/or your favorite chapter and why!!!


	41. Lyon...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I know it's been forever but here you go. Most of you may know this by now, but for those who don't, as of May 13th, I am a proud momma to Chance Liam Roberts. He is the best thing to ever happen to me and my husband and is sort of the cause as to why it's taken me so long to update. He's about to turn 2 months soon, so it's a very exciting and emotional time for me. 
> 
> I'm sorry that's it's taken me so long but I wanted to make this chapter a good one because it's leading to the next phase of their lives in a sense. SO hopefully it doesn't disappoint. It's about 28,000 words long, so I gave you guys a long one. And a big relief to you all, the next chapter of this story is already in the works. When that one will be finished, I am not sure. being a new mom is a full time job, so i try to find time when I can to write. So if you can please stay patient and amazing, it'd mean the world to me.
> 
> Also, thank you to all of the kind words you have all given me on this story. Whether you've been here since the beginning of it all, or you're new, it all means the world to me and your support is the best. So thank you again and hopefully this chapter is okay for you guys. I tried to tackle this in a way that it would make sens to everyone. Also, thank you to Christopher, the winner of the challenge of his favorite chapter, for helping me with some decisions for it and how to have this one go. SO let me stop talking, and I'll let you guys get to reading.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Oh my god…” Alex barely breathes out with tears falling from her eyes and nods with a raspy response. “Yes!”

Tobin immediately jumps up to her feet and wraps the forward up in her arms. Alex’s hands immediately caress Tobin’s face as they connect their lips for an electrifying kiss. Not one full of lust or just full of excitement. A kiss that’s full of love; a kiss of promise; a kiss of forever.

The moment has everyone in tears. Watching the two wrapped up together in each other’s arms and witnessing this unbelievable moment was almost too much to handle. Ashlyn has Ali tucked into her, with of course the Princess having tears flowing from her eyes. Pam and Mike Morgan have their arms wrapped around each other as they witness their little girl accepting a promise of forever.

The Heath’s are the same way. Cindy and Jeff, with their arms wrapped around each other, have that Heath smile plastered on their faces. The rest of the team are watching with tears and smiles too. Some wrapped in each other’s arms as they watch two of their favorite people finally take the next step in the long-awaited relationship.

It was just a magical and beautiful moment. Well, it was until somebody just had to ruin it. I think we all know who that had to be.

“Halle-fucking-lujah.” Kelley groans as the two break up their kiss and turns their attention, along with the rest of the crowd, to the freckled girl.

“Kelley!” Christen gasps.

“Seriously?” Moe turns to ask her.

“What?” Kelley shrugs when she feels all the eyes on her. “I was just saying that these two have waited…”

“Kelley!” Abby glares at her. “We don’t need an explanation.”

“Yeah.” Ashlyn nods her head. “You ruined their moment.”

“I…” Kelley begins but is cut off immediately.

“No.” Alex says as she looks deeply into Tobin’s eye with a smile before turning to look at the group. “You didn’t ruin it. Nothing could ruin this moment.”

“Duh!” Kelley smirks to the group and they all roll their eyes at the freckled girl.

“Kelley…” Ashlyn breathes out but is stopped by a louder voice.

“Congratulations to my favorites!” Abby says with a big smile as she wraps up the two in a big hug and everyone else joins in.

“You finally did it.” Moe cheers as she takes her turn in hugging Tobin.

“We’ve been waiting for weeks now.” Christen smiles.

“Weeks?” Pinoe scoffs. “More like YEARS!”

“Agreed.” Ali nods her head as she wraps Alex in a hug.

“Okay, I hate to sound conceited, but I need to see this ring!” Jeri says and everyone laughs, but Ali, Moe, Christen, Allie, Jen, Perry, and Katie all huddle around her to exam it.

“Tobin!” Jen gasps. “It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“Seriously.” Katie nods. “Good job sis.”

“Who helped you pick it?” Perry asks. “Because I know I didn’t get that phone call to help.”

“Nobody.” Tobin laughs after she finishes hugging Crystal.

“Seriously?” Jeri asks. “You chose it yourself?”

“I did.” Tobin nods proudly and Alex can feel her heart pumping at her smile.

“We need pictures!” Lindsey exclaims and everyone nods.

“Yes!!!” Sonnet nods.

The entire team huddles up to take a big picture with Tobin and Alex in the middle. Then both families huddle around their girls as everyone else looks on to watch them smile for the picture. Girl after girl wraps their arms around the two to pose for a personal picture of their own. Tears of joy, excitement, and relief all are being shed for the duo.

“So….” Allie lets it linger. “Can we start posting pictures of you two being engaged yet? Or do you two want to post it first? Or have us wait?”

“Good question.” Moe nods her head.

“Yeah.” Kling agrees. “We’ll totally do whatever you guys want.”

“I hope we can post pictures though.” Kelley whispers to JJ standing next to her.

“Me too.” JJ whispers back with a small smile.

“Uh, I haven’t really thought that far ahead.” Tobin shrugs. “You guys are going to have to ask Lex.”

“Al?” Allie asks with puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

“My choice?” Alex asks with surprise and Tobin nods with a smile.

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin says as she wraps her arms around Jeffrey. “All you Lex.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles widely. “You guys can go right ahead and post pictures and whatever you want.”

“Yes!” Pinoe cheers loudly as the rest of the group laughs at the blonde. “I call posting a picture first.”

“No way!” Ashlyn denies. “I’m already writing up a caption.”

“I’m getting ready to hit send.” Lindsey says and the rest of the team races to post their pictures of the two up on Instagram.

“Alright ladies.” Jill says to break up everyone’s conversations and postings of pictures. “This was the final thing as a team event. You all are free to go home, stay here and celebrate with the happy couple, or do whatever you want. Thank you for a great camp, tournament, and year. Go enjoy your break and have some fun with your families. Be safe over the holidays and I’ll be seeing you all very soon. Congrats again Alex and Tobs. There are no one that I’d rather witness an engagement of than you two.”

“Thanks Coach.” Both say sincerely and their coach smiles, gives a small nod, and heads back to the hotel with the rest of the coaching staff to gather her things and head home.

“So, is there a party now or what?” Kelley asks, breaking up the silence again.

“Kelley!” Ali rolls her eyes at the defender.

“What?” Kelley shrugs her shoulder. “I’m just asking because these two finally got fucking engaged. It’s a big deal and calls for a party.”

“Hell yeah there’s a party.” Pinoe cheers loudly. “We have to celebrate these two!”

“I agree 100%” Ashlyn nods as she wraps her arm around Pinoe’s shoulders.

“I don’t know if we can because of everyone’s flights home.” Tobin informs the group.

“Ah, screw the flights.” Kelley shrugs.

“Isn’t yours at 3?” Christen asks the freckled girl.

“Not anymore.” Kelley shakes her head. “That baby can and will be changed so I can hang with these losers for their big moment.”

“I don’t know if we should be offended by that or happy.” Alex says with a small laugh.

“Happy Baby Horse.” Kelley smiles widely at her friend. “So what does everyone else say? Party time?”

“I’m in.” Christen nods.

“Me too.” Moe smiles and JJ nods her head in agreement.

“We’re definitely in.” Ashlyn says happily and Ali smiles widely.

“I would but I have a meeting tonight that I have to go to for some of my endorsements.” Becky says with a sad tone in her voice.

“Yeah and we have a shoot tomorrow morning for Adidas that we can’t miss.” Lindsey informs them and Sonnett nods along. “We can try to reschedule it for the next day though.”

“Mine is the next day.” Moe says.

“Oh, that’s right.” Sonnett nods as she remembers. “Well, we can see if we can just get a flight late tonight instead.”

“No, don’t do that.” Alex shakes her head. “Guys, it’s completely okay. You can go home if you guys can’t or don’t want to change your flights.”

“Yeah, we understand completely.” Tobin adds on when Alex finishes. “This won’t be the only time we celebrate.”

“Are you guys sure?” Crystal asks because she too probably can’t stay to celebrate.

“Yeah, completely.” Alex says sincerely. “Honestly, having you guys here for this amazing moment and being part of it was more than I could ever dream of.”

“There’s nowhere we’d rather be Al.” Becky says as she wraps the young forward in her arms. “I’m honored to be here.”

“We’re honored to have you.” Tobin speaks up behind the two. “So seriously guys, if you have flights to catch then please don’t worry about celebrating with us now. Having you part of this was more than either of us could hope for.”

“But for those of you who are staying and wanting to celebrate, there is a party waiting back at our home.” Mike Morgan says and Alex turns to look at her father with a big smile. “We would be honored to have you join us in celebrating these two on their engagement. Right honey?”

“Absolutely.” Pam nods with a smile. “We’d love to have whoever can make it join.”

“Sounds like a great plan to us.” Jeff Heath smile as his arm is wrapped around Cindy.

“Party at the Morgan’s for all who can stay.” Allie says and the group all nod in understand.

“Yeah, so pack up and be there by 3ish. We have a few things we need to put together before the party.” Jen smiles widely.

The entire team nod in response and moves along their way. With it being only 12:30 now, they knew they had some time to do whatever they needed. Some changing their flights, while others hurrying to make it to the airport.

Alex and Tobin were hugged about 1000 times as everyone was leaving the beach to head to their hotel rooms. Some saying goodbye so they could catch their flights, while others saying they’ll seem them in a bit.

Alex hugs every single one of the Heath’s with a big smile on her face. All of them saying how excited they are to have her be part of their family soon. After saying that she will see them soon, she moves over to say goodbye to her own family.

Jen and Jeri give their little sister the biggest hug they possibly could. So excited for her future with the person they believe is the only one that can make Alex as happy as they can only wish for their little sister. After sharing a moment with her sisters, Alex turns to look at her parents giving the Heath family hugs.

The laughter and smiles coming from both sides can only make her heart swell with love even more than it already is. She watches as everyone begins to walk off the beach, but notices one person missing. Turning around, she sees the most important person in her life standing at the edge of the shore gazing out at the waves.

Alex can’t help but smile as she looks at Tobin. Watching her take in each wave the comes in and slowly disappears into the shore, there’s something more to it. The simplicity of it all. The feeling she gets when she looks out and sees the person she loves more than life is unexplainable.

But she realizes right there that this is right. That getting the opportunity to spend the rest of her life with Tobin is the right thing. Saying yes wasn’t just to a wedding, but to the promise of forever. Forever with her best friend and there’s nothing that could ever top this moment… AT least not yet ;)

“Hi baby.” Alex says in her raspy voice as she wraps her arms around Tobin so the midfielder can lean back into her.

“Hi beautiful.” Tobin says simply as she relaxes into Alex.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Alex asks as she rests her chin on the midfielder’s left shoulder.

“Just about how lucky I am and I wouldn’t ever want to trade my life or this moment with anybody or anything.” Tobin says without skipping a beat and Alex can’t help the smile from forming on her face.

“Oh, is that so?” Alex says sweetly. “Not having any regrets that you asked the wrong person to marry you?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin says with a smirk. “Think it’s too late to call Laure and ask her to marry me?”

“Tobin Powell Heath!” Alex says with shock and Tobin breaks out into a small fit of laughter. “That is not funny!”

“Too soon?” Tobin smirks and turns her body around to face the forward now.

“That will never be okay to me.” Alex tries to say with anger, but it fails when the edges of her lips start to break into a smile looking at Tobin’s smug look.

“Hey, you’re the one that asked a silly question.” Tobin informed her. “So I answered it with a silly question too.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like your question.” Alex says with furrowed brows.

“I see.” Tobin nods her head with a small smile. “How about I do that over again and answer with a better question? Ask me again.”

“Again?” Alex tilts her head, and the midfielder nods. “Okay. Do you have any regrets that you asked the wrong person to marry you? And it better be a better answer than the last.”

“Regrets?” Tobin looks up in contemplation and she can feel Alex’s eyes sharpen at her taking her sweet time answering, especially after the last answer. “Do you think tomorrow is too soon to have the wedding?”

“Tomorrow?” Alex asks with a bit confusion. “Why tomorrow?”

“Because I have been waiting to marry you since 2010, and I can’t wait until I have the chance to say ‘I do’ to you because that means my wish has come true.” Tobin says sincerely and Alex smiles at her answer.

“You’re too perfect.” Alex says as she wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck and connects their lips for a simple kiss.

“So was that a better answer to your question?” Tobin asks as they break apart.

“Yes.” Alex nods as she rests her forehead against Tobin’s. “But can we at least plan a wedding where our entire families can be there?”

“Anything you want Lex.” Tobin says sincerely as she leans back and kisses the forward’s forehead. “As long as at the end of the day you’re happy, and I get to have my wish come true of calling you my wife, then that’s all that matters to me.

“I love you Tobin.” Alex says sincerely as just being around Tobin makes her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Tobin smiles as she leans in to kiss Alex but is stopped when she hears her phone’s notification go off.

Confused, the midfielder pulls away to reach into her back pocket to see what it was. And to her disappointment, it was a text from the one and only freckled defender herself. Reading it, she can’t help but shake her head and then decides to read it out loud for Alex to hear because she’s giving her a confused look.

**Squirrel: So…. I totally left Kevin the Squirrel in your room this morning and I kinda need him to finish packing. So can you stop making out with you fiancé and let me into the room? Thanks bro.**

**Squirrel: Nevermind I grabbed a key from the front desk.**

**Squirrel: I rescued Kevin. Mission accomplished.**

**Squirrel: Can you and Horny Horse hurry and pack so we can get the party started????**

**Squirrel: COME ON! Save the sex talk for the honeymoon…. Or at least until after we get to the house for the party.**

“She’s too much sometimes.” Alex shakes her head and lets out a small laugh.

“She’s your friend!” Tobin says simply as she types out a message to their teammate.

“Not by choice.” Alex answers and Tobin can’t help but laugh.

**Tobin: We’re coming now.**

“I guess we should head in to pack so we can head to my parents’ house.” Alex says as she turns to walk back to the hotel but is stopped when she feels Tobin tug her hand to turn and look at her.

“One more thing first.” Tobin says and before Alex can get a word in, Tobin pulls her in for a passionate kiss full of love. “You’re my forever Ms. Morgan.”

“You’re my always Tobin.” Alex smiles widely and as she about to lean in for another kiss, Tobin’s phone rings off again.

**Squirrel: I told you no more sex talk! WE DON’T NEED TO KNOW WHEN YOU’RE COMING!! YOU NASTY!!**

“I hate her.” Alex says with a straight face and Tobin can’t keep herself from laughing.

“I know.” Tobin nods once she catches her breath and wraps an arm around the shoulders of Alex as they walk back up to the hotel to pack.

The groups all head up to the Morgan’s house once they’ve finished packing. Majority of the team makes it up there to celebrate, along with both families and some of Alex’s closest friends from around the area.

As soon as Alex and Tobin walk in, they were the last ones to arrive because Kelley was driving and was in charge for the detouring them, they are surprised with balloons, streamers, and banners all congratulating them.

Both girls get engulfed by everyone there again, and the party gets started. With Jen and Jeri picking up tons of alcohol for people to drink, they all knew it was going to be a good time. Pictures were being taken. Food was being brought out by both Pam and Cindy, everyone was having a great time.

Especially when Pinoe and Kelley got the guests going with some karaoke and dance battles. To say that most were already pretty buzzed at about 4 something in the afternoon was an understatement. Luckily the Morgan’s have plenty of room for the girls to sleep in the living room, so they don’t have to worry about driving and all were letting loose and having fun.

“So how many notifications do you have from the announcement of your engagement?” Jeri asks her little sister as they sit at the counter and watch most of Alex’s teammates try to teach both Tobin and Alex’s parents how to dance.

“I don’t even know.” Alex answers truthfully as she pulls it out from her back pocket. “I haven’t even looked at anything that anyone has posted yet.”

“You know that your guy’s engagement will be the talk of all social media, right?” Jen asks. “I mean, your fans went crazy when they found out you were dating. I can’t even imagine how they’ll act knowing you two are finally engaged.”

“They’ll break the internet.” Jeri says and Jen nods along. “You may be going through hours of notifications.”

“I’m not going to lie, a few hours may just be from my posts.” Jen says sheepishly.

“Me too.” Jeri nods and Alex can’t help but smile.

“It’s okay.” Alex says as she takes a look over at Tobin, who’s laughing with Ashlyn and Christen. “It’s more than worth it knowing that it means that I’m engaged to the person I love.”

“You two really are perfect together Al.” Jen says to her younger sister and she turns to look at her. “Honestly, I can’t think of someone better for you than Tobin.”

“Yeah, she just completes you.” Jeri adds on. “You know what seeing your love with her reminds me of?”

“What?” Alex asks as she searches for the answer in Jeri’s eyes.

“Mom and dad’s.” Jeri says with a big smile. “The way you guys look at each other reminds me of the way dad looks at mom every time she walks into the room.”

“Yeah, like it’s the first time he’s seeing the love of his life all over again.” Jen says sweetly.

“Exactly.” Jeri nods. “You guys have that love and I am so happy for you to find that because you deserve it.”

“Really?” Alex asks with tears and emotion coming across her.

“Yeah Ali-Cat.” Jen smiles widely. “You deserve to find someone who will show you how amazing you truly are, and you’ve found that.”

“You’ve found your forever.” Jeri says and Alex slowly feels the tears fall from her eyes.

“I love you guys!” Alex mumbles out as she wraps her arms around both sisters to pull them in for a hug.

“We love you too.” Jen says as she squeezes her little sisters tight.

The Morgan girls stay like that and it’s a magical moment. Tobin happen to catch the intimate moment and it makes her heart swell when she sees her love having a moment with her family.

As Tobin turns to look back at Ashlyn and Christen, she is surprised when they both aren’t there anymore. Instead, they have joined the rest of the group in the middle of the living room and are dancing to the beat of the music. Tobin is soon joined by someone though, and it immediately puts a big smile on her face.

“Hey dad.” Tobin smiles as Jeff comes and takes a seat on the stairwell to look up at her.

“How are you doing Toby?” Jeff asks his daughter with a sincere tone to his voice. “Are you happy?”

“I am dad.” Tobin nods her head as she moves to take a seat next to him on the stairwell. “I haven’t felt this happy in a long time; I don’t know if ever, honestly. Things feel just right.”

“And Alex is the one you want to spend your life with?” Jeff asks his daughter. “She’s the one that you see a future with?”

“She’s the only one I see everything with dad. A future. A family. A forever.” Tobin turns to explain to her father. “She’s the one that I dreamed about falling in love with when I was little. She’s the love that I always wanted and wished for. She completes me dad.”

“Okay.” Jeff nods his head and looks forward at the crowd still having a good time singing and dancing, but the short answer makes Tobin feel a little uneasy.

“Are you okay with it dad?” Tobin asks her dad, truly scared of what his answer may be. “Are you okay with me wanting to marry Alex? To marry a girl?”

“Would you not if I said that I wasn’t okay with it?” Jeff turns to ask his daughter and she feels her heart drop to her stomach.

“If you said you weren’t okay with it, I think it would completely crush me. Your support means everything to me.” Tobin answers shakily. “But no, it wouldn’t keep me from marrying her. She’s the one that I have wanted since I understood what love was. She’s the love that I see you and mom have every day. I know it may not be what the Bible says or what any of the people at church may agree on, but she’s the one that I know I can’t live without dad. She’s the love of my life.”

“Tobin Powell Heath, if you think that I would care enough as to watch people at the church think about my children’s preferences, then I didn’t raise you well enough.” Jeff says with a passionate tone to his voice. “Like I told you when we were in Brazil, your happiness is the most important thing that I care about. You and your siblings are all different and I am going to support you all in whatever you do to make yourselves happy. Who you love should not make you feel afraid or like you don’t have support from your mother or I because maybe it’s not what some in society think is okay. Your love and happiness is all I want. It doesn’t bother me at all that you’re going to marry a girl. If she makes you happy, then I’m happy.”

“Thanks dad!” Tobin says sincerely as she wraps her arms around her dad’s waist and leans in for a hug.

“Of course Toby.” Jeff says with his arms wrapped around his daughter. “Plus, I love Alex. She’s my favorite Californian in the entire world.”

“Mine too dad.” Tobin laughs at her dad’s simple comment.

“So, you’re happy?” Jeff asks his daughter and Tobin pulls slightly away to look up at him.

“I am dad.” Tobin nods as she looks into his eyes. “The happiest I will ever be.”

“Well, until the actual wedding day.” Jeff laughs. “And then when you find out that you will be having a baby. And then that first moment when you get to hold your baby. This is the happiest you will be right now, but just wait. It gets better.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles widely listening to her dad talk about the future.

“Here, come on.” Jeff gets up and reaches his hand out for Tobin to take.

“What are we doing?” Tobin asks as she raises to her feet.

“Just watch.” Jeff says simply and whistles for everyone to get their attention. “Can I have everyone’s attention for a second?”

“Hey!” Ashlyn calls out as she sees Jeff try to get their attention, so she moves to the stereo to turn off the music. “Papa Heath has something to say.”

“Thank you Ash.” Jeff says graciously as everyone turns to look at him. “Many of you know me as a man of few words, so that won’t change now but I do have a few words to say to the special couple.”

“Dad, what are you doing?” Tobin whispers as everyone’s attention is on Jeff.

“I’ve watched Tobin grow up over these last few years with happiness. She’s playing the sport that she fell in love with as a young child with some of the best friends she could have possibly imagined having. There have been some amazing highs with winning Olympic Gold and the World Cup. But there have also been some heartbreaking lows. Each time something happened, Cindy and I were always struggling to find ways to help with the amazing highs and terrible lows, but we were lucky enough to know that Tobin had you all. Past and present to help her through it all, so she’s been fairly happy and loving life.” Jeff says and Tobin kind of looks at him not knowing where he was going with any of this. “Through the highs and the lows though, there has been one constant that has put a smile on her face and love in that calm heart. Today we were all lucky to witness my daughter asking that constant to be her forever.”

“Dad.” Tobin breathes out as she can see her dad find the right words to say what he feels.

“Love is a tricky thing. We are told about what we should love, who we should love, and how we should love but the thing is that no love is ever the same. You can ask anybody about their definition of love and you’ll get several different answers because everyone has their own meaning to love.” Jeff says simply. “Though the meaning of love is different for everyone, when we take a look at Tobin and Alex we all can agree that they are the meaning of love. No matter what your meaning of it is, taking one look you know these two represent the special feeling that you want in your life. As a father, there is nothing you want more than for your kids to find that someone that they can start a lifetime with. You want them happy and safe. You want them to enjoy life and have someone to share all of those amazing moments with. And my little girl has found that with an amazing person. So Alex, I just want to say thank you for loving my daughter the way that I have wished for someone to. You are an amazing young lady and I can’t wait to have you part of the family for good. I can’t wait to see this love of yours and your amazing life together continue to blossom. To Tobin and Alex…. And a future full of happiness together.”

“To Tobin and Alex.” The entire room raises their cups to cheers, as Alex walks her way over to hug Jeff with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you so much Mr. Heath.” Alex barely breathes out.

“Please Alex, you’re about to be my daughter in law. The least you can do is call me Jeff.” Jeff laughs as she wraps the forward in a loving hug.

“I love you Jeff.” Alex says with tears falling from her eyes.

“I love you too sweetie.” Jeff says with a catch in his voice. “Thank you for loving my daughter and being her future.”

“Okay, so since I doubt you all want to hear another sappy dad speech because Jeff killed his.” Mike speaks up and the entire room laughs after the amazing and emotional speech. “And I promised Ali-Cat to not embarrass her with another speech, I’m instructed by my wife to announce that there is cake for everyone to enjoy. Also, there are some games outside on the beach, back behind our yard, so please enjoy yourselves. And thank you for being here to help celebrate these two amazing people and their upcoming future together.”

“Party on the beach!!!” Pinoe says cheerfully, and slightly buzzed, and the rest of the team cheers along and makes their way outside to continue the party.

“That was an amazing speech Jeff.” Pam says as she walks up with Cindy over to the group.

“Yeah, much better than what I could have said.” Mike nods his head as he wraps his arm around his wife. “We are lucky to be having Tobin join our family. We couldn’t imagine anyone more perfect for our daughter than Tobin.”

“Likewise how we feel with Alex.” Cindy says and wraps her arm around the waist of Jeff. “We can’t wait to have a daughter like her in our family.”

“Thank you guys.” Alex says sweetly. “Thank you all for being supportive of us.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she wraps an arm around the forward’s waist. “Thank you for everything.”

“We’re your parents.” Pam smiles at the two girls.

“Yeah, we are always going to be supportive.” Cindy says sweetly. “Especially when you choose someone as amazing as you two girls. It makes it a bit easier.”

“Agreed.” Pam laughs and high-fives Cindy.

“I do have one question before we head out to the back with the rest of the party.” Mike says as he looks at the couple.

“What’s that dad?” Alex asks her father.

“Are we welcoming in another Morgan into the family, or are we losing one of our Morgan girls?” Mike asks and Pam lightly smacks his chest.

“Michael!” Pam gasps. “You cannot ask them that.”

“I think it’s a good question.” Jeff nods his head and is immediately given a glare from Cindy. “What? Don’t you want to know what name our grandchildren will be taking?”

“Grandchildren?” Cindy asks. “They literally just got engaged. They aren’t thinking about kids yet Jeffrey!”

“But if they were, then aren’t you curious as to which name they’ll be taking?” Mike asks with a knowing look towards the group.

“Michael!” Pam shakes her head. “You are not allowed any more drinks!”

“You either Jeffrey!” Cindy scolds her own husband.

“I’ve only had one.” Mike laughs.

“Me too.” Jeff nods his head and gives Mike a smirk.

“Okay guys, take it easy.” Tobin speaks up to stop a fight from ensuing between their parents.

“Yeah, we’ve joked about it and had little time to talk about it all.” Alex explains. “Kids are in the future but not yet. We’d like to actually get married first.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head.

“But dad, to answer your question.” Alex turns to look at her father. “I’m going to be a Heath.”

“Really?” Mike says with a big smile and Tobin turns to look at Alex in surprise. “Because I think having a Heath in our family is pretty cool. Right Tobin?”

“Ha yeah.” Tobin laughs as Mike winks at her.

“Yeah dad.” Alex smiles widely. “I’ve been wanting to be a Heath for a while.”

“Awe, we can’t wait to make you a Heath Alex.” Cindy says with giddy.

“Well mom, she won’t just be a Heath.” Tobin speaks up and all eyes turn to look at her. “She’ll be a Morgan-Heath. We both will. Well, that is if she’ll allow me to take her last name and become a Morgan as well.”

“She most certainly will.” Pam squeals and Alex looks at her mom and shakes her head before turning to look at Tobin.

“Yes.” Alex smiles and leans in to peck Tobin on the lips lightly. “Morgan-Heath. I love the sound of that.”

“Me too!” Jeff says and it causes the group to laugh.

“Looks like we’ll be having some legendary grandkids with the name Morgan-Heath the world will ever see.” Mike smiles widely.

“I’ll drink to that.” Jeff laughs and wraps his arms around his future family. “Now let’s go celebrate these two lovebirds.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Pam smiles and the parents all walk out with smiles to the backyard.

“What… what just happened?” Alex asks as she watches her parents walk out with Tobin’s.

“I think… I think we just got the blessing of both of our families for our last name and that our kids will be legendary.” Tobin says with a surprised tone.

“Well, they aren’t wrong.” Alex laughs and Tobin turns to look at her.

“Yeah and why’s that?” Tobin asks as she wraps her arms around the forward’s hips.

“Because we are going to be having miniature yous and there is nothing more legendary than more Heaths.” Alex smiles widely.

“I can think of one thing.” Tobin says with a smirk.

“Yeah?” Alex asks with a raspy whisper and leans in after Tobin nods her head. “And what’s that?”

“Having some Morgan-Heaths.” Tobin says sincerely. “Having anything that has you part of it is legendary. And I can’t wait.”

“Me either.” Alex says and then leans in to connect her lips with the love of her life.

“Ahem.” Jeffrey clears his throat to break up the two. “As much as you two probably are enjoying yourselves, this little brother doesn’t want to walk in and watch his sister and future sister in law macking as soon as he walks into the house.”

“Jeffrey.” Tobin shakes her head at her little brother.

“Kelley summoned me to come and get you guys but I have a feeling she knew I’d walk into something I wouldn’t want to see.” Jeffrey says and both Alex and Tobin can’t help from laughing. “So can you both come outside and we not talk about what I just saw?”

“Yeah bud.” Tobin nods with a smile. “We can do that.”

“Good.” Jeffrey nods and turns back around to walk out of the house.

“Can Kelley not be in the wedding?” Alex asks and Tobin shakes her head. “Or at least we put something over her mouth during the ceremony.”

“Come on.” Tobin pulls her fiancé. “We better head out there before we get summoned by our parents.”

“Okay.” Alex gives in and laces her fingers with Tobin’s. “But Kelley is sitting on your side.”

“Uh… that we will have to talk about.” Tobin defends immediately as they walk to the backyard to enjoy the rest of their party with their friends and family.

        --------------------------------------------

“Hey Lex.” Tobin calls from the bedroom. “Do you know where my Arsenal shirt went? I had it folded up right here on the bed with my other clothes, but now I don’t see it.”

“I’m not saying I know where it’s at, but I know it doesn’t belong in that suitcase since we are going to be exploring Europe and to the Barcelona game.” Alex says as she’s walking in and out of the bathroom packing things.

“Where’d you put it?” Tobin turns to ask her as she senses the forward knows what happened to it with the answer she expressed.

“I don’t know.” Alex simply shrugs and turns to walk out of the room. “If I had a guess though, I’d say it’s probably with the rest of you Arsenal stuff. And where it should stay while we are gone.”

“But Lex….” Tobin draws out as she follows her out of their room and into their living room. “It’s one of my favorite shirts and I want to wear it at some point during the trip.”

“I know it is and I think it should wait to be worn until we go to an Arsenal game.” Alex answers as she’s finishing off the last little bit of packing. “Are you about done packing because Ali and Ash will be here any minute to take us to the airport.”

“I’m finished if I can bring my Arsenal shirt.” Tobin says with a hopeful tone. “I promise to not even try to ask or think about wearing it anytime when we are in Barcelona.”

“Seriously?” Alex raises an eye brow and turns to look at her fiancé. “You really want to bring it that bad?”

“Yes.” Tobin nods. “Please?”

“Fine.” Alex nods in response. “But only the one Arsenal shirt and that’s it.”

“Yes!” Tobin cheers and runs up to kiss Alex on the cheek before hurrying back to the bedroom to pack it. “You’re the best.”

“Sometimes I don’t know how I fell in love with such a child.” Alex shakes her head and goes on to finish packing.

Tobin, now very excited, strolls out of their bedroom with her bag in tow. So happy that she gets to bring her Arsenal shirt, she’s ready for the amazing vacation she’s about to spend with Alex. As she walks into the living room, she hears a car horn and looks out the window to see Ash and Ali pulling into the driveway.

“Ash and Ali are here.” Tobin calls out to Alex and opens the front door to wave to them.

“Shit!” Alex says as she runs to the front door to call out to the car. “Give me 1 minute and we’ll be ready to go.”

“What else do we need to do?” Tobin turns to ask the frantic forward. “I thought everything was packed?”

“Everything but Blue’s stuff.” Alex responds. “I still need to pack up all of his stuff so he can stay with them while we’re gone.

“How about we just leave them a key instead?” Tobin says before Alex runs off to pack up Blue’s things.

“What?” Alex turns back to ask Tobin.

“Instead of us rushing and packing his stuff, how about we just give them a key to the house?” Tobin says and realizes she should explain more because the look she’s receiving from Alex right now was one of she’s about to come undone. “That way they can grab things when they need to instead of hauling everything he owns over to their house. It’ll be easier on all of us and that way we can leave now and not stress Lex.”

“That…” Alex says and she brings her hand up to the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes to let out a sigh. “… is a great idea babe.”

“Really?” Tobin answers with a bit of surprise.

“Yeah.” Alex laughs and looks at Tobin with confusion. “Why are you surprised by that?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin shakes her head. “Just the way you first reacted made it seem like it was a stupid idea.”

“No babe.” Alex assures her and wraps her arms around her neck. “It’s a great idea. And my stress is starting to fade away.”

“Really?” Tobin smirks and Alex nods her head. “Well maybe this will help it too.”

Tobin leans in and gently takes Alex’s lips in between her own. Immediately, Alex kisses back and relaxes into her body. They could stay like that forever, but are brought back to reality when they hear the car horn again. Breaking apart, they both turn to see through the open front door the other couple smirking in their car.

“I think we should get going.” Tobin says as she shakes her head at the other two.

“Yeah.” Alex nods but before she breaks apart from Tobin, she leans in and places a simple kiss on her lips. “I love you. Let’s go have some fun.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin smiles widely. “I love you and I’m all for that.”

Alex laughs at her response and unwraps her arms from her neck to grab their bags. Just as Alex is about to grab her three suitcases, Tobin swoops in and takes them from her. Before Alex can even saying anything, Tobin smirks and leans in to peck her cheek.

Satisfied with herself, the midfielder somehow manages to take all three of Alex’s bags, and her own to the car. Ashlyn gets out to help her load them and then looks up to see Alex walking out with just her purse and duffel bag to the car.

“Somebody’s spoiled.” Ashlyn smirks at Tobin as she loads the bags into the back of the car.

“I don’t even want to hear it.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Yeah, like you should even be talking.” Alex winks at Ashlyn as she hops into the backseat of the car.

“Shut up!” Ashlyn simply shakes her head at Tobin laughing, and closes the back door. “Now get in before you’re late to the airport.”

“Aye aye captain.” Tobin can barely manage to say through her own chuckle and Ashlyn glares at her before getting into the driver’s seat.

The four of them buckle their seatbelts and make their way to the airport. Ashlyn and Ali are discussing where they should take Blue and Jaws while the other two are away on vacation. Alex can’t stop herself from chuckling when Ashlyn keeps suggesting that they need to teach both dogs to surf because they’d be like ‘the most badass dogs in the universe.

“So where all are you two visiting again?” Ali turns to ask the couple in the back of the car.

“We’re going to visit Paris to see Tobin’s old teammates, make our way through some other cities of France, and then head down to Donostia-San Sebastian to see some amazing vineyards and beaches.” Alex tells them with a big smile. “And then head to Barcelona and Madrid to meet up with Allie and Bati. It should be amazing.”

“That sounds beautiful. And you’ll be home a week before Christmas?” Ali says with awe. “I want to take a trip to explore Europe!”

“You literally just went to Hawaii a few weeks ago.” Ashlyn says to her fiancé.

“Yeah, with my brother.” Ali turns to look at Ashlyn. “Not on a romantic getaway with you traveling through some of the most majestic places in Europe.”

“Touché princess.” Ashlyn nods and turns her attention back to the road. It’ll be our honeymoon adventure.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Ali smiles and leans over to kiss Ashlyn’s cheek before turning to look at the other two. “Keep tabs on all the best places for us to visit.”

“Will do.” Alex smiles and winks at her.

“Tobs, aren’t you worried to run into Shirley at PSG?” Ashlyn asks and Tobin instantly tenses up and glares at her ‘friend’.

“No, Ashlyn.” Tobin says through gritted teeth. “I’m not because there’s nothing to worry about. But thanks for bringing that up.”

“I was just asking.” Ashlyn says but instantly gets a look from Ali to not continue on the topic.

“Uh, how about you Al?” Ashlyn looks at her through the rear-view mirror. “You excited to visit Paris again?”

“Always excited because it’s an amazing place.” Alex says and squeezes Tobin’s hands to assure her. “I’m also excited to visit all the other cities in France.”

“You guys should totally visit Lyon.” Ali says to her. “It’s gorgeous. It was one of my favorite places to be when we played against them when I was at Frankfurt.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tobin nods. “We never got to explore there when we played them but I always heard great things about it. And their stadium is gorgeous. We should do it Lex.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles at Tobin. “That’s completely fine by me.”

“Perfect.” Tobin says and laces her fingers with Alex’s.

“You guys will have so much fun.” Ali tells the couple. “You’ll fall in love with the stadium Al.”

“Yeah and maybe you can tell that president Jim Apaul guy to cool it with the tweets.” Ashlyn speaks up. “Like tell the guy if he wants you to go play for him, a simple phone call would be more effective.”

“His name is Jean-Michel Aulas.” Alex laughs. “And the tweets aren’t really anything. Just messing around.”

“More like cyber stalking you.” Ashlyn answers. “Like the dude answers every single one of your tweets with a ‘Hey Alex come live here with me. Play for my team. Play on the best team in the world.’ Blah blah blah.”

“Stop.” Alex rolls her eyes at the keeper.

“Seriously babe.” Ali laughs. “But he does tweet you a lot Al. Has you contacted you by any other form than just tweeting?”

“Yeah.” Alex whispers and this gains the attention of Tobin immediately.

“What?” Tobin says with surprise. “He did?”

“Uh oh.” Ashlyn says and is immediately smacked by Ali and receives glares from both Alex and Tobin.

“What do you mean he has contacted you?” Tobin asks with curiosity. “When?”

“He called Brandon and told him that they really wanted me to come play for them.” Alex says carefully. “That I would be a great addition to the best team in the world.”

“Best team in the world?” Ashlyn repeats and then scoffs. “Yeah, right. Have they not seen how stacked our team will be this year? Me, Princess, you, and Tobs? Put that with the young talent we have already. We are going to be tough this year.”

“No, I know.” Alex nods. “He’s just calling because he wants to see who all he can get and thought maybe he’d give me a call. That’s it. Nothing more to it that I know of.”

“Do you want to play for them?” Tobin asks with a tone that makes Alex’s heart race.

“I don’t know.” Alex answers honestly. “But I do know that I want to play here with the Pride. With them. With you.”

“You sure?” Tobin all but whispers.

“I’m positive.” Alex nods sincerely and it receives a smile from Tobin.

“Good!” Ashlyn interrupts the two’s moment. “Because I was about to say hell fucking nah. You better not be leaving this all-star team.”

“Ash.” Ali groans out and causes the group to laugh. “Sometimes I don’t know why I love you.”

“Because I’m great with my hands and tongue.” Ashlyn winks and instantly earns groans from the two in the back.

“And then I’m reminded why.” Ali smirks at her fiancé.

The rest of the car ride was pretty uneventful. After another 20 minutes, they were arriving at the airport and hugging the other two goodbye. Ali and Ashlyn tell the two to have some fun and to take lots of pictures, and they agreed with smiles on their faces.

After a very, very, very long flight, Alex and Tobin finally touch base in Paris. The next three days are full of adventure and fun. The two enjoy a very romantic trip to the Eiffel Tower, but this time Alex makes sure that it ends on a happier night than before. Tobin also got to see her old teammates and they welcomed her with big smiles and arms wide open.

Even Shirley gave her a big hug without any hint of negativity. Alex was nervous at first because the last time her name was brought up it was about her kissing Tobin, but after the announced engagement and relationship of the two, Shirley seems to be over Tobin. Especially when they find out that she’s in a very committed and happy relationship with a very nice French girl.

They do end up making their way to Lyon on their last night in France before heading to Spain. Just as Ali had said, Alex fell in love with the city. After a few pictures of the two in Lyon surface on social media, Olympique Lyonnaise’s President gets ahold of Alex and tells her to come take a look at their facility.

Alex was very hesitant at first, but Tobin convinces her that she needs to see it. Telling her that there aren’t too many stadiums like this and it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity to see it. So Alex reluctantly agrees and the two are given an amazing tour by President Aulas and a translator.

They were then greeted by some familiar faces. French National team players Eugenie Le Sommer and Captain Wendie Renard, along with Sweden’s Caroline Seger, come walking up to the group with big smiles. Of course playing against each of them multiple times in their careers, they have a level of respect for one another. Plus, Seger played with both girls; Tobin at PSG and Alex years ago on the Western New York Flash.

As Tobin and Seger caught up, Alex engaged in a conversation with the two French players and their President of the club. Alex has a great talk with them, but couldn’t help but smile when she hears Tobin laughing and having a great time with the Swedish National teamer. Seeing her happy makes her heart swell, and it’s difficult for the forward to even imagine disrupting that happiness; even for the possibility of achieving one of her own dreams.

The next day Alex and Tobin make their way to Spain and go to a few wineries. Alex immediately falls in love with the beautiful sights and the amazing wine. Tobin and Alex have an amazing time wine tasting, with the forward saying they may need to invest in some great wine for their wedding. Tobin simply laughs and agrees, telling her future bride that she can have whatever she’d like.

The couple later meets up with Allie and Bati on the conclusion of their own honeymoon trip. The couples have an unbelievable time together. Being best friends all with each other definitely helps. Exploring all that they possibly can, they end their trip attending the El Classico to watch Barcelona play.

The smile that Tobin has on her face as she participates in the Barcelona chant makes Alex’s heart flutter. The butterflies she gets sees that sparkle in her eyes is almost too overwhelming for Alex. If there’s ever any doubt in Alex’s mind of the way her life has gone and how certain things have happened, there’s one that she can put to rest.

This feeling, this moment in her life with Tobin, shows her where she’s so supposed to be. Leaving Portland to start a new team. Leaving Servando because they weren’t right for each other. Allowing herself to follow her own heart to be with the one she loves.

This is where Alex knows she’s supposed to be. With who she’s supposed to be with. If nothing ever goes right in her life again; whether it’s for soccer or business endeavors, the forward knows that she’ll still be the happiest person because she has Tobin by her side.

To say that she is in love is one of the biggest understatements in the world. That smile that Tobin is giving her right now proves her point. So does the fireworks going off in her heart.

“What?” Tobin asks when Alex can’t stop staring at her. “Do I have ketchup on my face again?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head with a smile.

“Then why are you staring at me like that?” Tobin asks with confusion.

“Because you’re the best thing in my life.” Alex says sincerely and Tobin can’t help but blush.

“Babe, not here.” Tobin whispers out and it makes Alex smile even bigger with the rare pet name.

“Why not here?” Alex says as she leans into her fiancé.

“Because I am trying my hardest to be good and focus on the game and not only you.” Tobin says intently. “Because if we get into this conversation, I am not going to be able to take my eyes off you and tell you how unbelievably lucky I am.”

“Tobs.” Alex simply rolls her eyes.

“It’s the truth Lex.” Tobin says with sincerity. “I am so in love with you that I can just stare at you all day and all night without ever getting tired of it. You’re my forever and I mean that with all of my heart.”

“Babe.” Alex breathes out as she leans in to connect her lips with Tobin’s. “I love you so much.”

“I know.” Tobin says as they break apart. “I’m irresistible to kiss.”

“Oh stop.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes and Tobin lets out a hearty laugh.

“I’m just kidding.” Tobin grabs Alex’s hand and laces their fingers together. “But I do love you more than anything in this world. I can’t wait to start this new journey of life with you.”

“Me either Tobs.” Alex smiles sweetly.

“Starting with watching this game.” Tobin says as she turns her attention back to the field when she hears the ref blow his whistle.

“Okay.” Alex laughs as she turns her attention to the field as well.

The forward is perfectly content and happy with life right now. In this moment, with her best friends and love of her life, things couldn’t get any better. Unfortunately, one of her biggest dreams and opportunities in her life may either be put on the back burner, or throw a wrench into her upcoming plans.

Though with a decision weighing in on her mind, she’s not going to let anything ruin this special night with Tobin. This special glimpse of their future together while watching the game that not only they fell in love with, but the game that brought them together to fall in love. Decisions need to be made, but they can wait because the forward just wants to enjoy this moment right now with Tobin.

    -------------------------------------

“Really?” Alex says with surprise into her phone. “I, uh, I don’t know what to say. When do they need a decision?”

Alex tries her hardest to focus on her agent’s response but as she’s looking out the window of her living room, she sees the biggest thing holding her back from happily accepting the offer; Tobin. The midfielder sitting on the beach with Blue as she waits until it’s time for them to head to the airport to head to LA for the holidays.

“Yeah, okay Brandon.” Alex says as she watches her favorite people and can’t imagine leaving them; leaving home. “Honestly, I think you should just tell them thank you, but I’ll have to pass.”

Alex closes her eyes after answering as Brandon immediately tries to talk her out of it. The forward understands where he’s coming from and it’s not an easy decision, but knowing what she’d be leaving behind is almost too much to change her mind.

“Fine, I’ll take a couple of days to think about it then.” Alex says to calm her agent down. “But I have to go. Tobin is waiting for me and we have to leave for the airport. I’ll talk to you later Brandon. Bye.”

As Alex hangs up, she instantly feels knots in her stomach. She knows that she has her mind pretty much made up but she can’t help but wonder what if she went the other route. Immediately thinking that, she feels guilty and talks herself out of it.

She knows right now she can’t allow herself to be selfish because it wasn’t just about her anymore. It’s about her and Tobin, and their upcoming future. She’s not a kid anymore. She’s engaged and has a life in Orlando and a family here. And she can’t ruin that; she just can’t.

“What’d Brandon want?” Tobin asks, surprising the forward, as she walks through the screen door.

“How’d you know I was talking to Brandon?” Alex asks.

“You have your thinking face on.” Tobin laughs. “You only get that when Brandon calls because he’s trying to convince you to do something. What is it this time? Another Nike shoot? Or Coca-Cola one?”

“He’s just calling to say hi and to wish us a safe trip for the holidays.” Alex lies and Tobin sees right through it.

“You and I both know you are absolutely horrible at lying.” Tobin says with a knowing look. “Why even try?”

“I don’t know.” Alex laughs embarrassingly.

“Exactly. So what did he want?” Tobin asks again. “Please don’t tell me he wants your time during the holidays because I’m going to have to veto that. You know, fiancé privileges.”

“We get privileges?” Alex asks with a smirk on her face.

“Your privileges are less than mine.” Tobin answers as she grabs a water out of the fridge.

“And why’s that?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“Because you already get what you want most of the time.” Tobin answers after taking a big drink for her water. “Those blue eyes are way too privileged as it is.”

“I mean, I can’t deny that.” Alex winks at the other girl as she takes the bottle to take a drink from.

“Exactly. Therefore, why your privileges are less.” Tobin informs her and Alex simply nods her head.

“I guess that’s fair.” Alex says and hands the water back over to the midfielder. “Alright, it’s about that time to go. Ready?”

“Yeah, but one second.” Tobin says as she pulls Alex close to her by her hips. “Brandon’s not asking you to leave us during the holidays for something, right? Promos and photoshoots can wait until after the New Year.”

“No Tobs.” Alex says sincerely. “Nothing’s happening during the holidays for me to leave. I promise.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles and leans in to peck the forward’s cheek. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out with her eyes closed as the midfielder makes her way to grab their bags to start loading them into the car they have picking them up.

Alex doesn’t know why, but she instantly feels guilt in her stomach. I mean, it’s not like she lied to Tobin, but she didn’t necessarily give her the entire answer either. She’s not being asked to leave during the holidays; But after is a different story.

No, she can’t even think about it. Her life is here. Her happiness is here. Her family is here. This is where she belongs. This is where she needs to be. But still, there’s just a hint of doubt in wondering what if she’s not supposed to and this new opportunity is exactly what she needs? What if…

“Car’s packed. Blue is loaded in the car.” Tobin comes in through the front door. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she feels her heart flutter just by looking at the small smile on Tobin’s face. “I’m ready.”

Tobin smiles as she reaches her hand out to lace with Alex’s. The forward grabs her purse before turning to accept Tobin’s hand without hesitation. The two walk happily out of the house and to the car. Packing up to head to the airport to see their friends and family, Alex knows this is where she needs to be. With Tobin and with that, her decision is made.

Their flight to LA was pretty easy. A nice nonstop flight, Alex’s favorite, and they were landing within only a few hours. When they went to get their luggage, and Blue, they were happily surprised to see their big boy lying on his back with Mike rubbing his belly.

“Dad!” Alex exclaims as she wraps her arms around him.

“There’s my Ali-Cat.” Mike straightens up to properly hugs his daughter before looking up to Tobin smiling wide. “Ah, here’s my favorite soon to be daughter in law.”

“Hey Papa Morgs.” Tobin says cheerfully as she’s wrapped up into a big hug with Mike.

“How was the flight?” Mike asks as he breaks away from the hug and moves to grab the rest of their luggage.

“It was good.” Tobin answers.

“Yeah, we had no stops so it was nice.” Alex adds on. “I thought Jen and Ryan were going to pick us up?”

“Jen had to go help Karen out with something.” Mike tells her as he leads them out to the car. Am I not good enough to pick up you two superstars?”

“No dad.” Alex shakes her head at his comment. “You’re even better!”

“Oh that’s what I like to hear.” Mike smiles as he hops into the driver’s seat and then turns to look at Alex in the passenger’s. “But I am so telling them that’s what you said when we see them.”

“Dad!” Alex shrikes and Tobin can’t help but laugh in the back seat.

“Busted.” Tobin smirks and instantly receives a glare from Alex. “I love you?”

“That’s what I thought.” Alex says with a simple nod before turning back to look forward.

“Good save.” Mike winks to Tobin through the rearview mirror and receives a laugh from Tobin in response.

The rest of the drive back to the house was pretty simple. Alex telling Mike all about their trip to Europe and everything they explored; Tobin adding in every once in a while with a ‘yeah, that was pretty dope’. It wasn’t long until they are at the house and both girls are engulfed in a big hug by Pam.

“It’s so good to see you two.” Pam says with a smile as she breaks their embrace. “Merry Christmas!”

“Mom, it’s only the 17th.” Alex laugh at her mother. “We still have over a week before you can say it.”

“Alexandra, what month are we in?” Pam looks at her daughter with a stern look.

“December?” Alex says questioningly.

“And what holiday is in December?” Pam asks.

“Mom, not ev…” Alex begins but is cut off by Tobin.

“Christmas.” Tobin smiles and Alex gives her a small glare.

“Yes, Tobin!” Pam smiles widely. “Which means I can wish you and everyone else Merry Christmas any day and all month long.”

“But mom.” Alex says and immediately receives the ‘mother look’. “Fine. Whatever you say.”

“With a little less attitude and I’ll be happy.” Pam says to her daughter and Tobin can barely hold in her laugh.

“Yes, whatever you want mom.” Alex says through gritted teeth but with a cheerful tone.

“Much better.” Pam smiles. “Dinner is in 15, so you two go put your stuff up in your bedroom and be down at the table.”

“Will do.” Tobin smiles and Alex can’t help but roll her eyes at her fiancé.

“Suck up.” Alex whispers as they walk their way up the stairs.

“I heard that.” Pam shouts up at them and Tobin can’t stop herself from laughing at Alex’s face.

I wish I could say that the night got better for the forward, but it didn’t. Instead, it seemed as if Alex was the center of all the teasing and jokes that night. Tobin wished she could help, but a piece of her got a little enjoyment out of the fact that her fiancé couldn’t be exempted from the teasing from her family.

She felt bad, to a point, at least. She never wants to see her fiancé get teased, but a part of her is a bit happy too. Only a tiny part though.

Because typically Alex is the perfect one. She’s smart, beautiful – no, unbelievably gorgeous, kind hearted but sassy at the same time, forgiving, selfish in the best kind of way, and so much more. Tobin doesn’t blame for anyone loving Alex because she sure in the hell does.

But she must admit, it is nice to see this amazing woman get teased like everyone else from her family. She may be this world famous superstar, but she is still the little Ali-Cat to them and it makes Tobin fall in love more and more. Also, to see Alex get a bit embarrassed as she’s being harassed by her family in front of her, makes Tobin smile just a bit wider than she should be.

As the night winds down, Alex can’t help herself from thinking of her predicament that she’s in. She’s happy, I mean absolutely happy where she is, but from thinking what if. As the forward is stuck in her own thoughts on the couch with the family watching a movie, she doesn’t hear her mom talking to her until Tobin gently taps her leg to gain her attention.

“Huh?” Alex asks as she sees her mom, dad, and Tobin looking at her. “What?”

“I said that your father and I are going to bed and that we’ll see you two tomorrow morning.” Pam repeats herself as she gets up from the couch.

“Oh okay.” Alex nods and stands up to hug her parents. “Night. Love you!”

“Love you too sweetie.” Pam kisses her daughter’s cheek before pulling away to embrace Tobin. “Love you Tobs. Goodnight.”

“Night Pam.” Tobin smiles as she turns to hug Mike. “Night Papa Morgs.”

“Night Tobin.” Mike wraps Tobin into a big hug before doing the same to Alex. “You too Ali-Cat. Love you guys. See you in the morning.”

“Love you!” Both girls say in unison as Mike and Pam walk down the hall to their bedroom.

“How about you Lex?” Tobin turns to look at the forward. “You ready to go to bed?”

“Yes I am.” Alex says excitedly. “I’m so tired!”

“Me too.” Tobin agrees. “You go on up. I’m going to grab some strawberry milk and then I’ll head up.”

“Can you bring me some too?” Alex asks with a pleading smile that Tobin can never say no to.

“Do you want chocolate instead?” Tobin asks.

“No, strawberry sounds good.” Alex shakes her head.

“But chocolate is your favorite.” Tobin says with surprise.

“And strawberry is yours.” Alex smiles. “So how about you make one and I’ll just take a couple sips. If you’re okay sharing with me.”

“I’m okay sharing with you for the rest of my life.” Tobin smiles cheekily as she pulls Alex closer to her by the hips.

“Hmm…” Alex hums out as she wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck. “That sounds like quite the commitment. You sure you’re okay with that?”

“More than okay.” Tobin says without skipping a beat and connects their lips together; which they both get lost in the kiss.

“…perfect.” The forward breathes out after they break away from the kiss. “I love you so much. I hope you know that.”

“I know.” Tobin nods and Alex feels her heart sink for just second.

“No, babe.” Alex shakes her head while closing her eyes. “I love you more than I think you can imagine. More than I can imagine.”

“And I love you more than anything I’ve ever known, wanted, or needed in life Lex.” Tobin says as she lifts the forward’s chin up for her to open her eyes to look into Tobin’s. “You’re my forever and I love you. I can’t wait for our journey and future together.”

“Promise?” Alex breathes out.

“Pinky promise.” Tobin smiles widely and Alex can’t help but smile at her goofy girlfriend. “Good, there’s the smile I fell in love with. Now you get your butt upstairs and into bed, and I’ll go make one amazing glass of strawberry milk for us to enjoy.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Alex says and pecks Tobin’s lips one more time before heading upstairs.

The forward changes into a pair of soccer shorts, sports bra, and a Cal sweatshirt to sleep in. As she gets comfy in bed, she can’t stop herself from thinking about how lucky and amazing she is to have Tobin in her life. Someone who loves her for everything she is and is not.

But as the forward is smiling at her blessings, she hears her phone go off with a text notification. She reaches onto the side table to look at what it says and who it’s from. And it’s the last thing she wants to see once she opens it.

**Brandon WORK: Alex – Just talked with Lyon rep again, they need an answer no later than Tuesday, the 20th. I’m asking you to really consider this opportunity. It’s everything we talked about since you were 21, so make sure you’re making the decision for the right reasons. Just really think about it – Opportunities like this don’t come up very often. Remember your worth! Have a good night Alex.**

Alex’s stomach is in knots immediately. This feeling, this decision, it’s too much for the forward right now. It’s an amazing opportunity, one that she’s always dreamed of, but so is Tobin. This life with Tobin is something that she’s always wanted since she realized what true love is and  
The thought of risking it for her own selfish benefit breaks her a bit.

“One extra delicious strawberry milk for two at your delivery.” Tobin says with a big smile through the door.

“Oh, perfect.” Alex pulls herself together once she enters the room.

“Sorry it took me so long.” Tobin say as she hands over the drink with two straws in the cup; a pink one for Alex and blue one for herself. “Cheney called me and invited us to dinner tomorrow. She said Amy, Syd, Cap, and Abby are all in town and she wants to get everyone together at their house. I said we’d go, that’s okay, right?”

“Yeah, of course it is.” Alex smiles sweetly up at Tobin as she changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. “A night with everyone sounds amazing.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles as she hops into bed and takes her blue straw in her mouth to take a drink of the milk. “Mhm, so good.”

“Yeah.” Alex says mindlessly as she can’t stop herself from thinking.

“Everything okay Lex?” Tobin asks as she takes another big drink. “You seem bothered by something.”

“I just…” Alex begins to say but then pauses to search for the right words. “I just can’t stop thinking about things.”

“What kind of things?” Tobin asks gently as she turns on her right side to look at Alex for her to explain. “Talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

“Us.” Alex says and her voice cracks a bit. “Our future and what we have.”

“You’re not regretting this or us, are you?” Tobin asks with worry in her tone and Alex can see the heartbreak and terror in her eyes.

“No!” Alex immediately says as she realizes the midfielder thinks she’s regretting their relationship. “Not at all. I’m thinking about how lucky I am to have you and how our future is the most important thing in my life. How you’re the most important thing in my life and how I just want to make you as happy as you make me Tobs. I don’t regret anything with you or us at all.”

“Jesus.” Tobin breathes out a sigh of relief as her hand is over her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. “You seriously scared me there for a sec Lex. I thought you were saying that you regretted us and that it was a mistake.”

“Not in a million years.” Alex shakes her head immediately to assure her. “The exact opposite actually. I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

“Thank goodness.” Tobin takes a deep breath in relief.

“I’m sorry.” Alex says apologetically. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like that. I’m just overthinking a lot right now. And now I’m mumbling. Great.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Tobin reaches out to gently caress Alex’s face with her hand and gently strokes the forward’s cheek with her thumb. “Take a deep breath. Everything is okay. I promise.”

“I just. I love you Tobin. I love our life together and I don’t want anything to ruin it.” Alex says with complete sincerity and vulnerability.

“Nothing will as long as we have each other Lex.” Tobin assures her and wraps the forward close to her body in a hug to comfort her. “I promise on everything that I can. Everything will be okay.”

“I believe you.” Alex says as she nuzzles her body into Tobin’s, relaxing as the midfielder gently rubs her back.

“Good.” Tobin says soothingly. “How about we get some rest? It’s been a long day.”

“Okay.” Alex agrees, but immediately remembers that she needs to tell Tobin everything because she doesn’t want to keep anything from her. “Wait, Tobin I have to tell you something. It’s important and I don’t want to keep anything from you. It’s what Brandon called me about earlier.”

“Can we talk about it in the morning?” Tobin asks as she looks in the forward’s eyes. “We’re both exhausted and all I want to do is hold you in my arms. Whatever Brandon has asked of you can wait for me to find out about tomorrow.”

“But Tobs.” Alex insists. “It’s important and I don’t wa…”

“Nothing is more important than me getting to hold you in my arms and fall asleep to.” Tobin cuts her off. “Maybe sneaking in a few kisses here and there too. If you’re lucky.”

“I love you.” Alex smiles at Tobin’s simple gestures to make her feel better. “You’re too good to me Tobin Heath.”

“That’s going to be Tobin Morgan-Heath very soon to you.” Tobin smiles widely and Alex breaks into an even bigger smile. “Alright, let’s close our eyes and get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Alex nods as she leans in and gently kisses Tobin’s lips; resulting into a big smile from the midfielder once they pull away.

“I still got it.” Tobin says cheekily as she reaches over to turn off the light.

“Whatever.” Alex laughs as she cuddles up into Tobin’s body; relaxing more and more into her. “Goodnight.”

“Nighty night.” Tobin says sweetly and Alex can’t believe this is the goofball she is in love with. “Oh, by the way. We have to bring some wine to Cheney’s tomorrow. Didn’t want to forget to tell you.”

“Lauren told you to tell me because you’d forget, huh?” Alex smirks against the midfielder’s chest.

“Possibly.” Tobin mumbles and can feel Alex laugh against her. “Whatever, night Lex. I love you pretty girl.”

“I love you too Tobs.” Alex says soothingly as she feels Tobin’s body relax and her breaths start to even out.

It didn’t take long for the midfielder to drift off to sleep, but the same can’t be said for Alex. Instead, she stayed up weighing her options about what to do. I mean, right now it’s just her mentioning the offer to Tobin. Not her saying that she’s accepting it or even wants to, but just that an offer was made.

It shouldn’t be too bad. Plus, Alex doesn’t even think she wants to accept it. I mean, why would she when she has everything she needs right here? A great NWSL team. Her family. Her friends. Blue. Tobin. She has everything she could ever want so why would she want to go over to Europe to play in some Champions League that she’s only seen others do.

I mean, why would she want to risk everything for this offer? Maybe because this offer represents her dream. Represents the new phase of her career. Of her life. Of her legacy. Maybe, just maybe this offer is everything that she’s ever dreamed of and the opportunity that she truly needs. Maybe this is what she wants.

And just like that, the forward’s thoughts intensify even more and she knows that she’s absolutely screwed. Sleep becomes a distant possibility right now as she wonders what the hell she’s going to do. So as she thinks about her possibilities, she cuddles into Tobin even closer, knowing that when they wake up things will be more complicated then she even wants them to be.

The next morning, or 6 hours later of staring out the window, the forward decides she needs to get up. Opting to go for a run to clear her head and prep herself to tell Tobin, she quietly gathers her things so she doesn’t wake up Tobin. Before she heads out the door though, she takes a moment to appreciate how amazing and peaceful Tobin looks and it almost hurts her more than it already does.

When the forward started out on the run, she decided an easy 3 mile jog would be long enough to clear her head. But once she got started, she couldn’t make a decision. Each one she decided freaked her out and made her feel guilty even more because she didn’t know if her reasons were good enough for the decision.

Feeling an immense amount of anxiety, the forward realized that this ‘easy jog’ ended up turning into a 7 run. A little over an hour later, she makes her way back to the house. As soon as she walks in, she sees her mom sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee.

Alex walks into the kitchen and grabs herself some water to engulf before pouring herself a cup of coffee. Still fairly early, Alex figured that Tobin would still be sleeping and she had time to pull herself together before having to see her.

“Morning honey.” Pam voices as she sees her daughter’s shoulder sulk a bit. “Early one for you huh?”

“Yeah.” Alex simply nodded. “Just needed to go on a run to clear my head a bit.”

“Clear your head of what?” Pam asks her daughter knowing something was bothering her.

“I just got a decision to make and I don’t know what to do yet.” Alex says vaguely.

“Well what makes the decision so hard to come to?” Pam asks simply.

“Well I can make a decision because it’s the right thing to do and doesn’t change anything. My life is great right now and I shouldn’t think about affecting that in any way. It’s the right thing to do and makes everyone happy.” Alex begins to explain.

“I see.” Pam nods. “And what about the other decision? What does that one entail?”

“It requires me to be selfish for my own reasons. It changes a few things and everything that we had planned for this upcoming year. It’s not really the right thing to do but I feel like if I don’t do it then an opportunity slipped away.” Alex says with some pain in her tone.

“Okay.” Pam nods again very methodically. “Well let me ask you this. What makes the last decision not the right thing to do?”

“Because no one would really like it and it changes things.” Alex begins to explain. “It changes the path that I’ve been following for the last 5 years and complicates things.”

“I see.” Pam says very calmly. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” Alex huffs out as she hops up onto the kitchen counter across the kitchen from her mother. “That’s the problem. I don’t know what I want. But I should probably just go with my head and choose the option that doesn’t change things, right? Makes it easier and it’s the smarter thing to do.”

“If you’re doing it to make it easier for everyone, then I think it may not be the right choice.” Pam says and Alex looks at her with disbelief.

“How can it not be the right decision?” Alex questions.

“Because if it was, then you wouldn’t be having such trouble deciding.” Pam explains and Alex feels her heart pumping with anxiety a bit. “If it’s the easy way out then it’s definitely not right for you. You don’t choose things to take the easy way out. You’re a fighter. You work hard and make the impossible look easy. You’re one who wants a challenge Alexandra, not the easy way out. Especially if it’s for others rather than yourself.”

“But mom, it’s more complicated than that.” Alex tries to explain.

“I’m sure it is and I’m sure whatever you decide will be great for you.” Pam gets up from her seat and puts away her dishes into the sink before looking Alex in the eyes. “But change isn’t bad sometime. Sometimes we get too comfortable and stagnant with where we are that we end up doing more harm than good. Change challenges us and allows us to grow and realize things about ourselves that we never knew before. Change can be good and just what we need sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Alex simply breathes out, confused even more than she was before.

“Sometimes Alex, it’s okay to be selfish.” Pam assures her daughter as she wraps her up in a small hug to comfort her. “But your father and I are heading out for the day. We’ll see you two later tonight after we pick up Jeri from the airport around 8.”

“Okay.” Alex nods as her mother begins to walk away. “Wait, Tobin and I are going to Lauren and Jrue’s to have dinner around 4:30. We probably won’t be back until around 8ish or so.”

“I know.” Pam nods. “Tobin told me this morning. So you two have a great time and make sure you tell everyone we say hi and happy holidays.”

“Tobin’s up?” Alex asks her mom with surprise, and she nods. “Where is she?”

“I was told to tell you to change into your favorite baiting suit to enjoy a relaxing morning on the beach. A picnic brunch has already been packed and will be enjoyed together after she catches a few waves and you enhance your tan.” Pam recites. “Her words, not mine.”

“Goodness Tobin.” Alex smiles to herself.

“Trust in yourself Alex.” Pam says to her daughter and it grabs her attention more than ever. “Know your worth and take the chance on yourself. You owe that to yourself at least, right? Anyways, have a great time and we’ll see you later tonight. Love you honey.”

“Love you too.” Alex says and Pam begins to disappear down the hall before Alex calls out to her. “Mom, wait!”

“What?” Pam turns around to look at her daughter.

“Thanks.” Alex says shyly. “For everything.”

“Of course Ali-Cat.” Pam smiles. “It’s what moms are for.”

And with that, Pam turns around to walk down the hall. Alex stands where she is for a few seconds, thinking over everything that her mom just said. Wondering if her mother could be right.

Looking out the window she catches a figure out floating ion the water. Noticing that it’s Tobin on the surfboard waiting, she smiles instantly. Though they needed to talk, and talk soon, the forward decides to push that to the side to not ruin Tobin’s morning on the beach.

So instead, the forward rushes upstairs to change into her favorite baiting suit. Well, Tobin’s favorite baiting suit. The bluish green suit, that really accentuates her tan and figure, plus makes her blue eyes pop even more. Grabbing a couple of towels, a baseball cap to throw on, and an extra long shirt to put over her suit, she makes her way out to where Tobin’s blanket and picnic basket are.

Alex takes a seat on the blanket and watches the midfielder drift in the water. Watching how at peace Tobin is out on the water, the forward knows that Tobin’s at home where she is. This feeling both comforts and tears her apart because Tobin is at home. Out on the water, or wherever Alex is. And the forward may alter that home scares her more than anything.

Alex shakes her head to try to get those thoughts out of her head for now so she can relax a bit. She lies on her stomach, so that she can try to get a nice tan on her back and legs, she watches as the love of her life catches some waves. A smile each time she successfully lands one and it makes her heart flutter; even with the looming decision she has to make. This moment right now is just… perfect.

Alex catches herself relaxing in the sun well enough to doze off a bit. One moment she’s watching Tobin enjoying the waves and then the next she feels cold water dripping on her back. Shrieking with unpleasantry, the forward sits up quickly to her knees and sees Tobin laughing hysterically.

“Why would you do that?” Alex asks with unamusentment.

“Oh, sorry.” Tobin says with a smirk. “Did I get you a bit wet?”

“Tobin!” Alex says through gritted teeth.

“I love you.” Tobin smiles as she pecks the forward’s lips gently before taking a seat next to her on the blanket.

“That can’t always save you, you know!” Alex informs her fiancé.

“Does it work now?” Tobin looks up and asks her.

“That’s beside the point.” Alex tries to say with anger but can see the smirk grow on Tobin’s face.

“Uh huh.” Tobin simply nods, proud of herself and her win over her fiancé.

“Whatever.” Alex shakes her head. “How’s the water?”

“Amazing.” Tobin smiles. “So perfect out there.”

“Good.” Alex says and smiles at how happy she is. “Hey Tobs, we need to talk. You know, about what I wanted to tell you last night.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “What time is it right now?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs her shoulder before reaching for her phone to check the time. “It’s about 12:30. Why?”

“I’m just seeing how long until we have to leave for Cheney’s for dinner.” Tobin says absentmindedly as she dries herself off with one of the towels Alex brought out. “Thinking we should leave around 2:30ish because it’ll take a little over an hour to get there and that gives us some buffer in case of traffic.”

“Okay, that works.” Alex nods.

“And so we can stop and get some wine to bring too.” Tobin reminds her. “Anyways, how about we get into this picnic basket? I’m starving.”

“Okay, but Tobs.” Alex takes a deep breath to collect her thoughts of how to start this off.

“A PB&J sandwich for me and one amazing Nutella and banana with honey drizzle for you.” Tobin says with happiness as she hands the sandwich over to Alex. “And some coconut water to wash it down with.”

“Thanks.” Alex says and looks down at her stuff before getting the courage to say what she needs to say. “Tobs, Brandon has an offer for me.”

“What now?” Tobin asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich and then smirks. “Do they want you to sponsor Nutella? That would be pretty cool.”

“No.” Alex shakes her head at her fiancé’s suggestion. “It’s not a sponsorship.”

“Really?” Tobin asks with interest. “Then what is it?”

“It’s an offer.” Alex says very carefully. “To play at Lyon this season.”

“Wait, what?” Tobin shakes her head as she processes the statement. “Why would they do that when you’re playing for the Pride?”

“Lyon called Brandon and said they wanted me to play for them.” Alex begins to explain. “To sign a 6-month contract and help them try to win the Champions League.”

“That’s nice of them.” Tobin simply nods her head. “I don’t blame them for wanting you but they know that offer is pretty much a wish for them and will go to waste. There’s no way you’d leave here to go play over there. I mean, we just got engaged and it’s the second year for the Pride. They’re timing is awful.”

“Yeah.” Alex barely breathes out.

“So why’s Brandon still bothering you about it?” Tobin asks and takes another bite of her sandwich. “I mean, he knows that the answer is going to be no. Why is he still bothering you about it?”

“He told me to think about it instead of answering right away.” Alex says carefully.

“Why would he say that?” Tobin questions before looking up at Alex intently. “You told him no, right? You’re not wanting to go, are you?”

“I…” Alex loses her breath as she sees Tobin’s face drop.

“You didn’t tell him no, did you?” Tobin says with hurt in her tone. “He’s telling you to think about it because you want to go, don’t you? You want to sign that contract.”

“No, Tobin.” Alex says and searches for words to explain to her. “I told him there’s no way I could do it when he first said it.”

“Okay, but you’re still thinking about it now. So you obviously haven’t rejected the offer.” Tobin says with accusation.

“No, it’s not officially a no to them yet.” Alex informs her and covers her face with her hands in distress. “I haven’t given him my final answer.”

“Is that because Brandon told you not to yet?” Tobin asks as her eyes are fixed on the forward. “Or because you don’t want to tell him no because you want to go?”

“I…” Alex says with a shaky voice. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want to go Alex?” Tobin asks sternly.

“Part of me does.” Alex answers honestly. “It’s something that I’ve always wanted and this opportunity is rare.”

“So you want to leave here to go play?” Tobin stands up furiously. “You want to leave the Pride. Leave me?”

“No, Tobin.” Alex immediately denies. “I don’t want to leave you. I never want to leave you. But it’s just something that I’m thinking about. I’m not saying yes to the offer.”

“But you’re not saying no either.” Tobin says bitterly.

“I’m just thinking about it. That’s all.” Alex says. “I don’t want you to be mad.”

“Mad?” Tobin repeats angrily. “You don’t want me to be mad that you’re thinking about leaving here to go play for another team. In another country. Something that you got so mad that we broke up and fought about basically a year ago. You expect me not to be mad at you for something you got mad at me for?”

“Tobin, I’m not accepting the offer.” Alex stands up to explain. “I’m just telling you that there was an offer made for me, that’s it.”

“Alex, you just told me that it’s something you want to do and you haven’t told them no yet. SO obviously, it’s more than ‘just an offer’.”

“No, it’s just an offer made.” Alex tries to calm her down. “I’m not going to accept it. I’m going to tell Brandon no and to tell them I reject it Tobin. It’s fine.”

“But it’s not fine.” Tobin shakes her head angrily. “You want to go. You don’t want to tell him no because it’s something you want to do.”

“No, I…” Alex begins but is cut off immediately by Tobin.

“Do you want to go?” Tobin asks her again. “Do you want to sign the contract and play in Lyon?”

“Maybe.” Alex says hesitantly.

“I can’t believe this.” Tobin shakes her head and begins to walk away.

“Tobin, stop!” Alex calls after her. “Don’t go. I’ll tell him no. It’ll be fine.”

“You see Alex, it won’t be fine though.” Tobin turns around to tell her. “I’ve been your best friend for 7 years now, so I know when you say that it’s fine, that it’s not. No, it’s not fine because it’s something you want to do. It’s something that you got mad at me for doing last year, but apparently it’s okay for you to possibly do. It’s not fine because we just got engaged, we’re about to start our new life together, and you want to go play in Europe while I stay here. So no Alex, it’s not fine. Not at all.”

“Tobin, please.” Alex begins to cry softly as she walks towards Tobin.

“Alex, just no.” Tobin shakes her head. “I have to go. I just can’t be around you right now.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks with pain in her voice.

“I just have to get out of here.” Tobin breathes out. “I’ll be back later or something. I just can’t do this with you right now.”

“But Tobin.” Alex cries. “Please don’t go.”

“That sounds like something I should be saying to you apparently.” Tobin says was more bitterly than she meant to and Alex’s face completely drops when she hears it.

Tobin knows that it hurt Alex, but dammit she’s hurt right now too. SO instead of continuing the talk, she turns around and leaves. Where she’s going, not even she could say right now. But she knows that she just needs to leave now and gather herself because she’s close to breaking and she can’t do that right now. Not in front of Alex after that.

The forward watches her leave. The pain she feels is numbing. Knowing the fact that she’s at fault because Tobin’s right. She got mad at Tobin for a similar reason and she can’t expect it to be okay for her. Still, the pain she feels because she hurt Tobin and for how upset her fiancé is, almost is too much.

She sits there on the beach, for whoever knows how long, and cries. She thinks about everything and all her possibilities and options, but she definitely just cries. Gathering herself, she collects all of the reminiscent of the once wonderful afternoon she was having with Tobin, and heads into the house.

Knowing she’s supposed to go to dinner at Cheney’s, not sure if she’ll be joined by Tobin anymore, she makes her way to the bathroom to shower. Spending, what felt like hours in the shower crying, she gets out and makes her way back into her bedroom. Surprised, she sees Tobin sitting on the bed zoning out a bit.

“Hi.” Alex says gently as she stops at the door.

“I’m going to shower.” Tobin tells her and stands up from the bed. “We should leave in the next 20 minutes or so.”

“Okay.” Alex nods and doesn’t try to push anything.

“Okay.” Tobin repeats and walks passed the forward to head to the bathroom.

The forward stands there for a few moments. Not really sure what that meant right now, or where they stand. Obviously, the midfielder is upset and she has every right to be, but Alex doesn’t want to hurt her. She knows she doesn’t and that this right now is not what they need, so she heads to the table by her bed for her phone.

Quickly pulling up Brandon’s contact information, the forward calls him. After three rings, it heads to voicemail and Alex decides she doesn’t want to leave her answer in a voicemail; she has more respect for the offer than that. So instead she tells Brandon to give her a call as soon as he can because she has her decision for the offer.

Taking a deep breath, the forward knows that she has some stuff to work out with Tobin. Some apologizing and reassuring she needs to accomplish definitely. But looking down at her phone, she sees that she only has about 15 minutes before they are supposed to leave, so she hurries to get dressed and look a little presentable.

Throwing on a pair of ripped white jeans with a silky blue shirt, the forward puts on minimal makeup and completes her look with a side braid. A very simple look, the forward wasn’t wanting to be too dressy; especially because she was just having dinner at their friend’s house.

She grabs her purse, making sure her phone and wallet are in it, and makes her way downstairs. Once she reaches the bottom step, she sees Tobin looking out the window. The midfielder is wearing black jeans, ripped at the knees, with a white tank top and black jacket over it, as her hairs is thrown into one of her famous Tobin-buns. Looking amazing as always, according to Alex, the forward can’t help herself from staring.

“I’m ready.” Alex clears her throat to get Tobin’s attention.

“Good.” Tobin nods simply. “We should get going.”

“Okay.” Alex nods. “Do you want me to drive?”

“Uh, not it’s fine.” Tobin shakes her head as she walks over to the counter for her wallet, phone, and keys. “I’ll drive.”

“Okay.” Alex nods simply again. “We need to stop at the store for wine still.”

“Already grabbed some.” Tobin tells her and grabs it from the fridge before walking towards the front door. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods and passes Tobin and heads out the door to the car.

Tobin closes the front door behind her and makes her way to the car too. Getting in, there’s a very uncomfortable silence. There’s music playing from the radio, but it feels silent because the air feels heavy between the two of them.

They drive for about 35 minutes before getting halted in a bit of traffic. You know, that good ole SoCal traffic. As they sit there, not talking and listening to music, Alex is mindlessly looking out the window. Wondering how the vibe between them change within just minutes.

“Are you cold?” Tobin asks and it startles Alex at first. “Do you need me to put the heater on?”

“No, I’m okay.” Alex says softly and Tobin simply nods. “Thanks though.”

“Yup.” Tobin says simply and turns back to look forward at the road.

“I’m sorry Tobs.” Alex says with guilt. “I didn’t mean to upset or hurt you at all.”

“Not now Lex.” Tobin shakes her head. “I just can’t talk about this right now.”

“Oh.” Alex says with defeat. “Okay. I understand.”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out, feeling the pain and hurt Alex shows after Tobin said that. “Let’s just have a good night with our friends, okay?”

“Okay.” Alex nods with her eyes closed and still facing towards her passenger window; afraid that if she looks at Tobin she’ll break down into more tears.

The rest of the drive was filled with silence between the two again. Radio on, but silence between them. No lingering looks. No quirky jokes to get the other to smile or wonder how they fell in love with such a goof ball. No. There was silence and it honestly hurt them both. Though, neither wanted to show that to the other.

Finally, they pull into the Holiday’s driveway. Tobin parks the car and they both sit there for a few seconds. Knowing that they have to go and be their happy couple in front of their friends, it just feels so weird right now.

Tobin takes a deep breath, thinking that she needs to say something to Alex. Maybe tell her that she loves her still, even though she’s upset. Maybe tell her that they’ll work through this, but she doesn’t. Instead, she misses her opportunity when Alex gets out of the car. Tobin doesn’t try, instead following her and hops out of the car after grabbing the wine.

“There you guys are!” Jrue says as he walks out onto their front porch. “Finally my girls get here.”

“Hey Jrue!” Tobin says happily as she wraps her arms around him for a hug.

“Good to see you Tobin.” Jrue smiles before turning to look at Alex to bring her in for a hug. “And my favorite striker.”

“You said that to all of us.” Abby says from behind the basketball player.

“Because it’s true.” Jrue smiles as he pulls away to look at Abby. “Y’all are my favorite strikers.”

“And now I know why Cheney fell for such a sweet guy like you.” Abby laughs out before turning to the other two. “And my favorite engaged couple. Damn, I’ve missed you two.”

“We’ve missed you too Abs.” Alex smiles and hugs her mentor/friend/sister. “So much.”

“Yeah, it’s good to see you Abby.” Tobin smiles.

“So how’s the engaged life treating you?” Abby asks the two. “Is it everything you guys always dreamed of?”

“Sure.” Tobin nods before turning to look at Jrue. “Where’s your better half and my New Kids at? I have some wine that was requested.”

“They’re in the kitchen.” Jrue directs with his head. “Come on, I’ll show you where to put the wine.”

“Sounds good.” Tobin nods and follows him inside.

“Everything okay Al?” Abby asks after the uncharacteristic behavior from Tobin.

“Yeah.” Alex lies as she look down at her feet, afraid to make eye contact with the older girl because she knows she’ll read her like a book.

“Are you sure?” Abby can sense something is off.

“Uh huh.” Alex nods and Abby definitely knows something is off but can’t investigate because they were soon joined by non-other than the baby of the group.

“What up hoe?” Sydney says happily as she comes out the front door. “You going to get that skinny ass inside to come say hi or should I just close the door on you now?”

“It’s good to see you too Syd.” Alex laughs. “Nice to see motherhood hasn’t really changed you.”

“The only thing that’s changed is that I get thrown up on every day.” Sydney says seriously. “Definitely not a happy change but he’s cute, so he’s lucky.”

“I can only imagine.” Alex laughs. “Where is my little nephew? Auntie Alex wants to see her little monkey.”

“He’s inside flirting with his future wifey.” Sydney jokes as she leads the other two into the house; Abby still bothered by the fact something seems off.

“Stop trying to play matchmaker with Cassius and Jrue.” Amy scolds her as they walk into the living room. “It’s so wrong. They’re just babies. Plus, Jrue and Luke are going to grow up to be together. So don’t waste your time.”

“Will you two stop trying to arrange my little girl’s marriage already?” Lauren walks into the room. “Goodness. Anyways, there’s my girl.”

“Hi Lauren.” Alex smiles and hugs the curly haired girl tightly. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” Lauren smiles sweetly. “It’s been a tough process but seeing you all makes things so much better.”

“Good.” Alex smiles before turning to look at Jrue. “But little girl Jrue is so gorgeous.”

“Gets it from her momma.” Christie walks in to say with a small nudge to Jrue.

“I ain’t denying that.” Jrue laughs. “Alright, pouring wine. Who all needs a glass?”

“Uh, me.” Sydney raises her hand. “That’s for damn sure.”

“Okay.” Jrue laughs. “Anyone else? Amy? Alex?”

“Yes.” Both girls nod their heads before they embrace each other in a big hug.

“Good.” Jrue nods before turning to look at the others. “Christie? Abs? Tobs?”

“Nah, none for me.” Abby shakes her head. “Thanks though.”

“Me either.” Tobin declines. “I’m good.”

“I’ll help you grab some glasses.” Christie smiles and follows the basketball player into the kitchen to pour the drinks.

The rest of the group moves from the living to the pack patio. The kids are all able to crawl around and play together, while the grownups all catch up. Discussing how everyone was doing and how each are feeling after their pregnancies.

Everyone seems to be having a good time. Laughing, smiling, drinking, it’s fun. Though Abby can tell that something was definitely wrong. Alex isn’t laughing that laugh that she’s watched while she was growing up over the years, and her and Tobin’s physical contact with one another is definitely less than normal; especially for an engaged Tobin and Alex. Though she doesn’t know yet, she will know before the end of the night.

“Alright ladies, dinner is ready.” Jrue announces from the sliding door.

“Yaaasss!” Sydney cheers as she gathers Cassius, with Lauren and Amy doing the same for their little ones, and they all head inside to the kitchen table.

They all sit down with Lauren and Jrue at the heads of the tables, Alex, Tobin, and Christie on the left side, while Amy, Sydney, and Abby are on the right side. Of course, with all three moms having their little ones right next to them to enjoy dinner time.

Dishing their plates, they all enjoy the baked chicken, sautéed asparagus and mushrooms, with some sweet mashed potatoes. Enjoying some small talk, they all just appreciate spending time together. With each explaining that their significant others are either out of town, busy with their friends, or on a work trip, it’s still a fun time being with their friends.

“So Al, I have to ask you.” Sydney says as she finishes her plate. “What the hell is up with the Lyon President guy always tweeting you? Like, dude’s a creeper.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Alex dismisses it and Tobin let’s out a little scoff. “He’s just doing it to get everyone riled up.”

“Well hell, this guy seems obsessed with you.” Sydney continues. “Has he actually tried to talk to you or is it all just him doing it through social media to embarrass himself?”

“Well, he uh.” Alex mumbles out and Christie can tell how uncomfortable she is so she intervenes.

“No soccer talk at the table tonight.” Christie says and receives a gracious smile from Alex. “How’s the engagement so far for you two? I can’t tell you how happy I am that you are finally planning on getting married. I’ve been waiting for 6 years.”

“Cap, we’ve only been together for a year.” Tobin looks at her former captain.

“True, but the moment Alex stepped out onto the pitch, you were screwed Tobs.” Christie explains. “Hell, I told Abby that you two were going to be together in the future before practice.”

“What?” Amy laughs and turns to look at Abby. “No way!”

“She did.” Abby nods her head. “She called it 5 minutes of Alex being there.”

“How’d you know?” Lauren laughs. “How could you tell?”

“It was the first time that I’ve ever seen Tobin more interested in than soccer.” Christie explains and Abby looks over to see Alex smiling to herself and Tobin looking down at her hands. “The moment she saw her, you could tell that nothing was more important to her at that time than the new lanky girl walking up to Pia. And now look at where we are.”

“Yeah, all of us with kids while those two get to be free and have no responsibilities.” Sydney says and Amy laughs before reaching over to the forward’s forearm.

“You’ll get used to it, I promise.” Amy laughs.

“Like I said, he is cute so I’ll keep him.” Sydney says before cooing Cassius and feeling her heart melt. “I swear I fall in love more and more every time I look at him.”

“That will never stop.” Christie smiles down to the young forward.

“Where’s your little ones?” Alex turns to ask Christie next to her.

“Both are staying with Tasha and I am getting snapchats hourly of them all together.” Christie laughs.

“I don’t doubt it.” Sydney laughs. “Tash is crazy.”

“Look who’s talking!” Abby laughs out and rest of the table nods in agreement.

“Whatever.” Sydney shrugs. “So when are you two getting hitched? I need to know what my timetable is for getting myself in shape to look good in a dress again.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Lauren shakes her head and laughs.

“Yeah, when is the wedding?” Amy asks. “Has a date been decided yet?”

“Uh, no.” Tobin squeaks out. “Haven’t talked about it yet.”

“That’s surprising.” Amy replies. “I figured you two would have every detail planned by now.”

“They just got engaged like a month ago.” Christie laughs.

“Yeah, but this is Alex and Tobin we’re talking about.” Sydney says and every nods their heads. “So you guys need to get on it. I mean, even Abby has her wedding date picked out.”

“You do?” Alex asks with a smile and Abby nods her head.

“Yes!” Abby says happily. "And you all better be available. I need my girls there.”

“When is it?” Lauren asks intently.

“Middle of February.” Abby answers. “We have a couple of days we are trying to decide that will work best, but it’s going to be the middle of February in Portland. So I expect you all to be there. Especially you two.”

“Why especially them?” Sydney asks with a hint of jealousy.

“Because Portland is there place you baby.” Abby teases her best friend.

“Okay, I think Godmother needs to be revoked from you.” Sydney challenges but both break into laughter.

“Anyways, you guys can make it, right?” Abby asks. “Nothing interferes for you guys then I think.”

“Just preseason for club.” Amy reminds and they all nod.

“We can make sure to get whatever time off needed to attend.” Christie answers.

“Unless you’re out of the country.” Tobin says quietly but Abby was able to hear it still.

“I don’t think you guys have any out of the country games for the National team, do you?” Abby questions the table.

“Just camp before She Believes.” Alex answers and can feel Tobin shake her head.

“Good.” Abby nods. “So it shouldn’t be a problem with that Tobs.”

“Unless you’re planning to play in Europe for club.” Tobin breathes out and Alex’s heart sinks.

“What do you mean?” Amy asks her friend. “Are you signing with PSG again?”

“I thought you went to Orlando because you didn’t want to do that anymore?” Lauren says with skepticism.

“Not me.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Al?” Sydney asks. “Are you planning on playing overseas?”

“I got an offer from Lyon.” Alex admits and call feel Tobin’s body stiffen.

“I knew it!” Sydney shouts, then realizes her outburst and settles down a bit. “I know that dude was literally trying to recruit you.”

“That’s a great offer kid.” Abby says sincerely. “What’d you say?”

“Nothing yet.” Alex answers and Tobin sits up straighter in her chair as she stares down at her hands fidgeting. “I haven’t given them an answer.”

“Well are you going to go?” Amy asks. “I mean, playing for Lyon is big!”

“Yeah.” Sydney nods. “Great opportunity!”

“Yeah, probably not.” Alex dismisses it. “Things are good here. I don’t need to leave to play there.”

“Awe, that’s a bummer.” Christie answers. “But if that’s what you want, then that’s a good decision.”

“It’s not what she wants though.” Tobin speaks up, failing to contain her thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Lauren asks, knowing something is definitely bothering her best friend.

“She doesn’t want to stay.” Tobin explains. “She wants to go. She wants to leave everything here.”

“Is that true Al?” Abby looks at the younger forward.

“I… I don’t know.” Alex admits. “Part of me wants to go. But then pa…”

“But then I’m holding her back.” Tobin says with bitterness.

“Tobin.” Alex breathes out. “That’s not true. I just don’t want to complicate things.”

“For who?” Tobin turns to say to her. “For us?”

“Maybe.” Alex admits shyly.

“Exactly.” Tobin sys with a hint of anger. “She’s stuck between wanting to leave and not wanting to hurt us.”

“Tobin, I told you. I won’t go.” Alex frantically tries to explain to her. “I won’t accept it and everything will continue to be normal.”

“No it won’t.” Tobin shakes her head. “Because you’ll resent me for not going. Even though you got mad at me for resigning with PSG last year.”

“You’re right.” Alex nods. “And that’s not fair. So I won’t go. Like I said earlier, it’s just an offer. Not me accepting.”

“Well…” Sydney says after a moment of silence from everyone. “Seems like it’s settled. No Lyon and Pride are going to be stacked. Great.”

“Syd!” Lauren scolds her with a look. “That’s great to just be offered it though, Al.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods with embarrassment. “It’s just not good timing.”

“Sorry to ruin it for you.” Tobin says with pain in her voice.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Alex tries to take back what she said. “I’m saying overall, not with us or anything.”

“Let me ask you this then Lex.” Tobin turns to look at her fiancé. “If we weren’t engaged, or even together at all, would you even hesitate the slightest to go? Honestly?”

“Tobin…” Lauren says, knowing this won’t help anything.

“No, if we weren’t anything at all, but just friends, would you think twice about going?” Tobin asks again. “Or would you have already agreed and started packing your bags?”

“It’s not simple like that.” Alex tries to say.

“It is though.” Tobin nods her head. “Would you go if I wasn’t here holding you back? Honestly? Would you have already said yes if you weren’t with me or anyone?”

“… yeah.” Alex admits and feels her heart break, and Tobin’s as well.

“That’s what I thought.” Tobin nods before feeling her anger start to rise so she leaves the table and heads out the front door.

“Tobs!” Amy calls after her friend but she’s already out the door.

“I’m so sorry.” Alex shaker her head apologetically and leaves the table to head out into the backyard.

The rest of the group remains quiet sitting at the table. All trying to process as to what just happened in front of them. Feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed for the two, they know that this is being blown way out of proportion.

“I’ll uh… I’ll go talk to Al.” Abby breaks the silence and gets up from the table.

“I’ll go with you.” Christie says as she stands up from the table to follow.

“Yeah, I’ll start cleaning the kitchen.” Jrue says and Lauren gives him a thankful smile for it.

“We got Tobs.” Lauren says and Amy nods her head in agreement as she follows the curly haired girl out the front door.

“Don’t worry about me or anything.” Sydney says as she sits at the table alone with the three babies. “I’ll just watch the kids, thanks for asking.”

She sits there as the three babies all look at her. If she didn’t know any better, she would say that they could smell her fear and uncomfort. As if on cue, Cassius starts to cry because he doesn’t want to be sitting at the table anymore. His cries start to make Luke cry, which then leads Jrue to start crying and Sydney feels herself hating her friends at this moment.

“How’d I go from Syd the Kid to Syd the freaking babysitter?” Sydney mumbles grumpily.

She first gathers Jrue, since she’s the precious baby girl, and places her on the ground in the living room’s play area. Then she makes her way to pick up Luke, because he just so cute, and does the same thing and puts him in the play area with Jrue. Finally, she turns to the source of all the commotion; Cassius.

“And you baby boy. Crying just like your daddy.” Sydney says in a squeaky voice when she picks him up, and Cassius stops crying but immediately throws up on her. “You’ve got to be fu…”

“Another glass of wine?” Jrue cuts her off before finishing that statement with a small laugh.

“Just bring the bottle.” Sydney looks at him with an unpleasant look on her face. “He may be an only child.”

“I understand.” Jrue laughs as she goes to grab the wine for her while she goes to the bathroom to clean both Cassius and herself up.

Meanwhile, Abby and Christie go to sit by Alex on the edge of the Holiday’s pool. The forward is softly crying with her knees up to her chest, so she can rest her elbows on them. The two older mentors don’t say anything initially, opting to just comfort her by sitting on either side.

“I’m sorry.” Alex breaks the silence as she sniffles. “We shouldn’t have caused a scene like that in front of you.”

“Are you kidding me kid?” Abby asks. “You shouldn’t be worrying about us.”

“She’s right Alex.” Christie says in a very motherly tone. “How are you doing? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Alex shrugs off. “I told Tobin about the offer a few hours ago and she got upset about it then, so I should’ve known this wasn’t going to go well.”

“Is she mad that you got the offer?” Abby asks. “Or what’s really upsetting her?”

“I don’t know.” Alex breathes out. “I think everything. The fact that I got the offer. The fact that I haven’t told them no yet. Also because last time I got mad at her for signing with PSG when we started dating, so I can’t expect it to be okay for me to think about it.”

“I guess I see her point but it’s not like you said yes.” Abby says. “I mean, it would be one thing if you said yes and expect her to just be happy with the decision rather than talking about it.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods.

“But do you want to say no?” Christie asks the forward gently. “I mean, what do you want? Without the fact of your life here and stuff, do you want to go? Or are you fine with staying and playing here and not taking the opportunity?”

“I can’t go.” Alex shakes her head. “That’s not fair to the Pride. Or to Tobin. I mean, she left all that she knows in Portland to come start our lives together in Orlando and then I’m supposed to just leave to play for Lyon? That’s not right.”

“Alex, forget what everyone else think is right or wrong.” Abby looks at her intently. “Forget what’s best for them or Tobin, or the league. You’ve dedicated your whole life to help make this game bigger than what it was before. You need to do what you think is best for you. For your career. For your game. For your happiness.”

“My happiness is Tobin though.” Alex shyly admits. “If I do something to hurt her, then I only hurt myself. I want to stay and play with her. I love playing with Tobin, besides the point of us being together obviously.”

“Okay, but I know for damn sure that playing in the Champion’s League has been something that you’ve dreamed about since you started playing soccer.”

“But some dreams change.” Alex shrugs. “And sometimes they have to be on hold for better things. For more important things. I mean, we just got engaged. I’m not a kid where I can just go there with no problems.”

“You are a kid though Alex.” Christie tells her. “You’re entering the prime of your career and an opportunity like this isn’t something that you just dismiss without much thought. This is something that can really help take your game to the next level.”

“I know that. And I want to have that.” Alex admits but shakes her head. “But I can’t. I can’t do that to Tobin or the team.”

“Alex, do you want to go?” Christie asks again. “Because if that answer is yes, then I think you need to accept it. Talk and make Tobin see your reasons why because this isn’t just you accepting to play for another club team here. This is an amazing opportunity to play with arguably some of the best players in the entire world. This is just another offer, this is the offer that helps define your career. They only want the best players to be part of their club, and it’s no wondering why they want you.”

“Yeah, but I can’t.” Alex reiterates again.

“You know Al, I regret not going overseas to play.” Abby tells her honestly. “When I was playing, there was never really a good time for me to accept the offer and play. But I promise you that out of my entire career, I can honestly say that it’s the one thing I actually regret not doing. But you don’t have to feel like that. You have the chance to go.”

“Yeah, even if it’s a short contract. Like a 6 month one. Give yourself the chance to accomplish a dream.” Christie tells the younger girl, who’s looking up and listening to every word. “Bet on yourself. You’re one of the hardest workers I have ever seen and played with, and if you decide not to go then you’re just settling. The Alex Morgan I know doesn’t settle.”

“But it’s not that easy.” Alex tries to explain to her former Cap. “It’s not just about me only anymore. I have Tobin an…”

“And Tobin will still be there right by you through it all.” Abby cuts her off. “If she really loves you, like we all know she does, then she’ll have her moment of being upset but know that this is something you need to do. Take the risk. Bet on yourself Al.”

“I…” Alex tries to say but pauses because she’s so conflicted. “I just can’t. It’s not the right time and if the offer doesn’t come back again, then it’s fine. Being with Tobin and the Pride makes me happy. Makes me more than happy. It’s okay, I promise.”

“But Alex.” Christies begins to say but is immediately cut off.

“I swear, it’s okay.” Alex tries to assure her. “Being here with Tobin makes me happier than going to play in the Champions League. That was a dream, but Tobin’s my reality and wish. So I promise to you both, it’s okay. Really!”

“Al.” Abby breathes out. “I can’t tell you what to do. I can only hope you are following your heart and I know that Tobin is your heart, so I get it. I do.”

“As long as you’re happy, then it’s okay Alex.” Christie says sweetly as she wraps her arms around the young forward to comfort her. “I promise, things will work out the way they are supposed to.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about Tobs.” Abby adds on. “She’ll calm down in a few and realize that she’s pretty damn lucky to have someone like you to marry.”

“I’m definitely the lucky one.” Alex smiles and both of her older mentors laugh and nod their heads.

“Whatever you say kid.” Abby laughs and wraps her up in a hug to show her support of it all as well.

    -----------------------------

Meanwhile, Lauren and Amy find themselves heading to the bottom step of the porch to talk with their fellow New Kid. Tobin, unlike Alex, seems rather calm and to herself. Each girl sits on a side of Tobin and they stay there for a few moments in silence.

“Do you remember our first cap all together?” Lauren asks, breaking the silence and it sort of stuns both Amy and Tobin as they turn to look at her. “No seriously, do you remember the butterflies we had? Like they seriously let us kids all start together and thought it was a good idea.”

“Yeah.” Amy laughs nodding. “Tobin and I couldn’t stop ourselves from tapping our feet on the ground in the locker room and I’m pretty sure all of the vets were more annoyed by us than usually.”

“Yeah, and Cheney had like a panic attack.” Tobin adds in at the memory.

“I had gotten hit in the stomach by a ball in warm ups and it knocked the wind out of me.” Lauren corrects. “It wasn’t a panic attack, it was a knockout by the ball.”

“Yeah, that was a fun time.” Amy laughs. “We had all played here and there a bit already, but that was the first time us three had gotten to start together.”

“Yeah, what were they thinking?” Lauren laughs at the memory. “Us three kids taking up part of the starting eleven? Crazy. We had no idea what was going on.”

“I still have no idea what’s going on.” Tobin smirks and the other two nod in agreement.

“Yeah, those were the days.” Amy smiles. “And now look at us.”

“Yeah, you married with two kids. Getting ready to go back to the National team and club. I’m married with my first baby, I just had a brain tumor removed from my head weeks after giving birth, and I’m officially retired.” Lauren begins to explain and turns to look at the other two. “And Tobs leading the National Team and has an actual house, dog, and is engaged to the girl that she would not stop talking about when she first saw her.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Amy laughs with Lauren. “As soon as you saw Alex it was like destiny or something. You wouldn’t stop talking about her.”

“That’s not true.” Tobin denies but the two give her a knowing look.

“Are you kidding me?” Lauren challenges. “She smiled to Abby and you tripped over your ball because it like paralyzed you. And she wasn’t even smiling at you but it struck you pretty hard the moment you saw it.”

“It was the moment I knew I was going to fall in love with that smile.” Tobin whispered out.

“And now look at you now.” Amy smiles to her friend. “6 years later and you two are in love and engaged.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles to herself. “Best decision I ever made.”

“Yeah, you two have been through some tough times together.” Lauren says gently. “But somehow, you guys have managed to make it through it. Every time.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods simply and Amy and Lauren give each other the look as to now is the time to gently approach what happened.

“So Tobs, about what just happened…” Amy says very gently and Tobin closes her eyes at the memory.

“I’m sorry.” Tobin apologizes. “I didn’t mean to ruin dinner. I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

“It’s okay Tobin.” Lauren assures her. “But can you talk to us and help us try to understand what’s going on?”

“Alex got offered a contract from Lyon and she told me about it this afternoon.” Tobin begins to explain. “I didn’t think much of it because I thought there’s no way she’d even think about going, but then she said she didn’t tell Brandon no yet.”

“And that’s bad?” Amy asks with confusion.

“That means that she’s thinking about going to play there this season.” Tobin answers.

“And you don’t want her to?” Lauren asks and Tobin looks at her with confusion.

“No, if she accepts it then she leaves for whoever knows how long.” Tobin starts to say with some anger. “She got mad at me for signing with PSG last year during this time, remember? And we were just dating then. Now, we’re engaged. I mean, it’s crazy that she thinks it’s okay for her to say yes when she got mad at me for saying yes when I had the opportunity.”

“But she hasn’t said yes yet, right?” Amy tries to affirm what she knows. “She just said that she’ll think about it.”

“Which basically means that she wants to go.” Tobin tries to explain. “You heard her in there. If we weren’t together, then she’d probably already have said yes by now.”

“Can you blame her?” Lauren says and Tobin looks at her with an irritated look. “I mean, you left when you had the opportunity. Why shouldn’t she want to?”

“Because that’s different.” Tobin says as if it’s obvious.

“How so?” Lauren challenges.

“I wasn’t actually with her at that time.” Tobin begins to explain. “I wasn’t starting my life with someone and then jetting off to Europe.”

“But Alex was still there for you when you left to Paris.” Amy says and no it’s Amy’s turn to receive the glare from Tobin. “You left her and Portland to accept that offer.”

“Yeah, but that’s different.” Tobin shakes her head. “We were just best friends then.”

“But the feelings were all the same.” Amy explains to her so she can understand. “I mean, yeah you two didn’t know it yet or want to admit them, but the feelings you have for her now were there then. You leaving hurt her whether you want to admit it or not.”

“Just like when you told her you resigned with PSG after the World Cup and then extended the contract after Christmas.” Lauren added on. “You signed multiple times and she never once made it a big deal or like you shouldn’t have gone.”

“She got mad at me the last time I signed.” Tobin tries to argue.

“Because you did it without telling her.” Lauren shuts her down. “You didn’t even warn her. She didn’t even find out from you.”

“That’s not fair.” Tobin stands up and turns to look at her friends. “She got mad at me for signing, so she can’t expect me not to when she does.”

“But she hasn’t signed.” Amy counteracts. “She’s continuously said that she’s telling them no because it’s not the right thing to do. She didn’t want to leave you.”

“Yeah, but still.” Tobin says with a deep breath. “She’s thinking about the offer.”

“Okay, and she should think about it.” Lauren speaks up and Tobin looks at her with confusion. “I mean Tobin, come on. This is a great opportunity, you should know better than anyone. This could be pivotal for her and her career.”

“Yeah but…” Tobin begins but is cut off.

“There’s no buts about it Tobs.” Amy tells her. “She’s been offered something amazing and you’re mad at her for thinking about it. I get that she got upset with you when you signed, but the difference is that you had already signed.”

“Yeah, at least she told you about it rather then you hearing it from someone else.” Lauren says and Tobin feels that little jab instantly. “I think you owe her at least that much to have a conversation about it without getting mad. Who knows if she’ll even say yes, but let her think about it without feeling guilty.”

“Yeah, I mean she could say no because she doesn’t want to do it.” Amy continues on. “But she needs to be able to make the decision and have your support of it. You owe her that because she’s supported you through it all. Even after you guys fought about it last time, she worked through it because she loves you and you mean more to her than the distance between you.”

“But what if she says yes?” Tobin asks with a shaky voice showing her two friends that she’s a bit scared about it.

“Then you support her because you know it’s a great thing for her to do.” Amy says softly.

“It’s been a dream of hers to be part of it Tobs.” Lauren adds. “You know how amazing of an experience it is. Let her make the decision of betting on herself for once rather than doing what’s expected and wanted of her from the league.”

“I mean, she deserves that much at least, right?” Amy says and Tobin nods her head knowing they are both right.

“Talk to us Tobs.” Lauren says as she looks up at her friend. “What are you thinking?”

“That I hate it when you two are right.” Tobin mumbles and it causes the other two to laugh.

“Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?” Amy teases and it makes Tobin break her strong mask she has on and cracks a smile.

“Nope.” Tobin shakes her head. “Ugh, so if she says yes then what?”

“Then you be the best cheerleader, supporter, and fiancé you possibly can be.” Lauren smiles.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “I need to go talk to her. I need to talk to her right now.”

And with that, the midfielder heads towards the house to find Alex. As she walks through the doors, she runs into Abby and Christie. Before they can even say anything to her, she passes them and goes right for the back door to talk to Alex outside.

The forward doesn’t hear her, and instead continues to look off into the distance. Simply thinking about everything and waiting for Brandon to call her back so she can give him the answer. Tobin stops about 5 feet behind her and freezes for a second. Knowing that this is the girl that she loves more than anything and she has to let her follow her dreams, just like Alex would do for her.

“Hi.” Tobin says softly and Alex immediately turns around to look at her.

“Tobs.” Alex says and jumps up to her feet to look at her in the eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad or hurt or upset. I completely understand why you’re upset and you have every rig…”

“Come here.” Tobin interrupts her and wraps the forward up in a big hug; the forward immediately hugs her right back.

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispers into her chest.

“You have no reason to be.” Tobin tells her honestly. “I reacted out of fear and that’s not right.”

“No, you have every right to be upset.” Alex shakes her head as she pulls away to look at her. “I want you to know that I’m not going to take the offer. It’s not the right time and it’s not more important than the Pride or us. I want to stay in Orlando with you and Blue. I’m not going.”

“I love that and it’s what I want too.” Tobin smiles weakly before looking down at her hands. “But it’s not what you need to do or what you should do.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks with confusion.

“You deserve to go play in Europe and experience all that it has to offer.” Tobin tells her. “Champion’s League is something that you wanted your whole life. Way before I was even a thought.”

“But you’re everything I’ve ever wanted too.” Alex assures her. “That was a dream but you were the wish that I had my whole life. I don’t want to affect that by accepting to play for Lyon.”

“You won’t.” Tobin shakes her head. “Because I am going to be your biggest cheerleader here that you can ever imagine. I mean, to watch my amazing future wife go be a champion for the best team in the world is something that I can’t wait for.”

“But Tobs, you don’t have to say that.” Alex tries to change her mind.

“No Lex, it’s the truth.” Tobin tells her. “This opportunity is amazing and it’s something that you should do if it’s really what you want. Don’t make the decision because you’re scared for us. I promise this won’t change anything. I’m going to be there every step of the way. I want you to follow every single dream that you have ever had because you deserve it.”

“Really?” Alex asks with tears forming in her eyes.

“Yeah Lex.” Tobin nods with a small smile. “You deserve to have the opportunity like this and to take it. I mean, take the chance. Some may not like it and that’s okay, because you’re not doing this to make anyone else happy. It’s not their career or life or dream you’re going for, it’s yours.”

“But it’s a risk.” Alex says with her raspy voice.

“One that I’d bet on you every time to crush and prove why you are the best striker in the world.” Tobin smiles sincerely. “Champion’s League is a dream of yours and it’s one you have the chance to achieve. So I hope you go for it. I really do.”

“Really?” Alex asks hesitantly. “It’ll only be a 6 month contract and then I’ll be back after only missing like half of the season.”

“I know.” Tobin nods. “And then once you come back, we can continue our amazing lives and future together. Just like we will when you’re in Lyon.”

“Will you come visit?” Alex asks hopefully.

“Every chance I can get.” Tobin smiles widely. “And I promise to be there at every championship game. No matter what.”

“Really?” Alex asks with excitement.

“Oh yeah!” Tobin nods with a bit of confidence. “Watching my girl win a championship is like the coolest thing ever.”

“Having you in my life is the coolest thing ever.” Alex cheekily says.

“Better get used to it.” Tobin smirks. “Because it’s looking like you’re heading to having me forever.”

“That’s perfect.” Alex smiles as she looks down to hide her blushing face.

“You’re perfect.” Tobin says with a smirk.

“I love you.” Alex says sincerely and Tobin can’t contain her smile.

“Come here.” Tobin pulls the forward by her hips and Alex wraps her arms around her neck as they connect their lips for a deep and meaningful kiss.

“So we’re okay?” Alex asks as she tries to gain the air back into her lungs.

“More than okay.” Tobin nods. “I’m going to marry a future Champion’s League winner and I get to call her my forever.”

“You’re my always.” Alex smiles and leans in to kiss Tobin again.

“Whoooooo!!!!” The crowd at the back-porch cheer, breaking up the two from their intimate embrace.

“So are you guys okay? Still a wedding in the works that I have to get in shape for?” Sydney calls out and immediately receives plenty of rolled eyes from her friends.

“Yes, there’s still a wedding.” Tobin laughs. “And you all are expected to be in attendance when the date is set.”

“What about Lyon?” Abby asks.

“Yeah, are you going?” Amy asks with a hopeful tone.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles widely as Tobin pulls her closely in support with a proud smile on her own face. “ _I’m going!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's not too bad for you guys. I'm a little rusty of writing since all my attention and effort has been to being a mom lol but I can't wait to hear what you have to say. Let me know if you can of what you thought and what you'd like to see in the next chapter and the future. Thank you and I love you guys so much!!!


	42. The Treble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you guys and because you deserve it, I've written this new chapter in a little over a week. 10 days to be exact. I found the love of writing again, and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know many of you weren't too keen of the whole going to Lyon aspect, so I tried to make it as enjoyable and easy as possible for you guys. So please read and let me know what you think of this... It's one of my favorites that I have written because of what's to come. I'm going to keep this short because this 30,000 word chapter will speak for itself.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Wow, you look amazing.” Tobin says in awe as Alex walks out downstairs from their bedroom.

“Thanks.” Alex smiles. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Mmm.” Tobin hums out as she wraps her arms around Alex’s hips to pull her in for a kiss. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Babe.” Alex whimpers after pulling away from Tobin’s lips. “You’re going to make us late for our reservations.”

“Why do we have to go again?” Tobin groans as Alex moves to go grab her purse from their kitchen table. “Can’t we just stay in and order some Chinese or something and watch a movie? That way I can kiss you without feeling the eyes on us the entire time.”

“Tempting, but we are doing this to celebrate.” Alex smirks as she walks back towards her fiancé. “Winning US Female Player of the Year is huge. You need to be celebrated for them recognizing you finally.”

“I beat you though.” Tobin says intently to the forward. “You never want to celebrate a loss that you had.”

“I do when it’s you who’s the winner in the end.” Alex says sincerely. “But don’t make it a habit of me losing. I don’t know how acceptive I’ll be if I continue to lose.”

“I know Lex.” Tobin laughs at how she can be super sweet, but make her point all in the same moment. “Is it just going to be us for the night?”

“No, Ali and Ash are meeting us at the restaurant.” Alex shakes her head. “They want to celebrate with you too.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods as she grabs her wallet to put in her pocket. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yes ma’am.” Alex nods and heads to the front door with Tobin following behind. “One more thing.”

“What?” Tobin asks as Alex turns around to look at her before they exit the house.

“This.” Alex smiles and leans in to gently, but lovingly, kiss Tobin’s lips; the midfielder can feel her heart swoon at the contact.

“What was that for?” Tobin breathes out when the break apart.

“For being simply amazing.” Alex tells her sweetly. “I’m seriously so proud of you and the year that you have had. You truly deserved this award.”

“I love you.” Tobin smiles widely and pulls the forward close to her body.

“I love you too.” Alex leans in for another simple, but loving kiss. “Alright, now we really will be late if we don’t leave now.”

“Okay.” Tobin laughs as she wraps Alex in for a big hug. “Alright, let’s go.”

Alex simply smiles, loving the embrace from Tobin, and turns to head out the door. The midfielder locks it behind them and heads to drive the two to meet Ali and Ashlyn at one of their favorite local restaurants. It only takes them 15 minutes to drive downtown to the restaurant, where Ali and Ash were waiting at the bar.

“Hey guys.” Ali smiles as she wraps Alex up in a hug, before moving to Tobin. “Right on time. They just called our names.”

“Perfect.” Tobin says as she finishes her hug with Ashlyn, moving to Ali, before following their waiter to their table.

The couples get seated at their table, without too many looks from others recognizing who they were. Tobin pulls out Alex’s chair for her to take a seat, with Ashlyn doing the same for Ali. Both receiving a sweet thank you from their fiancés.

The bunch make small talk as they decide on what wine they’d like to have for the night. Alex and Tobin opted to share an appetizer, with Ali and Ashlyn ordering two for the table so they can try multiple items. Since they all have already been to this restaurant before, they already knew what to order so it was a quick scan of the menu before the waiter was off to the back to give them to the chefs.

“So how was your guys’ New Years?” Ali asks, as Ashlyn places her hand on the defender’s lap.

“It was good.” Alex smiles. “We spent it in California and was able to get both families there for both Christmas and New Year’s, so it was amazing.”

“How about you guys?” Tobin adds when Alex finishes. “How was Virginia?”

“Amazing.” Ali says cheerfully. “Had the old crew all together and it was so much fun.”

“Yeah, this girl got a bit wasted.” Ashlyn jokes as Ali gives her a playfully look. “Not that I’m complaining because she gets even more handsy and touchy than normal.”

“Oh whatever.” Ali shakes her head.

“Just saying.” Ashlyn says in innocence but laughs at Ali’s simple smirk.

“Yeah, we could’ve guessed that with the videos that were sent.” Tobin laughs at the two.

“It was definitely a good time.” Ashlyn smiles before turning to look at Ali. “But how about we tell them why it was so amazing princess.”

“Yes.” Alex says curiously. “Please tell.”

“Well…” Ali starts with the biggest smile on her face. “We’ve chosen a date for the wedding.”

“Really?” Alex says excitedly. “When? Where?”

“Whoa, calm down there Baby Horse.” Ashlyn laughs.

“Oh shut up.” Alex snarls at the keeper. “I’m just excited for you.”

“I know you are.” Ashlyn laughs. “I’m just messing with you.”

“Anyways, we were thinking not this October, but next October.” Ali smiles gleefully. “And we’ve decided in Virginia.”

“Ah, I’m so excited for you guys!” Alex smiles widely.

“Me too.” Tobin smiles to her friends. “Decided to wait a bit longer to plan?”

“Yeah.” Ashlyn nods her head. “We wanted to adjust to our first year living here, and that way we can plan every detail together.”

“Yeah, and that way we can make sure everyone we love is there without any problems.” Ali adds on.

“Well that’s amazing.” Alex says sincerely. “I can’t wait to see how beautiful of a wedding you guys plan.”

“Thanks Al.” Ali smiles at her friend. “How about you guys? Have you decided yet?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head and smiles to look at Alex. “We have a few ideas in mind, but not the official date just yet.”

“But a decision will be made soon.” Alex smiles as she looks into Tobin eyes, before leaning in for a simple kiss.

“Damn, can you believe this?” Ashlyn says, which breaks up Tobin and Alex’s little moment together to look at her.

“What?” Tobin asks with curiosity.

“This time last year, this was not even a thing that we’d even think about, or allow to happen out in public.” Ashlyn explains. “You two were keeping a secret from all of us that you were together, and we all were keeping a secret to the world.”

“Yeah, and now look at us.” Ali adds on with a big smile. “Engaged, living in Florida, and just happy.”

“It’s a great feeling.” Alex nods with a smile.

“To us.” Tobin says as she raises her glass of wine. “To being happy, lucky, and in love.”

“To Al going to Lyon to kick ass and then returning home and us kicking ass.” Ashlyn raises her glass.

“To Krieger-Harris and Morgan-Heath soon coming at the world.” Ali smiles as she raises her glass.

“And to Tobin for being the US Female Player of the Year because she deserved it more than anyone.” Alex says sweetly when raising her glass.

“To us.” Tobin finishes.

“To us.” The others repeat and click their glasses together.

“When do you leave for Lyon Al?” Ali asks after sipping her glass.

“In two days.” Alex informs her. “They want me to be ready to go to the game on the 14th.”

“Wow.” Ashlyn breathes out with surprise. “So you leave on the 8th and are expected to play on the 14th?”

“I guess.” Alex nods. “I think it’s more about me traveling with them, and then playing the next game after that.”

“But she’ll be there for camp too.” Tobin says as she laces her fingers with Alex’s.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles at the contact. “I’ll just be a few days late.”

“Good.” Ashlyn nods. “When are you heading up there Tobs?”

“Not too sure yet.” Tobin shrugs. “Hoping sooner rather than later. But most likely right after the She Believes Cup.”

“That’s good.” Ali nods. “You two will have fun exploring.”

“Yeah, but just make sure you’re back for spring training.” Ashlyn says intently but with a small smirk. “We have a NWSL title to win this year. And with 4 of the starting players sitting at the table, it should be a big possibility.”

“Whatever you say Ash.” Alex laughs and she leans into Tobin.

The group receives their entrees, finally, and excitedly digs in. Talk is simple and enjoyable, as always. They enjoy the rest of their night together, before both couples head their opposite ways to go home.

The next two days are spent with just Tobin and Alex spending time together. Though any want to come and say bye and wish the forward luck, all she really tries to do is spend time with Tobin before leaving. Knowing that it’ll only be for a week before she’s back, she knows that after this she probably won’t see her fiancé until another few months; so basically, she just wants to spend as much time as possible with Tobin before leaving on this journey.

Then, the highly anticipated and dreadful morning arrives. Tobin and Alex drive silently to the airport as they know that this is about to be it. They’re about to have to say goodbye to each other for Alex’s new journey and though it’s exciting, it’s just about as terrifying too.

“I can’t do this.” Alex shakes her head as the two of them are sitting and enjoying a cup of coffee before the forward has to make her way to board.

“What are you talking about?” Tobin asks her with confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Alex replies and looks down at her hands. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“You’ll be back in a week.” Tobin tells her gently. “Then after that, you’re going to be so busy with soccer that you won’t even think about me. Then there’s the She Believes tournament, and then I’m going to try and come see you.”

“Yeah, I just don’t want to say goodbye to you.” Alex says quietly. “And you’re wrong. I’m never going to be too busy to not think about you.”

“Good because I’m going to be thinking about you nonstop.” Tobin admits and it brings a small smile on Alex’s face. “There it is. The smile that melts my heart every second of every day. That’s definitely something that I am going to miss.”

“We’re going to be okay though, right?” Alex breathes out. “I mean, you’re still going to want to marry me even though I’m leaving.”

“If I could, I’d marry you right now.” Tobin says as she grabs the forward’s hands across the table and says sincerely into her eyes. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“Promise?” Alex whispers out.

“Forever and Always, remember?” Tobin says with comfort.

“I love you.” Alex smiles and Tobin leans across the table to kiss her gently.

“I promise you everything in this world, Lex.” Tobin says as she pulls away. “Anything you want.”

“Anything?” Alex asks and Tobin nods her head. “Can you choose the date for our wedding? I don’t care when it is, I just want to marry you. Even if that means waiting a few years, I just want to have a date to countdown till the day you become mine forever.”

“We’re supposed to do that together though.” Tobin tilts her head to say.

“We’ll do everything else together.” Alex explains. “But this, this moment of choosing the date, I want it to be you. Because like you joked about earlier, I could marry you right here, right now, today. I’m ready. And I want you to choose the day that you are absolutely sure when you want to marry me because once it comes, you’ll never get rid of me.”

“Lex.” Tobin breathes out. “I never will want to get rid of you. I can promise you that till the end of time.”

“Good.” Alex smiles at her. “SO take your time and really think about it. Whatever day you choose, I want.”

“What if it’s today?" Tobin asks.

“Then I will need to change my flight.” Alex answers.

“What if it’s 3 years from now?” Tobin asks this time.

“Well, then I guess there will not be any excuse for our wedding to be anything but absolutely perfect with how long we have to plan it.” Alex laughs and Tobin smiles too.

“We’ll choose a great date, one that we both love.” Tobin tells her.

“Any date is perfect.” Alex says. “I get to call you mine forever, so any date will be perfect.”

“I love you.” Tobin smiles widely.

“I love you more.” Alex teases. “But I’m going to go to the restroom before I get called to board. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here.” Tobin tells her.

The forward leans in for a simple kiss, before heading to the restroom. Tobin sits there for a few seconds and just thinks about everything. In the next minute or two, she will have to say goodbye to her fiancé. Though it won’t be long, it’s not going to be easy; on either of them.

Tobin takes a moment to really think about her life and what she wants with Alex, and something just click in her head. She pulls out a pen and looks for paper in Alex’s bag, but there’s nothing there. She asks the kind gentleman next to her and he doesn’t have any, so she grabs the next best thing; a napkin, and starts scribbling on it.

_**Flight 324 to Lyon, France now boarding. A1-A30 please line up at Gate 7…** _

“That’s me.” Alex says with a weary tone as she walks up to the table.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods a she stands up. “I’ll walk you over there.”

“Okay.” Alex nods and picks up her purse, while Tobin carries her bag to the gate.

“Here we are.” Tobin breathes out as she sets the forward’s bag down, and turns to look at her for the goodbye. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I hate saying goodbyes.” Alex begins to tear up. “Especially to you.”

“It’s okay Lex.” Tobin says gently as she brings the forward in for a big hug. “You’re never saying goodbye to me. Just a few see you laters.”

“Those suck too.” Alex sniffles out as she snuggles her head into the midfielder’s chest. “Let’s just go get married instead. Right now, let’s go.”

“Even though I would be perfectly okay with that, we both know that’s not what we want to do.” Tobin pulls away to look the forward in the eyes. “You need to go follow your dream and find your love again. And I’ll be here every second of the way.”

“Yeah?” Alex whispers out.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods for assurance. “Besides, you and I both know you deserve the best wedding possible and the wedding of your dreams. Where our families and people who mean the most to us can be there to celebrate.”

“Why do you have to be so rational about things right now?” Alex asks and it causes the midfielder to let out a breathy laugh.

“It’s the only thing keeping me from bringing you back home right now.” Tobin admits.

_**A1-A30 Boarding now…** _

“I guess this is it.” Alex breathes out after hearing the announcement.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Here we go.”

“I love you so much.” Alex cries out as Tobin pulls her closer and tighter into her.

“You’re going to do great out there.” Tobin tries to assure her.

“I’m going to miss you.” Alex tries to say through her tears.

“I’ll miss you too.” Tobin says evenly.

“I guess I better go.” Alex pulls away and picks up her bag.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and kisses the forward gently on the lips as she lets her go.

“Bye.” Alex rasps out as she turns to get in line.

“Wait.” Tobin reaches out for her just as she turns and caresses her face before connecting their lips. “Go be great Lex.”

“I love you.” Alex barely breathes out after their lips break apart.

“Forever and Always.” Tobin kisses her forehead and pulls her in for one last big hug.

The forward doesn’t want to let go, but she knows she needs to. She pulls away, and Tobin wipes her tears away. With one last kiss, the forward gives her a faint smile and turns to give her ticket to the lady and walks into the tunnel. Tobin doesn’t leave right away, she stands there and looks out the window to watch the forward’s plane leave. And as she does, she feels a piece of her leave as well.

Alex gets herself settled in her seat on the plane. Instantly feeling her emotions overcome her as she’s now left to sit on this 12 plus hour flight with a lot of time to just think about things. Think about her life, what she’s risking right now, what she’s leaving, but also what she’s about to experience.

As she sits there and waits for them to get into the correct altitude so she can listen to her music, she gets a text message. Nice to have these flights that allows you to have internet and network availability. When she’s allowed to use her electronic devices, she pulls out her phone to see the text.

**MY TOBY <3: In Case You Didn’t Know by Brett Young**

**MY TOBY <3: Have a safe flight. I love you Lex.**

The forward’s eyes instantly have tears in them. It’s the simple things that makes Tobin so amazing and in this moment, this reassuring text is everything to her. The forward reaches for her headphones and searches for the song that Tobin sent here. Clicking play, she melts as soon as she hears the chorus.

_I can't count the times_  
_I almost said what's on my mind_  
_But I didn't_

_Just the other day_  
_I wrote down all the things I'd say_  
_But I couldn't_  
_I just couldn't_

_Baby I know that you've been wondering_  
_Mmm, so here goes nothing_

_In case you didn't know_  
_Baby I'm crazy bout you_  
_And I would be lying if I said_  
_That I could live this life without you_  
_Even though I don't tell you all the time_  
_You had my heart a long long time ago_  
_In case you didn't know_

_The way you look tonight_  
_That second glass of wine_  
_That did it_

_There was something bout that kiss_  
_Girl it did me in_  
_Got me thinking_  
_I'm thinking_

Alex feels the tears continue to slowly fall from her eyes. The way the midfielder makes her feel, even when she’s not here with her, is something special. The forward reaches inside her bag to grab her Chapstick, when she notices a folded-up piece of paper next to her small essentials. She unfolds it to read what it says.

‘ _You said I was joking when I said that I’d marry you today, but I can promise you that wasn’t a joke. I wanted to marry you the moment I saw you, but I want you to have the wedding you deserve. So, how about this…_

 _12-31-17 Become my Forever and Always_ ’

Alex’s heart felt like it would combust at any moment. Reading this little note, that’s written on a napkin, is the most Tobin thing in the world and Alex loves it. Tobin offers New Year’s Eve, of this year, for them to get married and Alex can’t think of a more perfect date.

**Alex: 12-31-17… Yes!**

The forward sends the message and the smile that appears on her face, with the now happy tears falling down her face, makes this moment perfect. The countdown is officially on and set. The forward would be marrying her best friend in less than a year and it’s the most amazing thing in her world.

With this new excitement the forward has, she can’t wait to accomplish all things in Lyon and then hurry home to be with Tobin. With a wedding to plan together, this is bound to be one of the best years ever. Alex lays back in her chair, eyes closed, and listens to the song on repeat as she revels in her upcoming future with her forever.

_One of the things that I've been feeling_  
_Mmm, it's time you here em_

_In case you didn't know_  
_Baby I'm crazy bout you_  
_And I would be lying if I said_  
_That I could live this life without you_  
_Even though I don't tell you all the time_  
_You had my heart a long long time ago_  
_In case you didn't know_

_You've got all of me_  
_I belong to you_  
_Yeah you're my everything_

_In case you didn't know_  
_I'm crazy bout you_  
_I would be lying if I said_  
_That I could live this life without you_  
_Even though I don't tell you all the time_  
_You had my heart a long long time ago_  
_Yeah, you had my heart a long long time ago_

_In case you didn't know_  
_In case you didn't know_

     ---------------------------------------

As soon as Alex arrived in Lyon, she was met with so many fans, photographers, and the president of the club. He already had her jersey there waiting for her to show off and sign for fans around. Though she was exhausted, she was pulled to do interview after interview with the French side. Instantly she knew, French classes will be a must to survive out here.

The next day the forward got to tour around the stadium that she would be calling home for the next 6 months and she just was in complete awe. This stadium wasn’t just for the males, but just as much support and advertisement were for the women as well. The gift shop had everything Alex Morgan in it and for someone who is the face of soccer in the US, this was a very amazing and humbling feeling.

To be able to have so much love, support, fans in another country is something she can’t really explain. She had her physical with the team’s doctor to make sure she was ready to go, and she passed with flying colors.

After everything was cleared, she had photoshoot after photoshoot. Interview after interview. She was being featured in magazines and on tv’s everywhere in France and it was something that she could barely believe. It all felt like a dream; a really damn good one.

Finally after all of that was over, she was able to meet up with the team and get a quick workout in with them. Instantly she felt the difficulty of trying to understand the communication with her teammates and where they exactly wanted some balls.

Luckily for her, she got a few practices under her belt before being selected to travel for her first game with the team against Guingamp. Though she believed that she was going to just go and be a spectator, to get a feel of what it’s like to be there with the team, she was so wrong.

She played that first game. Not only did she play, but she racked up two assists in it. So to say that she clicked with her teammates pretty decently, would be a bit accurate. She played against all of them in the National team, so she understood what they were like as opponents and translated that to them being teammates. Definitely connecting with Eugenie Le Sommer and Ada Hegerberg pretty instantly.

As soon as she got back to Lyon, she was on a plane back to the states. Meeting up in California for camp with the US, she was glad to be home for a bit. Not seeing anyone until the afternoon of the 16th, when she was able to join practice. But she was immediately welcomed with open arms from the team, with all asking how Lyon is so far.

The camp was a great one. The girls felt good to all get back together, they’ve definitely missed each other since their last friendly together in November. But was one of the highlights of the camp was the players being awarded by CONCACAF. Several of the players were chosen to the Best XI, including Alex and Tobin. The biggest accomplishment though, was Alex being awarded as the 2016 CONCACAF Player of the Year.

The whole team just stated to the two even more how much of a dynamic duo the pair was. With the storylines all over the website and newspapers saying how they were soccer royalty together and one of the best couples in the sport by Alex and Tobin both winning Player of the Year.

The goodbye was hard when camp was over because it wasn’t Alex going back to Orlando with Tobin. Instead, she boarded a plane back to Lyon. But she knew that this is what she signed up for and has dreamed about since she was young. This is her one opportunity to pursue this before she really starts her life with Tobin. So even though it may be difficult, she knows that it’s worth it.

The next month or so has been both enjoyable and frustrating all at the same time. Alex is loving the practices and experience of Lyon, feeling almost like a celebrity out there in a way. But what’s frustrating is that hasn’t scored yet. She’s been having some great games, but the scoring has yet to come and it’s almost getting to the point where she doesn’t know what else to do.

She then heads back to the US for their She Believes Tournament and that was one of the most frustrating/worse tournaments that she has been part of. The team did not look good at any point during the tournament. They managed out a 1-0 win in their first game against Germany, however, but they were stunned by a late winner against England, and made fools out of by a dominating France team.

Alex, didn’t play one full game, coming off the bench in the 1st and third game that frustrated her more than anything. Feeling a bit as if she as being punished for being in France, Jill opted to start Lynn Williams and Christen together. Though Alex felt like she understands the first game because she had just returned, but she didn’t even get a full 90 minute game during the second game and came in off the bench during the 3rd for maybe 20 minutes or so.

With a bit of new found purpose and ignition to her fire, the forward heads back to Lyon with a mission. She goes to each training with more and more purpose and intensity than she had before. She’s here to play the sport she loves and once again, prove people wrong. Prove the fans who doubted her, the ones who said she’s washed up, the ones who says that she’s a traitor for leaving the Pride to go play for Lyon.

The crazy thing about it is that she’s not the only one that left. Crystal Dunn left the Spirit to play at Chelsea and not one terrible thing was said to her about it. Everyone actually praised her a bit more because they think the move is great for her. Then Carli Lloyd also decided to head overseas to play for Manchester City and again, she got no backlash for it. Only support and it’s hard for Alex to wrap her head around because though she was the first to leave, she’s getting so much hate and dissatisfaction from fans.

So the forward has to deal with all of this and doubt wants to creep into her mind, especially since she hasn’t scored yet and is in a scoring drought with the National team. But she doesn’t let it affect her, but rather fuel her. With the help and support from Tobin, the forward puts all of this negativity as a new challenge to prove herself again.

She does just that when OL hosts Rodez for the Women’s French Cup Quarter Final. Feeling good and knowing her own worth, the forward starts the game and finishes it the way we all know she could. Connecting with her teammates, the forward finally finds the back of the net for her first goal with the team.

The relief that she felt was astounding and now that she got that monkey off her back, she can just play the game with joy. Well, the joy came back instantly when she got her second goal of the game in good ole Alex Morgan fashion, with a powerful strike with her left foot past the diving forward in the upper 90 back post.

But that wasn’t enough for the forward, she would get her hattrick on the rebound of one of her teammate’s shots, and that feeling was one that she couldn’t help but smile and enjoy. They would end up winning 5-0, with 3 goals from Alex and the forward felt a new sense of accomplishment. What’s even better is that the team moves on to the semifinals for the Women’s French Cup.

After celebrating with her team, Alex heads home and finally has time to check her phone. The number of texts and notifications that she has is amazing. All congratulating her and telling her that her game was amazing. One though, was the one that meant the most to her and the only one she focused on.

**MY TOBY <3: My girl with the hattrick. Unbelievable Lex. You’re amazing and waking up early to watch it was definitely worth it. My girl as the player of the match. I’m so proud of you!**

**Alex: Babe!! This is just what I needed after my game. To hear from you. Sorry that I’m just now getting back to you. The team went out for dinner and drinks and I didn’t really look at my phone. Thank you for watching :)**

**MY TOBY <3: Blue and I were cheering every time you scored… which was a lot. Lol I know you must be tired, so get some rest. I have to head to practice with the team. Still not the same without you here, but it makes it that much more exciting when you come back. I love you. Great game and I’ll talk to you when you wake up.**

**Alex: Okay baby. Thank you and go show the girls how this season is going to be this year for us. I love you and will text you when I wake up. Have a good practice.**

The next few days were more of recovery and then getting prepared for their next game against Albi. With only a few days to relax before the game, the forward knew she needed to get herself relaxed and ready to go. Well, she did just that and scored a brace in the game. Making that 5 goals in just two games and she was at an all time high.

Another big win for the team, as they were going into the Quarter Final of the Women’s Champions League match against a tough opponent. Alex plays a great game, almost scoring a few goals but wasn’t lucky with the crossbar and posts. The team however, did win 2-0 and it was one of their toughest competitions that they’ve played, but they fought hard for the win.

As Alex returned home from Wolfsburg, she was extremely excited to go lay in bed. She took quite a beating, with #9 on the other team taking her out literally every chance she got. They weren’t just simple takedowns either, but she was slammed and wrestled down every chance she could get. They couldn’t keep up with her, so they did the next best thing to stop her… foul her.

As Alex entered her apartment, she saw something different sitting on top of her counter. Walking in to see, she sees there’s a bouquet of lilies in a vase. No card was attached to them, and she had a minor freak out moment wondering how these were able to get into her apartment.

Thinking someone may have broken in, like a stalker or crazy fan, she grabs her fireplace poker and starts searching throughout the apartment. Not finding anyone yet, she makes her way slowly and quietly to her bedroom. The door was closed and she could feel her heart start to pump with a bit of fear and anxiety.

She quietly, and very gently, opens the door and sees someone in her bed. Trying to make out the image, she gets the biggest smile on her face. She quickly returns the poker back to the fireplace and heads back to her room.

Taking off her shoes, the forward slips in behind the figure in bed and wraps her arms around their waist. Pulling them closer, the figure relaxes into Alex. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla was intoxicating to Alex as se snuggles her head between the little crevice of the person’s neck.

With the biggest smile on her face, she slowly falls asleep next to them. A bit later, like 3 hours, she wakes up, but is alone. Wondering if she had a dream when she came home from the airport, she was completely confused because she really felt like she wasn’t alone here.

Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes and looking outside her window, she sees that it’s still pitch black outside. Checking her phone, she finds out that it’s 2:30 in the morning and that she should still be sleeping. But wondering where the person went, she walks out of her room towards the living room and sees the most important person in her life in the kitchen.

Standing near the hallway frame, she watches the figure in the kitchen prepare some tea and little pastries. Alex can’t help but smile widely as she sees her whole future right in front of her. Right here in her apartment. Here in Lyon. And it’s something she never knew could be more perfect until right now.

“Hi.” Alex rasps out, the grogginess in her voice is almost endearing.

Tobin turns around as she hears the voice and smiles widely at her. “Hi.”

Alex quickly walks over to the midfielder and wraps her arms around her neck. Tobin instinctively wraps her arms around the forward’s hips and brings her even closer for an endearing and much needed hug.

“You’re here…” Alex breathes out against the midfielder’s chest.

“I’m here.” Tobin nods. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you.”

“Even at 2:30 in the morning you’re a cheese ball.” Alex laughs and leans in to finally connect her lips with Tobin’s.

“Mmm, I’ve missed that over the last few weeks.” Tobin hums out as they break apart. “And it’s only 7 something back home for me.”

“True.” Alex nods as Tobin pulls away to pour a cup of tea.

“Want any tea?” Tobin asks and Alex nods. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Alex says graciously. “Are you making pastries?”

“I am.” Tobin nods as she takes them from the oven. “Because there was absolutely nothing besides fruit when I walked into this place and after the game you had, I think you deserve a special treat.”

“You’re the best.” Alex smiles widely. “How’d you get in though?”

“Let’s just say the guy working your front desk of your apartments is a big soccer fan and knows that the amazing Alex Morgan is engaged to me.” Tobin laughs as she explains before placing a pastry in front of the forward and leaning down to kiss here sweetly. “Here you go Lex.”

“Mmm.” Alex hums with her eyes closed from the sweet kiss. “Thank you babe.”

“Anything for you.” Tobin smiles. “How are you feeling? You took quite a beating out there tonight.”

“Just a bit sore.” Alex shrugs off after taking a bite from her chocolate drizzled treat. “But I’m okay. I got a huge bruise on my shoulder, back, and hip.”

“Yeah, I was getting a little irritated at home much they were taking you out.” Tobin expresses. “Pretty sure your downstairs neighbors hate me now.”

“They’ll understand.” Alex smiles. “So how are you here right now? Don’t you have practice?”

“I’ve been ordered to some rest for the next week or two.” Tobin says simply. “So I decided why not come visit my girl?”

“Rest?” Alex asks with confusion. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I just have some pain in my lower back, and Tom decided that we want to be cautious about it all. I start therapy next week, so this week was perfect for me to come visit.”

“It’s not serious though, is it?” Alex asks with concern. “Like, you’re going to be okay, right?”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out to assure the forward. “It’s just a little stiff and I have some spasms, but it’ll be okay in a week or two.”

“Okay.” Alex nods to her, accepting the answer. “Please take it easy and not push or rush the rehab of it.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin teases and leans in to connect her lips with Alex’s again. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Alex smiles that smile that Tobin continuously falls in love with. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Tobin tells her. “Even though it’s been less than two weeks since I’ve seen you.”

“It’s not the same.” Alex shakes her head. “But soon we’ll be together forever.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin nods and takes a sip of her tea. “New Year’s Eve can’t come soon enough.”

“I know.” Alex smiles at the thought of them getting married. “We have so much to do in the next 9 months.”

“We’ll just take it one day at a time.” Tobin tells her gently. “But we can worry about that later. You need to get some rest. You’re probably exhausted from the game.”

“Not anymore.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m wide awake now.”

“But I don’t want to keep you up if you have to go to the stadium tomorrow.” Tobin says considerately.

“I don’t though.” Alex informs her. “I have tomorrow off and then a light practice the next day because we play Rodez again on Sunday. But me, Eugenie, and Ada aren’t playing. Coach wants us to relax and just watch because we play Wolfsburg on Wednesday.”

“Oh that makes sense.” Tobin nods understandingly. “So you’re telling me I have you to myself all tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Alex says with excitement. “So I can stay up with you all night tonight if I wanted.”

“I like the sounds of that.” Tobin leans in for a very seductive kiss.

“Mmm.” Alex slightly moans. “If we start this, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”

“That’s okay with me.” Tobin says as she leans in for another kiss.

“Baba…” Alex moans again but they are interrupted by Alex’s phone ringing.

“Who is calling you at this hour?” Tobin questions.

“I have no idea at all.” Alex shakes her head and gets up to grab it off the charger.

“Hello?” Alex says into the phone.

“Oh hey Brandon, not you didn’t wake me up.” Alex continues. “I’m just up talking with Tobin and having some tea.”

“Yeah, no she surprised me.” Tobin smiles as she hears Alex says that with such excitement.

“Okay, well when I come back in a few weeks for camp I can sign them.” Alex says. “Okay, that works for me too. Yeah, no thank you. Have a good night Brandon, bye.”

“That man is always business at all hours of the night, huh?” Tobin laughs as Alex walks back into the kitchen to take a seat on her stool at the counter.

“Apparently.” Alex nods. “He wants me to sign some promotional stuff for when I come back for the NWSL.”

“Always something.” Tobin laughs.

“I know.” Alex nods with a bit of guilt. “Babe, can I make a request for the wedding?”

“Yeah, anything.” Tobin tells her as she jumps on top of the counter top next to where Alex is sitting.

“Can we not have anything planned for promotional or shoots or anything before the wedding?” Alex asks gently. “I just want to focus on you and me before the wedding without any of those distractions when the time comes.”

“Okay, Lex.” Tobin agrees to the forward’s request. “How about no other distractions starting November? Unless we have National team games, of course. But we don’t commit or agree to anything in November or December, and just focus on us and the wedding. Does that work?”

“Yes.” Alex smiles immediately. “That’s perfect.”

“Good.” Tobin nods. “Then that’s one thing we can check off the list getting ready for the wedding. Anything else you want to talk about or figure out right now?”

“Really?” Alex asks with excitement.

“Yeah.” Tobin says as she picks up her cup for another drink of tea. “We’re have things we need to decide and since you won’t go back to sleep, why not start now when we’re both together. That way tomorrow we can just enjoy the whole day together exploring.”

“That’s perfect.” Alex says excitedly to her fiancé. “Wait, when do you have to go home?”

“I was planning on staying until the 2nd, when we both fly home for camp after your game.” Tobin tells her and the forward’s face breaks out into a big smile. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Alex nods continuously. “Having you here with me for over a week? It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Tobin smirks at Alex and the forward doesn’t want to smile and give her validity, but she can’t help it.

“You’re cheesy.” Alex laughs at her fiancé.

“Yeah, but it got you to want to marry me.” Tobin shrugs with a smile. “So I guess I better keep it going.”

“Whatever.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes.

“So, back to the wedding.” Tobin continues. “What else do you want to try and figure out tonight?”

“Uh, how about location?” Alex thinks for a second before asking. “Have you decided if you wanted to do a destination wedding or one in the US?”

“I vote home in the US.” Tobin takes a second to answer. “That way we know majority of our friends and family can be there to celebrate.”

“Sounds great with me.” Alex nods in response. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles. “Have you thought about where you want the wedding to be? I know our top options were California, Jersey, or Orlando. Which one would you like better?”

“I’m not sure, honestly.” Alex shakes her head. “I know you would want a church wedding, so we can do it in your church back in Jersey.”

“Would you want that?” Tobin asks. “Or do you want one outside?”

“I’m perfectly happy with the church.” Alex says honestly. “I want what makes you happy.”

“Well, I want what you want.” Tobin tells her. “We both love the outdoors, and I think I remember this young 20 somthing year old tell me one time that she wants to have an outdoor wedding near the water.”

“You remember talking about that?” Alex asks in surprise.

“Of course I do.” Tobin nods to the surprised forward. “I remember everything important to you.”

“You’re amazing.” Alex just shakes her head by how unbelievably lucky she is.

“I mean, I guess.” Tobin shrugs at the compliment. “So outside wedding it is?”

“If that’s really what you’re okay with.” Alex answers sincerely.

“I’m marrying you.” Tobin tells her simply. “I’m okay with anything and everything you want.”

“You’re the best.” Alex simply smiles. “So where at? Jersey or Orlando?”

“I vote California.” Tobin tells her and the forward has confusion all over her face.

“Why there?” Alex asks. “You don’t have to say that because it’s my home, babe.”

“I’m not.” Tobin says simply and Alex tilts her head to the side at the answer. “I’m saying California because that’s the first time that I ever met you. That first time you came to camp and I knew that you were someone I wanted to have in my life. It’s basically where this whole journey started.”

“So let’s get married at where our journey started.” Alex breathes out at the romantic side of Tobin.

“Exactly.” Tobin smiles as her fiancé catches on. “Out by the water, at sunset. That’s where my vote is.”

“That’s absolutely perfect.” Alex says as she’s in such awe of Tobin and her want for the wedding. “I can’t wait babe.”

“Me either.” Tobin smiles just thinking about it. “So is that enough for tonight?”

“Are you tired of talking and planning for the wedding?” Alex laughs at the midfielder.

“Not at all.” Tobin shakes her head. “But I just really want to kiss you right now and I can’t do that if we continue to plan.”

“Oh is that so?” Alex raises her eyebrow and bites her bottom lip.

“It is.” Tobin nods as she feels a fire in her core looking at Alex. “I mean, if you’re not too tired or sore.”

“We can be gentle.” Alex says seductively and Tobin almost loses it right then and there.

“Come here.” Tobin reaches for the forward and helps her up off her stool to stand between the midfielder’s legs so she can kiss her.

“Mmm.” Alex moans into the kiss as Tobin’s hands caress her face and the forward balls the bottom of Tobin’s shirt in her hands.

“I want you so bad Lex.” Tobin breathes out as she breaks away from the forward’s lips; both with their eyes closed.

“You have me babe.” Alex whispers out, kissing Tobin’s lips again before pulling away and taking her hand to lead her into the bedroom.

Alex leads Tobin to sit on the edge of the bed as she goes to her dresser to put some music on for background noise. Tobin watches as the forward then moves to her two candles in the bedroom and lights them up. Definitely setting the mood for the two.

“Hi.” Alex turns around to look at Tobin.

“Hi.” Tobin smiles as she looks at how amazing her beautiful fiancé is. “Come here.”

The forward walks up to her and Tobin stands up and wraps her arms around her hips. Alex wraps her arms around her neck and they just slowly sway to the music in the background; enjoying the simple moment. Tobin mumbles something against the forward’s head and Alex couldn’t quite make out what she said.

“What’d you say babe?” Alex asks as she pulls away slightly to look into Tobin’s eyes.

“I love you so much.” Tobin says honestly, sincerely, and it gives Alex chills.

The forward connects her lips with Tobin’s and the kiss is full of love. Starting nice and slow, Tobin pulls her closer into the kiss, making sure she knew exactly how much she is loved.

They break apart when oxygen becomes an issue, and Tobin moves to kiss down Alex’s neck, sucking on her pulse point and it drives her crazy. Feeling immediate chills all down her body, Alex pulls away from Tobin and takes off her OL shirt that she’s wearing.

Tobin can’t keep her eyes off of the forward and figure she has. Tobin feels like she’s one lucky girl. Alex can only smirk as her fiancé stares at her half naked body; it’s always great feeling that Alex’s body can still impress Tobin after all these times they’ve been together.

Tobin finally looks up into Alex’s eyes and she sees the lust and hunger she has for her. That alone makes Tobin want to make her moan and help satisfy the desire the forward has right now. Alex leans forward kisses down Tobin’s jaw, major chills break out throughout her body, and she slowly takes Tobin’s shirt off.

As soon as she does, Alex notices the heating gel pad the midfielder has on her lower back and remembers that she’ll have to be as gentle with Tobin as she will be with her. The midfielder notices the thought process in the forward’s eyes, and uses her hand to raise her chin up to look in her the eyes.

Giving a small smile for the forward to know she’s okay, Tobin leans in to connect their lips together again. As they get lost into the kiss, Tobin gently leads Alex to lie on the bed, with the midfielder hovering over her. Alex spreads her legs for Tobin to lie between and the forward pulls her closer by her waist, with Tobin’s arms on either side of her head.

The kisses are slow, methodical, gentle, but are full of passion. Alex’s hands slide up Tobin’s back, gently scratching her nails up and down. Tobin breaks out into chills and it makes her lean closer into Alex, gently grinding into her. The loan and small moans that escapes the forward’s mouth are making it very difficult to keep things slow.

Tobin gently bites Alex’s bottom lip, tugging it before letting go and that ignites a fire in the forward. She slides her hands under Tobin’s sports bra and begins to take it off; Tobin gets the hint and rests on her knees to finish taking it off for her. Alex’s eyes light up at the sight and she sits up to kiss from her jaw, down to the top of her breast.

Now that Alex is sitting up, Tobin’s able to have access to the forward’s sports bra and slowly takes it off. Licking her lips at the instant sight of the beautiful girl in front of her. Seriously wondering how lucky she is to have the opportunity to share this moment with Alex, let alone getting to spend the rest of her life having moments like this with her.

Alex pulls the midfielder back into her, as she lies back on the bed. As they kiss, Alex slides her tongue across Tobin’s lips, instantly gaining access and exploring her mouth. Both tongues twisting and twirling, tasting the earthy tea and sweet chocolate from earlier.

Tobin leans to the side, breaking away to kiss down the forward’s neck. As she does, she gently slides her hands down the forward’s body. First softly kneading her breast, gaining a moan from the forward, before moving down her stomach. Tracing the abs that she has, sending chills across her body.

She then makes her way down to the hem of Alex’s sweats, causing the forward to lift her hips wanting Tobin to slide them off. Tobin gets the hint and slowly hooks her thumb into her pants and slides them down. Revealing the grey laced panties that Alex was wearing, that matched her bra; well, when it was on at least.

Kicking the pants off her body, Alex flips positions, causing Tobin to be on her back as the forward straddles her. Tobin’s hands go directly to Alex’s hips, almost instinctively, and the girl on top leans in to kiss her lips gently before trailing down her body. Her hands gently scratching down her sides as she kisses and licks Tobin’s nipples. Moving back and forth, showing both some attention, Tobin can feel her core start to burn in anticipation and want.

Alex slides down her body, kissing down Tobin’s stomach and gently sucking in some spots. Basically, driving the midfielder crazy. She reaches the top of Tobin’s shorts and unties her jaw strings. Wasting no time, the forward slides her shorts right off, with Tobin easily complying.

Alex can’t help but smirk as she looks at Tobin lying in front of her, desire and want in her eyes. The forward leans back up and kisses the midfielder’s lips while she slides her panties off. Once Tobin kicks them off her feet, Alex gently tugs on Tobin’s bottom lip before moving down to her core.

Alex can see how wet she is and it makes her tingle just knowing how bad Tobin wants her. The forward settles in between her thighs, kissing and gently biting up them until she reaches Tobin’s wet core. Alex kisses the very top of it, Tobin pulsating a bit at the contact that she has been missing.

Alex can sense how much she wants it, so she doesn’t prolong anything. She swiftly swipes her tongue through Tobin’s folds and the gasp that escapes her mouth is so sexy. Alex starts slow, working her way up and down the folds. Making Tobin feel tingling in every part of her core, that it causes her to grab onto the bedsheets to keep herself in control.

When Alex feels like she’s nice and ready, the forward holds onto her thighs underneath to spread them a bit wider, before thrusting her tongue deeply into Tobin. A moan escapes instantly and Tobin swears that she could cum right now by the contact.

She doesn’t, luckily, and Alex spends time working her tongue in and out, up and down, side to side. Tobin feels every lick and it’s the most amazing feeling she can possibly have right now. Alex picks up the pace, wanting to satisfy her girl to the fullest, as she moves to her clit; that’s where Tobin really feels like she’s going to come undone.

The forward is making her start to feel dizzy with the pleasure and she doesn’t know how much more she can take. Between the playing with her little nub, to Alex flattening her tongue fully against her folds, to her thrusting deeply inside, Tobin was close.

“I’m right there Lex.” Tobin moans out, eyes closed. “I… I don’t know… know how much longer I can... can take.”

The deep sighs and stuttering from the midfielder burns a passionate fire into the forward. Knowing that she’s so close to coming undone, Alex doesn’t want her to have to wait any longer. She moves and focuses mainly on her clit, twisting and twirling her tongue within her. The change of pace is just enough to drive Tobin over the edge.

With one more last flick of her tongue, Tobin was moaning out Alex’s name. The flood that comes from it is enough to make Alex moan and she continue to lick. Lapping up as much as she could, letting the midfielder ride out her orgasm as best as she could.

Tobin’s out of breath, with the sensational feeling and she swear that if Alex continues down there, that she may just come again. Reaching down to pull the forward up, the midfielder can only moan at the sight of Alex when she’s lying on top of her. Tobin connects their lips together, tasting herself off Alex’s lips and tongue, and it just makes her want to please the forward even more.

Tobin swiftly rolls Alex over, getting on top of her and deepens their kiss. The forward wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck as Tobin slowly begins to grind into her. Realizing that her panties are in the way, Tobin slides her hand down to take the panties off and throw them off the bed.

Causing a small laugh from the forward, Tobin smirks into her kiss as she gently slides her finger through Alex’s folds. The fact that it’s already so wet clouds her for a second as she just wants to pump deeply into her. But she doesn’t. Instead, she takes her time slowly sliding her finger up and down her folds.

The forward backs her hips, wanting more contact and friction, but Tobin doesn’t rush. She takes her time because she knows she want to please the forward the best that she can. And Alex, at the moment, wants nothing more than to be pleased.

Tobin breaks away from their kiss, stopping her hand from playing with Alex’s core and just looks deeply at her. Alex, noticing the lack of contact, opens her eyes to see Tobin smiling at her.

“What?” Alex breathes out, hot and heavy from the kissing and touching of Tobin. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Tobin shakes her head with a big smirk.

“Then why’d you stop?” Alex pants. “And why are you smirking like that?”

“Is this what you want?” Tobin asks and it causes Alex to look at her with wonder.

“What? Seriously?” Alex asks with surprise. “Hell yeah this is what I want.”

“I mean, are you sure this is how you want to have your house christened?” Tobin asks cheekily. “I mean, we can do it another time.”

“No.” Alex shakes her head immediately as she sits up on her elbows. “I want you right here. Right now, babe.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Tobin smirks and leans in to gently kiss Alex’s lips before hopping off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Alex breathes out with confusion, all she wants is to feel Tobin on her, in her.

“I brought something that you may have wanted to have with you here.” Tobin says with a seductive voice as she opens her suitcase and pulls out the most surprising thing that Alex didn’t expect.

“Is that… is that the dildo Kelley gave me for my birthday?” Alex gasps at what Tobin’s holding.

“It is indeed.” Tobin nods. “Since we tried the pink one last time, I figured we’d try the blue one.”

“Wait, seriously?” Alex says with a smile and excitement.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “We got to get this new place christened the right way. So I figured why not make you’re first orgasm be an amazing one.”

“They’re all amazing from you.” Alex tells her honestly. “But I love your idea.”

“Yeah?” Tobin asks, a little timid all of a sudden.

“Yeah baby.” Alex nods her head. “It’s a perfect one. How about you get it on so we can test out that blue one, huh?”

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin nods eagerly and gets the harness on with ease, wondering if she practiced a bit before coming to visit Alex because she did that much more quickly than last time.

“Question.” Alex breathes out as Tobin tries to place the dildo in the hole in the harness.

“What’s that?” Tobin asks, with her focus on getting things set up correctly.

“How’d you get that on a plane over here?” Alex asks with a laugh and Tobin turns to look at her with a knowing look.

“Let’s just say I had a hat, sunglasses, and my hood on the whole time.” Tobin laughs as she answers. “Nobody would know that it was me or my bagged as I checked it in, that’s for sure.”

“The dedication is tremendous.” Alex laughs at her fiancé. “And much appreciated.”

“Anything for my striker.” Tobin says sincerely with a smile as she finishes setting herself up.

“Mmm.” Alex hums out as she takes a look at Tobin and can feel her core start to tingle. “How about we put that dedication and thoughtfulness to use.”

“If you insist.” Tobin smirks as she walks over to the bed and lies in between Alex’s legs.

Tobin hovers over Alex again, as she leans forward to connect their lips together. She moves down the forward’s jaw, laying opened mouth kisses all over her body. She kisses down to her hip bone, where her ‘thirteen’ tattoo is. Sending chills all the forward’s body.

“Lex, these bruises are terrible.” Tobin breathes out after each kiss over her hip and ribs. “People are going to think I beat you or something with these.”

“They’re not bad.” Alex shakes her head, not wanting to talk at all about the bruises when all she wants to do is feel Tobin.

“Do they hurt at all?” Tobin asks as her nails slowly dragged down Alex’s sides, sending a shiver throughout her body.

“No.” Alex barely breathes out.

“Well, I think I can make you feel a bit better if they do.” Tobin says gently as she kisses down to the top of Alex’s core.

“Yes.” Alex gasps out, wanting Tobin to go just an inch lower. “Please.”

Tobin can only smirk at how much lust and want is on the forward’s tone. She does what she wants though, and swiftly swipes her tongue through her folds, just to get a taste. Alex lets out a guttural moan, causing Tobin to stop with the slow pace because she’s ready to please her fiancé.

She brings herself back up to eye level with the forward, much to her dismay because that tongue felt amazing right now. Tobin looks at Alex for the second, taking in how beautiful she is. Alex opens her eyes, wondering why Tobin isn’t touching her anymore, and she meets the stare of the midfielder.

“What?” Alex breathes out with concern.

“Nothing.” Tobin shakes her head with a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” Alex says back sincerely. “So much.”

Tobin can feel the love from the tone and rasp of the forward’s voice. It makes her heart beat faster, so she leans in to connect her lips with Alex’s again. The younger girl wraps her arms around her fiancé’s neck, deepening the kiss.

As Tobin continues kissing her, she slides her hand down to the blue toy between her legs and slowly slides it through Alex’s folds. She tries to get it nice and wet with Alex’s juices, and the contact is causing the forward to let out some soft and breathy moans.

Once Tobin feels like it’s nice and wet, she gently gets it into position of Alex’s entrance. She looks at Alex to make sure she’s ready and the want in her eyes tell her all that she needs to know. Tobin looks down at first to make sure it’s where she needs to be and then slowly guides it in.

As she does, she kisses Alex’s lips again, swallowing the moan that escapes her mouth as it enters here. Tobin stays still for a second to let the forward adjust to the feeling and size, and begins to thrust once Alex pulls her into her from the grip she has under her shoulders.

Tobin starts really easy and slow. She makes sure to extend deep so that the forward can really feel her. With each thrust, Alex can barely hold back her whimpers and moans escaping from her. Tobin latches her lips onto Alex’s, trying to swallow the sexy moans coming out of her as she slightly picks up the pace.

The change in pace causes a loud and deep moan to come from Alex. She gently bites down on Tobin’s bottom lip, letting the midfielder know that she’s doing an amazing down. With the assurance, Tobin picks up the speed even more and tries to go a bit deeper than she already is.

“Yes babe.” Alex tries to breathe out. “God, right there.”

Tobin kisses Alex’s jaw, gently sucking and biting on her pulse point. Making sure to not leave any evident marks because she doesn’t want to have to have Alex try to explain or hide them. Tobin can feel a bit of tingling in her back, not knowing if it’s from the stiff flight, her lower back injury, or from Alex’s nails digging into her, but she doesn’t stop.

Instead, she spreads Alex’s legs even wider, giving her more access to slide deeper and deeper. The forward hikes her right leg up on Tobin’s hip. Tobin reaches down and wraps her leg even farther over her hip, holding it in place, and sliding deeper so the forward can really feel pleasure. And pleasure she does.

“Don’t stop.” Alex moans out. “I’m so close. Deeper babe. Har… harder.”

Tobin starts really slamming into her. Still being careful, but she makes sure she’s going faster, deeper, and harder into the forward. Each thrust is met with Alex matching her movements, really getting into a rhythm of things. In and out. Deeper and deeper.

“Baby…” Alex cries out with pleasure as she’s so close to an orgasm right now. “God, take me. Please don’t stop.”

“I love you so much Lex.” Tobin seductively says into her ear as she thrusts deeper and deeper into the forward; the sound of their bodies slapping against each other is intense.

“I’m right there Tobs.” Alex moans out. “It feels… feels so good.”

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Tobin continues talking, knowing the forward is about to come done any second. “Spend forever with you. Getting to slide in and out of you. Tasting your sweetness on my lips. Hearing you moan louder and louder.”

“I’m there Tobs.” Alex says from intensity of the deep thrusts and the words coming from Tobin’s mouth. “I’m about to cum.”

“Cum for me baby.” Tobin grunts into Alex’s ear as she thrusts deeply, and it’s enough to drive the forward over the edge.

“Babeeeeee…..” Alex moans out as her orgasm takes over her body, with Tobin continuing to thrust deeply into her. “Agggggh.”

“I got you Lex.” Tobin kisses her neck, slowing down her thrusts so the forward can fully ride out the orgasm. “I’m right here.”

“I…” Alex tries to say but she’s panting too hard as she tries to recover from the amazing orgasm. “I love you.”

“I love you too striker.” Tobin says with sincerity as she gently pulls out of Alex, and leans into to connect their lips for a passionate/loving kiss.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Alex finally breathes out as Tobin rolls off and lies down next to her. “You’re amazing with that.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun to use.” Tobin says with a smile.

“Well, you’re pratty sexy with it on.” Alex rolls to her side to look directly at Tobin.

“Yeah?” Tobin asks and the forward nods her head. “Well maybe I’ll make sure to wear around here more often.”

“I have no objections to that.” Alex says in her raspy voice.

“I didn’t think you would.” Tobin laughs and Alex lets out her own chuckle. “Gosh you’re so beautiful.”

“Babe...” Alex says as her heart swoons for the midfielder.

“I love you pretty girl.” Tobin says sincerely and it causes a smile to form on Alex’s face.

“I love you too.” Alex whispers as she leans in to kiss Tobin. “Thank you for coming to visit me.”

“Like I told you before you left.” Tobin looks directly into her blue eyes. “I’m here for you every step of the way. We’re in this together.”

“You’re amazing.” Alex breathes out at how lucky she got with Tobin.

“So…” Tobin smiles at her fiancé. “You tired now?”

“Maybe…” Alex smirks.

“Ready to go to bed?” Tobin asks her.

“If you promise to be here when I wake up.” Alex says gently.

“You don’t have to ever worry about that.” Tobin assures her and wraps her arms around the forward, pulling her closer to cuddle.

“Good.” Alex breathes as she rests her head down on Tobin’s chest, with the midfielder playing with her hair; basically putting the forward to sleep.

The next week has been an exciting look towards the future for Alex and Tobin. Being able to just spend time together, exploring, and planning their wedding. Soccer was good for Alex, as Lyon won their games against Wolfsburg, and they advanced to the semifinal of the Women’s Champions League.

The two do head back to the states, however Tobin was called in for camp. With this back injury that she has, Jill told her she needed to go straight to the facility in California to get it checked out and rehab on it. She called Tom, the Pride’s coach, and he agreed with her on the decision for Tobin.

So Alex had to say her goodbye to her fiancé in the airport as Tobin was heading to get in a car and Alex was heading to get on another plane to meet the National team. It was difficult, especially after the week they’ve had together, but they both know they’re only two months away from the forward being back home.

Tobin’s lucky though, because she missed a pretty terrible set of friendlies against Russia. I mean, the US won so that was good, but Jill had quite the heyday on mixing up the lineup. Resulting in neither Alex or Christen starting or playing a full 90 minute game during the week. Instead, she tested out some of the younger players and started Carli as the forward, upsetting every forward on the roster.

Alex was extremely frustrated because she’s working her ass off in France, and back her in camp for Jill, but the head coach seems that she’s having too much fun with all the test runs she’s doing that she’s upsetting a lot of people. Not just the players, but every fan can almost agree that they want to rip the head coach a new one for some stupid things that she has done.

Even more frustrated than before, Alex heads back to Lyon to finish up the last month and a half with her team. As she’s getting ready for some of the biggest games of the season, the reason why she came to Lyon to play in them, she’s having to deal with the heartbreak for Tobin.

The start of the season for the NWSL is beginning and Tobin won’t be playing. She won’t even be on the bench because her back is apparently a lot worse than originally thought before. She’s not even with the team for their first games, instead having to continue rehab in California and it’s really frustrating for her.

All she wants to do is play soccer, help this amazing team that she joined in the off season, and be ready for when Alex comes back, but she can’t. The true fact is that she may not even be ready to play this season at all… resulting in her probably not being able to play for the National team either and that is something that she never thought she’d have to go through, especially now.

Though she was feeling down, she didn’t let this prevent her from working hard and doing everything that she possibly can to heal. So Tobin works on herself, missing the game but it’s a great motivation. Also, she enjoys being able to cheer Alex on and watching how amazing her girl is doing.

From home at 3am, Tobin and Blue, who she brought with her to stay in the townhouse that she was provided in California, stream Alex’s game against ASJ Soyaux. If they win, then then would be crowned the D1F Championnes de France. Something that would be a huge confidence booster to the team heading into the final and most important part of the season.

And Alex, who pretty much thrives in big and important games, did just that. She scores a brace and helps the team lift of their first trophy of the season on May 8th. Having a sensational game, the forward accomplished just a piece of what she set out to do when she decided to come to Lyon to play.

To be able to call herself a champion of league is something that she will not take for granted. To be able to contribute and score in the game is even better. Tobin shouted every time the forward touched the ball, and scored, and she’s pretty sure her neighbors in the townhouse are counting down the days until she leaves.

The team didn’t get to have much rest as they were set to play PSG only 5 days later. The girls played a hell of a game as Alex, Le Sommer, and Hegerberg each scored a goal against their main rivals. Showing why this partnership is one of the deadliest in the game. I mean, you have 3 of the top strikers on one time, playing up top together at the same time; How in the hell are you supposed to defend that?

Unfortunately, in that game Alex felt some pain in her hamstring and had to be helped off the field. Win the game in control and a win basically in hand, she was subbed off for precautionary reasons. The next day however, it was diagnosed that she tore her hamstring, and blow to the forward and the team. The doctor however, gave her hope and told her if she listened to him, he could possibly get here ready for the Champions League Final against PSG on June 1st.

She agreed immediately, making sure to follow everything that he told her and asked of her. When the Women’s French Cup final against PSG came on May 19th, Alex was in the stands with the President and her teammates cheering on the team. A game that was evident that missed the forward’s presence to play off the other strikers, resulted into a 0-0 draw.

Even with the extra time, both teams were deadlocked at 0. The game then went to penalties and Alex’s stomach went into knots because she has been on the losing end of penalties twice in major competitions, so this makes her nervous. However, things are different this time and Ada was able to slot in the final pk, resulting in a 7-6 win for Lyon.

The team rushes to the players, Alex excitedly celebrating with them as they were crowned the champions of the Women’s French Cup. To be able to lift up another trophy, only 6 days after lifting their first one, the feeling is just indescribable. Though Alex didn’t have a part in this victory tonight, she was part of the journey leading up to it and getting the team to be in the position that they were.

Now, with all other things accomplished, the team had one focus left: Champions League Final against PSG June 1st. And you best believe Alex was going to do everything in her power to be playing in that final. This was the main reason why she came. To be able to play in this game at the end of the season; hopefully holding up the trophy.

After two weeks of rehab, treatment every few hours, and listening to the team’s doctors, Alex was cleared to practice. After proving that she’s fine and is able to play, the forward got the nod from the coach. Meaning that her dream was about to come true… she was going to play in the Champions League Final.

_**Ring……. Ring……. Ring……. Click…** _

“Hello…. Lex?” Tobin answers as she’s trying to figure out how to see her fiancé. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I can hear you.” Alex answers. “But I can’t see you.”

“Okay, hold on.” Tobin breathes out as she’s messing with her laptop. “How about now?”

“Not yet babe.” Alex laughs as she hears Tobin grunt after telling her she can’t see her again. “Try hitting the camera button on the bottom right of the box. Maybe your camera is off.”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that already?” Tobin says as if she’d be an idiot if she didn’t check that.

“Okay.” Alex stifles a small laugh. “Can you see me though?”

“Yeah.” Tobin mumbles out.

“Want me to try to call back?” Alex asks to see if that may help make a difference.

“No, one sec.” Tobin denies as she finally gets it to work. “Ah, how about now? Can you see me?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles seeing the bewildered look on Tobin’s face after finally figuring out how to make it work.

“Thank goodness.” Tobin breathes out a long sigh. “That was frustrating.”

“I could tell.” Alex tries to say without laughing. “What’d you figure out the problem was?”

“Uh, nothing.” Tobin hesitates for a second. “Just all sudden worked.”

“The camera was turned off, wasn’t it?” Alex says with a smirk knowing that Tobin only hesitated because she didn’t want to admit that the forward was right.

“I don’t remember.” Tobin shrugs stubbornly. “That doesn’t matter. What matters now is that I go it working so that I can see your amazingly, gorgeous, breathtaking face.”

“Mhm, smooth babe.” Alex laughs at Tobin’s change of subject and compliments. “Nice transition.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tobin smiles widely. “But I wasn’t lying. You look breathtaking right now.”

“Tobs, I’m wearing a tank top, your soccer shorts, and I have no makeup on because I just got out of the shower.” Alex explains that there’s no way she looks as good as Tobin is trying to make it seem.

“Exactly.” Tobin simply nods. “It’s one of my favorite looks on you. Absolutely gorgeous without even needing to try.”

“Oh, you’re just the big softy tonight, aren’t you?” Alex blushes at the compliment.

“Well, technically, it’s only noon here.” Tobin looks at her phone to see the time. “But I am even cheesier at night, so you’re lucky it’s only the afternoon.”

“Yeah, it’s night here.” Alex shakes her head. “So you’re cheesy at night for me.”

“Whatever you say Lex.” Tobin gives in with a smile. “So, how was rehab today? Your hamstring holding up on you? No pain?”

“I actually got to participate in the full contact practice.” Alex says excitedly. “I’ve been cleared to play and coach told me that I’m starting. Can you believe it? I get to start in the Champions League final.”

“Wow, really?” Tobin says in surprise. “You sure you’re okay to play? I mean, two weeks is pretty quick to recover from a hamstring tear.”

“Yeah, well doc said that since it was only a partial tear that it was able to heal much faster.” Alex explains. “Plus, we agreed that I could play because I felt good.”

“Okay, but you’d play on it even if it wasn’t good, so you agreeing to it is obvious.” Tobin laughs and Alex feels like she’s hinting at something.

“What do you mean?” Alex asks. “Aren’t you happy that I get to play?”

“Of course I am Lex.” Tobin tell her. “But I know you and I know that you won’t let anything stop you from playing; let alone in a big game like the final. I just want to make sure you’re not pushing yourself too soon to get back out there when you’re not 100%.”

“I’m fine though.” Alex repeats again.

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “So no pain at all?”

“Nope.” Alex denies with a shake of the head. “I’m good to go.”

“Okay.” Tobin says, not wanting to bring down her fiancé’s excitement. “Well then I can’t wait to watch my girl kill it in a few days.”

“I wish you were coming.” Alex tells her.

“I know.” Tobin nods with a feeling of guilt come across her. “I know I told you that I would, but then I wasn’t sure because you got hurt if you wanted me there, and then Dawn has been watching me like a hawk on my recovery, so I just couldn’t get a ticket there in time. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Tobs. I understand.” Alex tells her honestly. “I just always want you here.”

“I know.” Tobin nods. “And I want to be there. On the bright side, it means you’re coming home soon.”

“I know babes.” Alex smiles widely. “I can’t wait. I’ve missed you and Blue so much.”

“We’ve missed you too.” Tobin expresses as she looks up. “Speaking of the little guy… Blue, come say hi to mommy. Come here buddy.”

“There’s my boy.” Alex says excitedly as she sees Blue sit on Tobin’s lap and put his face towards the laptop. “Hi Blue. How’s my boy?”

“He’s excited that you’re coming home.” Alex tells her. “I’ve been telling him every day that mommy is coming home and it means that he can go back to Orlando instead of stay in California with me.”

“You’ll be coming back to Orlando too though, right?” Alex asks with curiosity. “Because I think that I’ll have to have a talk with Dawn and tell her I need my fiancé home with me.”

“No Lex, there’s no need for that.” Tobin lets out a small laugh. “I’ll only be in LA for another week or so and then I can head back to Orlando for more rehab. Just as long as I promise not to try and push anything too much.”

“Well, I’ll make sure you don’t push it too fast.” Alex nods happily. “I’ll promise Dawn and them too for you.”

“I’m sure you would.” Tobin smirks before getting attacked with licks from Blue. “Ah, Blue what? Stop. I love you too big guy.”

Alex breaks out into a big smile. Just watching her two loves through the screen makes her so happy to be coming home. No matter what happens in the next few days, she can’t wait to be home with them.

“I love you.” Alex breathes out.

“What?” Tobin asks as she’s trying to push Blue off. “Hold on, let me just toss the ball for him. Ah, here. Whew. What’d you say Lex?”

“I love you so much.” Alex repeats as she sees the smile on Tobin’s face spread. “Both of you guys. I can’t wait to be home with you.”

“Us either.” Tobin says sincerely. “Pretty sure Blue is bored with just having me to play with. I almost brought home a sibling for him but didn’t think you’d like that.”

“Oh my gosh, that would have been intense.” Alex says with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t have objected though.”

“Really?” Tobin says with excitement. “I almost had it as a birthday present for myself.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you go and get one before I go home.” Alex tells her, knowing the midfielder’s thought process of it all. “The next baby we are bringing home will be both of us doing it. And I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for your birthday babe. But I promise as soon as I’m home, we are celebrating your birthday and it’ll be the best one yet.”

“You’re no fun. I would have like a puppy for my birthday.” Tobin half pouts/half smiles. “But I guess I can wait until you get home to celebrate with you.”

“Good.” Alex says with triumph. “That’s my girl.”

“So are you done for the night?” Tobin asks the forward when she gets back to being settled on the couch. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I see your headboard in your room, so is my girl tired and ready for bed?”

“Tired? Yes. Ready for bed? No.” Alex answers. “I’m just getting comfortable as I ice my hamstring and talk to you.”

“Okay, good.” Tobin nods in content. “Make sure that hamstring is good to go.”

“Goodness, you act like my wife.” Alex playfully teases with a smirk.

“Not yet.” Tobin shakes her head back. “But soon.”

“And I can’t wait.” Alex tells her. “How about you Tobs? Are you done or just taking the afternoon off?”

“No, I’m done for the day pretty much.” Tobin explains. “I have to meet up with Kaden and Jenny later tonight for some therapy, but that’s pretty much it. So I have all day to talk to you. Unless you want to go to bed.”

“No.” Alex answers immediately and it causes Tobin to smile. “We have pregame practice tomorrow afternoon, so I have plenty of time to sleep in in the morning.”

“Are you sure?” Tobin asks. “I don’t want to keep you up if you’re tired.”

“I’m not tired.” Alex denies. “I want to talk to you babe.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles. “Because I want to talk to you to.”

“Yeah?” Alex breathes out.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I wish I could do more than talk to you right now though.”

“More?” Alex asks with curiosity and Tobin simply nods again. “Like what?”

“You know.” Tobin says shyly. “I just want to hold you. Kiss you. Feel you. Be with you.”

“I want that too Tobs.” Alex says in want too.

“Yeah?” Tobin asks her fiancé. “What if I said that I wanted to not just simply kiss you, but I want to kiss down your body?”

“Oh really?” Alex raises her eyebrow at the girl. “That would mean that I’d need to be shirtless for that, right?”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out.

“Does this help?” Alex asks seductively as she takes her shirt off, exposing that she is not wearing a bra.

“… yeah.” Tobin swallows taking in the sight of her very naked fiancé.

“Would this make it easier to kiss down my body?” Alex asks as she gently trails her fingers slowly down her chest, circling her right breast and nipple for a moment before continuing down her stomach.

“Mhm.” Tobin bites her lip as she’s enticed by Alex’s actions. “I would leave so many open-mouthed kisses down your chest and stomach.”

“That would feel so nice babe.” Alex says thinking about the action.

“That would only be the beginning.” Tobin says and it sparks a small burn in the forward’s core. “My hands would definitely drift down your body. Feeling every single aspect of your beautiful curves, the outline of your abs, to your perfectly toned thighs.”

“That sounds so good.” Alex hums out. “I want that right now.”

“Me too Lex.” Tobin closes her eyes at the thought.

“You know, we haven’t done this in a while.” Alex says shamelessly.

“Do what?” Tobin asks, wanting to hear her say it.

“This over Skype.” Alex answers with red cheeks.

“Well, I think we did the real thing a lot, so figured that would be better.” Tobin answers with a smirk.

“Well, duh.” Alex laughs. “But I mean, since it is my last few nights here and we both have nothing to do right now, maybe we could do it.”

“Oh, is my striker a little needy right now?” Tobin teases.

“More than a little.” Alex says with a small breath. “I mean, for tradition purposes.”

“Tradition?” Tobin laughs and the forward nods.

“Yeah.” Alex begins to explain. “You know, you with PSG, us when I was in Orlando and you Portland. It would be a shame to not do it while I’m in Lyon.”

“I guess you have a point.” Tobin smiles at her. “For tradition purposes, of course.”

“Oh of course.” Alex enthusiastically nods her head at the possibility in Tobin’s voice. “Tradition.”

“I must say, looking at you with your shirt off right now make me love tradition purposes.” Tobin says with a seductive smirk on her face.

“Oh yeah?” Alex asks and Tobin simply nods. “Well woo bad you weren’t here because you’d be able to see what else I’m not wearing.”

“Oh my gosh.” Tobin groans out thinking of the possibility. “Lex, I want you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks and Tobin nods again. “So like me sliding my hand down my body again, but this time reaching the top of my shorts, gently tracing my finger back on forth the top before sliding inside my shorts do anything to you?”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out as she raises her tank top up a bit and then slides her own hand down her body to slip inside of her sweats and gently brush her finger on top of her underwear.

“What would me sliding my hand down to my thong less vagina do to you?” Alex asks as she slides her hand to the top of her center, gently brushing it and causing herself to have goosebumps.

“Make me wish I was there to slide my fingers through your folds.” Tobin breathes out. “Checking to see how wet you are.”

“Hmm… maybe I should check right now for you.” Alex says and Tobin’s eyes are on her intently as the forward slides her finger through her folds. “Oh, babe. I’m very wet. Can you hear it?”

“Yeah.” Tobin moans out as she slides her own hands through her folds, trying to stimulate herself. “Lex, you’re making me want to slide a finger into you. Nice and easy so you feel chills as I enter you.”

“Really?” Alex says full of want. “Like this?”

“Lex.” Tobin says with lust as she watches Alex’s eyes roll to the back of her head when she enters a finger into herself. “How does it feel?”

“So good.” Alex barely manages to breath out. “I can feel your finger in me babe. You feel so good.”

“Nice and easy, Lex.” Tobin coaches her as she slides a finger into herself. “I just want to tease you a bit.”

“It feels so good.” Alex moans out gently. “I need more of you, Tobs.”

“Like me sliding another finger in?” Tobin asks and the forward nods and slides another in; Tobin doing the same. “Picking up the pace to have you feel them a bit more.”

“Yes.” Alex breathes out. “I want you deeper baby.”

“Deeper?” Tobin repeats and she can tell Alex really wants her. “Go deeper Lex. Feel me inside you. Two fingers pumping in and out, deeper and deeper.”

“Baby.” Alex moans and Tobin swears that she can cum right now from hearing her, but tries to resist and continues pumping inside of herself as she watches and listens to Alex.

“Gosh, you look beautiful.” Tobin coos as she watches the forward’s face fill with pleasure. “I want to just kiss and suck your chest. I’d give so much attention to your breasts. Licking and playing with your nipple to send you some chills.”

“Yes.” Alex whines out as her freed hand moves to her left boob, twisting and twirling her nipple between her fingers. “Babe, I want to cum.”

“I know you do Lex.” Tobin says, as she feels like she needs to cum too. “I know how I’d get you to cum. I’d slide one more finger into you, twisting and twirling deeper and deeper. Then I’d rub your clit with my other thumb. Making sure you are feeling pleasure from each sensitive spot possible.”

“Babe…” Alex breathes out as she continues to rub herself. “I’m almost there.”

“Let go Lex.” Tobin pants as she continues to pump inside herself, hearing the whimpers from Alex that are driving her crazy. “Let it out. Let me hear you baby.”

“I’m… I’m… baaaabbbeee.” Alex moans out as she finally gets herself over that edge and the moans and breathes are enough to push Tobin over too.

“Lex…” Tobin says breathlessly. “I love you.”

“Babe.” Alex pants, still trying to catch her own breath. “That was unbelievable.”

“I know.” Tobin nods in response. “Can you hurry and come home so I can really take care of you?”

“Soon, baby. Very soon.” Alex laughs at her wanting fiancé. “But this just makes it that much better to know what else I’m coming home too.”

“Oh, just you wait.” Tobin says with a smirk. “There’s more to come. No pun intended.”

“Oh my god.” Alex laughs at her fiancé. “You are ridiculous.”

“But you love me.” Tobin winks at the forward.

“That I do. “Alex smiles widely. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Lex.” Tobin says honestly. “That and tradition.”

The midfielder’s last comment makes Alex laugh so hard. The two continue to talk most of the night, well night for Alex. When the midfielder could tell that she could barely keep her eyes open, she tells her that she needs to get some rest because she has some big days coming up.

Alex tried to say no, but with a knowing look from Tobin, and the constant yawns she’s releasing, she knew she was right. So she told Tobin she loved her, for probably the 30th time that night, and then ended the call to go to bed.

Tobin, on the other hand, had a few things to take care of. She went and showered, because her and Alex’s moment was pretty heated, that she needed to clean herself off a bit. After her shower, she quickly got herself dressed because she had places to be with little time and she knew that she’d be in big trouble if she was late.

     ---------------------------------

“How are you feeling?” Mike asks his youngest daughter.

“I’m good.” Alex says gently. “I’m nervous but excited.”

“You’re going to do great sweetheart.” Pam assures her daughter. “Just like always.”

“Thanks mom.” Alex smiles at her mom.

“Do you need anything from us?” Mike asks her as he watches his daughter begin to pace a bit.

“No, I don’t think so.” Alex shakes her head as she looks at the time on her phone. “But I should probably head to the stadium right now.”

“Okay, well just know no matter what, we are so proud of you.” Pam says as she wraps her arms around her daughter. “Go out and have some fun. We’ll be there cheering. And Jen and Jeri will be cheering from home.”

“Thanks mom.” Alex smiles graciously before turning to look at her dad.

“Here we go kiddo.” Mike says as he sees the excitement, but nervousness, in his daughter eyes. “Remember, play hard, play smart, and play fast. Trust yourself and take the opportunities you are given. This game is yours for the taking. And just so you know, I’d bet on you every single time in every single game.”

“Thank you, dad.” Alex says as she hugs her dad, who squeezes her tightly so she knows he means it.

“Go kill it out there Ali-Cat.” Mike kisses the top of her head before breaking apart.

“I will.” Alex smiles as she grabs her bag and head to her front door before turning to look back at her parents in her hotel room. “I guess I’ll see you guys after the game.”

“Yes.” They both nod. “Bye honey. Good luck!”

And with that, Alex heads out of the hotel room down to the lobby a few minutes earlier than needed, just so she can have a moment to herself. It didn’t last long as her teammates started filling in the lobby until their bus arrives.

The group piles onto the bus, most with headphones on, and they ride for the most part in silence. All trying to get in their own zone as they’re about the head to the biggest game of the season. As they get closer to the beautiful stadium, Alex can feel her nerves get stronger and stronger.

They arrive and walk around the field for a bit, just getting a feel of how it looks and how it’s about to be filled in less than an hour. The team heads inside to change and gets their pregame warm ups in. It’s starting to feel real as the forward was less than an hour away from playing in something she has dreamed of her whole life.

After their final warmup, the team heads into their locker room to hear their game plan one more time. Once their coach can captain are finished speaking, the girls all get back into their own zone. Some are reading, praying, and staying loose with each other. Alex, on the other hand, is sunken in her locker, visualizing what her game plan will be.

Lost in her own zone, she slightly hears the announcement that they are 15 minutes away from heading to the tunnel to head to the field. Once that announcement is made, Alex has mixed emotions. Her stomach has butterflies with excitement, but nervousness as well.

Feeling like she may be sick, she’s just trying to calm herself down. She feels pressure because she left a lot back home for this opportunity, and now it’s here. To say she’s slightly freaking out would be accurate, as she knows this is it. Taking deep, calming breaths, the forward hears her music pause as she receives a text message, before her music resumes.

**MY TOBY <3: 2 Chronicles 15:7 But as for you, be strong and do not give up, for your work will be rewarded…**

**MY TOBY <3: Today’s the day. All the doubts. All the degrading. All the opinions. Today, babe, today is when those are all shown why you took the chance. Why you pursued your dream and this opportunity. You left 6 months ago for this moment, right here. Go be great. Go be a champion. Go bet on yourself. I love you so much and no matter what happens, I am so proud of you Alexandra Morgan. I’m out there with you, in your heart, every step of the way. Good Luck Baby Horse! <3**

Alex read that message over and over. Hanging onto every word. Letting them sink in. The nerves begin to disappear. The fear fades away. All there was left was excitement and confidence. This is her moment. This is what this whole journey was about. The love and fun she has found for the game again was worth all the criticism and doubt she received. This moment, this opportunity, this chance… this was the dream. Now, it’s her time to leave it all out there.

Their Captain, Wendie, stands up and tells them it’s time. The forward, with a newfound feeling of confidence and calmness, stands up and heads out to lineup in the tunnel. The high fives and ‘good lucks’ are endearing.

After a few moments, the teams walk out to the field. The crowd erupts when they see the lines of both team walk out. The instant chills that overcome her body are surreal. She’s been part of many important games before, but this felt different. This wasn’t about the National team or her representing the country. This was about her and the love she has for the game and it’s just a beautiful moment to think about… this one isn’t about anyone or anything but for her.

The anthems for both teams are played. The captain’s meeting is finished. The starting lineup picture is taken. The last huddle is broken. Now, is the moment when stepping on this field will have you finished as either a champion, or a runner up. There will be no grey areas. No tie. Just a win or a loss. This was it.

Alex did one final scan of the crowd, the packed stadium, and found her parents; Luckily her dad told her exactly what area they’d be in. The look of excitement, pride, and support on their faces bring her to a smile. Playing this big game, this dream of hers in front of them was everything she could have ever asked or hoped for. Though Tobin isn’t there, she feels that sense that she is there. Like she said, she’s there in her heart, and that feeling gives her the sense of feeling complete.

With one last deep breath, the whistle was blown and the game was on. The first 15 minutes felt like it was only about 30 seconds because both teams were full of adrenaline and going 90 miles an hour. Neither team scored, but it looks like OL was getting close. Especially Alex. You could tell that she was amped up and ready to help her team to another victory.

Unfortunately, the unimaginable and unthinkable happens. She sprints after a ball after they lost possession, but as she sprinted to get it back, she felt a sharp pain. She pulls up, hopping on one leg with her hand holding the back of her right hamstring; the same one she injured no more than 3 weeks ago.

She was checked out by their team doctor and then helped to the sideline. The trainers and doctor try to talk to her and see if it’s just s light cramp, but the forward knew it wasn’t. She knows this feeling, and she’s experienced it before.

Her eyes never leave the field though. As everyone else is trying to see if just taping it or putting some KT tape will help, the forward knows nothing will. Her eyes are on the pitch, knowing that her possible dream ended only a quarter into it. She feels as if she could scream and break down right there and then.

The trainer looks at her, gaining her attention and asks her if she thinks she can play. Alex, after a thought and one more look towards the field, looks at him and shakes her head no. Knowing that she can’t be out there to give her all, with possibility of doing even more damage.

The sign was sent over to their coach, indicating that a sub was needed. Within moments, a number was light up on the board, with 31 coming out. Devastated beyond belief, the forward walks herself around the outer edge of the field to her team’s bench. The look of defeat, pain, and anger all written on her face.

She is immediately surround with hugs and sympathy pats on her head, shoulder, and backs, they all understood how painful this must be for her. Her parents, looking down at their little girl, knew this was one of the worst possibly things that could happen to the forward.

So instead of playing and helping win them a championship. Alex has to ice and watch. Realistically, she shouldn’t have been out there so soon after a tear in her hamstring. Yeah, she may have felt good and of course she was going to say that she was fine to play, but more precaution of others should have overruled it. The forward would play even if she couldn’t walk because the game means so much to her.

At halftime, then game remains scoreless and the teams head to their locker rooms. Alex slowly makes her way over, receiving comfort from her teammates who were out playing. Ada coming over to give her forward partner an endearing hug, knowing how much she wanted this. Le Sommer does the same, telling her that they will win this for her.

Wendie walks over and looks the forward in the eyes and tell her things will be okay. She kisses both of her cheeks and pulls her into a big embrace, making sure the forward knew she was loved and part of this team. Lastly, Maro walks over and just looks at the forward, seeing tears threaten to fall and gives her a small understand smile. She pulls her in and whispers something that Alex has no idea what it means, she said it in German, but by the way the midfielder pulls away and nods, Alex knows it was something encouraging.

The second half was much like the first, but even more physical. These two teams have played one another 3 times in the last 3 weeks, so there was no surprise when the game and extra time ended scoreless, again. Resulting into pks, again.

Everyone in that stadium were on their feet. The fans. The coaches. The trainers. The players. Alex was on her feet. The prayers and hopes of everyone being said as each player stepped up for their pk. Each time one thought they had it, their team would either miss the winning pk or the other team would tie it.

With the score tied at 6 apiece, it went to the keeper to possibly kick the decisive goals. PSG’s keeper steps up, nerves running throughout her body, and takes the kick. She mishits it, missing wide left and she feels the pain of her mistake instantly. With the pressure on OL’s keeper, she steps up knowing this is the moment to deiced whether they’ll be champions or not.

She steps up to the spot, nerves running throughout everybody right now. Alex can’t speak, breathe, or watch, as she knows everything could be decided right now. The keeper tales one last deep breath and approaches for her kick. Everything feels like it’s in slow motion.

The kick. The dive. The goal. It’s a goal and the stadium goes wild. The keeper, Sarah Bouhaddi, scores the winning pk and she is immediately tackled by her teammates. Lyon did it. They won the UEFA Championship. They completed the Treble.

Alex, tears in her eyes, tries her hardest to hurry over to her team to celebrate. Though she had a small part in this specific game, the forward was a champion, again. She was an UEFA Champion. She accomplished the Treble. The celebrating, the crying, the excitement, the moment. This was everything she wanted. It maybe didn’t come the exact way she imagined it, but it happened and she was a big part of this championship run.

As they were presented with their medals and trophy, the forward can’t help but look down at the gold in her hand. The strap around her neck, medal in hand, this moment felt like ones she felt before. The Olympic gold in 2012. The NWSL gold in 2013. The World Cup gold in 2015.

This one was different though. She was happy, don’t get me wrong, but it felt different. Exciting, exhilarating, magical as can be, but different. This was the first time she’s won the gold and had it around her neck without having Tobin right by her side, and to tell you the truth, it made things feel incomplete. It’s unbelievable and a big accomplishment, one that’s she’s dreamed about, but it made her realize something.

This moment, this win, this feeling wasn’t all what’s important to her anymore. She found the love that she’s been missing from the game, and that was the biggest thing she wanted out of it. She wanted to push herself to be the best, and she showed moments of it. But standing there with her teammates, she realized that all she wanted was to have Tobin net to her.

She realized that no victory, not even winning the treble, could be more important than enjoying it with Tobin by her side. And in this moment, this once in a lifetime moment for some people, she truly realizes that soccer isn’t everything to her anymore. It’s still the love of her life, but it’s not her whole life; Tobin is. Tobin is what makes her know that each day, whether soccer is involved or not, that life was going to be perfect and worth it.

With tears in her eyes, looking down at the medal and thinking that she accomplished all that she set out to do, she feels the moment that’s changed her. The moment that she’s no longer a kid. She’s a soccer player that’s accomplished some of the highest feats, and is now ready for the next stage of her life.

Of course, continuing to strive to be the best soccer player ever is still included, but this new journey won’t just be about her. She’s ready for it to be about her and Tobin. About their life together. About their journey. It’s now more than just about herself and accomplishments; it’s about their journey together, both on and off the pitch.

“ALEX!!” Ada shouts as she wraps the forward in for a big hug, breaking her life altering thoughts. “WE DID IT!”

“YEAH!!” Alex shouts with excitement, hugging her teammate/friend. “WE’RE CHAMPIONS!”

“CHAMPIONNES!!!” Le Sommer shouts as she wraps her arms around her other forwards. “TREBLE CHAMPIONNES!!”

The entire Olympique Lyonnaise team gathers for pictures and the raising of the trophy. Something that they have been striving towards all for months. The players head to celebrate in their locker room, enjoying some fun champagne baths in the process.

After their mini celebration in the locker room, the players head out to the tunnel areas where their families and friends are all waiting to congratulate their players. Alex, walking to see her mom and dad with joy on their faces, wraps her arms around them. This feeling was just perfect.

Hugging the two people who never doubted her. Never questioned her. Never gave up on her. Who have been there every step of this journey. It feels as if in this moment, that this journey has been complete for the entire family.

“I’m so proud of you Ali-Cat.” Pam hugs and slightly cries into her daughter’s arms. “You deserve this sweetie.”

“Mom.” Alex cries as she feels her emotions overcome her, much as the entire tunnel has done with her teammates. “Thank you for this.”

“It’s been well worth it.” Pam continues on, letting her daughter know that they wouldn’t trade anything for this journey.

“I love you.” Alex says as she pulls away from her mother.

“We love you too.” Pam tells her daughter sincerely. “So much!”

“We are so proud of you.” Mike says, with a small catch in his throat.

“Daddy.” Alex cries as she turns to look at her father; the person who literally never let her think that anything was impossible, who allowed her every opportunity to possibly have this moment one day.

“You did it.” Mike says as he holds his daughter in his arms, feeling her body shake as she cries. “You did it baby girl.”

“Thank you, dad.” Alex says breathlessly. “Thank you for everything.”

“It’s been some of my best moments as your father Ali-Cat.” Mike says sincerely. “Getting to be part of this journey. Watching you do what you love. Overcome everything that’s been thrown at you with grace and elegance. This has been worth every moment.”

“I love you both.” Alex sniffles as she pulls away, controlling herself a bit, and looks between her parents. “I’m so glad you are here for this. Even though I didn’t play much. Having you here is the most important thing to me.”

“We wouldn’t miss it in a million years.” Pam smiles to her daughter.

“Not a chance.” Mike shakes his head. “The three of us are so proud of you.”

“Tha… wait, three of you?” Alex asks with confusion and Mike simply smiles and nods his head.

“Yeah, Lex.” Alex feels chills instantly as she hears the familiar voice behind her. “We are so proud of you.”

“Tobin!” Alex shouts excitedly as she turns around to face her fiancé. “Oh my god!”

“I told you that we were in this together, remember?” Tobin says as she has the forward’s arms wrapped around her neck instantly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You’re here.” Was all Alex could manage to get out as her eyes are full of tears again.

“I’m here.” Tobin nods her head, squeezing her tightly because she wants her to know that she’ll never be alone.

“I love you.” Alex says, pulling away to look at Tobin. “I love you so much. I love you all.”

“We love you too baby girl.” Mike smiles as he and Pam wraps their arms around the couple.

“ALEX!” Ada walks over, tears in her eyes and smears of makeup from everyone that she’s hugged who have been crying.

“Ada!” Alex says excitedly as she wraps the Norwegian striker in a hug before turning top look at the other three. “Ada, you remember my parents, Mike and Pam.”

“Of course.” Ada nods as she hugs them both with a smile. “So good to see you again mama and papa Morgan.”

“And this is Tobin.” Alex smiles widely. “My fiancé.”

“Yes, Tobin.” Ada says with excitement as she pulls the midfielder in a hug. “You are magic.”

“Thank you.” Tobin laughs at the sweet statement. “You’re unbelievable too. Thanks for taking good care of my girl.”

“Oh, anything for Alex.” Ada smiles widely. “She is good girl. I love her.”

“I do too.” Tobin says with a big smile on her face.

“You come party with us tonight?” Ada asks the group and they all look around at each other. “We celebrate tonight. You come join.”

“If Alex wants us to, we’ll be there.” Mike says to the young forward.

“Of course she wants you there.” Ada tells him. “We all want you there. So come. Join us celebrate.”

“We will.” Pam smiles and Alex nods in agreement.

“Good.” Ada smiles satisfyingly. “I better go back to my family. See you guys in bit.”

“Sounds good Ada.” Alex laughs as she hugs the forward one more time before returning back to her group.

“So what’s the plan sweetie?” Pam asks her daughter. “Are you guys going to get some food and then go out to celebrate or do we need to meet you somewhere?”

“They have a whole restaurant reserved for us.” Alex explains to them. “We are going to head to the hotel first, to change, and then we are going to it. It’s only a block away, so I think Jean-Michel will have someone text us one when we head over there.”

“Okay, so should we meet you at the hotel then?” Mike asks his daughter.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Alex nods. “You guys can go relax and get cleaned up for tonight, and I’ll text you when I get to my room.”

“Okay.” Alex’s parents nod.

“We’ll see you later then, Lex.” Tobin says to the forward.

“I’ll text you when I’m in my room and you can come get ready with me.” Alex says to her fiancé.

“I don’t want to get in the way of you and your roommate.” Tobin tells her kindly.

“I don’t have a roommate.” Alex shakes her head. “Jean-Michel got each of us are own suite.”

“Wow.” Tobin says in surprise. “Maybe I should’ve joined OL instead of PSG.”

“Stop.” Alex laughs as she hears her names called and sees that they’re gathering the team to take a picture before heading to the bus. “Well, I got to go. I’ll see you guys at the hotel though, okay?”

“Sounds good honey.” Pam nods as she hugs her daughter one more time before moving so Mike can hug her. “We’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay.” Alex nods as she turns to look at Tobin. “I’ll see you in a bit, right?”

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin nods before wrapping the forward up in a hug.

The forward waves to her family before turning around to head to her team or a few more pictures. The girls are then ushered onto their bus, after a few do a few interviews; Alex included. It only takes them about 20 minutes to get to their hotel, but it felt like 2 minutes due to all the excitement and signing happening.

The girls are told that they have 45 minutes until they were to meet up and head over to the restaurant. Plenty of time for everyone, they all excitedly head to their rooms to shower, get ready, and enjoy time with their families. Alex texts her parents and Tobin that she was in her room. Her parents told her that they’ll stay in their room, recovering from the long day and taking their time to get ready. Plus, they wanted Alex and Tobin to have some time together before they go be around everyone.

The midfielder heads to Alex’s room, and the blue-eyed girl couldn’t be any happier. She immediately wraps Tobin up in her arms, still in disbelief that she’s here. Tobin, who’s already dressed and ready to go, tells her to go get ready and she’ll wait for her. Alex nods, with a simple kiss to her lips, and heads to take a shower.

Alex, about 30 minutes later of showering, doing her hair and makeup, and finding an outfit to wear, walks out to see her lovely fiancé sleeping on her bed. She looks so peaceful, and the forward just wants to lay there with her and stay in this moment. However, looking at the time on her phone, she knows that she needs to wake her up so they can head to the restaurant.

Alex, very gently, wakes her up and tells her they need to go. The midfielder complies easily, and laces her fingers with Alex’s, as they head downstairs. Alex and Tobin are greeted by some of the forward’s teammates, making small talk, until her parents come down. The group are then led to the restaurant and they all are in shock.

They are welcomed with a buffet of decadent appetizers, entrees, and desserts. The restaurant is absolutely gorgeous, with plenty of fountains, crystal lights, and silverware everywhere. Alex is pulled away from her family to sit with her teammates, which they totally understood, and sat in an area reserved for them.

There were many toasts, congratulations, and singing going on within the entire party. Alex was able to make her way to her family, and they all had an amazing time celebrating the night with the team. Alex’s parents opted to head back to the hotel after a couple of hours, stating that they can’t keep up with the youngsters like they used to, and told both girls that they’d see them tomorrow morning.

Tobin, with much satisfaction of Alex, stayed with the forward. Alex brought Tobin to the tables where the players were, as she was welcomed instantly. Especially by a familiar face.

“Tobin!” Caroline Seger shouts excitedly and with open arms as she pulls the midfielder in for a hug. “You made it. Good, good.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t miss you guys winning the championship.” Tobin tells her. “Especially against our former team.”

“I know.” Seger nods with a laugh. “They may not welcome us back there again.”

“It was a great game though.” Tobin says to her friend over the loud music. “You guys did great.”

“Yeah, too bad this one hurt herself.” The Swedish player nods to Alex, who’s busy talking to Ada and Le Sommer. “She is very stubborn.”

“You could say that again.” Tobin laughs and Seger joins.

“Are you laughing at me?” Alex turns to ask the two.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head in denial.

“Really, because by the look on Seger’s face, it appears as if you are lying right now.” Alex says with a pointed look.

“She did it.” Seger points to Tobin and throws her under the bus immediately.

“Wow.” Tobin exaggerates. “Thanks for that.”

“Hey, I don’t want to deal with the anger of Americans.” Seger says very seriously. “It can be scary.”

“Especially if it’s from Alex.” Le Sommer adds in with a wink and the crowd laughs.

“That’s not true at all.” Alex shakes her head with a laugh and turns to look at Tobin. “Right, babe?”

“Right.” Tobin nods and as the forward turns away, she gives a knowing look to the group which causes them to laugh hysterically.

“I saw that Tobin Heath.” Alex says through gritted teeth.

“Uh oh.” Seger teases. “Toby in some trouble.”

“Shut up Seg.” Tobin glares at her friend and they both laugh.

“It’s good having you around again, friend.” Seger says as she wraps her arm around the midfielder’s shoulders. “Your girl is fun too.”

“Yeah, very fun.” Ada nods her head.

“Ada likes it because Alex got her more followers on her phone.” Le Sommer says and it causes everyone, but Ada, to laugh.

“You did too.” Ada scolds her friend in her adorable accent. “So shut up.”

“Peu importe.” Le Sommer shakes her head, and Tobin laughs when she actually understands what the means.

“So you two getting married soon?” Ada asks Tobin and Alex.

“Yes.” Alex nods happily, as she leans into Tobin. “December 31st.”

“This year?” Ada asks and they both nod. “Oh, so soon.”

“Yeah.” Tobin laughs. “But not soon enough.”

“Awe, you two cute.” Ada says with a big smile, and Alex can’t help but love her teammates’ broken English.

“We better be included to your wedding.” Seger says to the two. “I want an invite.”

“You will.” Alex smiles to her and turns to the other two. “You all will be invited.”

“Yay.” Le Sommer says excitedly. “Party in America.”

“Will it be snowing where you have wedding?” Ada asks intently.

“Probably not.” Alex laughs. “We’re getting married in California.”

“Hollywood.” Ada says with complete excitement.

“Uh, kind of.” Alex laughs, opting not to even try to correct her teammate. “You’ll get your invitations soon. We have to finish making them and then we’ll send them out.”

“Okay, good.” Le Sommer nods her head before following the Conga line of dancing with the team. “Oh, come Ada.”

“So you guys really getting married?” Seger asks they both nod. “So does that mean you’re not coming back here?”

“I’m not sure.” Alex shakes her head. “But probably not. I got everything I wanted out of this season.”

“Good.” Seger nods her head. “I’m not coming back either.”

“Seriously?” Tobin asks her friend and former teammate.

“Yeah.” Seger nods. “I’m going back to PSG.”

“If they’ll take you back.” Tobin laughs and Seger nods.

“True.” The Swedish girl laughs. “But this been fun with you Alex. You are no more baby like you were when we played in America together.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs at the memory. “That was my rookie year. I just graduated college.”

“Oh my.” Seger groans out. “You are a baby. Make me feel old.”

“You’re not old Segs.” Alex tells her. “Just seasoned.”

“Toby, you letting your wife say mean things to me.” Seger turns to her friend with a disbelief smile on her face. “I took care of her this season like you asked, and you allow her to be mean to your friend. Not cool.”

“She does it with love Seg.” Tobin smiles and it causes the Sweden International to smile along.

“Good.” She says with satisfaction. “So you get married and then kids?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and it brings a big smile to Alex’s face.

“You want kids now?” Seger asks with hope.

“Not sure when exactly, with us both still playing.” Tobin answers. “But we want them someday. Right Lex?”

“Absolutely.” Alex nods and kisses her lips.

“You make good babies.” Seger nods her head and they laugh at her sweet comment. “Have one soon so I can be aunty Seger. Babies love me.”

“I’m sure they do.” Alex laughs at her quirky teammates.

“Okay now we done talking.” She stands up to say. “Time to dance. Let’s go.”

“We’ll meet you out there.” Alex nods her head and the midfielder accepts that and joins the Conga line.

“We’re not actually going out there, are we?” Tobin asks and it causes Alex to laugh. “What?”

“I just can’t believe you are here.” Alex shakes her head with disbelief as she looks at Tobin.

“I promised you that I would be before you left.” Tobin reminds her. “There was no way I was going to miss this.”

“Is this where you tell me ‘I told you so’?” Alex says with a deep breath. “You were right, my hamstring wasn’t ready.”

“No.” Tobin simply shakes her head. “This is where I tell you how proud I am of you.”

“But you were right.” Alex says intently. “I shouldn’t have played.”

“No, you should have.” Tobin tells her. “You deserved to play and be part of this game. Your hamstring just didn’t hold up. It happens. You gave it your all and sometimes pushing everything you have results into something like this, but you didn’t let the fear of it happening stop you. You followed your heart and I can never fault you for that.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Alex shakes her head at how incredibly lucky she was and Tobin can only laugh at her. “So are you staying in the same hotel as us or with my parents?”

“Uh, well I actually don’t have a hotel room.” Tobin informs her. “I didn’t get off my flight until about an hour before the match and then raced over to make it before kickoff.”

“What?” Alex asks with surprise. “You flew all night?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “Wales is a long flight, plus the layovers that I had. It was an eventful few days.”

“I can’t believe you did that.” Alex shakes her head.

“I’d do anything for you.” Tobin tells her simply. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat if had the opportunity to.”

“I love you.” Alex simply says again. “So, you’ll stay with me tonight, right?”

“If that’s okay with you and you want me to.” Tobin smiles at her. “Or I’m sure I could bunk and cuddle with Segs.”

“Definitely not.” Alex shakes her head and laughs as they watch their crazy friend dance.

“Good.” Tobin nods. “You look beautiful tonight, Lex. So beautiful.”

“Thank you, baby.” Alex smiles at the simple compliment, and accepts Tobin’s kiss as she leans into her. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Tobin tells her sincerely. “But no more sappiness. You just won the Championship, becoming the first American female player to win the Treble, so we need to celebrate. Another drink for my lady?”

“Ha, yes.” Alex laughs, nodding her head. “Please.”

“I’ll be right back.” Tobin stands up, kissing her lips gently. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I technically can’t.” Alex laughs looking down at her leg. “At least not quickly.”

“Good.” Tobin nods and turns to go get another glass of champagne for the two.

The forward sits there for a few moments by herself, looking at all her teammates and they happiness on all their faces. Thinking about her last 6 months and who she was before she left until now, it’s amazing how she feels. Obviously, she has a injury, but the way her heart and head feels.

She has the love for the game again and that’s one of the most important things to her. She found joy in it again, which has been difficult lately with how Jill has been running things. The lack of minutes and connections she had the chance to make with her teammates was really taking the fun away. Especially, with all the demoing talk from so called ‘fans’.

But now, she feels like nothing else matters and the love she has for both on and off the pitch is the best thing possible for her right now. The joy she feels again is something no championship or amount of money can ever top.

“Morgan.” Maro comes up and sits next to the forward, a drink in her hand. “No dance for you?”

“Just resting a bit right now.” Alex tells her. “The Advil is wearing off and my leg is a little sore.”

“I see.” The German nods. “You did great out there. Not just now, but every game. I’m happy you came here.”

“Me too Maro.” Alex says graciously. “I learned a lot from you and the others. But I feel the love and joy of the game again. That was the most important thing that I could take home with me.”

“You had no joy before?” Maro asks with confusion.

“I did, but didn’t at the same time.” Alex tries to explain. “It’s complicated.”

“I see.” The German midfielder nods her head. “But you’re happy now?”

“So happy.” Alex nods excitedly. “I couldn’t be happier.”

“Good.” Maro smiles to the young forward. “You and Tobin love each other?”

“Yeah, we love each other very much.” Alex smiles, looking at Tobin talking to Wendie and Sarah.

“She loves you a lot too.” The German National player says, causing the forward to look at her with surprise. “You can see. Her eyes tell her love. She looks at you like you’re the moon.”

“The moon?” Alex ask, not sure about that comparison.

“Yeah, the moon. Like, how do you say, nicht zu fassen.” Maro explains and the German word throws the forward off; really wishing she had Ali here to help translate for her. “Never thought that she could reach you or have you but you’re all she ever wanted to have. Like us going to the moon. We thought no way able to, but once we did we knew it was beautiful and perfect. Nicht zu fassen.”

“I like that.” Alex smiles after she explains it as best as she could. “Thank you Maro. Everything she feels, I feel the same exact way. She’s my other half.”

“Other half?” Maro asks with confusion.

“Yeah, other half. Like.” The forward tries to explain so the she could understand. “The person who completes me. My perfect match.”

“Oh, other half.” Maro repeats and nods her head, and Alex thinks she understands, but not completely sure.

“Yeah.” Alex laughs as she turns to see Tobin walk up with a glass for her.

“Here you go, Lex.” Tobin hands her the glass before standing next to her. “How’s your leg doing? Need anything?”

“No, I’m okay.” Alex says graciously. “Thank you.”

“You two go home.” Maro tells them as she stands up. “Party ending soon and you two can go be alone. Take care of that leg. More parties tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Alex asks, not wanting to leave the party early because she knows these are her last few days with these guys.

“Yeah.” The German girl nods. “Everyone getting ready to go home and sleep before tomorrow event. Go rest and we will see you in morning.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles and tries to stand up, but Tobin helps her up so she doesn’t have to put any weight on her right leg. “Thanks babe.”

“No problem.” Tobin shakes her head. “Let’s take it easy. Put your weight on me and I’ll help you head home.”

“You two are cute.” Maro smiles and looks at the two. “entzuckendes Paar.”

“Uh, thanks.” Alex and Tobin smile, not knowing what the hell she just said to them.”

“Go!” Maro leans in and kisses both cheeks of the girls. “Go rest. See you tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye Maro.” Alex and Tobin wave as they head out the restaurant; making sure to wave and say goodbye to whoever was paying attention and asking if they were heading back.

The two get out of the restaurant, moving very slowly because Alex’s leg is definitely starting to hurt a bit more. Tobin can notice because of the wincing the forward is doing every time she puts any pressure on her leg. Tobin stops, and it causes Alex to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks when the midfielder stops suddenly.

“Jump on my back.” Tobin tells her and turns to bend down for the forward to get on.

“What?” Alex asks with surprise.

“Jump on my back.” Tobin repeats. “I can tell your leg is hurting and I don’t want to watch you try to tough it out. SO jump on my back.”

“I’ll be fine though.” Alex tries to reason. “I’s not that far.”

“No, we are not going to do any more damage to your leg or make you feel any more pain than you already do.” Tobin tells her fiancé, pleadingly almost. “So please, jump on my back.”

“Okay.” Alex says reluctantly. “But just know, I may have gotten a little heavier over these last few months eating those French pastries.”

“Oh shut up.” Tobin laughs at her fiancé as Alex gets on her back. “You comfy?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck.

“Good.” Tobin breathes out. “Let’s go get you into something comfortable, with some ice, and a nice comfy bed.”

Alex can only smile as her fiancé carries her to their hotel. Luckily, it’s only a block away because Alex felt bad for her carrying her. They get through the hotel lobby and into the elevator quickly, before the forward is pulling out her card to get them into her room.

Tobin, still carrying her, turns so she can slide her card in before they enter and Tobin carries her over to the bed. She gently places her down, straightening her back, trying to stretch it. As she does, Alex instantly gets mad at herself.

“Wait.” Alex says when she remembers about Tobin’s injury. “Why did you just carry me when you have a bad back? Babe! I can’t believe you just did that. I would have been fine walking.”

“Would you relax?” Tobin laughs out. “I’m fine. It was just a block, maybe 5 minutes, tops. No big deal.”

“But you have a serious back injury.” Alex says pointedly. “And I had you just carry me to the room. I’m such an idiot.”

“Technically, you didn’t have a choice.” Tobin tells her with a smirk. “And it’s fine. I’ve been lifting weights, trying to strengthen my back and you weigh less than those, so it was nothing.”

“Jeez, what the hell is Dawn having you lift?” Alex asks with a laugh. “A freaking house?”

“Shut up.” Tobin laughs at her fiancé’s joke. “Alright, let me grab some ice, you change, and we can relax in bed and watch whatever movie you can find. Hopefully something in English.”

“Okay.” Alex laughs as she agrees with Tobin. “Sounds like a plan.”

    -----------------------------------

After a few days of celebrating the wins, Alex and Tobin were ready to head back to the states. Tobin, with the help of Alex’s parents, help the forward pack all her things and makes sure they are sent back to their house in Orlando. The four of them board a flight to California, with Alex and Tobin having a connecting flight to Orlando.

Though Alex was called into camp for a few friendlies, her injury is too severe to participate. She’s replaced by Lynn Williams, and for the first time in a while, both Alex and Tobin won’t be in camp.

With both being injured, this is the first time that they didn’t have soccer or any responsibilities to report to. They head home to California, where there’s an excited Blue ready to welcome them both home. Luckily, the little man had a great auntie Ali, who was more than perfect with puppy sitting for them.

The first few days of them being home together has been great. Just enjoying each other’s company, not really trying to go out too much. Both are exhausted, sore, and just want to spend time with each other and not be in the public’s eye.

They slowly start talking about the wedding and some planning they need to do. Deciding on what type of invitation they want, they begin to fill some of them out to send to people. They’re already sent some save the dates, but this was the official invitations for their guests with the details of them all. Having a little over 6 months until the wedding, things seem to be working out perfectly.

“What else do we need?” Tobin turns to ask Alex, as the forward is looking at her shopping list.

“Uh, I think we just need some avocados, asparagus, and bread.” Alex says after marking a cross through an item they just picked up.

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “Are you sure we don’t need anything else in this aisle?”

“No, Tobs.” Alex shakes her head as she looks at her fiancé. “We don’t need any pop tarts. We just needed cereal.”

“I mean, are you sure?” Tobin asks again, eyes never leaving the pop tarts that she really wants.

“Fine.” Alex gives in. “Grab whatever ones you want.”

“Really?” Tobin lights up with excitement.

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she begins to walk to the fresh produce area before turning to look at Tobin. “One box only.”

“Deal.” Tobin nods as she tries to decide which one she wanted most, before grabbing the blended berry one.

“Okay, oh, let’s grab some white onions too.” Alex says as she sees a few things she wants to grab.

“So, like, what are we having for dinner tonight?” Tobin asks as she takes a look at their cart and sees so much in there she’s not really sure what the plan was.

“I was thinking chicken alfredo, if that works for you?” Alex says.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods happily. “Salad and garlic bread too?”

“Yes, of course.” Alex smiles. “Can you grab the bread and I’ll grab the salad makings, please?”

“Sure thing.” Tobin says as she leaves the cart with the forward and heads to grab the bread for the night.

The couple finishes up their shopping and quickly goes through checkout. As they leave the store, they are spotted by some Orlando fans and are asked to pose for pictures. Of course the couple does, and just as they think they are free, a couple Orlando reporters stop the for some questions.

“Alex, Tobin, it’s good to see you both together again.” One of the reporters starts off with. “Was it difficult being separated for those 6 months?”

“It’s never easy when I have to leave or be away from Tobin.” Alex answers the question. “But the opportunity I had out there was amazing and I was lucky enough to have the love and support from Tobin, that even though I had to be away from her, she was there every step of the way in different aspects.”

“How about you Tobin?” The same reporter asks. “Was it difficult for you to have Alex be away for so long?”

“Like she said, it’s not something that I like to make a habit of us not being with each other. But the opportunity she had was one that she needed to pursue and I knew that.” Tobin explains. “I was able to go visit a few times, and she came to the states too, so it wasn’t like I didn’t see her for the entire 6 months. But I can’t tell you how happy I am that she’s back and here with me.”

“So Alex, first, congrats on the wins over there.” Another reporter begins. “But it’s apparent that you picked up an injury. Can you talk about it and what this injury means? It was severe enough to keep you from attending the friendlies this week for the National team.”

“Yeah, my hamstring sort of gave out on me when I was playing in the final.” Alex tells them. “It’s a lot better than what we originally thought and after talking with my trainers here, it’ll only keep me sidelined for a few weeks, at most. The tear wasn’t anything too strenuous, and I’m hopeful that it’ll be better sooner than later.”

“How about you Tobin?” The reporter turns to ask her. “You have been sidelined all season so far from this back injury. There were talks of you being ready but then it seems like you took some steps back. Is there any set date on when you’ll be able to play again? Or is this season out of the question?”

“We are just trying to make sure that there is no pain or discomfort.” Tobin thinks of how to explain. “There’s no real timetable for this type of injury. I’m not going to say when I think it’ll be but I know that anything is possible, so we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“One final question.” The fist reporter says to the couple. “You are set to get married in late December we heard. Do you two think that it’s soon that you guys are already having a wedding? You just got engaged less than a year ago.”

“I…” Alex begins because she doesn’t know how to answer that question; it angers her that they’d even suggest it.

“No, we don’t think it’s too soon at all.” Tobin shakes her head, answering without hesitation. “For the people who think that it’s too soon, well, who are they to say what’s right for us? We love each other. We have been best friends for about 7 years now, and I have loved her every one of those years and it grows stronger and stronger every day. So some may say that it’s too soon but to me, it’s not soon enough.”

“Someone once told me that there is no perfect time on when one falls in love. On when one decides that they have found their forever.” Alex adds on the second Tobin stops talking. “There’s no correct way to do it. There’s no guideline that we are supposed to follow. The only thing that I follow is my heart and my heart tells me that Tobin is the one I love, the one I have loved since the beginning, and that this wedding is the final piece for us. It’s not too early. Honestly, like Tobin said, I feel like it’s not soon enough. So no, it’s not too soon at all.”

“But that’s it for now.” Tobin smiles at Alex as she steps in front of the reporters. “We have some wedding details to complete and dinner to make. So, if you’ll excuse us, have a great night.”

Alex and Tobin walk hand in hand to their car. Both loading the car with their groceries, they hop in and head home. As soon as they get home, Tobin agrees that she’ll unload the groceries for the forward to put them away.

Once they are finished with that, they get the essentials all ready for dinner. Tobin and Alex both have a hand in the prep process, and they get things started. They leave the chicken in the oven to bake, while the sauce is started and they let it simmer until they need to finish it.

As dinner cooks, Alex pulls out all the lists and ideas for their wedding and sets it out on the table. Tobin, with two wine glasses for them, joins her and they start discussing some little ideas for the wedding and where they need to go to purchase everything.

“Okay, so I think we need to choose bridesmaids and get those together and sent out.” Alex says and Tobin nods in agreement. “So, do you have an idea of how many you want or who?”

“I was thinking maybe 6?” Tobin suggest and Alex seems okay with that number. “For sure Katie and Perry. Then Cheney, Amy, Ashlyn, and HAO.”

“That’s perfect.” Alex smiles at her fiancé. “That’s a great number. I was thinking Jen and Jeri, of course. But then Allie, Kriegs, Kara, and Kelley.”

“What about Abby?” Tobin asks her.

“I was thinking about it but then I don’t know if she would want to because of everything she’s doing and how busy she is.” Alex says with a sad tone. “I don’t want to bother her with anything when she just got marries not too long ago either.”

“I promise you, this is not a bother at all to her.” Tobin tells her fiancé kindly. “She’d love nothing more than to be part of your day.”

“Our day.” Alex smiles and corrects Tobin.

“Our day.” The midfielder nods back. “I know she would love to be part of it. And you do too.”

“Yeah.” Alex whispers out, looking down at her lists. “But now we don’t have anything for her.”

“It’s okay.” Tobin calms her. “We’ll think of something.”

“You promise?” Alex asks, now regretting her decision of not thinking about including her in their wedding.

“I promise.” Tobin assures her. “So, what’s next on the list?”

“Uh, deciding our wedding song.?” Alex asks gently.

“Oh, that’s going to be tough.” Tobin nods her head. “Do you have any ones in mind?”

“I’m not too sure.” Alex shakes her head. “I was thinking maybe I’ll Follow You by Shinedown?”

“I love that song.” Tobin nods to it.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if that is the one I want for us.” Alex second guesses.

“Okay, so what other ones are you thinking?” Tobin asks. “What about god Gave Me You by Blake Shelton?”

“I love that song too.” Alex smiles. “We can put that on the list.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles. “What else?”

“How about these?” Alex writes a few down on the sheet of paper that she has.

“Man, this is going to be tough.” Tobin breathes out as she looks at the 7 songs listed out; all would be good choices.

“Maybe we can wait and decide this a bit later.” Alex suggests and Tobin nods in agreement. “Okay, well how about we decide how we want to ask everyone to be our bridesmaids?”

“Okay.” Tobin nods again. “I was thinking maybe making some small shadowboxes and then having it be with our colors of the wedding. Then have a note or written on it us asking them to be part of the wedding?”

“I think that’s perfect, babe.” Alex smiles at Tobin’s creative idea.

“Really?” Tobin asks and the forward nods. “Okay, good. So when do we want to try and send them out?”

“I would say sooner than later.” Alex tells her. “Maybe by Monday morning? That gives us 6 days to complete it.”

“Works for me.” Tobin shrugs simply.

“Good.” Alex nods before looking at what’s next on her list. “Okay, so how about a clergy?”

“Uh, a what?” Tobin asks with some confusion.

“The person who we want to marry us, babe.” Alex laughs out. “We could use your Minister.”

“What?” Tobin asks with some surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods simply. “He’s watched you grow up since you were young and he’s at your family’s church. I’m sure he’d love to do it and it’d mean a lot to your family.”

“Really Lex?” Tobin asks with awe. “We don’t have to if you want someone else.”

“No, I’m more than happy to have yours Tobs.” Alex tells her sincerely. “We may not be getting married in a church, but it doesn’t mean that we can’t bring a piece of your home church to the wedding.”

“It’s perfect Lex.” Tobin breathes out at the meaningfulness of her fiancé. “Thank you! So, what colors are we going with?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs honestly. “I have a few schemes that I like. What are you thinking?”

“Maybe silver and blue?” Tobin asks.

“I love them.” Alex nods her head. “What shade of blue?”

“Baby blue. Like your eyes.” Tobin tells her with a smile.

“You’re so cheesy.” Alex laughs. “But I love the colors.”

“SO, are those the ones?” Tobin asks and Alex smiles as a yes. “See, this isn’t too bad.”

“Not at all.” Alex laughs. “But how about we finish making dinner and take a little break from this?”

“I’ll never say no to food.” Tobin says cheekily.

“Oh, I know.” Alex laughs as she gets up and checks on everything.

The two of them finish up with the preparation of their dinner. The smell alone makes their mouths water. Alex pulls out the bread from the oven and slices it into pieces. Tobin makes two plates of Chicken alfredo for her and the forward.

The two enjoy a nice and peaceful dinner together without any distractions. The phones are turned off. The television isn’t on and their doors are locked. The two of them just enjoy each other’s company with some light music playing in the back.

Once they finish up, Alex takes the plates to the sink. Tobin tells her that they can clean them tomorrow, and that she just wants to cuddle with the forward on the couch and watch a movie. The forward agrees instantly, and makes her way over to the couch.

Tobin grabs a blanket and cuddles up next to her. Agreeing on watching some Law and Order: SVU, the two of them relax for the night. Alex is cuddled up onto Tobin, her back leaning between the midfielder’s legs with her back against her chest, and Tobin has one arm playing with her hair. They are focused on the new case for the show when Tobin’s phone goes off.

“Sorry Lex.” Tobin reaches for her phone to turn it on silence.

“It’s okay, babe.” Alex tells her, still focused on why Benson and Stabler haven’t figured out the case yet.

“Awe, look.” Tobin places the phone in front of her fiancé’s face. “Baby girl Jrue is so adorable.”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex coos looking at the little girl with the pink headband on her head. “They made such a beautiful baby.”

“Yeah they did.” Tobin breathes out. “My goddaughter is a cutie.”

“I know.” Alex laughs. “She has Lauren’s eyes.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods in agreement. “Jrue will have his hand full trying to keep the boys away from her when she gets older.”

“Mainly Cassius and Luke.” Alex laughs and Tobin joins.

“Yeah, the arranged marriages are already in the works.” Tobin adds on with a small laugh.

“She really is adorable.” Alex says one more time.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she texts Cheney back before putting her phone down to watch the show again.

The two of them enjoy the rest of the episode and are happy to know that the murderer was caught and given a full punishment. Sometimes this show really bugs the two because there are times when the guilty party gets away with things and the poor victims don’t get the justice they deserve. But it’s nice to see when things work out the right way for the victims to help them recover.

They continue to watch another episode, as good ole HULU has all of the earlier seasons for the two to binge watch. Even though they’ve probably seen them all a few times each, the show never gets old.

As they lie there, watching the episode, Alex can’t help but think about how amazing her life is. Right now, she is cuddling in the arms of her amazing fiancé. They are in their beautiful home in Orlando. They’re baby boy Blue is laying on the extended ottoman for the couch, making sure to stay close to his moms.

Things just feel perfect. This is the life that she has missed when she was gone and she’s so happy to be back. This is the life that she has always hoped and dreamed about growing up. Being with her true love, enjoying her little family, and just happy.

She has had plenty of time to think about things while she was away in France. Really thinking about what she wants in life. Both in soccer and in her personal life. And each time she thought about things, one thing continuously popped up. She’s never really thought much of it but she’s been seeing more and more sighs of it everywhere she goes. And as she thinks about it, the stronger she feels for it.

“Babe, I have something to ask you.” Alex rasps out, a little timid of what the midfielder may think or say.

“Okay.” Tobin mumbles. “What is it?”

“I was thinking about us and how much I love you and our little family.” Alex begins and Tobin is trying to listen but also watch the show.

“Okay.” The midfielder hums. “I love it too.”

“You want to marry me, right?” Alex asks and she feels the tensing of her fiancé underneath her.

“What?” Tobin questions as she pauses the show and sits up, causing Alex to sit up and turn to look at her. “Where’d that come from?”

“I just, I don’t know.” Alex shakes her head. “But you want to marry me, right?”

“Yes.” Tobin nods immediately. “There’s no doubt in my mind that that’s what I want.”

“And you like the life that we have here in Orlando?” Alex continues to ask. “The home we’ve made here? You, me, and Blue?”

“Yes.” Tobin says again, looking deeply into the blue eyes that she loves so much. “There’s nothing that I could ever want more in my life than this right here. Than you and having this home with you.”

“Okay.” Alex whispers out, looking down at her hands.

“What is it?” Tobin can see that the forward is struggling with something.

“I… I have something to ask you.” Alex whispers out again and Tobin can see how nervous she is.

“Okay, ask Lex.” Tobin gently tries to urge her to continue. “What it is?”

“I want…” Alex begins but can’t seem to bring herself to saying the words.

“Want what?” Tobin asks her, her hands caressing the forward’s face to look into her encouraging eyes. “What do you want Lex?”

“I want…” Alex begins and can feel her heart about to explode with anxiety. “I want to have a baby… _soon_.”


	43. You're Still the One...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it was my other story's turn to have a new chapter, but I just felt the urge and need to write another for this one. This chapter is a bit different then how I've written others. I went in a direction that many of you wanted and how I felt it needed to go. Some details that you may have wanted to have been fast forwarded, but I'll make up for it later on in the next few chapters.
> 
> This chapter really connected to a piece of me and my heart and I hope you read it with an open mind. Some parts of it may make you laugh, while others may make you cry. I cried writing it, so just try to understand the emotion in it. But anyways, thank you guys for sticking through this journey with me and for allowing me to have a chance to write this story for you.
> 
> Because of your support and confidence in me, I entered a contest with a story that I had written, and I won. I've now been asked to write some more sample stories and if they are approved and liked by the board, I'll be given a chance to write something to actually be published by a real life book publisher. None of this would have even been a thought or possibility without all of your love and support for my writing. The confidence that you all have given me has led me to take a chance on myself and now I have this great opportunity to do something that I am so passionate about. SO thank you guys so so so much!!
> 
> But don't let me delay this any more than I already have. Here's a 20,000 word chapter for you guys and I hope you guys really like it. Please leave any questions or thoughts you have for it in my comments and I'll be glad to answer them. BY THE WAY... I wrote the final 14,000 words of this chapter starting this Friday and finished about 5 minutes ago, so just know how much I love you guys ;)
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Tobin?” Alex asks, as the midfielder hasn’t spoken in a few minutes. “Babe?”

“Wha… what did you say?” Tobin mumbles out; having difficulty formulating words.

“I want a baby.” Alex repeats herself. “Soon.”

“Soon?” Tobin questions. “Like… like how soon?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs nervously.

“Because I want a baby too. You know that.” Tobin says very methodically to her. “So I’m just not sure what you mean. Are you saying you want one in the future? Because I do too.”

“Never mind.” Alex shakes her head. “I don’t know what I’m really saying.”

“No.” Tobin says, not letting her end the discussion. “Talk to me Lex. Tell me what you mean.”

“I…” Alex begins but feels like she shouldn’t because she knows Tobin’s not going to agree with her.

“Hey.” Tobin says gently; placing her hand under her chin to look her in the eyes sincerely. “Talk to me. What do you mean?”

“I want a baby.” Alex repeats quietly. “Soon.”

“Okay.” Tobin stoically nods. “How soon? Like in the next few years?”

“Maybe.” Alex simply shrugs.

“Or are you thinking sooner?” Tobin questions, seeing the nervousness in the forward’s eyes.

“…maybe.” Alex whispers out timidly.

“Lex, I need you to talk to me.” Tobin says pleadingly. “Help me understand. Please.”

“I want to have a baby sooner than a few years.” Alex barely manages out. “I want a family with you now.”

“Now?” Tobin says with surprise. “Like now, now?”

“…yeah.” Alex nods.

“But… but when did you decide this?” Tobin says, thousands of thoughts going through her head. “We aren’t even married. And we have the World Cup coming up. And then the Olympics. When are we supposed to have a baby during this?”

“I don’t know.” Alex says fearfully. “I juts, I want our family.”

“But we’re already a family.” Tobin tries to explain. “You, me, and Blue. We’re already a family. And if we have a family now then that puts the World Cup and Olympics out of the question.”

“I know.” Alex nods gently. “It’s not a good idea, you’re right babe. Just forget it.”

“We can’t just forget it though, Lex.” Tobin shakes her head. “You want a baby and I do too, but I just, I don’t think that now is good. We’d miss the World Cup and probably Olympics with the way Jill is replacing everybody.”

“I wouldn’t let you miss anything Tobs.” Alex says quietly and causes the midfielder to look up at her.

“What do you mean?” Tobin questions.

“I was thinking, unless you wanted to, I’d have the baby and only I’d have to miss them.” Alex tells her honestly. “You could continue playing and I’d take the break for the baby.”

“But you just went to Lyon because you wanted more form yourself.” Tobin says in disbelief. “You wanted to show everyone that you’re the best and play in Champions League. Having a baby would basically take all that away.”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs with embarrassment. “I guess I feel like there’s more to me than just soccer now.”

“Lex.” Tobin breathes out, seeing the girl have an inner battle with things.

“But you’re right.” Alex just tries to shrug it off. “Having a baby soon would just complicate things and we don’t need that.”

“Are you sure?” Tobin asks and the forward nods.

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out. “I think with just seeing that picture of Jrue makes me have baby fever. She so cute and I just can’t wait to have one of our own someday.”

“I know Lex.” Tobin says as she takes Alex’s hands in hers. “We’ll have one someday. More than one.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks with a small smile. “How many are you thinking?”

“I’m hoping at least two.” Tobin tells her seriously. “We both grew up with siblings and I want ours to have the same experience.”

“I want that too.” Alex says as that idea.

“Good.” Tobin smiles at her fiancé. “So are we okay? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Alex answers. “Just got caught up in possibilities and wants for a second.”

“It’s okay to want it.” Tobin assures her. “Because I want it too, someday. I can’t wait to start a family with you.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles but feels a small twinge in her heart. “I can’t wait either.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles and leans in for a simple, chaste kiss. “So how about we see how Benson and Stabler figure out this murder, huh?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods and the two get back into position on the couch to watch the show.

The next morning, Alex wakes up to an empty bed. No Tobin or Blue in sight, which is unusual. The forward checks her phone to see the time, and when she realizes that it’s only 7 in the morning, she’s not sure why she’s up; or where the hell Tobin and Blue are.

Rubbing out the sleepiness from her eyes, Alex gets out of bed and searches for the two. Checking everywhere upstairs, they are nowhere to be found. She heads downstairs and realizes that she can here Tobin talking. She’s not positive, but she thinks that she’s talking to Blue.

“Tobs?” Alex says in her tired, raspy voice. “What are you doing? It’s so early to be up.”

“Hey Lex.” Tobin says with a big smile and walks up to give her a loving kiss. “Good morning pretty girl.”

“Good morning.” Alex hums into the kiss. “Babe, why are you up so early?”

“I have something to show you.” Tobin tells her. “But first, let me pour you a cup of coffee.”

“Uh, okay.” Alex says with skepticism.

“I went and bought some Sea Salt Caramel creamer too for you.” Tobin tells her from the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Alex says as she leans against the countertop, watching the midfielder have much more energy than usual in the morning.

“Here you go.” Tobin hands the coffee over to the forward.

“Thank you, babe.” Alex accepts the cup and tastes the creamy caramel in it. “So, what do you have to show me?”

“Oh, right.” Tobin nods and excitedly walks to the kitchen table. “Come take a seat at the table.”

“Uh, okay.” Alex says hesitantly but obliges. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m perfect.” Tobin smiles widely. “So, I was thinking about last night and what you said Lex. And I have to ask, when you said you wanted a baby, did you mean soon as in this year? Or when exactly?”

“I don’t know Tobs.” Alex shrugs, not wanting to talk about this again. “I was just talking.”

“Alex, I need you to talk to me.” Tobin looks her in the eyes seriously. “Did you say that because you want a baby now?”

“Maybe.” Alex says shyly. “I want to start a family with you.”

“I know you do.” Tobin nods. “And I want to start a family too.”

“But you were right.” Alex shakes her head at the idea. “We have the World Cup and Olympics coming up and neither of us want to miss it. It’s everything we have been working so hard for.”

“That’s true.” Tobin nods her head with a small smile on her face. “What if we don’t have to miss It and still have a baby?”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks with confusion. “I don’t want to adopt babe. I want one from our own genes. Our own traits. I don’t want to adopt unless we medically have to.”

“No, I understand and agree.” Tobin shakes her head at the statement. “But what if I say that we can start a family and still play?”

“I don’t get how?” Alex answers honestly.

“Take a look at this.” Tobin says with a smile as she pulls some papers, that were stacked on each other, out to display on the table.

“I don’t know what I’m looking at Tobs.” Alex says with complete confusion at the scribbles on the papers.

“Well as well fell asleep last night, I just couldn’t stop thinking about what you said. I couldn’t get the idea of starting a family with you out of my head.” Tobin tries to explain. “So I finally got up and started thinking really hard about things and what we’d miss if we did start one. But I also started thinking about everything I want in life and I know a family with you is at the top of the list.”

“Really?” Alex smiles at the midfielder.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods honestly. “But soccer is something that I don’t want us to give up on. Especially on these two big tournament Alex.”

“And I understand that.” Alex nods at the statement.

“But, I want to start a family with you. And if you say soon, then I sort of planned out some things.” Tobin says as she looks down at the papers. “Like when we could have a baby and still play in 2019.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asks with shock and the midfielder nods.

“Lex, I want to make every dream you have or ever wanted to come true.” Tobin kneels next to the forward. “I want us both to play these next few tournaments, but I also want to start a family with you. I don’t want to make one suffer because of the other.”

“What are you saying?” Alex asks with chills.

“If you want to have a baby, then let’s have one.” Tobin says gently.

“Really?” Alex asks with hopefulness.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “God works in mysterious ways and I trust in him. If we’re supposed to play in these upcoming tournaments, then we will. But I know that at the end of the day, soccer is just a piece of my life. You and our future together is my life.”

“Tobin.” Alex can barely breathe out. “So what now?”

“I say let’s go see a doctor and see what our options for a baby and steps are.” Tobin smiles at the excited forward. “And if this is what we really want, then we’ll do it. And whatever happens, happens.”

“Oh my god!” Alex shrieks as she wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she wraps her arms around Alex. “Lex, I told you that I want everything with you. So let’s start our family.”

“Babe.” Alex cries as she’s so excited. “I love you. I love you so much!”

“I love you too pretty girl.” Tobin says as she pulls away and wipes Alex’s tears away with her thumbs. “I want this. If you want it, I want it.”

“I want this.” Alex nods continuously. “I want a family with you.”

Tobin smiles and Alex can barely contain herself; she leans in and connects her lips with Tobin’s. The two share a loving, passionate kiss that’s been long overdue. Just the thought of starting a family sends chills down both of their bodies.

“When can we try?” Alex asks breathlessly.

“We can schedule an appointment this week with the doctor and then after we hear what he has to say, we can start whenever you want.” Tobin says.

“Can we start soon if we like what he says?” Alex asks timidly.

“Yes.” Tobin nods. “Yes we can.”

“Should we tell our parents?” Alex asks excitedly.

“We can if you want.” Tobin tells her fiancé. “We could talk with the doctors and then tell our parents, so they get more of an idea of the possibility of everything.”

“Yeah, that’s smart.” Alex nods in agreement. “We should probably tell Jill.”

“Yeah.” Tobin agrees. “I think she’s coming to the game in a few weeks and we can talk to her then about it.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles. “So are you sure? Like, this is really want you want?”

“There’s nothing that I want more than to marry you and start a family.” Tobin tells her honestly. “So yes, I’m sure.”

“Oh my god.” Alex feels herself start to break down. “I love you babe. So much!”

“I love you too baby girl.” Tobin says as she leans her forehead against Alex’s; both with their eyes closed. “Forever and always.”

The next few days have been somewhat, unreal. The days seem like they were going slower and slower. Alex and Tobin both spent their days doing rehab. Tobin still trying to gain some strength into her back, as Alex is just trying to stretch out her legs as her hamstring heals.

They’ve also been sending out wedding invitations and creating their Bridesmaids gifts. Both opting to create little shadowboxes full of pictures, silver and blue cutouts, and a little champagne bottle that they hand created the label wrapped around it saying ‘Talex’. The shadowbox looks pretty amazing with the finishing touch of ‘Will you be by my side?’ scripture in the middle.

The two were pretty proud of themselves and by the reactions they received from their bridesmaids when they saw their presents. Alex and Tobin had each shadowbox overnighted to their friends, except Ali and Ashlyn because they live there in Orlando with them. Each girl called them and gushed about how excited and honored they’d be to be part of their big day.

With all of the wedding planning going on, they still had the thoughts of having a baby on their minds; especially since they had their appointment set. Alex called the doctor’s office that morning that she and Tobin talked about the possibility of having a baby. They were able to get an appointment for that upcoming Monday; and now, finally, that day has come.

Alex and Tobin were both nervous and excited as they walked into that hospital. Nervous because this is a big moment and it could be the next step in their life together, the next step in creating a family, but also scary because this is the next step. Having a family isn’t something that you just all of a sudden do for fun. It’s a big step towards the rest of your life and these two just may be ready for that.

“You okay?” Tobin whispers as the two are waiting in the hospital room for the doctor to examine Alex.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “I’m just nervous.”

“I know you are.” Tobin says gently. “I am too.”

“You are?” Alex asks.

“Yeah.” Tobin looks her in the eyes. “But we’re in this together and everything will be okay.”

“Promise?” Alex asks with sensitivity.

“I promise.” Tobin smiles and kisses the forward’s cheek.

There’s a knock at the door, and the two look to see the doctor walk in. He’s a relatively young gentleman, probably a little older than them, with salt and pepper hair. He looks at the two nervous girls with a smile on his face.

“Hello there. I’m Dr. Roberts.” The doctor introduces himself as he sticks out his hand.

“Hi.” Alex says as she shakes his hand. “I’m Alex, and this is my fiancé Tobin.”

“Hey.” Tobin extends her hand for the shake.

“I seem to have some world class athletes in front to me.” Dr. Roberts says as he takes a seat on his stool and both girls look at him with surprise. “My daughter is a huge soccer fan. Wears a pink headband and everything after her favorite soccer player.”

“Awe, that’s so cute.” Alex blushes.

“She’s be so jealous to know that I got to talk with you two today.” He laughs. “Anyways, what are we here for today? Everything going okay for you?”

“Yes sir.” Alex nods. “We have discussed starting a family and wanted to know what options we have to do so.”

“I see.” The doctor nods. “Well we can do a quick check up on you to make sure everything is good with your health and then we can meet in my office to discuss the options there are.”

“Sounds good.” Alex says with a deep breath.

“I’ll be right outside Lex.” Tobin stands up and kisses the forward’s forehead before making her way out of the room.

“She can stay in here if she wants.” Dr. Roberts tells the forward.

“She’s just nervous so I think this gives her some time to think by herself without having to put on a brave face in front of me.” Alex explains as she turns her body on the bed.

“I understand that.” The doctor nods his head. “Have you two been talking about kids for a while?”

“Yes and no.” Alex answers honestly. “We have always discussed children and how we can’t wait to have one before we were together, and then after we got together. But that’s always been more in the future when we talked about it.”

“I see.” Dr. Roberts nods as he slightly presses on the forward’s abdomen. “And now it’s not in the future?”

“Now it’s more of right now.” Alex breathes out after he pushes down on her. “We talked about the possibility of having one soon about a week ago, so it’s all still just a scary thought.”

“Hmm, I see.” He nods before turning to write something down on his clipboard of paperwork. “Alright Alex, now I just need to make sure that you have no pain and that nothing is out of normal. So I’m going to need you to spread your legs and we’ll have a look.”

“Okay.” Alex nods as she closes her eyes and lets the doctor finish up with his exam.

It only takes a few minutes. Dr. Roberts explains what he’s seeing and what everything means. He marks some stuff down on his papers, and tells the forward that they’re finished. He tells her that he’s going to send some stuff to get a test result and then he’ll meet them in his office.

As the doctor leaves the room, he lets Tobin know that she can head back into the room with Alex. Tobin walks in and watches Alex get dressed, before heading out to sit in the waiting room until they’re called back.

They make small talk for 10 minutes or so, before they’re called back into the office. Tobin can see how nervous Alex is, even though they’re just going to learn some possibilities and options for having a child. The nurse tells them to take a seat and the doctor will be in in a minute.

“Are you okay?” Tobin quietly asks the forward as she can see the nervousness in her eyes.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Just nervous.”

“About what?” Tobin asks.

“What if he says there’s something wrong with me and I can’t do this?” Alex explains her concerns.

“Then I’d tell him he’s wrong because you’re one of the healthiest people I know.” Tobin tells her directly. “Everything will be fine and he’s about to tell us about all the options we have to create a mini you. And we’ll have a fun time trying to decide how or the best way to do it. So take a deep breath and relax. We’re about to learn about the next steps for our family.”

“I love you.” Alex smiles in amazement at how calm and comforting Tobin is being right now.

“I know.” Tobin says a she leans in for a simple and chaste kiss.

“Knock knock.” Dr. Roberts smiles as he walks in. “Sorry for interrupting your moment, but I feel like I have some news that you two are really wanting to know.”

“Yes sir.” Tobin nods as she sits up in her chair, interlacing her fingers with Alex’s on her lap.

“Okay, well I have the results back from the test that I did on you early Alex.” The doctor begins to explain and Tobin can feel how nervous the forward is. “And just as I expected, you are in perfect health to become a mom.”

“Oh thank god.” Alex breathes out, causing Tobin to let out her own breath that she didn’t even know she was holding.

“What?” Dr. Roberts asks with a chuckle. “Were expecting me to say you weren’t healthy?”

“I honestly don’t know what I was expecting.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m just glad to hear you say that everything is okay and that I can do this.”

“Oh, well then you’re going to love to hear the next thing I say then.” He smiles at the nervous couple. “You two have all options for having a baby. It’s just up to whatever one you guys would like.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods her head, Alex squeezing her hand tightly. “Can we hear about the options and what they mean?”

“Of course.” The doctor nods his head. “There’s a few options that you could go with. If you want to conceive and carry the baby yourselves, then you have the option of Donor Insemination. That would be a known or anonymous sperm donor that we’d put together with your eggs. We also have In Vitro Fertilization. We’d give you fertility drugs to propagate the growth of eggs in your ovaries and then when it’s the right time, we’d extract the eggs and find whatever one that are mature enough to be fertilized with sperm and then it’d be injected back into your uterus. With this option, one of you could provide the eggs and have the genetic connection, while the other will give birth to the baby. We also have Intrauterine Insemination, which we’d inject sperm into the uterus by a catheter through the cervix.”

“Um, okay.” Alex nods, trying to understand all the options and what they mean. “What’s the most effective option?”

“That’s hard to say.” Dr. Roberts shakes his head. “IVF is more successful for the chance of pregnancy, but it’s also the more expensive option. Many couples who have difficulty with pregnancy result to this because it’s the more successful way for adults with difficulties or later in life pregnancies. You two, however, don’t have to result to this option because of how young and in good health you are.”

“Okay.” Tobin says. “How about the others? Are they as effective as IVF?”

“They can be. But it can also be less successful because they’re not as directly into the ovaries as IVF.” The doctor begins to explain. “IUI is 20% more successful than the other donor inseminations because the catheter goes directly through your cervix, resulting into it being closer to your ovaries. The other two, however, can be done either here or at home. You can use a syringe or cervical cap for Intravaginal Insemination. For Intracervical Insemination requires either a catheter or syringe to deposit the sperm into the cervix.”

“Wow.” Alex breathes out, a little overwhelmed from it all.

“I know it sounds like a lot and overwhelming hearing all of the different inseminations, but they’re pretty simple to distinguish.” Dr. Roberts says, and grabs a pamphlet from his desk to hand to the couple. “Here, take this and look through it. It has everything you want to know about each option in a bit more detail.”

“Thank you.” Tobin grabs the pamphlet from him.

“Are there any questions that you guys have for me?” The doctor asks.

“No.” Alex shakes her head, but Tobin can tell that she has thousands of questions.

“Right now would be the best time to ask anything you want to know Lex.” Tobin tells her, surprising the forward because usually Tobin never wants to go into too much detail about things; especially when they make her uncomfortable or nervous. “We should see what everything means and ask whatever we can so we can have a real talk about this and see what we want to do for when we decide to have a baby.”

“She’s right.” The doctor nods his head. “Ask anything and everything you can. Then go home and take the time to think and talk about things. This isn’t just a decision to make all of sudden. So ask whatever you need to so I can help answer any question you have to make this a bit easier for you two.”

“Okay.” Alex says quietly. “Is there a way for the baby to have both of our genetics in them?”

“That’s a bit complicated.” Dr. Roberts breathes out. “Typically, we use the eggs from one mother and deposit the sperm with it, to create the baby. We have tried it with a manufactured egg, but the chances of that egg being fertilized is significantly less.”

“What do you mean manufactured egg?” Tobin questions.

“We have been able to get a few eggs from both mothers and combine them, to make a single egg with both mother’s genetics. Then we place it with the sperm and the baby will have the genetics of both mothers.” He explains.

“But you said that it was less successful?” Alex asks and he nods. “How much less?”

“We’ve tried this method 100 times.” Dr. Roberts hesitates, taking a deep breath. “Only 1 has been successful.”

“1?” Alex asks with a bit of disappointment.

“Yeah.” The doctor nods at her reaction. “It’s difficult because since is a manufactured egg, once we split it open to combine with the other egg, it almost complete damages the chance at fertilization the egg has.”

“So there’s almost no chance for the baby to have both of our genes?” Tobin asks with some strain in her voice.

“Actually, there are a couple other ways that it can have both genes.” He says and both of them look up with hopeful eyes. “One way is to get a family member of the other’s family to provide the sperm. Instead of a random donor, the baby can have genes from both with the donor being an uncle, or cousin; even a brother.”

“Isn’t that a little, different?” Alex asks him.

“Yeah, some think it’s a bit taboo, but it’s a rising thing for couples lately.” The doctor explains to the girls. “It’s the most sure way that the baby will have genetics from both parents without any complications or damage to the fertilization of the eggs.”

“What’s the other possibility?” Alex asks, hoping the other idea is a bit more common, and less weird.

“We could mix a piece of the egg from one mom with the donor sperm before injecting it with the other mother’s egg.” Dr. Roberts explains. “This is called Insertion of Eggsymmetry.”

“Can that work?” Tobin asks with curiosity.

“It can, and it has.” Dr. Roberts nods. “I’ve had over 100 successful results from this method.”

“Do you recommend it?” Alex asks.

“I recommend whatever you two think you are comfortable with.” Dr. Roberts tells them honestly. “What I do isn’t for glory or money or anything. I do it because I want to give a beautiful couple, like you two, a chance to start your family. I don’t tell my patients things to make sure they pay as much as they can. The best payment is the smile on the faces of the mothers and fathers who learn that they are going to be parents. So truthfully, either of these are ones that I recommend. I would say that you two don’t need to do the IVF because you are young and healthy enough to not have any problems with the pregnancy. However, IVF is more successful in having a baby.”

“That means a lot to us Dr. Roberts.” Alex says graciously.

“I have a question.” Tobin says and it catches Alex by surprise, thinking that she’s rather just listen then ask anything else. “If we do the Insertion of Eggsymmetry, what does that all entail?”

“It would be almost exactly like the Intravaginal Insertion.” The doctor tells them. “But before you have the donor sperm inserted, we’d mix one if the eggs with it so they can work as one DNA strand, rather than two.”

“This sounds complicated.” Tobin shakes her head.

“I understand, and you’re right, it is complicated.” Dr. Roberts assures her. “But I promise you that this method works as well as just a random Donor insemination.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods her head.

“Is there anything else that you guys have questions about?” The doctor asks again.

“Yeah, how long after the procedure until we’d know if it worked or not?” Alex asks curiously.

“It’s anywhere from 7 days to 28 days.” He answers. “If after those 28 days and you take a test and you’re not pregnant, then it didn’t work.”

“Okay.” Alex nods her head. “And how long would we need to wait to try again?”

“That’s entirely up to you.” Dr. Roberts says. “You can do it the next few days if you’d like, but some couples either can’t afford the procedures, or they mentally can’t do it because they put all their hope into it.”

“That’s tough.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Listen, I’m not going to sit here and tell you that this is easy, because it’s not. But I don’t think that life is really easy. Having a baby, getting pregnant, that’s not easy. Whether it’s a man and woman having it the natural way, or it’s couples trying the procedures.” The doctor explains, trying to explain his point. “But the final result, when you are seeing that sonogram, hearing the heartbeat of your little baby, that’s when you know it’s worth it. It’s hard, it’s scary, but none of that matters when you are holding your baby for the first time. Noticing that they have one of your eyes, while the nose looks like the other. It’s worth it when you get to have your family.”

“Thank you.” Alex nods. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me.” Dr. Roberts shakes his head. “I just know the feeling of the outcome of having a baby in a different circumstance.”

“Just thank you for taking the time to sit and explain it all to us.” Alex smiles at him graciously.

“My pleasure.” The doctor stands up and sticks out his hand to shake. “If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call, email, or come see me.”

“Thank you!” Tobin says as she stands up to shake his hand.

“Anytime.” He smiles at her.

“You had mentioned that your daughter is a soccer fan?” Alex says as she stands up.

“The hugest fan.” He smiles. “Orlando Pride and National Team.”

“How old is she?” Alex asks. “We’d love to invite her to a game.”

“That’s awfully kind of you.” Dr. Roberts says sincerely. “She’s 13 and you are her favorite. You too Tobin.”

“Don’t worry, I get.” Tobin feigns innocence.

“Well how about we leave two tickets for one of our upcoming home games?” Alex smiles at him. “You have her choose a game she wants to see and we’ll have some tickets ready for you.”

“Wow, seriously?” He asks with surprise.

“Oh definitely.” Tobin nods. “You can either call or email us and we’d love to have you guys. Hopefully a game where we both are playing.”

“That would be great.” Dr. Roberts smiles thankfully. “Thank you so much!”

“Don’t even mention it.” Alex shakes her head.

“Do you think I could possibly get a picture with you two?” Dr. Roberts asks shyly. “I don’t know if she’d even believe me if I told her this story.”

“Oh sure.” Alex smiles and Dr. Roberts calls in one of his nurses to take a picture with his phone.

“Thank you again so much.” He smiles looking at the picture. “I’m going to have to send this to her right now.”

“We can’t wait to hear from you and we’ll make sure to save some tickets and have something for her to get signed from the whole team.” Tobin smiles at the doctor.

“You’re amazing.” He breathes out.

“Thanks again for helping us and discussing things.” Alex says again, as the two are heading out of his office.

“No problem.” The doctor shakes his head. “Take time to think and I can’t wait to hear when you decide what you’d like to do.”

“Thank you.” Tobin says one final time, as Alex waves, and the two leave the office and head to their car.

The couple takes their time on the drive home. Neither really talking much, rather just thinking about all that was discussed. They stop to pick up some lunch really quick before going home.

Still, neither talk about it. They eat and relax before having to head to the stadium for rehab. Alex is inching closer and closer to being ready, has a new-found energy to her for rehab. She has more of a purpose for it. They finish up with the meeting the team has before heading back home for the night.

“So…” Alex lingers, finally deciding to break the silence about it as they lay on the couch. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin simply shrugs. “I think you are beautiful, but that’s because I always think that.”

“Tobs.” Alex scoffs. “You know what asking. What do you think about what Dr. Roberts said today?”

“I think that all of the options are intense.” Tobin shrugs again.

“What do you think though?” Alex asks again, a little impatient. “Do you want to do it?”

“I mean, someday, yeah.” Tobin nods her head and Alex could feel the air leave her lungs. “What do you think?”

“I… I want to do it.” Alex says shyly.

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “When do you want to? Like are you saying now? Or sometime next year?”

“I want to do it now…” Alex lingers, feeling the nervousness take over her body. “But I know if I do this then everyone is going to think that I’m giving up on soccer. Saying that me going to Lyon was a waste and a mistake, but I don’t know Tobs. There’s only one thing that I want more than to have this baby, and that’s to marry you. Soccer is my love and that will never change, and I can come back just like Cap did. Just like Amy, Boxxy, and Syd did. But I don’t want to put off our family because of soccer. Unless, that’s what you want to do.”

“I want to do what you have dreamed of and what you want.” Tobin tells her and it almost angers Alex.

“But it’s not just about what I want.” Alex breathes out with frustration. “It’s about us. This is our life. Our future. If you don’t want to have a baby now, then we won’t but I need you to tell me what you truly want. Not just saying what I want.”

“Alex, I’m not just saying what you want to make things easier. I’m saying what you want because I want it too.” Tobin tells her honestly, looking deeply into her blue eyes. “You’re right, people will say whatever they want but that doesn’t mean anything to us. People said we shouldn’t be together and look at us. I’m so deeply and madly in love with you that I’m the calm one in our relationship right now.”

“Shut up.” Alex breathes out with tears in her eyes from being overwhelmed.

“It’s the truth though Lex. I love you. I love everything that you want because it’s things that I want too. I want a wedding. A future. A family of our own.” Tobin says, both of her hands caressing the forward’s cheeks. “Lyon wasn’t a mistake because you found the love and joy you have for the game again. But you also found that even after all the top awards in soccer that our life, our love, is more important. And I’m so happy you think that because that’s what I think too. Portland was a piece of home and it always will be, but you are my home. You’re who I’ll choose anything and everything over every day.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks with nerves and a bit of fear.

“I choose you and our life together.” Tobin assures her. “Like Dr. Roberts said, it won’t be easy but they never said that it would be. And I don’t want it to be easy. I want it to be what we want in life and I want to be with you, starting a family, and winning another World Cup and Olympics.”

“What if I get pregnant though?” Alex asks. “I’d have minimal time to get ready for the tournament.”

“Well, if there’s anyone who could do without skipping a beat, it’d be you.” Tobin smiles. “Lex, you’re not alone in this. If we do this, we do this together. You miss the World Cup, I miss the World Cup. You up at night changing our baby, I’m up with you. If we do this, we do this together. No ifs ands or buts.”

“I want to do this.” Alex smiles with tears falling from her eyes. “I want to have a baby. Our baby.”

“I want it too.” Tobin says as she leans in to connect their lips together for a simple kiss.

“So are we really going to do this?” Alex asks as they break apart. “Like really?”

“I believe so.” Tobin nods with the million-dollar smile that the entire world has fallen in love with.

“Which one are you wanting?” Alex asks, not really sure which one Tobin will think will be best.

“Well, the IVF is most successful.” Tobin says.

“But I want our baby to be both of us.” Alex tells her. “I don’t want them to have just one of our genes and someone completely different.”

“I agree.” Tobin nods. “I was leaning more towards the insertion of Eggsymmetry.”

“That’s the one that I like too.” Alex smiles. “I want to have miniature Tobin’s running around.”

“As long as they have your eyes and sassiness then we can have whatever you’d like.” Tobin smirks at her fiancé.

“I love you so much.” Alex says sincerely.

   -----------------------------------------------

It’s been about a week since the couple decided they would try for a baby, and they have spent the last few days looking through potential sperm donors they’d like to use. A decision that they are having difficulty with because they really want to make a good decision for. I mean, it’s only going to be the final piece of them starting a family. Also, their child will have part of the donor’s genes in them, so they want it to be a good one.

Alex has been looking through one donor file after another, trying to see which one she likes best. Tobin, who says whatever Alex chooses will be fine, supports her through it all. After discussing for a few days, they have decided to choose Donor 33241730.

Alex and Tobin decided that it’s the most generic donor they could find and it would mix well with Tobin’s egg to put into Alex. The two of them teared up after they chose the donor because that means they were another step closer to starting their family.

That wasn’t the only good news of the week; Alex was cleared to start playing. The medical staff has cleared her and she couldn’t be more than excited to be able to step out on the pitch for the Pride. Tobin, however, is still not ready with her back injury, so she’s still going through the rehab process.

Alex was able to get two games in before the international break. A loss to Chicago and tie with Washington, the forward wasn’t necessarily happy with the results. She was happy with the fact she has no pain and feels good though. Also, a call back into the National camp after missing the last two friendlies was something to help brighten the forward’s day.

Tobin didn’t get the call up however, but it was expected because of her lingering back injury. Dawn did tell her that she and Jill discussed that while the team was in California that they wanted her to come too so they could take a look at her and see her progress.

It wasn’t the way she wanted to get called back into camp, but it was nice to be able to go be around the team and staff again. And the fact that she will be around, gives her and Alex the perfect opportunity to tell their coaches what they have planned for their upcoming future.

Especially since the day after the Chicago game they went to talk with Dr. Roberts and have planned for them to try the procedure when they come back from the National team’s games; meaning this upcoming week was about to be a big one for the couple. Which makes the flight back to California even more exhilarating for them.

The team meets up for their meeting as every player gets to the hotel. All girls are excited to see Alex and Tobin because both missed last camp, plus they are only several months away from the wedding; so everyone is excited to talk about it.

The meeting doesn’t last too long. Just Jill welcoming them in and saying what she expects out of these games. Yes, it’s the Tournament of Nations, but it’s just games for Jill to get a look at players. The end result of this tournament doesn’t really mean anything because they’re looking forward to 2019.

They had a few good days of practice, just getting their flow back with each other. They were up for a big challenge with the teams that they are going to play. Starting with the always improving Australia and Sam Kerr; who’s literally owning the NWSL at the moment with her outstanding play.

The game against the Matildas didn’t go great, but wasn’t their worst performance either. Losing 1-0, the group just seemed a little out of sync. Alex didn’t start that game, but that was expected with her coming back from injury, though she did come on in the 64th minute. Tobin obviously wasn’t anywhere close to seeing the field due to the fact that she’s still injured.

The next game, however, Alex did start and she played a decent 57 minutes, but the team didn’t look good against Brazil. With Marta leading the way to a 3-0 lead, it looked to be another terrible defeat. However, the girls rallied back, starting with a good Christen goal, and they came back to win that game 4-3. A sloppy win, but it was nice to see the girls fight back, though Brazil should have closed it out better, but this is why they’re playing these friendly games now.

The team travels to Carson, California for their last game of the tournament. Though they weren’t going to place first in the tournament, the girls wanted to end the tournament on a better note than they started. Also, they were playing a good team that they know so well, Japan, and just wanted to prove that they are still the best team.

Since it was their day of travel, the girls had a light session outside just to get their legs underneath them. They were done by 3 and Jill gave them the rest of the day to enjoy. Alex and Tobin met up with Alex’s family and enjoyed a nice day together. Well, they tried to enjoy a nice day as both girls had a lot on their minds because they knew that they still needed to talk to their coach about something important.

And with the game being tomorrow night, Alex and Tobin knew that they needed to talk to their coach sooner rather than later. After dinner with Alex’s family, the girls head back to the hotel and straight to Jill’s room. They knock on the door and the panic written on their faces were enough to scare the hell out of their coach.

“What’s wrong?” Jill asks as soon as she opens the door as looks at the two. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “We just really need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.” Jill nods her head in response, still not relaxed by the look on her two star players’ faces. “Come on in.”

“Thanks.” Tobin says quietly as she follows Alex into their coach’s room.

“Take a seat.” Jill says as she points to the sofa in her hotel room, as she opts to sit on the chair across from it.

“Thank you.” Alex breathes out as she takes a seat, linking her fingers with Tobin’s.

“Alright, so what do you two need to talk to me about?” Jill asks her two players.

“Uh, we just thought that you should know what we have been thinking.” Alex says with her raspy voice.

“Okay.” Jill nods, encouraging her to continue.

“Well, it’s difficult because so many things have to happen for it to even be a possibility for us.” Alex stammers through, not really finding the correct words to say what she really wants to say.

“Alex, just tell me.” Their coach says, knowing that the forward is struggling with saying whatever is on her mind.

“We talked about starting a family.” Alex finally says and it catches Jill off guard completely. “So we decided to start one now.”

“WOW.” Jill breathes out, not knowing how to react to the news. “I uh, I need to get Dawn. She needs to hear this too.”

The two girls simply nod as their coach leaves the room to head down the hall to get their trainer. Immediate knots form in Alex’s stomach and Tobin can feel how tense she is. She wraps her arm around the forward’s shoulder and brings her into her body, kissing her temple to show support and strength.

“It’s okay Lex.” Tobin whispers, assuring her. “Whatever they say, we’re in this together.”

Before Alex can even answer, their coach walks in with Dawn following behind. The trainer looks a bit surprised to see the two girls sitting there; especially with the fear and uneasiness written on their faces, that she immediately gets worried.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asks the two girls with a worrisome tone. “Alex, Tobin, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods.

“Okay.” Dawn looks with confusion at the couple and then Jill. “What do I need to hear then?”

“The girls have something to tell you.” Jill says and Dawn turns to look at the couple.

“We’re going to start a family.” Alex says after a deep breath.

“A family?” Dawn asks with surprise. “Like kids?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods.

“When?” Dawn asks.

“Now.” Alex says and the look on Dawn’s face pretty much matched the same look Jill had when she was told minutes ago.

“Whoa.” Dawn breathes out and it causes Jill to laugh.

“Exactly what I said.” Jill tells her and Tobin can feel Alex tense even more.

“We know you guys might not understand or agree with this decision, but we thought you two deserved to know what we were thinking for our future.” Tobin says, and it almost surprises Alex that she speaks up.

“Is this what you really want?” Jill asks the two. “Have you thought this completely through?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods but before she can continue, Tobin speaks up again.

“This isn’t something that we just thought of as a whim or anything.” Tobin explains. “We’ve talked about having kids before and it all just seemed like a distant future for us one day. But so was me getting to marry Alex, and now that’s only a few months away. There’s nothing that I want more than to start our family together.”

“Okay.” Jill nods, a little bit shocked by Tobin’s passion. “So what does this mean for soccer? And when are you planning on trying to get pregnant?”

“We are going for our procedure the day after we get back to Orlando.” Alex says as Tobin laces her fingers with Alex’s again in the forward’s lap. “And depending on when, or if we get pregnant, then I think I’d be able to get be ready with plenty of time for the World Cup.”

“You wouldn’t have long to be ready for the qualifiers though.” Dawn tells her.

“Yeah, but I didn’t play in the qualifiers last world cup either.” Alex tells them and Dawn nods.

“Alex, you know that I’ll have to hold you to the same standard as everyone else.” Jill tells her seriously. “There’s a chance that you won’t have a spot with the team if you take time off and start a family. Look how long it’s taken Syd, and she’s not here now.”

“I know.” Alex nods with a bit of defeat. “But I’m not going to let that hinder or delay my life and future with Tobin. Soccer has always taken the front foot over everything else in my life, but not this time. I want to start my family. Our family and if that comes to the expense of soccer, then so be it.”

“But you’re just hitting your prime.” Jill tells her.

“And I know that.” Alex nods. “Listen, soccer is still one of the most important things in my life. It’s what has helped shaped me to be the person I am today. I want nothing more than to prove that I am the best player in the world. To win another World Cup and Olympic gold, but that doesn’t and shouldn’t mean that I have to do it at the expense of starting a family.”

“Okay.” Jill says with a deep breath. “Let me ask you though. If you have a baby but aren’t back or ready in time, do you think you’ll be okay with watching Tobin living out your soccer dreams? You don’t think you’ll regret anything or your decision?”

“No…” Alex begins to say but is cut off by Tobin.

“There’d be nothing to regret because starting a family together is the best dream that I think either of us could ever want. You should know that and how amazing it is to be a parent.” Tobin says defensively to her coach. “But Alex and I are in this together. If she’s not ready for the World Cup, then I’m not either.”

“Whoa Tobs.” Dawn begins to say.

“It’s not only her going through this.” Tobin explains. “She may be the one carrying our baby, but she’s not the only parent in this. We do everything together and if she’s not ready for the World Cup, then neither am I. She’s not going to be the only one to give up soccer for our family if that’s what it comes down to.”

“I see.” Jill nods her head. “Well, I thank you guys for your honesty and for telling us what you’re thinking. It seems like you guys have really thought this through.”

“We have.” Tobin nods again.

“Okay, well then that’s all that matters.” Jill tells them. “I think we’re done here, unless there was more you guys have to say?”

“No.” The girls look at each other before shaking their head.

“Okay, well it’s getting late and it’s game day tomorrow.” Jill says and stands to her feet. “We all should get our rest.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods and stands up. “Thanks for letting us talk Coach.”

“Of course.” Jill nods. “Alex, can you stay for a moment? I have something I want to say to you privately before you leave.”

“Yeah, okay.” Alex nods and turns to look at Tobin. “I’ll meet you in our room babe.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods hesitantly for a second before Dawn throws her arm around her shoulders and leads her out of the room.

“So, you’re ready to have a little one running around?” Jill asks the forward as the door closes behind the other two.

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head.

“You know it won’t be easy, right?” Jill asks the forward very intently. “And there is a chance that this may affect your place on the team.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Alex nods as she looks down at her hands nervously. “But I won’t let that defer me from starting a family with Tobin.”

“And I applaud and admire you for that.” Jill tells her.

“But I need to ask you one thing.” Alex says, and her coach nods her head for her to continue. “Please don’t let my outcome of the pregnancy prevent you from picking Tobin for the team. I know what she said, but I don’t want soccer to be taken away from her. She loves it more than anything and she deserves to be part of this team for a very long time. If I’m not ready or on your radar anymore, please don’t let that prevent you from choosing Tobin. She deserves to be part of this team, representing this country and I don’t want this to change that.”

“Even if that means she’ll be playing and you won’t?” Jill asks with curiosity.

“Yeah.” Alex nods immediately. “She deserves to represent this team, and this should not change that.”

“That’s really good to hear Alex.” Jill tells her star forward.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Well, thanks for listening and letting us talk to you.”

“Of course.” Jill says and before the forward can get up, she continues on. “You know, it’s recommended and encouraged for people to continue to work out throughout their pregnancies. Making the recovery time much easier and quicker after the baby is born.”

“Yeah.” Alex says with a smile.

“Depending on when you do happen to get pregnant, there’s a chance that you may be able to recover after only a few months.” Jill continues on with a smirk. “Maybe in time for qualifiers and some camps.”

“That is true.” Alex nods her head.

“It won’t be easy.” Jill tells her intently. “But somehow, I feel like if anyone could do it and make it happen, it would be you Alex.”

“Thanks coach.” Alex says appreciatively. “That really means a lot to me.”

“Not a problem.” Jill shakes her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow Alex. Be ready to play and win.”

“I will.” Alex nods and heads out the room, feeling much better than she did just a few minutes ago.

The forward walks back to her room, where Tobin was sitting in bed reading the Bible. The view of her fiancé sitting there, knowing that their upcoming future is going to be amazing, sends chills down her body. Definitely feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

“Hi.” Alex rasps as she walks up to the midfielder, getting under the covers next to her.

“Hi.” Tobin closes the Bible before turning off the lamp and pulling the forward closely next to her. “How was the talk alone with Jill?”

“It was good.” Alex breathes out as she snuggles into the midfielder’s chest.

“Good.” Tobin simply says. “Do you feel better at all?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “It feels just so real.”

“Real?” Tobin questions.

“Yeah.” Alex says. “Like with us talking about it seems real, but then us telling the coaches and discussing the plan just makes it seem like really real. If that makes sense?”

“That makes complete sense.” Tobin says and it causes the forward to smile.

“It does?” Alex asks and the midfielder nods.

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin says and leans down to connect their lips for a simple and chaste kiss.

“I love you.” Alex whispers out against her lips.

“I love you more.” Tobin smirks back, causing the forward to scoff.

“Don’t even try that.” Alex laughs and Tobin connects their lips again.

The two relax into each other for the night before drifting off to sleep. The next morning comes quickly and before they knew it, the game was already starting. Tobin was up in the box with a few other teammates, watching the game; while Alex started the game on the bench.

It’s been a bit of a whirlwind few games with the National team for the forward. It’s nice to be back, but she’s sat more on the bench this year so far than she has since she first was called up for the team. Understanding that she’s just come back from injury not too long ago and Jill wants to see what the other players can do, the forward just isn’t used to not playing often.

Maybe this was good practice because when she gets pregnant, it’ll be all she’s allowed to do. There won’t be too many games left for the forward and it’s a crazy thought to think about. Plus, she’s been in an 8-game goalless drought, and it’s something that she really doesn’t want to leave hanging over her for much longer.

In the 74th minute however, the forward is called on to sub in. With the team winning 2-0, the forward was brought in to get some minutes back onto her legs and get her back in the rhythm. Within minutes of being on the field, the goal breakthrough came. With a skillful pass from Taylor Smith, and an amazing run by Alex, the forward was able to flick a ball in and score the third and final goal.

Scoring a goal in front of her home crowd was a real treat. The fact that it could be her last goal for the National team for a while if she does get pregnant within the upcoming weeks was something even more special about it. The monkey was off her back and she felt a surge of confidence to finally get her goal that she has been wanting for the last 8 games.

The final seemed to come pretty quickly, as the team won and good game 3-0 over Japan. The smile on Alex’s face was evident as she seems just so happy with everything in life. The weight off her shoulders with the goal she scored, with telling Jill and Dawn about her and Tobin’s upcoming plans, and the fact that she has a very supportive Tobin through it all; which, let’s be honest, is the most important thing she could care about right now.

After the signing of autographs and pictures being taken, the team has their talk in the locker room. Jill tells them how proud she is of them and how happy she is that they ended on a very high note. She thanks them for working hard all camp and year, and that now is the time when she’s going to start getting them prepared for the upcoming qualifiers; so to have a great rest of the NWSL season and they’ll be together again soon.

As soon as the huddle is broken, the girls quickly get changed so they can disperse and head their own ways. Most are excited to be heading home and back to their club teams, with Tobin and Alex extremely excited to be headed home for an all important doctor’s appointment the next day.

Tobin heads out with Ashlyn to the car to head to the airport with half of their team, as Alex is finishing up with one last interview before joining them. As she’s about to make her way out of the hallway of the stadium to the parking lot, she is stopped by her head coach.

“Alex, wait one sec.” Jill calls out as she catches up to the forward. “I have something for you.”

“What this?” Alex asks as her coach hands her a packet.

“Some workouts and daily plans that Dawn made for you last night.” Jill explains as the forward looks through the packet.

“Wait, really?” Alex asks with shock. “Oh my gosh.”

“Like Tobin said, you aren’t in this alone.” Jill smiles widely. “It’s not going to be easy at all, but I’d bet on you every day to be the one to prove why it’s achievable.”

“Jill, thank you so much.” Alex says sincerely as she wraps her arm around her coach for a hug. “This means so much to me.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jill shakes her head. “Just promise me that you’ll work as hard as you can to get back to being ready to play when we need you. I understand how important family is and I never want to prevent you from starting your own family. But don’t allow yourself to give up soccer either. Tobin’s not the only one that deserves to represent this team.”

“I promise.” Alex smiles widely at her coach. “Thank you so much for being so amazing about this.”

“Honestly, it was easy to understand how much this meant to you guys when I saw Tobin talk so passionately about it.” Jill explains to the young forward. “To see that girl, who used to only care about soccer, be willing to push it aside for something bigger than what she’s only ever known, shows me that you two aren’t just my young players anymore. You’re ready for things bigger and better, and I am excited to see your journey of it. With marriage, soccer, and your own family.”

“Thank you!” Alex says sincerely as she hugs her coach one more time for her kind words.

“Yeah.” Jill nods as she pulls away. “Well you better get going. You have a fiancé and a car full of your friends waiting to head to the airport. Good luck and keep us updated with everything, please.”

“I will.” Alex nods to her coach and gives her one last hug before hurrying to the car to head to the airport.

As soon as the Orlando girls board the plane, the forward feels the excitement of the next day start to take over. Nerves for sure, but excitement too because they were moving to the next step for their family. With Tobin already doing her procedure with her eggs before they left, all left was Alex needing to have it injected into her uterus for the donor to mix with her eggs and possibly produce a baby.

Alex, feeling all this excitement, can only think about the words that her coach said to her. That Tobin was ready for this too. It wasn’t just going to be her dealing with it, but they’ll be in this together; even Jill could feel that by the way Tobin spoke.

And that is the most amazing feeling that Alex could ever have. So as Tobin and Ashlyn were busy talking about some surfing place they want to try out when they have the chance too, and when Tobin is healed, Alex just watches her amazing fiancé. The love she feels for her grows more and more every moment they are together; and soon, it’ll be more than she could have ever imagined.

The next morning is a blur. Alex swears that she didn’t even sleep at all because she was too excited for today. Tobin, on the other hand, is very quiet and calm. Which isn’t too different than normal, but Alex feels this sense of something is off. Especially since she really hasn’t said a word at all, even as they sit waiting for the doctor.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks as the two girls wait in the hospital room.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods simply.

“Are you sure?” Alex asks again. “Because I feel like this is such an important day and you’re just looking like you could care less.”

“I’m sorry.” Tobin breathes out, seeing how serious Alex is looking at her. “I am excited Lex. Just nervous for today. Not really sure what to expect at all.”

“Expect greatness Tobs.” Alex smiles. “Because we are about to get pregnant, right now.”

“Maybe.” Tobin nods and Alex shakes her head at her.

“No, not maybe.” Alex tells her excitedly. “It’s going to happen. I can feel it. This procedure is going to work and we are going to have a little mini you running around, making our lives even more amazing than we could possibly imagine.”

“But I want a miniature you.” Tobin tells her with a big smile as she walks over to wrap the forward up in her arms.

“Okay, but they have to have this smile.” Alex points at Tobin, as the midfielder feels herself smile even wider.

“Deal.” Tobin says and connects their lips for a loving kiss.

“It’s going to happen.” Alex whispers, almost pleading to Tobin that it has to. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“I know.” Tobin pulls her closely for an assuring hug, but the midfielder is a bit more reserved than Alex is about being so sure it’ll happen right now.

“Hey there.” Dr. Roberts knocks on the door before entering the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Alex says with a deep breath. “Ready.”

“That’s great to hear.” He smiles and looks down at his papers. “ From the look of the nurse’s notes, everything looks ready and good to go. The donor has mixed perfectly with your egg Tobin, so it’s ready for insemination into you Alex.”

“That’s great.” Alex smiles and looks at Tobin with excitement.

“All that’s left is to insert it into your uterus to mix with your eggs and we’ll see what goes from there.” Dr. Roberts tells the two.

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “And how long do we need to wait to see if it’s worked or not?”

“At least a week.” Dr. Roberts tells her. “But if it hits four weeks and you’re not pregnant, then that’s an indication that the procedure didn’t work.”

“But it’s going to work.” Alex says with confidence and it causes Dr. Roberts to smile.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He smiles at the strong forward. “If you guys are ready, we can go ahead and get started.”

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out and turns to look at Tobin. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and leans in to give her a soft kiss. “I’ll be right outside.”

“It will only take 20 minutes.” Dr. Roberts stands up and tells her. “You can watch from the viewing window if you’d like.”

“Okay, thank you.” Tobin says to him and turns to Alex again before leaving the room. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex tells her sincerely and takes a deep breath as soon as she leaves the room.

“Are you ready for this?” Dr. Roberts asks the forward. “You won’t feel a thing. Nurse Jackie will give you some morphine and then we’ll get you all set for the insemination.”

“Okay.” Alex nods her head.

“Do you have any questions?” Dr. Roberts asks and the forward shakes her head. “Okay, let’s see if we can make you a mommy.”

“Sounds good.” Alex smiles, and with a deep breath, she leans back and prepares herself for the procedure.

The procedure goes flawlessly. There were no problems and from the looks of it, Alex’s eggs seem to have taken the donor wonderfully. Now was just the waiting game as to see what would come of it all.

Dr. Roberts told the girls that Alex can go to her normal routine; playing soccer, working out, and everything else without any worry of it affecting the procedure. So that’s exactly what Alex does. With the next Pride game only being a few days later, it’s exactly what the forward needs to get her head cleared.

The two of them decided that they weren’t going to take any pregnancy tests until it was the fourth week of the procedure because they didn’t want to put any more pressure on themselves than they already have. Opting to not stress out each week of results, they decide that they’ll take a couple tests during the fourth week and learn if things worked or not.

So having games was exactly what both of the girls needed to keep themselves busy and from thinking too much. With Tobin working hard on getting herself back to being healthy, she was glad to have Alex there for her to watch and keep an eye on. Especially since coming back from the National team break, the forward really starts to crush it.

In just her 3rd start back to the Pride, Alex scores an amazing goal against Chicago in front of the home crowd. Helping fight for a tough draw, earning a crucial point for the team as they look to move up in the standings to have a chance for a spot in the playoffs.

The next game the following week is against Washington, and again Alex plays an impressive game. Scoring again, making it two games in a row, the forward helps lead the team to a 3-0 win. To say the forward was feeling good would be an understatement, as she’s crushing it since she’s come back; and since they went in for the procedure with Dr. Roberts.

The upcoming game was a big one, however. With a crucial 3 points up for grab and a chance to be in the top 4 spots for playoff, the game was huge against Sky Blue at home in Orlando. But I think what makes the day even bigger is that it was now the fourth week since the procedure, resulting in the two needing to take their pregnancy test.

So Alex knew that today was going to be special. She knew that she was going to score, because she was feeling great physically. Also, because she really believes that the test will be positive and Tobin and Alex will learn that they are going to be parents after the game. So she’s more amped up and ready than usual.

With Tobin there watching, cheering her on, Alex was ready to put on a show. And a show she did. Not only did she help lead the team to a win, but the forward bagged her first brace of the season, and first for her career for the Pride. Resulting for a 5-0 win against the never quitting Sky Blue, the Pride was now in sole possession of 4th place and are in a good spot with only a few games left before the season concludes.

After the final whistle is blown, Alex makes her way around the stadium to take pictures and sign autographs for the fans. Making sure to catch up with Christie and Kelley, the forward was happy to see some of her favorite people. The moment the makes her the most happy is when Tobin comes onto the field, holding the little Reece Rampone on her shoulders, as Rylie runs around with Ashlyn. To see her fiancé with a smile on her face, playing with the little girl, melts her heart and she’s ready to get home to see if they are going to become parents themselves.

So as soon as they possibly could, the two hurry home. Picking up some dinner on the way, they were eager and excited to see the results. So after eating and getting comfortable, Alex heads into the bathroom to take the test.

Tobin waits patiently in the living room. Thoughts coming across her mind endlessly, thinking that this could possibly be the moment she finds out that she’ll be a parent. Thinking that Alex was taking her time, the midfielder was wondering what was taking so long after Alex had been in the back bathroom for a solid 20 minutes.

The tanned girl opts to go see what was taking so long, and when she sees the forward, her heart breaks. Alex is sitting on the ground against the bathtub, with the three tests lying next to her and Blue laying with his head on her legs in comfort. With tears streaming down her face, Tobin already knew the answer without having to ask.

Tobin moves to sit next to the forward, wrapping her arms around her. As soon as she pulls Alex close, the forward breaks down into an audible cry. Tears falling, the forward sobs as the tests show that she’s not pregnant. A promising night, turning into a heartbreaker for the two.

“It’s okay Lex.” Tobin coos softly, trying her hardest to keep herself from breaking down too.

“I can’t… can’t believe it didn’t work.” Alex says through her short breaths. “Why didn’t it… it work?”

“Dr. Roberts said that there was a chance of it not working.” Tobin tries to explain gently. “Sometimes it just doesn’t.”

“But I wanted it to.” Alex continues to cry. “I thought it would.”

“I know Lex.” Tobin pulls her closer. “But this doesn’t mean that it won’t work. It just didn’t this time.”

“I want to be a mom.” Alex says as she tries to pull herself together, but not managing to accomplish that.

“I do too.” Tobin says gently. “So we’ll just have to try again. We’ll do whatever it takes for this to work Lex.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work.” Alex cries a new set of tears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get pregnant.”

“Hey, don’t say that. You did nothing wrong.” Tobin pulls away to look the forward in the eyes. “This wasn’t because of anything that you did. It just didn’t work, but it will.”

“You promise?” Alex asks, wishing that this moment was different.

“I promise.” Tobin assures her. “We’re going to have a baby. We’re going to get married, have an amazing baby that looks just like you, and then win another World Cup and Olympic gold. Just like we pictured it.”

“Yeah.” Alex whispers out, still heartbroken as Tobin holds her.

The midfielder doesn’t say anything else though. Instead, she holds onto her fiancé and comforts her through this heartbreak. Sure, they knew that there was a chance it wouldn’t work, but they also knew there was a chance that it would and that’s what they were really focusing their attention and energy on.

So this hurts and they have every right to feel a bit of pain at the result. Prompting the midfielder to just hold Alex as they sit in the bathroom with the negative results being a constant reminder of what could have been.

   -----------------------------------------

After a few days, the couple opts to try again. Sure, they were discouraged a bit by the first results, but they know how much having a family means to them and they wanted this more than anything. With the support of each other to keep them going, they knew they needed and wanted to try this again.

So the day before they traveled for their game against Boston, Alex and Tobin went into the hospital again. Dr. Roberts performed the same procedure as he did before, hoping this time it will take and produce a baby for the couple. Alex and Tobin thanked him and went on their way to hurry and make it to the stadium to travel to Boston with their team.

Alex had even more motivation than before, believing that this has to be the time that it works. That she will get pregnant, and they will be parents. With the anger, pain, and newfound excitement of what’s happened the last week, she couldn’t wait to just go play soccer.

Unfortunately for Boston, they were the first team for her to face and she would make them pay. The forward not only scored again, for the fourth game in a row, she scored two spectacular goals; with one being the game winner in a 2-1 win. The forward had an agenda to prove that she is worth all the talk that people have said since she first stepped onto the soccer scene.

The team then traveled to Kansas City the next weekend, playing in a game that would be very important to keep them in the fourth spot on the leaderboard, battling it out with Seattle. Again, Alex Morgan proved why she is the best forward in the world and not only score for the FIFTH straight game, but scored the game winner in the 92nd minute. With the 2-1 win over KC, the Pride was showing why they are a team to fear.

The next two weeks seemed like a flash for the couple. They were excelling in soccer, with Tobin literally being just days away from coming back to practice, and Alex winning the Player of the Month award for the league. Also with the Pride in a stable position of 4th place, they were on their way to leading the Pride to their first ever playoff round.

Plus with the wedding only being a couple months away, and the planning all going according to plan with each bridesmaid getting their dress, with Ashlyn getting her suit, things were falling into place. The two of them had everything they needed working; with just one thing missing however.

After their draw against Seattle in a hard fought game, with Alex scoring the lone goal for the Pride for her 9th of the season, the two girls had a similar situation to deal with when they got home. The game led for them to start their International break again for the upcoming friendlies against New Zealand, with Tobin getting called into camp to actually participate. But before they could enjoy that, there was something they needed to do.

After the game, the two headed home to take the test they haven’t taken their minds off for the last 4 weeks. Both have nerves flowing through their bodies as they know that there’s a chance that it could say yes… but it could also say no.

Again, Alex went into the bathroom by herself, going to take 3 tests. Tobin stayed in the living as she had done last time, this time thinking of Alex’s last words before she headed into the bathroom. ‘It’s going to be positive because you deserve to have a mini you running around. It’s going to be positive.’

Tobin thought on those words from her fiancé for 10 minutes, hoping and praying that that was the case. She doesn’t know what she would do if it was a no again; or what Alex would do. She heard Alex call from the bathroom, so she jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom in the back. She sees Alex standing there holding a test in her hand.

“What does it say?” Tobin asks with nerves.

“It’s positive.” Alex says with tears in her eyes.

“Positive?” Tobin repeats and the forward nods her head.

“It’s positive, baby.” Alex cries as the midfielder wraps her up in her arms.

“Oh my gosh.” Tobin breathes out and she feels chills run throughout her body. “So we are going to be parents?”

“Possibly.” Alex nods as she pulls away to look at the other tests. “We have to see what these two say, but this one is positive.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods her head, giving Alex a small kiss before heading out the door while Alex moves to take the other two tests.

“Babe?” Alex calls out after a few minutes and Tobin walks back into the bathroom.

“What do they say?” Tobin asks with hope in her voice.

“They’re um…” Alex begins to say but hesitates as she struggles to keep her emotions in check.

“They’re what?” Tobin asks as she moves towards the forward to look at the two tests in her hands.

“Babe.” Alex shakes her head as tears begin to fall down her face, the same way they did the first time she took tests for the last procedure.

Tobin looks at the tests and her heart sinks immediately; negative. The pain she feels and the look on Alex’s face is enough for her to want to crumble right to the floor. She doesn’t though, instead pulling her crying fiancé close into her for support and love.

“Why?” Alex cries against her chest. “Why can’t this work?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin simply says, not really knowing the answer to the question.

“It hurts babe.” Alex says with a shaky breath, tears still falling from her eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t do it.”

“Lex, don’t even think that.” Tobin tells her again, feeling her heart break even more than it already is. “It’s not your fault.”

“It feels like it’s my fault.” Alex says and Tobin can feel her body shake by her crying harder. “I’m sorry.”

“Baby, it’s okay.” Tobin tries to support her, feeling tears fall from her own face. “It’ll happen.”

Tobin stays there holding Alex in her arms for a while until the forward pulls away and throws the tests into the garbage. Taking a long look at the one that said positive, knowing it was a false positive, and crying even harder as she throws it in the trash. She heads out the bathroom and upstairs to take a bath to relax a bit.

Tobin should follow her, but she doesn’t. Figuring the last thing Alex needs or wants is to be around her in this moment, so instead she walks outside. Heading to the beach shoreline in their backyard, the midfielder takes a seat and watches the moon dance on the water.

Blue follows her and lays his head on her lap, trying to comfort his momma any way he possibly can. The midfielder immediately breaks down into tears that she had been holding back in front of Alex. Not truly understand why this is so difficult for her and Alex, pleading to God to please send an answer behind it all.

The pain that she feels is almost too much to make her want to do this again. Seeing the hurt and pain in Alex’s eyes absolutely crushes her and she knows that this wasn’t going to be easy, but damn. Why can’t things just work out for them, one time.

Tobin’s not really sure how long she’s been sitting out there, but it must be a long time because soon she isn’t alone. Alex comes out with a blanket and wraps it around the midfielder, kissing her cheek. Tobin accepts the kiss like it was the thing she needed in life at the moment.

She opens her arms and Alex takes a seat in between her legs, with Tobin wrapping her arms and the blanket around the forward. The two of them, with Blue lying next to the girls, sit in silence. No words are said, with both not really sure what to say.

“I don’t know what to do.” Alex finally breathes out after some time. “I don’t want to give up on this, but I don’t know if I can take another failure.”

“I know what you mean.” Tobin nods her head. “Now I know why Dr. Roberts said that sometimes people don’t try too many times after a failed procedure.”

“Yeah.” Alex says quietly.

“What do you want to do?” Tobin asks gently.

“I don’t know.” Alex shakes her head.

“Okay.” Tobin nods her head, pulling Alex closer into her.

“I want to have a baby.” Alex whispers out, afraid if she says it any louder it may not come true. “But this hurts.”

“I know Lex.” Tobin kisses the side of her head.

“What do you want?” Alex asks the midfielder.

“I want a family.” Tobin says with a deep breath. “But I don’t know if I can continue to see the pain on your face if this doesn’t work again.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head.

“How about we try one more time, whenever you’re ready.” Tobin tells her. “And whatever happens, happens. If it doesn’t work, then we’ll have our main focus be on us and our unbelievable wedding, and then try again sometime next year?”

“Would you be okay with that?” Alex asks her fiancé.

“I’ll be okay with whatever makes you happy.” Tobin says as she pulls the forward closer, resting her chin on Alex’s shoulder. “Everything happens for a reason, whether we understand the reason or not. I cannot wait to have our family, but if we have to first finish out the year before it works, then so be it. I’ll do whatever is needed to make this work for us.”

“I love you.” Alex says sincerely, feeling the love and comfort Tobin is expressing. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Lex.” Tobin says as she turns to kiss the forward’s temple before pulling her closer to make her feel secured.

The couple stays out on the beach to watch the moon and stars reflection bounce off the water, Enjoying each other’s comfort and love, even through a tough time like tonight, as they’ve had. Knowing that no matter what, they’ll always have each other; even if having a baby takes longer than either wants or has expected.

The next days were filled with a decision both girls have to make. They can either try now and do the procedure one more time before they leave to camp with the National team, or they could just wait until they return. Tobin tells Alex that the decision is completely up to her and how she feels.

Alex takes some time to really think about it, but ultimately decides to do it before they leave. So before they meet up with Ashlyn at the airport to head to Colorado for camp and their games, the two make an appointment with Dr. Roberts again for the procedure.

Dr. Roberts tells the girls that he put some extra donor into the egg, hopefully giving the chance to fertilize even greater. He tells them he even put an extra good luck wish for the two, saying that he only does it for his favorite patients. Making both girls smile in appreciation, he gives them a final good luck before the two head off to the airport to meet up with the National team.

The few days of training were great for both girls. Tobin gets to actually practice her first real time with the team, having no real limitations. Alex, on the other hand, feels the best she has in a while, and continues to show why she’s a force to be reckoned with. Possibly using the pain and heartbreak of the last few months with the failed pregnancies to fuel her, she goes full throttle every chance she gets.

That doesn’t change when the first game against New Zealand rolls around. With the forward getting the start in Colorado, she has herself a solid game; continuing her hot streak of goals with an amazing one in the 79th minute. The US end up winning with a 3-0 victory of the Kiwis and it was the first real win where the girls played a complete game where they looked dominant.

The team traveled to Cincinnati the following day, and it was a nice and easy day for the group. Jill gave them the day to relax and enjoy and everyone took advantage of it. Alex and Tobin included, opting to finish up some minor wedding planning they were doing, since the wedding was in December and it was mid-September right now.

When the two got back to the hotel, Dawn caught them before they made it to the elevator. She looks at them with a smile on her face and ask how things are going. And the trainer knew the answer as soon as she saw both girl’s faces reflect the pain they’ve been through.

Dawn’s smile turns into a frown in seconds, understanding the difficulty they must be experiencing. Though no words were exchanged, Dawn gave them both an encouraging hug to show her support for them. They hugged her back and as soon as it began, it was over. Dawn walked back towards the lobby to head out of the hotel and the two players entered the elevator to head back up to their room.

Their next game against New Zealand was another great one. The team played a good 90 minute match, and earned another dominant win. Alex came on in the start of the second half, wearing the captain’s armband, and as soon as the whistle was blown, she had an impact on the game. Scoring an absolute banger of a goal on her first touch, it was amazing.

She wouldn’t stop there, though. In the 69th minute, the forward made an amazing run into the box, where Mallory sent in a cross that was pretty tough to handle. But Alex made it look easy by deadening the ball with one touch and blasting off a rocket in an instant. Scoring a brilliant goal, for her second of the game. Even Mallory walked up to her with an amazing look on how she managed to score that.

That wasn’t even the best part of the game. No, not the brace by Alex. Not the 5-0 lead they had on New Zealand. But the moment Tobin stepped onto the pitch, in the 72nd minute to mark the return of the crafty midfielder. That’s what really got the crowd cheering; Alex definitely included.

The game would end with the same stat line of 5-0, but it didn’t matter because the team got the return of a key player that they had been missing for a while. Alex, who was so proud of her fiancé for coming back with no fear, made sure to show her appreciation as she wrapped her arms around the midfielder as soon as the whistle was blown. A nice little loving kiss, with her whispering how proud she was of her, made the midfielder blush as well.

It was a good week of football with the team, but Alex and Tobin were ready to head home. Both wanting to see Blue and just finish out the Pride season the right way, with their first time in playoffs with the Pride. And with only two games left of the regular season, they only need 1 real point in the last games to secure a spot.

Their first game would be against Portland, a matchup that both girls were looking forward to. Tobin was looking to make her debut for the Pride for the first time this season at some point, and Alex was looking to continue her amazing play.

To say that the game was a gritty one would be an understatement. Though it was still just a regular season game, you would have thought that it was a playoff by the level of play that was occurring. Neither team wanted to concede a goal to the other team, let alone lose. After the hard fought 90 minutes, the game ended in a 0-0 draw, resulting in Portland earning the #2 seed, while Orlando guaranteed a spot in the playoffs; just not exactly sure if they’ll be the third or fourth seed yet.

They conclude the regular season with their final game in North Carolina against the Courage. Though all 4 teams are locked for the playoffs, tonight plays an important role as to who will be playing who. With a loss or draw, Orlando would be coming back up to North Carolina the following week for playoffs. If they win, however, they’d be heading to Portland as the #3 seed to face the #2 Thorns.

Pros and cons for both scenarios, the team opted to just play their game. They didn’t want to try to plan anything. They wanted to go and play how they have all season, and letting whatever happens to happen. With a team the includes Marta, Ali, Ash, Alanna, Steph, Camila, and Monica, along with Alex and Tobin, they were willing to bet on themselves against any of the teams; with good reason too.

So the team played the game with their best foot forward and gave it their all. It was a close match, with it being a 2-2 tie heading into the 90th minute before an absolutely banger by Alanna on a freekick to give them the win. And with that win, the Pride were set to head to Portland for their first ever playoff appearance in the franchise’s two year operation.

The playoff game against Portland didn’t got the way they wanted, however. Portland was just too physical, possibly getting away with much more than should have been allowed, but nonetheless, they scored some good goals that Orlando just couldn’t replicate. Though scoring a goal early in the game, Orlando fell to the Thorns on the road 4-1, ending their amazing comeback season that they had.

Though happy for their former team and teammates, Alex and Tobin were pretty bummed. It was great to have Tobin back out there and playing again. Being on the pitch for the sport she loves was something that Tobin will truly never take advantage of. She’ll always appreciate it and how it makes her feel.

Though Alex can’t help from feeling bad. This isn’t how she wanted their season to end. Tobin’s season to end, even though it literally just started. And for it to be against the team Tobin left to be with Alex, it just all felt like the forward should be feeling a sense of guilt for it.

“Home sweet home.” Tobin breathes out as the couple walks into their home, being greeted by Blue immediately.

“It feels good to be back.” Alex says as she takes a seat on the couch.

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin calls from the kitchen, where she grabs a water before taking a seat next to her fiancé.

“How’s your back feeling?” Alex asks and Tobin gives her a knowing look.

“It’s fine Lex.” Tobin tells her. “I’m not broken anymore, so don’t worry.”

“I’m just making sure.” Alex says and Tobin can tell that something is a bit off with her.

“What’s wrong?” Tobin asks the forward. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods but Tobin gives her a look knowing better than that. “I just feel bad.”

“Bad about what?” Tobin asks with confusion. “About asking about my back? It’s not a big deal Lex.”

“Not that.” Alex shakes her head. “I just feel bad that your season is already over even though it just started. And that out of all the teams we had to lose to, that it was Portland.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Tobin tells her intently, but Alex speaks up before she can continue.

“I just feel bad because you left Portland to be here and they’re the ones going to the championship and we aren’t.”

“And you think that matters to me?” Tobin asks her. “Lex, that means nothing to me. Yeah, I want to win another championship, but so does everyone else playing. Nothing can be better than getting to play with you and live in the same city as my soon to be wife.”

“But…” Alex begins but Tobin detests.

“So don’t think that I’d trade being here with you right now, even with us losing, to be in the championship with Portland right now.” Tobin assures her with a smile. “I win even when we lose because I get to be with you.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Alex laughs but feels her heart swell by Tobin’s words.

“Cheesy but truthful.” Tobin smirks and it causes Alex to roll her eyes.

“Mhm.” Alex shakes her head as she heads to the kitchen. “What sounds good for dinner babe?”

“Something that we don’t have to cook.” Tobin calls out as she relaxes on the couch.

“Chinese takeout?” Alex asks and Tobin immediately nods.

“Yes!” Tobin says with excitement. “Then ice cream for dessert?”

“And just when I thought I couldn’t love you more, you suggest something so amazing as that.” Alex teases as she takes a look at the menu that they usually order from.

“3 months and I’m yours forever.” Tobin winks at the forward and Alex can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Lucky me.” Alex says with a smile before looking back down at the menu.

Tobin simply gives Alex a snarky look, almost challenging, before turning back to look at the game that was on tv. Alex called to order their Chinese food, knowing to get what they usually did, and cuddled up next to her fiancé on the couch. The two of them enjoyed a simple night together, just being a couple who didn’t have to worry about soccer or anything.

The next week the girls really get some wedding planning done. With the help of Ashlyn and Ali, Alex and Tobin both go for a fitting for what they’d wear to the wedding; separately of course. Alex, with the help of Ali, Jen, and her mom, goes to try on dresses for a whole day. Already having an idea of some dresses that she tried on a couple months ago, the forward found her dream dress.

Tears escalated when her mom started to cry because Jen followed suit and Ali, well we all know she’s an emotional girl as it is, cried too. The feeling of this was all becoming so real and Alex found the perfect dress to show off her elegance and beauty. She scheduled two dress fittings to make sure it fits her correctly before her wedding day.

Tobin, on the other hand, shopping went a bit differently. She had no real idea of what she wanted to wear, and Ashlyn was no help in the dress department. Luckily for her, she had HAO to meet up with for help. Mainly having HAO be the key piece of figuring out what would look good on the midfielder and what she’d like.

Tobin ended up choosing a couple of dresses, and had them sent to New Jersey, where she’d head in a couple weeks to meet up with her sisters to help with the choosing of the attire. But Tobin enjoyed the day spent with her Tar Heels, and talking about how exciting the wedding will be. Also, Ashlyn made sure to assure her that the bachelorette party they are planning will be one for the ages; supposedly.

The girls opt not to attend the NWSL championship game, still a bit hurt that they aren’t the ones representing in the final on their home field. So instead, the couple have the game on in their living room as they finish up some seating for the wedding.

Tobin heads out to go grab them lunch and Alex stays planning things. Opting to put the game on mute, the forward turns on some music to listen to as she gets things done. Not really sure what type of music she wants to listen to, she hits the shuffle button to play everything on random.

She starts to get things done, trying to plan what they are really wanting to eat at the wedding. Her and Tobin have made some decisions as to have three separate entrees for the guests to choose from, with two options for appetizers, she’s trying to make a final decision. Tobin gave her a few of her top ideas, and left Alex to make the final decision.

As Alex finishes up with that, she starts thinking of other things. Mainly thinking of what she’s going to put in her vowels; since she and Tobin both agreed that they want to write their own because they’re more personal. The thing about that is, Alex isn’t as good with her words as Tobin.

The midfielder was a walking Nicholas Sparks’ book. Always knowing what to say and how to express her feelings. It’s something that Alex thanks God for everyday because she was blessed with someone so passionate, affectionate, and amazing as Tobin. So she wants to reciprocate the feelings so the midfielder knows just how unbelievably lucky Alex is to have her.

Alex stares out the window of the amazing Orlando house that she shares with Tobin. Watching to waves of the water flow up onto the beach, probably from a boat and went on by. She thinks about everything that she’s lucky and grateful for. Even though she has everything that she could ever want in life, she can’t help but think about the pain of the last few months.

With the hope of being a mom dwindling this year, it hurts her. She wants nothing more than to start her family with Tobin. A dream that she’s always had since she was a little girl. Growing up in the household she did, family was the most important thing in their lives and she couldn’t wait to instill that same value to her own one day.

She found the perfect partner to have this amazing life with. To have an amazing family with and the only thing stopping it is the fact that she hasn’t been able to get pregnant. It just hurts and she can’t stop letting herself feel the guilt for it.

Yeah, she’s only 28 and has plenty of time to have a baby. But this isn’t about the timing or planning things out. She and Tobin have talked about kids since they became friends, then when they finally got together. Now, it’s not just a thought or dream that they talked about having one day; instead, this is something both were ready for and wanting more than anything.

Seeing some of their best friends having kids only makes the feeling of wanting them even stronger. Both grew up with big families and it’s something they absolutely loved and wouldn’t trade for anything. Now, they just want to start their new journey of life. A marriage. A baby. A family together.  
“Honey, I’m home.” Tobin calls out as she walks through the front door, breaking Alex of her own thoughts. “How’s the game?”

“0-0 at halftime.” Alex tells her as she wipes away the small tears that had formed in her eyes thinking about the failures of their pregnancies.

“Is Harry in yet?” Tobin asks as she sets the salads on the table top.

“Not yet.” Alex shakes her head as she walks into the kitchen to pour them both a cup of lemonade.

“Darn.” Tobin breathes out. “What were you looking at out there?”

“Nothing.” Alex shakes her head. “Just thinking.”

“About?” Tobin asks and Alex’s head drops a bit. “Lex?”

“Everything.” Alex whispers out. “How much I love you. How amazing you are. How much I want us to be parents.”

“Lex…” Tobin breathes out as she sees Alex struggle to continue.

“I know, everything happens for a reason.” Alex says with a shaky breath. “But I don’t blame you if you’re mad or upset with me about things.”

“Why would I be upset?” Tobin asks with confusion. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I’ve failed twice.” Alex whispers with pain in her voice.

“Alex, it’s not your fault.” Tobin tells her with assurance. “This happens. Many people go through it. There’s nothing wrong with you or wrong with what you have done. It just hasn’t happened yet, but it will.”

“Will you still love me if this one fails too?” Alex asks with fear and pain.

“Are you kidding me?” Tobin asks her and it causes Alex to look up at her. “Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change the fact of me loving or wanting you. You’re my forever and always and nothing will change that. If it doesn’t work this time, then we’ll try again or find another procedure to try. We’ll be parents and you are going to be the best mommy, wife, partner in the world.”

“I love you.” Alex whispers out and Tobin can see the pain and uncertainty in her eyes.

“ _Alexa_ , play You’re Still the One please.” Tobin calls out to their _Alexa_ box, before turning to look at Alex. “Come here.”

Alex looks at Tobin, with her hand stretched out for the forward to take; she does. Tobin pulls her close into her, wrapping her arms around her waist and swaying to the music being played by the musical box. Alex relaxes into her fiancé, feeling support and comfort in a moment of weakness.

_Looks like we made it_  
_Look how far we've come my baby_  
_We mighta took the long way_  
_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_

_You're still the one I run to_  
_The on that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better_  
_We beat the odds together_  
_I'm glad we didn't listen_  
_Look at what we would be missin'_  
_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holdin' on_  
_We're still together still goin' strong_

_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it_  
_Look how far we've come my baby_

“No matter what we go through in life, you’ll always be the one for me Lex.” Tobin whispers to her as the song finishes. “Through it all, it’s you and me. Through marriage, parenthood, and heartbreak. It’s you and me.”

“I love you.” Alex sincerely says as she connects her lips with her fiancé’s.

“I need you to know.” Tobin says again. “No matter what. Even if we receive another negative result, nothing will change anything. We are going to get married. We’ll have our family, no matter what it takes.”

“I believe you.” Alex smiles a real smile for the first time today. “Thank you for being you.”

“Thank you for loving me.” Tobin smirks and Alex simply shakes her head. “Are you ready to eat?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as they connect their lips for another simple kiss before breaking apart. “Thank you for that.”

“Anything for my striker.” Tobin says with a cheeky grin. “I picked up a couple of other things too on my way home.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks as she sits and takes a bite of her salad. “Like what?”

“I bought some Halo Top ice cream, double chocolate chip cookie dough, of course.” Tobin says with a knowing look to the excited forward. “And these.”

“What?” Alex asks as she takes the bag that Tobin hands her and sees the tests in it. “Tobs…”

“It’s been about 5 weeks Lex.” Tobin breathes out gently.

“I know.” Alex nods, thinking that if she doesn’t take the test then the hope of her being pregnant can still be a possibility before seeing another negative result.

“We can do it whenever you’re ready.” Tobin reaches out and holds her hand. “We don’t have to do it now or even today.”

“Okay.” Alex nods gratefully and the couple go back to eating their lunch.

Both girls finish up their meals as they watch the end of the NWSL Championship game. With a goal from Lindsey, the Thorns win their second ever championship in the 5-year long league with a final score of 1-0. Both were happy for their former team and teammates, though they obviously wish they were the ones holding the trophy in the end.

The girls end up meeting up with Allie, Sonnett, Lindsey, Kling, Ali, and Ash and go to dinner. The girls from North Carolina would have joined, but they had flights back home after the game, so they couldn’t make it.

The girls celebrated with their friends, with some trash talk going on saying that next year wouldn’t be the same result. After a fun dinner and night out, Alex and Tobin head home to enjoy a movie in bed because they were heading to camp the following day for the National team. Falling asleep in each other’s arms was the perfect ending to the night; but Alex couldn’t relax until she knew the answer.

The forward silently untangles herself from Tobin’s grasp, making sure to not wake her up. She slides out of bed and tiptoes to their bedroom bathroom. She carefully shuts the door and opens the bottom cupboard.

Pulling out the three tests that Tobin had bought earlier, the forward sits on the edge of the bathroom tub. Staring at the box of tests in her hands, she takes a few deep breaths. Praying to God to please, please let this work.

She opens the box and takes the test. She’s only supposed to wait 5 minutes, but the forward can’t bring herself to look at them. Scared of the results, she just can’t bring herself to potentially see another negative and feel the pain again.

She takes a few more deep breaths, knowing that she needs to look. Realizing that it’s been 20 minutes since she’s taken them, it was now or never. Telling herself that whatever happens, things will be okay. Thinking of what Tobin told her earlier; ‘whatever happens, we’re in this together’.

The forward picks up all 3 tests, not looking at them yet. Still sitting on the edge of the tub, she lays all three tests on the floor in front of her so she can read what they say. Not allowing her to be fooled or given false hope like last times with the one false positive, with the others being negative.

With one last deep breath, she looks down at the tests to read what they say…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Test 1** : _Positive_  
**Test 2** : _Positive_  
**Test 3** : _Positive_

They were positive. She was pregnant. Alex was going to be a mommy. They were going to be parents. And the tears that formed in her eyes are ones very different than what have been there before.

She was going to have a baby. She was going to have Tobin’s baby and the feeling was everything she could have only dreamed of.

“Alex.” Tobin says in a groggy voice. “Why are you awake?”

“Babe…” Alex cries as she sees the sight of her fiancé trying to rub out the sleepiness in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Tobin asks immediately when she sees the tears falling from the forward’s eyes, again.

Alex doesn’t say anything. She can’t. No words can be formed by the forward as her heart was about to explode. She simply just holds the tests in her hand for the midfielder to take.

Tobin takes them in her hands, scared that the tears from the forward are of pain again. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes before looking at what the results are. Her eyes immediately get bigger once seeing the first one. Looking at the next two tests causes her look up at Alex with honesty and hope in her eyes.

“Are you serious?” Tobin asks with sensitivity. 

“Yeah.” Alex nods with tears falling from her eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” Tobin whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

“You’re going to be a momma.” Alex breathes out.

“ _Momma_.” Tobin repeats as tears escape from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! I know guys, I know!! Hopefully you guys like this idea for them because honestly, I'm ready for the two to become parents. Hopefully you guys are too. But for what you guys have to look forward to in the upcoming chapters is something special...
> 
> We have the further process of the pregnancy. The doctor visits. The telling of some close family members. But we also have the long and ever so wanting TALEX WEDDING!!! That'll be coming up so please please please... leave me comments and ideas of what all you want to see. I can do a fast forwarded summary of the wedding. I can make it into one chapter. Or I can break it into two to really give you every detail of what the day will be like.
> 
> So please leave me comments with ideas, reactions, and hopes you want of this chapter and what you'd like to see in the future. Thank you guys so much and I love you all so much!!


	44. Some News...

To those of you who have been the most loyal and patient fans, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. 

Because of you guys, I’ve been able to have he opportunity to show off my love of writing. I’ve been thinking lately about my stories, one in particular, and it’s been hard on my heart… but I’ve come to a possibility that I want to express to you guys, and see how you feel and think about it.

For you this story, I’m thinking of ending it. It wouldn’t be until after the wedding, so maybe one more chapter or so; depending on how much detail everyone wants in it. I’ve been thinking about how loyal you all have been and I hate that it’s taken me so long to update the chapters for it. You all know that I absolutely love this story… it was my first one I’ve ever written and I’ve reached some monumental things with it. I just feel like after the wedding, it would be a great place to end it. That way it leaves room from another story, a continuation of some sort, to come from it in the future. To see how married life and family is with them. I’ve just received many requests to have the story be completed because some readers don’t want to read a story unfinished…

This decision has not been made at all. I’m just thinking of some things and would love to hear your thoughts on it all. So please, please, please let me know because you are the ones who I write this story for. Thank you and I love you all. Can’t wait to hear your opinions 


	45. Talex Wedding... Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Enjoy!!!!!

“You okay?” Tobin asks Alex as the two of them wait in the hospital room.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Just nervous.”

“Me too.” Tobin says as she moves to sit up on the hospital bed with her. “But hey, everything is going to be okay.”

“You promise?” Alex whispers and Tobin can see the fear in her eyes.

“Yeah, I promise.” Tobin sincerely says as she wraps her arm around Alex’s shoulders to pull her close. “Come here.”

“I really want this.” Alex confesses as she leans into her and closes her eyes to relax in the simple moment.

“I do too.” Tobin comforts as she kisses the forward’s head.

“Knock knock.” Dr. Roberts announces before he walks in. “Can I join you two for a moment?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she and Tobin straighten up. “Of course. Hi Dr. Roberts.”

“Hey Alex. Tobin.” Dr. Roberts greets the two. “How are you two feeling?”

“Good.” Tobin simply answers.

“Nervous.” Alex admits and Dr. Roberts laughs.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are.” Dr. Roberts smiles. “Well, I’ve taken a look at the results.”

“And…?” Alex asks with anticipation.

“When was the last time you two took a test?” Dr. Roberts asks.

“We took three Friday night.” Tobin answers. “That’s when we first saw the positive test results.”

“And we took three more Saturday night.” Alex tells him.

“And Sunday.” Tobin adds on.

“I see.” Dr. Roberts nods his head. “And they all said the same thing?”

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out. “They all were positive.”

“Okay.” Dr. Roberts hums out as he writes down a few notes, making the two girls even more nervous than they already are.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asks with worry. “Were they, are they correct?”

“Just one sec.” Dr. Roberts tells her. “I just need to mark this down and put something in the computer really quick before I can answer that.”

“Okay.” Alex whispers, feeling nervous; Tobin notices and laces their fingers together in the forward’s lap.

“Okay.” Dr. Roberts says after he finishes up typing a few things on the computer and turns to look at the two. “Sorry, I had a couple things I needed to mark down before were proceed any further.”

“Dr. Roberts, are we pregnant?” Tobin asks and the doctor can see the nervousness in their eyes.

“I know this has been an emotional time for you guys and you’ve tried not to get your hopes up.” Dr. Roberts begins and both girls can feel their heart clench. “And um, I’m so happy to say that you two are pregnant.”

“What?” Tobin feels as if she heard wrong.

“You’re pregnant.” Dr. Roberts repeats to them.

“Say it again.” Alex breathes out, needing to hear it once more to make sure it’s true. “Please.”

“Alex. Tobin. You are going to be parents.” Dr. Roberts smiles and says sincerely. “You’re pregnant. Congratulations!”

“Oh my god.” Alex begins to cry and turns to look at Tobin. “Babe!”

“We’re pregnant.” Tobin repeats with tears in her eyes as she pulls Alex in for a kiss and hug.

“You guys are just about six weeks along right now.” Dr. Roberts informs them as they break apart. “It’s still very early, but in a few weeks, I’d like to schedule an appointment for an Ultrasound. We’ll get to hear how strong the heartbeat is.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “Is there anything we need to be careful with? Does she need to be resting more? No more working out?”

“No, no, no.” Dr. Roberts laughs at the overprotective concerns by Tobin. “Alex is in great enough health to continue on with what she’s been doing. You can stay active with no concern. The moment you feel discomfort, however, I need you to stop and call me immediately. We’ll check on how things are and proceed from there.”

“Can I still play soccer?” Alex asks and Tobin looks at her with surprise.

“No way.” Tobin shakes her head. “That will be too tough on your body and the baby. Right?”

“Um, it depends.” Dr. Roberts says. “How long are you wanting to try and play for? Because there’s a small timeframe where I truly believe you’ll be completely fine with playing, but then there’s a point when I recommend against it.”

“We have games coming up in three weeks against Canada.” Alex informs him. “I just want to play those last couple US games and then that’s it. I just want one last time on that field wearing the crest.”

“Alex.” Tobin breathes out. “It’s not worth it.”

“I say it’s okay to play.” Dr. Roberts tells them. “Obviously, you two will need to talk and decide but from a medical aspect, you’ll be fine to do it.”

“Really?” Alex asks with happiness and hope.

“Yeah, but you’ll just have to be smart out there.” Dr. Roberts tells her. “No taking any big tumbles or falls.”

“That’s always the goal.” Alex laughs and Dr. Roberts joins her, while Tobin has an uneasy feeling about it.

“Well, you have the approval of your doctor for those last games.” Dr. Roberts intently tells them. “Your body is conditioned for it and will be able to handle it right now in this stage, but after those games, no more soccer. But of course, you two talk about it and decide what you think is best.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods her head. “Thank you!”

“No matter what you decide, don’t let anything affect today.” Dr. Roberts smiles to the two. “Don’t let anything affect the moment you found out that you’re going to be parents. Trust me when I say few moments top it.”

“Thank you!” Alex sincerely smiles as she jumps off the table and hugs the doctor. “Thank you for everything.”

“Of course.” Dr. Roberts says. “I’m rooting for you both.”

“Thanks Dr. Roberts.” Tobin breathes out as she hugs him as well.

“You two go celebrate.” Dr. Roberts tells them as he holds the door open for the two. “And come back in a few weeks and we’ll take another look at you.”

“Okay, thank you.” Alex smiles as she walks out the room.

“Yeah, we’ll see you in a few weeks.” Tobin says as she follows the forward out the door. “Thank you.”

Tobin looks at Alex, the smile on her face is enough to make her feel the happiest she’s felt in a long time. The midfielder pulls the forward in and wraps her arm around her waist as they walk out to their car.

As soon as the make it to the parking lot, Tobin opens the passenger door for Alex. Before the forward gets in, she turns to look into the eyes of Tobin. The joy and happiness in them melts her hear. She leans forward to connect their lips.

“I love you.” Alex breathes out.

“I love you more.” Tobin smiles, pulling the forward in for a deeper kiss.

The two break apart and Alex gets into the car. Tobin excitedly closes the door and hurries over to the drive’s side. She gets in and after starting the car, she reaches over and intertwines her fingers loosely with Alex’s.

The forward smiles at her fiancé as their hands rest in her lap. The drive back to their house was quick and filled with a happy and content silence; besides the music through the radio, of course.

Alex walks into the house first and heads to go check on Blue from his area. After being greeted with a big bear hug from her pup, she can’t help but think about how soon a new baby will be joining them. Maybe Blue will get a baby brother to play rough house with. Or maybe he’ll get a little sister who he’ll protect anything and everything from her.

A smile on her face just thinking about the possibilities, the forward makes her way back to the living room. She sees Tobin standing in the doorway overlooking their backyard. Alex walks over to wrap her arms from behind of the midfielder.

“Hi.” Alex rasps out, resting her chin on the midfielder’s left shoulder.

“Hey pretty girl.” Tobin says gently, resting her hands on top of Alex’s. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Alex smiles. “Happy.”

“Yeah?” Tobin asks.

“Mhmm.” Alex hums out. “How about you? How are you feeling?”

“I can’t even explain it.” Tobin answers honestly. “I can’t even believe this is real.”

“It’s real baby.” Alex smiles and assures her. “We’re going to be parents. You’re going to be a momma.”

“We did it.” Tobin turns and pulls Alex into her arms.

“Yeah.” Alex nods and leans in to connect their lips.

“We should tell our families now that we know for sure.” Tobin says and Alex nods in agreement. “And probably Jill and Dawn.”

“I, uh, was thinking maybe we’d tell them later on.” Alex says and Tobin can see there’s a reason behind it.

“Like when?” Tobin asks with a questioning look on her face.

“After the Canada games…?” Alex says gently and Tobin’s look on her face says it all.

“Alex.” Tobin breathes out. “Are you seriously wanting to risk things for two games that don’t even matter?”

“Dr. Roberts said it was okay.” Alex answers. “And they do matter.”

“Yeah, but he also said you have to be careful out there.” Tobin says directly. “And any game against Canada is never careful; especially when you’re on the pitch. They take every chance they can to slow you down, no matter how they need to do it. It’s not worth it.”

“Can we at least talk about it before you completely say no?” Alex asks and Tobin looks at her with a stern look, breaking away from their embrace to cross her arms over her chest.

“We are talking about it.” Tobin simply answers. “And I don’t like the idea or risk for games that don’t matter.”

“Listen babe, I know what you’re saying, and I understand it. I know it’s a scary thought, especially now that we know I’m pregnant.” Alex says. “But Dr. Roberts said it would be okay. I just really want to play in these games.”

“Why?” Tobin asks with irritation. “Why do you have to play in these games so bad? They’re just friendlies.”

“Because Tobs.” Alex says quietly, and Tobin looks at her waiting for an answer.

“Lex, please tell me.” Tobin encourages. “Help me understand why you need to play in them? You’re pregnant and the last thing I want to do is put you or our baby in any risk.”

“I want to play one last time with the National team because after I have our baby, I may not get called back in for a while. Or again.” Alex answers honestly and Tobin’s features soften when she hears it. “We have two big tournaments coming up and I know that there’s a chance I want be on those rosters after I have the baby, and I’m completely okay with that. But I just want to have one last camp with the team and playing at my peak before there’s a chance I don’t get to again.”

“Lex.” Tobin breathes out, feeling pain in her heart for her fiancé to feel like this.

“I know it’s stupid and I’m not saying that I’m planning on it being my last games ever or that I won’t try to get called in again.” Alex continues on. “But I know how hard it is to come back after having kids and with it being close to the big tournaments, I’m trying to be realistic about it.”

“You’re going to be called back in after you have our baby.” Tobin tells her gently. “We both will.”

“Tobin.” Alex says with a look of exasperation.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “I told you, we are in this together. You’re pregnant, I’m pregnant. You take time off from the National team, I take time off. We’re in this together. No matter what.”

“You’d really do that for me?” Alex asks.

“I’d do anything for you.” Tobin tells her honestly. “And I’d do anything for that little baby that’s in your tummy right now.”

“Babe.” Alex smiles as Tobin’s hand gently caresses her stomach as she talks about their baby.

“Nothing matters more to me than you two.” Tobin says as she looks into Alex’s eyes. “Nothing.”

“You’re too good for me Tobin Heath.” Alex smiles widely.

“You promise me that you won’t push yourself too hard out there against Canada?” Tobin breathes out with the deep breath she needed to get the words out. “That the moment it gets too physical out there that you will take yourself out of the game?”

“Wait, really?” Alex asks with a hopeful tone.

“I need you to promise me Alex.” Tobin looks her straight in the eyes. “I need to hear you say it because this is hard for me to be okay with right now.”

“I promise, babe.” Alex says honestly. “Believe me, nothing matters more than our baby together and I don’t or won’t risk it.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “So they really matter?”

“Yeah babe.” Alex nods. “They do. They matter to me.”

“I know.” Tobin lets out an uncertain breath. “Well, okay then.”

“Really?” Alex smiles and Tobin nods. “Babe, I love you.”

“You better.” Tobin laughs as Alex wraps her arms around her neck to pull her in for a big hug. “Just please be careful out there. I need you to know how unsure and uneasy I am about this.”

“I know Tobs.” Alex tells her. “I promise on our baby that I will be smart and careful out there.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods in response. “So who should we tell first? Your parents or mine?

“Both at the same time.” Alex says and Tobin smiles in agreement.

“Good choice.” Tobin says and pulls the forward in for another hug.

        ------------------------------------------- 

“Lex.” Tobin knocks on the bathroom door gently. “Are you okay in there?”

“Don’t come in Tobs.” Alex barely manages to say before her head goes straight in the toilet again.

“Yeah, whatever.” Tobin rolls her eyes and opens the door to see her fiancé throwing her guts up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods, wiping her mouth with a towel after she flushes the toilet. “This morning sickness is terrible.”

“I know.” Tobin nods, moving to sit on the tub ledge next to her fiancé. “I can’t imagine how it’s going to be for you on the flight tomorrow morning.”

“Surrounded by everyone.” Alex groans at the thought. “It’s going to blow.”

“We’ll just tell them you had the stomach bug.” Tobin says as she gently rubs her back to soothe her.

“Yeah, a nine month one.” Alex huffs out as she wipes the tears that fell from her eyes.

“At least you’re two months down.” Tobin says and the glare she receives from Alex can only make her laugh. “Just think, our little one in there is the size of a raspberry right now.”

“Yeah and this raspberry has made it very difficult with this morning sickness that last week.” Alex says and Tobin can barely stifle her laugh.

“I know, but just remember how cute our baby will be.” Tobin tells her and Alex can’t help but smile.

“With your smile.” Alex says and Tobin smiles wider.

“I’m praying for your eyes.” Tobin laughs and Alex nods.

“Yeah, I know.” Alex laughs.

“Oh, I brought you some coconut water.” Tobin stands up and grabs the cup from the bathroom counter. “It’s supposed to help with the sickness.”

“You’re the best.” Alex smiles at how cute Tobin is and her doing some research to help with morning sickness.

“Just trying to keep my girl happy.” Tobin says cheekily and reaches her hand out to help her fiancé to her feet.

“You’re doing a good job.” Alex smiles and leans in for a kiss; immediately regretting it when she sees Tobin’s face. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry babe.”

“It’s okay.” Tobin simply says as Alex immediately reaches for some mouthwash to cleanse her mouth after vomiting. “Soon it’ll be ‘in sickness and health’, right?”

“Mhmm.” Alex hums as she gargles the mouthwash before spitting it out. “Okay, how do I look? Not like I just spent the last 10 minutes throwing my guts up, right?”

“You look perfect.” Tobin smiles, causing Alex to roll her eyes.

“Ugh, you’re too sweet to me.” Alex says but can’t help her smile as Tobin pulls her closely for another kiss – this time without the vomit taste.

“Sorry.” Tobin smirks after their lips connect.

“Sure.” Alex laughs as they break apart. “Okay, we should probably head out there before our parents wonder what we are doing.”

“Well we’re already pregnant, so that can’t be their biggest concern anymore.” Tobin says and Alex can’t contain the laugh the comes from her mouth.

“Stop!” Alex shakes her head as she checks herself in the mirror one more time to make sure she was looking a bit presentable.

“Ready?” Tobin asks as she opens the door.

“Yes.” Alex nods and walks out with Tobin following her downstairs.

“There they are!” Jen calls out as the group outside looks to see the two girls finally make it to the patio deck.

“Sorry!” Alex says as they join their families. “Nathan called to make sure Tobin and I knew what time we needed to be at the airport tomorrow morning.”

“If it’s not one thing, it’s another.” Jeff says and the group laughs in agreement.

“So guys, how has camp been?” Pam asks the two as they take a seat at the table with the group. “Ready for Canada in a few days?”

“Yeah, very ready.” Alex nods her head.

“How are you doing Tobin?” Mike asks. “The ankle doing any better?”

“Uh, it’s sensitive right now.” Tobin answers as she laces her fingers with Alex’s in the forward’s lap. “They want me to have a small procedure to clean it up a bit but I told them it won’t happen until after the wedding.”

“Yeah, no way you’d look cool wearing a boot in the wedding.” Jeffery says to his sister. “Nobody should ever wear a walking boot in a wedding.”

“Uh, I did.” Alex says and the entire group breaks out in laughter.

“You did?” Jeffery asks and Alex nods her head. “When?”

“When she was a bridesmaid for Kara’s wedding.” Jen answers. “That was like 4 years ago or something, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs. “A while ago.”

“And she looked amazing in that walking boot too.” Tobin smiles with a very cheeky grin.

“Not even.” Alex shakes her head. “I hated that stupid thing.”

“My point exactly.” Jeffery nods.

“Jeffery!” Perry slaps her brother’s arm.

“She knows I’m only have serious.” Jeffery says and sends a wink over to the forward.

“Jeffery!” Cindy says to her son. “You need to be nice to that girl.”

“Yeah, she’s the only one who still likes you.” Katie smirks and Jeffery sends a glare her way.

“Katie!” Cindy scolds her child again and turns to look at Pam. “They take after their father, I swear.”

“Thanks dear.” Jeff says with his hands up and the kids all laugh.

“Believe me, the girls take after Mike completely.” Pam whispers to Cindy and the two moms share a good laugh together.

The two families enjoy an evening out on the patio deck of the Morgan’s home in California. With the girls playing their last game in California and the wedding being a month away, the Heath’s made the trip to watch the game and check out the wedding venue. One in which both families instantly fell in love with the beautiful view on the hill that overlooks the waves crashing in.

Alex and Tobin, though enjoying themselves and time with their families before life gets insane for the last minute planning of the wedding in the next month, had more planned than just a simple dinner together like everyone thought. They knew that there was no better time to tell their families about the pregnancy than right now, where they’re all together.

Alex turns to look at Tobin, giving her the most content and excited smile she possibly could. Knowing that with their families enjoying the night together and conversations, they’re about to find out some of the best news possible.

“Hey mom, dad.” Tobin speaks up. “Thank you for coming out here and helping check out the venue and plans for it. It means a lot to us.”

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Cindy tells her daughter.

“We’re glad to be here too.” Katie speaks up, causing her sister to laugh.

“I know.” Tobin smiles. “I’m just happy to have you all here, especially since I’m not even playing in these next couple games.”

“Yeah, but Alex is.” Perry smiles.

“And we like her more.” Jeffery adds on and Tobin glares at her little brother.

“He has a point.” Jeff nods and instantly laughs at his youngest daughter’s reaction. “I’m just kidding Tobs.”

“Wow, well I’m almost regretting getting you guys presents then for coming out here.” Tobin scoffs at her parents.

“You got us presents?” Cindy asks with confusion and Tobin nods.

“I did.” Tobin nods her head. “We got both of you presents.”

“You guys too.” Alex turns to tell her parents, who are as surprised as Cindy and Jeff. “Babe, you want to go get them from the room?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I’ll be right back.”

“Did you at least get us anything?” Jeri asks as Tobin heads off to grab the gifts.

‘Nope.” Alex shakes her head. “Just the parents this time.”

“That’s sweet of you Ali-Cat but you don’t have to get us anything.” Pam tells her daughter. “Just having you two home is good enough.”

“Speak for yourself.” Mike teases. “I’ll never say no to a present. Especially when it’s from these two.”

“Yeah, we probably got some new Nike gear.” Jeff smile and high fives Mike – total dads, I swear.

“Told you!” Cindy leans into Pam. “They get it from him.”

“Alright, here we go.” Tobin arrives with four boxes in hand. “Here you go Papa Mike. Dad. Mom. And Pam.”

“You were serious?” Jeff asks. “Nothing for us?”

“Not this time.” Tobin shakes her head to her little brother before turning her attention back to the parents. “Alright, so you guys can go ahead and open your gifts now.”

“Yeah, this is just a thank you to you guys for being the best parents we could have ever imagined or dreamed of.” Alex smiles. “We wouldn’t be who we are or where we are right now without you guys.”

“You guys are the coolest.” Tobin nods and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist from behind as the two of them stand to watch their parents open their gifts.

“Do you want us to just tear into them at the same time or open separately?” Pam asks the two.

“Uh, same time is fine.” Alex shrugs as if it’s not a big deal, but she knows it’s definitely a big deal.

With the two of them, and the 5 siblings looking on, both sets of parents begin to open their presents. First unwrapping the paper around the box, they see there’s a top they have to take off. Taking that off, they move the tissue paper around and notice that it’s a shirt.

“I knew it was going to be something from Nike.” Jeff smiles at the white shirt underneath him and Tobin shakes her head.

“It’s not Nike, dad.” Tobin laughs. “Just pull it from the box and check it out.

Confused, her dad tosses the lid to the ground and begins to pull it out. Pam’s the first to pull it out and look at the front and the moment she does, a gasp escapes from her. She looks up at the two, which Alex already has tears in her eyes as she watches her mom put it together.

Cindy is only seconds behind when she reads the front of her shirt and looks up at Tobin. Making eye contact having a silent conversation with each other, her mom’s hands immediately move to her face and she starts to cry. Confused as hell, both dads pull out their shirts to see what it says.

“Wait, seriously?” Mike reads the shirt and looks up at the two girls. “Is this a joke?”

“Is what a joke?” Jen asks and no one answers.

“Tobin, is this real?” Jeff asks his youngest daughter and she can only nod. “Oh man.”

“Is what real?” Perry asks with confusion. “What is going on?”

“Ali-Cat.” Mike barely manages to get out as he chokes up. “You guys are having a baby?”

“WHAT?” Their siblings all gasp in unison and turn to look at the two.

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head, tears falling from her eyes. “We’re having a baby. I’m pregnant.”

“Shut up!” Jeri gasps.

“Seriously?” Jeff asks and the girls nod again.

“Alexandra.” Pam cries as she gets to her feet and pulls her daughter in for a hug, and then pulls Tobin in too.

“Oh my god!” Jen cries as she grabs the shirt that was given to her mom and reads it aloud. “ _I’m being promoted to GRANDMA._ ”

Tears, cheering, and a lot of ‘are you serious’ are being exchanged as the girls are surrounded by their families. Cindy and Pam are crying their eyes out as they pull each other and their husbands in for hugs. The siblings all wrap the two girls in hugs themselves and congratulating them on the pregnancy.

“How?” Mike asks as they all break apart.

“How far along are you?” Pam asks as well.

“We went to the doctor and got a procedure done to mix Tobin’s and my eggs together, along with a sample to get pregnant.” Alex answers. “We’re about 8 and a half weeks along.”

“It’s still early, but Dr. Roberts said that things are looking good and Alex is perfect for carrying a healthy baby.” Tobin says proudly as she wipes the tears from her own eyes.

“Hold on, when did you guys decide this?” Perry asks the two.

“We’ve always talked about having kids but a few months back I told Tobin I wanted one and she did too.” Alex explains. “We went and saw a doctor and got the information and discussed what we wanted.”

“Oh my goodness.” Cindy shakes her head with excitement. “You guys are really pregnant?”

“Yeah mom.” Tobin smiles as her mother pulls her in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. “We wanted to tell you guys all together.”

“We know that it’s really early still, but we were too excited to wait and tell you.” Alex says.

“What, you’re pregnant Alex?” Jeffery says out loud and earns a laugh from his sisters. “No, I mean you’re pregnant and you two are going to play in Canada?”

“Wait, yeah he’s right.” Katie nods her head. “How are you going to play if you’re pregnant? Should you even be playing?”

“What does Jill think about it?” Mike asks too.

“She doesn’t know yet.” Tobin answers. “She knows that we have been trying and are planning for it, but she doesn’t know we are. Nobody knows except you guys.”

“Yeah and Dr. Roberts discussed with us that I will be fine playing in these last games.” Alex informs her family. “I have to be smart, obviously, and take it easy but the baby and I will be fine.”

“Why are you playing these games though, honey?” Pam asks her daughter. “Wouldn’t it be smarter and safer not to?”

“Tobin, you can’t serious think it’s a good idea, right?” Jeri turns to ask her soon to be sister in law.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “But…”

“But we talked about it and I just want these last games and then I won’t even ask to touch a soccer ball.” Alex cuts Tobin off to explain. “I don’t know if I’ll ever have the chance to play for the team again in my prime after having the baby, so I just want to play these last two games.”

“But Alex.” Pam begins and Alex shakes her head.

“I know.” Alex breathes out. “I know you guys might not get it but it’s something I need to do. The moment I feel like I can’t handle it or it’s getting too tough, I’ll stop. I promised Tobin that and I promise you that.”

“Well, seems pretty rock solid to me.” Jeffery nods and Alex lets out a breathy chuckle that she didn’t even know she was holding. “Just to let you know Alex, I’ve been told that I’m the coolest uncle in the family.”

“You’re the only uncle in the family.” Katie says and her little brother nods.

“My point exactly.” Jefferey smiles and winks to Alex. “And it looks like the legacy will continues with your little one.”

“Thanks Jeffery.” Alex smiles as he throws his arm around her shoulders.

“So I’m finally going to be a grandpa, huh?” Mike asks and Alex smiles at him with a small nod.

“Believe me when I tell you, it’s almost better than being a father.” Jeff pats his shoulder and both of them smile at the thought.

“Our babies are making babies.” Pam says and tears slowly begin to build in her eyes. “I love it.”

“We wanted to make sure that we told you guys.” Tobin says to the group. “Together and at the same time.”

“Yeah, we thought you should be the first to know.” Alex adds on. “We’re adding another one to this crazy family.”

“The more the merrier.” Mike smiles proudly.

The rest of the evening is filled with an excitement that can’t be matched. The absolute buzz they all feel about the news of a baby was more than they can even wrap their heads around. With Alex and Tobin being pregnant and getting married in a little over a month, things couldn’t be any more perfect.

To say that the travel and flight to Canada was a relaxing one for Alex would be an absolute stretch of the truth. Moments before they had to board, Alex could feel herself needing to throw up. Trying to do that with eyes of literally everyone on her, was more than difficult.

She gives Tobin a glance and immediately drops her stuff to rush to the bathroom. When her teammates ask Tobin about what the hell is wrong with Alex, she simply tells them that she may have the 24 hour stomach flu. Nodding at the reason, they all are directed to stay away from Alex by the training staff. The last thing they need is for the stomach flu to be passed around to the whole team.

It may not have been the actual longest flight the forward has experienced, but it felt like it was because of the sickness she was experiencing. Tobin, however, was amazing with her and as helpful as she could be with her.

The training the next two days went pretty well for the team. Alex felt fine, as long as she had the chance to throw up before stepping on the pitch, without anyone around to take notice, she knew she’d be fine the rest of the time. Tobin was watching her like a hawk after each drill, scrimmage, and run she did.

When it actually became game time, Tobin felt more nervous and anxious than Alex. To not only have to watch the game from the skybox and not be out there, she had to watch her pregnant fiancé play against Canada without her protection. Tobin knows how Canada plays when they are against each other, and it’s never a clean game.

It may seem okay for a few minutes but when they get a chance, there will be a tackle or shove that’s uncalled for and the game will get chippy and physical at that moment. So Tobin having to sit up in the box to watch the game will be more stressful than anything she has ever experienced.

And as soon as the whistle is blown, Tobin heart races. Alex flies right out of the great to try to win balls and Tobin can feel herself get more and more antsy. Her heart sinks in the 11th minute when a loopy header from Horan comes in Alex’s direction.

The forward, with her eyes on the ball, goes to track it and as she’s just able to get a foot on it, she’s tackled and tripped up by Quinn on team Canada. Alex goes tumbling forward, completing a full roll and lands on her knees with her head on the turf.

The play continues, but Tobin’s attention is only on Alex as she’s still on the ground. On her hands and knees, Alex takes a moment to makes sure everything is okay. Tobin’s holding her breath as she watches but is able to release it when Alex gets to her feet a few seconds later.

The forward looks up to the box where Tobin is and waves at her to show that she’s okay. Tobin, still tensed and heart racing, lets out a deep breath off relief to see the forward shake it off. If this was just the first 11 minutes of the game and Tobin was feeling this nervous, she can’t imagine how the rest of the game will go when things get intense.

The rest of the game, though it had it’s chippy moments, goes off without a hitch. It ultimately ends in a 1-1 draw as the US take an early lead in the 30th minute, only to have Canada equalize in the 57th minute. The loan US goal comes from Alex, and Tobin thought it of course had to be Alex to prove to her that she needed to play in this last game.

For someone who’s almost 9 and a half weeks pregnant, she was as amazing as ever. Fending off two defenders on the lofted ball from Casey Short, Alex beats them with a nice touch on the ball, before getting passed two more Canadian players to rip a strike passed the diving keeper.

The happiness and excitement on the forward’s face was enough for Tobin to be okay with her playing the game right now. Even though the forward promised she was going to take it easy, but we all know how well Alex does at ‘taking it easy’.

After the game, they pretty much showered, ate, and made their ways to the airport to head back to the states. With their final game of the year being three days away, the team wanted to get back home to have a relaxing off day before one last training session of the year.

At the training session, Tobin was able to finish her own light training and rehab with the medical team before joining the team on the pitch to watch. The girls did a few drills to loosen up their legs before Jill decided to have a small scrimmage to end the year.

She told them it was only going to be a short and quick one, 30 minutes at most, so she wanted them to give it their all so they can end the year the right way. The game was going along pretty well with good communication and passing through the girls, making their head coach happy.

Tobin was talking with Rose LaVelle as they watched to scrimmage before her heart sunk. Mal had intercepted a pass from Crystal to Christen and she passed a ball ahead for Alex to run onto. As Alex caught up to it, she had no one in front of her besides Alyssa, who was a good 15 yards away in the box.

The forward starts making her way towards goal when all of a sudden, Sonnett comes from behind and tackles her. Clipping her shin/ankle, Alex immediately is taken down and does a full summersault before rolling a good yard or two.

Dawn blew the whistle immediately for a foul to be called, but that had no impact on Tobin. The midfielder runs out to Alex, even though she has a bad ankle and all, and checks on her fiancé immediately. The forward is in obvious pain, holding her side and stomach.

“ALEX.” Tobin calls as she kneels next to her fiancé with the rest of the team huddling nearby. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“My stomach.” Alex barely manages to breath out as she is on her knees and holding her side/stomach; this immediately causes fear and anger in Tobin.

“What the fuck was that Sonn?” Tobin jumps to her feet to turn and look at the unexpecting defender.

“I didn’t mean to.” Sonnett quickly answers, surprised to hear Tobin in such a harsh tone. “I thought I could get the ball.”

“From behind?” Tobin jumps down her throat, as the training staff rushes to Alex’s side. “Are you fucking kidding me? You should know better than that.”

“Take it easy Tobs.” Ashlyn says and Tobin doesn’t pay her any attention.

“You know better than to ever try to take anyone down from behind.” Tobin continues on at Sonnett. “Especially when she’s on your fucking team!”

“Whoa, Harry!” Allie immediately gets in front of her friend to hold her back. “Easy.”

“No!” Tobin shakes her head, completely livid. “That was ridiculous and you know it.”

“I’m sorry.” Sonnett apologizes. “I didn’t mean to.”

“She knows that.” Pinoe tells the young defender and turns to look at Tobin. “Take it easy Tobs. It was an accident.”

“Take it easy?” Tobin feels the anger build up when she hears the excuse from her blonde friend, but before she can continue, Jill steps in.

“Tobin! Stop right now.” Jill intervenes, and Tobin takes a glance at her coach before shaking her head and turning to go back to Alex. “You all go get some water while we make sure Alex is okay.”

“Okay.” Carli nods and has the team follow her to the sideline to get some water.

“Alex, are you okay?” Dawn kneels by the forward as she’s still clutching her side. “Get the wind knocked out of you?”

“Kind of.” Alex barely manages to breath out.

“Anything else hurt?” The training staff asks. “No ankle or knee pain?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head sits up in her knees to try to get some air.

“Okay, you should be good then.” Their medical trainer tells her. “Take a few minutes to gather your breath back but you should be good.”

“Thanks.” Dawn tells them as the training staff heads back to the sidelines. “You sure you’re okay? Nothing else hurts?”

“No.” Alex breathes out and Tobin is by her side, helping her get to her feet.

“Alright.” Dawn nods and looks at Jill, who gives her a look that she knows all too well. “Ladies, come back over.”

The girls come back from their water break, all looking to make sure Alex is okay. They feel a bit relieved when they see her up on her feet and getting no attention from the training staff. Jill looks at them all and tells them that’s all for the day and to be ready for tomorrow’s game.

They all put their hands together, Tobin and Alex included, and break the huddle. The girls head to the sideline to change out of their cleats as Tobin stays by Alex’s side on the pitch. Jill and Dawn begin to walk off but notice the two and decide to make sure everything was okay.

“You sure you’re okay, Al?” Dawn asks the forward and she simply nods.

“Tobin, you know Sonnett didn’t have any ill intentions on that tackle.” Jill tells the midfielder.

“It was reckless.” Tobin bitterly answers.

“That may be, but it was uncalled for when you attacked her the way you did.” Jill says.

“Not to me it wasn’t.” Tobin shakes her head as she’s still at Alex’s side, hand on her back to help her feel a bit at ease.

“Babe, stop.” Alex pleads and Tobin looks at the pain in her eyes and nods.

“Okay, what’s going on you two?” Jill asks when her and Dawn take notice of the look between them. “Alex, are you hurting more than you let on?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head as her coach looks at her; she turns to look at Tobin and with the knowing look, she takes a deep breath to turn back to her coach. “I’m… pregnant and after the fall, my stomach is just in a bit of pain.”

“Wait, what?” Jill’s eyes get wide at the statement. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “And that reckless tackle may have done something to the pregnancy.”

“Alex, we need to get you to the doctors right now.” Dawn tells her. “Let’s just make sure everything is okay.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she holds her stomach.

“I’ll go with them.” Dawn tells the head coach and she nods.

“Give me an immediate update when you get word.” Jill says and Dawn leads Alex to the van to take her to the doctors as Tobin goes to grab their bags to leave. “Tobin!”

“Yeah?” Tobin turns to look at her head coach as she’s trying to rush to get her stuff to go with Alex.

“Everything will be okay.” Jill tells her and Tobin takes a deep breath and nods.

The midfielder quickly grabs their stuff and meets Alex and Dawn at the van. When the girls ask Jill where they were going and if she was okay, the head coach tells them she’s just getting a check to make sure everything was good.

Two hours later, Alex and Tobin arrive back to the hotel with their coach. Dawn leads them up to Jill’s room so they can talk and tell her the news from the doctor. They gather in the hotel room of their head coach and Jill remembers the last time they all were gathered in her room when they informed them they were going to try and get pregnant; now, here they are again a few months later.

“Is everything okay with you and the baby?” Jill asks gently.

“Yeah.” Alex nods and Jill lets out a deep sigh of relief. “She said that the baby is completely okay and the pressure from me having the wind knocked out of me is what made it so painful.”

“Thank god.” Jill says and Alex nods her head in agreement. “Are you two okay? I know that was a scary moment.”

“Yeah.” Alex simply says. “It was more fear of something being wrong than actual pain.”

“I understand.” Jill sympathizes.

“So… you’re pregnant?” Dawn asks and both girls turn to look at each other with a small smile. “How far along are you?”

“Almost 10 weeks.” Tobin smiles as Alex laces their fingers together.

“How are you feeling?” Jill asks the forward.

“Good so far.” Alex answers. “Experiencing morning sickness and it’s been terrible.”

“So you didn’t have the stomach bug on the plane to Canada, did you?” Dawn asks and the forward’s lips turn into a small smirk.

“No.” Alex shakes her head.

“Well, I’m happy for you two.” Jill speaks up. “Have you told anyone yet?”

“Yeah, we told our families before we left for Canada.” Tobin nods.

“How long have you guys known for?” Dawn asks the two.

“Almost 5 weeks.” Alex answers.

“You’ve known for that long and didn’t mention it to us?” Jill asks them and both look down for a second at the question. “There’s no way you should be out on that pitch pregnant right now Alex.”

“The pregnancy can be at risk.” Dawn adds on. “Just like today.”

“We talked to Dr. Roberts and he said that I’d be fine if I played.” Alex tells them. “Right babe?”

“He said you had to be smart out there and take it easy.” Tobin answers and Alex sends her a small glare.

“He said I could play.” Alex turns back to her coaches. “I promised that after these last games against Canada I would be done and not even try to play anymore until after the baby.”

“But Alex, you’re risking the pregnancy when you’re out there.” Jill tells the forward and she clenches her jaw.

“Dr. Roberts said it would be okay.” Alex repeats herself. “I just really want to play tomorrow.”

“No way.” Jill shakes her head.

“But Coach…” Alex begins and Jill simply shakes her head.

“No, Alex.” Jill tells her immediately. “There’s no way I can allow you to be out there and play. What if you take another fall like you did today? What if you just all sudden feel a sharp pain in your stomach running?”

“I’ll be careful and smart.” Alex pleads.

“What if you aren’t in control of something from happening?” Jill asks her. “Like today. You weren’t in control or expecting anything to happen and then Sonnett’s tackle happens. You can’t be out there and play in fear or cautious. That’s how injuries occur and even more accidents happen.”

“It’s not worth it Alex.” Dawn says to the forward and you can see the defeated look in her face. “I mean, what do you think Tobin? You can’t be okay with this, can you?”

“I.., uh. I mean, Alex knows to be careful.” Tobin barely stutters out and Alex looks at her with pleading eyes to back her up.

“Tobin be honest.” Jill says directly. “You’re going to really stand there and tell me you’re okay with risking the pregnancy, you’re pregnancy, on this game that doesn’t mean anything?”

“I…” Tobin begins again and Jill gives her a knowing look. “No, I’m not okay with it.”

“Didn’t think so.” Jill shakes her head and looks at Alex; who’s feeling a bit let down because Tobin didn’t have her back in the discussion. “Alex, you know that there’s a risk to the pregnancy if you go out there.”

“I know.” Alex nods and takes a small deep breath. “I just want to play.”

“Alex, it’s a friendly.” Jill tells her. “I’m sorry, but I can’t have you out there playing and knowing you’re pregnant. I cannot have you risk it for a game that doesn’t matter.”

“But coach.” Alex says with pain in her voice. “Please. Just one more game.”

“I’m sorry Alex, but no.” Jill says definitively.

“It’s not worth it Alex.” Dawn tells the disappointed forward.

“But…” Alex begins and turns to look at Tobin as if asking for help or to back her up, but the midfielder looks at her with the same look the coaches are. “Okay. Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s just not smart.” Jill tells her and she nods her head.

“I know.” Alex says dejectedly.

“You need to know this is just about the safety of you and the pregnancy.” Dawn tells the disappointed forward. “We want to make sure you both are okay. We know it’s be hard over the last several months, so we don’t want anything to affect it.”

“I know.” Alex nods. “Thank you! I appreciate it. We both do.”

“Yeah.” Tobin says as she squeezes Alex’s hand for assurance.

“So you’re really pregnant?” Jill asks the girls and they both smile again. “Like pregnant pregnant?”

“Yeah.” Alex says with excitement and true happiness on her face. “You may be having another player to look at in the upcoming years.”

“I already have a list of future players for the association to look at in the upcoming future.” Jill smirks. “Boys and girls. And your baby is at the top of the list.”

“Good to know.” Tobin laughs and the four of them stand there in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

“We really are very happy for you two.” Jill tells the girls. “This is an amazing blessing for you guys.”

“We know.” Alex nods.

“You’re going to be a great parent.” Dawn smiles down at the forward. “Both of you.”

“Thanks Dawn.” Tobin says sincerely.

“Well, you two need to go rest up after the last couple hours that you’ve had.” Jill says and both nod. “Go take it easy and rest up. We’ll see you both in the morning.”

“Okay.” The girls nod.

“Oh, and Alex?” Jill calls as the girls and Dawn were heading to the door.

“Yeah?” Alex answers as she turns around to look at her coach.

“You aren’t telling anyone yet, are you?” The head coach asks and Alex shakes her head no. “Didn’t think so. Okay, well you’ll need to dress tomorrow for the game. Just to make sure there’s no speculation as to an injury or something if I didn’t have you dress up.”

“Okay.” Alex nods and turns back around to exit her coach’s room.

The two walk hand in hand back to their room after saying goodnight to both of their coaches. Luckily for them, the coaches allowed them to share the same room since it’ll be the last camp before they are married; which they’ll always be roomed together. Well, would have been until the pregnancy, obviously.

“Ready for bed?” Tobin asks as they enter their room as she lays down on the bed, looking at the ceiling; when Tobin doesn’t hear an answer, she sits up to look at Alex. “Lex?”

“Huh?” Alex hums out as she’s looking out the balcony window.

“You okay?” Tobin asks as she watches her fiancé stare out the window.

“I’m fine.” Alex nods and Tobin instantly knows that she’s not.

“Are you feeling okay?” Tobin asks with a bit of worry. “No pain, right?”

“No, I’m okay.” Alex answers and Tobin lets out a deep breath.

“Okay, then what’s wrong?” Tobin looks at her fiancé. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Alex shakes her head and Tobin gives her a look. “It’s nothing. I know that I’m wrong for even thinking or wanting it. So it’s not a big deal.”

“Okay, well if it’s not a big deal, then talk to me about it.” Tobin says gently to the forward and Alex turns to look at her sitting on the bed.

“Promise me you won’t be mad.” Alex asks with her arms crossed and she leans against the sliding door frame to the balcony.

“I promise.” Tobin answers.

“I… I just really ant to play tomorrow.” Alex says with a deep breath.

“Alex…” Tobin sighs.

“No, I know. I know.” Alex says quickly before Tobin can continue. “I completely agree and understand the reasons why they and you don’t want me to play. I get it. I know things like today can happen tomorrow without me having any control over it.”

“It scared me today.” Tobin tells her honestly. “Watching that happen to you. Not knowing if you were hurt or our baby was hurt, I was scared.”

“I know.” Alex nods and looks down. “I was scared too.”

“But?” Tobin asks, knowing Alex had more she needed to say.

“I’m completely okay with not playing anymore after the baby.” Alex answers honestly and Tobin is taken back.

“Alex.” Tobin starts but Alex shakes her head.

“No, no don’t.” Alex says. “I need to get this out Tobs. Can I just tell you what I’m feeling and then we’ll drop it after? Please?”

“Okay.” Tobin nods as she watches her fiancé struggle with whatever she’s about to say.

“Soccer has been more whole life. Ever since I was a little kid and my dad was trying to learn how to be a coach so he can help me follow my dream. It’s been everything I’ve ever wanted and needed in life.” Alex starts and Tobin simply listens. “That all changed when I met you. I knew that soccer was important but somehow, it’ll never be as important as you in my life.”

“I feel the same way.” Tobin answers and Alex gives her a loving smile.

“And I was lucky that while I have you, I can have soccer too. It was the best thing I could have ever dreamed of. Having my two favorite loves in the same moment.” Alex continues on but has to pause to take a deep breath. “But then something even more magical happened. As I’m living my best life with my two loves, I grew another want and love in my life. To have a family with you. And it’s been the best decision that I’ve ever made.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods to encourage her.

“The more I thought and think about the idea of it, my love for you grew stronger, but soccer not as much. I still love it and it’s who I am, but it’s not the thing that matters most to me anymore.” Alex explains. “You and our pregnancy are what mean the absolute most to me. Our future together is what means the most to me.”

“It does to me too, Lex.” Tobin gets up to hug her.

“But I still feel guilty.” Alex whispers and Tobin pulls back a bit from the embrace to look at her.

“About what?” Tobin asks as her arms are around the forward’s shoulders.

“That even though I’m so ready to have our baby and our future together, I still want to play this game against Canada.” Alex answers honestly. “I can’t explain really why besides the fact that it could possibly be my last game for this team, or in my prime. And I’m completely okay with my choice and want for our family and I’m not regretting or second guessing anything. I just, I don’t know… I wanted to play this last game; especially since it’s against Canada.”

“You’re a competitor.” Tobin answers simply. “You’re the most competitive person I know and that doesn’t just go away because you decided to have a baby. You’re stuck with that for life.”

“Hey!” Alex says and Tobin can’t stifle her laugh.

“Lex, I wasn’t expecting you to just be able to walk away from the game so easily without having any feelings of wanted to play.” Tobin tells her. “And it’s okay for you to have these thoughts and want to still play. That’s what makes you, you. So don’t feel guilty about it.”

“Okay.” Alex nods.

“But you need to see why you can’t risk it out there.” Tobin tells her and Alex nods. “I know that you want to be out there, but it’s just smarter if you don’t push it.”

“I know.” Alex agrees.

“And this won’t be your last game out there.” Tobin tells her. “After we have a miniature you, you and I both are going to be out on the pitch, wearing the crest on our chest and showing our little one what having a dream and hard work looks like.”

“You’re the best.” Alex smiles and relaxes into Tobin after her comforting words. “I love you.”

“Forever and always?” Tobin asks and Alex nods as she leans in to connect their lips for a simple kiss. “Good. Ready for bed?”

“I think I’m going to take a shower.” Alex says. “The stress of today tensed me up a little and I think a hot shower will help me relax a little.”

“Good idea.” Tobin nods and pulls her in for one more kiss; this one lasting a bit longer. “I’ll be out here waiting.”

“Mhm.” Alex hums against her lips. “Okay, I won’t be too long.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” Tobin laughs as Alex rolls her eyes and heads to the bathroom to start the shower.

Tobin takes a seat back on the bed when she hears the shower turned on. She flips through a few channels to see if anything she likes is on and settles on Friends.

Relaxing as she’s watching the show, she can’t help herself from the thoughts swirling around in her head. No matter how much she tries to stop, she can’t stop thinking about the conversation she and Alex just had.

Knowing that the forward will probably be in there for a solid 20-30 minutes total, she realizes that she has only a 15 minute window of opportunity left. She grabs a room key and hurries out the door.

Before Tobin can even think or second guess her actions, she’s knocking on a door in front of her. Within seconds it’s opened and the look of a very surprised Jill is in front of the midfielder. Surprise and then confusion and worry when she sees the look on Tobin’s face.

“Tobin, is everything okay?” Jill asks the midfielder that’s standing right in front of her.

“Can I talk to you?” Tobin asks her head coach and she nods.

“Yeah, of course.” Jill motions for Tobin to walk in. “Come in, please.”

“Thanks.” Tobin mumbles as she walks through the door.

“Everything okay Tobin?” Jill asks again as she looks at the midfielder standing in front of her in the room.

“No, not really.” Tobin shakes her head. “You know I love Alex, right?”

“What?” Jill asks with confusion.

“You know I love Alex, right?” Tobin repeats herself. “With all of my heart. She’s my everything.”

“I know that.” Jill nods.

“And you know that I don’t want to put her or the pregnancy at risk.” Tobin continues. “You don’t understand how hard these last few months have been on her and us when the tests came back no. Each time I saw a piece of her break again and again. When we saw that it said yes, we couldn’t allow ourselves to get too excited until we went and the doctor told us it was real.”

“I can’t even imagine what you two dealt with.” Jill answers sympathetically.

“We were the lucky ones.” Tobin tells her. “Some couples have to try longer to get pregnant, and even then it may not happen for them. This pregnancy is a blessing in more ways than one.”

“Tobin, I get it.” Jill says, not really knowing what the point of Tobin being here is yet. “I know you love her. I know you can’t wait to be parents, I know that.”

“Good, so you know her being out on that pitch is the unsafe.” Tobin looks at her. “Watching her risk herself and the pregnancy absolute terrifies me. Like, I have anxiety just thinking about it. It’s not safe or worth it to anyone.”

“I absolutely agree.” Jill nods. “That’s why I promise you that she won’t step foot in the game. She’ll warm up easily with the team and then sit the bench. No one will know you two are pregnant, but we won’t give them a reason to think she’s injured either. She’ll just be there for show.”

“Jill, I’m… ugh, I’m asking you to play her tomorrow.” Tobin says with a deep breath and Jill is completely taken back by it.

“Wait, what?” Jill shakes her head. “You want me to play her tomorrow?”

“I don’t want you to.” Tobin shakes her head and tries to get the courage to continue. “But I need you to play her tomorrow, please.”

“I don’t understand what you mean Tobs.” Jill says with confusion. “You just said you’re terrified to watch her out there and risk the pregnancy and it’s not worth it to anyone.”

“It’s not, but Alex isn’t just anyone. And it’s worth it to her.” Tobin answers honestly.

“Tobin, what are you asking me right now?” Jill asks, not sure if she’s truly understanding or believing what Tobin is wanting.

“Alex deserves to have this last game against Canada. She’s worked hard through everything this year and has proved why she’s the best forward we have. Why she’s the best forward in the world.” Tobin explains. “She just wants one more time on the pitch to represent this great team, to play with these amazing teammates, and to represent the crest. She thinks that there’s a chance that after we have the baby, that she may not get called up again to play. Which we both knew going in and she understands completely. But she just wants this last time on the pitch before there’s a chance she doesn’t get it again.”

“But I told her she’ll have a chance to play again.” Jill tells Tobin. “She can work hard and have a chance to be on the team again.”

“I know, and she does too. But there’s also a chance that she won’t be the same player.” Tobin explains to her head coach. “We know how once there’s a good chemistry through the team that you don’t want o affect that, and we understand that. She just wants one more time when she’s the go-to if it comes down to it.”

“Tobin, it’s not safe for her to be out there.” Jill says sincerely. “You really want her to go out there and play?”

“No, I don’t. It scares me. It truly does.” Tobin answers honestly and emotionally. “But she deserves to be out there. And as much as I hate it, she did get cleared by our doctor that she could go out and play. And I have to trust that she’ll be smart and safe out there.”

“Do you trust her?” Jill asks and Tobin takes a second to think before answering.

“Yeah, I trust her 100%.” Tobin answers truthfully. “It’s Canada who I don’t trust.”

“I feel the same way Tobin.” Jill shrugs.

“I know you’re reasoning and I’m with you completely on it. I would rather be safe than sorry. And I know you don’t have to play her and me coming to you means nothing at all.” Tobin pleads one last time. “But Alex deserves this game tomorrow. The hard work and year that she’s had, she deserves to go out and lead the team to a win. If tomorrow is her last game possibly with the team, with these teammates, I want it to be the way she deserves it to be. Even if that means I have to hold my breath every time she touches the ball.”

“Tobin.” Jill says with a deep breath.

“That’s it, I’m done.” Tobin holds her hands up. “I just wanted you to hear my reasoning and her reasoning as to why this game means so much to her tomorrow. I know you don’t understand, I don’t even understand, but I trust Alex. I know you already have your mind made up, and I’m completely okay with that. I just wanted to fight for Alex the way I should have earlier when you asked. But thank you for hearing me out.”

“Of course.” Jill nods. “Anytime Tobin.”

“Well I should get back and make sure she’s okay and relaxing.” Tobin says and Jill nods simply. “Night coach. Thanks again.”

“No problem.” Jill simply says and watches Tobin start to walk away. “Tobs?”

“Yeah?” Tobin turns around as she’s halfway out the door.

“It’d be dangerous to play her tomorrow.” Jill tells her.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I know.”

“Goodnight.” Jill ends it there and Tobin gives her a weak smile before closing the door behind her.

The midfielder walks back to her room. Replaying her conversation over and over in her head, she knows that she just had to tell Jill everything. The good and the bad of it all. She doesn’t want Alex out there for her own reasons but knows that she deserves to be.

“There you are.” Alex says as soon as Tobin walks in the room. “Where’d you go?”

“Dawn had some medicine for me to take for my ankle.” Tobin says as she takes off her shoes and walks over to Alex, who was already lying in bed.

“I had stuff you could have taken, babe.” Alex says after receiving a small kiss from Tobin.

“I didn’t want to bother you when you were showering.” Tobin quickly says. “She called me and asked if I iced my ankle and I told her I didn’t, and after receiving a lengthy talk, she told me to come and get some medicine.”

“Oh, you got the wrath of Dawn?” Alex asks and Tobin nods. “That’s never good babe.”

“Believe me, I know.” Tobin laughs as she gets into bed with Alex and pulls the forward close to her. “Come here.”

“Does your ankle feel okay now?” Alex asks as she cuddles her head into Tobin’s chest.

“It feels much better now.” Tobin simply says as she wraps her arms around the forward. “Especially with having you so close.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Alex laughs as she snuggles closer into her fiancé.

“How are you feeling though?” Tobin asks. “You doing okay?”

“I’m good.” Alex nods. “More upset about not playing than anything.”

“I know you are.” Tobin sighs and can feel her heart clench. “But it’s the smart thing to do.”

“I know it is.” Alex admits. “I just want to play, but I knew I was going to have to sacrifice soccer sooner or later for our baby. Just came much sooner than I thought.”

“I know.” Tobin says.

“But this just means that nothing else will be getting in the way of the best day of my life.” Alex says sincerely.

“What, thanksgiving?” Tobin jokes and Alex rolls her eyes at her fiancé.

“You’re lucky I know you’re kidding.” Alex warns her.

“Oh, you mean our wedding day?” Tobin winks. “Yeah, I guess that’s sort of important and all.”

“Yeah, just a little bit.” Alex says sarcastically back.

“It’s going to be amazing.” Tobin says honestly. “The best day of my life.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks as she looks up at Tobin.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Well, for now. But that day may be challenged soon.”

“With what?” Alex asks and Tobin simply smiles down at her.

“The birth of our baby.” Tobin says and Alex feels goosebumps all across her body.

“I agree.” Alex smiles and leans up to kiss her fiancé’ sharing a loving and meaningful kiss.

They break away from the kiss and snuggle up more into each other. With Alex resting her head on Tobin’s chest, they peacefully relax so they can fall asleep.

The next morning Tobin stirs awake to see that Alex isn’t in bed. Alert that she’s not there, she’s about to head out the door to look for her when she’s Alex’s laugh. Turning to look out the patio door, she sees Alex on the phone and relaxes.

“No, I’m doing good.” Alex says into the phone. “Thank you for checking up on me Dr. Roberts. It means a lot to me.”

Tobin hears the doctor’s name and at first is a little uneasy as to why he’s calling. Then she realizes that it must just be about what happened yesterday and the hospital contacted him with information of the results yesterday.

“No, she’s good. It scared her probably more than it did me, but we’re both better now.” Alex continues into the phone. “I’m not playing today, so everything will be much easier for us both. The last thing I need to do is worry her like I did yesterday again.”

Tobin can feel her body clench as Alex explain things to their doctor. She can hear the disappointment in Alex’s voice saying she can’t play today.

“No, I definitely will.” Alex says, breaking Tobin out of her thoughts. “Thank you for checking up on me again. We’ll come see you Tuesday morning when we get back.”

Tobin hears her fiancé finishing up her conversation, so she moves from the patio door and heads to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and throws some water on her face before walking back out to the room.

“Morning sleepy head.” Alex smiles up from her newspaper to look at Tobin.

“Morning.” Tobin lazily smiles and walks up to gently kiss her. “Mhm, I was wondering where you were.”

“Dr. Roberts called to see how I was and to make sure everything was okay.” Alex answers.

“Oh, that’s good.” Tobin replies and stands up straight. “How are you doing this morning?”

“I’m great babe.” Alex smiles and Tobin nods, though she knows Alex is putting on a smile but may not be completely happy.

“Yeah?” Tobin asks and Alex assures her with a very unconvincing nod. “Okay. Ready to head downstairs for some breakfast?”

“Yes.” Alex groans. “I’m starving!”

“What’s new?” Tobin teases and the glare that she receives from Alex can only make her laugh. “Come on baby momma.”

“Did you just call me baby momma?” Alex asks as Tobin helps her up to her feet.

“Yup.” Tobin smirks.

Alex wants to say something, she wants to have a clapback to her fiancé, but she doesn’t. Instead, the forward wraps her arms around the waist of Tobin and follows her out the door to breakfast.

The two join their teammates downstairs for breakfast. Sitting there with the team, eating breakfast, Alex realizes that this will be her last time for a while with the group. Part of the team; so she tries to make sure that she appreciates every moment because she’s not completely sure what the future will hold for her after the baby is born.

After spending a good morning at the team breakfast and meeting, the girls grab their stuff from their rooms and head to the bus. Tobin can see Alex’s look of defeat on her face when they’re on their way, and it pains her heart. She knows how much Alex wanted this last game; even though it doesn’t mean anything.

The team changes into their gear and heads out to warm up. Tobin watches on the sideline as she can see the happiness and excitement on the forward’s face when she out on the pitch. She can see how hard it will be for Alex to have to say goodbye for a while and she knows she needs to fight a bit harder, one last time.

So as the team finishes their warmups and head to the locker room, Tobin makes her way to the coaches. Waiting for Jill to finish talking to Dawn and the others, Tobin taps her should and clears her throat to talk.

“Yes Tobs?” Jill turns around to be faced with a jittery Tobin.

“I know you probably already have your mind made up about the game, but please just think about giving Alex some minutes.” Tobin begs the coach. “I know everyone is fighting for minutes and you aren’t going to play favorites, but I’m asking for you to just reconsider things. Please.”

“Tobin, you and I know what’s best for the team, and Alex. Physically and emotionally.” Jill breathes out and Tobin nods her head understandingly. “I’m going to put out the best starting IX out there to help us close out the year the right way.”

“I know.” Tobin nods. “I understand. Thanks coach.”

And with that, the midfielder walks away to the locker rooms. Feeling a bit defeated for Alex even more, the midfielder knows she needs to not show it for Alex’s sake.

So when she walks up and sees Alex going through her normal routine of visualizing the game and having a moment to herself, Tobin can see the little 20 year old that first did that several years ago. Shaking in her boots at the fact that she was going to step out onto the pitch with not only the National team, but with most of her idols.

Smiling at the memory of her fiancé and to see her now gives Tobin a tingling feeling. Quickly grabbing her phone, she takes a picture of the forward to document this moment in their lives. It may not seem like a big thing, but Tobin knows how important this moment will be in years to come.

Tobin walks up to Alex in her cubby and squats in front of her. Tapping the forward’s thigh to get her attention, Alex instantly smiles when she opens her eyes. Expecting Tobin to say something, Alex begins to pull her headphones off when Tobin shakes her head.

The midfielder reaches out and pulls one of Alex’s hands, the one that was starting to take her headphones off and holds it in her own. Looking at Alex with a very sincere smile, Tobin gently lays a kiss against Alex’s hand to show her love and support.

Alex smiles widely and the gesture and feels her heart start to flutter. No words were said between the two, but it seems like none are needed. Tobin smiles one last time at her and with a squeeze of the hand, gets back up to her feet to head up to the viewing box.

Alex can feel the love and support just from that simple interaction. She goes back into her visualization, knowing that she’s not playing but doesn’t want to break habit, and gets lost in her thoughts. The next thing she knows, she’s being tapped on the leg to see that it’s time to go.

The forward takes one last deep breath and takes her headphones off. Wrapping them up and shitting her music off, she turns to put her things away when she sees something. Looking at it like it’s not real or she’s imagining it, the forward reaches out to touch it. The moment she does, pure joy fills her entire body.

Tobin, in the meantime, heads up to the viewing box. Knowing that she’s glad that Alex isn’t playing and a bit relieved, the midfielder can’t help but feel a bit guilty for her fiancé. She’s pulled out of her thoughts when the refs begin walking onto the pitch, followed by the starting lineups.

Looking on the sideline, Tobin is confused when she doesn’t see Alex with the other subs. She turns her attention to the players walking onto the pitch in the starting lineup and notices the pink headband instantly.

Tobin feels her heart beat faster the moment she sees Alex lined up with the starting team. The National Anthem is played and after, Alex looks up to find Tobin in the box. The moment Tobin sees Alex look at her, with the biggest smile on her face, Tobin feels chills.

Alex, smiling like she’s getting her first cap ever, points up to Tobin before joining her team for the picture. Tobin, watching Alex every step of the way, feels the emotions flow throughout her body. Though she’s going to be on edge watching this game, the happiness on Alex’s face easily triumphs her own worry.

As soon as the whistle is blown, Tobin’s heart tenses. Alex takes off in a instance once the game starts, knowing full well that this will be the last game for her for a significant amount of time. She was going to make it worth it and one to remember.

Tobin hates to admit it, but Alex is looking great out there. She’s running off the ball well in these first few minutes and helping win back the ball if it’s lost. Though she’s being active, Tobin can feel her heart tense at the thought of something happening.

In the 10th minute, Alex makes a great run inside the left of the box where Lindsey taps a nice ball towards her. Alex, with a defender coming at her from the right and Labbe coming off her line to cut down the shot, the forward takes a nice rip at the ball; however, Labbe gets there just in time to block it out for a corner.

That was the first instance of Tobin taking a deep sigh of relief. The way the keeper came out to close down the space made her nervous because Alex was a mere inch or two away from having her legs taken out.

Seconds later, off of an earned corner by Alex, Pinoe sends in a ball that Julie heads home for the opening goal. It was definitely a great way to start the game within the first 15 minutes. A few minutes later, the US were on the attack again.

Horan wins the ball near the sideline and touches it to Kelley. Sending a brilliant ball ahead, Alex is the only player close enough to run onto it; reason being that she literally outruns 3 Canadian defenders – 10 weeks pregnant, yeah right ;)

After a small touch to control it, Alex sends in a beautiful cross into the box. Pinoe gets a touch on it but the ball goes just wide. A perfect buildup and cross with a great chance to double the lead, but the Americans miss out by a foot or two.

With the US getting some amazing opportunities and causing some trouble for the Canadians, the other team knew they needed to make something happen. They needed to try and disrupt the flow of the game and slow things down. In other words, start playing a bit more physical and taking out the players who were causing them so much trouble – aka: Alex Morgan.

Every chance they had for the last 15 minutes of the half, there was at least two players bumping should with Alex. Anytime she touched the ball, there were defenders pushing into her, pulling at her jersey, and kicking at her ankles.

The forward was taken down more times than Tobin could possibly handle, and far more than she wanted to see on her pregnant fiancé. The relief that fills her body when the halftime whistle is blown was incredible. She quickly makes her way downstairs to meet the team in the locker room.

Walking in just in time to hear Jill’s thoughts on the half, the midfielder stands there quietly with eyes on Tobin. Once Jill finishes up, Tobin makes a straight beeline to her fiancé. Kneeling down to look at Alex, she can see there’s a bit discomfort and instantly gets worried.

“How are you holding up?” Tobin asks with worry.

“I’m okay.” Alex answers and Tobin’s not convinced at all. “I’m serious Tobs. I’m okay.”

“Promise?” Tobin asks and Alex nods.

“Yes, I promise.” Alex tells her with assurance. “I just may need you to rub out this knot in my back after that last fall during the half later tonight.”

“I’ll do whatever you need me to.” Tobin says and Alex smiles. “You sure you’re okay? It’s getting pretty physical out there.”

“I know and I’m trying to avoid it as much as I can.” Alex breathes out after taking a drink of her Gatorade. “But I’m good. Never better.”

“Okay.” Tobin breathes out, trusting her fiancé.

“How are we doing over here?” Jill walks up and asks the two. “Alex, I think I’m going to sub you at the half. You’re getting fouled way too many times and it’s going to get worse as long as the ref continues to let most go.”

“No, coach.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m fine, I promise. Please, let me finish it out.”

“Alex, I don’t know.” Jill begins to say.

“Please?” Alex repeats herself as she looks up at her coach.

“What do you think Tobin?” Jill turns to ask the midfielder.

“If she says she’s good, then I believe her.” Tobin answers and the smiles that breaks across Alex’s face is undeniable. “She’s playing smart and she has a good 45 minutes left in her, right Lex?”

“Absolutely.” Alex nods confidently.

“Okay.” Jill smiles at the two. “But the next time I see you get taken down with nothing called I am pulling you out. There’s no way I’m putting you at risk.”

“Deal.” Alex nods understandingly. “Thanks coach!”

“Don’t make me regret this.” Jill winks to the two and turns to leave the locker room to head onto the field.

“Thank you for having my back babe.” Alex wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck.

“I said it because it’s true.” Tobin answers as she squeezes Alex tight. “But please be careful out there. Jill’s right. They’re going to get worse during the second half.”

“I know.” Alex admits. “I’ll be okay though, I promise.”

“Okay.” Tobin simply nods when her attention is pulled when the coaches call that it’s time to head back onto the pitch.

“It looks like I have to go.” Alex pulls away. “One last half.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and gives her a good luck kiss before the forward pulls away.

“I love you.” Alex smiles as she walks out of the locker room to head to the pitch. “Cheer loud, babe.”

Tobin smiles and waver her one as she leaves the locker room. Tobin has an uneasy feeling about the second half and the nerves got the best of her. Knowing she had to do something, the forward calls Pinoe over before she leaves the locker room.

“What’s up Tobs?” Pinoe asks as she’s antsy to get back on the field to start the second half.

“I need you to promise me something, please.” Tobin says and Pinoe is a bit confused at the remark.

“Okay, anything.” Pinoe shakes her head for the midfielder to continue.

“Alex is taking too many hits out there.” Tobin begins and Pinoe nods her head. “I need you to please make sure she doesn’t get anymore.”

“Uh, okay.” The blonde midfielder says with complete confusion. “I don’t really know how you expect me to do that Tobs. You know she’s their target.”

“I know.” Tobin nods understand. “But I need you to try and make sure she doesn’t take any more hits. She can’t take any more hits.”

“Tobs, why?” Pinoe asks. “If you’re so worried you need to tell Jill this.”

“She knows.” Tobin simply answers and now Pinoe is really confused.

“Okay, then I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Pinoe shakes her head. “Look Tobin, I need to get out on the pitch to start the second half. I can’t be here talking with you abo…”

“Alex’s pregnant.” Tobin blurts out and it stops Pinoe right in her tracks.

“What’d you say?” Pinoe asks and Tobin takes a deep breath as she looks up at her veteran teammate and mentor.

“Alex is pregnant.” Tobin repeats slowly.

“Holy shit!” Pinoe breathes out with shock. “Holy fuck! Does Jill know this?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “This will be Alex’s last game until after the baby.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Pinoe says trying to wrap her head around the thought but then looks up at the worried tanned midfielder. “Well fucking congrats Tobs! Come here.”

“Thanks.” Tobin lets out a small breathy laugh as Pinoe wraps her up for a hug.

“Why is she even playing?” Pinoe pulls back from the embrace. “Like, is that even okay for her?”

“Our doctor said it would be fine as long as she was smart out there.” Tobin nods. “But it’s getting too chippy out there and it’s making me nervous for her.”

“Tell her she needs to get taken out then.” Pinoe offers. “Tell Jill that she needs to sub her.”

“Jill already suggested that but Alex didn’t want it.” Tobin tells her.

“What? Why not?” Pinoe asks with exasperation.

“This is her last game with the team and she wanted to end it the right way.” Tobin explains and Pinoe doesn’t look convinced. I don’t like it either but I trust her and I know that this means everything to her. Even if it’s just a friendly.”

“Fuck Tobin!” Pinoe breathes out at the situation.

“I know.” Tobin nods. “So can you please make sure she doesn’t take any more hits out there? If you can?”

“Yeah, I got you.” Pinoe nods her head as one of the coaches comes in to tell Pinoe she’s needed out there because the half is about to start. “Does anyone else on the team know?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head and Pinoe understands.

“Okay.” Pinoe simply says and puts her hands on the midfielder’s shoulders. “I got you, Tobs.”

“Thank you.” Tobin breathes out appreciatively.

“Any time.” Pinoe brushes off and starts out towards the pitch before getting the door and turning around to look at Tobin. “Tobs?”

“Yeah?” Tobin looks at her.

“Fucking congrats.” Pinoe smiles widely. “Your baby is going to have the best parents in the world.”

“Thanks, Pinoe.” Tobin sincerely smiles and the blonde midfielder nods back before rushing out to the pitch.

Tobin quickly makes her way back up to the box to watch the game. The whistle blows just before she gets up there, so they were already off to the races.

As Tobin watches, she feels the nerves build up again watching Alex. Praying and hoping these last 45 minutes or so goes off without anything happening to Alex. Knowing how heartbreaking it would be if someone were to happen in the last half of the year, and Alex’s playing days for a while.

For the most part of the second half’s first minutes, Canada looks to be the team in control. Alex has maybe touched the ball 2 times in the opening minutes and that’s not for lack of trying. She’s moving and trying to call for the ball, but either passes haven’t been making it to her or the defenders are making it difficult and cutting off the lanes.

In the 49th minute, Pinoe has the ball in the middle of the field and is looking for an outlet pass. Alex is 10 yards away calling for it, with an open window but three defenders ready to make her pay once she has the ball at her feet. Pinoe, opting to not put her in any situation, tries to pass it through a few defenders to Lindsey.

With no chance possible of it making it to the midfielder, Canadian’s Scott intercepts the errant pass and spins to face her side of goal. Looking up to see the middle is open, she passes the ball to open space for Prince to run onto it.

The speedy player makes a great run on the left side of the field towards the box and beats Dahlkemper to the ball. Picking her head up, she sees that Beckie is open back on the middle of the box, so she cuts a pass back towards her. In front of goal, Beckie one-times it passed a diving Naeher and levels up the score in the 50th minute.

As the game starts back up again, Pinoe has the ball and looks ahead to pass it. She sees Alex is briefly open and thinks about passing her the ball but decides not to and sends another errant pass back. Luckily this time, Kelley was able to recover the pass but fouls along the way.

Jill’s really unhappy at the lack of dynamics occurring up top and when the ref blows the whistle after the foul, Jill calls for Pinoe to come over. The midfielder quickly makes her way to the coach after Kelley is shown a yellow and the ref has to take time to record it in her book. Once Pinoe is at the sideline, Jill looks at her player with a quizzical look.

“What are you doing out there?” Jill asks her player. “Why aren’t you allowing the play to develop?”

“Alex’s angles are being cut off.” Pinoe shrugs. “Plus, she was going to get hammered if I passed her that ball.”

“And she would have gained us a great spot for a freekick as well.” Jill answers back and notices the look on Pinoe’s face. “You know, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Pinoe nods her head and Jill let’s out a deep breath. “I promised Tobs to makes sure Alex doesn’t take any more unnecessary hits.”

“Of course you did.” Jill nods her head and turns to look up at Tobin, who’s’ watching the interaction between the two from the box. “Listen, play the game the way we planned it. Alex knows what she’s doing out there. Let her have the last 35 minutes that she deserves in this game.”

“But coach…” Pinoe begins as the last sub enters the field.

“No.” The head coach shakes her head. “Play the game the right way. You know you can’t stop Alex from being herself out there by not giving her the ball. She’ll put herself in a more vulnerable spot just to get a touch.”

“Yeah.” Pinoe nods.

“So play the game the right way, Pinoe.” Jill tells her and the midfielder nods. “Trust me, I’ll take her out when it’s too much.”

“Okay.” Pinoe acknowledges and runs back out into the middle of the pitch as the whistle blows for the game to begin.

As soon as the Canada starts the game back up, the US pressures them in the backfield. Lindsey and Press double team the player and ultimately wins the ball back.

Press is the one to come away with the loose ball and picks her head up. With both Alex and Pinoe making runs, Press sends in a cross from the top of the box.

Initially, Pinoe looks like she was going to be the one to get a touch on it, but it goes right passed her and the defender. It falls right to the feet of Alex, who was making a run behind the blonde midfielder towards the back post.

Alex settles the ball with a touch of her left foot and then slots it passed the diving keeper for the go-ahead goal in the 56th minute. Alex, absolutely ecstatic, jumps into the arms of Pinoe, who’s more than happy to catch her and celebrate.

The entire stadium erupts as the forward puts the team ahead and crushes the little momentum Canada started to build in the last two minutes. Press, along with the rest of the team, runs up to celebrate the goal with Alex and Pinoe.

Twelve minutes later, the US is attacking again and a ball is sent forward for Alex. She outruns the defenders to get her foot on it but as she’s looking up to make her run, she is taken out with a body check from the side that sends her flying forward.

Immediate calls for a foul and yellows are shouted from not only the players in the field, the coaches on the sideline, but the fans in the stands. Tobin can only hold her breath as she watches Alex get taken out on the pitch.

The forward doesn’t get up immediately, taking a moment to catch her breath and make sure she’s okay. Plus, she has a few extra moments as the ref allows the subs to come in. Pinoe is the first to run up to her and ask if she’s fine. Alex, sits on her knees, takes a few deep breaths and nods to her teammate as she is helped up to her feet.

Tobin, along with 23,000 fans in the stadium, lets out a deep breath that Alex is okay. Jill, who would admit that she had a bit of a worry herself for her star forward, looks at Lynn Williams and tells her to quickly warm up, so she can sun her on for Alex in the next couple minutes.

Pinoe double checks with Alex to make sure she’s okay, and after the forward assures her she is, the blonde midfielder goes straight to the Canadian defender to let her know her displeasure of the foul. Telling her that it better not happen again because it was a cheap shot.

Once things are all sorted out and the players are in position, the ref blows the whistle for the freekick to be taken. Canada clears the ball but only making it far enough to Becky. The captain sends a ball out to Pinoe on the wing and the midfielder touches it along the sideline towards goal.

Looking up, Pinoe sees Alex and Carli, who was subbed in during the foul of Alex, making runs toward the box. Sending a cross in, Alex is able to draw a couple defenders and gets a head on the ball. She heads it towards the front of goal for an awaiting Carli to tap it in.

A beautiful connection between the three players helps leads not only the team up 3-1, but Carli to her 98th goal of her career. Only two away from hitting the historic mark that only a few have reached. The team celebrates the goal in the 81st minute, gaining complete control of the game.

After the celebration of the goal, Lynn Williams is up at the 4th official to be subbed in. With Alex’s number up in the marker, the forward knows her day is done. She feels a bit of emotions running through her as she claps towards the fans, who are giving her the highest round of applause of the night for her unbelievable play.

As Alex walks off the pitch, wishing Lynn luck, she receives a high five and hug from her coach. Both look at each other with big smiles and Jill tells her how amazing she was out there today. Alex thanks her coach and walks towards the bench, looking up for Tobin.

Tobin’s smiling widely and clapping for her fiancé as she can finally breathe a sigh of relief that the night is over. The forward looks to be in good health and completely happy with the way the day has ended for her.

Only a few minutes later, the whistle is blown, and the game is over. With a dominate win over their rivals, the team ends the year with two very good games to be proud of. The entire team makes their way to the pitch, with the players who didn’t suit up joining from the box.

Tobin quickly makes her way to her fiancé, who was busy talking to Sinclair, and wraps her arms around her from behind. Relaxing into the embrace, Tobin can hear Alex’s heart beat faster at the contact from her fiancé.

The trio talk for a few minutes before the team huddles for the talk on the field. Once that’s over, the girls walk around the stadium, thanking the fans for their support throughout the game and year. Alex and Tobin were called over for tons of autographs and pictures that they both were more than happy to do.

After Alex and Tobin finish up with the fans, being the last two to leave the field, Alex pulls Tobin in for a big hug. No words were said, but Tobin knew what she was saying. Thanking her for trusting the fact that she’d be smart to be out on the pitch.

Tobin pulls away and leans in to connect their lips together. Receiving some big cheers from the fans, making them both laugh. Breaking apart, Tobin laces her fingers with Alex’s and the two walk hand in hand off the pitch towards the locker room.

As soon as they enter the locker room, Jill follows behind with the rest of the coaching staff to have their final talk. Taking a few minutes to congratulate the group on the win and great week of soccer, she tells them she’s excited for the next year to come for the team. Looking up at Alex and Tobin, the head coach can only smile.

Alex and Tobin have a look between each other, knowing that now would be the best time to tell the group about the pregnancy and upcoming year for them. Knowing that this is their family as well and that they deserve to know too.

“Coach.” Alex stands up. “If it’s okay with you, can we say something to the team?”

“Of course.” Jill smiles, knowing exactly what was about to be said.

“Thanks.” Alex nods and all eyes from their teammates turn to look at the two. “As you all know, this team means the absolute world to Tobin and I. This game and this team is our life. It brought us together and now next month we are getting married.”

“Hell yeah you are!” Ashlyn cheers out and the team laughs.

“Because of this game, we are lucky to have met you all and the others from the past.” Tobin says to the group. “But we have some news we’d like to share with you all because you’re our family.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re retiring.” Moe says and both girls shake their heads no.

“Thank god.” Mal breathes out. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“We aren’t retiring at all.” Alex assures them. “But you probably won’t be seeing me in camp for a while.”

“Why?” Kelley asks with confusion, as most of the team seems to have.

“Well…” Alex smiles a she looks at Tobin before back towards their teammates. “In 7 months, there will be a new family member.”

“Wait!” Allie squeals. “Are you pregnant?”

“We are.” Tobin nods and the entire room screams at the news. “We’re 10 weeks pregnant.”

“OH MY GOD!!” Kelley screams as she jumps up and wraps the two in a big hug; soon joined by the rest of the team.

“How?” Christen asks with tears in her eyes. “When?”

“We’ve been trying the last few months.” Alex explains, tears falling from her eyes with all of the emotion in the room. “We went and saw a doctor who told us our options and we decided we wanted to start a family.”

“And it finally worked.” Tobin adds on as Allie has her arms wrapped around her best friend. “With a lot of tears and prayers, it finally worked.”

“I can’t believe it.” Moe shakes her head as Pinoe walks up and hugs Tobin and Alex tightly.

“How did you even play?” Crystal asks Alex. “Did Jill know?”

“I did.” Jill answers as she walks up and hugs both girls. “And after a lengthy debate with a stubborn forward, we came up with an agreement for her to play.”

“Now I know why Tobin snapped at me at practice yesterday.” Sonnett says and the entire group laughs.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Tobin sincerely apologizes. “I was scared and completely out of line.”

“It’s okay.” Sonnett assures her and wraps her up in a hug. “I would have yelled at me too.”

“So you’re like really pregnant?” Mal asks Alex and the forward smiles. “Like really really?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Watch out, you may have another Morgan-Heath player to play with in 17 years.”

“Do you think it’ll be a girl?” Becky asks.

“I have no idea.” Alex answers honestly. “We’ll be excited and happy for whichever.”

“Congratulations you two.” Carli walks up and hugs the both of them. “I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thanks Carli.” Alex smiles and Tobin nods too.

“So does this mean you won’t be back for the World Cup Qualifiers?” Julie asks and all eyes turn to the two.

“I’m not sure.” Alex shakes her head honestly. “With the due date being early June, I’m not sure yet.”

“But there’s still a chance you will play in the World Cup, right?” Mal asks her mentor.

“I’m not sure yet.” Alex answers again. “With how great this team and you guys are, I’m not sure if I’ll be ready to even compete with you guys.”

“You will.” Moe answers and Mal nods her head.

“We’ll see.” Alex answers with a small smile. “If not, it’s okay. The most important thing now is making sure this pregnancy goes off without any problems.”

“If anything, Tobin will have the cutest cheerleaders for her when she’s playing.” Lindsey says and Tobin shakes her head.

“I won’t play if Alex isn’t ready to.” Tobin tells them and the entire room releases an audible gasp.

“What?” Pinoe is the first to ask.

“If Alex misses the World Cup, then so will I.” Tobin tells them confidently. “We’re both in this together. She stops playing, I stop playing.”

“But Tobin…” Kelley begins to say but the midfielder shakes her head.

“I already talked to Jill about it.” Tobin explains. “And I’m completely okay with this decision. We both are. Our family comes first. No matter what.”

“We understand that.” Becky answers and the team reluctantly nods their heads, with the younger players not liking the possibility; Kelley included.

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant.” Mal says again, smiling at her two role models.

“Me either.” Christen shakes her head with a smile.

“I call Godmother!” Kelley shouts out of nowhere.

“Hell no!” Allie counters. “I’m going to be Godmother.”

“In your dreams!” Ashlyn speaks up. “I’m the Godmother.”

“Fuck off!” Pinoe argues and the entire room laughs at the antics of some of the players.

“Easy.” Tobin laughs, trying to settle the group down. “You’ll all get to be aunties and we’ll decide Godmother later on.”

“Fuck.” Ashlyn breathes out much louder than intended and all eyes turn to look at her.

“What’s wrong now?” Moe asks.

“Oh, uh I just realized something.” Ashlyn answers and the team waits for her to explain. “This probably means no bachelorette party, huh?”

“Good question chicken legs!” Kelley nods her head at the keeper, who sends a subtle glare to the defender.

“Oh my god.” Carli rolls her eyes at the question.

“Probably not.” Tobin shakes her head and the group laughs.

“Man Tobin, you got her pregnant before getting married?” Pinoe laughs and slaps her friend’s back. “Look at you!”

“Shut up.” Tobin laughs at her friend.

“I’m just playing.” Pinoe teases. “Happy for you. Really am.”

“Thank you.” Tobin smiles and hugs her friend again.

“So this wedding is definitely going to be a fun one now.” Allie laughs and the entire room nods in agreement.

After a few more hugs and congratulations, with most wiping the tears of excitement from their eyes, the girls shower and finish up in the locker room. Alex and Tobin say their goodbyes and after Alex answers some media questions, the two head to meet up with their families. Knowing that this is the last time with the team for a while, they try to enjoy every last moment.

The next few weeks were a complete whirlwind for the couple. They obviously spent Thanksgiving with their families and enjoying the time with them, but the countdown was officially on. With less than a month until their wedding, there was still a lot to do.

The two girls spent most of the days finishing up the last little details for the wedding. Making sure their wedding planner was going to have everything decorated and setup the way they wanted. Making sure the cake was going to be delivered correctly with the right flavors, the caterers knew the menu that was agreed on, the rings were the right sizes and had the engravings each girl wanted for the other, and everything else that was needed to be figured out.

Everyone they wanted to be there had RSVP’d, so they were extremely excited about the fact that they were going to have their loved ones there. As the day gets closer, the excitement and nerves started to build more and more.

So did the couple’s pregnancy. The two went to visit Dr. Roberts when they returned to Orlando and after several tests, he was glad to tell them everything still looked great and the pregnancy was still in perfect condition. The immediate ‘I told you so’ from Alex to Tobin was evident and Dr. Roberts sure did enjoy a laugh at the two.

The forward’s gone to two more appointments since then over the span of the last few weeks, making sure everything was good. With Alex being 13 and a half weeks pregnant, Dr. Roberts told them it was a perfect time to try and hear the heartbeat.

Using the fetal Doppler, the couple was put to tears when they heard the heartbeat for the very first time. The beautiful miracle of life was so overwhelming from the soon to be parents, that they even made Dr. Roberts tear up a bit.

With everything looking good with the pregnancy, Alex had to make a few minor changes to her wedding dress. She wasn’t showing yet, obviously, but she was definitely feeling a bit more bloated and felt like it would be better to change the dress a little bit so it wouldn’t be squeezing too tightly on her and the baby.

With all of that taken care of, plus most of the things needed for the wedding, the couple had a chance to relax a bit. Now with only a week and a half left until the big day, Tobin and Alex decided they wanted just some time to enjoy each other before the busy week ahead.

“Hey babe.” Alex calls as she walks into the living room of their home. “Hao said she was going to be back in time for prewedding events, right? She won’t be in Europe during then?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “She came back yesterday and is back in North Carolina with her family. Everything should be good.”

“Okay good.” Alex nods as she types something into her phone.

“What are you doing now?” Tobin asks from the kitchen as she finishes opening the Chinese takeout they just ordered. “I thought we said no phones tonight?”

“No, I know.” Alex nods absentmindedly. “I’m just checking off the list for the wedding.”

“Mhmm.” Tobin says, watching her fiancé continue to try to figure out wedding details.

“And your sisters know that everything starts at 5 on Thursday, right?” Alex asks again, continuing to try and plan more things for the wedding. “I only ask because I had to tell Jen and Jeri several times to make sure they knew.”

“Yes, Lex.” Tobin nods. “They know when to be there.”

“Okay, good.” Alex hums out. “What about your parents? They know the plan?”

“No, they can’t make it.” Tobin looks at her and jokes. “They decided to go deep sea fishing instead.”

“Okay, good.” Alex nods, not even realizing what Tobin said.

“Lex?” Tobin asks with a laugh on astonishment. “Babe?”

“Hmm?” Alex looks up from her phone. “What?”

“I thought we said no phones?” Tobin asks and Alex shakes her head.

“I’m not.” Alex answers. “I’m just making sure everything is good for the wedding.”

“We’ve checked several thousand times.” Tobin laughs. “It’s all planned and everyone we need and want there will be there at the correct times.”

“I know.” Alex nods and tries to look back down at her phone. “I’m just making sure th…”

“Lex.” Tobin breathes out and Alex looks at her. “Tonight is a no wedding talk/planning/worrying zone tonight. It’s just a you and me enjoying each other’s company and having a peaceful night at home night.”

“You’re right.” Alex nods and shuts her phone off. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Tobin shakes her head. “Go take a seat and I’ll bring the dinner over.”

“Thanks babe.” Alex smiles graciously as she moves to sit on the couch.

“Special delivery.” Tobin says as she brings the Chinese food to the coffee table in front of the couch. “And some water for my healthy, pregnant fiancé.”

“Thanks baby.” Alex says with a small kiss to the lips. “This smells amazing.”

“Thanks!” Tobin says as she sits down. “I ordered it myself.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs at the midfielder’s little joke. “You did good.”

“I try.” Tobin jokingly shrugs and the two enjoy their dinner together for a few moments before Alex realizes something.

“Did you say your parents were going deep sea fishing?” Alex asks, finally realizing what Tobin said to her minutes earlier.

“Nope.” Tobin answers simply and the smirk that appears on her face gives her away instantly.

Alex shakes her head at her fiancé’s joke and relaxes into her as they eat. Tobin chooses some movie for them to watch, and the two enjoy a simple night together. No phones, no wedding talk or planning, no worries. Just the two of them with Blue sitting on the chair sleeping next to them. The next few hours were some of the simplest, yet relaxing, for the two.

“Oh babe, I have something I want to ask you.” Alex says after the movie ends and the credits begin to roll.

“Oh yeah?” Tobin asks as she turns to look at her fiancé. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to think of ways to make, um, make our wedding day more rememberable.” Alex explains. “And I had an idea. You ready?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods with a small laugh.

“Okay, um…” Alex begins with Tobin look at her with a curious smile. “What if we don’t have sex again until we get married?”

After the question, Tobin’s curious smiles is gone in an instant. The look of confusion immediately appears and Tobin looks at her not knowing what to really say.

“Do you still love me?” Alex asks with a hint of joking, but a bit worry as well as she sees the confused look on Tobin’s face.

“What, are you kidding?” Tobin asks with a small smile and Alex shakes her head no, so Tobin looks down for a second to process the statement. “Uh.. yeah, okay. But does that mean I can’t still kiss you like this?”

“No.” Alex says weakly as Tobin leans in to kiss her neck gently.

“Or this?” Tobin asks seductively as she switches and kissed the other side of the forward’s exposed neck.

“Okay, maybe we’ll just start with the no-sex thing tomorrow night.” Alex gives in and pulls Tobin down on top of her. “That’s fine.”

Tobin smiles triumphantly as her lips find Alex’s immediately. Laying Alex gently on her back, Tobin lays between her legs and holds herself up so she’s not laying directly on top of the forward with all of her weight.

Alex’s hands get lost in Tobin’s hair as she pulls her closer. Deepening the kiss, Tobin swipes her tongue to ask for access and Alex gives it to her without any hesitation. Twisting and twirling their tongue together, Tobin breaks away from the kiss and moves to the forward’s neck again.

Immediately sending chills down her body, Tobin gently sucks Alex’s pulse point. With a small moan escaping from her lips, Alex feels herself getting more and more hot. She wants Tobin so bad it’s not even funny.

Moving her hands down the back of the midfielder’s body, Alex makes her way underneath the hem of her shirt and slowly starts to roll it up her body. Getting the hint, Tobin sits up and throws her shirt off, being left in just her sport bra.

Alex takes in her beautiful fiancé that’s half naked in front of her and is in such awe. The amazing physique that’s in front of her is something she doesn’t think she will ever get over. The tanned abs and amazing muscles that Tobin has, makes her feel so damn lucky that this beautiful human is hers.

Noticing Alex’s eyes on her body, Tobin gently starts to roll Alex’s shirt off of her. The forward helps and obliges without any hesitation, and once Alex’s shirt is off, the small gasp of amazement that leave Tobin’s mouth makes the forward feel special.

“You are so beautiful.” Tobin tells her sincerely.

“Yeah?” Alex asks. “Even with this little belly that I have going on?”

“Especially then.” Tobin nods and Alex’s smile grows even more as she pulls the midfielder down for another deep kiss.

Before anything can get any hotter or progress any more, Tobin pulls away. Confused, the forward watches her get up from the couch and to her feet. Alex is about to ask what was wrong before Tobin holds her hand out.

“Come on.” Tobin says as she grabs the forward’s hand. “Follow me.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles as the midfielder helps her to her feet and leads her to their bedroom.

As the two approach the bedroom, hand in hand, Tobin turns around to face Alex. Looking deeply in her eyes, Tobin’s smile grows immensely. The look alone makes Alex blush. The midfielder holds Alex’s face in her hands and leans in to connect their lips in a deep kiss.

Alex’s hands move to Tobin’s hips, trying to give her something to hold onto because the kiss was so uplifting and amazing. The forward could feel her knees start to buckle at the powerful kiss. When they break apart, both are out of breath.

Tobin rests her forehead against Alex’s and the two take a few seconds to breathe. Eyes closed, Alex can feel her heart beating out of her chest and she’s pretty sure Tobin can hear and feel it as well.

“I love you.” Tobin whispers lovingly, causing Alex’s smile to get even bigger; she didn’t even think that was possible.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Alex shakes her head and Tobin opens her eyes to look at her.

“Do what?” Tobin asks and looks in deeply into Alex’s eyes.

“Make me feel even more loved and special than you already have.” Alex shakes her head trying to explain. “Each moment I spend with you, somehow you make me feel more and more special and loved.”

“That’s called true love baby.” Tobin says and Alex’s heart flutters at the words.

“I love you.” Alex rasps out, making Tobin’s knees go weak. “So much.”

Tobin doesn’t say anything. Nothing she can say will be able to explain what Alex’s love means to her. So instead, she opts to show her.

Wrapping the forward up, Tobin connects their lips again. First starting out as a deep and loving kiss, it starts to get a bit more intense and intimate. Slowly guiding Alex to their bed, Tobin breaks from their kiss and moves to Alex’s neck again; receiving the moan that she loves so much from the forward’s throat.

Tobin’s hands slowly start to explore Alex’s body as well. Moving from her perfect shoulders down to her hips, Tobin hooks her thumbs inside the forward’s leggings. With little resistance and effort, Tobin’s able to slide them down Alex’s legs with ease.

The forward steps out of them, with the help and balance support of Tobin, Alex stands there in just her bra and lace underwear. Alex can’t stand Tobin being in any more clothing, so she helps her take off her own sweatpants.

With both of them down to their undergarments, they both felt a sense of vulnerability. Even though the two have done this too many times to count and have seen each other naked many times, they both feel like it’s the first time all over again. The butterflies, the nerves and excitement, it’s all still there after all these times.

Biting her lip as she takes a look at the beautiful girl in front of her, Tobin connects their lips together again. The forward wraps her arms around her neck to pull her closer. Tobin’s hands go straight to Alex’s waist and she gently guides her down on the bed.

Making sure Alex is comfortable, Tobin lies in between her legs, just hovering above her so no pressure in on the forward. The two deepen their kissing, tongue twisting and twirling and fighting for dominance. Neither wanting to give in, but Alex ultimately does because she’s too needy to delay the moment any more.

Tobin rolls to the side, with one leg on the outside of Alex’s leg and one on the inside. Tobin has one hand laced with Alex’s above her head, while the other slowly makes its way down her body. Gently tracing each line and muscle of the forward’s stomach, sending chills along the way, until she reaches the top of Alex’s underwear.

Tobin leans in to suck on Alex’s pulse point under her jaw as her hand slowly dips inside the underwear. She gently swipes a finger through the forward’s folds and both groan at the contact. Tobin can feel how wet Alex already is and the forward can’t stand the wait.

Tobin sense the urgency and need that Alex wants, and slide her finger through her folds again. She gently rubs Alex’s clit with her thumb and that sends an electric spark through the forward. A moan escapes from Alex at the sensational feeling.

Tobin pulls her hand back up from under her underwear and gently scratches back up her body. Alex is unhappy at the loss of contact but gets over it when Tobin tugs on her bra to unclip it. Throwing it off to the side, Tobin’s eyes light up at Alex’s bare chest. She immediately leans forward and starts to gently kiss and suck on both nipples, one at a time.

“Mhm, babe.” Alex moans as Tobin gently sucks on her nipple. “You have too much on.”

“Okay.” Tobin mumbles as she sits up to toss her sports bra off to the side and Alex’s hands immediately reach to grasp them.

“Perfect.” Alex smiles as she gently squeezes Tobin’s bare chest, causing her to moan at the touch.

“That feels so good.” Tobin closes her eyes as Alex gently massages both boobs.

Tobin leans back down and kisses the forward on the lips. Before she can have the chance to deepen it, Alex feels Tobin break away. The midfielder slowly starts to kiss down the forward’s bare chest. Making her way down her body and leaving open kisses along the way.

Kissing down, Tobin stops at Alex’s stomach and gently kisses it. Spending a couple extra seconds to show that spot some extra love and care, Alex smiles at attention. Knowing that Tobin is kissing their baby and being extremely gentle, the forward can’t help but feel the love and flutter in her heart.

“Baby.” Alex rasps out, causing Tobin to look up at her.

“Yeah Lex?” Tobin answers.

“I love you.” Alex says sincerely and it’s Tobin’s turn to have her heart melt.

“I love you too baby girl.” Tobin says sweetly as she moves back up to kiss her fiancé lovingly and gently rests her hand on top of Alex’s stomach. “I love you both.”

“Come here.” Alex pulls the midfielder down on top of her, her hands wrapping around her neck to feel her close as they kiss. “I need you, Tobs.”

“Yeah?” Tobin mumbles as she gently bites Alex’s bottom lip and tugs. “What do you want?”

“You baby…” Alex breathes out as Tobin slowly begins to grind her hips against Alex’s core. “I want you.”

“Mhm.” Tobin hums as she continues her slow pace.

“Please.” Alex moans as Tobin’s slow pace is working her up more and more.

Tobin doesn’t feel like making her girl wait much longer. She moves her body, so one leg is in between Alex’s with the other on the outside. She applies a little bit of pressure with her leg, so Alex can grind against it.

Reaching up and interlocking her hand with Alex’s above her head, she moves her free hand to Alex’s core. Removing her underwear without any disruption. As Alex is still wanting to grind against her thigh, Tobin swipes her finger through her wet folds. The gasp that escapes the forward’s mouth makes Tobin feel chills and excitement through her body.

Tobin slowly continues swiping her finger through the wet folds before slowly dipping her finger into her. Alex moans at the feeling and Tobin can feel how worked up she already is. Not wasting any time, Tobin slowly pumps her finger in a few more times before entering with another.

Alex can already feel herself on the verge of breaking, so Tobin goes at a nice and steady pace. She’s being gentle with her. Not only because she wants this to last, but because it’s not just them having sex and trying to get off, but their making love. There’s something so beautiful when a couple is able to share an intimate moment, like sex, and make it more about the love between each other, than the pleasure of climaxing.

Alex is moving her hips along with Tobin’s fingers, knowing that she’s close. Moans are starting to escape form her, so she uses her free hand to pull Tobin to her lips. Kissing and biting her bottom lip, the forward is so worked up.

Tobin moves her thumb to slight brush against the clit, causing the forward to scream in pleasure. She was close and maybe moments away from her climax. They both knew it.

Tobin makes her next few thrusts deeper and longer, added with the pressure of her thigh so Alex can really feel it. Alex can barely hold on any longer. Kissing and moaning into Tobin’s mouth, the forward reaches the absolute amazing bliss.

Her head is foggy. Her mid is dizzy. The pleasure that’s overwhelming her from head to toe is almost too much. Tobin helps her ride it out. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Kissing along her neck. Making sure this moment was everything Alex could possibly want and more.

“Wow.” Alex finally breathes out, trying to gather herself from the high she just felt. “Babe, that was… wow.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles, pulling her hand from her core and adjusting herself between her legs again to continue with the slow thrusts of her hips against Alex’s. “Figured if this was going to be our last time until the wedding, it better be a good one.”

“They’re always good when it’s with you.” Alex rasps out, voice filled with satisfaction. “But it’s time for me to take care of you.”

“You don’t have to.” Tobin shakes her head. “I just wanted to make this moment about you.”

“That’s sweet of you babe.” Alex smiles but flips their position so she’s now on top of the midfielder. “And I had my moment, so now it’s time for you to have your moment.”

“Lex.” Tobin smirks. “You don’t have to.”

“I know.” Alex smiles, leaning forward to kiss Tobin, who welcomes it instantly. “But I want to. And I never listen to you anyways, remember?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, as the forwards hands move from her chest, down to her core.

The forward kisses her fiancé gently, swiping her tongue along her bottom lip. Tobin is so entranced by the kissing, that she doesn’t even realize that Alex has removed her underwear until the forward’s finger swipes through her folds.

A slight moan escapes from Tobin at the contact, and that causes Alex to smirk. She doesn’t waste any time with teasing or prolonging the pleasure. She continues kissing Tobin as two fingers slowly enter Tobin.

Allowing her to adjust to the feeling for a brief second, the forward starts to move her fingers in and out. Making sure to keep a steady pace, but she goes deeper and deeper with each thrust. Tobin’s already worked up from earlier that she’s ready to cum now.

Alex knows that and makes sure to swipe her nub with her thumb as she pumps in and out to send her over the edge. Deep moans escape from Tobin’s throat, which Alex is more than happy to swallow up as she continues kisses.

Alex helps Tobin ride out the pleasuring high, making sure she feels every bit of that climax. When Tobin seems to have her sense back, the forward crawls to the side of her fiancé. Both breathing hard from the amazingly bliss feelings they both enjoyed.

“Are you sure you want to wait to have sex until after the wedding?” Tobin says in between breaths and it causes Alex to laugh. “I mean, just think about it is all I’m saying.”

“Okay.” Alex shakes her head, curling into Tobin’s side as she wraps her arm around her waist. “I love you so much Tobs. I need you to know that.”

“Hey, look at me.” Tobin says, tilting her chin up so the forward can look into her eyes. “You don’t ever have to worry about me not knowing if you love me or not. I feel it. Every time you smile, or say hi with that raspy voice, or laugh at one of my brilliant jokes. I can feel your love. It’s almost as much as I love you.”

“Oh shut up.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“I love you Alex Morgan.” Tobin says sincerely. “Always have and I always will.”

“Me too.” Alex smiles, leaning up to connect their lips for a simple kiss before resting her head back on the midfielder’s chest so they can fall asleep.

     -----------------------------------

The couple spent the next week enjoying each other’s company and answering last little details needed. Basically, making sure they got their marriage license. The two then flew down to California a day earlier than everyone else just so they can have one last peaceful night together before they were the center of attention for everyone else.

Alex and Tobin were spotted several different times when they were out and about by fans. Many asked for pictures and autographs, which they were more than delighted to do, and even answered questions. Many asked how excited they are for the upcoming year and their wedding in the next couple of days, and with big smiles both girls said it’s going to be a magical night and year.

Since Alex and Tobin checked into their hotel a night earlier, they were able to miss all of the chaos of checking in like most of their family and bridal party. The couple asked if the entire bridal party and their closest friends and family could show up three days before the wedding for fun pre-wedding events.

With both girls having big families and bridal party, there were a lot of people filling up the hotel. And with the people they have in their party, aka Ashlyn, Kelley, and HAO, things got pretty crazy instantly. Starting with the night at the piano bar they had planned.

All 30 people, that’s right, 30, gather in the section that the couple had reserved for them. Basically, a night where most can drink, except Alex of course, and where they can eat and sing along to the covers being played/sung at the piano bar.

The entire group had an amazing time. With the piano player and band taking all the crazy requests from the crowd, the girls found themselves singing along to Journey’s Don’t Stop Believing, Deanna Carter’s Strawberry Wine, Miley Cyrus’ Party in the USA, and even Coolio’s Gangsta’s Paradise. It was definitely a good night.

Due to it being such a good night, the next morning was a bit difficult for some. The hangover was major and the fact that they had events planned all day was going to be difficult for some of the group. Mainly the bridal party.

Spending most of the afternoon hiking and exploring some of the hidden hills in Southern California, it made for some beautiful views and pictures for the group. After having the afternoon to relax, with most napping, everyone was rejuvenated to head to the beach for a nice evening and bonfire.

Enjoying the beautiful sunset, some s’mores, and the fire, the guests all had a good time. Alex and Tobin were enjoying spending time with everyone, especially since this whole group all know about the baby, they were so happy to be surrounded by everyone they love.

Enjoying the night on the beach, it started to make things feel more real. Less than 48 hours and the two will be married. Finally married. It’s something that many, the two included, have been waiting on for a long time.

With the only thing standing between the two and their wedding is the rehearsal dinner, the upcoming hours were going to be some the couple will never forget. And it starts with the two finishing getting ready to meet everyone at the rehearsal dinner.

“Ready to go, Lex?” Tobin asks while sitting on the hotel bed waiting for Alex to finish getting ready.

“Yeah, just one more minute.” Alex calls from the bathroom.

“Okay, Perry just texted me that everyone’s there.” Tobin informs her fiancé.

“Okay, I’m finished.” Alex walks out of the bathroom as she finishes putting her earrings on.

“You look gorgeous.” Tobin breaths out as her eyes finally see her fiancé when she emerges from the bathroom.

“Thanks baby.” Alex blushes and turns around in front of the midfielder. “Can you zip me up, please?”

“Yeah.” Tobin stands, her hands shakily grab the zipper and continue up her back. “There.”

“Thank you.” Alex turns to look at her fiancé. “So, do I really look okay?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods instantly as her eyes don’t leave her fiancé. “Gorgeous.”

“Thank you!” Alex smiles at the compliment, standing in a white, loose and flowy lace dress that’s about mid-thigh long. “You look amazing too babe.”

“Just trying to look presentable next to you.” Tobin laughs, standing there in a cute white romper that shows off her tanned skin and amazing smile perfectly.

“Oh not even.” Alex shakes her head and Tobin’s smile grows even more. “Ready?”

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin nods grabbing the key and opening the door. “After you.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles walking out the door, but stopping to kiss Tobin’s lips first. “I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“Soon you’ll have forever.” Tobin says and Alex’s smile in more prominent than before.

“I can’t wait.” Alex walks out of the room, waiting for Tobin to follow.

The two walk hand in hand to the elevator and out to their driver they have for the night. With the rehearsal party only being a few blocks away at a restaurant with a big private room, the couple were there in minutes.

They get out of the car and enter the restaurant. Immediately, they are greeted by their friends and families when they get to their private room. The place looks amazing. Decorated very elegantly and the table is shaped in a ‘U’ so everyone can look and interact with each other.

The couple interacts with each guest, thanking them for coming earlier and how excited they are about tomorrow. They enjoy a great meal together, laughing and sharing some amazing stories about the two of them from over the years. You can only imagine what mischief these two may have gotten into when they were growing up.

After a fun couple of hours, the group decides it’s time to call it a night. With tomorrow being the big day, everyone decides they want a good night’s rest before the crazy events that will be happening tomorrow.

After leaving the restaurant and returning back to the hotel, Alex, Tobin, Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley, Allie, and HAO all head to the beach near the hotel. With the sun getting ready to set, the group was able to sit there in the sand and watch it.

There was something so simple about the moment for the girls. Tobin and Alex are all wrapped up in each other’s arms, same with Ali and Ashlyn, as the other three was sitting nearby. It was peaceful and beautiful all in the same moment.

After their time on the beach, the group heads back towards the hotel. Tobin and Alex say goodbye to the group as they hang back for a few minutes. Standing with Tobin’s arms wrapped around Alex from behind, the two take in the fresh air and last bit of light they had left of the evening.

“This is nice.” Alex hums in satisfaction with Tobin’s arms around her.

“Yeah.” Tobin simply says. “I can’t believe we’re less than 24 hours away from our wedding.”

“I know.” Alex nods and takes a second to think before continuing. “Having any second thoughts?”

“What?” Tobin reacts to the question. “Are you being serious?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs, afraid of Tobin being mad.

“Lex.” Tobin breathes out, turning the forward in her arms so they’re facing one another. “Not even for one second do I, or have I ever, had any second thoughts about marrying you.”

“Promise?” Alex asks, now feeling insecure about their relationship for a brief second.

“I promise.” Tobin assures confidently. “You’re all that I have ever wanted or dreamed of. I’ve been wanting to marry you for almost 7 years now. Believe me when I say there has never been and will never be any doubt about it. You’re stuck with me forever. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect.” Alex smiles and leans forward to connect their lips together.

“What about you?” Tobin asks, pulling away from the kiss. “Any doubts?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “Not even a thought.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles, pulling the forward closer by her waist to connect their lips again.

“Have you finished your vowels yet?” Alex asks after the break their kiss.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods proudly. “They were easy. I’ve had 7 years of feelings to take away from. How about you?”

“Just about finished.” Alex smiles, though deep down she knows that she has maybe one sentence put together. “Just trying to finish the last bit.”

“Good.” Tobin nods in satisfaction. “I guess I should be getting you back to the room. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Alex agrees.

The couple turns to walk back to their hotel, hand in hand. No words are exchanged on the walk, but by just looking at he smiles on their faces, anyone can see how happy and excited they are. Tomorrow was going to start the new chapter of their lives and it’s something that we all have been waiting for since the beginning of this journey.

“Alright.” Tobin breathes out as they approach the door. “Here’s where I leave you now.”

“Don’t say it with such a sad tone.” Alex laughs.

“I just don’t get why we can’t stay with each other tonight.” Tobin pouts.

“Because that’s the rules.” Alex tells her. “The couple doesn’t see each other again until they are at the altar.”

“But we don’t have to abide by the stupid rules.” Tobin whines as her hands wrap around Alex’s waist. “We can make up our own rules. Basically what we’ve been doing.”

“Come on.” Alex pleads. “I don’t want to jinx us for tomorrow. It’s bad luck for the two getting married to see each other before the altar.”

“But if we don’t stay together, then that means I can’t do this.” Tobin leans in and kisses Alex passionately, making the forward’s knees go weak.

“Babe.” Alex moans out as her fists ball Tobin’s shirt in front of her. “No fair.”

“We can break the rules just this one time.” Tobin smirks and begins kissing down her neck.

The feeling was almost too much for Alex. The feeling of Tobin’s mouth on her neck, kissing her most sensitive spot, was just too amazing to deny the request. Lucky for her, before she had a chance to give in they were interrupted.

“Ugh, I liked it better when you two would make your pornos in secret.” Kelley blurts out, standing a few feet away from the two. “You know, like before when you didn’t want anyone to know you were getting freaky.”

“Kelley!” Alex gasps, breaking apart from the intimate moment with Tobin. “What are you doing here?”

“You see, this is a ‘HALLWAY’.” Kelley exaggerates the word and points around them. “A public place where good, kind people, like me, should be able to walk without witnessing a baby be made.”

“She’s already pregnant, Kell.” Tobin says with annoyance.

“And now we all may now know how.” Kelley nods to the two.

“She can’t get me pregnant.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Well, not anymore.” Kelley says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Obviously.”

“Okay.” Tobin shakes her head, irritated by her friend. “Why are you even walking over here anyways? Shouldn’t you be in your room, getting ready for bed?”

“It’s like 9 o’clock.” Kelley shakes her head. “Plus, I was getting a snack from the vending machine.”

“We just ate like two hours ago.” Alex says sneeringly.

“Exactly.” Kelley says. “So now I’m hungry again. Got a problem with that?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head.

“That’s what I thought.” Kelley says with satisfaction. “Alright, well I’m going to go to my room. I need to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow. You know, just in case someone wants to have some hot wedding sex with the bridesmaid.”

“You’ve literally been single for only a few months.” Tobin says.

“Yeah, which means I’ve been without having my needs taken care of for a few months too long.” Kelley answers honestly. “That can easily be changed tomorrow.”

“Kelley!” Alex groans and the freckled face girl cackles.

“Whatever, goodnight bitches.” Kelley waves as she walks past the two to head to her room.

“Night Kelley.” Tobin waves.

“Try to keep the moaning to a minimum tonight.” Kelley calls from down the hallway. “Nobody wants to hear a horny horse or Toby in your making of the porno.”

“Kelley!” Alex gasps, again with Kelley throwing her head back and cackling as she walks to her room.

“Who even invited her?” Tobin asks as she looks at Alex. “This is your fault.”

“How is it my fault?” Alex questions.

“You’re the one that told her she can be a bridesmaid.” Tobin blames.

“Uh, you tried to steal her to make her one of yours!” Alex rebuts.

“I don’t remember such a thing.” Tobin shakes her head coyly.

“Uh huh.” Alex smirks. “Sure.”

“Can we get new friends after the wedding?” Tobin asks, causing Alex to laugh. “You know, new year, new us, new friends?”

“I think you’d miss her too much if we got rid of her.” Alex smiles as she wraps her arms around the midfielder’s neck.

“We could get a new one.” Tobin suggests. “I’d even let you pick her out and name it and everything.”

“Oh.” Alex laughs at her fiancé’s ridiculous statement. “We’ll talk about it.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods and sees Alex looking at her with a smile on her face. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “You’re just perfect.”

“Oh, now look who’s being cheesy.” Tobin throws her head back.

“I’m just so lucky to have you.” Alex says sincerely. “So lucky to marry you tomorrow.”

“Lex.” Tobin changes her tone from joking to serious and sincere. “If anyone is lucky, it’s obviously me. I get to marry the most beautiful, amazing, kind hearted and unbelievable woman in the world. I’m the lucky one.”

“I love you.” Alex says sincerely and honestly. “More than anything in this world.”

“Tomorrow is going to be the start for us.” Tobin whispers and pulls the forward in for a kiss and then hug. “The start of forever. For you, me, and our little one. I love you Alex Morgan.”

“I love you, Tobin Heath.” Alex smiles widely and leans in one more time to connect their lips; trying to show her how much she genuinely and truly means to her. “Goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight Lex.” Tobin breathes out and kisses the forward’s hand before watching her into the room; closing the door behind her after one last wave.

Tobin turns after the door is closed, making her way down to her new room. Making sure that it’s on a different floor so she doesn’t get tempted to sneak into the room with Alex.

As soon as she walks in, she changes out of the clothes that she’s wearing, thankfully their sisters moved all of Tobin’s things into her new room before they got back from the beach. Tobin washes the makeup off her face and throws her hair up in one of her famous Tobin buns, and moves to the patio.

Looking out over the water, she feels a sense of peace. The waves are crashing, and the moonlight and stars are dancing on the water, this moment was simple; everything Tobin needed in this moment.

As she’s enjoying it, her phone rings with a new text. Reaching in her sweats’ pocket, she smiles at the name that appears on the screen.

 **Future Mrs. MORGAN-HEATH <3**: **You said that you were the one lucky to be marrying me, but that’s not true. Tomorrow, I am going to be the luckiest person in the entire room because I get to promise forever to you in front of the most important people in our lives. I get the chance to tell you in front of everyone how much you mean to me and how in love with you I am. That makes me the luckiest person in the world. I love you Tobin Heath and I can’t wait to marry you. Goodnight baby!**

The emotions and feelings that overcome Tobin after she reads the text from Alex is overwhelming. Somehow, Alex proves to Tobin how lucky and blessed she truly is. And somehow, she makes her fall even deeper in love with her; didn’t even know that was possible.

With a smile on her face, Tobin knows that tomorrow will be the best day in her entire life. She gets to stand up in front of her family, her friends, and God and confess her love for the woman of her dreams. For her best friend. A moment that we all dream about; it was finally coming true for her and she was more ready than ever.


	46. Talex Wedding... Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“How are you feeling?” Jeri asks her younger sister. “You need anything?”

“No, I’m good.” Alex shakes her head as she sits in their bridal room. “I’m excited.”

“Good.” Jen smiles. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Not really.” Alex answers honestly. “I was trying to finish my vowels.”

“You haven’t finished those yet?” Kara asks her best friend.

“It’s really hard.” Alex tells her. “Tobin is like a walking Nicholas Sparks novel. How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“Just tell everyone what she means to you.” Ali offers gently.

“Yeah.” Allie nods in agreement. “Everyone knows how much you and Harry love each other. Just elaborate on that and it’ll be good.”

“You think?” Alex asks and the room nods their heads in agreement; well, everyone except Kelley.

“Y’all joking, right?” Kelley says, as she sits there in her bridesmaid robe. “You do know who you’re talking about, right? I mean, Tobin’s been keeping a journal of her feelings for you for years.”

“Kelley!” Allie scolds, trying to stop her from continuing.

“That girl has been planning what she was going to say to you for several years now.” Kelley continues anyway, ignoring Allie’s cues to stop.

“You’re no help!” Allie rolls her eyes.

“What Kell is trying to say, is that Tobin’s going to love anything you say up there.” Ali says gently. “So just speak from the heart because that’s exactly what she’s going to do.”

“Yeah, and no matter what you come up with you know hers will most likely blow yours out of the water.” Kelley shrugs, not understanding the glares she’s receiving from the rest of the group. “So, no real pressure or anything.”

“For fucks sake, Kelley!” Jen breathes out. “You’re not helping.”

“Seriously!” Kara shakes her head as they look at Alex, who has worry on her face.

“Al.” Kelley says more gently than before. “Do you love Tobin?”

“What?” Alex looks at her with confusion.

“Do you love Tobin?” Kelley asks again leaning forward to look the soon to be bride in the eyes.

“Well of course I do.” Alex answers.

“You love the ridiculous nonsense that comes out of her mouth?” Kelley asks. “The way too chill demeanor? The girl that can’t dance? The girl that squints when she’s trying to understand something you just said? You love all that?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles at each comment. “More than anything!”

“Then there you go.” Kelley shrugs. “Don’t overthink things. Tobin doesn’t need you to say special things to prove to her that you are in love. She already knows all of that, just like we do. Just say what’s in your heart.”

“Wow Kell.” Ali breathes out, tears filling her eyes.

“Seriously, that was amazing advice.” Jeri laughs.

“Well, obviously.” Kelley gestures with her hand. “I’m romantic as fuck.”

“And the moment is gone.” Allie shakes her head and the group laughs.

“Thank you Kell!” Alex says sincerely.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” Kelley dismisses. “Let’s not get all mushy now. Going to make Krieger a crying baby.”

“Not uh.” Ali says, quickly trying to wipe the tears that are already built up in her eyes.

“My point exactly.” Kelley nods over to their friend.

“Well, on that note.” Jen says, moving to grab glasses for the group to have with the champagne in the ice bucket. “I suppose this all calls for a toast.”

“Alex is pregnant.” Jeri tells her sister, as if she had forgotten.

“Thank you, captain obvious.” Jen rolls her eyes. “For Alex, there is sparkling water to toast with.”

“And champagne for us.” Kelley cheers as she pops the cork off the bottle, making the entire room jump at the sound. “My bad!”

“Anyways.” Jen laughs after all the champagne glasses have been filled, Alex’s with the water. “To Alex, I am so excited and honored to be here with you on this special day. This day is going to be as perfect as you. I love you! Happy wedding day!”

“I love you!” Alex says sincerely back as the group raises their glasses.

“To Alex!” The girls clink their glasses before taking a sip.

“Now, how about we get ready for this wedding?” Jeri says as she looks at the time. “We have about two hours until it’s time. So how about we get the hair and makeup crew in here to start working their magic?”

“Yes!” Alex smiles and the girls cheer excitedly as Jeri goes to grab the crew so they can start getting ready.

    ----------------------------

“How you doing buddy?” HAO asks her friend as Tobin looks out of their bridal room and out towards the water.

“I’m good.” Tobin smiles. “Great, actually!”

“Nervous?” Ashlyn asks as she stands on the other side of the midfielder.

“Honestly?” Tobin asks. “No, not at all.”

“Really?” Perry asks her younger sister. “Not even a bit?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “I’ve been dreaming about this day for so long. There’s no nerves, just excitement.”

“Look at my baby sister growing up!” Katie teases and the group laughs.

“Our New Kid is finally getting married!” Cheney smiles as she wraps her arm around Amy.

“And having a baby!” Amy adds. “She basically did all of our steps in one move.”

“That’s how I roll, I guess.” Tobin shrugs with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, Romeo.” Perry shakes her head. “The makeup and hair team are here. You ready?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, taking one deep breath of the fresh air before turning to look at the others. “Let’s get ready!”

The group heads back into their big room to sit at the chairs in front of the mirrors. With Alex and Tobin hiring enough staff to take care of both of their bridal parties, they didn’t have to worry about hair and makeup having to rush on everyone.

Each girl, with a mutual agreement, has very similar make up done. Well, everyone except Tobin, for obvious reasons. They all went with a very simplistic and natural look that compliments their dresses; suit for Ashlyn.

Tobin had a simple look as well, but a little lighter eyeshadow for herself. Since she’s so tan as it is, she figured that having a lighter silver and little shimmer would really make her eyes pop. With a pinkish lip gloss, the midfielder was looking even more beautiful than she already is.

After getting their makeup done, the girls stay in their robes with a glass of champagne in their hands, and get their hair done. Tobin’s bridesmaids all have very similar hairstyles, except for Ashlyn. The others have their hair down in wavy curls, while Ashlyn has her hair styled to the side.

“Knock Knock.” Joyce, the wedding planner, says as she enters the room. “You girls all look gorgeous!”

“Thank you, Joyce.” Tobin smiles as she’s getting her hair done. “The venue looks great. It’s exactly how we wanted.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Joyce smiles. “You guys have great taste.”

“Yeah, that would be Alex.” Cheney laughs and Tobin nods.

“Not denying that.” Tobin laughs.

“So we have about 45 minutes or so until the wedding will start. Guests will be arriving here within the next 15 minutes or so.” Joyce informs them. “I already did this with Alex, so I just wanted to go over the plan for the ceremony and afterwards with you, if that’s alright?”

“Oh, yeah.” Tobin tells her as she’s trying to stay still for the girl doing her hair. “For sure.”

“Okay, great.” Joyce nods and looks down at her tablet, which has the itinerary and plan for the wedding on it. “Okay, so we’ll have the guests all be seated and start with the bridesmaids all walking out together in a row. We’ll start last to first, so it’ll be Ashlyn/Ali first. Followed by Heather/Kelley, Amy/Kara, and Lauren/Allie. The maid of honors will follow last as Katie/Jen and then Perry/Jeri. Does that sound about right?”

“Yeah.” Tobin says so she can continue.

“Good. Then we’ll have music begin to play as you and your father walk down the aisle together.” Joyce continues explaining. “Once you get up to the alter, your dad will go sit down and Alex will walk up with her father. After, the clergy will ask who gives you both away, and your father comes up and joins Alex’s to say that they do. The sunset is supposed to start at 6:25pm, so your wedding vowels should coincide nicely with the sunset.”

“That gives me goosebumps just hearing it.” Ashlyn smiles.

“Once the ceremony concludes, you and Alex will be the first to walk back towards the bridal rooms. You will be followed by the bridesmaids.” Joyce reads off. “The guests will then be directed to the front of the reception room to enjoy some drinks and appetizers while the wedding party takes pictures. After you have taken your pictures, the guests will be allowed into the reception room to find their seats. The wedding party will then be introduced in, the same order as they walked down the aisle. You and Alex when be introduced and go into your first dance.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods.

“After, you will be seated at your table in the front, alongside the rest of your party. Dinner will be served then.” Joyce explains. “After dinner, the cake will be cut by you two, followed by speeches. Then you guys all enjoy the rest of the night. And your car to take you to the airport for your honeymoon will arrive around 12:30ish, a little after the New Year. Does everything sound right?”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles. “Everything sounds perfect, thank you!”

“My pleasure.” Joyce smiles. “I’ve been informed that the ceremony venue is completed with all decorations and the reception area is nearing complete.”

“That’s great.” Katie says. “Everything is coming together.”

“Is Reverend Jamison here yet?” Perry asks the wedding planner.

“I am not sure.” Joyce shakes her head and pulls out her phone. “I’ll give him a call right now to see where he’s at.”

“Okay, thank you!” Perry smiles.

The wedding planner nods and exits the room to make the phone call. As soon as she leaves, there’s another knock at the door. Cheney moves to answer is and she is welcomed with a box and note on top.

“Uh, I believe this is for you Tobs.” Cheney says as she sets the box down on top of the table and hands the note to Tobin.

“Okay.” Tobin says as she looks at the front of the note.

“What does it say?” HAO asks as the girls sit there, all finished with their hair and makeup, looking on to see what it is.

“It says, ‘ _My Toby…_ ’” Tobin reads the front and opens the note to continue. “’ _Today is the day that I get to call you mine forever. Thank you for your kindness, support, and love you have shown me over our years together, but mainly these last few months. I can’t wait to call you my wife. I love you so much. Your Striker… P.S. Please try not to eat one before you kiss me._ ’”

“Eat one?” Amy asks with confusion as the midfielder finishes reading the note.

“I bet it’s chocolate in there.” Ashlyn suggests as Tobin, who’s now finished with having her hair done, reaches to open the box.

“Oh, Alex.” Tobin smiles as she pulls out the box of mixed berry pop tarts, her favorite.

“Pop tarts?” Cheney says out loud. “Seriously?”

“Alex never lets me buy these.” Tobin laughs. “Well, not without a fight. They’re my favorite snack.”

“Tobin, seriously?” Katie asks her younger sister. “Still? You’re a grownup.”

“And they’re awesome.” Tobin tells her older sister.

“Damn, well I guess Baby Horse really does know you well.” HAO laughs. “Good thing you two are getting married.”

“Yeah.” Ashlyn laughs. “Please tell me you got her something a legit as pop tarts?”

“I got her something she loves.” Tobin smiles simply, and all the girls can only wonder what that may be.

    --------------------------

“Alex, you look so beautiful.” Jen tells her baby sister with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you, Jen.” Alex smiles widely.

The girls are all finishing up with their hair. Alex’s bridesmaids have gone for a simple look as well. A bit more color than Tobin’s set of bridesmaids, the girls had baby blue eye shadow on to go with their dresses and color scheme.

Alex, on the other hand, went for a bit of a darker look around the eyes. Not like super dark, but a more prominent look with some shimmery silver at the corner of her eyes to make her baby blue eyes pop even more. The darker look around her eyes made for a good contrast with her eyes, and the finishing touch of the silver on the corners. It makes her eyes seem like they’re glowing.

As Tobin finishes getting her hair completed, with her stylist just finishing with some hair spray, there’s a knock at the door. Ali goes to open it and is welcomed with a big smile and bear hug. Turning to see who’s at the door, Alex is absolutely delighted when she sees one of her favorite people.

“Abby!” Alex smiles at her mentor. “You made it!”

“Do you really think that I was going to miss my favorite girl’s wedding day?” Abby smiles as the door closes behind her.

“You even brought flowers?” Allie laughs. “That’s very nice of you.”

“Actually, these are not from me.” Abby says as she looks down at them.

“They’re not?” Jen asks her sister’s former teammates.

“Nope.” Abby shakes her head as she walks over to Alex to hand them to her, along with a folded note. “They’re from your next favorite person.”

“Oh.” Alex smiles as she takes the beautiful flowers from Abby. “Lilies.”

“Read what the note says.” Ali urges and Alex laughs.

“Okay. ‘ _My Striker…_ ’” Alex smiles at the name and unfolds the paper to read the inside. “’ _Here we are. Today’s the day I’ve been dreaming about since the moment I saw you. I have loved you since the day I met you and nothing can ever change that. My love has only grown more for you. I can’t wait to call you my wife. I love you. See you at the altar. Your Forever and Always._ ’”

“Fuck.” Kelley breathes out. “Told you she was good.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs, trying to prevent any tears from forming in her eyes since she just finished her makeup. “Thank you for bringing this Abs.”

“Truthfully, I saw some guys walking towards your room with it.” Abby confesses. “So I took them from him and said I’d deliver it to you.”

“Well done!” Kara laughs at the older girl’s antics.

“Thought if they couldn’t be given by Tobin herself, I might as well be the next person in line.” Abby shrugs, causing Alex to smile.

“Yeah, you’re absolutely correct.” Alex says to her mentor and wraps her arms around her; they are broken apart when Abby’s phone begins to ring.

“Sorry!” Abby apologizes as she pulls away to look at who’s calling and knows she needs to answer it immediately. “Uh, one sec.”

“No worries.” Alex shakes her head and allows Abby to answer the phone.

“He… whoa, everything okay?” Abby asks with concern and the girls look at her with mystery. “Okay, no slow down. Where are you? Okay, I’ll be there in one minute.”

“Everything okay?” Jeri asks the former player.

“Yeah, sorry.” Abby nods her head and she ends the phone call. “Glennon had some dress disaster or something.”

“Oh, wifey problems.” Kelley nods as she takes a sip of her champagne glass.

“Yeah, sort of.” Abby laughs. “You’ll soon understand what I mean Al.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs in agreement.

“Well, I better get going to see what I can do to help.” Abby says and looks at Alex with a big smile. “You look absolutely beautiful by the way, kid.”

“Thank you!” Alex says sincerely and hugs her mentor tightly before letting her go.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Abby waves to the girls and slips out of the door.

“God, I love her!” Kara smiles and the group all laugh.

“Yeah, she’s pretty great.” Ali nods.

“So Al.” Jen turns to her baby sister. “It’s time to get ready.”

“Yeah.” Jeri continues. “It’s time to get you dressed for your wedding.”

“You’re right.” Alex smiles and the girls nod.

The bridesmaids all quickly put their dresses on. Each girl looks absolutely gorgeous in their dress and Alex can see her vision for her wedding day really come to life.

After they all finish, they offer to help Alex. The forward gets her undergarments on, garter included. As she’s getting ready, her mom knocks on the door and enters the room.

The rest of the girls leave the bathroom and allow Pam to help her daughter get dressed. Alex was surprised and so happy to see her mom walk in and to be able to help her. It was definitely a dream that she’s always had.

After a few minutes, Alex walks out of the bathroom and enters the main room where her bridesmaids are all waiting. Instantly, gasps and tears are produced. The beauty of Alex standing in that wedding dress made the entire room light up.

“You look beautiful!” Ali cries as she looks at one of her best friends.

“Absolutely stunning!” Kara adds on when she walks out to look at herself in the mirror.

“Really?” Alex asks as she looks in the mirror. “You don’t think it’s too simple?”

“Honey, simple elegance is something to strive for.” Pam smiles as she looks at her daughter. “You are so beautiful.”

“Thanks mom.” Alex smiles as she sees the look in her mom’s eyes.

“Oh here.” Pam says, grabbing the small box from the table to hand to her daughter. “This is from your father and me. We thought you needed something blue.”

“Wow.” Alex breathes out when she opens the box and pulls out the crystal barrette. “It’s beautiful.”

“It was grandma Morgan’s.” Pam says, and Jen takes the clip from her sister and places it in her hair. “But we added the sapphires.”

“Mom, thank you so much!” Alex says sincerely.

“It’s your first family heirloom. You can pass on to your daughter.” Pam begins to get choked up thinking about her daughter and her upcoming future. “And then her daughter. Crap, my mascara.”

“Oh, mom.” Jeri laughs, quickly trying to wipe tears from escaping from her eyes too.

“Here.” Kelley offers a tissue to Pam.

“Thank you!” Pam says graciously before turning to look at her youngest daughter. “You really do look so beautiful.”

“Thanks mom.” Alex begins to slightly tear up as she pulls her mom in for a hug.

“Fuck!” Ali says as she’s starting to cry and is trying everything she can to stop it, so she doesn’t ruin her makeup.

“We may need to have them come back in here to do some touch ups.” Kara says and the group laughs, all quickly trying to wipe their eyes before anything gets ruined.

“Uh, I hate to ruin the moment.” Kelley says, looking at her phone. “But we have a slight problem.”

“What’s wrong?” Allie turns to ask her freckled friend.

“The Reverend isn’t going to make it to the wedding.” Kelley informs them.

“What?” Alex slightly freaks out. “Kelley, I swear to God if this is a joke right now I will kill you.”

“Um, first off, wow. And excuse you.” Kelley says a bit taken back. “And secondly, no. It’s not a joke. He apparently got stuck in New Jersey and his flight has been cancelled.”

“And we are just now finding out about this?” Jen asks with anger.

“I guess he’s been trying to get ahold of one of you all afternoon, but his cell service has been bad.” Kelley informs the bride-to-be.

“Oh my god!” Alex breathes out. “What are we going to do?”

“Why in the hell did he not fly in yesterday?” Kara asks.

“He needed to be at Sunday church this morning.” Alex says, taking a seat and trying her hardest not to cry.

“Do you guys have a backup?” Ali asks and Alex shakes her head.

“Can we try and call someone to fill in?” Jeri asks her older sister.

“Like who?” Jen asks. “The wedding is supposed to start in 10 minutes. Nobody can get here that quickly.”

“Shit!” Allie says.

“Are you okay, Al?” Kara turns to look at her friend, who looks like she’s about to have a breakdown.

“I don’t know what to do.” Alex shakes her head.

“Hold on guys.” Kelley says, quickly sending a text, but no one listens to her.

“Mom, do you know of anything?” Jen turns to ask.

“I, uh.” Pam shakes her head. “I’m not sure. I can ask your father if he has an idea.”

“Will dad know something?” Jeri asks.

“It’s been taken care of.” Kelley says, again, no one paying any attention to her.

“He’s a resourceful man.” Pam answers with a shrug. “He may know of something to do.”

“Oh my god!” Alex shakes her head, tears starting to build in her eyes. “I’m not going to be able to get married because of a stupid snow storm.”

“It’s okay, Al.” Ali walks over and gently rubs her back.

“Yeah.” Kara nods. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Guys?” Kelley says and no one answers. “Guys!”

“What Kell?” Allie turns to the girl. “Can’t you see that we are trying to figure something out here?”

“You don’t need to.” Kelley shakes her head. “It’s already been taken care of.”

“What?” Jen asks. “What do you mean it’s been taken care of?”

“I mean Cheney texted me and told me Tobin’s taken care of it.” Kelley answers. “It’s not a problem anymore.”

“It’s not?” Alex asks and Kelley shakes her head.

“Why in the hell didn’t you say that earlier then?” Allie asks and Kelley looks at her sneeringly.

“I did!” Kelley says. “I said hold on and it’s been taken care of, but you guys were talking. No one was listening to me.”

“Why didn’t you get our attention then?” Jeri asks her.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you guys when you were talking.”

“Seriously? That’s when you’re supposed to become your annoying and loud self!” Allie says to her friend. “Not all of a sudden be quiet and respectful to people’s conversation.”

“Well, fuck you too.” Kelley challenges her friend with a small smirk. “First you guys tell me to not interrupt and now you want me to. You can’t have it both ways. Make up your damn minds.”

“Kelley, if this was any other time, I’d probably be freaking out on you right now.” Alex says through gritted teeth. “But if you’re telling me that I am going to be able to get married in the next few minutes, I’ll forgive it.”

“Well, yeah. Duh!” Kelley says with a smirk. “There’s no problem anymore. Your wedding is ready to go.”

“Oh my god.” Alex smiles, jumping to her feet and hugging her mom and friends. “I’m getting married.”

“You’re getting married.” Jen nods as she hugs her sister tightly.

“Hello.” Joyce’s assistant knocks on the door. “Hi, we are about to get started. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “We’re ready.”

“Okay, good.” He nods. “If I can get all bridesmaids outside and lined up with their partner, we’ll start the ceremony in a couple minutes. And the bride will be notified when it’s time for her to walk out.”

“Okay.” Jen says, and he nods and closes the door behind him.

“Well, this is it. I better go get seated.” Pam smiles, looking at her daughter. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex smiles, hugging her mom one more time before she leaves.

“Here we go, Al.” Allie smiles, hugging her friend. “We’ll see you out there.”

“Okay.” Alex nods with a smile, nerves starting to fill her body.

“You are so beautiful.” Ali smiles, hugging her friend before exiting the room.

“Finally.” Kara says, causing the forward to laugh. “Go have your moment, beautiful.”

“Thank you!” Alex smiles, hugging her longtime friend, before she leaves too.

“Our little sister is getting married.” Jen says, tears filling her eyes.

“Tobin is one lucky girl.” Jeri smiles as the three of them wrap their arms around each other.

“I love you guys!” Alex sincerely tells them.

“Good.” Jen smirks. “You better!”

“Yeah.” Jeri nods with a wink. “What she said.”

“We’ll see you out there, Al.” Jen hugs her baby sister, with Jeri following and doing the same, before they leave the room.

“Ready for this?” Kelley asks her friend, as they’re the only two left in the room.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “I’m ready.”

“You sure this is what you really want?” Kelley asks and Alex nods again. “I mean, it’s not too late to run. You and I can leave and nobody would have any idea that we’ve escaped.”

“Kell!” Alex laughs.

“We can go to Greenland or Iceland.” Kelley continues on. “Whichever one has all the green grass. I can’t remember which one that is. I know ones usually covered in ice while the other one is grass. I can’t remember if they follow their name or if it’s opposite.”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex shakes her head.

“We’ll go find lots of horses. You know, to make you feel more at home.” Kelley says seriously, not even breaking into a smirk. “It’s not too late. We can make a run for it.”

“Kelley!” Alex says, stopping the defender from continuing on. “We’re not running. I want to get married!”

“Yeah you do.” Kelley says with a big smile and wraps her arms around the soon-to-be bride. “Let’s go fuck shit up!”

“Kell!” Alex laughs hysterically.

“Fine.” Kelley rolls her eyes. “Let’s go ‘elegantly’ get you married.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles as she leaves.

Alex is left in the room by herself. Nerves, excitement, and anticipation all overcoming her right now. The forward knows she’s minutes away from walking down that aisle to the love of her life.

     --------------------------------

“Tobin, sweetie?” Cindy calls as she walks into her bridal room.

“One sec mom.” Tobin answers as she’s finishing in the bathroom.

“You girls look great.” Cindy smiles to her daughters and friends. “Love the suit, Ash.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Heath.” Ashlyn grins at the compliment. “You look amazing too. Now I definitely know where the good looks come from in this family.”

“Suck up.” Amy whispers to her friend.

“That’s very sweet of you dear.” Cindy smiles.

“Hey mom.” Tobin walks out of the bathroom with her dress on. “Can you help me with the back, please?”

“Ye… oh my.” Cindy gasps as she looks at her daughter standing there in her dress.

“Everything okay?” Tobin asks with worry.

“You look beautiful.” Cindy cries as she takes in her daughter and realizing this moment was truly happening.

“Mom.” Tobin says gently, trying not to get emotional.

“I know. I know.” Cindy shakes her head, trying to wipe away the tears. “No crying until after the wedding. It’s just you’re my little girl and the last one I have to get married.”

“Mom.” Perry says gently. “You still have Jeffery.”

“Yeah, but he’s boy.” Cindy rolls her eyes. “He’s going to want your father’s advice and help. I can’t look at him in a beautiful dress.”

“Well, I mean, you can but that would be weird.” Katie says out loud and the room laughs.

“True.” HAO nods.

“You are my girls and being able to spend this day with you have made it some amazing and lucky for me.” Cindy says sensitively again. “And now, my last one is getting married and it’s making me realize how grown up you all are. You all are having babies and soon you won’t need me.”

“Mom.” Tobin says gently as she reaches out to hold her mother’s hands in her own. “If I’m half the wife, mother, and woman you are, then I will be the luckiest person in the world. I promise you, you are always going to be needed.”

“Tobin.” Cindy smiles as tears fall from her eyes. “You look beautiful sweetie.”

“Thank you.” Tobin takes the compliment. “Can you close the back for me?”

“Yeah.” Cindy nods as Tobin turns around for her mother to help with the dress.

“Mom’s right Tobs.” Perry smiles. “You look amazing!”

“Yeah dude.” Ashlyn nods. “Alex is one lucky girl.

“Thanks guys!” Tobin smiles at her friends.

“Here mom.” Katie hands a small box to her mother. “Dad dropped this off to us earlier for you.”

“Ah, yes.” Cindy nods, taking the box from her eldest daughter. “Tobin, this was your great, great, great grandmother’s.”

“Really?” Tobin asks and her mother nods.

“Yeah, and your father and I wanted you to have it.” Cindy hands over the box for Tobin to open and see the necklace inside.

“Whoa.” Tobin breathes out as she pulls the silver necklace, with a small crystal cross and blue stone in the middle of the cross. “This is awesome.”

“Your father and I figured that you needed something old and something blue.” Cindy smiles. “And something new to you.”

“It’s been in our family for several generations.” Katie smiles.

“Yeah.” Cindy nods. “When my mother gave it to me she told me to give it to my daughter on her wedding day. I didn’t think she thought I was going to have three girls though.”

“So why do I get it?” Tobin asks curiously.

“Because Katie and Perry both got something that was passed down in the family on their wedding days, something that both represented them.” Cindy explains, taking the necklace from her daughter and having her turn around so she can put it on. “And this, my love, is something I knew that was going to be yours.”

“Really?” Tobin asks as her mom clips it on for her to look at in the mirror.

“Yeah.” Cindy nods. “Your faith, no matter how hard things have been for you, has never wavered. You’ve put it front and center for everyone to know and you’ve led a wonderful life with a love for God. This cross represents your love, but not only for God, but for your partner you’re marrying. You and Alex, you two make others believe in true love and when you two become parents, I hope you’ll want to pass this down to your kids when the times right.”

“Thank you, mom.” Tobin says sincerely, wrapping her arms around her mom.

“Okay, Amy, I need you to help me fix my mascara.” Cheney laughs. “All of these speeches are making me ruin my makeup.”

“Hell, me too!” Amy wipes her eyes quickly.

“We can’t ruin our makeup.” HAO says, fan her eyes so she doesn’t cry either.

“Uh, hi.” Joyce announces, walking into the room. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “Not at all.”

“Is it time to start the wedding already?” Katie asks, looking at her phone to see the time.

“Not yet.” Joyce shakes her head. “But we seem to have a small problem.”

“What problem?” Perry asks the wedding planner.

“Your Reverend seems to not have gotten a flight out of Jersey this morning.” Joyce says and the entire room goes silent.

“What?” Tobin asks with confusion.

“Apparently there was a snow storm and all flights have been grounded.” Joyce explains. “He thought he was going to get a flight out at some time, but that didn’t happen, and he’s been trying to get ahold of one of you ever since. But it was hard for him to get service because of the storm too.”

“I don’t even know where my phone is.” Tobin shakes her head, looking all around the room to find her phone; which ends up being on the counter where she was getting her hair done.

“So what now?” Ashlyn asks and Joyce shakes her head.

“Do you guys happen to know of anyone that can fill in?” Joyce asks. “Do you have a backup plan?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head profusely. “I didn’t know I needed to even have a backup plan.”

“It’s okay Tobs.” Amy says calmly. “We’ll figure something out, right Lauren?”

“Yeah.” Cheney nods her head. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Should we tell Alex about this?” HAO asks.

“Hell no!” Ashlyn shakes her head.

“She deserves to know what’s going on.” Perry says.

“But it may stress her out too.” HAO answers and they all nod. “That’s the last thing they need. A stressed out Baby Horse.”

“She needs to at least be aware of it.” Katie says to her youngest sister.

“I know.” Tobin nods, taking a deep breath and trying to figure something out.

“Too bad you guys don’t have one of your friends ordained.” Ashlyn says, causing Tobin and the rest of the group to look at her. “I mean, how badass would that be to have one of us marry you?”

“It can’t be any of us.” Amy shakes her head. “Then the bridal party would be uneven.”

“True.” Ashlyn nods. “Too bad.”

“Get someone else to marry us?” Tobin repeats to herself. “That’s a great idea.”

“Uh, Tobs? Did you hear what we said?” Cheney asks the midfielder. “None of us should do it because it’ll make things uneven.”

“Not any of you guys.” Tobin shakes her head, picking up her phone to call someone. “But I have just the person.

“Who do you think she’s calling?” Ashlyn asks HAO.

“I don’t know.” HAO shakes her head. “Beyoncé maybe?”

“Seriously?” Ashlyn turns to look at her friend with an unamused look.

“What?” HAO shrugs. “Don’t blame me. Blame it on the jetlag.”

“You’ve been back to the states for weeks now.” Amy says, and HAO looks at her friend with a knowing look.

“Shut up.” HAO quips and turns her attention back to Tobin when she starts talking.

“Hey, I need you to come here immediately, please.” Tobin says into phone. “We are having an emergency and I really need your help. Okay? Yeah, no great. Thank you!”

“Everything okay?” Cindy asks her daughter.

“I don’t know yet.” Tobin shakes her head.

“We need to come up with an idea of who can marry you guys.” Katie says. “Just in case it can’t be anyone here.”

“Do we know anyone who’s ordained around here?” Perry asks and the girls shake their heads.

“What about you Cheney?” Ashlyn turns to ask. “You and Jrue have family and friends out here. Do you guys know any priests or whatever that can marry the two of them?”

“I’m not sure.” Cheney shakes her head. “I can call and ask but I don’t kno…”

“Just call.” HAO answers. “At least let’s try and see if it’s an option.”

“Okay.” Cheney nods and pulls her phone out to make some calls.

“Do you happen to know anyone in the area?” Amy asks the wedding planner.

“Maybe.” Joyce shrugs. “I’ll give you a list of people you can try to call.”

“Okay.” Perry nods.

“Okay guys.” Katie claps her hands together. “We have less than 20 minutes until this wedding is supposed to start. We need to try and find someone who can marry these two.”

“Maybe there’s another wedding going on close by.” Ashlyn offers. “We can try and see if we can get their person to do this wedding.”

“Good call.” Amy nods. “Let’s call the hotel’s front desk and see if they have any ideas on wedding nearby.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn nods her head and they start calling the hotel that they stayed at front’s desk.

“You okay?” Cindy asks her daughter. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, worry filling her chest. “I hope so.”

“Hello?” Someone calls as they walk through the door. “Everything okay? You said you needed help and it was an emergency.”

“Abby!” Tobin breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the familiar face walk through the door. “Thank goodness you’re here dude.”

“Is everything okay?” Abby asks with worry. “You seemed pretty stressed on the phone and I hurried over here as soon as I could from Alex’s room.”

“You didn’t tell her you were coming here, did you?” Tobin asks and Abby shakes her head no.

“No.” Abby answers. “You sounded worried and I didn’t want Alex to worry until she really needed to. Is everything okay?”

“No.” Katie shakes her head. “The clergy isn’t going to make it to the wedding, so they have no one to marry them.”

“What?” Abby asks with confusion. “But it’s supposed to start in like 10 minutes or something.”

“I know.” Perry nods her head as she continues to try to call around from the list Joyce gave her.

“Has anybody found any luck?” Katie asks and everyone shakes their heads.

“Most are either busy or out of town.” Cheney answers defeatedly. “It’s New Year’s Eve.”

“That’s right.” Amy nods. “I forgot about the holiday.”

“We have no luck over here either.” Ashlyn shakes her head.

“I’m going to text Kelley and let her know what’s going on.” Cheney says. “Maybe they’ll have someone or ideas.”

“Yeah.” Perry nods her head. “Okay.”

“Damn.” Abby breathes out, looking at Tobin. “What’s the plan Tobs?”

“I… I don’t know.” Tobin shakes her head, really trying to think about what their option were; she then looks up at Abby with hope in her eyes. “Abby, do you think maybe you can help?”

“I don’t know how.” Abby shrugs. “But if you have an idea, I’ll do everything I can to help.”

“Will you marry us?” Tobin asks her. “Please?”

“Seriously?” Abby asks and the midfielder nods.

“Are you ordained?” Katie asks the former player.

“No.” Abby shakes her head. “And I don’t think I have enough time to run down to the courthouse to get ordained either.”

“You don’t have to.” HAO speaks up, causing all of them to turn to look at her. “You can get ordained online.”

“What?” Amy asks with curiosity.

“Yeah, there’s tons of websites where you can get ordained in minutes.” HAO informs them as she’s reading it on her phone.

“Let’s get you ordained then!” Ashlyn says to Abby.

“If that’s okay with you?” Tobin asks and Abby looks at her with a knowing look.

“Hell yeah that’s okay.” Abby says immediately. “I’d love nothing more than to marry you two. If that’s what you really want?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods with a smile. “There’s actually no one I think Alex and I would rather marry us than you. You’ve been there since the beginning and it only seems fitting that you’re the one to make us a family.”

“Tobs!” Abby smiles, pulling the girl in for a bone crushing hug. “Hell yes! Let’s do it. Let’s get me ordained.”

“Already did.” HAO smiles, turning the phone to the girls. “Thanks to One Minute Minister.com.”

“Good because it’s about time guys.” Joyce smiles. “We got 5 minutes until you all have to be ready to lineup. And Tobin, we’ll come get you when it’s your turn to come out.”

“Perfect.” Abby smiles and turns to the group. “Okay, you guys text and tell Alex that everything is figured out and not to worry.”

“Got it.” Amy nods and Cheney quickly sends a text to let them know everything is taken care of.

“Mrs. Heath, it seems like it’s time to head to your seat to get your girl married.” Abby turns to tell Cindy.

“I think you’re exactly right.” Cindy nods and wraps her arms around Tobin. “I love you. Enjoy this moment.”

“I love you mom.” Tobin hugs her mom and waves as she leaves the room to head to her seat with the other guests.

“You all.” Abby turns to look at the bridesmaids. “Do whatever last minute touchups on your makeup because it’s about time to go.”

“Yes ma’am.” Ashlyn says as the girls gather themselves because they were about to lineup to walk down the aisle.

“And You Tobs.” Abby turns to look at her. “I think it’s about time we get you married to the love of your life.”

“I agree.” Tobin nods with a big smile.

“Alright, well I have only minutes to try and figure out what all I need to know and say when I’m up there.” Abby laughs, realizing she has no clue on what to say. “I’m going to go figure stuff out. So I’ll see you all up there.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles and waves. “Bye Abs. Oh and thank you.”

“Anything for you guys.” Abby says sincerely and exits the room.

“Okay, it’s time to lineup guys.” Joyce tells them as she looks at the time. “Flowers and everything are out here ready for you all.”

“Okay.” Perry nods and turns to look at her sister. “This is it.”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out.

“Ready?” Katie asks.

“I’m ready.” Tobin nods, hugging her sisters before they walk out.

“Forever a New Kid.” Cheney smiles, pulling the midfielder in for a hug.

“Just now we’re making New Kids 2.0.” Amy laughs and wraps her arms around Tobin before following Cheney out the door.

“I guess there really is more to life than just soccer and surfing, huh?” Ashlyn asks and Tobin laughs as she hugs her friend before she walks out too.

“From Jersey, to UNC, to here and everything in between.” HAO smiles with her arms on Tobin’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you buddy. Always have been, and always will. Let’s go get you married.”

“Thank you!” Tobin smiles graciously, hugging her longtime friend and mentor before she leaves.

As Tobin watches her bridesmaids all leave, she realizes this is her first and probably last moments alone for the night. Not complaining about it at all, the midfielder just realizes how nice the moment to just be alone to think is.

Turning to look at herself in the mirror, Tobin can’t believe that it’s her she’s staring at. Wearing a beautiful dress, amazing hair and makeup, Tobin feel so elegant. Not only that, looking at herself here makes her realize her dream is coming true.

She’s having this amazing wedding in front of her friends and family and it’s with the person she’s been in love with since the beginning. Reflecting on all of their years together, the good and bad, Tobin can barely believe that this is it. She was moments away from walking down the aisle to marry her best friend.

Her dream was about to come true. Of everything she’s ever wanted in life, she was about to accomplish one of the most precious and important things. The excitement that’s flowing throughout her body is almost too much to handle.

“Hey Tobin. I’ve been instructed to come get you and ta…” Jeff walks into the room, stopping mid-sentence when his eyes fall upon his daughter.

“Oh, hey dad.” Tobin turns when she hears his voice. “Is everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Jeff nods as he looks at his youngest daughter. “You just look…”

“Do I look okay?” Tobin asks timidly to her father.

“You look unbelievable Toby.” Jeff says with a catch in his throat. “You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.”

“Dad.” Tobin laughs. “You’ve said that to all of us.”

“And I mean it every time.” Jeff says seriously, looking at his daughter standing there in her wedding dress. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, dad.” Tobin smiles at her father’s compliment. “Do you think Alex will like it?”

“No.” Jeff shakes his head, worrying Tobin for a moment. “She’s going to love it.”

“Really?” Tobin asks and he nods.

“I, uh, I’ve been instructed to come get you.” Jeff says, trying to pull himself together. “It’s supposed to be time for us to go down the aisle.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods, taking one last look into the mirror, before following her dad out to where they’re supposed to be.

As soon as Tobin starts walking towards the area where she’s supposed to wait, she can feel the nerves and excitement build in her. No fear. None whatsoever. But the anticipation that has been building in her over the months were starting to take over.

I think Jeff can feel it in his daughter, because with her walking next to him and then standing as they wait, he feels her tense up. Looking at how nervous his daughter is, she pulls her in for hug that she immediately relaxes into.

“I really needed that.” Tobin breathes out as her father gently rubs her back for comfort. “Thanks dad.”

“Are you ready for this?” Jeff asks his daughter as they pull away.

“I think so.” Tobin nods, feeling as if she can’t really move her feet. “Dad, how’d you feel when you were marrying mom? Were you nervous at all?”

“Oh completely.” Jeff nods. “Your mother still makes me nervous till this day.”

“How’d you get over the nerves?” Tobin asks weakly and Jeff can see her hands slowly start to shake.

“I took a couple deep breaths, said a small prayer, and took it one step at a time.” Jeff smiles as he tells her youngest daughter. “And I knew that every step I took, I was closer to marrying the most important person in my life. And I knew from the moment I say ‘I do’ that I was going to be able to see that smile, hear that laugh, and look into those eyes for the rest of my life. The nerves will always be there, but that’s because I knew I was about to promise forever to my best friend. And I was more ready for that, than anything else in my entire life.”

“That’s cool dad.” Tobin smiles at her father. “Thank you. Not just for today, but for allowing me to have the opportunity I’ve had in life. For raising me the right way and allowing me to fall in love with my best friend. Thank you for everything.”

“Oh sweetie.” Jeff pulls her in for a hug as Tobin begins to cry. “The greatest gift that I’ve ever received in life was marrying your mother because that led me to other pieces of the gift; including being a parent. You, your sisters, and your brother are the most important things in my life and I was able to enjoy it because I found the love of my life in your mother. Being able to stand here with you now, watching you start your new journey of life with the person you love, on your way to being parents, that’s the second best gift for me. You don’t ever have to thank me for anything. Your happiness is all that I ever need in life, along with your siblings.”

“I love you.” Tobin says sincerely, tears falling.

“I love you too.” Jeff smiles, wiping the tears from his youngest daughter’s eyes, making sure she looks perfect for the wedding.

“Okay Tobin.” Joyce comes from around the corner. “It’s your turn to walk.”

“Okay.” Tobin slowly begins to panic as she reaches for her bouquet.

“Deep breath. Small prayer. One step at a time.” Jeff whispers to his daughter and she takes her deep breath and gives a silent prayer. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Tobin, with her eyes closed, lets out a breath before looking up at him. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s do this Toby.” Jeff says, sincerity in his eyes and voice.

With one small deep breath, Tobin links her arm with her father’s and takes a step. Remembering to take it one step at a time, she feels nerves and excitement flutter throughout her body. Once she gets around the edge and sees the beautiful venue and guests ahead, the nerves disappear.

This was the time she’s been waiting for since the beginning. And in that instance, the nerves disappear. Now is her moment to promise forever to her best friend and love of her life. There’s no question or wondering; there’s only hope and happiness. There’s only forever.

    ---------------------------

“How’s my little girl doing?” Mike walks into the room and immediately in awe of his daughter.

“I’m good.” Alex nods, turning to look at her dad. “Nervous.”

“Alex, you look…” Mike shakes his head, trying to think of the right word as he looks at his daughter. “So beautiful.”

“Thank you, dad.” Alex smiles as she sees the sincerity in his eyes. “It’s not too simple?”

“No.” Mike shakes his head, looking at his youngest daughter stand in front of him before her wedding. “It’s perfect. You look perfect.”

“Really?” Alex asks, voice shaky. “Because I’m trying really hard not to freak out right now.”

“Well talk to me.” Mike says gently. “What’s got you so worried.”

“We don’t have Tobin’s family Reverend here because his flight got cancelled, so supposedly Tobin’s got it taken care of.” Alex begins to voice her worries. “I have vowels that I still don’t know what to say to Tobin. I mean, how do you tell the most important person in your life how much they mean to you? And I’m just freaking out.”

“Alex, take a deep breath.” Mike instructs his daughter, and she complies. “First off, if Tobin says she’s got it covered, then she does. It may not be who you originally had planned, but that won’t matter. As long as you get to be up there and promise yourself to Tobin, everything else will seem so minimal. And your vowels shouldn’t be anything you’ve rehearsed or planned out. Say what’s on your mind, in your heart in the moment when you look into Tobin’s eyes. She’ll feel every word, no matter how simple or abstract, because you’re saying it from a place of love and honesty.”

“You’re right.” Alex nods, feeling herself relax a bit.

“And honestly sweetheart, I’d be nervous if you weren’t freaking out.” Mike laughs and Alex looks at him unamused. “You’re about to promise yourself to someone, and that’s a scary thing; especially for you. You’re not someone who likes to be emotional and vulnerable, but when it comes to Tobin, you allow yourself to be open. You allow yourself to be vulnerable if that means Tobin gets the chance to help you instead of you being your stubborn self.”

“I’m not stubborn.” Alex breathes out.

“My point exactly.” Mike laughs. “These nerves and worries you’re feeling are normal. You know this is about to be the next step in your life and journey with Tobin. You’re ready for it, you both are. But that doesn’t mean it’s not scary. What’s going to get you through it is knowing at the end of this, you will be standing in front of everyone that’s important in your life and marry the one you love. With you two starting a family, your journey has already begun. This moment just solidifies and unionizes your love for one another. It’s scary. Hell, after 32 years with your mother I’m still scared.”

“You are?” Alex asks with confusion.

“Yeah, love’s a scary thing.” Mike nods but continues on. “But being able to spend the rest of your life with someone you love, creating a family that you’d do anything for, and being able to stand with you daughter on her wedding day. That’s what makes it worth it. During the good moments and bad moments, a day and time like right now makes those worries, fears, and nerves worth it. Love is a crazy thing sweetie.”

“You can say that again.” Alex laughs, tears filling her eyes.

“They never said it was going to be easy.” Mike laughs. “Love is complicated and hard, but it’s also the most powerful thing in the world. When you find someone that loves you back, like you have with Tobin, you’ll see how worth all the hard times are.”

“Thanks dad.” Alex says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Great, I made the bride cry.” Mike covers his face. “Don’t tell your mother I did that. She’d never let me hear the end of it.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Alex laughs, pulling herself together.

“I think it’s about time for you to walk down the aisle.” Mike smiles at her. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods, fixing her makeup in the mirror really quickly before following him out the door.

“Oh good, there you are!” Joyce breathes a sigh of relief. “Tobin’s just about made it to the alter. You’ll be walking in 45 seconds when the music starts its second verse.”

“Okay.” Alex nods, taking deep breaths as her nerves start to build up again.

“Hey.” Mike says, getting Alex’s attention on him. “The rest of your life is about to start and it’s about to be the most amazing and magical thing. But I just want you to know something.”

“What’s that dad?” Alex asks in her raspy voice.

“Even though I’m losing you today to Tobin, I want you to know that you’ll always be my baby girl and I’ll always be your number one fan.” Mike’s emotions begin to overcome him, and tears slowly build in his eyes. “You may be becoming a wife in a few minutes, but to me, you’ll always be that little 5 year old saying ‘daddy, I need your help’.”

“Dad.” Alex sighs, tears in her eyes as she sees her father’s emotions overcome him.

“I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world.” Mike continues, voice filled with emotion. “You’re my little girl and nothing will ever change that. Not you getting married or becoming a parent of your own. I just want you to know that I love you and everything that you are and have become, sweetheart.”

“I love you dad.” Alex says, pulling mike in a big hug.

“Dammit, I made you cry again.” Mike pulls away, wiping Alex’s tears away. “Seriously, no telling your mother.”

“I won’t.” Alex laughs. “I promise.”

“Okay, it’s your turn to walk.” Joyce walks over to tell them.

“I guess it’s time.” Mike breathes out.

“Dad, I don’t know if I can move.” Alex whispers out as Joyce hands her the bouquet. “My legs feel too heavy.”

“Just hold onto me.” Mike says as he looks his daughter in the eyes. “I promise to be there every step of the way. I won’t let you fall.”

“Promise?” Alex asks, tears in her eyes.

“I’ll never let go.” Mike smiles and Alex links her arm through his.

“Okay.” Alex takes a deep breath. “I’m ready, dad.”

“Here we go Ali-Cat.” Mike uses his daughter nickname and she relax into a small smile.

With a deep breath, they start to walk. Alex’s legs feel heavy and weak at the same time. She can barely support herself as she leans into him for help.

As he promised, her father doesn’t let go. He doesn’t let her fall. They slowly walk towards the edge, with one more step of being unseen, Alex takes a deep, nervous breath. They step forward and the music begins again.

The melody of ‘A Thousand Years’ plays, and she knows this is it. The time is now. Alex is looking down, feeling like if she looks up, she may faint. She’s still having difficulty walking without her father keeping her balanced.

A few steps more, they are now at the beginning of the back aisle. They stand there and stop for a brief second for the guests to stand up and turn to look at her. All eyes are on her and the nerves overcome her body.

She squeezes her dad’s arm tightly, and he rests his free hand on top of hers. Letting her know that he’s there with her, just like he promised. She takes one more deep breath, gathering herself, and finally looks up.

The worry on her face disappears. She takes in all of the smiles on the guests faces, who are all looking at her. She notices her college friends, her family, she sees Ada, Seger, Maro, and Le Sommer, along with other OL teammates.

She sees Moe, JJ, Mal, and Christen. She sees the rest of her teammates, along with her Pride teammates. She sees Pinoe, Christine Sinclair, Jill and Dawn. There’s Syd, Dom, and Cassius. Servando next to them.

She sees her mom, beaming at her with tears in her eyes. Tobin’s parents and Jeffery. Everyone looking at her with smiles on their faces. She sees how amazing the venue looks too.

The beautifully wooden altar, covered with white, pink, and blue lilies; matching the flowers along the walkway and rows of the seats. It’s simple, yet very elegant. Especially as it sits on top of the little hill, overlooking the water and beach front that’s behind them.

It’s something so simple, but something that represents both her and Tobin. Speaking of Tobin, the forward has yet to see her. She finally looks up and sees a pair of eyes that mean more to her than any of the others.

She sees Tobin looking at her. Their eyes connect and Tobin’s face lights up with the biggest smile. And in that moment, the nerves and fear disappear, so does everyone else around. In this moment, it’s only Tobin and Alex and she feels more ready than ever.

Looking at Tobin with a big smile, Alex walks confidently with her father down the aisle. No longer needing him to help support her, her legs are no longer weak. She walks down to the front if the aisle, which is layered with white rose petals, and sees Tobin’s face light up with tears in her eyes as she finally sees the love of her life on their special day.

Alex is too busy being focused on Tobin that she doesn’t even notice Abby standing up there with them until she reaches the very front. With a look of surprise at Abby, who only smiles back, and a look to Tobin, the midfielder can only shrug.

Alex is lead to the front with her father, who still has his arm linked with hers. Alex stays there, waiting with her father as Abby nods over to Jeff. Tobin’s father stands from his seat and walks back over to the front of the altar with them.

“Please be seated.” Abby gestures to the guests and they all sit, before Abby turns to look at the people in front of her. “Thank you all for joining us today. Before we get started, there’s something we have to do first. I have to ask, who gives Tobin away today?”

“I do.” Jeff says, with a catch in his throat.

“I love you.” Tobin whispers, leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek before standing up at the altar next to Abby.

“Thank you.” Abby smiles at Jeff, and he turns to walks back to his seat; her attention then turns to Alex and Mike. “And who gives Alex away here today?”

“I… uh.” Mike stutters, eyes filling up with tears and holding tightly to her arm.

“You can let go now, daddy.” Alex whispers in his ears and he turns to look at her with love in his eyes.

“I do.” Mike says, turning to look at Abby.

“Thank you!” Abby nods, and Mike gives his daughter a kiss on her cheek before handing her hand over to Tobin and turning to go sit down next to his wife.

Alex steps up next to Tobin and turns to hand her bouquet over to Jeri. Tobin’s already given hers to Katie. Alex turns back around, and her eyes immediately connect with Tobin’s. The two of them stand there with smiles on their faces.

Everybody looks on as they take in the breathtaking view of the couple, the bridal party, and the background.

On Tobin’s side, the right side, her bridesmaids all stand there looking on. All with baby blue, flowy dresses down to the floor. There’s a silver strap around their waist to tie into the scheme and colors. Ashlyn’s wearing baby blue pants from her suit with no jacket. She has on a white sleeved shirt, rolled up to her elbows, with a silver vest and finished with a baby blue tie. All are holding a beautiful bouquet of mainly white lilies, with a hint of pink and blue ribbons and tiny flowers to pop with color.

On Alex’s side on the left, her bridesmaids are all stand there with long, loose, silver dresses. They have a baby blue strap around their waist to tie into the color scheme of the wedding. Their bouquets, however, are mainly blue lilies, with a hint of pink and white ribbons and little flowers to add some contrast and pop.

“Wow, we are gathered here today in front of God and nature to join Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan in holy matrimony.” Abby speaks aloud in front of everyone, as Tobin and Alex are looking at each other, holding hands.

“Nice work Abs.” Tobin leans in to whisper.

“Thank you.” Abby smirks and continues on. “Now some of you may be wondering why some soccer player is up here marrying these two lovebirds instead of a real clergy. Not saying that I’m not able to get them married, I’m now ordained, but I’m sure most are wondering why someone that’s a person of God isn’t doing it instead.”

“What?” Alex mouths out to Tobin, as if asking what she is doing, and she shrugs as Abby continues.

“Well you see, apparently a snow storm didn’t treat the Reverend too kindly.” Abby explains. “And one phone call later, I’m the next best thing. At least they don’t have to pay me, right?”

“Abs.” Alex looks at her mentor, who’s mumbling.

“Right. Anyways, back to these two.” Abby nods and tries to stay focused. “You see, love is a tricky thing. People say its everything they want in life, but I don’t think they ever realized how much pain love can cause you too.”

“Pain, Abby?” Alex looks at her, and Tobin’s lets out a small laugh at their friend. “You’re going to talk about how love can cause pain right now?”

“Okay, oh wait one minute.” Abby reaches for the little notes she has in her pocket. “Alex Morgan will become Alex Heath. Tobin wrote this in one of her journals seven years ago when Alex first stepped foot into camp. The moment she heard her laugh and saw her smile, she was hooked.”

“Oh no.” Tobin shakes her head as she knows exactly what Abby has in her hand, and Alex looks at Tobin with surprise by the note.

“She was my roommate during that camp and showed it to me the next day. Thinking she was crazy, and probably was for wanting to marry her already, she tore this note out of her journal to toss in the trash. I knew though, for someone to make Tobin this crazy, that she was something special; so, I grabbed the note and saved it, just in case for a moment like this.” Abby explains to the group, causing them to smile. “I remember her talking about Alex constantly, and not only that next day, but the day after that and the day after that. And then finally, in our next camp, Tobin gathered up her courage and talked to Alex for more than just a few seconds for the very first time, right here in this camp in LA. And she was a bitch, completely full of herself. All young and fiery.”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex shakes her head while the guests all laugh.

“She said, ‘Abby, I talked to her. I finally talked to her without panicking’. And when I asked her if the fantasy was finally over and that she can accept that she’s just a normal player like you and me and that she could finally admit that Alex Morgan was human after all, Tobin shakes her head.” Abby continues telling the story, with Alex’s eyes glued onto Tobin’s. “She said no. Alex Morgan is not human, she’s an angel. She magical and special in a way that I will never be able to understand.”

The entire crowd awes at the story. The words and description Abby tells, gives them a glimpse at how their history really began. Before any of them even knew; Alex included.

“I believe in true love. I believe in love at first sight. I believe love conquers all.” Abby smiles, looking at Alex in the eyes. “And that doesn’t mean that there’s not going to be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be. But finding that person, who does it for you and knowing that that person loves you back, just makes everything so much easier. Nobody ever said that love would be easy, but it would be worth it. You just have to give yourself the chance to have it and let it in.”

Abby pauses, looking at the two in front of her. The love in their eyes they have for one another is evident for all to see. It makes her believe in love all over again too.

“Alex Morgan will become Alex Heath. That was the dream, and here we are, nearly 8 years later and we all get to witness today, a dream come true.” Abby smiles widely. “Whether you believe in love or not, taking a look at these two and everything that’s led them to this moment right here, it makes you wonder how you’ve ever doubted it before. Okay, your turn Tobs.”

Tobin nods, smiling as she turns to grab the ring from Perry. With the ring in her hand, she takes a second to look at Alex. The forward is wearing a beautiful long dress. It’s lacy and see through all on the top half, long sleeves included, and has a tasteful v-neck down her chest. It’s mostly opened back, except for the top being clipped together to keep it on her shoulders.

Alex looks absolutely stunning in it. Her hair is up in a loose bun, with some strands in the front curled. She has twists in her hair, instead of it being braided, as it comes together in the bun. With a simply long vail connected to the barrette her parents gave her, the forward looks breathtaking.

“Alex, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. This moment, these words, this is just for the rest of the world to see what’s been in my heart since the beginning.” Tobin sincerely says, looking at the smile and the way Alex’s eyes light up with love. “I love you, Alexandra Patricia Morgan. I always have, and I always will. In front of God, I promise myself to you from now until the end of forever. You are my world, you always have been and always will be. No words will ever be able to tell you how much you mean to me, but I promise you that every day, I will show you how much I love you.”

Tobin smiles, looking at Alex as she pours her heart out. She slides the ring along her finger, with the words ‘Forever and Always’ engraved on the inside of the wedding band. Alex can feel the tears in her eyes, because this moment and Tobin’s words are so beautiful.

Abby nods over to Alex, letting her know it’s now her turn. Alex turns to grab the ring from Jeri, and face Tobin again. The tanned girl looking beautiful as always.

Tobin is wearing a loose and flowy wedding dress. The dress covers her chest with it’s high neck that connects in the back. It shows off her tanned and muscular shoulders beautifully, with a little bit of a cheeky side boob. It’s an open back, that shows off her toned features and flows down just passed her knees. It tightens around her waist, to fit her body before flowing out near the bottom.

Tobin looks unbelievable, including the cross necklace that her mother had given her. The blue stone popping out nicely in contrast to the dress. Her hair is very simply, yet elegant; Tobin status. The midfielder has a long fishtail braid down her front left shoulder, with a small braid from her right side and all the way to the big braid on the left. It completes the simple and elegant look Tobin was hoping to achieve.

“Tobin Heath, we’ve been through so much together. And despite how confused or lost I’ve been, there was always you there finding me and saving me. And supporting me. Through it all, you have always been there when no one else was. You deserve to be adored and loved endlessly. So that’s what we’re going to do.” Alex starts to cry, holding her stomach and looking Tobin deeply in the eyes; causing the crowd to tear up as well. “Your baby an me. We… are going to adore you and love you for years to come. You are my hero, my person, my best friend. I am so deeply in love with you. And I always will be. Forever and always.”

Alex slips the ring on Tobin’s finger. The words ‘Love you Forever and Always’ engraved on the inside of the wedding band. Tobin can only smile, tears in her eyes, as the ring is finally on her finger.

Tears in the eyes of everyone in the bridal party, and all of the guests they’ve asked to witness their love for one another. The moment was beautiful. Abby takes a deep breath, wiping her eyes as tears begin to build and threaten to fall.

“Well, by the power invested in me by One Minute Minster.com.” Abby says, causing Alex and Tobin, along with the entire crowd of guest to laugh. “I know pronounce you spouses for life. Tobin Morgan-Heath, you may now kiss your wife.”

“Finally!” Tobin breathes out, causing the crowd to laugh.

Tobin leans forward, wrapping her arms around her pregnant wife to connect their lips. Alex instinctively wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck, and the two share a loving and appropriately passionate kiss. All of the guests stand up and start clapping for the newlyweds.

When Tobin and Alex break apart, the look at each other deeply in the eyes. Smiles on their faces, the two can see the love they feel for one another deeply. Turning to look at their crowd of guests, Tobin and Alex walk hand in hand down the aisle.

Their guests continue to clap, taking pictures and videos of the two as they pass by. The couple are followed by their sets of bridesmaids, and they all walks back to the area where they waited in the beginning, out of sight and view from everyone.

As soon as they get there, Alex and Tobin are immediately bombarded by their bridesmaids. All being hugged and kissed on, it was a happy time for the couple. Abby and their parents walk back towards them, as the other guests are directed to the front room of the reception area to enjoy drinks and appetizers.

Hugs and kisses, and more tears are shed when they all are together. The photographer comes to join them, and the group spends the next 20 minutes or so taking pictures. Once they were done, Alex and Tobin take individual pictures with the photographer.

The guests are then welcomed into the main reception room, which immediately awes them all. The reception hall is very open, tall, and elegant looking. There are white lights, blue, white, and pink flowers all over.

There’s enough room to fit all 175 guests comfortably, plus room for the DJ, dessert bar, photo booth area, and presents. Walking in, you feel like you are entering wonderland. Between the flowers, lights hanging all around, candles lit up in mason jars, and the view overlooking the beach through the open widow panels, the place was gorgeous.

The guests all take their seats at their assigned tables when the DJ’s voice comes over the speaker. Telling them to please turn their attention to the opened walkway, music begins to play as the bridesmaids come walking out.

First led by Ashlyn and Ali, smiling as big as ever with their arms linked. They are followed by HAO and Kelley, then Amy and Kara, Cheney and Allie, Katie and Jen, and the finally Perry and Jeri. The bridesmaids all stand in front of their table at the front and smile to watch the newlyweds walk in next.

“And now, can you please turn your attention to help me welcome in, for the very first time, our newlyweds.” The DJ says, and the entire room turns to watch the couple enter. “Tobin and Alex Morgan-Heath!”

Tobin and Alex stand at the entrance, smiling widely as they look into each other’s eyes. Tobin raises her hand to caress Alex’s jaw and leans in to connect their lips. The room erupts with cheers as they both smile and break apart. They walk hand in hand towards the center of the room, where the space for the dance floor is.

“And now, please join me in watching these two share their first dance.” The DJ says.

The crowd quiets down instantly, as the music begins to play. Alex wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck and the midfielder’s hands go around her waist. Pulling her closer, Alex and Tobin stare into each other’s eyes, smiles on their faces, as they sway to their song.

( **PLAY SONG – From this Moment by Shania Twain ft. Bryan White** )

_I do swear that I'll always be there_  
_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care_  
_Through weakness and strength_  
_Happiness and sorrow, for better or worse_  
_I will love you with every beat of my heart_

_From this moment, life has begun_  
_From this moment, you are the one_  
_Right beside you, is where I belong_  
_From this moment on_

_From this moment, I have been blessed_  
_I live only for your happiness_  
_And for your love, I'd give my last breath_  
_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
_Can't wait to live my life with you_  
_Can't wait to start, you and I will never be apart_  
_My dreams came true because of you_

The couple sways together. Looking deeply into each other’s eyes, knowing that they did it. This song represents them and this moment so well. Alex mouths ‘I love you’ and Tobin leans in to gently kiss her lips.

The guests are looking on, watching the love these two share. Right in front of their eyes, they see what true love really looks like. Abby was right, if you somehow question love before, seeing these two right now, in this moment, will make you wonder why you’ve ever doubted it before.

_From this moment, as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
_There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_  
_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_  
_All we need is just the two of us_  
_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
_There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_  
_From this moment on…_

Just as the song is ended, Tobin pulls away from Alex. The forward looks completely surprised as Tobin takes her hand, pulls her close, then leads her back away again. Tobin then twirls the forward, giving her a special moment in showing her off, and the pulls her close again.

The smile on Alex’s face after she twirls and comes back into Tobin is incredible. Tobin then dips her and laughs as Alex is looking up at her like she’s her whole world. Tobin leans in and connects their lips, and the room erupts with cheers and clapping.

The song ends and the two break apart. Smiling and nodding their heads to their guests, before the DJ hands them a microphone. Tobin takes the initiative to do the talking and Alex is more than happy with that. She waits for the crowd to quiet down before speaking.

“First off, Alex and I just want to say thank you to every single one of you in this room. Each of you have had some part in our lives and this journey that we’ve been on and for us to be able to come together and express our love in front of you all, means more to us than you will ever know.” Tobin says sincerely, with Alex’s hand wrapped around her waist, and the crowd claps. “I don’t want to talk your ears off because every single one of you deserves a personal thank you for everything that’s made this day so special. But I know we want to thank our parents and families because without your support over the course of our lives, we wouldn’t be standing here married today, so thank you! And please, enjoy the rest of the night. There’s plenty of food, drinks, and fun. Thank you!”

Tobin finishes up with her speech, earning claps from the entire room. She smiles and nods, and then hands the microphone back over to the DJ. Her and Alex walk hand in hand over to their seat at the front of the main table, looking out over the dance floor and all of their guests.

Dinner was served to each guest, based on their chosen entrée from the RSVP’s the sent back to the couple. While most ate their dinner, Alex and Tobin make their rounds going to talk to each table. Thanking each person for coming and being there. And of course, taking pictures with all of their friends and families.

“Alex!” Ada shouts excitedly as they make it to their table. “You are very beautiful!”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles as she hugs her former teammate. “Thank you for being able to make it here. We appreciate it so much.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the earth.” Le Sommer says, and Alex smiles at her broken English. “Ada’s right. You look more beautiful than before. You too, Tobin.”

“Thank you.” Tobin nods her head graciously before having an arm thrown around her shoulders.

“You make baby?” Seger asks the midfielder and Tobin laughs. “Like you really make baby with Alex?”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles proudly. “Alex is pregnant and we’re having a baby.”

“Oh my goodness.” Seger shakes her head. “You are babies. And now you make a baby? I’m getting old.”

“No, not old Seg.” Alex shakes her head. “Just seasoned, remember?”

“Still not funny.” Seger shakes her head, and it causes the group to laugh.

“Relax Seg.” Maro says, throwing her arm around her shoulders. “You’re only old at night.”

“What?” Seger asks with confusion and Maro shakes her head laughing.

“I’ve missed you guys!” Alex says, hugging each one of her OL teammates that could make it. “It seriously means the world to me that you made it.”

“We are happy to be here.” Ada smiles. “New Years in America.”

“Pretty cool.” Le Sommer adds with a smile.

“Well please, enjoy all the drinks, desserts and dancing you can.” Tobin gestures and they nod with smiles on their faces.

The couple continues on to try and hit the rest of the tables before they are called over back to their table. They have been instructed to take their seats, so they can eat, obviously. But also, so they can sit back and enjoy the toasts.

First, Katie steps up to do her toast. Followed by Jen, Jeri, and then Perry. Lots of laughs and tears are shed throughout the four speeches. Each sister making sure the other knows that they are part of the family now, but to take care of their baby sisters. All wishing a life full of love and happiness.

“Wow, does anybody have any tissues for the DJ? These speeches are making me cry a bit over here.” The DJ says and the entire room laughs. “But now, for an even more intimate moment, I believe we have some fathers that owe their beautiful daughters a dance. So can I please have the fathers of the bride in the middle of the dance floor for the father/daughter dance?”

Mike stands up from his seat and heads to the middle of the dance floor. Jeff, however, doesn’t move. Apparently, Tobin told him that she knows he’s not a dancer really, hence where she gets her lack of skill and wanting to dance, so the father daughter dance will only be for Alex and her father tonight; thinking that he’s be appreciative of it.

“Are you sure you and your dad don’t want to dance, babe?” Alex turns to ask her wife before meeting her dad.

“Yeah, we’re not really dancers.” Tobin shakes her head. “But go, Lex. Have your moment with your dad. I know he needs it as much as you do.”

“You sure?” Alex asks and Tobin nods. “Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tobin smiles, kissing Alex gently. “Now go. Dance with Papa Morgan.”

Alex nods with a smile. She makes her way down to the middle of the dance floor as the lights dim around the entire room, except where they are. Mike smiles as he places one hand at the forward’s waist and the other connected with Alex’s.

The DJ starts their song, one that surprises Mike just as much as the guests. He can fee the emotion flow throughout his body as he sways to the music. Alex smiles, trying to keep the tears from falling from her own eyes.

( **PLAY SONG - My Little Girl by Tim McGraw** )

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._  
_Gonna tell you how much I love you,_  
_though you think you already know._  
_I remember I thought you looked like an angel_  
_wrapped in pink so soft and warm._  
_You've had me wrapped around your finger_  
_since the day you were born._

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._  
_Chase your dreams but always know_  
_the road that'll lead you home again._  
_Go on, take on this whole world._  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_When you were in trouble that_  
_crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._  
_Now look at you, I've turned around_  
_and you've almost grown._  
_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper_  
_"I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._  
_As I walk away, I hear you say,_  
_"Daddy Love You More!"._

“I’ll always need you, dad.” Alex says, looking up at her father as they sway to the music. “Whether I’m five or fifty, you’ll always be the most important man in my life.”

“I promised you before, I’m never going to leave your side or let go.” Mike says, tears falling from his eyes. “You’ll always be my little girl and know that I loved you first. I know that you are now going to start your own family, but I’m never not going to be there for you. You’re my baby girl.”

“I love you dad.” Alex cries, leaning her head against her father’s chest as they continue to dance and sway to the song.

“I love you too, Ali -Cat.” Mike chokes up, tears escaping; the entire crowd around them can see the two talking and have tears in their eyes as they watch them share an intimate and emotional moment. “Great, is this payback for me making you cry earlier? Now you have me crying in front of everyone.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs, looking around as everyone’s watching them with awe. “Just promise you won’t tell mom I made you cry.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Mike smiles, looking at his daughter. “I promise.”

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._  
_Chase your dreams but always know_  
_the road that'll lead you home again._  
_Go on, take on this whole world._  
_But to me you know_  
_you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, someone will come_  
_and ask me for your hand._  
_But I won't say "yes" to her_  
_unless I know, she’s the half_  
_that makes you whole,_  
_she has a poet's soul,_  
_and the heart of gold_  
_I know she'll say that she's in love._  
_But between you and me._  
_She won't be good enough!_

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._  
_Chase your dreams but always know_  
_the road that'll lead you home again._  
_Go on, take on this whole world._  
_But to me you know_  
_you'll always be, my little girl._

The song finishes, and the entire room claps. Alex hugs her father tightly, tears falling from her eyes. They’re happy tears though, one filled with love that she’ll always have for her father.

He leads her back to her seat next to Tobin. He gives her a big hug, a kiss on the cheek, before handing her over to Tobin. Tobin smiles as she takes her wife’s hand, almost as if Mike’s finally passed her over for her to take care of Alex. Tobin leans in for a hug with her father in law and kisses him on the cheek, showing her thanks and love for him as well.

As he turns to walk away, wiping his eyes, heading to his seat next to his wife. Tobin sits next to Alex, lacing their fingers together and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Tobin’s about to say something before she’s interrupted with a familiar voice.

“Excuse me. I know that we all just watched a beautiful father/daughter dance, but I hope you’re okay with seeing another one. It won’t be as elegant and rhythmic as the one before, but I think we can make something work.” Jeff says into the mic, standing in the middle of the dance floor as he looks up at Tobin. “What do you say, Toby?”

“Wha…?” Tobin’s completely surprised, and Alex squeezes her hand to get her attention.

“Surprise.” Alex smiles widely at her shocked wife. “Go dance with her dad, babe.”

“You did this?” Tobin asks, looking into Alex’s eyes.

“I just gave the DJ the music.” Alex tells her. “Your dad’s the one that planned this moment. Now, go dance with him.”

Tobin breaks out into her million-dollar smile, as she stands and makes her way down to her dad. He opens his arms wide, allowing the midfielder to relax into them as the song begins to play. Tobin feels the tears build in her eyes when she realizes the song being played; Alex truly does know her. And they slowly sway to the music.

( **PLAY SONG – Good Good Father by Chris Tomlin** )

_Oh, I've heard a thousand stories_  
_of what they think you're like_  
_But I've heard the tender whispers_  
_of love in the dead of night_  
_And you tell me that you're pleased_  
_And that I'm never alone_

_You're a Good, Good Father_  
_It's who you are, it's who you are,_  
_it's who you are_  
_And I'm loved by you_  
_It's who I am, it's who I am,_  
_it's who I am_

_Oh, and I've seen many searching_  
_for answers far and wide_  
_But I know we're all searching_  
_For answers only you provide_  
_'Cause you know just what we need_  
_Before we say a word_

_You're a Good, Good Father_  
_It's who you are, it's who you are,_  
_it's who you are_  
_And I'm loved by you_  
_It's who I am, it's who I am,_  
_it's who I am_

_'cause you are perfect in all of your ways_  
_You are perfect in all of your ways_  
_You are perfect in all of your ways to us_

“Hey, we aren’t too bad at this dancing thing.” Jeff says and Tobin tilts her head up to look at her dad.

“We can at least sway without embarrassing ourselves too bad.” Tobin laughs and Jeff nods.

“I’m sorry I made you think that you shouldn’t have a father/daughter dance just because I don’t like dancing.” Jeff tells her honestly. “This is something every daughter should experience on their wedding day. I would have never forgiven myself if you didn’t get yours.”

“No dad. It’s cool.” Tobin shakes her head. “I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to do it. I know you don’t like it and that’s fine by me.”

“It’s not though.” Jeff breathes out. “I’m sorry you thought I wouldn’t want to do the dance with you.”

“Dad, it’s fine.” Tobin assures him. “Really. Thank you for doing it with me now.”

“I’d do anything for you, Tobs.” Jeff smiles at his youngest daughter. “I know you’re moving on and growing up. Being married and soon, a parent, but you’ll never be too big to not need me anymore. And I’m going to do everything I can to always make sure you are taken care of. I promise.”

“Thanks dad.” Tobin smiles widely and hugs her father even tighter. “You’re a pretty dope dad.”

“Thanks.” Jeff laughs. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

_You are perfect in all of your ways_  
_You are perfect in all of your ways_  
_You are perfect in all of your ways to us_

_Oh, it's love so undeniable_  
_I, I can hardly speak_  
_Peace so unexplainable_  
_I, I can hardly think_

_As you call me deeper still_  
_Into love, love, love_

_You're a Good, Good Father_  
_It's who you are, it's who you are,_  
_it's who you are_  
_And I'm loved by you_  
_It's who I am, it's who I am,_  
_it's who I am_

_You're a Good, Good Father_  
_(you are perfect in all of your ways)_  
_It's who you are, it's who you are,_  
_it's who you are_  
_And I'm loved by you_  
_(you are perfect in all of your ways)_  
_It's who I am, it's who I am it's who I am_

When the music ends, Tobin and Jeff stand there looking at each other for a brief second. Big smiles on their faces, Jeff pulls her in for a big hug, kissing the top of her head. Everyone claps, enjoying the sweet moment for two.

Tobin walks back over to Alex and gives her a small wink. Before Tobin can take a seat, she and Alex are told to go to the table where the cake is. After a few pictures and people joking around about one of them smashing the other with cake in the face, a death glare from Alex told Tobin to not even think about it, the couple cuts into it.

Kissing as they do so, they then feed each other a piece. It was delicious. Tobin gently smears frosting on Alex’s nose, earning herself a playful smirk. She then licks it off before kissing Alex again.

As soon as the cake cutting was finishes, pieces of cake were sent out to all of the guests. The music really gets going, and the night turns into a big party. The drinks are flowing, and it was New Year’s Eve, after all, so everyone celebrates and has a great time.

Alex and Tobin join all of their friends on the dance floor as they dance. Sharing kisses and playful looks, everyone is having an amazing time. Alcohol definitely helps the situation. I hate to say it, but even little Mallory Pugh had herself a few drinks, without the coaches knowing about it, of course.

Tobin, after a while dancing with all of her friends, goes to take a seat at her table. Sitting there, she watches everyone that she loves dancing and having a great time. She sees her family, laughing and hugging with Alex’s. The two groups enjoying the moment their family united.

Looking around, she sees Mal, Lindsey, and Sonnett all having a dance off. Tobin can’t help but laugh because they all were terrible, especially compared to the group they’re next to. Crystal and Ali are putting on a dancing clinic, with Pinoe trying her absolute hardest to keep up.

Tobin the sees her fia… no, wife, dancing in the middle with them all. Smiling and laughing, Tobin can see just how happy Alex is in this moment. The joy on her face as she dances with the people they love on their special day, Tobin can’t help the smile that appears on her on face. She loved the moment she was having alone, reflecting on this beautiful day, until she was interrupted; guess who ;)

“What up hoe?” Kelley says, taking a seat next to Tobin.

“Hey dude.” Tobin simply says.

“Why aren’t you out there dancing with your wifey?” Kelley asks, taking a drink from her beer.

“I’m taking a little break.” Tobin tells her.

“Ankle hurting you that bad?” Kelley asks and Tobin nods. “Well, least you’ll have time to let it heal now that you aren’t fucking going to be playing with us for a while, asshole.”

“Whoa.” Tobin says, taken back a bit. “Was that necessary?”

“Uh, yeah.” Kelley nods. “I’m pissed that you AND Alex aren’t going to be playing.”

“Me too.” Moe nods as she takes a seat on the other side of the midfielder. “I don’t like having just one of you not being there, but both?”

“Exactly.” Kelley nods in agreement. “It’s bull shit you both aren’t going to be there. When it’s just one of you guys, it sucks but it’s okay because we have the other still. But not having you both blows.”

“I know dude.” Tobin says. “But it’s not like you won’t see us. We’ll come and watch the national team and when you guys play in Orlando. We won’t just like, disappear.”

“Still bull shit.” Kelley mumbles and the other two can’t help but laugh.

“What are you even doing over here Kell?” Moa asks the defender. “I thought I saw you talking to that blonde with the most uncomfortable heels on?”

“I told her I needed to grab a drink.” Kelley shrugs off.

“Blonde?” Tobin turns to ask. “Which one?”

“The one over there dancing with Jeri.” Moe nods her head in the direction for Tobin to look.

“Uh, yeah, you can’t talk or mess with her.” Tobin shakes her head.

“And why the fuck not?” Kelley asks.

“Because that’s Alex’s little cousin.” Tobin says and Kelley shrugs.

“Okay?” Kelley says simply. “Hell, if things work out then we all can be family.”

“I don’t think Alex would appreciate you going after her cousin.” Tobin says with a small smirk. “Who’s 17.”

“What?” Kelley turns to look at the midfielder. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and Moe can’t breathe because she’s laughing so hard.

“Ah, fuck me.” Kelley groans out.

“Better not tell her that.” Moe says when she’s able to control her breathing for a moment before breaking out in laughter again.

“Fuck off bean.” Kelley says sternly.

“Easy there, dude.” Tobin laughs. “Just find another person. Preferably of age and not related to Alex or I.”

“Whatever.” Kelley rolls her eyes.

“You okay Kell?” Tobin asks her friend sincerely.

“Yeah.” Kelley nods and Tobin looks at her with a knowing look that something is truly bothering her. “I just… I saw a post of Hope with her new boyfriend in Europe. Guess they’re serious, or something.”

“I’m sorry, dude.” Tobin says, elbowing Moe to gather herself to be sympathetic. “I didn’t think you’d be this crushed by it.”

“Yeah.” Kelley shrugs. “Me either.”

“What happened between you two anyways?” Moe asks gently. “I thought you two decided together that you wanted to break up?”

“That’s what we told people.” Kelley says, looking down at her beer as she gathers the words to say. “But I didn’t want to break up. I wanted to make her happy. And making her happy was to break up.”

“Oh Kelley.” Moe says, more sensitive to the subject matter than before. “I didn’t know.”

“No one did.” Kelley shakes her head. “After Rio, things changed. She was different. We were different.”

“I know how much you cared about her.” Tobin says gently, resting her hand on the freckled girl’s leg. “And she cared about you.”

“I know.” Kelley breathes out. “She just was different after getting kicked off the team, and I can’t blame her. But it started getting hard for us. She was mad at people. People I cared about. And it came to a point where I told her she can’t hold that grudge on others when it was her fault for saying what she did.”

“You said that to her?” Moe asks with surprise that someone would stand up to the intimidating keeper.

“Yeah and that caused things to be weird for a bit.” Kelley explains. “Then, a few weeks later, she tells me that what we were wasn’t working out anymore. That she needed something a bit more understanding and stable for her. So, we broke it off right there. And we haven’t spoken since.”

“Well, it’s her loss.” Tobin tells her friend and Moe nods in agreement.

“Yeah.” Kelley says, quickly wiping her eyes from painful tears starting to build. “Anyways, that’s why I’m so happy for tonight. It’s a night about one chapter closing and a new one beginning.”

“That’s sweet.” Moe says and Kelley looks at her with confusion. “You know, because the chapter of Alex and Tobin having one chapter end and a new one begin with their marriage.”

“I wasn’t referring to that.” Kelley tells them.

“You weren’t?” Tobin asks and she shakes her head.

“No.” Kelley scoffs. “I’m talking about how one year ends and then new one begins because it’s New Year’s Eve. Duh!”

“Should’ve known.” Tobin laughs as her attention turns back to the crowd dancing. “Hey Kell, you see that girl talking to Mal and Linds? The one with her back to us?”

“The one in the blue dress?” Kelley squinting her eyes to see. “What about her?”

“Heard she has the biggest crush on you.” Tobin tells her, and Kelley’s eyes light up. “She’s like one of your biggest fans too.”

“Really?” Kelley says, taking a sip of her beer. “She does have a nice body.”

“Kelley!” Moe says. “Do you seri…”

“You should go talk to her.” Tobin says, cutting Moe off. “She may need a New Year’s kiss.”

“You think?” Kelley turns to ask her friends.

“Yeah, dude.” Tobin smiles. “Go over there and show her that Squirrel charm.”

“No one can resist the Squirrel charm.” Kelley smirks finishing her beer. “I don’t even know who that is.”

“You don’t?” Moe asks, confused on the whole situation. “Come o…”

“Doesn’t matter who it is.” Tobin shakes her head. “You’re just looking for a New Year’s kiss, right?”

“Yeah.” Kelley nods. “And if it turns into something more, than hell yeah!”

“You go Kell.” Tobin cheers on as Kelley makes her way over to the girl.

“Tobin, you know who that is, right?” Moe asks the tanned midfielder.

“Yup.” Tobin simply nods.

“Then why’d you send Kelley over there?” Moe asks with confusion. “You know Sonnett has the biggest crush on her.”

“I do.” Tobin nods again.

“So why send her over to her then?” Moe asks. “I love Kell, but Sonn’s my best friend and I don’t want to see her feelings get messed with just because Kelley is looking for a hookup.”

“Moe, out of all the years that you have know Kelley, have you ever heard about her just having a random hookup?” Tobin asks and Moe takes a second to think.

“No.” She shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Exactly.” Tobin says. “Kelley talks a big game, but she’s not that person. She doesn’t just hookup with people foe the hell of it.”

“But what about what she was saying about Alex’s little cousin?” Moe asks the older player.

“Kelley wasn’t going to do anything.” Tobin breathes out. “If anything, she would have maybe kissed her, just because of the New Year’s.”

“But what now?” Moe questions, her full attention on Tobin. “What’s Kelley going to do or react when she realizes that you were talking about Sonnett?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin nods her head over to the two. “You tell me.”

“Wow.” Moe smiles, seeing Kelley and Sonnett laughing and dancing together. “They look good together. Did Kelley know that Sonnett likes her?”

“Nope.” Tobin shakes her head. “And Sonnett doesn’t know that Kelley likes her.”

“What?” Moe turns with surprise. “Kelley likes Sonnett?”

“Yup.” Tobin nods simply, a smile spreading on her face as she watches the two.

“What about Hope?” Moe shakes her head, realizing the Kelley was just upset a few seconds ago. “I thought that Kelley had feelings for Hope? That she was hurt?”

“She does and she is.” Tobin says. “And that will take time to heal from. But that doesn’t mean that she can’t have feeling for someone else. Someone more, Kelley-like.”

“They are two peas in a pod.” Moe laughs as she looks at the two idiots dancing weirdly together.

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles. “And like Kelley said. Tonight is when one chapter closes and another can begin.”

“Yeah.” Moe smiles as she watches her two Georgie Peaches having a good time. “So, are you really not going to be playing with us anymore?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “Alex and I are in it together. I’m not going to play while Alex can’t. I promised her.”

“What are we going to do without you?” Moe asks, sadness written all over her face.

“What you have been doing while I’ve been out.” Tobin tells her.

“We’ve been losing.” Moe says and it causes Tobin to laugh. “Well, not the last few because of Alex. But now she’s going to be out too, so back to being lost.”

“That’s not true.” Tobin laughs again. “You guys will be just fine without us. I’m going to need you to take some of the younger kids that Jill is bringing in under your wing. They’re going to be nervous and needing someone to look to. It’s your turn to be that person.”

“But Tobs.” Moe says gently. “I can’t. I’m still a young one.”

“Not anymore you’re not.” Tobin shakes her head. “You’re a vet and a leader. The younger ones are going to be nervous to talk to Pinoe and Carli, for obvious reasons. So it’s your job to make them feel comfortable and relaxed.”

“But that’s usually your job.” Moe says to the tanned girl.

“Not anymore.” Tobin breathes out. “I’m going to need you to take my place while I’m away.”

“How do I do that?” Moe asks her friend, someone she looks up to so much.

“Just show them that they can still love the game and have fun when they’re working hard.” Tobin explains to the younger player. “Be their friend and teammate. They’re going to look at you and see Morgan Brian, World Cup champion. Show them that you’re just another play out on the pitch who loves the game.”

“Just like you did.” Moe says and the midfielder nods. “I’m going to miss you!”

“I’ll be back Moe.” Tobin assures her.

“Promise?” Moe asks and the tanned girl nods.

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles. “I promise I’ll be back.”

“Good.” Moe relaxes a bit when the DJ comes over the mic again to announce that the New Year’s countdown was about to begin in a couple minutes.

“Well, looks like I need to find Alex.” Tobin stands up.

“Yeah, I should find Fabrice.” Moe nods, standing up with the help of the hand Tobin offered. “You and Alex looked beautiful up there today. You two are perfect together.”

“Thanks, Moe.” Tobin smiles widely. “We both are so happy to have you here with us. Honestly.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Moe smiles, wrapping her friend up in a hug. “Don’t be a stranger after tonight.”

“I won’t.” Tobin laughs, hugging her teammate tightly. “We’ll come visit soon.”

“You better.” Moe smirks, as the two break their embrace and Tobin starts walking towards the dance floor the find Alex. “Hey Tobs!”

“Yeah?” Tobin turns around to look at the younger midfielder.

“Do you think I’ll be a good mentor to the younger players?” Moe asks.

“Yeah.” Tobin doesn’t even hesitate. “No doubt.”

“Why do you say that?” Moe asks curiously.

“Because you had a pretty cool one.” Tobin smirks before turning back around to find her wife.

Moe laughs at her answer. Honestly, Tobin was right. Moe had some of the best mentors, Tobin mainly, and she turned out pretty great. Moe knows that if she can be half of what Tobin was to her, the younger players are going to be in good hands.

The younger midfielder walks over to her friends, joined by Fabrice, and waits for the countdown. The DJ stops the music and tells them the countdown is about to happen. Everyone who’s planning on having a New Year’s kiss moves to find their person.

Alex and Tobin are in the middle of the group as the countdown officially begins. Counting from 10 to 1, Alex and Tobin smile widely at each other. The memories of everything from their very first New Years together, until now, they’ve come a long way.

As soon as they crowd shouts 1, the DJ yells with them Happy New Years. Alex wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss. The rest of the crowd around them does the same and kisses their partner. Whether it’s on the cheek or lips, there was kissing all around them.

“Mhm.” Tobin hums when the two finally break apart. “Best New Year’s ever.”

“I agree.” Alex smiles as they break away. “Did you think this would have been where we’d be a few years ago when we spent New Year’s together in France?”

“I hoped it would.” Tobin says honestly and the smile that spreads across Alex’s face is evident in the love she feels.

“Me too.” Alex answers.

“Even though I was an idiot the next days following?” Tobin says and Alex looks at her for a second before showing a slight smirk.

“Even then.” Alex says honestly. “I was hurt at the time, but I was more in love with you than upset and knew that somehow we’d get passed it.”

“You did?” Tobin asks and she nods.

“Yeah.” Alex admits. “Because I knew I loved you too much to let you go. I was just hoping you felt the same way.”

“I did.” Tobin looks her deeply in the eyes. “I still do. You’re stuck with me until the end Lex.”

“Promise?” Alex says in her raspy tone, looking Tobin in the eyes.

“I promise.” Tobin says sincerely. “It’s you and me, forever and always. Through the good, the bad, and the children.”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex laughs at Tobin’s little joke. “Good because this little one has both you and me in them, so you know they’re going to be a handful.”

“Just wait until they have a sibling.” Tobin smirks and Alex looks at her curiously.

“A sibling?” Alex asks and Tobin nods.

“Oh yeah.” Tobin smiles. “Once we get the hang of this one, I’m hoping to have another one for sure. As long as that’s what you want too.”

“Definitely.” Alex smile and pulls Tobin in for another kiss.

The two were interrupted by their friends when the DJ starts to play music again. Soon, they were all back to dancing together; Tobin included. After another 15 minutes or so, Joyce comes over to tell them they will have their final song tonight before their car arrives to pick them up.

Alex and Tobin nod, and make their way to the middle of the floor again. The crowd clears so the two can share their final dance of the night before they leave. Alex wraps her arms back around Tobin’s neck, with the midfielder wrapping hers around the Alex’s waist, and they sway to the music.

( **PLAY SONG – Perfect by Ed Sheeran** )

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
_with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass,_  
_listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess,_  
_I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it,_  
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams,_  
_I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be yours_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

As the song plays, Alex rests her head against Tobin’s. The two close their eyes as they enjoy this final moment with each other on this special night. Listening as the words explain their love.

Tobin looks up and waves her hand to everyone watching them. Telling them all to come and join the couple as they dance to this intimate song. Ali and Ashlyn are the first to join, followed by their parents, Abby and Glennon, Allie and Bati, and so many others. They all just sway to the song, enjoying the beautiful moment.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark,_  
_with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass,_  
_listening to our favorite song_  
_When I saw you in that dress,_  
_looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this,_  
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark,_  
_with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass,_  
_listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_

When the song ends, Tobin pulls Alex in for a sweet, loving, intimate kiss. She pulls away with the biggest smile on her face, one that Alex replicates instantly. She mouths ‘I love you’ to the forward, causing Alex to smile even wider before leaning in to connect their lips again.

“Alright guys, it’s about time the happy couple heads off to enjoy their lovely night together.” The DJ says over the mic. “So say your goodbyes and wish them a life full of happiness before they head out.”

Alex and Tobin are immediately surrounded by everyone. Hugs and kisses being exchanged between the couple and everyone else. The love the two of them can feel from the most important people in their lives is evident.

“I’m going to go say bye to my parents really fast.” Tobin whispers into Alex’s ear as they finish saying goodbye to their guests. “I’ll meet you at the door in a minute.”

“Okay, babe.” Alex nods. “Take your time. Tell them I love them and bye for me.”

“I will.” Tobin kisses the forward’s cheek. “Go take a seat and rest your feet.”

“I’m not that pregnant.” Alex says and Tobin gives her a knowing look. “But a seat does sound like a good idea.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tobin laughs as she heads over to her parents.

Alex, after saying goodbye to her own parents and sisters, makes her way out of the reception room. Luckily everyone has stayed in the room, so she was alone in the other room where everyone enjoyed the cocktail hour.

Having a moment to herself, the forward didn’t want to admit it, but she was exhausted. The day and pregnancy has completely worn her out and she couldn’t wait to take the shoes off and just enjoy the night with Tobin.

“Hey Al.” A soft voice says behind her.

“Hey Mal.” Alex smiles as she turns to see the younger player walking up to take a seat next to her.

“How are you feeling?” Mal asks. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Alex answers with a nod. “Just resting. This baby is kicking my butt already.”

“I bet.” Mal laughs. “I still can’t believe you’re pregnant.”

“I know.” Alex smiles, having a hard time to full believe it herself. “I’m still wrapping my head around it too.”

“You and Tobin are going to be such good parents.” Mal says, causing the forward to smile. “Like, seriously. Your baby is going to be so lucky.”

“Thank you!” Alex smiles to her teammates. “But what’s really going to be lucky is that they are going to have the best aunts ever. Especially their auntie Mal.”

“Really?” Mal looks at the forward and she nods.

“Of course.” Alex tells her. “If we have a little girl, she’s going to need to have some cool girl to look up to.”

“That’d be dope.” Mal smiles and Alex laughs at her reaction.

“Yeah.” Alex says. “For sure.”

“Do you want it to be a boy or girl?” Mal asks the forward and she takes a second to think before answering.

“Honestly, I don’t care.” Alex says truthfully. “As long as they are healthy, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Well, if you had to choose.” Mal asks again. “What would you want first?”

“I don’t know, honestly.” Alex shakes her head. “Maybe a girl? I think it’d be nice to have a miniature Tobin running around the house.”

“That would be one chill baby.” Mal laughs and Alex joins her.

“Yeah.” Alex says with a smile, picturing her baby. “Definitely hoping for them to have her passionate heart, and amazing smile.”

“That’d be really cool.” Mal nods, agreeing with the forward. “And her tan.”

“Oh definitely.” Alex laughs.

“I can’t believe you guys are leaving.” Mal breathes out after a lingering moment of silence.

“It’s been a long night.” Alex tells her. “And we have to get going so we can catch our flight.”

“No.” Mal laughs, shaking her head. “I don’t mean now. I mean leaving the team.”

“Oh.” Alex laughs at her.

“I just can’t believe you won’t be around for a while.” Mal says to her.

“I know. It’ll be weird.” Alex nods, thinking about the fact that they won’t be in camp for a while. “But don’t worry, Tobin will be there to keep an eye on you.”

“But I thought she said she’s not playing if you’re not?” Mal asks with confusion.

“She said that, but it’s not true.” Alex says to the younger player. “I’m not going to allow her to not play just because I’m not.”

“You think she’s going to listen to you?” Mal asks and Alex laughs, shaking her head.

“Probably not.” Alex answers truthfully. “But I asked Jill to please not hesitate to call her back into camp when she heals up. She may want to say no, but deep down I know she’ll want to be on the field and it’s exactly where she belongs.”

“What if she tells Jill no?” Mal questions.

“I’ll talk her out of it.” Alex simply tells her. “Just because I can’t be out there doesn’t mean she can’t. Plus, she’ll have the coolest cheerleaders when she’s playing in me and our baby.”

“That’s true.” Mal nods in agreement. “But you’re going to come back too, right?”

“I’m going to try.” Alex breathes out. “But I don’t know if my spot will still be there for me.”

“Are you kidding?” Mal asks her. “There’s no one that can take your spot.”

“Uh, there definitely is.” Alex tells her directly. “And I’m looking right at her.”

“What, me?” Mal points to herself and Alex nods. “No way! It’s supposed to be you and me out there, together. Remember?”

“I remember.” Alex nods. “But I don’t know if it’ll be that case when I come back. You know how Jill is when the team has a good chemistry.”

“Nope.” Mal shakes her head in denial. “When you come back, it’s going to be you and me. You’ll see.”

“I hope so.” Alex smiles at the younger girl. “But until I come back, I’m going to need you to crush it out there. Show them just how amazing you are.”

“It’d be better if I had you out there with me.” Mal says with a sad tone to her friend.

“I know, but I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Alex says, grabbing the younger player’s hand within hers. “I may not be out there, but I’ll be watching you every game.”

“Really?” Mal asks and she nods.

“Of course.” Alex tells her. “There’s no way I’ll be missing any of my favorite forward’s games. Plus, any time you need something; whether it’s a question, or advice, or just to talk, you can always call me.”

“I can?” Mal asks with excitement.

“Definitely.” Alex nods. “I’ll always answer your call or text. No matter what.”

“Promise?” Mal asks her mentor that she looks up to.

“I promise.” Alex smiles, pulling the younger player in for a hug.

“I’m going to miss you out there.” Mal whispers. “It won’t be the same without you.”

“No, it won’t.” Alex shakes her head. “But you’ll make it better.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Mal laughs.

“I have faith in you.” Alex tells her sincerely. “Now get back in there. I think the dance floor is missing its little star.”

“Oh whatever.” Mal rolls her eyes, causing the forward to laugh. “I love you Alex. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and continue to do.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Alex tells her honestly. “Thank you for being here tonight.”

“Of course.” Mal says, standing up to head back into the reception area. “You make the most beautiful bride.”

“Awe.” Alex says, standing up and pulling the younger player in for a hug again. “Thank you! I love you Mal.”

“I love you too.” Mal says, pulling her mentor in tighter.

“I’ll talk to you soon.” Alex says, pulling away to look into her eyes.

“Okay.” Mal nods before breaking away from the hug and entering the room, leaving Alex to be by herself again; or so she thought.

“She’s right, by the way.” Tobin says from behind.

“Right about what?” Alex says, turning around to see her wife.

“That you make the most beautiful bride.” Tobin says sincerely, instantly spreading a smile on Alex’s face.

“Well, you don’t look half bad yourself there, babe.” Alex winks and it causes Tobin to laugh.

“Just trying to look decent for you.” Tobin smirks, taking a couple steps forward to pull Alex close by her hips.

“Accomplished.” Alex smiles, leaning in to gently kiss her lips as she wraps her arms around her neck.

“Mhm, good.” Tobin hums. “How are you doing, pretty girl? You feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods instantly. “I’m great Perfect, actually.”

“Yeah you are.” Tobin says with a big smile, causing Alex to roll he eyes.

“Still so cheesy.” Alex laughs.

“Yeah, well it got you to marry me.” Tobin smirks. “Mrs. Morgan-Heath.”

“Say that again.” Alex says, looking deeply into Tobin’s eyes.

“Mrs. Morgan-Heath.” Tobin whispers, sending goosebumps all across Alex’s body. “My beautiful wife.”

“I love hearing you say that.” Alex hums in satisfaction.

“I love saying it.” Tobin smiles, gently kissing the forward’s lips again.

“Hi, oh, sorry to bother you two.” Joyce says, interrupting the two.

“No problem at all.” Tobin shakes her head, turning to look at the wedding planner.

“I just wanted to let you two know that your car has arrived to take you to the airport.” Joyce informs them. “Your bags have already been loaded into the car and a change of clothes are sitting in the backseat for you both.”

“Thank you so much!” Alex says sweetly. “Thank you for everything today.”

“It’s been my pleasure.” Joyce smiles, accepting the hug from the forward. “I’ve done a lot of wedding and believe me when I say, this one has been the most beautiful one.”

“Thank you!” Tobin smiles at the compliment.

“And it’s not just because of the wedding itself.” Joyce explains to the couple. “But the love that you two have for each other, that your friends and family have for you, that’s beautiful. You can see how much love radiate between you two and for you. It’s a magical and special thing to witness.”

“Thank you so much!” Alex says, wrapping her in a big hug again at the kind words. “Seriously, thank you!”

“No, thank you!” Joyce smiles. “Now, you two need to get going. It’s time for you two to go have some much needed alone time together.”

“Definitely.” Tobin nods, hugging the wedding planned. “Thank you for tonight and all of your help.”

“Anytime.” Joyce smiles and waves goodbye before leaving the two alone.

Alex and Tobin turn to the door and head outside. Like Joyce said, their car was ready for them. The couple was spoiled and had a limo waiting, curtesy of NIKE. Smiling, the two walk hand in hand towards the limo before they are stopped by a familiar voice.

“Wait!” Abby calls out, causing the two to turn around.

“Hey Abs!” Alex turns around. “We have to get going.”

“I know.” Abby nods her head. “But I have something I need to give you.”

“What’s that?” Tobin asks with curiosity.

“It’s nothing special.” Abby shakes her head, handing over the gift. “Open it on the way to the airport or something. I just wanted to make sure I gave it to you before you left.”

“Thank you, Abby.” Tobin says, wrapping the older player up in a hug. “Thank you for everything today.”

“Anything for you guys.” Abby smiles, hugging the midfielder before she turns around to head towards the limo.

“Abs, I…” Alex begins but Abby shakes her head.

“I know, Al.” Abby interrupts her, knowing the what the younger girl was going to say. “I know.”

“I love you so much!” Alex says, tears filling her eyes.

“I love you too.” Abby smiles, pulling the younger girl in for a big hug. “You’ll always be my girl!”

“I know.” Alex tearfully says.

“Now, go on.” Abby pulls away, wiping the forward’s tears. “Go start your new journey with your family.”

“I will.” Alex nods, pulling the older girl in for another hug to say goodbye. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.” Abby says with conviction in her voice. “Now go!”

“Okay.” Alex pulls away, walking towards the open car down that Tobin’s holding for her before turning to look back at Abby. “I love you! Bye Abby!”

“See you later!” Abby waves to the two as they both get in the limo and it drives away; Abby watches and says to herself. “I love you too, kid.”

Alex and Tobin quickly change in the limo, luckily they both have had plenty of practice changing in the bus to their practices or games. The drive to the airport would take 20-25 minutes or so, so the couple had a little bit of time to relax together on the drive.

“What are you thinking about, Lex?” Tobin asks, gently running her hands through the forward’s hair as she rests her head on her shoulder.

“Just how amazing today had been.” Alex answers, looking up at Tobin. “How amazing right now is.”

“Yeah?’ Tobin asks and the forward nods. “Was today everything you hoped it would be?”

“It was better.” Alex says sincerely, a big smile spreading across her face.

“Good.” Tobin says, kissing the forward’s forehead. “How about you open what Abby got us?”

“Okay.” Alex nods, reaching across the seats in front to grab the gift.

The forward grabs the square box and unwraps it. There’s a note that falls out and something wrapped in tissue paper. Tobin grabs the notes and nods for Alex to open the tissue paper.

When she does, she can’t help but smile at the gift. Showing Tobin, the midfielder instantly smiles when she looks at it too.

It’s a picture wooden picture frame with a picture of the two. The picture is of the two when they were younger. When Alex first joined the camp and Tobin in her second year. Maybe 20-22 years old.

They were just kids. Neither of them has ever seen the picture before. They don’t even remember it being taken of them, but they remember the day as clearly as ever. It was the two of them sitting next to each other as the team went grab ice cream after one of their workouts in their LA camp.

It was one of the early camps in LA and the two were starting to become friends. They all had went to ice cream to celebrate the end of a hard day of practice, especially since they had the next day off.

Somehow, someone was able to capture the two, baby faced and all, looking into each other’s eyes with a big smile. They were clearly talking about something that they both enjoyed but in that moment, you can see the spark and chemistry immediately.

Between the smiles on their faces and the happiness in their eyes, somehow you can see that there was already something special between them. Even then, in the very beginning of this journey. Seeing it now, you can see that though they may have not known it then, but there was love in the beginning.

Smiling as they look at this picture, not understanding how Abby still has it after all of these years, they were glad that she did. Looking at the picture, the notice the engraving on the bottom of the picture in the frame.

‘ _The best love story anyone has ever seen…_ ’

“Wow.” Alex breathes out. “This is unbelievable.”

“I know.” Tobin nods, smiling at the gift.

“You can see the love in our eyes even back then.” Alex laughs as she looks at the picture.

“I told you, I loved you from the first moment I saw you.” Tobin says and Alex smiles, and leans in to gently kiss her lips again.

“Obviously, you can tell that I did too.” Alex says to her. “Even if it took me so long to see it myself.”

“It’s okay.” Tobin tells her. “You were worth the wait.”

“You’re the best.” Alex smiles at her wife.

“Here.” Tobin hands over the note that fell. “This was in there too. It fell when you unwrapped it.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex takes the notes and open it to read aloud.

‘ _Marriage –_  
_It’s about becoming a team. You’re going to spend the rest of your life learning about each other, and every now and then, things will blow up and become difficult. But the beauty of marriage is that if you picked the right person and you both love each other, you’ll always figure out a way to get through it._

_True Love –_  
_Love is patient. Love is kind. Love does not envy, it does not boast. Love never fails!_

_You two are the definition of true love. I saw it the day I met you and knew it was going to be special. You two have surpassed everything anyone has ever thought about you and continue to prove the love you have for one another. This new journey you two are about to embark on will be the greatest one of your lives. Enjoy each little moment and never forget when or how it started. Love is worth it._

_I love you two more than I can possibly describe. I hope you two have an amazing life together full of years of love, happiness, and joy._

_To you, Mrs. Alex and Tobin Morgan-Heath!_  
_Love Abby_ ‘

“That was perfect.” Tobin says as the forward finishes reading the note.

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods. “Yeah it was.”

“I love you.” Tobin whispers. “I love you so much! And I always will.”

“Promise?” Alex asks. “Even when I’m too difficult to handle and stressing you out? Especially the further this pregnancy gets?”

“Yeah.” Tobin says sincerely.

“You’re not going to want to go back to being the nomad you once were?” Alex asks with a smirk. “You didn’t just come to me because you were tired of being alone, right?”

“I didn’t fall in love with you because I was lonely, or lost.” Tobin says as she looks deeply into Alex’s eyes. “I fell in love with you because when I saw you for the first time it was the only time that I had ever wanted to make someone a permanent part of my world.”

“Tobs.” Alex breathes out at the amazing words.

“So no, I won’t ever want to experience any life without you.” Tobin shakes her head. “It’s you and me through it all.”

“Good, because I want you forever.” Alex smiles and Tobin leans in to kiss her cheek.

“You’ll always have me.” Tobin sincerely says.

“Even when love gets difficult?” Alex asks and Tobin looks at her with a smile. “How about then?”

“I never said it was easy…” Tobin answers with a small smile to her wife. “But with you, it’ll always be worth it.”

“I think so too.” Alex smiles, leaning in and connecting their lips together.

The two relax for the rest of their drive. Another 10 minutes and they were arriving at the airport. It was pretty empty for the most part, since it was New Year’s and 1am, but there were still people around trying to make flights.

The limo pulls into the back of the airport where a private jet was waiting for the two. Alex and Tobin are completely confused until their driver informs them that this was courtesy of their parents. The two can’t believe their parents did this for them but are so grateful.

The driver hands their bags over to the pilots of their jet, so they can load it for the couple. They board the plane and are instantly amazed at how beautiful it is. There’s chocolate covered strawberries, macaroons, other fruits and desserts everywhere; with a little champagne and sparkling juice for the couple.

Tobin pours a glass of sparkling juice for her and Alex in the champagne glasses and hands it over to the forward. The pilot tells them that they are about to take off, so to make sure their seatbelts are on. Once they do that, Alex turns to look at Tobin and holds up her glass.

“To us!” Alex says, and Tobin clinks the glass with her own.

“To us!” Tobin says, leaning in to kiss her gently before taking a sip.

“So…” Alex says with a smile on her face, looking into her wife’s eyes. “What now baby?”

“Now,” Tobin says, lacing their fingers together. “We enjoy _FOREVER_ …”

**THE END**

 

 

 

Thank you to every single one of you that has ever read, commented, liked, and supported this story. When I first started this back in 2015, I thought it was going to be one, maybe two chapters long. Something small and simple to just add a story of this couple to go along with all of the other great writers out there. And now here we are, almost three years later as the story finally comes to an end.

This was my first ever story I have written for others to read and have opinions about and this story has meant so much to me. I have talked and connected with so many amazing readers because of this story, where sharing ideas, thoughts, and opinions have been full of joy!

I hope this chapter is everything you all hoped and wanted it to be. I took my time with it because I wanted to give you something that some of you have been waiting for since day one. Since the moment I published the first chapter of Tobin coming home from PSG. A lot has happened since that day. I got married, I had a beautiful baby, and I’ve written something that I truly love and believe in.

Some may not want this to end, some may have been waiting for this to end since it first began, and some may have no opinions on it. I felt like it was the right time to end it because Alex and Tobin finally got their happily ever after… That way you, as the readers can make up the next part of their journey in your own mind. You can picture what their lives are like next. If you have any questions, thoughts, comments, or just want to tell me I suck, please comment and let me know. I truly love hearing from you.

Do they have a baby boy or baby girl? Does Tobin go back to playing while Alex has the baby? Does Alex return to playing after the baby? Does Ali and Ashlyn get their family? Does Kelley get to have your happy ever after? Lots of questions that you all now get to make up for yourselves. Maybe someday I’ll write a new story, continuing off of this of the girls in their future and for us to see how they ended up. But until then, it’s up to you guys to tell the story of their future.

Now that all of that is said, I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. This story was for all of you who ever wondered if true love exists. If having hopes and dream and goals was even worth it. This story is for you all!

Thank you so much for the support over the years, for never leaving me when I needed you most! I hope this story and journey together was as good for you as it was for me. I know we’ve had some amazing things in this story and for the characters, and we’ve had some intense moments. I know at time things were hard and difficult and painful to understand or believe. But as I said before…

 _I NEVER SAID IT WAS EASY…_ Thank you all for the best three years of my writing life. I love you and hope to hear from you all again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the final time, please please please leave your thoughts, feelings, reactions, and opinions on this chapter. This story has meant so much to me and one of my favorite parts of writing it was being able to hear your thoughts and read your comments so I can try to make it better and better. 
> 
> So please, let me know how this chapter or this story has made you feel and what it's meant to you. The good and the bad, and everything in between. I promise that I'll answer every single comment, question, and thought. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me and these characters. I love you all!! :)


End file.
